


В борьбе обретёшь ты... (часть 2)

by Kukulkan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 335,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukulkan/pseuds/Kukulkan
Summary: Каким бы вырос Гарри Поттер, будь Дурсли нормальными здравомыслящими людьми? Мерлин знает, но уж точно не героем. Продолжение истории о неправильном герое. 2 курс.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 60





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Фик - обычная попса, а потому ревнители канона, ценители "вхарактерности" и стилистических изысков, боюсь, не найдут для себя ничего интересного. Авантюрный романчик в интерьерах Хогвартса, вот и всё.
> 
> Бета - chinook_chinook

– Подъём! Хватит дрыхнуть, Поттер!

Бодрость и жизнелюбие в голосе вопившего, казалось, можно было продавать на вес. Гарри страдальчески застонал и попытался зарыться в постель. Тщетно. Кто-то весьма энергичным движением сдёрнул с него одеяло и попытался отобрать подушку.

– Нотт, – проворчал Гарри, не открывая глаз, – ты вконец охренел, придурок. Дай поспать!

– Опять галлюцинации, – хохотнул тот же отвратительно бодрый голос. – Вставай, лежебока, последние мозги отоспишь.

Гарри сонно заморгал, тряхнул головой и зевнул, едва не выворачивая челюсть.

– Какого… – возмутился было он и только тут заметил отсутствие на кровати полога и яркий солнечный свет, бьющий из окна. Окно! Он не в подземельях!

– Поттер, закрой рот и дуй вниз, завтрак стынет, – Дадли натянул чистую футболку и рукой пригладил влажные после душа волосы.

– Доброе утро! – Гарри улыбнулся, постаравшись, чтобы улыбка вышла беззаботной.

«Надо будет у Хорька пару уроков актёрского мастерства взять, – грустно подумал он. – Не хватало только испугать родных прогрессирующей паранойей».

– Может, и доброе, – Дадли пристально уставился на кузена. – Всё хорошо?

– Чудесно, – Гарри потянулся и, спросонок промахиваясь мимо перекладин лестницы, сполз со второго яруса своей замечательной кровати. – Я в душ, скоро приду.

– Шевелись, жрать охота!

Гарри усмехнулся и потопал в ванную.

Шла четвёртая неделя долгожданных каникул. 

Счастливый до радужных искр перед глазами, Гарольд Дурсль первые десять дней педантично следовал любовно выпестованному в школьном бедламе плану. Он спал сколько влезет, не особо обращая внимание на время суток, бездумно бродил по тихим улочкам родного городка с верным Злыднем на поводке, в полудрёме валялся на травке, пока Большой Дэ приводил в чувство свою разболтавшуюся без присмотра шайку, подолгу смотрел телевизор вместе с тётей Мардж, заново привыкая к обилию разнообразной информации, помогал маме на кухне, с удовольствием разминался в боксёрском зальчике тренера Келли, пока Даддерс отводил душу в спаррингах, сидел на крыльце с книжкой, поджидая папу с работы, вежливо улыбался чопорным старушкам из попечительского совета и сдержанно хвалился школьными успехами мистеру Крофтону.

Единственное, что слегка портило безмятежную идиллию каникул, – это вечера. Всё время после ужина было целиком посвящено семейному обсуждению их с Дадли первого учебного года.

Даддерс во время учёбы тоже не скучал: он в первый же месяц сколотил банду из однокурсников и, по выражению директора несчастного Вонингса, «терроризировал старших учеников». По скромному мнению Гарри, старшие ученики все свои беды заслужили честно – грех обижать первачков.

Отец с мнением Гарри был категорически не согласен: «Дадли, ты дал отпор хулиганам, но на этом следовало остановиться. Мистер Бенсон едва не отчислил тебя из школы за ту безобразную драку. Мне стоило больших трудов убедить его дать тебе ещё один шанс».

Дадли угрюмо сопел и порывался объяснить, что распускать отряд рано. Строптивой мелюзге непременно попытаются отомстить, и всё придётся затевать заново, но уже в самых невыгодных условиях.

Гарри же едва сдерживал смех: похоже, в вечном конфликте боевиков и цивилов в конце концов проиграет папа. Большой Дэ просто переведёт военные действия в подполье, как это он уже делал в младшей школе. Второкурсник Дадли Дурсль явно начнёт новый учебный год с набора рекрутов из первачков. Пострадавшие от «мелюзги» научатся хранить молчание, а учителям только того и надо.

Сам Гарри решил домашних не пугать. Он рассудил, что помочь ему папа с мамой всё равно не смогут, а бегство в Европу ничем хорошим для его семьи не закончится.

Поэтому Гарри весело рассказывал о своём житье-бытье, вполне осознанно опуская страшные или просто неприятные воспоминания: в его историях всё было уютно, забавно и _волшебно_. Даже дамочку Скитер он описывал не беспринципным стервятником, а милой чудаковатой леди, ради развлечения обзаведшейся Прытко пишущим пером мастера-менталиста. Спасибо Малфою и Пьюси, Гарри теперь прилично разбирался в видах волшебных перьев и понимал, что его собственное перо по ряду функций существенно уступало дамочкиному. Впрочем, менять свой первый рождественский волшебный подарок от своего первого друга-мага Гарри не собирался.

Гарри, улыбаясь, рассказывал и рассказывал: о строгом, но справедливом профессоре Макгонагалл, о милом и непосредственном естествоиспытателе Хагриде, о чудесных занятиях полётами («Боже, Гарри, а как же безопасность?» – «Всё в порядке, мама, профессор Хуч сильный маг, она легко поймает всякого свалившегося. Как я чашку в детстве поймал, помнишь? Да и не падает никто, мы ведь тоже маги!»), о познавательных уроках волшебного зельеварения, а также о безобидных странностях истинно чистокровных волшебников.

Кроме того, о многом Гарри рассказал, совершенно не покривив душой. Искреннее участие профессоров Флитвика и Спраут, бесконечная доброта мадам Помфри и целителя Тики, покровительство Сметвика, грубоватая, но честная забота Ургхарта, Флинта и Нотта, опека Пьюси, дружба Малфоя – жаль только, что лучшие поступки этих замечательных магов были связаны с событиями, о которых никак нельзя упоминать дома.

К несчастью, в своих первых письмах Гарри неосмотрительно обмолвился о бойкоте факультета и хэллоуинском тролле. Как на грех, папу эти конфликты особо заинтересовали, но Гарри выкрутился. Тролля он объяснил несчастным случаем, а бойкот давно уж прекратился. В конце концов, дети проигравших в последней войне имели полное право держаться подальше от шрамоголового символа сомнительной победы.

Папа наверняка заметил, что Гарри юлит и не договаривает, но, слава Мерлину, по всегдашней своей привычке не стал немедленно доискиваться правды, а предпочёл отступиться и выждать некоторое время.

Самым тяжёлым, пожалуй, был вечер, когда Гарри признался в том, что он тёмный маг, а оттого, увы, никак не может быть родным племянником Петунии Эванс.

– Солнышко моё, – дрожащим голосом сказала мама, – нас очень напугало твоё письмо, которое ты написал перед Рождеством. Мы решили, будто ты пал духом перед обилием сплетен о твоём происхождении. Но…

– Я могу быть сыном Джеймса Поттера, – сказал Гарри и опустил глаза, – и какой-нибудь чистокровной ведьмы. Скорее всего, так и есть. Внешностью я пошёл в бабкину родню – в Блэков. Полукровки не бывают тёмными магами, это непреложный факт.

– Тем не менее Карлус Поттер был уверен, будто ты сын маглорождённой, – немного подумав, медленно произнёс папа. – Твой целитель не мог ошибиться? Я как-то по-другому представлял себе тёмных магов.

Гарри грустно усмехнулся и повторил слова Сметвика:  
– Тёмный – не значит злой. Пап, это просто следующий уровень мутации. Не все светлые маги, кстати, этому рады. Очень многие считают, что такие изменения нужно пресекать.

– Любопытно, – проворчал отец и принялся что-то записывать.

Гарри вспомнил свои «лабораторные журналы» и печально вздохнул. Категорический запрет колдовать, исходящий от мадам Помфри, ставил крест на летних исследованиях.

Существовало ещё обязательное для всех студентов министерское ограничение на волшбу: им даже специальное предупреждение выдали перед отъездом. В надзор Министерства за несовершеннолетними волшебниками Гарри почему-то не верил. Вообразить Нотта и Малфоя, не пользующихся магией, разум отказывался наотрез – значит, в законе существовала огромная дыра.

Некоторое время разговорить Поттера пытался Дадли, обещая, что ничего не расскажет взрослым. Но тут Гарри деликатничать не стал:  
– Твоя голова – очень ненадёжное хранилище секретов. Даже не думай обо мне как о волшебнике, ясно?

Наверное, Дадли обиделся. Сам Гарри обиделся бы точно. Но сметвиковский голос нет-нет да и звучал в ушах: «Твои маглы ещё живы?»

«Пусть обижается, – с обречённым равнодушием думал тёмный маг Поттер, – лишь бы моя семья не привлекла ничьего внимания до тех пор, пока я не найду надёжный способ защитить её».

Мало-помалу задушевные разговоры сходили на нет, хотя Гарри всё время ловил на себе папины взгляды, грустные и встревоженные. 

Мама же и тётя Мардж только рады были не вспоминать о магах и магии. Они горели желанием устроить «сказочные каникулы» для мальчиков. Первым торжеством в запланированной череде развлечений стало празднование дня рождения Дадли.

– Только не в зоопарк, – фыркнул Даддерс, усаживаясь в машину, а Гарри невольно поёжился: ему почему-то очень не хотелось покидать дом.

Лондон заново потряс Гарри – огромный, шумный, яркий и многолюдный, он сбивал с толку. «Магу здесь не место, – уныло думал Гарри, растерянно вертя головой. – Свихнётся, неспособный весь этот кошмар контролировать. Что-то и меня уже тошнит».

В торговом центре стало полегче. Пока Даддерс метался по огромному спортивному магазину, стеная и поскуливая перед каждым тренажёром, Гарри устроился на диванчике для посетителей и немного подышал на счёт. 

– Интересуетесь йогой, молодой человек? – звонкий голос девушки-продавца заставил Гарри вздрогнуть. – У нас прекрасный выбор ковриков! Современные, яркие, непромокаемые – они обеспечат вам комфорт медитаций на природе!

Гарри невежливо фыркнул, но тут же виновато улыбнулся:  
– Простите, пожалуйста, я как-то с трудом представляю настоящего йога на непромокаемом коврике.

– Имеются циновки из натуральных материалов, – профессиональная улыбка девушки не поблекла ни на миг. – Из Индии, ручной работы.

– Благодарю вас, я подумаю, – сказал Гарри и засмеялся в сложенные ладошки. Он внезапно представил, как, получив тролля по трансфигурации, демонстративно расстилает яркий синтетический коврик посреди класса и неспешно устраивается в позу лотоса. Воображаемое выражение лица Маккошки мгновенно подняло Поттеру настроение.

– Дидди, – ехидно пропел он взбудораженному кузену: тот как раз проносился мимо. – Ты похож на оголодавшую моль. Которую из этих странных конструкций ты сумеешь увезти в школу, скажи на милость?

Дадли резко остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри:  
– Кто из твоих новых приятелей тянет слова, Поттер? «Ска-ажи на ми-илость!» Впечатлительный ты, я смотрю. 

Гарри смутился:  
– Прости, но ты так смешно причитаешь перед каждой железкой...

Дадли усмехнулся и плюхнулся рядом, утирая пот со лба:  
– Вообще-то верно. Большая часть этого добра в нашей комнате не поместится, и в школу я это не уволоку. Обидно. 

– Как коврик, – согласно кивнул Гарри.

– Какой ещё коврик?

– Для йоги. Я папину дыхательную гимнастику использую частенько, чтобы успокоиться и не зареветь не вовремя. Эту гимнастику положено делать в спокойном месте, в расслабленной позе, на специальном коврике… Да ты сам знаешь.

– Ну знаю. И что?

– А то, что частенько нет спокойного места и коврик далеко. Вот и учишься расслабляться в любом месте и в любой позе, – рассмеялся Гарри. – Так и с этими железяками. В жизни не поверю, что их нельзя заменить чем-нибудь… гм… более практичным.

– У меня день рождения, – упрямо мотнул головой Дадли. – Желаю праздника! Сейчас я ещё помечтаю немного, а потом мы купим новый шлем и капы.

Затем они неспешно пообедали в небольшом уютном ресторанчике, отчего Гарри окончательно успокоился и даже порадовал семью парой рассказов из школьной жизни. 

– А почему тебе не звонит твоя подруга? – пользуясь моментом, осторожно поинтересовалась мама. – Помнишь, ты рассказывал?

– Она могла уехать с родителями, – беспечно пожал плечами Гарри, с удовольствием уминая очередное пирожное: не от Фортескью, конечно, но тоже вполне пристойное. – Грейнджеры часто бывают за проливом.

– А твои новые друзья? – прогудела тётя Мардж. – Даддерсу, вон, телефон оборвали!

– У них нет телефонов, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Всё нормально, тётя, мы не уговаривались встречаться до первого сентября. Мерлин с ними со всеми. Дадли, куда ты ещё хотел пойти?

В итоге день прошёл замечательно, и Гарри даже немного притерпелся к бешеной суете и к сотням людей вокруг.

Накрыло его ночью.

Во сне.

Огромная чёрная и – Гарри помнил! – очень-очень скользкая _Грань_ неспешно опрокидывалась куда-то в пустоту.

Поттер, обламывая ногти, судорожно заскрёб по её безнадёжно твёрдой и невыносимо холодной поверхности, дыхание перехватило паническим спазмом, а уши заложило от неестественной тишины. Он обернулся, желая узнать, насколько близко оказался от острого ребра _Куба_ , и тут же… проснулся.

Гарри вскинулся так резко, что спину прострелило болью.

В спальне было темно и тихо. Судя по размеренному сопению Дадли, заорать Поттер не успел – уже хорошо. Некоторое время Гарри посидел, смиряя непослушное дыхание, а потом шёпотом выругался самыми чёрными словами и бесшумно слетел с кровати. За пару минут он на цыпочках оббежал весь дом, чутко прислушиваясь к малейшему звуку, и в растерянности застыл посреди гостиной. На первый взгляд, всё было в порядке.

Но _Грань_ не мерещится просто так, отчего-то Гарри был в этом твёрдо уверен.

Он подумал и, как был босиком, метнулся на улицу. Короткая пробежка вокруг дома результатов не имела – Гарри отчётливо ощущал сонную безмятежность маленького городка, как до этого слушал сопение Дадли.

Никого и ничего, все спят.

Тихо.

Безопасно.

_Безопасно?_

Все спят, _нет часовых_. 

Хлипкие дома, игрушечные засовы. Улицы короткие и прямые, нет заборов – не спрятаться, не затаиться. И чем помогут заборы? Нет стен, нет даже плохонького частокола – заходи кто хочешь, что хочешь делай с сонными людьми. И свет. Зачем столько света? Он слепит и отвлекает, создаёт резкие тени, в которых можно незаметно подобраться к…

Гарри тихо зарычал и замотал головой. _Что за хрень происходит?_

«Свихнулся ты, Поттер, – мрачно подумал Гарри, заметив, что стоит посреди обильно политой накануне клумбы. Босые ноги были в грязи по щиколотку, штаны пижамы тоже запачкались. – Чудесно. Пора сдаваться Тики?»

Он пустил тоненькую струйку воды из садового шланга, кое-как отмыл и отстирал грязь и тихо прокрался в спальню.

Заснул тёмный маг Поттер очень не скоро, успев передумать множество невесёлых мыслей.

С тех пор он потерял покой. Каждую ночь проклятая _Грань_ медленно опрокидывалась в безмолвное ничто, а Поттер раз за разом пытался подняться хотя бы на четвереньки и удержаться на безумно скользкой поверхности.

«Серфинг, блядь, – Гарри устало утирал холодный пот, выравнивал дыхание и прижимал трясущуюся руку к бешено колотящемуся сердцу. – Ну, допустим, встал я на ноги. И что? Гулять там по ночам? Зачем?»

Он пытался выбросить из головы дурацкие сны, но чёрное зеркало Грани не желало пропадать. Иногда Поттер пристально, до рези в глазах всматривался в гладкую поверхность, отчаянно ругая себя за нездоровое любопытство, но ничего, кроме собственного, сильно размытого по краям силуэта, не видел.

Самое обидное, что даже пожаловаться на сны было невозможно – Гарри не находил слов, чтобы описать запредельную жуть _Грани_. Само собой, перед родными пришлось притворяться. Судя по чересчур внимательным взглядам папы и Дадли, получалось не слишком.


	2. Глава 1

– Доброе утро, солнышко! – мама чмокнула Гарри в щёку и принялась сноровисто накрывать на стол. – Ты сегодня поздно.

– Прости, – вздохнул Гарри. – Разоспался под утро.

– Давно ты бродишь по ночам? – неожиданно спросил папа.

Гарри вздрогнул и аккуратно поставил чашку на стол: внезапно затряслись руки.

– Недавно, – тихо сказал он. – Я не лунатик, пап. Просто мне кажется, что здесь небезопасно.

Мама охнула и медленно опустилась на стул. Тётя Мардж забрала у неё горячий кофейник и спокойно сказала:  
– Следят, что ли? Наплюй. Мы с Верноном предполагали, что так и будет.

Дадли хмыкнул и уставился на брата.

– Нет, – Гарри опустил голову, – не следят. Кому я нужен? Просто снится… – он помолчал, прикидывая, сознаваться ли в подступающем сумасшествии, и решил, что не стоит. – Даже вспомнить толком не могу, что именно снится. Ерунда какая-то. Но потом очень хочется спрятаться.

– На улице? – скептически поинтересовался Дадли. – Нормальные люди под кровать лезут, мистер чародей.

– Скажи ещё, одеялом голову накрывают, мистер боксёр! – немедленно огрызнулся Гарри. – Где здесь прятаться?

Дядя Вернон тяжко вздохнул и сложил руки на животе, а Дадли задумался.

– Дверь – ерунда, стены тонкие, – подсказал ему Гарри. – А уж горит это дело – залюбуешься. На улице шансов больше. Жаль, рядом никакого леса нет.

Мама и тётя Мардж переглянулись, и мамины глаза стали наливаться слезами.

– Это просто дурные сны, – Гарри торопливо вскочил с места и обнял её. – Пожалуйста, не плачь. Я почти год под землёй сидел, теперь отвыкаю. Ничего страшного.

– А под землёй безопасно? – уточнил папа, и Гарри едва успел поймать себя за язык, чтобы не заорать от радости и не предложить отцу помочь выкопать подвал. Желательно за городом. Милях в десяти хотя бы. Ночью, чтобы никто не видел.

Но лицо он, видать, не удержал, потому что папа слегка нахмурился и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

– Давай по-другому, – сказал он. – Опиши-ка мне самое безопасное в твоём представлении место. Без конкретики, как идеал.

Гарри устроился у маминых ног, не торопясь отпускать её руку, и сосредоточенно потёр шрам.

– Никаких людей вокруг, – решительно начал он и тут же занавесил глаза чёлкой. Выговориться хотелось, но было очень стыдно за трусость. – На много миль.

– Это на сколько же? – ошарашенно поинтересовался Дадли.

– Помолчи немножко, Даддерс, – спокойно сказал папа. – Гарри, не обращай внимания, просто твой брат привык наступать, а не обороняться.

Гарри нервно засмеялся:  
– Это он ещё не получал как следует. Тебя бы с Ургхартом познакомить, Дадли. Вот у кого глаза на затылке. Тот никогда не кинется наступать, пока тылы не зачистит, зануда. Настоящий убийца.

Мама явственно вздрогнула, и Гарри виском прижался к её коленям. «Поттер, – сказал он сам себе строго. – Нервы – не повод трепать языком. Потом поправишь маме настроение, болтун! Простите, мадам Помфри, так нужно».

– Так на сколько миль мы будем местность зачищать? – напряжённо спросил Даддерс, и папа погрозил ему пальцем.

– Лучше сразу глухомань поискать, – примирительно улыбнулся Гарри. – Желательно, чтобы никто не знал, где именно это место. Здесь такого, наверное, уже не найти. Разве что где-нибудь в Шотландии на болотах. А у магов, как я понял, места много.

– И всё?

– Нет. Два варианта. Если у маглов, то лучше всего будет очень глубокое подземелье. С парой отнорков. Так, на всякий случай. А у магов – это, конечно, башня.

– А почему не наоборот?

– Здесь взрывается порох, есть самолёты и спутники. У магов прилететь можно максимум на гиппогрифе, его с башни подбить – плёвое дело.

Дадли хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
– В магических землях подвал уязвимее. Выходы, сколько их ни есть, можно вычислить и перекрыть, а само подземелье – накрыть антиаппарационными чарами. Башня лучше – обзор, простор для манёвра, и аппарировать оттуда в любом направлении можно.

– А эти… – отец пощёлкал пальцами, – Как бишь их… Античары?

– Их нужно к чему-то привязывать, – Гарри вспомнил пояснения Флинта. – Земля, камни, старые деревья. На большую высоту поднять купол невозможно, сил не хватит. При отсутствии авиации и огнестрельного оружия, каменная башня – идеальное укрытие.

– Рапунцель ты наша, – вздохнул Дадли. – Второй ярус кровати на втором этаже дома – уже низковато, да? Вот и косу взялся отращивать, – он шутливо дёрнул Гарри за хвостик. – Ладно, с башней и лесом понятно. А снится-то что?

– Ничего, – криво улыбнулся Гарри. – Говорю же, не помню.

***

– А в той башне что? Ну же, Хорёк, ври дальше!

– А в той башне должно быть около полусотни щитовых амулетов. – Драко отбросил просмоленный кол, устало разогнулся и утёр пот, наверняка размазав дракклову копоть по всему лицу. – Поговаривали, он выполнил большой заказ для какого-то ковена на материке и не успел отдать. Нотт, жмыр ты лишайный, имей совесть, оставь мне хоть кусочек!

– Держи, обжора! – Теодор протянул надкусанный сэндвич и с тяжким вздохом заглянул в корзину: там даже крошек не осталось.

Малфой, не чинясь и не брезгуя, немедленно умял ломоть хлеба с холодным мясом и задумчиво похлопал себя по животу:  
– Поспать, что ли? Может, жрать не так хотеться будет.

– А забор? Сам не встанет.

– До темноты должны управиться, ваша милость.

– И верно, ваша милость, по жаре и с голодухи лучше спать, чем работать.

Драко хихикнул и плюхнулся рядом с Ноттом:  
– Тут ляжем?

– Проснёмся на солнцепёке. Давай под те кусты.

Драко согласно кивнул и отработанным за последний месяц движением швырнул в облюбованные кусты пару Петрификусов, а Тео запулил туда же несколько огненных шариков. Парни для верности пару минут подождали, потом встали и тщательно осмотрели траву вокруг.

– Вроде ничего, – постановил Тео и принялся выкладывать охранный круг из потрёпанной волосяной верёвки. Драко взял из поленницы грубо обтёсанный кол, с силой воткнул его в землю и накинул на верхушку снятый с шеи амулет. Потом они бросили на траву порядком заношенные мантии, с блаженными стонами повалились следом и почти в тот же миг заснули, крепко сжимая палочки.

Разбудил их амулет, где-то за час до срока.

– Кого там ещё дракклы несут? – застонал Драко, приоткрыл один глаз и вскинул палочку. За каникулы «лежачие» заклинания стали даваться ему намного лучше, чем боевые стойки. Лежа он сейчас мог завалить трёх Монтегю и спокойно спать дальше.

– Хорошо бы зайца! – оживился Тео и легко вскочил на ноги.

– Ни хлеба, ни соли, – зевнул Малфой, перевернулся на бок и опёрся на локоть.

– Сырого сожру, с ушами и хвостом, – кровожадно посулил Тео и прищурился, всматриваясь в сторону темнеющего вдалеке леса, – Малфой, – голос у Нотта стал чересчур спокойным, и Драко мгновенно очутился на ногах, – смотри, это человек.

Они замерли, наставив палочки на незнакомца, а тот не спеша брёл навстречу. Шёл он как-то странно – спотыкался и явно припадал на левую ногу, пару раз остановился, беспечно оборачиваясь назад…

– С ребёнком?! – Нотт изумлённо вскинул брови. – Ебанулся?

– Это же мистер Мейси! – ахнул Драко, ткнул палочкой себе в горло, наколдовывая Сонорус, и произнёс чётко и уверенно: – Мистер Мейси, возьмите Гарри на руки и стойте на месте. Мы вас видим и идём навстречу. Стойте, не шевелитесь!

Они пошли, привычно сыпля Ступефаями и Петрификусами по ходу движения, а мистер Мейси растерянно улыбался и крепко прижимал к себе своего младшего внука – пятилетнего непоседу, названного в честь героя магической Британии Гарри-Почему-Же-Ты-Не-Отвечаешь-На-Письма-Поттера.

– Милорды! – поприветствовал их Мейси и с любопытством спросил: – А что вы делаете?  
Нотт закатил глаза и протянул руки малышу:  
– Иди ко мне, дедушке тяжело тебя нести.

Тот смутился, отчаянно замотал головой и уткнулся носом в дедову мантию.

– На единороге будешь кататься? – не сдавался Теодор. Мальчишка нетерпеливо заёрзал и принялся выкручиваться, сползая с удерживающих его рук.

– Мне не тяжело, – запротестовал мистер Мейси, он тоже явно смущался присутствием младшего Нотта.

Тео быстро сотворил простенькую иллюзию милой белой лошадки с витым рогом, которая ничем не напоминала злобную зубастую тварь, по странной прихоти Мерлина наделённую чудесной бело-серебристой шкурой, и посадил засмеявшегося ребёнка себе на плечи.

Драко одобрительно кивнул: руки у Нотта остались свободными, и почемучкин вес тот не забыл уменьшить. Осталось только осмотреть самого мистера Мейси.

– Покажите вашу ногу, – папины интонации, вежливые, но непреклонные, заставили мистера Мейси вздрогнуть и нахмуриться.

– Сильно ушиблись? – спросил Драко своим собственным голосом. – Я тоже вчера об пенёк треснулся, просто ужас.

– Плакал? – сочувственно спросил маленький тёзка Гарри Поттера.

– Ещё как, – Драко достал из кармана мазь от ушибов и вручил её мистеру Мейси. – Плакать, боец, надо очень-очень громко, чтобы тебя услышали.

– Ты же большой, – удивился малыш. – Тебе стыдно.

– Никому не стыдно, – сказал Тео, шарахнув по ближайшим кустам двумя пульсарами. – Молча терпишь – молча помираешь. Что там, Драко?

– Ушиб. Сейчас пройдёт, не психуй. Пойдёмте, мистер Мейси.

– Действительно, – удивился чудной грязнокровка, – совсем не болит. Спасибо, милорд.

– Милорд – это мой папа, – улыбнулся Малфой и забрал у Мейси довольно увесистый заплечный мешок. – Меня зовут Драко, мы же договаривались. Тот мрачный тип тоже не жаждет стать лордом ближайшую сотню лет и охотно откликается на Теодора. Пойдёмте, не нужно здесь задерживаться. Лес чересчур близко.

Под покинутым кустом ничего не изменилось. Тео развеял «единорога», ссадил с шеи маленького Гарри и вручил ему свой охотничий нож. Ребёнок восторженно взвизгнул.

– Он порежется, – встревожился мистер Мейси.

– Ножны довольно тугие, – пожал плечами Тео, – и настойка бадьяна у нас есть. Залечим за минуту, а пацан научится не тыкать в себя лезвием. Что вы здесь делаете, позвольте спросить?

– Мне сказали, что младший Малфой наказан, – мистер Мейси опять улыбнулся растерянно и чуточку виновато. – Я решил навестить вас, Драко. Тот человек, что аппарировал нас сюда, сказал, что вы будете рады компании и угощению.

– Человек не соврал, – засмеялся Малфой. – Но почему он не проводил вас?

– Он… – мистер Мейси замялся. – Он немного странный. Так и не сказал, как его зовут. Вернее, назвался Сивым. Это ведь прозвище?

Драко переглянулся с Теодором и восхищённо уставился на маглорождённого чудика. Этого деда нянчил сам Мерлин, не иначе.

– Он очень интересно двигается, – продолжил меж тем Мейси, – особенно по лесу. Совершенно бесшумно.

Нотт треснул себя по лбу и негромко застонал:  
– Мистер Мейси, если вы ещё раз увидите кого-нибудь, кто интересно двигается, аппарируйте как можно дальше. Это же оборотень! И в дикие места нужно ходить без детей и под охраной! Здесь-то бойцы уже прошлись и самую пакость повыбили, но ни змеи, ни штырехвосты, ни веретеницы точно никуда не делись.

– Я всю жизнь в Лондоне провёл, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Мейси и нахмурился: – Здесь же обычные фермеры жить будут, разве нет?

– На дальних фермах будут селиться чистокровные, – сказал Драко. – Минимум пятое-шестое колено. Ни вас, ни вашего сына дальше замкового посада никто не пустит, простите.

– А что вы делаете здесь?

– Мы наказаны, это правда, – вздохнул Драко. – Работаем.

– Одни?!

– Ну да, – озадачился Тео. – А зачем десяток рабочих на один частокол? Простой работой только мальчишки и занимаются. А у маглов не так?

Мистер Мейси пожал плечами:  
– Сейчас, по-моему, нет. А во времена моего отца – да, случалось. Но я давно не выбирался к маглам, не могу вам сказать. А за что вас наказали?

– За дело, – фыркнул Нотт. – И нечего рожи корчить, Хорёк. Мы реально легко отделались. Так, Гарри, а теперь реви громко-громко, будем пальцы лечить. Успокойтесь, мистер Мейси, даже следа не останется.

Пока Тео и мистер Мейси возились со старательно вопившим во всю глотку Гарри, Малфой потёр впалое пузо и смерил заплечный мешок голодным взглядом. Есть хотелось до оранжевых пятен перед глазами – они с Тео сваляли огромного дурака, когда поленились рассчитать запас еды. Придурок Нотт пообещал набить дичи, если что.

Ага. Так дичь и дожидалась, пока её набьют. Бывшие поля, где стояла старая ферма, густо поросли кустарником и молоденькими деревцами – не побегаешь. Эти коварные места были пристанищем для очень быстрой и пугливой дичи, и им с Тео элементарно не хватало скорости и навыков для охоты. За четыре дня они добыли ползайца. Вторую половину размазало по земле – великий воитель Нотт перестарался с заклинанием.

Соваться в лес парням запретили, да они и сами не стали бы – по слухам, там гнездились мантикоры. Слегка спасала рыбалка – Драко глушил замеченную с небольшого утёса рыбину Петрификусом и выдёргивал её из воды Мобиликорпусом – но выслеживание рыбы занимало кучу времени, а работа сама собой не делалась. Очень помогли бы силки на дичь или верши на рыбу, да только делать и ставить их никто не умел.

Просить помощи было стыдно, но вот-вот пришлось бы, поэтому самоубийственный визит мистера Мейси был очень на руку кругом облажавшимся «милордам».

«Осталось только нашему частоколу завалиться, – угрюмо думал Драко, – и мать от меня отречётся, точно».

Последняя Блэк предположительно пребывала в неистовстве: три раза отсмотрев в думосборе воспоминания отпрыска о «рейде» в Запретный коридор, она молча вышла из гостиной и до сих пор с сыном не разговаривала. Лучше бы пару Круцио бросила, честное слово.

Папа и мистер Нотт, похоже, особо не сердились. Вероятно, они испугались, а оттого сразу же принялись «воспитывать». Этим беседам Драко тоже предпочёл бы Круцио: очередные уговоры «подумать хорошенько», «не лезть на рожон» и «вспомнить о непростом положении» заставляли морщиться и тосковать о далёких-далёких странах, где нет никого, кто находился бы в «непростом положении».

Помощь, она же расплата, пришла неожиданно.

Дедуля Джагсон обычно ни во что не вмешивался, но тут отчего-то не утерпел.

– А ну-ка, мелочь, брысь отсюда! – когда-то давно голос у дедули наверняка был звучным и властным. Но даже нынешний старческий тенорок зазвучал необыкновенно грозно, так что Драко и Тео мгновенно вымело за дверь. Малфой, правда, под укоризненное цоканье Нотта тут же приник к ней ухом.

– Если вы… – похоже, дед разошёлся не на шутку, у него даже дыхание перехватило.

– Мистер Джагсон, присядьте, – заволновался лорд Нотт.

– Захлопнись, внучок! – тут же ожил дедуля. – То, что с вами сотворили ваши папаши, – редкая гнусь! Но это не даёт вам право калечить собственных детей! Они и так уж похожи на…

Тут кто-то – папа, кто же ещё! – догадался бросить «заглушку», и Драко отлепился от замочной скважины.

– Здесь есть, где спрятаться до ужина? – мрачно поинтересовался он у подавленного Теодора. Тот подумал, кивнул и потащил Драко за стену, на речную пристань.

Укрытием оказался полузанесённый илом остов старинной барки с бортом, проломленным в незапамятные времена. Внутри было сыро и жутко воняло гнилыми водорослями, но никому из многочисленных посыльных не пришло в голову искать их там. Последними по берегу рысью пробежались Флинт с Ургхартом: покричали, поматерились, покидались «искалками» и ушли ни с чем.

– Под конец ужина вылезем, – постановил Тео и вздохнул: – Как думаешь, выпорют?

– Могут, – кивнул Драко. – Но не думаю.

Их отдали Джагсону с наказом убрать неслухов с безутешных родительских глаз и вернуть к сентябрю. А там пусть хоть приманкой для гриндилоу будут – отцам всё равно, они обиделись. На дедулю тоже.

Так «милорды» и очутились в плотницкой артели чистокровок из диких земель.

Старший артели Дик Тейт равнодушно выслушал пожелания дедули Джагсона и пожал могучими плечищами:  
– Мне, мистер, всё одно – барчуки или инферналы. Лишь бы руки-ноги местами не поменяны, да промеж ушей какая-никакая соображалка прикручена. А баловства не будет. У нас не забалуешь.

Вот в это Драко поверил сразу: и статью, и нравом Тейт и его подмастерья гораздо больше походили на громамонтов, чем на людей.

Пару недель с «барчуков» не спускали глаз и за каждый промах стимулировали «соображалку» лёгкими жалящими заклятиями. Потом до парней дошло, что можно ставить щиты – невербальные и беспалочковые, чтобы не отвлекаться от дела.

Мастер Тейт почесал в затылке, цветисто попенял Мордреду на бездумную раздачу талантов недостойным и, тяжко вздохнув, посчитал испытание законченным.

– Силищи невпроворот, и умом не обижены, – прогудел он. – Ремесло вам вроде без надобности, а всё ж таки жизнь длинная. Может, когда и пригодится хоть лавку сколотить.

Драко тут же вообразил собственноручно сколоченную лавку посреди бального зала Малфой-мэнора, самого себя, гордо на ней восседающего, и закусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться.

В принципе, работа плотницкого подмастерья для потомственных боевых магов была несложной – спасибо предкам за силу, скорость реакции и завидный глазомер. Но её было очень много, этой работы. Временами приятели выматывались едва не до полного истощения. Они ели за троих, спали каждую свободную минуту, учились рассчитывать силы на длинный-длинный день и экономить на лишних движениях и заклинаниях.

Теодор втянулся намного быстрее – незатейливый быт Нотт-мэнора не слишком отличался от житья мастеровых. С людьми он тоже ладил лучше, чем выросший в библиотеке единственный сын скользкого Малфоя и неистовой Блэк, а потому через некоторое время принялся опекать Драко.

Сначала младший Малфой злился, а потом махнул рукой. Нотт без подопечного не Нотт: запущенную за тысячу лет придурь не вылечить. В конце концов лето закончится, и Теодор переключится на кого-нибудь другого, благо, бестолочи в Хогвартсе хватало.

Гораздо больше Драко угнетало молчание Поттера. Десяток подробнейших писем как в бездну ухнул – за месяц ни строчки в ответ. Он робко надеялся, что в наказание входило лишение переписки, пока дедуля Джагсон не вручил им письма Блейза, Грега и Винсента.

– Чужие совы здесь плутают, – пояснил дед, окинув загоревших мальчишек одобрительным взглядом, и хитро подмигнул: – Миледи Малфой защиту накинула, никому и нипочём про вас не узнать. Однако по сторонам не зевайте – оберег только от поиска, от дромарогов сами отбивайтесь.

– Чеши, старый пень, больше, – хмуро проворчал мастер Тейт. – От дромарогов только на деревья лезть. Да и не водятся они на Острове.

– Водятся, образина ты страшная, – дедуля важно воздел палец. – Перед самой войной их Пиритсы взялись разводить, голов двадцать завезли. Последний Пиритс на службе у Лорда сгинул, так что где-то по Острову и дромароги бродят.

Малфой не слушал, хотя в другое время непременно принялся бы приставать к деду, выведывая подробности. Он растерянно вертел в руках конверты и соображал, не находится ли Поттер в опасности. Кто знает, как тому живётся у гадких маглов?

А ещё через недельку мистер Тейт оставил парней на подновлённой ферме одних.

– Испытание вам, – улыбнулся в бороду он. – Частокол надо подновить и в доме чуть прибраться от стружек и досок. Жильцы через неделю будут, не подведите. Как справитесь, велено домой отправить. Ну а нет… – он развёл мозолистыми ручищами. – Быть вам до конца лета в подмастерьях, ничего не попишешь.

Частокол оказался гнилым едва не наполовину, и с ним пришлось повозиться. Смолили колья, вбивали их глубоко в землю, вязали между собой зачарованными верёвками, присыпали у основания землёй и крепко утаптывали специальным заклинанием.

И всё было бы хорошо, если бы не закончившиеся припасы и нешуточное беспокойство за Поттера.

– Хорёк! – Драко вздрогнул и вынырнул из воспоминаний. – Ты там живой? Присмотри за пацаном, я воды принесу.

Зарёванный почемучка Гарри опасливо взглянул на Драко и прижался к деду:  
– А почему ты Хорёк? Ты курочек обижаешь, да?

Драко наморщил нос и фыркнул:  
– А как же!

Мистер Мейси погрозил внуку пальцем и виновато улыбнулся:  
– Простите его, Драко, он ещё мал.

– Ерунда, – махнул рукой Драко. – Я привык. О, какой чудесный аромат! Мистер Мейси, вы нас просто спасли, честное слово. Держи, Гарри, маги должны много кушать.

– И громко плакать!

– Это само собой. Приятного аппетита, господа!

***

– Пап, мам, мы на тренировку!

– Не опоздайте к ужину! – Петуния покачала головой и улыбнулась: – Бог мой, какое счастье, что мальчики дома. Не представляю, как я переживу следующий год.

Вернон вздохнул и сложил газету:  
– Милая, дети взрослеют и отдаляются от нас. Это нормально. Мардж звонила?

– Да, она добралась хорошо. Обещала приехать ко дню рождения Гарри. Отметим праздник в Лондоне?

Дурсль опять вздохнул и покачал головой:  
– Мейсон просто рвётся нанести частный визит. Он навёл справки, узнал, что мы усыновили осиротевшего племянника, и теперь горит желанием посмотреть на меня в семейной обстановке.

– Стыдиться нам нечего, милый. Пусть приезжает.

– Да, но он назначил это мероприятие на тридцать первое июля. Буду отказывать, ничего не попишешь. Жаль сделку, но…

– Ты говорил с Гарри?

– Нет. Уверен, что он не будет против, но не хочу портить ребёнку именины. Мейсон и его супруга не самая подходящая компания в этот день.

– Милый, поговори, пожалуйста, с Гарри. Может быть, их визит не затянется. Поздравим Гарри утром, а на следующий день устроим настоящий праздник. Мне показалось, что в Лондоне Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно. Я подумываю о поездке в какое-нибудь живописное место. На пикник! Гарри и Злыдень будут в восторге!

– Ах, если Злыдень… – засмеялся Вернон, ухватил жену за руку и чмокнул в ладонь. – Как скажешь, Туни.

Честно сказать, сделка с Мейсоном была бы очень кстати – Дурсль хотел пополнить мальчишкам счета на крупные суммы. Бог весть, как пойдут дела в дальнейшем, упускать хорошую прибыль было бы неразумно.

Другое дело, что сам Мейсон вызывал у Вернона глухое раздражение и какую-то совершенно неконтролируемую неприязнь. Дурсль ясно дал понять, что будет рад визиту в любой другой день. Но нет, Мейсону вздумалось попасть именно на семейный праздник! Что он хотел там увидеть? Идиот, бестактный кретин!

Дурсль фыркнул в усы и раздражённо зашуршал газетой. Меньше всего он хотел волновать Гарри – тот и так выглядел совершенно несчастным. Сына явно преследовали какие-то кошмары, и Вернон ничем – вот совершенно ничем! – не мог помочь.

Дурсль гневно засопел, отложил газету и в досаде хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику кресла. Почему он не маг? Почему?!

Снедаемый беспокойством за Гарри, Вернон уговорил Туни на поездку в Хогвартс. Естественно, с магловской стороны. На месте огромнейшего великолепного замка, который так восторженно описывал Гарри в своих письмах, громоздились какие-то руины – тоже по-своему величественные, но всё-таки руины.

Они с Петунией потратили целых три дня, чтобы обойти развалины этого замка и убедиться, что тайного прохода в магический мир там нет. Собственно, именно для этого Вернон и взял Петунию с собой – она видела то, что прочие маглы увидеть не могли.

Чёртов «Дырявый котёл» Дурсль не замечал, как ни вглядывался. Стоило же Туни взять его за руку и указать нужное направление, как перед глазами возникало смазанное, какое-то потустороннее изображение дрянного паба, будто насильно втиснутое между вполне реальными зданиями. Жуткое ощущение, Вернон ещё долго не мог успокоиться. Оказывается, всякое нарушение перспективы дико его раздражало, а Петуния уверяла, будто в Косом переулке нет ни единого прямого угла и ни одной прямой линии – то ли маги недолюбливали классическую архитектуру, то ли обилие чар искажало видимую действительность.

– Там всё такое, – Туни взволнованно взмахивала руками, силясь подобрать правильное слово, – размытое, перекошенное. Ужасная нелепица кругом, даже голова кружится.

А вот «в маглах» явно кружилась голова у Гарри – Вернон не раз заставал сына за тем, что тот задумчиво и как-то оценивающе притрагивается к дверям, стенам, окнам, будто пытается сам себя уговорить поверить во что-то неведомое.

Если магловский и магический миры – а ведь это действительно разные миры, господи помилуй! – настолько отличаются, то неудивительно, что мальчик до сих пор не может привыкнуть к дому. Ведь даже на акклиматизацию в другом часовом поясе требуется какое-то время, что уж говорить о другой – «Бог мой, что я несу?» – о другой Вселенной.

Принцип сопряжения миров объяснил Гарри – ненаучно, но очень наглядно. Он смял лист газеты, потом кое-как разгладил его и положил на стол.

– Это маглы, – сказал он и потёр шрам. Второй газетный лист Гарри скомкал очень старательно, а потом тоже разгладил и небрежно бросил поверх первого.

– А это маги, – сын прикрыл глаза и близоруко поморгал, как будто он до сих пор носил очки. – Там, где газеты соприкасаются, миры разделены Барьером. В Барьере есть проходы. Какие-то стабильные, какие-то временные. Газеты всё время шевелит ветерок – точки соприкосновения перемещаются – одни внезапно, другие постепенно. Семья одного моего приятеля когда-то имела дом практически на Барьере. Теперь этот дом стоит в непроходимой глуши, а ближайший Барьер с проходами находится в Лондоне. Сомерсетом эту местность зовут просто по привычке – у маглов совсем другой Сомерсет.

– И сколько времени заняло, – ошарашенный Вернон уставился на «глобус», – «шевеление газет»? Не сопровождалось ли это какими-то геологическими катаклизмами?

– Девятьсот с лишним лет, – невесело улыбнулся Гарри. – По геологическим меркам – мгновение. А катаклизмов не было. Как мне пояснили, рельефы местностей обоих миров более-менее совпадают. Разница есть, но она небольшая – опять-таки по геологическим меркам. Основные реки, горы, низменности совпадают. И контур береговой линии примерно тот же.

– А что если…

– Пап, я даже не пытался понять, – Гарри нахмурился и опять потёр шрам. – Я и это-то объяснение переваривал неделю. Не хочу свихнуться. К тому же географию и физику в Хогвартсе не преподают.

– Э? – Вернон даже не смог подобрать слов.

– Зато астрономия – обязательный предмет с первого курса, – Гарри устало улыбнулся. – Не бери в голову, па, логика и маги живут в разных мирах, – сын подумал и нахмурился. – Магловская логика, в смысле.

Вот и думай, Дурсль, куда ты отправил бедного ребёнка. «В глущобу путь его лежит, – вертелось в голове у Вернона, – под дерево Тумтум». [1]

Однако, шарахался и оглядывался Гарри вовсе не зря. Встречу с тем самым магом, чей дом простоял девятьсот лет и оказался в «невообразимой глуши», Дурсль не забудет до самой смерти.

С того времени, когда Гарри стал видеть дурные сны, тот крайне неохотно и с явной опаской выходил из дому. Дадли пытался как-то растормошить брата, ничуть не преуспел и в совершенной растерянности обратился за помощью к отцу:  
– Папа, плохо дело. У Поттера крыша едет. Ничего не «вульгарные выражения»! Это правда, сам присмотрись. Что делать?

Бог весть, что было делать. Из дипломированных психологов на весь Литтл Уингинг имелся только недотёпа Полкисс, которому Вернон не доверил бы даже заботу о бродячей кошке. Тогда Дурсль решил под предлогом пеших прогулок для укрепления здоровья вытаскивать Гарри из дому.

Вопреки ожиданиям, сын не заупрямился, а просиял и бросился Вернону на шею.

– Правильно, папа! И вообще тебе на обследование давно пора! Таблетки и диета! Тебе нужно подождать всего лет семь, чтобы я эту дурацкую болезнь вообще убрал. Хорошо?

Дурсль кивнул и улыбнулся. Стенокардия не вылечивается, это он знал совершенно точно. Но если Гарри будет спокойнее, он пройдёт хоть шесть обследований подряд.

Доктор Поттер, надо отдать ему должное, при исполнении служебного долга совершенно не трусил и напрочь забывал о собственных проблемах, а после недели прогулок Вернон действительно почувствовал себя намного лучше.

Тем неожиданней была эта встреча.

В один из вечеров Вернон и Гарри как обычно неторопливо шли по тротуару, а Дадли бегал вокруг них трусцой и объяснял преимущество хорошо поставленного удара левой в корпус. Старший Дурсль даже не обратил внимания на проходящего мимо парня, но Гарри вдруг встал как вкопанный, побледнел и сказал напряжённо:  
– Лорд Нотт! Вы ведь папа Теодора, верно?

– Верно, мистер Поттер! – ухмыльнулся парень и озорно подмигнул Вернону. – Не пугайтесь только, прошу. Я просто хотел убедиться, что у вас всё в порядке.

– У меня всё в порядке, – напряжённым голосом сказал Гарри. – Вы можете…

– Могу, – властно сказал парень, и Вернон вдруг понял, что тот если и младше самого Дурсля, то совсем ненамного. – Но буду рад, если меня угостят чаем, – парень (или мужчина?) опять широко улыбнулся: – Прошу прощения за навязчивость, мистер Поттер, но мне нужно переговорить с вашими опекунами. Вы нас не представите?

– Мистер Дурсль, – Гарри отчётливо скрипнул зубами. – Лорд Нотт, отец моего однокурсника. Боевой маг и ближайший соратник Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

– Не на улице, если позволите, – сверкнул очередной улыбкой Нотт, а Дурсль почувствовал, как заполошно забилось сердце.

В собственной гостиной Дурсль немного успокоился и наконец внимательно разглядел визитёра. Недорогие мешковатые джинсы, серая футболка навыпуск, клетчатая рубаха поверх – обычный работяга, такие ребята десятками толклись на складах у «Граннингса». Вот только двигался тот с какой-то необычной плавной стремительностью, и для своих лет на редкость хорошо выглядел. Возраст мага выдавал только внимательный прищур серо-зелёных глаз и командные нотки в голосе.

Петуния нервно сглотнула и деревянным жестом указала непрошеному гостю на кресло. Даддерс отступил к чулану и угрюмо рассматривал Нотта, а Гарри… Гарри, похоже, готовился к бою – у него был настолько холодный и сосредоточенный взгляд, что у Вернона вновь закололо сердце.

– Лорд Нотт? Вы дворянин? – вздохнув, спросил Дурсль. – Простите, я не знаю, как к вам обращаться.

– Да как хотите, – Нотт приятно улыбнулся и прижал руку к сердцу: – Миссис Дурсль, умоляю, успокойтесь! Вашим домочадцам ничего не грозит, клянусь. Мистер Поттер, если помните, у меня контракт на вашу охрану.

– Да, – неохотно отозвался Гарри, – помню. Но разве ваши обязательства касаются этого мира?

– Увы, нет, – Нотт дождался, когда Петуния бессильно опустится на диванчик, и как будто втёк в гостевое кресло. – Просто вы не отвечаете на письма младшего Малфоя, и тот не на шутку обеспокоился.

– Убью Хорька! – еле слышно выдохнул Гарри и с силой потёр шрам.

– Мистер Поттер, вы позволите переговорить с вашими опекунами? – Нотт уже не улыбался. – Я как никто верю в ваше здравомыслие, но кое-какие вещи касаются только взрослых людей.

– Я… – Гарри прищурился и на секунду замер. – Вы обещали не причинять вреда. Пойдём, Даддерс.

Вернон подождал, пока мальчики поднимутся наверх, сел рядом с женой и взял её за руку.

– Эти колдографии нужно будет сегодня же убрать, – сказал Нотт и кивнул на увешанную фотографиями стену. – Мерлин знает, кто забредёт к вам в гости в следующий раз.

Петуния всхлипнула и прижалась к мужу.

– Очень хорошие колдографии, – вздохнув, продолжил Нотт. – Сразу видно, Гарри любят и он счастлив.

– Это плохо? – осторожно поинтересовался Дурсль. Он совершено не понимал, как относиться к этому человеку. Пособник безымянного террориста явно напугал Гарри. И что ещё за контракт?

Нотт кивнул:  
– Для вас – да. Простите, мэм, за прямоту, но вы идеальные заложники.

Дурсль шумно выдохнул, велел своему бестолковому сердцу не частить и принялся дотошно расспрашивать мага о цели слежки. Нотт спокойно и терпеливо отвечал на вопросы, даже самые дурацкие.

– Я вовсе не собирался никому докучать, – пожимал плечами он. – Мне важно было убедиться, что мистер Поттер цел и невредим физически, так сказать. В противном случае я обещал как следует вас запугать.

Нотт взглянул на ошарашенных Дурслей и расхохотался. Он смеялся настолько заразительно, что Дурсль и сам невольно улыбнулся. Вот только Петуния шутки не поняла и дрожащим голосом проговорила:  
– Запугать? Вам смешно? Мой сын больше не отправится в ваш гадкий мир! Я уже потеряла любимую сестру, с меня хватит! Гарри – единственное, что у меня осталось от неё.

– О, миссис Дурсль! – Вернон моргнуть не успел, как Нотт уже стоял на одном колене с покаянно опущенной головой. – Я безнадёжный болван, признаю. Мне ничуть не смешно, поверьте. Мой Теодор – тоже единственное, что у меня осталось от покойной жены. Я понимаю вас и от души сочувствую вашему горю.

– Её убил этот ваш… ваш хозяин! – крикнула Петуния, и наверху резко распахнулась дверь.

– Что происходит? – Гарри не кричал, но глаза у него были… Дурсля до костей продрало ледяным ознобом, Петуния громко зарыдала, а Нотт чуть передёрнул плечами и заметно напрягся.

Вернон встал, поморщился от противного колотья под левой лопаткой и сказал, как мог спокойно:  
– Гарри, иди, пожалуйста, в вашу комнату. Я позову тебя попозже. Туни, милая, успокойся. Я уверен, что недоразумение разрешится. Лорд Нотт, прошу прощения. Сядьте же, прошу вас.

Нотт даже не подумал сесть. Всё так же стоя на одном колене, он приложил руку к сердцу и сказал:   
– Клянусь вам, миссис Дурсль, в ту ночь меня и близко не было рядом с Годриковой лощиной. По правде сказать, никто не знает, что именно там произошло.

Петуния закрыла лицо руками и метнулась вон из комнаты.

– Великие основатели, – Нотт казался искренне расстроенным. – Когда я уже научусь разговаривать с женщинами?

– Никогда, – фыркнул Вернон в усы. – Это они с нами разговаривают. Так и тогда, как им заблагорассудится. Не изволите чаю, мистер боевой маг?  
______________________________________________  
[1] Льюис Кэрролл «Бармаглот» (пер. Д. Орловской)


	3. Глава 2

Современных часов Вернон Дурсль не любил – ни кварцевых, ни электронных. По его мнению, эта дешёвая дрянь на батарейках обесценивала само Время. В редком доме сейчас можно было встретить настоящие семейные часы, которые с должным достоинством отмеряли каждый прожитый миг. И пусть пластмассовые уродцы были точнее, они убили самую суть: Время отдалилось от людей, ушло из их повседневной жизни.

Вернон помнил, что его отец каждое утро заводил свои наручные часы, сверяя время по радио, потом перетягивал гирьки в часах с кукушкой на кухне, и лишь затем приступал к главному ритуалу. Мистер Дурсль неторопливо открывал резной ящик больших напольных часов в гостиной, вставлял в отверстие механизма небольшой ключик, висевший в том же ящике на специальном крючке, и делал ровно пятнадцать оборотов. Через пару минут часы солидно бомкали, отмечая половину седьмого, и вся семья собиралась в столовой к раннему завтраку.

Вернон осторожно, чтобы не потревожить уснувшую лишь после хорошей порции успокоительного Петунию, повернулся и с ненавистью взглянул на стеклянный квадрат настенных часов. У этой новинки – «Они прекрасно вписываются в интерьер, и не спорь, милый!» – на циферблате даже цифр не было, лишь бестолковые точки на четвертях. Зловеще-вкрадчивое «крак-крак» вместо нормального тиканья лишало остатков покоя, думать в такой обстановке было совершенно невозможно.

Дурсль, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, спустил ноги на пол, накинул халат и побрёл в гостиную. Нужно было крепко подумать. Визит лорда Нотта прояснил кое-какие детали, но окончательно спутал все прежние выкладки Вернона.

Контракт на защиту Поттера действительно имелся. Некий целитель Сметвик, о котором Гарри всегда отзывался с несвойственной ему восторженностью, в качестве оплаты за некую услугу обязал лорда Нотта охранять героя магической Британии.

«Мой сын нуждается в охране?» – кусая губы, спросила Петуния.

«Нет-нет, всё не так печально, – улыбался чёртов Нотт на зависть безмятежно, хоть уроки бери. – Просто мальчик считается сиротой, а они зачастую нуждаются в покровительстве. Приютов у нас нет, мэм».

При слове «покровительство» передёрнуло самого Вернона. Уж очень это отдавало диккенсовскими страстями с богатыми дядюшками и бедными сиротками.

«Мистер Сметвик не сделает Гарри ничего дурного, – Нотт щёлкнул пальцами и насквозь мокрый платочек Петунии мгновенно высох. – Он целитель, умница и редкий добряк. Просто попросил меня присмотреть за мальцом, ведь наши дети учатся вместе».

Вернону очень хотелось верить, вот только получалось плохо. Неведомый целитель Сметвик не производил впечатления добренького дедушки со стетоскопом. Судя по нечастым обмолвкам Гарри, Сметвик был военврачом в немалом звании и ветераном двух войн со всеми вытекающими – разнообразные знакомства, неожиданные интересы и абсолютная неспособность паниковать на ровном месте.

И вот от такого человека исходит заказ – заказ, а никакая не просьба! – на охрану своего подопечного.

Гарри явно что-то грозило, но Нотт врал Дурслям в глаза, как врал и сам Гарри – беспомощные маглы, обуза и потенциальные заложники, правды не заслуживали. Вернон свирепо засопел в усы и потопал вниз по лестнице. Как только Гарри отойдёт от сегодняшнего происшествия, нужно будет очень серьёзно с ним поговорить.

Дурсль нащупал выключатель небольшого настенного светильника, и мягкий приглушенный свет разлился по гостиной.

– Гарри? – его сын с ногами сидел на диване, завернувшись в плед, и явно пытался унять беззвучные слёзы. – Что случилось?

– Ничего, – прошептал Гарри и торопливо повозил ладошкой по лицу. – Не спится.

Дурсль слегка оторопел. Зарёванная и несчастная мордашка не мгновенно, но достаточно быстро принимала свой обычный вид: исчезали отёки под глазами и светлела покрасневшая кожа. Вот только лицо всё равно оставалось печальным.

– Давно ты так умеешь? – Вернон против обыкновения уселся не в своё кресло, а присел рядом с сыном.

– Нюни разводить? С рождения! – с досадой фыркнул Гарри. – Пап, ничего не случилось, честно. А ты почему не спишь? – он нахмурился и как будто прислушался к чему-то. – Что у тебя болит?

– Ничего, – ответил Вернон, откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил руки на животе. – Тоже не спится.

– Папа, вот кому ты…

– Не твоё это дело, сын, – спокойно ответил Дурсль и поморщился: пекло в груди и ныло под лопаткой. – Ты же не врач и ничем помочь не можешь.

Гарри изумлённо распахнул глаза, а потом внезапно заплакал – горько, но абсолютно беззвучно.

Вернон крепко прижал сына к себе, и погладил по всклокоченным кудрям:  
– Вот мне обидно, сынок, что ты меня обманываешь. Только я взрослый и плакать не могу уже, не получается совсем. А сердце пошаливает, да.

Гарри на мгновение замер, а потом спрятал голову на груди у Вернона и зарыдал ещё горше. Минут через десять сын кое-как успокоился и срывающимся голосом попросил прощения.

– Я не врал, пап, я просто… Ну, просто не всё говорил. И Дадли я не специально… – Гарри закусил губу, но упрямо продолжил: – Руками я его не удержал бы, он намного сильнее. А бросаться на лорда Нотта… Кто знает, может тот маглов и за людей не считает.

Дурсль вздохнул. Визит лорда Нотта не затянулся – атмосфера в доме была такой, что Вернон и сам помчался бы оттуда без оглядки. Казалось, беспокойство просто разлилось в воздухе и невыносимо давило на психику.

Собственно, поведав об истории с контрактом, Нотт успел только слегка успокоить Петунию насчёт своей принадлежности к дворянству.

– Быльём поросло, мэм. Наш род с маглами и до Статута не особо якшался, хотя во всех магловских войнах на Острове мы отметились – что было, то было. Основатель рода числился среди рыцарей-магов Бастарда, но тогда в этом особо не сознавались, потому как опасались гнева Святого Престола, – Нотт сверкнул улыбкой. – А коня под задницей – ох, прошу прощения, мэм! – и меч на поясе можно было объяснить только акколадой (1) или титулом. Маги во все времена жили лучше маглов и знали грамоту – вот и приходилось заботиться о прикрытии. Очень многие имели магловские титулы – кто-то по праву, а большинство, не стану врать, просто подделывало жалованные грамоты.

– А вы?

– А я обычный лорд-маг – хозяин крепости и изрядного куска земли при ней. Барон, по-магловски. Это означает, что я должен защищать свои земли по обе стороны Барьера.

– От кого?

– От всех и от всего. Я защищаю – меня кормят. Всё просто, на самом деле, и совсем не почётно по нашим злым временам. Тех из нас, кто остался, обвиняют в сокрытии земель, пригодных для заселения.

– Вы их скрываете?

– Само собой. Это мои земли, и мне выбирать, кто и на каких условиях будет там жить. Рад был знакомству, миссис Дурсль, мистер Дурсль, – Нотт легко вскочил из кресла и отвесил церемонный поклон. – Мистер Поттер, – повысил голос он, и Вернон опять напрягся, – я уже ухожу. Не волнуйтесь вы так, прошу вас.

Гарри опять показался на галерее второго этажа, мрачный и решительный:  
– До свидания. Передавайте, пожалуйста, привет Теодору и Хорь… Драко. Без подробностей, если можно.

– Как велите, мистер Поттер, – подмигнул ему Нотт. – Если заметите слежку, не калечьте никого. Скорее всего, это будут мои люди или кто-то из аврората. Министерство тоже печётся о вашей безопасности, не забывайте. Доброго дня, милая дама и господа!

Улыбчивый лорд-маг взмахом руки открыл оба замка на входной двери и стремительно выскользнул за дверь, а Гарри тяжко вздохнул и молча ушёл в игровую комнату. Через пару секунд оттуда выскочил Дадли с яростным воплем:  
– Поттер, ты охренел! Пап, он меня парализовал, колдун чёртов! Брат, называется!

– Гарри, – ахнула Петуния, – это правда?

– Да, мама, – с каким-то неестественным спокойствием сказал Гарри. – Прости, Дадли, не было времени объяснять.

– Что тут объяснять? – Дадли в раздражении стукнул кулаком по перилам лестницы. – Какой-то хрен довёл до слёз мою мать! А ты… ты…

– А я чёртов колдун, – тихо сказал Гарри и потёр шрам, – давай завтра поругаемся, а то я что-то устал, прости.

– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь! Пожалуйста, так нельзя, – жалобно сказала Петуния и опять заплакала. – Мы с Лили тоже…

– Успокойтесь, – Вернон устало вздохнул и обнял жену. – Всё уже закончилось, не нужно кричать и плакать, хорошо?

Гарри молча сбежал по лестнице, шмыгнул в чулан и заперся изнутри. На ужин он не вышел, хотя Дадли с четверть часа извинялся за вспыльчивость и грозился умереть от голода тут же, под дверцей чулана.

– Пусть Гарри побудет один, Даддерс, – наконец сказал Вернон, поскольку из убежища под лестницей не доносилось ни звука. – Не мешай брату думать. Поговорим обо всём завтра.

И вот теперь Гарри плакал у него на груди, а Дурсль ласково гладил его по голове и медлил, страшась начать неприятный разговор. И сын начал его первым.

– Я действительно многого не рассказал, папа, – он привычным движением заложил длинную чёлку за ухо и поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. – Наверное, я неправ, но мне не хотелось волновать вас. Теперь, – Гарри вздохнул и зажмурился, – ясно, что в покое меня не оставят. Ещё и Министерство, вот же… неприятность. Может быть, лучше напроситься к кому-нибудь в гости? К тому же Нотту, он вроде бы ничего, хоть и бывший Пожиратель.

– Ты этого хочешь? Только честно.

– Нет, – мотнул головой сын. – Я так скучал, не хочу никуда.

– Значит, никуда ехать не нужно.

– Пап, а можно я съем что-нибудь? Просто я… много колдовал сегодня и…

– Парализовал Дадли?

– Нет, это, оказывается, легко. Я… пугал лорда Нотта. А он очень сильный, пап, просто ужасно сильный, я не ожидал. И, кажется, вас немного зацепил, прости. Я ещё не очень умею правильно пугать.

Вернон подавил обречённый стон и грузно поднялся, чтобы за поздним ужином составить компанию оголодавшему отпугивателю боевых лордов-магов.

***

Родной дом встретил Магнуса Нотта привычной за последний год суетой. Брехали собаки, вопили дети, тяжело ухал большой молот в кузнице, а из распахнутого настежь окна гостиной с дырявым потолком раздавался свирепый матерный рёв на два голоса – старший из грузчиков согласовывал расценки с Паркинсоном.

Нотт, тоже намеревавшийся потолковать со своим счетоводом, поёжился и трусливо аппарировал на тренировочную площадку. Ничего, вечерком потолкует, время терпит.

На площадке занимался молодняк. Ургхарт, злющий, как свора насидевшихся в клетке пикси, орал и бросался жалящими заклятиями:  
– Куда?! Куда локоть задрал, фестралья ты отрыжка? Чётче замах! Пошёл! Где вас, блядь, делают, таких рукожопых?

– Даже не знаю, папа, – вякнул Ургхарт-младший и тут же огрёб от гневного родителя увесистую оплеуху.

– Поговори мне, сопляк! На позицию!

Хлопок аппарации услышали все, но никто даже не обернулся – Ургхарт разошёлся не на шутку.

– Эдвард, не рычи, – Нотт стащил опостылевшую магловскую рубаху и швырнул её на ближайшую лавку. – Фу, жарища!

– Чары тебе на что? – рявкнул Ургхарт. – Прикройся, охальник! Взяли моду средь бела дня в одном исподнем шарашиться!

Нотт закатил глаза и опять натянул клетчатое недоразумение, какое в принципе невозможно было зачаровать. Мордред знает, из чего маглы ткали эту псевдо-шотландку, но нормальной шерсти там было настолько мало, что чары охлаждения почти не держались.

– Верно, миссис Ургхарт, святая мученица, всё-таки сбежала к капитану баржи, как обещалась, – пробурчал он себе под нос и примирительно улыбнулся: – Да что стряслось-то?

– Флинт, сволочь, опять подрался с Сивым! – Ургхарт небрежно повёл палочкой, ставя «заглушку».

– Тьфу, зараза! Как всегда, ничья?

– Хрен там!

– Подрал, что ли? – похолодел Нотт. – Ебать, три ночи до полнолуния! Бэддок что сказал?

– Бэддок твой ржал фестралом, – раздосадовано махнул рукой Эдвард, – а потом вообще в Малфой-мэнор умотал. Там, говорит, красота и безмятежность, никто не тупит и не орёт, кроме павлинов, но лучше уж павлины, чем мы, идиоты.

– Что с Флинтом?!

– Квинт всосал огденского и пошёл разбираться с Грейбеком, а к тому Макнейр в гости заявился. Волчара и палач сделали нашего дурня вчистую. Лежит, сука, третий час без сознания. Матерится.

– Без сознания? – Магнусу разом полегчало. Слава Мерлину, обошлось!

– Дурное дело нехитрое, – Ургхарт обернулся и для порядка погрозил кулаком бойцам. – Спорим, он и в гробу ещё три дня будет колобродить, троллья рожа.

– А Макнейр что здесь делает? – скривился Нотт. Уолден Макнейр, угрюмый верзила, слыл типом гадким и беспринципным, не чурался пыток и открыто насмехался над «вояками-чистоплюями». Нотт и Макнейр не раз встречались в Ставке, и только прямой запрет Лорда на дуэли между членами Ближнего круга спасал мерзавца от пульсара в наглую рожу.

– Кто бы его сюда пустил? – Ургхарт сплюнул. – Это у Флинта сейчас полный мэнор ублюдков. И Малфой туда попёрся не пойми зачем. Ещё и облаял меня, скользкая тварь!

– Ага, – Нотт почесал в затылке и понял, что от визита к «ублюдкам» не отвертеться. Пока Цисси была занята подготовкой к очередному ритуалу, следовало объясниться с союзничками и показать им, кто тут сэр Магнус Пламенный, а кто – охреневшая шваль, подзабывшая лордовы Круциатусы. Флинту тоже следовало вломить от души, но это подождёт – пусть очухается сперва.

– Нет на эту братию Долохова. Уж он бы… – пробурчал Магнус и щёлкнул пальцами, вызывая домовика. – Мантию, сапоги, пожрать и молока холодного!

– К себе не пойдёшь?

– Там Паркинсон с работниками воюет. Бля, целый лорд, а приткнуться некуда! Дожил. Где Теодора носит?

– А я знаю? Ты бы поговорил с сыном – это он от невесты бегает. Панси только в камине показалась, так он ложку в похлёбке бросил, дружка своего белобрысого за шкирку из-за стола вытащил и галопом за стены. Небось, на речке околачиваются, лоботрясы.

Нотт вздохнул. Давая обещание Паркинсону, он совсем не подумал, что в женихи попадёт Теодор. Магнус по-прежнему воспринимал сына крохотным малюткой и потому был немало ошарашен выбором девицы Паркинсон.

Но слово есть слово, да и Тео к известию о помолвке отнёсся спокойно. Он послушно кивал головой, вставлял дельные замечания, сам предложил устроить свадьбу сразу после Хогвартса и вообще выглядел образцовым наследником – разумным и почтительным. Сам Магнус, например, попортил своему отцу немало крови, но всё-таки женился на любимой девушке.

Но вот саму Панси Теодор избегал настолько явно, что это было заметно не только невесте, но и всем, кто имел глаза. С сыном действительно стоило поговорить – девушка не заслуживала перешёптываний за спиной.

– Сегодня же вечером, – кивнул Нотт и тяжко вздохнул: «Цисси, любимая, когда же ты вернёшься?»

Странное дело, но во Флинт-мэноре Магнус доселе не бывал – Флинты предпочитали жить рядом с сюзереном, к родным пенатам наведывались редко и в гости никого не звали. Честно сказать, в своё время Нотт не был уверен, что Квинтус согласится дать разрешение на каминную связь со своим мэнором.

Поэтому из камина Магнус выходил заранее готовым ко всему, включая встречу с неупокоенным духом самого Лудо Архангела, и палочку держал наизготовку.

Однако в огромном зале с высоким сводчатым потолком было пусто. Нотт огляделся и присвистнул. Свист заполошным эхом отразился от голых каменных стен и унёсся под крестовые своды. В стрельчатые арки окон нахально лезли ветви деревьев, а пол покрывал изрядный слой перепревших листьев и прочего мусора. Было сыро, зябко и сумрачно от зелени, сплошь забившей оконные проемы.

– Каминчик ничего так, – вслух сказал Магнус и хмыкнул. Громадный камин, казалось, сам собой вырастал из каменной стены: простая, безо всяких ухищрений, кладка и развалины печного уступа в правом углу. – Есть тут кто?

Эхо опять понеслось через весь зал, рассыпалось по углам и сгинуло, запутавшись в колоннах, поддерживающих своды.

– Дивное местечко, – проворчал Нотт. – Что-то я уже домой хочу. Эй!

«Эй-эй-эй!» – передразнило эхо.

Магнус покачал головой и направился в дальний конец зала, где заметил стрельчатый проём двери. Он перешагнул через заросший травой порог и очутился в молодом лесочке. Над головой чирикала какая-то пичуга, а под ногами змеилась утоптанная тропинка, скрывающаяся за холмом странных прямоугольных очертаний – вероятно, когда-то здесь тоже было здание.

Нотт пожал плечами, перехватил палочку в левую руку и зашагал по тропинке. Попетляв между деревцами и грудами замшелых камней, та вывела Магнуса к крепким дубовым воротам какой-то усадьбы.

Усадьба была построена на совесть: каменный забор, вполне тянувший на невысокую стену, перегораживал путь к крепкому и приземистому двухэтажному дому с маленькими окошками. Сзади, судя по макушкам деревьев, колышущимся на уровне первого этажа, был обрыв. Круглая башня в правом углу двора делала усадьбу похожей на маленькую крепость.

«Ага, – развеселился Нотт. – Вот и отчий дом тролльего семейства. Ничего, уютненько. Я думал, это будет пещера с кучами костей у входа».

Он пару раз стукнул в калитку тяжёлым молотом, висящим на массивной цепи, потом двинул ногой по запертым воротам, выругался, залечил ушиб и, озлившись, влупил файерболлом в самую середину двора. За забором что-то загрохотало и посыпалось, кто-то испуганно ойкнул и тоненько заблажил дрожащим голоском:  
– Сей же момент! Сей же момент открыть, милостивый лорд! Не изволить гневаться! Не изволить!

– Да хрен с тобой, не изволить, – пробормотал не на шутку заинтригованный Магнус. – Открой только.

Во дворе что-то заскребло, зашуршало, и над воротами кое-как утвердился шест с красно-белым раздвоенным на конце полотнищем – ветхим, но чистым и аккуратно заштопанным как раз под хвостом у изображённой на нём саламандры.

Ошарашенный Нотт отвесил челюсть. Узреть собственный гербовый штандарт с «золотым драконом в огненной купели» посреди дикого леса – испытание для истинно сильных духом.

– Что происходит? – слабым голосом спросил Магнус у неведомого собеседника. – Я вроде по дороге никакими грибочками не лакомился.

В ответ одна из створок ворот задрожала и медленно открылась наружу. За воротами обнаружился дряхлый сгорбленный домовичок в белоснежной наволочке.

– Ты это… – начал было Нотт, но домовик мотнул поросшими седым пушком ушами и с явным усилием задудел в охотничий рог. С ближайшего дерева, возмущённо каркая, снялась ворона. Нотт прикрыл рот и почесал в затылке, а домовик перевёл дух, кое-как отворил вторую створку и опять дунул в рог.

– Хватит, надорвёшься, – пожалел его Магнус.

Домовик облегчённо обмяк, отбросил рог, но тут же состроил важную мордашку и согнулся в старомодном поклоне – ушастая голова скрылась в высокой траве.

– Добрый сюзерен, храбрый рыцарь, благородный господин почтить визитом Флинт-холл! – голос из травы звучал необыкновенно торжественно, и Нотт, схватившись за бока, беззвучно заржал.

«Цисси в думосборе покажу», – решил он и вальяжной походкой вошёл в ворота.

Ушастый поборник древних традиций постоял кверху задом ещё немного, а потом с кряхтением принялся распрямляться.

– Милорд поставить гиппогрифа в стойло? – спросил он подобострастно и бросил печальный взгляд на щелястый сарай, притулившийся к забору.

– Обязательно, – пробурчал Нотт, – как только сумею протащить его через камин. Где гости хозяина?

– В гостиной, – всхлипнул домовичок, – лежать и не шевелиться.

– Веди! – рявкнул Нотт, и палочка сама прыгнула в левую ладонь.

– Милорд не изволить гневаться, – домовик сгорбился и дрожащей лапкой утёр выступившие слёзы. – Галахад быть в своём праве.

– Кто?!

– Галахад, милорд. Я, – домовик горделиво приосанился, но слёзы всё равно катились по морщинистому лицу.

Нотт тяжело вздохнул, убрал палочку и покрутил головой:  
– Что за день? То сумасшедшие маглы, то рыцарский роман. Давай, веди, Галахад, сын Ланселота.

Гости и впрямь были в гостиной – рядком лежали на пёстром домотканом половике. Нотт тихо ругнулся и опустился на колени рядом с оглушённым Люциусом.

– Этого-то за что? – укоризненно спросил он у домовика. – Тоже вроде лорд, и даже герб какой-то имеется.

– Шествующий дракон в лазурном… – оживился домовик, но Магнус прервал его взмахом руки и велел отменить заклинание.

Галахад опять понурился, шмыгнул носом, щёлкнул пальцами и мгновенно исчез – видно, о Малфоях он знал не только из геральдических альбомов.

Очнувшийся Люциус нервным жестом потёр виски и недоумённо вытаращился на Нотта:  
– Ты должен быть в Лондоне!

– А ты должен быть дома!

– Поставка, Магнус!

– Зелья, Люций! И безмятежный отдых в тенёчке, а не беседы за выпивкой со всяким отребьем. Что у вас произошло?

– Чокнутый домовик произошёл. Убью негодяя! – Малфой ухватился за плечо Нотта и тяжело встал на ноги. – Финита Инкантатем! И за Флинтом должок. Хотя что с него взять, с идиота.

Расколдованный Сивый, ворча, поднялся с пола и легонько пнул ошалело мотающего головой Макнейра:  
– Давай, ликвидатор ты хренов, приходи в себя. Не видишь, их милость примчались – непорядок учуяли. Доброго денька, милорд. Как оно?

– Спасибо, Грейбек, чудесно, – оскалился Нотт и подкинул на правой ладони крохотный огненный шарик. Макнейр и Сивый обеспокоенно переглянулись, синхронно пожали плечами и вопросительно уставились на Магнуса.

– Вы хоть знаете, подлецы, что негоже гостю поднимать руку на хозяина дома?

– Остынь, Нотт, – Люциус взмахнул палочкой, приводя запылившуюся мантию в порядок. – Никто и ничего… Кстати, а где Квинтус?

Нотт пару секунд подумал, коронным жестом прихлопнул файерболл левой ладонью (Грейбека передёрнуло – старый волк не любил шуточек с огнём), плюхнулся на стул и налил себе полстакана огденского из початой бутылки:  
– Выкладывайте, олухи. Да сядь ты, Люци, зелёный весь.

– Что там выкладывать, – Фенрир повёл плечищами и с тоской посмотрел на стакан в руке Нотта.

– У дружка своего спросите, ваша милость, где он это чудовище прятал. Мы тут перезимовали спокойненько, дом и флигели подновили, крыши поставили, печи переложили, а погреб с винишком не тронули даже.

Магнус кивнул – усадьба была обустроена на зависть. Небольшие чистые комнаты со свежей побелкой, новые окна в вышитых занавесях, крепкая добротная мебель и большой камин в гостиной, обложенный красивой плиткой.

– Хорошо здесь, – одобрил Нотт. – Сами всё делали?

– А кто? Ясно, сами, – Фенрир усмехнулся. – В стаю работников не заманишь, вот и приспособились за столько-то лет. Миледи Флинт день через день наведывается, хлеб и молоко приносит. А мы ей дичь передаём, коптильни здесь очень хорошие. Ну, и домой…

Нотт хмыкнул. Приводить сюда женщин и детей оборотни побоялись, в усадьбе зимовали только матёрые бойцы-маги. Со слов Люца Магнус знал, что деревушка стаи находилась где-то в Нидвудском лесу, и отыскать её в тамошних чащобах не смог бы не только Ковен, но и Дикая охота. Фенрир учёл горький опыт послевоенных гонений на тёмных существ и ликвидировал саму возможность захвата заложников.

А леди Флинт, значит, подкармливает семьи оборотней. Умно. По лесной жизни ни хлеба, ни молока не достать – наверняка всё до крошки и капельки идёт детям. Зато теперь понятно, почему люди-волки ещё не подрали бестолкового муженька своей благодетельницы. «Теперь Флинту не проболтаться бы, – фыркнул Магнус про себя. – Ведь помрёт от обиды».

Грейбек меж тем продолжал свой рассказ. Все флинтовские домовики трудились на восстановлении Нотт-мэнора, чему оборотни были только рады. У волшебных существ вообще были сложные и запутанные отношения, и большинство магических рас общались друг с другом только при посредничестве людей.

Кроме миледи Флинт и мимопроходящих егерей, в усадьбу наведывался лишь Квинтус, когда ему припекало выпить и подраться – то есть, довольно часто. Сивый, понятное дело, не возражал. Получалось, в учителях у его волков, сам того не осознавая, стал числиться второй боец Британии.

Нотт не выдержал и заржал в голос – просто какой-то Хогвартс для оборотней, хоть просись в совет попечителей.

Люциус вздохнул и прервал своего клыкастого приятеля:  
– Уж очень ты издалека начал, Фенрир. Вчера я получил письмо – Уолден просил о встрече. Места надёжнее Флинт-холла не существует, и я попросил Квинтуса о допуске в дом. Тот согласился, но настоял на своём присутствии. Мы собирались перейти к сути дела, как явился мордредов домовик, принялся стыдить Квинта и укорять в недостойных знакомствах. Флинт попытался отослать его прочь, но этот… этот… эта тварь посмела ослушаться хозяина!

Люций поджал губы и нервным жестом отбросил слегка спутанные волосы за спину.

– Короче, – проворчал Макнейр. – Ушастая образина нас оглушила, а Флинт пропал. Всё.

– Вот тебе и Галахад, – фыркнул Нотт и щёлкнул пальцами: – Эй, а ну-ка сюда! Живо!

Домовик возник посреди гостиной с неприлично-громким хлопком, угрюмо-настороженный и возвышенно-печальный одновременно.

– Кто ты и откуда взялся? – властно осведомился Магнус. – Отвечай, да не смей мне врать, жмырово отродье!

Галахад задрожал и рухнул на колени:  
– Врать сюзерену? Никогда, милорд! Никогда! Я Галахад, верный паж! Моя бедная госпожа! Попасть в этот дом! Бедная, бедная госпожа! Она рано покинуть мир, и я пестовать её единственное дитя.

Магнус прикрыл глаза и вознёс короткую укоризненную молитву Основателям: сегодня всякий встречный норовил свести его с ума.

– Да уж, – холодно произнёс Люциус, – выпестовал.

Домовик бурно зарыдал и принялся колотиться головой о стену.

– Так ты из приданого покойной леди Флинт? – тяжко вздохнув, спросил Магнус. – Тогда понятно всё. А хозяина зачем оглушил, перенёс в Нотт-мэнор и Ургхарту наврал?

– Хозяин прогнать Галахада, – еле слышным шёпотом признался мятежный домовик. – Давно, очень давно. Кричать и топать ногами. Дать Галахаду одежду. Но Галахад приносить клятву госпоже. Галахад заботиться. Негодный хозяин Флинт – вассал доброго хозяина Нотта. Милорд понять. Милорд вразумить. Милорд наказать негодный хозяин!

– А что не так с Флинтом? – поинтересовался Нотт.

– Тёмные существа, – домовик обличающе ткнул пальцем в Фенрира. – Драки для забавы. Брань. Виски. Много виски, – дрожащий палец нацелился на Макнейра. – Плохие люди, гадкие дела, – Галахад помялся, но решительно вскинул ушастую голову и даже ногой притопнул. – Малфой! Коварный предатель!

Люциус нехорошо прищурился, и Нотт успокаивающе похлопал того по плечу.

– Ступай в Нотт-мэнор, доложись Ургхарту и жди меня, – велел он. – Здесь я сам разберусь, – и прикрикнул: – Что стоишь? Пошёл!

Домовик всхлипнул, поклонился в пол и бесшумно исчез.

– Горазды вы орать, милорд, – Макнейр гадко ухмыльнулся. – Я сам чуть не аппарировал куда глаза глядят. А теперь можно поделиться новостями? Или ещё какое представление будет?

Нотт вздохнул:  
– Мыслю, новости не ахти. Так?

– В точку, ваша милость, – Макнейр опять осклабился, но тут же посерьезнел: – У вас, ребята, на хвосте сам Шизоглаз. И кумекайте живей, лорды вы траханые, а то всех за собой утянете.

***

Люций с любопытством оглянулся и небрежно ткнул концом трости в замшелые камни:  
– Это был клуатр.(2) Видишь остатки парапета? А во-он там, за деревьями, даже колонны сохранились.

– Не вижу, – огрызнулся Нотт: с некоторых пор беседы об архитектуре вгоняли его в тоску. – Развалины и развалины. Ты вроде камин хотел посмотреть? Так пойдём, чего встал?

Малфой кивнул, неторопливо вошёл в давешний зал с высокими крестовыми сводами и восхищённо присвистнул. Магнус привалился спиной к одной из колонн и устало прикрыл глаза – сегодняшний день буквально выпил его досуха. Хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь тёмный угол и проспать пару недель.

Новости от Макнейра были гадкими, но в глубине души Нотт давно ждал чего-то подобного. Месяцем раньше, месяцем позже – укрепление Нотт-мэнора и набор новых бойцов не могли оставаться незамеченными. Они с Люциусом надеялись только, что сумеют на какое-то время скрыть истинный масштаб приготовлений. По сути, настоящей тайной являлась лишь цель всей этой суеты – подготовиться к возрождению Твари.

Нотт широко зевнул, сполз по колонне вниз и сел, уткнув голову в колени. Шизоглаз – это серьёзно. Они с ребятами даже в Лютный закатились отпраздновать, когда узнали, что старого ублюдка попёрли из аврората. Придурок Скримджер помер бы от злости, узнай, что бывшие УПСы всю ночь пили за его здоровье.

– Что с тобой? – встревоженный Малфой потряс Нотта за плечо. – Магнус?

– Уймись, Люци, – вяло отмахнулся тот. – Устал просто. Доберусь до твоего хахаля и выпрошу зелье позабористее. Нам ещё завтра из Франции посылочку встречать, а потом твоих магловских знакомцев обливиэйтить.

– Всех скопом? – Люц брезгливо поморщился, взмахом палочки трансфигурировал горку мусора под стеной в две резных скамеечки. На одну он уселся сам, а вторую подвинул к Нотту. – Это будет выглядеть очень подозрительно, друг мой.

– Я их с удовольствием закопал бы, – Магнус благодарно кивнул и закинул на скамеечку гудящие ноги. – Всех скопом. А того хромого ублюдка, что Цисси похитить пытался…

– Он не магл, – мягко возразил Люций. – И очень толковый исполнитель – неглупый и инициативный, хорошо ориентируется за Барьером.

– Он ублюдок, – буркнул Нотт упрямо. – Мразь. Люци, как ты с ними общаешься? С егерем этим, с Макнейром и прочими?

– Макнейр довольно порядочный парень, это ты зря, – Люций вздохнул. – Есть разница между грязной работой и грязной душой, тебе ли не знать?

– Хрен с ними со всеми, завтра с утра потолкуем, – Нотт повёл плечами, опираясь на колонну поудобнее. – Насмотрелся на дракклов камин?

С камином получилась целая история. Сивого очень заинтересовал способ, каким лорд Нотт попал в гости к своему непутёвому вассалу.

– Как все, по дымолётной сети, – пожал плечами Магнус. – А можно по-другому?

Малфой и Макнейр недоумённо переглянулись и, обернувшись, посмотрели на большой камин у себя за спиной. Нотт похолодел и выругался – до него дошло. Рабочий камин был здесь же, в гостиной, а там…

– А в руинах что? – спросил он у Сивого.

– В каких руинах? – встрепенулся Люц.

– В тех самых, – невесело усмехнулся оборотень. – Мы почти сразу старый камин нашли, но он не работал. До сегодняшнего дня.

– А тропинок кто натоптал?

– Мы с ребятами. Камень брали, когда подновляли стены. Вся усадьба из старых камней сложена, присмотритесь.

– Ничего не понимаю, – Нотт тряхнул головой, отгоняя запоздалый страх. Гибель в заброшенном камине – удел разрушителя проклятий или егеря, но никак не честного вояки. – Я не захотел к себе заходить, поднялся в донжон, сыпанул пороху, сказал «Флинт-мэнор» и очутился в очень странном месте. Ещё удивился, почему на этой стороне банки с порохом нет.

– Флинт-холл, – Фенрир задумчиво уставился на «правильный» камин. – Это Флинт-холл. Неужели старые клятвы настолько крепки?

– Да что за руины?! – не выдержал Люц, и Магнус тихо рассмеялся: в этот момент старший Малфой стал необыкновенно похож на собственного сына. – Рассказывай, ведь не отстану!

– Аббатство, где Лудо Архангел помогал господу справедливость навести, – всё ещё посмеиваясь, сказал Нотт. – Лет через пятьдесят после той истории Флинты рискнули вернуться в собственные земли. Их крепостцу срыли до основания; арендаторы, сам понимаешь, разбежались. Те, кто успел, понятное дело. Квинт говорил, и аббатство сгорело дотла. Соврал, троллья рожа.

– Горело, – кивнул Сивый, и Люциус перевёл нетерпеливый взгляд на него. – Только зал с камином и остался, там потолки каменные. Я думаю, специально оставили. Из-за камина. Не пёхом же по домам было топать после боя?

– Да, но аббатство не Флинт-мэнор! – глаза у Люциуса горели азартом, а Макнейр обалдело таращился на оживлённого Малфоя.

Нотт пожал плечами:  
– Оно стояло на пожалованных тогдашним лордом землях, да и настоятелем был его младший сын. Видно, добрый пастырь частенько наведывался домой. Кто теперь скажет? Но я туда больше не полезу!

– Я полезу! – потёр руки Люциус. – Пойдём, покажешь!

– Сдурел?!

– Я просто посмотрю. Пойдём!

Пошли, куда деваться. По дороге Люциус то и дело сходил с тропинки и с восторженными восклицаниями шатался по зарослям. Магнус же медленно брёл по тропке и размышлял, как сбить со следа Шизоглаза. Малфой издал восхищённый стон откуда-то из кустов и крикнул:  
– Кладбище переносили! Кажется, этот холмик – груда разбитых надгробных плит. Я только читал о таком, но не видел никогда! Интересно, а как…

– Жопой кверху! – рявкнул потерявший всякое терпение Нотт. – Люци, скоро стемнеет, а в потёмках я сдохну тут с перепугу. Попырься на камин этот поганый, и быстро домой!

Теперь Люциус «пырился» на камин, а Нотт мечтал об огромном куске непрожаренной оленины и о долгом-долгом сне на мягкой-мягкой постели. И чтобы Цисси была рядом.

– Я ещё осмотрюсь, хорошо? – Малфой в предвкушении потёр руки, сорвался со скамейки и понёсся к выходу.

Нотт ругнулся, страдальчески охая, поднялся, вышел наружу – «В клуатр, мать его!» – и вновь уселся на прихваченную с собой скамеечку.

– Церковь срыли подчистую, – удовлетворённо сообщил Люциус, вылезая из очередных кустов. – Там остатки западного фасада, а во-он там должен быть вход в подвалы. Если их не обвалили, конечно.

– Давай ты не сегодня это проверишь.

– Конечно, нет. Тут работы на годы!

Магнус закрыл лицо руками и сделал вид, что плачет.

– Не верю, – Люций подобрал мантию и опять ломанулся в заросли. Через некоторое время раздался его усиленный Сонорусом голос: – Это был зал капитула, он примыкал к северному трансепту церкви. Его просто разнесли по камушку. Видишь?

– Нет. И не жажду. Вылезай оттуда.

– Ох ты! На месте алтаря огромная яма. Я такого ритуала не знаю, но это наверняка сделано для…

– Люци! Блядь, а если там сюрприз какой оставлен? Вылезай немедленно!

Треск ломаемых веток и шуршание листьев на миг прекратились.

– Резонно. Иду к тебе, не ори.

Нотт встал на ноги, подождал, пока счастливый Малфой не выберется на тропинку, схватил того за руку и поволок к Флинт-холлу.

– Всё порушено, уцелела только трапезная, – сказал Люц, оживлённо вертя головой по сторонам. – За холмом должны быть покои аббата.

– С чего ты взял?

– Архангел был бенедиктинцем, а все бенедиктинские аббатства строились по одному плану. Но без разрушителя проклятий туда соваться нечего – я смотрю, тут работали грамотные маги, и они были очень-очень злы.

– Люци, радость моя, пошли домой, а? И сделай милость, не проболтайся мальчишкам, хорошо?

– Да, – вздохнул Малфой и с явной неохотой принял свой обычный невозмутимый вид. – Идёмте, ваша милость. Благодарю вас за прогулку.  
_________________________________________________________  
(1) Акколада – церемония (акт) посвящения в рыцари или принятия в рыцарский орден.

(2) Клуатр – типичная для романской и готической архитектуры крытая обходная галерея, обрамляющая закрытый прямоугольный двор или внутренний сад монастыря или крупной церкви.


	4. Глава 3

– Бабочка, – буркнул Дадли. – Убейте меня. И даже переодевать не надо будет. Эти туфли должны жать?

– Даддерс, какой же ты нудный, – Поттер покачал головой и принялся увязывать волосы в хвост. Чёлка уже достаточно отросла, чтобы убрать её за уши, но под резинку не заправлялась. Мама предлагала ему подстричься, но Гарри отказался – воевать с вихрами ему надоело ещё в младшей школе.

Дадли отвернулся наконец от зеркала, смерил кузена оценивающим взглядом и скривился:  
– Смокинг и патлы. Поттер, ты похож на мексиканского наркодилера.

– Дидди, – пропел Гарри, копируя маму, – твой вкус в отношении телефильмов ужасен.

– Ах, простите, леди, – развеселился Дадли, – я был груб.

– Увы, – царственно кивнул Гарри и невольно поморщился. Костюмчик был вполне во вкусе дражайшего декана – чёрный и неудобный. И да, туфли жали.

Болтовня с Дадли немного отвлекла от дурных предчувствий. Не то чтобы к этому были какие-то причины, но Гарри не ждал ничего хорошего от своего дня рождения. Гадкое ощущение грядущих неприятностей изводило Поттера. Он злился, психовал и почти на весь день сбегал на пустырь, облюбованный шайкой Большого Дэ – ему нестерпимо хотелось увести неведомую беду от родного дома.

Поэтому когда папа завёл осторожную беседу о предстоящем визите мистера Мейсона с супругой, Гарри вздохнул с облегчением. Ему почему-то показалось, что вот они – неприятности. Слава Мерлину, ничего серьёзного. Чужих людей с их некрасивым любопытством вполне можно пережить.

– Конечно, папа, – с неподдельным энтузиазмом соглашался он, – пусть приходят. Нам ко всяким гостям не привыкать, а уж после ведьм из попечительского совета, Хагрида и лорда Нотта…

– Думаешь, – улыбнулся отец, – в попечительском совете Литтл Уингинга состоят лишь ведьмы?

– Миссис Сандерс и миссис Джексон – сто процентов, – прыснул Гарри. – Не волнуйся, надо – значит надо. Я уже взрослый.

И всё-таки беспокойство не отпускало. Поттер терпеливо уговаривал себя не сходить с ума и искать причины дурного настроения в уже свершившихся событиях.

Честно сказать, радоваться и впрямь было нечему.

Проклятая _Грань_ являлась ему во снах каждую ночь, и Поттер раз за разом вскакивал с постели в холодном поту. Однажды приснилась Тварь без бедняги Квиррела, в натуральном, так сказать, обличье: длинное нечеловечески гибкое тело, тёмные когти, кроваво-красные зенки и безгубая пасть. Своими воплями Гарри поднял весь дом, а потом ещё пару ночей слонялся из угла в угол – боялся заснуть. Хорошо, сам Квиррелл не снился, этого он точно не вынес бы.

Папа после их ночного разговора впал в глубокую задумчивость, тоже плохо спал и почти всё свободное время уделял своим загадочным записям. Тогда ночью у Гарри всё же достало ума не рассказывать о походе за философским камнем: Дамблдорово высказывание об опасности правды нравилось тёмному магу Поттеру всё больше и больше. Но совесть с целесообразностью уживались плохо, и Гарри было стыдно перед папой просто до слёз.

А ещё он заметил слежку за собой. Вернее, даже не заметил, а почувствовал. Совет лорда Нотта пригодился: Гарри не впал в истерику и не пустил в ход браслет. Но сам факт этой дурацкой, никому не нужной слежки бесил до пятен перед глазами. Десять лет не следили, а тут – смотрите-ка! – озаботились.

О свойствах браслета, кстати, родные тоже не знали. Гарри внезапно осенило, что кто-то мог специально всучить Дадли волшебную вещицу. Для волшебника это было несложно, даже третьекурсник бы справился. Кому и зачем могли понадобиться «полевые испытания» некро-сувенира, никак не придумывалось, но на всякий случай Поттер заблокировал подозрительный подарок наглухо. Он обзывал себя кретином и параноиком, но желание показать артефакт Пьюси только крепло.

Потом Гарри вспомнил, что старший Нотт прибыл по просьбе Драко из-за неких пропавших писем, и окончательно затосковал. Зачем кому-то перехватывать письма? Что такого мог написать Хорёк, чего не сказал бы при встрече? Нездоровое воображение мрачного и невыспавшегося Поттера тут же соорудило такую грандиозную интригу, что сценаристы голливудских боевиков хором разрыдались бы от зависти. Гарри пришлось слегка побиться головой в дверцу чулана, чтобы вытряхнуть из сознания особо замысловатые элементы придуманных козней.

Именно поэтому огромный зелёный глаз, мелькнувший сегодня в зарослях живой изгороди, Гарри, поразмыслив, счёл галлюцинацией от нервного перенапряжения. Нечеловеческие глаза в магловских кустах – это уже перебор. После такого совершенно точно нужно писать покаянное письмо Янусу Тики и смирно ждать санитаров из Мунго.  
Вот поможет папе заключить самую крупную в истории «Граннингса» сделку, порадует маму, затеявшую семейный пикник в честь дня его рождения, и поедет в Лондон – сдаваться будущим коллегам.

***

– Да ладно тебе, – Драко хлопнул Теодора по плечу и подбросил пару веток в маленький костерок. – Подумаешь, отчитал. И потом, бегать от наречённой и вправду глупо.

– Заткнись хоть ты, – Тео неотрывно смотрел на огонь и хмурился. – Сам знаю, что глупо. А что тут умного сделаешь?

– Совсем-совсем не нравится?

– Кривляется и зазнаётся. Смотреть противно.

– Я тоже, – хихикнул Драко.

– Что тоже?

– Кривляюсь и зазнаюсь.

Теодор отвёл глаза от неяркого пламени, внимательно прищурившись, осмотрел Драко и мотнул головой:  
– Будь ты девчонкой, Хорёк, я бы обязательно на тебе женился. Ты как-то очень правильно кривляешься и зазнаёшься.

– Я бы трижды подумал, – высокомерно фыркнул Малфой, – над твоим предложением.

– Ты был бы очень страшненькой девчонкой, – засмеялся Тео, впервые за вечер. – О чём там думать? Хватай, пока дают.

Увернуться от слабенького Петрификуса он не успел. Драко влепил «жениху» в лоб звучный щелбан, наградил парой тумаков, повалял в песке и только потом отменил заклинание. Тео захохотал, пальнул в ответ жалящим заклятием, выслушал залп ругательств, выученных у старшего Флинта, и протянул руку:  
– Дай, залечу.

– Ты там налечишь, невежа, – проворчал Малфой, проводя палочкой над отчаянно зудящим коленом. – Иди умойся лучше.

Тео с наслаждением потянулся, присел у воды и принялся плескать в лицо. Потом подумал, вернулся к костру и стащил мантию.

– Пошли поплаваем, – предложил он. – Вода теплая-теплая.

– Речкой воняет, – скривился Малфой. – Жара, вода цветёт у берега.

– Днём тебе не воняло. Пошли, Хорь, классно же!

Вдоволь наплававшись, они вернулись к костру. Тот почти потух, и пока Тео возился с огнём и отводил дым в сторону, Драко расстелил мантии, плюхнулся на спину и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

Каникулы получились сказочными, Малфой никогда в жизни не был настолько счастлив. Даже тяжёлая работа у плотников была ему в радость – множество новых людей, сотни наблюдений за всем, что его окружало, и постоянная практика в волшбе.

Не хватало только книг, и по возвращении из ссылки Драко методично навёрстывал упущенное. Его крохотная спаленка в Нотт-мэноре напоминала чулан во «Флориш и Блоттс». Стопки книг громоздились на дряхлом подоконнике, на тумбочке у кровати и прямо на полу, на заботливо подстеленном покрывале. Даже в кровати были книги – Драко ложился далеко за полночь.

Каждое утро начиналось со скандала с Теодором: приятель гневными воплями поднимал Малфоя на ноги, а потом за шкирку тащил обливаться холодной водой. После ведра колодезной воды, опрокинутого на голову, Драко наконец просыпался, и начинался новый прекрасный день.

Тренировки с детьми Ковена, возня с малышнёй (теперь-то младший Малфой осознавал, что фамильное проклятие не такое уж и проклятие), помощь взрослым, прятки, догонялки бегом и на мётлах, квиддич, купание в речке, пальба со стен по лягушкам, охота на зайцев с Марком Флинтом, горячее обсуждение прочитанного с мистером Бэддоком, с мистером Мейси и – сюрприз! – с Терри Ургхартом. Жизнь в Нотт-мэноре кипела, а Драко Малфой вовсю наслаждался кусочком настоящего детства, о котором так долго мечтал.

Беспокоило только упорное молчание Поттера, но лорд Нотт, внимательно выслушав Драко, пообещал «заглянуть на минутку к маглам и усовестить их, если потребуется». С этого момента жизнь и вовсе показалась раем.

Иногда они с Тео удирали из замка «на волю», в ближайший лесок и жили там пару дней в шалаше. Драко не нуждался в таких отлучках, а вот его приятелю временами нужно было уединиться и от души пошвыряться огненными шариками – легендарная вспыльчивость магов-огневиков, почти незаметная у лорда Нотта, начала проявляться у Теодора. Тот, подражая отцу, душил её как мог, но иногда всё-таки срывался и торопился укрыться в каком-нибудь безлюдном месте.

Сегодняшний побег был поздним и внезапным. Давно стемнело, и Драко уже успел устроиться в кровати с книгой, как в спальню вломился мрачный Теодор. Он бросил Драко мантию и велел «шевелить окороками».

– Ургхарт знает? – Драко торопливо покидал в походный мешок смену белья, пару книг и писчие принадлежности. – В шалаш? Что случилось?

Против обыкновения, младший Нотт был не в ярости, а просто огорчён едва не до слёз. Чуть позже, уже в шалаше, Малфой узнал причину побега – лорд Нотт сделал сыну суровый выговор из-за противной ломаки Паркинсон. Драко невеста Теодора тоже не слишком нравилась, но он благоразумно помалкивал. Семья есть семья, дружишь с Ноттом – улыбайся и его наречённой.

– Подвинься, – Тео легонько толкнул его в бок и увалился рядом. – И что на небе показывают интересного?

– Без понятия, – улыбнулся Драко, – я не кентавр. Хотя Поттер пялился бы, не отрываясь – звёзд сегодня высыпало как никогда.

– Кстати, – Нотт перевернулся на бок и привстал, опершись на руку, – о Поттере. Он жив, здоров и передавал привет.

Драко шумно выдохнул от облегчения.

– А почему на письма не отвечал?

– Папаня сказал, что мы с тобой идиоты. Поттера пасут министерские, они же, скорее всего, и письма твои перехватывают. Надеюсь, ты ничего такого не писал?

Драко покраснел бы, умей он краснеть. Точно, идиот. Просто памятник идиоту, хоть в атриум министерства ставь в назидание.

– Ничего такого не писал. Мол, отдыхаю на природе. Тьфу ты, Мордред. Вроде и Флинт меня не кусал, что ж я так оплошал-то?

– Тогда отрабатывай вину, Хорь, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Завтра прибудет Паркинсон. Бегать от неё нельзя. И?

Малфой подумал, потом уселся по-турецки и подумал ещё немного. Теодор терпеливо ждал совета.

– Ну, если тебе нельзя бегать от Паркинсон, – сказал Драко медленно и расплылся в такой злорадной ухмылке, что Нотт даже отодвинулся слегка, – то пусть Паркинсон от тебя бегает!

***

– Мистер и миссис Мейсон, позвольте взять ваши пальто, – голос Дадли восторгом не искрился, но звучал вполне вежливо, и Гарри с папой облегчённо выдохнули. Мама укоризненно посмотрела на них и погрозила пальцем.

– Позвольте проводить вас в столовую, – Даддерс держался превосходно.

Мама удовлетворённо кивнула и прошептала еле слышно:  
– Он у нас настоящий джентльмен.

Гарри, лишь позавчера наблюдавший за короткой и эффектной расправой «джентльмена» с его давним недругом, подавил неуместный смешок.

После церемонии приветствия и взаимных расшаркиваний гости и хозяева заняли свои места за столом. Мистер Мейсон, импозантный пожилой мужчина, больше напоминал отставного офицера, чем бизнесмена-подрядчика. Его жена, полноватая дама в нарядном платье и дорогих украшениях, с едва скрываемым любопытством разглядывала Гарри. Золотому мальчику было не привыкать – большинство магов деликатностью не отличалось. Поэтому он вежливо улыбнулся и пнул под столом недовольно сопящего кузена. Даддерс опамятовался и растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке.

Застольная беседа была скучной: в основном мистер Мейсон сетовал на сложности в получении подрядов и хвалился своими успехами в гольфе. Папа одобрительно кивал и поддакивал в нужных местах. Миссис Мейсон открыла рот лишь затем, чтобы назвать Гарри «бедняжечкой» и сообщить, будто весь её гардероб сделан на заказ. Мама ахнула якобы восхищённо, а тёмный маг Поттер тут же возмечтал познакомить идиотку с Правой Рукой Того-Самого-Парня.

Целью визита нежеланных гостей, как Гарри понял, было использование удачно подвернувшегося «бедняжечки» в благотворительной акции – Мейсон собирался обставить сделку с размахом.

– Семейные ценности, – разглагольствовал он с важным видом, – всегда были очень важны для наших потребителей. Вы, Дурсль, проявили милосердие, это можно хорошо обыграть. Не будет домохозяйки, что не зарыдает у телевизора от умиления. Согласен, парень, побыть почётным гостем на званом вечере? Будут журналисты, а потом мы выпустим рекламный ролик.

Гарри скромно потупился и кивнул. Журналисты его не волновали, а ролик наверняка покажут лишь на стотысячном канале коммерческого телевидения – не такая уж мистер Мейсон важная птица.

Однако выбиться в телезвёзды Гарри не удалось.

Перед десертом мужчины решили выкурить по сигаре. Вернее, это мистер Мейсон решил, а папа сослался на нездоровье и отослал детей наверх. Дамы же перешли в гостиную, и тётя Петуния принялась посвящать миссис Мейсон в секреты зимней обрезки вьющихся сортов роз.

Очутившись в игровой комнате, Дадли с облегчением содрал пиджак и сквозь зубы пожелал чете Мейсонов огрести пару неприличных болячек.

– Так, мне надо парню одному позвонить, – сказал он озабоченно и принялся тыкать в кнопки новенького телефона. Аппарат недавно поставили в игровой: приятели Дадли звонили очень часто, и каждый раз бегать в гостиную было не с руки.

Гарри пожал плечами и пошёл в спальню за недочитанной книжкой – полчаса передышки у них с Дадли точно было.

На кровати сидел – Поттер попятился и упёрся лопатками в закрытую дверь – незнакомый домовой эльф.

Домовик вскочил и низко поклонился.

– Гарри Поттер, – высоким и тонким голосом закричал он. – Добби мечтать! Добби видеть самого Гарри Поттера!

– Кто ты? – подозрительно прищурился Поттер. Его внезапно осенило, что неприятности, пожалуй, только начались. – Кто тебя послал?

– Я, Добби, домовой эльф.

– Это я понял. Кто твой хозяин?

– Добби не сказать! – домовик печально опустил уши и захныкал, но Гарри не повёлся – Динки в Хогвартсе закатывал похожие концерты, если ему что-то было нужно от временного хозяина.

– Тогда убирайся, – велел Поттер. – Я тебя не звал.

– Но Гарри Поттер в опасности! – вскричал домовик и преданно вылупился на него ярко-зелёными глазами.

«Ах ты, сволочь!» – эти глаза Гарри узнал мгновенно: та самая галлюцинация из кустов.

– Сядь, пожалуйста, – ласково сказал он и прислушался к голосам внизу. – И не кричи, будь добр. Мои опекуны маглы, ты можешь их напугать.

Как же! Проклятый домовик тотчас же громко зарыдал:  
– Сидеть! Великий Гарри Поттер! Никогда… Никогда никто не приглашать Добби сидеть!

Голоса взрослых стихли, они явно услыхали подозрительные звуки из спальни. Поттер умильно улыбнулся и погладил дракклову тварь по костлявому плечу – силой чужого домовика не взять, только хитростью.

– Послушай меня, – сказал он мягко, и Добби заткнулся. – Я не понимаю, о какой опасности ты толкуешь. Расскажи, пожалуйста, только так, чтобы нас не услышали.

Домовик щёлкнул длинными узловатыми пальцами, и на спальню рухнула внезапная тишина. «Заглушка, – догадался Гарри. – Слава Мерлину!»

– Опасность в Хогвартсе! – Добби потряхивало от возбуждения. – Дать клятву не ехать в Хогвартс!

– Никаких клятв, пока всё не объяснишь!

Домовик похныкал, побился головой о комод и поведал какую-то путаную историю о своих злых хозяевах, о коварном заговоре и о страшных опасностях, подстерегающих великого Гарри Поттера в стенах волшебной школы.

Гарри слушал очень внимательно, но для себя уяснил только то, что даже домовики не принимают Великого светлого мага в расчёт как боевую единицу – со слов Добби, Поттер будет вынужден геройствовать в одиночку.

Кроме того, Добби признался, что перехватывал письма от друзей. Он, видите ли, думал, что великий Гарри Поттер на всех обидится и откажется ехать в школу. «Великий» скрипнул зубами. Потребовать назад письма он даже не пытался: мордредов эльф всё равно его не послушает.

Остальное осталось непонятным – фамилию своих хозяев домовик не назвал и подробности заговора раскрывать отказался наотрез. Добби лишь живописал неведомые опасности и ныл, что ему придётся наказать себя и прищемить уши печной дверцей.

«Да чтоб ты сгорел в этой печке целиком!» – в сердцах подумал Гарри, и тут в дверь забарабанили.

– Гарольд! – голос у Дадли был обеспокоенным. – Открой.

Гарри шикнул на домовика: «Сгинь!» и вышел на лестницу.

– Мы не могли тебя дозваться, – мама стояла внизу, в гостиной и прижимала руку к сердцу.

– Ой, – смущённо захлопал ресницами он. – Я решил немного почитать и нечаянно задремал, простите.

Дадли окинул его подозрительным взглядом, но смолчал.

– Десерт, милый, – сказала мама. – В честь дня твоего рождения!

Гарри невольно облизнулся. Мамин шедевр – роскошный пудинг в белой глазури, украшенный засахаренными фиалками – не давал ему покоя с самого обеда. Гарри даже в кухню не заглядывал, чтобы ненароком не стащить кусочек.

– Иду, – весело сказал он. К дракклам Добби, Хогвартс и опасности! У него день рождения, хоть и испорченный напрочь. Всё после пудинга!

И тут случилось страшное. Десерт сам собой взмыл с большого блюда, повис под потолком и рухнул на пол. Миссис Мейсон взвизгнула и закрылась ладонями от летящих во все стороны ошметков, а мистер Мейсон издал какой-то сдавленный хрип и побагровел.

– Мама! – Гарри и Дадли кинулись вниз по лестнице.

Четверть часа суеты – и столовая была убрана, а наряды негодующих гостей кое-как приведены в порядок.

– Я такая неловкая, – виновато улыбалась мама, а миссис Мейсон презрительно фыркала. – Но у нас ещё есть мороженое.

Гарри опять по-малфоевски похлопал глазами мистеру Мейсону, а себе поклялся уморить лопоухую скотину при первой же возможности – за слежку, за пропавшие письма от Драко и визит старшего Нотта, за пудинг и за маму. Пусть только эта ушастая тварь покажется и даст до себя дотронуться! Домовик не тролль, пяти секунд Гарри хватит за глаза.

Папа уже сумел как-то успокоить гостей и неторопливо рассказывал о забавных случаях, произошедших на работе, когда в открытое окно гостиной вломилась крупная лохматая сова и уронила пергаментный конверт прямо на голову миссис Мейсон.

Гостья завизжала так пронзительно, что звуковой волной Гарри едва не снесло со стула.

– Это возмутительно! – мистер Мейсон вскочил со своего места и обнял безостановочно вопившую супругу. – У моей жены фобия на птиц! Как вам не стыдно!

– Пригород, – развёл руками папа, почему-то он был абсолютно спокоен. – Здесь и белки встречаются, и ежи.

– Мы сами вызовем такси! – выкрикнул гость, подхватил всхлипывающую жену под руку и оглушительно хлопнул входной дверью.

– И слава богу, – негромко сказал папа. – Гадкий тип. Мы с Уиллисом сами управимся, без благотворительного очковтирательства. Гарри, что в письме?

Поттер заторможено кивнул, вскрыл конверт и прочитал вслух: _«Дорогой мистер Поттер! Мы получили донесение, что в месте Вашего проживания сегодня вечером в двадцать один час двенадцать минут было применено заклинание Левитации. Как Вам известно, несовершеннолетним волшебникам не разрешено вне школы использовать приемы чародейства. Еще одна такая провинность, и Вас исключат из вышеупомянутой школы согласно Указу, предусматривающему разумное ограничение волшебства несовершеннолетних (1875 г., параграф С). Также напоминаем, что любой акт волшебства, способный привлечь внимание не умеющего колдовать сообщества (простецы), является серьезным нарушением закона согласно Статуту секретности Международной конфедерации колдунов и магов. Счастливых каникул! Искренне Ваша, Муфалда Хмелкирк. Отдел злоупотребления магией. Министерство магии»_.(1)

– Муфалда?! Охренеть, – Дадли сорвал с шеи злополучную бабочку и бросил на обеденный стол. – Поттер, твой день рождения всё веселее год от года. Копаем подвал, папа, другого выхода нет.

– Дидди, выбирай выражения, – мама с жалостью посмотрела на Гарри. – Что происходит, сынок?

Гарри прикрыл глаза и некоторое время тщательно выбирал выражения.

– Чтобы я знал, – сказал он наконец.

***

Следующие три дня Гарри спал вполглаза – готовился. К чему было готовиться, он и сам не знал, но чувствовал – что-то произойдёт.

Первого августа семья выехала на пикник, к которому присоединились и тётя Мардж со Злыднем. Тётка произнесла прочувствованную речь по поводу произошедших накануне событий, а Злыдень смотрел так, как будто понимал свою хозяйку и во всём поддерживал её. Тётины выражения маме категорически не понравились, а Гарри и Дадли хохотали в голос.

– Почему бы вам не пожить у меня, – предложила тётя Мардж. – Я не могу оставить питомник надолго, но вас-то ничто не держит. Прости, Туни, цветы всегда можно посадить заново.

– Нет, – сказал Гарри решительно. – К вам поедут мама и Даддерс. Мы с папой останемся.

– Но, Гарри… – наперебой сказали все взрослые, а Даддерс стиснул кулаки, нахмурился и свирепо засопел.

– Эта фигня крутится вокруг меня, – Гарри потёр шрам. – Лорд Нотт обязался защищать меня, а не вас. Причём не в этом мире, а в магическом. Так что в Хогвартс я поеду обязательно – там безопасней. Про заложников, мама, он выразился вполне однозначно. Если кто-то будет держать палочку у твоего горла, я выйду сам из любого укрытия.

У мамы задрожали губы, и Гарри кинулся ей в объятия, шепча что-то утешительное. Через две минуты Петуния Дурсль спокойно спала, а Поттер хмуро смотрел на потрясённых родных:  
– Да, я и так умею. Обычный человек не в силах противостоять магу. Они грёбаные мутанты, поймите наконец. Любой чистокровный сопляк моего возраста способен убить самого крутого магла за пару секунд.

– Даже светлые маги?

– Папа, Дамблдор – светлый маг. И Тот-Который – тоже. Дело не в окраске магии, поверь.  
– Что, – мрачно поинтересовался Дадли, – вообще никак?

– Левой в корпус, – невесело усмехнулся Гарри, – точно нет.

– А пулей?

– Из засады, может быть, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Прямо промеж глаз, чтобы на месте умер. Всё остальное лечится, я думаю.

Тётка гулко сглотнула.

– Вы же дети, – слабым голосом сказала она.

Тяжёлое молчание было ей ответом.

После долгих споров родные признали правоту Гарри. Было решено, что мама и Дадли отправятся погостить к тёте Мардж, а отец и Гарри присоединятся к ним позднее – старшему Дурслю требовалось побывать в Лондоне и оставить распоряжения управляющему на время своего отсутствия.

Мрачный и злой Даддерс впал в тяжёлое молчание, и Гарри изо всех сил надеялся, что не оттолкнул кузена насовсем.

– Дадли, – не выдержал он под вечер, – не сердись. Я же не нарочно родился таким. И я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто…

– За что на тебя сердиться? – вздохнул кузен. – Я думаю, как можно уделать мага. Чтобы наверняка.

– С ума сошёл? – Гарри не на шутку испугался. – Даддерс, поклянись, что не будешь лезть на рожон! Не связывайся, вот и всё!

– Отстань, Поттер.

– Дадли!

– Ладно, не ной. Не буду я нарываться, – он сердито посопел и вдруг усмехнулся: – Пока не пойму, как можно прищучить вашего брата. Ведь гоняли же люди колдунов до Статута? Тот хренов лорд сам сказал – опасались гнева Святого Престола. Знать бы ещё, почему.

Гарри подумал и кивнул:  
– Я поспрашиваю. И может быть, всё-таки пойму, на что способен сам. Только не рискуй, прошу тебя.

– Сам не рискуй, умник. А то знаю я таких тихонь.

***

– Что случилось, юная мисс?

Мистер Бэддок, вот же невезение! Обманчиво мягкий и хитрый как лис. Папа так и говорил: «Вот хитрая рожа! Лекарь? Как же! Нет, доча, в Ковене простых людей. Будь благоразумна, Цветочек».

Панси торопливо сморгнула слёзы и быстро махнула палочкой, приводя лицо в пристойный вид. Ну, почти пристойный – длинная царапина через всю физиономию, полученная вчера от сучки Деррек, не сводилась даже настойкой бадьяна. «Давай, иди-иди, овца расфуфыренная, папеньке пожалуйся!». Теодор и ухом не повёл, бессовестный, а из-за его спины нагло щерился Хорёк.

Панси закусила губу, чтобы не разреветься вновь, и обернулась к лекарю-не-лекарю Ковена:  
– Добрый день, мистер Бэддок!

– Здравствуйте, мисс Паркинсон. Не хочу показаться навязчивым, но вы чем-то расстроены?

– О, нет, что вы, мистер Бэддок! Любуюсь видами, здесь так живописно, – защебетала Панси и содрогнулась от стыда, до того жалко это прозвучало.

Бэддок скептическим взглядом окинул заросли цветущего камыша, вплотную подступившие к стенам крепости, обильно загаженные совами зубцы башни, и преувеличенно любезно произнёс:  
– А уж на закате как должно быть дивно! Ведь вы не собирались спускаться отсюда до ужина, я прав?

Панси покраснела и уставилась в пол, как нашкодившая трёхлетка, а не взрослая просватанная девица.

Вчера она сдуру решила спрятаться на западной башне, самой дальней от ворот и самой ухоженной с виду. Кто же знал, что эта башня давным-давно облюбована драккловым женишком и его распроклятой свитой для пальбы по лягушкам?

– О, миледи, какая честь! – тут же раззявил свою ядовитую пасть Хорёк. – Завидую тебе, Тео, всегда присмотрен и обласкан.

– Привет, Паркинсон! – Теодор деловито клюнул Панси в щёку и сунул в руку какую-то странную короткую палочку светлого дерева. – На, во-он ту прикончи. Видишь, жирная такая, лупатая?

– З-зачем? – опешила Панси. Не было в затхлом, почти пересохшем от жары озерце никого. Несчастные лягушки, те, которые остались живы, ушли на глубину и затаились в иле, трясясь от ужаса. У Панси и самой бешено колотилось сердце, хотелось сгрести всех жаб в охапку и унестись отсюда прочь – в нормальный дом, к нормальным людям, чтобы не видеть хищных ухмылок и горящих нездоровым азартом глаз.

– Бесит она меня, – Теодор был вполне серьёзен. – Гадкая на вид.

Панси посмотрела на чужую палочку, которую протягивал ей Нотт.

– А почему она такая… Странная?

– Ой, брось, обычная европейка. Контрабанда, в Лютном на вес продают. Давай!

– Я не могу чужой палочкой, – попятилась Панси, – потому что не маг выбирает…

– Паркинсон, ты ведьма вообще? – Теодор сделал нетерпеливый жест. – Сказочку о Прыгливом горшке ещё расскажи. Доставай свою тогда!

Нервы у Панси не выдержали, и она торопливо сбежала вниз, чудом не переломав ноги на истёртых и выщербленных каменных ступенях.

А вечером была та самая тренировка, после которой державшаяся из последних сил Панси сломалась и проревела полночи, утыкаясь опухшим лицом в любимого мишку.

Неженкой любимая дочь Джона Паркинсона не была. Папа очень рано начал учить её защитным и некоторым атакующим заклинаниям. Панси даже боевым хватом владела, хотя и не любила его страшно. Прятать палочку в кулаке – что может быть подлее и позорнее?

Поэтому на тренировку она вышла спокойной и собранной, в любимой дуэльной мантии, отделанной заговорённым золочёным шнуром. Такой же шнур был вдет в аккуратные петельки сшитых по мерке дорогих сапожек – Паркинсоны носили только обувь собственных мануфактур.

Панси поставили в пару с пацанкой Деррек, над которой хихикали все дамы змеиного дома. Единственная девица среди бешеной своры малолетних ковенцев, Трикси Деррек и сама не слишком от них отличалась – небрежно затянутые в низкий хвост перепутанные блондинистые патлы, синяки, исцарапанные руки, единственная юбка и вечно перекрученные грубые чулки. Даже мантии она носила мужские, благо к четырнадцати годам грудью так и не обзавелась.

– В позицию, – лениво обронила Деррек. – Тео, блин, я хочу с Майлзом!

– Захлопнись, – посоветовал Теодор, и Панси мысленно кивнула: «Именно. Нашлась тут… цаца! Никакой дисциплины!»

Паркинсон встала в идеальную атакующую позицию – дуэльный хват, правая нога вперёд, левая рука за спиной – склонила голову в предписанном приветствии и тут же неслабо получила под дых.

– Попрошу прощения у Поттера, – сказала Деррек ехидно. – По сравнению с тобой он сам Годрик. В позицию!

Какая там позиция! Панси никак не могла восстановить дыхание и разогнуться. Такое впечатление, будто шнур на мантии потерял свои защитные…

Страшный удар по плечам заставил её рухнуть наземь. Панси закричала – воздух в лёгких тут же нашёлся, но подол красивой длинной юбки а-ля неукротимая Бэллс мгновенно пропитался кровью из содранных до мяса коленей. Панси вскинула руку, собираясь сообщить о травме, как её унесло спиной вперёд и приложило к замковой стене. В глазах потемнело.

– Это был Ступефай вообще-то, – раздался над головой скучающий голос Деррек. – Но выглядишь ты как после серии Круциатусов. Сними юбку с головы и становись в позицию.

Панси всхлипнула и неловко заворочалась, пытаясь встать. Юбка спутала ноги, а на голове была, слава Мерлину, мантия.

– Тео, – крикнула Деррек, – её к Флинту нужно ставить, тут полный ноль вообще. Сам отъебись с глупостями! Я тебе сейчас устрою «дамский кружок», сопля!

– Простите, воительница, – раздался смешок младшего Нотта, – был дураком. Мистер Паркинсон сказал, что базовые навыки есть.

– В украшении мантии всякой фигнёй – даже профессиональные, – заверила его Деррек и смилостивилась: – Ладно, сейчас аккуратненько щиты проверю. Должен будешь.

– В вечном долгу, моя красавица, – голосом своего папаши мурлыкнул Теодор и… ушёл.

У Панси полились слёзы, даже не от обиды, а просто догнала боль, не замеченная в горячке.

– Представь, что у тебя за спиной раненая мать. Без чувств, – вздохнула Деррек и потянула Панси за руку, вынуждая подняться на ноги. – По ходу, вы уже пять минут как безнадёжно мертвы обе. Ты – с юбкой на дурной башке.

– Это мантия, – прошептала Панси.

– Один хрен. В позицию!

– Я не могу! Мне больно!

– Встала в позицию, бестолочь. Щит поставь. Любой. Готова? Это будет обычное Секо. Закрывайся. И р-раз! Секо!

Жгучая боль обожгла лоб и щёку, и Панси, ойкнув, отшатнулась и вновь чуть не упала.  
– Зачем по лицу?! – закричала она.

– Там щита не было, – пожала прямыми костлявыми плечами Деррек. – Что я, спятила – такую возможность упускать? Так, иди домой от греха, а то рожать Ноттам наследника придётся мне. Завтра к Флинту пойдёшь с малышнёй.

– Да ты… Да знаешь что?!

Вот тогда-то бешеная дура Деррек и посоветовала Панси пожаловаться папе.

Панси и пожаловалась бы, не выслушай она про «расфуфыренную овцу». Теперь же оставалось только мыкать своё горе в одиночку, плюшевый мишка не в счёт. Поздно ночью зарёванная Панси решила – к дракклам! Она будет леди Нотт во что бы то ни стало, и плевать на всяких тощих сучек!

Нынешнее утро началось почти удачно. Теодор деловито чмокнул Панси в оцарапанную щёку, стянул из её тарелки куриную ножку, мгновенно обглодал, швырнул кость в окно (с улицы тотчас же раздались звуки ожесточённой собачьей грызни) и велел после завтрака идти к леди Флинт.

– Сегодня хлеб пекут, поможешь. Потом к Марку, он посмотрит, что у тебя за ерунда с боёвкой.

– У меня всё хорошо, – ледяным тоном заявила Панси, но тут встрял Хорёк и, под видом замысловатых комплиментов, облил её помоями с головы до ног. Теодор, бревно нестроганое, даже не пытался одёрнуть приятеля – верно, принимал издевательства за чистую монету.

У Панси задрожали руки, она медленно положила приборы на место и сделала вид, что совсем не голодна.

– Ешь, – почти приказал Теодор, – не хватало только истощение заработать. Панси, это враньё про леди, которые кушают как птички.

– Деррек своей расскажи, – не удержалась Панси, – фестралу белобрысому.

– Трикси? – удивился Теодор. – Она красивая. Не зря Хиггс весь год за ней ухлёстывал. Только хрен ему, а не наша валькирия.

Ночная решимость окончательно покинула Панси – она гневно зыркнула на гнусно хихикающего Малфоя и выскочила из-за стола.

Само собой, ни к леди Флинт, ни к её троллю-сыночку расстроенная Панси не пошла. Она взобралась на заброшенную башню, сидела там одна-одинёшенька, плакала и ругала себя за доверчивость.

А всё Хорёк! В Хогвартсе он показался Панси обычным треплом. Его нелепую возню с Поттером, которую почти все в Слизерине считали влюблённостью, Панси уверенно отнесла к всегдашней малфоевской практике – присосаться к чужой славе, а затем выпендриваться изо всей дурацкой мочи. Малфои, небось, и Метку приняли не по убеждениям, а из желания покрасоваться.

Свою ошибку Панси стала осознавать лишь сейчас. С кличкой для младшего Малфоя рыжие Уизелы попали в самую точку. Хорёк – мелкий злобный ублюдок. Умная и вёрткая тварь, пакостящая исподтишка.

В принципе, после этой подставы Панси повысила статус Хорька до Хоря Вонючего, и было за что. Гадёныш подошёл к ней как-то вечерком и заговорил с искренностью, в которой Панси тогда даже не усомнилась:  
– Паркинсон, ты уже пожалела о помолвке? Скажи сразу, у моего отца есть несколько подходящих кандидаток, какие не будут воротить нос от потомка тысячелетнего рода.

– С чего ты взял, Малфой? – холодно осведомилась она.

– Нотт совсем не дурак, он видит, как ты к нему относишься.

– Как?!

– Будто брезгуешь тут появляться. Камины, домовухи в сопровождении, письма надушенные… Воняет он тебе, что ли?

– С ума сошёл? Так положено, я приличная девушка и…

– Посмотри вокруг, – перебил её Малфой и пальцем ткнул в кишащий людьми двор замка. – Ты за всем этим собираешься из окошка наблюдать? С вышивкой?

Панси нахмурилась. Малфой сказал это так, будто в вышивке было что-то неприличное.

– Небось, свою подружку Булстроуд ты не укоряешь вязанием, – огрызнулась она. Вышивала Панси, честно сказать, неважно, но мама полагала это занятие самым достойным для юной девушки.

– Моя подружка Булстроуд уже стала бы Тео правой рукой, – неприятно усмехнулся Хорёк. – Она знала бы, откуда берётся еда, какие работники у неё в подчинении и сколько Ступефаев огрёб суженый на тренировке, чтобы точно отмерить дозу укрепляющего зелья. Хозяйка, Паркинсон, это хозяйка, а не фифа с оттопыренным мизинчиком.

Панси обдумала этот разговор, посоветовалась с папой и предстала перед леди Флинт с заранее отрепетированной речью. Будущая хозяйка Ковена объяснила матриарху тролльего семейства, что вполне готова обучаться ведению большого хозяйства, чтобы в дальнейшем избавить «любезную миледи» от чужих забот.

– Иди, девонька, поиграй на улице, – отмахнулась леди и вытерла руки о порядком захватанный фартук. – Или вон, помоги Миранде лук перебрать. Заклинание знаешь?

Всё пошло наперекосяк – никто не объяснял Панси, каких берут поставщиков, никто не торопился показывать хозяйственные книги, никто не выделял в подчинение кухарок или хотя бы прачек. Леди Флинт гоняла её наравне с прочими девчонками: то бельё развесь, то кухню подмети, то тарелки вымой – будто Панси не невеста наследника самих Ноттов, а обычная дочка или внучка арендатора.

Панси Паркинсон, сцепив зубы, смирилась. Портить отношения с Флинтами было бы неумно, те уже несколько веков жили под рукой Ноттов. Другое дело, что сам Теодор как-то не торопился примерить на себя обязанности лорда. Он на пару со своим белобрысым дружком с гиканьем носился по всей крепости, абсолютно не касаясь никаких взрослых дел.

Панси начала подозревать подвох, долго раздумывала над хорёчьими россказнями, пока наконец не поняла – её изящно кинули. Пока дурища Паркинсон корячилась на кухне или в огороде, она не виделась с Теодором, и того такое положение дел больше чем устраивало.

Тогда озлившаяся Панси решила заниматься хозяйственными делами столько же, сколько и прочие дети. А оставшееся время проводить в компании своего жениха.

Ну что ж, провела – будешь знать. Панси не удержалась и всхлипнула.

– Ну, полно, мисс, – мистер Бэддок протягивал ей платок и смотрел так участливо, что Панси вновь разревелась.

Она позволила приобнять себя за плечи и усадить на трансфигурированный не пойми из чего стульчик.

– Позвольте вопрос?

Панси потерянно кивнула.

– Мой наследник ведёт себя прилично?

От неожиданности Панси перестала плакать. Мелкий Малькольм Бэддок должен был пойти в Хогвартс через год или два. Пока же он бегал по замку с остальной малышнёй и отличался от прочих сорванцов лишь способностью устроить маленький потоп посредством обычного Агуаменти.

– Да, вполне, – сказала она. – Очень вежливый молодой человек.

– Слава Мерлину. Вы позволите залечить порез? Или он вам дорог как символ боевого крещения?

Панси покраснела и непроизвольно дотронулась до щеки:  
– Будьте так добры, пожалуйста. Я вчера сама пыталась, но бадьян не помог.

Мистер Бэддок аккуратно провёл прохладными пальцами по царапине, а потом велел не шевелиться. Панси послушно замерла, а для верности ещё и зажмурилась. Бэддок несколько раз прижал ладонь к порезу, который почти сразу начал ужасно чесаться.

– Потерпите, мисс Паркинсон. Неприятно, я знаю, но нужно немного… Вот, готово.

– Спасибо большое, мистер Бэддок!

– Не за что, мисс. Разрешите дать совет?

– Я буду очень рада, мистер Бэддок.

– Подвиги – это немного не то, что нужно в обыденной жизни. Я думаю, в вашем случае достаточно обычного разговора.

Панси в очередной раз залилась румянцем и опустила голову.

– Спасибо, я… Я так и сделаю.

_____________________________________________________________  
(1)Дж. К. Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» (пер. изд-ва «РОСМЭН»)


	5. Глава 4

«Опять, – подумал Гарри и в досаде стукнул кулаком по чёрной гладкой поверхности. – Ведь только на минутку глаза прикрыл». Всё было как всегда – тихо, одиноко, холодно, а кишки просились наружу от непередаваемого ощущения падения неведомо куда.

Поттер привычно заелозил по скользкой плоскости в тщетных попытках подняться на ноги. В нормальном мире от физических упражнений стало бы теплее, но здесь всё было наоборот. Жуткий холод разливался по телу, Гарри очень быстро промёрз до костей и перестал чувствовать руки и ноги. Обычно с этого момента скольжение становилось неуправляемым и его неотвратимо несло к краю _Грани_. До острого ребра _Куба_ паникующий Гарри никогда не долетал – вовремя просыпался.

Самое паршивое, что гадкие ощущения от пребывания на _Грани_ некоторое время преследовали его и в реальности: было очень страшно, ужасно холодно, а ещё отчаянно тошнило. Гарри перерыл все свои справочники в поисках толковых статей о природе сновидений, обогатился кучей знаний о структуре и фазах сна, но так и не понял, отчего он ночь за ночью оказывается в одном и том же месте. И почему, скажите на милость, ему в этом месте так плохо?

«Если верить тому, что в фазе быстрого сна мозг обрабатывает полученную накануне информацию, – размышлял Гарри, трясясь от холода и подавляя рвотные позывы, – то я получаю хреновую информацию. Может быть, я болен?»

Ощущения и впрямь очень походили на симптомы магического истощения, вот только Гарри почти не колдовал – несколько случаев применения своих особых способностей не в счёт. Даже позорный провал в запугивании лорда Нотта обошёлся почти без последствий – у Поттера хватило мозгов вовремя остановиться.

Но нынешний сон был особенным. Закоченев почти до полной неподвижности, Гарри сумел-таки удержаться и никуда не соскользнуть. «Примёрз, наверное», – подумал он, попытался приподняться на негнущихся руках, но не преуспел, обессиленно лёг щекой на твёрдую поверхность _Грани_ и прикрыл глаза.

Спустя минуту – или пару веков? – на Поттера снизошло странное умиротворение. Он чувствовал лютую стужу, ощущал, как холодная густая кровь вялыми толчками изливается из оледеневшего сердца, нехотя заполняет хрупкие промёрзшие сосуды и лениво циркулирует по оцепеневшему телу. На ум почему-то пришло слово «анабиоз», а потом неспешно подтянулись воспоминания о каком-то фантастическом фильме, где главный герой-космонавт был унесён в открытый космос. Бедняга превратился в ледышку, долго дрейфовал среди звёзд и был выловлен добрыми инопланетянами.

Сознание потихоньку угасало, но Гарри это почему-то совсем не тревожило. Страх исчез, и даже тошнота унялась – и вот _Куб стал_ уже не _Кубом_ , а потерпевшим крушение космическим кораблём. Он бесшумно нёсся в никуда, а Гарри был тем самым космонавтом.

Ледяное сердце медленно проталкивало чёрную вязкую кровь по стылым жилам, а веки намертво примёрзли к глазам и стали прозрачными – как бы иначе Гарри увидел звёзды? Мириады звёзд медленно кружились в торжественном хороводе; они были повсюду, куда ни посмотри.

«Наверное, – вяло подумалось Гарри, – потолок Большого зала обрушился под их тяжестью, и в Хогвартсе стало очень красиво».

«Поттер! – Драко Малфой раздражённо вытряхнул из капюшона мантии пригоршню звёзд и отмахнулся от ластившейся к нему галактики. – Твоя работа? Глупые светила сожгли все мои письма к тебе! Прогони их!»

Гарри хотел было успокоить Драко, ведь тот был тёзкой одного симпатичного созвездия и вообще состоял со звёздами в родстве, но тут наконец прилетели инопланетяне.

«Мы за тобой, Гарри, – сказали они. – Собирайся, только тихо. Ты что, спишь? Гарри! Гарри! Поттер!»

– Гарри! Поттер! Вставай, только тихо!

– А?! – лёд сверкающими осколками беззвучно осыпался с тела, и Гарри распахнул глаза. – Как? Как вы…

Его очень интересовало, как у инопланетян получилось так быстро его разморозить, но они явно куда-то торопились и к праздным разговорам склонны не были.

– Сам не видишь? Давай, быстрее сюда, пока нас никто не заметил!

Гарри растерянно заморгал, тряхнул головой, прогоняя сон, – «Это был сон?!» – и огляделся. Он находился в собственной спальне, лежал на нижнем ярусе кровати. После поспешного отъезда мамы и Даддерса к тёте Мардж несчастный трусишка Поттер спал в постели кузена. Сегодня они с папой тоже должны были уехать, но инопланетяне…

Гарри потёр шрам и присмотрелся повнимательнее. В распахнутое окно светила полная луна, а через подоконник протягивал руку Рональд Уизли.

– Поттер, поехали уже!

«Лучше бы инопланетяне», – подумал Гарри, медленно встал и подошёл к окну. Рональд сидел на заднем сиденье какого-то допотопного автомобильчика, а передние занимали близнецы Фред и Джордж. Сам автомобиль преспокойно висел в воздухе на уровне второго этажа, и Поттер тайком ущипнул себя за руку – не снится ли ему и это тоже?

– Привет, Гарри! – хором сказали близнецы.

– Поттер, хватит дрыхнуть, одевайся живо, – сдвинув брови, зашептал Рон. – Ты не отвечал на письма. Невилл тоже волнуется. Мы раз по десять тебе писали! Что происходит? Это маглы их перехватывают?

– Кого?

– Да письма же! Что с тобой?

– Всё хорошо, – неуверенно кивнул Гарри. – Зачем одеваться?

– Мы тебя заберём, – сказал Рональд решительно. – Последний месяц каникул побудешь у нас, раз маглы тебя мучают. Собирай вещи, только быстро!

Гарри беспомощно огляделся и растерянно застыл посреди спальни. Странный сон отнял всякую способность соображать: Поттер никак не мог понять, что ему следует сделать. Разбудить папу? Пакостники Уизли могут сотворить с ним что-нибудь нехорошее, Гарри в жизни себе этого не простит. Оставалось лишь…

– Я напишу записку, – сказал Гарри. – Маглы могут заявить в полицию, если я пропаду бесследно. – Он вздохнул, заметив недоумённые взгляды Уизли, и пояснил: – Это местный аврорат, и с ним лучше не связываться.

Он достал из комода не разобранный за каникулы рюкзак, торопливо влез в джинсы и футболку, повернувшись так, чтобы Уизли не заметили браслет, а сверху нацепил клетчатую рубаху Даддерса. Рубашка была безнадёжно велика, но странным образом согревала и успокаивала.

– А куда мы…– Поттер запнулся, потёр лоб и задумался. А если всё-таки разбудить папу? Нет, не стоит. Вчера Гарри настоял, чтобы отец сделал дыхательную гимнастику и принял успокоительное. Устроить переполох среди ночи было не лучшей идеей. Уломать рыжих отказаться от дурной затеи заведомо бесполезно – братья Уизелы отличались редкостным упрямством. Пат.

– Поттер, да что с тобой? Шевелись!

– Ага, – отмер Гарри. До него внезапно дошло, что у Уизли тоже есть родители. С ними он и поговорит. Не может быть, чтобы взрослые люди одобрили похищение героя магической Британии из дома законных опекунов. Директор Дамблдор толковал о кровной защите на доме и необходимости провести лето у маглов – вот об этом Гарри и расскажет.

Он оставил для папы короткую записку, подхватил рюкзак за лямки и шагнул на подоконник.

– Надеюсь, эта колымага летает лучше, чем ты учишься, Рональд.

Близнецы хором заржали, а Рон обиженно насупился.

***

«Пап, я в гостях у Уизли, не волнуйся. Так надо. Поезжай к маме, успокой её. Ждите новостей, я постараюсь поскорее вернуться».

Дурсль сжал записку в кулаке. Сейчас он как никогда понимал святых отцов-инквизиторов и горячо одобрял их методы. И будь прокляты политики – в некогда великой империи хранение оружия в домах граждан было запрещено. Ещё у его отца имелся зарегистрированный карабин и парочка недорогих охотничьих ружей, а теперь законным образом даже пистолета нельзя было купить. Очень жаль, оружие могло пригодиться – быстрее пули никто не колдует.

Вернон перечитал записку и поморщился: Гарри чересчур серьёзно воспринял слова лорда Нотта о заложниках и, похоже, сдался без всякого сопротивления. Хуже всего, что Дурсль никак не мог определить, верно поступил его сын или нет.

С одной стороны, в магическом мире малолетний герой Поттер исполнял ту же роль, что планировал для него напыщенный кретин Мейсон – бедный сиротка, способный выжать слезу умиления у каждой домохозяйки. Не бог весть какая персона, и для мало-мальски серьёзного человека Поттер был всего лишь фотографией симпатичного мальчишки на развороте вздорной газетёнки.

С другой же стороны, беспокойство доктора Сметвика явно свидетельствовало о том, что некая опасность существует, она вполне реальна и требует привлечения тяжелой артиллерии в виде пресловутого лорда Нотта.

Конечно, и речи быть не могло, чтобы оставить Гарри без всякой помощи. Сегодня же они с Петунией доберутся до «Дырявого котла» и попросят мадам Малкин связаться с доктором Сметвиком. Если Вернон понял характер эскулапа правильно, то чёртовы Уизли надолго запомнят летние каникулы Гарри Поттера.

Вернон отодвинул недопитый чай, грузно поднялся из кресла и отправился в дорогу – выручать одного своего сына и удерживать от глупостей второго.

***

– А теперь рассказывай, что с тобой стряслось, – Рон едва дождался, пока Гарри пристроит рюкзак и умостится на заднем сиденье. – Невилл прислал сову, написал, что ты не отвечаешь на его письма. Он переживал, что ты обиделся. Потом я написал тебе – ответа не было. Мы с Невиллом отправили ещё по паре писем. Совы возвращались без ответа, хотя им велено было его дожидаться. Я поначалу грешил на птиц, они обе старушки и больше спят, чем летают. Но когда Гермиона не смогла связаться с тобой магловским способом, решил, что дело неладно.

– Как не смогла? – изумился Гарри. Мама очень переживала, что «та самая девочка» не звонит, и ни за что не пропустила бы её звонок.

Рональд наморщил лоб, припоминая объяснение:  
– Говорила, даже гудки не идут. Не знаю, что за гудки, но она так написала. А собственной совы у неё нет.

Гарри тихо ругнулся – счёт к лопоухому Добби, и без того немалый, возрос. Нужно будет спросить у Драко, способны ли домовики влиять на работу магловской техники.

– А потом, – продолжал Рон, – пришёл папа с работы и сказал, что тебе вынесли предупреждение за использование магии на каникулах. Простецы тебя совсем допекли, да?

Гарри немного подумал и в ответ рассказал историю о чокнутом домовике.

– Не ваш, случайно? – поинтересовался он по окончании рассказа.

Братья Уизли хором открестились от знакомства с подозрительным эльфом:  
– У нас только упырь. Домовики заводятся в старинных замках и особняках и переходят по наследству. У дружков своих поспрашивай, у них-то этих эльфов целая куча.

Гарри вздохнул. Письма от «дружков» треклятый Добби тоже воровал. Монтегю своего эльфа, что ли, подослал?

– Ладно, – сказал он, – тогда следующий вопрос. Я по-прежнему слизеринец и не собираюсь ссориться ни с кем из своего Дома. Во всяком случае, с теми, с кем не поссорился раньше, – честно добавил он. – Вы уверены, что я желанный гость в вашем доме?

Близнецы хитро переглянулись, а Рон пожал плечами:  
– Ты всё-таки пошёл за нами сам-помнишь-куда. И Невиллу вернул сам-знаешь-что. К тому же, неправильно это, когда человек проводит каникулы один-одинёшенек в месте, где ему не рады.

– Ронни у нас сама совестливость, – хихикнул тот из близнецов, который был за рулём. Гарри так и не научился их различать.

– Фред, – второй ткнул пальцем в компас, вделанный в приборный щиток, – ты взял чересчур круто к западу.

– Откуда у вас эта машина? – спросил Гарри и бросил взгляд в окно. Горизонт понемногу светлел, а внизу было темно – видимо, они пролетали над какой-то безлюдной местностью.

– Отцовская, – ответил Джордж.

– И он, конечно, разрешил вам слетать на ней к маглам, – скривился Поттер, заранее зная ответ.

– Папа на дежурстве, – тяжко вздохнул Рон, а близнецы притихли и посерьёзнели. – Через четверть часа мы будем дома. Хорошо бы успеть, пока мама не проснулась.

– И как вы объясните ей моё появление?

– Поттер, иногда ты хуже Перси, честное слово, – простонал Рональд. – Там посмотрим, зачем прямо сейчас настроение себе портить?

– Молчу-молчу, – хмыкнул Гарри и прикрыл глаза; спать хотелось просто жутко.

– Мы почти над Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, – сказал кто-то из близнецов и Гарри, не открывая глаз, кивнул.

Драко уже просветил его, что эта деревушка, как и Годрикова лощина, стоит на самом Барьере. Цены на землю здесь были почти такими же, как и в Лондоне, так что нищета Уизли была весьма относительной.

«Как Нотты, – говорил Малфой. – Денег нет, но есть недвижимость. Вот только ноттову рухлядь не продать. Барьер далеко, а в диких землях без толковых бойцов не выжить. Уйдёт Нотт – станут никому не нужны его земли. Уизелы же, видно, не хотят продавать свой надел, ждут лучших времён. Хотя охотники нашлись бы немедля. Такие места пользуются бешеным спросом у зажиточных маглорождённых – земли обжитые, а по соседству можно разместить магловскую родню».

Само собой, Гарри тут же вспомнил о руинах дома своих родителей и написал папе. Он собирался поступить точно так же: переселить родителей поближе к магическому миру. Теперь понятно, что вожделенную башню там не построить, и план придётся пересматривать.

Машину тряхнуло – колёса коснулись земли. Поттер открыл глаза, вслед за братьями Уизли вылез из салона автомобильчика и восхищённо присвистнул.

– Понятно, не Малфой-мэнор, – смутившись, пробурчал Рон. – Но мы здесь живём.

– Охренеть! – только и смог выдавить Гарри.

Дом Уизли потрясал воображение. Пожалуй, он выглядел волшебнее, чем сам Хогвартс: будто на невидимую нить нанизали несколько разномастных сельских домиков. Это забавное сооружение в три – или в четыре? – этажа венчала красная черепичная крыша с пятью каминными трубами. На скособочившейся вывеске рядом с крыльцом было выведено: «Нора».

– Это же магия, да? – Поттер заворожённо пялился на чудной дом, будто попавший сюда прямиком из детских сказок. – Офигеть! Нет, Рон, не дуйся, классно же!

– Так, живо в комнаты, – скомандовал один из близнецов – Гарри опять не понял, кто именно. – Как только мама позовёт на завтрак, ты, Рон, скажешь: «Смотри, кто ночью объявился!» Она обрадуется и не заметит, что мы брали машину.

– Ну-ну, – ухмыльнулся Гарри и указал на невысокую полную женщину, спускавшуюся с крыльца. – Удачи, парни.

– Ой, блин, – севшим голосом сказал Рональд и попятился назад. Близнецы мигом вытолкнули Гарри перед собой и расплылись в виновато-умильных улыбочках.

– Мам, а мы тут…

– Как вы могли?! – гневно воскликнула миссис Уизли и воинственно упёрла руки в бока. – Пустые постели! Записки нет! Машины нет!

«О да, мэм, – Гарри мысленно потёр руки. – То есть, вы поймёте, каково придётся моему отцу нынче утром. Но я-то, в отличие от ваших балбесов, хоть записку оставил».

– Вы хотите, чтобы вашего отца выгнали со службы?! Это же… – миссис Уизли топнула ногой, покосилась на Поттера и улыбнулась. – Добро пожаловать, Гарри! Заходи, сейчас будем завтракать.   
Поттер, намеревавшийся сразу же наябедничать на похитителей, немедленно передумал. Уж очень было интересно побывать внутри сказочного домика. В волшебном доме он бывал всего лишь один раз – у мадам Малкин. Однако Оливия Малкин по магловским меркам считалась бизнес-леди, и её гостиная не слишком отличалась от гостиных приятельниц тёти Петунии – аккуратная мебель и минимум вещей, говорящих о личности хозяйки.

– Приятно познакомиться, миссис Уизли, – кротко улыбнулся Гарри и по-малфоевски шаркнул ножкой. – Прекрасно выглядите.

Миссис Уизли порозовела и польщённо хихикнула:  
– Спасибо, милый. Какой воспитанный мальчик! Учитесь, оболтусы. Пойдём, Гарри, ты наверняка устал и проголодался.

Поттер украдкой показал слегка обалдевшим братцам язык и чинно пошёл следом за миссис Уизли. По дороге к дому он успел похвалить живописный сад, упитанных кур, гребущихся в пыли перед крыльцом, и чудесной красоты наряд хозяйки дома: «Сами вязали?! Изумительно, миссис Уизли! У вас золотые руки и безупречный вкус».

Матриарх рыжей семейки млела и через слово называла Гарри «милым» и «дорогим», а тёмный маг Поттер мысленно благодарил маму и Малфоя за науку – лексикон Сметвика, Нотта и Флинта решительно не годился для продуктивного общения с почтенными дамами. Ну, кроме Маккошки, разумеется. Вот для неё, ведьмы проклятой, Флинт – самый правильный собеседник.

Братья Уизелы понуро брели позади и бросали на Поттера подозрительно-озадаченные взгляды.

Столовой в домике не имелось, а кухонька была тесноватой для такого семейства, но очень уютной. Гарри восторженно уставился на дочиста отскоблённый обеденный стол – раньше он о таком только читал – и, не удержавшись, провёл рукой по некрашеной столешнице.

Обстановка «Норы» нравилась ему все больше и больше – и разномастные стулья, и часы-таймер с одной стрелкой, и скособоченная полочка со стопкой потёртых книжек по магическому домоводству, и старенькое, слегка хрипящее на высоких звуках радио.

Миссис Уизли между тем засуетилась у плиты.

– Как вам только в голову пришло, – укоряла она сыновей и проворно переворачивала скворчащие на сковороде сосиски, – лететь через полстраны на автомобиле. Вас же наверняка кто-то заметил!

– Мам, – промямлил кто-то из близнецов, – облачность была низкая, а ещё…

– А ещё вы подвели своего отца! При такой-то должности ему придётся арестовать самого себя! О чём вы только думали, негодники? Нет, Гарри, мой мальчик, тебя я не виню, – перед Поттером очутилась большая тарелка с глазуньей и жареными сосисками. – Мы с Артуром страшно беспокоились. Решили, что в пятницу поедем и заберём тебя у маглов, если ответ на письмо Ронни опять не придёт.

Гарри едва не поперхнулся сосиской: «Ехать? За мной? Забрать?» Возвращение домой внезапно обросло проблемами. Похоже, старшие Уизли не видели ничего дурного в «изъятии» ребёнка у маглов.

«А что ты хотел? – с досадой спросил сам у себя недотёпа Поттер. – Теодор же предупреждал, что Уизли образцовая чистокровная семья. Значит, маглы для них не люди, а их дети беспрекословно повинуются родителям. На близнецов посмотри, дурачина. Сидят, уши прижали. Это раздолбаи-то Уизелы, которые Флинта посылают на хер каждый день и до сих пор живы».

– Гарри, детка, что с тобой, милый? – миссис Уизли оказалась наблюдательной, и Поттер поспешно прикинулся идиотом.

– Немного устал, простите, мэм, – сказал он и тут же почувствовал, что не соврал ни на кнат: руки мелко подрагивали и ужасно хотелось спать.

– О, конечно, – всплеснула руками миссис Уизли. – Как только поешь…

Внезапно в кухню ввалилась растрёпанная девчонка в длинной ночнушке, пронзительно взвизгнула и тут же кинулась прочь.

– Это Джинни, – мрачно буркнул Рон. – Приготовься давать автографы. Хотя тебе это вроде нрави…

Миссис Уизли ожгла сына гневным взглядом и велела помалкивать во время еды. Тот виновато уставился в тарелку и до конца завтрака не проронил ни слова, впрочем, как и его братья.

Расправляясь с яичницей, Гарри уныло размышлял о том, какого свалял дурака, отправившись в гости к рыжим. С другой стороны, не факт, что в будущую пятницу его не уволокли бы силой. «В пятницу мы гостили бы у тёти Мардж, – вздохнул Гарри. – Хотя опять-таки не факт, что за нами не следят».

Скорее всего, папа уже встал, нашёл записку и схватился за сердце. Гарри скрипнул зубами, но тут же приятно улыбнулся миссис Уизли и поблагодарил её за вкуснейший завтрак.

– Мы спать, ма, – подорвался Рональд с места. – Рано вста…

– Ты проводишь Гарри в спальню, – отчеканила миссис Уизли и повела палочкой, заставляя грязную посуду в мойке покрыться душистой пеной. – Ему действительно пришлось рано вставать. А вы с братьями резвились всю ночь по собственной глупости. Поэтому вы пойдёте в сад и выдворите оттуда гномов.

Заинтригованный Гарри даже рот приоткрыл. Ему представились грустные диснеевские гномы, которые с печальной песней – «Хей-хо! Хей-хо!» – собирают вещи, прощаются с Белоснежкой и отправляются…

– А куда вы их выдворяете? – с опаской спросил он. Разрезвившееся воображение тут же нарисовало картину каторжных серебряных рудников под сказочным домиком. Потом Гарри оглядел милую, но довольно бедную обстановку кухни и решил, что гномы-каторжники, скорее всего, добывают олово.

– За забор, – пожал плечами Рон. – Куда ещё? Это скучно. Пойдём, покажу тебе спальню. Ма, а чистое бельё где взять?

– Можно я посмотрю, как выдворяют гномов?

– Давай! – обрадовались близнецы. – Мы покажем, как это делать правильно, – они захихикали и принялись подталкивать друг друга локтями. – Только ты можешь нам помочь, Гарри Поттер, великий и ужасный.

– Не слушай их, – нахмурился Рон. – Опять шуточки какие-нибудь дурацкие.

– Нет-нет! – замотали головами близнецы и загомонили наперебой. – Ты, Ронни-бой, не читаешь ничего, вот и не знаешь правильный способ.

Рыжие шутники притащили Гарри в сильно запущенный сад, поставили на крохотный пригорок неподалёку от маленького, обильно поросшего ряской пруда, и заговорили, перемигиваясь:  
– Лишь настоящий змееуст может изгнать вредителей из сада. Нужно топнуть ногой и грозно сказать на парселтанге: «Идите вон, мерзкие твари, и не возвращайтесь!» Только очень грозно!

– Поттер! – Рон сплюнул себе под ноги и нехорошо посмотрел на братьев. – Не вздумай. Врут они всё, ты на морды их глянь.

Гарри посмотрел на хитрющие «морды» близнецов и фыркнул:  
– Они просто хотят послушать, как звучит этот язык, а заодно проверить, правда ли я умею на нём говорить. Показывай своих гномов, жуть как интересно.

Рональд пошарил в зарослях цветов на клумбе, выхватил какое-то отдалённо похожее на крохотного человечка существо и показал его Поттеру. Гарри скривился – Диснея стошнило бы, точно.

– Кусается, зараза, больно. Берёшь его, – Рон взял человечка за ноги, раскрутил и швырнул за каменную ограду сада, – крутишь и бросаешь. Скукота. Они потом опять возвращаются. Тупые и упрямые.

– Вот я и говорю, – хихикнул Фред (или Джордж?), – наш способ надёжнее. Ну, Поттер, жалко тебе, что ли?

Гарри засмеялся, потом подбоченился, подражая миссис Уизли, согнал улыбку, нахмурился, топнул ногой и зашипел как мог грозно:  
– Гномы, убирайтесь все вон! И не…

Приказать им не возвращаться Поттер не успел.

Из-под земли, вереща что-то невразумительное, повалили садовые гномы. Их было с полсотни, не меньше. Нелепо переваливаясь, они побежали к ограде, мигом прорыли ход на ту сторону и были таковы – затерялись где-то в высокой траве.

Ошарашенные братья Уизли потрясённо уставились на Поттера.

– Я думаю, – упавшим голосом сказал Гарри, – они просто змей боятся.

Ответом ему было молчание.

***

Вернон не ошибся. Сметвик был именно таким, каким представлялся после рассказов Гарри – сильным, умным, решительным и весьма обаятельным. Некоторый апломб в речи и манерах доктора воспринимался без всякого раздражения, парадоксальным образом заставляя доверять Сметвику без всяких видимых оснований. «Опасный тип, – решил Дурсль. – Умеет мой сын влипать в неприятности. Но делать нечего, слышишь? Сам ты беспомощен в этом дурацком мире, тебе даже в приграничном пункте дурно».

По меркам волшебного мира мадам Малкин устроила встречу довольно быстро. Пока Вернон заехал за Петунией, рассказал семье о случившемся, вытерпел натуральную истерику, иначе не скажешь, потерявшего разум от бешенства Даддерса и добрался до «Дырявого котла», было уже за полдень. Ещё час ушёл на визит Петунии в этот зачуханный паб, переговоры с угрюмым типом за стойкой и отправку записки мадам Малкин с посыльным.

Через полчаса явилась сама Оливия Малкин и крепко пожала руку изнемогающему от беспокойства Вернону.

– Пойдёмте-ка на вашу сторону, господа. Не спорьте, я же вижу, вам не по себе здесь, – она подхватила Дурслей под руки, вывела их из «Котла» и добавила, хитро подмигнув: – И лишних ушей поменьше. Что случилось?

Выслушав торопливый рассказ, мадам Малкин нахмурилась и вернулась в паб. Три часа ушло на переписку со Сметвиком и поиск места для разговора.

Наконец вся компания устроилась в небольшой магловской кондитерской, и Вернон в очередной раз изложил короткую историю похищения своего ребёнка.

– Как знал, – хмыкнул доктор, – что этот шкет заставит меня побегать.

Дурсль в упор уставился на собеседника:  
– Вы нам поможете?

Сметвик вдруг опустил глаза, вздохнул и потёр мощный загривок.

– Дело в том, мистер Дурсль, что… В общем… Уизли – обычные обыватели, поверьте. То, что глава семьи малость не в себе на почве обожания Дамблдора, ничего не значит. Решения всё равно принимает толстуха Молли. Она хорошая мать и никогда не причинит вреда ребёнку. Язык у неё что помело, но этот дефект у магов недостатком не считается, верно, Оливия?

– Молли урождённая Прюэтт, – отозвалась та, – а боевики своих девиц не больно-то и воспитывают. Уизли немного не то, что можно назвать респектабельной семьёй, но в целом…

Вернон прикрыл глаза, уговаривая сердце не частить и не сбиваться с ритма.

– То есть вы тоже не видите в похищении ребёнка у маглов ничего дурного?

Доктор крякнул с досадой и покосился на мадам Малкин.

– Нам с вами, мистер Дурсль, стоило бы переговорить наедине. Надеюсь, милые дамы будут не в обиде?

Петуния побледнела, а мадам Малкин понимающе кивнула:  
– Мужские секретики?

– Скорее, целительские. Не волнуйтесь, миссис Дурсль, мне и впрямь проще обсудить всё это с вашим супругом – отцы в целом спокойнее воспринимают ситуацию.

– К-какую ситуацию? – Петуния прижала дрожащую руку ко рту, и Вернон поспешил успокаивающе обнять её за плечи.

– Вполне может статься, что для Гарри будет безопаснее побыть в гостях до начала учебного года, – сказал доктор, откинулся на спинку жалобно заскрипевшего стула и примирительно вскинул руки. – Я не отказываюсь помочь, я прикидываю варианты. Миссис Дурсль?

Петуния, подумав, кивнула, а Сметвик по-дирижёрски повёл правой рукой. На столик рухнула неестественная тишина, и Дурсль невольно поёжился: он никогда не думал, что исчезновение всех привычных и дотоле не воспринимаемых сознанием звуков будет настолько неприятным.

– Буду краток, – Сметвик непонятно хмыкнул. – Гарри – тёмный маг.

– Я знаю. И что?

– Видите ли… – доктор помялся, но продолжил: – Магия, она… Люди инстинктивно стараются держаться от магов подальше. Обычное дело, когда родители маглорождённых не слишком привязаны к своим детям. Самое простое объяснение – работает инстинкт сохранения вида, и мутанты, как выражается ваш сын, отторгаются популяцией на подсознательном уровне. Это неприятие растёт по мере взросления ребёнка и ослабления родительских инстинктов. Дети, кстати, тоже тоскуют по родным всё меньше и меньше, без нервных срывов и драм. Отношения в таких семьях ровные, но довольно прохладные, и со временем попросту сходят на нет.

– Белые вороны, – задумчиво проговорил Дурсль. – Вы не пошутили?

– Нет, – Сметвик слегка пожал плечами. – Разумеется, явление не повсеместное. Есть нормальные любящие семьи, и тогда полминистерства пляшет всё лето, уговаривая их отпустить ребёнка неведомо куда. Ну а есть… Не проходит и года, чтобы в Хог не попала парочка маглорождённых с подправленной памятью и срочно залеченными увечьями. Ваш случай можно считать уникальным. Неродной ребёнок, тёмный маг… Удивительно.

– Это очень интересно, и в другое время я не преминул бы…

– Хорошо, я перейду к сути. Ваш сын… Природа его дара такова... – Сметвик опять вздохнул. – Пацану нужно поменьше привлекать к себе внимания.

– Будучи героем магического мира? – уточнил Вернон.

Доктор невесело хохотнул:  
– Это проблема, да. Но Гарри умён и сумел правильно подать даже своё распределение на Слизерин. В газетах он улыбается так, что самому Локхарту впору обзавидоваться.

– Кому?

– Да так. Местный дурачок. Любимец домохозяек, – Сметвик пренебрежительно скривился и тут же просиял: – Точно! Вот он, пример для подражания. С этой стороны проблем я не вижу. Улыбки и интервью – дело необременительное. Но вот его способности… Их лучше не демонстрировать. Никому.

Вернон устало провёл рукой по лицу:  
– Недавно Гарри пугал некоего лорда Нотта. Кажется, напугал. Тот мигом свернул беседу и удалился. На прощание просил не калечить никого из возможных соглядатаев.

Не будь Дурсль таким вымотанным, он непременно по достоинству оценил бы смесь изумления, восхищения и досады на лице Сметвика.

– Твою ж, паца-ан… Как можно быть таким неосторожным! Ведь знает, что старший Нотт связан клятвой и не опасен!

– Он защищал нас, мистер Сметвик. К тому же мой сын немного не в себе. Ему что-то неприятное снится. Настолько неприятное, что Гарри частенько не спит ночами, бродит по дому. Мечтает – не смейтесь! – о подвалах и каменных башнях. Говорит, там безопасно.

– Уже?! Мордред и Моргана!

– Это что-то значит?

– Это означает, что он растёт и его дар усиливается. Рановато, но… Гарри будет очень силён, – Сметвик подумал немного и кивнул сам себе. – Я постараюсь его успокоить, обещаю. Мистер Дурсль, Гарри лучше остаться в гостях. Он и так регулярно вызывает недовольство Дамблдора – дерзок и своеволен, дружит с детишками Пожирателей. А ведь эти семьи до сих пор не принимают ни в одном приличном доме. Если мы сейчас с шумом и грохотом – а по-другому не получится! – заберём Гарри из дома Уизли, будет скандал. Рыжие ведь избавили пацана от ненавидящих магию опекунов-маглов. Нас никто не поймёт, да и к самому герою возникнет множество вопросов. Дружки его покойного папаши – люди недоверчивые.

– Где они раньше были, эти дружки? – с горечью спросил Вернон.

– Сами понимаете, – пожал широкими плечами Сметвик. – На готовенькое прийти намного проще и выгоднее. И ещё. Нужно защитить ваше сознание от насильственного проникновения. Послезавтра я жду вас здесь же – отдам амулеты. Направленную атаку мастера им не выдержать, но от обычных любителей поковыряться в мозгах защитят.

– Ясно, – тяжко вздохнул Дурсль. – Вы советуете оставить всё как есть?

– Да. Так будет лучше, поверьте, – Сметвик с нескрываемым сочувствием посмотрел на Вернона. – Мы сбережём вам сына, не волнуйтесь. Всё будет хорошо.

***

Отключился Поттер мгновенно, прямо посреди вдохновенного рассказа Рональда о квиддичной команде «Пушки Педдл». Правду сказать, день был чересчур длинным. Гарри до того устал, что ему даже _Грань_ не снилась.

После короткого, но отчаянного спора близнецы Уизли сошлись на том, что садовые гномы действительно должны дико бояться змей. «С их ростом, – горячился кто-то из них, – даже обычный ужик должен казаться им жуткой тварью!» Гарри облегчённо перевёл дух, но угрюмо молчавший до того Рон сказал:  
– Поттер, ты свои слизеринские штучки не это... Нечего тут.

– Иди ты, – огрызнулся Гарри. – Сами попросили заговорить. Можешь назад отвезти, плакать не буду!

– Ро-онни, – хором пропели близнецы и обняли Поттера за плечи с двух сторон, – заткнись! – А потом заговорили наперебой: – Ты его не слушай, классно получилось. А на миссис Норрис случайно не пробовал? А на Пивзе? Интересно, а заклинания на парселтанге бывают? А что змеи обычно говорят?

– Да что они могут рассказать? На камнях тепло, а мыши вкусные – вот и весь разговор, – фыркнул Гарри. – Нет, придурки, мышей я не пробовал.

Близнецы заржали и поволокли Гарри в дом знакомиться с мистером Уизли, тот как раз пришёл с работы. Рон, бурча себе что-то под нос, побрёл следом.

Мистер Уизли выглядел типичным папашей из семейных сериалов – сутулый, с большими залысинами, он добродушно улыбнулся и осторожно пожал Гарри руку.

– Счастлив видеть, – сказал он. – Рон столько о тебе говорил!

«Могу себе представить», – вздохнул Поттер про себя и улыбнулся так застенчиво, как только смог.

Мистер Уизли, как Гарри понял, служил в министерстве на довольно незавидной должности – он обезвреживал магловские вещи, шутки ради зачарованные какими-то дебилами. Миссис Уизли, размахивая кочергой, под хихиканье близнецов выбранила своего супруга за незаконно заколдованный магловский автомобильчик.

Поттер, само собой, помалкивал и порывался смыться из гостиной – семейные сцены по меркам Дурслей относились к разряду вещей непристойных. Но в душе он целиком и полностью был на стороне главы семейства, ведь летающий антиквариат находился в пользовании семьи волшебников, а не маглов. Мётлы тоже маглы придумали, но летают на них все, и никого за это кочергой не бьют.

«Понятно, в кого Ронни пошёл, – хихикал Гарри про себя. – Сначала поскандалить, а потом подумать. Маменькин сынок».

Потом близнецы взялись за «великого и ужасного» Поттера всерьёз. Он наконец попробовал полетать на метле без обидных комментариев мадам Хуч. Метла была старенькая, братья старательно перебрали прутья, шепча незнакомые заклинания, сделали пробный полёт, и лишь потом вручили её Гарри.

– Не поймём, – говорили они в своей манере, перебивая друг друга и подхватывая фразы на полуслове, – что у тебя не так с полётами. Метла тебя слушается, как будто её вчера купили. Не тошнит на виражах? По-нашему, Хуч просто тебя невзлюбила. А ну, попробуй, мы подстрахуем.

Рональд скептически фыркнул, но братцы хором посоветовали ему не умничать. В результате Гарри, пошатываясь от усталости и новых впечатлений, слез с метлы лишь перед обедом. Полёт дарил незабываемые ощущения, хотя идеей квиддича Поттер так и не проникся – очень жестоко, чересчур опасно. Гонки – другое дело.

После сытного обеда близнецы потащили его в своё логово, и Гарри впервые в жизни захотелось составить завещание. Оказывается, братцы жили в экспериментальной лаборатории, а правила техники безопасности игнорировали начисто. Хмурый Рональд, шёпотом ругаясь, сбежал после первого же взрыва; Гарри мужественно вытерпел два. На удивление, никого не покалечило, но заходить в адову комнатёнку Поттер впредь зарёкся.

Персиваль Уизли показался из своей комнаты лишь к ужину и смерил гостя снисходительно-неодобрительным взглядом. Гарри с чистой совестью показал зазнайке средний палец и весь вечер объяснял мистеру Уизли, что электрическая вилка – лишь крохотная часть огромной энергетической системы, а магловская почтовая служба откровенно пренебрегает совами.

Время от времени рядом крутилась мисс Уизли, краснела, бледнела, роняла вещи, но так и не промолвила ни слова. Гарри, вымуштрованный Робертой Уилкис и её уроками этикета, на общении не настаивал. Вот войдёт девица в разум, так можно будет и поговорить.

Всё это время Поттер старался не думать о родных, уповая на то, что папа всё поймёт и сумеет успокоить маму и Дадли. На следующий день он всё-таки намеревался завести разговор о кровной защите на доме магловских опекунов, а также припугнуть Перси немилостью министра и одолжить у того нормальную сову, которая не падает замертво после каждого полёта. Нужно было написать целителю Сметвику и попросить его вытащить Гарри отсюда.

Но целитель успел первым. После ужина, когда Гарри уже украдкой тёр глаза и позёвывал, камин в гостиной вдруг полыхнул зелёным, и знакомый раскатистый бас заставил подпрыгнуть мистера Уизли в кресле.

– Здорово, Арчи! Почему, мантикоров ты сын, я узнаю о перемене места жительства моего пациента от авроров? Самому уже лень башку в камин засунуть? Порох экономишь?

Мистер Уизли, покряхтывая, опустился на четвереньки перед каминной решёткой и сказал растерянно:  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Сметвик! Почему от авроров?

– Ты задал мне мой же вопрос, умник, – буркнул целитель. – Открывай, а то вломлюсь с патрулём.

Миссис Уизли ахнула, подбоченилась и грозно свела брови, но её супруг уже взмахнул палочкой. В клубах сажи в гостиную «Норы» ввалился Гиппократ Сметвик и рявкнул:  
– Молли, пышечка моя, заткнись! Вечер, рыжие! Где герой?

– Я здесь, целитель, – засмеялся Гарри и, не выдержав, кинулся к нему в объятия. – Здравствуйте, я так соскучился!

– Спокойно, шкет, – Сметвик подхватил Гарри на руки, как маленького и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Голова не болит?

– Есть немножко, – весело соврал Гарри. – Вот здесь, – он ткнул пальцем в шрам и состроил страдальческую физиономию.

– Мистер Сметвик, – гневно начала миссис Уизли, – по какому праву…

– Ты, дорогуша, на муженька своего ори – заработал, – нахмурился Сметвик. – Твоё счастье, Робардса первым я встретил, а не Скримджер. Тот ржал, мол, Арчи Уизли нашего героя из-под охраны умыкнул. Хорошо, его парни твой драндулет летучий в глаза знают, а то заломали бы прямо там, у маглов. Кто тебя надоумил? Личный контроль министра, ты соображаешь? Готовься, завтра тебе будут объяснять, что такое субординация и куда девается премия.

Чета Уизли побледнела, а Гарри кротким голоском поинтересовался:  
– Ой, а меня охраняют?

– Спрашиваешь! Молли, куда пройти, чтобы я пацана осмотрел?

Проходить никуда не пришлось, миссис Уизли проворно вытолкала семью из гостиной.

Гарри дождался, пока Сметвик повесит «заглушку», и обрадованно зачастил:  
– Ой, как хорошо, что вы пришли, а то я…

– Слушай сюда, шкет, – властно сказал Сметвик и серьёзно взглянул на Поттера. – Ты остаёшься здесь, и это не обсуждается. Я виделся с твоим отцом, он всё знает. Аврорат за тобой присматривает, скажем так, вполглаза. Уизелов они заметили, но никто не почесался, сам понимаешь – они не Пожиратели, и младший с тобой в газетках рядом красовался. Поднять бучу у меня не получилось – Дамблдор в курсе и не против, старый хрен.

– Но… – Гарри не верил своим ушам. – Но как же…

– А нефиг по лабиринтам шляться! – с досадой сказал Сметвик и успокаивающе погладил его по голове. – Директор не дурак и твоё тельце рядом с покойничком видел. Счастье, что Снейп и Нотт так чудно сыграли. Правды никто не узнал, но подозрения-то никуда не делись. А ты, мордредов сын, как специально выставляешься. Зачем ты Нотта пугал?

– Там была моя семья, – упрямо наклонил голову Гарри.

– Молодец, и теперь хитрая скотина Нотт знает, как ты дорого их ценишь. Пойми, на обычных маглов просто не обращают внимания. Как на книзлов. Есть они, нет их – настоящему волшебнику похрен. А Нотт – наёмник. Припрёт нужда, он всё припомнит и кому надо расскажет.

Гарри хватанул ртом воздух, чувствуя, как нарастает паника.

– Что же делать? – спросил он в полном отчаянии.

– То же, что и раньше, – сурово сказал Сметвик. – Сиди тихо. Улыбайся, выделывайся в газетках, получай «троллей» пачками, но никому и никогда не показывай, что ты умеешь.

– А как же учиться тому, что я умею?

– Потом как-нибудь. Пойми, ты герой и не можешь быть тёмным магом.

– Почему?

– Дурачок. А зачем воевали-то? По раскладу выходит, в борьбе с тёмной волшбой добрый тёмный маг победил злого светлого. Тьму народу положили не пойми за что. Кто это вынесет?

Гарри насупился. Он очень хотел домой.

– Совсем никак нельзя? – обречённо поинтересовался он.

– Прости, нет.

– А если на меня будут покушаться?

– Кто?! Пацан, не пыли. Радуйся жизни, бегай, играй. Молли, по слухам, потрясно готовит, девица тут тоже вроде какая-то имеется. Что ещё настоящему парню нужно? Хочешь, метлу куплю новую? «Нимбус» или как там его… Только не колдуй по-своему, умоляю.

Потом Сметвик уединился с супругами Уизли для разговора, а близнецы носились с какой-то штуковиной вроде стетоскопа и пытались подслушать. Безуспешно, ясное дело.

Наконец целитель удалился, на прощание звонко чмокнув в щёку зардевшуюся миссис Уизли, а Гарри поплёлся за Роном в спальню и отрубился одетый, едва долетев до подушки.

Проснулся он рано, Темпус высветил шесть с четвертью. Рональд довольно громко похрапывал, на чердаке стонал и грустно угукал фамильный уизлевский упырь, а Гарри уныло размышлял о собственном кретинизме. Сметвик был кругом прав, и от этого становилось ещё обиднее. Гарри вздохнул, покосился на спящего Рона, снял с руки браслет и спрятал его в дедов мешочек. На всякий случай.

«Всё равно сбегу, – мрачно решил Поттер. – Хоть пару дней нормальной жизни урвать да с Даддерсом побыть». План побега пока не вырисовывался, но Гарри решил положиться на случай – не может быть, чтобы такой не представился.

Потом он задумался о странном сне на _Грани_ , долго крутил в голове свои видения, пытаясь постичь их смысл, и, наверное, опять задремал. В складках одеяла вновь мерещились звёзды, а его чёрная вязкая кровь в прозрачных ледяных сосудах неторопливо циркулировала от сердца и обратно. Вдох-толчок-туда-назад, вдох-толчок…

Гарри очнулся и подскочил в кровати. Он понимал, как устроена кровеносная система! Он знал, где расположены вены и артерии, хоть и не помнил некоторых названий, знал, с какой скоростью и интенсивностью движется кровоток, знал… Поттер на секундочку прикрыл глаза и припомнил свой удивительный сон: огромное скопление чёрных нитей разной толщины, густо, почти сплошь оплетающих прозрачный манекен, причём каждую ниточку Гарри мог «рассмотреть» очень внимательно. Ни один медицинский атлас не мог похвастаться подобной точностью и подробностью.

«Спасибо! – беззвучно выдохнул Гарри в потолок. – Спасибо, распроклятая ты _Грань_! Теперь я понял, зачем ты снишься! Ну, почти понял».

Он подумал ещё немного, радостно прикидывая перспективы подобного обучения, услышал зычный голос миссис Уизли, созывающей детей на завтрак, от души треснул подушкой недовольно заворчавшего Рона и застыл, задумавшись.

«Слышишь, – мысленно попросил он своё кошмарное сновидение, – давай я пищеварительную систему сам выучу, а?»


	6. Глава 5

– Не верю! – профессор Спраут заглянула в кошелёк и подняла на Снейпа недоумевающий взгляд. – Ты исхитрился стрясти с Дамблдора премию? Научи же и меня, о великий!

Северус приподнял уголки губ в загадочной полуулыбке.

– Не мучай старушку, зачем столько? И откуда? – усилила натиск мадам Спраут.

– Заказов набрал, – признался Снейп, пригубил медовуху и тут же вспомнил, что в последний раз ел вчера за завтраком. – Дело в том, уважаемый профессор, что меня осенило. Нашей синей тентакуле нужна запасная теплица. Не в Хогвартсе. Вы говорили, у вас дома есть небольшая?

– Хорошая мысль, – одобрила Спраут. – Вот только дома я бываю пару месяцев в году. Кто за нашим сокровищем ухаживать будет?

– Это вам придётся самой придумать. Деньги на обустройство теплицы и на жалованье работнику. На полгода хватит, а там разберёмся.

– Змей, – улыбнулась Помона и тут же сокрушённо вздохнула. – Ты исхудал. Небось, от котлов не отходишь. Север, не надрывайся, мне гонорар за статьи на днях подойти должен.

– Мне это нравится, – Снейп поморщился, отставил кружку с недопитой медовухой и поднялся из-за столика. – Надрываться, в смысле. До свидания, профессор. Жду сову. Мадам Розмерта, моё почтение!

Он отлевитировал на стойку шесть кнатов за горсть летучего пороха и покинул «Три метлы» через камин. За оставшиеся полдня нужно было успеть поскандалить с поставщиком лабораторной посуды, написать пару рекламаций на инструментарий, принять посыльных с заказанными ингредиентами, достойно ответить на хамское письмо Гильдии зельеваров, сделать отчет о расходах для Паркинсона (доходов пока не предвиделось), переговорить с двумя кандидатами на должность штатного зельевара Нотт-мэнора и заглянуть к пройдохе Боргину – в прошлый раз тот взялся достать золотые котлы по сходной цене. То, что котлы наверняка ворованные, Снейпа не беспокоило – искать концы в логове лорда-дракона никому бы в голову не пришло, ведь по спешно состряпанной Малфоем легенде Северус подрабатывал у одного из воротил Лютного.

Любопытно, но именно эта легенда дошла до ушей Дамблдора, и на днях Снейп удостоился персональной выволочки от дражайшего директора. Тот долго разглагольствовал о законопослушании, девственной чистоте помыслов настоящего учёного и достойном примере для подражания юному поколению, пока Северус не задремал в кресле, разомлев от горячего чая и парочки пирожных.

– Стоило вытаскивать тебя из Азкабана, чтобы ты с таким усердием стремился туда вновь? – Дамблдор с досадой пристукнул ладонью по столу, непривычно пустому по случаю летних каникул: всего лишь парочка старинных инкунабул да небольшая кучка потрёпанных свитков.

– Стоило, – зевнул Снейп. – У политических паёк в два раза меньше, а дементоров под камерами в два раза больше. Торговцы же дурманящими зельями – люди уважаемые во всех мирах.

Директор погрозил пальцем и уставился на него с отеческой укоризной.

– Если мистер Моуди утратил свой легендарный нюх, то я не виноват, – озлился Северус. – Я варю разрешённые запатентованные зелья в количествах, предписанных для употребления частными лицами. Если у аврората имеются претензии, пусть предъявляют.

– Но этот человек преступник!

– Не видел приговора Визенгамота. А вы?

– Если верить Аластору, за этим дело не станет.

– С каких пор колченогий пенсионер у нас за Верховного чародея? Мало ли что по кабакам болтают.

– И всё же я очень попрошу тебя не компрометировать звание профессора Хогвартса.

– Тогда прибавьте мне жалованье. Мой домишко вот-вот рухнет на голову, а мистер Сметвик каждый раз укоряет за проволочки с патентами на зелья. Пошлину же за патент дерут просто грабительскую – я не член Гильдии, как вам известно.

– Ох, Северус, эти вопросы решает попечительский совет.

– По вашему предложению и с учётом ваших же рекомендаций, если мистер Малфой не соврал. Ведь не соврал?

– Как он себя чувствует?

– Превосходно.

Директор пожевал губами и испытующе посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот резко скрестил руки на груди и непримиримо вздёрнул подбородок.

– Будь осторожен, прошу тебя, – ласково сказал Дамблдор. – Репутацию можно загубить в мгновение ока, сам понимаешь.

– Этому славному событию уже десять лет, – зло ощерился Снейп и мысленно отправил настырного собеседника дракону под хвост. – Так что знакомства в Лютном не помешают, даже такие безобидные.

– Ты хотел преподавать ЗОТИ, – зашёл директор с другой стороны. – Эта дисциплина предполагает…

– Нет уж! – мотнул головой Снейп. – Я способен понимать настолько явственные намёки. Полагаю, на следующий год уже приглашён какой-нибудь кретин. Вы не захотите менять хорошего зельевара на плохого бойца, и развлекать вас очередным прошением я больше не собираюсь. Не после Квиррелла.

Дамблдор мученически возвёл глаза к изукрашенному каменной резьбой потолку и всплеснул рукавами сиренево-золотой мантии:  
– Мерлин, что за характер! Ступай, Северус, невозможно с тобой разговаривать!

Снейп угрюмо попрощался и поспешил покинуть Хогвартс: препираться с начальством он мог вечность, а времени у него было в обрез.

Но даже обилие срочных и непростых дел никак не могло остановить безостановочный хоровод мыслей и воспоминаний, настойчиво кружившийся в голове. Весь последний месяц Снейп раз за разом проживал последнюю дюжину лет, силясь понять, как его жизнь превратилась в нынешнее безрадостное существование.

***

Предсказуемо, но перед соблазном самостоятельно оборудовать зельеварню Нотт-мэнора и наладить её работу Северус не устоял. Ему никогда не представлялось такой возможности, приходилось довольствоваться уже существующими лабораториями: учебными классами Хогвартса, ветхозаветным убожеством при Гильдии, аптекарским цехом больницы святого Мунго, прекрасно оборудованной лабораторией Руквуда и, разумеется, домашней зельеварней Малфой-мэнора.

В детстве Северус обходился дрянной магловской посудой, став постарше – дешевым стандартным оборудованием школьного класса. Слагхорн, этот жирный слизняк, мигом оценил пользу от несовершеннолетнего маньяка-зельевара: за поддержание хранилища с ингредиентами в безупречном порядке Снейп получил возможность возиться со своими зельями по вечерам.

Когда Северус впервые увидел настоящую исследовательскую лабораторию, то надолго впал в ступор, а рябой сатана-искуситель Руквуд только посмеивался. Эта лаборатория – чудо из чудес, любовно сотворённое одним из лучших сотрудников Отдела тайн, – ещё долго являлась ему во всех мало-мальски приятных снах.

Метку Снейп принял не колеблясь. Одной лишь тяжёлой и холодной ненависти к проклятым Мародёрам, отнявшим у него личное счастье, вероятно, не хватило бы. А вот дивная лаборатория и карт-бланш на любые исследования – это, по мнению тогдашнего Снейпа, вполне стоило не только клейма на руке, но и куска души в придачу.

Что ж, в итоге так и вышло, но, оберегая свой разум, Северус до некоторых пор старался об этом не задумываться.

Лишь через полгода, вдоволь наигравшись с золотыми котлами, хрустальными змеевиками и изящными лопаточками из оникса, Снейп понял: как успешный зельевар он родился не в этом сверкающем великолепии, а на замызганной кухоньке папаши Тобиаса. Серии якобы смелых экспериментов и рядом не стояли с насущнейшей необходимостью сварить из не пойми чего в старом жестяном чайнике антипохмельное или заживляющее. Будь он с самого начала избалован нормальными условиями, никогда не додумался бы подгонять алхимические реакции заклинаниями или комбинировать зелья с ментальными закладками.

Эти раздумья вогнали Северуса в дичайшую тоску и привели к очевидному, на его взгляд, выводу: настоящий гений должен быть изрядно запуган, зол и постоянно голоден.

Открытие секрета своего таланта самым несчастливым образом совпало с замужеством Лили Эванс, и Снейп в первый и последний раз в своей жизни сорвался в дурманный угар, благо нужные зелья он мог состряпать практически на коленке.

Время от времени он выплывал из невнятных грёз, обнаруживая себя то за карточным столом в каком-то притоне, то посреди Косого под прицелом палочек аврорского патруля, то на кромке Запретного леса с полными карманами жгучего волнистого мха, исчезнувшего в Британии, если верить энциклопедии Гербологического общества, лет четыреста назад.

А однажды он очнулся в бело-золотой купальне, до того роскошной, что душный запах розовой воды, радужная мыльная пена и чьи-то руки, с целительской деликатностью массировавшие ноющий затылок, показались очередным наркотическим бредом.

– Ну вот, счастье моё, так намного лучше, верно? – тихий вкрадчивый голос раздался у самого уха, и кто-то нежно огладил Северусу бедро. – Зачем нам эта рыжая дворняга?

Северус наморщился, с усилием вникая в сказанное, и пьяно потряс гудевшей головой:  
– Н-нет, Б-блэк, он чёр… чёрный, с-скотина! Но д-дворняга, да… Сука!

– Ах, ещё и Блэк! – раздалось разъярённое шипение, и Снейпа пребольно ущипнули за ягодицу. От неожиданности он вскрикнул, дёрнулся и чуть не ушёл под воду. – Что у тебя с Блэком?

– Я… Я его убью! – Снейп рванулся из чужих объятий, досадуя, что такое простое решение не пришло ему в голову раньше. – От-травлю!

– Не трудись, мой хороший, – мурлыкнул его неведомый собеседник, увлекая Северуса назад в душистую мыльную воду. – Я сам.

И Снейп вновь отключился, успев лишь согласно покивать.

Через какое-то время – Мерлин знает, через какое, – Северус очнулся в спальне в обнимку с безмятежно посапывающим Люциусом. Снейпу было до того худо, что даже удивление при виде голого сыночка самого Абраксаса Малфоя было довольно вялым. Вместе обдолбались, что ли? Память упорно молчала, а купальня… Ну, купальня, поплавали. Не Запретный лес, и ладно.

Судя по ломоте во всем теле, невыносимой жажде и часто бьющемуся где-то в горле сердцу, зелий он не пил больше суток. Северус совершенно точно помнил, что в одном из внутренних карманов мантии должен лежать ещё один фиал. Как раз хватит унять тремор, подлечить голову и заняться возобновлением запасов. В спальне мантии не нашлось, но зато проснулся Люциус.

Он картинно улёгся на бок, ничуть не смущаясь наготы, подпёр рукой голову, с насмешливой полуулыбкой понаблюдал за суматошными метаниями постепенно свирепеющего Снейпа и произнёс наконец:  
– Два безоара и полторы пинты универсального противоядия, а ты всё ещё не в себе. Сколько же ты принял?

– Не твоё дело! – огрызнулся Северус.

– Значит, не моё, – пожал одним плечом Люциус и щёлкнул пальцами: – Фиал с антидотом и ужин сюда!

Дальнейшее Северус предпочитал объяснять своей временной недееспособностью из-за абстиненции. Примерно двое суток Люц не выпускал его из постели, время от времени таскал в мордредову купальню и собственноручно поил противоядием.

Несчастная любовь, разбитые надежды, несчастливое будущее и даже безнадёжно запоротая партия усовершенствованного Костероста – всё было временно забыто. Достойно оплакать потерю собственной, драккл её дери, невинности тоже не получилось – скорбеть, пока тебе увлечённо отсасывает ожившая картинка из «Ведьмополитена», как-то… непродуктивно.

На исходе вторых суток в спальню просочился престарелый домовик и, заламывая руки, простонал, что молодого хозяина Люциуса пред свои очи требует хозяин Абраксас. Немедленно.

И только теперь до оглушённого антидотами и порядком затраханного Северуса дошло, что вряд ли он находится в одном из борделей.

– Север, – Люциус заглянул ему в глаза, – тебя Руквуд ищет третий день. Лютный с боевиками прочёсывает. Только ты, пожалуйста, сразу не сдавай меня, хорошо? Дай хотя бы часов шесть, чтобы соврать по-умному. И не пей больше эту гадость. А то Повелитель велит от тебя … избавиться. Прощай.

Снейп только плечами пожал. Ну, прощай. Богатенький мальчик развлёкся, поиграл в целителя и попрощался. А время не проблема – мизерная плата за роскошный секс.

Гораздо больше его беспокоило предстоящее объяснение с Руквудом. Довести спокойного и ироничного невыразимца до бешенства казалось невозможным, но Северус нюхом чуял, что у него получится.

Так и вышло. Едва Снейп аппарировал в лабораторию, как тут же был ухвачен за грудки и награждён звонкой оплеухой.

– Сопляк! Где тебя носило?!

Северус заученным с детства движением вскинул руку, закрывая лицо от следующего удара, но Руквуд тут же прижал его к себе и прошептал:  
– Прости. Прости, малыш, я не хотел.

Снейп равнодушно кивнул. Не хотел, но ударил. Папаша поначалу тоже громко каялся. А потом перестал, ведь каждый раз прощали. Круцио намного честнее – там невозможно не хотеть.

Обещанные Малфою шесть часов он продержался – отмалчивался или язвил, пока охрипший от увещеваний Руквуд не махнул рукой:   
– Тебя в мешок надо сунуть и в аврорат подбросить, чтобы ты им дознавателей с ума свёл. Помощь нужна?

Северус угрюмо мотнул головой. Помогли уже, спасибо.

– Тогда слушай. Я представлю тебя Повелителю, он заинтересовался твоими разработками. Не подведи меня, прошу.

От встречи с Лордом Снейп ничего не ждал, слишком хорошо помнились разговоры с Дамблдором и Слагхорном. Но лорд Волдеморт неожиданно понравился ему – ни покровительственных ноток в голосе, ни высокомерных взглядов, ни пространных рассуждений на высокие темы устало-снисходительным тоном: «В своё время ты всё поймёшь, мальчик мой».

Конечно, по плечу такого человека не хлопнешь, дистанция – и огромная! – чувствовалась, но с Повелителем вполне можно было разговаривать. Снейпа отпустило окончательно, когда увлёкшийся Лорд отобрал у него перо и принялся править записи, попутно объясняя свою мысль.

С тех пор бесед с Повелителем он не боялся, а на торжественных аудиенциях преклонял колени вполне искренне – гениальный учёный, могущественный маг и полукровка, сумевший за какой-то десяток лет полностью изменить расклад сил в магической Британии, вполне заслужил толику лести от своих сторонников.

Теперь, вспоминая эти горькие и счастливые три года после выпуска из Хогвартса, Северус отчётливо осознавал, что вёл себя подобно гению и кретину одновременно. Он работал как одержимый: довёл до ума несколько давних задумок, в том числе идею «жидких заклятий», оформил патенты на три принципиально новых зелья и усовершенствовал рецептуру ещё для двух дюжин, написал серию статей о «псевдоалхимических» реакциях и издал две монографии, вызвавшие ожесточённые споры среди зельеваров по всей Европе. За эти достижения он в неполных двадцать лет получил звание Мастера зельеварения и – разумеется, это было секретом для непосвящённых, – вошёл в Ближний круг лорда Волдеморта.

Попутно Северус напрочь испортил отношения с половиной Гильдии аптекарей и двумя третями Гильдии зельеваров, а также изрядно потоптался по самолюбию действительных членов Гербологического общества. Спасибо мадам Спраут, сотрудничество с гербологами не было похоронено окончательно. «Дурачок, – сказала она после той скандальной конференции и, вздохнув, погладила по плечу. – Все и так знают, что ты дракклов вундеркинд, незачем нас было мордой по столу возить. Обращайся, если что».

В тонкости взаимоотношений магов, входящих в Ближний круг, Снейп тоже не вникал. Единственный, кроме самого Повелителя, полукровка, он был очень далёк от вечных дрязг своих чистокровных «соратников», умудряющихся затевать интриги даже вокруг рассадки за столом. Самого Лорда это положение дел, кажется, веселило, а вот Северус доходил до крайнего градуса бешенства всякий раз, когда вынужден был находиться в Ставке больше получаса.

«Неужели этим людям больше нечем заняться?» – донимал он потом Руквуда, а тот только усмехался и советовал «почаще вынимать нос из котла». Шуточки про нос Северуса тоже бесили, он угрюмо замолкал, а потом сутками не выходил из лаборатории.

Война между тем шла своим чередом, хотя Руквуд утверждал, что она неумолимо превращается в бессмысленную бойню. Снейп пожимал плечами: его интересовала безопасность лишь одного-единственного человека во всей Британии. Другое дело, что этот человек ни в кнат не ставил собственную жизнь.

– Слышь, Ворон, – паскудно ухмыльнулся его однокурсник Эван Розье, стаскивая маску, – твоя бывшая подружка в этом их Оплоте света вместе с муженьком. Я её сразу узнал, козу горластую. Мы сегодня домишко один поганый вскрыли. Уже почти отработали, как эти ребятки нарисовались. Пару грязнокровок мы положили, а рыжуле юбчонку подпалили слегка, чтобы не лезла. А потом заявился сука Блэк, взялся какой-то дрянью фамильной лупить, и мы оттуда сдёрнули по-быстрому.

– А Поттер? – хрипло спросил Снейп, заходясь от страха и бессилия. – Он где был, урод?

– Его берегут, что ты, – хмыкнул Эван и подрагивающими руками принялся распутывать завязки тяжёлой чёрной мантии. – Живой пространственник, не шутки. Тебя вон тоже в поле никто не выпустит. А коза – обычная коза, их таких тринадцать на дюжину, и кокнуть её плёвое дело. Только мы с ребятами решили спросить сначала, нужна ли она тебе?

Снейп, стиснув кулаки, кивнул. Нужна. Очень нужна – больше славы, больше науки, больше жизни, больше всего на свете. И если понадобится просить Розье и прочих…

– С меня фиал Феликс Фелицис, – сказал он надменно, – каждому, кто убережёт будущую вдову Поттера от смерти или увечья.

– У-у-у, – восхитился Розье, – парень, ты крут. У неё там что, поперёк? Ладно, не злись, я передам ребятам. Феликс от самого Снейпа, надо же!

За год с небольшим он расстался с пятнадцатью фиалами.

Неожиданно развлечение пришлось по вкусу бойцам, и они всякий раз устраивали целую церемонию, хотя Снейп предпочёл бы вручать обещанное тихо и без свидетелей. Каждый отличившийся торжественно передавал Северусу крохотный флакончик с воспоминанием и, корча серьёзную морду, устно докладывал, каким именно способом намеревалась упокоиться «предполагаемая леди Повелителя котлов». Невменяемый от страха и злости Северус почти швырял фиал с зельем, а со всех сторон неслись смешки и подначки.

Так и повелось: рейд – флакон для думосбора – фиал с зельем удачи – стакан огневиски и сухие рыдания в одиночестве. Два раза дурацкая церемония заканчивалась не стаканом, а бутылкой виски – когда воспоминания вручили Квинтус Флинт и…

И Люциус Малфой.

– Ничего интересного, – сухо обронил Малфой и накрыл их обоих «заглушкой» под разочарованные вопли боевиков. – Миссис Поттер просто шла по Косому переулку. Я оставил её в живых без колебаний – твои зелья стоят намного дороже. В среду, как всегда?

Снейп молча впихнул фиал с «жидким счастьем» Люциусу в руки, испросил у Лорда позволения не присутствовать на вечернем собрании, аппарировал в свой домишко и напился.

Спиртное немного помогало примириться с собственным двуличием, ведь он без памяти любил Лили Эванс, а вот спал…

К немалому удивлению Снейпа, через пару недель после памятного загула Люциус без обиняков предложил продолжить «занимательное общение».

– Почему я? – немного подумав, поинтересовался Северус.

– Тебе от меня ничего не нужно, и ты не болтун, – улыбнулся Малфой, а потом кончиками пальцев осторожно тронул прядь снейповых волос и шепнул: – Интересный.

– Издеваешься?! – мигом ощетинился Снейп.

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Люциус. – Согласен? Обещаю не навязываться.

Северус, слабовольный болван, согласился. Честно сказать, он не верил, что «занимательное общение» продлится дольше месяца, и поторопился ухватиться за предложение. Сделка казалась выгодной. Ни к чему не обязывающий секс с роскошным парнем – кто же в девятнадцать лет от такого откажется?

Пол партнёра Северуса не смущал, он ещё в Хогвартсе понял, что юноши и девушки интересуют его в равной степени. Единственно, до Люциуса охотников переспать с носатым уродом, позором рода Принцев, не находилось. Пока он надеялся на взаимность со стороны Лили, этот факт его не волновал совершенно, а довольно буйный от природы темперамент направлялся на благие дела: варку зелий и написание статей. Теперь, распробовав удовольствие, сдерживаться становилось всё тяжелее, и Снейп всерьёз задумался о регулярных визитах в весёлый дом.

Люциус же определённо подходил на роль постоянного интимного приятеля лучше любой из шлюх. Кроме того, младший Малфой был на редкость хорош собой, а Северус глубоко в душе благоволил к красивым людям и радовался красивым вещам – слишком мало приятного случалось в его жизни.

Первые пару месяцев Снейп ничуть не жалел о своём решении. Виделись любовники нечасто, в душу друг к другу не лезли и неудобных вопросов не задавали. Секс получался отличным, и оба партнёра истово старались сделать его ещё лучше. С Люцием было просто – сравнения с подобным красавцем не выдержал бы никто, а Северус даже не старался соответствовать запредельным стандартам, и оттого на пару-тройку часов легко забывал о недостатках собственной внешности.

Первые тревожные признаки Снейп позорно проворонил. До предела уставший от напряжённой работы и вымотанный бессильным страхом за Лили, он не сразу понял, что смешки и перешёптывания за спиной стихают, чтобы в один из дней исчезнуть совсем. Снисходительные хлопки по плечу от однокурсников и однокашников тоже прекратились, и не сказать, чтобы Снейпу это не нравилось.

Зато бешеные взгляды всех драккловых Блэков и их придурочных родичей всё чаще останавливались именно на нём – тихом и незаметном зельеваре, бывающем в Ставке от силы пару раз в неделю.

Каждый из Блэков с рождения был готовым психом с манией величия, с ними мало кто ладил. Кроме того, этим летом бесследно пропал их наследник – мелкий говнюк Регулус. «Видимо, – размышлял Снейп, – недавнее горе гадючьей семейки окончательно покорёжило их и без того насквозь гнилые мозги. Видит Мерлин, судьба Мраксов никого и ничему не учит».

Гром грянул, когда несущегося по делам Северуса остановил лорд Абраксас Малфой и, окинув презрительным взглядом с головы до ног, изрёк:  
– Только незаслуженной милостью нашего Господина ты ещё жив, гнусь. Помни это.

– Что случилось? – оторопевший до крайности Снейп вытаращился на старшего Малфоя и, спохватившись, добавил: – Милорд.

Абраксас нахмурился ещё больше, перехватил в левую руку свою знаменитую трость с набалдашником в виде оскаленной змеиной головы и процедил:  
– Держись подальше от моего сына.

– Да я и… – растерянный Северус хотел было сказать, что он просто время от времени развлекает скучающего Люция, ничего больше, эдак пол-Британии можно смело убивать без суда и следствия; но лорд уже степенно удалялся по коридору.

Снейп, позабыв про дела, кинулся за разъяснениями к Руквуду – тот всегда был в курсе всех новостей.

– Чего же ты хочешь? – пробурчал хмурый Руквуд. – Опоил и захомутал мальчика, негодяй. Бедолажечка теперь смотреть боится на сторону и всем рассказывает, что ты их перетравишь за посягательства на его драгоценную задницу. Зачем ты с ним связался? Вздыхал бы как все, издалека. Любовь любовью, но головой надо думать. Лепреконское это золотко, поверь мне.

– Какая нахрен любовь?! – завопил потрясённый люцевым коварством Снейп и кинулся в совятню, провожаемый скептическим взглядом Руквуда.

На гневное письмо Люциус не ответил, явился сам. Вечер начался со скандала, а закончился в постели – мордредово «золотко» было тихим и несчастным, грустным голосом поведало об «одиночестве в толпе», кротко согласилось со снейповым решением прекратить отношения и каким-то неведомым образом превратило прощальный поцелуй в сущее непотребство.

– Вейла хренова, – сокрушённо простонал Северус, едва отдышавшись. – Зачем?

– Ты мне симпатичен, – сказал Люц и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее на узенькой кушетке. – Нам с тобой хорошо, а папенька… Идея, Север! Я на него Тони пожалуюсь!

– Чтобы на меня ещё и Долохов охотился?!

Люциус захихикал:  
– Нет, просто он с Руквудом давно дружит и точно знает, что ты не альфонс, а целиком в своей обожаемой – ф-фи! – науке.

– Вот выставит папенька тебя из дома, только «фи» нас и прокормит, – проворчал Снейп, нашаривая на полу свою мантию. – Поднимайся живо, здесь вообще-то не бардак, а зельеварня. Чего уставился?

– Ты согласен кормить бедного изгнанника? – восхитился Люциус и кокетливо захлопал ресницами.

Северус покраснел и буркнул смущённо:  
– Не в весёлый же дом тебя сдавать. Ты там и недели не протянешь, неженка.

– О, какие познания в…

– Малфой, – перебил его Снейп и нервно потёр виски жестом, подсмотренным у самого Люциуса. – Я люблю совсем другого человека, понимаешь? Ты очень хорош, но… Зачем я тебе?

– Кто говорит о любви? – помолчав, спросил Люц. – Не думаю, что наш приятный досуг будет докучать миссис Поттер. А вот нам он принесёт обоюдную пользу и, смею надеяться, удовольствие. Если ты, конечно, не побоишься рискнуть.

И Снейп, озабоченный кретин, не побоялся.

***

– Ещё чашечку кофе, мистер Снейп? – Боргин заискивающе улыбнулся и суетливым движением палочки в очередной раз протёр прилавок. – Прошу прощения, но этот бессовестный негодяй запаздывает. Не знаю, что с ним и делать, удивительно гадкий человечишка. А котлы замечательные, просто чудесные котлы, мистер Снейп.

Северус чуть тряхнул головой, отгоняя некстати накатившие воспоминания, наколдовал Темпус и холодно кивнул. Ещё час-другой в запасе имелся. В Нотт-мэнор он попадёт затемно, но дел там немного: проверить, как установили вытяжки, да переговорить с плотниками. Оно и к лучшему – не придётся встречаться с Люцием. Хватит и того, что Северус почти всё время думает о нём.

О них.

***

Злосчастный фиал с зельем удачи стал поводом для первой серьёзной ссоры. Они помирились лишь через пару недель после гадкой выходки Малфоя. Впрочем, поразмыслив, Северус вынужден был признать, что он сам свалял дурака, привлекая нездоровое внимание УПСов к Лили Эванс. В результате его «заботы» даже самому тупому боевику стало ясно – жизнью «рыжули» можно шантажировать Снейпа.

К счастью, ничего отчаянного больше делать не пришлось. С некоторых пор Лилс не замечали в боях и на улицах – Северус надеялся, что идиот Поттер сумел-таки сложить два и два.

– Всё проще, мой хороший, – хмыкнул на это Люций. – Вероятно, миссис Поттер пребывает в тягости и не в силах наколдовать что-нибудь сложнее Люмоса. Это только моя благоверная способна на пятом месяце разбить хрустальный графин о голову своего несчастного супруга, находясь двумя этажами выше. Блэки, чтоб их!

– Покажи! – тут же потребовал Снейп и призвал из кармана мантии уменьшенную коробку с лечебными зельями. Любой пострадавший от Блэков, включая мантикор и тараканов, мог смело рассчитывать на его искреннее сочувствие и бескорыстную помощь.

Само собой, белобрысое темечко было в полном порядке, но Люц тут же сострадал жалобную физиономию и с душераздирающими стонами рухнул на широкую гостиничную постель. Пришлось лечить.

За целительскими хлопотами думать было недосуг, но поздно ночью, обнимая уснувшего Малфоя, Снейп тоскливо размышлял о предполагаемой беременности Лили. Скорее всего, любимая потеряна для него навсегда. Теперь надеяться на скоропалительный развод не стоило: ребёнок связывал супругов надёжнее всяких приворотных чар. Лилс – верная и преданная жена, она не станет порочить себя недостойными связями с мужниным недругом. И даже раннее вдовство не давало никаких надежд, ведь мать наследника будет под властью старого Поттера и его супруги, между прочим, урождённой Блэк.

Наутро хмурый и невыспавшийся Северус выслушал от Люца некое предложение, гнусное и крайне непристойное.

– Север, не проклинай меня сразу, а подумай. Я хочу представить тебя отцу и Нарциссе в качестве постоянного аманта.

– С ума сошёл?!

– Это статус, мой хороший. Возможность спокойно бывать в доме, а не отираться по дрянным гостиницам. Это спокойствие моей жены, весьма желательное в её нынешнем положении. Моё спокойствие, хоть тебе это и неважно.

– Зачем мне твой дом?

– Зельеварня и библиотека как минимум. Безопасность по ночам, – Люций слабо улыбнулся. – Опусти палочку, будь добр. Лаборатория – очень заманчивая цель для налёта. Не стоит недооценивать Дамблдора и Крауча, они вовсе не идиоты. А ты весьма беспечен и бродишь порой по улицам без всякой охраны. Подумай, Северус, я не тороплю.

Подумать не получилось, всё решили за него.

Следующее же собрание Ближнего круга закончилось требованием Повелителя обучить Снейпа «достойно постоять за себя».

– Наш юный гений, по слухам, был очень неплох в школьных стычках, но этого мало, – Лорд задумчиво уставился на Северуса, обмершего от неожиданной и непонятной чести. – Мальчик должен при любом раскладе суметь дождаться помощи, его голова стоит половины ваших. Без обид, господа, но зельеваров такого уровня не бывало со смерти Септимуса Принца. Рабастан, Рудольф, я желаю, чтобы вы лично занялись тренировками.

Басти Лестрейндж и впрямь был безголовым придурком, потому что его возмущённый вопль: «За что, мой Лорд? Отдайте это чучело Нотту, да и дело с концом!» – вполне тянул на тройное Круцио.

Против обыкновения, Повелитель оставил провинность без внимания, лишь слегка усмехнулся и рассудительно произнёс:  
– Давай-ка подумаем хорошенько, Рабастан. Ты, верно, забыл, что мы и без того в долгу у лорда Нотта. Его стараниями дамблдорово охвостье определённо присмирело. Нечестно было бы нагружать досточтимого лорда ещё и вашими семейными делами. Ведь семейными, лорд Малфой?

– Да, мой Повелитель, – с ледяной невозмутимостью склонил голову Абраксас Малфой и гневным жестом оборвал Басти, опять было разинувшего пасть. Тот послушно умолк, а Северус облился холодным потом – у него появились все шансы счесть Мародёров милыми и воспитанными мальчиками, искренне желавшими добра окружающим.

С этого дня Снейп обзавёлся статусом протеже самого Лорда и официального любовника младшего Малфоя.

Для боёвки его звание Мастера зельеварения всегда было пустым звуком, но после этого собрания Северус в считанные часы из «пацана Руквуда, ну, носатого такого, с черпаком» превратился в «мистера Снейпа». Молодёжь разглядывала его с опасливым восхищением, а бойцы постарше – с нехорошим прищуром, будто целясь. И только дубина Квинтус Флинт от души хлопнул Северуса по спине, отчего тот едва не упал на колени, и заржал кентавром:  
– А я говорил, что мальчонка – такая же хитрая задница, как и его хахаль. Ходи, носатый, да оглядывайся, а то я этих ваших шуточек про отраву ни хера не понимаю и страсть как не люблю.

Снейп прошипел что-то вроде: «Премного благодарен за предупреждение, я остерегусь» и поспешно аппарировал в лабораторию. Там, среди котлов, думалось намного лучше, и паника, вызванная стремительными и непонятными переменами, почти унялась.

«Разве не этого ты всегда хотел? – спрашивал Северус сам себя. – Признание, связи, прочное положение – то, о чём всегда толковал Слагхорн, пока ты приводил в порядок шкафы с ингредиентами или драил кабинет декана после очередного заседания Клуба слизней. Ну вот, радуйся – теперь ты тоже слизень».

Руки привычно резали, крошили, толкли, а голова полнилась то неясными мечтаниями о грядущих свершениях, то такими же смутными опасениями, что его, Северуса, несчастливая звезда опять поведёт своего подопечного кривой дорожкой и с размаха уткнёт в очередную стену.

***

– Мистер Снейп? – Боргин нервно дёрнул шейный платок. – Прошу прощения, но мне только что сообщили, что встреча состоится не здесь. За вами выслали провожатого, он будет с минуты на минуту.

Снейп равнодушно кивнул. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, ведь «Боргин и Бэркс» торговали легально. Лишние глаза и уши не нужны ни владельцам лавки, ни самому Северусу.

– Благодарю за понимание, мистер Снейп, – облегчённо выдохнул Боргин. – С вами всегда приятно иметь дело.

Снейп опять кивнул, на сей раз благосклонно, и расслабленно прикрыл глаза.

Заметают следы, ясное дело. Бывший УПС не из простых явился за явно криминальным заказом – сейчас все перекупщики Лютного переживают очередной приступ паранойи и трясут осведомителей. Навредить же «Боргин и Бэркс» у них кишка тонка, ибо совладельцы лавки никогда не забывали напомнить, кто именно работал здесь приказчиком сразу после Первой войны.

«Мемориал, – веселился Люциус, – вроде руин в Годриковой лощине, только прибыли приносит намного больше. Придёшь, бывало, подумаешь, с какой ерунды всё начиналось, и уходишь вдохновлённым».

Северус вздохнул, неожиданно для себя перевернул кофейную чашку вверх дном, немного выждал и всмотрелся в потёки гущи на стенках. «Грязная чашка, – мрачно выдал он предсказание. – Как всегда».

***

Год, в который умерла Лили, Снейп вспоминать не любил – горько, страшно и стыдно. Но тренированный и дисциплинированный разум зельевара и легилимента послушно выстраивал воспоминания в стройные цепочки – хоть сейчас в думосбор. И рад бы забыть, но увы.

Череда бед и несчастливых совпадений всего пару раз перемежалась радостными событиями. В июне состоялся большой приём в поместье Малфоя в честь первого дня рождения Драко, и Северус с непонятной ему самому гордостью почти весь вечер держал несносное создание на руках – только у него самый младший Малфой не капризничал, не орал во всю глотку и не рвался на волю.

– Как славно вы ладите, – умилялся Люц шёпотом, терпеливо выпутывая пряди своих волос из цепких ручек отпрыска. – Такой кроха, а уже чувствует, кто к нему хорошо относится.

Северус оторопел, а Люций тяжко вздохнул:  
– Последняя надежда двух древнейших родов, воплощённое сокровище и единственный наследник огромной кучи золота. Нечестолюбивой родни у меня нет – и у каждого грандиозные планы на Драко. Они задёргают мне ребёнка, Север. Будешь крёстным?

Снейп посмотрел на сосредоточенную мордашку Драко, не желающего оставлять отцовскую шевелюру в покое, и кивнул.

Отношения с малфоевскими родичами у него так и не сложились, хотя Люциус практически переселил его в мэнор и не уставал портить семейные торжества присутствием неправильного аманта. Худо-бедно Северус сошёлся лишь с братцами Лестрейнджами. Те, впечатлённые его подлостью и изобретательностью в бою, хором требовали от него женитьбы и пятерых сыновей «на племя».

У Снейпа же не было другого выхода – честно противостоять двум тёмным боевым магам он не мог, а проигрывать раз за разом было унизительно. От злого отчаяния в ход пошло всё: ментальное давление, комбинации боевых заклинаний с бытовыми чарами, усиление магической мощи зельями и банальная язвительность – не победить, так надолго испортить настроение.

Спустя ещё некоторое время до него дошёл слушок, будто Джеймса Поттера изгнали из рода. Снейп ликовал: когда очкастую сволочь убьют, Лили будет свободна, и её сын не станет помехой их счастью. Скорее всего, маленький ублюдок унаследует отцовский дар, и старый Поттер заберёт внука к себе. То, что его самого в род не приняли, Северуса не смущало – во всей Британии злобнее и склочнее дражайшего дедули Принца был только недоброй памяти Морфин Мракс.

Больше ничего хорошего в проклятом году не произошло.

Планы по завоеванию сердца Лили пошли прахом, когда до Снейпа дошло, что за пророчество он передал Лорду и кто будет жертвой. Случись такая беда сейчас, Северусу достало бы хладнокровия и изворотливости самостоятельно вытащить Лили и её ребёнка и уговорить кого-нибудь вроде Нотта спрятать их.

Теперь-то он знал о нарастающем недовольстве вернейших сторонников Лорда и об истинной роли главных смутьянов Абраксаса Малфоя и Вальбурги Блэк, понимал тогдашний политический расклад и, самое главное, был убеждён в абсолютной лживости пророчества.

Но случилось то, что случилось: Лилс погибла, Лорд пропал, младенец Поттер попал в герои, а Северус Снейп – в путы своих опрометчивых клятв.

После исчезновения Лорда Северус и Люциус предсказуемо угодили в Азкабан. Суда никакого не было, да он и не требовался. Метки потускнели и казались неживыми, но теперь ни одно маскирующее заклятие их не брало – надо думать, Лорд не слишком доверял своим УПСам и намеревался держать их в повиновении даже из-за Грани.

Бартемиус Крауч убивал бы всякого Пожирателя (а кое-кого и успел), но, на счастье меченых, разразился жутчайший скандал с его сыном – малолетним психопатом Барти-младшим, неведомо за какие заслуги оказавшимся в фаворе у Лорда. Болтали разное, а Люций разводил руками: «Мальчишка бесполезен, он не имеет никакого влияния на своего отца. Может, Лорд его просто трахает?»

Под шумок фракция умеренных в Визенгамоте настояла на организации цивилизованного расследования и проведении открытых судебных процессов.

Обоим Малфоям ничего, кроме наличия сомнительной красоты татуировок, вменить не сумели, и Люциуса освободили в зале суда. В этот же день объявился Абраксас Малфой, переждавший лавину арестов в тайном укрытии. К тому моменту Северус уже находился в Хогвартсе – принимал дела от Слагхорна.

Процессы шли без перерыва до самого Рождества, но без применения убойных доз Веритасерума и травмирующей легилименции улов магического правосудия был очень скромным: одиннадцать УПСов, считая умершего вскоре Крауча-младшего.

Тщательно законспирированного Руквуда взяли по доносу Игоря Каркарова, и Северус не поленился передать тому весточку хогвартской совой. Дамблдор сделал вид, будто ничего не произошло, из чего Снейп заключил: его новые обязанности будут заключаться не только в дрессировке мелких слизеринцев и охране сына Поттера.

Он догадался правильно.

– Северус, у меня есть сведения, что тебя связывают некоторые отношения с мистером Малфоем-младшим, – без обиняков заявил директор.

Снейп равнодушно пожал плечами. Ему было что скрывать на допросах: рецептуру новых зелий, результаты исследований, содержание бесед с Лордом и Руквудом и тому подобные вещи. Побоев он не страшился, Веритасерум мог поглощать пинтами, а штатным мозголомам аврората предъявлял «картинки» свиданий с Люциусом.

Метод действовал безотказно. Мужчина ли, женщина – через пять минут легилимент прерывал сеанс и, полыхая щеками, выскакивал из допросной. За месяц отсидки никто так и не сумел пробить окклюментивный блок, охраняемый «вейлой».

– Я даже знаю, откуда у вас эти сведения, – криво усмехнулся Снейп. – И что? Вы меня опять презираете?

– Что ты, мой мальчик, – мило улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Я просто хочу сказать, что не буду препятствовать вашим встречам. Может быть, Люциус сумеет смягчить горечь утраты…

– Ни слова! – прошипел Снейп. – Не будет никаких встреч, всё кончено! Я не могу…

– Можешь, – перебил его директор уже без всякой улыбки. – Ты клялся.

– Люций избалован, я быстро ему надоем, – тут же сбавил тон Северус.

– Ну, там посмотрим. Я думаю, уже завтра можно послать сову. Тебе же не терпится похвастать профессорским званием?

На свидание Снейп шёл с такой же охотой, как недавно плёлся к лодке до Азкабана. Но против ожидания, Люц не выглядел загнанным или несчастным.

– Отец всех вытащит, – сказал он и втянул Северуса в долгий поцелуй.

Через пару часов они смогли наконец поговорить, и Малфой принялся настойчиво предлагать ему свою помощь.

– Мы спрячем тебя. За границей, здесь – где захочешь. Лучше здесь, конечно, я не могу без тебя, слышишь?

– Я останусь, – сумел выдавить из себя Снейп. – Я… Я легко отделался и всем доволен. Я пойму, если ты меня оставишь. Пожалуйста.

– Глупости, – буркнул Люций. – Будешь со мной мучиться.

Как в воду глядел, золотко.

***

Колокольчик у входной двери жалобно тренькнул, и Снейп насторожился – шагов вошедшего он не услышал.

– Где тебя носит, проходимец? – зашипел Боргин. – Клиент заждался.

– Как огорчительно, – засмеялся кто-то за спиной. – Но полно разоряться, мистер, я просто посыльный.

Северус неторопливо обернулся.

У входа стоял довольно молодой парень – Северус должен был помнить его по Хогвартсу, но не помнил. Узкое породистое лицо, прямой нос, длинные рыжевато-каштановые волосы, увязанные в небрежный хвост, и нахальные серые глаза под почти прямыми бровями. «Дикарь, – понял Снейп. – Чистокровный, причем из довольно старого рода. Вот она – трущобная элита, довелось-таки повидать».

Лютный переулок и ему подобные места издавна служили прибежищем для обнищавших старых семей, изгнанников из рода, непризнанных бастардов и прочих, для кого обучение в Хогвартсе стоило чересчур дорого. Их называли дикарями, и они, без шуток, были настоящими аборигенами этого мира.

«Там встречаются ребята похлеще Блэков, – рассказывал Руквуд. – Я видал парня с мордой точно, как у Струглеров, а ведь этот род уже полтора века считается угасшим. В Хоге висит портрет одного из них, кто вредноскоп изобрел. Мой знакомец вместо фамилии отзывался на препохабную кличку, но тоже любил всякую дрянь мастерить. Над одной из его вещиц мы всем Отделом два дня бились. Взорвалась, погань».

Тем временем дикарь с лицом средневекового вельможи и обряженный в нечто, похожее на магловский кожаный плащ, одарил Снейпа снисходительным взглядом и поинтересовался:  
– Где же ваша охрана, господин профессор? Не боитесь?

Северус неторопливо поднялся, нарочитым жестом поддёрнул белоснежные манжеты и сказал особым тоном, приберегаемым исключительно для вразумления зарвавшихся старшекурсников:  
– Очень боюсь, мистер посыльный. Но обещаю не визжать и не падать в обморок. Ведите.


	7. Глава 6

– Ронни нас убьёт, – сказал Джордж и хихикнул.

– Насмерть. А виноват в этом будешь ты, – сказал Фред и тоже хихикнул.

– У вас странное отношение к смерти, парни, – буркнул Гарри. – А теперь заткнитесь, мешаете.

Близнецы хором прыснули, но стихли. Поттер взял пруток от рассыпавшейся вконец метлы, пару секунд подержал его в руках, слегка огладил пальцами и аккуратно отложил в кучку таких же «обласканных» прутьев.

Этому фокусу его научил Эдриан Пьюси.

– Я однажды подсмотрел, как Флинт квиддичные мётлы гладит, будто уговаривает на часок в ванну старост заскочить, – задумчиво сказал он, пока пунцовый от стыда и злости Поттер махал своей дурацкой палочкой в безнадёжных попытках подготовиться к экзамену по Чарам. – Сначала посмеяться над ним хотел, а потом вспомнил кое-что и не стал. Подержи-ка это перо в руках и представь его летающим.

– Глупости, – обиженно сопя, ответил незадачливый чародей, на что Пьюси тихо рассмеялся и уговорил провести эксперимент. В итоге на экзамене Гарри заставил-таки станцевать ананас, пусть дракклов фрукт и выпил у него немало сил.

– Просто помни, что вещи тебя любят, – усмехнулся потом Эдриан.

– Особенно ананасы, – ужасно хотелось упасть в обморок и не идти в дортуар своими ногами.

– Это не совсем вещь, а плод. Почти существо, если верить вводной главе нашего учебника по Чарам. Там есть парочка разделов о забытых и ошибочных теориях, – Пьюси нахмурился, подхватил Гарри под руку и медленно повёл в сторону подземелий. – Ты бы знал, как мне не хватает отцовской библиотеки. Ладно, сами разберёмся.

Поттер не был идиотом и не стал спрашивать, что стало с библиотекой убитого тёмного мага, чей дар считался жутковатым даже среди Пожирателей смерти. Но идея Эдриана запала в голову, и он непременно продолжил бы эксперименты, будь у Малфоя с Ноттом побольше мозгов и поменьше гонора. После рейда в Запретный коридор и знакомства с _Гранью_ у него попросту не нашлось ни времени, ни сил на возню с чем-нибудь «неплодовым».

Следует признать, жилось в «Норе» неплохо и уж всяко спокойнее, чем в Хогвартсе. Старшие Уизли не приставали с нравоучениями и воспоминаниями о покойных родителях, чего Поттер втайне опасался, Персиваль почти не выходил из своей комнаты, а Джинни краснела, бледнела, роняла предметы, мычала что-то невразумительное, но не обременяла героя своим присутствием дольше пяти минут кряду.

Почти целый день Гарри и Рональд с близнецами были предоставлены сами себе: играли в квиддич, носились в догонялки по саду, плескались в маленьком, заросшем ряской прудике и просто валялись на траве, разомлев от послеполуденной жары.

Близнецы оказались парнями неглупыми, но редкими озорниками. Гарри подозревал, что идея ночного похищения принадлежала именно им, а Рональду паршивцы просто заморочили голову, отчего тот вообразил себя начальником «экспедиции» и спасителем героя от магловского произвола.

В первый же день в «Норе» Гарри выпросил у миссис Уизли шерстяную нитку, после небольшой перепалки выяснил, кто из братьев Джордж, и повязал её идентифицированному близнецу на запястье.

Братцы ехидно перемигнулись, а их мать грустно махнула рукой:  
– Бесполезно, Гарри, я пробовала.

\- А мне похрен… Ой, виноват, миссис Уизли. Мне всё равно, кто из вас кто. У кого нитка, тот и Джордж, ясно?

На следующий день за завтраком нитки не было ни на одном из братьев, и Гарри демонстративно игнорировал обоих. Шкодников проняло, нитка вновь появилась.

– Вы же магические близнецы, вас родная мать не различает из-за абсолютного сходства, – укоризненно сказал Гарри. – Понятно, в Хоге шкодить анонимность не помешает, но зачем домашних мучать?

Те похихикали и утащили Гарри на очередной урок полётов.

Рональд тоже вёл себя намного спокойнее, чем в Хогвартсе, и не пилил героя Поттера за неподобающее тому поведение. Правда, держался слегка настороженно и внимательно наблюдал за поведением Гарри. Да и близнецы тоже к нему явно присматривались, только делали это в своей манере, шумно и слегка навязчиво.

После слизеринского бойкота Поттеру к таким вещам было не привыкать; он делал вид, что ничего не замечает, и вёл себя, как обычно в Хоге – никому, кроме миссис Уизли, не старался понравиться, исправно огрызался на подначки братьев и не устраивал скандалов, даже когда очень хотелось.

Например, у Гарри просто свербело под языком высказаться по поводу опытов близнецов над маглорождёнными, но он сдерживался. Не может быть, чтобы взрослые не вели подобных бесед с рыжими пакостниками, та же мадам Помфри наверняка пыталась достучаться до их совести. Однако результатов до сих пор не наблюдалось, а значит, всякие слова будут обычным сотрясением воздуха.

Близнецов мог вразумить лишь такой же жестокий розыгрыш, но для этого требовалось заручиться поддержкой Ургхарта и Флинта. Так что с воспитанием братцев следовало подождать до начала учебного года, а «шутить» над Поттером после визита Сметвика братцы не осмелятся – не дураки.

За несколько дней, проведенных в доме Уизли, _Грань_ снилась всего два раза. И оба раза Гарри опять замерзал до стеклянного состояния, любуясь звёздным танцем. Наутро он ломал голову над значением странных снов, в которых ничего не происходило, но так ни до чего и не додумался. «Не иначе, симптомы обморожения учим. Ну, хоть тошнить перестало», – утешал себя «звездолётчик» и садился на потрёпанную метлу Рона, чтобы проветрить свои изрядно замороченные мозги.

Вот только в этот раз метла не взлетела – порвался потёртый кожаный хомут, стягивающий прутья.

– Кранты, – хором поставили диагноз близнецы.

– Жалко Рончика, он в команду хотел в этом году пробоваться, – сказал потом Фред и озадаченно почесал затылок.

– А на школьном «Чистомёте» только вашу Грейнджер катать, – вздохнул Джордж. – Это помело хотя бы когда-то было квиддичным.

– А связать её никак нельзя? – Гарри почувствовал себя немного виноватым. Метла, конечно, старенькая, но другой у Рона нет.

– Там особым пространственным чарам каюк, – Фред уселся на траву. – Спец нужен, но это очень дорого, проще новую купить.

– Ага, проще, перед самой-то школой, – мрачно буркнул Джордж. – А премии у отца, похоже, всё-таки не будет.

– Я вас к маглам не звал, – огрызнулся Гарри. Брать на себя вину за неприятности старшего Уизли он не собирался. – Сами отцу подгадили, нечего теперь плакаться.

– Да это всё Рон… – начали было близнецы, но терпение у Поттера закончилось – после ледяной ночи на _Грани_ настроение было не ахти.

– Хорош врать, – рявкнул он. – Помогите лучше. Разберите метлу аккуратно и притащите чем связать.

Рона действительно было жаль, а ещё появлялся замечательный повод поэкспериментировать, ни от кого не таясь, и узнать, заполучил ли Поттер кусочек фамильного дара. С Флинтом, чьей силищи хватило бы «уговорить» взлететь не только метлу, но и дамблдоров трон в Большом зале, ему было не равняться. Поэтому он перенянчил в ладонях каждый прутик по отдельности, долго гладил метловище и кожаные ремешки.

Как правильно собрать метлу, Гарри не знал, предоставил это дело близнецам. Те сноровисто увязали несчастную рухлядь и поволокли её домой.

– Отец умеет зачаровывать на полёт, фордик ты сам видел, – пояснили они на ходу. – А потом проверим, будет ли метла подвижной и скоростной, и как много в тебе от Джеймса Поттера.

– Самому интересно, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– Куда с помелом на кухню? – миссис Уизли замахнулась на братцев полотенцем, а пунцовая от смущения Джинни уронила миску с кашей и зачем-то полезла под стол.

Поттер в очередной раз стиснул зубы, чтобы не надавать непрошеных советов: найти девчонке пару подружек или отвести её на приём к мистеру Тики. «Тебе и самому не помешало бы в Мунго наведаться, – сердито одёрнул он себя. – Седьмая Уизли просто дичится посторонних, а ты – настоящий псих. Только и радости, что коммуникабельный».

Сонный Рональд вяло ковырялся в миске с овсянкой. Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на ненавистное блюдо, сел рядом и положил себе немного гренок.

– Вы чего в такую рань подхватились? – Рон зевнул и потёр лицо. – Суббота же.

– Мне какая-то ерунда приснилась, – почти честно ответил герой. – Вышел в сад, а парни уже там. Мы и пошли в квиддич играть.

– Пакость задумали, не иначе, – кивнул Рон. – Обычно на завтрак их не добудишься. И что квиддич, получается?

– Твоя метла рассыпалась, – решил не затягивать с объяснением Гарри и тут же добавил, утешая задохнувшегося от страшной новости рыжика: – Не психуй, мы всё починили.

– Вы?! Я вас поубиваю, придурки!

– А мы говорили! – захохотали близнецы и всё-таки огребли от матери каждый по шлепку.

Некоторое время всё семейство шумно выясняло обстоятельства поломки и наперебой утешало Рональда, а тот едва удерживал слёзы и грозился проклясть каждого, кто хоть пальцем притрагивался к его замечательной метле.

Потом мистер Уизли раздражённо хлопнул ладонью по столу, велел всем успокоиться и рассказать историю заново. Близнецы затараторили наперебой, особо напирая на то, что «обглоданное крысами барахло» развалилось на земле, а не в воздухе. Ещё Фред с Джорджем красочно расписали усилия потомственного пространственника Поттера по реанимации метлы; Гарри даже застеснялся слегка.

После этого Рональд окончательно пал духом.

– Вы этого потомка на уроках не видели, – простонал он. – Теперь мою метлу сам Мерлин от земли не оторвёт.

– Помолчи, сын, – строго сказал мистер Уизли и обратился к Гарри: – Тебя кто-то учил таким чарам?

– Профессор Флитвик, – истинный слизеринец Поттер даже глазом не моргнул. – Он очень переживал, что я не сдам экзамен, и рассказал об особом даре моей семьи. Говорил, я мог унаследовать некоторые способности. Не все, конечно, самую капельку.

Родители Рона переглянулись и кивнули друг другу, а Гарри мысленно вздохнул: со всеми этими тайнами есть риск стать прожжённым лжецом, куда там героям малфоевских сказочек. «Надо возобновить записи в дневнике, – уныло подумал он, – чтобы не запутаться. Так и писать – дату и список осчастливленных моими враками. Ужас какой».

– Тогда сделаем так, – мистер Уизли взял с подоконника пачку конвертов. – Закончим завтрак, прочитаем ваши письма из Хогвартса, а потом пойдём во двор и посмотрим, что можно сделать с этой метлой.

– Пришли письма из Хогвартса? – оживился Персиваль. – Я уже позавтракал!

– Перси, из-за стола выходят, дождавшись остальных, – миссис Уизли погрозила пальцем, а близнецы захихикали и принялись гадать, начистит ли сегодня братец значок старосты ещё разок или ограничится вчерашними тремя сеансами.

Наконец Джинни осилила последнюю ложку каши, и мистер Уизли раздал детям конверты, подписанные изумрудными чернилами:  
– Гарри, твоё письмо пришло к нам домой. Значит, профессор Дамблдор уже знает, что ты у нас гостишь. Ничто не укроется от этого человека.

«От целителя Сметвика вообще трудно укрыться, – фыркнул Поттер про себя. – Думаю, шум стоял несусветный, как бы камины не разнесло».

После памятного визита Сметвик наведывался ещё раз, передал привет от родителей и велел быть паинькой.

– С Дамблдором я потолковал, но лишь на тему регулярного наблюдения у целителей. Думай головой, шкет. Не время сейчас брать неправильную сторону. В домах у твоих приятелей опять обыски – у Малфоев точно.

Гарри тогда надолго задумался и по итогам раздумий не на шутку разозлился. Какие могут быть стороны спустя десять лет после войны?

«Опять обыски» – значит, вину Малфоя-старшего в который раз не сумели доказать. Неудивительно, что Драко такой вредный. Наверное, ему осточертело быть в глазах окружающих лишь сыном Пожирателя смерти. Да и сиротам УПСов жилось несладко – о гибели их родителей никто не жалел, и рассчитывать на чьё-либо снисхождение они не могли. Так и получалось, что дети побеждённых волей-неволей сбивались в компанию. В одиночку никому не выстоять, во время бойкота Гарри проверил это на собственной шкуре.

И если честно, симпатии героя Поттера были на стороне этих нахальных и жестоких поганцев – они держались стойко и своих не сдавали. Вполне гриффиндорские качества, странно, что сами гриффиндорцы так не считали.

С появлением Твари ситуация для бывших смертоедов ухудшилась в разы, и Гарри даже думать боялся на эту тему – слишком много в задачке неизвестных.

Драко говорил, что его отец опасается возрождения Тёмного лорда. Боится, а не ждёт с нетерпением, потому что возвращаться Повелитель собирался из-за _Грани_. Судя по увиденному Гарри в Запретном коридоре, правильно боится – такой лидер утащит за собой в могилу всех, кого сумеет, и начнёт именно с УПСов.

Что ж, мистер Малфой дождался босса, только он сам об этом ещё не знает. А вот почему не знает – вопрос очень интересный. Самые преданные (или самые неудобные?) сторонники Лорда удостаивались Метки. Если верить нечастым обмолвкам пожирательских отпрысков, её воздействию не мог противиться никто, включая старшего Флинта, могущего, по мнению Гарри, противиться кому угодно и в чём угодно. Сам Пьюси считал троллье семейство «неудобным» для любого мозголома, включая себя. «Обнаружься у них мозги, – говорил Эдриан, – я бы туда без нужды не полез. А по нужде, герой, полезешь куда угодно, и хватит веселиться».

Короче говоря, Метка выполняла контрольные и коммуникационные функции, на неё даже координаты аппарации можно было завязать. Но Тварь будто забыла, что в её руках находится неограниченная власть над бывшими соратниками. Она целый год сидела в Квиррелле и ни единым намёком себя не выдала. Почему? Неужели Метки, подчинявшиеся живому террористу, на несвятой дух Твари попросту не реагировали?

Следующий вопрос внятных ответов тоже не предполагал, а на догадках и допущениях далеко не уедешь. Дамблдор явно был осведомлён об условной смерти Тома Риддла, иначе об этом не болтал бы Хагрид: «Он и человеком-то уже не был, чтобы так просто помереть». Грех жаловаться, Гарри сразу предупредили о Твари. Вот только ошеломлённый и перепуганный герой, впервые очутившийся в Косом переулке, ни фига не понял.

А вот знал ли Дамблдор о квартиранте в теле одного из профессоров? Не дай Мерлин, знал – тогда директор тоже тварь, а половине Слизерина во главе с самим Поттером нужно немедленно бежать из страны. Желательно в Антарктиду.

Поттер искренне надеялся, что во время драки у зеркала Еиналеж сумел отогнать дух Волдеморта достаточно далеко. А если нет? Вдруг тот уже взял под контроль ещё одного несчастного?

Папа наверняка настоял бы на обращении в аврорат. Отличная идея, только как её реализовать и не прослыть идиотом?

В пересказе история должна казаться сущим бредом. Стоит Гарри поведать о Твари в затылке Квиррелла и поисках Философского камня на «полосе препятствий» для студентов, его тут же навеки поселят в Мунго. Или того хуже – решат, будто он сочиняет сказочки, чтобы укрепить геройскую репутацию. Пожалуй, Мунго предпочтительнее.

Можно написать анонимное письмо без подробностей. Мол, есть подозрение, что профессор умер от одержимости неупокоенным духом Сами-Догадайтесь-Кого. Поэтому, господа авроры, тщательно обнюхивайте прохожих: от кого несёт чесноком или падалью, тот и есть вместилище Того-Самого-Экстремиста. Не верите – спросите у студентов Хога, они подтвердят. Смешно, да. Авроры тоже поржут.

Тогда папа решил бы поставить в известность взрослых магов, кровно заинтересованных в любых сведениях о загулявшем духе бывшего Тома Риддла.

Например, можно взять и обрадовать новостью папашу Малфоя: «Уважаемая Правая рука, я, неизвестный доброжелатель, сообщаю: тот, кого вы с таким нетерпением ожидали, прибыл. Правда, я встретил его первым и нечаянно отправил хрен знает куда. Ищите, он весь ваш».

Понятно, что старший Малфой уже на следующий день вычислит адресата и вытряхнет из него подробности. И если сплетни о пыточных бригадах Лорда не враньё, то… Мунго, пятый этаж, чета Лонгботтомов, соседняя палата – и это в лучшем случае. Причард болтал, что табун фестралов сжирает труп взрослого человека минут за десять.

В общем, намного дешевле будет помалкивать. Тварь до сих пор никуда не торопилась, не будет спешить и Гарри. Однако, кому-то из взрослых всё равно придётся довериться, и кандидатуру исповедника нужно будет выбирать тщательно.

– Эй! – гаркнул Рон прямо в ухо, и Гарри вздрогнул и очнулся от размышлений. – Ты письмо открывать будешь? Одного тебя ждём.

– Ронни, у нас одинаковые письма, – Поттер улыбнулся и распечатал конверт. – Ух ты, сколько учебников по ЗОТИ! Весь курс собрался в аврорат? Я не хочу!

– А тебя никто и не возьмет, – еле слышно буркнул Рон, но мистер Уизли расслышал.

– Помолчи, Рональд, – строго сказал он. – Ты и сам не сподобился порадовать нас с матерью хорошими оценками. А о выборе достойного занятия в жизни, мальчики, я побеседую с вами попозже.

– «Увеселение с упырями», – засмеялся Джордж. – Звучит заманчиво. Слышишь, Персик, у нас тоже есть упырь, а ты какой-то скучный. Не надумал повеселиться?

– Отстань, – отмахнулся Перси и тут же возмутился: – И у меня в списке есть такой учебник! Это что, универсальный курс? Папа, как такое возможно? Ведь нам ТРИТОНы сдавать!

Мистер Уизли сравнил письма и покачал головой.

– Действительно, – озабоченно сказал он. – Комплект учебников по ЗОТИ один и тот же для разных курсов. Я разузнаю на работе, в чём там дело.

– Наверняка у нас будет преподавать одна и та же ведьма, – захихикал Фред. – Смотрите, все книги авторства Локхарта. Мам, у тебя есть сестра по несчастью.

– Глупости, – миссис Уизли сердито махнула рукой, но скулы её зарумянились. – Книги мистера Локхарта – это нечто особенное.

– Почему? – заинтересовался Гарри, а мистер Уизли слегка нахмурился.

– Верная последовательность действий, – миссис Уизли оживилась, бросила поварёшку и принялась загибать пальцы. – Оптимальная комбинация чар и заклинаний. Смелость, решительность, находчивость – мистер Локхарт отличный боевой маг. Но самое главное даже не это. Он подробно описывает всю схему боя, не опуская тонкости. В обычных учебниках такого не найдёшь. Например, частные случаи применения…

– Да-да-да, – перебил её мистер Уизли несколько раздражённо, – не утаивает секреты мастерства, а щедро делится ими во имя процветания волшебного сообщества. Наслышаны, а как же. К этим несомненным достоинствам, – на слове «достоинствам» он скривился, – прилагается развязное поведение и изрядное самодовольство.

– Имеет право, – отчеканила миссис Уизли. – Не всё же Нотту выставляться. Я ничуть не удивлена, Гарри, выбору вашего нового преподавателя. К тому же эти книги бесподобно написаны – невозможно оторваться. Увлекательные учебники – это лучшее, что можно сделать для детей.

– Учебники должны учить, а не развлекать!

– Учить, развлекая – вот новое слово в образовании. Мистер Локхарт проявил недюжинный ум…

– И недюжинное нахальство…

– Так, дети! Марш во двор! Ваш отец сейчас к вам выйдет и зачарует метлу заново!

– Погоди, милая, – мистер Уизли поспешно сбавил тон и примирительно улыбнулся. – Есть ещё письма для Перси и Рона. Возьмите, мальчики. А потом поблагодарим нашу маму за вкусный завтрак и пойдём на улицу. Погода нынче чудная!

Персиваль взглянул на конверт, покраснел не хуже Джинни, торопливо пробормотал: «Всё было классно, мам» и рванул в свою комнату, на ходу распечатывая конверт.

– Пенни Кристалл, – хором пропели близнецы, – такая душка! Ути-пути! Сю-сю-сю!

– А ну-ка, закрыли рты! – рявкнула миссис Уизли. – Совсем распустились, паршивцы!

Близнецы съёжились и умолкли, а Ронни злорадно хихикнул и распечатал оба своих конверта.

– Это Гермиона и Невилл, – пояснил он. – Я писал, что мы спасли Поттера. Невилл и тебе написал, держи.

Гарри, недоумевая, взял конвертик, вложенный в письмо к Рональду.

_«Здравствуй, Гарри!_

_Рад, что тебя забрали от маглов. Мы все волновались, ведь ты не отвечал на письма._

_У меня всё хорошо. Я отдал бабушке твоё послание. Она его прочитала и велела показать ей Ту-Самую-Вещь. Я думал, она меня поругает, но бабушка просто забрала Эту-Вещь и ушла камином. Наверное, был разговор с профессором Дамблдором, потому что Вещь ко мне вернулась. Я рассказываю это для того, чтобы ты не посчитал меня трусом и обманщиком._

_Мне разрешено пользоваться Вещью лишь в Хогвартсе, за пределы замка Её выносить нельзя._

_Гарри, я подумал, что ты тоже имеешь право на Вещь. Я с радостью буду давать Её тебе, только, пожалуйста, никому не рассказывай, особенно Малфою. Понимаю, ты считаешь его своим другом, но это не так. Бабушка сказала, что тебя используют для обеления репутации Пожирателей, и профессора Дамблдора это беспокоит._

_Не сердись, никто из нас не желает тебе зла. Нашу репутацию обелять не нужно, и ни у кого нет к тебе какого-то корыстного интереса, поверь._

_Я много думал, Гарри. По-моему, ты замечательный человек, если сумел найти что-то хорошее даже в Хорьке. Не знаю, захочешь ли ты, но я прошу дать нам с Роном ещё один шанс._

_До встречи в Хогвартсе. Невилл Лонгботтом»._

– Гермиона пишет, что в среду будет в Косом переулке вместе с родителями, – Рон успел дочитать оба письма, пока Гарри скрипел зубами над своим. – Может быть, и мы пойдём за учебниками в среду?

– Отчего нет, – улыбнулся мистер Уизли. – А теперь – разбираться с метлой. Спасибо, Молли, всё было очень вкусно.

***

– Папа!

Люциус вздрогнул и с тихим стоном провёл рукой по лицу. Только сына сейчас не хватало! Он же собирался на охоту вместе с бандой младшего Нотта, почему не пошёл?

– Папа, ты здесь?

Звонкий голос Драко эхом разносился по просторным залам. Но сил ответить не было, горло перехватило сухим спазмом. Люциус с силой стукнул себя кулаком по лбу, поискал глазами упавшую трость, потом тихо выругался и призвал её, не глядя. «Соберись, – вяло скомандовал себе Люций. – Некогда страдать, ты нужен сыну».

Пальцы привычно стиснули неудобную рукоять трости, и он кое-как заставил себя встать с зачехлённого кресла.

– Да папа же! – Люций слабо улыбнулся, услышав, как вредный мальчишка топнул ногой – Блэк, истинный Блэк. – Где домовики? Что случилось?!

«Твой отец – тупой кретин и никчемный рохля, – Люциус никак не мог разомкнуть сухие губы. – Но это случилось давно, сынок. Надо бы исправить».

– Папа? Что ты здесь делаешь? – Драко подбежал к стоящему столбом отцу, вцепился в мантию и с размаху приложился лбом Люцию под дых – обнял, по его мнению.

Люциус невольно ойкнул и неожиданно для себя расхохотался. Он вспомнил, как тщательно старался подготовиться к встрече с сыном, когда Драко был маленьким – упрямый блэковский лоб норовил отбить любимому папочке самое дорогое.

– Я шёл в кабинет, – сказал Люций сыну и обрадовался тому, что голос не дрожал и звучал вполне обыденно.

– Не дошёл? – сын поднял глаза и поджал губы, совсем как…

«Не вспоминать!» – быстро скомандовал себе Люциус и криво улыбнулся: – Нет. Присел подумать.

– Тебе нравился Долохов? – внезапно спросил Драко.

– Да, – удивлённо сказал Люций, недоумевая, что могло натолкнуть сына на мысли о Тони. – Он был… С ним было надёжно.

– И всё?

– Поверь, этого более чем достаточно. К тому же он никогда не читал мне нотаций и научил пить виски залпом. А что?

– Хорошо, мама не слышит, – хихикнул Драко и отпустил его мантию. – Ты улыбаешься, как Долохов на той самой колдографии.

Колдографию, что до сих пор стоит на тумбочке в отцовской спальне, Тони не любил и норовил испепелить при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Отец смеялся и говорил, что в щитовых чарах скоро превзойдёт всех Крэббов вместе взятых, а Люций снисходительно хмыкал и отчаянно завидовал – его капризное счастье ни в какую не желало посетить колдографа.

«Зато мы оба живы и на свободе», – Люциуса внезапно шатнуло, и Драко поспешно обхватил его за талию.

– Пап, давай в твой кабинет пойдём. Сядем спокойно, поговорим, – затараторил сын, – чаю попьём.

Люций покорно зашагал вслед за Драко; чаю ему совсем не хотелось.

В кабинете сын тут же засуетился, усаживая его в кресло и подвигая низкий столик удобнее. Затем нетерпеливо пощёлкал пальцами, вызывая домовика. Люциус вздохнул – почти выпав из камина, он метнул кочергу в кого-то из ушастых и пообещал отрубить голову каждому, кто попадётся на глаза. Все толковые домовики во главе со старейшиной общины работали в Нотт-мэноре, а оставшиеся, само собой, тут же попрятались.

– Если и сейчас никто не явится, – почти прошипел Драко, до жути напомнив покойную леди Вальбургу, – пойду искать сам. Считаю до трёх! Р-раз…

– Добби здесь! – заверещал возникший с громким хлопком домовик, и Люциус поморщился. – Добби делать чай, делать сэндвич.

– Слава Мерлину, – проворчал сын и принялся разливать чай по чашкам. – Ступай прочь.

Домовик исчез, на сей раз бесшумно. Драко устроился в кресле с ногами, повздыхал, а потом решился задать вопрос:  
– Па, вы опять с крёстным поссорились?

Люциус подавил желание потереть виски – «Эта твоя вечная театральщина, Малфой!» – и ответил, как мог спокойно:  
– Мы с твоим крёстным решили завершить наши особые отношения. Всё остальное остаётся в силе: магическое наставничество и наши совместные проекты. Разумеется, Северус по-прежнему член нашей семьи.

– Мы – это ты или он? – спросил Драко и нахмурился.

– Я, – ответил Люциус и отпил глоток чаю. Лучше бы виски, но на завтра у него было запланировано множество дел, одно тошнотнее другого. – Не волнуйся, мы с Севером в полном порядке. Давно пора было это сделать.

Сын тихо прошипел что-то явно нелестное, выхватил из кармана мантии фиал и протянул ему:  
– Выпей немедленно! Папа, пей!

– Но…

– Успокоительное. Обручённый Теодор – это нечто, поверь.

– Верю, – кивнул Люций и, поколебавшись, выпил. Раз огневиски не светило, сгодится и зелье. – Мисс Паркинсон придётся нелегко.

Драко ехидно ухмыльнулся, а Люций откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза, пережидая секундную тошноту.

– Что у вас случилось? – настойчиво спросил сын. – Ведь ещё вчера всё было хорошо, а сегодня ты вылетел из лаборатории так, будто за тобой дементоры гнались.

Люциус с некоторым усилием вдохнул и отставил чашку:  
– Всё в порядке.

– Па-а-ап…

– Никогда не лги своим близким.

– Да я и не собирался. Что у вас-то слу…

– Поттер, – перебил его Люциус и по-аврорски уставился в упор.

У непослушного отпрыска достало совести смутиться:  
– Да не лгал я, папа. Просто… ну… помалкивал, вот.

Люциус почувствовал, как зелье мягко стукнуло в виски, унимая ломоту, разбежалось по жилам, и опять усмехнулся а-ля Тони:  
– Вот и я помалкивал. Скверный результат, сам видишь. Пойдём-ка спать, сынок, завтра прорва дел. Ты в Нотт-мэнор уйдёшь?

– Да уж побуду дома-то, – вздохнул Драко. – Книг наберу. Я ещё свою детскую метлу одному бойцу хотел одолжить. Можно, па?

– Это твой дом, Дракончик. Ты хозяин своим книгам и мётлам. Пойдём спать?

– Конечно. Па, мне письмо из Хога пришло. Давай вместе в Косой пойдём? Только вдвоём. Я тебя к Фортескью поведу, а, пап? У тебя будет время?

Люциус улыбнулся и потрепал сына по голове:  
– В среду. Устроит?

– Ага! Ой, в смысле – да, разумеется.

Ребёнок довёл его до спальни, пожелал спокойной ночи и, пару секунд потоптавшись на пороге, ушёл к себе.

Люциус быстро принял душ, торопясь лечь до того, как зелье прекратит своё действие. Но сон почему-то совершенно не шёл, и Люций взялся считать гиппогрифов, перелетающих через главные ворота мэнора. На двести сорок шестом летуне дверь спальни бесшумно приоткрылась, Драко в одной пижаме замер на пороге. Несколько секунд он прислушивался к дыханию Люциуса, а потом на цыпочках прокрался к кровати и почти бесшумно устроился в ногах.

– Замёрзнешь, – шепнул Люций, улыбнулся и засветил неяркий Люмос. – Иди под одеяло.

– Ой, я тебя разбудил?

– Нет. Иди, укрою.

Сын юркнул под одеяло, Люциус подгрёб его поближе к себе, уткнулся в пахнувшую летним ветром макушку и мгновенно уснул.

***

Проснулся Люций до рассвета – за окном едва начало сереть. Под боком безмятежно сопел Драко, на туалетном столике глухо тикали серебряные часы с балериной – подарок Нарси на годовщину свадьбы. «На случай, если ты настолько умаешься со своим… со своим приятелем, что не сможешь даже Темпус наколдовать. Ничего не знаю, Малфой, и каждый день жду тебя в столовой к завтраку!»

Тогда он сказал: «Да, милая», – стерпел оплеуху и несколько секунд постоял с закрытыми глазами, смиряя обиду пополам с бешенством: он действительно совсем забыл об этой несомненно счастливой дате и снял заклинания с двери спальни уже после полудня.

От приятеля ему потом тоже досталось – Северус не оценил идею совместных завтраков, и Люций узнал много нового об «аморальных недоносках» и «чистокровных извращенцах».

«И впрямь извращенец, – грустно усмехнулся Люциус. – Я опять жаловался на жизнь своему ребёнку, а ему, помилуй Салазар, всего двенадцать лет».

Вчера он не планировал идти в лабораторию, видел, что Север не в духе, но не смог устоять и не похвастаться.

– Ты произвёл фурор в Лютном, – улыбаясь, сказал Люций, и чмокнул любовника куда-то в ухо, поскольку тот не отрывал взгляд от кипящего котла и оборачиваться не собирался. – Мне Одноглазый Мо сулил двадцать процентов прибыли, коли я уговорю тебя уйти из Хога и поселиться в некоем поместье, о местонахождении которого мне знать не обязательно.

Северус не ответил. Он беззвучно шевелил губами и поглядывал на светящиеся в воздухе цифры – профессор Снейп бесил чистокровных зельеваров, колдуя Темпус в виде новомодных магловских часов без стрелок, но с секундомером.

– И всё-таки в следующий раз бери охрану, прошу тебя, – Люциус присел на ободранный стул, единственный в этом полупустом пока помещении. – Народ там рисковый, могут и похитить.

– Помолчи, будь добр, – прохладно ответил Снейп. – Мешаешь.

Люциус взглянул на Снейпа и в который раз подивился его сходству с Пьеро: антрацитово-чёрные волосы, бледная кожа, опущенные углы красиво очерченных губ, печальные тёмные глаза, страдальческая морщинка между бровями с изломом и грустный-грустный клюв унылой птицы авгурея. Осталось только тушью нарисовать ему слезинку на щеке да обрядить в белоснежный балахон с пышным жабо.

В маменькиной коллекции драгоценного мейсенского фарфора была такая статуэтка, в детстве Люциус разглядывал её часами. Чёрно-белый Пьеро в самом углу витрины, бессильно опустив руки, тоскливо взирал на хохочущую Коломбину и обнимавшего её Арлекина. Печального Пьеро хотелось утешить и объяснить ему, что глупо убиваться по жестокой Коломбине, когда вокруг стоят кокетливые пастушки и изящные балерины, одна другой краше.

Однажды, набравшись храбрости, Люций попросил маменьку дать ему подержать в руках эту чудесную фигурку. Сказать по чести, у неё не было ни одной причины для отказа – послушный сын был одет и причёсан как подобает, накануне удостоился скупой похвалы от строгого гувернёра мистера Винтера, а впредь твёрдо намеревался отходить ко сну вовремя и будучи умытым.

Но леди Малфой только отмахнулась: «Сумасбродный ребёнок, что за глупости вам вечно лезут в голову? Ступайте к себе, сын, я занята».

Люциус, помнится, проревел полночи, а наутро встал с твёрдым убеждением, что отказать в чём угодно могут безо всякой видимой причины. Хоть трижды в день мой уши и чисть ногти, а причитающиеся за это похвалы вольны тебя и минуть. Просто так, без объяснений.

И, с каждым днём всё больше убеждаясь в своей правоте, Люций пошёл вразнос. Он грубил старшим и беспрерывно проказничал, обижал домовиков, говорил гадости девочкам и без всякого повода кидался в драку с мальчишками. Ещё до его поступления в Хогвартс половина Британии знала: Абраксас Малфой чудовищно избаловал своего недалёкого и злобного отпрыска и вовсю потакает его дурным наклонностям. Ну а после окончания Хога репутация у Люциуса Малфоя была похуже Салазаровой – того хоть в блуде не обвиняли.

Коллекция же фарфора вскоре исчезла. Вместе с маменькой.

Люциусу исполнилось девять, когда леди Малфой отбыла в Европу. «Свои обязательства я выполнила, и вы, Абраксас, не смеете меня упрекать! А чего же вы хотели, когда покупали себе жену?!» – она стояла, надменно выпрямившись, нарядная мантия сверкала в лучах утреннего солнца, а по комнатам было разбросано содержимое шкафов и комодов.

Эльфы, съёжившись и опасливо прижав уши, торопливо укладывали чемоданы и баулы, а Люций уныло слонялся по коридорам и не знал, радоваться ему или печалиться. Красивого Пьеро и бледного до синевы отца было жаль, а вот маменька могла катиться к мантикорам – он не собирался по ней скучать.

«Проклятый отпрыск проклятого рода, – сказала она как-то, перебрав кларета, – из-за тебя, чудовище, мои дети родятся вне брака и будут считаться незаконнорожденными. Мерлин всеблагой, за что мне всё это?»

К тому времени Люциус твёрдо знал – ни за что. Радости и огорчения сыплются на человека без цели и смысла, невзирая на заслуги и без учёта прегрешений. Если ты умён и изворотлив, то всё сумеешь обратить к своей пользе, а нет – пей вино и жалуйся на жизнь.

Спустя много лет он и Северусу пытался это растолковать, но тот только смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и буркнул: «Не сомневался, что совестью ты напрочь обделён».

А теперь он, изворотливый и умный Люциус Малфой, лежит без сна, уставясь в рассветное небо за окном, и мучительно пытается понять, за что ему всё это.

***

Вчера он всё-таки дождался, пока Северус закончит с зельем, чтобы предложить ему аппарировать в мэнор – неделя была хлопотной у обоих, они виделись по паре минут в день, и всё на глазах у посторонних.

– Погоди, – остановил его Снейп и уклонился от поцелуя, – нам нужно поговорить.

– Север, умоляю, завтра, – Люций мученически закатил глаза. – Я голоден, я устал, у меня куча неразобранных бумаг в кабинете. Моя жена спелась со старшим Ноттом, а сын – с младшим, и этот дракклов квартет регулярно разносит мне голову на осколки. Хороший мой, будь милосерден, – он улыбнулся и попытался обнять любовника, но тот плавно шагнул назад и даже руки убрал за спину.

– Давай поговорим, – помолчав, согласился Малфой. Видит Салазар, как ему было противно это тошное ощущение надвигающегося скандала; за год относительно спокойной жизни он совершенно отвык от выяснения отношений и не горел желанием возобновлять былые навыки.

– Я долго думал о нас, – начал Северус медленно, нахмурился и внезапно замолчал.

– Прекрасно, – не выдержал паузы Люций. – Может быть, мне завтра зайти? Я уже понял, что сегодня ты не в настроении.

– Оказывается, – Снейп вдруг опустил глаза и зябко повёл плечами, – я совсем тебя не знаю. Эту дюжину лет рядом со мной был другой человек.

– Поясни, будь добр, – устало попросил Малфой. – Я и вправду не в силах сейчас разгадывать шарады.

– Ты мне лгал, – сказал Северус, упорно не поднимая глаз.

– Чудесно, – пожал плечами Люциус. – Ты мне тоже. Сверим списки?

– Это были не только мои секреты.

– И я не в пустыне отшельничал. Север, к чему этот разговор?

Снейп вдруг вздохнул и потёр виски его собственным, Люциуса, жестом.

– Эта твоя театральщина! – не удержался Люций от шпильки, призвал стул и уселся верхом, сложив руки на спинке. – Давай уже, отчитай меня посуровее, обвини в тупости и нечуткости, заяви, что не нуждаешься в подачках, и посетуй на свою горькую судьбу. Право, я эти речи знаю наизусть, но послушаю ещё раз, коль ты без них не мыслишь нашего общения.

Скулы у Снейпа вспыхнули румянцем, но отчего-то он не одарил Люция разгневанным взором, как бывало обычно, а ссутулился и отвернулся к котлу с готовым зельем.

– Хорошо, ты прав. Не нужно разговоров, – сказал он глухо.

– Север, это мы тоже проходили, – Малфой ткнулся лбом в скрещённые на спинке стула руки. – Ты скорбно молчишь, как осуждённый к Поцелую, а я бестолково мечусь вокруг, ибо начисто лишён способностей к ментальной магии. Прости, но сейчас у меня на это нет времени. Клянусь.

Снейп молчал и даже, кажется, не шевелился, а Люциус не находил сил взглянуть на него. Нужно было вставать и уходить, но…

– Север, – взмолился Люциус тихо, – ты ведь вернулся. Сам. Ты сказал, что скучал, что жалел о ссоре. Что испугался, узнав о моём ранении. Или всё это очередной план Дамблдора, а тебя опять заела совесть доносить на любовника?

– Ты и это понял? – прошелестело от стола.

– Я не идиот, хороший мой, было трудно не понять, – вздохнул Люций. – Пойдём домой? А утром договоримся, что сказать Светлому лорду.

– Это не из-за Дамблдора, – Северус опять повернулся к нему лицом. – Старые клятвы потеряли смысл, а новых я давать не собираюсь.

– То есть ты больше не обязан защищать сына твоей возлюбленной? – недоверчиво уточнил Малфой. – Но что случилось?

– Это не сын Лили, и его есть кому защищать. К тому же он ученик моего Дома, и вправе рассчитывать на мою помощь безо всяких клятв. Насчёт Пьюси я никому не клялся, а парень жив до сих пор.

– Север, пойдём домой, – мгновенно повеселел Люциус, откладывая в дальний уголок головы мысль о «не сыне». – Это дело нужно отметить, и к мантикорам всех детей на свете: своих и чужих. До утра потерпят.

– Люци, мне нужно время, – Снейп не двинулся с места и скрестил руки на груди. – Я вообще тебя не узнаю. На самом деле ты совсем не тот, кого я...

И тут хладнокровный, выдержанный и терпеливый лорд Малфой понял, что сейчас просто возьмёт и убьёт эту носатую сволочь.

Он вскочил на ноги, отшвырнул несчастный стул в стену и до боли стиснул кулаки, усмиряя горячий вихрь в груди.

– Двенадцать лет! – прошипел Люций, чувствуя, как стремительно нагревается вокруг него воздух. – Двенадцать лет я… чтобы ты… Не тот?!

Снейп отшатнулся, инстинктивно выбросив вперёд руку с зажатой в ней палочкой, и Малфой опомнился.

– Вот что, Северус, – сказал он хрипло, скрюченными пальцами пытаясь оттянуть ворот мантии – было нечем дышать. – Предлагаю остаться друзьями, соратниками и драккл знает кем ещё. Кем пожелаешь, в общем. Мой мэнор всегда открыт, мои возможности – в твоём распоряжении. Не знаю, кем ты меня считал до сих пор, но навязываться я больше не буду, хватит. С меня хватит, ясно?

Подгоняемый бешенством, Малфой выскочил из подвала, где находилась лаборатория, и почти бегом понёсся к камину в главном зале донжона. Аппарировать в подобном состоянии он не рискнул. Его злости ещё хватило запугать домовиков и наглухо заблокировать камин Малфой-мэнора, оставив проход лишь для жены и сына. Больше он никого не желал видеть.

А потом навалилась тоска.

***

Драко заворочался во сне, пробормотал что-то непонятное и опять затих. Люций улыбнулся и легонько погладил сына по плечу.

«В конце концов, – подумал он упрямо, – в прошлый раз я держался без Севера целых полгода. Пусть выясняет, жмыров сын, каков я, если уж раньше не сподобился».

Люциусу вдруг вспомнился давний разговор с отцом.

Лорд Малфой сильно сдал после целой серии безуспешных попыток вытащить Тони и Лестрейнджей из Азкабана. А похоронив леди Вальбургу Блэк, он окончательно отошёл от дел – потеря старинного друга-соперника ударила по здоровью и душевному равновесию лорда намного сильнее, чем он сам ожидал.

Теперь он не покидал мэнора и целыми днями возился с Драко. Дед с внуком гоняли павлинов и домовиков, разоряли клумбы, удили золотых рыбок в декоративном пруду, переворачивали вверх дном парадные залы особняка, летали на мётлах, играли в мяч и читали букварь. Выслушивая укоризненные речи Нарциссы, они одинаково морщили носы и лукаво переглядывались – трёхлетний Драко и пятидесятитрёхлетний Абраксас. 

С чего вдруг Люциус решил поплакаться отцу, он уже не помнил. Наверняка рассорился с Северусом и Нарциссой одновременно. В общем, какие-то неурядицы заставили его схватиться за стакан с виски и излить обиды:  
– Отчего так? Я люблю Сева, но он не любит меня, Нарси любит меня, но я её не люблю, и они терпеть не могут друг друга. Это настоящий кошмар, папа.

Лорд равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– Бывает. Но зато вы трое – и ты, и Нарцисса, и этот недо-Принц – любите Драко. Быть может, Мерлин свёл вас вместе именно поэтому? Или ты по-прежнему мнишь себя центром мироздания?

Люций досадливо махнул рукой и поплёлся в кабинет – принимать Трезвящее зелье, разбирать счета и соображать, как помириться со своей расчудесной семейкой. А меньше чем через год лорд Абраксас Малфой в три дня сгорел от драконьей лихорадки.

Люциус невесомо поцеловал сына в висок, бесшумно выскользнул из постели и отправился в ванную. Начинался новый день, и дел было невпроворот.


	8. Глава 7

В Косой переулок решили идти всей семьёй. Мистер Уизли ради этого мероприятия даже на работу не явился. Добираться до Косого постановили камином, и миссис Уизли поинтересовалась у Гарри, пользовался ли тот дымолётной сетью.

– Да, мэм, – не стал он врать. – Целых два раза: от мадам Малкин в Мунго и обратно. Я умею ходить каминами.

Миссис Уизли одобрительно кивнула:  
– Но первыми всё равно пойдут Фред и Джордж. А пороха-то совсем мало осталось! Берите понемногу, не просыпайте. Итак, мальчики, произносим адрес внятно и…

– Ой, мам, сколько можно, – Фред зачерпнул горстку пороха из стоявшего на камине цветочного горшка. – Косой переулок!

Зелёное пламя послушно втянуло его в дымоход, а через минуту вслед за братом ушёл и Джордж. «Наверное, в Косом переулке имеется общественный камин, – задумался Гарри. – Адрес как у станции метро».

– Сразу найдём магазин «Всё для квиддича», – азартно потёр руки Рональд. – Если ты нормальную метлу увидишь, то поймёшь, как они устроены. И тогда – ух! – заживём!

Поттер закатил глаза. Что имелось в виду под «Ух!», Рон ему объяснял вот уже четыре дня кряду, после злосчастного ремонта развалившегося помела.

«Ух!» – это место Рональда в квиддичной команде и пристойная репутация Поттера в Хогвартсе. К репутации, кстати, прилагались пара-тройка галлеонов в неделю от квиддичных игроков за манипуляции с мётлами.

Гарри многое мог бы сказать по этому поводу: впрягаться в ремонтные работы для чужого Дома он не желал и отлично помнил о Флинте, который до перебирания прутиков не опускался, а «уговаривал» мётлы целиком. Но промолчал, потому что молчание в случае с Уизли было наилучшей тактикой.

С той самой субботы Рональд пребывал в чудесном настроении: не бурчал, не психовал и – самое главное! – не приставал с «каверзными» вопросами насчёт похода в Запретный коридор.

«Там был ещё кто-то! – подозрительно щурился рыжий и в сотый раз пояснял свою мысль: – Мы пришли, арфа уже лежала, и люк был открыт. Потом явился Квиррел, вырубил нас и прирезал Пушка. Потом пришел ты, полез в люк и завяз в Силках. Потом принесло Снейпа, хотя мы думали, будто он нырнул в люк первым. Чья была арфа? А, Поттер?»

«Пушкова! – огрызался Гарри. – Он не высыпался, бедный, попросил снотворного. Чего ты ко мне пристал? Спроси у Дамблдора!»

Рон злился, обиженно сопел, гордо удалялся в противоположную от Поттера сторону, но через какое-то время упрямо возобновлял допрос – в парне явно погибал сельский констебль.

Близнецы тоже расспрашивали Гарри о жизни в Слизерине, но они были намного хитрее своего простодушного братца и на рожон не лезли. Излюбленным их методом было издёвками и подначками довести собеседника до лёгкого бешенства, а потом быстро задать несколько не связанных друг с другом вопросов. Надо отдать паршивцам должное, приёмчик работал как часы. Пару-тройку раз Гарри успевал придержать язык буквально в последний миг.

«Молчание – золото», – решил герой Поттер и принялся практиковаться в игнорировании всяческих вопросов. Теперь он даже на вопль миссис Уизли из кухни: «Гарри, сколько тебе положить сосисок?» – отвечал через раз и лишь хорошенько подумав.

В споры и пререкания он тоже ни с кем из рыжей семейки не вступал – нервы дороже. По этой же причине Гарри не обламывал фантазии о доводке рональдовой древней метлы до выставочных образцов магазина «Всё для квиддича». Придёт время – настанет пора думать, а пока можно наслаждаться почти адекватным поведением Уизли-шестого.

– О чём ты вечно мечтаешь, Поттер? – тычок в спину выдернул его из размышлений. – Пора, иди уже.

Гарри, чуть робея, зачерпнул горстку пороха и опять задумался – зависит ли дальность перемещения от количества пороха? Он взял совсем чуть-чуть, в горшке оставалось на самом донце. Хватит ли этого до Косого переулка?

– Ступай же, Гарри! – поторопила его миссис Уизли, и Поттер бросил порох в колдовское пламя.

– Косой переулок, – неуверенно сказал он, шагнул в огонь и застонал от собственной тупости. Кто ему, болвану, мешал произнести заветное: «Гостиная мадам Малкин»?

Гарри показалось, что на этот раз по дымоходу его несло намного медленнее. Дымолётное путешествие по-прежнему напоминало «русские горки», но сегодня Гарри успевал разглядывать через отверстия чужих каминов примыкающие к ним гостиные.

Тут до него внезапно дошло, что можно выйти в любой камин по своему желанию, и Поттер принялся лихорадочно вспоминать обстановку гостиной мадам Малкин. Оправдание он уже придумал: новые мантии всё равно нужно покупать, разве нет? И ничего, что миссис Уизли собиралась одевать детей у старьёвщика, даже единственную дочь. Поттер – герой, и мантии у него должны быть геройскими.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил нечто вроде портновского манекена и всем телом рванулся в ту сторону. Дымоход взревел и плюнул Поттером в массивную каминную решётку, да так, что на ногах тот не удержался и выкатился из камина на пол, больно стукнувшись локтем и изгваздавшись в саже.

Тряхнув головой, Гарри встал на ноги и тут же открыл рот. Да, это был манекен. Но расшитая золотом и разноцветными блестящими камнями перевязь явно не входила в комплект школьной формы. Оробевший Поттер огляделся и обречённо выругался: он понятия не имел, где находится.

Это место было очень похоже на секонд-хенд, только магический. Огромный тёмный зал заполняли горы странных вещей. В глаза бросились мумифицированные останки человеческой руки и ожерелье из красных камней с какой-то предостерегающей надписью на витрине. Здоровой рукой Поттер почесал в затылке и по-магловски чертыхнулся, поняв, что резинка с волос слетела и аккуратный хвостик рассыпался.

«Будем надеяться, что это всё-таки Косой переулок, а не чей-то мэнор или, скажем, ещё какой бордель», – подумал Гарри, старательно избегая панических мыслей о магических методах избавления от незваных гостей.

Он кое-как отряхнулся от сажи, руками пригладил волосы, и улыбнулся на пробу – робко и просительно. Даст Мерлин, не проклянут сразу, а выслушают и помогут.

– Только что завезли новый товар, – раздался вдруг чей-то заискивающий голос, и Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Желаете посмотреть?

Поттер облегчённо выдохнул: «Всё-таки магазин. Ура!»

– Я сегодня не покупаю, мистер Боргин, а продаю, – тихий баритон почему-то заставил Гарри вспомнить слово «вкрадчивый». – Министерство объявило очередной рейд. Сами понимаете, мне проблемы ни к чему. Вот список, взгляните.

Зашуршал пергамент, и на некоторое время в магазине стало тихо. Гарри решил дождаться окончания переговоров и только потом подойти к продавцу и узнать дорогу в Косой переулок.

– Занятно, – заискивающие нотки из голоса мистера Боргина исчезли напрочь. – Достойная подборка, милорд. Осталось обсудить размер комиссионных, поскольку…

Детали сделки Гарри не суждено было узнать, потому что откуда-то из-за массивного резного шкафа раздался восторженный и донельзя знакомый голос:  
– Папа, это же пряжка ремня самого Герпо Омерзительного! Купи, пожалуйста!

– Драко! – обрадованно закричал Гарри и тут же закрыл рот ладонью: «Идиот! Папа – это Правая Рука!»

– Гарри? Гарри! – Малфой тоже узнал его голос. – Гарри, где ты?

– У камина, – струхнув, Гарри сбавил тон. – Я нечаянно.

Белобрысое пушечное ядро чуть не сшибло его с ног, выбило воздух из лёгких, проехалось носом по щеке и стиснуло ушибленный локоть. Гарри взвыл и притопнул ногой от резкой боли.

– Что с тобой? Откуда ты здесь? Что случилось? – тараторил Хорёк, а герой Поттер с неудовольствием обнаружил, что за лето его переросли на полголовы. Блин, теперь он точно будет самым мелким на курсе!

– Привет, Малфой, – сдержанно ответил Гарри и, стараясь не кривиться, потёр пострадавшую руку. – Я нечаянно выпал из камина. Добрый день, мистер Малфой. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, я рад с вами познакомиться.

– Взаимно, мистер Поттер, – ответил Правая Рука таким голосом, что Гарри немедленно захотелось сдать экзамен на аппарацию. – Как вы себя чувствуете?

«Сейчас в штаны напущу», – подумал герой и растянул губы в наскоро отрепетированной улыбке: – Такое недоразумение, простите, мистер Малфой. И вы, мистер Боргин, простите меня, пожалуйста.

– М-милорд, п-прошу вас… Не здесь, с-смилуйтесь… – Мистер Боргин слабо икнул, наверняка вообразив, что вот-вот начнётся Третья магическая война, и в изнеможении опустился на стул у своей конторки: – Д-доброе утро, мистер Поттер! Рад видеть вас в моей скромной лавке.

– Чудесная лавка, – поспешно похвалил Гарри завалы магический дребедени. – Здесь столько интересного! Рука Славы, надо же!

– Да уж, – хмыкнул папаша Хорька, и мистер Боргин окончательно сник. – Мечтаете о карьере воришки, мистер Поттер?

– Папа! – тут же выкрикнул Драко и резким движением задвинул Гарри за спину. – Как тебе не стыдно! Это же Гарри! Мой лучший друг!

Мистер Боргин сконфуженно крякнул и вытер вспотевшую лысину.

Старший Малфой приподнял углы губ в «любезной» улыбке и нетерпеливым жестом велел Драко отойти в сторону, а Гарри зажмурился и приготовился ко второй Аваде в лоб. Поэтому чужие пальцы, ухватившие его за подбородок, были восприняты намного терпимей, чем могли бы в другой ситуации. Открывать глаза Поттер не торопился – чего он не видел в этой треклятой лавке?

– Папа!

– Странно, – Гарри отпустили, и он рискнул приоткрыть один глаз. – На газетных снимках мистер Поттер отчего-то получается несколько… эм… глуповатым, не находите? Эдакая кукольная мордашка. А вживую он другой совсем.

– Красивый ребёнок, – дипломатично заметил мистер Боргин и умоляюще посмотрел на Правую Руку. – Герой.

Люциус Малфой чуть пожал плечами и переложил трость в правую руку.

– Идёмте, мистер Поттер, – сказал он и указал концом трости на дверь. – Мы с сыном проводим вас в Косой переулок.

Облегчённый вздох мистера Боргина наверняка был слышен даже в Манчестере.

В полном молчании они вышли из лавки, причём Хорёк крепко держал его за руку. С одной стороны, это было своеобразной гарантией, что его папенька не заавадит бестолкового героя прямо на улице. С другой же стороны, настойчивое заступничество младшего Малфоя ясно давало понять – такая возможность в принципе существует.

«Сходил за учебниками, – мрачно думал Гарри. – Что ж я везучий такой, а? И Драко потом обязательно нагорит за «лучшего друга». Я хочу домой!»

Вдруг его подхватил и закрутил какой-то вихрь. Поттер вскрикнул, вцепился в Драко что было сил и только поэтому не упал.

– Папа! – возмутился Хорёк.

– Прошу прощения, мальчики, я воспользовался порт-ключом без предупреждения. Всё в порядке, мистер Поттер?

Гарри судорожно кивнул и отпустил чужую мантию; руки у него заметно дрожали.

– Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, – старший Малфой указал на симпатичную садовую скамейку и сам сел рядом.

– Где мы? – рискнул спросить Гарри, озираясь. Похоже на лес, но чересчур ухоженный – ни поваленных деревьев, ни пней.

– Это дальний угол парка Малфой-мэнора, – ответил Драко и недовольно скривился: – Почему здесь?

– Я ещё не проверял дом после обыска, – сказал Правая Рука и потёр виски. – Мистер Поттер, у нас, как я понимаю, мало времени, поэтому буду краток. Прошу прощения, но я был нездоров и не смог лично поблагодарить вас за отчаянную храбрость в той истории с Запретным коридором. Спасибо, Гарри. Я рад, что у Драко есть такой друг, – тут старший Малфой одарил сына особым «родительским» взглядом, которым папа смотрел на Дадли после разбирательств в кабинете директора школы. – Надеюсь, мой сын не станет злоупотреблять вашей добротой и начнёт пользоваться мозгами.

Хорёк опустил голову и тяжко вздохнул. Гарри ошеломлённо приоткрыл рот и хлопнул глазами.

– Я прошу прощения за безобразную сцену у Боргина, – продолжил между тем Люциус Малфой. – Некогда объяснять, но поверьте – так было нужно.

Гарри заторможенно кивнул – происходящее не слишком укладывалось в голове.

– А теперь расскажите, как вы очутились в Лютном переулке.

– Где?! – запоздало испугался герой Поттер. Ему живо вспомнились все страшные истории, услышанные в слизеринской гостиной. – Я не знал! Я нечаянно.

– Тихо-тихо, Гарри, – Малфой-старший взял его за плечи и заглянул в глаза. Поттер обомлел. Не было никакой Правой Руки, – на него смотрел вполне нормальный мужчина, немного уставший и слегка задёрганный.

– Да, сейчас, – Гарри не стал вырываться, лишь зажмурился и подышал на счёт, успокаиваясь. Затем он коротко изложил историю своего вынужденного пребывания в гостях у Уизли.

– Сейчас, по идее, я должен бродить по магазинам, – закончил он под тихое рычание Хорька. – Не знаю, что случилось с камином.

– Похоже, с камином случились вы, мистер Поттер, – улыбнулся старший Малфой. – Хотели очутиться в другом месте, признайтесь?

Гарри смутился и кивнул.

– Впредь будьте осторожнее, у вас явно присутствуют признаки фамильного дара, – предупредил Малфой. – Как вам помочь?

Поттер тяжко вздохнул и криво улыбнулся:  
– Ну, домой вы меня отправить не в силах, поэтому просто…

– Почему же не в силах? – совершенно по-мальчишески ухмыльнулся лорд Малфой, а у Гарри бешено заколотилось сердце от внезапно вспыхнувшей надежды провести остаток каникул с родными.

– Только мне нужно знать, мистер Поттер, сумеете ли вы впасть в истерику?

– Даже не сомневайтесь! – воскликнул Гарри и счастливо засмеялся. – Это единственное, что я умею делать хорошо!

***

– Папа, что мы делаем? – Драко использовал свой самый-самый безразличный тон, но отца было не провести.

– Сидим в засаде, – усмехнулся он. – Посмотри, как спокоен мистер Поттер, и устыдись своей нетерпеливости.

Драко Малфой тут же устыдился и замолчал, а Драко Блэк у него в голове издал негодующий вопль и толкнул нецензурную речь о воздаянии рыжим тварям, нагло разевающим вонючие пасти на чужое добро.

Малфою стоило некоторого труда заткнуть дурную половину, но на сей раз с выводами Блэка он был полностью согласен: нужно калечить, убивать и жрать сердца поверженных врагов, а не торчать в тёмном закоулке неподалёку от «Боргин и Бэнкс». «Ещё крушить дома и бесноваться на руинах!» – добавил неугомонный внутренний голос, и Драко огорчённо вздохнул: заманчиво, но кто же даст?

Строго говоря, в засаде они не сидели, а стояли. Узкая щель между добротным двухэтажным особнячком и каким-то жутким скособоченным сараем служила им укрытием. Папа внимательно всматривался в редких прохожих, а за его спиной расположились Гарри и Драко.

– Если ты устал, можешь на меня опереться, – шепнул Малфой герою на ухо. Тот неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и, не оборачиваясь, молча привалился спиной к Драко. Отец даже не шевельнулся, хотя младший Малфой был уверен – веселится вовсю, но не желает смущать и без того растерянного Поттера.

Драко опять вздохнул, от души треснул внутреннего Блэка за непочтительные мысли о родителе, аккуратно обнял Гарри со спины и сомкнул пальцы в замок на тощей геройской груди.

– Моргана-мать! Что я вижу? Люци, детка, ты ли это? – раздался насмешливый женский голос, и Драко вытянул шею, стараясь разглядеть эту бойкую даму.

– Счастлив лицезреть тебя, прекрасная Элеонора, – отец отвесил старомодный поклон. 

Гарри испуганно ойкнул, а Драко расцепил руки и потянулся за палочкой – на них смотрела ужасная старуха, всклокоченная, вся в бородавках и с гнилыми зубами.

– Ах, душа моя, люди жестоки и циничны, – сказала старая ведьма сокрушённо и лихо сплюнула прямо на тротуар. – Никто не желает скрасить безрадостное существование несчастной пожилой дамы и купить немножечко ногтей. – Она тряхнула переносным лотком с какой-то дрянью. – Ужасный мир.

– Увы, милая, – сказал папа. – Хлеб наш чёрств, и горек удел. Два галлеона за услугу, радость моя, согласна?

– О да, – блеснула глазами старуха, – услуга для сиятельного Люци! Впору самой доплачивать. Излагай, сладкий мой.

– Ты должна провести этого юношу до выхода в Косой переулок. Но сделай это так, будто испуганный мальчик удирает от тебя.

– Какая симпатяжечка! Любовник?

– Родственник. Элеонора, я могу на тебя положиться?

– Всецело. Ох, Люци, из-за тебя у меня неделю будут мокрые сны!

– Две недели, готов поспорить. Итак, Элли, вот мальчик, – папа выдернул Поттера из-за спины и подтолкнул к старухе, – а вот галлеоны. Приступай, драгоценная, я в тебя верю.

Старуха мерзко хихикнула, а потом насупилась и забормотала, тряся головой:  
– Ногти! Ногти для сглаза и приворота! Купи, мальчик!

Гарри растерянно попятился и умоляюще посмотрел на старшего Малфоя. Тот спокойно кивнул и указал рукой на старую кирпичную арку за пять-шесть вывесок от места «засады». Герой сглотнул и, оглядываясь, пошёл к арке. Старуха визгливо расхохоталась и кинулась за ним. Гарри припустил трусцой, а страшная ведьма с неожиданной для её возраста резвостью двинулась следом.

– Оборотка, что ли? – дошло наконец до младшего Малфоя.

– Да, – отец взял его за плечо и оглянулся вокруг с неприятной усмешкой. В домишке напротив резко захлопнулись ставни. – Это Кевин-Бубонтюбер. Опасный тип, между нами. Аппарирую, приготовься.

Приземлились они на огороженном верёвками пятачке у Гринготтса, и папа быстрым шагом направился вниз по Косому. Драко шумно сглотнул, усмиряя перекрутившиеся во время прыжка кишки, и кинулся вслед за отцом.

– Что значит опасный? – возмущался он на ходу. – И ты доверил ему Гарри?

– Очень опасен, – подтвердил отец. – В торговле дурманящими зельями и запрещёнными ингредиентами хорошие мальчики как-то не приживаются. Но он маглорождённый, Драко, и мистер Поттер для него – личный кумир. Не волнуйся, сейчас мы их встретим на этой стороне.

– Маглорождённый? В Лютном?!

– Вообрази, насколько он умён и жесток, сын. Закончил Хогвартс лет семь тому назад и даже пытался работать посыльным в какой-то лавчонке. Знает несколько языков, великолепен в зельеварении и легилименции. Говорят, недурён собой, – папа хмыкнул. – Сам не видел, Кевин встречается с заказчиками только в облике, подобном нынешнему. Шутник.

– Он точно не тронет Гарри?

– Пару лет назад он вспорол брюхо какому-то егерю за непристойный анекдот о мистере Поттере. Героя он узнал, ставлю галлеон. Наверняка прямо сейчас мистера Поттера весьма почтительно допрашивают о причинах визита в Лютный и о моей роли в этих событиях.

Отец остановился у витрины аптеки Малпеппера и указал концом трости на покосившуюся лавчонку с полустёршейся вывеской и горой грошовой ерунды в немытой витрине:  
– Видишь слева нечто вроде калитки? Этот вход-выход в Лютный. В этом квартале пасётся треть аврората и треть же законтрактованных наёмников – паритет.

– Папа… – потрясённо выдохнул Драко Малфой, а его дурная половина Блэк заорал, заходясь от восторга: «Мой отец – лучший!»

– А вот и мистер Поттер, – сказал папа и озабоченно нахмурился: – Что такое?

Драко посмотрел на «вход-выход» и оторопел – растрёпанный и угрюмый Поттер шёл, баюкая левый локоть, а сзади топал школьный лесник Хагрид и выговаривал герою, гневно и громогласно:  
– Гиблое место! Опасное! А если бы тебя там кто-нибудь увидел?

– Накинь капюшон и подойди поближе, – скомандовал папа. – Узнай, что случилось.

Драко кивнул, набросил капюшон, чтобы не отсвечивать белыми волосами, и, лавируя в толпе, приблизился к Гарри.

– Туда нельзя! – разорялся Хагрид. – Ни один порядочный волшебник…

– А ты что там делал? – спросил Поттер.

– Так это… Средство искал от этих… плотоядных слизней. Неровен час, сожрут у нас всю капусту!

– Капуста тоже плотоядная? – голос у героя был усталым, и Драко едва удержался, чтобы не схватить того за шкирку и не унести порт-ключом в гости к Ноттам.

Отец посмотрел вопросительно, и Драко кивнул в ответ – всё в порядке.

***

Бабка точно была не бабка. Едва Малфои пропали из виду, она перестала кривляться и спросила серьёзно и сочувственно:  
– У вас всё в порядке, мистер Поттер? Малфой не обидел вас?

– Спасибо, всё хорошо. Я случайно здесь очутился, перепутал каминный адрес, – сказал Гарри и удивлённо ойкнул, когда ведьма достала откуда-то из лохмотьев мятую пачку магловского «Кента», ловко выбила оттуда сигарету и с явным наслаждением затянулась вонючим дымом.

– А отец одноклассника согласился помочь, да?

Гарри опасливо кивнул. Как ни боязно было довериться Правой Руке, развязная старушенция пугала ещё больше.

– Странные дела творятся, – задумчиво сообщила Гарри старушка и ткнула сигаретой влево. – Пойдёмте. Я бы взял у вас автограф, мистер Поттер, да не прихватил фотографию, вот же беда.

– Автограф? – Гарри окончательно потерял нить разговора и почувствовал, что вот-вот разревётся – денёк выдался тот ещё. Опять заныла ушибленная рука. – Зачем?

– Чтобы всем хвастаться, конечно, – усмехнулась странная ведьма. – Вы легенда, мистер Поттер. Символ надежды.

– Надежды на что? – горько спросил Гарри. – Что Авада может отскочить?

Старушка захохотала, едва не обронив сигарету.

– Нет, мистер герой, – сказала она, отсмеявшись. – Не отскакивает, сука, ни от кого, проверено. А надежда… Это надежда на лучшее. Что мразь, поднявшая руку на ребёнка, получит по заслугам. Что сила – ещё не всё, и доброта что-то значит. Что любовь и справедливость существуют. Магам тоже нужны сказки.

– Ничего не сказки, – угрюмо буркнул символ надежды Поттер и с болезненным шипением потёр локоть. – Всё это правда.

– Гарри! – чей-то яростный рёв заставил старушку выбросить сигарету и отскочить от подопечного. Хагрид собственной полувеликаньей персоной нёсся по переулку и потрясал огромными кулачищами. – Отойди от мальчика, погань! Убью!

– Везунчик Люци, – ухмыльнулась старушенция. – А я-то разнадеялся стрясти со скользкой гадины услугу. Дальше вас проводят, мистер Поттер, приятно было познакомиться.

– Если вы скажете почтовый адрес, я пришлю сову с автографом, – пообещал Гарри, сам удивляясь своему порыву. Бабка явно была каким-то донельзя мутным типом, но вот захотелось порадовать… поклонника.

– Кевину Чепмену, аптекарю, – подмигнула бабка и резво умчалась куда-то в глубину Лютного. Лоток с отвратительным содержимым остался стоять у ног Поттера.

– Гарри! – запыхавшийся Хагрид пнул злосчастный лоток и поволок героя за собой. – Как ты здесь очутился? Хорошо, что я мимо проходил! Это опасное место! Как ты только додумался! И на письма не отвечал! Я ужас как переживал.

Поттер на бегу рассказал, отчего он не отвечал на письма и как очутился в Лютном, но вывод Хагрида потряс его.

– Проклятые маглы! – прорычал Хагрид и втолкнул Гарри в обшарпанную калитку. – Вот и Косой. И всё-таки зря ты туда пошёл! Гиблое место! Опасное! А если бы тебя там кто-нибудь увидел?

Гарри вздохнул, прижал к себе больную руку и побрёл в сторону Гринготтса. Осталось только пережить обещанный Малфоем спектакль, и если повезёт, заснёт он сегодня в собственной кровати. Только эта мысль и держала его на ногах.

– Гарри! Хагрид!

Ага, вот ещё одна счастливая встреча. Гермиона Грейнджер стояла на ступенях Гринготтса и махала ему рукой; её пышные кудри трепал лёгкий ветер. Прилично одетые мужчина и женщина, то и дело бросающие шокированные взгляды на гоблина-привратника, явно были её родителями.

«Идиотка, – внезапно озлился Гарри. – Притащила своих маму и папу в этот мордредов вертеп. Мозги есть у этой девицы?»

– Привет, Грейнджер, – сухо сказал он. – Рад видеть. Да, не писал, а ты беспокоилась. Так вышло, задолбался рассказывать. Добрый день, миссис Грейнджер, мистер Грейнджер. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, я однокурсник вашей дочери.

Мистер Грейнджер пожал ему руку, а миссис Грейнджер мило улыбнулась. Но глаза у них всё равно остались испуганно-настороженными. Гарри их понимал. Мрачный лохматый пацан, с ног до головы перепачканный в саже и с огромным бородатым фриком в качестве сопровождающего, никак не тянул на респектабельное или хотя бы просто приятное знакомство.

– Уизли не видела? – вздохнув, спросил он у Гермионы. – Я тут вроде как заблудился.

– Гарри! Га-а-арри!

Легки на помине. Пока Хагрид, размахивая руками, докладывал, от скольких опасностей он уберёг беспечного героя, миссис Уизли достала из сумки платяную щётку и кое-как отряхнула Гарри от сажи. Мистер Уизли поминутно вытирал лысину и корил его за беспечность, Персик со скучающим видом рассматривал свои ногти, близнецы и Рон наперебой выспрашивали об ужасах Лютного переулка, а Джинни краснела и смущённо комкала носовой платок.

Потом мистер Уизли заметил Грейнджеров, и Гарри чуть сквозь землю не провалился от стыда, слушая восторженные вопли главы рыжего семейства: «Вы маглы! Вы настоящие маглы! Это надо отметить! Смотри, Молли, настоящие фунты!»

Наконец папаша Уизли оставил полуобморочных Грейнджеров в главном зале банка и поволок семью вместе с Гарри в подвалы к сейфам. Хагрид, видимо, вспомнил прошлогоднее катание на гоблинских тележках и сбежал, отговорившись делами.

Когда миссис Уизли открыла свой сейф, Гарри воспитанно отвернулся. Однако она трагичным голосом тут же озвучила баланс: галлеон с какой-то мелочью. Поттер только плечами пожал. Не могла мать семерых детей не знать состояние своего счёта, а зачем ей нужен этот спектакль, один Мерлин ведает.

В своем сейфе Гарри как можно быстрее отсчитал сто галлеонов, потом подумал и добавил ещё полсотни. «В дедов кошель спрячу, – решил он. – На всякий случай».

На мраморных ступенях банка компания опять разделилась. Мистер Уизли утащил старших Грейнджеров в «Дырявый котёл» отмечать знакомство. Близнецы встретили своего дружка Ли Джордана и тоже умотали. Миссис Уизли поволокла Джинни в лавку подержанной одежды, а Перси буркнул что-то о новых перьях. Встретиться уговорились через два часа в книжной лавке «Флориш и Блоттс».

Гарри остался в компании Грейнджер с Уизли и подозрительно огляделся. Старший Малфой, обманщик, опоздал с обещанным представлением. «Блин, похоже, я здесь застрял, – с тоской подумал герой. – Тогда нужно хоть письмо маме с папой написать».

– А теперь во «Всё для квиддича!» – воодушевлённо сказал Рональд. – Гермиона, прикинь, у Поттера талант обнаружился. Он может мётлы зачаровывать. Моё помело починил. Скорость та же, но вёрткая стала, как… как… В общем, круто! Я на вратаря буду пробоваться. Вратарю большая скорость ни к чему.

– Тогда зачем тебе магазин? – спросила Гермиона.

– Хочу, чтобы Поттер разобрался, как правильно чары наложить.

– К мадам Малкин, – постановил хмурый Гарри. – А то я на чучело сейчас похож.

– Ты обещал!

– Я не отказываюсь. Но сначала к мадам Малкин. Гермиона, ты со мной?

– Я уже заказала себе мантии, Гарри. Такие модели, как были у тебя, стоят дороже, поэтому мы и пошли в Гринготтс – галлеоны закончились.

– Всё-таки ты девчонка, Поттер!

– Да пошёл ты, придурок, – оскорбился Гарри и решительно зашагал к магазинчику мантий.

***

– Миссис Малкин, вы добрая фея из сказок, – торжественно сказал Гарри, прижал руку к сердцу и склонил голову.   
Мадам Малкин всплеснула руками и засмеялась:  
– О, Гарри! После пары пирожных жизнь выглядит намного лучше, верно?

Говоря по правде, пирожных было не два, а полдюжины. Ещё в улучшении жизни участвовали большой стакан тёплого молока, разрешение воспользоваться ванной и уборной и минут сорок спокойного сна на диване в гостиной. В ванной Гарри не только умылся, но и сумел залечить локоть – синяк был огромным, на него пришлось «пошептать».

Потом отдохнувший и повеселевший Гарри рассказал о своих приключениях, привычно опуская самые шокирующие подробности, вроде визита в парк Малфой-мэнора или разговора со старушкой-аптекарем. Мадам Малкин покачала головой:  
– Бедный ребёнок. Лютный – отвратительное место, неудивительно, что ты расстроился. И меня не оставляет мысль, будто мы с мистером Сметвиком оказали тебе дурную услугу.

– Я очень скучаю по дому. Надеюсь, мистер Малфой сдержит обещание.

– Гарри, милый, это кажется мне сделкой с Мордредом. Ужасная семья, без шуток.

– Драко мой друг, – Гарри потёр шрам, тонкий и почти незаметный. – У меня были случаи убедиться в этом.

– Ты ещё совсем мальчик, – тихо сказала миссис Малкин. – А я… Я овдовела в войну. Мой муж был обычным портным. Он вышел из дома перекинуться парой слов с поставщиком да купить булочек к чаю. И не вернулся. Бой на улице, шальное заклинание. Он даже палочку достать не успел, мой Эдвин.

– Я соболезную вам, миссис Малкин, – Гарри побледнел. – Простите.

– Малфои и им подобные затеяли эту бойню. Без них Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть никогда не обрёл бы свою чудовищную силу.

– Простите, – повторил Гарри. – Но я учусь в Слизерине. Там тоже много сирот. А война после войны – это неправильно. Простите.

– Это ты меня прости, милый, – грустно улыбнулась мадам Малкин. – Я не хотела тебя огорчать. Но эти люди опасны, как бы смирно они не вели себя. Будь осторожен, прошу тебя.

Поттер кусал губы, стараясь не разреветься. Почему всегда приходится выбирать? Между домом и Хогвартсом, между Слизерином и Гриффиндором, между мадам Малкин и «опасными людьми», которые – Гарри это видел своими глазами! – тоже люди, и очень неплохие.

– Мерлин великий! – всполошилась мадам Малкин. – Не слушай глупую ведьму, язык у меня что помело. Мистер Сметвик всегда велит мне помалкивать. «Оливия, – кричит, – с тобой свихнуться можно, кончай кудахтать!»

Гарри невольно улыбнулся и сморгнул слёзы:  
– Это единственное, в чём он неправ, миссис Малкин. Вы самая лучшая!

– О! – портниха проворно вскочила со стула и взмахнула палочкой. – Акцио, мантии Гарри Поттера! Кое в чём я и вправду лучшая. Смотри-ка!

Она распаковала свёрток и с гордостью показала Гарри дюжину самых разных мантий: форменных, повседневных и парадных. Потом они, как всегда, поспорили об оплате этого великолепия, и герой Поттер проиграл бой вчистую.

– Милый, я обязана тебе солидной прибылью. В этом году весь Хогвартс будет щеголять в мантиях от «Золотого мальчика». Так и договоримся – студентам я шью твои прошлогодние модели, а ты носишь новые – особенные. Это будет рекламой, верно, мистер герой?

Когда Гарри, нагруженный свёртками, очутился у магазина «Всё для квиддича», Рональд находился в практически невменяемом состоянии.

– Полтора часа, Поттер! Полтора часа торчать перед зеркалом! У тебя совесть есть?

– Есть, – кивнул Гарри. – Я бы мог там остаться жить, но пришёл сюда. Цени.

Гермиона злорадно хихикнула, видно, рыжий и её успел достать до печёнок.

– Вот. Это «Нимбус-2001», – благоговейно прошептал Рон. – Смотри внимательно.

– Мистер Поттер желает приобрести метлу? – немолодой приказчик улыбнулся и провёл по полированному метловищу рукой. – Мы будем рады сделать вам существенную скидку и вручить набор для ухода за метлой в подарок.

Рональд застыл не дыша, а Гермиона озадаченно уставилась на Поттера.

– Благодарю вас, мистер…

– Смиттерс, сэр.

– Мистер Смиттерс, я не слишком хорошо летаю, – улыбнулся Гарри, – эта красавица достойна большего.

Он тоже погладил метлу, ещё раз улыбнулся приказчику и вышел из магазина.

– Поттер, ты свихнулся! Он сказал – скидка!

– Ронни, это несколько сотен галлеонов. Даже со скидкой. У меня их нет.

Уизли тяжко вздохнул и пробормотал:  
– Да. Мама точно не согласится дать тебе ключ от сейфа. Она обещала вернуть его профессору Дамблдору.

– Вот видишь, – пожал плечами Гарри и обругал сам себя: «Надо было побольше денег достать, идиот, и переложить в сейф на имя Дурсля».

– А чары? Ты посмотрел на чары?

– Тупик, Рональд. Во-первых, я ничего не понял. Во-вторых, у меня просто сил не хватит такое повторить – уж очень крутая метла.

– Но у тебя же дар! Поттер, ты не врёшь?

– Я полукровка, Уизли. У меня ошметки дара. Я три часа перебирал прутья, и дохлая рухлядь превратилась в рухлядь обычную. А чары полёта вообще твой папа накладывал. Так что ничего не выйдет, смирись.

– Гарри, ты так говоришь, будто способности зависят от происхождения, – осуждающе сказала Грейнджер. – Каждый сам…

– Гермиона, – перебил её Гарри. – Выполнишь мою просьбу? Отлично. Как только приедешь в Хогвартс, расспроси у своих приятелей о наследовании магических способностей. И Уизли, и Лонгботтом родом из старых чистокровных семей. Невилл вообще, кажется, из лордов. Спрашивай, пока не признаются. Помнишь историю с Фламелем? Так вот, тряси их, как авроры Пожирателя, и узнаешь много интересного.

– Х-хорошо, – растерянно сказала Гермиона, а Рональд побагровел, но удержал язык на привязи.

Дальнейший путь они проделали в неловком молчании.

По дороге в книжную лавку Гарри докупил писчих принадлежностей, зашёл в аптеку за ингредиентами, а потом приобрёл пакет с самым дорогим совиным печеньем – перед Буклей следовало извиниться. Молодой весёлый приказчик в зоомагазине узнал Гарри, похвастался парадной мантией от мадам Малкин – «Как у вас, мистер Поттер! Вся премия ушла, но моя Лиз назвала меня сладеньким!» – и взял автограф для своей невесты, некоей Элизабет. В благодарность он уменьшил покупки и помог уложить их в холщовый мешок из-под корма для клубкопухов.

Гермиона надолго застыла возле клеток с книзлами и грустно вздыхала, сокрушаясь о дороговизне породистых животных. «Жабу возьми, – недовольно буркнул Рон, – и замуж за Лонгботтома выйди. Он тоже лорд. Как Малфой, только Пупс».

Гарри рассмеялся, а Грейнджер обиделась. Что удивительно, на Гарри.

У книжного магазина собралась огромная очередь, и Гарри непроизвольно попятился назад. Создание фан-клуба он не планировал, а толпа у входа в лавку отчего-то страшно нервировала.

– Это же Гилдерой Локхарт! – восхищённо взвизгнула Гермиона и уставилась влюблённым взглядом на объявление в окне магазина: _«Гилдерой Локхарт подписывает автобиографию «Я – волшебник» сегодня с 12.30 до 16.30»._

Рональда перекосило.

– И ведь сам на среде настоял, – простонал он. – Чуешь, Поттер, насколько не мой этот мордредов день?

– Тот самый увеселитель упырей? – обрадовался Гарри. – Прикольно. Так это его тётечки собрались? Гермиона, а ты откуда об этом бойце знаешь?

Магазин действительно осаждали дамы средних лет, возраста миссис Уизли или чуть помладше. Сама мать рыжего семейства уже стояла у самых дверей и энергично махала сыну.

– Это великий маг, Гарри, – проговорила Гермиона мечтательно. – О нём все знают.

– Особенно упыри, – вставил Рон, и Поттер схватился за живот от смеха. Бедный боевик Локхарт наверняка не рассчитывал на подобный кошмар.

– Большое спасибо, миссис Уизли, я и не мечтала увидеть мистера Локхарта воочию, – пролепетала Грейнджер.

Мамаша Уизли растроганно обняла её, а стоявшая рядом Джинни посмотрела на Гарри, уставилась в землю и заполыхала всеми оттенками красного цвета. Герой Поттер подавил нестерпимое желание сплюнуть на тротуар, как давешняя старушенция из Лютного, и ткнул Рональда локтем в бок:  
– Где остальные?

– Уверен, прячутся, – пробурчал рыжий. – Только мы с тобой и встряли, – он всмотрелся в гомонящую толпу и кисло добавил: – Ан нет. Вон папа с Грейнджерами идут, вон близнецы чешут, а вон и Перси подгрёб. Видно, мать обещала оставить их без ужина.

Гарри фыркнул в сложенные ладошки, и тут подошла их очередь.

– Проходите живей, – поторопил усталый волшебник на входе. – Соблюдайте порядок.

– Нам ещё учебники, – робко напомнил Гарри, но тот только рукой махнул.

Учебники в стопках, разложенных по курсам, громоздились на ближайших ко входу полках и столах, а в глубине магазина сидел улыбчивый парень в окружении собственных портретов.

– Какой красивый! – ахнула Гермиона.

– Совсем молодой, – изумился Гарри. – Он с первого курса за контракты взялся?

– Голубая мантия, – с отвращением пробормотал Рон. – Поттер, я тебе родню нашёл.

– Я твою тоже поищу, – пригрозил ему Гарри, – в Запретном лесу. Это не мой родич, Ронни, а дамблдоров. Смотри – лазурная мантия, шляпа в тон, кольца…

– Неужто и коз любит? – хохотнул какой-то маг с пышными усами и пивным животом и тут же схлопотал от своей супруги увесистую затрещину.

Гарри покраснел – эту сплетню он слышал от Флинта, причем речь шла не о самом профессоре, а о младшем брате того – и счёл за благо сделать вид, будто незнакомый маг ничего такого не сказал.

Миссис Уизли затормошила Джинни:  
– Посмотри, посмотри, это же сам мистер Локхарт! О, Мерлин!

Вокруг парня в голубом суетился колдограф, а тот принимал картинные позы и раздавал воздушные поцелуи. Гарри насторожился, потому что внезапно не смог представить ни одного из знакомых боевиков в голубой шляпе с золотым галуном. Вместо картинок модного показа перед глазами почему-то всё время представал Маркус Флинт с перекошенной от бешенства рожей и разбитая в щепки парта из кабинета зельеварения.

– Осторожней! – заорал Рон, которому колдограф отдавил ногу, и в лавке наступила тишина.

Гилдерой Локхарт поднял голову, всмотрелся в толпу и вдруг вскочил, словно у сиденья его стула отросли зубы.

– Гарри Поттер! – закричал он, и присутствующие в магазине дружно ахнули в неподдельном восторге. – Наш герой Гарри Поттер здесь!

Струхнувший герой поискал глазами выход и понял: не пробиться.

Между тем, Локхарт подскочил к Гарри, потряс ему руку в крепком рукопожатии и потащил героя к своему столу.

– Улыбку, Гарри! Мы украсим первые полосы!

Поттер послушно оскалился в колдокамеру, нашёл взглядом Рональда и тоже послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Джинни насупилась, а Рон сделал вид, будто его сейчас стошнит.

Между тем Локхарт притянул Поттера к себе почти вплотную, покровительственно обнял за плечи и в цветистых выражениях пообещал подарить герою комплект своих книг.

Дамы зааплодировали. Гарри тут же принял свой самый кроткий вид, смущённо потупился и был вознаграждён хоровым «А-ах, какая он прелесть!» умилённых дам.

Локхарт оказался парнем неревнивым: он звонко засмеялся, погладил героя по голове и мановением руки потребовал тишины:  
– Леди и джентльмены! Я с превеликим удовольствием и гордостью сообщаю вам, что с первого сентября я приглашён занять пост профессора защиты от темных искусств в Школе чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс»! (1) Отныне ты, Гарри, и твои друзья получат в своё распоряжение не только мои книги, но и мой бесценный опыт – весь без остатка. Всё для процветания магической Британии!

Бурная овация длилась минут пять, не меньше. Занервничавший Поттер использовал это время с толком – он тщательно принюхался к новому обладателю проклятой должности и внимательно пригляделся к покрою его щегольской шляпы. Предполагаемый самоубийца благоухал приятным и ненавязчивым парфюмом, а его затылок в золотых кудрях был на виду. «Пока всё в порядке», – постановил Гарри и облегчённо выдохнул.

Гилдерой Локхарт торжественно вручил Поттеру подарок и наконец отпустил с миром. Миссис Уизли всплеснула руками:  
– Ах, Гарри, как же вам повезло! Занятия у мистера Локхарта – это должно быть незабываемо!

– Не сомневаюсь, мэм, – вежливо склонил голову Гарри и спросил у Гермионы: – Ты себе учебники уже купила? Отдай, пожалуйста, свой комплект Джинни, а я тебе подарю эти, с автографами.

– Но, Гарри! – воскликнула потрясённая Гермиона. – А как же ты? Это же…

– А я себе куплю обычные, мне без разницы.

– Но… Сам мистер Локхарт… Автограф…

– Грейнджер! – прикрикнул Гарри, подражая Ургхарту. – Бери и не выделывайся! Автограф я и сам кому хочешь дам!

Счастливая Гермиона бросилась Гарри на шею, а Джинни что-то буркнула, покраснела и уставилась в пол.

– Вижу, ты счастлив, Поттер! – вдруг раздался за спиной полный яда голос. – Не успел купить учебники, как уже попал на первую полосу «Пророка»! А ведь слава, Поттер, это ещё не всё.

«Драко! – сердце у Гарри на миг остановилось, а потом зачастило, сбиваясь с ритма. – Ура, пришёл!»

Он обернулся:   
– Привет, Малфой! Тоже за учебниками? Как дела?

– Похуже, чем у тебя, – усмехнулся Драко и пожал Гарри руку. – Ни славы, ни оваций. Обидно.

– Не приставай к нему, – сказала вдруг Джинни резко. – Он этого не хотел!

– Чего не хотел? – не понял Гарри и вопросительно уставился на седьмую Уизли. Насколько он помнил, это были первые её слова за всё время их знакомства.

– Поклонница, Поттер? – скривился Драко. – Страшненькая.

– Молодой человек! – возмутилась миссис Уизли. – Как вам не стыдно!

Малфой завел глаза и с показным смирением вздохнул:  
– Прошу прощения, мэм. Поттер, ты всё купил? Подожди меня, и пойдём к Фортескью. Встречу нужно отметить.

– Гарри никуда с вами не пойдёт! – отчеканила миссис Уизли. – Мы собирались домой.

– Поттер, тебя усыновили? А почему именно Уизли, получше никого не нашлось?

Миссис Уизли задохнулась от возмущения, а Гарри напрягся. Чётких инструкций старший Малфой не оставил, и Поттер никак не мог сообразить, что ему делать. Судя по тону Драко, тот изо всех сил нарывался на скандал. Может быть, пора впадать в истерику?

– Драко, пожалуйста, – дрожащим голосом сказал он. – Я в гостях до конца лета.

– Гостям, – растягивая гласные, процедил Малфой, – принято угождать. А это больше похоже на… Тебя что, держат насильно?

Поттер замотал головой.

На шум потихоньку подтягивалось всё рыжее семейство: Мистер Уизли и близнецы пробирались через толпу, а Перси настороженно застыл у полок с учебниками. Родители Гермионы стояли в сторонке, с удивлением и страхом наблюдая за разгорающейся ссорой.

– Отстань от него, Хорёк! – не выдержал Рон. – Сказано тебе, мы идём домой!

– Вали, куда хочешь, Уизел, – махнул рукой Драко. – Поттер, ты точно здесь по доброй воле?

– Мистер Малфой, – запыхавшийся мистер Уизли встал перед Драко и погрозил ему пальцем. – Будьте добры, отпустите Гарри. Мы закончили с покупками и торопимся домой.

– Кого я вижу, – этот вкрадчивый баритон не узнать было невозможно. – Артур Уизли!

Люциус Малфой неторопливо подошёл к сыну и опустил руку ему на плечо. Протискиваться сквозь толпу бывшему УПСу не пришлось – маги с такой поспешностью освобождали ему дорогу, что становилось не по себе.

– Здравствуйте, Люциус, – холодно сказал мистер Уизли и воинственно выпятил подбородок.

– Отдыхаете от ночной работёнки? – криво ухмыльнулся старший Малфой, и Гарри немедленно обзавидовался: эту чудесную ухмылочку он подсмотрел у Драко и долго отрабатывал её перед зеркалом, но она ему никак не давалась. – Сверхурочные вам хоть платят?

Он смерил презрительным взглядом всё рыжее семейство, особо задержав его на Джинни и миссис Уизли, вздохнул с притворным сочувствием и выплюнул:  
– Судя по всему, нет. Так стоит ли позорить звание волшебника, если за это даже не платят?

Мистер Уизли побагровел:  
– У нас с вами разные представления о позоре.

– Воистину, – обронил лорд Малфой и перевёл тяжёлый, давящий взгляд неприятно светлых глаз на Грейнджеров. – По ночам – обыскивать жилища честных магов, а днём – якшаться с маглами. Ниже падать некуда, Артур Уизли.

Гермиона побледнела, да и сам Гарри, честно говоря, струхнул. Вот сейчас в пыточные бригады верилось легко: для полноты образа Малфою не хватало только эсэсовской фуражки. А так – палач палачом.

«Сделка с Мордредом», – вспомнил Гарри; его передёрнуло.

Тут мистер Уизли внезапно сорвался с места и с криком: «Не сметь обижать моих друзей!» – ухватил старшего Малфоя за грудки и с силой толкнул его. Тот врезался спиной в стеллаж; посыпались книги.

– Так его, папа! – заорали близнецы, а миссис Уизли принялась умолять мужа прекратить драку.

Гарри тихо выругался и укрылся за ближайшим столом на случай если противники примутся обмениваться заклинаниями. Но старший Малфой лишь оттолкнул мистера Уизли, наседающего на него с кулаками. Теперь папаша Артур тоже барахтался под горой книг.

Дамы завизжали, и толпа ринулась к выходу, сметая книжные полки. Продавцы безрезультатно пытались прекратить панику. Гилдерой Локхарт с весёлым изумлением наблюдал за побоищем; он даже со стула не встал.

– А ну-ка разойдись! – громыхнул знакомый бас. В лавку вломился Хагрид и кинулся разнимать драку. – Чисто сумасшедший дом! Все на улицу, живо!

– Не торопитесь! – недобро сверкая глазами, сказал Малфой. Его зловещий вид не портил даже внушительный фингал. – Я вызываю аврорат, Уизли. Вы на меня напали при свидетелях. Кроме того, я намерен заявить о похищении ребёнка, – он ткнул концом трости в сторону Гарри. – Вы силой удерживаете мистера Поттера в своём доме.

– Нет-нет, – вмешался Гарри. – Не нужно вызывать аврорат, милорд. Давайте я просто отправлюсь к моим родственникам, и мы всё забудем.

– Я был бы рад, мистер Поттер, – протянул старший Малфой, скривившись, – вверить вас вашей незавидной судьбе. Но увы, распределение в Слизерин заставляет меня печься о вашем благополучии. Случись с вами какое-нибудь несчастье, меня мигом обвинят в организации покушения на драгоценную жизнь героя. Пусть авроры разбираются в этой странной ситуации, а ещё я немедленно поставлю в известность министра и главу департамента магического правопорядка.

Персиваль побледнел, а мистер и миссис Уизли встревоженно переглянулись. Грейнджеры порывались уйти, но никак не могли уговорить Гермиону последовать за ними.

– Господа, – раздался звонкий и мелодичный голос Гилдероя Локхарта, – какое-то затруднение? Не могу ли я чем-либо вам помочь?

Правая Рука мазнул по нему взглядом и взмахнул палочкой, вызывая патруль.

Тройка авроров после яростных препирательств с Малфоем отправила послание начальству, а Драко незаметно сжал Гарри пальцы и встал рядом со своим отцом.

Потом явился хозяин книжной лавки и, заламывая руки, побегал от авроров к Локхарту и обратно с какими-то невнятными просьбами и извинениями. Локхарт, выслушав его лепет, царственно кивнул, сверкнул напоследок улыбкой и покинул разгромленный магазин.

Через некоторое время в лавку заявился сам Руфус Скримджер в сопровождении ещё трёх авроров.

– Что здесь происходит? – хмуро осведомился он. – Помолчите, Малфой. Мистер Поттер, с вами всё в порядке?

Герой понял – пора впадать в истерику. Но он уже настолько устал, что эффектной истерики не получилось. Гарри, вздрагивая и зябко ёжась, тихо поведал Главному аврору о своих сегодняшних мытарствах: от визита в Лютный переулок до недавней потасовки глав чистокровных семей. Уже на упоминании Лютного Скримджер со свистом втянул в себя воздух и сказал пару непечатных слов, даже не подумав извиниться перед дамами.

– А почему вы покинули дом своих опекунов, мистер Поттер?

– Меня забрали. В смысле, пригласили погостить, – поколебавшись, ответил Гарри.

– Правду, мистер Поттер! – мигом учуяв заминку, рявкнул Скримджер.

Пришлось рассказывать всё с самого начала и при этом тщательно подбирать слова. Ссориться с кланом Уизли не хотелось – это грозило немалыми проблемами в будущем.

А вот Скримджера перспектива разругаться с рыжими, похоже, только обрадовала.

– Партизаним, значит, – нехорошо улыбаясь, протянул он. – Подменяем законные органы правопорядка и присваиваем их полномочия. Ты, лысый хрен, не забыл, что ваш траханый орден распущен десять лет тому как?

– Мистер Скримджер, – напомнил о себе старший Малфой. – Мне хотелось бы…

– Благодарю за бдительность, милорд, – не оборачиваясь, процедил Главный аврор. – Ваше присутствие уже не требуется.

– Но мистер Поттер…

– Будет доставлен по месту постоянного пребывания и помещён под охрану.

– Я этого так не оставлю! – пригрозил Люциус, ухватил сына за руку и стремительно вышел из лавки, не забыв бросить презрительный взгляд на Гермиону и её родителей.

– Мистер Поттер, вы всё приобрели для школы?

Гарри схватил с уцелевшего стола стопку учебников для второго курса, оставил деньги и кивнул.

– Тогда мы аппарируем к дому ваших родственников. Не волнуйтесь о своей безопасности, за вами будет вестись наблюдение. Готовы?

Поттер опять кивнул, собрал прочие покупки, торопливо попрощался с Грейнджерами и Уизли, особо улыбнулся миссис Уизли – «Мне было хорошо у вас дома, мэм. Благодарю за чудные каникулы!» – и выбежал вслед за аврорами.

Истерика всё-таки случилась.

Как только Гарри увидел свой дом, он разревелся. Скримджер неловко гладил его по спине и бормотал, что осталось потерпеть совсем немного. «Скоро в Хог, а здесь вы в безопасности. У рыжих слишком много недоброжелателей, сами видели. Крепитесь, на следующее лето мы что-нибудь придумаем обязательно».

Гарри мысленно застонал, но решил не портить себе настроение. К следующему лету он тоже что-нибудь придумает. Затем он поблагодарил Скримджера за помощь и участие, ещё раз высморкался и пошёл домой.  
_________________________________  
(1) Дж.К.Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» (пер. изд-ва «РОСМЭН»)


	9. Глава 8

– Па, а ночевать мы тоже в парке будем? – ребёнок едва не светился от счастья, а у Люциуса дико чесалась ладонь под перчаткой – хотелось наплевать на собственные принципы и отвесить любимому чаду хороший подзатыльник, чтобы мозги встали на место.

– Ночевать мы будем в Нотт-мэноре, – сказал он, подавив тяжкий вздох, – если ты пустишь меня в свои покои. От моего тамошнего одра до сих пор тошно.

– Конечно! – воскликнул Драко и даже подпрыгнул на месте от полноты чувств. – Там кровать о-го-го. Комната, правда, как раз по размеру кровати.

– Всё лучше, чем гостиница, – невесело улыбнулся Люций. – Оставь покупки и пойдём.

Нотт-мэнор встретил их неласково. В гостиной с латаным потолком сидели те, кого Люциус хотел сегодня видеть меньше всех: Бэддок, Нотт и обожаемая супруга.

– Где вас носило? – недовольно поинтересовался Нотт, снял ноги с подлокотника своего древнего кресла и уселся прямо. – Малфой, что у тебя с лицом?

Нарцисса ахнула и вскочила из-за стола:  
– Драко, ты цел?

– Очень плодотворный день, – сообщил Люций, положил трость на стол и принялся неторопливо стягивать перчатки. – Драко, иди к себе, пожалуйста.

Сын опасливо втянул голову в плечи, виновато взглянул на отца и, бормоча: «Да что со мной сделается?», немедленно удрал на улицу. Малфой не удержался от завистливого вздоха – хотел бы он сделать то же самое.

– Поясни, будь добр, – Магнус внимательно прищурился. – Или это опять не моё дело?

Люций возвёл глаза к потолку. История с дневником Лорда обидела и разозлила Нотта, хотя в действительности никаким боком его не касалась.

– По-моему, – сказал Люций терпеливо, – мы всё выяснили. Я даже попросил у вас прощения, хотя, видит Мерлин, до сих пор не пойму, за что. А сегодня мы с сыном вызволяли из плена твоего подопечного.

Нотт недоумённо нахмурился, и Малфой с удовольствием сообщил:  
– Мистер Поттер никак не мог избавиться от навязанного ему гостеприимства неких Уизли. Бедный мальчик был ужасно огорчён, и я не смог равнодушно пройти мимо.

– Ты издеваешься? Поттер сидит в том скучном городишке под опекой у своих чокнутых родичей-маглов. Аврорат бдит, да и мои ребята когда-никогда заглядывают.

– Вас вместе с Главным аврором пора гнать к поганым дракклам, – мстительно ухмыляясь, сказал Люциус. – Ваши подчинённые лгут вам в глаза, а охраняемые субъекты вынуждены справляться своими силами.

Нотт в полном обалдении откинулся на спинку своего дурацкого трона и, само собой, больно треснулся затылком о какую-то резную деталь в изголовье.

– Ай, бл… эм-м… Мордред! Люци, объясни толком!

– У меня глаз болит, – капризно сказал Люций. – И я устал!

– Сейчас и не то заболит, – мрачно пообещала Нарцисса. – Говори немедля, во что ты втянул нашего сына! И почему вы ушли вдвоём, никому не сказавшись, тоже выкладывай!

Бэддок отложил неизменного «Дона Кихота», молча подошёл к Люцию вплотную, аккуратно поводил прохладными пальцами по гематоме, а затем проделал ту же процедуру с затылком Нотта.

– Мне тоже интересно, – пояснил он, отмахнувшись от благодарностей, – за каким жмыром вонючим мой пациент пренебрегает моими же рекомендациями. Приём зелий ты пропустил и послеобеденный отдых проигнорировал – наверняка случилось что-то важное. Например, явление Мордреда в атриум министерства.

«В кои веки ты угадал, гриндилоу несчастный, – тоскливо подумал Люциус и сам же себя одёрнул: – Для начала нужно отовраться от дорогих соратников и серьёзно потолковать с наследником. А побиться головой в стену можно будет и попозже».

Поэтому он по своему обыкновению сел на стул верхом и неторопливо поведал тщательно подправленную версию сегодняшней истории. Так, в его изложении герой Поттер вошёл к Боргину через дверь, а не выпал из камина, и слёзно попросил о помощи.

Малфой здраво рассудил, что сыновняя одержимость героем не должна стать всеобщим достоянием. Одно дело – веселить слизеринцев беготнёй за знаменитым красавцем, а другое – ослушаться отца на глазах у посторонних.

Кроме того, Люциус опустил встречу с Кевином-Бубонтюбером. Об их давнем и плодотворном общении присутствующим здесь чистоплюям лучше было не знать. Нотт и без того пребывал в непреходящем шоке от обилия и разнообразия деловых знакомств лорда Малфоя: «Где ты находишь этих подонков, и что у них с тобой общего? Люци, ты чудовище!»

«Вот и Северус… впечатлился», – грустно подумал Малфой и постарался отогнать не ко времени пришедшие мысли. Со Снейпом необходимо объясниться, но попозже, когда они оба немного остынут.

– А сомнительным украшением под глазом я обзавёлся, когда на меня свалилось подарочное издание «Энциклопедии поганок», – закончил он свой рассказ. – Палочку я даже не пытался достать. Перепуганные насмерть клуши и множество школьников – Скримджер немедля закатал бы меня в Азкабан, а окклюмент я никакой. Наутро целовался бы с дементором. Зато мистер Поттер водворён в родной домишко к своим – абсолютно с тобой согласен, Магнус! – чокнутым маглам. Все счастливы: герой, мой сын, я сам, Скримджер, выскочка в лазурной мантии и даже «Энциклопедия поганок». Уверен, мистер Блоттс выставит её на аукцион. Лот будет называться «Смерть Пожирателям!»

Нотт уже не сидел на своём любимом пыточном приспособлении, а взволнованно нарезал круги вокруг стола – так ему якобы лучше думалось. Нарцисса стискивала кулачки и хмурилась – наверняка жалела, что образ «возлюбленной феи» не позволял разбить о спину законного супруга пару стульев. И только Бэддок тихо посмеивался, прикрываясь томиком Сервантеса. Умён, поганец, как бы не нашептал Нотту чего лишнего.

– Люци, ты охренел вконец! – заорал Магнус, психанувший после упоминания об Азкабане. – Да класть на этого Поттера в гостях! Уизелы детей делают, а не жрут! Я его защищать брался, а не потакать геройским капризам! Мало нам было вещицы Лорда в твоём кабинете, так теперь ты рискуешь нами всеми ради избалованного говнюка со шрамом!

– Кстати, ты обещал от этой вещи избавиться, – холодно напомнила Нарцисса. – Куда дел?

– В Гринготтс отнёс, – соврал Люциус. – Специально сейф арендовал. Пусть полежит.

– А если вдруг… – Бэддок не договорил и по-птичьи склонил голову, уставившись на Люциуса.

– У гоблинов есть дракон, – хмыкнул Малфой. – Отличный повод проверить его в деле.

– Это всё Снейп! – подытожил Магнус, и Люций слегка завис, пытаясь уловить взаимосвязь. Добрый Нотт снизошёл к тугодумам и пояснил свою мысль: – После каждой ссоры ты чудишь по-страшному. Разберитесь наконец! Сколько можно?!

– Благодарю за совет! – разозлился Люциус. Всё-таки Нотт болван; и пусть он даже по потолку научится бегать, то умнее не станет. – Доброй ночи!

Он встал со стула и, не слушая больше никого, покинул гостиную.

Сейчас он поговорит с сыном и постарается запугать того, как следует. Не факт, что сумеет, но чем Мордред не шутит. А вдруг?

Комнатушка, отведённая наследнику Малфоев, и впрямь была крохотной – огромная старинная кровать без балдахина, тумбочка, стул у широкого подоконника, полукруглое оконце и узкая дверца в ванную. Люциус хмыкнул, снял мантию и повесил её на огромный кованый гвоздь, вбитый прямо в стену. Рядом был забит ещё с десяток гвоздей поменьше. Одежда самого Драко частью была свалена на стуле, а частью висела на спинке кровати в ногах. Остальные поверхности занимали стопки книг – ребёнок явно не бездельничал в гостях.

Люциус посетил тесную и не слишком удобную ванную, ловко заплёл чуть влажные волосы в косу и устроился в кровати. Обнаруженные под одеялом тома по истории Реформации он кое-как пристроил на тумбочке, лёг, закинув руки за голову, и прикрыл глаза.

Стоило обдумать предстоящий разговор с сыном, но мысли Люциуса сами собой крутились вокруг недавнего скандала с Той-Самой-Вещью.

***

Эту неприметную магловскую тетрадь в чёрном переплёте Люцию вручил сам Тёмный лорд незадолго до своего исчезновения и попросил сохранить на время.

– Я не стал обращаться к вашему отцу с этим пустяком, – сказал Лорд своим обычным суховатым тоном. – Наш незаменимый Абраксас и без того загружен сверх всякой меры. Здесь нет ничего опасного – так, небольшой эксперимент. Никакой практической ценности эта штука не имеет, но я возился с ней весь пятый курс. В деловых бумагах ей не место, а личного архива у меня, считайте, что и нет. Вас не затруднит, Люциус, приберечь эту вещицу, пока я не обзаведусь собственным домом?

Разумеется, Люциуса не затруднило. Наоборот, он с огромным воодушевлением взялся исполнить просьбу Лорда. Для очистки совести молодой Малфой, выбрав время, показал тетрадь отцу и леди Вальбурге. Старшие маги долго махали над ней палочками и с некоторым сомнением признали тетрадку безопасной. Сомнения зародились в основном из-за личности владельца.

– Наш Лорд врёт, как дышит. Прямой, Эйби, тебе конкурент, – леди Вальбурга осмелилась взять тетрадь в руки и задумчиво перелистывала чистые страницы. – Я бы не хранила эту вещь рядом с артефактами и важными бумагами. Просто на всякий случай. Убей Мордред, не знаю, что это такое, и в чём состоял эксперимент.

Помнится, Люциус даже обиделся за такое недоверие к предводителю. В своей горячей защитной речи он сравнил Лорда с великими магами древности, мудрецами и бессребрениками, ибо тем тоже частенько негде было голову преклонить – вся их жизнь проходила в трудах и заботах для общего блага.

– Верно подмечено, – Вальбурга Блэк аккуратно положила тетрадь на стол, – с головой-то. Только преклонишь, тут же оттяпают. Эйби, ты говорил, будто твой наследник лишь прикидывается идиотом?

– Прикидывается, – буркнул отец. – Правда, иногда уж очень талантливо. Делать нечего, сын, спрячь где-нибудь. Там посмотрим.

Люциус положил тетрадку в свой потайной сейф и напрочь о ней позабыл – дела пошли невесёлые, успевай поворачиваться. Несколько раз он на неё натыкался, вертел в руках, смотрел на чистые листы, штамп магловского магазина на Воскхолл-Роуд в Лондоне и надпись от руки на первой странице: «Т.М. Риддл». Затем пожимал плечами, вновь прятал и забывал о тетради до следующего случая.

Нынешним летом в один из тихих июльских вечеров Нотт отчего-то ударился в воспоминания о пребывании в Упивающихся смертью. Нарцисса правила какие-то расчёты, Бэддок листал томик Сервантеса, а Люциус терпеливо ждал, когда Магнус угомонится и составит ему компанию за картами.

– А знаешь, – засмеялся вдруг Нотт, – у кого только не спрашивал, никто от масок не избавился. Интересные штуки – никого под ними не узнать.

– Пьюси – запросто, – зевнул Бэддок. – По бонбоньерке. Земля ему пухом, засранцу.  
– Никто, – проговорила Нарси, сосредоточенно уставившись в записи, – так и не разобрался, как именно эти маски зачарованы. Уникальные вещи, ты прав.

– Великий маг, – Бэддок опять зевнул и потянулся, – а на память почти ничего не оставил. По маске на морду, смешно.

– У меня тетрадь ещё есть, – Люциус сам не понял, отчего ему вздумалось похвастаться. – Лично мне вручил, просил сохранить.

Разумеется, Нарцисса и Бэддок тут же вообразили, будто Люцию перепали формулы лордовых чар, и долго не могли поверить, что листы в тетради чисты.

– Может быть, тайнопись? – взволнованно спрашивала Нарси. – Люци, милый, ну покажи! Пожалуйста!

Тащить тетрадь камином Малфой отказался наотрез, и пригласил любопытствующих в свой кабинет. Нарцисса с Бэддоком рвали вещицу из рук друг у друга и яростно спорили о чём-то малопонятном, а Люций с Магнусом откупорили бутылку «Старого Огденского» и устроились у камина.

– Бесполезно, – постановила наконец Нарси. – Это просто тетрадь. Люци, тебе точно дал её Тёмный лорд? А писать ты там не пробовал?

– Нет, конечно. Вещь не моя, я просто хранитель.

– Давай напишем? Даже если Он вернётся, нам всем будет не до тетрадки.

– Как шарахнет чем-нибудь! – попугал её Нотт и, ясное дело, добился противоположного результата. Впрочем, ему простительно, раньше с Блэками он почти не общался, везунчик.

Нарцисса погнала домовика за перчатками из драконьей кожи, а Люциуса – за мантией УПСа и маской. На всякий случай.

После недолгих приготовлений некий Пожиратель аккуратно поставил на одной из страниц точку. Та медленно впиталась в бумагу, а рядом проявился вопросительный знак.

Экспериментаторы переглянулись.

– Протеевы чары? – спросил Бэддок.

– Мы проверяли, помнишь? – голос Нарциссы из-под маски было не узнать. – Нет там ничего такого. Продолжаем.

Люциус потащил из трости палочку. Магнус поставил рюмку и подкинул на ладони огненный шарик.

«Привет!» – написала Нарцисса.

«Привет! Кто ты?» – возникла надпись.

«Нарцисса Малфой», – подумав, вывела супруга.

«Абраксас женился? Мои поздравления, мэм».

Нарцисса захлопнула тетрадь, отбросила её от себя и сорвала маску.

– Вы видели? – закричала она. – Видели? Это… Это он! Люциус, я тебя убью! Почему ты молчал столько лет?!

Дальше начался безобразный скандал, какой могла затеять только истинная Блэк. Люциуса обвинили в скрытности, беспечности, хитрости, наглости, простодушии и в желании довести супругу до сердечного приступа. Бэддок, умница, сразу забился в дальнее кресло и не давал о себе знать. А отважный Магнус изнывал от противоречивых чувств: за Люциусом он чуял невиновность, а Нарциссу любил.

– Так, спокойно, – Нотт сумел вклиниться в одну из редких пауз. – Люци, одолжи мантию. Маску не буду надевать. Мало ли, вдруг Он их познакомил. Не волнуйся, моя драгоценная.

Он накинул мантию УПСа, осторожно взял тетрадь рукой в драконьей перчатке и положил на площадку перед камином.

– Ставьте щиты. Нет хрени – нет проблемы, – сказал он весело и запустил в тетрадку большой шар голубовато-белого пламени.

Раздался взрыв, горячим ветром смело безделушки с каминной полки и бумаги со стола, шторы занялись огнём, а Нарцисса взвизгнула и выдала любимый флинтов загиб.

«Хрень» осталась невредимой.

Потрясённый Нотт упал в кресло, пару секунд неверяще таращился на целёхонькую тетрадь, глотнул из горла чудом уцелевшей бутылки и принялся орать на Малфоя.

– Погодите, – Бэддок, добрая душа, пожалел пациента. – Люций-то в чём виноват? Ему приказали, он исполнил. Интересно, если я на одно колено встану и чмокну эту фигню в корешок, что она сделает?

– Трахни её ещё! – простонала Нарцисса. – Люци, не ты ли нам твердил, что Лорд хотел возродиться? Теперь ты достаёшь вещь… Да на хрен кокетство! Достаёшь филактерию Лорда из собственного сейфа и хлопаешь тут глазами!

– А это филактерия? – Бэддок побледнел. – Цисси, некромантию ты должна была почувствовать.

– С чего бы? – буркнула Нарцисса. – Моя фамилия не Флинт. И кровной магии там нет. Но предмет, который хранит личность владельца для последующего возрождения, у некросов называется филактерией. Похоже, эта хрень выполняет те же функции. Что делать будем?

– Поттеру подкинем, – невесело пошутил Люциус и щёлкнул пальцами, вызывая домовика. – Он у нас единственный специалист по убиению Лордов. Откуда я знаю, что с этим делать? Сейчас положу на место и подумаю. Магнус, пошли допьём. Камин цел?

– Проверять неохота. Пойдём через гостиную, – сказала Нарцисса и приказала появившемуся с тихим хлопком домовику: – Шторы заменить, в кабинете прибрать.

– Добби сделать, госпожа, – пролепетал ушастик тихо и затрясся в рыданиях.

Но его уже никто не слушал.

В Нотт-мэноре спор продолжился. Магнус и Нарцисса настаивали на уничтожении тетради, а Люциус твердил, что торопиться не следует.

– Эта тетрадь не может быть классической филактерией, – говорил он рассудительно, – хотя бы потому, что Лорд не был настоящим некромантом. Я даже гадать не берусь, что это такое. Пока эта вещица никак себя не проявила. К тому же, создание филактерии предполагает ритуал отделения души от тела, а Лорд до последнего был человеком. Донельзя странным, но человеком.

Нарцисса фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди.

– Эх, вытащить бы Руквуда, – мечтательно сказал Бэддок. – Вот кто знает обо всём на свете.

– Я бы не торопился с налётом на Азкабан, – проворчал Магнус, устраиваясь в своём кресле. – Рябой хрен, помнится, был едва ли не страннее самого Лорда. Меня настораживает уровень защиты этой штуки.

– Не спорю, загадочная вещь, – Люций вздохнул. – И всё же давайте повременим с уничтожением тетради. Она всего-то и хотела узнать новости за последние пятьдесят лет. Не пойму, с чего ты вообразила её вместилищем души лича?

– Не знаю, но меня эта штука пугает, – Нарцисса нервно расхаживала по комнате. – Да, на первый взгляд она кажется безобидной, но... Люци, там кто-то есть, клянусь тебе! Он проснулся, едва чернила попали на бумагу!

– Значит, не нужно с ним общаться, только и всего, – пожал плечами Люциус. – Чем ты приложил эту вещицу, Магнус?

– Чем надо, – Нотт мрачно покосился на недопитую бутылку виски. – Можно ещё что-нибудь испробовать, – он недовольно посопел и вдруг взорвался: – Люци, драккл тебя дери, моего фаербола хватило бы развеять пеплом любой фолиант из Запретной секции!

Они спорили до поздней ночи, но так ни к чему и не пришли. Магнус с Нарциссой настаивали на уничтожении опасной вещи, Люциус склонен был обдумать ситуацию и без нужды не торопиться. Бэддок молча внимал аргументам спорщиков и в конце концов встал на сторону Малфоя.

– Мы по-прежнему не знаем, что это такое, – сказал он. – Но будем надеяться, что шестнадцатилетний Лорд попросту не умел рисовать, вот и создал такой своеобразный портрет. Тщеславия в Нём было на три Визенгамота. С другой стороны, опасения Цисси я тоже понимаю. Люц, не мог бы ты эту вещь убрать из дома?

– Как только найду надёжное место, – пообещал вымотанный до предела Люциус и подумал, что зря расслабился и распустил язык. Отца нет в живых, сын чересчур мал, а больше, пожалуй, ему некому и довериться.

***

– Па, ты спишь? – прошептал Драко, осторожно ступая по скрипучим половицам.

– Нет, – открыл глаза Люциус. – Тебя жду. Теодору хвастался похождениями?

Драко кивнул:  
– Как ты велел, без подробностей о пребывании в Лютном. А что?

– Хочу поговорить.

Драко метнулся в ванную и через несколько минут уже устраивался в кровати. Люциус подождал, пока сын уляжется, приобнял его за плечи и старательно наколдовал целую связку заглушающих заклятий.

– Усвой раз и навсегда две вещи, – сказал он твёрдо. – Первое. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, иначе мы оба умрём задолго до срока, – Драко вскинулся под его рукой, но Люций мягко закрыл ему рот ладонью. – Второе. Мозги выключать нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах. Что бы ни случилось, ясно?

Сын опять попытался что-то сказать, но Люциус погрозил ему пальцем и тут же поцеловал в макушку.

– Теперь о мистере Поттере, – вздохнул он. – Не скажу, что я доволен вашей дружбой.

Плечи Драко ощутимо напряглись, и он как будто даже попытался уклониться от объятий.

– Но дело, как я вижу, зашло слишком далеко. Потому хотелось бы узнать больше, – Люциус опять вздохнул, – о твоём лучшем друге. Каков он?

– Он хороший, – убеждённо выпалил сын. – Очень хороший, папа. И умный.

– И на уроках не шалит, – проворчал Люциус. – Исчерпывающе.

Драко метнул на отца хмурый взгляд, но принялся размышлять.

– Гарри храбрый и заботливый. Он пошёл за мной в Запретный коридор, зная, что как маг он… Ну не очень ему магия даётся. Пап, но я-то силён, нам хватит на двоих!

– К тому времени сильный и грозный маг уже лежал в отключке в компании таких же властелинов мироздания, – усмехнулся Люциус. – Продолжай, сынок.

Ребёнок отчётливо скрипнул зубами, но продолжил:  
– Гарри соизмеряет свои силы и не бросается в драку очертя голову. Рассудительный и осторожный. Щепетилен в делах. Очень беспокоился о моей брошке и вернул Лонгботтому мантию-невидимку.

Историю о мантии-невидимке Люциус знал, а вот о брошке услышал впервые. Он вопросительно вскинул брови, а Драко неожиданно смутился.

– Я подарок ему сделал, но вручил по-идиотски. Гарри почувствовал себя неловко, решил вернуть дар, оттого и хватился меня среди ночи, – промямлил сын. – Щит, – он зашарил рукой под подушкой и вынул оттуда покорёженное украшение с треснувшими и частью выкрошившимися камнями. – Он очень рисковал, посмотри. Счастье, что всё обошлось.

Люциус внимательно осмотрел брошь, мысленно застонал и вернул мёртвый щит.

– Носишь с собой? – спросил он грустно. – Сынок, ты уверен, что твой лучший друг именно Гарри, а не Теодор?

Драко опустил голову и промолчал.

Люций мог бы многое сказать. Мог бы напомнить, что Поттер воспитан в весьма консервативной магловской семье. Мог бы предупредить, что нежные чувства не всегда бывают взаимными. Мог бы понадеяться вслух, что это просто детская блажь, ибо говорить о подлинных любви и страсти ещё очень рано. Но ничего этого он делать не стал. Знал – бесполезно.

Вместо напрасных увещеваний Люций просто стащил с шеи простой кожаный ремешок со связкой амулетов, нашёл среди целой кучи безделушек небольшую серебряную подвеску в виде спиральной раковины и вручил её сыну.

– Никогда не снимай, – велел он. – Такие амулеты делал покойный Дик Пьюси для членов Ближнего круга. Это искусственный окклюментивный щит для бездарей в магии разума. Уникальная вещь, пробиться сквозь этот блок сможет лишь младший Пьюси, как войдёт в возраст.

– А тебе, папа? – обеспокоился сын.

– Я завтра возьму отцовский, – улыбнулся Люциус, – а заодно посмотрю, что из УПСовых финтифлюшек можно дать с тобой в Хогвартс. Щиты из руквудовых мастерских – точно. Мордред с ней, с конспирацией, так мне будет намного спокойнее. Только подумай хорошо, сынок.

– О чём?

– О жизни в тени великого Поттера. Жизни нерадостной, опасной и, скорее всего, недолгой.

– Пап?

– Мне повезло оказаться слугой Лорда, а не его соратником. Малфои покуда на плаву, хоть и скомпрометированы на пять поколений вперёд. А те, с кем Он начинал на равных, мертвы. Больше нет Пиритсов, Розье и Бишопперов. Считай, уничтожены Лестрейнджи, Джагсоны и Мальсиберы.

– Дед был Его слугой?

– Доверенным, временами незаменимым, но слугой. Наёмник вроде Нотта. В Хогвартсе у Абраксаса Малфоя и Томаса Риддла отношения были, сам понимаешь, вполне однозначными. Богатый наследник лорда-мага и нахальный полукровка с неясными претензиями на титул, который уже полтысячелетия считался сказочным. Отец потом раскаялся в надменности и спеси, а результат ты видишь. Мы с тобой, ребёнок, весьма неразборчивы в знакомствах с полного одобрения твоего прозревшего дедушки. Мерлин знает, какой линялый фестрал придёт первым, – Люциус тихо засмеялся, но тут же посерьёзнел. – Предвижу, что Поттера мы можем не пережить. Подумай хорошо.

– Мне нужно ответить сейчас? – сдавленным голосом поинтересовался Драко, и Люциус погладил его по голове.

– Нет, что ты, – утешил он сына. – До первого сентября терпит.

Драко потёр лоб, потом повозился немного, подтаскивая подушку повыше, и сказал, не глядя на Люция:  
– Гарри хороший, пап. Какой из него герой? Тео говорит, битая карта. Наверное, его Тёмный лорд очень сильно поранил или проклял. Недели не проходит, чтобы он в Больничном крыле не побывал. Гарри не боец совсем, а на экзамене у Флитвика едва не в ноль потратился из-за ананаса. Спроси у Терри Ургхарта, если мне не веришь. Поттера против разозлённого книзла нельзя ставить, не то что против Лорда. Ты ошибся, па, прости. Это просто несчастный искалеченный ребёнок. Ничего со мной не случится, правда.

– А кто пугал однокурсников и утверждал, что Гарри – тёмный маг-менталист и внебрачный сын Джеймса Поттера от ведьмы-дикарки из Лютного? – развеселился Люций.

Бессовестный отпрыск недобро прищурился:  
– Милли! Я ей, значит, жениха нашёл, а она… Вот же ябеда ревнивая! Пап, а как его ещё можно было защитить? Хорошо, крёстный в первый же день задвинул речь про юность Лорда и про то, как они с Гарри похожи… биографиями. Нейтралы и струсили. А так затравили бы, сволочи. Да и Тео на него сразу взъелся.

– Насколько я понял, повод ревновать у Миллисенты имеется. Пьюси действительно зациклен на Поттере?

Драко долго молчал, кусая губы, и наконец неохотно проговорил:  
– У Гарри ментальный блок, и Эдриану комфортнее общаться с ним, чем с кем-либо ещё.

– Ментальный блок – это верный признак чистокровности.

Драко разжал кулак и показал Люциусу серебряную раковину.

– У меня теперь тоже есть блок, происхождение которого обычный легилимент не распознает. Если я вживлю его под кожу, то блок получится врождённым. Гарри признался мне, что мистер Сметвик диагностировал у него последствия какого-то кровного ритуала. По словам целителя, ритуал был проведён косо. И я сразу вспомнил о Сириусе Блэке. Заставь меня нужда провести ритуал на крови, получилось бы точно так же – криво, грубо, неопрятно. Мужчины рода Блэк – хорошие бойцы, но фамильным даром владеют постольку, поскольку. Думаю, Гарри пытались «усилить» ритуалом. Я спрашивал у мамы, возможно ли это.

– И что сказала мама?

– Мама сказала, что нипочём не взялась бы за такой заказ, поскольку невозможно предсказать последствия. Гарри осиротел в полтора года, значит, мой дядюшка-придурок проделал это зверство над грудным младенцем. А потом была история с Лордом, который тоже не козу ребёнку показать пришёл. Корявый ритуал плюс неизвестное проклятие от могущественного волшебника. Будто Репаро наложили на осколки от разных тарелок – полная несуразица. Боюсь, дальше не получится врать о тёмном маге Поттере. Ещё год-другой, и его нездоровье станет очевидным для всякого. А ведь Гарри так мечтает работать в Мунго! Это ужасно, папа.

– Вот! – Люциус, потрясённый безукоризненностью сыновней логики, поднял указательный палец и торжественно уставил его в потолок. – Вот оно! А я-то голову ломал! Так всем и говори – инвалид, бедный герой, жалко сиротку, стыдно за отца-Пожирателя. Только Гарри сначала объясни, что это конспирация, а не скорбь по убогим. И не выставляйтесь оба, ради Мерлина – целее будете. Никаких больше церберов, коридоров и огненных фокусов на трансфигурации, ясно? Квиддичем займитесь, что ли. Плюй-камнями. Ещё какой ерундой. Ты меня понял, сын?

– Н-нет, – ошеломлённый и растерянный Драко заморгал слипшимися в стрелки ресницами. – А почему…

– А потому, – выдохнул Люциус, – что незваные гости Боргина вываливаются из дымохода в виде обугленного трупа. Во время войны старый негодяй отдал гоблинам десять тысяч галеонов за каминную решётку – желающих обзавестись артефактами задаром тогда было предостаточно. Мы, если ты заметил, в лавку через дверь вошли, хотя я не любитель прогулок по Лютному. Теперь понял?

Сын замер, стиснул в кулаке серебряную ракушку и поднял на него сосредоточенный взгляд.

– Понял, – сказал Драко спокойно, и у Люция перехватило дыхание от гордости за своего ребёнка. – Я немного подумаю, и мы ещё об этом поговорим, хорошо?

– Договорились, – грустно улыбнулся Люциус. – Сынок, не скрывай от меня ничего, пожалуйста. Предотвратить несчастье проще, чем разгребать его последствия.

– Тогда прямо сейчас предупрежу, – буркнул Драко. – Как только я окажусь в Хоге, папа, то сразу прокляну шестого Уизли. Должен же я хоть как-то отыграться за сегодняшний день.

– Блэк злобный, недальновидный, одна особь, – с шутливым неудовольствием сказал Люциус. – Кто же ссорится с будущей роднёй своего аманта?

– Какой ещё роднёй? – непутёвый сын даже взвизгнул от возмущения, а Люций подавил смешок.

– Братья жены – это родня, – преувеличенно серьёзно сказал он и полюбовался на гневную физиономию «недальновидного Блэка». – Ты обязан быть доброжелательным и учтивым с семьёй возлюбленного, если желаешь мира в эм-м… отношениях.

– Папа?!

– Опять головой не думаешь, – кивнул Люциус. – Уизли слывут ярыми сторонниками Дамблдора, но дураками это их не делает. Вот уже третье поколение взявшиеся за ум Уизли старательно искупают грехи своих опустившихся и обнищавших предков, и это у них получается превосходно. Участь Мраксов их минула. Многие ли из старых родов могут этим похвастать?

– Ага, – ядовито ввернул Драко. – Воруют чужих невест, например. Куда как похвально.

– Да, воруют, – согласился Люциус. – И каких! Лучше твоей мамы женщин не было, нет и не будет, но Цедрелла Блэк и Молли Прюэт – роскошные партии. Эти умные и честолюбивые дамы вовсе не жаловались на жестокую судьбу. Матриарх старого, хоть и бедненького рода, лучше шестой невестки сестры кузена главы рода Монтегю или Бёрков. Изгнание из отцовской семьи – какая ерунда за возможность быть сокровищем своего нового рода, согласен?

– Нет, – фыркнул Драко. – Мне больше нравятся порядочные девушки.

– Это зря, – не удержавшись, засмеялся Люциус. – Может случиться, что твою невесту нам тоже придётся уводить из рода: силой или хитростью. Пока мне не поступило ни одного официального предложения помолвки, о моё воспитанное, кроткое и обаятельное чадо.

Драко обиженно наморщил нос, но промолчал.

– А теперь вернёмся к каникулам Поттера, – вздохнул Люциус. – Уизли полагают, что имеют некоторое право на Гарри. Не зря же они примкнули к Светлому лорду, пришло время получать награду за свою преданность.

– Хрен им! – рявкнул сын и сжал кулаки. – Гарри в крысиный питомник? Никогда!

– Полно, Драко, – мурлыкнул Люциус. – Даже мне девица Уизли представляется наилучшей кандидатурой в жёны мистеру Поттеру.

– Почему это?!

– А ты подумай.

Драко подумал и побледнел до синевы:  
– Не может быть! Папа, я идиот!

– Не могу не согласиться.

– Эта страхолюдина – внучка Цедреллы Блэк!

– От старшего сына, – подтвердил Люций, сочувственно поглядывая на своего несчастного ребёнка. – Дочерей у Цедреллы не было, дар едва не погиб. Но упорная Молли рожала до тех пор, пока не родила девочку. Хорошенькая рыженькая Джиневра – кровный маг. Наследник Уизли тоже многое взял от Блэков, я видел мальчика – умён, силён и красив. Прочие сыновья удались меньше, но и они небезнадёжны. Мистер Поттер будет дураком, если откажется от завидной партии. Родство с сильным и дружным кланом, сильная чистокровная жена, дети с дарами от трёх-четырёх родов…

– Откажется, – процедил Драко.

– Посмотрим, – пожал плечами Люциус и опять улыбнулся. Девица Уизли только что огребла кучу хлопот, а у девицы Паркинсон появился некоторый шанс на выживание. Даст Мерлин, в Хогвартсе Дракону будет некогда спасать Теодора Нотта от радостей жениховства.

***

Сын уже давно спал, отпихнув по своему обыкновению подушку куда-то в ноги, но Люциус всё ещё лежал без сна. Так страшно ему не было никогда, а уж дурных дней в его жизни хватало. Люций потёр живот, исполосованный страшными бугристыми шрамами, и хмыкнул – нет, тогда он испугаться не успел. Он до последнего не верил, что ничтожные маглы с гнилыми мозгами, напрочь искорёженными неумелыми малфоевскими Обливиэйтами, рискнут его убить. Но не всё поддаётся расчётам.

«Не всё поддаётся расчётам, – качал головой отец и грел в руках люцевы пальцы, перебитые в аврорате и плохо сросшиеся. – Ты не мог предвидеть, что Лорд уйдёт из Ставки, никого не предупредив, и сгинет бесследно. Ты должен был быть в министерстве, и ты пошёл туда, как собирался. Здоровый фатализм, сынок, это нормально».

Люций тогда сильно рассердился на него.

Здоровый фатализм – это двое суток допросов с пытками и отчаянные усилия не передушить к хренам дознавателей. Папенькин сынок Малфой и Малфой-воздушник – это совершенно разный улов. Крауч не погнушался бы пожертвовать половиной аврората за кончину Пожирателя-стихийника, а потенциальный заступник Нотт к тому времени уже заперся в мэноре. Что в таком случае стало бы с отцом, маленьким Драко и Нарциссой, Люциус не пытался даже представить – чересчур страшно.

Правда, пожилого легилимента, явившегося на первый допрос, он всё-таки прикончил. Порция воздуха, спешно закачанная в сердечную вену, упокоила старикашку вернее Авады. Пока длилась суета с оказанием первой помощи трупу, Люций успел изругать себя во все корки за трусость и несдержанность. Следующим мозголомам он просто устраивал приступы лёгкого удушья, а потом стоически терпел побои и унизительнейшие досмотры на предмет вживлённых артефактов. Пальцы ему сломали тогда же, заподозрив в применении невербальной беспалочковой магии. Не так уж и ошиблись, кстати. На третий день желающих покопаться в малфоевских мозгах не осталось, и дожидаться суда Люция отправили в Азкабан. На прощание Крауч самолично выписал пару Круцио в награду «драной шлюхе».

После смерти отца Люций кое-как смирился с идеей «здорового фатализма», ибо даже его головы не хватало для контроля всего, что посыпалось на семью и бизнес – попробовать на прочность «папенькиного сынка» и «драную шлюху» не пытался только ленивый.

Но всякий раз необходимость отпустить ситуацию и дождаться результатов, с которыми можно будет работать, пугала теперь-уже-старшего-Малфоя до судорог. Он пинтами глушил успокоительные зелья, часами рисовал схемы, диаграммы и таблицы, а на ночь забирал Драко из детской и устраивался вместе с ним в спальне жены.

«Потерпи уж труса», – криво ухмылялся он Нарциссе, а та стучала согнутым пальцем по лбу и обнимала крепко-крепко.

Люциус осторожно повернулся и взял спящего ребёнка за руку. Вот и теперь он близок к панике и ночует в одной кровати с сыном, ибо Нарцисса, умная ведьма, обзавелась настоящим защитником – храбрым, весёлым, не знающим сомнений. Люций некстати вспомнил, что ещё пять-шесть поколений назад Нотты сплошь были гриффиндорцами и удручённо вздохнул – видно в жизни этой семьи тоже хватало «здорового фатализма».

Нынешняя же выходка помешанного на планировании Люциуса фатализмом даже не пахла. Это было настоящее сумасшествие, и, следуя его же логике, в этой спальне стоило уложить половину Британии.

***

– Поттер, ты спать собираешься? – Дадли зевнул и потёр глаза. – В душ надо сходить.

– Иди первым, я пока порядок наведу, – Гарри посмотрел на разорённый комод и почесал в затылке. С одной стороны, большая часть вещей осталась в том жутком сундуке в Хогвартсе, и они пока в приличном состоянии. С другой стороны, под мантией куда удобней носить джинсы и свитера, чем тот ужас, что у магов считается мужским костюмом. Теперь он размышлял, набрать ли с собой ещё магловской одежды или обойтись прошлогодней. За лето он подрос всего-то на жалких полтора дюйма и ни унции не прибавил в весе.

– Хочешь быть готовым к очередному похищению? – пошутил Дадли, но глаза у него стали очень серьёзными.

– А смысл? – успокоил его Гарри. – Десять дней до начала учёбы. Думаю, обойдётся.

Он опять застыл в раздумьях перед открытыми и разворошёнными бельевыми ящиками и пожалел, что заклинание уменьшения вещей ему так и не далось.

«Жалко, книги мне никто не помог уменьшить, – вздохнул Гарри про себя. – Надо было мне, недотёпе, Скримджера попросить. Вроде неплохой дядька, хотя в гостиной о нём болтают всякое. Ну, полицейские редко бывают добренькими, работа такая».

Вещи, уменьшенные словоохотливым продавцом из «Волшебного зверинца», Гарри трогать не стал и родным объяснил, что не сумеет наложить нужные чары вновь. Поэтому мешок из-под корма для клубкопухов так и стоял под кроватью, дожидаясь сборов в школу.

А вот учебники вызвали у папы с мамой огромный интерес, особенно комплект книг по ЗОТИ. Отпечатаны они были почти по-магловски: простой и понятный шрифт, множество ярких иллюстраций и портрет автора на обложке.

– Вы будете учиться по бестселлерам? – изумилась мама. – Какой… оригинальный подход.

Папа вздохнул и постучал пальцем по краткой биографии Локхарта, помещённой под портретом:  
– Пятикратный обладатель приза «Магического еженедельника» за самую обаятельную улыбку. Этот тип точно профессор?

– Миссис Уизли его хвалила, – пожал плечами Гарри. – В любом случае, большая часть заклинаний мне недоступна. Надеюсь, новый преподаватель тоже позволит сдавать теорию вместо практики.

– Сынок, – грустно вздохнул папа, – может быть, напишем письмо мистеру Дамблдору и попросим отчислить тебя из школы? Глупо, я понимаю, но вдруг он согласится?

– Нет, пап, – Гарри решительно мотнул головой. – Там интересно, и у меня появились друзья. Я попрошу ребят о помощи. Не в первый раз они видят тёмного мага, придумают что-нибудь. Ты ещё ведёшь записи о магическом мире? Я бы почитал, чтобы задать правильные вопросы.

– Кому, сынок?

– Да всякому, кто согласится ответить, – Гарри хихикнул, вспомнив энтузиазм своих «гувернанток». – Слизеринцы любят поболтать, только у них редко получается – то секреты, то запреты, то старшие рядом, а то и просто статус обязывает ходить индюком. Но это всё преодолимо, я проверял.

– Да о чём писать-то? – простонал папа в досаде. – Страннее культуры не существует! Почему именно Хогвартс-экспресс? Кто чеканит галеоны? Отчего нельзя колдовать на каникулах в магическом мире? Зачем существует Запретный лес, и чем он отличается от других лесов? Кто такие вейлы, чёрт бы их побрал, и как у них получаются дети от людей? Только не говори: «Это магия», а то я окончательно свихнусь!

– Это магия, – засмеялся Гарри, а мама замахала на него руками и обняла папу, утешая. – Я всего год учусь в волшебной школе. Со временем мы всё поймём, честное слово. Всё, пап, не расстраивайся. Я к Дадли на тренировку, пока!

Гарри опять вспомнил этот разговор, улыбнулся и решительно задвинул ящики комода. Мордред с ними, с вещами. Магия есть, всё остальное приложится.

Из коридора донёсся шум льющейся воды и немелодичные рулады Даддерса. Гарри подумал и решил собрать рюкзак в Хогвартс загодя, чтобы не портить суетой последний день перед отъездом. Он аккуратно сложил пакеты с нижним бельем и прочей ерундой вроде зубных щёток и шампуней, заботливо приготовленные мамой. Потом кое-как упаковал учебники и прикинул, хватит ли места для уменьшенных магических покупок.

Пришлось лезть под кровать и вытряхивать из мешка крохотные, будто игрушечные, пакеты магических магазинов. Вместе с ними на пол шлёпнулась какая-то слегка потёртая тетрадь в чёрном переплёте.

«Блин, похоже, я чью-то вещь прихватил в этой дурацкой лавке», – огорчённо подумал Гарри и взял тетрадку в руки, надеясь, что явно не новая вещь будет подписана. Хорошо, если так, тогда должно хватить записки с извинениями.

Да, тетрадь была подписана.

Гарри сглотнул, зажмурился, потряс головой и вновь уставился на подпись.

Ничего не изменилось: «Т.М. Риддл».

– Да ну на хрен, что за шутки? – сказал герой Поттер вслух, и сам поразился, до чего тонкий и жалобный у него голос. – Не смешно. Вот ни фига не смешно!

Он то ли отбросил, то ли выронил проклятую тетрадку, и оттуда спланировал небольшой листок.

Герой Поттер подумал, прислушался к шуму из душевой и, помянув Мордреда, нагнулся за листком. Гладкий дорогой пергамент, чёрные официальные чернила, каллиграфический почерк – «Прытко пишущее перо, убиться на месте!» – и несколько строк.

Гарри перечитал послание несколько раз, грязно выругался и дрожащими руками вынул из ниоткуда дедов кошель. Затем он поднял чёрную тетрадь, свернул её в трубку и запихнул в горловину кошелька вместе с запиской.

– Сука, – прошептал он, всхлипнул и резко стянул завязки серебристого кисета. – Какая же вы сука, милор-рд! Зачем оно мне? Зачем?!

_«Здравствуйте._

_Прошу прощения, но мне показалось, будто Вы знаете, что делать с этой вещью._

_Если Вам пока неизвестно назначение этой вещи, то попрошу Вас спрятать её и никому об этом не говорить. Надеюсь, в дальнейшем Вы вернётесь к её изучению._

_Ваш друг ничего не знает. Не говорите ему, пожалуйста._

_Прошу прощения за доставленные хлопоты._

_С меня – ответная услуга. Любая._

_P.S. Хотел бы я ошибиться._

_P.P.S. Нет, не хотел. Удачи Вам»._


	10. Глава 9

«Ненавижу кашу», – Панси устало разогнулась и тряхнула головой. Перебирать крупу – занятие нехитрое и несложное. Знай, тверди два простеньких заклинаньица да аккуратно маши палочкой, чтобы не смахнуть хорошие зёрна на немытый пол. Но когда этого дракклового пшена три огромных мешка, и в них знатно порезвилась крупяная моль… После нескольких часов работы болели глаза, а пальцы правой руки ощутимо свело. Панси отставила миску и брезгливо смахнула остатки порченой крупы в помойное ведро.

Мусор потом уничтожат бойцы, леди Флинт запретила своим помощницам тратить силы зря: «Надорвётесь, сляжете. А нам нельзя, девоньки, за нас отдуваться некому».

Девоньками леди называла всех – сопливую мелочь и своих ровесниц, совсем пожилых дам и даже саму Нарциссу Малфой. Панси собственными глазами видела, как леди Флинт выговаривала ледяной красавице за какую-то провинность, а та вскидывала вверх нежные ручки с безупречным маникюром:  
– Всё-всё, миледи, осознала. Да не волнуйся, Линда, меня ещё надолго хватит с таким-то подмастерьем.

– То-то тётки твоей надолго хватило. Увижу ещё где, кроме креслица в теньке, нажалуюсь лорду. Он у нас на расправу скорый!

Нарцисса тихо рассмеялась, а Панси покраснела. В своей компании «девоньки» в выражениях не стеснялись, и юная мисс Паркинсон уже поняла, что все боевики отличались завидным любовным темпераментом – ясно, какую расправу имела в виду леди Флинт.

Саму Панси до недавнего времени подобные глупости не интересовали. Но в это лето произошли очень важные события – у неё впервые показалась кровь, а болезненно набухшие грудки пришлось прятать в бюстгальтере.

В этот судьбоносный день Панси долго вертелась перед зеркалом, и пришла к выводу, что бюст – это красиво, а вот месячные могли бы прийти и попозже. После свадьбы, например, чтобы все неприятности случились разом.

Увы, грядущую свадьбу девица Паркинсон после тяжких и горьких раздумий решила отнести к неприятностям. Женские разговоры на кухне живо спустили её с небес на землю: мужчины, оказывается, не взрослели, а до старости оставались глупыми, дерзкими, жестокими, а временами и докучливыми мальчишками.

С некоторых пор Панси даже на папу поглядывала с опаской, и всё ждала, когда у него обнаружатся буйный нрав, паршивый язык, страсть утаивать пару кнатов с каждого заработанного сикля и гадкая привычка носить в кисете горстку дымолётного пороха, чтобы без помех сбегать из дома.

Но папа, слава Мерлину, оставался тем же папулечкой, каким и был раньше. Он по-прежнему хвалил любимую дочку за прилежание, восхищался её красотой, называл Цветочком, дарил приятные безделушки по поводу и просто так, был вежлив, опрятен и не хватался за палочку, сыпля бранными словами, при малейшей неприятности.

К тому же теперь, когда Панси во всех шокирующих подробностях узнала, чем занимаются родители по ночам, она оценила редкое папино благородство: тот бывал в маминой спальне всего пару раз в неделю.

«Наверняка в борделе добирает, – махнула рукой миссис Боул в ответ на её невинные похвастушки образцовым отцом. – Лучше бы кого постоянного завёл, всё спокойней». Больше Панси с противной тёткой не заговаривала. Вот ещё, выслушивать всякое!

Но слушай не слушай, а Теодор Нотт уверенно обещал вырасти в одного из тех обормотов, что пьют, сквернословят, беспрерывно дерутся с другими обормотами и домогаются жён во всякое удобное и неудобное время.

Притихшая Панси решила оставить на время планы по приручению собственного жениха – «Там и грудь ещё немного вырастет!» – и сосредоточиться на домоводстве. Наступит время, когда она станет полноправной хозяйкой этого мэнора, а разориться из-за собственной дурости для урождённой Паркинсон неприемлемо.

Поэтому она беспрекословно выполняла все распоряжения леди Флинт, понемногу знакомилась с семьями бойцов и по вечерам занималась с Маркусом. Тот сразу сказал, что Трикси Деррек дура и бойца из Панси не выйдет. «Зачем оно тебе, курносая, с Ковеном-то за спиной? Учись падать и прятаться. А щиты поставим, не вопрос».

Так одной фразой дракклов тролль умудрился одновременно и успокоить деву Паркинсон, и ввергнуть её же в страшную панику: «Курносая?!»

Тем же вечером, не слушая восхищённых вздохов зеркала, Панси внимательно осмотрела себя новым женским взглядом и в полном отчаянии убедилась: да, курносая.

И жопастая.

Честолюбивые жизненные планы подверглись серьёзной корректировке в сторону модной стрижки, отвлекающей от несовершенных черт лица, и тёмных расклешённых мантий – отныне задница мисс Паркинсон переставала существовать для окружающих.

Вот в таком невесёлом настроении и трудилась Панси последние пару недель. Быть на подхвате у леди Флинт было несложно, но утомительно – рук не хватало, хоть в Нотт-мэнор и согнали всех домовиков, каких смогли. Едоков было намного больше, старая крепость чуть не трещала от наплыва людей, а посад за стенами рос чересчур медленно – вперёд торопились снять урожай с полей, набить дичи на зиму, да засеять озимые.

Лорд Нотт даже бойцов снимал с тренировок и отправлял то на стройку, то на поля. Правда, на кухню помощников дать отказался. Преклонял колено прямо тут, возле гудящей от жара печи, целовал леди Флинт ручки и виновато улыбался, но отказал:  
– Линда, сокровище моё ненаглядное, нет людей. Не могу я молодых дать, их натаскать нужно успеть. И так спим по очереди, ты же знаешь, счастье моё. Милая, мы с тобой столько вынесли, давай ещё немножко потерпим. Велишь, я тебе алмазную тиару добуду, и пусть твой муженёк хоть треснет от злости. А людей дать не могу – их просто нет.

– Какого жмыра мне здесь, – и леди Флинт обвела веснушчатой рукой огромную кухню с тремя очагами и хлебной печью, – сдалась алмазная тиара? Иди уж, твоё лордство. Мантию только смени, за полмили копотью несёт.

Тогда и решили впрячь в работу всех, у кого имелись две руки и палочка. Вся детвора школьного возраста попала в рекрутские списки дотошной и строгой леди, а Панси порадовалась своей дальновидности. Начав работать в июне, к августу уже она считалась опытной стряпухой, и её место было прямо на кухне, а не в огороде или в прачечной – прощайте, тяжеленные тазы с бельём и сырые грядки под палящим солнцем! Ныне мисс Паркинсон занималась очисткой овощей и сортировкой круп, будь они неладны.

На завтра оставался ларь с рисом, тоже траченным молью, а потом припасы следовало прокалить, накрепко заклясть от вредителей и поместить в кладовые, но Панси это уже не касалось. С неё хватит и возни с тем безобразием, что на днях собрали по закромам нерадивых хозяек – леди Флинт выгадывала каждый кнат.

Панси сняла фартук и с наслаждением потянулась: спина тоже затекла от долгого сидения. На сегодня с работой было покончено – самое время выпить чаю и погреть уши у стола. Жёны бойцов из Ближнего круга лорда Нотта, выпроводив помощниц и разогнав домовиков, почти каждый вечер устраивали посиделки со сплетнями.

– Замучились, девоньки? – леди Флинт резко взмахнула палочкой, снимая с печи огромную кастрюлю с похлёбкой. – Ничего, завтра полегче будет.

– А что так? – миссис Причард плюхнулась на табурет и устало вытянула ноги в грубых нитяных чулках.

– Нарцисса обещала, – сказала леди и громко хлопнула в ладоши. На хлопок явилась угрюмая домовушка в полосатой наволочке. – Столы накрыты? Забирай горячее, хлеб и колбасы сама знаешь где. Да пошевеливайся, а то получишь у меня.

Домовуха кивнула – Панси не уставала удивляться молчаливости и расторопности здешних эльфов – и мгновенно исчезла вместе с кастрюлей.

– Леди Малфой почтит нас присутствием? – миссис Блетчли, маленькая пухленькая шатенка, ловко воткнула палочку в чехол. – Дамы, убью за кусок пирога.

– Нарцисса решила после уборки закрыть свой особняк наглухо и отправить оставшихся эльфов нам, – ответила леди Флинт. – У них обыск был. За три дня поместье вверх дном.

– Десять лет прошло, – миссис Блетчли нахмурилась, – и Малфоев оправдали. Что за ерунда?

– Похоже, Нотт-мэнор искали, – леди Флинт вздохнула. – Люций клянётся, будто узнал под чарами министерского, кто каминной сетью ведает. А бедлам для отвода глаз устроили. Ну и чтобы рыжего Уизли порадовать, он там громче всех разорялся.

– Обязательно отыщут, – покачала головой миссис Ургхарт. – Пришлых в крепости много. Кого-нибудь да уцепят.

– Непреложный обет не обойти, – пискнула Панси. – Отец говорил, будто каждого совершеннолетнего, хоть раз побывавшего в крепости, связывали нерушимой клятвой.

Женщины невесело переглянулись.  
– Нет такой клятвы, юная мисс, что сумела бы победить людскую подлость, – сухо сказала миссис Ургхарт.

– Но ведь нарушение Обета грозит смертью!

– Увы, на свете есть вещи хуже смерти. Пытки, угрозы детям – умрёшь с радостью, лишь бы это прекратить.

– А фанатики из грязнокровок? – гневно фыркнула миссис Блетчли. – Такой готов сдохнуть в муках, лишь бы предать тебя.

Панси съёжилась и побледнела: подобные вещи ей даже в голову не приходили. Но ведь это ужасно!

– Хватит ребёнка пугать, – буркнула леди Флинт. – Не слушай их, милая. Сейчас не война – не посмеют.

– А если мэнор всё-таки найдут? – окончательно поплохело Панси. Что Нотт-мэнор, особняк Паркинсонов в Лондоне даже искать не нужно. Мерлин всеблагой, ещё час назад она всерьёз считала Хорька вселенским злом!

– Деточка, мы ничего плохого не делаем, успокойся, – сказала миссис Причард и укоризненно посмотрела на подруг. – Решили земли возделать, надоело жить впроголодь.

Панси озадаченно примолкла. И верно, ничего плохого. Бойцов, правда, новых набрали, но ведь дикие земли на сотню миль окрест – надо же кому-то фермеров охранять.

– И всё-таки, девоньки, с аппарацией аккуратней, – вздохнула леди Флинт, – и вообще не мелькайте. Детей в школу теперь Квинт с бойцами будут водить через Хогсмид. А в Косой переулок сами сходим на днях – надо будет мерки с детворы снять и список составить.

– Хватит! – хлопнула по столу молчавшая дотоле миссис Бэддок. – Девочку напугали и сами переполошились. Сразу после войны не нашли и сейчас не найдут. Лучше о мужиках давайте посплетничаем.

– О наших? – скривилась миссис Ургхарт. – Скучно.

– О красивых, – хихикнула миссис Блетчли, – романтичных и несчастных.

– Опять о Малфое, – заключила леди Флинт. – Вам не надоело?

– Нет! – хором сказали дамы Ковена, и Панси навострила уши – папаша Хоря Вонючего и впрямь был загадочным типом.

***

В «Весёлого авгурея» Нотта занесло почти случайно. Сначала он встречался с нынешним главарём люцевой шайки по фамилии Гилберт, тем самым хромым егерем, что весной пытался похитить Нарциссу.

Засранец долго каялся и клялся, что нипочём не причинил бы леди вреда, но Магнус не имел дурной привычки верить на слово каждому встречному проходимцу. От скорой и жестокой расправы бывшего егеря спас Малфой: «Угомонись, воитель, парень умён и предан мне лично. Где я найду второго такого же?»

Ещё через пару недель едва держащийся на ногах Люций сбежал из-под надзора Бэддока и обнаружился в собственном мэноре в компании этого самого Гилберта. Пока разъярённая Нарцисса возмущённо хватала ртом воздух, Магнус деловито ставил щиты, чтобы не сжечь вместе с засранцем половину люцева кабинета.

– Ну, хватит, – устало махнул рукой Люциус, – я понял, что поступил безответственно. Нужно было в Лютный идти, там спокойней.

После короткого скандала Магнус примирился с существованием Гилберта, а ещё через некоторое время даже признал правоту Малфоя – бывший егерь и впрямь был умён, неболтлив и на диво инициативен. Гилберт на первых порах «выгуливал» Нотта к маглам и поразил того доскональным знанием магловских реалий.

– Мы после войны прятались долго, – пояснил Гилберт. – Мелкая сошка на малфоевские каникулы в Европе не наработала, вот и разбежались кто куда. А я ещё и с Боулом повздорил, – засранец хмыкнул и притопнул непоправимо искалеченной ногой. – Аж с членом Ближнего круга, стало быть. Лет пять за Барьером не показывался. Вот и пригодилось.

Он же и объяснил Нотту значение слова «рэкет». Ни слово, ни занятие Магнусу не нравились – это ставило Ковен на один уровень с отребьем вроде самого Гилберта. Но делать было нечего, ибо личных состояний Малфоя и Паркинсона на заселение Нотт-мэнора не хватало. Приходилось торопиться и искать лёгких денег, грабя магловских грабителей. Нотт, смиряя укоры совести, клялся сам себе, что бросит гнусное дело сразу же после перестройки и укрепления крепости – через пару-тройку лет.

Правда, вот уже сутки Магнус всерьёз подумывал о небольшом рейде в Лютный. Годом раньше за превосходный сборник редких заклинаний шестнадцатого века Боргин предложил Нотту всего полсотни галеонов.

– Прошу прощения, милорд, – подобострастно кланяясь, заявил поганец, – но сейчас такие вещи почти ничего не стоят. Никто не купит три года отсидки в Азкабане, а я беру фолиант лишь из чувства глубокого уважения к вам, милорд.

Позавчера Нотт углядел знакомую книгу у одного из своих поставщиков – она была установлена на резном пюпитре в гостиной. Счастливый недавним рождением первого внука торговец угощал «дражайшего милорда» превосходным виски и толковал, что третье поколение чистой крови обязывает к обзаведению магической библиотекой.

– Оно вам, конечно, смешно, – конфузливо хмыкал торговец. – Наши-то делишки куда как пожиже ваших, милорд. Но дед мой и отец мой жизни положили, чтобы сделать меня основателем рода, а потому оплошать никак нельзя. Вот, книжицу прикупил. В ознаменование, так сказать. Четыреста галеонов, милорд, не хвост от книзла.

Нотт заверил почтенного торговца, что безмерно рад всякому новому роду в магической Британии, да ещё такому талантливому и образованному, и бросил тоскливый взгляд на пюпитр. Если верить экслибрису, кто-то из предков честно увёл фолиант из несуществующего ныне магического университета Кордовы, а беспутный потомок спустил книгу за жалкие гроши. «Ничего, – решил Магнус тогда, – найду ещё лучше. И мистер Боргин мне поможет, сволочь брехливая».

Поэтому после разговора с Гилбертом Магнус решил зайти в трактир, чтобы перекусить и подумать в одиночестве – в Нотт-мэноре уединённого уголка было не сыскать. Поздоровавшись с хозяином «Весёлого авгурея», Нотт уселся подальше от двери и камина и в ожидании заказанного жаркого уставился в окно.

– Доброго здоровья, милорд, – раздался голос за спиной, и Нотт медленно обернулся. – Вы позволите потревожить вас за трапезой?

– И вам не хворать, милорд, – осклабился Магнус, чувствуя, как теплеют кончики пальцев. – Присаживайтесь. Какими судьбами в этом вертепе?

– Отчего же вертеп? Кухня тут хороша, – сказал незваный гость, устраиваясь на массивном дубовом стуле. – А уж эль каков! Нигде больше не делают такого эля.

– Я больше огневиски люблю, – Нотт откинулся на спинку стула и по-снейповски скрестил руки на груди. – Сообразно дару, видимо.

Его собеседник на миг нахмурился, но тут же опять улыбнулся.

– Вот о вашем даре я как раз и собирался потолковать, – сказал он. – Вы не против?

– Валяйте, Монтегю, – нехорошо усмехнулся Нотт. – Я весь внимание.

Лорд-канцлер сделал вид, что не услышал хамского обращения. Он поблагодарил подавальщицу, поставившую перед ним пинту эля, и задумчиво огладил холёную седоватую бородку.

– Злитесь, – сказал он и кивнул сам себе. – Вы на меня всё ещё злитесь. Но тешу себя надеждой, что десятилетие трудов и забот прибавило вам ума и выдержки.

– Нет, – кровожадно оскалился Магнус. – Я всё тот же психованный кретин.

Монтегю укоризненно покачал головой:  
– Я с дурными вестями, милорд. На прошлой неделе после долгого обсуждения Международной конфедерацией магов принят Статут о запрете магических анклавов. Странам-участникам рекомендовано в течение трёх лет привести национальное законодательство в соответствие с новым Статутом. Учитывая, что Конфедерацию возглавляет наш Верховный чародей, закон будет принят министерством в ближайшее время.

Нотт мысленно восславил Мерлина за существование зануды Малфоя, который вот уже месяц клевал им с Паркинсоном мозги, выискивая пробелы и неточности в этом драккловом законе.

– Это ужасно, – с деланным сочувствием вздохнул он. – Теперь затворничество в мэноре будет преследоваться по закону. Придётся поубавить гонор. Такое несчастье!

Монтегю нахмурился и подобрался, сверля Магнуса пристальным взглядом:  
– Для вас это не новость?

Нотт пожал плечами:  
– Нет, не новость. Да и Мерлин с ним, я больше не собираюсь прятаться.

– Вот как? И отчего же?

– Оттого, что я раскаялся и жажду поправить репутацию, милорд, – Магнус полюбовался ошарашенной физиономией лорда-канцлера и с удовольствием добавил: – Хороший будет закон, мне нравится. Случись беда, в сторонке отсидеться не получится.

– Хорошо, – медленно произнёс Монтегю, – перейдём к сути. Я готов купить услуги вашего Ковена, лорд Нотт.

– «Я» – это вы или Палата лордов? – спросил Магнус.

– Как пожелаете, – подумав, ответил Монтегю. – Размер вознаграждения мы обсудим…

– Не обсудим, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Я ведь не совятню держу. Никто из моих людей не согласится на вас работать.

– Вы глава Ковена и можете приказать им.

– Вы вроде помладше Дамблдора?

– Ненамного.

– Всё равно для маразма рановато, – Нотт поднялся с места и бросил на стол новёхонький галеон. – Прощайте, милорд. Удачи не желаю.

– Наглый щенок! – донеслось в спину. Магнус расхохотался и, не оборачиваясь, – «Нотт-мэнор!» – шагнул в камин.

По счастью, в гостиной никого не было. Магнус сбросил мантию на один из стульев и устроился в своём замечательном кресле. Он привычно опёрся спиной на правый подлокотник, ноги закинул на левый и отсалютовал резной процессии пилигримов:  
– Здорово, ребята! Соскучились?

Само собой, «ребята» не ответили, а Нотт прикрыл глаза и задумался.

В старину боевые ковены магов промышляли наёмничеством и принимали участие во всех мало-мальски значимых войнах по всей Европе, частенько в компании со своими магловскими «коллегами». До принятия Статута о секретности им было чем поживиться: войны шли почти беспрерывно. После введения Статута жизнь наёмников сразу осложнилась. Регулярные военные кампании были уделом маглов, волшебники между собой воевали редко. Большинство ковенов прекратило своё существование. Оставшиеся либо перебивались уничтожением нечисти, либо обзаводились состоятельными покровителями и отрабатывали своё содержание, когда тем не хватало политических аргументов. Лет через пятьдесят Палата лордов и Визенгамот покончили с этой вольницей, и после реорганизации Министерства магии большая часть боевиков была привлечена на службу в аврорат.

И только у тогдашнего лорда Нотта хватило ума и влияния сберечь своё детище. Он объявил свой Ковен содружеством посвящённых в магические боевые искусства, призванным открывать новые знания и обучать талантливую молодёжь. В принципе, это было правдой, в этом отношении Ковен Нотта практически ничем не отличался от Гильдии зельеваров или Общества гербологов. Однако Палата лордов заключила с тогдашним лордом Ноттом соглашение: Ковен обязался не участвовать во внутренних войнах в Британии на стороне частных лиц, а Палата брала на себя денежное содержание Ковена. Так магическая Британия обзавелась регулярной армией.

Война с Гриндевальдом практически выкосила элиту боевых магов Британии. Ковен тоже понёс страшные потери, от которых до последнего времени так и не смог оправиться.

Пока консервативно настроенная Палата лордов бодалась с министерством за влияние на послевоенную политику, власть в стране фактически перешла к Дамблдору. Очень тихо и незаметно он стал Верховным чародеем Визенгамота и председателем Международной конфедерации магов. В сознании обывателей прочно закрепился образ Великого светлого мага, единоличного победителя Гриндевальда и спасителя магической Британии.

Но Нотты давным-давно поклялись не лезть во внутренние распри, и отец Магнуса был верен этой клятве. Он почти не покидал крепость, натаскивал немногочисленную молодёжь и воспитывал сына. Раскол в старых семьях, когда радикально настроенные главы родов под предводительством гения-полукровки Риддла начали борьбу с идеями Дамблдора, тоже прошёл мимо Нотт-мэнора.

Магнусу не было и тридцати, когда отец умер. Молодой глава Ковена немедленно попал в оборот: старый осёл Монтегю возмечтал одним махом прекратить гражданскую войну. Нотт должен был дать окорот самозваному потомку Слизерина, перешедшему к открытым боевым действиям, а потом преподать урок смирения министерству и светлейшему Дамблдору с его полуподпольным орденом.

Нотт долго колебался, вспоминая отцовские поучения: «Мы – щит магической Британии. Обнаглевших же грязнокровок пусть аврорат гоняет, это его дело». Но Монтегю был настойчив, грозил урезать выплаты, сулил немыслимые блага после неизбежной победы, и Магнус почти согласился. Он уже был готов подписать новое соглашение с Палатой лордов, когда выяснил, что Монтегю не собирается давать ему в помощь ни единого бойца из преданных ему семей.

– Нас перебьют к дракклам! – горячился Нотт, пытаясь доказать лорду-канцлеру, что три десятка бойцов, пусть и самых лучших, при таком численном неравенстве полягут все до одного. – За самозванцем пошли сильнейшие тёмные семьи: Блэки, Лестрейнджи, Пьюси!

– А мы и не собираемся устраивать полномасштабную войну, – возражал Монтегю. – Нужно устранить лидеров, а остальные угомонятся сами. Волшебная кровь слишком ценна, чтобы проливать её бездумно.

Магнус попросил сутки на размышления и кинулся за советом к единственному человеку, чьему мнению всецело доверял – к дедуле Джагсону. Незадолго до смерти отец рассорился со своим бывшим наставником, потому что никак не мог принять решение деда примкнуть к Волдеморту. Но дедуля любил маленького Магнуса наравне с собственным внуком, и всегда заступался перед отцом: «Да не выйдет из него второго Теофила, упокой Мерлин его душу. Младшенький у тебя совсем другим родился – куда как смышлёней тебя, дурачина!»

Дед внимательно выслушал взбудораженного Нотта, пожевал губами и сказал хмуро:  
– Ты прав, внучок. Перебьют. Уж не знаю, кого я последним хоронить буду – тебя или молодого Флинта, но наплачусь вдосталь. А победителем в войне у нас будет сам лорд Монтегю, блядь ебучая. Для того и на смерть тебя посылают – чтобы после победы не мешал. Сиди, внучок, в мэноре, не высовывайся.

На следующую встречу с лордом-канцлером Нотт явился в сопровождении Флинта и, не особо выбирая выражений, послал Монтегю сношаться с мантикорами. В отместку Палата лордов расторгла договор с Ковеном, тем самым лишив его денежного содержания. Магнус понимал, что поголодав месяц-другой, люди от него разбегутся. Но поддаваться шантажу не хотелось, и он опять пошёл к дедуле Джагсону.

– Я переговорю с Лордом, – кивнул дед. – Нейтралитет Ковена стоит дорого, я думаю, он не откажется подкинуть тебе деньжат за невмешательство.

– Во сколько он оценит сам Ковен? – подумав, спросил Магнус. – Руки у меня развязаны. А Лорд, как ни крути, сейчас самый выгодный клиент в Британии. Грех упускать.

Через неделю Нотт и его Ближний круг – Флинт, Ургхарт, Причард, Блетчли и Бэддок – приняли Метки. Остальных Нотт клеймить не дал: «Это мой Ковен, Повелитель. Они мне присягали. В качестве гарантии верности меня и моих побратимов достаточно».

Спустя десять с лишним лет история повторялась. Вот только вместо Лорда у Магнуса теперь был ушлый белобрысый красавчик, который безо всяких меток сумел привязать к себе намертво.

«Надо бы ребят собрать и рассказать новости, – вздохнул Нотт. – Мало нам маглов, Лютного, Дамблдора и сволочи Моуди с его соглядатаями, так ещё и от нейтралов шарахаться. Чего я в егеря не ушёл, не понимаю. Башка же лопнет скоро».

Нотт поёрзал на жёстком сиденье и ещё немного повздыхал над своей незавидной судьбой, а потом поднялся, набросил мантию, скорчил рожу в зеркало и пошёл на обход своего хлопотного хозяйства – люди должны видеть сюзерена спокойным, весёлым и сильным.

«Одно ясно, – мрачно размышлял он, сбегая по шатким ступеням, – Боргин, сука, опять выкрутился. Вот совсем не до него сейчас».

***

Временами Малфой бывал предусмотрительным просто до тошноты и, самое противное, никогда не забывал сам себя за это похвалить. Вслух.

Вот и сейчас Хорёк уже четверть часа разорялся о том, какой он умный и почему-то красивый. Каким образом «совершенные черты лица» и «сияющая белизна волос» повлияли на мудрое решение припрятать запас дров в шалаше, Теодор понять не сумел. Но расспрашивать остерёгся – следующие четверть часа наверняка были бы посвящены непроходимой тупости наследника Ноттов и его же невыносимо мерзкой натуре, завистливой и склочной.

Год назад Теодор уже полез бы в драку, но это же был Малфой – тот, кто бросился под Экспульсо сумасшедшего Квиррелла, спасая жизни друзей. Так что пусть себе болтает, а у Ноттов уши крепкие, авось не отпадут.

Тео улыбнулся и протянул руки к костру – жаркому и бездымному, благодаря сухим дровам и хорёчьей предусмотрительности.

– Трепло ты, Малфой, – ага, Паркинсон всё-таки не выдержала.

– Сиди себе, – моментально завёлся Драко, – ябеда. Говорю тебе, Тео, все беды мира происходят из-за болтливых девиц, невесть что о себе возомнивших. Мало мне было Булстроуд, а теперь ещё и Паркинсон взялась за доносительство.

Панси виновато потупилась и сказала тихо:  
– Я не хотела, правда. Но мистер Бэддок он такой… хитрый. Даже не заметила, как… как всё рассказала.

– Не заметила! – скривившись, передразнил её Малфой. – Заведи привычку думать, перед тем как рот раскрывать. Блин, Тео, давай её в речке утопим и найдём тебе умную невесту.

Панси всхлипнула, а Теодор постучал пальцем по лбу.

– Думаешь, выплывет? – попытался расшифровать его жест Малфой. – Это с камнем-то на шее и без палочки? Так только настоящие ведьмы умеют, а не задаваки и ябеды.

– Это моя невеста, Хорь ты бесстыжий! – притворно возмутился Теодор – хныкающая Паркинсон определённо была милее, чем Паркинсон с задранным носом. – Да, глуповатая и болтливая, но у тебя и такой нет!

Драко фыркнул и тоже протянул руки к огню.

– Палатку надо бы поставить, пока светло, – озабоченно сказал он. – Ты умеешь?

– Не-а. Может, ну её к дракклам? Шалаш же есть.

– Тогда нам Паркинсон и топить не придётся, мы её лихорадкой уморим. Прохладно уже по ночам, да и сыро после дождя. А кое-кто, – повысил он голос, – для ночёвки в лесу надел юбку, башмаки в бантах и шёлковую мантию. Вообрази, как будут рады мантикоры, узрев такую красоту на завтрак!

– М-мантикоры? – похоже, у Паркинсон окончательно сдали нервы и отключились мозги.

– Кого ты слушаешь? – укоризненно сказал Теодор своей горе-невесте. – В смысле, прикинь, кого ты слушаешь, и подумай самостоятельно. Хорёк всегда дельные вещи пополам с чушью выдаёт – разделять надо уметь. Какие мантикоры, когда стены замка через реку видны? Крупнее ёжика зверя не сыскать, зайцев и тех повыбили. А вот нарядец у тебя и впрямь того… Неуместный, вот.

– Д-для пикника…

– На лужайке перед Малфой-мэнором разве что. Там такая травка мягкая и чистая, зашибись. Я босиком весь день носился – прикольно. И даже заснул на этой травке возле фонтана.

Драко хихикнул и поднялся на ноги:  
– Пошли, сибарит, палатку ставить.

Целый час они, беззлобно переругиваясь, вбивали колышки, натягивали верёвки и копали канавку вокруг днища – ночью вполне мог зарядить дождь. Грустная Паркинсон дёрнулась было на помощь, но тут же была усажена Теодором на худо-бедно сухое брёвнышко с наказом не соваться под руку и заткнута прихваченным из дому сэндвичем.

Палатка оказалась магической, но одной из самых дешёвых: крохотная комнатушка с небольшим камином, двумя походными койками и узкой дверцей, ведущей в туалет и душевую.

– Вода в баке холодная, – поморщился Хорёк. – Сколько лет этой рухляди?

– Воду я сумею нагреть, – прикинул Тео. – Тебе же не кипяток нужен? А вот камин протопить стоит прямо сейчас. Не приведи Мерлин, дымит. Тогда придётся чистить.

– Ну его на хрен, – подумав, сказал Драко. – Сухих дров немного, жалко их. Давай у костра посидим, а на ночь просто кровати сдвинем. Одеял хватит, не зима. И вообще, у нас пикник – вылезай наружу!

Пикник получился неожиданным. Вернее, Драко и Теодор планировали в этот день удрать за стены, посидеть у костерка и потолковать без свидетелей. Через три дня пора было в Хогвартс – стоило устроить себе небольшой праздник и проводить ушедшее лето. Ребята стянули немного еды, втихаря нацедили эля – «Краденое вкуснее? Ну ты и Хорёк!» – захватили тёплые мантии и сразу после обеда помчались к воротам.

А в воротах их уже ждал личный домовик лорда Нотта.

– Молодой хозяин Теодор и наследник Малфой проследовать в кабинет лорда, – сухо сказал он и беззвучно исчез.

– Что мы натворили? – озадаченно поднял брови Тео. – По-моему, ничего.

Драко подумал и скривился:  
– Паркинсон. В остальном мы просто паиньки. Нотт, молчи, ради Мерлина, и кивай, понял?

«Кабинетом лорда» служила знаменитая гостиная в полуразваленном домишке замкового кастеляна. Отец, выпрямившись, сидел в своём кресле будто на троне, и Теодор сразу понял – влетит с добавкой. Леди Нарцисса и предатель-крёстный заняли место за столом, мистер Паркинсон устроился на стуле рядом с папаней, и только лорд Малфой стоял, небрежно привалившись спиной к косяку двери и скрестив руки на груди.

– Итак, сын мой, – хмуро сказал отец, – ты посмел меня ослушаться.

Малфоевский план по избавлению от назойливых приставаний задаваки Паркинсон сработал так, как Тео и не мечтал. Хватило всего пары-тройки дней, чтобы Панси, завидя жениха, изменялась в лице и спешно убиралась с его пути в неведомом направлении. За последний месяц наречённые и парой слов не перемолвились.

Нотт в который раз восхитился хорёчьей соображалкой и знанием людской природы. Ему самому этот план сначала показался глуповатым и заведомо безнадёжным. План – это что-то сложное, запутанное, со множеством допущений и запасных вариантов. «Многоходовка», – говорил папаня с отвращением и принимался жаловаться на Люциуса Малфоя его же, Малфоя, законной супруге.

А план Драко уместился в одной фразе: «Веди себя так, словно вы уже лет тридцать женаты». Для верности Теодор выбрал образцом для подражания семью Флинтов и не прогадал – Паркинсон даже с лица спала от переживаний. И понятно, ей до леди Флинт было далеко.

Первые дни Теодор радовался обретённой свободе, а потом задумался. То ли младший Малфой был чересчур Блэк, то ли старший Малфой водил папаню за нос. Ибо ни один план Хорька «многоходовкой» не был. Все они, от сватовства Пьюси до отваживания Паркинсон, были просты как сундук и так же надёжны. Ни до чего не додумавшись, Нотт решил отложить этот вопрос и присмотреться к своему хитромудрому другу повнимательнее.

Паркинсон, как выяснилось, тоже не была полной дурой. Источник своих неприятностей она вычислила влёт, и даже сообразила, что с Хорём ей не тягаться. И всё было бы замечательно, не заведи она светскую беседу с Бэддоком. Крёстный умело раскрутил её на парочку признаний, само собой, доложил папане, а Теодор с Драко встряли в неприятное объяснение с хмурым лордом Ноттом и разгневанным мистером Паркинсоном.

Досталось им по полной: за «издевательства» над девочкой и враньё родителям, за невоспитанность и жестокость, ещё раз за враньё и сорок раз за ослушание. Старались все, кроме лорда Малфоя – тот так и простоял молча, в своём обычном образе мороженой трески.

Теодор, помня хорёчий совет, только кивал и мычал. Драко тоже кивал, но время от времени вставлял пару фраз виноватым голосом. И вроде ничего толкового не говорил, поганец, но к концу беседы папаня велел явить пред свои очи девицу Паркинсон и вежливо попенял ей на попытки сделать из жениха «комнатного книзла».

– Мой сын не будет счетоводом, барышня, – голос у отца был мягким, а вид – сочувственным, но Паркинсон тихо хлюпала носом и нервно комкала в руках платочек. – Он боец и помрёт бойцом, а ваш выбор был целиком и полностью вашим. Я желаю, чтобы вы договорились с Теодором по-хорошему. В Хогвартсе этого безобразия быть не должно. В моей семье только ссор не хватало! – слово «моей» папаня сказал так, что мистер Паркинсон опустил глаза, а Панси разревелась всерьёз.

– Мы за стены собирались, на речку, – проговорил Хорёк вкрадчиво, пока леди Нарцисса утирала слёзы незадачливой невесте и шептала ей на ухо что-то утешительное. – Можно мы Панси с собой возьмём? Там и помиримся без лишних глаз. Костёр, сэндвичи…

Бэддок одобрительно поднял большой палец вверх, папаня и мистер Паркинсон обрадованно закивали, а леди Нарцисса захлопала в ладоши и отправила Панси привести себя в порядок и переодеться.

– Люциус, а ты что молчишь? – спохватилась леди. – Наш сын повёл себя просто отвратительно, а ты стоишь тут статуей Салазара.

– Вы прекрасно справились, – серьёзно сказал лорд Малфой. – Помолвка спасена, дети вразумлены, а мне пора пить зелья.

Потом взрослые впихнули мальчишкам спешно собранную домовиками корзину с провизией, тючок с палаткой, велели выметаться и ждать Паркинсон у ворот. Та явилась через полчаса, и Хорёк молча закатил глаза.

– Пошли, – буркнул Тео, – мириться. Только, Паркинсон, давай ты по дороге крепко подумаешь, нужен ли я тебе. А то и вправду какая-то хрень получается.

В дороге молчали, а по прибытии на полянку с кострищем и шалашом Драко сразу ж разразился монологом о своей красоте и предусмотрительности. Недавний дождь сделал реку мутной, а землю сырой, и лишь запас дров, укрытый Малфоем в шалаше, остался сухим.

Ребята вылезли из палатки и подтащили к костру брёвнышки, чтобы не сидеть на мокром.

– Тебе полено в скамью трансфигурировать? – мрачно поинтересовался Теодор у Панси. – Красивую не обещаю, сразу говорю.

– Нет, – мотнула головой Паркинсон. – Мне и так удобно, – а потом заговорила обиженно: – Вы же мириться собирались, почему опять обзываетесь?

– Имеем право, – буркнул Хорёк. – Нас битый час обзывали по-всякому только потому, что у тебя язык за зубами не держится.

– Но я же извинилась! И мистер Бэддок он такой… Такой…

– Вот скажи мне, Панси… – Теодор жестом заставил Паркинсон подняться с бревна, подтащил его поближе к костру и застелил старой мантией. – Готово, садись. Скажи мне, ты каждому, кто тебя пожалеет и погладит по голове, будешь о моих делах распространяться?

У Панси затряслись губы, а на глазах опять выступили слёзы.

– Почему сама мне по морде не заехала или не прокляла? Я бы смирно стоял, ты прекрасно это знаешь. Почему не поговорила по-человечески? Я ещё после тех проклятых пирожных понял, что тебе не жених нужен, а личный домовик. Чтобы бегал вокруг и башкой о стены бился, если вдруг не угодил.

– Неправда! – вскинулась Паркинсон. – Просто… просто за невестами ухаживают, комплименты говорят, а ты…

– А я, – Теодор раскрыл корзину, вынул сверток с сэндвичами и аккуратно пристроил его на пенёк, изображающий стол, – молча принял твой выбор. Комплименты с ухаживаниями в соглашение, помнится, не входили. Хочешь нормальных отношений? Давай договариваться.

– А Малфой тут при чём? Я не хочу…

– Он тоже из-за тебя получил, а всего-то и хотел другу жизнь облегчить. Паркинсон, ты всерьёз с Малфоями бодаться собралась? Лорд, как мне показалось, сегодня был страшно недоволен, и вовсе не своим сыном.

– Показалось, – улыбнулся Драко. – Я его давно таким весёлым не видел. Прости, но мне кажется, вам не договариваться надо. Попробуйте просто подружиться.

Теодор и Панси, не сговариваясь, ошеломлённо уставились на Хорька.

– Что смотрите? Паркинсон, вы с Гринграсс подружились, правда? А Тео чем хуже?

– Ну, мы с Дафной однажды просто разговорились и всё как-то само собой вышло. Она хорошая и письма пишет интересные.

– Теодор тоже хороший, ручаюсь. Разговаривайте, узнавайте друг друга.

– И о чём нам разговаривать? – вздохнул Тео. Это Малфоя можно было слушать вечно, тот трещал обо всём на свете одинаково интересно. – В нарядах и обуви я ни жмыра не смыслю.

– Можете поговорить обо мне, – гордо приосанился Хорёк. – Беседы о прекрасном – это так мило. Чего застыли, еду доставайте! И эль там был ещё. Так, Паркинсон, ты или пьёшь с нами, или идёшь спать!

Эль был слабеньким, но беседа и впрямь потекла почти без заминок. Сначала болтали ни о чём, а потом расхрабрившаяся Панси спросила:  
– Малфой, а ты расскажешь о Неккерах? 

Драко вздрогнул и нахмурился:  
– Откуда ты знаешь это имя?

– Папин знакомый как-то сказал про твоего отца: «Нет на него Неккеров». Кто они? Я у леди Флинт спрашивала, но она сказала, что это не моего ума дело.

– Леди Флинт зря не скажет, – криво ухмыльнулся Хорёк. – Но ты же не угомонишься. Неккеры – выходцы из Франции, богатая и многочисленная семья. Была. Это они нас прокляли.

– Это та самая история с запытанным насмерть магом? – шикнув на Панси, осторожно спросил Теодор. – Предсмертное проклятие, да?

– Тёмная история, друг мой, – медленно сказал Драко и без надобности поворошил палкой в костре. – Проклятый Квинтус Малфой был главой рода и погиб одним из первых. Записей он, скотина, не оставил – никто не знает, почему он так жестоко убил молодого Неккера. Мы с ними не дружили. Но и не враждовали. Соперничали – у кого невесты краше, дом богаче и выезд пышнее. Войны не было, в общем.

– Может, из ревности? – прошептала Панси и поёжилась. Тео накинул на неё свою мантию и придвинулся поближе.

– Честно, не знаю, – мотнул головой Драко.

– А что с Неккерами стало?

– Вымерли. Не ойкай, Паркинсон, сами собой вымерли. Мои предки тогда не рискнули их трогать. Может быть, зря.

– Почему зря?

– Очень странное проклятие. И очень сильное – снять его полностью до сих пор не удалось. Двести лет, а оно как новенькое.

– Так предсмертное же, – буркнул Теодор и сам поёжился.

– Шевели мозгами, – возмутился Драко. – У отца своего спроси – множество магов успевало проклясть убийцу перед смертью, но больше одного-двух поколений по восходящей линии такие проклятия не затрагивают. А тут огромный род скончался за какой-то десяток лет – двоюродные, троюродные, замужние, дети, старики. Болели, травились, ловили случайные заклятия, падали с лестниц, мётел и гиппогрифов, тонули, одна бабка даже куриной ножкой подавилась. Умирали будто маглы, а не сильные боевики.

– Ого, – Тео даже присвистнул. – Как тебя отец из мэнора выпустил?

– Выжившие Малфои стали крепче и умнее, – Хорёк упрямо выпятил подбородок. – Дело в том, Паркинсон, что Неккеры через некоторое время попали под подозрение Палаты лордов как соучастники некроманта. Последний британский некрос жил как раз в это время.

– И что?

– Полагают, что проклятий было два. Первое – ясно чьё, а второе якобы было наложено некромантом по заказу главы рода, жаждущего мести. Неккеры на всю Британию растрезвонили эту историю в мельчайших подробностях, а ещё озвучили суть проклятия и условия его отмены: убитый должен лично простить Малфоев. В подвалах Малфой-мэнора их не было, значит…

– Ни фига себе! Они вызвали дух погибшего из-за Грани?

– Ну да. Не сами, конечно, некромант за заказ взялся. Спустя некоторое время этот некрос пропал без вести.

– А кто он был, этот некрос? И почему пропал?

– Никто не знает.

– Как так?

– По слухам, он был очень молод и старательно скрывал свою личность, а работал через целую цепочку посредников. Переполоха никакого не успел затеять, вот и сумел сохранить имя в тайне. Мои предки его искали, хотели перекупить и снять проклятие. Но так и не нашли. С тех пор других некромантов не рождалось ни у нас, ни в Европе. Конец истории.

– А Неккеры?

– А Неккеров перестали принимать в обществе. Месть руками некроманта, да ещё такая страшная – это за гранью морали, согласись. Постепенно их род беднел и хирел, пока не исчез совсем.

– Признавайся, поспособствовали? – вздохнула Панси.

– Самую малость, – оскалился Хорёк.

– И правильно! – рявкнул Теодор гневно, сердито посопел и добавил жалобно: – Хорь, зараза, опять ты всяких ужасов на ночь глядя наплёл! Вот что с тобой делать?

– Сами просили, – засмеялся Драко. – И дайте уже пожрать, изверги!


	11. Глава 10

«А если меня сейчас стошнит? Я же задохнусь!» – в полном отчаянии подумал Гарри и неловко заелозил по твёрдой, скользкой и отчаянно холодной поверхности, пытаясь хоть как-то на ней утвердиться, зацепиться за что-нибудь обледеневшими конечностями. Будто в ответ _Грань_ чуть замедлилась в своём вечном падении, и Гарри всхлипнул от облегчения.

В сегодняшнем сне он попробовал упасть навзничь и тут же об этом пожалел. Чёрная поверхность служила неплохим ориентиром, а лёжа лицом вверх, он не видел, куда скользит. От страха и беспомощности Гарри замутило. Он даже лютый холод не сразу почувствовал, до того ему стало плохо. Тошнота усилилась, Поттер сразу же вспомнил страшные медицинские истории о людях, захлебнувшихся рвотными массами, и запаниковал.

 _Грань_ смилостивилась и позволила Поттеру примёрзнуть к своей поверхности намертво. Ощущалось это жутко: будто тело насквозь проросло ледяными кристаллами. Унимая дурноту, он попытался глотнуть. Само собой, ничего не вышло – гортань тоже замёрзла, а скосив глаза к носу, Гарри обнаружил, что кожа покрылась колючим инеем странного фиолетового цвета. «Это ещё зачем?» – поинтересовался он у _Грани_ , но та, конечно, ничего не ответила.

Сознание тоже медленно цепенело, мысли застывали острыми льдинками и с нежным звоном осыпались на немыслимо твёрдую поверхность _Грани_. «Я думал, растерять мозги – это просто выражение такое», – вялое веселье, впрочем, через некоторое время сменилось уже знакомым «состоянием анабиоза».

И Гарри опять увидел звёзды.

Ни одного созвездия было не узнать, до того плотно чёрное пространство было усажено разноцветными огнями. Одни сияли ровно, другие помигивали, третьи переливались – небывалая космическая красота завораживала, лишала остатков дыхания, впечатывалась на обратную сторону век и заставляла бессильно корчиться в плену ледяных друз: «Туда! Пусти меня туда! Пусти!»

Но равнодушная _Грань_ не отпускала. Она всё так же неспешно опрокидывалась в звёздную круговерть и размеренно цедила суховатым голосом Макгонагалл: «Чужие небеса, мистер Поттер, есть мираж и вредный соблазн».

«Ничего не чужие, – Гарри помотал бы головой, будь у него голова, а не сверкающий в звёздном свете кусок льда. – Это мои… это наши небеса. Смотрите!»

«Поттер, – проворчал Драко и недоверчиво уставился в потолок Большого зала, – что за иллюминацию ты устроил? Верни, как было!»

– Поттер! Что ты устроил? – Гарри почувствовал, что его потрясли за плечо, и резко вскинулся, просыпаясь. С его тела во все стороны брызнули ледяные осколки и повисли в воздухе крохотными фиолетовыми огоньками.

– Что за светомузыка? – спросил Дадли настороженно и ткнул пальцем в ближайший огонёк. – Я бы смотался за огнетушителем, но эта хрень повсюду. Возле двери тоже.

Гарри сонно поморгал, потёр лицо и вновь огляделся – по комнате порхали сотни крошечных Люмосов. Фиолетовых.

– Н-не знаю, – хрипловатым со сна голосом проговорил он. – Мне запретили летом колдовать, и я палочку оставил в Хоге.

– Какую палочку? – не понял Дадли. – При чём тут палочка?

– Волшебную, – Гарри помотал головой, прогоняя остатки сна. – Фиолетовая фигня – её конёк.

– На хрена тебе сдалась палочка? Или с палочкой фигня ещё фиолетовей?

Поттер нервно хихикнул:  
– Погоди, сейчас соображу. Нокс!

Огоньки медленно потухли, и спальня опять погрузилась в темноту. Дадли щёлкнул кнопкой ночника, уселся на свою кровать и похлопал рукой по постели:  
– Слезай, братишка. Бери одеяло и слезай. Мне с тобой поговорить охота.

– Дадли, я…

– Слезай. Смотри, что покажу.

Гарри тихо вздохнул и спустился со своей кровати. Большой Дэ был что _Грань_. Суров и неизбежен.

– Чего тебе, Даддерс?

– Посмотри, – Дадли пошарил за пазухой и вытащил просверленную медную монетку, подвешенную на обычный шнурок.

Гарри присмотрелся и тихо присвистнул:  
– Откуда у тебя кнат?

– Это магический пенс, да? Твои дружки оценили нас в три пенса, Поттер. Папа привёз эти штуки из Лондона и сказал, что они защитят нас от чтения мыслей. Так что выкладывай, Гарольд Джеймс Дурсль, своему старшему брату как на исповеди: что за хуйня вокруг тебя происходит?

Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на зачарованный кнат, но потрогать его не рискнул. Он только что с _Грани_ , а она, кажется, с магией какие-то чудные штуки делать умеет. И откровенно тяготеет к Малфою. Тоже вопрос – отчего?

– Поттер!

– А? Да нет, всё в порядке.

– Всё в порядке, Гарри, это когда человек ложится спать, просыпается утром и идёт на зарядку. А когда спящий начинает стонать, скрипеть зубами и звать на помощь дракона, а потом вокруг этого человека сами собой зажигаются фиолетовые огни – это ни хрена не в порядке, Поттер. Выкладывай, говорю.

– Да нечего выкладывать, – недовольно пробормотал Гарри. – И дракон – это не дракон, а Драко. Однокурсник, я же рассказывал.

– Тот самый, чей папаша тебя к нам вернул? Выгодное знакомство, я помню.

Гарри чуть скривился, вспомнив тетрадку Лорда. Выгодное, ага. Вот и сувениром разжился от щедрот доброго папы вредного Хорька.

– Даддерс, я сам не знаю, что происходит. Мне снится какая-то ерунда, и я понятия не имею, что она значит. Или не значит.

– Может, ты провидец какой-нибудь?

– Глупости.

– А что тебе снится?

– Если коротко, мой замерзший труп дрейфует в космосе.

– Да уж, провидцем тебе лучше не быть. А фонари зачем по всей спальне развесил?

Гарри подумал и вздохнул:  
– Не знаю. Оно само. Дидди, давай спать!

Дадли не ответил. Он потёр левое плечо и поморщился совсем как папа. Сердце у брата было здоровым, Гарри проверял, – просто перенял отцовский жест.

– Знаешь, чего я боюсь? – серьёзно сказал Даддерс. – Что мы с тобой рассоримся, как сестрицы Эванс. Нечего мне рожи корчить! Мы до прошлого лета ни на секунду не расставались – кого ты хочешь обмануть? Я ведь вижу, что… Напрямую не врёшь, конечно, но ничего важного не рассказываешь. Цена нам три пенса, верно?

– Нет, – Гарри подумал и поплотнее завернулся в одеяло. – Я очень за вас боюсь, Дадли. Просто до тошноты. Помочь вы мне можете только советами, причём самому главному я так и не внял.

– Какому же?

– Прикинуться идиотом. Теперь сижу и думаю, всё ли я испортил или ещё можно что-то поправить.

– Поттер, ты самый настоящий идиот, верь мне, – усмехнулся Даддерс и стащил сверху подушку. – Спишь со мной. Хватит на сегодня космических путешествий.

***

Мерлин знает почему, но до самого первого сентября _Грань_ больше не снилась. Давала своему невольному гостю отдохнуть? Или – тут тёмный маг Поттер обычно вздрагивал и принимался дышать на счёт, прогоняя страшную мысль – сама набиралась сил?

После фокуса с демонстрацией человеческой кровеносной системы Гарри долго размышлял и пришёл к неутешительному выводу: _Грань_ – никакой не сон. Это какое-то реально существующее… Место? Явление? Что-то ещё?

В общем, что-то реально существующее и совершенно не приспособленное для нахождения там живого человека. Оттого их «разговор» и происходит таким замысловатым образом. Гарри старался не задумываться, почему именно он удостоился общения с этим, прямо скажем, жутким собеседником – берёг остатки разума.

Зато о прочих собеседниках думалось очень много, после чего хотелось то ли побиться головой самому, то ли пойти и от души треснуть кого-нибудь другого. Старшего Малфоя, например. Или Дамблдора. После особо тяжких размышлений Гарри и на Сметвика замахивался. Но даже в самых злобных мечтаниях всегда останавливался, ведь старших бить непорядочно. И ничего, что эти старшие сами наваляют кому угодно – всё равно как-то некрасиво.

«Не ври, Поттер, – Гарри яростно спорил сам с собой, для вида уставившись в телевизор. – Красиво-некрасиво. Оно им надо – подтирать тебе сопли? С чего вдруг? Ты никому из них не сын и даже не дальний родственник. Ты часто заботишься о чувствах посторонних людей? То-то же. А целитель Сметвик заботится, хотя с полным правом мог вылечить тебя и тут же забыть навсегда – пациент и пациент. Самое главное, они тебя предупредили».

Дамблдор предупредил, что Лорд не умер и все неприятности ещё впереди. Поскольку предостережение озвучил Хагрид посреди Косого переулка, Гарри его не услышал. Вернее, услышал и даже запомнил, но не принял на свой счёт. У маглов за террористами всегда гонялись полицейские, а выслушав недавно в книжной лавке гневную речь Главного аврора мистера Скримджера, Поттер абсолютно точно уяснил, что в магическом мире дела обстоят точно так же. Но в кабинет к Скримджеру не переселишься, увы.

Гарри следовало насторожиться, когда Снейп, а позднее и Лонгботтом, поведали историю о пророчестве. Но декану он не поверил, а над Невиллом вообще посмеялся – идиот, прав Даддерс. Поттеру стоило вспомнить, что прорицания – одна из дисциплин, изучаемых в Хогвартсе. Значит, пророчество вполне могло оказаться – и оказалось! – очередным предупреждением, вполне недвусмысленным с точки зрения всякого нормального мага.

«Зато теперь не нужно гадать, – с мрачным удовлетворением думал Гарри, – кто из двух именинников – Дитя пророчества. Будь наоборот, то я отдыхал бы в отключке, а Пупс сжигал Тварь голыми руками. Фу, мерзость какая, до сих пор тошнит!»

Однако в геройских логических построениях обнаружился один тонкий момент. Гарри не имел права утешить Невилла и сказать ему: «Не трясись, пронесло», – потому что пришлось бы объяснять, откуда он это знает. Расскажи герой о возрождении Тёмного лорда Лонгботтому или тому же Скримджеру, слизеринцев начнут травить. Те примутся огрызаться, и пошло-поехало – новая война. Нет, нужно молчать. Пусть Невилл побудет Избранным, если ему так хочется, Гарри не против.

Допустим, Тварь условно жива и бродит неизвестно где, непонятно в каком виде. Так сказать, рабочая гипотеза. Гарри хотелось бы думать, что он укокошил дух Волдеморта в битве у зеркала Еиналеж, но своими глазами он этого не видел и расслабляться не имел права. Доходя в своих размышлениях до этого пункта, тёмный маг Поттер непроизвольно начинал стучать зубами от подступающего ужаса.

В Запретном коридоре ему просто повезло. Квиррелл, покойся он с миром, сопротивлялся подселенцу изо всех сил. Лорд был озабочен добычей философского камня, а не сведением счётов с героем. Сам же Гарри был настолько потрясён «гибелью» Драко и ребят, что Твари уже почти не боялся.

Утешал лишь период восстановления тёмного духа – почти десять лет. Поттер изо всех сил надеялся, что к тому времени он достаточно освоится в магическом мире, заведёт множество друзей и обуздает свой странноватый дар.

Дар, кстати, тоже вызывал множество вопросов. Ясно, что тёмный, но Гарри так и не понял, в чём он, собственно, заключается. «Меня любят вещи, а ещё я умею сводить синяки и заживлять порезы. При этом вещи не нужно путать с плодами, а…» – и тут его осенило. Синяки! Гематомы, если быть точным, то есть скопление крови из повреждённых сосудов под кожей. А в заживлении ран, помимо всего прочего, очень важен рост новых капилляров. Треклятая _Грань_ неспроста показала ему именно кровеносную систему!

Если допустить, что _Грань_ – это не сон, а нечто, существующее независимо от сознания самого Поттера… Мало того, она впервые привиделась, когда Гарри пытался подлечить бедного Квиррелла. Так вот кто (или что?) опекает тёмных магов! Вот он – загадочный учитель того, чего раньше никто не умел! Интересно, а Пьюси _Грань_ снилась?

Гарри застыл на месте с открытым ртом, выронил пульт от телевизора и, не слыша обеспокоенных вопросов мамы, метнулся в игровую, чтобы от души поковыряться в справочниках. Ему очень хотелось угадать, что именно покажет _Грань_ на следующем «сеансе».

«И опять ты не слушаешь старших! – укорял он себя и складывал подходящие книги в стопку. – Целитель Сметвик открытым текстом велел помалкивать о твоих способностях. Так поступают все тёмные семейства, чтобы не встревать в склоки с упёртыми светлыми. Лечишь и лечишь – бессознательному больному всё равно, как ты это делаешь. Ему просто нужно помочь выздороветь. Обычные доктора тоже никому из посторонних не докладывают ни о характере заболевания, ни о ходе лечения – врачебная тайна».

– Я – тёмный целитель, – сказал Гарри шёпотом и тихо засмеялся, до того это было здорово. – Как Сметвик. Моё дело – прилежно зубрить школьную программу, правильно улыбаться колдографам и не светить дар, чтобы потом не было ненужной грызни из-за методов терапии. А ещё ты не давал клятву Гиппократа и пока не имеешь права лечить. Помни это, кретин Поттер!

Очередная неожиданная мысль заставила его поперхнуться смехом: «А вдруг мне нужно не убить Тварь, а исцелить несчастного Тома Риддла, застрявшего здесь в таком ужасном состоянии? Вот об этом точно нужно помалкивать, если неохота отправиться вслед за ним!»

– Сынок, милый, с тобой всё в порядке? – он даже не заметил, как в комнату вошла порядком встревоженная мама.

– Теперь – да, – уверенно сказал Гарри, опять засмеялся и крепко-крепко обнял её.

***

Вот в таком приподнятом и даже немного боевом настроении Гарольд Дурсль провёл остаток каникул, чему его родные не могли нарадоваться.

– Наш мальчик к нам вернулся, – говорила мама, папа согласно кивал, а Дадли хватал брата за руку и волок к своим приятелям, чтобы «сделать из задохлика боевого парня».

Вечера тоже стали намного веселей, потому что теперь Гарри охотно делился историями школьной жизни, всячески обходя лишь две темы: существование напророченной Твари и бисексуальность чистокровок.

Последний день перед Хогвартсом Гарри безвылазно просидел дома и вёл себя, честно сказать, как распоследний хлюпик. Он лез обниматься то с папой, то с мамой, хвостом ходил за Дадли и подавал ему вещи, которые тот, собираясь в Вонингс, небрежно швырял в большую спортивную сумку.

– Пиши, пожалуйста, подробнее, – уговаривал его Гарри. – Пяток каких-то записулек за целый год – Дидди, я же волнуюсь.

– Поттер, не ной, – пыхтел Даддерс, воюя с застёжкой-молнией сумки. – О чём писать-то? Хотя однажды очень хотелось поплакаться. Две недели с морды и рёбер синяки сходили! Я за это время чуть не свихнулся от злости. Избаловал ты меня своими чудесами. Пришлось тогда планы менять с учётом грустной реальности.

Гарри захихикал и пообещал братцу-боевику изобрести магические пластыри. С вечера налепил, а утром – бац! – и нет никакого синяка.

– Только ты всё равно осторожней там, Даддерс, – попросил он. – Не лезь на рожон, хорошо?

– Разберусь, – усмехнулся брат. – Ты тоже не геройствуй зря. Прорвёмся, Поттер, мы с тобой парни не промах.

Прощаясь с мамой и Дадли у такси, Гарри-парень-не-промах даже не расплакался. Так, пару раз носом шмыгнул и всё. А вот при расставании с отцом на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, слёз сдержать не удалось. До магической платформы папа его не довёл – перед Той-Самой-Колонной уже толпилось семейство Уизли.

– Пап, – Гарри потянул отца за руку, – у меня нашлись провожатые. Отойдём, я не хочу, чтобы они тебя видели.

Он уткнулся папе в живот и всё-таки всплакнул немножко. Самую малость. А потом утёр слёзы, провел рукой по лицу, убирая припухлости под глазами, и сказал:  
– Всё, я пошёл. Напишу сразу же, как только доберусь. Езжай, не жди одиннадцати. Пока, пап.

И ушёл, не оглядываясь.

***

– Гарри! Здравствуй, мой хороший! – миссис Уизли заметила его первой. – Как твои дела?

– Здравствуйте, моя драгоценная леди, – Гарри шаркнул ножкой и улыбнулся порозовевшей матери семейства своей лучшей улыбкой, обменялся рукопожатием с мистером Уизли и помахал рукой рыжим братцам: – Здорово, парни! Как оно?

Близнецы одарили Гарри хлопками по плечу, доложили, что садовые гномы так и не вернулись, – «Всё, Поттер, летними заработками ты себя обеспечил!» – и тут же смылись на магическую сторону вокзала, потому что их дружок Ли Джордан уже был в вагоне. Перси сдержанно кивнул и последовал за братьями, ну а Джинни-Пунцовая-Роза, само собой, уткнула глаза в землю и проблеяла что-то невнятное. Очевидно, дар речи у девицы Уизли прорезался только при виде Хорька.

– А где Рон? – поинтересовался Поттер и бросил взгляд на табло с часами. До отбытия Хогвартс-экспресса оставалось минут пятнадцать.

– А вот он, искал тележку, – махнула рукой миссис Уизли и Гарри обернулся. Рон толкал багажную тележку, груженную школьным сундуком и парой чемоданов, а рядом с ним шёл…

– Невилл, какая встреча! Ты сегодня без бабушки? Привет, Рональд! Как жизнь?

– Утро, Поттер, – проворчал Рон. – Жизнь? Как вякал твой Хорёк, похуже, чем у тебя. Ни славы, ни оваций, ни Главного аврора в няньках. Беда просто, а не жизнь.

– Перестань болтать глупости! – сердито прикрикнула миссис Уизли. – Не обращай внимания, Гарри, он просто очень расстроился, когда тебя забрали к твоим родственникам.

Поттер мысленно показал всем Уизли средний палец и смущённо потупился:  
– Мне так неловко, простите меня за хлопоты. Но эту неделю я никогда не забуду, честно-пречестно!

Невилл даже рот приоткрыл от удивления – видно, Рон ещё не успел поделиться подробностями феерического отбытия героя из гостеприимного дома Уизли.

– Мальчики, поторопитесь! – миссис Уизли хлопнула в ладоши и внимательно огляделась, нет ли кого поблизости. – Артур, бери вещи. Джинни, как я учила – бегом прямо в колонну. Пошли!

Чета Уизли и их младшая дочь скрылись за Барьером, а мальчишки остались стоять на месте, потому что мимо прошла группа оживлённо переговаривающихся маглов.

– Меня бабушка прямо на платформу аппарировала, – тихо сказал Невилл, вид у него было довольно испуганный. – У неё дела в Лондоне. Я сидел-сидел на платформе, а потом решил выйти за Барьер на минуточку. Я ещё никогда в жизни на магловской стороне не был. Паровозы здесь совсем другие. Сколько их, этих маглов, ужас какой-то! – он нервно оглянулся вокруг и прибавил шёпотом: – Здесь всё совсем по-другому! Совсем-совсем!

– Вроде пока никто не смотрит, – Рон толкнул багажную тележку. – Пошли.

Гарри взял растерянного Невилла за руку и потащил следом за Рональдом. Грохот врезавшейся в стену тележки разнёсся по платформе, а Рон упал на пол, ругнулся и ошеломлённо потряс головой. Стоявшие неподалёку маглы во все глаза уставились на мальчишек, а один из дежурных по вокзалу громко спросил:  
– В чем дело, молодые люди? Вам помочь?

– Благодарю вас, сэр, не стоит. Мой друг просто не туда повернул, извините, – Гарри засиял «колдографической» улыбкой и тихо добавил: – Рональд, что ты творишь?

– Я?! Мордредов Барьер меня не пускает, – Рон руками отряхнул брюки, подошел к колонне и с силой по ней постучал. – Закрыт! Сам посмотри, Поттер!

Бледный и перепуганный Невилл больно стиснул Гарри руку и жалобно заскулил:  
– Не может быть! Мы здесь застряли!

– Погоди ныть, – Гарри кое-как освободился от мёртвой хватки, подул на побелевшие пальцы и аккуратно прикоснулся к колонне. – Ни фига подобного, Рон! Смотри!

Его рука послушно скрылась в каменной кладке.

Рон почесал в затылке и хмыкнул:  
– Может, тележку какой-то придурок заклял?

Он отошёл, разбежался и всем телом ударился о колонну.

Гарри помог ему подняться и посмотрел на вокзальные часы – до отхода Хогвартс-экспресса оставалось четыре минуты.

– Невилл, попробуй ты.

Лонгботтом быстро замотал головой и попятился:  
– Н-нет! А вд-друг я т-там застряну?! Зачем я сюда пришёл? Бабушка меня убьёт!

Гарри опять потрогал колонну – Барьер действовал.

– Хрень какая-то, – вздохнул он. – Признавайся, Уизли, кто тебя не хочет видеть в школе?

Рональд мрачно пожал плечами:  
– Может, Пупса силком затолкаем? Хоть он уедет нормально.

У Невилла затряслись губы, он побледнел ещё больше и с ужасом посмотрел на приятелей.

– Успокойся, – мягко сказал Гарри, не пытаясь к нему приблизиться. – Рон пошутил. Сейчас придут мистер и миссис Уизли, и всё будет в порядке. Хорошо?

Невилл робко кивнул, а Гарри ткнул Рональда в бок и прошипел:  
– Ты соображаешь, что несёшь? Он же дикий совсем, первый раз у маглов. Сейчас бы выброс устроил, и что тогда?

Рон опять ругнулся, подобрал свалившийся чемодан и взгромоздил его на тележку. Часы показали одиннадцать – Хогвартс-экспресс ушёл.

– Поттер, а ты-то чего тут остался?

– Уизли, ты идиот? Как я вас тут брошу? Невилл, давай сядем куда-нибудь.

– Н-нет! А вд-друг мы пропустим, к-когда они выйдут?

Тёмный маг Поттер вздохнул. На платформах лавочек не было, а Лонгботтома требовалось куда-нибудь усадить и приобнять за плечи – Пупсик срочно нуждался в «поправке настроения». Гарри даже представлять не хотел, какую бучу мог устроить запаниковавший чистокровка.

– Хорошо, – мягко сказал он. – Ронни, сними один чемодан. Невилл, садись прямо на тележку, а я рядышком.

Невилл опять замотал головой и отступил ещё на пару шагов.  
– Я не хочу! Барьер сместился, Поттер! Это очень опасно! Ты просто не знаешь, как это опасно!

– Хорошо, только не отходи от нас далеко. Подождём родителей Рона. Они взрослые и сильные волшебники, они нам помогут.

– А если они тоже…

– Они умеют аппарировать, не волнуйся.

Невилл подумал, судорожно кивнул и застыл неподвижно. Гарри уселся на тележку, рядом примостился Рон.

– У тебя хоть сколько-нибудь магловских денег есть? – спросил он шёпотом. – На это, как там его… На метро? Отец на работу собирался, а мать, скорее всего, сразу домой аппарирует. Зря ждём.

– Деньги есть, – Гарри потёр шрам, – а про метро и думать забудь. Сундук, два чемодана и Пупс не в себе – ночевать будем в местном аврорате, вот увидишь. Вызовем такси, доедем до «Дырявого котла». Такси – это наёмный автомобиль. Вот только как мы туда нашего Избранного затащим, ума не приложу. Как бы его уговорить?

Рон просиял и хлопнул себя по лбу:  
– Автомобиль! Мы же на «фордике» приехали! Полетели на нём!

– Сдурел?!

– А что? Летать я умею, кнопка невидимости там есть.

– Ты не знаешь, куда лететь.

– Следом за Хогвартс-экспрессом, дурила, – Рон снисходительно хлопнул Гарри по плечу, встал на ноги и окликнул Невилла: – А на волшебной машине полетишь?

– Волшебной? Ты умеешь её водить?

– Спрашиваешь! – Рональд горделиво расправил плечи. – Я же тебе писал, как мы Поттера к нам домой доставили.

Лонгботтом радостно улыбнулся и подошёл к ним. По сторонам он старался не смотреть, чтобы не видеть странные паровозы без котлов и дымовых труб.

– Рональд, мне не нравится эта идея, – Гарри тоже встал и нахмурился. – Разобьётесь нахрен!

– Тогда же не разбились!

– Рон!

– Не трусь, Поттер, долетим!

Рональд покатил тележку к выходу с вокзала, рядом шёл обрадованный Пупсик, а сзади плёлся мрачный герой. Лететь на «фордике» он, понятно, не собирался. Через всю страну наобум? Нашли камикадзе. До Хога намного дальше, чем до Норы – это раз. Близнецы старше, умнее, и могли меняться за рулём – два. Упасть с большой высоты где-нибудь в диких землях не хотелось – три.

«Для дружеской помощи имеются пределы, – уговаривал Гарри-героя Гарри-слизеринец. – Вызвать такси и сдохнуть за компанию – это разные вещи. Ты же не настолько привязан к придуркам, нет?»

В маленьком тихом переулке рядом с площадью, где Уизли припарковали «фордик», Гарри наконец сумел взять Пупса за руку и немножко поколдовать по-своему. Он не учёл одного – «лечение» успокаивало нервы, но не прибавляло мозгов. Обрадованный хоть чем-то волшебным в ужасном магловском мире, Лонгботтом упёрся и ни в какую не желал отступиться от дурацкой идеи. Голубенький гроб на колёсах казался ему надёжнее и милее всех благ кошмарной немагической цивилизации, и никакие угрозы на Пупса не действовали. Напугать его по новой тоже не получилось, и Поттер обругал себя за излишнюю добросовестность в «поправке настроения».

Рональд же мог думать только о том, как отчаянно ему будут завидовать близнецы – сверхдальний перелёт, по его мнению, был достоин увековечения в Зале наград Хогвартса, не меньше.

– Будь по-вашему, – сдался наконец Гарри. Затевая спор, он до последнего надеялся, что к машине вернутся старшие Уизли. – Летите, куда вам вздумается. А я поеду к «Дырявому котлу».

– Трус! – бросил ему в спину Рон.

Гарри, не оборачиваясь, вскинул руку с отставленным средним пальцем и пошёл к стоянке такси.

***

Альбус Дамблдор посмотрел на опущенные головы второкурсников Уизли и Лонгботтома, поправил очки и подпустил в голос разочарования:  
– Сделайте милость, объясните всё-таки, почему вы так поступили?

Студенты в Большом зале ещё не перешли к десерту, а у Дамблдора уже не осталось никаких сил. Руки подрагивали и ломило висок, хоть выпрашивай у Северуса то самое непатентованное укрепляющее, которое так хвалил грубиян Сметвик.

Минерва стояла рядом и неодобрительно поджимала губы. Она считала, что Альбус перегибает палку, а бедным детям и без того досталось – чудом остались живы. Снейп саркастически кривил губы. Пока Альбус пытался угомонить всех скандалистов, успокоить всех истериков и провести торжественный пир, слизеринский декан сумел-таки поймать момент приземления волшебного автомобильчика, да не куда-нибудь, а в Дракучую иву. Северус «отключил» разбушевавшееся дерево и спас незадачливых летунов от серьёзных увечий, а потом напугал детей до полусмерти одними лишь угрозами. Теперь они с Минервой пару недель наверняка будут скандалить по малейшему поводу – здравствуй, головная боль после каждого завтрака.

– Ну же, джентльмены, что заставило вас избрать такой опасный путь в Хогвартс?

Лонгботтом жалобно шмыгнул носом и принялся сбивчиво излагать историю их с Рональдом Уизли триумфального прибытия в школу. В глаза директору смущённый мальчик не смотрел. Невилл подробно описал всё, умолчав лишь о том, что заколдованный автомобиль принадлежит папаше Уизли. По его словам получалось, что им с Роном повезло: на привокзальной стоянке случайно оказался бесхозный летучий автомобиль.

Альбус про себя отметил, что внук Августы не слишком сообразителен – он даже не подумал об оставленном на вокзале паршивце Поттере, а тот успел сдать приятелей с потрохами половине Британии и устроить Дамблдору первый в учебном году развесёлый день.

«Даст Мерлин, больше с Поттером проблем не будет», – с надеждой подумал Альбус и горько вздохнул. Надежда была слабенькой и всякий раз норовила издохнуть от одного-единственного взора изумрудных глаз неправильного героя. Такое впечатление, что, придумывая пророчество для Волдеморта, Дамблдор прошляпил появление истинного пророчества о себе: «Грядёт тот, у кого хватит занудства превратить жизнь директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства в сущий кошмар».

Наконец Лонгботтом закончил печальную повесть, а директор продолжал молча смотреть на провинившихся студентов. Хватило их секунд на пять.

– Мы пойдем собирать вещи, – совсем тихо промолвил Рональд.

– А вы успели распаковать их? – насмешливо фыркнул Северус. – Опрометчиво, мистер Уизли.

Минерва отчётливо скрежетнула зубами и отчеканила:  
– Это студенты моего факультета, профессор Снейп, я сама буду решать!

Маленькие негодники бросили быстрый взгляд на своего декана.

– Господа студенты, – сурово сказал директор, – я делаю вам обоим последнее предупреждение. Вы совершили очень серьезный проступок, и если подобное повторится, буду вынужден вас исключить.

Уизли и Лонгботтом расплылись в наисчастливейших улыбках и тут же виновато уставились в пол. Снейп помрачнел и скривил губы.

– Я пошёл на банкет, Минерва, – сказал Дамблдор. – Надо сделать несколько объявлений. Идемте, Северус. Какой нас ожидает восхитительный торт!

– Достойное завершение восхитительного дня, – усмехнулся Снейп, едва за ними закрылась дверь кабинета Макгонагалл. – Я обязательно съем кусочек этого торта, Альбус.

– Змей, – устало выдохнул Дамблдор. – В общем, Северус, умоляю тебя, никаких больше эксцессов с мистером Поттером. И сделай милость, прекрати язвить Минерве – у меня от вас мигрень.

Снейп сделал загадочное лицо и промолчал, а директор в очередной раз вздохнул и потёр нывший с обеда висок.

Торт и впрямь был восхитительным, даже Снейп, вопреки собственной природе не любивший сладкое, уплетал свою порцию с видимым удовольствием. Но Альбусу кусок в горло не лез, до того вымотал его этот бесконечный день.

Кошмар начался около часу дня, когда в директорский кабинет буквально вломился донельзя встревоженный Снейп.

– Два студента отстали от Хогвартс-экспресса и сейчас предположительно находятся в небе по пути следования школьного поезда.

– Почему в небе? – изумился Дамблдор. – На мётлах? Но кто?

– Сейчас со мной по камину связался Поттер, – отрывисто сказал Снейп. – Он в Косом переулке. Недоумки, рискнувшие догонять экспресс по воздуху – это Лонгботтом и младший Уизли. Свяжитесь с родителями. Аврорат уже поставлен в известность.

– Как? Кем? – опешил Альбус.

– Поттер сказал, что сначала переговорил со Скримджером, и лишь потом вызвал по камину меня. Ваш камин заблокирован, а потому мне пришлось лететь через ползамка, чтобы…

Тут заблокированный камин в директорском кабинете загудел, пламя замигало зелёным, в воздух взвился клуб сажи и чей-то грубый голос проревел:  
– Британский аврорат! Именем закона, откройте!

Дамблдор застонал сквозь зубы и взмахнул палочкой.

Из камина вывалилась тройка бравых мордоворотов в багряных мантиях, а следом вышел Главный аврор Руфус Скримджер.

– Добрый день, профессор Дамблдор, профессор Снейп. Слышали новости? Прекрасно. Мальчиков заметили маглы – в Норфолке они были в полдень или немного позже. Неприятно, но не смертельно. Мистер Дамблдор, я бы хотел побеседовать с мистером Уизли в вашем присутствии. Этот ваш, Годрик прости, сподвижник не просто заколдовал магловский автомобиль, но и снабдил его невидимостью и скрыл от поисковых заклятий. Хорошо бы знать, что он ещё туда напихал, артефактор хренов. Сумеете устроить?

– Разумеется, но мистер Уизли работает в министерстве и моего разрешения не…

– У вашего протеже, мистер Дамблдор, в башке огромная дыра, – вопреки своему обыкновению, Скримджер был тих и даже кроток. В выражениях он, впрочем, по-прежнему не стеснялся. – После истории с похищением Поттера я уже не знаю, чего ждать от этого кретина. С него станется пожертвовать собственным сыном, охраняя ваши секреты. Будет лучше, если вы сами велите ему говорить.

– Да нет у меня никаких секретов, – рассердился Дамблдор. – Что за чушь вы несёте! Вызывайте Уизли куда вам угодно и прекратите демагогию! Как я понимаю, время дорого? Так не теряйте его зря!

Надо отдать должное бывшему другу Руфусу, действовал тот быстро, чётко и правильно. Вытребовав от заикающегося от ужаса Артура характеристики автомобильчика, Скримджер отдал команду прекратить поиски в воздухе и внимательно осматривать местность по ходу следования поезда.

– Мистер Уизли постарался на славу, – пояснил он рыдающей Молли и закаменевшей Августе. – Пока мальчики в небе, они живы и здоровы. Катастрофическое приземление, как я понял, тоже исключено. В данном случае отсутствие новостей – воистину хорошие новости. Осталась лишь опасность потеряться и подвергнуться атаке агрессивной флоры или фауны. Дамы, есть ли у вас какие-нибудь семейные артефакты, позволяющие отследить состояние детей?

– Гобелен, – проскрипела леди Лонгботтом. – Состояние «жив-мёртв». Когда выходила, был жив.

– Часы, наши часы, – всплеснула руками Молли. – Стрелка Рона указывала «В пути», и я даже подумать не могла… – она опять разрыдалась, и Дамблдору пришлось успокаивать её вместо растяпы Артура, который сидел в кресле и раскачивался, вцепившись в остатки рыжей шевелюры.

Камин поминутно плевался искрами: авроры рвались на доклад, Молли носилась в Нору и обратно, чтобы взглянуть на семейные часы. Стрелка Рональда упорно показывала «В пути», и Альбус немного повеселел – похоже, всё обойдётся. Скримджер тоже слегка расслабился и пожелал пригласить в кабинет Поттера, чтобы уточнить некоторые детали. Директор не возражал, ему хотелось узнать историю целиком.

Гарри Поттер к тому времени уже переместился камином из Косого переулка в Больничное крыло, а потому явился в сопровождении хмурой Поппи Помфри. Мальчик поздоровался с присутствующими без малейшей робости, присущей его возрасту, и спокойно изложил всё по порядку: от внезапно закрывшегося прохода на вокзале Кингс-Кросс до небольшого спора между мальчиками у летучего автомобиля.

– Я взял такси и доехал до «Дырявого котла», – рассказывал Гарри, – а потом попросил тамошнего бармена открыть мне проход в Косой переулок и сразу же побежал к мадам Малкин, ведь она всегда была добра ко мне.

Едва очутившись в гостиной мадам Малкин, Поттер связался с дежурным аврората, а тот перенаправил героя прямиком в кабинет Скримджера.

Дамблдор в досаде дёрнул себя за бороду. Даже Томми Риддл, беспримерной наглости щенок, в двенадцать лет мог лишь с комичным пафосом толковать о своём великом предназначении да исподтишка делать гадости тем из своих однокурсников, кто эти разговорчики высмеивал. Все прочие его художества, по большому счёту, были отчаянной попыткой самоутвердиться любой ценой и превозносились исключительно в узком кругу его новых приятелей – чистокровных голодранцев с длинной родословной и куцыми мозгами, вроде тех же Лестрейнджей.

Поттер же для своих лет оказался просто неприлично ушлым. Похоже, он вполне серьёзно воспринял свой геройский статус и пользовался им напропалую с непринуждённостью, приличествующей лишь кавалеру ордена Мерлина всех степеней.

– Почему вы сами не сели в этот автомобиль, мистер Поттер? – холодно осведомилась леди Лонгботтом. Вид у неё был, мягко говоря, неприветливый. – Насколько я знаю, у вас уже имелся опыт полётов без сопровождения взрослых?

– С тех пор я успел раскаяться, мэм, – Поттер одарил Стальную Августу высокомерным взглядом, – в своём легкомыслии. У мистера Уизли были неприятности, а я этого совсем не хотел. К тому же, – он поколебался и наконец-таки покраснел, – всякий должен трезво оценивать свои силы. Я хорошо ориентируюсь в магловском мире и сумел бы присмотреть за Рональдом и вашим внуком, мэм. А находясь в зачарованном автомобиле, я ничем не смог бы им помочь. Волшебник из меня так себе.

Августа фыркнула и презрительно скривила губы. Поттер зло прищурился:  
– Помнится, Невиллу не впервой падать с высоты. Я мог бы и не беспокоиться, верно?

– Ах ты…

– Леди Лонгботтом! – громыхнул Скримджер. – Только из уважения к Френку и Алисе я терплю ваш тон. Извольте помнить, что вы ведёте беседу с осиротевшим ребёнком! Джейми, покойся он в мире, уже вызвал бы вас на дуэль за подобное.

– Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер, – проскрежетала Августа и вцепилась в подлокотники кресла.

– Это вы меня простите, – смущённо улыбнулся герой. – Невилл хороший мальчик, просто он растерялся у маглов. После Хогвартса мне и самому там было неуютно. А машина – это машина. У маглов они постоянно ломаются, мэм. И детям закон запрещает садиться за руль – это опасно.

– Гарри, детка, – всхлипнула Молли. – Ты поступил, как должен был, не кори себя. А уж Рону я задам, пусть только… – она опять заплакала, и Гарри кинулся её утешать.

– Всё выяснили? – поинтересовалась мадам Помфри. – Дайте мальчику отдохнуть. Профессор Снейп, проводите, пожалуйста, вашего подопечного в спальню. Гарри, у тебя есть пара часов до прибытия студентов, постарайся поспать. Я прошу прощения, господин директор, совещание перед торжественным ужином будет или я могу быть свободной?

Дамблдор хлопнул себя по лбу:  
– Мерлин, совещание! Забыл совсем, простите. Мистер Скримджер, можно мы с преподавателями займёмся подготовкой к приёму студентов? От нас тут мало толку, а мой кабинет в вашем полном распоряжении.

Пока длилось совещание, никаких новостей не было. Дети уже зашли в Большой зал, когда явился взволнованный домовик и доложил, что директора и деканов просят к мистеру Скримджеру. Минерву оставили проводить церемонию отбора, а сами поспешили в директорский кабинет.

В кабинете царил переполох – Молли рыдала, Августа мерила шагами ковёр перед камином и бормотала что-то явно нецензурное, а у стола стоял начальник хогсмидского аврората Оскар Эйнар и басил:  
– В окрестностях никаких следов. Лишь бы не упали в Запретный лес. Я снял всех своих отовсюду и попросил о помощи жителей – они на мётлах курсируют вдоль кромки леса. Плохо, что темно уже, факелами особо не посветишь. Профессор Флитвик, вы говорили, будто имеются оповещающие чары на границе с лесом.

– Да, – нахмурился Флитвик. – Вот только на большую высоту они не рассчитаны – вровень с деревьями. Что успело произойти?

– Часы миссис Уизли показали «Смертельную опасность», – сказал Скримджер. – Судя по расчётам, мальчики должны быть где-то неподалёку.

– Я возьму Хагрида и пойду к озеру, – решительно сказал Флитвик, – вы, Северус, ступайте к квиддичному полю. Хогвартс хорошо освещён и виден издалека. Даст Мерлин, мальчишки догадаются направить машину не к хогсмидской платформе, а прямиком сюда.

Так и вышло. Посадка автомобильчика не была жёсткой, но искатели приключений угодили прямиком в Дракучую иву и успели натерпеться страха, пока Снейп не угомонил возмущённое дерево. Скримджер рвался конфисковать «летучую поебень», но она, не будь дура, сбежала в Запретный лес.

– Я бы тебя самого туда спровадил, рыжий кретин, и три дня дежурил на опушке, чтобы ты назад не выполз, – процедил Главный аврор бледному и потерянному Артуру, сухо попрощался с Молли и Августой и пожал руки деканам. – Надумаете отдохнуть от детишек, милости прошу к нам, – пошутил он напоследок. Флитвик засмеялся, а Снейп иронично хмыкнул.

– Я доложу министру, но оснований для уголовного разбирательства не вижу, – сказал Скримджер Дамблдору. – А дисциплинарные слушания не моя епархия. Благодарю вас, мистер Дамблдор, за содействие. Временами с вами приятно работать. Передавайте привет Гарри. Берегите его, он замечательный мальчик.

Кое-как уговорив Уизли и Августу отложить воспитательные мероприятия хотя бы до утра, Дамблдор сам приструнил мальчишек и теперь в полном расстройстве наблюдал за Большим залом. Студенты были заняты разглядыванием отчаянно кривляющегося Локхарта. Помона шёпотом ругалась с Минервой из-за расписания квиддичных тренировок: «У Диггори СОВы! Ты, бесстыжая, вздумала меня без капитана и ловца оставить?! Переделывай к хренам, говорю!» Флитвик рассказывал мадам Вектор, что предком современного фагота был старинный духовой инструмент под названием «бомбарда», а Снейп с абсолютно безмятежным видом лакомился десертом.

– Вот скажи мне, Северус, где я ошибся? – тихо и задумчиво спросил Альбус. – Как из сына Джеймса и Лили получился…

– Я предупреждал, – невежливо перебил его Снейп с какой-то непристойной радостью в голосе, – а вы не вняли. В результате из сына Джеймса и Лили получилась Петуния Эванс – ханжа, зануда, плакса и трусиха. И поделом вам, я злопамятный.

Дамблдор вытаращил глаза и взмахнул руками:  
– Но как? Петуния ведь не любит мальчика!

– Знаете, – задумчиво сказал Снейп, – а ведь именно поэтому. Я тоже изо всех сил старался быть похожим на отца. Думал, а вдруг он меня всё-таки полюбит? Это сейчас я понимаю, что старания были тщетными. Кусочек торта?

– Нет, спасибо, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Спасибо.


	12. Глава 11

– Утро, Поттер! – Тео Нотт резко раздвинул полог и удовлетворённо хохотнул: – Ага, так я и думал. Малфой, холодный душ!

– Спасибо, но нет, – зевнул Драко, не открывая глаз, – я не настолько разгорячён.

– Хорёк, ты только что сделал нашему герою весьма скверный комплимент, – ухмыльнулся Теодор. – В чужой постели следует вести себя вежливо.

– Нотт, как только проснусь, я тебя убью, – сонным голосом пообещал Гарри, перевернулся на живот и пробубнил из-под подушки: – До завтрака дракклова прорва времени. За гадкие намёки тоже получишь.

– И ты вставай, убийца, – Теодор заржал в голос. – «Гадкие намёки», видали? Просыпайтесь, неженки!

Легко сказать. Вчера они угомонились лишь во втором часу ночи. Самые крутые летние приключения, естественно, выпали на долю Драко и Тео, но и остальным парням было что рассказать. Потом Малфой влез к Гарри под полог, навешал «заглушек» и принялся портить ему настроение.

– Поттер, ты спалился вчистую, – сказал он озабоченно. – Тогда, в лавке у Боргина. Папа велел нам с тобой вовсю изображать кретинов и не попадаться на горячем, ясно?

Упоминание Хорёчьего папы заставило Гарри скривиться. Так и подмывало достать проклятую тетрадь и объяснить Малфою, что его мантикоров родитель – говнюк. Но тут Драко принялся расписывать приключения Поттера в Лютном с точки зрения чистокровного мага, и Гарри похолодел от запоздалого ужаса.

– Он сдурел, этот Боргин, такую херотень на камин ставить?

– Все ставят, – вздохнул Драко. – Особенно после войны. Незваные гости зачастую несли лишь смерть, понимаешь? Так что, Поттер, теперь ты тёмный маг вполне официально. Ковен тоже знает. Не бегай от ребят, им велено тебя прикрывать по полной. От излишнего любопытства тоже. Поэтому не впадай в истерику, когда Нотт обзовёт твою лохматую подружку как-нибудь неласково.

– После выступления твоего папеньки во «Флориш и Блоттс» моя лохматая подружка со мной не разговаривает, – фыркнул Гарри. – Я, такой-сякой, якшаюсь с шовинистами! Слушай, давай спать. Что-то я устал сегодня ужасно.

– Я тоже, – зевнул Драко и потянул одеяло на себя. – Спокойной ночи!

– Хорёк?!

– Ложись, поздно уже. Нокс!

– Вот скотина! – пробурчал Гарри и мстительно лягнул наглого Хоря. – В последний раз я это терплю, понял?

Малфой старательно засопел и придвинулся поближе. Гарри хотел было пнуть его ещё разок, но вспомнил вдруг свои ночёвки у Дадли и передумал: «Наверняка тоже какая-нибудь фигня снится. Как бы расспросить, чтобы не нарваться на враньё?».

***

До завтрака Гарри успел перерыть тумбочку в поисках своей колдографии и смотаться в совятню. «Кевину Чепмену, аптекарю», – написал он на конверте и подумал, что Люциус Малфой не случайно устроил ему это знакомство. Правая рука явно на что-то рассчитывал, вот только на что? Адрес, тут же проявившийся под именем, был лондонским – какая-то улица Фонарщиков. «Интересно, а карты магического Лондона существуют?» – заинтересовался Гарри, потом ещё раз извинился перед Буклей за долгую разлуку и привязал письмо к её лапке.

– Где тебя носит, Поттер? Велено ведь не бродить одному! – недовольно рявкнул Теренс Ургхарт. Он полулежал на диване, вид у него тоже был сонный и довольно помятый.

«Небось, Флинт заначку в честь начала триместра распечатал», – хихикнул Гарри про себя, а вслух сказал: – Прости, забываю всё время.

– Купи поводок, – презрительно фыркнул Монтегю, – и научи его гадить по команде.

Гарри вспыхнул, но Ургхарт его опередил. Он небрежно взмахнул неизвестно откуда взявшейся палочкой, и паршивец Монтегю птичкой полетел в сторону камина, снеся по дороге пару стульев. Девчонки завизжали, а Роберта Уилкис вскочила с кресла и подбоченилась.

– Ещё раз влезешь в мой разговор без позволения, – холодно сказал Теренс и невероятно красивым движением напоказ воткнул палочку в чехол на левом предплечье, – всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь гадить без команды. Жидким и зелёным. Усёк?

– Терри, – недовольно пробасил Флинт, – у нас отбор в команду на днях, а ты мне самого вёрткого охотника мордой по полу возишь! Имей совесть, хренов ты префект! Если накосячит, скажи мне. Я его сам в раздевалке тихонечко оттрахаю.

– Придержите языки! – гневно сказала Роберта. – Здесь дети!

Дети, то есть дюжина первокурсников, испуганно сгрудились у выхода из гостиной и круглыми от боязливого удивления глазами наблюдали за сварой.

– Поттер, – продолжила меж тем Роберта, и Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности, – я сама тебе свяжу поводок. Розовый! Полгода тебе твердят, чтобы не подставлялся сам и не подставлял нас, и как от стены отлетает!

– Простите, – Гарри попытался виновато улыбнуться и не смог. При виде расквашенного носа Монтегю никакого раскаяния изобразить не получилось. – Не сердитесь, пожалуйста, я просто за лето отвык. Теперь буду паинькой, честно.

– Пойдём на завтрак, паинька, – фыркнул Ургхарт. – По дороге твоих дружков ещё из фехтовального зала надо выцарапать. Марк, поднимайся.

– А первачки? – спросила Роберта.

– Мы с тобой, дорогуша, теперь префекты шестого курса, наша каторга закончилась, – усмехнулся Теренс и вежливо взял Уилкис под локоток. – А о первачках пусть Уоррингтон с Фарли пекутся.

– Они у Снейпа, а дети голодные, – упёрлась Роберта и хлопнула в ладоши. – Первый курс, за мной! Не отставайте, внимательно смотрите по сторонам и запоминайте дорогу!

Флинт со стоном сполз с дивана, лениво рявкнул на охающих вокруг Монтегю девчонок, ухватил того за мантию и подтащил к себе.

– Стой смирно, – он достал палочку и принялся накладывать исцеляющие заклятия со сноровкой, выдающей богатую практику. – Руку убери от морды! Не бойся, красивше не станешь. А Поттера не трогай. У нас на него контракт, забыл?

– Идите к мантикорам со своим Поттером, придурки! – зашипел Монтегю, потрогал нос и угрюмо буркнул: – Спасибо.

– Вылетишь из команды – пятак сделаю как у Дамблдора, – пригрозил Флинт. – «Придурков» спишу на стукнутую башку, так и быть. Пошли жрать, болезный.

Пьюси, сияющий как новенький галеон, влетел в гостиную, порывисто обнял Гарри, чмокнул его в щёку, ласково улыбнулся хмурой Миллисенте, хлопнул Флинта по плечу, и лишь затем довольно сухо поздоровался с остальными.

– Мне с твоим Малфоем поговорить надо. Ты не против? – шепнул он Гарри, а тот в бессильном негодовании закатил глаза.

Зацикленность чистокровок на всякого рода «отношениях» и связанных с ними заморочках временами просто бесила. Запри в комнате трёх слизней, и тут же организуется два клана, четыре войнушки и одна любовь до гроба.

Вчера за ужином только и разговоров было, кто на кого и как посмотрел во время летнего бала в министерстве, кто кого и за что вызвал на дуэль, кто кому и сколько раз улыбнулся во время прогулок по Косому переулку. Как, во имя Мерлина, по Косому вообще можно гулять?!

Рассказ Гарри о геройском перелёте гриффиндорских дятлов интереса почти не вызвал. Высокое собрание, подумав с минуту, предрекло Поттеру пару отработок по трансфигурации и показное равнодушие «директорской фракции». «Скримджер и Дамблдор с самой войны собачатся, – махнул рукой Ванити. – А Уизелы и Лонгботтомы преданы директору. Отмажет влёт, он сейчас крепко сидит». Гарри поверил – о протекционизме слизеринцы знали всё.

– Разве я могу быть против? – проворчал он и назло Булстроуд вернул Эдриану поцелуй в щёку. – Хорёк – национальное достояние. По пятницам – точно.

Пьюси засмеялся, подошёл к Миллисенте и о чём-то коротко с ней переговорил. Та вымученно улыбнулась и тяжко вздохнула. Гарри обругал себя за «ослизеринивание» и поспешно отвернулся. Эдриан – его друг, а остальное может идти мантикоре под хвост. Если Булстроуд охота ревновать на ровном месте, то пусть ревнует.

Он повесил на плечо сумку, пропустил вперёд Ургхарта и уцепился за руку Флинта.

– А что за заклинания ты на Монтегю накладывал? Научишь? – спросил он и для убедительности жалобно похлопал глазами. – Может быть, у меня получится.

– Да обычные, – пожал плечищами Маркус и потащил Гарри за собой. – Светлые, в смысле. Давай попробуем, чем Салазар не шутит. Сегодня же на тренировке и покажу.

– Сегодня тренировки не будет, – Люциан Боул шутливо дернул Поттера за отросший с прошлого года хвостик. – Привет, мелочь. Снейп с утреца поленился напугать нас до усрачки, грозился нагнать ужаса вечером. Спать, я чую, будем в гостиной. Собьёмся в кучку и выставим часовых.

Парни заржали, а Гарри в который раз расстроился из-за «мелочи». Даже некоторые первачки были выше ростом. Мадам Помфри вчера рассердилась и заявила, что он сам в этом виноват. Запрет на колдовство существовал не зря – состояние Гарри после квеста в Запретном коридоре было весьма плачевным.

«Ты с ума сошёл, ребёнок, платить собой за магию? Ведь не отдохнул совсем! – возмущалась медиведьма. – У тебя не осталось сил расти. Всё лето беспалочковыми заклинаниями швырялся, горе моё! Да, парселтанг – это тоже магия. Обычные языки по учебникам учат. И проживание в волшебном доме – ненужная растрата сил. А метла эта твоя, гори она Адским пламенем… Я её Уизли затолкаю… Нет, сначала Сметвику, а уж потом Уизли! Сегодня на совещании буду разговаривать о твоём здоровье – готовься писать двойные эссе».

Поэтому целитель Поттер был готов к теоретическому изучению заклинаний Флинта. Получится или не получится их воспроизвести – вопрос второй. Он обязан знать эти чары и должен уметь распознавать их воздействие. Как говорит папа, к цели можно идти разными путями.

***

За завтраком Гарри вытерпел минуты три злобного малфоевского шипения: «Что за поцелуйчики, Поттер?! У парня невеста есть!» – взглянул на поникшую Булстроуд и внезапно пожалел несчастную невесту. Девчонки очень серьёзно к таким вещам относятся, наверняка Милли сильно огорчилась. Вон, даже Малфой за свою подругу решил вступиться.

– Ну, ты же меня не хочешь целовать, – неловко отшутился Гарри, – хоть у тебя и нет невесты. Подай сок, пожалуйста.

Теодор издал какой-то странный звук и закрыл лицо руками. Сидящие рядом парни зафыркали и разом уткнулись в тарелки.

Гарри смутился:  
– Прости, Драко, я не хотел тебя обидеть. И Милли не буду больше расстраивать, честное слово. Только пусть и она ко мне не цепляется, хорошо?

Малфой тяжко вздохнул, погрозил Нотту кулаком и сказал скучным голосом:  
– Хорошо, я поговорю с Миллисентой.

С потолка раздался ежеутренний шум сотен совиных крыльев. Винсент сказал: «Почта сегодня запоздала» и накрыл однокурсников щитом, похожим на огромный мыльный пузырь. Гарри ни от кого весточек не ждал, а потому спокойно продолжил завтрак, пока Малфой убирал полученное письмо в школьную сумку и разворачивал свежий номер «Пророка».

– Что новенького? – Забини допил сок и поморщился. – Тыква! Как я скучал по тебе, проклятый овощ. Малфой, заснул?

– Первая полоса и разворот целиком о героических буднях аврората, – хмыкнул Драко. – «На страже вашего благополучия!» А морды-то, морды какие важные! Стражи, блин.

Вдруг со стороны гриффиндорского стола раздался взрыв, и разгневанный женский голос, в котором Гарри с изумлением узнал голос миссис Уизли, прогремел на весь Большой зал:  
– Рональд Билиус Уизли! То, что ты вчера сотворил, абсолютно чудовищно! Вы с Невиллом могли погибнуть!

Тем же громовым голосом миссис Уизли перечислила события вчерашнего дня, выбранила сына за глупость и безрассудство, посетовала на ожидающее мистера Уизли служебное расследование и пригрозила забрать Рональда из школы в случае очередного проступка.

– Что это было? – спросил ошеломлённый Гарри, когда на зал упала тишина.

– Вопиллер, – сказал Грегори Гойл и засмеялся. – Письмо с претензиями. Уизел легко отделался, дебил. За такое дело мой папаша мешка розог не пожалел бы.

Все вокруг тоже хихикали и подшучивали над багровым от смущения Рональдом, а Малфой обернулся и со злорадной ухмылкой показал ему средний палец.

Снейп прошёл вдоль стола и раздал студентам листочки с расписанием. После завтрака следовало идти на трансфигурацию, и Гарри огорчённо вздохнул: год начинался – хуже не придумаешь.

– Великие Основатели! – присвистнул новый старший префект Корвин Лафингтон. – Вернули сдвоенные пары с другими домами. Надо думать, Поттер вышел из фавора – его уже не хотят подружить с факультетом отважных. Ургхарт, вы опять не на того поставили!

– Пасть прикрой, – спокойно сказал Ургхарт. – Бля, вот уж не думал, что так быстро начну скучать по засранцу Альфреду. Слышь, ты, мелкий! – окликнул он младшего брата Бёрка, выпустившегося в прошлом году. – Как там тебя? Ликорус! Брату от меня кланяйся, напиши, что скучаю. Понял?

Кривляка Ликорус Бёрк, грозивший вырасти таким же стервозным красавчиком, как и его старший братец, обрадованно закивал, но потом спохватился и состроил утомлённо-равнодушное лицо.

– Дилетант, – презрительно постановил Малфой, внимательно наблюдавший за представлением.

Гарри не удержался от улыбки. Мимика и жесты бывшего префекта в исполнении его брата-третьекурсника и впрямь смотрелись забавно. Потом он отставил недопитый сок и опять посмотрел в листочек с расписанием. Вторым уроком значилась гербология, а после обеда им поставили сдвоенное зельеварение в компании с Хаффлпаффом. «Не день, а наказание, – решил Гарри. – Хорошо, на гербологии можно будет передохнуть».

Он обернулся к гриффиндорскому столу в надежде, что Гермиона немного подобрела со вчерашнего вечера. Как бы не так. Грейнджер смерила его негодующим взглядом и принялась что-то выговаривать Рональду. Лонгботтом заметил интерес Гарри, неодобрительно поджал губы и что-то сказал своим приятелям.

– Сам ты трус! – громко крикнула на это Джинни Уизли. – Гарри храбрый и будет Главным аврором, когда вырастет!

– О, это твоя поклонница, Поттер, – скучающим тоном обронил Драко. – Манер никаких, но сколько веры в своего кумира, Мерлин трижды величайший! Жаль, девица глуповата и нехороша с лица.

– Нормальная девчонка, – Гарри улыбнулся рыжей заступнице и по-малфоевски похлопал ресницами. Та немедленно залилась румянцем и опустила глаза. – Тихая и скромная, в отличие от… Короче, не язвит, не обзывается и не смотрит на меня, как на клопа. Прелесть просто, а не девочка.

Малфой помрачнел и принялся выбираться из-за стола.

– Пойдём, а то опоздаем на урок, – сказал он хмуро под тихие смешки ребят. – Отправь своей прелестнице воздушный поцелуй, и она рухнет в обморок от счастья.

– Не буду рисковать, – хихикнул Гарри. – Скажут, проклял. Интересно, если заявить Маккошке, что я стану Главным аврором, она перестанет цепляться?

– Заавадит на месте, Поттер, – засмеялся Нотт, – как недостойного. Пошли, парни, а то и вправду опоздаем.

***

– Итак, мистер Поттер, как можно преобразовать живой объект в неживой?

Гарри тоскливо вздохнул, буркнул про себя: «Пулю в лоб!» и принялся вспоминать последний параграф учебника за прошлый год:  
– Э-э-э… нужно определить признаки – нет! – параметры исходного объекта и соотнести их с параметрами будущего объекта, что позволит определить степень магического воздействия.

– Так, – благосклонно кивнула Макгонагалл. – Продолжайте. Мистер Малфой, ещё одна подсказка, и я вас накажу.

Продолжать было нечего – материал начисто выветрился из головы. Гарри нервно потёр шрам и решился на импровизацию:  
– Ну-у, степень магического воздействия, она… Она определяется разностью параметров исходного и будущего объектов трансфигурации. Там даже формулы есть. Всякие.

– Мистер Поттер, вы готовы к уроку?

– Не совсем, – осторожно сознался Гарри.

– Вернее, совсем не готовы! – припечатала Макгонагалл. – Минус пять баллов Слизерину. Сегодня мы будем трансфигурировать навозных жуков в пуговицы. Как вы собираетесь выполнять практические задания, не зная основ?

Гарри молчал, опустив глаза.

– Прошу к доске, мистер Поттер. Класс, внимание. Мистер Крэбб, раздайте практический материал. Итак, мистер Поттер, берите вашу палочку и приступим.

«Блядь! – беспомощно выругался Гарри. – Вот же блядь!»

Он совсем забыл достать проклятую палочку из школьного сундука. Гадкая деревяшка так выделывалась на экзаменах, что измученный герой с превеликим облегчением запаковал её в коробочку из магазина Олливандера и засунул подальше. Блин, да он даже в Запретный коридор понёсся без этой долбаной палочки и не вспомнил о ней ни разу!

– Мистер Поттер?

– Я… я забыл палочку, – пролепетал Гарри и мучительно покраснел. – Простите. Я после экзаменов больше не… Мне нельзя было летом… Простите, я отвык носить палочку с собой.

Лицо у Малфоя закаменело, и он до жути стал похож на своего отца. Нотт и Гойл недоумённо нахмурились, а потом с одинаковым изумлением вытаращились на Гарри. Остальные захихикали, и особенно старалась Булстроуд.

– Мистер Поттер! – голосом Маккошки можно было дробить щебень. – Вы находитесь на уроке, а не колдографам позируете! Как вы могли забыть волшебную палочку? Вы маг, это ваша суть! Вопиющая наглость, мистер Поттер! Я лишаю Слизерин двадцати баллов. Ступайте вон из класса.

Студенты хором взвыли, а Гарри, едва удерживаясь от слёз, побросал в сумку учебник и писчие принадлежности и направился к выходу.

– Поттер, от класса ни ногой! – зашипел ему Нотт. – Ни ногой! Сиди под дверью, понял?

Гарри согласно кивнул и вышел. Ему и самому никуда идти не хотелось. Не сейчас, когда он с трудом удерживался, чтобы не зареветь от обиды. Ну да, он дурак и не повторил пройденный материал. Но убиться Бомбардой, если хоть кто-нибудь из студентов всё лето зубрил трансфигурацию и измывался над навозными жуками.

«Грейнджер могла, – подумав, сам себе возразил Гарри. – Колдовать, конечно, не колдовала, а вот учебники читала наверняка. Ну, Малфою повторять не нужно, у него в голову какая-то специальная запоминалка встроена».

С палочкой тоже фигня получилась, но Гарри ведь извинился. И потом, когда в прошлом году Дин Томас забыл свою палочку, Макгонагалл просто сняла с него десять баллов и рассказала, как один знаменитый герболог в экспедиции случайно сломал свою палочку и, безоружный, навсегда лишился руки. Никто Томаса из класса не выгонял и не обзывал наглецом и позёром.

«Кошка драная, – Гарри решительно утёр слёзы рукавом мантии. – Чтобы я ещё на эту хренову трансфигурацию больше двух часов подряд потратил! Да ни за что!»

Он огляделся вокруг и заприметил неподалёку уютную нишу с портретом какой-то важной щекастой тётеньки в роскошном средневековом платье. Или не в средневековом – Гарри не слишком разбирался в моде.

– Здрасьте, – буркнул он даме, бросил в нишу сумку и уселся рядышком.

– Доброго дня, милорд, – дрожащим голосом ответил портрет. Нарисованная тётка выговаривала слова как-то непривычно, но Гарри её понял.

– Ага, – фыркнул он, – милорд. Милорда выперли с трансфигурации, и теперь он сидит под стенкой как последний идиот. Весело вам?

– Как можно, милорд? Мы все скорбим вместе с вами! – Гарри изумлённо обернулся и задрал голову, разглядывая собеседницу. Тётенька явно была готова расплакаться, кудельки в причёске у неё тряслись, а пухленькие пальцы нервно комкали кружевной платочек. – Неблагодарная полукровная тварь! Как смела она, потаскуха, усомниться в силе и мощи нашего повелителя!

Гарри открыл рот. Потаскуха? Макгонагалл?! Да ладно!

– Издеваетесь?! – дошло до него наконец. – Что за день, даже портреты…

Тётка закатила глаза, схватилась за обширную грудь, издала полустон-полувздох и рухнула в какие-то невнятные заросли на заднем плане картины. Над нижним краем вычурной рамы остался торчать краешек пышной юбки колоколом.

– Эй, – Гарри встал и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, пальцем постучал по холсту в мелких трещинках. – Миссис…э-э-э… мадам, с вами всё в порядке?

– Горе мне! Я навлекла на себя гнев повелителя! – раздалось из нарисованных кустов. – Нет мне прощения!

– Очень смешно, – буркнул Гарри и на всякий случай отошёл подальше от ниши с чокнутым портретом. – Ха-ха.

Он взобрался на высокий каменный подоконник и принялся разглядывать сквозь мутноватые стёкла в частом переплёте, как маленькие фигурки студентов бредут от теплиц ко входу в замок. Лиц отсюда было не видать, но гербология стояла первым уроком у второго курса Гриффиндора. Где-то там шагало героическое трио, смертельно обиженное на слизня Поттера.

«Придурки, – решил Гарри. – Ни за что не заговорю с ними первым. И хрен Пупсику, а не слава. Самому пригодится. Сметвик говорил папе, что надо брать пример с Локхарта».

Он хихикнул, вспомнив папино недоумение. Целитель Сметвик окрестил их нового профессора по ЗОТИ дураком и любимчиком домохозяек, а домохозяйка миссис Уизли считала Локхарта высококлассным боевым магом. Вот отец и взялся изучать учебники, пытаясь определить, кто из них прав. «Двойственное впечатление, – сказал он после долгих размышлений. – Но я думаю, прав мистер Сметвик. Всерьёз воспринять такого типа нелегко. Пожалуй, тебе и впрямь следует обзавестись подобной маскировкой».

Старшекурсники тоже вчера за ужином об этом спорили, то и дело поглядывая на нового профессора. Тот выпендривался так, что смотреть было больно: встряхивал золотыми кудрями, расточал улыбки и принимал картинные позы.

«Выглядит, как идиот, – сказал Терри Ургхарт. – Двигается, как лох. А книжки толковые, и написаны, слава Мерлину, по-человечески. Ничего не понимаю. Марк! Марк, да очнись ты, бестолочь!»

«Салазар, какая лапочка! – простонал Флинт. – Да похрен, что там за книжки! Хочу-хочу-хочу!»

Девицы постарше хором возмутились и послали Маркуса любиться с гриндилоу. Тот принялся нецензурно огрызаться, а Гарри и прочие парни вдоволь повеселились: аргументы обе стороны битвы за Локхарта подбирали убойные.

Гарри тихонько засмеялся, вспоминая вчерашний пир, и решил попробовать себя в подражании златокудрому профессору. Хуже не будет.

Тут прозвенел звонок, и спустя секунду из класса вылетел Малфой. Увидев Гарри, он облегчённо вздохнул и закинул ремень сумки на плечо. Следом вышел Нотт и проворчал:  
– Вот видишь, Дракон, ничего не сталось с твоим сокровищем. Замок цел, трупов не наблюдается. На гербологии палочка нафиг не сдалась, перед зельями заберём. Ну, пошагали?

Гарри украдкой посмотрел на портрет в нише – тётка всё ещё не подавала признаков жизни – и спрыгнул с подоконника.

– Баллов жаль, но отныне трансфигурацию я в гробу видал, – сказал он решительно. – Перебьюсь как-нибудь без навозных пуговиц.

– Боец, – оценил Нотт. – Просто гроза наук. Теперь бы это префектам успеть объяснить до того, как они Непростиловом начнут кидаться за минус тридцать пять баллов на первом же уроке. Чего вытаращился? Десять – мои. Жучара борзый попался.

***

На большую перемену решено было отправиться на улицу. Хоть небо и затянуло тучами, но торчать в замке не хотелось. Настроение у Гарри опять скакнуло вверх – на гербологии курс заработал целых двадцать баллов, а ещё профессор Спраут разрешила как следует осмотреться в теплице номер три. Тамошние растения были интереснее и намного опаснее, чем в теплице номер один, где они занимались на первом курсе. Даже Теодор был вынужден признать, что гербологи – по-настоящему крутые ребята.

Пересадка мандрагор понравилась всем, а Грегори Гойл обнаружил неожиданные способности в укрощении вредных корешков. В его ручищах эти псевдомладенцы не брыкались и даже, похоже, орали не так громко. Ну, рты разевали поменьше, это точно. Он и Гарри помог запихать мандрагору в горшок, потому что герою корень достался особо буйный, вроде ноттовского жука. «Младенчик» вырывался из рук с отвагой и отчаянием смертника, а от его воплей морщились даже другие мандрагоры.

Профессор Спраут покачала головой, задумалась, потом вручила толстую кожаную варежку и велела гладить по стволу какую-то корявую и шипастую дрянь с мелкими багрово-чёрными листочками. Эта жуть росла в просторной кадке чуть поодаль от прочих растений, но оказалась редкой милашкой и ластилась к Гарри, будто котёнок.

«Анчар, – сообщила Спраут, задумчиво глядя на героя. – Магическая разновидность. Мне прислали саженец, но что-то он плохо приживается. Мистер Поттер, не могли бы вы на уроках уделять бедолаге хотя бы несколько минут? По-моему, ваша магия ему по душе». Само собой, Гарри согласился. Мадам Спраут всегда была очень добра и внимательна, он был рад ей помочь. И бедолаге анчару тоже – верно, не часто тому приходилось встречаться с тёмными целителями.

«Имя ему, что ли, дать? – размышлял Гарри лениво. – Всё-таки особенный подопечный, а не какая-нибудь дракучая мандрагора». Он поплотнее запахнул мантию и слегка поёжился от прохладного ветерка. Похоже, скоро зарядит дождь.

Крэбб с Ноттом без помощи палочек перебрасывались шариком смятой газеты, а Малфой сыпал ехидными комментариями. Гойл позёвывал, усевшись прямо на траву, и слушал размахивавшего руками Забини – тот описывал немыслимую красоту подводного грота: «Только головной пузырь мне мама начаровала, а заплыл туда я сам, честное слово!»

Гриффиндорская троица тоже расположилась неподалёку. Грейнджер уткнулась в одну из книжек Локхарта, а Уизли втирал Лонгботтому о своих врождённых вратарских талантах в квиддиче. Поттер хмыкнул. Пока Олли Вуд не окончит Хогвартс, места в команде Рону не видать. Даже Маркус Флинт считал Оливера лучшим вратарём школы и каждую тренировку матерно клялся подвесить того за яйца на самом высоком кольце.

Вдруг Гарри вздрогнул от непонятного звука прямо перед носом и непонимающе уставился на щуплого пацана в гриффиндорском галстуке с магловской стрижкой на мышиного цвета волосах. Нотт цокнул, закатил глаза и негромко сказал Малфою:  
– Ну, видел? Он мелкого дрища до последнего не замечал, разиня. Говорю тебе, с поводком идея была что надо.

– Прости, ты что-то хотел? – спросил у пацана покрасневший от гнева и стыда Гарри. Гадина этот Нотт! Пусть свою Паркинсон на поводке водит. В наморднике.

– Ты же Гарри Поттер? – восторженно улыбнулся пацан. – А я Колин. Колин Криви, первокурсник. Я про тебя всё знаю: и про Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и про то, как ты его победил – всё-всё!

– А про то, что я в Слизерине, ты тоже знаешь? – вздохнул Гарри.

– Конечно! – с готовностью кивнул Криви. – Ты следишь, чтобы тёмные маги ничего плохого не сделали.

Малфой осклабился в ухмылке, сделавшей бы честь самому Мордреду, а Нотт скорчил испуганную рожу, поганец, и сделал вид, будто вот-вот рухнет на колени.

– Точно! – мстительно улыбнулся Гарри и крепко пожал пацану руку. – За ними глаз да глаз. Так что ты хотел?

– Я хотел тебя сфотографировать, – Колин ткнул пальцем в магловскую фотокамеру, висевшую у него на груди. – Один снимок уже сделал, прости. Такой ракурс был хороший.

– А… а оно работает здесь?! – изумился Гарри.

– Да, – кивнул пацан. – Это дядин фотоаппарат. Он старый, с механическим затвором. А плёнку можно проявить в особом растворе, и тогда фотографии будут двигаться. Мне так сказали, я ещё не пробовал. На улице света хватает, а вот для снимков в помещении нужно будет придумать вспышку.

– Заклинание «Люмос Максима», – тихо проворчал Крэбб. – Что там думать? Это только кретины из «Пророка» магний жгут фунтами.

Криви просиял и обернулся к Винсенту:  
– А это сложно? Я смогу научиться?

– Ну, ежели не дурак, научишься.

– Ты же однокурсник Гарри? А можно я вас всех вместе сфотографирую?

– Герой Поттер и покорённые тёмные маги, – захихикал Забини. – Тео, ляг ничком и раскрой пасть пошире, чтобы клыки было видать.

– Сейчас я кому-то ядовитое жало вырву. Через жопу, – пообещал Нотт и приобнял Гарри за плечи. – Малфой, чего теряешься? Иди и ты, ехидна, под крылышко.

Забини чуть покраснел и примостился рядом с Теодором. Малфой прижался к Гарри с другой стороны, а по бокам у Драко и Блейза встали Винс и Грег.

Колин светло улыбнулся и, отступив назад, сделал несколько снимков.

– Если фотографии получатся… – нерешительно сказал он и тут же упрямо свёл брови. – Должны получиться! Я сразу же отдам их тебе, Гарри.

– Ага, – проворчал хмурый Уизли. – И автограф не забудь попросить. Наш герой по автографам просто мастер.

– Ты опять раздаёшь автографы? – Драко шутливо толкнул его в бок. – Спешите занять очередь, у мистера Поттера обострение героизма! Прошлогодняя возня с альбомчиками ничему тебя не научила?

– Кто раздаёт автографы? – раздался весёлый голос. Ребята оглянулись. По внутреннему двору замка шествовал профессор Гилдерой Локхарт. Он улыбался так, что глаза слепило, а щегольская мантия ярко-голубого цвета развевалась на ветру на манер супер-геройского плаща в любимых комиксах Дадли. Все девчонки хором ахнули и принялись спешно прихорашиваться. Даже Грейнджер отложила книгу, покраснела и нервно провела рукой по спутанным кудрям.

– Фу-ты, ну-ты, – буркнул Крэбб, – какая цаца.

Гарри лишь завистливо вздохнул. Умей он вызывать такой переполох каждым своим появлением, неприятностей с магией и магами было бы втрое меньше. Никаких вопросов и никаких подозрений – только благоговейный восторг или благоговейное же негодование. Вон, парни сопят недовольно, но всё равно пялятся во все глаза. Прав Сметвик, надо маскироваться под «любимчика домохозяек».

– Мог бы и не спрашивать, – воскликнул профессор Локхарт и картинно встряхнул золотистыми локонами. – Гарри Поттер! Маленький герой, вот мы и встретились вновь. Это будет парный снимок, мы его вместе подпишем. Начинайте, мистер Криви! Мы готовы.

Профессор покровительственно положил руку на плечо Гарри и солнечно улыбнулся. Поттер тоже попытался изобразить нечто подобное, но до настоящего мастера ему, разумеется, было далеко. Счастливый Колин щёлкал фотоаппаратом, а стоящий неподалёку Малфой ухмылялся криво и невесело.

Наконец фотосессия завершилась, и Локхарт шутливо поклонился окружившим его ученикам:  
– Всё это дивно, милые мои, но вот-вот прозвенит звонок. Прошу вас проследовать к вашим учебным классам. Мы ведь не хотим опаздывать и огорчать наших замечательных профессоров? Пойдём, Гарри, я провожу тебя.

Герой рта открыть не успел, как профессор взял его за руку и повёл в замок. Походка у него была лёгкой и стремительной, но не как у бойца вроде Ургхата или Флинта, а как… Гарри припомнил скупые и экономные движения Теренса на тренировках и решил, что Локхарт ходит, как танцор – плавно, чуть рисуясь.

Герой Поттер опять вздохнул, выпрямил спину и постарался хотя бы не путаться ногами в полах мантии. Подражание вальсирующему шагу великолепного профессора – дело нелёгкое, на первый раз достаточно и этого.

Локхарт довёл Гарри до кабинета зельеварения и по дороге беспрерывно вещал о пагубном влиянии славы на юные неокрепшие умы. Ещё он сетовал на переменчивость людских симпатий и дал несколько ценнейших, по его мнению, советов по поддержанию геройской репутации – у окончательно замороченного Поттера даже голова закружилась.

– Профессор Снейп, – сверкнул улыбкой Локхарт, и тут, как по заказу, прозвенел звонок на урок, – я доставил вам вашего лучшего ученика.

Столпившиеся перед кабинетом хаффлпаффцы негромко загомонили, ошеломлённо таращась на явление обеих знаменитостей разом.

– Премного благодарен, – скривился Снейп и резким жестом указал студентам на открытую дверь класса.

– Хороший мальчик, – заулыбался Локхарт ещё пуще.

– Наслышан, – сухо ответил Снейп и зыркнул на Гарри так, что тот торопливо выдернул свою руку из холёных пальцев профессора ЗОТИ, вжал голову в плечи и шмыгнул в кабинет.

– Рад был помочь, уважаемый коллега!

– А уж я-то, – буркнул Снейп, с грохотом захлопнул дверь перед носом у Локхарта и по своему обыкновению резко скрестил руки на груди. – Господа студенты! Поскольку ранее совместных занятий у ваших факультетов не было, я распределю вас попарно и укажу на места в классе. Отныне такой порядок будет существовать до конца года. Малфой и Забини! Боунс и Паркинсон! Нотт и Макмиллан!

Рассадив студентов, Снейп коротко напомнил о необходимости соблюдать правила безопасности и пригрозил контрольной работой через пару занятий.

– Вопросы?

Гарри обречённо поднял руку. Из-за Локхарта в спальню он так и не попал, и треклятая палочка осталась в сундуке.

– Поттер?

– Профессор Снейп, я забыл взять палочку на занятия.

– Напомните мне, Поттер, чтобы вечером я вознёс многочисленные благодарности Мерлину за это наисчастливейшее событие! Класс, приступайте к заданию! Рецепт на доске.

Гарри покраснел и взглянул на доску. Было задано Усыпляющее зелье, пройденное в прошлом году. Они с Лонгботтомом вполне могли бы получить за это зелье Удовлетворительно, но Невилл, задумавшись, опрокинул котёл, а профессор Снейп ещё минут десять разорялся, живописуя умственные способности героев и их поклонников.

– У тебя как с зельями? – тихо спросил Гарри у своего напарника Джастина Финч-Флетчли. В лицо и по фамилии он парня знал, но разговаривать ещё не приходилось.

– Даже не рассчитывай, Поттер, – с непонятной угрозой промолвил тот, – я за тебя ничего делать не буду! Герой или не герой, а учиться надо честно! И твоих прихлебал я не боюсь, ясно?

– Кого? – оторопел Гарри.

– Малфоя с компашкой, – шёпотом пояснил Джастин и опять грозно взглянул на героя. – За меня тоже есть кому заступиться!

Гарри прикрыл глаза и подышал на счёт.

– Джастин, – мягко сказал он, – не знаю, какого дерьма ты наслушался, но я вовсе не собирался ни к чему тебя принуждать. Прежним моим напарником был не кто-нибудь, а Пупсик, понимаешь? Поэтому в зельях я не очень, но умею высоко прыгать и быстро прятаться под парту. Теперь хотелось бы узнать, чего ждать от тебя.

Финч-Флетчли фыркнул и захихикал, прикрываясь рукавом мантии – выдающиеся таланты знаменитого зельевара Лонгботтома были известны всему Хогвартсу.

– Ладно, прости, – улыбаясь, сказал он. – Я знаю предмет где-то между Удовлетворительно и Выше ожидаемого. Я маглорождённый, мне эти штуки пока не очень понятны.

– Ура! – возликовал Гарри, заработал сердитый окрик Снейпа и зашептал обрадованно: – Будем вместе разбираться. Мы сводные таблицы делали в прошлом году, могу показать.

Они довольно быстро сварили заданное зелье. Снейп хоть и придирался к его цвету, все же поставил Выше ожидаемого. Обрадованный герой показал язык Малфою с Забини и гордо скрестил руки на груди.

***

После ужина декан собрал в гостиной весь факультет за исключением замотанных до полусмерти первачков и устроил разнос провинившимся. Досталось всем, и особенно крепко Снейп вломил Ургхарту за нападение на Монтегю. Отработок не назначил, потому что Терри был предельно загружен обязанностями префекта у старшекурсников и инструктора на дополнительных занятиях по ЗОТИ, но потоптался по самолюбию знатно. К завершению профессорского спича даже сам Монтегю стал посматривать на Теренса с нескрываемым сочувствием.

Гарри, само собой, огрёб за «лень и расхлябанность», а Теодор неслабо получил за препирательства с Макгонагалл.

– Никто и не ждёт от вас, мистер Нотт, выдающихся успехов в школьных предметах, – жестко сказал Снейп. – Но заноситесь вы не по заслугам, ибо пока ничего серьёзного собой не представляете. Нарочитое неуважение к преподавателям – бесспорный признак ума недалёкого и вздорного. Неделя двухчасовых отработок с мистером Филчем, надеюсь, помогут вам здраво оценить ваше действительное положение в магическом мире.

– Отцу напишет, – шепнул расстроенный Теодор, и Драко сочувственно потрепал его по плечу.

– Накажет? – тихо поинтересовался Гарри. Лорд Нотт не производил впечатления домашнего тирана, но кто их, магов, знает? Бросался же старший Флинт в собственного ребёнка Вторым непростительным.

– Огорчится, – одними губами ответил Тео и тяжко вздохнул.

– «Нарочитое неуважение», – передразнил Малфой с непонятной злостью и зябко передёрнул плечами. – Кто бы говорил. Ладно, друг мой, никто и не обещал лёгкой жизни. Не психуй.

– Ты тоже. Они взрослые, разберутся.

Поттер вздохнул. За лето Драко и Теодор очень сдружились и весь день обменивались репликами, смысл которых Гарри совершенно не понимал. Спросить же в лоб было неловко, оставалось только делать независимый вид. Но сейчас Малфой мигом просёк это недоумение и пояснил, страдальчески скривившись:  
– Отец с крёстным разругались вдрызг. Я их обоих очень люблю, но отца всё-таки больше. Да и неправ именно Северус. Поттер, не спрашивай!

– Да ни за что! – с ужасом выдохнул Гарри. Он по-прежнему никак не мог представить Правую руку и декана – о, господи! – в интимной обстановке. Кошмар! Легче представить, как крокодилы… Гм… Тьфу ты!

Тео в знак одобрения показал большой палец, и Гарри немного успокоился – оказывается, не только у него бедное воображение.

Уставшие и переполненные впечатлениями, второкурсники поплелись в спальню. Забини наотрез отказался идти в душ и срубился, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Тео вытащил у него из-под руки справочник по зельям, задёрнул полог и насмешливо спросил у Гарри:  
– Ты следующий?

– Нет, – зевнул Поттер и потёр слипающиеся глаза. – Герой я или нет? Сейчас иду. Только вспомню, где полотенце.

– Лучше вспомни, где твой домовик, – посоветовал Малфой, убирая школьную мантию в шкаф, – пока тот не убился, не вынеся геройского пренебрежения.

– Мерлин! – хлопнул Гарри себя по лбу и щёлкнул пальцами. – В смысле, Динки!

Минуты две он стоически выслушивал восторженные приветствия ушастика, обильно сдобренные причитаниями о горькой разлуке с великим героем мистером Гарри Поттером, сэром, а потом кротким голосом попросил успокоиться и найти полотенце.

Динки, лучший из домовиков, не только нашёл умывальные принадлежности, но и аппарировал Гарри из душевых прямо к кровати. После купания спать немного расхотелось, поэтому Гарри задёрнул полог, вызвал дедов кошель и вывалил его содержимое на одеяло.

Туго скатанные пергаментные трубочки с прошлогодним дневником он безжалостно перетянул снятой с волос резинкой и запихал в бездонные глубины волшебного кисета. Смятые купюры и монеты россыпью увязал в два носовых платка – отдельно магические, отдельно магловские. Папины записи и письма из дома, перевязанные маминым газовым шарфиком, лежали в образцовом порядке. Гарри только погладил шарф кончиками пальцев и принюхался к тонкому аромату маминых духов, а затем бумаги тоже отправились в кошель.

На одеяле остались лежать два предмета – аптечный фиал с притёртой пробкой, щедро перемотанный магловским скотчем, и потрёпанная чёрная тетрадка.

«Отгадай загадку, герой, – подумал Гарри и нахмурился. – Добрый Сметвик и злой Малфой вручили тебе непонятные вещи и с хитрыми мордами пообещали, что ты когда-нибудь сумеешь с ними разобраться. Не оставили фиговины себе и ничегошеньки не объяснили. Вот оно – самое важное. Ерунда, что Сметвик впарил мне вещицу в открытую, а Малфой – втихаря. Главное, они отчего-то решили, что только я могу сладить с этим добром. На минуточку, содержимое фиала вытащили из моей башки, а тетрадку подписал сам Тёмный лорд. Что же такое террорист пытался воткнуть мне в голову, и при чём тут его старая тетрадь?»

– Поттер, а я тебя под душевой жду! – полог распахнулся, и показалась недовольная физиономия Малфоя. – Двигайся!

Гарри едва успел прикрыть фиал с тетрадью краем одеяла и возмутился:  
– Эй, а своя кровать тебе на что? Хорёк, ты обнаглел вконец!

Он вдруг задохнулся от внезапно накатившего чувства горькой тоски и отчаянного одиночества, на миг ему примерещился заунывный вой колючего зимнего ветра… И так же внезапно всё пропало.

– Прости, Гарри, – очень спокойно сказал Малфой. – Ты устал, прости, я не подумал. Хороших снов!

Драко уже повернулся спиной, когда до Поттера дошло. Сны! Малфоя тоже какая-то гадость ночами изводит, возможно даже ...

– Что тебе снится? – решительно спросил он у Малфоя. – Ветер? Холодный?

– Допустим, – осторожно кивнул Драко. – А что?

– Ложись рядом, – Гарри потёр тоненькую белую нитку шрама. – Мне тоже всякая хрень снится. Хоть пнёшь, если заору.

Малфой повеселел и проворно забрался под одеяло. Пока он устраивался, Гарри успел незаметно спрятать фиал в дедов кошелёк. С тетрадкой такой фокус не прошёл бы, поэтому Поттер сунул её в школьную сумку, стоявшую рядом с тумбочкой. «Завтра уберу в кисет, – решил он, – не кусается же она».

– Доброй ночи, – пожелал он Драко и почти сразу же заснул, не услышав, как Тео с парнями вернулись из душа.


	13. Глава 12

Насколько Снейп помнил, в третьем секторе теплицы номер пять мадам Спраут выращивала магические растения субэкваториальной зоны классом опасности ХХХ и ниже. Значит, эту лиану с жёсткими кожистыми листочками, что осторожно подбиралась к его ноге, можно было отпугнуть чем-нибудь простеньким.

– Депульсо! – Северус лениво повёл палочкой, и отброшенный побег улетел в сторону огромной коряги, густо поросшей длинным бурым мхом. – Что это такое, мадам Спраут? Не припомню названия.

– И не припомнишь, – Спраут сняла свою неизменную шляпу, которая до оторопи была похожа на Распределяющую, и пристроила её на вешалку. – Древогубец Кеттеридж. Полезен, но в зельеварении не используется. Грубо говоря, жрёт чужую магию. В теплицах его сажают, чтобы общий фон стабилизировать, не то эти красавцы, – и Помона любовно похлопала по чешуйчатому стволу гремучего саговника, – друг дружку изведут.

Перистые листья саговника обрадованно затрепетали, и Северус в который раз подивился уникальному дару профессора Спраут. Земное воплощение Флоры (1), не иначе.

– Садись сюда, – взмахом палочки Помона очистила от пыли массивный табурет и принялась выкладывать из корзины провизию, припасённую с недавнего ужина, на столик для рассады. Из-за невысоких бортиков по краям столешницы мадам Помфри называла этот столик пеленальным, а профессоров Спраут и Снейпа честила извращенцами.

– Что-то Поппи запаздывает, – озабоченно сказала Помона. – Не знаешь, в чём дело?  
– Консультация в Мунго, – ответил Северус и достал из кармана мантии бутылку превосходнейшего огневиски, которую ему презентовал кто-то из родителей выпускников. – Она прислала Патронус. Скоро будет.  
Мадам Спраут принялась пластать сыр аккуратными ломтиками и завела разговор о предстоящей гербологической конференции. Снейп согласно кивал или отрицательно мотал головой в нужных местах и даже исхитрялся вставлять какие-то реплики, но мыслями был далеко.

***

Как только выдавалась свободная минута, Северус вновь и вновь силился понять, что творится с его жизнью. По всему выходило, что ушибленное самолюбие и непомерная гордыня в очередной раз лишили его любимого человека. «Не только любимого, – шептал он ночами, мучаясь без сна, – но и любящего. Двенадцать лет ты жалел себя, кретин, и не заметил, что тебя любят и оберегают. Люци, Люц, прости».

Весной Снейп был искренен в своём внезапном порыве. Затравленный взгляд бледного и исхудавшего Малфоя заставил его опуститься перед кроватью на колени и поцеловать холодную руку с резко проступившими костяшками пальцев. Люций был настолько не похож на себя всегдашнего, что Северус сумбурно, без всякого стеснения вывалил на него итоги всех своих невесёлых дум и ошарашил запоздалым признанием: «Люблю тебя, самодовольный ты павлин!»

До самого лета из-за крайней слабости Люциуса дальше поцелуев дело не заходило. Зато они много говорили. Почти каждую ночь, свободную от дежурств и варки зелий, Северус сбегал из Хогвартса в Нотт-мэнор и мало-помалу осознавал, что из них двоих идиот вовсе не Люций.

Переосмысленные воспоминания явно указывали, что Люциус всегда делал намного больше, чем говорил, и был куда умнее, чем о нём думали. Однако догадки Снейпа по-прежнему оставались догадками. Даже в самые сокровенные минуты Люц не проронил ни слова сверх того, что полагал необходимым. Получалось, хитрец Малфой годами водил за нос и друзей, и врагов.

Снейпу стоило бы смириться, но он, неблагодарная сволочь, принялся докапываться до истины. Как будто дракклова истина хоть кого-то сделала счастливым.  
Последней каплей стала дурацкая история с золотыми, Моргана их побери, котлами.

Нахальный дикарь из Лютного с таким неприкрытым любопытством разглядывал Северуса, что тот в конце концов не выдержал: «Чем обязан, мистер… мистер просто посыльный?» И посыльный с воистину дикарским простодушием сознался: «Никак не возьму в толк, неужто самого Малфоя и впрямь можно поработить зельями? Жидкий Империус – это не миф?»

О жидком Империусе Снейп слышал не впервые. Половина Ставки, включая самого Лорда, полагали, будто он опаивает молодого Малфоя. Гораздо больше Северуса заинтересовало наличие у Люциуса авторитета в Лютном – в том самом Лютном, чьи обитатели склонялись лишь перед подавляющим превосходством в силе. Снейп никак не мог представить холёного чистюлю Люци в смрадном гвалте здешних трактиров и лавок и уж тем более – поверить, будто тот самолично отправил к Мордреду пяток несговорчивых главарей местных банд.

По дороге к месту сделки провожатый с восхищённым неодобрением трепался о насмерть запуганных Малфоем головорезах и барыгах, а потом, насмешливо кривя губы, предупредил:  
– Вы, профессор, и вправду того… не хлопнитесь без чувств. Продавца вашего кличут Бубонтюбером, и прозвище дадено не зря. Магловский выблядок не хочет рожу светить, будет под обороткой. Мне на него в любом обличье смотреть противно, я вас тут подожду.

Предупреждение пришлось к месту. За обшарпанным прилавком дрянной лавчонки Северуса встретил сам Артур Мейкхей, глава Гильдии зельеваров. Старый стервятник умильно улыбнулся, и это мигом вернуло оторопевшего Снейпа в реальность: настоящий Мейкхей одарил бы улыбкой лишь труп «бесталанного полукровки с унылой рожей и хамскими манерами».

После получаса азартной торговли (видимо, качество оборотного зелья у Бубонтюбера было не самым лучшим) ударили по рукам, и подпольный делец ухмыльнулся, искажая и без того «поплывшие» черты чужого лица:  
– Школа лорда Малфоя, вне всякого сомнения. Завидую вам, профессор, без шуток. Просто люто завидую. Товар куда доставить?

Северус окончательно потерял покой – он решил, что Люций по-прежнему ему не доверяет. Говоря откровенно, все основания к этому имелись. За должность профессора Хогвартса расплачиваться приходилось, в том числе, и слежкой за Малфоями. Но эту часть своих обязательств Северус всегда выполнял из рук вон плохо, и Дамблдор давно смирился с саботажем.

Обида и непонятно откуда взявшаяся ревность – последняя босота в Лютном знает о его возлюбленном больше! – вылилась в попытку выяснить отношения. Но ни один проверенный годами способ не сработал. Люциус неожиданно вспылил и, не сходя с места, отправил своего аманта в отставку. Ссора была настолько стремительной, что растерянный Снейп ещё некоторое время не мог понять, что всё кончено – всё и навсегда.

С этого несчастливого вечера Люциус пропал из Нотт-мэнора и на письма не отвечал. Малфой-мэнор был закрыт; ходили слухи, что там был обыск.

Единственный после ссоры разговор с Люцем состоялся через пару недель на глазах у Нотта с его бандой и до сих пор виделся Снейпу в дурных снах. Ночь за ночью серебряные глаза смотрели на него с лёгкой досадой, а лукаво изогнутые губы небрежно роняли: «Что-то с лабораторией, Север? Вели домовикам помочь, будь добр, они все в твоём распоряжении».

Тогда Снейп решил взять Малфоя измором по его же, Люция, методу. Он писал и писал записки, которые возвращались непрочитанными; безуспешно пытался активировать связующее зеркало и даже, задушив гордыню, передавал через Нотта просьбы встретиться. «Да недосуг ему, Ворон, – бурчал Магнус, пряча глаза. – Дела у нас. Давай позже, а?»

До первого сентября оставалось всего ничего, Малфой был неуловим, и Северус наконец решился.

Нарцисса сидела в плетёном кресле, куда её после короткой перебранки едва не силком затолкала неутомимая Линда Флинт, рассеянно листала какую-то ветхую книжищу и мелкими глоточками пила чай. Деревьев во внутреннем дворе не росло, и леди Малфой устроилась в тени мрачной громады донжона.

– Добрый день, – поздоровался Снейп. – Не помешал?

– Как сказать, – буркнула Нарцисса себе под нос и пропела фальшиво-ласково: – Здравствуй, друг мой! Чем обязана?

Северус обречённо выдохнул и коротко изложил проблему. Он был готов к чему угодно, от тройного Круциатуса до Авады в лоб, но втайне надеялся, что новая любовь леди Малфой сделает её чуть добрей. Чего он от «настоящего Блэка» не ожидал, так это самозабвенного хохота, пылких объятий и звонкого поцелуя в кончик носа.

– Славься, Мерлин! – отсмеявшись, сказала Нарцисса. – Наш мальчик вырос! И это я не о тебе, Нюниус.

Снейп на миг крепко зажмурился и сказал враз охрипшим голосом:  
– Мне просто нужно с ним поговорить. Я клянусь, что…

– Вот и я клялась, – перебила его Нарцисса. – Свекор, покойся он в мире, заставил магией поклясться: когда Люций тебя бросит, я напьюсь в хлам и спляшу на столе, задирая ноги. Вот и думай теперь, как это дело провернуть, чтобы сыну не донесли в подробностях.

Она хихикнула и подмигнула окаменевшему от стыда Снейпу:  
– То-то твой крестник в шалаш за стены переселился. Жалеет отца, жалеет тебя, боится проболтаться мне. Нам всем крупно повезло с чадом, как думаешь? Стоять!

Северус скрипнул зубами и застыл на месте.

– Сядь, пожалуйста, – Нарцисса трансфигурировала какой-то чурбачок в вычурный стул с гнутыми ножками. – Я понять хочу – зачем?

– Я люблю его, – проскрипел Северус. – Не смейся.

– А всего-то и надо было по носу щёлкнуть, – вздохнула леди Малфой. – Ах, какая же я была дура! Северус, если и вправду любишь, прошу – отпусти. Отпусти ты его, Салазара ради. Люци, как никто, заслужил капельку счастья. Не мешай, умоляю.

– Но…

– Хоть раз в жизни подумай о нём, а не о себе. А что до прозрения… Помалкивай, Север. Не держи вся Британия Люциуса Малфоя за кретина, его давно прикончили бы. Никто толком ничего не знает, даже я, поверь. Задействуй мозги, обожаемый крёстный моего единственного сына.

– Спасибо, – Снейп резко встал и решительным жестом развеял стул бесследно. – Я понял.

– Север, – Нарцисса встала, приподнявшись на цыпочки, положила руки ему на плечи и заглянула в глаза. – Не убегай и не прячься. Мы по-прежнему семья, пойми. Мы нужны Драко. А любовь… Поболит и пройдёт, по себе знаю. Мир?

– Мир, – устало выдохнул Северус, приложился сухими губами к изящной ручке леди Малфой и пошёл в лабораторию.

В оставшиеся до учебного года дни он завершил оборудование лаборатории, ввёл в курс дела нанятого недавно зельевара, оставил образцы зелий с рецептами, сдал Паркинсону расходные книги и даже успел сделать подробный план будущей монографии по «боевым» зельям.

Работа помогала отрешиться от сумбура в душе и стойко вытерпеть шепотки за спиной. «Что-то с лабораторией, Север? – спрашивал сам у себя Снейп и сам же себе отвечал: – Нет, спасибо, всё в порядке. Всё в порядке. Всё».

***

– Что за гадкая погода, – мадам Помфри отменила Импервиус (2) и пристроила тяжёлую верхнюю мантию на вешалке, – с самого сентября ни единого солнечного денька. Добрый вечер, милые мои! Я принесла лимонный пирог!

– Только не говори, что сама испекла, – скептически хмыкнула Спраут. – Север, у тебя безоар с собой?

– Всегда, – меланхолично отозвался Снейп. – Прямиком из «Сладкого королевства», мадам Помфри?

– Какой умный мальчик! – восхитилась медиведьма, уселась за «пеленальный» столик и поплотнее закуталась в свою любимую шаль. – Там такой ветер поднялся, бр-р! Чую, весёлый месяцок нас ждёт. Все чихают и кашляют; Бодроперцовым я лишь миссис Норрис ещё не поила.

– Угу, – согласно кивнула Спраут. – У меня запас почти вышел, кстати. Младшие уже по второму кругу простужаются. Так, всё готово, коллеги. Прошу к столу!

Северус тряхнул головой, избавляясь от тяжких дум, и обновил согревающие чары на коробке с пирогом. Сказать честно, он предпочёл бы начать позднюю трапезу именно с пирога. Ужин в Большом зале был не так давно, и проголодаться Северус не успел. Профессор Спраут, между тем изучила этикетку на квадратной бутылке – «Старый Огден»! Север, это кто тебя так балует? – и ловко откупорила виски.

– Мне не нужно! – запротестовала мадам Помфри.

– Капельку нужно! – решительно возразила Помона. – Лучше всякого Бодроперцового!

Снейп хмыкнул. Прямо сейчас ярые сторонники этого спорного утверждения драили мраморные полы в главном холле замка. Проклятый Флинт три часа гонял под проливным дождём мокрую и лязгающую зубами от холода команду, а в раздевалке напоил мальчишек какой-то гадостью убойного градуса. Драко как новому ловцу тоже досталась пара унций, остальные же терапевтической дозой не ограничились. Счастье, что дежуривший сегодня Флитвик перехватил паршивцев ещё на стадионе и сразу препроводил их в родную гостиную. Времени на полноценный разнос не хватило, но Северус поклялся сам себе, что на днях перетряхнёт подземелья до последнего камушка и отыщет дракклов тайник с выпивкой – сколько можно терпеть это безобразие?!

Он глубоко задумался, недоумевая, как тупице Флинту удаётся вот уже четвёртый год успешно прятать выпивку. Может быть, ухоронка не в спальнях и не в гостиной? Наверное, для начала стоит незаметно проверить класс и лаборатории – отработок у Маркуса было предостаточно, и частенько он оставался под надзором одного лишь префекта.

– … Портреты, представляете? Я этим бесстыдницам влупила по отработке, полдня драконий навоз таскали! И что вы думаете? Через три дня у них в спальне висел новый портрет! Север, а твои?

– Мои? – Снейп недоумённо моргнул и тут же покаялся: – Простите, Помона, я прослушал. У меня Флинт сегодня опять где-то достал выпивку, дракклов сын!

– Хельга-заступница! Он и трезвый-то… – Спраут сделала хороший глоток виски и скривилась. – За Пятикратным обладателем книжки носит, видели? Лыбится так, что докси мрут.

Мадам Помфри засмеялась:  
– Кто лыбится, Флинт или Локхарт?

– Оба!– рявкнула Помона. – Север, шугнул бы ты своего балбеса. Нехорошо на профессоров так пялиться.

– Нельзя, – мотнул головой Снейп. – С Флинтом цепляться дураков нет. Не будь его, старшекурсники Обладателя уже покалечили бы невзначай. Пятикратно. Тот же Ургхарт, например, или Диггори ваш драгоценный.

– М-да, – вздохнула Спраут. – Бедняга Квиринус, как нам тебя не хватает. Ведь хороший был парнишка, не то что это недоразумение.

Снейп нахмурился и, желая замять неприятную тему, переспросил:  
– Так что случилось с портретами?

– Мода у девиц наших новая! – гневно фыркнула декан самого беспроблемного факультета. – Ищут по всему замку портреты юнцов посмазливее, вешают в спальни и обнажаются перед ними, развратницы!

– Зачем?! – оторопел Северус.

– Чтобы выслушать вердикт своим сиськам! Достаточно ли хороши, или маменьку надо потрясти на предмет заветных заклинаний. Ну и похабщина всякая с рукоблудием и прочим, даже не спрашивай. Это ж додуматься только надо, а!

Мадам Помфри тихо смеялась, закрыв лицо руками, а Снейп ошарашенно моргал и против воли вспоминал Малфой-мэнор с обилием портретов беловолосых красавцев.

– А я так скажу, – кипятилась мадам Спраут, – в шестнадцать лет любые сиськи дивно хороши. С мозгами только плохо совсем! Твои девы тоже чудят?

– Не знаю, – помотал головой Снейп и глотнул виски. – Скабрезные картинки находил, а портреты… В прошлом году точно не было. О, Салазар, ещё и проблем с девицами мне не хватало!

– Дети растут, – успокаивающим тоном сказала мадам Помфри. – Это нормально.

– Ага, – фыркнула Помона, – а потом мне прилетает пяток Вопиллеров от мамаш: «Как так, какой кошмар, наша славная девочка сказала слово «хуй»! Наш невинный ангел, что вы с ним сделали!» Пусть они на каникулах растут, а в школе нужно учиться.

Северус вздохнул.

– Весело год начался, я смотрю, – покачала головой медиведьма. – Помона, ты нас посплетничать собрала или…

– Или, – профессор Спраут вновь наполнила стакан на треть и, задумчиво прищурившись, посмотрела сквозь него на Снейпа. – Признавайтесь, обманщики, как на духу – кто такой Поттер? И нечего глазками лупать. У меня анчар зацвёл.

Снейп с трудом удержался, чтобы не открыть рот и не вытаращить глаза, а мадам Помфри чуть нахмурилась, припоминая:  
– Анчар, анчар… В просторечии – дерево смерти. Вытяжка из листьев применяется в зельеварении в качестве усилителя свойств второстепенных компонентов, толчёная кора – сильнейший токсин. И что?

– А то, что в наших широтах прижился один-единственный экземпляр. Это украшение Главной оранжереи Гильдии аптекарей и плевок в душу всему гербологическому сообществу Британии. Невероятно сложное растение. Каждый год гербологи закупают десятки саженцев, чтобы доказать аптекарям: их несчастный прутик есть результат случайного стечения обстоятельств либо тайных человеческих жертвоприношений. Даже покойный Лонгботтом не сумел эту пакость обиходить. Этот саженец у меня одиннадцатый, остальные сдохли. Дольше всех продержался, и теперь я знаю, отчего.

– Вас приняли в Гильдию аптекарей? – нашёл в себе силы пошутить Северус.

Он сам как независимый наблюдатель подписал профессору Спраут пять или шесть прискорбно тонких журналов о ходе эксперимента. Для зельеваров магический анчар почти не представлял интереса – даже в экзотических зельях его могли заменить не меньше десятка растений, превосходно растущих в британских лесах.

Но для гербологов анчар был вызовом их мастерству и талантам. В Британии капризному растению не подходило ничего: ни почва, ни климат, ни уровень инсоляции. Сумей кто вырастить в оранжерее устойчиво плодоносящий экземпляр анчара, он мог бы почивать на лаврах до конца своей жизни. Как выражалась профессор Спраут: «И я хочу на карточку от шоколадных лягушек!»

– Меня туда разве что вперёд ногами примут, – буркнула Помона. – Не в последнюю очередь из-за тесного знакомства с небезызвестным в тамошних кругах зельеваром – хулителем, ниспровергателем и просто сволочью.

Северус скрестил руки на груди, гордо задрал подбородок, а дамы хором захихикали.

– Нет, Север, – отсмеявшись, продолжила Помона, – на сей раз мои таланты в гербологии почти ни при чём. Последний журнал, что ты подписал, – фальшивка. С нынешней весны саженец официально мёртв, ибо ни одно дерево не стоит человеческой жизни.

– Согласна, – осторожно промолвила мадам Помфри, – но при чём здесь Гарри?

– Дойдём и до него, – кивнула профессор Спраут. – Магический анчар, коллеги, деревом смерти окрестили не зря. В древности считалось, будто яд, им источаемый, настолько силён, что всё живое вокруг дохнет в страшных корчах. Корчи и в самом деле наличествовали, но лишь оттого, что наше милое деревце радуется тем условиям, от которых остальные живые существа далеко не в восторге. В природе анчар поселяется в областях магических и геологических аномалий, предпочитая их совокупность. Если на примете есть хор-роший разлом с ядовитыми испарениями и искажениями магического поля – сажайте смело, вымахает, что твой баобаб. В наших тепличках, понятно, такого не сотворить. Британия – это вам не Индия, у нас магический фон на диво спокоен, а о разломах земной коры и мечтать нечего.

– Я бы не стала особо горевать по этому поводу, – усмехнулась мадам Помфри. – Хоть где-то у нас стабильность.

– Ну разве что, – хмыкнула Помона. – Слушайте дальше. В тот год я твёрдо решила, что в последний раз выбрасываю на ветер десять галеонов – своих кровных, тяжко заработанных, пусть мистер Дамблдор будет здоров, старый выжига. На одном из занятий второго курса кто-то расстроил Пьюси, уж не упомню кто. Хорошо, сейчас парень оклемался, я с ним и тогда-то еле сладила, а кошмары снились ещё неделю. В общем, отвела я его в тихий уголочек, подальше от растений и учеников, и наказала посидеть спокойно. А там у меня как раз и рос этот мантикоров анчар. Ну, как рос – засыхал. «Видишь, – говорю, – этому деревцу тоже тут плохо, оно здесь одно такое, далеко от родины, в неподходящих условиях. Но оно же на людей не бросается». Пьюси на меня зыркнул, полюбовался, как я пытаюсь хоть какой-то окклюментивный блок возвести, и давай анчар наглаживать. Голыми руками да по шипам – жуть просто. Перчатки так и не взял, поганец.

Снейп прищурился и вспомнил, как Эдриан прятал руки и уворачивался от попыток смазать глубокие порезы настойкой бадьяна. «Я не один, – твердил. – Я больше не один». Так вот какого приятеля он себе нашёл! И верно – жуть.

– На следующий день подхожу с журналом к анчару, а у того почки набухли, – Помона поболтала виски в стакане и залпом выпила. – У анчара, само собой. От неожиданности я даже записывать ничего не стала. Вдруг мерещится, по мозгам-то Пьюси знатно прошёлся. Потом он и сам явился – сбежал с какого-то урока, паразит, и тёрся возле теплицы. Впустила, усадила рядом, вручила перчатки и объяснила, что кровь может повредить растению. И ушла. Невозможно было слушать, как сумасшедший пацан с деревом воркует. Альбусу вечером скандал закатила, помните?

Северус кивнул. В тот скандал он тоже ввязался – упрямство Альбуса, надеявшегося «перевоспитать» Пьюси пребыванием среди нормальных детей, бесило до белых звёзд перед глазами.

– В общем и целом, уважаемые коллеги, случайно выяснилось, что анчару очень неплохо живётся не только в условиях природных аномалий, но и в условиях, когда эта аномалия ходит на двух ногах и крутится рядом. Кого я только ни припрягала к уходу за деревом, ценил анчар лишь общение с Пьюси, Причардом и, помогайте Основатели, Флинтом. Фамилии как на подбор, и я, ребята, сдала в секретариат фальшивый журнал исследований. Струсила, честно скажу. Не хотела, чтобы папаньки последних двух устроили мне личную встречу с Хельгой.

Снейп задумался, люцевым нервным жестом потёр виски и медленно произнёс:  
– То есть не первый попавшийся тёмный маг, а ходячая аномалия? Темнее тёмного, да? Следующий уровень мутации?

Мадам Помфри ахнула, приложив руку ко рту, а Спраут вздохнула:  
– Бинго, Север. А теперь объясняйте мне, декан и персональный лекарь, как в этот клуб самоубийц затесался герой магической Британии. И чтобы без увёрток, негодяи.

– Без увёрток никак, Помона, – Северус нахмурился. – Непреложный обет, а у мадам Помфри ещё и клятва Гиппократа.

Медиведьма развела руками и виновато улыбнулась. Профессор Спраут надолго задумалась, а потом махнула рукой и долила всем виски.

– Как попасть в вашу тёплую компанию? – поинтересовалась она. – И это, Поппи, показывай левую руку. Вдруг я не в ту компанию напросилась?

Снейп возмущённо уставился на коллегу, а мадам Помфри прыснула:  
– Поздно, милочка. Вы уже увязли в наших гнусных замыслах.

– Твоя правда. Кому Обет-то давать?

Северус кивнул на мадам Помфри, а та вздохнула и покачала головой:  
– Узнав о посвящении Северуса в свою тайну, Гарри очень расстроился. Будет лучше, если ты поклянёшься ему лично.

– Верно, так будет честнее. Пришлёшь Патронус, когда выловишь аномалию в хорошем настроении, – Помона на пару секунд замолчала, сосредоточенно уставившись в стеклянный потолок теплицы, а потом опять махнула рукой. – Тогда сплетничаем. Север, плесни-ка мне ещё. И себе, не отлынивай. Зря, что ли, Альбус вчера разорялся?

– Что опять? – поморщился Снейп.

– Спиваешься ты, мой милый. Спасать тебя надо, – Спраут вынула лимонный пирог из коробки и порезала его большими кусками. – Поппи, держи. Именно огневиски, дорогой профессор Снейп, заставляет вас дерзить старшим коллегам и упорно отказываться от дружеского участия. На ужины, опять же, не являешься демонстративно. Наверняка пьянствуешь в одиночку.

– Фу, как примитивно, – фыркнул Северус. – А Бодроперцовое, стало быть, бьёт из фонтана в министерстве, и добрый директор таскает нам его в клюве. Надо бы и вправду уйти в запой.

– А есть повод? – осторожно спросила мадам Помфри. – Прости, но выглядишь ты нездоровым. Исхудал, притих… Что-то случилось?

«Что-то с лабораторией, Север?» – раздался в голове вкрадчивый баритон, Снейп зажмурился и залпом опрокинул порцию виски. Для всех, кроме Ковена, он расстался с Люциусом ещё прошлым летом – даже не пожалуешься.

– С моим факультетом кто угодно свихнётся, – сказал он вслух. – Теперь ещё лишние портреты выдворять и с девицами беседовать. Как будто мне Флинта, Нотта и Поттера мало.

– Не припомню, чтобы ты сох от профессорских забот, – хохотнула Помона. – Молодой симпатичный мужик, тебе влюбиться надо, – и тут же добавила, глядя на враз посмурневшего Северуса: – Молчу-молчу! Сам разберёшься. Но знай, по субботам я готова тебя подменять.

– А этот Локхарт, – деликатно отвлекла подругу мадам Помфри, – он же у тебя учился? Он и раньше был такой же… – она запнулась, подыскивая нужно слово. – Яркий? Увы, я отчего-то совсем не помню его студентом.

– Он не у меня, он у Филиуса учился. Но забыть такое чудо хрен забудешь, – ответила Спраут и, недовольно морщась, поведала о студенческих годах златокудрого профессора: неглупый красивый мальчик, который очень хорошо писал эссе и вполне мог преуспеть в науке, когда бы не его лютое тщеславие. Юный Гилдерой то и дело затевал какие-то нелепые прожекты и ни одного не доводил до конца, если они не сулили немедленной популярности.

– То есть не дурак? – мрачно уточнил Снейп. С недавних пор роскошные блондины вызывали у него обидные сомнения в собственной адекватности. – С виду кретин кретином.

– Синдром Золушки, – неодобрительно сказала Помона. – У моих магло- и полукровок частенько такое случается. Дома-то она уникум, а прилетела сюда на бал и… А нет здесь никакого бала! Но наша прелестница плакать от разочарования не стала. Она твёрдо решила, так сказать, найти и трахнуть принца!

Северус невесело хмыкнул, положил себе ещё пирога и задумчиво жевал, пока профессор Спраут расписывала школьные подвиги Локхарта: гигантский автограф на квиддичном поле, огромное изображение собственной физиономии, запускаемое в воздух на манер Морсмордре («Мы в первый раз чуть не обделались всем стадионом!») и восемьсот валентинок самому себе в День всех влюблённых («День совиного помёта! Я заклинание Головного пузыря теперь даже во сне могу сотворить!»).

– День влюблённых помню, мне домовики плакались, – улыбнулась мадам Помфри. – Затейник.

– Идиот, – буркнула Помона. – Я в Большой зал боюсь ходить, обязательно ведь с какой-нибудь ересью прицепится и душу вынет. То я Дракучей иве неправильно повязки накладываю, то не с того конца сосиску ем. Интересно, у него в родне дементоров нет?

Деканы Спраут, Флитвик и Макгонагалл невзлюбили нового профессора сразу и навсегда. Откровенно говоря, было за что. Наглый красавчик частенько совался с непрошеными советами, воодушевлённо критиковал хогвартские методы преподавания и откровенно наслаждался своей бешеной популярностью. Его трескотня о моде и поклонниках могла взбить в омлет чужие мозги за считанные минуты, а напыщенные рассуждения о славе и величии взбесили бы даже святого Мунго.

Ещё год назад Снейп попытался бы устроить златокудрому выскочке несчастный случай, ибо даже покойный Квиррелл по сравнению с этим фанфароном представлял собой образец незаурядного ума и спокойного достоинства.

Однако, к счастью для Локхарта, первые дни нового учебного года Северус пребывал в полнейшей апатии из-за разрыва с Люциусом и ужасного разговора с Нарциссой: он с трудом засыпал по ночам и с ещё большим трудом выбирался из постели, силком заставлял себя двигаться и проявлять минимальную инициативу, а ещё мог надолго зависнуть, уходя в себя, посреди какого-нибудь дела. Коллеги тактично делали вид, что ничего странного не замечают, собственные студенты обеспокоенно переглядывались, а чужие – вовсю филонили на уроках. В таком состоянии новый профессор ЗОТИ воспринимался не серьёзнее, чем жужжащая муха.

Потом повседневные дела и заботы слегка разбавили тоску, а бесплодные сожаления окончательно переселились в тревожные сны. Северус обрёл подобие душевного равновесия и с головой ушёл в работу. Слегка увядшая репутация Ужаса подземелий была восстановлена в считанные дни, но профессор Локхарт теперь мог быть спокоен за свою жизнь – Северус им заинтересовался.

«Прекрати врать! – тут же одёрнул себя Снейп, твёрдо решивший жить без иллюзий и не обманываться надеждами. – Не заинтересовался, а… Хоть в очередь становись за автографом. Мерлин, стыд-то какой!»

Правда заключалась в том, что кавалер ордена Мерлина третьей степени, почетный член Лиги защиты от темных сил и пятикратный обладатель приза «Магического еженедельника» за самую обаятельную улыбку Гилдерой Локхарт обрёл в лице некоего скромного профессора зельеварения самого горячего своего поклонника. Тайного, разумеется.

Мерлин ведает, вправду ли Локхарт совершил приписываемые ему подвиги, но для того чтобы довести Великого светлого волшебника Дамблдора до нервного тика, ему понадобилось меньше месяца.

Альбус лично пригласил Локхарта на должность профессора Хогвартса, и обставлено это событие было с большой помпой. Знаменитый выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка» со скандальным репортажем из книжной лавки «Флориш и Блоттс» разошёлся за какой-то час, а потом дважды допечатывался. Ещё бы! Превосходные колдографии большого формата явили публике двух героев и двух красавцев – Гарри Поттера и Гилдероя Локхарта.

Пикантной приправой к эпохальному интервью послужила безобразная драка Малфоя и Уизли. Сияющий от восторга Локхарт заявил корреспонденту, что «уважаемые джентльмены слегка повздорили, борясь за право первым получить мою книгу с дарственной надписью».

В ответ на яростное шипение Макгонагалл: «Зачем вы пригласили преподавать этого… Этого болвана?!» – Дамблдор разразился прочувствованной, но маловразумительной речью. Снейп только и уяснил, что гордыня и тщеславие не сумеют восторжествовать в здоровой атмосфере лучшей магической школы Старого света.

Как же, не сумеют! Здоровая атмосфера скисла в считанные дни без всякого сопротивления, оставив директора в дураках.

На первом же уроке Локхарт задал студентам самостоятельную работу по своим книгам. В тесте значились пятьдесят четыре вопроса, причём касались они исключительно личности автора.

– Ваша тайная честолюбивая мечта?! – бесилась Минерва на спешно созванном совещании, целиком посвящённом дебюту Локхарта. – Какое нам дело до ваших дурацких мечтаний?!

– Я хочу избавить мир от зла, – укоризненно сказал Локхарт и тут же проказливо улыбнулся. – А ещё я мечтаю наводнить рынок средствами по уходу за волосами. Грустно смотреть на наших сограждан, согласитесь. Во всём Хогвартсе красивыми причёсками можем похвастаться лишь мы с профессором Дамблдором! Ай-яй-яй, коллеги!

Пока Макгонагалл беззвучно хватала ртом воздух, Помона поглубже натянула шляпу с захватанными полями и угрюмо проворчала:  
– Ну вот, одна мечта теперь не тайная. Умоляю, давайте пощадим остальные пятьдесят три.

– А пикси? – осторожно спросил Альбус, не зная, чего ждать от балбеса в жизнерадостно-голубой мантии. – Зачем вы выпустили пикси из клетки?

Локхарт снисходительно улыбнулся и шутливо погрозил директору пальцем:  
– Потому, профессор Дамблдор, что пикси обычно в клетках не сидят. В моей книге «Духи на дорогах» я описал три превосходнейших способа укрощения…

– И почему вы сами ими не воспользовались? – перебил его хмурый Флитвик. – Мой второй курс вместо урока искал вашу палочку в траве.

– Бывают ситуации, дорогой Филиус, – назидательно изрёк златокудрый поганец, – когда надеяться можно только на себя. Дети должны это усвоить как можно раньше.

Совещание длилось два часа, но Дамблдор сумел добиться от Локхарта лишь обещания повременить с практическими занятиями хотя бы до Рождества.

Когда новый профессор, расточая улыбки, отбыл в свои покои, Дамблдор устало откинулся на спинку кресла и сказал:  
– Мерлин, какой… Гм… Какой сложный юноша. Слава портит людей, вот вам живой пример. Счастье, что мы сумели убедить его не применять свои навыки на практике.

Почти всё совещание Снейп расслабленно дремал, забившись в угол гостевого диванчика: эти дрязги его не касались. В своих паршивцах он был уверен, а то, что всего десяток мелких вредителей разнёс в пыль репутацию факультета отважных… Ну, это было приятно, да.

Самым же главным событием вечера Северус посчитал тот факт, что Дамблдор растерялся: столетний опыт прожжённого демагога впервые дал осечку.

Своё слово Локхарт сдержал и условно опасных существ на уроки больше не тащил. Приключение досталось лишь второму курсу Гриффиндора, и теперь весь Хогвартс вовсю потешался над Лонгботтомом: разъярённые пикси вздёрнули недотёпу за уши под самый потолок. Стыд и позор львиному дому, но самым отважным борцом с нечистью показала себя Грейнджер. Невыносимая девица вспомнила и сумела применить заклинание заморозки – единственная из всего курса. Прочие гриффиндорские горлопаны попрятались под партами, а затем и вовсе улизнули из класса, даже не попытавшись выручить своё геройское трио.

– Браво! – не удержался на совещании Снейп и издевательски похлопал в ладоши. – Я так и знал, что пресловутые отвага и доблесть зиждутся исключительно на развитом инстинкте самосохранения. В прошлом году с лабиринтом тоже наверняка сжульничали – верно, профессор Макгонагалл?

Судя по лицу Минервы, она была готова вызвать его на дуэль, и Северус хищно прищурился: неужели? Но нет, Дамблдор поспешно погасил конфликт, голосом доброго дедушки попеняв Макгонагалл на горячность, а Снейпу – на злопамятство.

Так или иначе, но теперь над Лонгботтомом не хихикал только ленивый, а уроки ЗОТИ превратились в театрализованные представления. Студенты под вдохновенным руководством маэстро Локхарта ставили пьесы по учебникам, разыгрывая сценки битвы с оборотнем или отпугивания бродячих духов.

Слизеринцы были в бешенстве – все, кроме Флинта и, неожиданно, Поттера. С Флинтом было понятно, а вот Поттер удивил.

– Я уже занимался в театральном кружке в магловской школе, – пожимал плечами герой в ответ на злобные вопли Малфоя, Нотта и Ургхарта, мечтавших повесить шкуру новоявленного импресарио в гостиной факультета. – Это забавно. Можете смеяться, но мы незаметно выучили первую книгу едва не наизусть. Не всех с детства натаскивали на бойцов, а метод профессора гарантирует, что азам будет обучен каждый – даже такой тупица в боёвке, как я, – Гарри улыбался и, подражая Локхарту, шутливо грозил пальцем. – Вы просто неартистичные зануды!

Герой был прав: непривычная игровая форма занятий пришлась по душе исключительно маглорождённым, особенно младшекурсникам. Дети с удовольствием «крались» по непроходимым зарослям, «обустраивали лагерь» и «побеждали» всех встречных-поперечных от штырехвостов до баньши. Неуспевающих на уроках не было, а «репетиции» исподволь буквально вколачивали в студентов необходимые рефлексы. Чистокровные же бурчали и морщились: превращать уроки в балаган казалось им кощунственным.

– Он толковый, – уверял Снейпа непривычно оживлённый Маркус Флинт, раскрасневшийся, с горящими глазами. – Только медленный. Оно и понятно – небитый полукровка. Ну, так для докси большего не надобно, а на нунду или, скажем, мантикору всё равно бойцов нанимать. Надо перенять науку, малышню легче натаскивать будет. Вот только, – и Марк пригорюнился, – сочинять я ни в жизнь не смогу, чтобы интересно.

– Вы полагаете, сочиняет? – заинтересовался Северус. Как бы тяжело не давалась Флинту теория, бойцом он был отменным и обладал редким чутьём на себе подобных.

Марк протяжно вздохнул, испытывающе поглядел на Снейпа, замялся, поскрёб в затылке и наконец признался:   
– Сочиняет. На кое-какие штуки у него проворства не хватит. Сноровки тоже маловато, ещё гонять и гонять. И тело… – Маркус расплылся в непристойно-счастливой улыбке. – Шрамы ладно, свёл. Все бойцы сводят, чтобы не позориться. А вот так, – Флинт поддёрнул рукав мантии, стиснул кулак, и мощное предплечье тут же вспухло жилами, – мистеру Локхарту нипочём не сделать. Да он и против вас, профессор, всё равно что кролик против зайца.

– Спасибо, мистер Флинт, за сравнение, – ледяным тоном процедил Снейп, а Марк досадливо охнул и быстренько испарился с глаз долой, колдозоолог хренов.

Итак, с бойцовскими качествами нового преподавателя всё стало ясно, а насчёт умственных Снейп, немного поколебавшись, решил не морочиться.

Мерлин, славься он вовеки, бесспорно заимел на Альбуса Дамблдора огромный зуб и орудием возмездия избрал Локхарта. Карающая десница занесена, а будет ли в неё вложен меч или же дубина – совершенно неважно. Не дело Снейпа поучать святого. А вот слегка помочь...

***

– О чём мечтаешь? – гаркнула Помона над ухом, и Северус вздрогнул. – Мы, значит, его вовсю полощем, а он даже ухом не ведёт! Бесстыжая морда, одно слово – слизень!

Видно, пока он предавался приятным думам о мерлиновых карах, разговор шёл своим чередом.

– Прошу прощения, дамы, – Северус обнаружил на своей тарелке ещё один кусок пирога и чуть нахмурился: «Дожил, заяц! Тебя взялись подкармливать».

– Слизеринцы, они такие, – вздохнув, подтвердила мадам Помфри. – Взять хоть Сметвика.

– И не кается, главное! – продолжила меж тем Помона.

– Сметвик? – озадачился Северус.

– Ты! Ты, несносный! Зачем ты мётлы эти дурацкие разрешил? Не видать нам теперь Кубка!

– Вам его так и так не видать! – возмутился Снейп. – Между вами и Кубком ещё три команды.

Мётлы для слизеринской команды презентовал Люциус Малфой, после того как его сын предсказуемо выиграл отборочные соревнования ловцов. Драко не имел права проиграть – на поле исходил злостью Флинт, а на трибунах переживал Поттер.

Маркус предпочёл бы видеть в ловцах кого-нибудь покрепче – из-за быстрого, но субтильного Драко нужно было полностью пересматривать стратегию игр. Бывший ловец Хиггс не только гонялся за снитчем, но и помогал игрокам, отвлекая на себя загонщиков противника. Малфой летал как птица, в свалке же его могли легко зашибить. Жёсткая силовая игра команды не была рассчитана на хрупкого и почти беспомощного в немагической драке ловца.

– Вот счастья привалило, – ворчал Флинт, – теперь будем летать не командой, а по-гриффиндорски: игроки на поле, ловец за облаками. Высоко снитч пошёл – выиграли, низко – проиграли. Вот же Мордред!

– Будем летать вместе, кто мешает? – огрызался Драко.

– Мешок твой с галеонами! – сердился Флинт. – За последним «Нимбусом» только предпоследний может угнаться, а у нас даже Монтегю всего лишь на «Чистомёте» играет. Хотя пересаживать тебя на старую метлу не вариант – убьют ведь ненароком. Буду думать.

Думать не пришлось. На следующее утро посыльный доставил в адрес «м-ра М.К. Флинта» внушительный деревянный ящик. Вскрыв его, Маркус лишился последних мозгов – сначала шесть новеньких «Нимбусов-2001» едва не опрокинули сурового слизеринского капитана в счастливый обморок, а потом студенты с ужасом и восторгом наблюдали, как Марк в обнимку с метлой, сшибая стулья, кружится по гостиной в тролльем вальсе.

К подарку была приложена записка, где Люциус объяснил свой сказочно-щедрый подарок заботой о безопасности сына. В ответ Флинт собственноручно накарябал благодарственное письмо, почти целиком состоящее из клякс и слова «спасибо», повторенного немыслимое количество раз. Драко, глядя на свихнувшегося капитана, хихикал и толкал расплывшегося в улыбке Блетчли в бок. «Чему вы радуетесь, ослы? – стонал Ургхарт. – Убьётесь же нахрен!»

Мётлы были настолько быстрыми, что фактически пришлось переучиваться летать. Время тренировок увеличилось, иногда парни просто падали с ног, но упорно приучали себя к возросшим нагрузкам. Северус только головой качал – он был против этих мётел, ибо предвидел повышение травматизма, понижение успеваемости и яростную ненависть прочих факультетов.

Так и вышло. Два идиота, Вуд и Флинт, как-то утром исхитрились перепутать время тренировок – гриффиндорцы припозднились, а слизеринцы пришли пораньше. Маркус не удержался и похвастался подарком. Драки между командами не случилось только чудом, зато Золотое трио, невесть почему оказавшееся на стадионе, окончательно разругалось с официальным героем магической Британии.

Взбешённый Поттер пошёл вразнос, приглашённый на беседу к Дамблдору, послал весь Гриффиндор во главе с Макгонагалл куда подальше и пригрозил кляузой самому министру.

– Вы сами говорили, профессор Макгонагалл, что факультет станет нашим домом, – звенящим голосом заявил Поттер. – Хотите, чтобы я и в Хогвартсе остался сиротой? Мётлы подарил Малфой, в истерику впал Уизли, а виноват почему-то я!

– Никто тебя не винит, Гарри, – ласково улыбнулся директор. – Рональд погорячился, но ведь он твой друг…

– Не друг, – упрямо мотнул головой Гарри. – Мои друзья сломанными палочками в людей не тычут из-за каких-то паршивых мётел. Просто маму его жалко, она хорошая.

– Мистер Уизли защищал мисс Грейнджер, – металлическим голосом сказала Макгонагалл. – Мистер Малфой назвал её… Даже не могу произнести этого гадкого слова!

– Я мисс Грейнджер никак не называл, – ответил Поттер. – Вслух. Могу идти?

– Иди, Гарри, – Дамблдор укоризненно покачал головой и обратился к Снейпу: – Северус, ты понимаешь, что этим подарком команды поставлены в неравные условия?

– Ничего не знаю, – Снейпу понравился способ Поттера решать проблемы. – Все вопросы к мистеру Малфою-старшему.

Вопросов к Люциусу, разумеется, не последовало, а Макгонагалл закатила в учительской пламенную речь о спортивной чести и здоровом соревновательном духе – даже Помона прониклась.

– Профессор Спраут, – сказал Северус и потёр виски. – Ну его к мантикорам, этот квиддич. Мало нам проблем? Давайте, я вам лучше похвастаюсь черновиками статей.

– Взялся-таки! Моя ты умничка, – тут же расцвела Помона. – И верно, к хренам квиддич! Пусть у мадам Хуч голова болит. Только, Север, в этом году ставок на игры не делаем, хорошо?

Северус важно кивнул и принялся уминать пирог.

Разошлись ближе к полуночи, постановив сделать заседания «окологеройского клуба» регулярными. Снейп галантно проводил дам к их покоям и пошёл в подземелья. Впервые за последнее время на душе у него было легко и покойно.  
_____________________________  
(1) Флора – римская богиня весны и цветов. Её культ – один из древнейших и возник в первые годы после основания Рима.  
(2) Импервиус – «водоотталкивающие» чары.


	14. Глава 13

_«Как только я додумался сравнить Драко и Дадли, всё тут же стало на свои места. Назвать Даддерса хорошим мальчиком язык не повернётся. Он вредный, жёсткий и временами даже жестокий тип. Адмирал Дурсль обожает всеми командовать и ненавидит «хлюпиков и нытиков». Рука у Дадли тяжёлая, а оплеухи он считает частями речи. Но он мой брат, мы вместе выросли и понимаем друг друга с полуслова. Я люблю его, а он, смею надеяться, меня. Дидди должен сделать нечто по-настоящему страшное, чтобы я сказал ему, глядя в глаза: «Мне стыдно быть твоим братом»._

_По вредности Малфой ни на кнат не уступает Даддерсу. Хорёк – он и есть Хорёк. Ехидный, злопамятный и не прочь напасть со спины. Умный, даже чересчур. Но добрым его назвать сложно, а уж милосердным – и вовсе нельзя. Мой лучший друг, представьте себе. Со всеми своими чистокровными закидонами и сволочью-папашей, он мне много дороже прочих. Не понимаю, когда это я успел проникнуться к Драко такой симпатией, с ума сойти. Но теперь этот паразит безнаказанно портит мне репутацию днём и шастает в моих снах ночью._

_Нет, на самой Грани я нахожусь один, слава богу, Мерлину и кому там ещё. Но когда пребывание на Грани незаметно сменяется обычным сном, тамошний Малфой никогда не упускает шанс наговорить мне гадостей вперемешку с нравоучениями._

_А ещё он спит в обнимку с томами по истории магии, придурок._

Прытко пишущее перо остановилось, а Поттер осторожно подтянул подушку под бок и устроился полулёжа – всё равно уже не уснуть.

Сегодня _Грань_ не стала дожидаться глубокой ночи и сразу после погружения в сон обрадовала своего невольного ученика очередным кошмаром с участием звёздного хоровода и фиолетового льда. На этот раз Гарри любовался собственным сердцем – распростёртый на скользкой холодной поверхности, он каким-то невероятным образом мог внимательно рассмотреть свою развороченную ледяными кристаллами грудную клетку. Зрелище было увлекательным, но тошнило при этом невыносимо.

Тёмный целитель Поттер тяжко вздохнул и покосился на безмятежно дрыхнущего Малфоя. На груди у того обложкой вверх покоился ветхий томик «О мерзостном житии сэра Ульфрика Мрачного, Или достославное погубление злокозненного рыцаря-малефика», раскрытый где-то посередине. Судя по гравюре на переплёте, в старину подход к погублению был основательным: отрубленная голова рыцаря с разинутым ртом и выколотыми глазами украшала чьё-то копье, а на заднем плане красиво полыхали руины белокаменного замка. Похоже, в следующую пятницу Малфой доведёт-таки слизеринских девиц до родимчика.

Гарри не любил историй про некромантов. Они были чересчур жестокими: и истории, и некроманты. Кровь, грязь, интриги, предательства, пытки, мучительная гибель виновных и безвинных – Драко рассказывал так, будто это происходило вчера на его глазах. Все вокруг охали и ахали, а герой Поттер сидел молча, с каменным лицом и стиснутыми от ужаса зубами, и поминутно проверял, не сбилась ли «блокировка» браслета. Зато после таких вечеров собственная жизнь казалась на диво безмятежной – малое, но утешение.

Гарри закусил губу и осторожно отлевитировал гадкую книжку на тумбочку. Уроки Пьюси по имитации светлых заклинаний наконец начали давать заметные результаты. Герой Поттер уже вполне сносно творил чары, примерно на уровне среднего маглорождённого. За лето идея «заклинаний без заклинаний» слегка утряслась в голове, к тому же он и впрямь стал немного сильнее. Сейчас самым трудным на уроках было не забывать делать пассы палочкой.

Впрочем, соблюдая рекомендации мадам Помфри, профессора не слишком нагружали Поттера практическими заданиями и поощряли баллами лишь за домашние эссе. Единственным предметом, который не давался ему в принципе, была трансфигурация. Спички ни в какую не становились иголками, а мыши – кубками. После прошлогоднего пожара на уроке Гарри опасался экспериментировать, да и Малфой бдел неусыпно и тайком награждал героя лёгким жалящим заклятьем всякий раз, когда тот начинал злиться.

На тренировках Эдриан задумчиво наблюдал за фиолетовыми искрами из бестолковой геройской палочки и мотал головой: «Ничего не понимаю! Мне трансфигурация тоже даётся плохо. Сколько бы сил я не потратил, любая вещь держится не больше получаса, а потом опять возвращается в исходный вид. Но ведь превращается же! Гарри, ты уникум!»

В результате профессор Макгонагалл исключила Поттера из числа существ разумных, а сам Поттер по скорости обретения душевного равновесия мог дать фору Далай-ламе.

Малфой завозился, сонно забормотал: «Вот он! Вот он!» – перевернулся набок и затих. Похоже, Драко гонялся за снитчем даже ночью.

Гарри вздохнул, вновь призвал Прытко пишущее перо и продолжил заполнять свой неправильный дневник. Записи в нём по-прежнему делались урывками, без всякой системы: то рассказ о каком-то событии, то описание заинтересовавшего Гарри человека, а то и просто размышления на отвлечённые темы.

Последняя туго скатанная трубочка пергамента была датирована двенадцатым сентября – днём, когда папаша Малфоя прислал для квиддичной команды новые скоростные мётлы. Утомлённый избытком впечатлений, Хорёк крепко уснул сразу после отбоя, а Гарри, пользуясь непривычной тишиной и относительным уединением, полночи описывал свои летние приключения.

С тех пор прошло всего десять дней, но успело случиться целых два важных события: бессовестный Малфой окончательно рассорил Гарри с гриффиндорской троицей, а ещё уникум Поттер исхитрился потерять тетрадь Тёмного лорда.

 _«Пожалуй, стоит начать по порядку_ , – Гарри беззвучно шевелил губами, а волшебное перо послушно записывало за ним красивым, но совершенно безликим «нечеловеческим» почерком. – _В то самое утро я дремал на ходу, потому что до двух часов ночи писал в дневнике. Я бы спокойно проспал до полудня, в субботу частенько так и происходило. Но взбудораженный Хорёк подскочил спозаранку и тут же принялся меня тормошить. Я должен был «морально поддерживать» нового ловца Слизерина. Глупая затея, на мой взгляд – из Драко без всякой поддержки разве только фейерверк не бил. Я кое-как отоврался от визита в Большой зал, и завтракали мы на кухне в компании парочки хаффлпаффцев-старшекурсников»._

***

– Ух ты, у Флинта новый ловец! – усмехнулся парень постарше, Диггори, и Гарри вздохнул.

Сумасшедший Хорёк с самого утра торжественно облачился в квиддичную форму и, похоже, намеревался снять её лишь через пару дней после выпускных экзаменов. Хорошо ещё, перчатки со щитками не натянул, балбес, и метлу с собой не взял. Правда, форма была ему к лицу куда больше, чем чёрные школьные мантии – сразу стало видно, что у Драко широкие плечи и длинные сильные ноги.

– Да уж получше старого, – Хорёк надменно задрал подбородок и велел кому-то из эльфов подать завтрак.

– Какой дерзкий мальчик, – меланхолично заметил парень помладше, Малькольм Пирс.

Гарри, само собой, знал обоих чистокровок в лицо и по именам. Седрик Диггори был капитаном команды Хаффлпаффа и недурным ловцом. Поттер в своё время наслушался о нём от девчонок. Репутация у Диггори была неплохой, но слизеринским девам ничего не светило со спокойным и на диво порядочным красавчиком – семейство Диггори в прошлой войне крепко стояло за Дамблдора. Пирс был младшим ребёнком уважаемой светлой семьи из нейтралов. Профессор Флитвик числил его в своих любимчиках, потому что Малькольму весьма хорошо давались чары.

Малфой набрал воздуха, чтобы огрызнуться, но Гарри, не церемонясь, двинул его локтем в бок.

– Доброе утро, приятного аппетита, – деловито сказал он. – Драко, ты лучший, без всяких сомнений. Передай пирог, пожалуйста.

Малфой бросил на него укоризненный взгляд, а хаффлпаффцы дружно фыркнули и отсалютовали кубками с тыквенным соком. Остаток завтрака, слава Мерлину, прошёл в молчании.

В гостиной уже орал Флинт, сыпля распоряжениями и подгоняя своих игроков:  
– Пьюси, заснул? Бери метлу, опоздаем! Блин, надо в сарае для мётел защиту поставить. Монтегю, где наша полироль? Ничего не знаю, тебе отдавал! Боул, сучонок, у тебя же новые щитки были! И что, что тренировка? На этих уже живого места нет! Блетчли, твою ж Моргану восемь раз! Куда уселся? Живо метлу схватил и на выход! Где Малфой? Дрыхнет что ли, папин сын?

– Здесь я, глаза разуй, – отозвался Драко. Он едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, и Гарри сокрушённо покачал головой. Летучий Хорь был самой хлопотной ипостасью его многоликого приятеля.

– Марк, угомонись, – зевал Ургхарт, вальяжно растёкшийся по диванчику. – До тренировки почти час, а ты уже весь Дом на уши поставил. Салазар-заступник, всего семь человек, а сколько от вас хлопот! Стану директором Хогвартса, запрещу квиддич к Мордреду.

– Стань сначала, боёвка сраная! – заржал Маркус и счастливо заорал во всю глотку. – Ух, парни, и надерём мы Вуду задницу!

– Давай ты один, – буркнул Деррек и принялся затягивать ремешки на щитках. – Жопа Олли ни хрена в мои планы не вписывается.

– А я-то, дурень, думал, мы за Кубок бьёмся, – засмеялся Боул.

– Да закройтесь уже! – не выдержала Роберта. – Не в раздевалке! И вообще, почему вы своё барахло туда не перетащили, лодыри? Флинт, ещё раз устроишь в гостиной бардак, прокляну! Выметайтесь!

– Да, госпожа префект, сэр, милочка! – Маркус раскорячился в издевательском реверансе. – Засранцы, марш!

Команда загоготала и, бряцая защитной амуницией, направилась к выходу из гостиной. Гарри обречённо завёл глаза, подавил очередной зевок и побрёл следом.

– Поттер, а ну, стоять! – нахмурился Теренс. – Ты куда это?

– Морально поддерживать, – махнул рукой Гарри. – Мистер префект, сжальтесь! Мне же череп проклюют насквозь, если не пойду, – он тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать сонливость, и добавил жалобно: – Терри, пойдём вместе! На трибунах подремлем, пока эти ненормальные будут веселиться.

Ургхарт страдальчески застонал и лениво сполз с диванчика.

– Суббота, девять утра, ещё спать и спать, – пробормотал он, потягиваясь и поводя плечами. – Марк, паршивец, ты мне задолжал. Уилкис, я и вправду схожу на стадион. Присмотрю за Поттером, да и летуны эти меня беспокоят. Нездоровое какое-то веселье, как бы в раздевалке с грифферами не сцепились.

– Спасибо, Ургхарт, – серьёзно кивнула Роберта. – Сама хотела тебя попросить – они как свихнулись с этими клятыми мётлами. Снейп нас на половину одиннадцатого собирает, но я ему объясню.

Теренс ухмыльнулся и нарочито громко чмокнул Уилкис в щёку.

– Замётано, мадам префект! Пошли, Поттер!

Они почти пересекли холл, когда кто-то звонко крикнул:  
– Привет, Гарри! Как дела?

Ургхарт издал негромкий стон, а Гарри обернулся и помахал рукой:  
– Привет, Колин! Отлично. А у тебя?

Колин Криви просиял и, смешно подпрыгивая, сбежал по лестнице. Он размахивал каким-то пакетом; на шее у него висела фотокамера. Поттер не выдержал и рассмеялся. Криви был забавным, словно котёнок. Он всегда находился в хорошем настроении и всякий раз при встрече жизнерадостно интересовался геройскими делами. Фразу: «Привет, Гарри! Как дела?» – Поттер за день мог услышать двадцать раз, но ему никогда не надоедало отвечать: «Отлично, Колин!» Чудесный контраст с сентябрём прошлого года, грех жаловаться.

Обычно за Колином тенью бродила молчаливая Джинни Уизли, но сегодня Криви был один. Первачки сошлись на почве обожания героя, сидели за одной партой, дружно превозносили заслуги Поттера в победе над Тёмным лордом и стойко игнорировали малфоевские нападки. «Отважные цыплята» заслужили снисходительное одобрение Нотта с его бандой, а потому, в отличие от прочих грифферов, спокойно бродили по подземельям. В гостиную им, конечно, хода не было, но увидеться с Гарри в коридоре никто не мешал. «Рыжая временно Уизли, – объяснял Теодор. – Вот обзаведётся женихом, тогда и будем думать».

– А где Джинни? – поинтересовался Гарри.

– На завтраке её не было. Спит, наверное, – сказал Колин и тут же счастливо заулыбался. – Смотри, я отпечатал твои фотографии! Они движутся! Возьми, пожалуйста.

– Тогда это колдографии, – улыбнулся Гарри в ответ и спрятал довольно пухлый конверт в карман мантии. – Мы с Теренсом идём на стадион, пойдёшь с нами? А снимки я потом посмотрю, хорошо?

– Поттер, лучше бы ты клобкопуха завёл, – вздохнул Ургхарт. – Спорим, Малфой с метлы бахнется, когда увидит вас на трибуне.

– Поднимем, отряхнём и вновь усадим на метлу, – задиристо пропищал Колин, а Гарри захихикал, воочию представив эту дивную картину.

Ургхарт завёл глаза и легонько дёрнул Криви за ухо.

– Не треплись и не создавай герою лишних проблем, – сказал он назидательно, но тут же улыбнулся. – Сделаешь снимок меня и Марка?

– Да, но только… – Колин покраснел. – Зелья для проявки…

– Очень дорогие, знаю, – кивнул Ургхарт. – Я поговорю с парнями, скинемся. Напиши, какие нужны. В следующую субботу нас отпустят в Хогсмид, сразу и купим.

Теперь покраснел Гарри, прикинув стоимость конверта в кармане мантии. «Деньги Колин не возьмёт, – подумал он сконфуженно, – не стоит и предлагать. Что же придумать? Может быть, продаются какие-то пособия по магической фотографии?»

Ургхарт вышел на крыльцо и, прищурившись, оглядел двор. Неподалёку неспешно прогуливалась стайка девчонок в рейвенкловских шарфах, а слизеринской команды было не видать.

– А ну-ка, мелочь, ходу, – велел Теренс и быстрым шагом направился в сторону стадиона. Гарри и Колин припустили следом.

Дойдя до раздевалок, Ургхарт вытащил палочку, взмахнул ею, проговаривая незнакомое Поттеру заклинание, и сказал с облегчением:  
– Пусто. Ушли на поле. Неужто обошлось?

– Что обошлось? – тихо спросил Колин.

– Да хрен там! – вдруг зло рявкнул Теренс, скомандовал: – Поттер, за мной! Стоять за спиной, не вякать, не мешать! – и бегом рванул к преподавательской трибуне.

Гарри схватил недоумевающего Криви за руку и потащил за собой.

Успели они вовремя. Две команды стояли друг против друга, но драки пока не было. Ургхарт остановился и придержал мальчишек.

– Мы просто гуляем, – сказал он. – Солнышко, птички. А то Марк опять будет орать, что я не в свои дела лезу.

Они неспешным шагом подошли к игрокам.

– Какого хрена, Флинт?! – возмущался гриффиндорский капитан. – Это наше время! Не умеешь Темпус колдовать, попроси кого-нибудь из своих дебилов!

– А ты читать умеешь, Вуд? – Маркус расплылся в тролльей ухмылке и сунул Оливеру под нос кусок пергамента. – Не вопи, всем места хватит.

– «Я, профессор Снейп, разрешаю команде Слизерина провести тренировку на поле для квиддича в связи с тем, что им необходимо опробовать нового ловца»(1) – прочёл Оливер вслух и сплюнул себе под ноги: – В раздевалке его опробуй! Хоть всей командой! Сам писал, что ли?

– Твоё какое дело? – нахмурился Флинт. – Подпись декана на месте.

– Что за ловец, – скрипнув зубами, поинтересовался Вуд, – ради которого Снейп всякую херню подписывает? Малфой, ты?!

Драко самодовольно приосанился.

– Ну, ясно, – мрачно сказал кто-то из близнецов Уизли. – Любимому сыночку нет отказа ни в чём.

– Ты прав, Уизел, – широко ухмыльнулся Флинт. – Взгляните на наши мётлы! Щедрый подарок лорда Малфоя команде.

Семь новёхоньких мётел сияли в лучах неяркого осеннего солнца: гладкие прутья, полированные рукояти и золотые буквы «Нимбус-2001».

Гриффиндорцы потрясённо замерли и долго не могли найти слов.

– Ты… вы… Это нечестно! – выпалил наконец Оливер и сжал кулаки. – Да как…

– До матча больше месяца, – бессовестный Хорёк морщил нос и тянул гласные. – Вы ещё успеете объявить о сборе средств на нужды своей команды. А рухлядью Уизелов могут заинтересоваться торговцы антиквариатом. Всё в ваших руках, мистер Вуд.

Оливер резко выдохнул и с ненавистью процедил:  
– Я понял. Ургхарта приволокли, да? Вмажь я тебе по морде, Флинт, ваш префект тут же снимет баллы с Гриффиндора и доложит о драке Снейпу. Умно, сучата.

– Я сам приволокся, – недовольно пробурчал Теренс. – Видишь, героя выгуливаю. Но идею ты уловил, Олли, соображаешь. А вот и к тебе подмога скачет, полюбуйся, – он кивком указал в сторону гриффиндорской трибуны. – Ваши герои пожиже нашего, но тоже ничего.

Гарри осторожно высунулся из-за спины Ургхарта и едва не застонал в голос – по квиддичному полю со всех ног неслись Лонгботтом, Уизли и Грейнджер.

***

_«С начала года я был в ссоре с недогеройским трио. С Невиллом и Рональдом всё было просто: они злились за устроенный мною переполох из-за летающего автомобиля, а ещё их страшно бесили мои прогулки по замку с профессором Локхартом. Бегать от чудика-профессора я не собирался, и Рональд решил толкнуть речь о «газетных героях, которые только языком трепать горазды, а как до дела доходит, так сразу в кусты»._

_Дело произошло в Большом зале за обедом. Я и ухом не вёл – разговор шёл не обо мне, так ведь? Хорёк же своего не упустил: «О, настоящие герои до кустов не снисходят. Во время подвига они мужественно прячутся под партой или повисают на люстре. Шмякнуться с потолка на страх злобным пикси – вот где истинная доблесть!»_

_С Гермионой дела обстояли чуть сложнее: она была не прочь помириться, но считала неправильным делать первый шаг._

_Мы поссорились первого сентября, пока поднятый по тревоге аврорат ловил её дружков. Я соскучился один в пустой спальне и побрёл в холл встречать прибывающих студентов. Встретил на свою голову. Едва поздоровавшись, мисс Грейнджер обвинила меня в пособничестве чистокровным шовинистам. Она полагала, что я не должен был равнодушно наблюдать за выступлением старшего Малфоя, а высказаться в защиту маглов. «Тем более там были представители прессы!» – сказала Гермиона с вызовом и даже ногой топнула._

_Объяснять было долго и, по-моему, бесполезно. Поэтому я постучал пальцем по лбу и пошёл к выходу – в дверях как раз показались Блейз и Винс с Грегом. С тех пор Гермиона со мной не разговаривала, но не упускала случая наградить многозначительным взглядом: «Покайся, Поттер!»_

_Честно сказать, при таком раскладе шансов помириться было немного, и я решил забить. Мне надоело быть виноватым во всех бедах гриффиндорских недотёп._

_Да пусть хоть камни с неба, но отныне геройскую репутацию они будут зарабатывать самостоятельно: без вовремя убитых троллей и Тварей. Пусть творят, что им вздумается, но без меня!»_

Гарри вздохнул и остановил Прытко пишущее перо. Интересно, а поиски блудной тетрадки увенчаются каким-нибудь подвигом или всё обойдётся? И стоит ли её искать?

«Закончи запись, – велел он сам себе строго. – Нужно подробно изложить проблему, а потом тщательно её обдумать. Папа всегда так делает».

Он покосился на спящего Драко, опять вздохнул и привычно принялся сооружать из своих воспоминаний аккуратный белый заборчик: дощечка за дощечкой, час за часом – взял-вспомнил, прибил-записал, взял-вспомнил, прибил-записал. Воображаемый заборчик прирастал досками, а лист пергамента покрывался буквами – неправильный герой Поттер писал мемуары, которые никогда не будут изданы.

***

Забег к месту стычки, естественно, выиграл Рональд.

– Что происходит? Фред, Джордж, почему вы не играете? – он увидел Малфоя в квиддичной форме и нахмурился: – А ты что здесь делаешь?

Драко подождал, пока следом за рыжим подбегут запыхавшиеся Грейнджер и Лонгботтом, и сказал важно:  
– Я новый ловец сборной Слизерина, Уизли. Твоя команда, куда ты не прошёл отбор, любуется нашими новыми мётлами. Мой отец купил их нам.

Рональд тихо ахнул и восхищённо уставился на семь новеньких «Нимбусов-2001».

– Хороши, да? Я как раз советовал вашему капитану организовать благотворительный аукцион, – Малфоя несло, и Гарри подошёл поближе: Драко явно нуждался в дружеском пинке. – Продайте свои «Чистомёты». За такую древность можно выручить неплохие…

– Зато ни один наш игрок не покупал себе места в команде, – отчеканила Гермиона. – Они все попали туда благодаря таланту!

Хорёк зло ощерился и выпалил:  
– Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, грязнокровка!

«Ой!» – только и успел подумать Гарри, как драка всё-таки началась. Близнецы кинулись на Малфоя с кулаками, Флинт метнулся им наперерез, Алисия Спиннет закричала: «Да как ты посмел!», а Рон выхватил палочку и с воплем: «Ты за это заплатишь, Хорёк!» направил её прямо в лицо Драко.

Раздался громкий хлопок, из противоположного конца палочки вырвался зелёный луч и ударил Рона в живот. Тот рухнул в траву, скорчился и замер неподвижно.

– Стоять! – заорал Оливер. – Всем стоять!

Уизли и Флинт нехотя отступили, а Малфой фыркнул и вздёрнул подбородок. Пьюси ухватил его за капюшон мантии, подтащил к себе и что-то коротко шепнул на ухо.

Всё произошло настолько быстро, что Гарри ничего не успел сообразить. Он лишь растерянно вертел головой и стискивал руку Криви.

– Рон, с тобой всё в порядке? – жалобно спросила Гермиона, и целитель Поттер мигом пришёл в себя. Он бросился было к Рональду, которого обступили гриффиндорцы, но Ургхарт поймал его за шкирку и негромко скомандовал:  
– Стоп!

– Но ему плохо! Теренс, пусти!

– Обездвижу, Поттер! И ты, мелочь краснопузая, стой рядом.

– Рон, что с тобой? – Гермиона потрясла рыжего за плечо, а Лонгботтом шумно выдохнул и часто заморгал. Видно, он тоже растерялся и не знал, что делать.

Уизли медленно уселся, потёр ушибленный живот и хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг оглушительно рыгнул. Секундой спустя из его рта посыпались слизняки. Девчонки-охотницы завизжали, а слизеринская команда дружно расхохоталась.

– Да помогите же ему кто-нибудь! – возмутился Гарри и рванулся из хватки префекта. Тщетно, разумеется.

Оливер Вуд покосился на Рона и скривился.

– Отведи его… куда-нибудь, – велел он Лонгботтому и подошёл к Ургхарту. – Ты сам всё видел. Хорёк начал первым!

– Грязнокровка – не самое плохое слово, Вуд. Но осадил ты их чётко, спасибо.

– Да?! Не самое плохое, значит? Ты там меточку, случаем, не принял?

– Иди в жопу, Олли. Твой папаша по пьяни своих курсантов кроет, как ни одному Пожирателю не снилось. Тридцать баллов, устроит?

– Терри, имей совесть! Этот хрен даже не в команде!

– То-то и оно. Все знают, что игроки на поле выходят без палочек. Этот хрен напал на безоружного! Вызова на дуэль я тоже не услышал.

Вуд выругался и посмотрел на Уизли. Зрелище было настолько неприглядным, что кроме Гермионы никто не попытался Рону помочь, даже его собственные братцы. Гарри вновь попытался выкрутиться из захвата. Ургхарт на мгновение отпустил его, отвесил щелбан по макушке и ухватил ещё крепче. Колин возмущённо нахмурился, а Вуд засмеялся.

– Теренс, – принялся торговаться он. – Мало, что мы Кубок, считай, пропёрли, так ещё и тридцатка за субботу без всякого Хогсмида. Все, сука, трезвые, и минус тридцать баллов. Так не бывает.

– Олли, не плачь. Я тебе вечером налью, честное слово.

– Не доживу я до вечера. Мне наш декан выжрет кишки, и я своё предсмертное проклятие истрачу на тебя.

– Двадцать пять, Оливер. Я проникся.

– Терри, двадцать пять за ссаные штаны Хорька – это перебор. Злодей наказан лично Годриком. Видишь, как добрый святой расстарался? Фу-у, – сморщился Вуд и заорал так, что Гарри вздрогнул: – Тащите его в Больничное крыло! Фред, Джордж, а ну бегом!

Братцы синхронно отставили средние пальцы, влезли на свои осмеянные «Чистомёты» и наперегонки рванули к раздевалкам.

– Двадцать, Оливер, – Ургхарт издал театральный вздох. – Два Уизела в команде и четверо в гостиной – парень, ты крут.

– Пятеро, Терри, пятеро. Их мелкая повесила колдофотку Поттера и Локхарта над камином. Хоть под трибунами живи.

– Бабы – неизбежное зло. Не одна, так другая эту фигню вывесит. Не считается.

Гарри возмущённо задёргался в мёртвой хватке префекта, а Колин потупился и покраснел.

– Отведём его к Хагриду, это недалеко, – громко сказала Гермиона и подставила Рону плечо. К ней, поколебавшись, присоединился Лонгботтом. Вместе они повели несчастного Уизли в сторону хагридового домишки.

– Куда вы? – крикнул Гарри вслед, отчаявшись освободиться. – Его нужно отвести к мадам Помфри!

Троица даже не обернулась, и Гарри в недоумении захлопал глазами. Неужели жестокая рвота инородным веществом… э-э-э… организмами не опасна для жизни? Или они Рональда умирать повели? Как закопают сейчас рядом с могилой Пушка!

– Ургхарт, отпусти! – взмолился он. – Я просто сбегаю…

– Угомонись уже! – Теренс тряхнул его за шиворот. – Сразу не подох, значит, оклемается. Смотри, что получается, Вуд. По нулям никак – у меня тоже декан имеется. Давай минус пять.

Оливер задумался, а потом раздражённо передёрнул широкими плечами:  
– Что я должен?

– Сворачивайтесь. Разницу потом отдадим часами тренировок или выпивкой на выбор. И присмотри за колдографом. Чую, пацан вот-вот тёмную заработает от ваших ебланов.

– Полегче, префект. У вас ебланов тоже хватает.

– Ты прав, их везде до хрена, – Ургхарт согласно кивнул. – Так что?

– Идёт. Выпивку, чур, не от Флинта – у меня в команде дамы. За мелким пригляжу. Слышишь, пузырь? Теперь ты штатный биограф сборной Гриффиндора. Держись меня или девчонок.

Колин опять покраснел, но решительно одёрнул мантию и с вызовом уставился на Ургхарта с Вудом:  
– Кто такие грязнокровки?

– Это непристойный синоним слова «маглорождённые», – пояснил Вуд. – Наши слизеринские знакомцы обожают употреблять его к месту и не к месту. За что не раз бывали биты в боях, на дуэлях и просто так.

– Давай, вали, – ухмыльнулся Теренс, – святой Оливер. И пацана забери. Пока, капитан.

– Бывай, префект.

Парни на прощание коснулись костяшками сомкнутых в кулаки рук и разошлись, волоча подопечных за собой: Ургхарт тащил героя, а Вуд – Колина.

По квиддичному полю разнеслось звонкое: «Пока, Гарри! Увидимся!» – и Гарри улыбнулся. Наверняка сегодня они ещё раз пять поздороваются и распрощаются.

Сборная Слизерина нетерпеливо топталась на поле – Флинт не давал разрешения подняться в воздух, пока Ургхарт не закончит разговор.

– Ну что? – спросил Марк и торопливо добавил, взглянув на суровое лицо друга: – Терри, ты сам видел, это всё грязнокровка!

– Да кто спорит? – пожал плечами Ургхарт. – Молодец, Малфой! Заступился за нас, несчастных. Нужно было Морсмордре над гриффиндорской трибуной повесить, чтобы эта лохматая дура почувствовала себя по-настоящему важной птицей.

Малфой побледнел и виновато посмотрел на Гарри. Тот пожал плечами: сделанного не вернёшь, а своей вины в случившемся он не видел.

– В фехтовальном зале поговорим, – подытожил Ургхарт. – Пойдём, Поттер.

По счастью, ветра на трибунах не было, а солнце припекало вовсю. Теренс улёгся на лавочку, вытянулся во весь рост, сунул под голову свернутый шарф, прикрыл глаза и задремал. Гарри подумал, лёг на соседнюю лавку и сам не заметил, как уснул.

***

_«Спать на свежем воздухе мне понравилось, надо будет повторить. Тихо, спокойно, солнышко пригревает. Не понравилась побудка – Деррек на полной скорости врезался в передние ряды трибуны, каким-то чудом не приземлившись на нас с Ургхартом._

_Бойцом мне не быть никогда: спросонок я упал со скамейки, запутался в мантии, стукнулся коленом, наступил на размотавшийся шарф, попытался встать, запнулся, обругал себя идиотом и лишь затем поднялся, шипя от боли и потирая коленку._

_– Красавец, – оценил Ургхарт, убирая палочку. – Тебя, Поттер, врагам надо подбрасывать для организации бардака на ровном месте._

_– Меня и подбросили, – обиделся я. – Что случилось?_

_Теренс не ответил. Он захохотал, согнувшись пополам. Я обернулся и увидел Деррека. Тот монотонно матерился, прижимал к себе руку и притопывал ногой от боли. Как выяснилось потом, легко отделался – Ургхарт успел проснуться и сотворить заклинание, смягчившее аварийную посадку. Я бросился к раненому, хотя не очень понимал, что делать. Колдовать по-своему было нельзя, да и переломы я никогда не лечил. Моей целительской квалификации хватило лишь на вопрос: «Идти сможешь?»_

_В ответ Деррек длинно всхлипнул, а рядом с трибуной завис Флинт._

_– Блядь, – расстроенно сказал он. – Оказывается, мы ни хера не умеем летать. Только Малфой худо-бедно. Что тут у вас?_

_Новые «Нимбусы» оказались с характером – после каждой тренировки кто-нибудь из игроков ночевал в Больничном крыле, а на ушибы, синяки и ссадины они даже внимания не обращали. Психованный Флинт взялся гонять команду в хвост и в гриву, поднимая её в небо во всякую свободную минуту, а не только в часы тренировок. Летучий Хорь пребывал в состоянии буйного восторга; он сократил подготовку к занятиям до пары часов в день, а на уроках сидел с мечтательной мордой и изрисовывал конспекты мётлами, снитчами и облаками. Маньяк, да и только._

_Но мне самому было не до квиддичных страданий. Вечером того же дня я обнаружил пропажу проклятой тетради»._

Гарри велел перу остановиться и зажмурился, не желая вспоминать недавний приступ ужаса. Хорошо, тогда в спальне никого не было – Гарри вытряхнул содержимое школьной сумки на кровать, дрожащими руками ворошил учебники и свитки пергаментов и шёпотом ругался самыми чёрными словами. Когда до него окончательно дошло, что тетради нет, чуть в обморок не свалился – голова закружилась, в глазах потемнело, а во рту пересохло. Так и стоял, цепляясь за полог, пока не схлынуло. Позорище.

Немного оправившись, Гарри аккуратно сложил сумку, залез на кровать, задёрнул полог и принялся размышлять. Получалось плохо. Мысли на ум приходили в основном панические: разъярённый Правая рука, стадо фестралов в Малфой-мэноре («Как они выглядят, кстати?») и неживописные виды Лютного переулка, куда наверняка придётся сбегать от малфоевских фестралов.

Впрочем, бегство Гарри забраковал, вспомнив, насколько непринуждённо Люциус болтал с бабкой-аптекарем. Лютный не выход, там его Малфой сразу отыщет и… Глаза уже щипало немилосердно, и герой решил дать себе волю и пореветь от души. Других вариантов всё равно пока не было.

В спальне послышались голоса, и Поттер принялся торопливо тереть ладошками лицо – если Драко заметит следы слёз, не отцепится. Хорёк присматриваться к Гарри не стал. Он виновато кусал губы и просил прощения за сцену на квиддичном поле:  
– Грейнджер не имела права так говорить, Гарри. Она же всю команду оскорбила, понимаешь? Я Вуда дразнил, зачем она вообще влезла?

– А Вуда ты зачем дразнил? – тяжко вздохнул Гарри.

Ссора с гриффиндорцами окончательно перестала его волновать. По сравнению с потерей тетрадки Того-Самого-Парня и грядущим объяснением с его Правой рукой… Да какое там сравнение?! Не пойдёт же Гермиона в озере топиться, эссе по трансфигурации напишет на три фута длиннее и утешится.

«Мне бы её проблемы! – внезапно разозлился Поттер. – Меня в прошлом году всем Хогвартсом как только не обзывали, и выжил же. Тьфу на неё! И на Рона тьфу – Теренс сказал, будто у него палочка сломана и предупредил всех в гостиной, чтобы держались от рыжего недоумка подальше. И вообще, где тетрадь?!»

Пока обрадованный Хорёк объяснял, что фанатик квиддича Вуд теперь точно закусит удила и раздобудет нормальные мётлы, даже если ему придётся продать Маккошку на нелегальный жертвенник, Гарри сосредоточенно думал о пропаже.

По всему выходило, что тетрадку кто-то стянул. Поттер никогда в жизни ничего не терял и даже умудрялся находить вещи, потерянные Дадли: ножички, учебники, мелочь на завтраки и прочую ерунду.

«Вещи меня любят, верно? И в детстве, выходит, любили, – размышлял Гарри. – Если пропажу никто не уводил, она всегда находилась. Закатившаяся монетка возвращалась, а потерянная на открытом месте – чаще всего нет. Завтра попробую поискать. Может быть, всё образуется».

Назавтра тетрадь не нашлась, зато Гарри вызвали к директору. Гриффиндорский индюк Перси Уизли выдернул его из библиотеки, велев возмутившемуся было Забини засохнуть и не перечить «представителю школьной власти». Блейз поджал губы и прищурился так, что «власти» стоило поголодать месяц-другой-третий – от сыночка знаменитой леди Розабеллы простым безоаром не уберечься.

Поттер решил, что вызов связан с найденной тетрадью Лорда, и шёл за рыжим префектом ни жив ни мёртв. Он усилием воли заставлял себя передвигать ноги и морально готовился не проронить ни слова даже под пытками.

Высокое собрание, оказывается, было посвящено вчерашней сваре на квиддичном поле. Макгонагалл фыркала и пенилась, Снейп мрачно ухмылялся, а директор смотрел на героя с ласковой укоризной, как смотрят на описавшихся трёхлеток. От внезапного облегчения Гарри сорвался и наговорил глупостей: нахамил Маккошке, ляпнул про свои чудесные отношения со Скримджером, пригрозил жалобой министру Фаджу и вообще вёл себя неприлично.

В гостиной его поджидали грустный Малфой и злющий Нотт.

– Живой, – констатировал Теодор. – Говорю тебе, Хорёк, пей успокоительное! Как меня, так всё лето поил, скотина!

– Зачем? – поинтересовался Гарри, надеясь отвлечь приятелей от расспросов.

– Малое совершеннолетие через год, вот зачем, – Тео запахнул мантию и повалился в кресло. – Тоже мне, колдомедик. Тело перестраивается, магия принимает взрослый вид, и мозги корёжит страшно. То весело, то грустно, сны какие-то ебанутые ночь через ночь… И бесишься по любому поводу – стыдоба.

– Да? – обрадовался узник _Грани_. – Это у всех так? Я думал, один такой.

– Ты? Точно один. Хотя нет, Хорь ещё придурочнее – его на метлу усадили.

Малфой наградил друга пинком и спросил у Гарри:  
– Что там было? Из Блейза только искры не летели.

– Отдувался за чей-то длинный язык, гад ты ползучий. И даже не спрашивай, а то стукну по шее.

Повеселевший Малфой благодарно приобнял Гарри и потащил его к камину:  
– Пойдём, сплетни послушаем.

Сплетни герой слушать не стал, а вновь принялся размышлять об исчезнувшей тетрадке.

Теперь он думал о том, нужно ли её искать. Хорошо, если бы эта вещь исчезла навсегда. Не стоило её вообще из кошеля вынимать, но кто же знал. Гарри регулярно доставал её: рассматривал, трогал, пытался понять, что это за штука. По всему выходило – обычная тетрадь.

Но Гарри нутром чуял, что не всё так просто. От коротенькой записки Люциуса Малфоя еле уловимо тянуло страхом. Перепуганный Правая рука отчего-то спешно расстался с вещью своего драгоценного повелителя, коллекционер недобитый. Эксперимент с участием непонятного тёмного мажонка? Вполне может быть. После того, как Поттер по необъяснимой причине не убился о каминную решётку в лавке Боргина – «Ставить смертельные капканы на людей, вот же уроды!», – наверняка было интересно проверить его реакцию на дневничок Лорда.

Вот только старая чёрная тетрадь не походила ни на одну «проклятую скрижаль», страшные истории о которых Хорёк выдавал десятками. Она не кусалась, не брызгала кислотой, не испаряла яды, не проникала в мысли, не нашёптывала по ночам искушающих речей о захвате вселенной и вполне мирно соседствовала с эссе по трансфигурации и чарам.

В тетрадке не было ничего опасного – Гарри её щупал, нюхал и даже лизнул пару раз. Глухо. Пробовал писать – чернила исчезали и всё. Юный Волдеморт увлекался розыгрышами? Тогда почему не пропала старая надпись «Т.М. Риддл»?

И всё-таки Гарри чуял неладное. Гипотетическая связь между «хренью» в аптечном фиале и чёрной тетрадкой не давала ему покоя, хотя ни единого доказательства такой связи не имелось. Скорее, ощущение, чем факт. И кто бы ещё знал, что лежит в фиале.

После визита к директору Поттер запоздало испугался. Вещь Того-Кого-До-Сих-Пор-Страшатся-Называть-По-Имени в руках у его официального победителя маглы называют компроматом. Малфой-старший не мог знать о дедовом подарке с замечательной способностью прятать вещи в никуда. Хотел подставить? В пользу этой версии говорило и обезличенное послание, написанное Прытко пишущим пером – ни имени, ни почерка, ничего, что могло бы навести на отправителя. Начни Поттер оправдываться, скажут, что он сам эту бумажку состряпал.

После пропажи тетради Гарри не знал, что и думать. Кому она могла понадобиться? Нынешний владелец очень быстро выяснит, что писать в тетрадке невозможно, и выбросит её. А если похититель узнает имя на обложке? Отнесёт Дамблдору? Хорошо бы. А если отнесёт и расскажет, у кого он эту тетрадку взял? 

«Ком-про-мат, – повторял Гарри в редкие часы, когда рядом не крутился Драко. – Какого драккла я эту дрянь вообще доставал из кошелька! Исследователь хренов!»

Мысль писать Люциусу Малфою возникла, но тут же исчезла. Фестралы или не фестралы, а герой Поттер не нанимался разгребать чужие проблемы – ни клятв, ни контрактов. Он имел полное право выбросить подарочек сразу после его обнаружения. Ну вот он и выбросил.

На этом выводе стоило остановиться и успокоиться. Если бы не одно «но»: проклятая тетрадка могла оказаться чем-то вроде каминной решётки Боргина. С Гарри ничего не случилось, а всем остальным могло не поздоровиться. От этой мысли Поттера вновь начинало тошнить, мысли путались, он невпопад отвечал на вопросы, а на занятиях нёс возмутительную чушь и предсказуемо заработал четыре часа отработки у Макгонагалл.

По счастью, все студенты были живы и здоровы.

Пока.

Гарри почти перестал спать.

А когда засыпал, ему снилась _Грань._

***

– Ты почему не спишь? – Драко поморгал и тряхнул головой. – Сны? Успокойся, это всё неправда.

– Это правда, – неожиданно для себя сказал Гарри. – Сны – это правда. Смотри внимательно.

– Гарри?!

– Ты когда-то говорил мне, – герой Поттер неимоверным усилием воли запретил себе думать о последствиях своей внезапной откровенности, – что способен пойти против отца. Это правда?

Малфой побледнел – «Куда? Он и так белый, как…», – левой рукой ухватил Гарри за ворот пижамы, а правой мгновенно «запечатал» полог заглушками:  
– Что случилось?! Говори немедленно!

– Тетрадь.

– Что тетрадь?

– Твой отец подбросил мне тетрадь Лорда.

– Что?! Кто?! Покажи!

– Я её потерял.

– Что?! – Хорёк подпрыгнул и ухватил Гарри обеими руками. – Рассказывай!

– А ты не…

– Поттер! Мне не нужно идти против отца, идиот! Это он следует за мной!

– Правда?

– Я тебя сейчас стукну!

Гарри хлопнул глазами, хихикнул и внезапно разрыдался на широком, но худющем плече своего друга. Через пару минут он принялся торопливо вытирать слёзы и попытался отстраниться; было ужасно стыдно за истерику. Драко его не отпустил. Наоборот, притянул Гарри ещё ближе и шепнул на ухо:  
– Выкладывай. Только по порядку.

Рассказ о тетради много времени не занял, гораздо дольше Поттер излагал свои соображения: всё, что успел надумать за эти кошмарные десять дней. Малфой не перебивал, слушал молча и лишь легонько поглаживал Гарри по спине. Стыдно признаться, но объятия странным образом успокаивали, давали ощущение безопасности, и Гарри даже слегка разозлился на себя – словно девчонка размяк, что за безобразие!

– Ты уверен, что тетрадь подброшена именно моим отцом? – спросил наконец Драко.

– А кем? – огрызнулся Гарри. – Локхартом? Тетрадь лежала в мешке с уменьшенными покупками. В Лютном, у вас в парке и у мадам Малкин этого мешка не было. Я принёс его во «Флориш и Блоттс». И вообще, записка была написана твоим отцом – я это знаю. Откуда – не могу объяснить, но знаю. Чувствую.

– Покажешь?

– Нет, – раскрывать секрет волшебного кошелька Гарри не собирался. – Я её сразу сжёг. Испугался.

– В тот же вечер папа спросил меня, насколько серьёзна наша с тобой дружба, – задумчиво сказал Драко. – У нас был долгий разговор, после которого мне было велено включить мозги и приготовиться к тяжкой жизни в твоей тени.

– В тени?

– Даже не надейся, – ухмыльнулся Хорёк и ущипнул Гарри за бок. – С моими-то умом, красотой и обаянием? Ха! Предлагаю поменяться тенями. Настоящий герой должен быть скромным.

– Выпендрёжник, – буркнул герой Поттер и потёр шрам. – А вдруг она опасна, эта штуковина?

– Не думаю, – Драко мотнул головой. – Отец точно знал, что я буду рядом. Соображаешь?

Гарри облегчённо перевёл дух. При таком раскладе будущее рисовалось намного радужнее.

– Мерлин с ней, с тетрадкой, – продолжил Малфой. – Она десять лет лежала у нас, и всё было в порядке. Надо думать, отца интересуют твои способности – сходство между тобой и Повелителем всё больше бросается в глаза.

– В смысле?!

– Вы оба полукровки, отсечённые от рода, – Драко невесело улыбнулся, – с невероятными способностями. И у обоих – прости, я не в обиду! – эти способности явно искусственного происхождения.

– Ритуал? – Гарри понурился. Выходит, прав был Карлус Поттер. Сам по себе «сын грязнокровки» не имел никакой ценности для рода.

– Да. Мой грешный дядюшка Сириус, похоже, сделал из тебя… Гарри, не плачь! Просто не нужно никому об этом знать. А папа нас прикроет, не волнуйся. Ему не привыкать, он женат на урождённой Блэк.

– А зачем он тогда просил ничего тебе не рассказывать?

– Затем, что я иногда бываю болтливым и несдержанным, – тяжело вздохнул Драко. – Даже врать не буду, до отца мне ещё далеко. Давай-ка спать, твоё темнейшество, завтра зельеварение первым уроком.  
____________________________  
(1) Дж. К. Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» (пер. изд-ва «РОСМЭН»).


	15. Глава 14

Четыре сикля двадцать пять кнатов. Ещё четыре кната, и будет целых пять сиклей.

Аженор подкинул на ладошке жалко забренчавший кошель и вздохнул. Аптечка из самых дешёвых зелий обойдётся в полгалеона, а без неё соваться в леса не стоило. Похоже, в городе придётся задержаться и поискать какое-нибудь дельце на десяток галеонов, чтобы запастись зельями и запасной палочкой. Прежнюю запаску он угробил в Каледонском лесу и был страшно рад, что уцелел сам.

Город Аженор не любил, однако разжиться серьёзными деньгами можно было только здесь. Заказы на редкие травы и магическую живность почти не переводились: кому саженцы алихоции подавай, а кому – клыки пятинога. За зверьё платили больше, но в одиночку ту же мантикору хрен завалишь, а с людьми Аженор сходился трудно.

Прошлая вылазка откровенно не удалась: корни пупырчатой горечавки он добыл, но влетел в акромантулью ловушку и насилу отбился от её хозяина. Заказчик меж тем исчез бесследно – надо думать, помер. Пришлось всю партию сбывать первому подвернувшемуся барыге по возмутительно низкой цене, а первым в таких отчаянных делах всегда подворачивался сволочь Бубонтюбер. Скорее всего, он и грохнул незадачливого заказчика – проклятый грязнокровка в конкурентной борьбе истово следовал заветам Гриндевальда.

– Ты, егерь, должен понимать, что сам толкнуть такой товар не сможешь, – скалилась мерзкая рожа очередной бубонтюберовой личины. – Заметут тотчас. Двадцать галеонов.

Аженор задумчиво прищурился и мотнул головой:  
– Мало.

Парочка телохранителей демонстративно повела плечами, но егерь даже не шелохнулся. Боевики у Бубонтюбера были откровенно паршивыми; левый, похоже, и вовсе полукровка.

– Мало, – повторил он. – Три сотни, не меньше.

Вообще-то, с пропавшим заказчиком они договаривались на четыреста, но Аженор был реалистом.

– Ты в своём уме, егерь? – гадкий старик скривился, выпятив огромную бородавку на подбородке. – Я тебя прямо здесь кончу и возьму товар задаром.

– Кончи, – пожал плечами Аженор и задумался над тем, где Бубонтюбер берёт волосы таких гнусных типов: нынешний старикашка даже для Лютного был страшноват.

Вместо смертоубийства барыга полез к нему в голову и тут же круто обломался – окклюменцией Аженор владел превосходно, ибо чудикам с мозгами нараспашку в магических лесах делать нечего.

– Сотня и проваливай, – надменно бросил Бубонтюбер, но Аженор вновь помотал головой и принялся разглядывать сквозь личину истинный вид непрошеного покупателя: невысокий белобрысый парень, едва ли старше его самого. Довольно смазлив, но простоват, без изюминки.

Своё умение видеть через мороки и оборотку Аженор не афишировал, как и прискорбную беспомощность в трансфигурации. Чем меньше лезешь на глаза, тем больше шансов дожить до старости. Поэтому в Лютном о нём никто ничего толком не знал – егерь и егерь, нелюдимый и придурковатый, но вроде неплохой.

Единственное, что он не смог скрыть от своих немногочисленных знакомцев, – это необычайно острый нюх. Аженор, как ни старался, не мог себя пересилить и не обращать внимания на окружающие его запахи, чаще всего отвратные. Иногда, несмотря на серые глаза, в нём подозревали оборотня, и Аженор не спешил развеивать подозрения. Оборотни – твари опасные, связываться с ними дураков нет, а с Фенриром Сивым он и впрямь водил шапочное знакомство. Старый волчище, бывало, нанимал его за пару-другую сиклей смотаться в человеческую деревушку и купить соли, мыла и хлеба с молоком.

– Ладно, егерь, уговорил, – грозно посопев, изрёк Бубонтюбер. – Двести. Только из уважения к барсукам.

– К кому? – Аженор оторопел. Откуда бы взялись барсуки? От зелий его, что ли, кроет?

– Ты же в Хаффлпаффе учился? – Бубонтюбер вытащил из яркой бело-красной коробочки тонкую сигарету и затянулся на редкость противным дымом. – Тугой ты для Рейвенкло, и в морду я тебя не помню. Ничего морда, кстати. Удивительно, как ты мимо борделя просвистел.

«Он решил, что я тоже грязнокровка, – дошло до Аженора. – Из-за одежды, наверное. Кевин Бубонтюбер, ты идиот».

– В Гриффиндоре, – невесело оскалился он. – Поэтому двести пятьдесят, и точка. Годрик свидетель, я и так в прогаре.

– Точно, – хлопнул по колену «дедок». – Тупой и не в борделе – гриффер же, сука, как я не допёр. Ну хорошо, двести тридцать. Вам, убогим, дешевле помогать.

– И работа, – нахально прибавил Аженор.

– Какая работа? – удивлённый Бубонтюбер чуть не выронил свою смрадную сигаретку.

– На тебя. Я в долгах кругом, а ты мне цену за товар уполовинил. Нужна работа.

– Вперёд, блядь, Гриффиндор! – восхитился барыга. – Будь по-твоему, недоделок. Дам работу, не хнычь. Как тебя хоть зовут?

– Скабиор.

– Да ладно! А по-человечески?

– Том, – усмехнулся Аженор. – Смит. Будем знакомы.

***

Само собой, уже вечером Бубонтюберу доложили, что свеженанятый егерь никакой не Том Смит и Хогвартс видел только со стороны Запретного леса. Мигом нашлись памятливые, признавшие в «Смите» угрюмого мальца, до малого совершеннолетия ходившего в местных дурачках, – пащенка покойного Базиля-Забулдыги.

– Младшой вроде, – шамкала бывшая королева окрестных борделей «мадмуазель Фифи», а ныне колченогая редкозубая тётка, живущая от фиала до фиала с дурманным зельем. Подбодрённая очередной «дачкой», она тыкала в загадочно ухмыляющегося Скабиора дрожащим пальцем и заискивающе смотрела на хмурого Бубонтюбера. – Оттого и дожил до своих годов, что на блаженного палочку поднять грех. Как зовут? А кто ж его знает? Может, и Том. Папаша, помнится, звал его «сучёныш». Старшой где? Так к Лорду подался, там и сгинул, упырь. Тот злющий был! Нет, ваша милость, не Лорд, а братец евонный – Кристоф. «С дороги, – орал, – грязнокровая мразь!» И – бац! – жалящим во всю дурную силу! А этот – нет. Тихий был, улыбался невесть кому, бормотал невпопад. Говорю же, свихнутый. Наша мадам его ещё конфетами угощала.

– Дикарь, значит. Чистокровный, в Лютном вырос, в егеря подался, – «их милость» Бубонтюбер успел сменить личину страшного дедка на облик коренастого косомордого типа с явной примесью нелюдской крови. – Врал мне в глаза. Как тебе важное поручение доверить?

Аженор скучающе зевнул, не потрудившись прикрыть рот:  
– Никак. Но ведь ты и не собирался. Зато теперь доверишь что-нибудь опасное. Я дикарь, меня не жалко. Галеонов тоже не жалей, и будет тебе счастье.

– Вот же сука! – расплылся косомордый в жутковатой ухмылочке. – Ну, будь по-твоему. А фамилия твоя как? Ой, простите, ваша чистокровность, как изволит именоваться ваш славный род?

Скабиор беспечно пожал плечами и с лёгкой душой соврал в очередной раз:  
– Вроде Брюссо, но не уверен. Брата я почти не помню, завещать мне было нечего, бумаг не осталось никаких, а колена в Лютном не считают.

– Вот тебе и превосходство чистой крови, – повеселел Бубонтюбер. – Ничем ты, дружище Том, от здешней грязи не отличаешься. Пошёл вон, завтра жди поручения.

Аженор и пошёл. Двести тридцать галеонов ещё нужно было переправить домой – похоже, дружище Кевин не прочь натравить на дикаря окрестное ворьё. Тем на «превосходство чистой крови» было наплевать. Скабиору, впрочем, тоже – бешенства явно уязвлённого Бубонтюбера он не понимал. Это покойные папенька с братцем всё разорялись насчёт «возвеличения рода», а он просто пытался выжить. Хоть как-нибудь.

***

Скабиор опять задумчиво побренчал тощим кошельком.

На Бубонтюбера он работал почти полгода, попутно проворачивая собственные делишки, и ещё до зимы сумел набрать нужных пятьсот галеонов. Против ожиданий, задания были несложными и не слишком опасными: чаще всего осевшего в городе егеря нагружали передачей пакетов. Ускользнуть от ищеек аврората и соглядатаев самого Кевина было делом плёвым, поскольку в мешанине переулочков и тупичков скрываться куда легче, чем в самом дремучем лесу. Несколько раз он сопровождал по Лютному гостей из цивилизованного Лондона, и эти поручения оплачивались весьма щедро.

Особенно запомнилась встреча со Снейпом. Вживую знаменитый полукровка оказался ещё лучше, чем в многочисленных байках, и Аженор едва ли не впервые в жизни позавидовал чужому уму, внешности и умению держаться. Изрядно смущённый, Скабиор изменил своей обычной молчаливости и нёс всякую чушь, пытаясь отыскать трещинку в этом немыслимом совершенстве. В приступе странного отчаяния он даже принялся превозносить ненавистного Малфоя, надеясь вызвать у Снейпа ревность или хотя бы досаду. Тщетно. Пронзительный взгляд нечеловечески-чёрных глаз, белая кожа, лёгкие точные движения, завораживающий голос – всё осталось неизменным, как будто вместо дурно одетого и скверно воспитанного дикаря над ухом у Снейпа уныло зудел сонный весенний комар.

В тот же вечер Аженор аппарировал домой, разделся до серого от постоянных стирок белья и долго разглядывал себя в длинном осколке старинного зеркала. Затем он дохнул на мутную поверхность, задумчиво нарисовал букву «N» в причудливых завитушках и, разозлившись, быстро протёр рукавом ветхой нижней рубахи запотевшее стекло.

– Уймись, сучёныш, – посоветовал он сам себе. – Твоё дело – перекрыть крышу и расчистить сад, чтобы было куда жену привести. Твой сын будет жить в тихом и мирном доме, а ты заработаешь достаточно галеонов, чтобы отправить его в Хогвартс. Папенька же с братцем отправятся к Мордреду вместе с «возвеличением рода», ведь фамилию ты возьмёшь другую. Брюссо – вполне нормальная, её вообще никто не помнит.

Наутро Скабиор выкинул из головы невнятные ночные грёзы, окинул довольным взглядом симпатичный домишко, увитый плющом, досадливо поцокал языком при виде чуть покосившейся двери и привычно мазнул равнодушным взглядом по руинам некогда роскошного дворца неподалёку. «Антиквар и книга, – напомнил он себе. – Добыть деньги и сберечь шкуру. Пошёл, егерь, пошёл».

***

Несмотря на довольно лёгкий заработок, дело по сбору необходимой суммы продвигалось медленно, ибо траты в городе тоже были нешуточными. Горстка летучего пороха стоила шесть кнатов, кружка пива – десять, а ужин с мясом и вином в худо-бедно приличном трактире тянул на пару сиклей. Покупку новой мантии взамен пропавшей в акромантульей сети Аженор счёл ненужной роскошью – так и бродил в приобретённых по случаю штанах из шотландки и скроенном по-магловски кожаном плаще.

Хорошо, за ночлег не приходилось раскошеливаться, спал он дома. Кроме того, злить Бубонтюбера своими бесследными исчезновениями было забавно. Тот несколько раз перетряхнул сеть своих осведомителей, пока не решился задать вопрос напрямую.

– Три галеона, – облик на редкость уродливой девицы перекосило до совсем уж безобразного, – и ты показываешь мне, где прячешься. Клянусь не подсылать убийц.

«Только воров», – расшифровал клятву Скабиор и протянул руку за деньгами: – Пять. Должна быть польза и от чистокровности, магл.

– Сука же, – выдохнул тот и стряхнул на ладонь Аженора пять потёртых монет. – Тварь.

– Эти две фальшивые, а та со «следилкой», – мило улыбнулся «тварь» и аккуратно выронил на пол три монеты. – Добавить нужно.

– Ты не доставал палочку, – Бубонтюбер озадаченно почесал колтуны на затылке, и Аженора невольно передёрнуло. – Как?

– Это и есть тёмная магия, грязнокровка, – жеманно протянул Скабиор в своей излюбленной манере, от которой коробило всех, исключая великолепного профессора Снейпа. – Я жду.

Три монеты, на сей раз «чистые», опять упали на ладонь. Аженор молниеносным движением ухватил «девицу» поперёк тощей груди и стремительно аппарировал. Телохранители дёрнулись следом, да где там: опередить бывалого чистокровного егеря мог только матёрый оборотень. Ну, или взрослая мантикора.

– Ты куда меня притащил? – возмутился Бубонтюбер и попытался обычным Протего закрыться от синего луча, летящего в лицо. – Блядь!

– Это лес, – усмехнулся Скабиор и без труда уклонился от Ступефая. – Шервудский, если тебе это важно. Вон под тем кустом у меня лёжка. Видишь, трава примята? О, а ты симпатичный!

Бубонтюбер поспешно схватился за лицо и ругнулся, сообразив, какое заклинание поймал.

– Невербалка, да? – скрипнул он зубами. – Вот ты себя и выдал.

– О да! – замогильным голосом провыл Аженор и бесшумно скользнул за ближайшее дерево. – Ты угадал, ничтожный! Я страшный тёмный маг, у-у-у!

Бубонтюбер растерянно оглянулся, бестолково заметался по безлюдной полянке и попытался аппарировать, дурачок. Антиаппарационными чарами Скабиор тоже владел неплохо – большинство опасной дичи с лёгкостью перемещалось в пространстве. К тому же под «куполом» значительно упрощалась делёжка добычи между подельниками.

– Эй, егерь, – жалобно позвал Кевин, – Пять галеонов – слышишь? – и ты возвращаешь меня домой!

– Десять, – насмешливо отозвался Скабиор, при помощи простеньких чар рассеивая звук своего голоса, чтобы тот слышался со всех сторон. Бубонтюбер ожидаемо вздрогнул и завертел головой. – Ты голоден?

– Что?

– Мясо будешь, спрашиваю? У меня тут ползайца припрятано.

– Давай, – обречённо махнул рукой Кевин, – чего уж теперь. Хотя за ползайца и перемещение дороговато.

– Это только за аппарацию, – уточнил Аженор, выходя на полянку. – Заяц даром. Я гостеприимный.

Бубонтюбер только вздохнул, попытался присесть на пенёк с гнездом громошершней и был вежливо ухвачен развеселившимся егерем под локоток.

– Сказал же, под кустом. Садись сюда, пока не угробился, цивил несчастный. Без меня ни шагу, понял?

– А поссать?

– Туда. Подержать?

Кевин негодующе завел глаза и утопал на дальний край полянки. Выглядел он неуверенно, будто ждал нападения. Не дождался бы. Лесок тут вырос почти магловский, чистенький и приятный, и нажить беду можно было лишь по собственной дурости. Аженор любил это место и летом частенько устраивал себе пикники. По осеннему же времени полянка смотрелась не слишком приветливо, ноги скользили на прелой листве, а зябкий ветер пробирал до костей.

Скабиор поёжился, поднял воротник плаща и принялся разводить костерок. Сырые ветки отчаянно дымили, но запах этот был намного приятнее городской вони. Кевин, подозрительно озираясь, трансфигурировал трухлявую ветку в низкий табурет и уселся рядом.

– Ну и зачем ты меня сюда притащил? – вздохнув, спросил он. – Что я бойцам своим скажу?

– Скажи, что трахались, – усмехнулся Аженор. – И тебе понравилось.

Бубонтюбер гневно засопел и продемонстрировал отставленный средний палец.

– Достали вы, извращенцы грёбаные! – сказал он. – Невозможно шагу ступить, чтобы хуйни вашей пидорской не наслушаться!

– Неужели ни разу не попробовал? – улыбнулся Аженор. – В Хоге к тебе не подкатывали?

– Кто подкатывал, тот пожалел, – недобро ощерился Кевин. – И ты пожалеешь, если вдруг вздумаешь!

– Мордред упаси. Не такое уж ты и сокровище.

– И слава Основателям. Том, я вопрос задал!

– Да просто так, – пожал плечами Скабиор. Он сам себе не мог объяснить, зачем ему понадобился Бубонтюбер. – Поболтать. Ты интересный. Я редко говорил…

– С грязнокровой мразью?

– С жителем другого мира, – Аженор поморщился и махнул рукой, отводя дым в сторону, – который тягается с аборигенами на равных.

– А ты у маглов был?

– Пару раз. Людно, шумно и воняет. Свихнуться можно. Но короткие платья у девушек – это очень красиво. 

Кевин польщённо приосанился:  
– Ты ещё на пляже не был!

– Уж прости, но я лучше в лес.

Они посмеялись и незаметно проговорили о всяких пустяках почти три часа. Потом Аженор аппарировал своего работодателя в Лютный и, внезапно смутившись, спрятал обещанные десять галеонов в карман:  
– Мне очень нужны деньги, прости. Я потом отдам, клянусь.

– Ты не мой товар там попиваешь? – подозрительно прищурился Бубонтюбер. – Смотри, даже вашего здоровьичка, аборигены вы сраные, надолго не хватает.

– Нет, – мотнул головой Аженор. – Осесть хочу, не всё же под кустами жить.

***

С тех пор Бубонтюбер на заказы не скупился, и где-то через месяц вожделенные пятьсот галлеонов были спрятаны Аженором в купленный за пару кнатов холщовый кисет. А в кошельке осталось четыре сикля двадцать пять кнатов – даже зелий не на что купить. Придётся ещё на пару недель задержаться в городе.

«Сегодня обойдусь без ужина, – решил Аженор, поколебавшись, и спрятал тощий кошель на груди. Кроме кучки монет там лежали пара безоаров и остатки заживляющего бальзама. – Ничего со мной за ночь не сделается».

Он подавил зевок и вальяжной походкой двинулся по прихотливо петлявшей улочке, скупо освещённой парочкой допотопных газовых светильников. Это была даже не улочка, а широкая щель между разномастными домами, куда выходили задние двери лавок и заведений.

Лютный состоял из нескольких улиц, разбросанных как попало, и пары десятков кривых проулков с тупиками и переходами в самых неожиданных местах. С трудом верилось, что когда-то в старину он и впрямь был обычным переулком.

В юности Аженор даже пытался расспросить старожилов об истории этого странного места, но неизменно нарывался на нецензурные пожелания «выкинуть дурь из башки и проваливать». О нумерации домов здешние обитатели не заботились, да никто и не взялся бы считать и учитывать нагромождение разномастных халуп, кое-как облепивших узкие извилистые улицы и закоулки.

«Зато никакого Фиделиуса не надо, – бурчал покойный папаша. – Вчера и сам еле-еле набрёл на нашу завалюху». Батюшка действительно через раз аппарировал мимо родной лачужки, но своеобразная архитектура Лютного была здесь ни при чём – почтенный родитель употреблял огневиски столь усердно, что и родных сыновей не сразу узнавал.

Тихий и замкнутый, Аженор был противоположностью своего старшего брата, но тот его по-своему любил и защищал от отца. Жаль, дома Кристоф бывал редко: бродил по лесам в одиночку или с шайкой охотников на опасную живность. А потом и вовсе примкнул к отрядам Упивающихся смертью: «Это наш шанс, маленький! Мы возвеличим наш род!»

Аженор же, как ни старался, проникнуться мечтами о возвеличении рода не смог – от красивого, весёлого, чуть подвыпившего брата несло кровью. Человеческой кровью.

В одиннадцать лет к Аженору прилетела холёная сова с письмом из Хогвартса, и он целое утро воображал, что папенька озаботился если не заначкой на его обучение, то хотя бы нижайшим прошением в Попечительский совет. Ничего подобного Базиль-Забулдыга, разумеется, не сделал: «Великий тёмный род не будет валяться в ногах у вчерашних лавочников!» Как будто его ежеутренние вояжи по окрестным кабакам с уговорами налить в долг тянули на великие подвиги благородного рыцаря-мага.

Зарёванного Аженора утешал Кристоф: «Ничего, маленький, обойдёмся и без Хогвартса. Мы с тобой сильные маги, нам эти грязнокровые премудрости ни к чему. К тому же Лорд непременно меня заметит, и я найму тебе лучших учителей!»

Незадолго до своей смерти брат заставил заучить координаты аппарации: «Это наша усадьба. Лучшее место на земле – защиту на мэноре ставил настоящий некромант, и она до сих пор целёхонька. Погоди, вернусь из рейда, покажу». Из рейда Кристоф не вернулся, а годом спустя в пьяной драке сгинул и непутевый родитель.

Правда, Аженор так и не смог достойно оплакать родных – семейные дары приходили трудно, и малое совершеннолетие едва не свело его с ума. Сейчас он и сам не понимал, как выжил тогда – не иначе Мерлин уберёг. Лачугу в Лютном у него отобрали за отцовские долги, но Аженор сумел прибиться к шайке егерей, а после совершеннолетия сбежал в «лучшее место на земле».

Развалины красивого дворца в псевдоготическом стиле он обыскивал почти два года, вскрывая обнаруженные тайники. Нашёл, впрочем, немного – то, о чём напрочь позабыли постепенно нищающие предки: пяток дамских дневников, пару не слишком дорогих безделушек да несколько галеонов старой чеканки. Огромные надежды были на библиотеку, но они не оправдались: зачарованные секции были пусты, а остальные книги истлели в труху.

Сам же мэнор был огромен, хоть и пришёл в полное запустение, а защитные заклинания действительно превосходили всё ранее виденное Аженором. Почему прадед переселил остатки рода в Лондон и скрыл от наследников координаты аппарации, так и осталось неизвестным.

Дед и отец, судя по рассказам Кристофа, предпринимали вялые попытки к розыску своего блудного наследства, но нашёл мэнор именно брат – спасаясь от разъярённой мантикоры, метнулся в ближайшие заросли и впечатался лбом в каменный столбик, украшенный причудливой буквой «N». Заступить за этот столбик мантикора не осмелилась, только рыкнула и упорхнула к разорённому Кристофом гнезду.

В общем, Аженор сухо поблагодарил предков за щедрый дар и назначил себе в жильё неплохо сохранившийся флигель. «Возвеличивать род» он не собирался, а потому восстанавливать замок не было никакой нужды. Род умер вместе с Кристофом, а Аженор…

Нет никакого Аженора, есть егерь Скабиор. Сучёныш.

***

– Эй!

Аженор вздрогнул и мысленно выругал себя за разгильдяйство. Вместо «эй!» вполне мог прилететь Ступефай, пока он тут мечтал о дворцах и библиотеках. Возглас донёсся с заднего крыльца довольно приличного двухэтажного особнячка.

– Эй, красотулька! Подзаработать не хочешь? – пожилая тётка в яркой мантии с пышными оборками взмахнула рукой, и Аженор на всякий случай стремительно отступил в сторону: мастера беспалочковой магии в Лютном встречались куда чаще, чем хотелось бы.

Тётка расхохоталась.

– Боец! – с удовольствием сказала она. – Поди сюда, сынок, не трону. Егерь, что ли?

– Да, мэм, – Аженор подходить не торопился. Пахло от неё не то чтобы плохо, но как-то непонятно.

– Давно в городе? – поинтересовалась подозрительная собеседница, заставив Аженора отступить ещё на шажок. – Может, травки какие на продажу остались?

– Матильда, сучье ты вымя! – открывшееся оконце в приземистом домишке напротив явило заспанного пузатого мужика. Аженор припомнил, что этот тип имел лавчонку с подержанным тряпьём у входа в Косой переулок. – Ведь уговаривались, чтобы ночью от твоего клоповника ни звука!

– Иди к дракклам! – отмахнулась тётка. – Не видишь, я мальчика уговариваю подзаработать.

– Дурында, – мужик смачно зевнул во всю пасть и почесал пузо, – такие мальчики не жопой зарабатывают. Вот найду я завтра твою тушу без глаз, сердца и печёнки – не говори потом, что не предупреждал. А ты иди, твоя милость, иди своей дорогой. Имей совесть, пожалей глупых грязнокровок.

Скабиор тяжко вздохнул и помотал головой.

– Я и не собирался, – зачем-то принялся оправдываться он. – Мне бы антиквара найти, он где-то здесь живёт.

– Кривой Дик, что ли? – нахмурился мужик на утвердительный кивок ночного собеседника. – Антиквар, скажешь тоже. Старьёвщик он. Как я, только больше с книжками дело имеет. Из-за них половины пальцев и глаза лишился, а уж мозгов-то у него сроду не водилось. Во-он то окошко, видишь? Да кончай старого хрыча потише – спать охота, мочи нет.

Оконце захлопнулось, задребезжало стёклами, и Аженор остался один на один с оробевшей тёткой.

– Пойду и я, что ли, – сказала она опасливо и протиснулась в заднюю дверь своего заведения. – Ты не сердись, егерь, уж больно мордашка у тебя… Заходи, если что – обслужим честь по чести.

Скабиор насмешливо улыбнулся и отвесил свой коронный издевательски-учтивый поклон: в шлюхи его зазывали неоднократно, а вот в почётные клиенты – впервые. Надо бы запомнить весёлое заведение мадам Матильды и наведаться при случае.

«Во-он то окошко» светилось неярким жёлтым светом, а ржавый остов фонаря над крыльцом грозил свалиться на голову всякому неосторожному визитёру. Аженор негромко постучал и в ответ на раздражённый окрик из-за двери сказал:  
– Это Скабиор. Я за книгой, помните меня?

Дверь распахнулась, и Аженор, пригнувшись под низкой притолокой, ступил в дом антиквара-старьёвщика.

– Время для светского визита вы выбрали неудачное, юноша, – проскрипел хозяин дома. Щегольские очки а-ля Дамблдор поверх чёрной повязки через пустой глаз смотрелись диковато. – Ложусь я поздно, но торгую всё-таки в лавке. Присаживайтесь.

– Простите, сэр, но егерь в книжной лавке... Мне бы не хотелось лишнего внимания. Я принёс деньги, сэр, – зачастил Аженор и невольно облизнул пересохшие губы. – Вот, видите, все пятьсот галеонов. Могу я забрать фолиант?

– Увы, мгм… Скабиор… Мерлин, что за отвратная кличка! Увы, книгу я продал.

– К-как? Вы же обещали придержать её, пока я не найду деньги!

– Видите ли, юноша, тех денег, что мне за неё предложили, вы никогда не собрали бы. Мне очень жаль, но вас обошли.

– Кто?

– Некий состоятельный господин, мистер егерь. Не спрашивайте, я не отвечу.

Аженор стиснул кулаки и зло выдохнул сквозь зубы. Книгу достопочтенного мэтра Родерика Малдуна «О природе тёмной волшбы и чар, кои наособицу от светлых чар колдуются» он заприметил случайно – торчал под этой дрянной лавкой, пока клиент в трактире не наболтается всласть с кем-то из своих знакомых. Стоять на улице было холодно, и он зашёл в книжную лавчонку погреться.

Антиквар, как и многие до него, принял Аженора за маглорождённого и решил, будто тот ищет работу. «Проваливай, бестолочь, – сказал он своим скрипучим голосом. – Только оборванных грязнокровок здесь не хватало. У меня товар ценный, вмиг конец тебе придёт». И в доказательство продемонстрировал левую руку с покалеченными пальцами.

Скабиор пожал плечами, скользнул взглядом по стопкам разномастных книг и внезапно застыл – книга Малдуна лежала сверху, и он сразу увидел название. Антиквар же опять понял его неправильно: «Золото и камни на переплёте настоящие, юноша, но мою лавку охраняют. Закройте рот и подите вон!»

Аженору стоило немалых трудов убедить склочного одноглазого старикашку отложить для него книгу. Цену тот заломил несусветную – в основном за драгоценный переплёт, поскольку содержание представляло собой сборник сплетен трёхсотлетней давности об известных тогда тёмных семьях. Сведения о его собственном роде занимали глав десять, не меньше. Предки никогда не таились и демонстрировали свою тёмную суть по поводу и без такового.

А теперь дракклов антиквар уверял, что продал эту книгу какому-то «состоятельному господину»! Видно, на миг Скабиор потерял разум, потому что старик побледнел и принялся суетливо выбираться из глубокого кресла.

– Не волнуйтесь так, юноша, – заверещал он фальцетом, от страха постукивая превосходными для его возраста зубами. – Я… я найду вам другую книгу! Ещё лучше! И дешевле! Сядьте же, прошу вас! Прошу! Вот! Взгляните! Такая древность! С рукописными пометками на неизвестном языке!

Палочку достать он не рискнул, торопливо впихнул Аженору в руки какой-то потрёпанный том и резво отскочил за спинку своего кресла.

– Я… я готов вам уступить… Всего две сотни. Это очень дёшево для такой книги! – визжал антиквар. – Взгляните же!

Аженор взглянул. Только не на книгу, а в старинное зеркало в бронзовой раме. И мигом успокоился, ибо из зеркальных глубин на него смотрел покойный Кристоф: оскаленный в злобной гримасе рот, нахмуренные брови, гневные серые глаза… И стиснутая в боевом хвате палочка.

«Успокойся, это всего лишь книга, – выдохнул он. – Да, ты надеялся выяснить, что за особый дар был у твоего рода и как далеко могли зайти отличия от нормальных магов. Но ничего, большинство заклятий тебе худо-бедно повинуется. Иногда непредсказуемо, правда, но зато ты научен горьким опытом и всегда начеку. И всё же, Мерлин, как обидно!»

Антиквар тотчас уловил перемену в настроении своего ночного гостя, бочком примостился на краешек кресла и заискивающе проговорил:  
– Право же, к чему вам, юноша, досужие разглагольствования Малдуна? Не думаю, будто вы собрались писать монографию. А эта книга по редким чарам имеет немалую практическую ценность, верьте мне!

Скабиор тяжко вздохнул и раскрыл том. Насчёт древности старьёвщик соврал: 1770 год, издано в Лондоне, рекомендовано… Он прищурился и внимательно рассмотрел полустёршийся штамп: «Рекомендовано Министерством магии».

«Это же учебник по чарам! – дошло до Аженора. – Обычный учебник, только старый! Что эта вонючая моль о себе возомнила!» Он хотел было опять достать палочку да проклясть обманщика чем-нибудь заковыристым, но увидел «неизвестные письмена» и похолодел.

«Я – душка. А Бетти Струглер – задавака. Ненавижу её. И чары ненавижу, – почерк был лёгким и уверенным, а написание букв – архаичным, но вполне понятным. Ясно, скучающий школяр исписал и разрисовал учебник вдоль и поперёк. – Тоска невыносимая. Профессор Клэгг – болван. Святой Салазар, как я хочу на каникулы!»

С записью соседствовала нарисованная рожица в школьном колпаке: унылая, с оттопыренной нижней губой. Вокруг разместились лучистое солнце и вьющиеся вокруг птицы, облачка, деревца, несколько стилизованных змей в гербовом щите Слизерина…

И с превеликим тщанием выписанная буква «N» в вензелях, знакомых до последнего завитка.

– Вы читали пометки? – севшим голосом поинтересовался Скабиор.

– Язык мне неведом, – важно ответил слегка пришедший в себя антиквар. – Латиница, но ни одного знакомого слова. Скорее всего, книга путешествовала за пролив, в Восточную Европу или ещё дальше. Тамошнее население пользуется латинским алфавитом, ибо своего придумать не сподобилось.

«Неведом? Но вот же – английский! И несколько французских словечек – из тех, что даже я сумею перевести: «прелестно», «красавчик», «очаровательный», – хотел было изумиться Аженор, но вовремя прикусил язык.

– Может быть, записки зачарованы? – спросил он вместо этого.

– Полно, юноша, – мошенник-антиквар снисходительно улыбнулся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. – Двести с лишним лет не продержатся даже чары Основателей. В Хогвартсе их подновляют преподаватели и приглашённые специалисты, как вам известно.

– Неизвестно, – буркнул Аженор и перелистнул страницу.

«Ножки предивные, а сама дура дурой. Мисс Гамп, вы идеал девицы». «За что «тролль»?! О, Мерлин! Клэгг, сволочь, я прокляну тебя!» Предок был на диво бестолковым студентом – сумел зачаровать свои каракули на двести лет, но получил «тролля» по чарам же.

– Эта книга на полторы сотни лет новее той, что я хотел приобрести, – сказал Скабиор рассеянно и опять перелистнул несколько страниц. – И в чём польза пометок, которые нельзя прочесть?

«Бред зелёного фестрала эта их трансфигурация, – возмущался меж тем предок, и Аженор, хмыкнув, был вынужден согласиться. – Два «тролля» за один урок! Профессор Роули, вы сухарь и зануда. Подумаешь, табакерка загорелась! А ведь я ему улыбался! Импотент!» Запись вновь обрамляли рисунки: «N» и куча завитушек, втрое против положенного, «N» и рой сердечек с крылышками, «N» и множество опрокинутых конусов с торчащими из основания лапками.

Аженор прищурился, всматриваясь в рисунок. Судя по всему, конусы изображали тела магов – то ли рухнувших без чувств, то ли упавших замертво. «Я безумно красив, нечеловечески умён и сказочно богат. Я тёмный маг из славного рода. Мне опротивело сидеть на чарах. Это несправедливо!»

Аженор укоризненно покачал головой и вопросительно посмотрел на антиквара.

– Пометки доказывают, что книга была признана полезной для неизвестного мага, – изрёк Кривой Дик менторским тоном. – Стало быть, и вам.

«О, счастье! Папанька разорвал помолвку! Можешь сожрать свой веер, девица Минчум! Иди учи трансфигурацию, недотрога! С моим-то даром, и какие-то светлые выскочки. Смешно!» Рядом примостилась вычурная «N» и страшное всклокоченное чудище с огромными зубищами, опознать в котором несчастную девицу Минчум можно было только по вееру, зажатому в корявой тролльей лапе.

– Вас, верно, обманул мой наряд, – со зловещей мягкостью произнёс Аженор, теперь вполне сознательно копируя своего брата. Видимо, у него получилось, потому что мошенник внезапно побелел и замер, вжавшись в спинку кресла. – Это хогвартский учебник по чарам. В тамошних запасниках наверняка гниют горы таких же. Вам несказанно повезло, что этим учебником пользовался мой родственник. Дальний. Из сентиментальных соображений я возьму книгу и просто уйду. Пусть вас кто-нибудь другой убивает. Такая метода ведения дел, кстати, не сулит вам долгой жизни в Лютном. Прощайте!

«И всё-таки профессор Клэгг – болван, – устроившись в своей постели, Аженор засветил Люмос и вновь открыл книгу, вчитываясь в рукописные строки. – Зачем нужны формулы человеку, что творит чары одним лишь своим велением? Если он снимет мои запирающие заклятия с двери класса, я напишу письмо К.М. и признаюсь ему в любви. Клянусь».

«Не снял! Никто не снял! Полдня директор и профессора толпились под дверью, понося шутников. Содержимое шкафов доставали из окон класса. В кои-то времена квиддичные команды сотворили полезное дело. Придурок Крауди уронил стопку учебников на профессора Оргпингтон и заработал десяток горячих. Не день, а сказка! А письмо я всё равно напишу. Если осмелюсь».

Трогательный рисунок сердечка в сердечке, буква «N» и буква «М» в общих завитушках. Похоже, мальчишка влюбился.

«Меня били!!! Меня били розгами!!! Ненавижу!!! Ненавижу Роули, ненавижу! Ненавижу трансфигурацию! Задница болит, прячусь в спальне. Через часок пройдёт, конечно, но это несправедливо! На следующем же уроке сожгу весь класс, и пусть хоть засечёт меня до смерти, сволочь!» На этот раз буква «N» ощетинилась мечами и стрелами и попирала гору костей. Одинокий череп в основании жутковатого сооружения наверняка принадлежал пресловутому профессору Роули.

«А ведь он сам меня бил, старый осёл, – в этой записи чернила были другого цвета. – Префекту не доверил. И не на скамье сёк, уложил к себе на колени. О, профессор, да вы шалун! В следующий раз представлю, будто это не престарелый сладострастник, а сам К.М.!» Под записью были изображены туча сердечек и пучок розог.

Аженор залился румянцем – предок с малолетства был затейником. Бедный профессор, даст Мерлин, он не остался без места из-за испорченного мальчишки.

Судя по записям, бедовому студенту оставался предпоследний год учёбы. В свои шестнадцать мальчишка был неглуп, но сильно избалован. Младший сын, он числил себя любимчиком отца и двух старших братьев. Похоже, глава рода возлагал на него огромные надежды – потакал всем капризам, заваливал подарками и перебрал изрядное количество брачных предложений.

Где-то со второй трети книги записи стали содержательнее, и Аженор, помимо Люмоса, зажёг несколько свечей. Непутёвый студент вспомнил, что он маг, и принялся объяснять, как можно творить тёмные чары «одним своим велением». «Велением» предок не ограничивался, будь он счастлив в посмертии, а переиначивал формулы светлых чар.

«Мне всё едино, а братьям эта ерунда, увы, потребна, – объяснял он. – Батист, душка, подарил мне премилую брошь с сапфирами. Я сделаю из неё щит и передарю ему на Рождество. Вот он обрадуется! А что подарить К.М? Нет, не так. Как набраться отваги и сделать К.М. хоть какой-нибудь подарок? Достать бы его миниатюру, Мерлин великий!»

Увидев дальнейшие записи, Аженор подхватился было с кровати, но заставил себя улечься вновь. Темно, сыро, и добраться сейчас до подвалов заброшенного замка, не сломав обеих ног, не под силу даже Основателям.

Завтра же он расчистит вход в фехтовальный зал и опробует щедрое наследство. Деньги есть, хватит и на крышу, и на зимовку. Отдать Кевину десять галеонов и запастись едой, а потом можно не вылезать из дома до самой весны. Вот оно, счастье!

Он опять уткнулся в учебник – слава тебе, безымянный пращур, в настоящий учебник! – и облизал сухие губы. Светлое заклинание, а следом запись от руки с формулой тёмного аналога. Десятки и десятки формул на полях учебника были начертаны небрежно, лёгким текучим почерком – сам Аженор и вполовину не был так хорош в чистописании, хоть Кристоф его и поколачивал слегка для стимуляции усердия.

«Он посмотрел на меня!!! – вокруг записи кружили мириады звёзд и сердец. – Блэки давали рождественский бал, и Он там был!!! Он спросил, как меня зовут! И назвал милым мальчиком! О, любовь моя, ты даже не представляешь, насколько я могу быть милым!»

«Крап вонючий, а не профессор Клэгг! Тёмный я маг, тёмный! Мне не нужны его премудрости, я уже сейчас сильнее половины профессоров. Десять розог?! Ещё один. Если в субботу он не вызовет префекта, а станет сечь сам, буду ёрзать, как Венделина на кострище. Посмотрим, кто из профессоров быстрее загорается. Ставлю на трансфигуратора. Но всё-таки две порки в одну субботу – это изрядно даже для меня. Хорошо, зельевар совсем древний. Обходится «троллями», добрый старичок».

Аженор вновь покраснел и впервые в жизни порадовался, что не попал в Хогвартс. Гадкий мальчишка, несчастные профессора.

Он зевнул, потёр глаза и приказал себе отправляться ко сну. Учебник безымянного предка никуда не денется. Аженор захлопнул книгу, затем нахмурился, вновь открыл и бессильно откинулся на подушки.

На заднем форзаце учебника, поверх рисунка благообразного старца со свитком и покорно внимающих ему юношей, красовалась разноцветная роспись в роскошных вензелях: «Габриэль Аженор Неккер. Красавец и малефик, добрый некромант. Трепещите все!»


	16. Глава 15

– Ни капли магии, да? – Аластор постучал пальцем по хрустальной колбе клепсидры и хмыкнул: – Раритетная вещица, надо думать.

– Как и всё здесь, – благодушно кивнул Дамблдор. – Личные безделушки директоров Хогвартса: подарки и любопытные покупки, работы одарённых студентов. Например, вредноскоп на нижней полке был подарен директору Дервенту самим Эдгаром Струглером (1). Один из первых опытных образцов, между прочим. Выбрасывать такую коллекцию в угоду личным вкусам – святотатство.

– А вы тоже отметились на этой барахолке? – полюбопытствовал Моуди и с кряхтением опустился в глубокое гостевое кресло.

– Само собой, – улыбнулся директор. – Но своего предшественника Диппета я превзойти не смог. Один из благодарных выпускников преподнёс ему чучело собственноручно убитого смеркута. Выносить эту гадость из кабинета я не стал, но перевесил в дальний уголок. Вон там, над шкафом, видишь?

– Тряпка и тряпка, – озадаченно нахмурился Аластор, а потом уставил на «тряпку» свой волшебный глаз и передёрнулся в отвращении. – Фу ты, хрень какая! Почему вы её не сожгли?

– Подарок, – развёл руками Альбус и вздохнул. – Пусть даже это и подарок Диппету от некоего Августуса Руквуда.

– Ваша доброта вас погубит, попомните мои слова, – проворчал Моуди, достал из-за обшлага своего знаменитого плаща потёртую фляжку и отхлебнул хороший глоток.

– У меня есть замечательный огневиски, Аластор, – Дамблдор повёл рукой в сторону небольшого буфета, но был остановлен.

– Не стоит, Альбус. Это больше снадобье, чем выпивка, – Моуди тряхнул глухо булькнувшей фляжкой, – Меня потихоньку одолевают болячки отставного аврора. Семидесяти нет, а уже разваливаюсь на части.

– А в госпитале Мунго…

– А в Мунго лучшим целителем числится Сметвик, – фыркнул Моуди, – мордредов выползень. Я говнюка ещё по Хогу помню. Сейчас опять возьмётся орать, что для начала мне надо пересадить мозги. Пошёл он, сука.

– По-моему, вы с Минервой слегка переоцениваете влияние школьного образования на душевные и профессиональные качества человека, – осторожно заметил директор. – Шляпа подбирает оптимальное окружение, а не приговор выносит. Совершенно очевидно, что в одном дортуаре вам с мистером Сметвиком было не ужиться. Но при чём здесь его целительские способности?

– Всё равно говнюк, – упрямо наклонил голову Аластор. – Да и хрен на него. Он теперь официальный глава тёмного рода. Выбрал-таки сторону.

– Как так? Вроде бы мистер Гораций Сметвик вполне ещё крепкий старик?

– Этот старик моложе вас лет на двадцать, – Моуди растянул губы в невесёлой улыбке. – Как я понял, у Гиппократа все внучата народились тёмными. Недавно это открылось. Он послал своего папашу в дальние дали, разругался с братьями и потребовал выделить себя с сыновьями и внуками в младшую ветвь. Должно было полыхнуть в газетках, но в должниках у Иппи Сметвика ходит пол-Британии – бедняг репортёров запугали до полусмерти. Так-то, мистер Дамблдор. Кончился нейтралитет нашего великого целителя, – на слове «великого» Аластор скривился и опять потянулся за фляжкой. – Фредерик Шафик встал на сторону приятеля. Слизняк слизняка не обидит.

– Что с того? – Дамблдор неспешно огладил бороду. – Гиппократ Сметвик никогда не скрывал окрас своей магии. Надо думать, его внуки унаследовали незаурядные способности деда, только и всего.

– Да ничего, – пожал плечами Моуди. – Кроме того, что Сметвик снюхался с Ноттом, больше ничего.

– Что это значит, Аластор?

– Да будь я проклят, если знаю, что это значит, – хмуро пробурчал отставной аврор. – Я, собственно, в гости к вам напросился в надежде прояснить ситуацию. Помнится, вы велели разузнать насчёт Нотта и прочих недобитков. Так вот, слушайте.

***

– Поттер! Поттер, зар-раза! – Драко Малфой ругнулся на непутёвого Поттера, а Драко Блэк от души материл Малфоя.

«Не мог сразу отправить его в подземелья, мудила?! – орал взбешённый Блэк и больно пихался куда-то в солнечное сплетение, отчего у Драко сводило дыхание. – Нахуя ему сдались твои полёты, еблан? Не любит наше сокровище твой сраный квиддич, неужто не ясно?»

Малфой действительно свалял дурака, когда назначил Гарри встречу. Сам Драко ещё до ужина отправился на внеплановую тренировку, а Поттера вызвала мадам Помфри на еженедельные целительские процедуры: диагностика, какие-то специальные зелья и дыхательные упражнения. Они уговорились встретиться у раздевалок, но Малфой, идиот, только сейчас допёр, что для этого Гарри пришлось бы тащиться через ползамка в одиночку.

Тренировка давно закончилась, а Поттер как в воду канул. Его не было ни в Больничном крыле, ни в гостиной, ни в фехтовальном зале, ни в библиотеке – вообще нигде. Слегка струхнувший Малфой утешал себя тем, что Ургхарта и Пьюси тоже было не видать, и Гарри вполне мог пойти с ними. Но тогда получалось…

«Что-что ты там подумал?» – подозрительно осведомился Блэк, и Малфой поспешно выбросил из головы крамольные мысли о Пьюси, вечно липнувшем к герою. 

«Давай на поле посмотрим, – заискивающе пролепетал он, задабривая свою дурную половину. – Это Гарри, он мог на звёзды засмотреться, – тут Драко вспомнил про глухие тяжёлые тучи над полем и добавил: – Или ещё на какую ерунду. Это же Поттер!»

Теперь он брёл по квиддичному полю в стремительно сгущающейся вечерней тьме и возле каждой трибуны громко окликал пропавшего героя:  
– Поттер! Да где тебя носит? По-оттер!

Ответа не было – тишина и темнота. Драко с досадой почесал затылок и попенял себе на лень. Давно пора выучить парочку заклинаний, выявляющих людей на расстоянии. Особенно если припомнить, что Гарри своими руками отдал недоумку Лонгботтому третий Дар Смерти.

«Вот ка-ак наденет Уизел мантию-невидимку да ка-ак звезданёт тебе Диффиндо (2) в жопу, – тут же завёлся неугомонный Блэк, – сразу вспомнишь, летун хренов, что тренировки бывают не только квиддичными!»

«Я хороший летун! – огрызнулся Драко. – И нет тут никого! Просто неохота возвращаться в замок и смотреть, как всякие уроды дуют в уши нашему…»

Тут его кто-то шарахнул Ступефаем и за ноги быстро втащил под хаффлпаффскую трибуну.

– Ага! – торжествующе сказал «кто-то» голосом Оливера Вуда. – Слизеринский шпион! Фини… Бля-а-адь!

Малый щит не подвёл, хотя, скорее всего, сгорел к дракклам – упал Малфой уже способным шевелиться. Поэтому он не стал дожидаться, когда поганец Вуд применит ненужную Финиту, а изо всей силы треснул его жалящим заклятьем. По яйцам, увы, не попал, тогда Вуд орал бы намного громче.

– Люмос! – спокойно произнёс ещё чей-то голос, пространство под трибуной осветилось неярким жёлтым светом, а Драко стремительно метнулся в тень, уходя от возможного удара.

– Угомонились все! – негромко приказал Седрик Диггори и воткнул палочку с огоньком Люмоса в какую-то щель. – Олли, аврорский лоб, зачем ты пугаешь ребёнка? Малфой, выходи, никто тебя не тронет. Родж, сядь.

– Не ребёнок, а сука белобрысая, – Оливер потряс правой рукой и присел, нашаривая на земле оброненную палочку. – Вмазал по-взрослому. Шуток ты не понимаешь, Малфой.

– Гриффиндорских – нет, не понимаю, – отозвался Драко и осторожно выступил из-за опорного столба. Палочку он держал боевым хватом. Ясно, что против трёх старшекурсников шансов никаких, но с ней было намного спокойнее. – Амулет мне разрядил, придурок. Добрый вечер! Вы Поттера не видели?

Роджер Дэвис негромко засмеялся, Диггори улыбнулся и покачал головой, а Вуд закатил глаза и простонал:  
– Свихнулись все с этим Поттером! Нет! Не было его здесь!

– Его Локхарт после ужина увёл, – сказал Дэвис. – Надо понимать, на отработку. Макгонагалл обфыркалась вся.

– Что вы тут делаете? – спросил Драко, вздохнув от облегчения. Локхарт, конечно, идиот, но он спас Гарри от Маккошкиной отработки. «За это я убью его быстро, – рыкнул кровожадный Блэк. – А шкуру всё равно сниму!»

– Угадай, – Диггори жестом предложил сесть, но Драко презрительно наморщил нос и принялся очищать мантию, испачканную при падении.

Осенняя грязь героически сопротивлялась малфоевской волшбе, а капитаны команд Гриффиндора, Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло молча наблюдали за представлением.

– Ладно, сдаюсь, – вздохнул наконец Драко. – За нашей тренировкой вы не подглядывали, иначе не успели бы на ужин. Что тогда?

– Мы разговаривали, и тут принесло тебя. Очень удачно, я считаю, – Диггори мягко улыбнулся. – Ты должен нам помочь.

– С чего это?

– Именно ты устроил эту бучу с мётлами, – Дэвис коротко потянулся и вперил в Малфоя угрюмый взгляд. – Макгонагалл жаловалась в Попечительский совет, но те ответили, что экипировка игроков – целиком и полностью забота команды.

– Правильно ответили, – надменно задрал подбородок Драко. – Родителям писали?

– Во всём Хоге только у тебя такой родитель, Хорёк, – уныло сказал Вуд, – который в ответ на письмо присылает ящик новёхоньких мётел. Что толку?

– Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, капитан Вуд. Напиши отцу, обругай гадких слизней и попроси его сослуживцев скинуться вам на мётлы. Краснобрюхие твоего батюшку уважают и боятся. Всё-таки сам Вуд, самый сволочной инструктор Академии.

– Папаня такой, – расплылся в польщённой улыбке Оливер, но тут же нахмурился и рявкнул: – Вот же Хорёчина! Ты меня специально заводил, что ли? Ах ты…

– Дельная идея. Всё-таки ты умница, Малфой, – перебил его Диггори. – Родж, наши отцы работают в Министерстве. Можно какую-нибудь подписку организовать.

– И будет она длиться три года, – буркнул Дэвис, самый юный из капитанов. – Рядовым клеркам платят только-только, лишь бы не сдохли. Разве только Вудди пожалуется отцу о-очень убедительно, и тот под угрозой Азкабана заставит «Всё для квиддича» сделать оптовую скидку на новую модель. Маловероятно, Седрик.

– На новую – маловероятно, – загорелся Диггори. – Но нам вполне сгодится и предыдущая модель. Она мне, кстати, даже больше нравится. Будет тебе скидка, мой отец сумеет уломать владельца.

– Я попрошу Гарри написать Фаджу и Скримджеру, – поколебавшись, предложил Драко. – Не может быть, чтобы у Министерства совсем не было каких-нибудь денег.

– Будь добр, пожалуйста, – вежливо склонил голову Диггори, а Вуд тяжко вздохнул. – С нас любая услуга в пределах разумного. Если нужно, я сам попрошу Поттера, он показался мне добрым мальчиком.

– Иногда – даже чересчур, – холодно ответил Малфой, и Дэвис громко фыркнул. – Пока, я пошёл.

– Зачем ты нам помогаешь, Хорёк? – спросил Оливер Вуд.

– Мы вас по-любому сделаем, – не оборачиваясь, пообещал Драко, – неудачники.

Тройка капитанов издевательски расхохоталась ему вслед.

***

– Хорёк!

Драко подпирал стену под кабинетом Локхарта, тосковал от безделья и мысленно скандалил со своей придурковатой половиной. Видит Салазар, сейчас Пьюси был совсем не к месту.

– Чего тебе? – вяло поинтересовался Малфой.

– Хотел поговорить, – Эдриан казался смущённым, – но ты всё время избегаешь меня.

– Хрен тебе, а не Поттера, – мигом окрысился Драко. – Я и так тебе лучшую подругу сосватал, можно сказать, почти сестру.

– Я оценил, – склонил голову Пьюси и чуть улыбнулся, – и несказанно горжусь доверием. А Гарри достоин самостоятельно выбирать друзей и наживать врагов, тебе не кажется?

– Иди к дракклам!

– Не сердись, – Пьюси наклонился и попытался заглянуть в глаза.

Ха! Дураков играть в гляделки с тёмными – да и со светлыми, чего уж там! – мозголомами среди Малфоев не водилось, и Драко с независимым видом уставился в сводчатый потолок коридора. Эдриан вздохнул и тоже прислонился к стене.

– Можешь не избегать моего взгляда так усердно, – сказал он грустно. – У тебя прекрасный щит.

Драко промолчал. Он совершенно не мог понять, что Пьюси от него нужно, и злился, немалым усилием воли смиряя закручивающийся где-то в груди горячий вихрь. Просчитать сумасшедшего невозможно; Пьюси же совершенно точно был психом, несмотря на демонстрируемые им в последний год чудеса адекватности. Не бывает душевно благополучных тёмных магов – так мама сказала.

– Хороший щит, – зачем-то повторил Эдриан и сполз по стене на пол. – А, Малфой? Дашь посмотреть?

– Зачем тебе?

– Его мой отец делал, верно? У мистера Булстроуда такой же, но я постеснялся попросить, хотя и очень хотелось. Дай на минутку подержать. Клянусь не лезть тебе в мозги.

Драко резко тряхнул головой, прогоняя страх, поселившийся в нём с прошлого Рождества – он ведь тоже мог осиротеть. Представить себя без папы… Нет, прочь эти мысли! Он торопливо развязал галстук и вынул из-за пазухи связку безделушек на крепком кожаном шнурке.

– Витая раковина, – сказал Драко, вздохнув. – Намертво привязана, смотри так.

Он прикрыл глаза, не желая видеть, как Пьюси осторожно, кончиками подрагивающих пальцев гладит серебряную подвеску. Через несколько томительных секунд Малфой вновь убрал амулеты и принялся нарочито тщательно повязывать галстук. Узел всё равно перекосило, и Драко, рыкнув, торопливо содрал проклятый галстук с шеи и судорожно зажал в кулаке. Пьюси потерянно молчал, бессильно уронив руки и сгорбившись.

– Ты очень нравишься Милли, – сказал Малфой сердито. – Просто до потери мозгов, к моему непреходящему изумлению. Твой будущий тесть – хороший человек: спокойный, неглупый и надёжный, как гоблинский сейф. Не пропадёшь, если не сваляешь дурака.

Эдриан покорно кивнул и попытался улыбнуться. Лучше бы не пытался.

Малфой коротко застонал и сдался, терзаемый идиотом Блэком – тот уже вовсю хлюпал носом и замышлял крестовый поход против поганых грязнокровок.

– Ладно, – зло выдохнул Драко, – договоримся так. Сейчас я не могу тебе его отдать. Самому нужен. Но как только ты сделаешь мне такой же амулет – взамен получишь этот.

Эдриан просиял и кинулся ему на шею. Не ожидавший от придурка ничего подобного Малфой слабо охнул и больно приложился лопатками о стену. Полоумный Пьюси успел наградить его поцелуем в щёку, когда дверь кабинета отворилась и оттуда вышел Поттер.

– Всё Миллисенте расскажу, – развеселился он. – Жених и лучший друг, бедная девочка. Малфой, будь добр, поправь мантию и подними галстук с пола. Вечер, Эдриан. Я бы на твоём месте съел безоар. Мало ли.

– Да мать твою Моргану! – возопил несчастный Драко. – Кто ж меня сегодня проклял так сурово? Найду – повешу!

– Что за шум? – Пятикратный обладатель выпорхнул из кабинета и с весёлым изумлением уставился на Малфоя.– Почему вы кричите? Вам тоже страшно? Не бойтесь, молодые люди, – Локхарт картинно тряхнул безукоризненно уложенными золотистыми кудрями и ослепительно улыбнулся. – Со мной вам не страшны любые опасности! Вперёд, мои храбрецы!

Драко Блэк взревел: «Убью, погань!» – а Драко Малфой закатил глаза и вознёс молитву Основателям, полную кротких упрёков и деликатных угроз.

Безумный профессор взял Гарри за руку и повёл в сторону слизеринских подземелий. Драко и Эдриан переглянулись и побрели следом.

– Не устаю поражаться, – пробормотал Пьюси, почти не размыкая губ. – Салазаром клянусь, он верит во всё, о чём говорит. Ни малейшего сомнения в своей пятикратности!

– Даже завидно, – угрюмо согласился Малфой.

Локхарт шел неспешно, едва не пританцовывая на ходу, и молол свою обычную чушь о подвигах и славе; его золотистая мантия, усыпанная голубыми блёстками, сияла и переливалась в свете факелов.

– Добрый вечер! – мрачный голос крёстного раздался настолько неожиданно, что все вздрогнули, а Драко Блэк выхватил палочку.

Локхарт картинно схватился за сердце и кокетливо захлопал ресницами:  
– Ох, Северус, вы всегда так неожиданно подкрадываетесь! Вы напугали мальчиков!

Драко Малфой отвесил своей воинственной половине подзатыльник и грубо затолкал её в глубины подсознания. Похабные измышления Блэка о «подкрадывающемся Снейпе» он тоже проигнорировал.

– Студенты давным-давно должны быть в своей гостиной, – холодно произнёс крёстный. – Отбой был полчаса назад. Потворствуете нарушениям школьной дисциплины, профессор?

– Увы, да, – улыбнулся Локхарт с лукавым смущением. – Я задержал Гарри на отработке. Он помогал мне отвечать на письма поклонников.

– Мистер Малфой? Мистер Пьюси? – просто-таки ледяным голосом осведомился декан Снейп. – Вы тоже помогали отвечать на письма поклонников профессора Локхарта?

Пьюси молча мотнул головой, а Драко нехотя ответил:  
– Мы не удостоились такой… гм… чести. Торчали в коридоре, благоговея.

– Умерьте сарказм, мистер Малфой, – поджав губы, посоветовал Снейп.

В ответ Драко наградил того тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья. Он, как ни старался, так и не смог простить крёстного после очередного разрыва с отцом. Избегал попадаться на глаза, повстречавшись, старался быстрее уйти или хотя бы отвернуться, а на уроках виртуозно увиливал от необходимости обращаться к нему лично. По-хорошему, стоило заново обдумать всё, что Драко знал о Северусе Снейпе, но душевных сил на это не было никаких.

«Позже, – обещал сам себе Драко. – После малого совершеннолетия – когда магия во мне угомонится и мозги встанут на место».

– Я сам препровожу своих студентов в гостиную, – сказал Снейп, ничем не показав, что угрюмость крестника ему хотя бы немного неприятна. – Доброй ночи, профессор.

– Ночь и впрямь чудесная, – пропел Локхарт и плавно повёл рукой в сторону окон: порывы злого осеннего ветра сотрясали стёкла, забранные в частый переплёт. – В такие ночи особенно хорошо думается. Пожалуй, я прогуляюсь вместе с вами, профессор. И мистеру Поттеру будет спокойнее. Верно, Гарри?

– Да, профессор Локхарт, – с непонятным облегчением сказал герой и опасливо оглянулся.

– Что произошло, мистер Поттер? – с лёгкой досадой поинтересовался Снейп.

Гарри не ответил, поёжился и ещё сильнее стиснул руку Локхарта. Тот покровительственно потрепал его по кудрям и сказал:  
– Мистер Поттер немного переутомился. Ему почудился некий голос, шепчущий о жестоком убийстве. Я сразу же успокоил его, ведь Хогвартс – самое безопасное место на земле.

– Понятно, – процедил Снейп и бросил на Пьюси многообещающий взгляд. Тот отрицательно замотал головой и приложил руку к сердцу – мол, не я, клянусь.

– Видите ли, Гарри, – продолжил Локхарт и неторопливо двинулся в прежнем направлении, – будь мы в лесах Трансильвании, я б отнёсся к вашему утверждению намного серьёзнее. В живой природе таинственные и завораживающие голоса почти всегда принадлежат весьма опасным магическим созданиям. Возьмём, к примеру, диких предков нынешних вейл…

Они дошагали до подземелий, когда профессор по ЗОТИ успел от вейл перейти к русалкам, а от тех – почему-то к джарви. Драко с трудом представлял, чтобы кого-то, кроме Флинтов, могли заворожить непристойные тирады гадких зверьков, но помалкивал. В беседе с Локхартом дешевле было отмолчаться – в этом уже накрепко убедились все в Хогвартсе, включая самого директора.

– Благодарю вас, – Снейп аккуратно отцепил Поттера от двинутого мозгами коллеги и кивком указал студентам на дверь гостиной. – Позвольте откла…

– О, дорогой профессор Снейп! Мне это было совсем нетрудно, – мурлыкнул Пятикратный и помахал Гарри рукой. – Спокойной ночи, маленький герой! Профессор, у меня возникла мысль завершить наш приятный вечер бутылочкой превосходнейшего кларета. Это вино мне преподнесла одна из…

– Нет! Ни за что! – рявкнул декан, втолкнул их троицу в гостиную, заскочил туда сам и захлопнул тяжёлую дверь прямо перед носом обескураженного Локхарта. – Отправляйтесь спать, – скомандовал он студентам и с независимым видом уселся в кресло у камина.

«Дожили, – взялся сокрушаться Драко Блэк. – Золотой индюк клеит нашего крёстного у нас же на глазах!»

«К дракклам обоих!» – решительно махнул рукой Драко Малфой, ухватил тревожно озирающегося Поттера и поволок того в спальню второго курса.

– Стой! – Пьюси заступил дорогу и посмотрел Гарри в глаза. – Что-то случилось?

Поттер секунду подумал и тяжко вздохнул:  
– Я слышу голос, которого больше никто не слышит. Знаю, звучит паршиво, но так оно и есть.

– С Локхартом пообщаешься, ещё не то услышишь, – утешил его Драко.

– Не говори больше никому, – покачал головой Эдриан. – Запрут в Мунго как нечего делать. Я там однажды целый месяц просидел, а голосов в голове только прибавилось. Потерпи немного, это возраст такой. Спокойной ночи, Гарри! Пока, Хорёк!

***

Сон никак не шёл. Не помогли ни мысленный подсчёт фолиантов, перепархивающих с полок читального зала в Запретную секцию и обратно, ни уютное тепло новой пижамы из тонкой шерсти, ни даже две чашки превосходнейшего цейлонского чая, выпитых на ночь глядя.

Альбус поворочался ещё немного и сдался. Покряхтывая, он поднялся, призвал халат и тапочки и устроился у камина, прикрыв ноги пледом.

– Вот так, Фоукс, – сказал он грустно. – Бессонница, понимаешь ли.

Феникс не понимал. Он нагло дрых на своём насесте, спрятав голову под крыло.

– Это потому что забот у тебя никаких, – укорил его Дамблдор. – Знай порхай себе да изводи просо мешками.

Фоукс вынул голову из-под крыла, смерил патрона презрительным взглядом, шумно встряхнулся и вновь нахохлился в чуткой птичьей дрёме.

– Собственный фамилиар ни в кнат не ставит, – пожаловался Альбус остывающим углям в камине и взмахнул рукой, подбрасывая дров. – Что уж толковать о прочих. Ох, горе.

Он немного подумал, достал палочку и заварил себе ещё чаю. Потом призвал потрёпанную тетрадь с заметками, надел очки, повертел в руках тонко очиненное перо и тщательно вывел: «Скримджер – министр». Подумал ещё немного и дорисовал жирный вопросительный знак.

Бывший друг Руфус совершенно не представлялся министром. Прямолинейный, упёртый, по-дурацки честный и болезненно самолюбивый – из таких получаются вожди бунтовщиков, кастеляны осаждённых крепостей и командующие отступающих армий.

«Неужто наши дела настолько плохи? – задумчиво спросил Дамблдор сам себя и был вынужден согласно кивнуть головой. – Да, наши дела настолько плохи, что в министры рвётся бывалый вояка, раньше всех почуявший возможное поражение».

Следовало взглянуть правде в глаза и честно признаться: война закончилась ничем, перегруппировка затянулась, а Светлый оплот существует лишь в воображении юнцов – детей погибших авроров и фениксовцев.

Вспомнилось горькое Аласторово: «Послать людей? У нас есть люди, Альбус? Старичьё вроде нас с вами и совсем ещё дети? Нет уж, друг мой, я пока буду использовать обязанный мне сброд из Лютного. Да и случись что, их не жаль».

По большому счёту, вся послевоенная политика Дамблдора строилась на том, что Волдеморт возродится. Альбус слишком хорошо знал, насколько гениален его бывший студент – в науке тот не знал поражений. Если Том Риддл намеревался победить Смерть, то он её победил. Или хотя бы сумел обмануть.

В пользу этой теории говорило всё: показания перебежчика Каркарова, отчаянное сопротивление Руквуда при аресте и его каменное молчание на допросах, обмолвки Горация Слагхорна, загадочное затворничество Абраксаса Малфоя и Вальбурги Блэк.

Неожиданные смерти последних немного поколебали уверенность Дамблдора во «втором пришествии». Он делал ставку именно на них: серого кардинала и кровного мага. Эти люди больше всего подходили на роли временных душеприказчиков Тёмного лорда и жрецов вероятного ритуала возвращения. Но Вальбурга умерла вскоре после ареста Сириуса Блэка, а спустя пару лет за ней ушёл и Абраксас.

Тогда Альбус принялся раздумывать над гипотезой «самовоскрешения». Том Риддл вырос редким параноиком, почище большинства тёмных магов, для которых паранойя была образом жизни, а не диагнозом. Положим, Тёмный лорд не настолько доверял своим сторонникам, чтобы безбоязненно вручить им ключ от собственного бессмертия. Значит, Том нашёл способ вернуться без посторонней помощи. Но какой? Откуда и когда ждать беды? Этого Альбус не знал до сих пор.

Самым многообещающим способом возврата к жизни было создание так называемого хоркрукса – предмета материального мира, в который посредством ритуального убийства «приживлялась» часть души кандидата в бессмертные. Изобретение хоркрукса приписывали Герпию Злостному, жившему в античной Греции. Герпий считался основателем запрещённой ныне науки монстрологии, и, надо думать, в достижении бессмертия был заинтересован всерьёз – уж очень опасные и кровожадные твари находились у монстрологов на попечении.

К сожалению, маги весьма своеобразно относились к передаче негативного опыта. Столкнувшись с чем-то по-настоящему опасным, они немедленно сворачивали текущие исследования, уничтожали их результаты и навешивали категорический запрет на дальнейшую работу в этом направлении. «Нельзя! Не сметь!» – буквально вколачивалось в голову потомкам без объяснения причин, и те – удивительное дело! – в подавляющем большинстве своём послушно следовали велению предков. Выражаясь фигурально, маги прекратили бы создание атомной бомбы, едва осознав, что контролировать последствия они пока не в силах.

Альбуса это бесило. Неизбежные жертвы – залог победы, а после бомб маглы создали дешёвые энергостанции, год от года становящиеся безопаснее. Маги же иногда забрасывали целые отрасли наук, чтобы потом веками красться окольными тропами вместо короткого рывка по прямой и широкой дороге.

Так или иначе, но литературы по созданию хоркруксов, считай, что и не было. Даже в весьма смелой книге Годелота «Волхвование всех презлейшее», запрещённой к свободной продаже и оттого хранившейся в Запретной секции Хогвартса, о хоркруксе было написано полторы строки: «…наипорочнейшее из всех волхвовских измышлений, мы о нём ни говорить не станем, ни указаний никаких не дадим…».

Вот так. «Не сметь!» – и наглухо заколоченная дверь для любопытных. Ни методики создания, ни граничных условий, ни сроков воскрешения – ничего, кроме сказки барда Бидля и коротких упоминаний там и сям с пресловутой пометкой «Руки прочь!» Поэтому невозможно было с достоверностью предположить, заинтересовался ли Волдеморт идеей хоркрукса или пошёл иным путём.

«И самое главное, я не знаю, когда ждать Гостя, – хмуро думал Дамблдор, ожесточённо дёргая себя за бороду. – Прошло больше десяти лет. Это значит – попытка не удалась? Или конечный срок воскрешения намного больше? Чтоб вам провалиться, борцы со скверной, ведь ни единого упоминания о временных рамках! А если попытка не удалась и Он вообще не явится? Тогда я старый дурак и зря затаился, пока молодые и резвые веселились в большой политике».

Он тяжко вздохнул, заклинанием расчесал свою несчастную бороду, грустно посмотрел на заварочный чайничек – «Нет, хватит на ночь!» – и тщательно выписал второй пункт: «Гарри Поттер – символ?»

Несомненно, Гарри стал символом победы над Волдемортом. Война так измотала страну и допекла людей, что в «благую весть» о младенце-герое мгновенно уверовали все, от мала до велика. Пережившие гражданскую войну были благодарны Гарри за то, что мир пришёл не после грызни политиков над трупами, а _правильно_ – волей Мерлина, избравшего своим орудием чистого душой ребёнка без капли крови на руках.

Само собой, грызня была – да какая! Но, против всякого обыкновения, её победители лавров не снискали и народной любви не обрели. Им просто молча позволили занять места в министерстве и Визенгамоте, а любовь целиком досталась трогательному сироте со шрамом-молнией.

Повзрослевший герой-слизеринец не потерял любви простых магов. Теперь его обожали за скромность, кроткий нрав и – люди, люди! – за миловидную внешность.

Пару недель назад на благотворительном собрании в больнице святого Мунго, куда героя торжественно пригласил министр Фадж, Гарри Поттер во всеуслышание заявил о своём нейтралитете: «Я мечтаю стать целителем. Целители не воюют с людьми, только с их недугами. Я не собираюсь мстить – война закончилась. Я хочу мира». Больница получила пожертвований вдвое больше, чем предполагалось, газеты разразились восторженными воплями, а дамы и девицы открыли очередную охоту за автографами героя.

Даже дружба Поттера с детьми Пожирателей феноменальным образом обернулась к его пользе. «Ну, слава Основателям, одумались, жмыры бешеные, – облегчённо вздыхали почтенные отцы семейств, собравшиеся пропустить по кружечке эля в «Кабаньей голове». – Нотт свой мэнор открыл, слышали? Набирает арендаторов, товары закупает. Его сын в одном дортуаре с Гарри Поттером обретается; видно, детишки подружились. Дай-то Мерлин, война и впрямь закончилась».

Дамблдор, тихо сидевший под чарами отвлечения внимания, тёр нывший висок и вспоминал прошлогодний разговор с улыбчивым убийцей Магнусом Ноттом: «Наши дети не виноваты в наших ошибках. Сам Гарри Поттер не брезгует их обществом – значит, настала пора похоронить вражду».

В общем, ныне Гарри Поттер – символ не только победы, но и примирения. Его обидчика, вольного или невольного, возьмут в оборот Ковен и министерство одновременно. Значит, давнее решение было верным: будущий целитель и красивый мальчик Гарри заслужил почётную пенсию. А ребёнком Пророчества станет милый и обаятельный увалень Невилл Лонгботтом.

Альбус покосился на спящего феникса, укоризненно вздохнул и вернулся к заметкам. Следующим пунктом там значились их сволочные милости лорды Нотт и Малфой.

Откровенно говоря, Дамблдор никогда особенно не интересовался молодым поколением Упивающихся смертью. Политику делали их отцы, а молодёжь обреталась в боевых отрядах и была предметом заботы Крауча и Скримджера. К тому же почти всех своих противников Альбус помнил студентами и полагал, что достаточно осведомлён об их способностях.

Действительность внесла свои правки в теоретические расчёты Великого светлого мага. Зачарованных масок УПСов никто предвидеть не смог – боевиков опознавали практически наугад по отрывочным воспоминаниям уцелевших в стычках авроров и орденцев. Чистокровные фениксовцы часами просиживали над думосбором, пытаясь сопоставить манеру ведения боя с узорами на маске, а затем «примерить» к получившейся личности фамилию того или иного семейства, подозреваемого в связи с Неназываемым.

– Вот эта сволочь – точно Пиритс! – Сириус Блэк возбуждённо тыкал пальцем в серебристый туман, клубящийся над старинной каменной чашей. – Видите, особая связка заклинаний? Правда, дуэльная, а не боевая. Это Пиритс. Но поди знай, папаша это, сын или племянник? Вот тут, профессор, врать не буду, я – пас.

И Дамблдор огорчённо разводил руками – на основании подобных «показаний» нечего было и думать об уголовном преследовании бандитов в масках.

Лишь ничтожно малая часть Пожирателей была узнана влёт: одиозные фигуры вроде Пьюси, Долохова или Макнейра. На время рейдов у них всегда имелось толково сфабрикованное алиби, а анализа боевых приёмов для обвинения в налётах было недостаточно.

Сириус уверенно ткнул ещё в три маски: «Любезная сестрица и её муженёк с братцем. Зарисовывай узоры, Лилс, надо Скримджера предупредить, чтобы курсантов зря не гробил». Официально же вся семья Лестрейнджей выехала в особняк на Лазурном берегу из-за слабости здоровья красавицы Беллатрикс, и французский посол до пены на губах настаивал на истинности этих сведений.

Крауч пытался добиться от Визенгамота права обследования трупов умерших. Пожиратели не оставляли тел погибших, они забирали их с собой или уничтожали. Бартемиус резонно счёл, что серия внезапных смертей среди чистокровных (отравления, драконья оспа или взбесившиеся гиппогрифы) напрямую связана с результатами уличных боёв. Дамблдор намерен был предоставить аврорату такие полномочия, но большая часть членов Визенгамота встала на дыбы.

– Отдавать тела родных на поругание?! – вопили нейтралы. – Да вы в своем уме?! До этого даже Гриндевальд не опускался! Некроманты недоделанные! Трупоеды!

Вот и приходилось молодым Поттеру, Блэку и Лонгботтому раз за разом просматривать чужие воспоминания о схватках с негодяями в масках, вновь переживать гибель друзей и ощущать дыхание смерти у себя за спиной.

– Сири, это «дикарь»! – Джеймс Поттер устало тёр глаза под очками и тряс головой. – Вот же мрази! Выползли! Что Он им пообещал, интересно?

Взбудораженный Сириус нырял лицом в туман и через некоторое время выныривал, злой и несчастный.  
– Точно, Джейми, «дикарь», – уныло говорил он. – Тёмный, хуже Мордреда. И ни одного знакомого заклинания. Я думал, такие выдохли давно. Запоминай узор на маске, будем вылавливать.

Из этого разговора Дамблдор с изумлением узнал о существовании чистокровных выродков, изолированных от нормального общества.

– Недобитки из давным-давно проклятых семейств, – Сириус затягивался магловской сигаретой так, что та тихонько потрескивала. – В Палате лордов род значится угасшим, а какая-нибудь тёмная тварь с длиннющей родословной всё ещё бродит по Лютному. Мать рассказывала, они не брезгуют ничем, чтобы прибавить себе силы. В ход идут ритуалы с изнасилованиями или жертвоприношениями, случки с нелюдью и прочие гнусности. Сами понимаете, чтобы пронять мою дражайшую матушку, нужно очень постараться.

– Но теперь твоя матушка и эти упыри на одной стороне, – тихо говорил Джеймс и незаметно ставил «заглушку», чтобы его юная супруга не услышала лишнего. – Профессор, нужно что-то делать. И я… я прошу вас дать Лилс какое-нибудь поручение в Хогвартсе. Встречу с подобной тварью она не переживёт. Пожалуйста.

Директор кивал и прикидывал, что Алисе Лонгботтом тоже стоит подыскать подобное поручение – Крауч или Скримджер вовек не догадаются убрать бедную девочку с улиц.

А потом к Волдеморту примкнул разругавшийся с Палатой лордов лорд Нотт. Ковен тоже надел маски, но узнать Нотта, Флинта или Бэддока не составляло никакого труда. Они особо не таились – Нотту достаточно было подбросить огненный шарик на руке, чтобы авроры аппарировали в разные стороны.

В налётах на дома мирных жителей Ковен не участвовал, и фениксовцы с ним практически не пересекались. А вот головорезы братцев Лестрейнджей… В общем, весь боеспособный состав Ордена выбили именно они.

Дамблдор коротко застонал, снял очки и прикрыл увлажнившиеся глаза. Непрошеные воспоминания нахлынули волной, снесли тщательно выстроенную мысленную защиту, и он вновь воочию услышал голоса и увидел лица мальчиков и девочек, которых больше не было.

Феникс тревожно курлыкнул, и Альбус, не глядя, протянул руку и погладил мягкие тёплые пёрышки:  
– Ну-ну, друг мой. Мы ещё отомстим, верно?

Дамблдор тряхнул головой и вернулся к записям. Итак, Нотт и Малфой. Вояка и папенькин сынок.

Во время войны Магнус Нотт удостоился пристального внимания директора Хогвартса лишь из-за своей чудовищной магической силы. Умственно же последний в Британии огненный маг ничего особенного собой не представлял: непосредственный, простодушный, временами даже откровенно туповатый юнец. Типичный боевик.

Малфой тоже никогда не блистал умом, а по сравнению с собственным отцом и вовсе казался напыщенным идиотом. Однако его искренняя влюблённость в Северуса заставила Дамблдора присмотреться к Люцию внимательнее, а протоколы аврорских допросов – окончательно переменить дотоле нелестное мнение. Якобы недалёкий красавец проявлял чудеса стойкости и изворотливости одновременно. К тому же он явно владел невербальной магией невыясненного окраса – вредноскопы молчали, а легилименты мучились от приступов удушья.

Дальнейшие события только утвердили Дамблдора в мысли, что Люциус сознательно вводит всех в заблуждение. А недавняя история с разорением некогда богатейшей семьи до сих пор вгоняла Дамблдора в краску – он ведь всерьёз поверил, что Малфой потерпел финансовый крах. Даже Северуса предостерёг, старый идиот.

Новости, рассказанные Моуди, буквально повергли его в шок. Пока Альбус дожидался возрождения Волдеморта, слуги Неназываемого взялись за дело самостоятельно. Нотт с Малфоем заключили союз и собрали старую компанию.

– Я виноват перед вами, Альбус, – покаянно бурчал изрядно сконфуженный Шизоглаз. – Ублюдки меня провели, а я, недоумок, уверял вас в их никчемности. Дела меж тем творятся нехорошие. Лютный едва не на осадном положении, и поговаривают о рейдах за Барьер. Оборотни пропали. Они и раньше не шлялись особо, но ныне как в воду канули – прячутся. Нотт набирает арендаторов и обещает защиту в грядущей войне всем своим поставщикам. А они у него сплошь полукровки и маглорожденные, кстати. Прикрывается щитом, сукин сын. Обыск у Малфоев… Альбус, ни следа денежных неурядиц. И чистенько, будто специально авроров ждали: ни остатков заклятий сложнее Репаро, ни распроединого сомнительного артефакта, тайники нараспашку, а портрет Абраксаса ухмыляется во всю пасть. Надо идти к Скримджеру. Дело пахнет переворотом, поверьте.

– И что Скримджер?

– Остережётся и начнёт своё расследование. Ума у него меньше, чем у вас, но больше возможностей. Нужно мириться, Альбус. Не время поминать былое.

Дамблдор потёр висок – «Всё-таки я нажил мигрень на старости лет!» – и уставился в тетрадь. Мысли его одолевали самые невесёлые.

***

Под горячим душем Драко разморило окончательно, он тёр глаза и зевал как заведённый. «А ведь собирался гербологию почитать, – укорил он сам себя. – Ладно, утром дочитаю. Методом Грейнджер, на завтраке».

В душевых было пусто и тихо, наверное, Гарри ушёл раньше. Малфой на всякий случай окликнул его и, не дождавшись ответа, побрёл в спальню. В дортуаре, против обыкновения, уже все угомонились. Только у Блейза за задёрнутым пологом светился огонёк Люмоса.

– Я думал, ты утонул, – недовольно сказал Гарри, оторвав глаза от магловской «Физиологии». – Собрался идти спасать.

– Мой герой! – восхитился Драко, проворно забрался под одеяло и опустил полог. – Уф, спать!

– Погоди, – Гарри замер, и взгляд у него стал затравленным. – Слышал?!

Драко потряс головой, прогоняя сонливость, и прислушался.

– В гостиной вроде кто-то бубнит, – пожал он плечами. – Без «заглушки», значит, декан уже ушёл. Скорее всего, парни за карты уселись.

– А… – Гарри замялся, передёрнул плечами и опустил глаза. – А голос ты слышал? Тихий такой… Страшный.

– Сейчас? Нет.

– И в коридоре, пока мы шли, – Гарри ссутулился. – Хорошо, профессор Локхарт ничего не боится!

– Потому что идиот, – припечатал Малфой. – А что было в коридоре?

– Голос, – сказал Поттер совсем тихо и глаза его налились слезами. – Мне не мерещится, честное слово!

Драко нахмурился. Неведомые голоса всегда были прерогативой Пьюси и прочих бедолаг-менталистов, тяжело переносящих взросление. Ясное дело, с Гарри случилась такая же беда, но растолковывать несчастному герою, что его предали собственные мозги…

– Я верю, – твёрдо сказал он. – Просто не слышу. У меня способностей к магии разума меньше, чем у ножки стола.

– А Эдриан почему ничего не услышал?

– Вполне возможно, услышал, но не придал значения. Он же пару лет с Основателями накоротке общался, его теперь ничем не удивишь.

И тут Поттер принялся ронять слёзы на страницы магловской книги; мокрые пятнышки тут же расползались по скверной тонкой бумаге.

– Гарри! – всполошился Малфой. – Что такое? Опять?!

– Ты мне не веришь. А он очень-очень страшный. Шепчет: «Убить, разорвать, дай разорвать!» Я… Я боюсь его! – Гарри надрывно всхлипнул, и Драко не выдержал – крепко обнял плачущего героя.

– Спокойно, Поттер! – скомандовал он решительно и пнул некстати сунувшегося Блэка с его сопливыми утешениями. – Опиши этот голос в подробностях, только не реви. Мы в магическом мире, случиться может всякое. Давай!

– Он… – Гарри крепко зажмурился, унимая слёзы. – Жуть какая-то. Холодный, страшный. Я думал, опять в обморок грохнусь прямо в коридоре. Только от страха. И ведь вижу, что никого нет. А он есть! Голос.

Поттера уже ощутимо трясло, он постукивал зубами и больно цеплялся за плечи.

– Тебе он показался опасным?

Гарри закивал и прибавил жалобно:  
– У голоса наверняка есть хозяин. Не может же звук существовать сам по себе? Кто-то его издаёт. Но кто?

– Смотри, – Драко ткнул палочкой себе в лицо и проявил колечко в губе. – Это порт-ключ. В Хогвартсе аппарация не работает. Но моё кольцо тоже зачаровано на совесть, и нас гарантированно отнесёт футов на пятьдесят в сторону. Я проверял. Держись поближе, и мы всегда сумеем удрать от кого угодно. Понял?

– Ух ты! – Гарри поднёс пальцы к колечку, но дотронуться не рискнул. – Здорово! А если он нападёт ночью?

«Хотел, уже напал бы, – проворчал Блэк. – На Пятикратного грех не напасть».

– Кроме того, – наставительно сказал Малфой, шикнув на свою дурную половину, – ты всё время забываешь о приставленном к тебе домовике. Если меня нет рядом, вызови Динки и вели охранять тебя. Его можно и сейчас часовым поставить, хочешь?

Гарри подумал и затряс головой:  
– Неловко как-то. А можно я лучше лягу к тебе поближе?

«О чём речь? – обрадованно завопил Блэк. – Да я… Да мы…»

– Конечно, – деловито кивнул Малфой и откинул край своего одеяла. – Залезай. Удобно? Вот и славно. Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

Заплаканного и измученного переживаниями героя срубило тотчас же, а Драко потихоньку обнял его поперёк груди, уткнул нос в растрёпанные кудри и от души пожелал неведомому голосу всего наилучшего. «Ванилью пахнет», – с тихим восторгом подумал Малфой и тоже уснул.  
___________________________________   
(1) Эдгар Струглер (англ. Edgar Stroulger) (1703-1798) – британский маг-изобретатель. Прославился изобретением вредноскопа.  
(2) Диффиндо – заклинание ножниц. Применяется для разрезания объектов.


	17. Глава 16

Молния полоснула по глазам резкой белой вспышкой, от которой на миг всё в Большом зале застыло и стало похоже на гравюру в старинной книге, а пару секунд спустя раздался громкий раскат грома.

– Ого! – Рон повёл плечами и опасливо покосился на зачарованный потолок. – Ох и бабахнуло! У нас этим летом молния старую яблоню расколола. Почти сожгла. Мама потом ругалась ужас как. Из этих яблок варенье хорошее получалось, а тут спеклись яблочки зелёными.

Невилл кивнул и тоже посмотрел на потолок. Там бушевала настоящая тропическая гроза, после которой тоскливый нескончаемый дождь за окнами казался сущей ерундой. Но, честно сказать, этот дождь надоел до тошноты. Из замка шагу нельзя было ступить, чтобы не утонуть в грязи, а озеро вышло из берегов и подтопило хагридовы грядки – гигантские тыквы величественно возлежали в мутных лужах. Профессор Спраут объявила мобилизацию старшекурсников, и теплицы обзавелись сложной системой ям и канавок вокруг стеклянных стен. Оранжерею зачаровывали сами профессора, в основном из-за сложностей с искусственным верхним поливом, норовящим то и дело смениться поливом естественным, но подпочвенным.

Гермиона сосредоточено уставилась в учебник по чарам и рассеянно тыкала вилкой куда-то в сторону тарелки с нетронутым омлетом. Невилл вздохнул и слегка потряс подругу за плечо.

– Поешь, пожалуйста, нормально, – сказал он. – Этот параграф ты ещё вчера знала наизусть.

– Нужно повторить, – ответила Гермиона, скривилась, прижала платочек к лицу и чихнула несколько раз подряд. Из её ушей тотчас повалил дым. – Ужасная погода, – пожаловалась она и сунула скомканный платок в карман мантии. – Рональд, я нашла нужное заклинание. Оно называется Импервиус. Но от сырости и холода оно всё равно не спасает, только от дождя.

– Пойдёт, – махнул рукой враз повеселевший Рон. – Когда башка сухая, вроде и не холодно вовсе. Научишь сегодня, ага?

Уизли не прошёл отбор на вратаря сборной Гриффиндора, но надежд не терял и взялся помогать любимой команде морально. Он не пропустил ни одной тренировки, в любую погоду торчал на трибунах и достал своих друзей восторженными воплями по поводу новых «Нимбусов».

Мётлы школьным командам купили на пожертвования министерских, об этом даже в «Пророке» писали. Мол, добрый герой Гарри Поттер отправил письмо Фаджу с просьбой помочь восстановить справедливость. Вырезанная из газеты колдография Поттера верхом на могучем плече Главы департамента магических игр и спорта Людо Бэгмена стараниями Джинни Уизли теперь украшала гриффиндорскую гостиную.

Невменяемый от счастья Вуд набросился на Поттера с объятиями прямо в Большом зале и даже вверх подкинул, как маленького.

– Теперь-то мы вас точно сделаем, – орал он при этом радостно, – слизни вонючие!

Малфой шипел и фыркал, заталкивал взъерошенного Поттера к себе за спину, а слизеринский капитан Флинт кровожадно ухмылялся и совал Вуду под нос громадный кулак:  
– Нюхай, мудила. Этим воняет?

Подраться капитаны не подрались, но долго бросали друг на друга свирепые взгляды через столы, пока грубиянка Джонсон не посоветовала им пойти «трахнуться под трибунами и не портить аппетит нормальным людям».

Тогда Рональд долго сопел, хмурился и наконец выдал:  
– Не понимаю. Слышишь, Пупс, не понимаю! Ведь может быть нормальным парнем! Так почему не всю дорогу? Вроде наш, тебя вон на магловском вокзале опекал, мётлы у министра выпросил, а потом – бац! – и снова слизняк слизняком, хоть Хагриду в капусту подбрасывай!

Невилл опять вздохнул и положил несколько оладий в пакет из-под совиного печенья. Профессор Флитвик обещал устроить сегодня контрольную – стоило запастись едой впрок.

Слизняк Поттер после стычки на стадионе демонстративно не обращал внимания на своих бывших приятелей и вовсю хороводился с Криви и младшей Уизли. Рональд увлечения сестры героем не одобрял, попытался сунуться с нравоучениями и нарвался на скандал. Орала маленькая Джиневра громче Вопиллера своей матушки, и Рон с позором покинул поле боя. Близнецы потом добавили ему по оплеухе и настоятельно посоветовали не тупить и держать нос по ветру:  
– Да пусть хоть с Мордредом за ручку ходит, ему можно. Любимчик всей Британии, как-никак. Хорошо, что мама и Джинни ему нравятся. Там, глядишь и…

Близнецы загадочно перемигнулись, треснули Рона ещё пару раз и угрожающе взглянули на Невилла:  
– Пойдёте и извинитесь перед Гарри, кретины. Не хватало только из-за ваших идиотских выкрутасов лишиться расположения национального героя.

В тот же вечер гриффиндорское трио напоролось на прогуливающегося по замку директора Дамблдора. Он мягко посетовал на их неуступчивость и злопамятство:  
– Гарри ничего плохого не сделал. Вы же хорошие дети, добрые и храбрые. Не ожидал от вас, не ожидал…

Директор укоризненно покачал головой и неторопливо побрёл дальше по коридору, напевая себе под нос какую-то песенку, а Гермиона жалобно всхлипнула:  
– И профессор Локхарт говорит, что Гарри настоящий герой. Какая же я дура!

Невилл и Рон переглянулись и обречённо пожали плечами.

Наутро они выловили Поттера у входа в Большой зал и под презрительное шипение злющего Хорька промямлили свои извинения и предложили «дружить как прежде».

– Опять какое-то пророчество? – вздохнул Поттер, медля протягивать руку, а Невилл с Роном вздрогнули и сделали страшные глаза.

– Можешь не пучить гляделки, Уизел, – мерзко ощерившись, выдал Малфой. – Тоже мне тайна! Тем более, давным-давно сбылось это ваше траханое пророчество, нечего Гарри пугать!

– Вот видите, никто в него не верит! – торжествующе сказала Гермиона, но её глаза тут же налились слезами. – Гарри, прости, пожалуйста! Ты не виноват, что… – она недобро посмотрела на Малфоя и вздохнула: – В общем, не виноват. Это я наговорила лишнего, прости.

– Как прежде не получится, – сказал Поттер и потёр тонкий и уже почти незаметный шрам-молнию. – Я больше гадости от вас слушать не собираюсь. А так – пожалуйста, отчего бы не дружить? Пойдёшь со мной сегодня в библиотеку, Гермиона?

Само собой, никакая это была не дружба. Поттер повсюду таскался со своими слизнями, только теперь при встрече он не отворачивался, а вежливо кивал и иногда ронял словечко-другое об уроках и погоде.

Занервничавший Рональд предложил перенести штаб в новое место, но Невилл и Гермиона махнули на это рукой. В штабе они только уроки делали да разучивали бытовые заклинания вроде Импервиуса, а мантию-невидимку Невилл надёжно спрятал в своей спальне.

– Пойдёмте, – Гермиона положила учебник в сумку, – а то опоздаем. Сегодня у нас тяжёлый день: сдвоенная трансфигурация со Слизерином, контрольная у Флитвика и урок полётов под холодным дождём. Хорошо, что завтра суббота.

Она опять чихнула, и густой дым повалил у неё из ушей.

***

– Отлично, мисс Грейнджер, пять баллов Гриффиндору, – профессор Макгонагалл одобрительно кивнула, осмотрев кубок, идеально трансфигурированный из мыши. – Удовлетворительно, мистер Малфой. Украшения в виде лап и ушей оригинальны, но значительно снижают функциональность сосуда. К тому же у вас перед глазами был заданный образец.

Гермиона победно вскинула голову и торжествующе улыбнулась. Малфой дождался, пока Маккошка отойдёт к задним партам, скроил высокомерную физиономию и надменно протянул:  
– О, эти скучные людишки с ущербной фантазией! Я маг! Я художник! Я так вижу! Плевать на злопыхательство бездарей!

Гарри не удержался и беззвучно захихикал, уронив лицо в ладони, а Грейнджер покраснела и возмущённо фыркнула.

Тут недопревращённый кубок некстати задёргал лапами и пронзительно запищал. Дафна Гринграсс и Лаванда Браун синхронно взвизгнули (обе – с превеликим удовольствием, как показалось Гарри) и запрыгнули на стулья.

– Фу! Фу, Малфой, какая гадость! Убери, убери! – наперебой заверещали они, кокетливо подбирая мантии почти до колен.

– Как будет угодно леди, – завёл глаза Драко и взмахнул палочкой, укрощая своё непокорное творение.

– Мистер Малфой! – возмутилась Макгонагалл. – Перестаньте немедленно! Мисс Браун, мисс Гринграсс, извольте прекратить истерику и занять свои места! Минус два балла с факультета Слизерин!

– Фигасе, Хорёк! – восхищенно выдохнул Нотт и невоспитанно ткнул пальцем в кубок. – Закажи мне такой на день рождения, умоляю! Только с драконом вместо мыши!

Все в классе замолчали и уставились на малфоевское «я-так-вижу»; Гарри передёрнуло. Изломанное в муке и лишённое привычных пропорций тельце несчастной мышки непредставимым образом составилось в части жутковатого кубка: разинутая в беззвучном крике пасть, скрюченные в судороге лапки…

– Меня стошнит сейчас, – задумчиво сообщила Паркинсон. – Тео, я тебе такую штуку в виде лягушки закажу, и попробуй только не принять подарок!

– Да хватит! – не выдержал Гарри и нервно смахнул с парты чудовищный сосуд. Раздался негромкий хлопок, и все трансфигурированные с разной степенью усердия кубки (у Рональда – с живым хвостом) дружно вернулись в мышиный облик, а потом, свирепо оскалившись, молча рванули по проходу между партами. На этот раз девчоночий визг был лишён малейших признаков кокетства, а нестройная ругань парней выдавала изрядный испуг.

– Эванеско Максима! – кончик палочки профессора Макгонагалл выписал изящную петлю, и бешеные мыши исчезли бесследно. – Спокойно, господа студенты! Займите свои места, пожалуйста.

Она встала у преподавательской кафедры, внимательно оглядела аудиторию и кивнула каким-то своим мыслям.

– Мистер Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете? – поинтересовалась она устало.

– П-прекрасно, – выдавил ошарашенный происшествием Гарри и недоверчиво уставился на свою ладонь.

– И всё-таки мне будет спокойнее, мистер Поттер, если вы проследуете в Больничное крыло, – непривычно мягко сказала Макгонагалл. – Мистер Забини, проводите, пожалуйста, мистера Поттера. Класс, внимание! Достаньте письменные принадлежности и приготовьтесь к небольшой контрольной работе.

Поттер торопливо собрал сумку, бросил виноватый взгляд на серьёзно озадаченного Малфоя (тот даже кривляться перестал) и резво покинул класс, пока Маккошка не передумала. Забини догнал его уже в коридоре.

– Что это было, Поттер? – опасливо оглянувшись вокруг, прошептал Блейз. – Какого Мордреда ты устроил?

– Откуда мне знать? – нервно огрызнулся Гарри. – И что это было, по-твоему?

– Ты разом отменил трансфигурационные чары у половины второго курса, причём палочку не взял, и слова «финита» я не услышал, – Забини встал посреди коридора и подозрительно уставился на Поттера. – Слушай, может быть, ты и вправду Тёмный лорд?

– Иди ты! – оскорбился Гарри. – Слово «финита» и слово «хватит», по-моему, синонимы. Нормально всё.

– Если вашей милости будет так угодно, – шаркнул ножкой Блейз. – Но на твоём месте я уже копал бы уютную норку в Запретном лесу.

Гарри хотел возмутиться, но на него внезапно накатила знакомая слабость, мягко стукнула куда-то под коленки и наградила лёгкой тошнотой.

– Я… я что-то… – пробормотал он и бессильно опустился на пол. – Я, похоже, опять потратился.

– Да ты что? Не может быть, – вздохнул Забини, отослал обе сумки на подоконник, рывком поднял Гарри на ноги, велел крепко держаться за шею и поволок по коридору. – Я думал, ты прямо в классе свалишься, – пропыхтел он спустя некоторое время. – Силищи у твоего темнейшества невпроворот, но с мозгами просто беда.

Мадам Помфри, завидев пациента, только руками всплеснула. Она проворно подхватила Гарри Мобиликорпусом, уложила на ближайшую к своему кабинетику кровать и принялась накладывать диагностические чары.

– Спасибо, мистер Забини, вы можете идти на занятия, – сказала она озабоченно.

– Ну да, на контрольную по трансфигурации, – мигом погрустнел Блейз. – Спасибо тебе, Поттер. Ты настоящий герой.

Медиведьма невесело усмехнулась, решительно выпроводила Забини и обернулась к Гарри:  
– Рассказывай, что натворил, бессовестный ребёнок.

***

– Ничьей вины в этом нет, – недовольно сказал Дамблдор и строго посмотрел поверх очков на свою собеседницу. – Мистер Поттер заработал магическое истощение вследствие спонтанного выброса магии. Профессор Макгонагалл и уж тем более ваш покорный слуга не имеют к этому печальному происшествию никакого отношения.

– Подозрительно часто мистер Поттер зарабатывает магическое истощение! Не побоюсь предположить…

– Сударыня, прошу вспомнить о правилах приличия и убавить тон до пристойного в беседе с человеком втрое старше вас, – Дамблдор удручённо вздохнул, стащил очки и устало поморгал. – Не дело это – кричать на своего старого учителя, Эми. Я покуда не выжил из ума и прекрасно понимаю твоё беспокойство.

Главе Департамента правопорядка Амелии Боунс достало совести слегка покраснеть и извиниться.

– Эми, – улыбнулся директор, – не ты ли много лет назад укоряла меня в излишней мягкости и потворству шалостям? Так почему же ты решила, что на склоне лет я вдруг взялся тиранить детей?

– Не припомню, чтобы братья Лестрейнджи шалили, – вскинула подбородок Амелия. – По этим ублюдкам с рождения Азкабан тосковал!

– Ох, Эми, – Дамблдор покачал головой. – Давай-ка я угощу тебя чаем, ты немножко успокоишься, и мы поговорим как взрослые люди, облечённые немалой ответственностью.

Боунс опять покраснела, на сей раз от сдерживаемой досады, но промолчала. Её визит не стал для Дамблдора неожиданностью – не в первый раз герой магической Британии ночует в Больничном крыле. Мадам Помфри послала отчет в госпиталь святого Мунго, Главный целитель Шафик переправил его в приемную министра, а министр, само собой, в очередной раз обвинил своего ставшего неудобным благодетеля в травле юного Поттера.

Единственно, Альбус ждал в гости Скримджера и заранее морщился, вспоминая своеобразный лексикон бывшего друга. Появление же в камине разгневанной Боунс стало для Дамблдора приятным сюрпризом: она была умна и умела делать верные выводы.

– Ещё чаю? – Дамблдор полюбовался успевшей взять себя в руки Амелией и добродушно усмехнулся: – Ну, теперь казни меня, Эми. Я готов.

– Что произошло на уроке, профессор Дамблдор?

– Мальчик пожалел мышь и выдал спонтанный выброс, – вздохнул Альбус и неторопливо поведал о неудавшемся уроке трансфигурации. – Можешь себе представить состояние бедной Минервы, – закончил он свой рассказ и печально вздохнул: – Она до сих пор не может прийти в себя.

– Почему? – удивилась Боунс. – Конечно, поздновато для выброса, но мальчик болен и …

– Потому что её кубок тоже присоединился к остальным, – Дамблдор напоказ потёр висок, – и бежал по классу едва не резвее прочих. Гарри одним движением руки сломал чары профессора Хогвартса. Вот так, Эми.

– Вы хотите сказать, наш герой близок к выздоровлению? Но это же прекрасно!

Дамблдор бросил на собеседницу задумчивый взгляд поверх очков и степенно огладил бороду:  
– Могу я тебе довериться, Эми? Я не буду требовать с тебя обетов и клятв. Просто выслушай внимательно и, будь добра, не делай эти сведения достоянием всего министерства.

– Не могу обещать, профессор, – насторожилась мадам Боунс. – Моя должность не предполагает…

– У меня тоже есть должность, Эми. И не одна. Но ещё у меня есть совесть, – вздохнул Дамблдор и примирительно вскинул ладони: – У тебя она тоже имеется, мне ли не знать. Потому и решился поделиться своими сомнениями.

Боунс, поколебавшись, кивнула.

– Итак, Эми, ты прекрасно помнишь трогательную историю любви единственного наследника сильного магического рода и прекрасной зеленоглазой маглорождённой ведьмы.

– Чем закончилась эта история, я тоже помню, – грустно сказала Амелия. – Плохая получилась сказка, профессор.

Альбус тяжко вздохнул:  
– Отец и мать юного влюблённого, как и полагается во всех подобных сказках, были против неравного брака. Им казалось, будто их будущий внук недостоин стать наследником рода. Хуже всего, что молодой муж в глубине души разделял опасения своих родителей.

– О, нет! – Боунс с досадой хлопнула ладонью по подлокотнику кресла. – Не начинайте! Господин директор, вы же намного старше и умнее моей племянницы, не стоит пересказывать хогвартские сплетни. Я и Сьюзан велела впредь думать своей головой, а не повторять услышанное.

– Сплетни? – лукаво изумился Альбус. – Ну-ка, просвети меня, Эми.

Амелия негромко застонала и прикрыла глаза рукой:  
– Якобы Джеймс побоялся, что ребёнок получится типичным полукровкой, договорился с некоей дикаркой из Лютного, заделал этой неизвестной девице ребёнка, а потом убедил свою маглорождённую жену помалкивать и выдал ублюдка за рождённого в браке. Кстати, слова «заделал» и «ублюдок» не мои, нынче юные девушки выражаются именно так.

– Сплошь падение нравов, – скорчил постную мину Альбус и тут же насмешливо фыркнул: – Эми, тебе рановато перенимать манеры мадам Багнолд. Девушки сами разберутся, как им выражаться. И что дальше?

– Дикарка оказалась тёмной ведьмой наидревнейшего рода, и новорожденный унаследовал уникальные таланты вроде отбивания Непростительных лбом.

– Не забудь о парселтанге и воплях Шляпы при распределении, – покивал Дамблдор. – Это прямые доказательства близкого родства героя с самим Слизерином.

– Ах да, о парселтанге я как раз и позабыла, – невесело улыбнулась мадам Боунс. – Только всё это враньё, профессор. Джеймс и Лили были безумно влюблены, и вы это знаете. Когда они смотрели друг на друга… – она закусила губу и опустила глаза. – Я всегда знала, что они умрут в один день. Вот только не думала, что это произойдёт так быстро и страшно. Ненавижу сказки!

Дамблдор откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил пальцы домиком:  
– Странная история, Эми. Разумеется, не было никакой дикарки. Но наш герой знает парселтанг и испугал Шляпу непробиваемым ментальным блоком. Он выдаёт магические выбросы, которых хватило бы на трёх Малфоев, и падает в обморок от сущей ерунды на занятиях. Сегодня Минерва напрямую спросила меня, не тёмный ли маг Гарри. И я ответил ей цитатой из заключения нашего уважаемого целителя Сметвика: «Длительное воздействие неизвестного тёмного проклятия».

– Ох, да бросьте, профессор! – поджала губы мадам Боунс. – Не бывает «проклятых» способностей. Джеймс, помнится, был очень сильным магом, и Лилс могла дать фору любой чистокровной ведьме. А если вы сейчас начнёте повторять измышления небезызвестных господ о «могуществе в крови», то загляните в зеркало. Да и этот ваш Снейп тоже силой не обделён. Талантливых полукровок ныне много. Взять Кинга Шеклболта. Уж на что его папаша – чванливая гнусь из «Священных двадцати восьми», а признал ребёнка и даже фамилию свою дал – поистрепалась «святость» за годы инбридинга!

Дамблдор хмыкнул. В своё время роман Эдварда Шеклболта и маглорождённой ведьмы Кейшии Амао наделал много шума. Немыслимая красота Кейшии привлекала множество поклонников, но своей благосклонностью она одарила лишь Эдварда. К сожалению, их история любви закончилась женитьбой молодого наследника рода на ком-то из многочисленных невест Монтегю.

Гордая красавица отказалась делить своего неверного возлюбленного с «рахитичной кобылой», прекратила с ним всякие отношения и объявила, что будет одна воспитывать своего будущего ребёнка. Через несколько лет Эдвард сумел добиться от Визенгамота акта о признании отцовства, но ребёнка ему забрать не позволили: и его жена, и Кейшия готовы были стоять насмерть, лишь бы Кингсли не воспитывался в Шеклболт-холле.

Сам Кинг относился к своему отцу довольно неприязненно и старался держаться от него и единокровных братьев и сестёр подальше. Силы и ума Кингсли было не занимать, он быстро сделал карьеру в аврорате, и теперь фамилия Шеклболт была на слуху вовсе не из-за регулярных загулов его папаши по кабакам.

Кейшия замуж так и не вышла, хоть до сих пор была одной из самых красивых женщин Британии. Лишь изредка она появлялась на министерских приёмах под руку со своим сыном, а остальное время посвящала хлопотам по содержанию небольшой книжной лавки в магическом квартале Ливерпуля.

– Не спорю, но всё-таки Гарри Поттер необычный волшебник, – Альбус покачал головой и испробовал на мадам заместителе министра свой особый взгляд: мягкий, укоризненный взор древнего старца, утомлённого расшалившимися праправнуками. – Пойми, Эми, я больше полувека учу детей. Уж скольких я перевидал, можешь себе представить. Гарри не похож ни на кого.

Амелия слегка смутилась, но позиций не сдала:  
– Это вам Сметвик рассказал? Профессор, при всём моём уважении к мистеру Сметвику…

– Нет у тебя ни к кому уважения, Эми, – не выдержал Дамблдор. Помнится, в юности мисс Боунс была намного рассудительнее и осторожнее в высказываниях. – Ни к мистеру Сметвику, ни ко мне, ни – помогай, Мерлин! – к здравому смыслу. Сметвик не мог мне ничего рассказать. Он лечил Гарри и связан клятвой Гиппократа. Я сужу по тому, с каким упорством он пытается спрятать ребёнка от лишних глаз и ушей. А уж отточенность и обтекаемость формулировок в его целительском заключении достойна отдельного спецкурса в этой вашей Академии авроров!

– Мистер Дамблдор! – вновь покраснела Боунс, на этот раз от гнева. – Мы все обязаны этому мальчику, и я не позволю…

– Вот! – Дамблдор поднял палец. – Вот оно! Мы обязаны мальчику, а не он нам обязан. А министерство с радостью ухватилось за возможность озвучивать каждый свой чих устами героя магической Британии. Вы таскаете Гарри по министерским сборищам с репортёрами, будто он почтовая сова, а не маленький осиротевший ребёнок, – Альбус якобы взволнованно сорвал очки с носа и сжал пальцами виски. – Я понимаю, Корнелиус, ты и Руфус стремитесь поправить свои пошатнувшиеся позиции среди избирателей, но отчего таким гадким способом? Разумных аргументов и достойных дел для предъявления обществу уже не сыскать?

Теперь мадам Боунс побледнела и с силой вцепилась в подлокотники кресла. Она набрала было воздуха, но Дамблдор не дал ей высказаться:  
– Говоря начистоту, Эми, вы совершаете подлость. Вы взвалили на мальчика ответственность за принимаемые вами решения. Взять хотя бы ту статейку о «подвигах» аврората. Сняли, видите ли, двух шалунов с летающего автомобильчика да покрасовались, наведя переполох по всей Британии. А Лютный стоит как стоял, дурманные зелья продают чуть не в открытую, мздоимство процветает, и обывателям не у кого искать защиты. Они к Нотту побежали, ибо аврорат у нас занят полировкой пуговиц. Дешёвая слава, Эми, не делает политика политиком. Оставьте Гарри в покое. Не лишайте его детства. Для чего, по-твоему, я его магловским родственникам отдал? Чтобы оградить от подобной участи – быть живым амулетом от всех неприятностей. Стыдно, Эми, вам должно быть стыдно.

– Но вы сами, профессор… – дрожащим голосом сказала Амелия. – Вы сами говорили, что Гарри герой и…

– Отдать заслуженные почести победителю Волдеморта и зарабатывать на чужой славе – это разные вещи, мадам Боунс, – жёстко сказал Дамблдор. – Вы можете припомнить хоть один случай упоминания моего имени рядом с именем Гарри Поттера? То-то же, Эми, – он надел очки и строго взглянул на собеседницу поверх стёкол. – Уймись сама и придержи Руфуса, добром прошу. Иначе следующий разговор будет не беседой старого профессора с бывшей ученицей, а выговором Верховного чародея Визенгамота нерадивому заместителю министра.

В кабинете повисло напряжённое неловкое молчание. Амелия по-прежнему стискивала подлокотники кресла и явно подыскивала аргументы в защиту своей позиции.

«Лет через сорок, девочка, а пока слушай старших», – усмехнулся про себя Дамблдор, и устало проговорил вслух: – Прости за резкость, Эми, но ситуация… Мне жаль ребёнка. Не стоят наши дрязги его жизни, пойми.

– Жизни? Вы сказали, жизни?

– И тут мы возвращаемся к заключению мистера Сметвика, – Альбус сплёл пальцы, полюбовался игрой света в камне массивного перстня и неторопливо продолжил: – Тёмный целитель, вероятно, сразу увидел то, о чём я догадался лишь недавно. «Проклятых» способностей не бывает, ты права. Зато имеются некие ритуалы по усилению магических сил. Тёмные ритуалы, Эми, запрещённые. Боюсь, Гарри стал их жертвой.

Дамблдор поднял взгляд на изумлённую до крайней степени мадам Боунс и покивал сокрушённо:  
– Вот тебе и «дикарка», Эми. Думаю, её звали Сириус Блэк. Джейми и Лилс, вероятно, пошли на поводу у лучшего друга. А он их предал. Не один раз, как я теперь понимаю.

– Но… С чего вы это взяли, профессор?

– Результат многих наблюдений, Эми. Перечислю факты. Гарри валится с ног при попытке воспользоваться светлыми чарами, но легко и непринуждённо выдает всплески, подобные сегодняшнему. Он полукровка с якобы врождённым окклюментивным блоком и владеет парселтангом, не имея к тому ни малейших оснований. Сметвик моментально берёт мальчика под свою опеку и отсекает всякую возможность вмешательства прочих целителей. Мало того, он заключает контракт на охрану Гарри. С Ноттом, Эми, с Ноттом. Наш добрый Магнус, понятно, тут же хватается за подвернувшуюся возможность поправить свои дела и реабилитироваться в обществе, но в этом же грешно и министерство, поэтому не буду придираться. Как тебе расклад?

– Неважный, – буркнула Амелия. – Я буду проверять каждое ваше слово, простите.

– На здоровье, – благосклонно кивнул Дамблдор. – Это у нас будет потенциальный конфликт с общественным мнением номер один. Сьюзен не упоминала нежную дружбу героя с младшим Малфоем? Так вот, это не сплетни. Мальчики практически неразлучны.

– Но…

– К чести Малфоя, тот не похож на своего отца. Порывистый, горячий, будто и не Малфой вовсе. Хотя, конечно, редкий безобразник. Как ты говорила о Лестрейнджах? Примерно такой же. Только, увы, намного умнее и ни разу не попался. Гарри не из тех, кто предаст друга – конфликт номер два. Мне продолжать?

Боунс молча кивнула и вновь ухватилась за подлокотники.

– Теперь представь, что эти факты кто-нибудь вытащит на свет в весьма неприглядном виде. Устроить это легко. Никто не видел, что произошло в ту роковую ночь. Все легенды об отбитой Аваде суть измышления репортёров. Напасть на ребёнка с «разоблачениями» так же просто, как и впечатлить домохозяек его «героизмом». Тебе ли не знать, насколько переменчиво настроение толпы. Поттера затравят, Амелия. Он никогда не отмоется от лжи и никогда не докажет, что не родился тёмным магом. Поэтому следует оставить Гарри в покое и не привлекать к нему лишнего внимания. Проще Аваду отбить, чем подобные обвинения. Ещё раз повторюсь, мне твоих клятв не нужно. Обдумай мои слова на досуге, большего не прошу.

Мадам Боунс впала в такую оторопь, что едва не споткнулась о каминную решётку и забыла попрощаться.

«А ты думала, деточка, легко иметь дело с живой легендой? – слегка злорадно подумал Дамблдор, наблюдая за поспешным отбытием заместителя министра. – Пусть проверяет, я не сказал ни слова неправды. Хотя, будем откровенны, правды я и сам не знаю. Допросить Блэка мне теперь не дадут – сами возьмутся трясти».

Альбус уже непритворно потёр ноющий висок, ласково погладил флегматичного феникса и насыпал ему зёрен в кормушку. Затем он вновь уселся за стол и призвал потрёпанную тетрадь с заметками. Та будто сама собой раскрылась на развороте, и Альбус сосредоточенно уставился на испещрённый именами и датами пергамент. Записи изобиловали многочисленными пометками и стрелочками – события проклятого Хэллоуина имели множество предпосылок и последствий, как явных, так и неизвестных посторонним.

Дамблдор немного подумал, повздыхал и исправил заголовок с «Гарри Поттер» на «Гарри Поттер-Блэк?». Затем пару раз дёрнул себя за бороду и старательно перечеркнул вопросительный знак.

***

Поттер застыл в дверях гостиной и ошеломлённо захлопал глазами. По некогда уютному помещению словно ураган прошёл. Мебель была сдвинута со своих привычных мест, часть стульев и кресел валялись тут и там кверху ножками, сорванные со стен гобелены неопрятным комом громоздились на большом овальном столе, каминная решётка отчего-то стояла перед входом, а фальшивые окна беспорядочно меняли изображения развалин каких-то замков.

– Мы переезжаем? – опасливо поинтересовался Гарри, забыв поздороваться.

Сбившиеся в группки однокашники нервно захихикали.

– Нас ограбили, – угрюмо обронил Теренс Ургхарт и тут же рявкнул: – Поттер! Опять без провожатого по замку шлялся?

Гарри попятился и замотал головой:  
– Н-нет, меня профессор Локхарт привел.

Говоря откровенно, он сам напросился в попутчики великолепному профессору. Выходить из Больничного крыла в одиночку было жутко – за эту неделю Гарри несколько раз явственно слышал зловещий шёпот таинственного маньяка: «Р-разорвать! Дай мне разорвать их!» – а потом ещё пару часов трясся от страха.

Однако в Хогвартсе по-прежнему всё было в порядке, и мрачнеющий день ото дня Гарри потихоньку свыкался с мыслью о собственном сумасшествии. Мадам Помфри тоже подозрительно косилась на беспокойного пациента и раз за разом переносила дату выписки, отговариваясь всякой ерундой вроде «недостаточного восстановления сил».

Не случись этого странного помешательства, ему понравились бы неожиданные каникулы. Драко заваливал «больного» сладостями и задерживался в гостях до самого отбоя, прочие парни тоже частенько забегали вместе и порознь. После обеда обязательно приходил Колин Криви и передавал приветы от Джинни – бедняжка простудилась, чувствовала себя нехорошо и всё свободное время проводила в спальне. Профессор Локхарт каждое утро присылал забавные открытки с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления и пару раз наведался лично.

Даже _Грань_ слегка угомонилась. Она по-прежнему снилась каждую ночь, но её вынужденный гость наконец перестал маяться тошнотой и головокружениями.

К тому же скучать в Больничном крыле было некогда. Эпидемия простуды и новые скоростные мётлы исправно поставляли пациентов, и мадам Помфри сбивалась с ног. Гарри счёл своим долгом помогать ей по мере сил, чем доводил больничных домовиков до истерических припадков.

В общем, всё было бы прекрасно, не броди по замку невидимый маньяк-шептун. Поэтому когда в Больничное крыло явился сильно простуженный Локхарт, Гарри немедленно напросился ему в подопечные.

Великолепный профессор выпил Бодроперцового зелья, изящно чихнул в надушенный платочек, разогнал клубившийся над безупречно завитыми локонами дым и жалобно посетовал на недомогание:  
– Почётный член Лиги защиты от тёмных сил и кавалер ордена Мерлина сражён банальной хворью! О, горькая ирония судьбы!

Гарри и мадам Помфри наперебой кинулись заверять опечаленного профессора, что вирусы – наиопаснейшие из созданий природы, хуже дементоров и драконов вместе взятых; стать их жертвой случалось даже самым могучим волшебникам.

Повеселевший Локхарт довёл трусливого героя до гостиной и направился в сторону покоев слизеринского декана.

– До свидания, Гарри! – несколько гнусаво попрощался он, вынул из кармана крохотное зеркальце в усеянной сверкающими камешками оправе и озабоченно нахмурился, разглядывая покрасневший нос. – Надеюсь, Север… гм… профессор Снейп не оставит меня умирать в сырых подземельях и угостит горячим чаем.

Поттер в который раз восхитился безрассудной отвагой Локхарта – чаёвничать со Снейпом, спаси Салазар! – потянул на себя тяжёлую дверь гостиной и в изумлении застыл на пороге, созерцая разгром.

– Ограбили? – переспросил он. – Но как?

– Подчистую, – зевнул Тео Нотт. Он сидел у стены на свёрнутом ковре и вяло похлопал рукой рядом с собой. – Иди сюда, декан ещё не скоро угомонится.

– Что происходит? – Гарри присел рядом. – Где Драко?

– На отработке у Спраут, скоро будет, – Тео опять зевнул и ухмыльнулся. – Снейп ни с того ни сего взбеленился и решил-таки найти сокровища Флинта. Подземелья вверх дном, но добыча пока так себе. Дюжина сливочного пива и пара пачек табака.

– Хорошо спрятали? – теперь Поттер посмотрел на царящий в гостиной бедлам с уважением.

– Нет, запастись ничем не успели. В Хогсмид всего-то один раз отпускали, – Люциан Боул плюхнулся рядом и хлопнул Гарри по плечу. – С выздоровлением, твоё темнейшество.

– Прекрати, – недовольно поморщился «темнейшество». – Что за глупости?

– Один не ходи, – серьёзно сказал Боул. – Глупости не глупости, а слухи ходят самые отвратные. Грифферы расстарались. Тео, скажи ему!

– Поттер, – Тео прикрыл глаза и с усилием подавил очередной зевок, – слушайся Люка. Будь паинькой, – он тряхнул головой, поёрзал и вдруг обнял Гарри и склонил голову ему на плечо.

– Тебе плохо? – всполошился целитель Поттер. – Что с тобой?

Теодор не ответил, а Боул хмыкнул:  
– Перебрал с успокоительным, похоже. Третий день обдолбанный ходит. Вчера у Маккошки заснул – двадцать баллов как с куста.

– Ему нужно в Больничное крыло!

– Розог ему нужно, – Боул ухватил сонно запротестовавшего Тео под мышки и поволок в спальню второго курса; её Снейп уже успел обыскать. – Забини, мантикоров ты сын, прекрати его опаивать!

– Этот бешеный пообещал поджечь мою кровать, если не дам зелья! Пусть спит, не тормоши ты его! Хоть отдохнём вечерок, – возмутился Блейз, тут же улыбнулся и молитвенно сложил руки. – Здравствуй, Гарри! Как ты вовремя! Попроси, пожалуйста, своего домовика убрать комнату. Парни на отработках, а вдвоём мы до ночи провозимся.

Гарри оглядел разворошённые постели, небрежно завязанные узлом пологи, вываленные из шкафов и тумбочек вещи, тихо выругался и щёлкнул пальцами. Пока безотказный Динки трудился во благо героя магического мира и его находчивых друзей, Блейз и Гарри вернулись в гостиную.

Через полчаса стало ясно, что Снейп от своих намерений не отступится. Перетряхнув дортуары старшекурсников, он направился в девичьи спальни.

– Да ладно, – хмыкнул старший префект Корвин Лафингтон. – Не может быть, чтобы флинтов тайник был там. Что-то декан недоговаривает. Дамы, признавайтесь, в чём грешны?

– Не твоё дело, – огрызнулась Виникус-средняя и с силой захлопнула книгу.

– Картинки, – захихикал Блейз и удостоился неодобрительных взглядов от всех присутствующих в гостиной девчонок. – Что? Наверняка решил пополнить коллекцию. Молодой одинокий мужчина…

– Ой! – вспомнил Гарри. – К нему же профессор Локхарт приходил, а я забыл сказать. Блин, как неудобно получилось.

Девчонки заулыбались, парни зафыркали, а Маркус Флинт, до того безмятежно дремавший в кресле, нахмурился и оглянулся на дверь.

– Даже не думай! – предостерёг его Ургхарт. – Поттер, что там за визит?

– За зельями, наверное, – вздохнул Гарри. – Профессор сильно простудился, а Бодроперцовое не слишком помогло.

Скучающие в разорённой гостиной слизни оживились, и на несчастного Марка посыпались издёвки. Кто-то гадал, как именно Снейп лечил бы Локхарта, кто-то поминал пристрастие декана к блондинам, а кто-то с фальшивым сочувствием утешал Флинта и выражал надежду, что «следующий кре… кхм… красавчик точно будет твой».

– Ничего, – хорохорился Маркус. – Зато ясно, что Гилдерой – нормальный парень и не на морду смотрит, а на…

– А на нос! – хором закончили насмешники.

– Уебу всех! – грустно пообещал Флинт и пересел к Гарри и Блейзу. – Поттер, Локхарт взаправду за зельями приходил?

– Ну да, – захлопал глазами Гарри. – У него небольшой жар и озноб. Он чаю хотел выпить, и это правильно. Обильное тёплое питьё…

– Балбес ты, Поттер, – ещё печальней промолвил Флинт и тяжко вздохнул. – А я-то надеялся, мне почудилось.

– Сам ты балбес, – обиделся будущий колдомедик. – А как ещё, по-твоему, лечить инфекцию?

Блейз всхлипнул, уткнул голову в колени, и плечи у него затряслись.

– Что? – занервничал Гарри. – Я не прав?

– Прав, – простонал Забини и резко дёрнулся в сторону, безуспешно пытаясь избежать подзатыльника от Флинта. – Ты прав, а Марк ни фига не понимает в целительстве.

– Договоритесь оба, – мрачно посулил Флинт, пихнул Поттера в бок и кивнул на дверь: – А вон и твой целитель чешет. Рожа довольная, небось, уже напакостил кому.

Драко и впрямь выглядел счастливым, будто всё это время летал на метле, а не таскал драконий навоз под проливным дождём. О сути наказания Поттер догадался сам, глядя на мокрого насквозь приятеля и обоняя характерный аромат, который не брало ни одно очищающее заклинание.

– Ты в душ не хочешь? – поинтересовался он, наморщив нос. – Заодно и погреешься.

– И тебе добрый вечер, бессовестный, – оскорблённо фыркнул Малфой. – Видел, Блейз, как мне тут рады? Теодор – милашка просто, зря ты дуешься. Пошёл я, несчастный, чтобы герою не воняло.

Гарри покраснел, а Забини опять уткнулся головой в колени и затрясся от беззвучного хохота.

Малфой вернулся через четверть часа, благоухая какой-то цитрусовой отдушкой.

– Так-то лучше, – захихикал Блейз. – Гарри, понюхай. Разрешить ему остаться, или этот запах тоже нехорош?

– Я опять к мадам Помфри хочу, – вздохнул смущённый герой. – Прости, Драко, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

– Страшно представить, что будет, когда захочешь, – буркнул Малфой, уселся рядом и подставил щёку для поцелуя.

Гарри быстро чмокнул довольного Драко и вновь залился румянцем. Но на них никто не смотрел, потому что в эту же минуту в гостиную вошёл Снейп и обвёл притихших и слегка озадаченных слизеринцев загадочным взором. Честно сказать, было отчего озадачиться – декан левитировал десяток портретов, которые никак не тянули на контрабанду.

– Милые дамы, – с издевательским придыханием протянул Снейп, отчего бархатные нотки в его голосе стали особенно заметны, – смею заметить, что репетиторов вы подобрали неудачных. Вот этот бедолага, – декан указал на один из холстов, – был растерзан мантикорой, будучи семнадцати лет от роду. Этот почил от болезни в шестнадцать лет, спустя год после изготовления портрета. А этот и вовсе не помнит, кто он и как его зовут, ибо его портрет заканчивали после смерти – видимо, скоропостижной.

Старшекурсницы отчего-то покраснели и опустили глаза. На лицах остальных студентов явственно проступило недоумение. Гарри тоже ничего не мог понять: «О чём это он?»

– На мой взгляд, – продолжал меж тем декан с нескрываемым ехидством, – вам стоило воспользоваться портретами магов постарше – из тех, кто видел жизнь и понимал толк… в эм-м… в предмете. Например, в холле третьего этажа размещено превосходное батальное полотно, запечатлевшее группу чародеев из боевого ковена Эриха Безмозглого. Изображённые там господа охотно дадут исчерпывающие пояснения по всем интересующим вас вопросам. В подробностях. Позволите доставить картину в спальню, мисс Уилкис? Я с радостью помогу утолить вашу тягу к знаниям.

Роберта молча замотала головой и прижала ладони к пылающим щекам.

– Жаль, очень жаль, – Снейп хмыкнул и нахмурился, вглядываясь в один из портретов. – Знакомое лицо… Мисс Уилкис, кто это?

– Я не знаю, – еле слышно прошептала Роберта. – Этот портрет… ну, он молчит всё время.

– Магловский?

– Нет, магический, только отвечать не хочет.

– Или не может, – резко сказала семикурсница Эмили Оверклифф и вскочила со стула. – Уилкис, курица, где ты его взяла? Профессор, унесите эту пакость скорее отсюда! Это же портрет самоубийцы!

– Поясните, мисс Оверклифф, – насторожился декан, а Драко с Блейзом вытаращились на Роберту, переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, покрутили пальцами у висков.

– Самоубийство – наитягчайшее преступление и предательство магии, – отчеканила Эмили. – Портреты самоубийц не смеют обратиться к живому волшебнику, они заговаривают лишь с тем, чья смерть близка и неотвратима. Все старые семьи об этом знают, и только выскочки вроде…

– Этот портрет опасен? – перебил гневную речь студентки Снейп.

– Нет, – ответила Оверклифф. – Лет сто назад пяток таких уродов даже в Мунго висели. Мол, чтобы целители знали, с кем не стоит возиться. Тут другое – предатели не заслуживают прощения и недостойны даже крох людской памяти.

– И куда эти портреты подевали?

– Сожгли, наверное, – пожала плечами Эмили. – Их вообще очень мало сохранилось, ни одна семья таким предком хвалиться не станет. Многие отрекались от предателя посмертно, есть и такой ритуал. По-моему, правильно.

– А близкая смерть – это как? Через пять минут?

– Вот не знаю, профессор. День-другой, наверное. Если с тобой портрет самоубийцы месяц любезничать будет, сам помрёшь. От страха.

– То есть, если я просто выброшу полотно…

– Туда ему и дорога, – с чувством сказала Оверклифф. – Но я бы сожгла.

Портрет самоубийцы презрительно наморщил нос и отвернулся. Гарри успел заметить, что изображённый на холсте парень был довольно красив, но морды корчил почище малфоевских.

– Спасибо за консультацию, мисс Оверклифф, – благодарно кивнул Снейп и повернулся к едва сдерживающей слёзы Роберте. – Вот так, мисс Уилкис. Надеюсь, больше инцидентов подобного рода у нас с вами не будет. Доброй ночи, господа студенты! – он стремительно покинул гостиную, и портреты покорно поплыли по воздуху вслед.

– Добрее не придумаешь, – почесал затылок Лафингтон. – Я так понял, завтра с утра нам обломится по отработке за беспорядок? Ургхарт, что скажешь?

– По три человека с курса убирают гостиную, остальные – свои спальни, – предложил Теренс. – Троих же хватит? Не реви, Уилкис, а то сама тут будешь…

Гарри вскочил, подбежал к Роберте и ухватился за её руку.

– Терри, отстань от девочки, – сказал он решительно. – С тобой бы так поговорили!

– Поттер, ты…

– Я домовиков попрошу, – пообещал Гарри. – Они уберут гостиную, а вы не будете насмехаться над Робертой. Нашли развлечение!

– Тебя слушаются хогвартские домовики? – изумился Лафингтон. – Кто ты, Поттер?

– Мы договорились? – Гарри упрямо наклонил голову, стараясь не обращать внимания на коронный малфоевский взгляд «Поттер-ты-непроходимый-идиот».

– Салазар с тобой, – махнул рукой префект. – За возможность уснуть до полуночи… Действуй, Поттер, благословляю. Отбой, господа студенты. Доброй – вот теперь и вправду доброй! – ночи всем нам.


	18. Глава 17

– Говорю тебе, Поттер, этот дождь затопит замок, и в одно несчастливое утро мы проснёмся в обнимку с гриндилоу, – Нотт беспокойно метался по спальне и, похоже, держал себя в руках из последних сил. Он нервно стискивал кулаки, поминутно облизывал губы и зло щурил глаза.

Гарри вздохнул и вопросительно просмотрел на Блейза. Тот по случаю субботнего утра на завтрак не пошёл, а устроил себе уютное гнездо из подушек и одеяла и, позёвывая, листал свежий «Вестник зельеварения».

– Поттер, тебе говорю! – повысил голос Нотт.

– Ну что ты, – мягко ответил Гарри. – Замок стоит на возвышении, а подземелья закляты на совесть. Немного сыровато, конечно, но так было всегда.

– Тебе-то откуда знать? – раздражённо фыркнул Тео. – Ты собственные шнурки не зачаруешь, чтобы не путались!

– В «Истории Хогвартса» читал, – спокойно парировал Гарри, твёрдо зная, что проверять его слова Нотт не станет: в неистовой любви к чтению тот вполне мог посоперничать с шестым Уизелом.

Блейз заметил вопрошающий взгляд, молча завёл глаза, указательным пальцем ткнул в потолок, а большим – чиркнул себя по горлу.

«Мадам Помфри строго-настрого запретила поить Тео успокоительными зельями», – перевёл сообщение Гарри и тихо вздохнул. Ясно, что от передозировки Тео спасал только его безумный метаболизм, маг послабее уже превратился бы в овощ. С другой стороны, находиться в одном помещении со вспыльчивым боевиком было очень некомфортно.

Дождь ещё этот, будь он неладен! Гарри и сам не страдал избытком оптимизма: настырная _Грань_ , потерянная тетрадка Того-Самого-Террориста, загадочный шептун с угрозами, съехавший с катушек Нотт и нескончаемые потоки холодной воды с неба могли кому угодно испортить настроение.

Сегодня Теодора, лишённого вечерней порции зелья, подбросило в немыслимую рань. Он всех перебудил и поругался со злющим спросонок Малфоем. Подлый Хорёк исподтишка наградил друга Силенцио и завалился досыпать. Крэбб и Гойл смылись от греха в гостиную и, наверное, уже ушли в Большой зал.

Нотт сбросил заклятие через полчаса и теперь кружил по спальне, борясь с подступающим бешенством. Получалось у него неважно, и Гарри, вздохнув ещё раз, наконец решился.

– Тео, проводи меня, пожалуйста, на завтрак, – сказал он и аккуратно выбрался из-под одеяла, стараясь не разбудить Драко. – Погоди, я мигом умоюсь и оденусь. Наберём с собой еды и будем потом валяться до обеда.

– Ура, – широко зевнул Блейз, – пикник.

– Лентяи, всё бы вам валяться! – постановил Теодор и раздражённо дёрнул плечом. – Шевелись, Поттер, я в гостиной подожду.

План Гарри был прост как табуретка: выйти в коридор, пожаловаться Тео на таинственный голос и якобы испуганно схватить его за руку. Времени, пока они дойдут до Большого зала, вполне хватит для «поправки настроения». Поттер прекрасно помнил об обещании Снейпу не применять к людям «ментальных воздействий» без их на то позволения, но обстановка в дортуаре стала невыносимой.

«Я немножко, – пообещал себе Гарри, – самую капельку».

Он не учёл одного: совладать с Теодором было так же трудно, как с его драккловым папашей. Едва Поттер попытался «уговорить» Нотта не буянить, тот мгновенно вырвал свою руку, резко отскочил в сторону и наставил палочку на незадачливого экстрасенса.

– Что происходит? – рявкнул Тео и зло оскалился. – Жить надоело?

– Прости-прости, – пролепетал Гарри и вскинул ладони вверх. – Прости, пожалуйста. Я хотел, чтобы ты немного успокоился. Совсем чуть-чуть.

– А… а ты умеешь? – недоверчиво прищурился Теодор и опустил руку с палочкой.

– Эдриан, – вздохнув, сказал Гарри. – Это я ему помогал. Только не говори никому, хорошо? Меня Снейп и мадам Помфри будут ругать. Мол, я ещё не целитель…

– Согласен! – выпалил Нотт. – И молчать, и терпеть. Что мне сделать?

– Просто дай руку и постой спокойно, – Гарри сосредоточился на «поправке настроения», стараясь не потратить сил больше, чем нужно. – Ну как?

Теодор внимательно посмотрел на свою руку, а потом перевёл взгляд на Поттера; тот вздрогнул и попятился.

– Прости, – на всякий случай сказал Гарри и с тоской прикинул, что убежать не успеет, а отбиться от Нотта…

– Поттер, – выдохнул Тео и с силой потёр лицо. – Поттер, ты… Мне… Не пойму…

Гарри молча жался спиной к стене и соображал, что могло пойти не так – раньше у него осечек не было. Нотт коротко застонал и привалился рядом.

– У меня голова кружится, – пожаловался он, а Поттер трусливо зажмурился и мысленно засобирался в Азкабан. – Или… Нет, не кружится, а…

– Привет, Гарри! Как дела? – раздался звонкий голос Колина Криви. – А что вы тут делаете?

– А тебе что за печаль, мелкий? – с лёгкой насмешкой отозвался Тео, тряхнул головой и отлепился от стены. – Поттер, ты вроде на завтрак собирался. Всё в порядке?

– Да, – пискнул Гарри и рискнул приоткрыть один глаз. – А у тебя?

– В полном, – заверил его Тео и вдруг крепко обнял. – Пока Хорёк не видит, а то прибьёт меня на хрен. Спасибо!

– Что случилось? – Колин нахмурился и подозрительно посмотрел на Нотта.

– Отважный герой спасает занедуживших тёмных магов, – с комичной важностью отрапортовал Тео и немедленно схлопотал от Поттера тычок локтем. – Ой! Теперь я навеки отвращён от Зла, хоть уборщиком бери в министерство.

Криви недоверчиво посмотрел на нахальную морду «занедужившего» и вздохнул:  
– Прости, но ты совсем не похож на тёмного мага. Тебе просто Гарри нравится, да? Мне сказали, что тут… ну… всякие отношения бывают… С парнями, в смысле.

Колин покраснел и умолк, а Поттер страдальчески замычал и потёр почти исчезнувший шрам.

– Да хоть с кентаврами, – развеселился Нотт. – Тебе какое дело?

Колин покраснел ещё пуще:  
– Мне снимок заказали. Ну… с поцелуями. И отказывать неловко, и соглашаться стыдно.

– Мастер может отказать любому без объяснений, – строго сказал Нотт. – Ты в своём праве, не тушуйся.

– Спасибо, – сосредоточенно кивнул Криви. – Нет, ты не тёмный маг.

– Раскусил влёт, – фыркнул Тео. – Давай, вали к своим дружкам, провидец, не порть мне репутацию.

– Пока, Теодор, пока, Гарри! – звонко попрощался Колин и вприпрыжку поскакал по коридору. – Оливер! Олли Вуд, я уже бегу!

– Гляди-ка, прижился, – хмыкнул Тео и кивнул на гриффиндорскую команду, терпеливо поджидающую своего «летописца» у дверей Большого зала. – Забавный клоп.

– Маглорождённый, фу-у, – не удержался от подначки Гарри.

– Всякие случаются, – пожал плечами Теодор. – Хоть среди них, хоть среди нас.

– Тогда почему…

– Своих всяко жальче, Поттер, – невесело оскалился Нотт. – Чего спрашивать, когда и сам знаешь?

***  
– Я опять забыл, как это место называется, – Магнус скинул капюшон мантии, недовольно огляделся и наколдовал Сонорус: – Люций! Как ты обозвал этот проклятущий двор?

– Клуатр, неуч! – отозвался Малфой из-за груды мокрых замшелых камней, заваленных палыми листьями. – Не мешай, я занят!

– Да уж, чем не занятие, – проворчал Нотт себе под нос, – бродить по грязи в дождь. Сивый, ты что-то толковал про виски.

Фенрир Грейбек вытащил из-за обшлага охотничьей куртки металлическую фляжку и молча протянул её Магнусу.

– Ох, хорошо! Как думаешь, когда он угомонится?

– В прошлый раз, – Фенрир тоже глотнул из возвращённой фляги и довольно зажмурился, – без малого пять часов ползал во-он по тому овражку. Так что, если у вас дела имеются, ваша милость, лучше заняться ими.

Дела имелись, а как же. Дел было столько, что от попыток везде успеть и со всем управиться спекались мозги. До кровати Магнус доползал далеко за полночь, а с рассветом вновь принимался за окаянные дела: выслушивал подробные доклады Паркинсона, Ургхарта и несравненной Линды Флинт, просматривал и подписывал гору счетов, мотался по поставщикам и проверял житьё-бытьё арендаторов; вёл непростые разговоры в Лютном и в Косом, запугивал должников и задабривал кредиторов; орал и улыбался, метал файерболлы и падал на одно колено; грозил и увещевал, приказывал и торговался.

Дни, когда удавалось вырваться с бойцами для зачистки земель от особо пакостной травы и живности, стали считаться праздниками и выпадали всё реже и реже. Нотт уже и не помнил, когда в гостиной с дырявым потолком собирался весь Ближний круг на неторопливые посиделки со сплетнями – всё на бегу, всё второпях.

Даже с Цисси удавалось повидаться нечасто – они с Бэддоком загорелись идеей как можно скорее поставить полную кровную защиту на мэноры и сутками пропадали в библиотеке: бледные, измождённые, с синими подглазьями и с тем самым жутковатым взором «внутрь себя», которым молодого Магнуса частенько пугал Повелитель.

Любимая женщина напоминала собственную тень и временами засыпала прямо за ужином, так что ни о каких страстных ночах и речи не шло. Уговорить возлюбленную фею отдохнуть Нотт даже не пытался – Люций успел влезть с уговорами раньше, а в награду заработал пару оплеух и гневную отповедь. Магнус урок усвоил и только вздыхал удручённо, осторожно выбирая шпильки из полурасплетённой косы спящей мёртвым сном Нарциссы.

Все в крепости валились с ног в безуспешных попытках обогнать подступающую зиму, и первым сдался казавшийся двужильным Люц.

«К дракклам, – сказал он вчера решительно. – Замотались сами и загнали людей. Я командую Гилберту отбой, пусть маглы тоже слегка от нас отдохнут и накопят денег. Мерлин велик, запасы есть – перезимуем. В крайнем случае ссуду у гоблинов возьмём. Засветишь пару пульсаров под носом у управляющего, и процент будет вполне терпимым».

Магнус возражать не стал и легко согласился на передышку. Стоило устроить людям какой-нибудь праздник до Рождества, и он пошёл советоваться с Линдой.

«Хэллоуин на носу, – кивнула та и деловито заправила под чепец рыжую прядку. – Праздничный ужин, танцы и денек-другой выходных. Все устали, праздник будет очень кстати. А ещё тебе нужно будет одарить лучших – пусть видят, что их старания не пропадают втуне».

Насчёт чествования отличившихся была у Магнуса одна подленькая мыслишка, которую он крутил так и эдак уже вторые сутки. Всё началось с угрюмого парня в потрёпанной мантии, что терпеливо топтался рядом с тренировочной площадкой в ожидании, пока Нотт закончит разговор с Ургхартом.

– Я, милорд, с просьбой к вам, – проговорил парень, уставив глаза в землю и катая желваки. – Трое детей у меня, старшей дочери летом письмо из Хогвартса придёт. Прошение буду писать в Попечительский совет, да только мне его не удовлетворят без вашей рекомендации. Окажите милость, дайте…

– Кого рекомендовать? – нетерпеливо перебил его Магнус – дел было невпроворот.

– Мейси, Элизабет Мейси, – ответил парень и опять нахмурился. – Запишите хоть, а не то запамятуете.

– А, так ты сын мистера Мейси? – прогудел за спиной Флинт. – А что папаша твой сам не подошёл? Уж ему-то никто не отказал бы!

«Не отказал, но взамен слупил бы Непреложный обет, – злорадно подумал Нотт. – Никаких рвов, куртин, колодцев, подземных ходов и прочей траханой фортификации в моём присутствии!»

– Слёг, – молодой Мейси вздохнул. – Простудился сильно.

– Целителя звали? – озабоченно поинтересовался Флинт и сунул парню галлеон. – Зовите немедля.

Позже Нотт сам улучил минутку и забежал в пахнущий свежим тёсом домик за стенами. Мистер Мейси уже был на ногах и возился с внучатами.

– Все работают, – чуть виновато развёл руками он, – жена и сын с невесткой торопятся мастерскую достроить, а я тут, по хозяйству.

– А что это они без фортификатора? – не удержался от шпильки Магнус. – Ров хоть будет вокруг мастерской?

Чудной грязнокровка невесело рассмеялся и помотал головой:  
– Никакой я им не помощник. Блаженный, говорят, сиди дома – только мешаешь.

«Вот как», – недобро прищурился Нотт, сделал «козу» самому младшему Мейси, пухлощёкому пацану лет пяти, отказался от чая и сбежал, отговорившись занятостью.

Теперь он уже вторые сутки раздумывал, как возвысить авторитет чудака в глазах его детей и внуков. Почти придумал, но нужен был совет хитрюги Люциуса. А Люци, как на грех, завяз в грязи на руинах аббатства Лудо Архангела и нипочём не желал оттуда вылезать.

– Скажи-ка мне, Сивый, – вздохнул Магнус и протянул руку за фляжкой, – неужели ты и в прошлый раз стоял тут столбом пять часов, а не догадался развести костерок?

Фенрир негромко рассмеялся, отошёл на пару шагов в сторону, присел на корточки и поворошил какую-то кочку. Кочка оказалась ямой, застеленной промасленными обрывками кожи и набитой сухими дровами.

– Да я бы и мокрые дрова разжёг, – обрадовался Магнус. – Хотя сухие, конечно, горят лучше.

– Не дымят и не воняют, – кивнул Сивый и отнёс десяток поленьев на каменную площадку неподалёку. – У меня и пара сэндвичей припасена, ваша милость. Присаживайтесь на камешек, будем ждать.

– Часто сюда приходит? – Нотт бросил крохотный огненный шарик и залюбовался озорным пламенем, весело танцующим на поленьях.

– Нет, – Фенрир потянулся и обновил Импервиус. – Но уж коли пришёл – всё, не вытащишь! Слежу, чтобы чужой никто не подошёл, да чтобы сам Люц в сторону ямы на месте алтаря не совался. Ох, и поганое там местечко, милорд, аж клыки чешутся.

Нотт вздохнул и вновь приложился к фляжке.

***  
Завтрак прошёл спокойно и даже скучно – большинство студентов предпочло завтраку сон, и людей в зале было совсем немного. Теодор умял с десяток куриных ножек, пока Гарри неторопливо тянул переслащённый чай. Потом они увязали в салфетки вафли и печенье, взяли немного пирожных для Блейза и пару сэндвичей с холодным мясом для Драко.

– Мигом проснётся, – пообещал Тео. – А сытый Хорь – добрый Хорь, проверено.

Гарри немедленно представил, как на трансфигурации бросает Малфою кусочки колбасы: «Не кусай Грейнджер! Фу, плохой хорёк!» – и прыснул, закрываясь рукавом мантии.

– Поттер, – немедленно взвился Монтегю, – когда ты научишься вести себя за столом? Что за манеры?

– Закройся, зануда, – небрежно бросил Нотт. – Достал уже всех. Пойдём, герой.

Они шли по коридору первого этажа и болтали о всякой ерунде, когда Нотт вдруг замер на полушаге и бесшумно скользнул к нише в стене.

– А? – Гарри недоумённо обернулся и захлопал глазами.

Тео молча приложил палец к губам и указал куда-то вперёд. Поттер послушно перевёл взгляд, но ничего не увидел. Лишь через пару секунд он услышал топот, а секундой спустя из-за поворота вылетело недогеройское трио. Впереди нёсся Рональд, за ним – Гермиона, а позади тяжёлой рысью трусил красный и потный Невилл.

– Доброе утро! – вежливо сказал Гарри и подавил желание оглянуться на Тео.

– Привет! – выпалил Рон и перевёл дух. – Мы за тобой!

Поттер вздрогнул и попятился.

– Ой, Гарри! Там такое! – Гермиона нетерпеливо отбросила назад лезущие в глаза кудри. – Ты нам срочно нужен!

«Опять, что ли, цербера нашли? – в панике подумал герой. – Или дракона? Почему он вас не сожрал, недоумки?»

Пупсик ничего не сказал. Он, согнувшись, упирался руками в колени и шумно, с присвистом дышал.

– У вас Избранный вот-вот крякнет, – Гарри попытался отвлечь гриффиндорских маньяков от своей несчастной персоны. – Будь добра, Гермиона, наколдуй ему водички, а то мир падёт во Тьму.

– Нет, – пропыхтел Лонгботтом. – Послушай, Гарри…

– Падёт-падёт, – поспешно заверил его Поттер и отступил ещё на пару шагов. – И будет там лежать.

– У нас к тебе дело! – Уизли на ерунду вроде задыхающегося Пупса не отвлекался. – Мы встретили Безголового Ника! Вернее, сначала я встретил Филча и его блохастую нечисть. Он на меня напустился ни за что, хотел наказать. А Безголовый Ник пришёл на помощь, отвлёк Филча и спас меня от мытья полов.

«Точно, Безголовый! – Гарри издал мысленный стон. – Ну и помыл бы Рон полы, ему полезно!»

Потом он припомнил, что раньше не слышал такой клички и понятия не имеет, о ком из студентов идёт речь.

– Так вот, в благодарность Безголовый Ник попросил нас пригласить тебя на юбилей его смерти! Ты обязательно должен пойти!

– Ч-чего? – опешил Гарри. – На юбилей чего?

– Юбилей смерти, – с готовностью повторил Рон. – Это будет круто!

– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Гарри и прикинул, что бегает быстрее чокнутой троицы. На прямой ему даже Рон не соперник. – Вас близнецы конфетками не угощали? Потому что сейчас вы говорите об очень странных вещах.

– Ты неправильно рассказываешь! – сердито нахмурилась Гермиона и погрозила Рону пальцем. – Гарри, Безголовый Ник – это привидение Гриффиндора. Как ваш Кровавый барон, понимаешь?

Гарри пожал плечами. Привидениями он не интересовался. Пожалуй, из этой братии он смог бы опознать только профессора Биннса и Толстого монаха, заговорившего с ним в день распределения. Денёк случился тот ещё, и Поттер не любил его вспоминать. Все остальные призраки являлись ему в виде смазанного белого вихря в дальнем конце коридора, моментально исчезающего в стене. К тому же, как он помнил по первому дню в Хоге, от привидений несло холодом, а после ледяных ночей на _Грани_ Гарри старался не мёрзнуть без нужды.

– Вернее, не Безголовый Ник, а Почти Безголовый Ник. Это прозвище, – продолжала Грейнджер профессорским тоном. – На самом деле гриффиндорское привидение зовут… звали… зовут сэр Николас де Мимси-Дельфингтон. Мы разговорились, и сэр Николас обмолвился о своём горе. Ему нужно помочь! Сэра Николаса очень неудачно казнили. Сорок пять ударов тупым топором по шее!

– Прости, – осторожно перебил её Гарри, – но помогать ему было поздно уже после первого удара. Топор, может быть, и затупился, но остался тяжёлым. Шейные позвонки, трахея, пищевод… Боюсь…

– Можно! – воскликнула Грейнджер торжествующе. – Ему можно помочь! Сэр Николас мечтает вступить в Клуб обезглавленных охотников, а там очень жёсткие требования к кандидатам – голова непременно должна быть отделена от тела. Полностью! У сэра же Николаса голова держится на одном-разъедином лоскуточке кожи. И ему постоянно отказывают! Тебе нужно уговорить сэра Патрика Дэлайни-Подмора, председателя, принять сэра Николаса в клуб!

– Ты это сейчас серьёзно? – на всякий случай уточнил Гарри и впал в ступор, увидев три энергичных утвердительных кивка. По всему выходило, что Фред и Джордж научились не класть свою пакость в конфеты, а распылять её в воздухе.

– Сэр Николас пригласил тебя и нас, твоих друзей, на пятисотлетие своей смерти. Праздник состоится тридцать первого октября, в Хэллоуин, – Пупсик наконец выровнял дыхание и умоляюще уставился на Гарри. – Безголовый Ник очень просил уговорить тебя побывать на юбилее!

– Что за чушь? Хватит надо мной издеваться! – разозлился Поттер. – Призраки! Клубы! Юбилей смерти! Опять шуточки про Фламеля?

– Гарри, не сердись, – Грейнджер сложила руки в умоляющем жесте. – Мы тебя не обманываем. Хочешь, поклянусь?

– С тебя-то какой спрос? Пусть эти двое поклянутся!

К удивлению Поттера, оба придурка тут же принялись клясться. Вид у них при этом был самый серьёзный.

– Погодите, вы меня окончательно сбили с толку, – Гарри устало потёр шрам. – Почему я?

– Сэр Николас сказал, что только ты можешь помочь, – Гермиона нетерпеливо притопнула. – Ты же герой, Гарри! Помоги, пожалуйста.

Поттер немного подумал и отрицательно потряс головой – ему вспомнились прогулки с Грейнджер и Уизли в прошлый Хэллоуин. К тому же с некоторых пор собственная «исключительность» приносила одни лишь неприятности. То испугавшиеся парселтанга гномы, то странное поведение каминов, то драккловы мыши на трансфигурации… Нет, Драко прав – хватит выставляться!

– Если этому вашему Безголовому что-то от меня нужно, – сухо озвучил он свой отказ, – пусть сам за себя говорит!

– Но, Гарри! – возмутилась Грейнджер. – Сэр Николас очень стесняется! Он сам сказал, что не смеет к тебе обратиться!

– Значит, он не хочет в этот дурацкий Клуб, – нервно дёрнул плечом Гарри. – Пока.

От волнения он совсем позабыл о притаившемся в нише Теодоре и потому чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав, как за спиной взвизгнула Гермиона:  
– Ай! Фу, Нотт, напугал!

– Чего орёшь? – буркнул Тео. – Знаешь ведь, Поттер без охраны не ходит. Дорогу, придурки, а то вступите в клуб палёных задниц.

– Я была о тебе лучшего мнения, Гарри Поттер, – укоризненно сказала Гермиона. – Тебе ведь ничего не стоит помочь несчастному призраку. Один визит на пятисотлетие смерти, и сэр Николас наконец исполнит свою мечту.

Гарри крепко зажмурился и медленно вдохнул. Ругаться с троицей не хотелось, но идти в гости к привидению он тоже не собирался – следовало быстренько придумать что-нибудь такое…

– А мы говорили, – вдруг негромко сказал Нотт и мягко обнял его за плечи, – что никакие они тебе не друзья. Они просто пользуются твоей славой. Сам по себе ты никому из этих типов не важен и не интересен.

– Что?! – Грейнджер даже руками всплеснула. – Что ты такое говоришь? Как раз наоборот!

– Ни одна скотина, – спокойно продолжил Нотт, не обращая внимания на гриффиндорцев, – не вспомнила, что именно в Хэллоуин умерли твои родители. Им плевать на твоё горе – иди и делай из себя шута на кретинском праздничке потусторонних тварей. Сэр Николас, видите ли, распорядился!

Откровенно говоря, Гарри и сам забыл о годовщине своего мнимого сиротства: трудно запомнить дату смерти родителей, когда те живы, здоровы и накануне прислали очередное письмо. Поэтому некоторое время он просто тупо таращился на Теодора, а потом сумел-таки выдавить:  
– Спасибо. Я очень… Я благодарен тебе за понимание.

Он уткнулся лбом Тео в плечо («Вот же вымахал, дубина!»), а Нотт сочувственно похлопал его по спине и потащил по коридору прочь.

– Гарри! Гарри, прости нас! – раскаяние в голосе Лонгботтома обрадовало бы героя, не чувствуй он себя последней скотиной.

– Ходу, Поттер! – тихо скомандовал Нотт.

– Неловко получилось, – Гарри послушно прибавил шагу. – Я тоже о годовщине позабыл, представляешь? Ужас.

– Они мертвы, им всё равно, – сухо сказал Тео. – Ужас будет, Поттер, когда пойдут гулять новые слухи. Сыном Лорда ты уже был. Понравилось?

– Нет, – буркнул Гарри и вздохнул: – Теперь я сын тёмной леди из Лютного, слышал?

– Всё может быть, – невесело усмехнулся Нотт, – уж очень ты странный. Я не в претензии, – поспешно добавил он. – Тёмный и тёмный, лишь бы не сволочь. Но ты будто специально нарываешься. Так нельзя.

– Ничего я не нарываюсь!

– Палочку опять в спальне оставил? Молодец, пусть все видят – чихать тебе на неё.

Гарри с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу и шёпотом выругался.

– И в запертые двери ходи почаще, умник. Какой у нас пароль на вход в гостиную?

– А-а-а… Ой!

– Ну да, он самый, – кивнул Тео. – Горящие камни, бешеные мыши, парселтанг и глазками хлоп-хлоп в ответ на «Легилименс!» – обычный маг, ничего особенного. Поттер, ты нарываешься. Угомонись, пока это можно списать на лордово проклятие и тяжкое взросление, мой тебе совет.

– И что мне делать?

– Бросай показывать свои фокусы всем желающим. Уверен, мистер Сметвик тебе то же самое говорил.

– Знать бы ещё, что у вас считается фокусами, а что – нормальным колдовством, – обиженно насупился Гарри.

– У тебя целый Малфой в советчиках. Да и мы с ребятами вроде не отмалчиваемся, – сказал Тео и внезапно рявкнул: – Куда попёр?! Пароль «Чистая кровь!» Блин, ну только что говорили!

Гарри резко остановился, опять треснул себя ладонью по лбу и виновато вздохнул:  
– «Чистая кровь!» Что за бред?

– Не выделывайся. Станешь префектом – сочинишь свой.

– А ты какой пароль придумал бы?

– «Копчёный окорок». Двигай, Поттер, чего встал?

***  
 _«Знать не знал, что жизнь порядочного светлого мага настолько утомительна,_ – Гарри беззвучно шевелил губами, а волшебное перо исправно переносило неслышный шёпот своего хозяина на бумагу. – _Теперь понятно вечно дурное настроение Монтегю: парень банально устал и замучился._

_Во-первых, почти все заклинания нужно произносить вслух, потому что «невербалка» в приличном обществе не приветствуется. Мол, всякий маг имеет право знать, что рядом с ним творится. Шутник Драко порадовал образным сравнением: «Ты же со своей Бобрихой вслух здороваешься, а не молча гладишь её по заднице. В принципе, так тоже можно, но воспитанные люди делают это наедине»._

_В бою – да. В бою можно и нужно колдовать по-всякому, но в обыденной жизни о своих намерениях принято предупреждать. Кроме того, магов, способных к невербальной волшбе, сравнительно немного, и они стараются свои умения не светить – опять-таки, чтобы иметь козырь в серьёзной драке._

_Во-вторых, колдовство на людях имеет множество правил – нечто вроде застольного этикета. Грубо говоря, если я призываю книгу, стоит позаботиться, чтобы никому не прилетело томиком по голове. Чем торжественнее и многолюднее собрание, тем сложнее и строже эти правила. На министерских приёмах палочки вообще сдают охране – я этого не знал. Теперь понятна драчка на кулачках папаши Уизли и Правой руки. Достань они палочки в магазине среди толпы, наутро плыли бы в Азкабан в одной лодке._

_Когда я поинтересовался, почему мне об этом не рассказали раньше, Блейз пожал плечами и заявил: «Ты рос у простецов и в душе всё ещё опасаешься магии – хорошо колдуешь, только когда не замечаешь собственного волшебства. Как магу тебе годика три, а малышам не забивают голову политесом»._

_Честно скажу, я обиделся. Дулся на ребят целый час, пока не понял, что действительно боюсь колдовать. Сознательно я пытаюсь обойтись без магии, а бессознательно – магичу вовсю._

_Отсюда вывод: я пользуюсь волшебством бездумно, а безголовый тёмный маг очень опасен._

_Никто мне об этом прямо не сказал, но… Я Тео лечить без спроса полез только из-за его дурного настроения, а сам-то вёл себя хуже Пьюси. Тот честно с мозгами не дружил, а не просто из трусости сам себя обманывал._

_В общем, с прошлых выходных я добросовестно изображаю примерного полукровку: старательно машу палочкой, тщательно проговариваю вербальные формулы и подолгу размышляю над каждым своим шагом. Ужасно устал._

_Зато внезапно расслабились нейтралы. «Неужели перерастаешь свои закидоны, Поттер? – с нескрываемым облегчением поинтересовалась Роберта и, не дожидаясь ответа, выдохнула: – Дай-то Мерлин, ведь хороший же мальчишка!»_

_Теперь мне жалко всех тёмных магов скопом – Роберта тоже хорошая девушка, и выслушать от неё такое было особенно обидно. Хотел возмутиться, но подумал и промолчал. Опять струсил._

Гарри остановил перо и замер неподвижно, потому что спящий Малфой беспокойно завозился, пробормотал что-то невразумительное и перевернулся на спину. «За снитчем носится», – решил Поттер, понаблюдав за сосредоточенным даже во сне лицом приятеля.

Из-за того, что Хэллоуин выпал на субботу, первый в этом году матч отложили на неделю – двух праздников разом Хогвартс мог не пережить. На жеребьёвке, обставленной мадам Хуч с невиданной ранее торжественностью, определилась и первая пара команд: Гриффиндор и Слизерин.

Квиддичные фанаты растеряли последние мозги. Особо доверенные болельщики, которых капитаны не прогоняли со стадиона во время тренировок, пели дифирамбы новым мётлам и мечтательно жмурились. Флинт и Вуд пройти не могли мимо друг друга, чтобы не почесать кулаки и не лишить свои факультеты десятка-другого баллов.

Близнецы Уизли затеяли было тотализатор, но Макгонагалл разогнала лавочку и испепелила записи со ставками. «Придурки, – возмутилась общественность, – кто такие вещи в открытую делает? Сами же игроки, понимать должны!» Тотализатор возобновился, но ушёл в глубокое подполье. По слухам, большинство ставило на победу Гриффиндора – выпендрёжник Малфой в ловцах не внушал доверия ни одному здравомыслящему болельщику.

Дамблдор, не в силах угомонить квиддичные страсти, сегодня вечером пошёл ва-банк. За ужином он объявил, что пригласил на матч множество гостей из числа благотворителей. Обе противоборствующие команды, судя по их виду, были готовы рухнуть в обморок в любую секунду.

«Отец точно будет! – бледный до синевы Малфой прикрыл глаза и шумно сглотнул. – А если я проиграю?» «Отречётся и проклянёт, – проворчал Теодор и встряхнул за плечи ополоумевшего от переживаний приятеля. – Сдурел? Это всего-навсего школьный матч! Я и на метлу-то взбираюсь, лишь помолясь Основателям, но никто меня наследства не лишил». «Твоё наследство и есть наказание!» – огрызнулся Хорёк, но слегка успокоился и подтащил к себе блюдо с жареными рёбрышками.

Сразу после ужина декан собрал всех в гостиной, коронным жестом скрестил руки на груди и разразился язвительной речью об успеваемости и поведении на уроках, а затем внезапно объявил запрет на проведение тренировок до самого матча.

– Целее будете, – подытожил он. – За каждую драку с гриффиндорцами, вне зависимости от поводов и результатов, – трёхчасовая отработка у профессора Спраут. Размокший драконий навоз, господа, наверняка добавит вашим суждениям здравости, а поступкам – осмотрительности.

И стремительно покинул гостиную, шурша развевающейся мантией.

– Короче, парни, – мрачно прогудел Флинт и зыркнул на нехорошо скалящуюся Трикси Деррек. – В смысле, парни и девицы. Амуницию и мётлы – перетащить сюда, а краснопузых – бить без свидетелей. За палево самолично упокою в навозной куче!

Все шесть префектов хором застонали и, не сговариваясь, поклялись посвятить жизнь запрещению квиддича.

В общем, сегодняшние пятничные страшилки удались Малфою как никогда. Взбудораженный Хорь поведал историю о некоем Кимболе Изувере – садисте и психопате, который искренне считал себя Смертью. Когда Драко дошёл до расправы, учинённой Изувером над мирными магами шотландского городишки Абердина, девчонки принялись в голос подвывать от ужаса, а парни – скрипеть зубами и хвататься за палочки. Гарри не выдержал гнетущей атмосферы гостиной и потихоньку сбежал в спальню, нецензурно кляня вейлово наследие белобрысого сказочника.

В попытках выкинуть жуткую легенду из памяти, Поттер уткнулся в «Физиологию» и, пригревшись под одеялом, незаметно задремал. Разбудил его Драко: «Ты почему одетый спишь? Тебе нездоровится?» Пришлось продирать глаза, искать пижаму и плестись в душ, а когда Гарри вернулся, Хорь уже дрых, обняв обе подушки, поганец.

После прогулки в умывальни сна не было ни в одном глазу, и Гарри взялся диктовать волшебному перу свой неправильный дневник.

 _«Завтра суббота,_ – лист пергамента быстро покрывался ровными красивыми буквами безликого почерка. – _Хэллоуин. Так и подмывает просидеть все выходные под одеялом и не высовываться. Бесконечный дождь вгоняет в тоску; в подземельях очень сыро, и день ото дня становится всё холоднее. Никогда не думал, что погода может так достать._

_Проклятый шептун никуда не делся и иногда пугает меня до полусмерти. То он чует кровь, то хочет всех убить и разорвать. Я мозги сломал в попытках сообразить, что бы это могло быть такое. Не моя галлюцинация, точно. Но что?_

_С поисками тетради тоже глухо. Наши с Драко осторожные расспросы ни к чему не привели. Следовало ожидать. Это же школа, здесь тетради и учебники теряются десятками. Я очень надеюсь, что в этой вещице не было ничего опасного. В конце концов, Лорд мог хранить эту тетрадку из сентиментальных соображений. В сорок третьем году он был на пятом курсе, если я правильно сопоставил даты. К тому же Драко твердит, что его отец крайне осторожен: «Мы с тобой живём в одной спальне. Он не стал бы подвергать меня опасности»._

_Очень-очень-очень на это надеюсь»._

– Марк, слева! – сонно вскрикнул Драко и махнул рукой.

– Хорёк, свяжу, – тихо пообещал Гарри, скатал пергамент в тугую трубочку, надписал дату и сунул в дедов кошелёк. Потом он повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

Поттер успел задремать и даже посмотреть кусочек тут же забывшегося сна, когда совсем близко раздалось: «Кровь! Чую кровь! Убивать!»

– А-а-а! – он в панике подскочил и выставил руки перед собой, защищаясь.

– Гарри? – заспанный Малфой привстал на локтях. – Что случилось?

– Т-там! – прошептал Гарри и дрожащим пальцем ткнул в закрытый полог. – Оно там! Рядом!

«Убивать! Кровь!»

– Поттер, прекращай, – зевнул Хорёк. – Это просто плохой сон.

Гарри отчаянно помотал головой и лопатками упёрся в массивную деревянную спинку кровати. Следовало раздвинуть полог и выглянуть наружу, но от одной этой мысли продирало ознобом.

– Понятно, – вздохнул Малфой, вынул палочку из-под подушки (герой тут же вспомнил, что его собственная лежит на тумбочке, за пологом), засветил Люмос и резким движением откинул полог. – Нет там никого. Сам посмотри. Под кровать заглянуть?

Поттер быстро закивал и обхватил колени руками.

– Сказок что ли не читал, герой? – захихикал Драко. – В такой позе тебя съесть проще. На лопату и в печь! Руки-ноги, наоборот, растопыривать нужно! – Он свесился с кровати и посветил Люмосом. – Никого и ничего. Даже пыли. Стоит поблагодарить твоего домовика чем-нибудь вкусным. В спальне темно, тихо, а из-под пологов не доносится зловещего чавканья. Отбой караулам, Поттер! Спать!

– П-придурок! – Гарри едва зубами не лязгал от страха и изо всех сил боролся с соблазном «отпустить» браслет. – Оно здесь! Совсем рядом! – он метнул панический взгляд на собственную палочку и внезапно вспомнил, как пытался воткнуть её троллю в глаз. – П-подай п-пожж…

– Герой хватается за палочку, – фыркнул гадский Хорь. – Видно, дело и впрямь швах. Держи. Легче?

Пустая спальня и насмешливая физиономия Хорька уничтожили остатки самообладания – Поттер отшвырнул дурацкую палочку и заревел, уткнувшись головой в колени.

– Гарри! – всполошился Малфой, быстро задёрнул полог и проворно обвешал его «заглушками». – Прости! Ну, померещилось, бывает. Успокойся!

Он попытался обнять хлюпающего носом героя, но Поттер дёрнул плечом и отстранился. На душе было необыкновенно гадко.

– Гарри, – голос Хорька был полон неподдельного раскаяния, – Гарри, не плачь, пожалуйста.

«Кр-ровь! Чую кровь!»

– Вот! Слышал?! – подскочил Гарри и тут же съежился вновь – ужасный шёпот леденил внутренности, будто дело происходило на… На _Грани_?! Он распахнул глаза и настороженно замер.

– Нет, не слышал, – виновато ответил Драко и ахнул: – Гарри! Гарри, не смотри так! Гарри, очнись!

Он всё-таки влез с объятиями, дракклов Хорёк, и Поттер внезапно почувствовал облегчение. Драко был живым, горячим, и пахло от него замечательно: нагретой на солнце травой, тёплым летним ветром и немножко грозой.

– А может, и почудилось, – пробормотал он задумчиво и потёр лицо ладошкой, убирая следы позорных слёз. – Точно не слышал?

Драко тяжко вздохнул и мотнул головой.

«Наяву мне _Грань_ ещё не мерещилась, – подумал Гарри и вновь прислушался. Тихо. Но шептун был где-то рядом. Совсем рядом. – Что же ты настырная такая? Это твой вестник? Поприличнее никого не нашлось?»

– Драко, поверь, – прошептал он вслух. – Не факт, что я башкой не двинулся. Двинулся – наверняка и давно. Ещё в том году. Но этот голос существует, я его не выдумал.

– Верю-верю, – торопливо согласился Малфой, а Гарри предпочёл не заметить, что приставучий Хорёк рук не разжал и тычется губами в ухо. – Ты только не нервничай, всё будет хорошо.

– Драко, я сумасшедший, а не дурак, – невольно улыбнулся Поттер. – Как думаешь, стоит Снейпа предупредить? Пусть эту тварь никто не слышит, но она ползает там, во тьме и мечтает кого-то убить. Она реально опасна, понимаешь?

– Стоп, Поттер, – Малфой отстранился и внимательно посмотрел Гарри в глаза. – С чего ты взял, что оно ползает?

– Говорю же, я слышу шёпот, – терпеливо пояснил Гарри.

– Ты меня не понял. Ты слышишь шёпот, это ясно. Но с чего ты взял, что шепчущий именно ползает, а не ходит, летает или прыгает?

Поттер открыл рот и вытаращил глаза.

– Ты гений, – восхищённо сказал он. – Тварь ползает. И треплется на парселтанге.

Малфой застонал и треснул себя по лбу:  
– Парселтанг! Я кретин! Конечно, парселтанг! Тогда Снейпу обязательно надо сказать. В подземельях живёт бесхозная змея. Скорее всего, ядовитая – это опасно.

Пока Малфой излагал план оповещения («Поодиночке не ходить! Нужно внимательно проверить помещения. Я читал, что змеи могут пролезть куда угодно. В Индии, например…»), Гарри сосредоточенно размышлял. Итог размышлений получился грустным.

– Драко, это не змея, – вздохнул он. – Ну, или какая-то на всю голову больная змея.

Прерванный на полуслове Драко озадаченно нахмурился:  
– А кто?

– Не знаю.

– Поттер, ползают и шипят на парселтанге змеи. Кто ещё?

– Тебе лучше знать. Ты родился в этом мире.

– Хорошо, – задумчиво произнёс Драко. – Излагай, герой, с чего ты это взял.

Гарри подтащил подушку повыше и повёл плечами, устраиваясь. Малфой примостился рядышком и щекотно дышал в шею. Тварь помалкивала, но шастала – Поттер свою тёплую пижаму был готов прозакладывать! – где-то неподалёку.

– Змеи, они приятные, – начал объяснять он. – А эту тварь я боюсь. Не фыркай! Сколько я не общался со змеями, ни одной мне не хотелось открутить голову. Милые, вежливые и благоразумные создания. А это… Жуть какая-то. И вообще, откуда в жилом замке возьмётся змея, когда кругом уйма уютных местечек?

– Это ты про Хогсмид или про Запретный лес? – хихикнул Малфой, но тут же посерьёзнел. – По-моему, я знаю, откуда она взялась. Помнишь, нашу дуэль с Монтегю? Заклинание Серпенсортиа. Я его у крёстного подсмотрел и сдуру воспользовался. Контрзаклинание узнал потом, научил ему Теодора, Винса и Грега. Что знает Тео, знают и его бойцы. Значит, змею наколдовал кто-то не из нашей тёплой компании и не смог уничтожить.

– Магическая змея? Тогда понятно.

– Нет, змея обычная. Просто выдёргиваешь к себе первую попавшуюся – такое змеиное Акцио. Нам с Монтегю банально не повезло. Нормальные гадюки уже в спячку впали, и я нашёл бодрую змеюку не где-нибудь, а в хогсмидском аптекарском террариуме. Теперь представь, что по холодным камням ползает тропическая змея, злая и ядовитая.

– Нормальные змеи, даже самые ядовитые, не рвут добычу, Драко. Они её глотают. Порядочная змея и слова-то такого не употребляет. А эта только и твердит, что хочет всех разорвать.

– Опытная, повидавшая жизнь змея.

– Не смейся. Это никакая не змея. Скажи лучше, есть ли какие-нибудь магические, – Гарри сделал неопределённый жест рукой, подыскивая слово, – змееподобные создания? Завтра Хэллоуин – время прогулок с троллями.

– Ты меня пугаешь, Поттер. До хрена всего змееподобного тут водится. Но штука в том, что оно сразу убивает – молча и очень быстро, без шепотков по тёмным углам.

– Может, ему холодно и хочется в спячку?

– Ага, и это своё «Разорвать!» оно во сне бормочет. Тогда до весны вообще нет проблем.

– Придурок! И всё-таки?

– Не силён я в колдозоологии, Поттер. Разумеется, здесь есть эндемики, в магловском мире не встречающиеся. Рунеспуры, например. Мерзостная зверушка. Такого добра очень много, но водится оно, как и рунеспуры, в тропиках. В Британии на вольных хлебах обретаются только змеи. Гадюки и ужи, если быть совсем точным.

Гарри подумал и кивнул:  
– Как вариант. Сбежало из террариума. Они большие, эти рунеспуры?

– Нет, но зато трёхголовые.

– А ещё что есть?

– А ещё есть запрещённая наука монстрология и множество сотворённых магией тварей. Я в библиотеке видел парочку бестиариев – можно заглянуть.

– Почему наука запрещённая, а книги преспокойно лежат в библиотеке?

– Потому что запретили её ещё в шестнадцатом веке. Толковые книги ценятся наравне с некро-поделками, а бестиарии – это описания массово создаваемых чудищ. Пособия для боевиков, в общем. Что за хрень, куда бить или насколько далеко аппарировать. Правда, грязнокровки считают бестиарии сборниками курьёзов. Мол, тупые средневековые путешественники, сбрендив от страха, описали банальных бегемотов в виде кровожадных страшилищ.

– Массово создаваемых?

– Ну да. Если чудовище получалось удачным, его делали во многих экземплярах. Монстры не размножаются, это просто полуживое оружие. Откуда, по-твоему, взялись изображения грифонов в гербе каждого занюханного магловского княжества? Классная получилась тварь, эффективная.

– Так вы же на них летаете?

– Летают на гиппогрифах. Дикие водятся в Греции, а породистые намного лучше переносят холода и распространены по всей Европе и Северной Африке. Грифоны же твари искусственные. В основе – те же гиппогрифы, только сильно улучшенные. В активной стадии жрут исключительно сырое мясо – человечину и конину метут только так.

– Активная стадия?

– Ты представляешь такую милашку, смирно сложившую крылышки, в стойле? Монстров включали и выключали заклинанием. Вытащить на позицию, оседлать, разбудить, повоевать, подкормить и опять усыпить. Рядок статуй в подвале под замком – и никаких тебе расходов на содержание. Потом монстров запретили, почти всех уничтожили, а на память остались только настоящие статуи. Их раньше для устрашения ставили. Поди догадайся, камень это или спящий грифон.

– Биоконструкты! – восхищённо прошептал Гарри. – Они существуют!

– Существовали, – поправил его Драко. – За владение такой игрушкой причитается Поцелуй, и Азкабан пожизненно – за попытки раздобыть. Уж очень хороши они в деле. Так что по замку ползает змея, Гарри. Будь на её месте какой-нибудь кокатрис, наутро в живых остался бы только дамблдоров феникс.

– Но что-то ползает!

– Я верю, верю. Завтра Снейпу расскажем. Спим?

– Оно ещё там. Где, кстати?

– Это замок, – зевнул Драко. – Магический. Самый большой в Европе. Его каждое столетие серьёзно перестраивали. Канализация, воздуховоды, секретные ходы, заложенные комнаты и коридоры – чего тут только нет. Запретный коридор помнишь? Я так и не понял, где это всё помещалось. Тут армию Мордреда прятать можно годами.

– И это школа?!

– Это школа магов, Поттер. Спи, ради Мерлина.


	19. Глава 18

Идея явиться на смертенины Почти Безголового Ника была плохой идеей. С этим в конце концов согласилась и Гермиона.

– Но мы должны были выполнить обещание! – стуча зубами от холода, упрямо добавила она.

Невилл терпеливо кивал и кутался в форменную мантию, жалея об оставленном в спальне шарфе. Рональд тоже натягивал рукава и без того растянутого свитера на замёрзшие руки и растирал щёки, на которых резко проступили веснушки. Рон шарф захватил, но отдал его Гермионе – худенькая и бледная, от холода она казалась совсем прозрачной.

Было холодно, очень холодно. Не меньше двух сотен призраков прогуливалось по просторному подземному залу, украшенному драпировками из чёрного крепа и бархата. Чёрные свечи заливали просторный сводчатый зал холодным синим пламенем. Столы ломились от некогда изысканных яств – ныне же еда протухла и смердела просто невыносимо. Спасаясь от вони и мимопролетающих привидений, обдающих их волнами замогильного холода, друзья заняли самый дальний угол зала и оттуда наблюдали за гостями сэра Николаса.

Сам «именинник» коротко переговорил с ними в самом начале вечера – поинтересовался, когда прибудет «драгоценный мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр».

– Я был бы счастлив, – заискивающе прибавил Почти Безголовый Ник, – если бы милорд хоть на секундочку почтил мой скромный приём своим присутствием.

– Он не сможет прийти, – ответила Гермиона и покраснела. Обижать факультетского призрака ей не хотелось, но уговаривать Поттера в скорбный для него день было бы неприлично. Хватило и того, какими жестокими и бестактными выставили они себя в прошлый раз. Гарри их извинения принял и растянул губы в улыбке: «Ничего страшного, ребята, вы не обязаны помнить о подобных вещах», – но глаза у него оставались холодными и настороженными.

«Слизень, – буркнул потом Рон, – сам себе соорудил какой-то заговор и теперь крутит его в башке так и сяк. Грейнджер, не дерись. Пойми, они все больные на голову. Ни слова в простоте: вечно подвохи ищут и, блин, всегда находят».

– Не смог? О, горе! – тихо взвыл безутешный призрак и воровато оглянулся. – Я, ничтожный, зря потревожил милорда!

– Да нет же, – успокаивающе проговорил Невилл. – Просто в этот день погибли его папа и мама, и Гарри счёл неправильным…

– О нет! – сэр Николас посерел и будто истончился, теряя очертания. – Как я мог?! Как я посмел?! Горе мне, горе! Я должен немедленно молить милорда о прощении! – Он стремительно растаял в воздухе, и до ошарашенной троицы донеслось лишь далёкое: – Немедленно!

– Ты… – Невилл поёжился и натянул капюшон мантии до самого носа. – Ты что-нибудь понял?

– А как же, – мрачно отозвался Рон. – Привидения тоже читают газеты. «Мило-орд!»

– Прекрати, Рональд! Сэр Николас жил во времена, когда герой не мог быть простолюдином, вот и всё, – Гермиона обняла себя руками и выдохнула облачко пара. – На такой холод я не рассчитывала. Стоило взять тёплую куртку и сапожки.

– Стоило вообще сюда не соваться, – вздохнул Рональд, смотал с шеи шарф и впихнул его в руки Гермионе. – Согревающих заклинаний, говорят, больше десятка. Да только сил они забирают много, можно надорваться. Пойдём?

– Спасибо!

Подруга уже научилась без возражений принимать помощь от Рона. Для этого Невиллу пришлось прочесть целую лекцию о характере и привычках боевиков. Сам он с грустью убеждался, что в нём самом от бойца прижилось лишь умение встревать в неприятности.

– Давайте задержимся ещё на пару минуток? Поймите, это уникальное зрелище, такого не видел никто из живых.

Парни со вздохом согласились и теперь угрюмо наблюдали за «уникальным зрелищем»: привидения проплывали сквозь столы с протухшей пищей. Невилла слегка затошнило, он отвернулся.

– Думаю, они питаются запахами, – предположила Гермиона и потёрла покрасневшие от холода руки. – Любопытно.

– Мерзкими запахами, – уточнил Рон. – Куда как любопытно. О, Ник вернулся! И Кровавый барон с ним. Кругом слизни.

Неразлучная троица с любопытством уставилась на всё ещё серого от переживаний сэра Николаса, понуро внимавшего гневной речи призрака Слизерина – страшноватого типа с пустыми глазницами и в мантии, сплошь заляпанной серебристой кровью.

– Да как ты посмел приблизиться к моим владениям, дерзец? – шипел Барон, а гости Почти Безголового Ника поспешно улетали прочь, оставляя колоритную парочку скандалить без свидетелей. – Искони лишь я – внемли, бесстыжий! – лишь я смею находиться вблизи покоев повелителей! Это право даровано мне великим Слизерином! Надлежало бы тебя упокоить, гнусь!

– Вот видишь, Гермиона, – заметил Рон и подышал в сомкнутые ладони, – у слизней даже призрак чокнутый. Повелители хреновы! Поттер, видно, на ужин не вышел и отсиживается в спальне. А в подземелья даже Пивзу хода нет – он отчего-то Барона боится.

– Отчего же?

– А кто его знает, – Рональд равнодушно пожал плечами. – Сама видишь, у них тут своя компания. Пойдём уже, сколько можно мёрзнуть? И пир пропустили, теперь хоть бы к десерту поспеть.

Юбилей смерти для сэра Николаса не задался, это было очевидно. Вдобавок через минуту в зал ворвалось с десяток призрачных всадников, жонглирующих своими головами. Они тотчас принялись глумиться над несчастным, попрекая его нелепой смертью. Робкий писк Гермионы о грозном виде гриффиндорского привидения вызвал у всадников громовой хохот:  
– Не брезгуешь ничем, Ник? Даже живых подговорил!

– А теперь ходу, – сказал Рональд напряжённо, и Невилл испуганно завертел головой, высматривая неведомую опасность. – Не туда смотришь, наверх глянь! Нас заметил Пивз, бегом отсюда!

– Ой, и Плакса Миртл здесь, – Гермиона, вопреки ожиданиям, не стала возражать. – Не хочу с ней говорить, побежали!

Они помчались к выходу, пробегая сквозь призраков, и задержались лишь затем, чтобы за руки рвануть замешкавшегося Невилла на высокие ступени порога. Рон двинул ногой в тяжёлую створку и почти выбросил приятелей за дверь.

– Бегом-бегом! – поторопил Уизли, опять ухватил их за руки и буквально потащил за собой. Добежав до ближайшей лестницы, он рванул наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. У Невилла моментально сбилось дыхание, а ещё противно закололо в боку.

На третьем этаже Рональд резко остановился и посмотрел по сторонам.

– Вроде пронесло. Заодно и согрелись, – сказал он и укоризненно посмотрел на запыхавшегося Невилла. – Надо чаще бегать, друг. Пророчество пророчеством… Так, где это мы?

– Рядом с туалетом Плаксы Миртл, – сказала Гермиона и вернула Рону шарф. – Он не работает, там в одной из кабинок живёт плаксивое и обидчивое привидение.

– Я не знал, – удивился Невилл.

– Откуда тебе знать, работает ли девчачий туалет и кто там живёт, – хмыкнул Рональд. – Пойдёмте на ужин, вдруг ещё не опоздали.

Друзья направились вперёд по коридору, чтобы выйти к движущимся лестницам.

– Вода кругом, – сказала вдруг Гермиона. – Смотрите под ноги, не поскользнитесь.

– Внизу мороз, наверху потоп, – буркнул Рон. – Сегодня я видел всё. Так, а это что за хрень?

Невилл поднял глаза вверх и тихо вскрикнул.

В широком простенке между двумя окнами виднелась надпись: «Тайная комната снова открыта! Трепещите, враги Наследника!» Под надписью, на скобе для факела, висело что-то странное, похожее на…

– Ой, – Гермиона испуганно прижала ладошку ко рту. – Это же миссис Норрис! Но… Но кто это сделал?

Невилл гулко сглотнул. Кошка была безнадёжно мертва и, судя по выпученным глазам, оскаленной пасти и растопыренным лапам, успела закоченеть. Странная же надпись оказалась написанной красной краской, поблёскивающей в неверном свете двух оставшихся факелов.

– Лишь бы никто не решил, что это сделали мы, – глухо обронил Уизли и скомандовал: – Быстро отсюда!

Уйти они не успели.

Весело гомонящая толпа студентов, что возвращались с праздничного ужина, отрезала им путь. Через минуту воцарилась тишина, и все потрясённо уставились на надпись и на труп кошки, а потом и на замершую посреди лужи гриффиндорскую троицу.

– Ненавижу Хэллоуин, – одними губами произнёс Рон, решительно задвинул Гермиону за спину и громко сказал: – Это не мы, клянусь!

– Ясно, не вы, – мерзкий Хорёк протиснулся в первый ряд, потёр ладони и злорадно хихикнул. – Написано без ошибок. Трепещите, враги Наследника! – с явным удовольствием протянул он. – Сначала кошка, а следующими будут… будут те, в чьих жилах течёт нечистая кровь!

Из-за плеча у Малфоя недоумённо хлопал глазами якобы скорбящий герой магической Британии Гарри Поттер.

***

В Хэллоуин погода расщедрилась на ясный денёк, впервые за всю холодную и дождливую осень. Обрадованная ребятня высыпала на улицу и с визгом носилась по всей крепости, требуя от каждого встречного сладостей.

Магнус Нотт ещё вчера собрал людей, которые пока не переселились за стены, и распорядился прекратить всю работу, исключая самую неотложную. Сейчас со двора доносились звуки предпраздничной суеты – столы было решено ставить на улице, а не в большом зале донжона.

– Ничего не холодно, – отмахнулась разрумянившаяся миссис Причард, – маги мы или кто? И без того насиделись под крышей – ведь носа было не высунуть. Давай, твоя светлость, иди своими делами займись.

Магнус немного послонялся по двору, выслушал ещё пяток пожеланий не умничать и не лезть под руку, одарил детишек пригоршней шоколадных лягушек и повёл их за стены – на захват баржи мистера Блумфилда, торговца черепицей. Злосчастное судно сопротивления организовать не смогло и едва откупилось от позорного потопления. Пока абордажная команда делила добычу, пленный торговец угостил Магнуса превосходным огневиски и завёл осторожный разговор о переносе бизнеса в Нотт-мэнор.

– Мистер Блумфилд, добро пожаловать, – не дослушал его Нотт. – Земли дам, сколько ухватите. Не знаю, есть ли тут глина для ваших мастерских, но со временем разведаете.

– А если карьер будет за пределами Нотт-мэнора? – торговец вновь плеснул в стаканы. – Дадите бойцов для охраны?

– И в министерстве засвидетельствую границы ваших земель, – кивнул Нотт. – Хорошие соседи тоже не помешают.

Торговец нахмурился и пожевал губами:  
– Вот только младший зять у меня, милорд, прошу прощения, грязнокровка. Втемяшилось девке, парень-то видный. Хогвартс, опять же, закончил, все семь курсов. Расходные книги ведёт, что твой гоблин. Нужно в Лондоне его оставить, да?

– Зачем? – изумился Нотт. – Хотя в леса ему лучше не соваться, ваша правда.

– В здешние леса и мне лучше не соваться, – крякнул Блумфилд. – Глухомань у вас, милорд, извините, несусветная. А обижать его ваши люди не будут? Потому как… Ну, знаете, всякое, прошу прощения, про вас болтали в ту войну.

– А он моих тёмных обижать не станет? – поинтересовался Нотт, усмехнувшись. – Выродками обзывать, нелюдями? У меня кого тут только нет – фонтан в министерстве кровью должен бить от зависти.

– Мы люди мирные, – подумав, мотнул головой торговец. Затем, покряхтывая, поднялся на ноги и отвесил старомодный поклон. – Примите, ваша милость, мой род под защиту. Блумфилды мы, пятое колено чистой крови, двадцать шесть душ, – он вновь плюхнулся на лавку и прибавил: – А вот дом до зимы не успеем поставить, ждите весной.

– Принимаем твой род под защиту, – Магнус вставать не стал, только локти убрал со стола. – Мы, Нотты, сорок восьмое колено чистой крови, – он вздохнул и грустно прибавил: – Две души.

***

Праздник получился шумным и многолюдным. Выпивка лилась рекой, музыка не смолкала – и верно, никто не замёрз. Двор освещали факелы и костры, огороженные наскоро склёпанными решётками. С ясного неба улыбался молодой месяц, и Нотт улыбался ему в ответ.

Весёлая, разрумянившаяся Цисси кружилась в вальсе с Перси Дерреком; в танцах тот был не мастак, но старался изо всех сил, то и дело бросая умоляющие взгляды на Магнуса.

– Спаси уже несчастного, – Люций и сегодня не отказался от образа скучающего лорда, которого дракклы занесли на деревенские посиделки. – Нарси может танцевать ночи напролёт, не щадя кавалеров.

– Желание леди – закон, – возразил Магнус, – а от Деррека не убудет.

– Вообще-то, я имел в виду тебя самого, – веселье в голосе Люциуса совершенно не сочеталось с бесстрастной физиономией. – Ты неплохо танцуешь, я видел.

– Цисси меня прогнала, – пожаловался Нотт. – Велела идти репетировать речь.

– Она усомнилась в твоём красноречии? – уже откровенно ухмыльнулся Люц. – О, жестокая!

Положа руку на сердце, Магнус и сам сомневался в своём красноречии. Уж слишком быстро заселялся мэнор, и Нотт успел присмотреться к едва ли десятой части своих арендаторов. Произносить же речи перед множеством абсолютно незнакомых людей ещё не доводилось, и он откровенно трусил.

Бессердечный Люциус от просьб написать толковый спич отмахнулся: «Твоя восхитительная непосредственность привлекает людей куда вернее, чем самые разумные аргументы. Делать из тебя политика – всё равно что гранить жемчуг. Отстань, я занят».

Магнус и отстал, силясь понять, похвалили его или обругали, а потом долго изводил пергамент в тщетных попытках самостоятельно накропать хоть что-то.

Вот и теперь, глядя на веселящихся людей, Нотт совершенно не мог придумать ничего воодушевляющего. «Что я могу пообещать? – вздохнул он сокрушённо. – Только защиту по мере сил, а я не Мерлин и вполне себе смертен. Ладно, посмотрим, может, и не понадобится никаких речей».

Он подпёр голову рукой и принялся любоваться Нарциссой. Его прекрасная фея смилостивилась над Дерреком, и рядом с ней, полыхая щеками и ушами, неуклюже топтался какой-то долговязый юнец из фермерских сынков. Потом музыканты вошли в раж и грянули разудалую джигу, а хохочущая Цисси упорхнула от юнца и присоединилась к более опытным танцорам.

Кто-то из детей запустил шутиху, и Нотт привычно проследил, чтобы ребятню не обожгло её искрами. Огонь отзывался легко, магия покалывала пальцы, и Магнус, хихикнув, заставил безделку рассыпаться разноцветными птичками. Малышня восторженно завизжала, а он внезапно вспомнил о давнем случае, когда его тоже обвинили в «восхитительной непосредственности».

Ричарда Пьюси Магнус обхаживал давно – уж очень хотелось заполучить в Ковен талант подобного уровня. Но высокомерный засранец, земля ему пухом, не соблазнился ничем, что Нотт мог ему посулить. В конце войны тщеславное желание переманить сильного мага разума превратилось в лютую необходимость: дела в Ставке творились сплошь тревожные и невесёлые, а Повелитель всё чаще и чаще казался Нотту спятившим.

Магнус извёлся, подозревая, что его Ковен вот-вот станет мишенью для интриганов и вновь примется платить жизнями за чужие амбиции. Пьюси с его способностью читать мысли сквозь окклюментивные щиты мог бы предупредить об опасности задолго до срока. Мог бы, не будь ему глубоко безразлична судьба бестолкового лорда Нотта.

Их случайную встречу в трактире, вероятно, подстроил сам Мордред: Пьюси был изрядно пьян и развлекался метанием дротиков (по большей части мимо мишени), а Магнус заскочил на минутку пополнить запас огневиски.

– Кого я вижу! – обрадовался он.

– Изыди! – велел Пьюси и опрокинул очередную порцию.

– Да ладно, Дик, – как мог ослепительно улыбнулся Магнус. – Давай поговорим.

– Вон! Я буду защищаться!

Хозяин трактира позеленел и, судорожно глотая воздух, сполз по стене. Обе подавальщицы дружно бросились наутёк, а посетителей в кабаке не было – Нотт подозревал, что они разбежались, как только мозголом потребовал выпивку.

На шее у Магнуса висела подвеска в виде витой серебряной раковины – амулет против ментальных атак, зачарованный тем же Пьюси, но было глупым полагать, что цацка устоит против своего разъярённого создателя.

«Плевать! – решил Нотт. – У тебя сроду мозгов не водилось, нашёл о чём жалеть! Давай, сэр Магнус Пламенный, действуй. Когда ещё ты застанешь Дикки-Злюку пьяным в дрова?»

Он вновь улыбнулся и храбро занял соседний стул.

– Я просто хотел повторить своё предложение. Ни денег, ни влияния у меня так и не прибавилось – уповаю лишь на твоё милосердие. Хотя бы временный контракт, а? Всё, что попросишь!

– Все вы так говорите, – Пьюси невесело усмехнулся. – А потом даже дотронуться боитесь. Суки! Суки, понял?!

– Я не боюсь! – запретив себе задумываться о последствиях, выпалил Нотт, сгрёб не ожидающего подвоха менталиста в объятия и наградил поцелуем.

Потом он мысленно попросил прощения у своей беременной жены и нежно погладил изумлённого Ричарда по щеке:  
– Всё, что попросишь. Без шуток.

– Убери. Руки, – тихо приказал Пьюси таким тоном, что Нотт немедленно повиновался. – Не смей меня лапать, идиот!

– Не буду, – Магнус показал пустые ладони, а Ричард отшатнулся так резко, что едва не свалился со стула. – Не сердись, мне просто вдруг подумалось…

В душе же он возликовал – в этом смысле Пьюси не привлекал совершенно, и ему до тошноты не хотелось обижать любимую Элли.

– Подумалось ему, – нервно усмехнулся Ричард. – Хочешь, чтобы у меня там всё отсохло на хрен? Да мне проще с пятиногом трахнуться, чем с тобой!

– Почему это? – внезапно обиделся Магнус, только что счастливо принявший отказ.

Пьюси тяжко вздохнул, покрутил головой и тихо поинтересовался:  
– Ты себя видел когда-нибудь?

– Утром, когда брился, – честно сознался Нотт. – Вроде ничего так. Пока не жаловались.

– Восхитительная непосредственность, – дёрнул уголком рта Ричард и больно вцепился в его руку. – Смотри. Смотри, болван. Это ты!

Голова закружилась, и Магнус провалился в кошмарное видение: _свирепое пламя с рёвом надвигалось стеной, смыкалось в кольцо, нестерпимый жар выедал глаза и не давал вдохнуть…_

Нотт с самого раннего детства жил со своей стихией душа в душу. Она нравилась ему и была связана с самыми чудесными воспоминаниями. Огонь – это всё, что обещало тепло, покой и уют: факелы над воротами крепости, большой очаг в кухне, бездымный лесной костерок под закопченным котелком, танец свечей в Большом зале Хогвартса, спящая в камине саламандра Хохотушка и дрожащий огонёк ночника в супружеской спальне.

К зрелищу ревущего огненного вала Магнус не был готов – он резко отдёрнул руку и выругался.

– С этим спать? Уволь, – скривился Пьюси. – Не выйдет из меня Венделины Странной. С тобой же рядом стоять невозможно. Поэтому, будь добр, иди куда шёл. Ноги моей не будет в твоём логове, чудовище.

– Сам ты…

– И я сам, – печально кивнул Ричард и налил виски. – Со мной, оказывается, тоже тошно находиться рядом. Даже Ему. Пошёл вон, говорю. Не мешай.

Виски Нотт купил в другом трактире.

Ещё через полгода он заперся в кабинете и в одиночку надрался за упокой души Ричарда Пьюси, чокнутого засранца и несчастного влюблённого. Тела Пьюси и его жены для похорон требовать было некому, а все явные и тайные интриганы в Ставке выдохнули с облегчением.

– Он очень много знал, ему следовало быть осторожнее, – раздражённо произнёс Лорд, затем велел Абраксасу Малфою позаботиться о чудом выжившем сынишке Дика и на том счёл долг сюзерена выполненным.

Нотт, как и все в Ставке, промолчал, но выводы сделал. Он наглухо закрыл доступ в Нотт-мэнор для всех, кто не входил в Ковен. Первого гостя Магнус впустил спустя одиннадцать с лишним лет. Это был Люциус Малфой со своим заговором против Твари.

***

– Спишь, что ли? – гаркнул над ухом хорошо поддатый Флинт, и Нотт поспешно вынырнул из воспоминаний. – Задолбались уже на тебя пыриться, скажи что-нибудь!

И верно, музыка смолкла, народ вернулся к накрытым столам и жаждал выслушать здравицу от лорда.

– Речь! – кричали вокруг. – Речь!

– Сами напросились, – пробормотал Магнус себе под нос и легко вскочил на ноги. Потом он выждал, пока шум стихнет, и ослепительно улыбнулся: – Говорят, в Хэллоуин нас навещают души усопших. Уж в эту ночь им будет на что поглядеть, верно?

За столами одобрительно загомонили, застучали по столу тяжёлыми кружками с элем.

– Мэнор не узнать, и всё нашими трудами. Жилы рвём и падаем без сил, лишь бы наши внуки жили в мирном и обжитом месте, – Нотт выслушал крики одобрения и продолжил: – Поэтому сегодня мы будем чествовать самых усердных и хватких – заслужили! Мистер Картрайт, наш кузнец! Иди сюда, пусть все на тебя посмотрят!

Линда Флинт была права и сто раз заслужила давным-давно обещанную алмазную тиару: люди с восторгом приняли идею награждения лучших. В качестве приза решили давать кошель с десятком галлеонов и какую-нибудь безделушку «от лорда».

«В Косом куплю», – загорелся было Магнус, но леди Флинт укоризненно постучала пальцем по лбу и поволокла своего бестолкового сюзерена на третий этаж донжона, к старинным сундукам со всяким барахлом, которое в своё время сама же и не дала выбросить.

«Ничего не рухлядь, – упрямо возразила Линда в ответ на попытки Магнуса её переубедить. – Это память. Поверь мне, не прогадаешь».

И точно. Суровый и неразговорчивый кузнец нежно прижал к груди латную рукавицу от давным-давно сгинувшего доспеха – самую обычную, незачарованную! – и пробормотал срывающимся голосом:  
– Спасибо, милорд! Сберегу и детям… Детям завещаю беречь! Это же… Спасибо!

Так и пошло. Старые кубки, шкатулки, подсвечники и прочая незатейливая утварь принимались с искренней благодарностью, будто имели хоть какую-то ценность.

– Прогоришь ты в антикварах, – тихо сказал Люциус и вздохнул. – От того зеркальца я и сам не отказался бы. Полированная бронза – ты соображаешь, сколько ему лет?

– Да хоть тысячу, – так же тихо огрызнулся Магнус. – Железка и железка – плечо не подставит и хлебом не поделится. Ей всё равно, в чьём сундуке валяться, так почему не у мельника или у бондаря?

Малфой возвёл глаза к небу и вздохнул ещё горше.

– Все знают мистера Ричарда Мейси, – громко сказал Магнус и взмахнул рукой, подзывая растерявшегося торговца свечами. Начинался самый ответственный эпизод сегодняшнего вечера: единственный, который они с Линдой Флинт отрепетировали заранее. – Всем ведомо, кто обиходил нашу старушку-крепость так, что ей теперь можно и с Хогвартсом тягаться.

Мистер Мейси смущённо забормотал, что до идеала ещё очень далеко, что работы непочатый край, и вызвал очередную порцию смешков и подбадривающих восклицаний.

– Живи мы в старые времена, – Нотт положил руку на плечо покрасневшего Мейси, – я без раздумий сделал бы вас кастеляном замка. Но времена магических твердынь, увы, прошли и…

– Неправда! – решительно возразил мистер Мейси, разом одолев робость. – Эти стены ещё послужат! Особенно если не тянуть с восстановлением чар на них, милорд, о чём я неоднократно…

Бойцы и арендаторы грохнули хохотом, даже Люциус снисходительно усмехнулся, а с другого конца стола донеслось сокрушённое:  
– Ну всё, теперь точно ров копать придётся!

– Со рвом обождём ещё немного, – отсмеявшись, сказал Магнус. – У нас треть полей не расчищена, смилуйтесь!

Мистер Мейси кивнул и ссутулился – видно, вновь почувствовал себя неловко.

– Но крепость крепостью, – продолжил Магнус, – а я хотел потолковать о людях. Не секрет, что не всем пришлым по нраву наши обычаи. Мол, жмыры мы чистокровные, косные, жестокие, и мозги у нас набекрень. Чуть что, дерёмся и за палочку хватаемся, детей своих тираним, не даём им воли ни в жизни, ни в любви. Что ж, в чём-то они правы, – Нотт полюбовался ошарашенными лицами своих людей и проказливо ухмыльнулся. – Помнится, мы с Квинтом как-то пошумели слегка, а папаня потом запирающие чары на погребок с выпивкой навесил и розог мне отсчитал, не скупясь. Несправедливо! Ущемление прав как оно есть!

Все опять засмеялись и захлопали в ладоши. Нотт шутливо поклонился и подмигнул Цисси, а та погрозила ему пальцем.

– Другое дело, – посерьёзнев, сказал Магнус, – что в одиночку здесь не выжить. А самый правильный способ не остаться одному – быть частью большой и дружной семьи. Вот и поступаешься правами, умножая себе обязанности, лишь бы добавить своему роду сил и знаний. Понятно, что так думают не все. Тем отраднее видеть людей, подобных мистеру Мейси. Наш добрый друг из соседнего мира не стал цепляться за привычный уклад, не принялся честить нас дикарями, не взялся перекраивать «средневековые» обычаи, а зажил спокойно и мирно. Думаю, нелегко ему пришлось, ведь поводов озлобиться у маглокровных хватает. Но всё же наш мистер Мейси остался добрым человеком – бывают на свете и очень тихие подвиги. Слыхал, Флинт?

– Не дождётесь! – возмущённый рёв Квинтуса потонул в хохоте и свисте.

Нотт вновь улыбнулся и продолжил:  
– Это почти не поминается вслух, но даже у Мерлина в предках числится безвестный грязнокровка, что твёрдо решил ужиться с магами и стать им равным. Верно? Вот я и подумал, а не отпраздновать ли нам заодно и рождение нового рода? С таким-то дедом внуку грех не постараться. Где у нас мистер Гарри Мейси, первое колено чистой крови? Привет, боец! Как дела?

– Хорошо, – шепнул оробевший малыш и тут же уткнулся лицом в дедову мантию.

– Иди-ка сюда, парень! – Магнус усадил маленького Гарри на плечо и сказал: – В старину, чтобы вы знали, существовал целый ритуал основания рода. Вершился кровный обряд, а сюзерен должен был прочесть над младенцем-основателем тыщу катренов, и все, помогай Салазар, на латыни. Ныне дела обстоят попроще, чему такие ребята, как я, не могут нарадоваться. Стишки учить? Вот ещё!

Магнус переждал волну взволнованных перешёптываний и изумлённых восклицаний.

– Просто помни, Гарри Мейси: магия твоя суть, и её нужно сберечь в детях, внуках и правнуках. Храни её и приумножай, и да пребудет твой род вовеки: многодетен, счастлив и богат! – он вскинул правую руку и возвысил голос: – Благослови тебя магия, Первый! Пусть беды обходят твой род стороной, пусть множатся друзья и трепещут враги! Да будет так!

С кончиков его пальцев в небо устремился огромный огненный шар и с оглушительным хлопком взорвался мириадами звёзд.

– Могущество в крови! – хором громыхнули бойцы, и ночное небо расцветилось вспышками заклинаний. Палили кто во что горазд, но получалось очень красиво; мальчишка на плече Нотта испуганно ахнул, а потом засмеялся и захлопал в ладоши.

– М-милорд… – крайне взволнованный Мейси попытался что-то сказать, но Магнус лишь засмеялся.

– Пойдёмте танцевать! Гарри, ты к дедушке или со мной?

– Я туда, – будущий глава рода ткнул пальцем в группу детворы, дождался, пока его спустят на землю и по-взрослому протянул Нотту руку: – Я буду беречь магию, честно. И хорошо кушать. А громко плакать мне пока стыдно.

– Ничего, – Магнус неимоверным усилием удержал серьёзный вид, – как получается, так и плачь. А теперь – танцевать!

***

Как Малфой и опасался, гостиная была полна студентов, и каждый на него пялился: кто злобно, кто неодобрительно. Драко и вовсе не выходил бы из спальни, но один из первачков, Лоэлот-младший, передал настоятельную просьбу префекта Ургхарта явиться для беседы.

Малфой рявкнул на ни в чём не повинного мальчишку и озабоченно нахмурился. Идти не хотелось. Нет, шепотков за спиной он не боялся. Ему не хотелось бросать Гарри одного – тот как раз уснул, измученный переживаниями.

Позавчерашняя шуточка Драко про салазарову охоту на грязнокровок внезапно обернулась сущим кошмаром: её восприняли всерьёз.

Едва Драко закрыл рот, набежали профессора и долго унимали безутешного Филча, который порывался удушить шестого Уизела. Малфой охотно полюбовался бы на это действо, но забаву поломал Дамблдор, объявивший, что кошка жива. «Заклятие Оцепенения», – сказал он важно, а Пятикратный обладатель тут же осчастливил присутствующих героическими подробностями своей трижды никому не нужной биографии и – Мордредово отродье! – утащил главных героев представления в свой кабинет. Вместе с чучелом кошки, разумеется.

Некоторое время студенты ещё толпились посреди лужи, натекшей из девчачьего туалета, и пугали друг друга бредовыми теориями произошедшего. Надпись на стене отчего-то сочли кровавой, хотя Нотт плевался и шипел: «Мы уже полчаса здесь топчемся, а буквы не побурели. Вы кровь-то когда-нибудь видели, полудурки?»

Последнюю фразу он выдал зря. Паникёры живо вспомнили, покровителем какого факультета был Слизерин. «Он видел кровь! – заблажила какая-то мелкая хаффлпаффка. – Они все заодно!» Студенты загомонили, в адрес слизеринцев посыпались невнятные угрозы, и Малфой незаметно стряхнул в ладонь палочку. Люциан Боул тихо выругался и попытался спасти положение:  
– Директор взял дело в свои руки, успокойтесь. Он вылечит кошку, а остальное ерунда. Это просто дурацкая шутка, да, Малфой?

Пока Драко колебался, признаваться ли в странноватом чувстве юмора или скроить серьёзную морду и пообещать неисчислимые горести всем нечистокровным – ну, раз уж взялся! – Поттер успел поехать мозгами.

– Я же говорил! – сказал Гарри с таким надрывом, что все моментально заткнулись и уставились него. – Я знал, что никакая это не змея! Это монстр!

– Да ну, Гарри, какой ещё монстр? – забормотал Малфой успокаивающе. – Что за глупости?

– Монстр! – упрямо повторил Поттер. Бледный, с горящими глазами и нервным румянцем, он был не похож на душевно здорового человека. – Ползает по ночам и мечтает всех разорвать! Нужно всех предупредить! Нам грозит опасность!

Девчонки завизжали, а Драко моментально понял, что дело швах и хрен его поправишь.

– Ползает? – со злобным скепсисом осведомился Нотт.

– Да! – убеждённо ответил Гарри и обвёл безумным взглядом перепуганную толпу студентов. – И говорит на парселтанге!

– А пишет по-английски? – Тео ткнул пальцем в надпись и быстро махнул палочкой в сторону героя. – Силенцио!

Ага, как же. Поттер только головой помотал и продолжил вещать с горячечной страстью, какая никогда не удавалась пьянчужке Трелони:  
– Монстром управляют! Нужно всех предупредить – кто-то привёл в Хогвартс монстра!

– Ебать! – Нотт ошарашенно уставился на свою палочку, а Боул подскочил и с размаху закрыл Гарри рот ладонью.

– Тихо, Гарри, – сказал он. – Успокойся. Тебе просто нужно к мадам Помфри. Чего уставились? – обратился он к трясущимся от страха студентам. – Поттер – ментал, у него дар приходит трудно. Пацан не в себе, кого вы слушаете?

Кое-кто облегчённо вздохнул и закивал с сочувствием, но большую часть толпы составляли грязнокровки – они ничего не поняли из этого объяснения. Они видели только, как Поттер выкручивается из рук Боула и мычит что-то сквозь чужие пальцы.

– Они мешают ему признаться! – «догадался» придурок Финч-Флетчли. – Гарри, это правда?

Поттер согласно затряс головой, а Боул опять выругался и потащил невменяемого героя прочь. Нотт и Малфой побежали следом, в две палочки прикрывая ретираду.

В спальне с Гарри случилась полноценная истерика. Унять его было невозможно: зелья, как признался Забини, на Поттера действовали нетипично, а заклинания он сбрасывал на зависть любому троллю. Угомонил героя Драко, опрокинув на голову ведро холодной воды. Пока он бегал за водой в душевые, Гарри успел потерять контроль над своим драккловым браслетом, и пить успокоительное зелье пришлось всем, включая примчавшегося на шум Пьюси.

Потом Драко стащил с мокрого и трясущегося героя мантию, кое-как заставил его переодеться в пижаму и погнал Забини в кухню. Поттера почти насильно напоили тёплым молоком и укутали в одеяло. Драко держал его в объятиях и гладил по спине. Где-то через четверть часа соскочивший с резьбы герой наконец отрубился.

Поттер проспал почти до полудня воскресенья, но в разум так и не вошёл. Он не буянил и сумел заблокировать свой жуткий артефакт, но из спальни не выходил, нехорошо молчал, бледнел и вздрагивал, заслышав малейший шорох. Гарри заметно осунулся и стал походить на собственный призрак. Наведаться в Больничное крыло он отказался наотрез: «Я буду там совсем один! Он меня разорвёт!»

Утром в понедельник на занятия Гарри шёл, едва переставляя ноги, и всё время боязливо оглядывался. Малфой плюнул на школьные правила и взял палочку боевым хватом. Нотт с Винсом и Грегом последовали его примеру, и за весь день ни один кретин не посмел приблизиться к ним и заговорить. За спинами, правда, шептались, а как же. Профессора недовольно на них косились, однако тоже помалкивали и не приставали с уроками.

После занятий Гарри добрёл до спальни, ни с того ни с сего разрыдался у Драко на груди, но быстро успокоился и срывающимся голосом попросил у ребят прощения: «Я просто ужасно себя чувствую. Он рядом, поймите, он совсем рядом!»

На этот раз героя усыплял Пьюси и здорово потратился. «Мой лорд», – устало выдохнул он, упал рядом и тоже мгновенно уснул.

– Вот так-то, – хмыкнул Теодор и сочувственно похлопал Драко по плечу. – Мордред, я такой же был?

– Нет, чуть получше, – вздохнул Блейз. – Ребята, а как проверить – вдруг по Хогу и вправду что-то ползает?

Нотт зарычал и выскочил из спальни, хлопнув дверью.

А ещё через пять минут Лоэлот-младший просунул голову в дверь и сообщил, что Малфоя желает видеть префект Ургхарт.

– Л-ладно, – подумав, решил Драко. – Винс, побудь, пожалуйста, с нашими мозголомами. Если что, ставь щиты и зови. Я постараюсь скоро обернуться.

– Терри сегодня злющий, – Винсент пересел со своей кровати на табурет у постели Поттера. – Удачи, Дракон.

Присутствующие в гостиной, само собой, таращились на Малфоя, будто тот им крупно задолжал. Драко задрал подбородок, нацепил маску _pater`_ а, неторопливо прошествовал к эркеру с фальшивым окном и остановился перед диваном, на котором лениво развалился префект шестого курса Теренс Ургхарт.

Против ожидания, тот не стал орать, а неторопливо повесил «заглушку» и довольно миролюбиво заметил:  
– У тебя где-то ремень на шкиве перетёрся, Хорёк. Проверь.

– Что? – не понял Драко и вопросительно уставился на префекта. – Где?

– А я знаю? Где-то между языком и мозгами, – Ургхарт заложил руки за голову и откинулся на спинку дивана. – В последнее время ты постоянно треплешься, не подумав. Объясни мне, какого такого жмыра вонючего мы теперь воюем с грязнокровками? Я вообще-то не собирался в ближайшее время.

Драко Блэк встрепенулся и заорал, потрясая кулаками: «Могущество в крови! Какой ещё тебе нужен повод, худородный?» Опешивший от такого напора, Драко Малфой не сразу справился с бешеным придурком, и потому промедлил с ответом.

– Так и знал, что просто ляпнул, – правильно понял его молчание Теренс.

Драко покраснел бы, умей Малфои краснеть. Но глаза потупил и виновато вздохнул.

– Не смог удержаться, – признался он нехотя. – Хотел Грейнджер напугать.

– И напугал половину Хога, – кивнул префект. – Лихо, молодец. А почему именно Грейнджер, а не Уизела или Пупса?

Драко недовольно скривился: «Потому что от рыжего с мямлей Гарри и сам старается держаться подальше!» – и вновь промолчал.

– Завтра Марк дерётся с Вудом, – Ургхарт устало прикрыл глаза. – На дуэли. Среди грязнокровок лютый переполох. Они все ходят толпами и пересказывают друг другу басни о Тайной комнате и мести Слизерина. Все экземпляры «Истории Хогвартса» и «Взлёта и падения тёмных искусств» из библиотеки размели за какой-то час.

– А дуэль-то из-за чего?!

Теренс страдальчески застонал, но всё-таки ответил:  
– Поди знай. Но мы решили, что драться нужно. Сам смотри: Поттер услышал какую-то злобную невидимую гадюку, Снейп честно предупредил прочих деканов, а те предостерегли своих студентов. И в тот же вечер, на самый Хэллоуин, тебе вздумалось пошутить, Хорёк придурочный!

– Согласен, облажался! Но дуэль?!

Ургхарт тихо зарычал и стукнул кулаком по колену:  
– Чем, блядь, эти люди думают, а? История с повешенной кошкой и история с гадюкой-невидимкой внезапно перемешались и превратились в страшилку о наследнике Слизерина. Угадай, Малфой, кто у нас теперь наследник?

– Не иначе Поттер, – опустил голову Драко. – Твою ж Моргану!

– Давно пора уяснить, что вокруг Золотого мальчика всегда творится какая-то несусветная хрень. Тролль, дракон, зеркало это сраное, свихнутый профессор и рейд ваш дебильный – да сроду в Хогвартсе такого не было! Наш герой просто приманка для подвигов, а ты, недоумок, ещё и взялся ему помогать!

– Да нет же, я…

– Похрен уже, чего ты там хотел, Малфой! Имеем, что имеем – вчера на собрании префектов ебанутая Кристалл беседовала со мной, обнажив палочку. На всякий, блядь, случай! Вдруг мне вздумается башку ей откусить! Да я бы, сука, и откусил, кабы мог – такое зло взяло! Сучий курятник! Бегают, квохчут! Скупают самодельные амулеты и отряды самообороны организуют, чтобы наследник Слизерина никого на толчке не застукал и не сожрал в Тайной комнате. И всё из-за твоего длинного языка, Хорь!

Драко виновато сопел, уставившись в пол. Крыть было нечем.

– Короче, вчера ко мне подошёл Вуд. Сказал, пора вынимать кретинов из истерики, и велел шевелить мозгами. Ах да, для начала мне пришлось поклясться, что Третьей магической не намечается, – Ургхарт скрипнул зубами. – Как выяснилось, и у нас умных наперечёт. Лафингтон с какого-то рожна решил помочь торжеству идей чистокровия, насилу вразумили. В общем, завтра Вуд грозно призовёт нас к ответу, Маркус квакнет в ответ, и получится тайная дуэль в Зале Наград. Участвуют по два секунданта и по три наблюдателя от каждого Дома. Свидетелей, само собой, подберём из прибабахнутых.

– Выигрывать нельзя?

– Сам-то как думаешь? Поэтому с Вудом будет драться именно Марк – трудную победу Гриффиндора никто не изобразит достовернее. Битва случится долгой и кровавой, но аврорский сынок Олли победит пожирательского ублюдка, и тот поклянётся, что знать не знает никакого салазарового потомка, а Поттер просто истеричка-полусквиб. Дальше – как повезёт. Даст Мерлин, наблюдателям поверят.

Драко Малфой отцовским жестом потёр виски и испустил тяжкий вздох:  
– Матч тоже надо будет проиграть?

– Хорь, да включи ты башку наконец! Это же Оливер Вуд! Грязнокровки грязнокровками, а квиддич квиддичем. Как только Олли поймёт, что вы сливаете матч, он сам на ваши кольца встанет. Нет, играть будете нормально.

Малфой повеселел и тут же заработал от префекта подзатыльник.

– Всё из-за тебя! Будешь искупать вину, поганец. Завтра ночью дежурит Снейп. Он не должен помешать дуэли. Ясно тебе? И ещё – уйми Поттера! Хоть в Мунго сдай, но рот пусть закроет, монстролог хренов! Всё понял?

Драко виновато покивал, а Ургхарт снял «заглушку» со своего любимого дивана и показал кулак:  
– Чини голову, Малфой! И себе, и Поттеру! Срочно!


	20. Глава 19

– Док-си-цид! – Диггори поставил бутылку, подышал открытым ртом и сморгнул выступившие слёзы. – Ты эту отраву сам варил, Марк?

– Ай, блядь, – Флинт дёрнулся и зашипел. – Олли, сучонок, нежнее. Ты можешь, я знаю.

Вуд молча сунул ему под нос средний палец, а потом вновь зашептал исцеляющие заклятия над опухшим и изрезанным предплечьем слизеринского тролля.

Невилл с ужасом и недоумением разглядывал эту сцену, чувствуя, как рядом каменеет и наливается злостью Рональд. На всякий случай Лонгботтом ухватил своего импульсивного друга за локоть и несильно сжал: выскочить из-под мантии-невидимки на глазах у лучших бойцов Хогвартса – «Обманщики! Предатели!» – было равносильно самоубийству.

Идея подсмотреть за полуночной дуэлью возникла у Рона.

– Доставай мантию! – самый боевой Уизли даже подпрыгивал от нетерпения. – Хочу своими глазами увидеть, как капитан Вуд уделает гада!

Невилл не возражал. С гадов серьёзно причиталось, и полюбоваться тем, как их ставят на место, было заманчиво. Царящий в Хогвартсе переполох не поддавался никакому описанию. Все нечистокровные студенты как с ума сошли: запасались сомнительными амулетами и шарахались от каждой слизеринской мантии. Домой, правда, никто написать не рискнул – на пергаменте все переживания походили на горячечный бред.

Профессор Макгонагалл даже речь произнесла вчера в гостиной. Однако, против обыкновения, её призывы не поддаваться панике и достойно противостоять провокациям «крайне заинтересованных в нашей слабости лиц» не возымели никакого результата. Наоборот, каждое слово декана Гриффиндора толковалось как попытка замять происшествие.

– Помогай Годрик, – бесился Ричи Кут, ловец сборной, – вы не верите своему декану, а блядский Хорёк для вас авторитет! С чего вы взяли, придурки, будто начнут изводить нечистокровных? Просто кто-то с Филчем поквитался за отработку, к примеру, тот же Хорь. Им с Забини какое-нибудь паршивое зелье сварить – раз плюнуть!

– Тебе хорошо говорить, – насупленный Финниган теребил красный остроконечный кристалл, по всей видимости, один из «амулетов», призванных отгонять Наследника Слизерина. – Ты чистокровный, и вся родня у тебя в аврорате служит. Если бы тебя оцепеневшего на скобу для факела подвесили, тут уже полминистерства крутилось бы! Нужно аврорат вызывать!

– Но подвесили-то не меня и не тебя, а кошку! – стонал Кут, закрыв глаза ладонью. – Кошку! Ты людей от животных отличаешь, недоумок? Какие, на хрен, авроры? Делать им больше нечего, только кошек пасти!

Они орали друга на друга ещё с четверть часа под угрюмыми взглядами студентов, пока спору не положил конец Оливер Вуд.

– Завязывайте, – хмуро бросил он. – Кут, захлопнись, я сказал! Дело странное, на самом деле. Завтра после обеда я подойду к Ургхарту, раз уж наши префекты не чешутся.

Персиваль Уизли побагровел, но Оливер зыркнул на него так, что тот поспешно закрыл рот.

– Не чешутся! – с нажимом повторил Вуд. – К тому же не забывайте про бесхозную гадюку в коридорах. Это информация от деканов, а среди них шутников не имеется. По одному не ходить, а в группах – только в сопровождении старшекурсников. Перси, сделал бы ты списки подопечных, методичный наш, чтобы успевать детвору провожать на уроки и самим никуда не опаздывать.

– В нормальных школах, – звенящим от напряжения голосом сказала маглорождённая третьекурсница Эмили Тайлер, – учеников уже давным-давно эвакуировали бы и вызвали полицию. Кошку тоже жалко!

По гостиной разнёсся одобрительный гул, а Гермиона согласно кивнула и сказала негромко:  
– Маги чересчур беспечно относятся к вопросам безопасности.

– Ну и валите в нормальную школу, – огрызнулась Анджелина Джонсон. – Тоже мне ведьмы! Мы и так находимся в самом безопасном месте магического мира, какого жмыра вам ещё нужно?

– Ничего себе! – возмутился Дин Томас. – Это безопасное место? Да…

– Представь себе! – перебил его Кут. – Олли, а что ты у Ургхарта хочешь спросить?

– Поинтересуюсь, не шуточки ли это их папаш, – нехорошо сощурился Вуд.

– Так они и сознались, – вздохнул Рональд.

– Тебе, рыжий, может, и не сознаются, – жёстко усмехнулся Оливер. – А у меня веский довод сыщется, не сомневайся.

«Веским доводом» оказался вызов на дуэль, и получил его, само собой, не Ургхарт, а Маркус Флинт.

Ургхарт при всём своём сволочизме вёл себя вполне вежливо; окружённый негодующими гриффиндорцами, он спокойно и терпеливо повторял:  
– Малфой – идиот, и шуточки у него идиотские, но мой Дом в этом не виноват. Нет, я не знаю, кто наложил на миссис Норрис заклинание оцепенения. Вуд, побойся Мерлина, я и заклинания оцепенения не знаю. Поттер? Поттер сейчас не в себе, вы сами всё видели. Ну какие монстры в Хогвартсе? Тролль не монстр, Грейнджер, тролль – это тролль. Откуда мне знать, кто его впустил? Это ты там была. Угомонись, Уизли, «грязнокровка» – это значит, я никогда не женюсь на твоей подружке, а убивать её мне без надобности. Мир большой, разойдёмся. Если припекло, сам женись. Нет, я не знаю, откуда взялась гадюка. Поттер услышал кого-то, кто говорит на парселтанге, и предупредил нашего декана. Ну, тогда казался нормальным. Нет, сейчас герой нормальным не кажется. Ничего не довели, Криви. Это вы, краснопузые, гадости ему в спину говорите из мести за распределение на Слизерин. Обязательно вылечат, но голова не задница, и быстро такое не исцелить.

Мирное течение интервью прервал Флинт, главный слизеринский гад. Он вывалился из дверей Большого зала, всё ещё дожёвывая на ходу, и гаркнул на весь коридор:  
– Ага, зассали, гриффера! Куда вам против Наследника!

Невилл с досадой вынужден был признать: да, зассали. Взрыв возмущения получился вялым и неубедительным, и только Оливер Вуд не посрамил чести факультета отважных.

– Завтра в полночь! – холодно и чётко произнёс он. – В Зале наград. Два секунданта. До первой крови. Кто не явится – проиграл.

– Да погоди ты с дуэлью, Оливер, – устало сказал Ургхарт и гневным жестом велел Флинту заткнуться. – Он пошутил, нет никакого Наследника.

– А вот и посмотрим, – так же холодно ответил Вуд. – Проигравший клянётся магией и отвечает на любой вопрос. А то, я смотрю, шутников развелось немерено.

– Принимается, – прорычал Флинт. – Размажу, аврорский ты выблядок!

Ургхарт коротко, без замаха двинул его по загривку и попытался смягчить Вуда:  
– Олли, пойми…

– Нет! – последовал резкий ответ. – Теренс, это уже чересчур.

– Это нарушение школьных правил, – встрял бледный Персиваль Уизли. – И дуэли, и ночные перемещения запрещены! Я буду вынужден…

– Ты будешь вынужден мне помочь, – отчеканил Вуд. – Иначе, Годрик свидетель, следующая жертва будет на твоей совести, рыжее трусло!

Толпа студентов зашумела, выходящие из Большого зала тревожным шёпотом расспрашивали о произошедшем. «Дуэль, дуэль, дуэль», – тихо шелестело по всему коридору.

– Тогда хоть наблюдателей возьмём, – не унимался Ургхарт. – А то скажете, что мы победили нечестно.

– А вот это мысль, – сказал капитан сборной Хаффлпаффа Диггори. – Предлагаю выбрать по три наблюдателя от каждого факультета – надоело пробавляться чужим враньём.

Пока стихийное собрание шумело, выбирая представителей, Рон оттащил Невилла и Гермиону в сторону и зашептал горячо и страстно:  
– Я хочу на это посмотреть! Вуда отец драться учил – лучший инструктор Академии авроров! Оливер слизняков на раз сделает!

– Флинта, небось, тоже отец учил драться, – пробормотал Невилл и печально вздохнул. Вуд был крепким и лихим парнем, но против Флинта смотрелся неубедительно – на полголовы ниже и существенно уже в плечах.

– Не имеет права проиграть! – нахмурился Рональд. – Невилл, доставай Ту-Самую-Вещь! Когда мы ещё такое увидим?

Гермиона идти отказалась наотрез.

– Я верю Гарри, – серьёзно заявила она. – И пусть что угодно говорят – всё в порядке у него с головой. По школе бродит какая-то опасная тварь, я не хочу рисковать понапрасну. Нужно как следует подумать.

– О чём тут думать?

– О многом, Рон. Для начала о том, что ни профессор Дамблдор, ни профессор Локхарт не смогли снять чары с миссис Норрис. Полагаю, заколдовал её не человек.

– Да брось! – махнул рукой Рон. – Слизерин был тем ещё ублюдком, но всё-таки человеком. Наследник – это кто-то из слизней. Может быть, даже сам Малфой. Ничего, Вуд всё выяснит! И я должен на это посмотреть!

Но посмотреть на схватку не вышло, потому что никто в Гриффиндорской башне не собирался спать до окончания дуэли. Незадолго до полуночи Оливер Вуд и его секундант Анджелина Джонсон в сопровождении трёх наблюдателей из маглокровок-старшекурсников тихо покинули гостиную. Второй секундант, Седрик Диггори, должен был присоединиться к Вуду рядом с Залом наград.

Гриффиндорцы в полном составе расположились в гостиной и принялись гадать об исходе дуэли – выйти из помещения незамеченными было невозможно.

Минут через сорок наблюдатели вернулись с вестями. Первая из них была замечательной: Олли сделал слизеринское чудище вчистую – без подлых приёмчиков и тёмной магии Маркус Флинт оказался вовсе не так хорош, как представлялось. Вторая была похуже – Флинт поклялся магией, что никакого Наследника не знает, а с нюней-Поттером приключился нервный срыв.

– А бойцы-то где? – заволновались девчонки.

– Там Снейп бродил, немытая рожа, – передёрнувшись, сообщил один из наблюдателей. – Они затаились, ждут, пока свалит. Мы-то успели проскочить, а они…

Невилл и Рон переглянулись – бойцам требовалась помощь. Пока взволнованные однокурсники выясняли подробности дуэли, помощники сумели выскочить из гостиной незамеченными. Ну, почти незамеченными: Гермиона рассеянно, не отрываясь от книги, помахала вслед рукой.

До Зала наград добрались быстро, и по дороге никто не встретился. Заодно приключенцы выяснили, что втроём под одной мантией передвигаться будет сложно – за лето они хорошо подросли.

Прибыв на место, Рон и Невилл тщательно осмотрелись и потихоньку толкнули тяжеленную створку огромной резной двери. Та даже не скрипнула, и ребята собрались снять мантию, как вдруг совсем рядом засветился огонёк Люмоса и послышался голос Олли Вуда:  
– Давай сюда свою грабку, чучело! Ты мне на матче целенький нужен!

От неожиданности Невилл споткнулся и оттоптал ногу Рону, но тот не шелохнулся, потрясённый увиденным: Вуд лечил Флинту руку, а четверо секундантов, усевшиеся прямо на пол, передавали по кругу бутылку с каким-то дешёвым пойлом.

– Да ладно тебе, Седрик, – Анджелина перевела дух и помотала головой. – Это получше того, что в «Кабаньей голове» подают.

– Энджи, не вгоняй меня в краску, – усмехнулся Диггори. – Дамы должны быть нежными созданиями.

– Я – нежная, придурок. Закусить есть?

Четвёртый секундант, префект шестого курса Рэйвенкло Роберт Хиллиард, вынул из кармана мантии несколько плиток шоколада.

– Думал, после драки пригодится. Парни, точно всё в порядке?

– Нет, – буркнул Флинт. – Дураком себя чувствую.

Секунданты прыснули, и даже Невилл невольно улыбнулся.

– Чего ржёте? – обиженно пробасил Флинт. – Олли, я тебя сделал бы, понял?

– Никогда не думал, – вздохнул Вуд и продолжил водить палочкой, – что такая туша может перемещаться с такой скоростью. Но насчёт «сделал бы» не мечтай, троллья ты рожа. Я просто всерьёз тебя поранить не хотел.

– Да ты…

– Уймись, Марк, – Ургхарт потянулся и улёгся на спину, закинув руки за голову. – Невоспетый подвиг – тоже подвиг. Надеюсь, тарарам уляжется. Вроде зрители ушли довольными.

– А я бы не расслаблялся, – проворчал Хиллиард и глотнул виски. В отличие от прочих, он даже не поморщился и заедать спиртное шоколадом не стал. – Вас там не было, народ. Вещал Поттер, конечно, что твоя Орлеанская дева, но ничего безумного я в нём не углядел. Мне показалось, пацан просто в отчаянии. Какая тварь, по-вашему, может изъясняться на парселтанге?

– Снейп, – убеждённо сказала Джонсон. – По ночам превращается в зубастое страховидло и жрёт неугодных, – она легонько пнула засмеявшегося Ургхарта. – То-то слизни такие спокойные!

Тут Рональд дёрнулся, и Невилл вцепился в его мантию изо всех сил. Он даже представить не мог, что с ними сделают старшекурсники, если вдруг обнаружат.

– Мы не спокойные, Энджи, – слизеринский префект приподнялся на локте и принял от Хиллиарда бутылку. – Мы зашуганные. Ух, зар-раза! Марк, смени поставщика. Радуйтесь, дурни, что герой не вам достался. Это ж просто ходячее стихийное бедствие, устали уже шарахаться!

– Тем более, – Хиллиард отобрал виски, сделал хороший глоток и поднялся на ноги. – Предлагаю после матча засесть за бестиарии. Что-то мне тревожно, господа. Доброй ночи!

– Погоди, вместе пойдём, – Вуд убрал палочку, шутливо ткнул раскрытой ладонью Флинта в лоб и подал руку Анджелине. – Давай, Терри, держись там.

Ургхарт молча отсалютовал, а Флинт неторопливо встал и лёгким взмахом палочки уничтожил обёртки от шоколада.

– Сейчас и мы двинем, – сказал он. – На декана бы не налететь. Седрик, ты с нами. А то сожрёт тебя страховидло, что я Спраут скажу?

– Подавится, – усмехнулся Диггори. – Пойдём!

Тяжёлая дверь бесшумно закрылась, Рон и Невилл остались одни в тёмном зале. Выждав для верности пару минут, друзья сняли мантию и переглянулись.

– Дуэль, сука, – проговорил Рональд, кусая губы. – Развели нас, друг, как маленьких.

– Так есть монстр или нет его? – Невилл растерянно заморгал. – Зачем они это сделали?

– Успокоить студентов, сам же слышал, – Рон насупился, размышляя. – Теперь и не скажешь никому – пришибут, сволочи. Не ожидал я от Вуда!

– Ну, если шум утихнет…

– Да не это! Хотя драться напоказ – фу! – гадость! Он же Флинта чуть не облизывал! «Ты мне на матче нужен!» – сюсюкающим тоном передразнил Рон и зло оскалился. – Пропрём матч – всё расскажу! И про подставу, и про обжимания!

***  
Близилась полночь субботы, когда Гарри окончательно понял, что уснуть не сумеет. Он в стотысячный за этот вечер раз стиснул зубы и погладил загипсованную руку. «Не боли, – прошептал он умоляюще. – Не боли, не боли!» Какое там. Рука ныла и дёргала, будто хотела оторваться от тела и забиться куда-нибудь в угол. Гарри попытался лечь удобнее, но сломанную руку прострелило так, что отдало в челюсть. Он коротко взвыл и зашипел, смаргивая слёзы.

Мадам Помфри уже ушла спать, велев Гарри звать на помощь домового эльфа по имени Бетти. Помочь домовушка с королевским именем могла немногим: поправить подушку, принести воды или молока или перенести пациента в уборную и обратно.

Пульсирующая боль не давала спать, но странным образом проясняла мозги и отгоняла страх: впервые за последнюю неделю Гарри было всё равно, где ползает неведомый шептун и что он намеревается делать. Поэтому раненый герой решил достать волшебное перо и надиктовать страницу-другую своего неправильного дневника.

– Должно получиться, – упрямо прошептал он. – Должно!

Сосредоточиться было очень трудно, Прытко пишущее перо неуверенно подрагивало над пергаментом и в первые десять минут выдавало какую-то невообразимую чушь с преобладанием слов «больно» и «прекрати». Потом как-то сама собой записалась длинная, замысловатая и сплошь нецензурная тирада, подслушанная у Маркуса Флинта, и Гарри истерически захихикал, разглядывая этот шедевр каллиграфии.

– Оправлю в рамочку и повешу в изголовье, – вслух решил он. – На счастье.

Герой с досадой покосился на непослушное перо и позвал дежурную домовушку.

– Бетти, пожалуйста, устрой меня полулёжа и принеси воды, – сказал он и скривился в ожидании новых вспышек боли.

– Мистер Поттер, сэр, – сочувственно пролепетала Бетти, – очень храбрый. Мистер Поттер, сэр, не гневаться. Нельзя Костерост, нельзя Сон без сновидений. Жаль, так жаль!

Пить зелья действительно было нельзя – ещё в начале года Гарри признался мадам Помфри в своей нетипичной на них реакции. Медиведьма только руками всплеснула: «Мерлин мой, я же галлонами назначала тебе успокоительные на первом курсе! Ребёнок, ты меня в гроб вгонишь!» Гарри заверил её, что лечение не нанесло вреда: «Они действуют минуты три, а потом будто сгорают бесследно. Мистер Сметвик ещё очень удивлялся».

Мадам Помфри прошипела что-то насчёт «слизеринских негодяев с их погаными секретами», гневно пообещала оторвать Сметвику «дурную седую башку» и следующий месяц самым тщательным образом проверяла реакцию Поттера на стандартные лечебные зелья. За это время Гарри сдал не меньше пинты крови и добросовестно записал озвученные медиведьмой результаты: большинство зелий нейтрализовались за считанные минуты, но часть из них могла серьёзно навредить – и Костерост был в этом списке.

– Никакого квиддича, – хмуро постановила мадам Помфри и горько вздохнула: – И никому ни слова, милый. Ни слова, ясно? Через год повторим процедуру, и если я догадалась верно… – она непонятно взглянула на Гарри, легонько потрепала его по волосам и невесело улыбнулась: – Уникум ты наш!

Теперь же «уникум» загибался от боли в сломанной руке и вынужденно радовался тому, что ещё пару дней назад успел снять браслет с черепами – у него совершенно не оставалось сил контролировать артефакт.

– Спасибо, Бетти! Иди спать, дальше я сам справлюсь, – прошептал он и, спохватившись, велел перу: – Это не пиши!

Гарри нашарил на тумбочке носовой платок, вытер испарину и прикрыл глаза, пережидая очередной прострел.

«Потерпи, ведь ты уже ломал руку в детстве, – принялся он уговаривать сам себя. – Поболит и перестанет, регенерация у тебя ого-го. Правда, тогда твой перелом не лечил Локхарт. Ещё, блин, один уникум, чтобы ему домовики на мантии пятен насажали!»

Гарри с досадой подумал о том, насколько реальные мучения отличаются от воображаемых. Подумать только, как ни издевалась над ним во снах _Грань_ , боли он не испытывал никогда. Вскрытая грудная клетка и снятая с рук кожа воспринимались совершенно спокойно, с интересом и любопытством. Тёмный целитель Поттер совершенно искренне любовался своим разделанным по всем правилам патологоанатомии телом и восхищался мудростью природы, сотворившей эдакое чудо.

В реальности ощущения отличались в худшую сторону. Никакого любования – сплошные охи, ахи, всхлипывания и безуспешные попытки устроить пострадавшую конечность так, чтобы проклятая боль унялась. Мало того, ему впервые захотелось попасть на _Грань_ – может быть, там будет не больно?

«Для этого нужно заснуть, а спать не получается, – печально размышлял Гарри. – Замкнутый круг. Мало того, всю последнюю неделю меня, истеричку несчастную, усыплял Эдриан, а в наколдованный сон _Грань_ отчего-то не являлась».

– Хватит ныть, неженка! – пробормотал герой себе под нос. – Перо, внимание! Записывай: «Проклятое чудовище существует, и я его боюсь!»

_«Боюсь так, как никогда ещё не боялся – до потери мозгов. Не знаю, как оно выглядит, это неважно. Оно пугает своей чуждостью, ему не место в нашем мире. Это ещё одна Тварь – везёт же мне на встречи с ними._

_Драко выполнил обещание. Он разыскал все бестиарии у нас в библиотеке, чтобы я лично убедился – рукотворные монстры были донельзя примитивными._

_«У настоящих животных очень сложное поведение. Нужно добывать еду, заботиться о потомстве, зарабатывать авторитет в сообществе. В бою такие навыки не нужны, понимаешь? – обеспокоенный Малфой заглядывал мне в глаза, наверняка безумные – стыд-то какой! – Ни одна сотворённая зверушка умственно не превосходила флоббер-червя. Их не нужно было дрессировать, они напрямую управлялись разумом мага. Сгусток агрессии – вот и всё»._

_Это он объяснял мне, что монстр не может знать никакого языка – ни змеиного, ни человеческого, а значит, в подземельях прячется именно гадюка»._

Руку вновь прострелило, Гарри поспешно остановил перо и задышал через рот, не позволяя себе захныкать.

– Да что же это такое! – он немного отпил из стакана с водой и закрыл глаза.

Боль, усталость и отчаяние сподвигли Гарри на эксперимент. Он старательно дышал на счёт, выгоняя посторонние мысли, и через некоторое время сумел сосредоточиться на чувствах, испытываемых во сне на _Грани_.

Твёрдо. Скользко. «Нет, скользить не надо, сразу начинает тошнить». Одиноко.

И холодно. Очень холодно. Лютый мороз. Дыхание застыло паром, спустя минуту пар превратился в иней, а затем осыпался колючим фиолетовым снежком.

Холодно. Потихоньку стыла кровь. Стыла кровь, бледнела и покрывалась ледяными узорами кожа. Унималась боль.

Гарри перестал чувствовать своё тело, а перед закрытыми веками медленно проявилась _Грань_ : чёрная, твёрдая, холодная. Где-то вдалеке поблёскивало острое-преострое ребро Куба.

«Давай!» – скомандовал сам себе тёмный маг Поттер и резко открыл глаза.

Получилось! _Грань_ никуда не исчезла, просто смазалась, поблекла и отодвинулась куда-то под веки. Гарри плохо её видел, но отчётливо ощущал присутствие.

«Интересно можно ли оставить там одну лишь руку?» – Поттер вздохнул, но решил не рисковать. Он на пробу мысленно позвал перо, и оно откликнулось неожиданно легко.

В нормальном состоянии Гарри непременно хихикнул бы или выругался, но промороженные насквозь мозги эмоций испытывать не желали. «Самое оно для мемуаров», – отстранённо подумал Гарри и вновь призвал волшебное перо, которое с небывалым доселе проворством затанцевало по пергаменту.

_«Мой дебют в качестве пророка состоялся неожиданно для меня самого – уж очень удобный представился случай. Недогеройское трио посреди лужи, дохлая кошка, красные буквы шизофренической надписи и задушевная речь папиного сына Хорька должны были настроить студентов на правильный лад._

_Я хотел, чтобы они испугались и не выходили из защищённых гостиных без крайней нужды, только и всего. Однако получилось так, что у меня самого снесло крышу. Едва я открыл рот, тварь тоже подала голос. Она была совсем рядом, в каком-то шаге, и я сломался – эта погань чуяла нас и хотела убить. Я не на шутку обрадовался, когда Боул поволок меня в подземелья. Всё подальше от чудища._

_Интересно, всем провидцам наутро бывает стыдно? Мне – было. Вроде и важную вещь сказал, и ни словечком не соврал, а чувство такое, будто накануне весь день бродил с расстёгнутой ширинкой._

_Я, честно сказать, ждал очередного вызова в кабинет директора. Гриффиндорскую троицу, по словам Гермионы, расспросили очень тщательно – похоже, в издевательствах над любимицей Филча подозревали именно их. Я же устроил сеанс прорицания в то время, когда профессора уже ушли из коридора в кабинет Локхарта и увели с собой потерпевших и подследственных._

_Но никакого разговора с Дамблдором не было, а Макгонагалл с тролльей деликатностью объяснила, что мне следует почаще бывать в Больничном крыле – мол, давнее проклятие, сложный возраст и общая трепетность натуры. «Вы чересчур эмоциональны, мистер Поттер, – заявила она. – Хорошо в театре, вредно для нормальной жизни». Намёк на театр я понял с лёту – меня приравняли к Локхарту. Не этого ли я хотел? Разумеется, но на Маккошку всё равно обиделся. Я – эмоциональный, мне можно._

_Снейп же высказался без обиняков: «Мистер Поттер, вам следует успокоиться. Гарри, поймите, если бы некто хотел убить, он давно сделал бы это. Боюсь, вы стали жертвой собственного воображения»._

_Ха! «Некто» очень даже хотел убить, вы бы его слышали! Вот только, боюсь, тварь не сама по себе ползает. Ею кто-то управляет. Неведомый монстролог чего-то ждёт, а я даже приблизительно не представляю чего. Рождества? Директорской пенсии? Нужной фазы Луны? Визита старшего Малфоя?_

_И самое ужасное, нынешние события отчего-то очень напоминают мне прошлогодний кошмар. Тварь в Квирреле тоже скрывалась ото всех и чего-то ждала, и теперь я непритворно схожу с ума от страха и беспомощности._

_Пусть этот монстролог будет не Лорд, умоляю!»_

Гарри остановил волшебное перо и тяжело вздохнул. Ужас пробивался даже сквозь ледяную корку _Грани_. Стоило лишь на миг задуматься о связи монстра и неупокоенного террориста, незадачливого героя накрывало паникой. Лорд это или не Лорд? В кого он вселился? Не приведи Мерлин, если сразу в монстра. Тому голыми руками в морду не очень-то вцепишься, а других способов прогнать подселенца Гарри не знал.

Надо взять себя в руки и упросить Хорька поделиться знаниями в монстрологии. Не может быть, чтобы в знаменитой малфоевской библиотеке не завалялась пара-другая запрещённых книжек. Ибо Гарри был твёрдо уверен, что полноценно пользоваться мозгом Лорд сможет, лишь захватив человеческое тело. Физиология, никуда не денешься. В теле животного существовать, наверное, можно, а вот думать – точно нет.

А как устроен мозг у монстров? Как-то же ими управляли? Если представить мозг магической твари в виде пилотского кресла, – садись кто хочешь, дёргай за рычаги! – то картинка выходит безрадостной. В министры ползучего Лорда, может и не изберут, но победить его вряд ли получится.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, полюбовался чёрным зеркалом _Грани_ , а потом вновь велел волшебному перу приниматься за работу.

_«Следующий мой прокол выявился спустя сутки после «пророчества». Я совсем не учёл человеческой лени: если нужен виноватый – хватай ближайшего подозрительного._

_Кто вещал о монстрах? Поттер! Кто знает парселтанг? Известно, кто! Кого Шляпа назвала чудовищем и сослала из героев в Слизерин? Его, Поттера! Кого охраняет банда Нотта? Да Поттера же! У кого в дружках ядовитый Хорь? У Поттера, само собой! Кто Наследник Слизерина? А вот угадайте!_

_Возражать и оправдываться было бесполезно. До того дошло, что при моём появлении младшекурсники менялись в лице и убегали со всех ног. И знаете что? Мне действительно хотелось проклясть их вслед, тупых уродов. Не так уж и неправа была Шляпа, выходит._

_Но Салазар с ней, со Шляпой. По-настоящему плохо то, что мне окончательно перестали верить. Значит, нападение монстра будет неожиданным, а обвинят в нём меня. Пора клепать железное алиби, мистер Наследник._

_Знать бы ещё, какое алиби считается у магов железным. Я мозги вывихнул, но кроме как влезть Дамблдору на закорки и проездить на нём до летних каникул, так ничего и не придумал._

_Терри Ургхарт и Олли Вуд, живи они триста лет, отыграли целое представление с дуэлями, клятвами и торжеством Гриффиндора над слизнями, куда там Локхарту. Только поэтому я смог выходить из спальни. Сплетники притихли – переваривали новости._

_Надеюсь, Драко и Теренс сумеют правильно воспользоваться сегодняшним бедламом на матче – целили-то действительно в меня._

_Только бы никому не пришло в голову, что это безвестные герои анонимно борются со Злом. Если это случится…_

_Нора в Запретном лесу меня заждалась, точно._

Гарри опять вздохнул, остановил перо и проверил состояние руки. Вроде бы отек слегка спал, но покидать ледяные объятия _Грани_ не хотелось. Вряд ли боль утихла так быстро.

«Диафизарный перелом локтевой и лучевой костей со смещением отломков», – отчиталась директору мадам Помфри.

Похоже, смещение Гарри заработал благодаря драккловому Локхарту. В порыве целительского энтузиазма тот собрался срастить перелом прямо на квиддичном поле и уже занёс палочку, невзирая на энергичные протесты пациента.

Подозрительное невербальное заклинание угодило не в раненого героя, а в Протего, проворно выставленное Ургхартом, и рикошетом ушло куда-то в небо. Но тряхнуло всё равно как следует, и Гарри опять потерял сознание. Очнулся он уже в Больничном крыле – умытый, в чистой пижаме, с загипсованной рукой.

– К тебе велено никого не пускать, – озабоченно проговорила мадам Помфри, – до выяснения обстоятельств покушения. Малфоя отсюда уводили силком. Похоже, спать он собирался в коридоре, – медиведьма улыбнулась и подмигнула: – Если это тебе интересно.

– Ни капельки, – покраснел Гарри, и тут его догнала проклятая боль.

Мадам Помфри провозилась с ним до позднего вечера: отвлекала разговорами и прикладывала к руке мешочки со льдом.

– Завтра же утром свяжусь со Сметвиком, – ворчала она, – будем думать, чем заменить Костерост. Потерпишь ночку? Сегодня его не смогли найти. Сдал дежурство да исчез неведомо куда, гулёна.

Гарри согласился. А что ему оставалось?

«Жалко Драко, – подумал герой, немалым усилием воли задвинувший собственные переживания подальше. – У него тоже неделька выдалась та ещё. Надеюсь, ни один министерский идиот не сумеет приплести Драко и Люциуса к сегодняшнему переполоху».

Он зло скривился. «Обстоятельства покушения», надо же!

***

Хорёк начал психовать ещё с обеда четверга, когда стало известно, что председатель попечительского совета Школы чародейства и волшебства Люциус Абраксас Малфой тоже приглашён на эпохальный матч Слизерин-Гриффиндор.

Проявления стресса были очень своеобразными: каждые пять минут Драко заглядывал Гарри в глаза и интересовался самочувствием, написал за Нотта эссе по трансфигурации, был подчёркнуто любезен с Монтегю и делал изысканные комплименты Паркинсон и Гринграсс.

– Не иначе, проклял кто, – всполошился Теодор, но торопливая проверка каким-то фамильным амулетом результатов не дала. Хорёк и Хорёк, только ненормально милый и вежливый.

– О, не стоит беспокоиться, друг мой, – светски улыбнулся Драко, поправил Тео галстук, дружески подмигнул оторопевшему Пьюси и направился в гостиную – пугать своим загадочным преображением нейтралов.

– Что ж вы оба-то разом рехнулись! – Нотт коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы и скомандовал: – Винс, Эдриан, вы Поттера стерегите, а я с Грегом Хоря подстрахую. Блин, когда это закончится?!

В пятницу малфовский мандраж лишь усилился: Драко галантно пропустил Гермиону в проходе между партами и отодвинул ей стул.

– Располагайтесь, мисс Грейнджер, – сверкнул он улыбкой и чинно прошествовал к своему месту.

Онемевшая от потрясения Гермиона осталась стоять столбом, а на её стул бессильно опустился Пупсик.

– Конец света, – вполголоса постановила Паркинсон. – Слышишь, Браун, вот он – твой шанс. Богатый псих, бери тёпленьким.

– Ага, сейчас, – ябеда и ломака Лаванда Браун в сложные моменты жизни, оказывается, отличалась редким здравомыслием. – Очухается, кочергой из хладного железа не отмашешься. Хорь! Ты навсегда такой или попустит после игры?

Драко рассеянно пожал плечами и мило улыбнулся.

Попустило даже до матча, поскольку тёмный целитель Поттер, устав изумляться, подобрал нюни и взялся за «поправку настроения» своему лучшему другу. В благодарность этот поганец порадовал ежепятничной сказочкой о «подвигах» некоего Теодориха Силезского, Рыцаря Смерти, так что в конце вечера неведомый хогвартский монстр стал казаться Гарри доброй и ласковой зверушкой. Тоже терапия, если вдуматься.

В общем, к субботе и Драко, и Гарри почти пришли в себя и были готовы встретить любой каприз судьбы. Всё равно уже встряли, смысл нервничать?

Погода в день игры не задалась. С утра моросил мелкий, холодный и противный дождь, и профессор Флитвик сразу после завтрака погнал старшекурсников на поле: зачаровывать от сырости мягкие стулья гостевой трибуны. Дождь меж тем усилился; мадам Хуч озабоченно качала головой и тревожно всматривалась в низкие серые тучи.

– Кто знает Импервиус, учит прочих, – в переполненной гостиной распоряжался старший префект Лафингтон. – Мелочь надевает тёплые мантии с капюшонами и ждёт в холле до тех пор, пока её не осчастливят чарами. Фарли, проследишь. Дамы, возьмите, пожалуйста, термосы с имбирным чаем. Уоррингтон, иди на кухню. Круши и убивай, но чтобы к вечеру был готов глинтвейн – отметим победу. Верно, Флинт?

– Отъебись, – огрызнулся Маркус. – Что Салазар пошлёт, то и отметим. И уж точно не девчачьим винишком. Терри, кто, ты говоришь, будет?

– Куча министерской шушеры во главе с Боунс, старший Малфой и папаня Олли Вуда. Ещё обещался быть Скримджер, да отчего-то не смог. Спокойно, Марк, вы победите. Охотницы Гриффиндора против вас слабоваты. Двигайте, пора.

Непривычно серьёзная команда потопала к выходу, следом потянулись самые нетерпеливые болельщики.

– Вот так взял и отпустил? – тихо шепнул Гарри на ухо придурок Нотт. – А поцелуй на удачу?

– Ночью придушу, а вину свалю на монстра! – грозно пообещал Поттер и заработал одобрительный хлопок по плечу.

– Всё-таки есть в этом сраном квиддиче что-то вдохновляющее. Ожил герой!

На трибунах располагались долго и основательно. Квиддичное поле и подходы к нему раскисли, по дороге студенты утопали в грязи. Пока добрались до слизеринской трибуны, самой дальней от замка, пока почистили обувь и высушили полы мантий, пока расселись и обновили чары от дождя, мадам Хуч уже вывела игроков. Её усиленный Сонорусом голос разнёсся над полем:  
– Объявляю начало первого матча сезона. Сегодня встречаются команды Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Капитаны, пожмите руки. Пусть игра будет честной!

Студенты закричали, засвистели и заулюлюкали, заглушив вежливые аплодисменты с гостевых мест. Над трибунами прочих факультетов взметнулись яркие флажки и светящиеся плакаты – судя по надписям на них, Слизерин в фаворитах не числился.

Мадам Хуч выпустила мячи, игроки стремительно взмыли над полем и тотчас сшиблись в сражении за квофл, а Гарри с огорчением выяснил, что из-за дождя почти ничего не может рассмотреть. К тому же мантии игроков промокли и потемнели, на расстоянии их цвет был почти неразличим.

– Что происходит? – растерянно поинтересовался Гарри у Нотта. Они заняли места в нижней части трибуны, где сидело большинство младшекурсников, верхние же лавки традиционно облюбовали фанаты квиддича.

– Да кто бы знал, – пробурчал Теодор и натянул капюшон до самого носа. – Мне Хорёк велел спасать от дождя и оборонять от монстра некую геройскую особу, а не пыриться на всякую фигню.

– Дурак он, что ли, этот монстр, – тяжко вздохнул Поттер, – ползать в грязи? Особа чувствует себя в безопасности, и ты расслабься.

– Приветствую вас, отважные команды и уважаемые гости! – раздался звонкий голос из комментаторской будки. – Салют, братья-болельщики! С вами Ли Джордан! Прошу прощения за задержку трансляции по техническим причинам. Правда, на поле ничего интересного пока не происходит: квофл у змеиного дома, но что с ним делать, никто из слизней не знает.

Гарри хихикнул. «Технической причиной» наверняка была Макгонагалл, прочитавшая Джордану очередную лекцию о культуре публичных выступлений. Однако Ли раз за разом обнаруживал прискорбную неспособность усвоить лекционный материал, а потому всё шло своим чередом, и подчас комментарии были намного интереснее самого матча.

Маркус не стал изменять привычной тактике, команда сосредоточилась на наборе очков за пропущенные Вудом квофлы. Через полчаса Слизерин опередил Гриффиндор на сорок очков, а Боул сумел выбить из игры Алисию Спиннет. Приземлилась пострадавшая охотница самостоятельно, но с поля её уволокли Мобиликорпусом. С трибун Гриффиндора, Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло послышались негодующие вопли, но мадам Хуч останавливать игру не стала – нарушения правил не было.

Почти все игроки, включая отчаянно выпендривающихся ловцов, крутились неподалёку от гриффиндорских колец, и тем неожиданней был бладжер, просвистевший совсем рядом со слизеринской трибуной.

Девчонки взвизгнули, а Нотт тихо выругался.

– Эй! – надсаживаясь, заорал Грег Гойл, болевший квиддичем ничуть не меньше Хорька. – Тут Выбивание! (1) Нарушение, эй! Штрафной грифферам!

Прочие слизеринцы поддержали его криками и свистом, но игра опять не была остановлена.

Потом близнецы чуть не сбили Деррека, и пока тот с помощью Монтегю укрощал зачудившую метлу, квофлом завладели Энджи Джонсон и Кэти Белл. Игра переместилась к кольцам Слизерина, а Ли Джордан на радостях выдал храбрым охотницам длинный и слегка непристойный комплимент.

– Если они ещё раз Блетчли башкой о кольцо шарахнут, – меланхолично заметил Нотт, – упрошу отца запретить дурацкую забаву. Как будто в этом мире негде убиться с пользой, а не как последний идиот.

В это же мгновение трибуну сотряс сильный удар, сидевшие в передних рядах вскочили, а сзади закричали хором:  
– Выбивание! Штрафной!

Мадам Хуч остановила игру, а Джордан разочарованно застонал и выдал:  
– Хватит пищать! Небось, ваши же косорукие и промазали!

Команды приземлились, капитаны излишне крепко пожали друг другу руки и обменялись грозными взглядами.

Игра возобновилась, схватка за квофл затянулась – обе команды играли очень жёстко, вовсю пользуясь возможностями новых мётел. Болельщики притихли, силясь разобрать в беспорядочной круговерти, кто одерживает верх, когда бладжер вновь врезался в ограждение слизеринской трибуны. Мелкие девчонки опять принялись визжать, а старшие обеспокоенно переглянулись.

– Да блядь! – взревел Флинт на всё поле. – Вуд, сука, уйми своих ебланов!

– Врёте, уёбки! – хором закричали близнецы. – Это не мы!

– На землю, живо! – скомандовала хмурая мадам Хуч.

Игроки, переругиваясь, принялись спускаться, и тут бладжер ударил ещё раз. От перил ограждения в разные стороны брызнули щепки, чудом не зацепив младшего Лоэлота.

– Берегись! – заорал Ургхарт, потому что взбесившийся мяч описал петлю и ринулся в новую атаку. – Марк! Сюда, Марк!

– Твою Моргану! – Нотт вскочил, дёрнул за шкирку сидевшую перед ним первокурсницу и резко толкнул её к проходу. – С трибуны, бегом! Поттер, бегом! Бегом, давай!

Проклятый бладжер с грохотом врезался в скамью через секунду после того, как Поттер убрался оттуда, и немедля рванул на следующий заход.

– Чего встал?! Беги! – крикнул Крэбб, выставляя щит перед ограждением. – Бегите все!

Гарри ухватил за руку застывшую от испуга первокурсницу и потащил её к проходу. Вдруг девчонка громко заголосила и принялась вырываться. Недоумевающий Гарри обернулся и оторопел – бешеный мяч нёсся ему прямо в лоб. Он повалил девчонку на пол и сам упал рядом. Сверху загрохотало, а Ургхарт гаркнул:  
– Щиты! Щиты держать! Марк, брось биту! Снесёт же с метлы на хрен!

Флинт ответил матерным рёвом; Гарри так и не понял, бросил тот биту или нет. Поттер поднял голову: парни постарше выставили щиты, а Роберта Уилкис и Джемма Фарли встали у выхода и страховали спускавшихся по крутой лестнице.

– Берегись! – новый удар, и Гарри с девчонкой засыпало щепками.

– Съебали нахуй отсюда! – Маркус отгонял от трибуны игроков. – Размажет же! Малфой, дуй за деканом! Птицей!

– Скорость очень большая! – крикнул Лафингтон. – Прошибает щиты! Терри, думай быстрее!

Бладжер меж тем сменил тактику. Он взмыл вертикально и с силой обрушился вниз, всего в паре ладоней от головы Гарри.

– Поттер, беги оттуда! – донёсся хрипловатый голос Нотта. – Эта хрень по твою душу! Беги!

Гарри вскочил и завертел головой. Бежать было некуда. В проходе жались к перилам девчонки и малышня, ожидая своей очереди на выход, а старшие парни рассредоточились по рядам скамеек с палочками наизготовку и с тревогой следили за уносящимся в небо бладжером.

«Если он рухнет с такой высоты, пол пробьёт запросто», – подумал Гарри. Размышлять о причинах странной нелюбви школьного инвентаря к герою магической Британии было недосуг, счёт явно шёл на секунды.

– Поттер, сюда! – громко скомандовал Флинт, зависая на метле у разбитых перил ограждения.

Идея была стоящей. Кошмарный мяч следовало увести от людей. Гарри без колебаний прыгнул с трибуны, а Марк поймал его и усадил перед собой.

– Держись! – и они по крутой спирали стали спускаться вниз.

Взбесившийся бладжер тотчас оставил в покое несчастную трибуну и принялся гоняться за метлой. Флинт, бормоча ругательства, крутил финты почти над самой землей, пытаясь прорваться к замку. Проклятый мяч не отставал и не давал никакой возможности улизнуть.

И тут наконец прибыла кавалерия.

Три густых дымных следа в небе, которые перепуганный Гарри принял за новую напасть, внезапно превратились в декана, старшего Малфоя и мужчину средних лет, очень похожего на Оливера Вуда. Они сноровисто окружили бешеный мяч непробиваемыми щитами и прижали его к земле. Соскочивший с малфоевской метлы декан Флитвик взмахнул палочкой и на гоббледуке прорычал короткую фразу. Мяч упал в грязную траву и застыл, не шевелясь.

– Уберите-ка защиту, – велел Флитвик и вновь взмахнул палочкой. Укрощённый бладжер внезапно вспыхнул зеленоватым пламенем и так же неожиданно потух. – Вот и всё, отлетался. Мистер Поттер, вы в порядке?

Гарри сглотнул и закивал. Наверное, да. Если не считать того, что поиграть в квиддич ему теперь захочется не скоро.

– Что это было? – старший Вуд чётким движением убрал палочку в чехол на предплечье. – Малфой, твои фокусы?

– Шутить изволите, мистер Вуд? – слегка приподнял брови Люциус и не торопясь спрятал свою палочку в трость. – Наш герой под охраной Ковена, я ещё не сошёл с ума.

Декан тяжко вздохнул, взял Гарри за плечи и заглянул ему в глаза.

– Мистер Поттер, давайте я отведу вас…

Вдруг второй бладжер, до того лежавший смирно, подпрыгнул и с дикой скоростью устремился к Гарри. Снейп оттолкнул героя, но щит выставить не успел, и удар пришёлся Поттеру в правую руку. Сухо хрустнули кости, Гарри закричал и потерял сознание.

Очнулся он на поле, в окружении множества незнакомых людей.

«Наверное, это и есть министерская шушера», – подумал он и слабо застонал.

– Пока мадам Помфри спешит на зов, я облегчу страдания нашего маленького храбреца, – жизнерадостный голос Локхарта заставил Поттера насторожиться. – Когда я путешествовал по Аравии, один старый-престарый колдун обучил меня искусству исцелять недуги одним лишь взмахом палочки. Итак…

– Нет-нет-нет! – зачастил Гарри, от испуга позабывший о боли. – Вы же не целитель! Не на…

– Протего! – рявкнул Ургхарт, героя тряхнуло, и он вновь лишился чувств.

***

 _«После этого происшествия не знаю, что и думать. Похоже, я скоро заработаю манию преследования и ещё парочку фобий, чтобы не скучно было,_ – мысленно диктовал Гарри Прытко пишущему перу. – _Помнится, в прошлом году Снейп грозился запереть меня в кладовке. Что ж, пусть запирает, я уже согласен»._

Тихий звук рядом с кроватью заставил Гарри скосить глаза…

– Ты?!

– Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, великий герой узнал бедного Добби! Добби рад! Добби счастлив!

– А уж я-то как рад, – пробормотал «великий герой» и с обречённым стоном зажмурился.  
______________________________________  
(1) Выбивание – удар по бладжеру в направлении публики, чтобы вызвать прекращение игры – распорядители будут вынуждены защищать зрителей. Иногда используется беспринципными игроками, чтобы помешать охотнику соперников (источник – ГП-вики).


	21. Глава 20

– Пирожные, Паркинсон, – раздался над ухом мрачный голос Нотта, и Панси вздрогнула от неожиданности.

– Какие пирожные? – изумилась она, поспешно припоминая уроки миледи Флинт. Ясно, что о пирожных ничего не вспомнилось – в Нотт-мэноре выпечка была самой простой: бисквиты да сладкие пироги с ягодами, которые любила печь миссис Бэддок. С чего Теодору вдруг втемяшилось попробовать пирожных, и где их взять воскресным утром? – А за завтраком тебе сладкого не досталось?

– Эти, – на колени Панси плюхнулся пакет из «Сладкого королевства», источавший аромат ванили и клубники. – Ты вроде такие любишь.

– Что случилось? – испугалась Панси.

Дафна Гринграсс прыснула и легко шлёпнула подругу по руке:  
– Очнись! Твой наречённый решил сделать тебе приятное. Поблагодари отважного рыцаря, бука!

– Благодарю, отважный рыцарь, – буркнула Панси и сдернула с пакета затейливый бумажный бант. – Но подозреваю, что это взятка, а не подарок.

Теодор, паршивец, совершенно по-малфоевски завёл глаза к потолку и преувеличенно печально вздохнул:  
– Вы суровы, моя леди. Помнится, нам советовали подружиться, вот я и пытаюсь по мере сил.

– И от скуки, – не сдержавшись, ядовито добавила Панси. – Попытки подружиться раз в два месяца – вы ещё не утомились, мой лорд? Мне бесконечно стыдно доставлять вам столько хлопот.

Проклятый Нотт сверкнул фамильной улыбочкой и бесцеремонно присел на подлокотник диванчика:  
– Виноват, готов искупить! Паркинсон, давай ты меня попозже проклянёшь и поколотишь? Поговорить нужно.

– Всё-таки взятка, – кивнула Панси и строго напомнила сама себе, что взрослые и умные девицы не ревут на людях, легко прощают своим наречённым дурные манеры и совсем-совсем не надеются… Да ни на что не надеются! Всё известно заранее, и нечего нюни распускать! – Чем могу быть полезна, милорд?

– Ты обиделась? – Тео внезапно обнял её за плечи и заглянул в глаза. – Прости, пожалуйста. Мир?

Ещё год назад Панси отдала бы за эту сцену любимые серьги с изумрудами. Единственный сын могущественнейшего боевого мага на глазах у всех присутствующих в гостиной угощает её сластями и доверительно шепчет что-то на ушко – ах, как мило и романтично!

Нынешнее лето всё расставило по местам. Нотты – самые непредсказуемые и опасные из всех тех безголовых охламонов, что населяют груду древних камней в самом сердце диких земель. А Панси Паркинсон – сопливая дурища, что купилась на сказочки о замках и рыцарях. Замок-то есть, но живут в нём никакие не принцы, а выводок драконов.

«Лучше бы я в Румынию подалась! – Панси всё-таки всхлипнула. – Там за возню с огнедышащими тварями и уборку навоза хотя бы платят!»

– Паркинсон, ты чего? – непритворная тревога в голосе Нотта расстроила её ещё больше – «Ничего, придурок, ясно?!» – и заставила спешно зажмуриться, прогоняя слёзы.

После памятного пикника на реке, который закончился так замечательно – «Мы много смеялись и разговаривали, вместе подшучивали над Хорьком, а тот огрызался за четверых и дразнил нас бедовой парочкой» – Нотт будто позабыл о своей невесте. Он равнодушно кивал при встречах, раздражённо покрикивал на тренировках: «Резче, Паркинсон, не поварёшкой машешь!» – и совсем не обращал на неё никакого внимания.

Стать подобно задаваке Деррек для Нотта «своим парнем» Панси не могла – не та натура. Попытки поговорить с наречённым неизменно проваливались – раздражённая его толстокожестью, Панси не могла удержаться от шпилек, и Теодор немедля сбегал.

И вот теперь эти дурацкие пирожные. Что ему понадобилось, остолопу? Написать дюжину эссе, пока их милость веселятся в фехтовальном зале?

– Панси?! – Дафна, золотое сердечко, забеспокоилась и быстро наколдовала Агуаменти. – Выпей, милая! Тео, вы поссорились? Проси прощения немедленно!

– Так я и прошу. Блин, что происходит вообще? Панси? Яви милость и объясни, что я опять сделал не так?

– Тебе уже сказали, дубина, – сердито нахмурилась Дафна. – Ты не уделял своей наречённой достаточно внимания! Бессовестный!

– И я тебя обожаю, Гринграсс. Как это можно исправить? О, Панси, давай наверстаем всё прямо сейчас!

И, чучело безголовое, сгрёб невесту в объятия, громко чмокнул в щёку и почти насильно усадил к себе на колени, костлявые, как у фестрала. Горячие руки на талии мигом вернули Панси в реальность: «Пояс! Почему я не затянула пояс потуже?!»

– Прости, – сказала она чинно и, поколебавшись, осторожно положила одну руку на плечо своему несуразному рыцарю. Куда девать вторую, было решительно непонятно, и Панси мучительно покраснела. – У меня… У меня лёгкое недомогание.

– Сбегать за зельем?

– Нет, спасибо. О чём ты хотел поговорить?

– О Поттере. Понимаешь, когда он…

Расхожее выражение о последней соломинке, переломившей спину гиппогрифу, всегда казалось Панси претенциозным и подобающим лишь глупым кукушкам вроде белобрысой Браун. Теперь же она прочувствовала горький смысл этой фразы всей душой.

Паркинсон решительно встала, топнула ногой и грозно подбоченилась, неосознанно копируя леди Флинт.

– Теодор Магнус Нотт! – гневно отчеканила она. – Это уже слишком! Наймите наконец вашему Поттеру кормилицу, а я слышать о нём не желаю!

Безобразная ссора не случилась лишь благодаря умнице Дафне. И хотя по всем правилам ей следовало немедленно покинуть подругу и её наречённого, мисс Гринграсс притворно скромно опустила глаза и негромко, но властно произнесла:  
– Нотт, обнови «заглушку»! Панси, сядь, где сидела! Пусть думают, что тебе пирожные не нравятся, а вовсе не жених! Живо!

Паркинсон опомнилась, досадливо закусила губу и послушно присела рядышком со слегка ошарашенным Тео.

– Будь я твоей матерью… – ангельски улыбаясь, сказала Гринграсс, но взгляд у неё был укоризненным. – Избаловали тебя, Цветочек, не обижайся.

– Я вовсе не поэтому, – виновато промямлила Панси; по части улыбок ей было далеко до подруги – наверняка дорогие однокашники всласть перемоют ей кости нынче же вечером. – Просто надоело: Поттер – то, Поттер – это. Шагу ступить нельзя, чтобы…

– Зря ревнуешь, – перебил её Теодор и обнял за талию. – Тут другое, честное слово.

– Устала сидеть, немного прогуляюсь, – вежливо сказала Дафна, но Тео мягко удержал её за руку.

– У моей наречённой замечательная подруга, – сказал он и вновь улыбнулся, а Панси смутилась едва не до слёз. – Вот только пирожных больше нет, прости. Поможешь авансом?

– Если Панси не против.

– Нет, что ты, – тихо вздохнула бестолковая девица Паркинсон, только что твёрдо решившая прореветь всю ночь. – Останься, я буду рада.

– Такие дела, милые леди, – решительно начал Теодор. – До завтрака я и Драко проведали раненого героя и узнали две новости. Обе – препаршивые. Во-первых, какое-то чудовище и впрямь существует. Сегодня ночью Макгонагалл нашла оцепеневшего Криви.

– Как?! – вскрикнули подруги хором.

– В точности как миссис Норрис: холодный, неподвижный, но живой. В руках колдокамера, рядом – гроздь винограда. Видно, шёл героя проведать.

– Почему чудовище, а не кто-нибудь из ненавистников героя? – подозрительно спросила Дафна. – Криви зациклен на Поттере, разве только жертвенник своему кумиру не воздвиг, – она тихо хихикнула. – А может и воздвиг уже: вчера Хагрид на весь холл жаловался, что из птичника петух пропал.

– Я тоже так подумал, но Малфой на это ответил одним очень нехорошим словом и помчался к Ургхарту, – Теодор нахмурился. – Ни Дамблдор, ни Флитвик не смогли расколдовать беднягу – это серьёзно. Будут ждать, пока созреют наши мандрагоры.

– А чужие не годятся?

– Декан якобы сказал, что зелье запредельно сложное, и работать с непроверенными ингредиентами он не станет. Мол, мальчишка и так чудом жив, а если бывший Пожиратель залечит маглорождённого гриффиндорца... В общем, понятно.

Панси закивала, а Дафна всплеснула руками:  
– Пожиратель?! Не просто сочувствующий?

– Мой папаня и мистер Паркинсон тоже не бабочек ловили, мисс. Если ваши убеждения не позволяют…

– Да нет же, Теодор, не сердись! Я не понимаю, как Дамблдор взял его профессором.

– Да кто же нам скажет? Но не это главное, – Тео опять улыбнулся, но совсем невесело. – Как только станет известно о Криви, паника поднимется страшная, но веры Слизерину не будет никакой. Скорее, наоборот. Поэтому очень вас прошу – ни шагу без сопровождения. И вообще из гостиной лучше не выходить, хорошо?

Панси вздрогнула, и Тео слегка прижал её к себе.

– Не бойся, – сказал он. – Терри и Драко уже строчат письма отцам. Если будет совсем паршиво, нас отсюда попросту заберут.

– А вторая новость? – вздохнула Дафна. – Чудище отложило яйца?

– Ты ещё и добрая, – восхитился Нотт. – Нет, яиц покуда не находили. Вчерашний бладжер помните?

– Такое забудешь, – поёжилась Панси. – На месте Поттера я свихнулась бы окончательно – ему ведь чудом голову не размозжило.

– Там ещё один свихнутый образовался. Домовик. Зовут Добби. Не из ваших, случайно?

Подруги недоумённо переглянулись и хором заявили, что не знают такого. Нотт хмыкнул и поведал донельзя странную историю о сумасшедшем поклоннике Поттера, чуть не убившем героя своей заботой.

– Этот Добби заявил Поттеру, что лучше отправиться домой калекой, чем участвовать в грядущих событиях, – завершил Тео свой недолгий рассказ. – И тоже трепался об открытой Тайной комнате. Что, блин, за комната такая, о которой знают грязнокровки и домовики, а я даже не слышал никогда?!

– Бред, – убеждённо сказала Панси. – У героя и без того с головой проблемы, а после ночи под Костеростом могло и похлеще что-нибудь примерещиться.

– Наоборот, герой пришёл в себя, – жёстко усмехнулся Тео, – и готов убивать. Под конец истории я, стыдно сказать, струхнул – холодом от нашего разини веяло просто могильным.

– Это метафора? – помолчав, спросила Дафна. Видя искреннее недоумение собеседника, она пояснила: – Образное сравнение, используется для красоты речи.

– Никаких красот, – помотал головой Теодор. – В палате сильно похолодало, а я как-то сразу вспомнил слово «кладбищенский» и принялся мечтать о каникулах в мэноре. Поттер – запредельно тёмный маг. В этом нет никаких сомнений с конца прошлого года. Хрустальные слёзки в премилых глазках сильно сбивают с толку, но не обманывайтесь. Да, и рассказывать об этом никому не нужно.

– Вечер откровений, – процедила Панси. – Премилых?

– Я знаю, у вас с ним не сложилось. Это плохо. Надо бы исправить.

– Да-да, Поттер под защитой Ковена, понимаю. Но гадостей я ему не делаю, а любить не обязана.

– Панси, никто и не просит его любить. Просто не задирай – герой сейчас явно на взводе и может натворить всякого. Потом поплачет, конечно, а толку? Мы с отцом окажемся перед очень нелёгким выбором, который и не выбор-то вовсе. Готова всю жизнь просидеть в Нотт-мэноре? Смерть героя магической Британии – подзащитного героя! – нам не простят. А, Цветочек?

– Издеваешься, – грустно вздохнула Панси. – А мне, между прочим, нравится, как папа меня называет!

– Мне тоже, – с готовностью кивнул Тео и быстро поцеловал ей руку. – Прошу тебя.

– Буду с героем тактичной и вежливой, – проворчала Панси. – Дафну сам уговаривай.

– Не нужно уговаривать, я согласна, – торопливо сказала подруга. – Свести с ума абсолютно чужого домовика, Мерлин всеблагой! А ведь он с эльфами Хогвартса запросто общается! Паркинсон, мы идио… гм… Это и была просьба, Теодор?

– Вообще-то я хотел попросить вас немножко расспросить об этом Добби. Мол, ни у кого нет такого эльфа?

– Не получится, – покачала головой Панси. – О семейных контрактах с нелюдями никто не распространяется. И потом, откуда мы могли бы узнать имя этого домовика? Нет, Тео, это невыполнимо. Можем про Тайную комнату почитать – сейчас все эту историю мусолят. Пусть лучше твой Поттер поговорит со здешними домовиками – они должны что-то знать.

– Ты умница, Цветочек, – восхищённо выдохнул Теодор и поцеловал запунцовевшую Панси в щёку.

***

_Несчастного Колина принесли поздно ночью, когда я вяло препирался с чокнутым Добби. Необыкновенно ласковая Грань легонько покачивала меня в своих ледяных объятиях, мне было хорошо, спокойно, нигде не болело и ничуть не тошнило._

_Наверное, через какое-то время я задремал, потому что истерические вопли сумасшедшего домовика почти не тронули меня, а ведь он разорялся не меньше получаса. Тряс ушами, хныкал, поносил своих хозяев, демонстрировал криво забинтованные пальцы, свежие рубцы и ожоги – тщетно. Я отдыхал от собственных боли и страха; воспоминания о кошмарном дне рождения и погибшем пудинге с засахаренными фиалками вызывали улыбку, а не гнев и досаду._

_– Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, должен уехать! – однако пронзительный голосок настырного создания пробивался даже сквозь толщу фиолетового льда. – Тайная комната снова открыта! Кошмар может повториться!_

_– Какой? – лениво зевнул я. Любой здешний кошмар, включая самого Наследника Слизерина, сейчас мог явиться ко мне во плоти и круто обломаться. Друзы ледяных космических кристаллов не подвержены кошмарам. Абсолютно._

_В ответ Добби исполнил сложную пантомиму: то ли порывался рассказать что-то ещё, то ли сожалел об уже сказанном._

_– Иди к дракклам, – мирно посоветовал я ему, – вместе с кошмарами. Увижу тебя ещё раз…_

_– Добби заслужил! – покаянно заверещал психованный домовик. – Добби заколдовал мяч, но Гарри Поттер, сэр, не уехал домой!_

_Я вдруг вспомнил ужасающий свист вспарываемого бешеным бладжером воздуха, грохот удара и придушенный писк перепуганной насмерть девчонки. Фиолетовый лёд пошёл трещинами; отколовшиеся куски беззвучно разбивались о немыслимо твёрдую поверхность Грани – «друзу кристаллов» таки проняло._

_Я заморгал, выныривая из дрёмы, и Грань послушно убралась куда-то за глаза._

_– Так это ты устроил погром на нашей трибуне? Зачем?!_

_– Гарри Поттер должен ехать домой! Лучше жить калекой, чем оставаться тут, сэр!_

_– Что ты несёшь? Ты всерьёз меня покалечить хотел? Убью!_

_Я рванулся, уходя с Грани, и тут же замычал от боли в руке. Пришлось возвращаться. Получилось это на удивление легко, Грань лишь укоризненно качнулась, награждая намёком на тошноту: «Куда, дурачок? Рано!»_

_– Добби заслужил! – концерт пошёл по второму кругу. – Гарри Поттеру, сэру, грозит опасность!_

_Я с вялым раздражением смотрел на причитающего домовика и пытался собрать в одну кучку всё, что знал о домашних эльфах. Кучка получалась крохотной. Да, существовал такой народец, вроде находился в подчинении у магов – почему? – и, по словам близнецов Уизли, предпочитал жить в старинных домах и особняках._

_В Хогвартсе обитала целая колония этих существ, самая большая в магической Британии. Здешние домовики почти не показывались на глаза студентам и не выполняли их просьб. Постельное бельё менялось раз в неделю, уборка гостиных и дортуаров делалась ежедневно. Личные вещи студентов были неприкосновенны: как висела старая дуэльная мантия Тео на спинке кровати, так и оставалась там висеть вот уж третий месяц – исчезала лишь пыль с мебели и грязь с пола. Иногда декан, желая наказать нас, запрещал эльфам наводить порядок, и мы возились с уборкой сами._

_Тогда, после обыска, я, оказывается, сумел уломать домовиков на нарушение прямого запрета Снейпа и заработал парочку выговоров. Старейшина хогвартской общины мягко, с непрерывными расшаркиваниями, попросил не делать так больше и по завершении беседы пару раз с достоинством приложился головой о столбик моей кровати. Ну и любимый декан вломил, само собой: «Мистер Поттер, вы безнадёжный идиот! Не выставляйтесь, сколько можно повторять!»_

_Мой Динки, кстати, тоже не особо отвечал на вопросы о повседневной жизни своего народа: сразу начинал втирать мне, какой я размогучий герой и как ему славно живётся в услужении у такого сокровища._

_Больничные домовики меня вообще ни в кнат не ставили, если я не был тяжёлым пациентом. Поклоны и славословия не в счёт – этим грешили все знакомые мне эльфы. Кланялись, льстили, трепетали, выкручивали уши, бились головами и причитали жалобно с непременным «сэр» в конце каждой фразы, а поступали всё равно по-своему._

_Поэтому я не стал звать свою сиделку Бетти. О визите Добби она знала наверняка – значит, сочла это уместным._

Гарри остановил Прытко пишущее перо, осторожно потянулся и поморщился от ноющей боли в руке. В глаза будто песка насыпали, спать хотелось невыносимо – в конце концов, пошли вторые сутки довольно утомительного бодрствования.

«Закончу, потом отдохну», – подумал он и бросил мрачный взгляд на ширму через две кровати. Там лежал окаменевший Колин Криви – несчастный первачок, столкнувшийся с неведомым чудищем.

Гарри выругался сквозь зубы и потёр шрам на лбу – тонюсенький белый росчерк, уже почти неощутимый под пальцами.

Вчера ночью лопоухий истерик всласть помотал ему нервы, но признался-таки в авторстве фокусов с Барьером на вокзале первого сентября. Гарри уже прикидывал, стоило ли попросить главу эльфийского сообщества Хога оградить его от общения с Добби, но тут из холла Больничного крыла донеслись негромкие голоса и послышались чьи-то шаги.

Придурочный домовик заткнулся на полуслове, щёлкнул пальцами и беззвучно исчез. Гарри на всякий случай прикрыл глаза и притворился спящим – разговаривать ни с кем не хотелось.

Дверь в палату отворилась, но неизвестный визитёр предпочёл войти не по-человечески, а пятясь задом.

– Осторожнее, – донёсся озабоченный шёпот гриффиндорского декана. – Может быть, он хрупкий.

– Хорошо, Минни, – директор шептать не стал, но говорил очень-очень тихо. – Клади сюда.

Тусклого света ночника едва хватало, и сквозь опущенные ресницы было не особо видно, но Гарри разобрал, что Дамблдор и Макгонагалл тащат чьё-то неподвижное тело. «Снейпа, что ли, на совещании грохнули? – ухмыльнулся герой про себя. – Вперёд, Гриффиндор! Вот только мадам Помфри его откачает, и будет вам носатый Зорро. Надо было сразу под Дракучей ивой закопать, чтобы не выполз».

Директор осторожно уложил ношу на кровать и тяжко вздохнул. Выглядел он непривычно: в поношенном шерстяном халате поверх длинной рубахи и в старомодном ночном колпаке.

– Что случилось? – в дверях показалась встревоженная мадам Помфри. – О нет! Бедный мальчик! Это… это то же самое, что и…

– Увы, да, – Дамблдор аккуратно примостился на соседнюю кровать. – Новое нападение, такое несчастье. Минни, разбуди Северуса, пожалуйста. Поппи, мы воспользуемся твоим камином?

Гарри рискнул приоткрыть глаз и едва не закричал: через две кровати от него лежало тело Колина Криви. В руках бедный Колин крепко сжимал колдокамеру, а лицо было искажено ужасом.

«Как? Где он его встретил? Что это было? Только бы не Лорд, – стучало в голове у Гарри. – Только бы не Лорд!»

– Камера, – задумчиво произнесла Макгонагалл. – Может быть, мальчик успел снять нападавшего?

Директор пару раз дёрнул себя за растрёпанную бороду, по ночному времени не украшенную бусинками, колокольчиками и прочей дребеденью, склонился над Колином и с усилием выдрал камеру из сведённых пальцев пострадавшего.

– Может быть, и успел, – вздохнул Дамблдор, открыл крышку и повёл рукой, удаляя противный запах горелого пластика, – но плёнка расплавилась.

Камин в холле зашумел, и в палату вошёл декан. Судя по глухой защитной мантии со вставками из драконьей кожи, его вызвали из лаборатории.

– Что случилось? – сухо поинтересовался Снейп. – Что-то с Поттером?

– Нет-нет, мальчик спит, – успокаивающе сказал директор.

– Не должен, – чуть повысил голос декан. – У него рука сломана, а Костерост совсем не сонное зелье. Мистер Поттер, не притворяйтесь!

Гарри покраснел, открыл глаза и, не удержавшись, ойкнул – он смотрел прямо в инопланетные гляделки донельзя мрачного Снейпа.

– Очень больно? Может быть, попробовать усыпить вас заклинанием?

– Север, этого пока делать нельзя, – укоризненно сказала мадам Помфри и тут же перевела взгляд на Гарри. – Я-то думала, ты сам сумел задремать. Как дела?

– Спасибо, мне немного легче, – пробормотал Гарри и на всякий случай поспешно убрался с _Грани_. Мало ли, вдруг её существование – это тоже попрание каких-нибудь основ. Руку немедленно прострелило, и Поттер болезненно дёрнулся и зашипел сквозь зубы.

Снейп хмыкнул, загородил кровать Колина ширмой и навешал столько «заглушек», что можно было скрыть кавалерийскую атаку. Раненый герой вынужден был догадываться о происходящем по заполошному мельтешению профессорских теней на подсвеченной Люмосами ширме.

«Только бы это был не Лорд! С Лордом им не справиться, – с отчаянием думал Гарри. – Из террориста даже Тварь умнее Дамблдора получилась. Если бы не зеркало с дурацкими видениями, на которых Он залип…»

Консилиум меж тем завершился, «заглушки» сняли, и послышался невесёлый голос мадам Помфри:  
– Мальчик не кошка, Минни. С утра явится Сметвик, он тоже посмотрит. Север, ты уверен, что нужно ожидать созревания наших мандрагор?

– Помилуйте, Поппи, я ни в чём не уверен. Рецепту этого дракклового зелья без малого пять сотен лет, и счастье, что он вообще дошёл до наших дней. При таких вводных, я, разумеется, буду настаивать на использовании проверенных ингредиентов.

– У нас есть феникс, – встрепенулся Дамблдор. – Может быть, попробуем его слёзы?

– Нужно дождаться Сметвика, – покачала головой мадам Помфри.

– Лучше Локхарта, – с холодной усмешкой отозвался декан. – Он вам устроит Трансмогрифианскую Пытку. Делайте что хотите, Альбус. Слёзы феникса, слюни Хагрида – я в подобных методах ничего не смыслю и помогать вам не стану. Если мне и суждено скончаться в Азкабане, то уж точно не за детоубийство.

Директор опять вцепился в бороду и горько вздохнул, а у Гарри всё-таки сдали нервы.

– Вы вылечите Колина? – спросил он, в отчаянии кусая губы. – Он же… Почему он шёл один? Я же предупреждал! Я говорил, что по школе ползает монстр! Почему вы отпустили его из гостиной?!

– Мистер Поттер, успокойтесь, – Макгонагалл нервным жестом поправила небрежно увязанный на затылке пучок. – Нет никаких доказательств существования…

– Я слышал монстра!

– Тебе нельзя волноваться, милый, – мягко сказала мадам Помфри. – Ты только навредишь себе и ничем не поможешь Колину, – она с беспокойством всмотрелась в глаза Гарри. – Болит? Приложить лёд?

Герой угрюмо мотнул головой и мысленно велел себе заткнуться. Скандал с Маккошкой и Дамблдором ничего не даст, это верно. Нужно разговаривать со Сметвиком.

– Простите, – тихо прошептал он и поморщился, схватившись за руку. – Я просто очень расстроился. Колин – мой друг, ну и… Простите, пожалуйста.

***

Сон, разумеется, не шёл, хотя поспать стоило, поскольку дел на завтра ожидалось много, и все неприятные.

Северус задумчиво посмотрел на новомодный светильник, имитирующий магловскую лампочку, и некстати вспомнил, как владелец магазинчика жаловался на убытки. Стеклянная колба была лишена патрона и провода, полагавшихся приличным электролампам, и порхала по комнате на манер хогвартских свечей.

«Считай, в прогаре, – обречённо махнул рукой торговец. – Эти штуки всех раздражают – и здешних, и пришлых. Есть новодел канделябра шестнадцатого века, совсем недорого. С черепами. Не желаете?»

Снейп, в чьих покоях уже стояла парочка подобных страшилищ, причём явно не новоделов, решительно отказался от черепов и купил дюжину лампочек. Раздражают? Это славно – будем принимать гостей.

Он вздохнул, зажёг ещё пару ламп и взмахом руки призвал на тумбочку у кровати письменный прибор. Потом подтащил подушки повыше и разложил записи на складном столике для завтрака.

Однако мысли его были далеки от статьи по «боевым» зельям, и Северус наконец сдался. Он аккуратно сложил черновики, потушил свет и сменил изображение в фальшивом окне: на гладких, как будто масляных водах какого-то тёплого моря засияла роскошная лунная дорожка. Нормальная мещанская мечта, но Люц непременно наморщил бы нос: «Банально, мой хороший! Впрочем, миленько, оставь».

Северус зажмурился и судорожно вздохнул. Вчерашний день нелегко ему дался: Малфой всё время был рядом – отстранённо любезный, невыносимо холодный. Приподняв углы губ в светской улыбке, он лениво цедил слова и бесил свиту мадам Боунс каждым своим жестом.

Да и сама мадам Боунс с трудом держала себя в рамках приличий, её дурное настроение было очевидно для всякого. Значит, Люциус успел оттоптать немало министерских хвостов – наверняка отыгрывался за летний обыск.

– Вы, мистер Малфой, в некотором роде виновник нынешнего праздника, – добродушно сказал Дамблдор. – Но, честно сказать, столь опасный инвентарь в школе неуместен.

– Не вижу недовольных, – Люциус концом трости указал на беснующиеся студенческие трибуны. – Квиддич – это занятно.

– Говорила и говорю – дурацкая игра, – заявила мадам Боунс. – Существование снитча и ловца делают её нелогичной, обесценивают старания прочих игроков. Магловские виды спорта намного демократичнее.

– Как была ты, Боунс, кислой курицей, так ею и помрёшь, – старший Вуд нахально ухмыльнулся и вдруг заорал, тыча пальцем в центр поля: – Кут! Ку-у-ут! Глянь-ка на наших! Ор-рлы! Вперёд, Гриффиндор!

Аврор Кут поддержал своего бывшего командира залихватским свистом, а мадам Боунс поморщилась и вздохнула.

– Я сам никогда не понимал сути квиддича, – ласково улыбнулся ей Дамблдор, – но детям нравится. Это искупает все недостатки игры.

– Это оттого, что вы, сэр, прошу прощения, безнадёжный цивил, – Вуд откинулся на спинку жалобно скрипнувшего кресла. – Квиддич – спорт для бойцов, и ничего демократичного, – слово «демократичный» аврор почти что выплюнул, – там нет и быть не может.

– О, мистер Вуд, – Дамблдор заинтересованно приподнял брови, – я был бы благодарен за разъяснения. Ибо за сотню лет мне никто так и не поведал, в чём именно заключается смысл этой игры. Внятно, я имею в виду.

– Смысл всякой игры заключается в победе, – засмеялся Вуд. – Победа в квиддиче – самая правильная из всех возможных. Жизненная. Нет никаких равных условий – игроков не отбирают по возрасту, весу, полу и прочему. Нет ограничений по времени – бой может длиться и длиться, а враги по свистку не разбегаются. Опасность может грозить всякая: и от умного соперника, и от тупого бладжера, и от собственного ротозейства.

– Ну а снитч? Он-то зачем?

– Это символ удачи, сэр. Появляется, когда ему вздумается, и пропадает внезапно. Удача ничья, покуда её не изловят.

– Но ведь снитч можно поймать на пятой минуте игры!

– Можно. Задача команды – заколотить больше ста пятидесяти очков до поимки снитча. Толковые и расторопные бойцы вполне могут потягаться с удачей. С ней, шалавой, можно и нужно спорить. Вон, мелкий Флинт игру понял чётко, – в голосе у старшего Вуда прорезалась досада, – прёт себе и прёт, сучонок, пока наши всей командой мечтают хер пойми о чём! Уже четыре квофла разницы! Олли! – заорал он вновь на всё поле. – Шевелитесь, р-раздолбаи!

– Вы меня удивили, мистер Вуд, – покачал головой директор. – Но если снитч пойман быстро, разве игрокам не бывает обидно?

– Главный урок всякого поражения в том, что не всё на свете зависит лично от тебя, – сказал вдруг Люциус безмятежно. – Нам ли с вами об этом не знать?

Дамблдор от неожиданности закашлялся, а Вуд вскочил, уставился на поле и спросил озабоченно:  
– Кут, это наши поганцы бладжер в зелёную трибуну зафигачили? Я отвлёкся, не уследил.

– Нет, – отозвался Аллен Кут. – Случайность.

– Ага, – Вуд уселся на место и продолжил: – Место в команде очень много о бойце может сказать, профессор. Вот, к примеру, Кут и Малфой. Ловцы – в грязь не лезут, по зубам не огребают, порхают себе в облачках. Будущие политики, не иначе. Или Деррек и Боул с Уизелами. Загонщики. Особый характер нужен – ни за что ни про что бладжер в живого человека послать. Самые незамысловатые ребята – это охотники. Авроры из них получаются просто на зависть.

– А вратари? – улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Что вы скажете о вратарях, мистер Лучший вратарь своего выпуска?

– Да идиоты они, – вздохнул Вуд, поморщился и потёр правый бок. – Редко кто до пенсии доживает, всё норовят… Эх, а Олли мой ещё и капитан. Это вообще крайний случай.

Нужно сказать, поучительную беседу о квиддиче почти никто не слушал. Вниманием гостевой трибуны безраздельно завладел Локхарт. Пятикратный обладатель вырядился в сине-золотую мантию, крепко завил кудри и от души наслаждался восхищением министерских клерков. Он раздавал автографы, расточал улыбки, слал во все стороны воздушные поцелуи, и шума от него было больше, чем от гриффиндорских болельщиков.

Иногда Дамблдор еле заметно морщился, но упорно делал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит – наилучшая тактика в общении со златокудрой напастью, и эту тактику охотно переняли прочие профессора.

В какой-то момент Локхарт попытался затеять беседу со Снейпом, но не преуспел. Против обыкновения, Северус не наслаждался тихой сварой двух клоунов в попугайских нарядах – его мысли были целиком заняты Люцием. Поэтому он лишь ожёг Пятикратного презрительным взглядом и вновь замер неподвижно, мечтая, чтобы дракклов матч наконец закончился, и они с Люциусом смогли поговорить с глазу на глаз.

Вдруг на слизеринской трибуне возмущённо закричали, а прочие студенты отозвались недовольным гулом. Мадам Хуч остановила игру и вернула команды на землю.

– Выбивание! Штрафной! – громко вопили подопечные Снейпа, и тот встал со своего места, всматриваясь, не пострадал ли кто из них. Не будь рядом Люца, он уже спешил бы к трибуне, но…

Но Люций был здесь и, будто настоящая вейла, туманил разум и наводил мороки. Мнилось, что не было никаких ссор, что Северус имел полное право запустить обе руки в гладкие белые пряди, ткнуться носом в щёку и услышать тихое: «Устал? Пойдём домой».

«Очень устал, – мысленно пожаловался он воображаемому Люцу, чья бездушная копия с вежливым недоумением наблюдала за бедламом на стадионе. – И твой сын со мной не разговаривает, а я совсем не знаю, как объяснить ему…»

Удар бладжера и жалобный треск разлетевшихся в щепки перил были отчётливо слышны даже на гостевой трибуне. Матерный рёв Флинта и визг перепуганных девиц мигом вернули Снейпа в реальность. Он выхватил палочку, а сзади испуганно загомонили министерские клуши.

– Мистер Снейп, – холодно сказала Боунс, – уберите палочку. Вы находитесь в публичном месте, и вас окружают…

Бладжер описал круг для последующей атаки, и Снейп резко обернулся к директору:  
– Что это?

Дамблдор тоже встал и нахмурился:  
– Не знаю. О, Мерлин!

Через пару секунд последовал грохот удара о трибуну и чей-то отчаянный крик. Северус кинулся было спланировать вниз, но замешкался, сообразив, что последующая левитация на высоту трибуны вызовет огромный расход энергии и на спасательную операцию не останется сил.

Гости Хогвартса взволнованно переговаривались, некоторые тоже встали с мест и теперь загораживали вид на происходящее.

– Декан! – насквозь мокрый Драко Малфой завис перед трибуной на своём «Нимбусе». – Бладжер взбесился, целит в Поттера! Наши щиты его не держат, скорей!

– Спокойствие! – возвысила голос мадам Боунс. – Сохраняйте спокойствие! Мистер Снейп, извольте объяснить…

– Метлу сюда, ловец! – гаркнул пробившийся в первый ряд Флитвик. – Северус, бладжер на мне! Уведи оттуда детей!

– Молчать! – громыхнул Вуд и все немедленно заткнулись, лишь соскочивший с метлы Драко торопливо частил: «Резко на себя нельзя, профессор, опрокинет». – Мистер Дамблдор, мадам Боунс – сидеть здесь! Кут, прикрой их! Снейп, Малфой, за мной!

И тут же понёсся к атакованной трибуне излюбленным УПСами способом: полетел, оставляя за собой густой дымный след. Северус и Люций немедленно последовали за ним.

Позже, когда беднягу Поттера доставили в Больничное крыло, матч объявили несостоявшимся и назначили дату повторного, а самозваного целителя Локхарта кое-как отбили от разъярённого Флитвика, мадам заместитель министра попыталась организовать дознание по горячим следам.

Основным подозреваемым был, само собой, Малфой, а в подельники ему приписали Снейпа и, спаси Салазар, Вуда.

– Боунс, ты там не свихнулась часом? – поинтересовался самый знаменитый инструктор Академии авроров, опрокинул в себя порцию огневиски и с хрустом разгрыз кусок льда. – Ох, хорошо, профессор Дамблдор! Спасибо! Какой, нахрен, характерный почерк? Полёт? Этот самый почерк использовали ещё боевики Гриндевальда – замечательная же штука. У наших меченых приятелей совести не было, а не мозгов. Само собой, они эту тактику переняли и дрючили нас в хвост и в гриву, пока до Крауча доходило, что боевая магия на «правильную» и «неправильную» не делится.

– Мадам Боунс, – проскрежетал всё ещё хмурый профессор Флитвик, – вы заблуждаетесь. Бладжер был заколдован домовым эльфом.

– Мистер Малфой мог велеть своему домовику, а сам…

– Не мог, – сказал Люциус и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. – Подобные приказы домовики не исполняют.

– Верно, – подтвердил Флитвик. – Не вдавался в суть, но у этого народца какие-то свои верования. Отказ от насилия и всё такое.

– А бладжер?

– Это могла быть попытка защиты. Защиту они, кстати, тоже понимают довольно странно. Боюсь, этот случай так и останется тайной.

– А если допросить эльфов Хогвартса?

– Это дело Хогвартса, Эми, – веско проронил Дамблдор. – Убежище, помнишь? Министерству нечего тут делать.

– Да, профессор Дамблдор, – поджала губы мадам Боунс. – Я прекрасно помню об автономии Хогвартса и о директорской юрисдикции. Однако мне казалось, будто вы не являетесь приверженцем средневековых традиций и охотно сотрудничаете с министерством.

– Именно что сотрудничаю, – любезная улыбка директора испугала бы и дементора. – Ровно в той мере, в какой это сотрудничество обращается к благу студентов. Делать из старейшего в Европе магического университета очередной отдел Министерства магии я не собираюсь. Поэтому мы будем расследовать этот инцидент самостоятельно, ибо произошёл он на территории Хогвартса и с учащимися Хогвартса. Если нам понадобится помощь властей, мы покорнейше испросим таковую.

– Мы никогда не отказываем в помощи Школе чародейства и волшебства, – ответная улыбка мадам заместителя министра тоже больше напоминала оскал оборотня. – Содействие Хогвартсу – честь для нас. Благодарю вас, профессор Дамблдор, за увлекательнейший день. Всего наилучшего, господа.

Боунс величественно вступила в пламя директорского камина, а Флитвик произнёс короткую фразу на гоббледуке и тяжко вздохнул:  
– Альбус, вы были неосторожны. Статут об Убежище – анахронизм. Мы рискуем потерять последние крохи автономии.

– Не думаю, друг мой, – Дамблдор устало потёр левый висок и налил себе огневиски. – Составите мне компанию, господа? Чудесно. Мистер Малфой, позвольте вопрос?

– Четверть мётел – я, – Люций холодно улыбнулся и вскинул обе руки вверх. – Остальное – нет.

– Упаси Мерлин, Люциус, – директор опустился в своё кресло и задумчиво подёргал себя за бороду, – я и не думал обвинять вас в сегодняшнем… гм… несчастном случае. Мне, видите ли, нужна ваша помощь.

– Моя?! – изумлённый Малфой был настолько не похож на себя обычного, что Вуд поперхнулся виски, а Северус испытал жесточайший приступ ревности: до сих пор Люц приберегал искренние чувства лишь для самых близких.

– Вы председатель попечительского совета, – Дамблдор был непривычно хмур и сосредоточен. – Без вас мне не обойтись. Итак, мистер Малфой, вы сумеете инициировать расследование моей прискорбно некомпетентной деятельности на посту директора?

– С удовольствием, – подумав, хмыкнул Люциус. – А кто будет следующим председателем попечительского совета?

Директор откинулся на спинку кресла и внимательно посмотрел на Малфоя:  
– Н-да… Ну что же, кандидатуру мы можем обсудить.

– Мы не будем ничего обсуждать, – Люций картинно откинул за спину прядь волос. – Меня вполне устроит мистер Харкисс.

– Нейтрал? – поднял брови директор.

– Порядочный нейтрал.

– Вот как?

– И отличный финансист.

– О, Мерлин! – директор притворно заполошно всплеснул руками. Насколько Северус успел его изучить, Дамблдор был расслаблен и доволен. – Давайте уволим мадам Спраут! Все дыры в отчётах приходятся исключительно на теплицы и оранжерею!

– Давайте отдадим счётные книги мне. Мистер Харкисс будет рад, обещаю, – фыркнул Флитвик и прибавил укоризненно: – Альбус, на вас же лица нет в конце каждого месяца. Гриффиндорец-счетовод – самое жалкое зрелище на свете.

– Погодите, – помотал головой Вуд. – Профессор Дамблдор, сэр, вы что же, в сговоре с этим… – он смерил Люца подозрительным взглядом и гневно прищурился. – С этим прощелыгой?

– Сегодня вы открыли мне глаза, Реджинальд, – торжественно изрёк директор и тут же лукаво улыбнулся. – Я внезапно вспомнил, что мистер Малфой был очень недурным охотником команды Слизерина.

– Я серьёзно, – обиделся Вуд. – Малфой и боец очень недурной, так что мне, взасос его теперь целовать?

– Серьёзно… – Дамблдор встал, неторопливо прошёлся туда-сюда перед камином, повздыхал и сказал негромко: – Боюсь, мистер Поттер прав: по школе бродит монстр.

Северус вцепился в подлокотники кресла и мысленно покрыл директора самыми чёрными словами. «Тебе прошлого года мало? – хотелось крикнуть ему. – Тролли, дракон, проклятый профессор, зеркало это жуткое – мало?! Продолжаем испытывать героя на прочность? Здесь же дети!»

– Какой ещё монстр? – севшим голосом пробормотал Вуд. – Откуда?!

– Из Тайной комнаты, – вздохнув, ответил Дамблдор и полюбовался ошарашенными лицами присутствующих. – Господа, пока это просто догадки. Но Гарри Поттер – особенный ребёнок, и я предпочёл бы перестраховаться. Надо думать, сегодняшнее покушение – попытка удалить мальчика из школы. Защита, как справедливо заметил Филиус.

– Бестолковый народец обрёл нового кумира? – проворчал Флитвик. – Бедное дитя. Может быть, и вправду отправить мистера Поттера в Мунго?

– Погодите с Поттером, – перебил его Вуд. – Что за монстр? При всём уважении, сэр, у меня здесь сын учится!

– Верно, – согласился Дамблдор и задумчиво протянул: – Тайная комната снова открыта. Берегитесь, враги Наследника, – он тряхнул головой и деловито продолжил: – Эльфов я, конечно, допрошу. Дети… Не хотелось бы закрывать школу, проще уволить меня. Но здесь должны остаться умелые бойцы, способные убить чудище и окоротить господ из министерства. Мистер Вуд, вы согласны поохотиться на монстра?

– Команда нужна, сэр. Один я просто издохну, и всё.

– Господа Нотт и Флинт вас устроят?

– Блядь. Прошу прощения, профессор. Устроят, а как же. Но я командую!

– Договорились! – улыбнулся Дамблдор и подмигнул Малфою. Тот молча закатил глаза и отпил огневиски.

– Что за бред я слышу? – Северус сумел наконец разжать стиснутые зубы. – Какая ещё Тайная комната? И кто её открыл?

– Вопрос не в том, кто, – Дамблдор пристально уставился на чучело смеркута над книжным шкафом и вздохнул: – А в том, как…


	22. Глава 21

Люциус выбрел из мокрых кустов аккурат, когда Нотт вытряс из фляги последнюю каплю виски и взялся просвещать Сивого о тонкостях объездки гиппогрифов.

– Пропойцы, – попенял им Малфой и проказливо улыбнулся. В перепачканной землёй мантии, без перстней и трости, с туго заплетённой косой, он напоминал обычного егеря, взявшего удачную цену за товар. – Хоть бы глоток оставили.

– Дома – полбочонка, – Фенрир коротко потянулся и плавно поднялся на ноги. – Идём, Люци, хватит на сегодня.

– А подвалы всё-таки завалили, – Малфой с сожалением уставился на обломок стены, где по его расчётам должен был находиться вход в подземелья бывшего дормитория (1).

– И слава Салазару, – передёрнулся Нотт, припомнив, что молва приписывала сумасшедшему святоше-некросу страсть к коллекционированию человеческих останков.

Если верить легендам, Лудо Архангел под конец жизни решил помочь господу создать идеальных людей – кротких и безгрешных, свято блюдущих божьи заповеди – и населить ими свои земли. Таковые люди, само собой, лучше всего получались из трупов, а живые грешники, спасаясь от уготованной им благой доли, в ужасе бежали из родных домов.

– Я тебя тут три часа жду, – проворчал Магнус. – Что такого вчера стряслось в Хогвартсе? Писем от детей ещё нет, а ты примчался сам не свой и до рассвета свалил в это мордредово местечко. Опять, что ли, со Снейпом помирился?

Люциус нервно потёр виски и скривился, будто Костероста хлебнул.

– Мне нужно было подумать, – сказал он хмуро.

– Здесь?!

– Люци, – Фенрир тоже нахмурился, – почему тебе не думалось где-нибудь в креслице у камина?

Малфой одарил их кривой долоховской ухмылкой, помахал палочкой, очищая мантию, и потопал по тропинке, ведущей к Флинт-холлу.

– Люц?!

– Дома, – ответил тот, не оборачиваясь. – И я разумею тот дом, где есть полбочонка огневиски и нет моей дражайшей супруги. Не отставайте, господа.

Магнус и Сивый обеспокоенно переглянулись и поспешили следом.

***

– Грейнджер, что за страсть прятаться в туалетных кабинках? – Рон Уизли недовольно оглядел обшарпанные стены неработающей девичьей уборной – той самой, где жило плаксивое привидение и рядом с которой неведомый Наследник оставил своё жуткое послание.

– Мне нужно было подумать, – отозвалась Гермиона рассеянным голосом. – Тут тихо, Миртл ушла.

Невилл покачал головой. По его мнению, тут было чересчур тихо. Настолько тихо, что случись нехорошее, не сразу и отыщут.

– Гермиона, нельзя ходить одной, – сказал он укоризненно. – Вот будет с тобой то же, что и с Криви. Мы еле-еле тебя нашли.

Еле-еле, потому что «следилка» получилась слабенькой, хоть Невилл и бился над ней почти час. Ещё час они с Роном уговаривали Джиневру незаметно приколоть массивную бронзовую булавку к мантии Гермионы.

Джинни бледнела, вздрагивала и смотрела на них совершенно больными глазами – бедняжка очень тяжело перенесла известие о несчастье со своим приятелем Криви.

– Нельзя же без её согласия, – слабым голосом возражала она и скомканным платочком утирала мокрые глаза. – Как вам не стыдно!

– Стыдно, но нужно! – напирал Рон. – Будь у твоего Криви такая штука, его бы ещё до ужина нашли, а не далеко за полночь. Может, тогда было бы не поздно его расколдовать. Джин, сестрёнка, Грейнджер тоже маглорождённая, но «следилку» нипочём не наденет – гордая. Жить нам с Пупсом прикажешь в коридорах? Её же по всему замку носит: то в библиотеку, то к профессору Вектор, то на Астрономическую башню, то ещё куда – и всё вслепую. Глаза в книжку и пошла – никогда по сторонам не смотрит!

Джинни ещё немного поупиралась, но сдалась. Её было очень жаль – вымотанная бесконечными простудами, она похудела и осунулась. Близнецы одно время взялись её развлекать своими дурацкими шуточками, пока Перси не пригрозил пожаловаться миссис Уизли.

Сегодня же перед завтраком профессор Макгонагалл объявила, что малахольный Криви найден в коридоре оцепеневшим, и Джинни расплакалась у всех на глазах. Ещё бы, Колин был её единственным другом, они сидели за одной партой.

Однако на слёзы седьмой Уизли никто, кроме её братьев, не обратил внимания. Гнев гриффиндорцев обрушился на Вуда и Джонсон.

– Нет Наследника, говорите? Поттеру померещилось? – раздалось со всех сторон, едва Макгонагалл покинула гостиную. – Ах вы… Поверили слизнякам! Как вы могли!

Квиддичная команда принялась заступаться за своего капитана, гвалт поднялся невообразимый, а Невилл побледнел и изо всех сил вцепился Рону в локоть. Если рыжий выступит с разоблачениями, Вуду не жить. Но отомстить тот сумеет. Внук, племянник, сын и брат боевиков-авроров найдёт способ поквитаться с Уизли и Лонгботтомом так, что самому Наследнику Слизерина дурно станет.

Рональд, слава Годрику, промолчал и лишь успокаивающе похлопал Невилла по плечу.

– Не хочу светить Ту-Вещь, – шепнул он. – Чую, она ой как пригодится!

Поэтому вместо завтрака Невилл мастерил «следилку», а потом жалобно смотрел на упрямую Джиневру, морально помогая Рону поладить с сестрой.

Так или иначе, успели они вовремя. Пока Рон мотался на кухню за бутербродами, Гермионы и след простыл. Обнаружилась она не в библиотеке и не в Больничном крыле, а в грязном и мрачном туалете на третьем этаже.

– Нашли же, – Гермиона накрутила на палец прядь своих волос и подёргала её. Насколько Невилл успел узнать подругу, она и впрямь пребывала в глубочайшей задумчивости. – А как вы меня нашли?

Ребята переглянулись и хором вздохнули.

– «Следилка», – сознался покрасневший Невилл. – Где-то на мантии булавка, посмотри. Мы не со зла, честно, – зачастил он, когда Грейнджер с интересом уставилась на трофей. – Просто ты ходишь одна, а это сейчас небезопасно.

– Купили? – похоже, Гермиона не рассердилась. – А где?

– Лонгботтом сделал, – ответил Рон. – Сам, прикинь?

– Ух ты! Научишь? – подруга оживилась и с надеждой уставилась на Невилла. – А тебе кто показал?

– Конечно, научу, – Лонгботтом покраснел ещё гуще. Сознаваться в том, что после истории с летучим автомобилем бабушка буквально обвешала любимого внука подобными цацками, он не собирался. Стыдоба, будто ползунок какой, а не взрослый юноша-второкурсник. – Это несложно, только на долгий срок сил пока не хватает. И на большое расстояние не берёт. Поэтому ты всё равно держись рядом, хорошо?

– А почему ты Тревору такую штуку не сделаешь?

Невилл прижал ладони к полыхающим щекам, а Рон заржал фестралом:  
– А куда её жабе-то? Разве только в задницу забить.

– Я Тревора не выпускаю больше, – промямлил Лонгботтом. – Пусть в переноске сидит, замучился я с ним.

– Колечко на лапку, бестолковые! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Он же помрёт в этой банке! Как можно издеваться над животным! Тебя бы так!

– Ты не соскакивай, Грейнджер! – огрызнулся Рон. – Что ты здесь забыла? Тролля ждёшь?

– И дождалась! – не осталась в долгу Гермиона. – Явился, орёт! Думаю, я же сказала!

– А гостиная со штабом чем для думок нехороши?

– В гостиной Вуда линчуют, а штаб… – подруга замялась, но продолжила: – Ты был прав, его нужно переносить. Я туда и пошла, наткнулась на Филча. «В апартаменты, мисс Грейнджер? Очередные козни мне строить?» – передразнила она скрипучий голос завхоза. – Весь Хог уже знает, где мы прячемся.

– Перенесём, – буркнул Рональд. – Только не сюда.

– Почему нет?

– Фу!

– Сам ты…

– Ребята, – взмолился Невилл, – не надо!

– Ладно. Что надумала?

– Нужно расспросить Малфоя.

Парни опешили.

– Зачем? – опасливо поинтересовался Невилл. – О чём? И главное, как?

– Затем, что Малфой что-то знает. О том, кто такой Наследник и где искать Тайную комнату. А вот как… Насчёт «как» я и думала.

– Хорёк… – Рон поморщился, потёр нос, и неохотно согласился. – Противно, но стоит попробовать. Может быть, его папенька, Пожиратель недобитый, сыночку какой секрет и открыл. Да и вообще, Малфои тут с вильгельмовых времён воду мутят, могут и про Хогвартс что-то эдакое знать.

– С каких времён?

– С тех самых. Они с Бастардом в Англию заявились и всё не передохнут никак, мордредово семя.

– Правда?!

– Ага, – нехотя подтвердил Невилл. – Проклятый род, подлецы и убийцы. Честные семьи столько не живут.

– Почти тысячу лет назад! Ничего себе, – пробормотала Гермиона. – Сам он не признается, это понятно.

– Смотря чем приложить, – пожал плечами Рон. – Вот только шуму потом будет много, как бы Азкабан не увидеть. Изнутри.

– Есть один способ, – поколебавшись, продолжила Грейнджер. – Да только он все школьные правила нарушает. И, боюсь, не только школьные. Но если сделать по-умному…

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, – оживился Рон и потёр ладони.

– Может, не надо? – обречённо вздохнул Невилл.

– Никто не помрёт? – деловито поинтересовался Рон.

– Нет.

– Тогда сам Мерлин велел. На самом деле, правило одно – не попадаться. Не трусь, Пупсик, за нас главная заучка школы.

– Сейчас стукну! – пригрозила Гермиона и, оглянувшись по сторонам, тихо продолжила: – Нужно сварить особое зелье. Рецепт есть в Запретной секции, я интересовалась. Ингредиенты лежат у профессора Снейпа в кладовой, их надо потихоньку стащить.

Невилл застонал. Стащить! У Снейпа! Убийство Хорька под пытками и последующая отсидка в Азкабане были намного предпочтительнее. А зацепившись со Снейпом, до Азкабана они не доживут, точно.

– Не пищи, – Рон ткнул его локтем. – Я в зельях не мастак, Грейнджер, а уж про нашего дорогого зельевара Лонгботтома и говорить не стоит. Сама справишься?

– С зельем – да, – твёрдо ответила Гермиона. – Но оно должно настаиваться в течение всего лунного цикла, так что любая помощь будет не лишней.

– Почти месяц? – огорчился Рональд. – Да за месяц Наследник изведёт полшколы!

– Или через месяц, или никогда, – вздохнула Гермиона. – Знаешь другой способ, выкладывай.

– Куда мне, – махнул Рон рукой, соглашаясь. – А что за зелье-то?

– Веритасерум. Только – тс-с! – никому!

***

– Давай, шкет, показывай свою лапку! – громыхнул знакомый бас, и Гарри мигом очнулся от муторной дрёмы, наполненной тянущей болью и какими-то дурацкими видениями.

– Добрый день, целитель! – слабо улыбнулся он и сразу забеспокоился: – А Колин? Вы смотрели, что с ним?

– Пацан за ширмой? Первый урок, целитель Поттер, – Сметвик осторожно уселся на край кровати. – Сначала лечим тех, кто ждать не может. Состояние у того парнишки стабильное и будет таковым ближайшие полгода. А вот с твоей рукой разобраться нужно срочно.

Он достал палочку и принялся быстро шептать на латыни, а Гарри расслабленно прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь знакомой волшбе: по телу прошлись невидимые пёрышки, а под веками заплясали тусклые всполохи.

– Больно? – пророкотал Сметвик. – Какого характера боль?

– Ноет, терпимо, – послушно доложил Гарри и открыл глаза.

Сметвик задрал брови:   
– Терпимо, да? А ночью?

– Ночью кошмар как болело, – признался Гарри. – Я поревел немножко даже.

– Пацан, а кто бы не ревел? И ревут, и кричат, и сознание теряют – перелом. В поле мы, бывало, замораживающими по конечностям лупили, чтобы тяжёлые аппарацию пережили.

– А почему при переломах нельзя усыплять больных заклинанием?

– Отчего нельзя? Можно, – Сметвик посуровел и погрозил Гарри пальцем. – Да только ты, горе моё, сбрасывал всё, что Поппи ни пыталась на тебя накинуть. «Соппоро» – это не ругательство, а сонные чары. Услышал – заснул! Ясно тебе?

Гарри открыл рот и похлопал глазами.

– Но я не мог заснуть, – сказал он жалобно. – Очень больно было. Я и притвориться не смог бы, честное слово.

– Верю, – вздохнул Сметвик, – иначе уже прописал бы тебе розог. Времена нынче для тёмных магов уж больно неподходящие. Не нарывайся, шкет, слышишь?

Гарри понурился и поведал целителю о выговоре Нотта и о двух неделях честной жизни светлого мага Поттера.

– Значит, умеешь, – жёстко усмехнулся целитель. – Просто ленишься. Даже не знаю, что ещё добавить. Не жаль себя, пожалей своих дружков. Они и без твоих фокусов по грани ходят. Кстати, поздравляю, кости срастаются правильно, к вечеру будешь почти здоров.

Гарри ошарашенно кивнул. Скорость собственной регенерации немало его озадачила. Это что же, он и вправду супергерой?

– Только упаси тебя Салазар хоть кому-нибудь вякнуть, что Костероста ты даже не понюхал, – добавил Сметвик. – Запоминай: вкус у этой пакости тошнотный, горьковатый, и рот потом слегка вяжет. Ясно?

Гарри опять кивнул и зябко повёл плечами.

– А что с Колином? – спросил он сдавленным голосом – невыносимо хотелось зареветь и сбежать из Хогвартса.

– Непонятно, – ответил Сметвик и вздохнул. – Обмен веществ замедлен до крайней степени, это даже не анабиоз, а чуть глубже. Похоже на воздействие яда рунеспура, но следов укуса на теле нет. Это точно не ты пацана приложил?

– Целитель! – возмутился Гарри и подскочил в постели, враз забыв о больной руке и кошмарном недосыпе. – Да я… Да я никогда… Как можно?!

– Вот так и отвечай, – невесело рассмеялся тот. – Уникум.

– Это монстр, – упрямо заявил Гарри, – я его слышу. Он говорит на парселтанге. Целитель, хоть вы мне поверьте!

Сметвик непонятно хмыкнул и пробасил добродушно:  
– Давай по пунктам. Первый. Монстры были созданы для убийств. Массовых, шкет, массовых. Это как бомбы у маглов – не убежать, не защититься. Монстры почти не боялись магии, и мечом от них было не отмахаться – страшное дело. Боюсь, настоящий монстр схарчил бы твоего приятеля вмиг. Второй…

– Может быть, команды не было, – буркнул Гарри и поёжился под внимательным взглядом целителя. – Я читал, что они не нападали без команды.

– Так. То есть, по-твоему, это не случайно отмершая тварюга?

– В смысле?

– Бывало раньше, что страшненькая статуя в холле, на которую двести лет вешали мантии, случайно оживала – то ли чарам усмирения срок приходил, то ли рядом кто колдовал заковыристо. Поэтому в детстве мимо директорского кабинета я старался прошмыгнуть поскорее. Уж очень там горгулья натурально выглядит. Но ты говоришь, будто монстром управляют. С чего ты так решил?

– Я его слышал! Он злющий, как… как… как монстр. И хочет убивать. Но не убивает. Значит, не велят.

Сметвик нахмурился, оглянулся вокруг и торопливо бросил пару «заглушек».  
– Следи за мыслью, шкет. По-твоему, монстр разговаривает на парселтанге, так? То есть, команды ему отдают тоже на парселтанге. А кто у нас единственный в Британии живой знаток этого чудесного языка?

Гарри побледнел и вжался в подушку.

– Какой же я идиот! – вырвалось у него. – Живой… Это всё-таки… О нет!

– Что такое, пацан?

– Н-ничего, – пробормотал Гарри и мысленно завыл от страха и тоски. Это всё-таки Лорд! Вот же Тварь! – Ничего, целитель, я просто испугался.

– И правильно. Помалкивай в тряпочку, а то сам себя выставишь Мордредом во плоти. А приятеля твоего вылечим, – успокаивающе пророкотал Сметвик. – Мне Снейп показывал рецепт – должно сработать. Очень сложное варево, не буду врать. Но он упрямый и рукастый, дракклов сын, он и не такое сварит.

– Да, – еле слышно шепнул Гарри, изо всех сил сдерживая подступающие слёзы, – я всё понял. Спасибо, целитель.

– И потом, ты не дослушал второй пункт, – улыбнулся Сметвик. – Твой друг оцепенел, а за монстрами такого умения не числилось. Я склонен подозревать бесхозного рунеспура. Мерлин знает, как его сюда занесло, но беглый дракон у вас по двору, помнится, бродил.

– Это, наверное, такой специальный монстр, – ляпнул Гарри из чистого упрямства, – чтобы усмирять и брать в плен прочих монстров.

Сметвик запрокинул голову и захохотал:  
– Если ты про василиска, то эта тварюка у нас навроде философского камня. Сделать-то, в принципе, можно, да только ни у кого не получалось. Их всего-то три штуки было в истории. Два – в античности, а третий, по-моему, чистая брехня и злобный навет.

– Почему навет? – против воли заинтересовался Гарри.

– Когда Слизерина выставляли из Хогвартса и вообще из приличного общества, создание василиска ему тоже припомнили. Надо думать, скандал был страшный. Но письменных свидетельств современников не сохранилось, в библиотеках осели только позднейшие домыслы. Что тогда в Хоге стряслось на самом деле, никто не знает, а магом Салазар был непревзойдённым и специализировался как раз в монстрологии. Собственно, он считается родоначальником тёмных искусств как науки. Ну, и зачинателем свар между светлыми и тёмными, а как же. Так что лежи, герой, смирно и ни о чём не волнуйся.

***

_«В общем, Сметвик ушёл камином в Мунго, строго-настрого наказав мне быть паинькой и изо всех сил изображать входящего в разум полукровку,_ – Гарри героически боролся со сном, спеша завершить запись в своём неправильном дневнике. – _«Так тоже бывает, – говорил он. – Всплески у ребёнка дикие, прямо вот-вот второй Мерлин вылупится, а возраст подходит – и ничего. Вполне посредственный мажонок, скучный-прескучный. Береги себя, шкет, прошу»._

_Беречь себя, когда за тобой охотится сам Лорд с ручным монстром на поводке? Ну да, ну да._

_Мне страшно. Очень страшно._

_Я не хочу умирать»._

Гарри остановил волшебное перо, поморгал сухими и как будто воспалёнными глазами, скатал едва просохший пергамент в трубочку и надписал дату. Спать хотелось просто жутко, но непрошеные мысли о том, что это была его последняя запись, не давали покоя.

Чтобы хоть как-нибудь отвлечься – «Не трясись, будь мужчиной! В конце концов, счёт два-ноль в твою пользу!» – он вновь принялся вспоминать события этого хлопотного дня.

Едва он вынырнул из зыбкой дрёмы и по настоянию мадам Помфри неохотно съел пару сэндвичей, дракклы принесли Малфоя и Нотта. Нет, сначала он обрадовался визиту парней. Наконец-то можно было рассказать о несчастном Криви и безмозглом Добби, не стесняясь в выражениях.

Вот только после рассказа Хоря капитально накрыло. Он заискивающе смотрел в глаза и лепетал всякую утешительную фигню сюсюкающим голосом, будто отважный раненый герой вдруг превратился в мелкую девчонку со сбитыми коленками. А потом, паршивец, взял и поцеловал Гарри здоровую руку! Прямо при Теодоре, Хор-рёчина!

Разумеется, Поттер разозлился. Само собой, он послал визитёров куда подальше и пригрозил покалечить всякого, кто посмеет заявиться в палату. Странное дело, браслет лежал в тайном кошельке, а Теодор всё равно занервничал и свалил, ухватив за шкирку виновато бубнящего Хоря.

Едва оскорблённый до глубины души Гарри успокоился, в палату ввалился целитель Сметвик. Ему герой тоже обрадовался. Сначала.

«Так я и вправду стану злобным тёмным магом, – подумал Гарри. – Буду проклинать людей направо и налево. Почему я злюсь на Сметвика? Он-то совсем-совсем ничего про Лорда и Тварь не знает. Наверное, у меня дурной характер. В чистокровного папашу, не иначе. А ещё я очень боюсь. Поганый ты Лорд, что ж ты так быстро очухался?»

Он тихо застонал и переложил ноющую руку поудобнее.

После Сметвика в гости к герою заявился директор Дамблдор – уже в парадной мантии пронзительно-лилового цвета и с колокольчиками в тщательно расчёсанной бороде. Он не меньше получаса нёс какую-то чепуху тоном насмерть уставшего Санта-Клауса из супермаркета: «Всё хорошо, Гарри. Не волнуйся, Гарри. Ты молодец, Гарри, храбрый мальчик. Поправить тебе подушку, Гарри? Кушать хочешь, Гарри? Это не ты заколдовал первачка, Гарри?» 

Спасибо Сметвику, к последнему вопросу тёмный маг Поттер был готов.

– Нет, не я, – кротко ответил он и, не сдержавшись, зевнул. – Я так не умею, – и добавил про себя: «И очень жаль, а то были бы у нас статуи директора, парочки деканов и десятка-другого студентов».

– Прости. Прости старика, болтаю всякую чушь, – Дамблдор сделал вид, что ему стыдно, а Гарри сделал вид, будто поверил в это.

– Мне так больно было, – прошептал он и заморгал жалобно. – Так больно!

– Сочувствую, Гарри. Выздоравливай!

– Спасибо, профессор Дамблдор, сэр, – «Вали уже и дай наконец поспать, старый хрен!»

– И все же, Гарри, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

– Ночью ко мне явился незнакомый домовик, – подумав, сообщил злопамятный супергерой Поттер. – Сказал, что его зовут Добби, а Тайная комната снова открыта, и кошмар может повториться. Потом признался, что это он заколдовал бладжер и разгромил нашу трибуну. Хотел меня покалечить, чтобы я уехал из Хогвартса, – он полюбовался непритворно озабоченным выражением лица директора. – Честно сказать, сэр, я до сих пор не уверен, что этот эльф мне не померещился. Как вы думаете, сэр?

Дамблдор дёрнул себя за бороду, подтвердил, что бладжер заколдовал именно домовик, и поспешил на выход. Гарри от души понадеялся, что мордредов эльф находится в личном услужении у директора: «Пусть отправит его к Снейпу в лабораторию. Поговаривают, тот на провинившихся домовиках яды тестирует».

Потом, когда мадам Помфри заново наколдовала повязку на руку, в палату впорхнул сияющий Локхарт. В руках он держал огромный пакет сладостей от Фортескью, и Гарри мигом простил целителя-неумеху. Пока Пятикратный трепался о своих подвигах, он усердно лопал пирожные и грыз шоколад. Сияние великолепного профессора буквально разогнало мрачные мысли (ну и сладкое слегка помогло), и супергерой Поттер решил сделать ещё одну запись в дневнике.

Однако полностью забыть об опасности, увы, не удалось. Зато теперь становилось понятным, отчего замок не завален трупами. Террористу не были нужны жизни студентов, Лорд намеревался поквитаться лишь со своим убийцей. Зачем же Он (в смысле, монстр, но всё равно Он) заставлял цепенеть кошек и людей? Наверное, Лорд хотел поймать героя живьём, допросить и…

Додумывать не хотелось.

Все слизеринцы в один голос твердили о гениальности Лорда, кто с восторгом, кто со злобой. Но все сходились в одном: мистер Риддл всегда получал то, что хотел.

«Меня не получит, – ожесточённо думал герой. – Нужно выспаться и крепко поразмыслить. И, может быть, связаться со старшим Малфоем. Его, придурка, тоже ничего хорошего в слугах у Твари не ждёт – пусть помогает».

***

– И как тебя приняли? – спросил он, свесился с кровати вниз и помянул Мордреда, нашаривая сброшенное ими на пол одеяло.

«Умаялся боец, даже про манящие чары позабыл. Ай да я!», – Амелия Боунс по-девчоночьи хихикнула, шаловливо шлёпнула его по поджарым мускулистым ягодицам и взмахнула палочкой, чтобы подбросить в камин поленьев.

– Как всегда, – ответила она и сладко потянулась; по телу ещё бродила приятная истома, и было неохота сводить следы ласк, оставленных не в меру пылким любовником. – Встретили, усадили, отвесили дежурный комплимент, – говорить совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось целоваться и нежиться в крепких надёжных объятиях.

«Это тебе за осмеяние дурищ-хаффлпаффок, – лениво подумала она. – А теперь ты и сама дура дурой: засосы от шеи до коленок, шалые глаза и похотливые мыслишки в голове вместо холодных и трезвых дум о всеобщем благе. Увы тебе, Боунс. Мерлин всё видит, всё понимает и нещадно карает зазнаек».

Она блаженно улыбнулась и откинулась на подушки, совершенно не заботясь о соблазнительности позы – возлюбленный вспыхивал Люмосом, едва бросив на неё взгляд. Вспомнить только крохотную комнатёнку архивариуса и монументальный дубовый стол, впихнутый туда каким-то гением от трансфигурации, не иначе.

«А ведь я тогда просто искала свод прецедентов, – Амелия вновь хихикнула, на сей раз смущённо. – Стояла там враскоряку, пытаясь вручную вытащить фолиант с нижней полки и не треснуться об дурацкий стол; сопела, пыхтела и возилась, как застрявшая в ограде хрюшка. Поза была что надо, куда там юным прелестницам с тощими ножками и длинными шейками».

Она зажмурилась, вновь припомнив собственные непристойные стоны, прорывающиеся сквозь чужую мозолистую ладонь, подгибающиеся колени, жёсткий край стола, больно упирающийся в живот, и хриплое горячее дыхание в затылок. Эти видения мешались с прочими воспоминаниями о своих неожиданных талантах на ниве прелюбодейства, и Амелия вновь почувствовала прилив желания.

– Хочу так! – капризно сказала она и широко развела ноги, поддерживая себя под колени.

«Жаль, у меня не четыре руки, – успела подумать она, – я бы ещё грудь приподняла и…»

Амелия и двумя руками обошлась превосходно – любимый уткнулся ей носом в шею и дышал, как загнанный фестрал. Потом он хотел скатиться на постель, но она не дала.

– Лежи, – нежно выдохнула Амелия и покрепче обняла его. – Отдыхай.

– Тебе тяжело, – попытался возразить он.

– Мне нравится, – улыбнулась она и с наслаждением провела по твёрдой, мускулистой, потной спине.

– Мне надоело прятаться, – проворчал он. – Эми, я устал смотреть сквозь тебя. Это невыносимо. И гадко, да.

– Нет, – твёрдо ответила она, разжала объятия и тяжко вздохнула. – Мы сотню раз об этом говорили. Нельзя, ты это знаешь. Придёт время, и нас примутся убивать, милый. Обоих. Не нужно давать врагам лишних козырей, согласен?

– Согласен, – неохотно отозвался он, перекатился на бок и властно подгрёб её к себе. – Всё равно противно. Дай одеяло накину.

– Мне не холодно.

– Не могу думать, глядя на тебя, – ухмыльнулся он. – Прикройся, бесстыдница.

Нацеловавшись, они всё-таки укрылись, и Амелия, подумав, призвала к себе коробку сигарилл и продолжила прерванный разговор.

– Встретили нормально, – поморщившись, сказала она и поблагодарила за поднесённый огонёк. – Выпроводили некрасиво. Демонстративно. Как я ещё пинка под зад не получила, не понимаю.

– Даже так, – недобро нахмурился он. – Я всё чаще и чаще склоняюсь к идее отравить бородатого мерзавца. Что-то он зажился на белом свете. И люди вокруг него отчего-то мрут, как мухи.

– Уверена, – невесело усмехнулась Амелия, – что Снейпа там держат не за суровый профиль. Он лучший в Европе по ядам и боевым зельям. До сих пор лучший, мордредов выродок. Пол-Гильдии во главе с Мейкхеем пенятся и исходят на навоз каждый раз, как слышат его имя. Снейп плюс фамилиар с исцеляющими слезами – милый, ты самонадеян.

– А как? – вздохнул он и заложил руки за голову. – Нотт за него запросит как за Слизерина. У меня таких денег нет, а из казны незаметно не вытащить. Да и исполнителя надо бы валить, а как ты эту жмырову саламандру завалишь?

– Не связывайся, – Амелия вытянула губы трубочкой и выпустила идеально ровное дымное кольцо, которое тут же окрасилось в розовый цвет и обрело форму сердечка. – Надо придумать, как их стравить. Нотт стал чересчур опасен, заимев в любовниках Малфоя.

– Поговаривают, будто обоих, – сказал он. – Мол, втроём любятся. С Нарси Блэк станется – тихоня тихоней, а слухи по Хогу ходили преинтересные.

Амелия припомнила кукольное личико младшей Блэк и поджала губы:  
– Любимица ведьмы Вальбурги, на людях почти не появляется. Готова прозакладывать печать Визенгамота, что она незарегистрированный и не приведённый к присяге кровный маг. Завтра навещу миссис Тонкс. Хорошо бы вызнать, насколько сильна её сестрица.

– Чего там вызнавать? Она – Блэк, – проворчал возлюбленный. – На тренировках придурок Сириус, шутя, вырубал меня за несколько минут, а я далеко не слабак. Иногда я думаю, что Дамблдор прав и надо бы как-то нивелировать разницу в дарах. Равенство – есть равенство.

– Ясно, что прав, – кивнула Амелия. – Иначе ситуацию не переломить. Маги, стоящие над законом, – это неправильно. Но всё это мечты. Пока же, милый, мы с тобой проворонили создание мощнейшего альянса. Сила Ноттов, дар Блэков, деньги и мозги Малфоев – нас с тобой заметут под ковёр, не заметив. Пусть Дамблдор с ними бодается – он фигура легендарная, ему и карты в руки.

– Что-то легендарная фигура в войне не усердствовала. И Орден этот дурацкий…

– Орден не бойцы, милый, а провокаторы, – Амелия вдохнула ароматный дым и, наслаждаясь, медленно выдохнула. – Изображали разгневанную бездействием властей общественность и с щенячьим усердием торили своему предводителю путь к власти. Вот только враг оказался непредсказуемо силён, так что бедные дети и впрямь полегли героями.

– Какие дети? Да мы всего-то на десяток лет их старше! – он щекотно фыркнул Амелии в подмышку.

– Дети, милый, дети. Не забывай, я тоже состояла в Ордене, – сказала она грустно. – Молодая амбициозная дурочка. Дамблдор казался мне пятым Основателем – мудрым и добрым. Против Пожирателей мы бросались в бой как бы против его воли – горячие, нетерпимые, жаждущие немедленной справедливости… Идиотка! Спасибо мадам Спраут, вразумила. Как отрезало. Теперь вижу его, и тошнит, веришь? – она с раздражением потушила сигариллу и, кривляясь, передразнила: – «Зачем ты кричишь на своего старого учителя, Эми? Ах, ты была такой умненькой, что же случилось?» То и случилось!

– Ты не рассказывала, – осторожно произнёс любимый. – А мадам Спраут в роли наставника молодёжи я вообще представить не могу. Отличная тётка, но…

– Дело было в Хогсмиде,– перебила его Амелия. – Оскар Эйнар и пяток его лучших бойцов тогда загремели в Мунго, и тамошнее отделение аврората осталось на попечении пары оставшихся на ногах калек и курсантов Академии. Разумеется, туда заявились Пожиратели – такой случай аврорат проредить! Морсмордре на полнеба, а Дамблдор охает и уговаривает нас не рисковать. Мы, естественно, тут же помчались в деревушку. Галдели ещё хором, мол, пусть профессор останется со студентами, он старенький, его убьют ненароком, и солнце для Британии зайдёт навсегда, – она прикрыла глаза и скрипнула зубами. – В общем, вывалились прямо перед участком, а боя нет. Стоят Пожиратели рядком, штук десять, не меньше. Маски, плащи – никого не узнать, да не очень-то и хочется. А напротив – мадам Спраут с корзинкой и пакетами из кондитерской: видно, просто за покупками вышла. Мы ей кричим: «Аппарируйте скорее, профессор!» – курсантики из-за баррикад показались, тоже кричат, руками машут: «Уходите, уходите!» А она подбоченилась и сказала: «И у вас достанет совести заставить меня смотреть на то, как мои бывшие ученики рвут друг другу глотки? Дети, вы все мои дети. Вы все у меня драконий навоз таскали и по весне за мои теплицы целоваться бегали. Если так, то убивайте – с места не сойду!» И шляпу эдак лихо набекрень сбила. И веришь, они убрались. Без единого заклинания – старший просто рявкнул этим жутким голосом из-под маски: «Прошу прощения за беспокойство, мэм!» Я долго думала тогда. Многое поняла. А в Хогсмиде боёв больше не было – за всю войну ни разу.

– Эми… – он накрыл её руку своей.

Амелия слабо улыбнулась и потёрлась щекой о его плечо.

– Это был хороший урок, – сказала она, – от настоящего учителя. Дети воевать не должны, и я очень надеюсь, что этого не случится.

– А я бы повоевал, – буркнул возлюбленный. – Просто руки чешутся. Одним махом – р-раз! – и все счастливы.

– Особенно вдовы и сироты, – сухо произнесла Амелия. – Милый, мы договорились – только легальные методы борьбы. Мы не будем теми, кто развяжет войну. На нашей стороне стоит закон, пусть так и останется впредь.

– Ты права, права, – зашептал он, целуя ей руки. – Это я так… Накипело.

– На первый взгляд, методы Крауча кажутся действенными, – немедленно смягчившись, сказала Амелия. – Но это тупик, милый, глухой и безнадёжный. Мы будем умнее, хорошо?

– Угу. Так что там в Хогвартсе?

– Дамблдор внезапно вспомнил о Статуте об Убежище, – мрачно фыркнула она и в подробностях рассказала о странном и скандальном инциденте на матче. – Теперь Гарри в Больничном крыле, бедный. Я послала ему цветы и сладости, а завтра нужно будет связаться со Сметвиком – пусть не смягчает формулировки в отчёте. Покажу министру, как Дамблдор заботится о нашем герое.

– Убьют мелкого в конце концов, – проворчал он. – Как его можно вытащить из Хога? Жалко будет, он действительно славный парнишка.

– Сьюзи писала, – медленно произнесла Амелия, – что Гарри сошёл с ума, но мне так не показалось. Что-то там происходит странное. Но больше всего меня поразил младший Малфой.

– Почему?

– Он не притворялся, милый. Паршивца просто трясло от беспокойства за Гарри.

Амелия вздохнула и вспомнила свой разговор с мадам Марчбэнкс. «Будет ещё большим пройдохой, чем покойный Абраксас, – уверяла её бессменный председатель Волшебной экзаменационной комиссии. – Тот был изрядно умён, запредельно силён и абсолютно аморален. Юноша определённо удался в деда, только без этой отвратительной малфоевской холодности. А язык-то подвешен, язык! Крысолов вырастет, прости Мерлин, без всякой там дудочки».

Удавшийся в деда Малфой едва не плакал, а его отец беспрекословно подчинился Вуду и помчался усмирять бешеный мяч. Сьюзи не ошиблась: дети Пожирателей с искренней заботой опекали героя Поттера. Искупают грехи отцов? Может быть. Дружба с героем – верный способ реабилитироваться в обществе. Люди любят Гарри; возможно и его приятелей простят.

В любом случае, в «пожирательский» след происшествия на стадионе Амелия не верила, а Вуда шпыняла, мстя за «кислую курицу».

– Потолкую со Сметвиком, – подытожила она, – и будем наблюдать. Рано нам лоб в лоб на Дамблдора. Верно, милый?

– Как скажешь, любовь моя, – покорно склонил голову он. – Я у твоих ног.

Они расстались на рассвете и порознь аппарировали из крохотного домишки на окраине Годриковой лощины навстречу очередному трудному дню – строгая, даже чопорная мадам заместитель министра магии Амелия Боунс и жёсткий несговорчивый Главный аврор Руфус Скримджер.

***

Перед тем как войти в ворота Флинт-холла, Магнус на мгновение замешкался, тревожно прислушался и оглянулся по сторонам.

– Чего это вы, милорд? – слегка удивился Фенрир.

– Да так, – отмахнулся Нотт и облегчённо выдохнул: никаких гербовых штандартов и свихнувшихся на геральдике домовиков.

Зато во дворе кипела роскошная, хоть и беззвучная, драка. Импровизированную дуэльную площадку наглухо закрыли стационарными щитами, и заглушек там было навешано, как репьев на собачьем хвосте – наружу не доносилось ни звука.

Посреди наспех очерченного в стылой грязи овала валялся бессознательный Макнейр, чуть поодаль Линда Флинт самозабвенно охаживала метлой своего непутёвого муженька, а вокруг столпились слегка потрёпанные и донельзя счастливые оборотни.

– Так его! – Грейбек злорадно оскалился. – Так его, миледи! И по хребту, по хребту! Чтобы неповадно было!

– Чего неповадно-то? – не понял Нотт. Верного друга Квинта было жаль. Подумаешь, подрался спозаранку. Таков уж он уродился, что теперь поделать? Разумеется, Линда в своём праве. Есть муж – есть и вина за мужем, возразить нечего. Но представление для волков совершенно точно можно было не устраивать.

Люциус помалкивал, скроив свою дежурную физиономию сонной гадюки.

– Подрывать устои миропорядка, – глумливо ухмыльнулся Фенрир. – Подумать только, уложил министерского ликвидатора опасных существ на глазах у них же! У существ, в смысле.

– Не умничай, существо, – буркнул Нотт. – Мне ты не опасное ни разу, не надейся. Что за шум? – возвысил он голос и ослепительно улыбнулся. – Линда, моя королева, пощади несчастного!

Леди Флинт, завидев Магнуса, опустила метлу, гневно воззрилась на мужа и повелительно топнула ногой. Тот виновато потупился, достал палочку, снял щиты и сорвал «заглушки».

– Доброе утро, милорд, – как могла степенно поздоровалась запыхавшаяся Линда, и Нотт засмеялся. – Что ты хотел? Я не услышала, прости.

– Сказать, что ты очаровательна, дорогая, что же ещё?

– Ну да, – она скептически поджала губы и поправила сбившийся чепец. – Само очарование, тут ты прав. Завтракал?

– Нет, – пожаловался Магнус. – С рассвета с Малфоем нянчусь, голодный и замёрзший.

– Истинно так, миледи, – сладким голосом пропел гнусный доносчик Малфой. – Фляжка огневиски натощак – разве это завтрак?

– Предатель, – попенял ему Нотт.

– Лоботрясы, – подытожила леди Флинт. – Пожалуйте в дом, господа. И этого забирайте, – она кивком указала на неподвижного Макнейра и вновь напустилась на мужа. – Чем ты его приложил, каменная башка? Лечи теперь! Мне в собственном дворе только дохлого министерского и не хватало!

– Ну, зябличек… – покаянно прогудел Квинт и вновь заткнулся под сердитым взглядом супруги.

Оборотни, повинуясь короткому жесту Грейбека, бесшумно рассредоточились по двору, а несколько выскользнули за ворота – видимо, отправились на охоту. Нотт в очередной раз изумился про себя молчаливости здешней стаи и беспрекословному подчинению вожаку: «Бьёт их Сивый, что ли? Будто домовики, а не волки!»

Кое-как приведённый в чувство Макнейр от завтрака отказываться не стал, невежа; уселся рядом с Люцем и сделал такую морду, будто его уже назначили министром магии, не меньше.

– Что-то случилось? – тихо поинтересовался у него Люциус, но Макнейр мотнул головой и принялся уписывать густую мясную похлёбку.

– И всё же? – не отставал Люц.

– Соскучился, – нагло ухмыльнулся мерзавец, – в Лондоне тебя совсем не видать. Дай, думаю, проведаю их прекрасную милость, налюбуюсь впрок.

Бесстыжий Малфой кокетливо трепыхнул ресницами и лукаво улыбнулся, а Нотт затосковал: обмен двусмысленностями мог быть как глупой шуточкой, так и горькой правдой. Дурной вкус Малфоя в выборе амантов был ведом всей Британии. Цисси, например, с каждым днём всё меньше и меньше радовалась отставке Снейпа, а потом и вовсе впала в беспокойство: «Надеюсь, следующий будет хотя бы человеком!»

Магнус с трудом досидел до окончания завтрака, дождался благосклонного кивка хозяйки и чуть не вприпрыжку понёсся в гостиную, чтобы вытрясти наконец новости из дорогих соратничков.

С Макнейром всё оказалось просто: он сунулся поучать Флинта, как управляться с оборотнями – «Ничего-то ты в укрощении опасных существ не смыслишь, троллья рожа!» – и нарвался на трёпку. Без поддержки Сивого палач не продержался против Квинта и десяти минут.

А вот Люций не на шутку озадачил.

– Я самонадеянный кретин, – без обиняков заявил он, вскочил со стула, побегал перед камином и опять уселся на стул, только уже верхом, сложив руки на спинке. – Вчера Дамблдор сделал меня как мальчишку. Вперёд наука, но теперь я решительно не знаю, что делать.

Малфой в мельчайших подробностях рассказал о вчерашнем квиддичном матче, и Линда схватилась за сердце:  
– Марк! Его могло покалечить!

– Что вы, миледи, – успокоил её Люциус. – Юноша превосходно летает на метле, редкий талант. Боюсь, никто другой не смог бы так долго продержаться против заколдованного мяча.

Квинт приосанился и обнял супругу за плечи.

– Что-то я вообще ничего не понял, – замотал головой Нотт. – Какие домовики? Какие монстры? Что там происходит?

– Там происходит что-то странное, – сквозь зубы процедил Малфой. – А монстр мог Поттеру просто померещиться. Не в монстрах дело, пойми. Дамблдор одним махом снял с себя ответственность за всё, что бы в Хоге ни стряслось в дальнейшем. Я вас продал глупо и дёшево, а старый негодяй заполучил возможность вернуться победителем, когда дым рассеется.

– Поясни для бестолковых, – вздохнула Линда. – Попечительский совет отстраняет директора и нанимает Ковен для поимки неведомого чудища и злодея-домовика, так?

– Именно, – слабо улыбнулся Люций. – Только не нанимает, а просит бескорыстной помощи. В итоге выяснится, что я зря затеял переполох, а директора оболгал из мести. Моя отставка перекроет нам беспрепятственный доступ в Хогвартс, а ещё...

Его прервал заполошный стук в окно – крупный чёрный филин принёс письмо от младшего Малфоя.

Люц торопливо сломал печать и углубился в чтение, а потом нахмурился и нервно потёр виски.

– Началось, – сказал он глухо. – Сегодня ночью нашли оцепеневшего первокурсника. Грязнокровку. Неужели всё-таки монстр?

– Квинт, дуй за ребятами, – Нотт встал со стула и утешающе погладил встревоженную Линду по плечу. – Ничего, моя дорогая, мы наведём там порядок и присмотрим за мальчишками. Всё будет хорошо, верь мне.  
_________________________________  
(1) Дормиторий – (лат. dormitorium) – спальное помещение монахов в католическом монастыре. В средние века все монахи спали в монастырях в общем спальном зале на полу, покрытом соломой. Только у некоторых аббатов были собственные спальные комнаты.


	23. Глава 22

Из Больничного крыла Гарри отпустили в понедельник вечером, крепко-накрепко наказав беречь руку, помалкивать о голосах во тьме и сосредоточиться на разучивании светлых заклинаний.

– Если ты твёрдо намерен стать колдомедиком, – рокотал Сметвик, – это будет жизненно необходимо. Пусть ты не всегда сможешь воспроизвести их или заменить чем-то своим, но теорию должен знать идеально. Для поступления в Академию целителей нужны превосходные отметки по чарам и зельям. А потому, шкет, лёгкой жизни тебе не светит, понял? Возьми за правило не расставаться с палочкой и никогда не пренебрегай вербальными формулами – они и впрямь помогают сосредоточиться на волшбе. Обратись к Флитвику. Насколько я знаю, он не отказывает в помощи тем, кто хочет учиться.

– Верно, – подтвердила мадам Помфри. – Филиус и с тёмными заклятиями может помочь, он, подобно Гиппократу, способен видеть структуру чар. Ещё стоило бы поговорить с профессором Спраут – она тоже заметила твои особые способности.

– Это плохо? – напрягся Гарри.

– Нет, что ты. Она замечательный человек, ручаюсь. Подойди к ней после уроков.

Поттер медленно кивнул и озадаченно потёр шрам: «Что такого тёмномагического можно было учудить на гербологии?! Мы же просто глазеем на диковинные растения и копаем грядки!»

– Вот и славно! – обрадовалась медиведьма. – Ты умничка, мой милый, у тебя всё получится.

В подземелья герой брёл в глубокой задумчивости, почти не обращая внимания на жизнерадостную трескотню профессора Локхарта.

Гарри так и не нашёл в себе смелости расспросить Сметвика о разрыве с семьёй: постеснялся лезть в личные дела. Насколько он понял суть скандала, целитель отказался отдавать своих внуков под власть главы рода. В результате Сметвик рассорился с отцом и братьями и вытребовал для себя право основать собственный род – ту самую тёмную младшую ветвь, которую прочил для самого Поттера.

Эту тему долго обсуждали в гостиной, и Гарри в который раз поразился неприятию тёмных магов. «Выродки» и «нелюди» так и сыпались, причём больше всех разорялись именно чистокровные нейтралы, а ковенцы упорно делали вид, что ничего не слышат. Поттер тоже помалкивал, хоть ему и было очень неприятно. А что тут скажешь?

«Вот почему Сметвик с такой горечью говорил о плохих временах, – думал он. – Наверное, наслушался всякого и теперь боится за внуков».

Гарри рассеянно огляделся и встал как вкопанный.

– Профессор, мы идём не туда, – сказал он и с тревогой прислушался. – Это тот самый коридор, где…

– Увы, мистер Филч принял несчастье своей питомицы чересчур близко к сердцу, – Локхарт вздохнул и вынул палочку. Гарри в панике попятился, не сводя с неё глаз. – Он устроил в этом коридоре засаду. Мечтает поймать того, кто обидел миссис Норрис, бедный старик. Я время от времени наведываюсь сюда, чтобы его подбодрить. Мистер Филч! – крикнул он и взмахом палочки увеличил вынутый из кармана свёрток, а Гарри чуть не рухнул на пол от внезапного облегчения. – Это я! Выходите!

В самом тёмном углу коридора кто-то закопошился и сдёрнул тряпку с фонаря.

– Профессор Локхарт, – Филч, покряхтывая, встал со стула и подвесил фонарь на скобу в стене. – Добрый вечер! И вы, мистер Поттер, здравствуйте. Как ваше здоровье?

– Благодарю вас, хорошо, – слабым голосом отозвался Гарри. Он никак не мог унять противную дрожь в ногах – уж очень живо вспомнился покойный Квиррелл с Тварью в затылке.

– Я принёс вам сэндвичи, мистер Филч, – Локхарт меж тем протягивал свёрток старику. – Вы опять пропустили ужин. Не нужно себя изводить, с миссис Норрис всё будет хорошо. В Хогвартсе преподают весьма компетентные маги…

– Маги, – с горечью проворчал Филч. – Могучие волшебники! Что им за дело до старой кошки жалкого… – он запнулся и метнул на Гарри подозрительный взгляд. – Вы тоже были здесь, мистер Поттер! Вы с вашим проклятым дружком! Это вы заколдовали миссис Норрис, признавайтесь! Бедный мальчонка – тоже ваша работа? Он ведь хвостом за вами ходил, несчастный.

– Ну-ну, мистер Филч, – Локхарт аккуратно задвинул онемевшего от возмущения героя себе за спину и покачал головой. – Вы несправедливы к мальчику, так нельзя. Гарри ни в чём не виноват, успокойтесь. И не сидите здесь, идите спать. Всё будет хорошо.

– Как же! – Филч вздохнул и ссутулился. – Спасибо вам, профессор. Славно, когда из несносных детей вырастают достойные люди.

Он взял пакет с сэндвичами, поморгал заслезившимися глазами, развернулся и зашаркал прочь.

– А теперь проводим вас, мистер Поттер, – ослепительно улыбнулся Локхарт. – Не сердитесь на беднягу, прошу вас, – прекрасный профессор оглянулся по сторонам и понизил голос: – Вашему Дому приходится нелегко, мой маленький герой. И отчего-то все считают этим мифическим Наследником именно вас.

– Я предполагал, – буркнул Гарри и мысленно выдал лучшую из нецензурных связок Флинта: да, это было ожидаемо, но всё равно обидно и несправедливо.

– Я всегда говорил, что слава – капризная подруга, – заявил Локхарт и танцующим шагом двинулся в сторону подземелий.

Мрачный герой потёр шрам и поплёлся за ним.

***

– Поздравляю, Поттер,– кисло протянул Монтегю, едва Гарри показался в дверях гостиной. – Ты переплюнул самого мистера Риддла.

– О чём это ты? – насторожился Гарри, заслышав ненавистную фамилию: «Когда ты уже подохнешь, Тварь?! Что ты ко мне прицепился?»

– Неназываемый объявил себя наследником Слизерина курсе на пятом или даже шестом, и поверили ему лишь идиоты, вроде Лестрейнджей. Ты же примерил высокое звание ещё до малого совершеннолетия, и – гляди-ка! – весь Хогвартс трясётся по углам, опасаясь твоего гнева.

– Советую присоединиться, – огрызнулся Гарри. – В гневе я страшен. Наверное. Ты Малфоя не видел?

Монтегю скривился и наверняка сказал бы какую-нибудь гадость, но тут дверь гостиной резко распахнулась…

«О, наш Бэтмен припожаловал, – Поттер быстренько шмыгнул за ближайшее кресло, чтобы не оказаться на пути у декана. – Сейчас ка-ак спасёт мир!»

И точно. Снейп стремительно прошёл к камину, резко развернулся и скрестил руки на груди.

– Господа префекты, немедленно соберите студентов! – отрывисто скомандовал он. – Я жду!

Корвин Лафингтон подорвался с дивана, ухватил под руку Джемму Фарли, и они рысью помчались исполнять поручение. До отбоя оставалось совсем немного, и все слизеринцы были в подземельях: кто в спальнях, кто в фехтовальном зале. Не прошло и четверти часа, как они собрались в гостиной и с тревожным любопытством уставились на Снейпа.

Тот стоял молча и неподвижно, всё так же скрестив руки и глядя куда-то поверх голов.

«Ждёт, когда вентилятор включат, что ли? – внезапно разозлился Гарри. – А то непорядок: такой весь в чёрном на фоне пламени, а мантия не развевается!»

Оказалось, что декан просто собирался с мыслями, потому что голос у него был неуверенным, без привычных повелительных ноток, будто говорил не Снейп, а кто-то под оборотным зельем.

– Господа студенты, – сказал декан и тяжко вздохнул.

Господа студенты побледнели и обменялись растерянными взглядами – скорбные вздохи Снейпа в привычную картину мира решительно не вписывались.

– Впервые в жизни не знаю, что вам сказать, – проворчал декан и изящно коснулся пальцами висков. Потом нетерпеливым жестом развернул стоявшее у камина тяжеленное кресло и сел, закинув ногу на ногу.

Гарри поёжился и уселся прямо на пол, спрятавшись за спинами остальных. Наверняка речь пойдёт о Наследнике Слизерина, будь он неладен, а значит, герою Поттеру опять вломят ни за что.

«Не надо было отдавать Пупсу мантию, – с горечью подумал Гарри. – Сейчас бы закутался в неё, и ищите меня семеро. Так бы и жил привидением, а появлялся только на экзаменах, – он поразмыслил и добавил: – С третьего курса – ещё в Хогсмиде по выходным».

– Все вы уже осведомлены о непростом положении, в котором внезапно оказался наш Дом, – неторопливо, подпустив доверительных бархатных ноток, проговорил Снейп, и девчонки завздыхали вразнобой.

Гарри хмыкнул. Когда декан не цедил слова по одному, не насмехался и не шипел от злости, голос у него был чудным. «Вейла, – развеселился герой. – Нет, сирена. Они вроде тоже из засады нападали. Подплывает моряк, очарованный чудесным пением, выходит на берег – а там такая рожа!»

– Самое плохое, – продолжил Снейп, – что всякое наше действие будет расценено неправильно. Вы понимаете, мистер Ургхарт?

Гарри вместе со всеми перевёл взгляд на компанию своих «нянек». Хмурые, уставшие, в дуэльных мантиях – они явно только-только прервали тренировку.

– Понимаю, – обронил Теренс. – С Вудом я уже поговорил. Его и Энджи Джонсон хорошо потрепали, профессор. Надо бы прикрыть ребят, они же из-за нас влетели.

Нейтралы вытаращили глаза и озабоченно загомонили. Похоже, они не были в курсе идеи с фальшивой дуэлью.

– Не стоит, – мягко возразил декан. – Мистера Вуда будет прикрывать его отец. Сегодня принято решение о постоянном присутствии в Хогвартсе родителей учащихся. Попечительский совет сформировал отряд добровольцев, и его командиром назначен мистер Вуд-старший, – Снейп плавно взмахнул левой рукой, прекращая поднявшийся галдёж. – От нашего факультета будут присутствовать господа Флинт, Бэддок и уже знакомый вам мистер Деррек. Мистер Монтегю, сядьте, пожалуйста, на место. Кандидатуры представителей согласованы с нашим глубокоуважаемым лордом-канцлером, вашим дедом. Вы довольны?

– Я не поэтому, – Монтегю упрямо наклонил голову. – Ковен – это же… На дракона они отрядили одного Деррека. Поттер не соврал? Это монстр?

Гарри вынужден был сам себе зажать рот ладонью, потому что очень захотелось вскочить, вскинуть руки с отставленными средними пальцами и заорать торжествующе: «Ага! Съели? То-то же!»

– Совет попечителей решил исходить из этой гипотезы, – помолчав, ответил Снейп, и в гостиной началось тихое светопреставление. Все принялись перешёптываться, что-то спрашивать друг у друга, обеспокоенно вертеть головами и хвататься за палочки. Паника по-слизерински как она есть.

– Спокойно, господа, – декан опять вздохнул, и все тут же умолкли. – Я мог бы вам велеть, но я прошу: ведите себя достойно. Забудьте о внутренних распрях или хотя бы отложите их до поры. Мистер Монтегю, вас это особенно касается.

Грэхем Монтегю покраснел и сжал губы.

– Мистер Лафингтон, – старший префект встал, а Снейп смерил его неодобрительным взглядом. – Мне неприятно это говорить, но мне не хватает мистера Бёрка.

Лафингтон вздрогнул и пошёл красными пятнами.

– Альфред умел отделить важное от несущественного и соблюдал интересы всего Дома, а не только студентов из нейтральных семей. Вы в Хогвартсе, а не у себя дома, – жёстко продолжил Снейп, – и облечены немалой ответственностью. По факту же я вижу, что вы просто свалили на мистера Ургхарта заботу о защите младших и неродовитых однокашников. Я недоволен, – голос декана растерял всё своё очарование, а префект опустил голову и явно мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. – Если я ещё раз увижу, что мой факультет демонстрирует окружающим свою разобщённость, вы с позором лишитесь значка. Уж это я могу обещать смело. Сядьте!

Корвин буквально упал на стул, и Гарри его даже пожалел немного.

– Теперь о мерах безопасности…

– Какие меры?! – вскочил со своего места Монтегю, но, встретившись с ледяным взором нечеловеческих глаз декана, тут же стушевался и сбавил тон. – Прошу прощения, профессор, но если это монстр…

– А если нет? – кротко поинтересовался Снейп и свёл пальцы домиком. – Если это просто дурацкая мистификация? Пока количество жертв и характер их… гм… травм не дают повода заподозрить нашествие монстров на Хогвартс. Вы же читали бестиарии, господа. Это должен быть какой-то очень маленький и чрезвычайно трусливый монстр.

Девчонки облегчённо захихикали, а парни хором выдохнули.

– Дракклы зелёные, да это политика, – с досадой шепнул семикурсник Ванити своим приятелям. – Спорим, старший Малфой или Монтегю решили Дамблдора пощупать. Существуй реальная опасность, они своих мелких ушлёпков забрали бы уже давным-давно. Домой так и напишу.

Гарри скрежетнул зубами. Гадский Снейп с его никому не нужной логикой! Сейчас велит держаться за ручки и смотреть под ноги – вот и все меры безопасности.

А монстр-то есть! Мерлин знает, какого размера, но нифига не трусливый. Студентам нужно не толпами в Большой зал ходить, демонстрируя сплочённость, а выть, орать, истерить и проситься домой. Забастовку устроить! Когда в замке останется лишь команда бойцов, монстр останется без поводыря. Надо думать, тогда-то Лорд себя и выдаст.

Дальше Гарри слушать не стал. Он привалился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза в раздумьях. Может быть, не чудище было маленьким и трусливым, а его нынешний хозяин? Если допустить, что Тварь вселилась в кого-то из студентов… «Никто чесноком не воняет и второй мордой на затылке не обзавёлся. В дортуарах такого не скрыть, – Гарри уткнул голову в колени. – Значит, вселение произошло как-то ещё. В Хорька точно не вселились, вряд ли Лорд полез бы ко мне целоваться. Бог мой, что за чушь в голову лезет».

– Поттер! Поттер, оглох? – зашипел кто-то прямо в ухо.

– А? Что? – вскинулся Гарри.

– Тебя декан желает видеть, не слышишь, что ли? – Ликорус Бёрк невоспитанно ткнул пальцем в сторону камина. – Двигай давай, Наследник хренов.

Гарри страдальчески замычал и побрёл на расправу. Завидев его, Малфой встрепенулся и изобразил, как зашивает себе рот.

«Сам знаю!» – рявкнул Гарри про себя и показал Хорьку средний палец. Тот понурился и виновато заморгал.

– Мистер Поттер… – начал Снейп проникновенно, но Гарри внезапно осенило, как избежать то ли допроса, то ли головомойки. Он запнулся на полушаге и с душераздирающим стоном осел на пол.

Снейп метнулся к нему на помощь, но Хорь успел первым.

– Гарри, Гарри, что с тобой? – Малфой схватил его за плечи и уставился в глаза. – Скажи!

Супергерой Поттер некстати вспомнил мамины любимые сериалы – «Ах, ей дурно, бедняжке! Нужно ослабить корсет!» – и чуть не испортил представление неуместным хохотом.

– Я так устал, – прошептал он и уткнулся Драко в плечо, чтобы скрыть ухмылку. – И рука болит.

– Почему же вас отпустили из Больничного крыла? – мрачно поинтересовался декан.

– Там Колин лежит, и мне страшно, – умирающим голосом сообщил Поттер и жалобно уставился на Снейпа.

Тот поджал губы, смерил Гарри недоверчивым взглядом и велел всем расходиться по спальням.

– Я жду от вас достойного поведения, – сказал он напоследок и, взметнув полами мантии, покинул гостиную.

– Всенепременно, – тихо буркнул Гарри ему вслед.

– Если болит рука, Поттер, – насмешливо сказал Ургхарт, вздёрнул Гарри за шиворот и поставил на ноги, – то за сердце не хватаются. За что тебе Локхарт «превосходно» ставит, не пойму. А теперь колись, по какому поводу спектакль.

– Меня за эти два дня только Мерлин не обозвал припадочным идиотом, – хмуро сказал Гарри. – Надоело.

– То есть никакого монстра нет? – недобро прищурился Монтегю.

– Мне послышалось, померещилось, приснилось, и вообще это был бесхозный рунеспур с банкой красной краски, – отчеканил Гарри и злорадно ухмыльнулся, глядя на вытянувшиеся лица однокашников. – Нет оснований беспокоиться. А тебе, Монтегю, даже можно ходить в одиночку, слово Наследника Слизерина. Всё, я спать.

***

Неделя и началась-то не очень хорошо, а продолжилась – вообще хоть плачь. Гарри и поревел бы, не будь он Наследником, мать его, Слизерина – настоящие тёмные лорды не хлюпают носом, и под ненавидяще-подозрительными взглядами всего Хогвартса приходилось держать марку.

Для начала Наследник огрёб пять часов отработок по трансфигурации. Всё оттого, что ни Динки, ни Хорёк, ни Нотт, ни даже Эдриан Пьюси не сумели его растолкать во вторник утром. Накануне Гарри отмахнулся от пытающегося что-то рассказать Драко, заполз под одеяло и тут же уснул мёртвым сном. Он еле-еле продрал глаза к обеду, а попыток разбудить его не запомнил вовсе.

В Большом зале зевающего на ходу Поттера выловила Маккошка и сухо сообщила, что не потерпит пренебрежения к своему предмету. Гарри так же сухо извинился и попытался оправдаться нездоровьем. Не на ту напал: Макгонагалл поджала губы и прочла короткую лекцию о школьной дисциплине и непременном посещении занятий всеми студентами.

– Вы, мистер Поттер, обучаетесь по облегчённой программе, – припечатала она напоследок, – которая в принципе не способна вас утомить или навредить вашему здоровью.

Объяснять, что в последнее время его утомляет даже поход в туалет, Гарри не стал. Он сел за стол рядом с Эдрианом и молча принялся за еду.

– Опять где-то потратился, – тихо попенял ему Пьюси. – Мяса возьми, одними сладостями не наешься. Зачем ты Малфоя прогнал, бестолковый? Почему именно сейчас?

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на блюдо с жареной курицей и поморщился: экстренное заживление костей наверняка не прошло для организма даром, но мяса совсем не хотелось.

– После переломов молоко, наверное, нужно, – сказал он рассеянно, – или творог. Есть здесь творог? По-моему, в запеканке он должен быть, как ты думаешь?

Эдриан нахмурился и покачал головой:  
– Ты плохо выглядишь и сильно исхудал. Верни Малфоя к себе в постель.

– Ещё кого? – разозлился Гарри.

– Ещё можно Нотта, и хорошо бы их обоих, – спокойно ответил Эдриан и положил Гарри на тарелку несколько больших кусков куриной грудки. – Чтобы всё съел!

– В смысле? – опешил Поттер.

– В прямом. Ешь, говорю!

– Я про Малфоя с Ноттом, – насупился Гарри. – Это шуточки такие у чистокровных? Не смешно.

– Неважно, – вздохнул Пьюси. – Тогда на ночь не забудь попросить у своего домовика тёплого молока. Кушай, Гарри, прошу тебя.

Отработка у Макгонагалл предполагала отработку у Филча, и Гарри морально приготовился драить кубки в Зале наград или мраморные полы в холле. Однако Макгонагалл привела его к себе в кабинет, усадила в одно из двух кресел и битый час рассказывала о том, какими славными ребятами были Лили Эванс и Джеймс Поттер.

Вот тогда-то Гарри и понял, что наследники Слизерина не плачут.

Не имеют права.

Не на глазах у шантажистов.

«Мои родители живы, и прекрасно себя чувствуют, – до хруста стиснув зубы, думал он. – И плевать я хотел на всё остальное!»

– Твой отец был редкий озорник, – Макгонагалл растрогала сама себя едва ли не до слёз, – но такой умница! А вот Лили всегда была серьёзной девочкой, хотя тихоней я её не назвала бы. Они с Джеймсом чудесно уравновешивали друг друга. Ты очень похож на них обоих, а глаза у тебя точь-в-точь мамины.

– Да, – сумел выдавить вежливый мальчик Гарольд Дурсль, никогда-никогда не дерзивший старушкам из попечительского совета Литтл Уингинга, – благодарю вас, профессор Макгонагалл. Вы меня очень подбодрили, спасибо.

– Гарри, – Макгонагалл взяла его за руку, – пойми, мы желаем тебе только добра.

– Я понимаю, профессор, – он встал с кресла и почтительно склонил голову, мечтая внезапно очутиться где-нибудь, где темно, тихо и нет ни единого человека. – Просто все эти слухи… Они меня очень обижают, простите.

– Все наладится, Гарри. Профессор Дамблдор обязательно со всем разберётся.

«Да как бы пора уже», – тоскливо вздохнул Поттер и благовоспитанно попрощался.

В подземелья он нёсся бегом, не слушая окриков дожидавшегося в коридоре Ургхарта, потому что проклятый монстр опять бродил где-то неподалёку, чуял кровь и жаждал всех разорвать.

Следующий удар был поистине страшен: нашёлся хозяин придурковатого эльфа Добби.

Бледный до зелени Хорь кусал губы и клялся, что никто-никто из Малфоев не поручал чокнутому домовику изводить героя.

– Я сразу же отцу написал, он пообещал разобраться. Хочешь, мы тебе голову этой мрази подарим? Гарри, не молчи!

Гарри вспомнил забинтованные пальцы Добби, раны и следы от ожогов; героя замутило, он сорвался в умывальную и долго поливал голову холодной водой в тщетных попытках не расстаться с ужином.

Разумеется, Драко не врал – он был совершенно ни при чём, ведь домовые эльфы на самом деле беспрекословно подчинялись лишь хозяину дома. Бедный Хорёк знать не знал, что и с какой целью затеял его папаша. «Сделка с Мордредом», – вспомнил Гарри предостережение мадам Малкин и мысленно стукнул себя по голове.

С чего он взял, будто Люциус поставил лишь на живучесть малолетнего героя? Правая рука – политик, он непременно учёл все варианты, включая благополучное возрождение Лорда.

В общем, писать старшему Малфою и просить о помощи было нельзя. Гарри опять остался один на один с Тварью.

«Пророчество, – думал он, ворочаясь без сна. – Это всё пророчество. Я и Он».

Под утро Гарри всё-таки сумел заснуть, и милая щедрая _Грань_ подарила ему долгожданный покой. Остаток ночи обледеневший герой любовался звёздным хороводом и совсем-совсем не хотел возвращаться.

Не хотелось, но пришлось: Грег Гойл просто достал его из кровати, поставил на ноги и пару минут придерживал, пока Гарри не проснулся.

– Во-от, Тео, вот так, – сказал он назидательно. – А ты: «Ведро воды, ведро воды». Слышь, герой, попроси у домовика второе одеяло, что-то ты какой-то холодный совсем. Всё нормально?

Гарри промычал что-то невнятное и побрёл в душ. Со сна действительно слегка знобило – он выкрутил вентиль до упора и долго млел под струями горячей воды.

Дарованное _Гранью_ спокойствие позволило худо-бедно пережить совместный с Гриффиндором урок зельеварения, хотя придурок Дин Томас сделал всё, чтобы изгадить настроение. Балбес презрительно кривился, кидал грозные взгляды, старался не коснуться Гарри и не заговорить с ним напрямую. Само собой, Раздувающий раствор они запороли, и получили бы вполне заслуженного «тролля», не взорвись у Винса котёл.

Правду сказать, как тренер для цивилов Лонгботтом стоил трёх Флинтов. Его бывший напарник Поттер был единственным, кто очутился в зоне поражения и ушёл невредимым. Едва заслышав подозрительное «хлюп», Гарри натянул капюшон и проворно нырнул под массивный лабораторный стол.

Остальные, не прошедшие стажировку у мастера экстремального зельеварения, дружно обзавелись огромными ушами, носами, губами и руками. Сам маэстро варил очередной шедевр в паре с Гермионой и в кои-то веки был абсолютно непричастен к нынешнему апокалипсису.

Минут десять в классе стоял неимоверный галдёж: причитали изуродованные девчонки, нервно ржали ребята, и все махали палочками в попытках очистить мантии и сумки от брызг адской субстанции. Гарри всё это время смирно просидел под столом, небезосновательно ожидая второго взрыва, – Невилл вполне мог возжаждать реванша.

Лишь когда потерявший всякое терпение Снейп рявкнул во весь голос: «Замолчали! Вернулись на свои места! Мистер Уизли, особое приглашение?! Минус пять баллов, Гриффиндор!» – Гарри рискнул высунуться из убежища.

– Парни, никому между ног не прилетело? А то пошли хвастаться, – хрипловатый смешок Теодора потонул в неодобрительных возгласах девочек.

– Очень остроумно, мистер Нотт, – прошипел Снейп и взмахом палочки вернул левому уху Тео прежний вид. – Кто ещё пострадал, подходите.

Малфой, избавленный от гигантского носа, тут же полез инспектировать котёл Крэбба.

– Господин декан, тут посторонний предмет, – сказал он и утешающе похлопал расстроенного Винса по плечу. – Какой-то долбак веселился, посмотрите.

Снейп нахмурился, щёлкнул пальцами, и из закопченного котла вынырнула измочаленная горелая фигня.

– Хлопушка, – декан обвёл тяжёлым взглядом притихших студентов. – Весело? Ничего, это поправимо. Доставайте тетради и перья. Пишем контрольную.

Второкурсники горестно взвыли, а Снейп удовлетворённо кивнул.

На истории магии Гарри, как всегда, уселся рядом с Малфоем, подумал, потёр шрам и молча протянул ему руку.

– Ты больше не сердишься? – засиял Драко, полез было обниматься, но, напоровшись на гневный взгляд Наследника Слизерина, опамятовался и ответил церемонным рукопожатием. – Гарри, я ничего не знал, клянусь. Мало того, даже папа…

– Не надо про папу, – мотнул головой Гарри и протяжно вздохнул. – И головы ничьей не надо, а то меня опять стошнит. Пусть живёт, придурок ушастый. О, профессор Биннс материализовался – пора спать.

С этими словами он уткнулся лбом в сложенные на парте руки и благодарно угукнул, почувствовав, как Драко подпихивает ему под голову свёрнутый шарф. Уснул Гарри мгновенно, будто выключился, и ему даже приснилось что-то хорошее: лето, трава, ветерок...

Разбудил его резкий пронзительный голос, настырно ввинчивающийся в уши:  
– Но ведь все легенды основаны на реальных фактах! Верно, профессор?

– Ты бы знала, Грейнджер, что время делает с информацией, – мечтательным шёпотом сообщил Малфой, – и сколько «реальных» фактов основано на легендах!

– Что происходит? – Гарри приоткрыл глаз и зевнул.

– Твоя лохматая подружка вот-вот развоплотит Биннса, – тихо хихикнул Драко. – Её бы в экзорцисты: так взбесить привидение!

– Я никогда не оперирую непроверенными фактами, – раздражённый скрипучий голос немёртвого профессора звучал ещё противней голоса задетой за живое Гермионы. – Тайная комната – это миф, и рассказывать о нём я не буду! История – наука точная, мисс. Итак, Международная конвенция волшебников 1289 года фактически узаконила случаи применения…

– Но ведь Тайная комната существует!

– Нет! – гневно взвизгнул Биннс. – Существует лишь легенда о Тайной комнате, а это совсем не то, что…

– Расскажите! Мы хотим узнать! – невежливо перебила его Грейнджер.

– Мы – не хотим, – еле слышно проворчал Гарри. В гостиной эту траханую легенду мусолили уже вторую неделю, и страсти при этом кипели нешуточные. Кто-то верил в эту сказку, кто-то нет, но все сходились на том, что душку Салазара не пальцем делали и какую-то гадость Гриффиндору он всё-таки сотворил.

Гарри мог бы вставить свои полкната и сообщить, что Слизерин был монстрологом, но помалкивал, опасаясь заработать очередного «психованного придурка» и «когда ты уже уймёшься со своими бреднями?» Во избежание лишних ссор он вообще решил не вникать, почему и насколько далеко Годрик послал Салазара.

– Мисс, э-э-э…

– Грейнджер, сэр.

– Мисс Грейнджер, извольте занять своё место и приступить к конспектированию лекции!

– Но ведь нам это нужно! В школе происходят ужасные нападения, и нельзя держать студентов в неведении! Я читала «Историю Хогвартса», там сказано…

– Мисс Грейнджер!

– Расскажите, а то не отстанет, – не выдержал Гарри и вновь зевнул. – Да только фигня это всё.

– Гарри, как тебе не стыд…

– Если вы так настаиваете, – тихо сказал профессор, и студенты потрясённо смолкли, – хоть я и не нашёл ни одного доказательства. Слушайте же, мисс Грейнджер.

И Биннс вновь завёл настохреневшую Гарри волынку о нежелании Слизерина обучать маглокровок «тайным знаниям» и громком скандале между Основателями.

«Десятый век, – высказался как-то Малфой. – Посохи, дикая магия, набеги викингов по ту сторону Барьера, войны с вейлами – по эту, и дюжина старых римских свитков на весь Хогвартс, который тогда был меньше нынешнего Большого зала. Учись, блин, не хочу. Делать Гриффиндору было нечего, только демократические реформы продвигать».

Однако гриффиндорцы слушали очень внимательно, а Гермиона даже записывала. В классе воцарилась относительная тишина, и Поттер с чистой совестью вновь улёгся на парту. Окончание импровизированной лекции он проспал.

Остаток дня он так и провёл в полудрёме, полностью доверившись непривычно молчаливому Хорьку. Мимо его сознания прошла даже длинная и витиеватая речь Дамблдора перед ужином, когда Великий светлый волшебник полчаса объяснял студентам, что опасаться нечего, и в то же время настойчиво предостерегал от одиноких прогулок по замку.

– В пятницу мы ждём наших уважаемых защитников, – с доброжелательной улыбкой сообщил Дамблдор. – Попрошу префектов явиться на большое собрание накануне.

– Ну всё, Поттер, – в голосе Монтегю было столько злорадства, что сонный Гарри вздрогнул и непонимающе захлопал глазами. – Бойцов ты своими сказочками не напугаешь, а папаша Флинта живо выпишет тебе розог, если вздумаешь выпендриваться!

– Чего это? – обиделся Маркус, и Поттер облегчённо выдохнул. – Папаня сроду мелких не обижал, а в канун малого совершеннолетия и вовсе грех на человека руку подымать. Ты, Монти, кончай херню пороть и ищи пять галлеонов на новые щитки. Чую, матч будет похлеще прошлого, и Уизелы вновь на тебя насядут.

Монтегю помрачнел и закусил губу.

– Не, я могу и старые ещё разок зачаровать, – вздохнул Флинт. – Да только всё одно – конец им пришёл. Малфой, поможешь?

– И десять сверху, Монтегю, лишь бы ты пасть зашил до Рождества, – проворчал Драко и осторожно потряс вновь задремавшего героя за плечо. – Гарри, ешь, а не спи. Это тебя от голода в сон клонит, так бывает.

– Я не хочу, – замотал головой Гарри.

– Хочешь, только запутался и не понимаешь.

Монтегю, слава Мерлину, смолчал. Видно, с деньгами у него и впрямь было очень туго. Если бы Гарри знал, что спокойствие можно попросту купить! «Поторгуюсь, – хихикнул он про себя, – и будет у меня молчаливый вражина на жалованье».

Ну а ночью случилось Это.

Лженаследник без труда сообразил, что полусонное оцепенение, в котором не замечалось чужой неприязни и гадких перешёптываний – это подарок _Грани_. И потому, едва очутившись в спальне, он торопливо пожелал всем спокойной ночи, задёрнул полог перед носом помрачневшего Хоря и рухнул в постель.

 _Грань_ не замедлила явиться, словно только и дожидалась, когда Гарри останется в одиночестве и закроет глаза. И вновь гроздья ледяных кристаллов прошили его холодное неподвижное тело, вновь засверкало где-то вдалеке острое ребро _Куба_ , а звёздная круговерть поглотила сознание без остатка. На этот раз Гарри ничего не показывали и ничему не учили. Просто… Баюкали? Утешали? Уговаривали остаться?

Да, наверное, уговаривали. «Здесь хорошо, – шептали звёзды наперебой и таинственно помигивали, отчего казалось, будто чёрный бархат небес идёт складками, колышется от космического ветра. – Тихо, спокойно, безмятежно. Здесь тебя ничто не ранит, ничто не огорчит. Здесь безопасно. Здесь ты дома».

– Хочу домой, – шепнул Гарри и легко рассмеялся.

Вдруг _Грань_ резко опрокинулась в никуда, и Гарри с огромной высоты рухнул – «Нет! Нет-нет-нет!» – в свою постель. Лёд на его теле пошёл трещинами, брызнул во все стороны крохотными осколками, и где-то совсем рядом раздалось ошеломлённое: «Твою Моргану за ногу! А эт-то что?!»

Гарри распахнул глаза и едва не задохнулся от ужаса.

Полог был открыт, а перед его кроватью стояли ошарашенные парни с палочками наизготовку. На стенах и на полу спальни поблёскивала изморозь, Забини дрожал в тонкой шёлковой пижаме. Но самым страшным были тысячи тысяч крохотных огоньков, висящих в воздухе. Фиолетовых.

«Оп-па!» – Гарри прикрыл глаза и по-магловски чертыхнулся. Огоньки не исчезли, сокурсники стояли неподвижно, явно опасаясь пошевелиться.

– Поттер, убери это немедленно! – сквозь зубы процедил Нотт.

– А? А! С-сей… – Гарри сглотнул и закашлялся, возвращая голос. Связки оттаивать не торопились. – С-сейчас. Как же это? Нокс? Ага. Нокс!

Огоньки неохотно потухли, и спальня погрузилась в непроглядную тьму.

– И тепло верни, пожалуйста, – раздался жалобный голос Блейза. – Гарри, что это было? Я чуть не умер от страха.

– Тепло – я не умею, – растерянно признался Гарри и быстро забормотал: – Я не хотел, честно-честно! Она сама! Ну, само, в смысле.

– А камина нет, – буркнул Винс и засветил Люмос. – Придётся в гостиной досыпать: тут запросто жопу можно отморозить.

– У тебя всё хорошо? – тихо спросил Малфой, зажёг светильник над дверью и присел на край геройской кровати. – Кошмар приснился?

– Какой ещё кошмар?! – рявкнул Нотт и сжал кулаки. – А то ты сам не слышал, как он ржал во сне! Кошмара, Хорь, мы можем не пережить!

– А… А что здесь было? – робко поинтересовался перепуганный Гарри. – Я не помню, что делал во сне.

– Здесь был неженка Забини, который опять всех нас спас, – Теодор призвал со своей кровати одеяло и набросил себе на голые плечи. – Блядь, Поттер, ты соображаешь, что мы могли не проснуться?

– П-почему?

– Потому что замерзнуть во сне – плёвое дело! А ты, поганец, спальню выстудил так, что вон – стены во льду! А спится крепко, чего там. Забини, сколько ты меня будил?

– Пару минут точно, – вздохнул Блейз, подышал в сложенные руки и пошёл за одеялом.

– Блядь. В общем, Поттер, мы всех разбудили и пошли будить тебя. Нетрудно было догадаться, кто чудит: полог кровати весь в инее и ледяное пятно на полу. Рождество, сука, снилось?

– Легче, Тео, – предостерегающе вскинул руку Малфой.

– Наверное, Рождество. Потому как только я тебя коснулся, вспыхнула эта иллюминация, – спокойно закончил Нотт и тут же взорвался: – Я же чуть не усрался на месте, кретин ты ебанутый!

– Тео, не надо, – Гойл вздохнул. – Видно же, что он не знает, что и зачем делал.

– Да сколько можно?! Пусть уже берёт себя в руки, а Хорька – грелкой! Пока Малфой с ним спал, ничего такого не было.

У Гарри задрожали губы. До него стало доходить, что ребята и впрямь могли пострадать ни за что.

– П-простите, – прошептал он. – Простите, пожалуйста. Я не хотел. Я не знал.

– То-то и оно, – Винсент зябко повёл плечами и притопнул. – У всех тёмных магов с мозгами беда, а тут – целый Наследник. Ты бы, Поттер, почитал о своём наследстве, что ли. Неохота шесть лет в коридорах спать, честное слово.

– Никакой я не Наследник, – запротестовал Гарри. – Это неправда!

– Ну тогда, наверное, я, – буркнул Грег и пальцем потыкал в подтаявшую изморозь на стене. – Ничего не имею против Слизерина и его потомков, и сам ты – отличный парень. Вот только засыпать хотелось бы в безопасном месте. Договорились?

Гарри быстро закивал и всхлипнул.

– Не плачь, – Блейз закутался в одеяло с головой, – а то тебе опять Рождество приснится. Или, не приведи боги, Хэллоуин. Маме, что ли, написать? Может быть, она знает, какие маги насылают холод? Что-то стихийное, как ты думаешь, Драко?

– Да, похоже, – медленно сказал Малфой. Он неотрывно смотрел на Гарри и о чём-то напряжённо думал. – Не пиши пока. Может, ещё перерастёт. А слухов и так выше крыши. В гостиную?

– Нет, блять, к Снейпу под бочок, – огрызнулся Нотт. – Всё, Поттер, хана тебе. Тренировки с утра до ночи, чтобы к вечеру с ног валился. Охренеть! Интересно, кому всё-таки твой папаша тебя заделал? По пьяни встрял, не иначе.

Они сдвинули диваны и кресла – «Вот так и пожалеешь об «удовлетворительно» по трансфигурации!» – и принялись устраиваться на ночь.

– Поттер, ты с краю, – скомандовал Теодор. – Малфой, держи его крепко. Чуть что, буди.

– Не надо меня держать, – Гарри глубоко вдохнул, стараясь удержать слёзы. Обида на коварную _Грань_ перемешалась с обидой на грубияна Нотта, а запоздалый страх выходил мелкой дрожью. Он вообще сомневался, что хоть когда-нибудь сумеет уснуть. – Я лучше у камина посижу.

– Кончай выделываться! – разозлился Тео. – Ложись и не умничай! Завтра опять к Маккошке с утра.

– Не хочу! – Гарри попятился.

– Да кто тебя спрашивает?! Ты достал уже, Поттер! Достал, ясно?! Одни проблемы с тобой!

– Нотт, уймись!

– И ты, Хорь, заебал. Мерлин, когда вы уже между собой разберётесь, любовнички!

Гарри на миг замер, не поверив своим ушам, а потом опрометью выскочил из гостиной и, как был в пижаме и домашних туфлях, побежал из подземелий наверх.

***

Не так уж, оказывается, безнадёжен был разиня Поттер: бегал он очень быстро. Драко ринулся вдогонку, но вход в подземелье с глухим стуком закрылся прямо перед его носом. Малфой от злости и для порядка несколько раз пнул массивную створку и вернулся в гостиную. Парни встревоженно переглядывались, а недоумок Нотт упрямо задрал подбородок и явно приготовился к долгому выяснению отношений.

«Уебать саламандру безмозглую!» – кровожадно оскалившись, заорал Драко Блэк и полез наружу. Бедняга совсем не ожидал, что коварный Драко Малфой хладнокровно вырубит его со спины и демонстративно вытрет пальцы воображаемым белым платочком.

«Но ведь какой роскошный идиот, а! Боёвка! Я прямо прослезился», – скомканный платочек упал на тело поверженной дурной половины, и реальный Драко медленно подошёл к мигом побледневшему Нотту.

– Надо Ургхарта будить, – сказал Малфой спокойно. – Как думаешь, нас дверь его спальни не долбанёт чем-нибудь неприятным?

– Меня – точно нет, – заверил Теодор и, секунду поколебавшись, спросил: – Может, самим догнать? Драко, я…

– Мы не сможем выйти наружу из-за чар, – любезно напомнил Драко. – А Теренс должен знать пароль. Будь добр, позови его сюда, пожалуйста.

– Ты только не волнуйся, – встревоженно пробормотал Винсент и привстал в кресле.

– Я не волнуюсь, – мило улыбнулся Драко. – Глубокая ночь, по замку шастает то ли монстр, то ли рунеспур, а ноябрь – тот самый месяц, когда весело и приятно бегать по каменным коридорам в одной пижаме. К тому же отходняк от магического всплеска – это такое славное состояние! Как раз для встречи с Филчем, близнецами Уизли, дежурными префектами, профессорами или кого там ещё дракклы носят. Нет, мне совершенно не о чем волноваться.

– Драко, я…

– Всё в порядке, Тео. Разбуди Ургхарта, пожалуйста. Нет, погоди секунду. Маленькая просьба ко всем. Давайте скажем, что Гарри во сне выдал всплеск, испугался и выскочил наружу, а мы не успели с ним поговорить. Хорошо?

Ребята закивали.

– Спасибо, я буду должен.

Нотт тихо выругался и бегом рванул из гостиной.

– Нужно расставить мебель, – сказал Драко всё с той же милой улыбкой. – Блейз, я отдам тебе своё одеяло, потому что нам придётся вернуться в спальню.

Диваны и кресла в считанные мгновения заняли свои обычные места, как будто никакой ночёвки и не затевалось. Ещё через пару минут в гостиную ввалился сонный и хмурый Ургхарт в дуэльной мантии. Тео, виновато потупившись, топтался позади.

– Давно ушёл? – поинтересовался Теренс у Малфоя. – В себе?

– Минут десять как, – отчитался Драко. – В себе, но сильно испугался. Нас даже слушать не стал.

– Ага, – Теренс зевнул. – Это на всю ночь, похоже. Пойду обрадую декана. А вы идите спать. Живо!

Драко согласно кивнул, взял под руку обеспокоенно кусавшего губы Забини и пошёл в спальню. Там если и потеплело, то совсем ненамного, поэтому Драко усадил Блейза на кровать и лично укутал вторым одеялом.

– Жаль, домовик Поттера слушается лишь его, – сказал он озабоченно. – Тебе бы чаю сейчас горячего.

Нотт виновато вздохнул, наколдовал Агуаменти и касанием пальцев вскипятил воду в стакане.

– Не может быть, чтобы у тебя никаких травок не сыскалось, – сказал он с неловкой улыбкой.

– Тогда не откажи в любезности, – Малфой склонил голову и изящным жестом коснулся сердца, – сделай чаю всем. Согреемся, поговорим.

Через пару минут все расселись в кровати у Блейза со стаканами горячего мятного отвара и с тревогой уставились на Малфоя.

– Ни для кого из вас не секрет, – опустив глаза, тихо сказал Драко, – что я намерен жить с Поттером долго и счастливо, – и без всякого перехода злобно рявкнул: – Даже если для этого придётся утопить к хренам наш поганый островок: в море, в слезах, в дерьме, в крови – мне поебать, в чём именно! Это ясно?! Так не заставляйте меня выбирать между Ним и всем прочим! А от тебя, Теодор, я не ожидал. Ты вроде называл меня своим другом.

– Драко, я повёл себя как трус, – Теодор скрипнул зубами и опустил голову. – Прости, если сможешь.

– Ребята, ну что же вы, – глаза Блейза налились слезами. – Зачем? Тео, Драко, зачем?

– Я не сержусь, – Малфой вздохнул, обнял Теодора за плечи и легонько боднул его в лоб. – Я очень-очень хочу остаться твоим другом. Мир?

– Мир! – просиял Нотт и стиснул Драко в объятиях. – И что теперь делать, умник?

– Сбросить излишек твоей силищи, чтобы на мозги не давила, – ухмыльнулся Малфой, – и согреть-таки спальню. Действуй, дурачина!

Нотт хмыкнул, залпом допил отвар, скептическим взглядом окинул просторный дортуар, подумал несколько секунд и убрал палочку.

– К утру я вряд ли оклемаюсь, – деловито предупредил он и, сосредоточившись, приложил обе ладони к ледяной стене. – Маккошка баллов стрясёт немерено.

– Может, и вправду лучше просто согревающие чары на пологи наложить? – предложил Грег хмуро. – Дракон, ты в своём праве, но не зверствуй. Надорвётся ведь.

Малфой лукаво улыбнулся, подошёл к Тео со спины, обнял за талию и положил подбородок на его плечо.

– Ты чего это? – занервничал Нотт. – Найдут твоего Поттера – рано ещё меня обхаживать.

Драко тихо засмеялся:  
– Попробуй ещё раз. Ну, давай!

Теодор вновь прижал руки к стене, а Драко легко подхватил его пламя – родственная стихия, как-никак! – поддержал, усилил, дохнул горячим воздухом на влажную стену.

– Не может быть! – ахнул Тео и попытался обернуться, но Драко держал крепко.

– Не отвлекайся, – велел он, – работай, лодырь!

Вдвоём они высушили стены за какой-то час под потрясённое бормотание Забини: «Мерлин великий! Как же это? Воздушники! Вот же… Малфои!»

– Вот видишь, – утирая вспотевший лоб, сказал Драко и бессильно опустился на табурет, – мы всё ещё в сознании. Ф-фу, но руки всё равно трясутся.

– Вы знали, что ли? – Нотт уставился на Винса с Грегом и с досадой щёлкнул языком. – Клятва?

Парни вздохнули и с упрёком посмотрели на Драко.

– Именно, – ответил тот и показал Блейзу язык. – С вас тоже возьму, только утром. Сейчас сил нет никаких. Давайте спать, а?

Однако заснуть у вымотанного до предела Малфоя так и не получилось. Сначала очнулся Драко Блэк и целый час обиженно бубнил о предателях, умниках и хлюпиках. Потом Малфой долго обдумывал, как быть с Поттером.

«Учить и беречь, чего ж ещё! – снова влез неугомонный Блэк. – Раз уж свезло очутиться подле самого… Ну, может, кому и ужас, а нам, Блэкам, так в самый раз. Не ссы, белобрысый! Наш папаня, оказывается, ещё когда всё просёк, и молчит. И ты молчи».

«Сам знаю, – огрызнулся Драко Малфой. – Я думаю, рассказать ли Гарри, кто он такой, или пока рано».

«Рано, – обрубил Блэк. – Пусть сначала херня с Наследником уляжется. Всё, спи!»


	24. Глава 23

Покинуть подземелья было паршивой идеей – Гарри понял это сразу, как только добежал до холла. Ночной Хогвартс был тих, пустынен и полон таинственного очарования древнего магического строения. В неярком свете факелов затейливая каменная резьба складывалась в причудливые письмена, статуи обзавелись загадочными улыбками, а каждая из многочисленных дверей казалась порталом в неведомые миры.

Вот только по всему этому великолепию гуляли злые-презлые сквозняки. После космического холода _Грани_ они казались чем-то несущественным, пока Гарри не сообразил, что лязгает зубами, трясётся и покрылся мурашками с яблоко величиной. Никаких дивных морозных узоров на коже – вполне земные пупырышки, не позволяющие красиво замереть в неподвижности и отрешиться от бренного мира.

– Вот гадство, – сообщил Гарри ближайшему портрету носатого старичка, обряженного в странный бархатный то ли тюрбан, то ли капюшон. – Назад не пойду, ещё чего!

Старичок торопливо согласился, присовокупив заискивающим тоном, что никто «милорду» не указ и тот волен идти, куда ему заблагорассудится.

– Нет, просто стыдно, – признался Гарри смущённо. – Представляю, что обо мне ребята думают. Поди докажи теперь этим чистокровным извращенцам, что мы с Хорьком не обжимались, а книжки вместе читали. Блин!

Старичок угодливо улыбнулся и заявил, что хорьки весьма полезны в хозяйстве: исправно давят крыс, а стоят много меньше заморского зверя кошки. Обученный же грамоте хорёк – и вовсе диво дивное, так что «милорду» не стыдно признаться в нежной привязанности к своему питомцу.

Гарри с досадой махнул рукой и решил поискать коридор потеплее, а там уж как следует попереживать о загубленной репутации. «Плакса, тупица, паникёр, неуч, а теперь ещё и голубой, – мрачно размышлял несчастный герой Поттер, устроившись в глухой нише за массивными доспехами. – Слизерин в гробу переворачивается от такого наследника. Ещё и представление устроил с истериками, придурок. А как не истерить, когда страшно до одури? Я ведь… Я ведь мог их убить».

Он обхватил колени руками в безуспешной попытке согреться и крепко зажмурился, чтобы не зареветь в голос: ему внезапно вспомнились тёмная комната, отражённые в зеркале Еиналеж неподвижные тела однокурсников и злобное шипение Твари: «Эти маленькие паршивцы врали мне – мне! – в глаза».

Получается, он ничем от Твари не отличается: захотел и убил. Не захотел – тоже убил. Всё оттого, что приснилось что-то.

«Не что-то, а _Грань_ , – строго поправил сам себя Гарри. – Она существует в какой-то реальности, это не обычный сон. Могла она через меня пролезть сюда? Да запросто. Припомнить только, как устроен Барьер, – вот тебе и ответ. Только здесь проход не в колонне на вокзале, а в моей голове».

Гарри поёжился и решил подумать об этом позже. Желательно после того, как съест пару кусков торта, укроется пуховым одеялом и выспится на месяц вперёд.

Внезапно по коридору разнёсся какой-то звук. Поттер насторожился и замер. Шаги. Кто-то неторопливо шаркал по каменным полам, а по стенам плясали огни фонаря.

– Терпение, друг мой, – раздался знакомый глуховатый голос. – Сейчас обойдём этаж и вернёмся к твоей кормушке. Сегодняшний дежурный профессор настолько храбр и расторопен, что мне слегка тревожно, предпочту всё сделать сам.

Дамблдор усмехнулся, а колокольчики в его бороде издали нежный звон. Дорогу директору освещал вовсе не фонарь, а феникс, с крайне недовольным видом сидящий на плече у своего хозяина.

«Попал! – Гарри даже дышать перестал и крепко зажмурился. Шаги стали удаляться, а добродушное бормотание Дамблдора сделалось неразличимым. – Нет, пронесло вроде. Шёл бы ты отсюда, Наследник хренов. Не приведи Салазар, поймают ночью в коридоре – вовек не отмажешься».

Гарри, обмирая при каждом шорохе, выбрался из-за доспехов и на цыпочках двинулся назад, в подземелья. Поплутав некоторое время, он понял, что забрёл в какие-то незнакомые закоулки первого этажа. По логике вещей, герой должен был находиться где-то неподалёку от Большого зала, по крайней мере, бежал он именно в ту сторону. Однако эти короткие, хаотично пересекающиеся коридоры, пыльные и скверно освещённые, Гарри видел в первый раз.

«Отлично, ты заблудился, кретин! – с отчаянием подумал Поттер. – Твою Моргану! Куда идти-то?» Он внимательно огляделся, но так и не сообразил, как он здесь очутился, а спустя пару поворотов вообще перестал понимать, где находится.

«Итак, твой папа не Поттер. Тот был магом-пространственником, а ты уродился магом-идиотом! – Гарри уселся прямо на пол и устало привалился к каменной стене. – Надеюсь, утром меня хватятся. Блин, холодно-то как!»

Следующий звук заставил его подскочить: совсем рядом раздражённый бархатный баритон произнёс:  
– Откуда я могу знать, мистер Диггори, где именно мистер Поттер предпочитает реветь? Я всегда был ярым сторонником того, чтобы он делал это в спальне своего курса!

– Просто наши первачки, профессор, отчего-то облюбовали тупик за старым классом ЗОТИ на третьем этаже, а гриффиндорские мелкаши утешаются на седьмом, под винтовой лестницей на чердак, – миролюбиво ответил Седрик Диггори. – Вот я и подумал, может быть, у ваших тоже есть какое-нибудь заветное местечко? В замке холодно, хорошо бы найти ребёнка поскорей.

«Да! Найдите меня!» – чуть не закричал Гарри, но тут же осёкся, представив себе унизительное разбирательство в кабинете декана. Нет уж. Хватит с него на сегодня. Сейчас он потихоньку выяснит, где находится, и незаметно вернётся в подземелья. Все прочие гадости – завтра.

– Давайте разделимся, господин декан, а то мы до каникул будем его искать, – судя по голосу, Теренс Ургхарт находился в крайне дурном настроении, и беглый герой беззвучно застонал. Не пойдёт он ни в какие подземелья. Сядет в засаду, стукнет Пупса по голове, отберёт мантию-невидимку и будет жить вольным человеком.

– Нет, разделяться мы не будем, – возразил Снейп. – Не забывайте о таинственном существе, которое слышал наш беглец.

– То-то Поттер к нему навстречу рванул со всех ног, – пробурчал Теренс, а Гарри тихо ойкнул и напряжённо прислушался. Нет, слава Мерлину, Лорд сегодня предпочёл выспаться.

Он подождал, пока голоса удалятся, и тщательно ощупал стену. В одном месте камни оказались иллюзией, и если бы Гарри не тупил, то сразу это обнаружил: за полупрозрачной серой аркой виднелся холл первого этажа. Он сунулся в тайный проход и тут же отпрянул: в холле показался профессор Флитвик в сопровождении профессора Спраут и одного из своих префектов – Роберта Хиллиарда.

– Что у вас? – поинтересовалась мадам Спраут. – Север, я бы на твоём месте «следилку» на парня повесила.

Снейп вздохнул и махнул рукой:  
– Радуйтесь, что вы не на моём месте, Помона. Исключительно вредное создание этот ваш герой. Пойдёмте наверх, нет здесь никого.

«А сам-то ты исключительно кроткое создание!» – возмутился Гарри, отступил от арки и решительно направился вглубь заброшенных коридоров, толкая по дороге двери кабинетов – наверняка там было теплее.

Одна из дверей наконец поддалась, и Гарри очутился в какой-то кладовке с зарешеченными окнами под самым потолком. По углам громоздилась всякая рухлядь вроде старых парт, ящиков и досок, еле видная в блеклом свете луны.

Гарри понял, что сейчас разревётся, как маленький. Он завёл глаза к потолку и быстро-быстро поморгал, прогоняя слёзы. Затем решительно шмыгнул носом и сказал вслух прерывающимся голосом:  
– Никто меня здесь не найдёт. Тут сто лет никого не было, вон сколько пыли. И вообще.

Возвращаться в подземелья не хотелось. Гарри нужно было отдохнуть от неприятностей и спокойно обдумать всё произошедшее за последнее время.

– Итак, – негромко сказал сам себе Гарри и поискал глазами место, где присесть, – в задачке имеются: кретинская якобы кровавая надпись, несчастный Колин в Больничном крыле, придурковатый малфоевский домовик, легенда о Тайной комнате, байки о Наследнике Слизерина и неведомая тварь, которая шепчет неслышные прочим ужасы. Ещё я посеял тетрадь террориста, но этот факт может в нашу задачку не вписаться. Ладно, держим его в уме.

Залежи мусора вроде были поменьше в правом от двери углу, и Гарри прищурился, разглядывая почти целый табурет и одноногий столик, похожий на чайный. Круглая столешница была завалена какой-то ветошью, а венчала композицию картина в перекошенной раме, небрежно брошенная изображением вниз.

– Причём ужасный шёпот слышу только я. На парселтанге, ага, – Гарри подошёл к табурету и вспомнил, что палочку он вновь оставил в спальне. – Ну и хрен с ней. Эванеско! – он по-снейповски щёлкнул пальцами. – Твою мать, да Эванеско же!

Пыль с табурета исчезла со странным хлопком, столик закачался, и картина упала Гарри под ноги. Он вздохнул и поднял её: портрет, ясное дело; пейзажи у магов за картины не считались.

– Вот и собеседник для размышлений, – сказал Гарри и кое-как установил портрет на столике. С третьей попытки он засветил на указательном пальце Люмос и хмыкнул: – О, я тебя знаю. Ты тот самый самоубийца. Тебя Снейп из девчачьей спальни забрал и, оказывается, не сжёг. Значит, будешь молчать. Это хорошо, сегодня даже портреты всякую чушь несут.

С картины на Гарри с насмешливым любопытством смотрел надменный красавчик лет двадцати, не больше.  
– А рожи корчить ты умеешь, я помню, – покивал Гарри. – Ну, слушай.

И он в подробностях пересказал портрету события последних дней, особо напирая на свою невиновность.

– Не знаю, какое чудовище заставляет цепенеть людей и кошек, не представляю, откуда оно взялось, ума не приложу, как снюхалось с Лордом, и понятия не имею, почему все окрысились именно на меня, – подытожил Гарри. – Кошмар какой-то.

Портрет, точнее, красавчик на портрете, во время рассказа очень внимательно смотрел на Гарри и иногда удивленно вскидывал брови.

– Молчишь, – вздохнул Гарри, – это хорошо. Значит, поживу ещё.

Он поёрзал на отчаянно скрипящем табурете и крепко зажмурился, отгоняя подступающие слёзы.

– Что-то не заладилось у меня в этом Хогвартсе, – пожаловался он портрету. – Что ни год, то какое-нибудь отвратное приключение. Скажи, что мне со всем этим делать?!

– Увы, милый юноша, боюсь, ничем не смогу вам помочь, – отозвался вдруг красавчик. – Я не сведущ в монстрологии. Нужен знающий маг, а таковые и в моё время были наперечёт.

– Ой! – Гарри вскочил с табурета и застыл, не в силах сообразить, что же делать. – К-как?! П-почему?! Почему ты говоришь?! Ты не должен!!!

– Вы велели ответить, и я ответил, – самоубийца улыбнулся, чуть склонил голову набок, разглядывая Гарри во все глаза. – Моё почтение собрату по несчастью, – участливо добавил он.

Поттера затрясло. Ему грозит смерть! Лорд всё-таки охотится за Гарри, и, судя по разговорившемуся красавчику, охота будет успешной.

– По какому ещё несчастью?! – Гарри уверенно несло в истерику.

Несчастья не хотелось: за что?!

– Верно, – красавчик согласно кивнул. – Никому не рассказывайте, юноша, о своих талантах: это небезопасно.

– К-какие таланты? – Гарри потерял остатки самообладания и заорал во весь голос: – Что за хрень вообще творится? Ты же самоубийца, почему ты со мной говоришь?! Я не хочу умереть! Сгинь!

Красавчик на портрете подобрался, нахмурился; ноздри его тонкого породистого носа раздулись.

– Помилуйте, юноша, на мне множество грехов, но в самом страшном из них я неповинен. Немота же моего портрета вызвана давним заклятьем от недруга, знавшего меня при жизни. Исключительный был негодяй, поверьте.

– Вы не самоубийца?!

– Да нет же! Как вы могли такое обо мне подумать?

– А… – Гарри обессиленно опустился на табурет и судорожно перевёл дыхание: неотвратимая гибель откладывалась. – А теперь что? Заклятье спало?

– Пожалуй, мы не с того начали, сударь. Примите мои извинения, я не представился. Габриэль Аженор Неккер, – красавчик церемонно повёл рукой и низко склонил голову, отчего пышный хвост рыжевато-каштановых волос скользнул на грудь. – Позвольте же узнать и ваше имя, милый юноша.

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер, – устало буркнул «милый юноша» и принялся внимательно разглядывать неожиданного собеседника.

Габриэль Неккер был хорош собой, но красота его была несовременной, «портретной». Высокие лоб и скулы, тонкие насмешливые губы и почти прямые брови, широкие у основания и сходящиеся в волосок над внешним уголком глаз – тёмно-серых, казавшихся огромными на узком лице. Слегка вьющиеся и очень густые рыжевато-каштановые волосы были забраны в низкий хвост; спадающий с плеча, тот доставал до груди.

Одет он был в затканный золотыми цветами жилет и белоснежную рубаху с кружевами там и сям, а полдюжины перстней с огромными камнями на длинных худых пальцах явно свидетельствовали, что при жизни Габриэль не бедствовал.

Неккер меж тем продолжил беседу:  
– Видите ли, мистер Поттер, я сам был крайне изумлён встречей с вами. Невероятное везение!

Гарри тяжко вздохнул и с досадой потёр шрам – да уж, везение!

– Проклятие не оставило мне возможности перемещаться по другим картинам Хогвартса и беседовать с кем-либо из живых, – пожаловался Габриэль, капризно выпятив губы. – Мой недруг держал портрет в своих покоях и каждый вечер выговаривал мне обиды и осыпал оскорблениями, кои я принуждён был безмолвно терпеть. После его внезапной кончины апартаменты долгое время стояли пустыми. Когда же их отперли, то не осталось никого, кто помнил бы меня.

– И кем был ваш враг? Это он вас убил?

– О нет, благодарение Мерлину. Мэтр Брюссо преподавал в Хогвартсе тёмные искусства, а в свободное время, какового у него имелось в излишке, надоедал мне глупыми стишатами о неземной любви и неистовой страсти.

– Жестоко, – посочувствовал портрету Гарри, но красавчик Габриэль понял его слова как-то не так.

– Поделом, – он поджал губы и сухо продолжил: – Клянусь честью, у меня были веские основания избегать мистера Брюссо, а о портрете в его комнатах я попросту забыл и не вспоминал до самой своей кончины. Он заказал этот портрет, желая угодить мне. Сознаюсь, при жизни я был слегка тщеславен, а оттого согласился позировать и самолично зачаровал холст, – Габриэль лукаво улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурился. – Отвергнутые поклонники редко питают добрые чувства к предмету своих несбывшихся грёз, а посему любовь Брюссо со временем переродилась в чудовищную ненависть. Каприз судьбы: у меня было несколько превосходнейших портретов от знаменитых мастеров, а уцелела лишь эта дрянная мазня. Ах, простите, – спохватился он, – я разболтался и надоедаю вам ненужными подробностями.

– Вы очень соскучились по беседам, я думаю, – пожал плечами Гарри. – А что случилось с прочими вашими… ну-у… изображениями?

– Парадный портрет в родовом поместье отец сжёг почти сразу после моей гибели. Ещё два уничтожили братья, – Габриэль вздохнул. – Расспросили о подробностях смерти и подожгли, чтобы и памяти не осталось. Моя наречённая разорвала помолвку, спасая свою жизнь и доброе имя, а медальон с миниатюрой уничтожила в ритуале отречения. Смешно, но милосердней всех оказался Морис.

Габриэль вдруг улыбнулся такой хорошей, чистой улыбкой, неожиданной на его лице, что Гарри не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

– Почему же ваши портреты жгли? – тут же спохватился он. – Кто вы? 

– Всё оттого, мистер Поттер, что я некромант.

Гарри вскрикнул, соскочил с табурета и шарахнулся к стене. Он же чуял, что всё не так с этим красавчиком! Зачем, зачем он с ним заговорил?!

– Мистер Поттер, умоляю, выслушайте меня, – вскинул руки в успокаивающем жесте Габриэль. – Вам грозит опасность.

– Я привык, – огрызнулся Гарри, прикидывая, как быстро и наверняка уничтожить старый холст. – Она грозит мне отовсюду, и каждый считает своим долгом напомнить мне об этом.

– Великие Основатели, ужели у вас достало ума открыться обществу до совершеннолетия? Если вам не жаль своей жизни, пожалейте близких! Им вменят в вину всё, что вы успели натворить по незнанию и малолетству, да ещё припишут все загадочные убийства в Британии и за Каналом!

– Открыться? – Разговор, и без того сумбурный, стал напоминать откровенный бред. – У меня нет близких, я сирота. Я не понимаю о чём вы говорите, зачем вы это говорите, и почему я слушаю проклятого некроманта, гнусное порождение Тьмы!

– Коли я порождение Тьмы, мистер Поттер, – вздохнул Неккер, – то вы мой единоутробный брат. Видите ли, милый юноша, немёртвые обязаны подчиняться своему повелителю, тут даже проклятие немоты не помеха. Вы же мне приказали заговорить.

Гарри помотал головой, не в силах осознать сказанное.

– Какому ещё повелителю? – обессиленно простонал он. – Я пойду к себе, хватит с меня этого.

– Постойте! – резко сказал Габриэль. – Дайте подумать!

Неккер несколько минут напряженно размышлял, пока Гарри нерешительно топтался перед его драккловым портретом, чувствуя, что неприятности ещё не закончились. Мало того, в сравнении с грядущим выходка Нотта стала казаться безобиднейшей дружеской шуткой.

– Осмелюсь предположить, что вы, мистер Поттер, ничего не знаете о некромантах и некромагии, – наконец заговорил портрет серьёзно и чуточку печально.

– И знать не хочу, – твёрдо ответил Гарри, решительно глядя в тёмно-серые глаза красавчика-некроса. – Я знаю, что это самая гнусная часть тёмной магии. Мне достаточно.

– Вы не сильны в хогвартских науках, – утвердительно сказал Габриэль. Гарри собрался было возразить, что обязательно нагонит в знаниях чистокровных магов, но Неккер сверкнул перстнями в протестующем жесте. – Вы истово ненавидите трансфигурацию, а она платит вам взаимностью. Вы неловки в наложении чар и сотворении заклятий. Ваша палочка не слишком вас слушается, хоть вы и потратили изрядное время на её подбор. Вы малочувствительны к боли. Мелкие телесные повреждения исчезают сами собой в считанные часы, а крупные излечиваются, не оставляя отметин, в несколько раз быстрее, чем у прочих магов. Поить вас зельями – глупая затея. Ни одно из них не действует, как им положено. Вы никогда не теряли своих вещей, украденные же возвращались любыми судьбами. Призраки и магические портреты не смеют заговорить с вами без вашего на то соизволения, не вольны отказать в разговоре и не способны вам лгать. Вы явно тяготеете к обществу стихийных магов, невзирая на дурной нрав последних. Я нигде не ошибся?

Гарри почувствовал, как у него часто и сильно заколотилось сердце:  
– Вы следили за мной? И кто такие стихийные маги?

– Стихийные маги – это маги, способные управлять магией стихий, – фыркнул некромант. – Спите на лекциях? Вода, земля, воздух, огонь – первый курс основ магии.

Гарри затряс головой:  
– У нас нет такого предмета.

– Не суть, – отмахнулся Габриэль. – Я не следил за вами. Мне, ежели помните, недоступны перемещения по замку. Я описал вам себя самого. Добавлю, что наш профессор трансфигурации в день моего выпуска на радостях запил.

– Вы хотите сказать… – Гарри похолодел от крайне дурного предчувствия и осекся, не в силах вслух произнести…

– Увы, милый мистер Поттер, – с грустной улыбкой кивнул красавчик Габриэль. – Вы тоже некромант. Но не отчаивайтесь, ведь вы…

Гарри не стал слушать глупых и бесполезных утешений.

Он упал в обморок.

* * *

– Непреложный обет? Вы, должно быть, шутите, – Филиус Флитвик изумлённо задрал брови, и под его недоумевающим взглядом Северус почувствовал себя идиотом. – Я понимаю, что мальчик вырастет выдающимся магом, но почему это нужно держать в секрете?

Заговорщики затравленно переглянулись: обманчиво простая формулировка Обета не оставляла им шансов мало-мальски здраво объяснить коллективный приступ паранойи.

– Иппи, я всё-таки когда-нибудь убью тебя! – бессильно простонала мадам Помфри и нервно разгладила и без того безупречно отутюженный крахмальный передник. – Как видишь, Северус, ты не одинок. Юношеские ошибки и впрямь портят всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я была бы рада никогда не заговаривать с этим обормотом!

Снейп растянул губы в подобии вежливой улыбки. По сравнению с чокнутыми засранцами Лестрейнджами умница и добряк Гиппократ Сметвик был исключительно невинным знакомством. Но если женщина вознамерилась публично посетовать на загубленную жизнь – прими покаянный вид и помалкивай. С пятого курса Северус вырос и достаточно поумнел, чтобы заучить эту стратагему назубок.

– А ты, Помона, тоже связала себя Обетом?

– Пока нет, – мадам Спраут решительно стащила свою неизменную шляпу, небрежно швырнула её на подоконник и уселась на больничную кровать. – Но намеревалась, откровенно говоря. Красивые и неглупые мужики, – она фыркнула и подмигнула Северусу, – могут из меня верёвки вить. Да вы присаживайтесь, коллеги. До завтрака всего-то пара часов, уже нет смысла возвращаться.

– Мы не помешаем мальчику? – Филиус обеспокоенно взглянул на безмятежно сопящего паршивца Поттера. Тот был укутан двумя одеялами и нежно обнимал магловскую грелку.

– Заодно посмотрим, сумеет ли он сбросить гоблинские чары, – проворчала мадам Помфри.

– А ваши сбрасывает? – оживился Флитвик и даже руки потёр.

Поппи красноречиво промолчала. Обет, будь он неладен!

– Как ты нашёл Гарри? – мадам Спраут откровенно веселилась, наблюдая за мучениями заговорщиков, и Снейп мстительно решил придержать черновик обещанной статьи ещё на пару дней. Дольше, пожалуй, он сам не выдержит – уж очень хотелось похвастаться.

– Случайно, – пожал плечами Флитвик. – Гоменум Ревелио, брошенное наугад раздражённым мистером Ургхартом, неожиданно возымело результат. И я вдруг вспомнил, что мы с Альбусом лет десять-пятнадцать тому назад наглухо зачаровали проход в старые кабинеты Гильдий. Ты бы видела лица мальчишек, когда я их туда провёл!

– Могу себе представить! Придётся ночевать в гостиной. Обязательно ведь сбегут. Как же, приключения!

– Пусть сначала чары взломают, – снисходительно улыбнулся Филиус.

– Ха! Мой Седрик – пространственник! Диггори пока далеко до Поттеров, но этот паренёк прославит свой род, вот увидишь. Недельку попрыгает возле твоего барьера да и проломит его к дракклам!

– Думаю, он поступит умнее, – злорадно поддакнул Северус, – и упросит Ургхарта приволочь на дело Флинта. Тот никакой не пространственник, но зато род его прославлен дальше некуда.

– На здоровье, – легкомысленно махнул рукой Флитвик. – Ничего опасного в старых каморках нет, а с докси и боггартами они справятся, – он поправил очки и торжественно воздел вверх палец с не по-людски крепким и острым ногтем. – Юноши должны совершать подвиги, дабы из них не выросли негодные мужи!

– А дежурим мы тогда зачем? – сладко зевнула Помона. – Я уж и забыла, когда высыпалась вволю.

– Как зачем? Чтобы подвиг был подвигом!

– Выходит, Гарри взломал твои чары? – грустно вздохнула мадам Помфри.

– В том-то и дело, что нет, – с досадой возразил Флитвик. – Целёхоньки чары – и мои, и Альбусовы. Похоже, мистер Поттер их просто не заметил. Игнорировал, так сказать.

«Вот и с дверью в гостиную та же проблема, – пожаловался Северус про себя, поскольку посетовать вслух означало нарушить мантикоров Обет. – Не знаю, как в Мунго, а в Лютном такой талант точно не пропадёт».

– Вернёмся к Непреложному обету, – Филиус ещё раз взглянул на крепко спящего Поттера и взмахом палочки установил ширму у его кровати. – Зачем?

– Я не хотела расстраивать мальчика, – слабо улыбнулась Поппи.

– Это Сметвика, что ли? – немедленно поддела её мадам Спраут и захихикала под укоризненным взглядом старинной подруги.

– Похоже, что так, – Филиус чинно сложил руки на животе. – Господин целитель воспитан Домом Слизерина и предпочёл перестраховаться.

– При чём здесь факультет? – слегка раздражённо поинтересовался Снейп. До сих профессор Флитвик не замечался в предвзятом отношении к другим Домам – что же случилось?

– О, это просто, – оживился полугоблин. – У ваших однокашников есть одна общая черта, которая в некоторые моменты жизни делает вас похожими, словно братьев. Недаром слизеринцы живут дружнее прочих, что бы там ни толковали дети Гриффиндора.

– Ой, не свисти, – отмахнулась Помона. – Мало я песен Шляпы выслушала? Ты ещё взялся.

– И почтенный артефакт ни разу не ошибся! – Флитвик вновь нравоучительно ткнул указательным пальцем в потолок. – Взгляните, дамы, на нашего юного коллегу.

Дамы с интересом уставились на Северуса, а тот скроил мрачную физиономию и недобро прищурился.

– Где хитрость? Где коварство? Где жажда славы? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался дракклов полугоблин и тут же ответил: – Нет их! Прямая дорога в Гриффиндор, я бы сказал. Но!

– Но? – как мог зловеще оскалился Снейп.

– Все-все слизеринцы, – усмехнулся Флитвик, – мастера превентивной паники. Что бы ни случилось, первым делом они запутают всё ещё больше: навертят, накрутят, напугают всех до трясучки и перепугаются сами, надают клятв и повяжут обетами даже тех, кто просто мимо проходил. Мистер Поттер – кровь от крови своего Дома. Устроить такой цирк из своего фамильного таланта! Истинный слизеринец.

– Фамильного?

– А разве нет? Ходить сквозь двери и просыпаться на Астрономической башне – вечный удел Поттеров.

«Видели бы вы, уважаемый профессор, те зелья, что я хоронил в Запретном лесу», – печально вздохнул Северус, но вслух, разумеется, ничего не сказал.

Судя по вздохам Поппи, та тоже многое могла бы рассказать о способностях Гарри, совершенно не присущих истинным Поттерам.

Однако старый и хитрый полугоблин понял их переглядывания.

– Полно, коллеги, – сказал он. – Ваше беспокойство лишь привлекает к мальчику излишнее внимание. Среди наших студентов немало умных и талантливых детей, почему же вы так пристрастны именно к Гарри? Вам ли не знать, что сама по себе сила ничего не значит? Простите, но юному Поттеру далеко до мистера Риддла. Тот был гением, а Гарри – вполне обычный мальчик: прилежен, неглуп и в меру упрям – ничего особенного. Значительная доля его неприятностей проистекает от страха перед собственными возможностями, и сегодняшняя ночь тому доказательство. Помнится, несколько лет назад мистер Флинт, пребывая в тоске по отчему дому, едва не в пыль разнёс ваш кабинет. Однако вы не устроили заговор с обетами, а просто выбросили не поддающуюся починке мебель.

– Тогда Марк был единственным ребёнком Ковена в Хогвартсе, – пожал плечами Снейп, – и ему крепко доставалось от старшекурсников. Впрочем, я понял вас, Филиус. Заурядный герой – не повод для паники. Превентивной или какой-нибудь ещё.

– Именно, – зубасто улыбнулся Флитвик. – Уважаемые коллеги, нам пора на завтрак.

* * *

Просыпаться не хотелось, но пришлось.

«Давай, Поттер, – вяло пнул себя Гарри, – в постель ещё надуй для пущего героизма. Очнулся быстро, говорю!»

– Хорь, – сонно пробормотал он вслух, – мы опять проспали. Вставай, все уже ушли и будут шипеть на нас за завтраком.

Драко, разумеется, не ответил: дрых, папин сын. Гарри лениво потянулся, протёр кулаками глаза и непонимающе уставился на знакомые до последней трещинки стены Больничного крыла.

– Добрый вечер, Гарри! – он недоуменно обернулся на участливый голос мадам Помфри и нерешительно кивнул.

«Как я сюда… – воспоминания треклятой ночи обрушились на него разом, заставляя задохнуться от дикой смеси чувств: ужаса, стыда, растерянности и отчаянного желания повернуть время вспять. – Я же… Я… Нет! Не хочу!»

Видно, он переменился в лице, потому что мадам Помфри обеспокоенно нахмурилась и принялась настойчиво расспрашивать о самочувствии. Самочувствие, как назло, было превосходным. Гарри выспался, согрелся, и рука ничуть не беспокоила – оснований увильнуть от объяснений не осталось никаких. Полчаса он выиграл за счет посещения туалета и душа, но сумбур в чувствах и мыслях унять так и не смог.

«Я даже не знаю, что врать, – лихорадочно размышлял он, намыливаясь в третий раз. – Из-за чего припадок-то случился? На монстра, что ли, всё свалить?»

Валить на монстра было подло. Получается, полоумный герой Поттер своим ночным забегом подставил под вероятное нападение поисковую команду. А признаваться во внезапном осознании своей «специализации» – смертельно опасно.

В голове фоном к собственным паническим мыслям звучал зловеще-вкрадчивый голос Хорька: «… разрубили истерзанное тело на куски и бросили собакам. Затем его мать распяли на двери и подожгли гнусное логово исчадия тьмы… Родня негодяя скрыться не сумела – добрые жители городка настигли их в полумиле от… Зарево от пожара застило полнеба, и вилланы окрестных деревушек плясали всю ночь, празднуя избавление…»

Гарри с тихим стоном скорчился на полу душевой. Надеяться на гуманизм и терпимость современных магов не имело смысла – шрам на его собственном лбу тому доказательство. Очень хотелось не поверить проклятому портрету: мало ли что болтают старые пыльные холсты? Кто их вообще слушает, кроме растяпы-полумагла Поттера? Но не поверить отчего-то не получалось.

«Я – некромант. Исчадие тьмы. Тринадцатый в Британии и восемьдесят четвёртый в Европе. И лишь единицы из них прожили дольше тридцати. Господь милосердный, великие Основатели, за что?! Я не хочу! Не хочу, слышите?»

Гарри попытался заплакать, чтобы найти хоть какое-то облегчение, и не смог. Заклинило намертво. Оставалось надеяться, что потрясение когда-нибудь схлынет и он снова сумеет вести себя как обычно.

А отвечать на вопросы он никому не обязан, вот. Побежал и побежал, мало ли. Кошмар приснился. Могут же человеку сниться кошмары?

«Молчать. Если достанут – хныкать и реветь как можно противнее. Написать родителям, что всё прекрасно и вокруг меня порхают бабочки», – решил он наконец и, кое-как собравшись с духом, вышел в палату.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер! – весело поприветствовала его мадам Спраут.

Гарри не шарахнулся в сторону только потому, что у него внезапно отказали ноги.

– Добрый вечер, профессор, – сквозь разом пересохшее горло вытолкнул он.

– Садись-ка сюда, – она приглашающе повела рукой в сторону стульчика у кровати. – Хочу с тобой поговорить.

Гарри представил себе очередь желающих с ним поговорить: Малфой, Нотт, Ургхарт, Снейп, Дамблдор – это как минимум! – и малодушно попятился.

Профессор Спраут поняла его правильно.

– Я не буду тебя ругать, – сказала она серьёзно. – Честное слово.

Гарри мрачно зыркнул на неё из-под мокрой чёлки. Иногда «не ругают» так, что лучше бы ругали и даже били. Мало он, что ли, бывал в директорском кабинете? Или вспомнить Маккошкину отработку.

– Ну хорошо, – вздохнула профессор Спраут. – Разговор действительно будет неприятным, но останется нашей тайной. Видишь, как усердно мадам Помфри делает вид, что ей нужно срочно навести порядок в шкафчике с зельями?

Гарри слабо улыбнулся, бочком примостился на предложенный стул и настороженно замер.

– Задёргали парня, – неодобрительно наморщила нос мадам Спраут и без всяких предисловий рассказала историю об анчаре – редком дереве, безошибочно распознающем «тёмных уникумов».

«Вот так, Поттер, – с бессильной злостью подумал он. – Мира ты не знаешь и выдаёшь себя с лёгкостью. Анчар, значит. Твою же мать, как это можно предусмотреть? То каминная решётка, то дерево это сра…»

Гарри в отчаянии крепко зажмурился.

Решётка! Решётка, сука!

Записка Правой Руки: «Хотел бы я ошибиться. Нет, не хотел. Удачи Вам».

«Удачи?! Да ты издеваешься, сволочь белобрысая!»

– Гарри? – голос профессора Спраут послышался как будто издалека. – Гарри, успокойся. Какие дети пошли впечатлительные! Вот оно, магловское воспитание. Мистер Поттер! Откройте глаза и посмотрите на меня!

Гарри обречённо уставился на хмурую Спраут.

– Мистер Поттер, прекращайте воображать о себе невесть что. За одну лишь принадлежность к тёмным магам на костёр не волокут, а население Азкабана зарабатывало себе на каникулы долго и упорно, вовсю используя и светлую магию тоже. Вас четверо, любимцев анчара, но ты один делаешь из этого трагедию.

– Четверо?

– Да, – усмехнулась профессор. – Нет, я не скажу, кто. Окрас магии не приговор, Гарри. Взять твоего обожаемого Сметвика. Хороший человек, достойный член общества, пример для всякого юного мага.

– И всё-таки у него неприятности, – срывающимся голосом возразил Гарри.

– Семейные неприятности, – Спраут сделала ударение на слове «семейные». – Будущее семьи определяет глава рода, а не министр магии и не Визенгамот. В семье разругались, в семье и разберутся.

– Хорошо, трагедий больше не будет, – покорно склонил голову Гарри, – честное слово.

– Так, парень, с жертвенностью тоже не нагнетай, – мадам Спраут шутливо погрозила пальцем. – Расти, учись, дружи, радуйся жизни. Хогвартс – отличное место для ребятни, а юность второй раз не проживёшь.

Гарри криво улыбнулся: «Радуйся жизни, ага. Всей, что осталась».

– Ну что, мистер Поттер, пойдёмте в Большой зал? Время ужина, а ваш декан занят в лаборатории.

Поттер не стал просить оставить его в Больничном крыле ещё на денёк. Что толку? Он даже не стал интересоваться, когда его нашли и что при этом подумали. На такую ерунду уже просто не хватало душевных сил – справиться бы с откровениями Габриэля Неккера и озарениями Люциуса Малфоя.

Динки принёс одежду, тихонько попричитал над слабым здоровьем «мистера Гарри Поттера, героя, сэра» и сбежал, устрашённый суровой отповедью здешней домовички Бетти: «Дело глупого Динки – мыть и чистить. Не совать нос куда не просят, и идти вон!»

На ужин Гарри почти не опоздал, правда, идти к своему обычному месту рядом с Ноттом и Малфоем пришлось под неодобрительными и насмешливыми взглядами прочих студентов. Смешки и шепотки сыпались со всех сторон, и он привычно поднял глаза к потолку: звёздное небо всегда дарило радость и умиротворение.

– Ага, вот ты и попался, Поттер! – Теренс Ургхарт ухватил его за шкирку и слегка тряхнул. – Дождёшься, я когда-нибудь всё-таки рассержусь!

– Прости, – равнодушно сказал Гарри и покорно обвис в крепкой хватке префекта.

– Тебя зельями, что ли, опоили? – Ургхарт внимательно заглянул ему в глаза и даже к дыханию принюхался. – Точно, как каменный. Что мне с тобой делать, малахольный?

Гарри молча пожал плечами. Хороший вопрос, чего там.

– Ладно, иди, – Теренс отпустил его и легонько толкнул в спину. – Завтра после обеда жду на тренировке. Попробуй только увильнуть!

– Отстал бы ты от пацана, – пророкотал Флинт. – Мелкий, худой, заморенный и ноги волочит, как древний дед. Я его гонять не буду, предупреждаю! Скопытится ещё, не дай Салазар. Слышишь, Поттер, ты лучше спи вволю и в тарелку мясца клади побольше.

Гарри благодарно кивнул. Совет Маркуса пришёлся очень кстати, поскольку позволял некоторое время не выходить из спальни. Новоявленному «исчадию тьмы» нужно было время привыкнуть к своему статусу.

«Спрятаться, – напряжённо размышлял он. – Придумать, как спрятаться на самом виду. Почему я не какой-нибудь маглорождённый Смит? Следи, чтобы сушёных флоббер-червей на уроках не поднимать, и порядок. Но маги, оказывается, на редкость невезучий народ. Это подумать только – взять и определить в народные герои некроманта!»

– Поттер! – Теодор вскочил из-за стола и упрямо выпятил подбородок. – Ты это, не сердись. Забыли, ладно? Я просто…

– Я понял, – торопливо остановил его Гарри, приготовившись услышать что-то вроде: «Мы устроили из нашей спальни каток, вход – два сикля с носа. Ты в доле, Поттер, если это дело не растает к выходным».

– Тео, остынь! Привет, Гарри! Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Малфой уставился с таким видом, будто и впрямь беспокоился.

«Мутант и сын кинозвезды, – угрюмо подумал Поттер. – Кинозвездёныш! Но как играет, паразит! Или не играет? Правая Рука просёк мой, с позволения сказать, дар этим летом. Хорёк взялся дружить со мной намного раньше и за серьёзным враньём пока замечен не был. Так, по мелочи и из любви прихвастнуть. Или он ещё хитрей своего папаши? Тогда тем более расслабься, против такого Хоря у тебя нет ни единого шанса. Не убивать же его, в самом деле!»

– Гарри, что с тобой? Они опять выгнали тебя, не исцелив как следует?

– Привет, Драко, – он попытался беззаботно улыбнуться. – Привет, парни! Приятного аппетита. Я просто засыпаю на ходу, вот и всё. Вы, наверное, тоже устали. Ночка была беспокойной, простите.

Ребята переглянулись, а Блейз жалостливо вздохнул:  
– Сейчас вечер пятницы. Ты проспал почти двое суток, Гарри. Кушай, тебе нужно. Очень нужно.

* * *

За ужином робкая надежда спрятаться за Малфоями превратилась в почти что план. Рискованный, конечно, но других вариантов попросту не было. Белобрысые интриганы казались идеальными опекунами малолетнего некроманта. Денег и нахальства у них было в избытке, и оба проявили искреннюю, хоть и совершенно необъяснимую, заинтересованность в порченом ублюдке Поттеров.

К тому же леди Малфой приходилась Гарри роднёй по Блэкам. То ли троюродная сестра, то ли дальняя кузина – по магловским меркам не родство, а насмешка. Но последний мужчина древнейшего и благороднейшего рода, заживо похороненный в Азкабане, поубавил спеси единственной настоящей Блэк и обеспечил своим вероятным бастардам гарантированное место на родовом гобелене. Вот только бастардов у Сириуса не было.

Как объяснял Хорёк, его мать была готова купить Гарри любую чистокровную невесту, лишь бы род продолжился «по мечу». «А «кудель» сама о себе позаботится, – криво ухмылялся младший Малфой. – Наживёшь в браке девчонку, и родовой дар ей обеспечен – уж очень силён и живуч. Мне дочь не светит, сам понимаешь. Так что дерзай, Поттер, не стесняйся – все девицы на выданье твои».

Тогда герой магической Британии долго шипел на Драко, обзывал извращенцем и «долбаным селекционером». Женитьба представлялась делом далёким, как звёзды на потолке Большого зала, и уж точно должна была совершиться по великой-превеликой любви, а не на деньги практически вымершего рода тёмных магов-психопатов.

Честно сказать, общение с просватанными девушками охоту жениться отбивало напрочь. Ни заносчивая Паркинсон, ни ревнивая Булстроуд, ни даже умница Роберта Уилкис, которая при всяком упоминании своего наречённого глупела на глазах, не вызывали желания обзавестись семьёй. Что он будет делать с чистокровной девицей? Всю жизнь выслушивать, как ей не повезло с мужем?

Теперь же гипотетическая дочь Блэков могла стать платой за покровительство леди Малфой.

«Опомнись, жених! У тебя земля под ногами горит, а ты в брачные аферы ударился! – свирепо рявкнул Гарри сам себе. – Хотя бы до следующего года доживи, бестолочь!»

В общем, письмо Люциусу вновь стало актуальным. Мол, вы не ошиблись, ваша милость, радуйтесь. Объясните толком, что я должен был сделать с тетрадкой вашего Лорда, а я поведаю вам о некоторых тайнах его загробного существования.

«Вот ка-ак заберёт Драко в Дурмштранг, а тебя в подвал посадит, – ворвалась в голову непрошеная мысль. – Станешь домашней зверушкой Малфоев. За лишнюю миску каши и обещание не трогать маму с папой будешь делать, что велят. Так тоже можно сотрудничать, чтобы ты знал, умник».

Гарри рассеянно взглянул на гору снеди в тарелке и уныло вздохнул. Письмо отменяется. Гостить в Малфой-мэноре таким способом не хотелось.

– Поттер! – внезапно раздался гневный окрик Теренса. – Или ты ешь сам, или я тебя сейчас с ложки кормить буду!

За столами злорадно захихикали, а Гарри покраснел и торопливо схватился за вилку с ножом.

Не успел бывший герой расправиться с первым куском мяса, как двери распахнулись и в Большой зал торжественно вступили гости Хогвартса. Надо отдать директору Дамблдору должное, устраивать представления тот умел и любил. Великий светлый волшебник прошествовал навстречу бойцам, радушно раскинув руки, и под неистовые аплодисменты студентов поравнялся с отцом Олли Вуда как раз на середине длинного прохода.

– Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, господа, – усиленный Сонорусом голос Дамблдора заметался эхом под зачарованными сводами. – Мы рады вас приветствовать!

На спинке директорского трона в огненной вспышке возник феникс, свечи засияли ярче, с потолка посыпались волшебные конфетти, и студенты вновь восторженно захлопали в ладоши.

Гарри, как и все, увлечённо пялился на гостей, даже о своих переживаниях на время позабыл. Старших Вуда и Флинта он узнал сразу: сыновья были точной их копией. Отцов Кута и двойняшек Дерреков помнил по их прошлогоднему визиту в замок, а остальных опознать в лицо не сумел.

– Ух ты, так вот он какой! – восхищённо прошептал Забини, глаза у него заблестели. – Смотрите, это настоящий водник! Тео, как вы его из мэнора выпустили?

– Кто? – не понял Гарри и заволновался. Что значит «выпустили»? Узники мэноров – это норма? «Никаких писем, Поттер! Иначе тоже выпускать будут редко и только против монстров!»

– Да мистер Бэддок же! Вон тот, смотри! Маг воды, офигеть!

Гарри недоумённо уставился на худощавого рыжеватого парня с хитрыми глазами, но ничего особенного в том не было.

– Маг огня тебя, значит, не устраивает? – проворчал Нотт и добавил сокрушённо: – Его удержишь, как же! Отец, наверное, на языке мозоль набил, а так и не уговорил тут не показываться.

– На кой драккл зельевару огонь? – возмутился Блейз. – Что я тебе, кузнец? Вода, вода нужна! Познакомишь? – он заискивающе уставился на Теодора и молитвенно сложил руки. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Они с папой хорошо ладили, мне мама рассказывала!

– Погодите, – Гарри помотал головой. Какая вода? Откуда огонь? – Вы о чём вообще?

– Потом, Поттер! – отмахнулся Теодор и процедил ядовито: – Не то слово, Забини, как они ладили. Объяснить?

– Я уже взрослый и сам всё знаю, – подвигал бровями Блейз и лукаво улыбнулся. – Говорят, у него сын есть.

– Только попробуй! – погрозил кулаком Тео. – Вот же маменькин выкормыш!

Забини фыркнул, показал язык и вновь уставился на Бэддока с неприкрытым обожанием. Нотт мрачно уткнулся в тарелку.

Почему-то именно эта перепалка разом прочистила Гарри мозги. Он ведь уже спрятался! Далеко и надёжно – среди бережно лелеемых отпрысков старейших родов Британии! Поттера только ленивый не предостерегал, что дети УПСов им пользуются, а бестолковый герой лишь отмахивался.

«А ведь пользуются! – осенило Гарри. – Вовсю! Ничего не имею против, пусть! Другое дело, что теперь и я буду использовать их знания, деньги, связи и силу. Я спасаю им репутацию, а они мне – жизнь. Всё честно. Вот только…»

– Гарри, кушай, – тихо попросил непривычно скованный и молчаливый Хорёк. Поттер, спохватившись, благодарно кивнул и на радостях высыпал в свою тарелку полсахарницы.

«Вот только о том, что я некромант, им всё-таки знать не обязательно, – додумал Гарри со злым и отчаянным весельем. – Мало ли кто там и о чём догадывается, за руку меня не ловили. Живой «любовничек» Хорька намного лучше растерзанного толпой «исчадия тьмы». Кому тошно, пусть отойдёт – плевать на мнение идиотов».

Он быстро доел невыносимо сладкое мясо, окинул озабоченным взглядом стол (аппетит появился как по волшебству) и легонько ткнул в бок понурого Малфоя.

– Сегодня ночью расскажешь мне, что тут творится, – прошептал он. – А то чувствую себя дурак дураком. Хорошо?

– Конечно-конечно, Гарри, – обрадованно зачастил Хорёк. – А ты мне?

– Само собой, – улыбнулся бессовестный некромант и по-детски скрестил пальцы под столешницей.


	25. Глава 24

Едва перевалило за полночь, а Снейп уже готов был бросить опостылевшее дежурство и отправиться в свои покои. Люто хотелось спать, он едва сдерживал зевоту и в подробностях представлял, как рухнет в постель, с головой завернётся в теплое одеяло и отключится на целых шесть часов.

«Или даже семь, если пропустить завтрак, – подумал Северус и тоскливо вздохнул. – Да только Альбус пожелает узнать, не ушёл ли я в запой, и непременно поднимет шум».

Надо сказать, директор беспокоился не зря: мысли о запое и впрямь посещали Снейпа всё чаще и чаще. «Охота на монстра» длилась вот уже десятые сутки, и жизнь в Хогвартсе стала невыносимой.

К немалому облегчению Снейпа, Дамблдор провёл не слишком удачные переговоры с Ноттом. Лорд-дракон наотрез отказался участвовать в охоте.

– При всем уважении, мистер Дамблдор, – Нотт сиял своей лучшей улыбкой, – но мне недосуг играть в салочки с воображением мистера Поттера. Я взрослый человек со множеством забот, простите. Но бойцов дам, а как же – грех бывшим Пожирателям пренебрегать капризами младенца-освободителя. Квинт хотел вспомнить молодость, да и Дерреку у вас понравилось. Хватит? Тем более я верю в Вуда – дружище Реджи притащит всю свою свору, а она у него неплохо натаскана, поверьте специалисту. Ну а коли монстр всё-таки отыщется, то камины вроде никто не отменял. Прибуду всенепременно.

– Кто-то наговорил мистеру Нотту лишнего, – озабоченно сообщил Дамблдор Снейпу и бросил острый взгляд поверх очков. – Как думаешь, кто?

– Понятия не имею, – холодно ответил Снейп и бестрепетно уставился на директора. – Настолько высоко я теперь не вхож.

«Малфой, кто же ещё, – подумал он, привычно возводя непрошибаемые окклюментивные щиты. – Оберегает нового сюзерена. Ты бы знал, старый осёл, с кем связался. Сходи в Лютный, там тебе расскажут».

Сердце кольнуло, и Северус стиснул зубы. Люций всё ещё снился ему прежним беззаботным и легкомысленным шалопаем. Ночь за ночью одно и то же: белые волосы, белая кожа, серебряные глаза, нежная лукавая улыбка и чуткие горячие пальцы. С памятного квиддичного матча поспать толком не удавалось, и наутро Север вставал совершенно разбитым. Счастье, что за собственными хлопотами Дамблдор не замечал его состояния и не лез с душеспасительными беседами.

Нотт оказался прав. Реджинальд Вуд действительно привёл свою «свору» – бывших бойцов, прошедших войну под его началом. Сам Вуд незадолго до исчезновения Лорда был тяжело ранен безвестным дикарём, едва выжил и обзавёлся страшными несводимыми шрамами во весь правый бок – Северус, помнится, по просьбе Дамблдора варил сложное противорубцовое зелье как раз для Вуда. Тогда же закончилась карьера Вуда в аврорате; по слухам, из-за серьёзных трений со Скримджером. Реджинальд осел в Академии авроров и меньше чем через год прославился не хуже Сметвика – самый дотошный и требовательный инструктор, чьи ученики демонстрировали потрясающие бойцовские навыки и невероятную живучесть. За это его терпели и старались не замечать вопиющую нелояльность к нынешней политике министерства.

Сначала Дамблдор пытался соблюсти политес и настаивал на равном представительстве от каждого факультета, но быстро сдался под хмурым взглядом бывшего аврорского штурмовика:  
– Какого хрена, сэр? Я ж не сессию Визенгамота провожу. Лучшие бойцы водятся в моём Доме. Слизни ещё есть толковые, хотя не учись здесь их собственные дети, не шелохнулись бы, аспиды. А кого мне Хаффлпафф предложит? Амикуса Диггори или, помогай Годрик, старикашку Макмиллана? Нет уж, господин Верховный чародей. Или будет по-моему, или завтра же отправляем детей по домам. Точка.

Директор с виновато-добродушной улыбкой всплеснул руками, и место за преподавательским столом заняли гриффиндорцы: Аллен Кут, Руперт Джонсон, Дастин Керк, Джек Слоупер, Майкл Хиллиард и сам Реджинальд Вуд – бывалые ветераны и битые жизнью главы семейств в свои неполные сорок.

С Ноттом у Вуда тоже состоялся разговор по камину – довольно забавный и ввергший господина директора в непритворную задумчивость.

– Соскочить решил, твоя милость? Стареешь, что ли?

– Иди в жопу, Вудди, – отмахнулся Магнус. – Мне сотню цивилов надо пристроить так, чтобы никого не сожрали в первую же зиму. Совсем не до ваших пряток с воображаемыми змеями. О! Бросай свою богадельню, у меня тут зачистка дальних лесов намечается. Будет весело, обещаю!

– Чую, пиздишь, – нахмурился Вуд. – Но воля твоя, слизень. Кого хоть дашь?

– Флинт подойдёт?

– И Бэддока. Вдруг порвут.

– Кому вас рвать, кроме оголодавших девиц? Ладно, дам. До Рождества вернёшь, самому нужен.

– Ещё кого?

– А тебе мало? Дам кого-нибудь, не хнычь! – и полыхавший зелёным камин мгновенно погас.

– Сука, – разочарованно выдохнул Вуд. – Ладно, мистер Дамблдор, не проблема. Случись что серьёзное, он тут же явится. Лишь бы не опоздал.

– Давно вы знакомы? – осторожно поинтересовался директор. – Магнус Нотт неплохой человек, но…

– Он без «но» неплохой человек, – отрубил Вуд. – Правда, гад ползучий, стоил мне десятка допросов под Веритасерумом, – он хмыкнул в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Дамблдора и невесело усмехнулся: – Вы всерьёз полагаете, что от Флинта, Причарда или самого Нотта можно целым уйти? А я уходил. И ещё кое-кто. Отпускали потому что. Баш на баш, мы тоже некоторые узорчики на масках запоминали накрепко и старательно палили мимо. Лордам, как говорится, лордово… Неважно. Куда заселяемся?

Дамблдор перевёл ошалелый взгляд на Снейпа, а тот равнодушно пожал плечами. И те и другие – чистокровные минимум в десятом колене со множеством общей родни. Понятно, врали своим Лордам напропалую – хоть Светлому, хоть Тёмному, без разницы.

Однако имелись у гриффиндорцев и разногласия с неплохим человеком Ноттом. В отряд охотников тот включил Персиваля Деррека; во время войны Деррек по прозвищу Упырь в Ковене не состоял. Он находился под началом братцев Лестрейнджей, а уж те со своими бойцами никогда не мазали и спуску никому не давали. Так и вышло, что Деррек теперь всегда находился под прицелом пары гриффиндорских палочек, в ночные вылазки не допускался, а в ответ на недовольное ворчание Флинта и ехидные реплики Бэддока Вуд супил брови и цедил:  
– Кому не по нраву, тот валит домой.

Упырь на рожон не лез, в споры не вступал, только улыбался, показывая ямочки на щеках, да под настроение поддёргивал рукав потёртой куртки повыше, чтобы виднелась Метка.

– Постоянная бдительность! – подмигивал он возмущённым аврорам и сбегал в подземелья – ставить старшекурсникам, поголовно влюблённым в него ещё с прошлого года, боевые щиты.

Снейп сердито шипел на бывших коллег в безуспешных попытках их урезонить: «Вы не в детство вернулись, вам поручено важное дело, на вас собственные дети смотрят, бесстыдники!» Иногда помогало, и непутёвые родители вели себя степенно, но чаще – нет.

Студенты тоже чудили как могли.

Парни и малышня просто и незатейливо пытались навязаться в помощники бойцам, а вот старшие девицы вмиг забросили все тихие и пристойные занятия вроде рукоделия и горячо полюбили долгие прогулки по вечерам. Разрядившись в пух и прах, они медленно фланировали по коридорам, бросая надменные взгляды на стайки таких же бестолковых куриц с других факультетов, щебетали о всяких глупостях и хихикали.

В первый день светопреставления Снейп принял несколько делегаций малолетних прелестниц с просьбами пустить их в малую учебную лабораторию, чтобы сварить несколько «простеньких зелий для личного пользования».

«Зелья от менструальных болей находятся в Больничном крыле!» – злился Снейп на скандализированных его вопиющей бестактностью девиц и решительно выпроваживал их за дверь.

Хватило его ненадолго.

– Спасай, Север! – взмолилась на следующий же день мадам Спраут. – Эти трещотки обнесли мне две клумбы с магической лилией. На притирания, вишь ты! И теперь четверо загорают у Поппи с сильнейшей крапивницей. Зелья безопаснее, от отравления можно спастись обычным безоаром. Милый мой, выручи, с меня неделя ночных дежурств!

Разумеется, Северус согласился на каторгу даром. Профессор Спраут и без того сбивалась с ног, унимая внезапный приступ героизма среди своих обычно тихих и здравомыслящих юношей.

– Часа не проходит, чтобы я ночью кого-нибудь в коридоре не поймала и в спальню не водворила, – сетовала сонная и осунувшаяся Помона. – И почему траханая Шляпа не отправила твоего Ургхарта ко мне?

– Мой префект мне и самому нужен, – бурчал Снейп и лихорадочно прикидывал, как совместить пригляд за бывшими УПСами, бдения над основой раскаменяющего зелья для Криви, запугивание собственных героев и дежурство в лаборатории, чтобы внезапно свихнувшиеся на красоте девицы ненароком не сварганили Напиток живой смерти вместо Волшебного искристого порошка для отбеливания зубов.

Слава Мерлину, Роберта Уилкис сохранила рассудок в целости и под видом нижайшей просьбы подкинула весьма здравую идею.

– Прошу прощения, господин декан, – церемонный книксен не на шутку встревожил замотанного Снейпа. – Не могли бы вы попросить мистера Забини подежурить в лаборатории? Юноша сведущ в зельеварении, но обращаться к нему напрямую мне неловко.

На радостях Северус едва не присел в ответном книксене. Ну конечно! Младший сынок блистательной леди Розабеллы Смертоносной знал о косметических зельях всё. Или не всё, но уж всяко больше специализирующегося на ядах и боевых составах Снейпа.

Помощь была куплена дёшево – всего-то четыре часа стажировки в неделю. Обрадованный Блейз чуть не подпрыгивал, прижимал ладонь к сердцу и часто-часто моргал невозможно синими повлажневшими глазами: «Милый-милый сеньор декан! Я всегда… Я никогда… Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! О, мамочки мои, как же это здорово!»

Взамен Снейп приобрёл очень толкового ассистента. «Будущий конкурент, – размышлял он, с неожиданной приязнью разглядывая мальчишку. – И конкурент опасный. Но как же талантлив, паршивец! Умница, интуит и напрочь лишён спеси наших недоумков – держись, Гильдия! Ни капли не похож на отца, чудесный ребёнок».

Блейз Забини не подвёл: ни одна унция ингредиентов не была испорчена, ни одна девица не пошла прыщами или пятнами, а малая лаборатория радовала суровую душу декана Снейпа стерильной чистотой и образцовым порядком.

Прочие же дела были не так хороши.

Монстр не подавал признаков жизни, и отряд охотников впустую облазил все укромные уголки замка – ничего страшнее боггарта в заброшенном кабинете на шестом этаже пока не обнаружилось.

Дамблдор нервничал и оттого выносил мозг деканам в своей обычной добродушно-шутливой манере. Он мягко интересовался успехами Снейпа в борьбе с тягой к горячительным напиткам («Сокрушительное поражение! – мрачно рапортовал разозлённый Северус. – Мои личные запасы иссякли, теперь буду клянчить виски у вас!»), предлагал Помоне переселить факультет из подземелий в одну из пустующих башен («Кухню туда же немедленно! – огрызалась та. – Бунта хотите? Устроим!») и терроризировал Флитвика поправками в финансовом отчёте («Альбус, если вы ещё раз вспомните о каком-нибудь «пустячке» после того, как я сведу баланс…» – далее следовала длинная и экспрессивная фраза на гоббледуке).

Лишь Минерва Макгонагалл стойко терпела старческие капризы своего дражайшего наставника, но и у неё потихоньку сдавали нервы: гриффиндорцы практически не ночевали в своей башне, и баллы сыпались с факультета осенними листьями. Уговоры Дом отважных не брали, а наказания казались вполне приемлемой платой за возможность пошляться следом за «монстроборческим» отрядом.

Старший Кут тщетно пытался усовестить ровесников своего сына, а старший Вуд и не пытался: «Это гриффиндорцы или слизни вонючие? Ясно, что всё равно сбегут! Чего разоряться-то?»

Казалось, весь Хог вышел на охоту: кто за монстром, кто за охотниками на монстра. Даже дамы-профессора поддались всеобщему безумию и вовсю кокетничали с родителями учеников. Мадам Синистра и мадам Вектор забросили свой обычный обмен сплетнями и взялись соперничать в охмурении старшего Хиллиарда. Бравый аврор держался стойко, не в последнюю очередь потому, что на это непотребство осуждающе смотрел его сын – тоже, кстати, полностью удавшийся в маменьку.

Наряды профессора Трелони, и без того весьма смелых расцветок, приобрели совсем уж шизофренические оттенки, количество бахромы на шалях удвоилось, а обилие бус и цепочек гнуло субтильную даму к земле. Она приставала к каждому охотнику с требованием показать ей левую и правую ладони поочерёдно и, вздыхая трагично и сладострастно, долго водила пальцем по линиям жизни, любви и ума. «Где она у Вуда нашла ум?» – возмущался Деррек, обделённый предсказанием трагической гибели во цвете лет – мадам Трелони при виде поблекшей Метки на его руке не на шутку струхнула и потом всякий раз сбегала от обиженного невниманием клиента.

***

Но тяжелее всех воспринял новшества кавалер ордена Мерлина третьей степени, почетный член Лиги защиты от темных сил и пятикратный обладатель приза «Магического еженедельника» за самую обаятельную улыбку Гилдерой Локхарт.

Видимо, обилие незваных конкурентов слегка повредило нежные мозги златокудрого героя. Великолепный Гилдерой пошёл вразнос – и это зрелище было бы предивным, не очутись несчастный Северус главной жертвой Пятикратного. Выяснилось это прискорбное обстоятельство, как водится у всякого порядочного мизантропа, абсолютно случайно.

Колдовские сны, насланные проклятым вейлой, и дневные заботы отнимали всякое соображение, а оттого Снейп самым постыдным образом проморгал наглые посягательства на свою скромную персону.

– Ворон, твою мать, ты снова останешься на бобах, – Перси Деррек фамильярно ткнул Северуса в бок и еле слышно присвистнул вслед Локхарту, гордо шествующему по коридору.

– В смысле? – не понял Снейп. – Выражайся яснее, совершенно нет времени разгадывать твои шарады.

– Этот красавчик частенько отирается у твоих покоев, – усмехнулся Деррек. – На чай вчера зазывал. Зачем ты прогнал симпатяжку?

– Я не пью чай, – безразлично пожал плечами Северус. – К тому же мне недосуг по тридцатому разу выслушивать о накормленных капустой оборотнях.

– Во-первых, не капустой, а листьями салата, – с самым серьёзным видом поправил его Перси, – а во-вторых, это был вампир, а не оборотень. Оборотней этот лихой парень просто валит на землю и принудительно обращает в порядочных людей. Вот бы он с тобой этот фокус проделал!

– Свалить оборотня? – презрительно фыркнул Снейп. – О, Мерлин, он ещё больший идиот, чем кажется.

– Да запросто, – мотнул головой Деррек. – Только для этого нужно обладать происхождением и габаритами Флинта. У оборотней какой-то совершенно щенячий трепет перед сильными тёмными магами, знаешь ли.

Северус мгновенно вспомнил суку Люпина с его заискивающими взвизгами в сторону Блэка и передёрнулся.

– Локхарт не тёмный маг, – буркнул он, лишь бы что-то сказать. – Он вообще полукровка.

– Значит, спал с тёмным магом, – белозубо оскалился Деррек. – М-м-м, да за такой филей я ему ещё на три книжки баек насобирал бы! Север, хватай, пока дают, мой тебе совет. Шанс заполучить подобного красавца раз в жизни слу… – Перси внезапно умолк и смерил Снейпа оценивающим взглядом.

– Что опять? – злобно прошипел Северус.

– Ладно, у тебя – дважды, – задумчиво протянул поганец Перси. – Интересно, на что ты их цепляешь?

Снейп грубо обругал придурка и сорвался в лабораторию – там было тихо и думалось спокойно. Даже после подначек Деррека Северус не поверил в амурный интерес блистательного Гилдероя. В самом деле, какой из мрачного зануды Снейпа герой-любовник?

«Знаменитость забавляется, – думал он. – Цепляет Дамблдора, дразнит своих бывших профессоров, смеётся надо мной, нелюдимым носатым уродом. И пусть себе смеётся – издевательства над Верховным чародеем искупают всё».

Надо сказать, бойцы-гриффиндорцы тоже невзлюбили Пятикратного буквально с первых же секунд пребывания в замке: тот не преминул в подробностях перечислить свои регалии и высокомерно попенять гостям Хогвартса на непочтительность.

– И этот попрыгун – кавалер ордена Мерлина! – нахмурился Хиллиард. – Дожили!

Директор Дамблдор кротко вздохнул и укоризненно покачал головой:  
– Полно, господа, мистер Локхарт вполне компетентный преподаватель, и дети его обожают.

– И дети, и жёны, – поддакнул Деррек и проворно отступил за широкую спину Флинта.

– Твоя тоже портретик под подушкой прячет? – сочувственно поинтересовался Бэддок. – Огонь-профессор. Надо было два ордена дать.

– Расслабьтесь, зануды, – пробасил Флинт. – Вас сюда чудище ловить позвали, а не в попечительский совет. Мистер Дамблдор получше всяких обормотов знает, кто в профессора годится, а кто – нет!

Директор лукаво улыбнулся, погрозил бойцам пальцем и повёл их в Большой зал представлять студентам.

С тех пор и пошло: при каждой встрече с ловчим отрядом Пятикратный презрительно фыркал и морщил нос.

– Не понимаю, профессор Дамблдор, зачем нам с вами чья-то помощь? Помнится, года три назад в одной горной деревушке довелось мне… – далее следовало красочное и на редкость подробное описание подвига, а присутствующие за столом дружно утыкались в тарелки и скрежетали зубами от бессильной злости.

Лишь Альбус заинтересованно рассматривал златокудрое несчастье поверх очков и кивал настолько доброжелательно, что Северуса продирал озноб: Локхарт имел все шансы не дожить до летних экзаменов. На ум упорно лезла история тупицы Квиррелла, мнившего себя самым умным. Покойный идиот тоже пёр напролом и не боялся публично высмеивать Светлого лорда.

«Ключевое слово – лорд, – мрачно размышлял Северус, – а там хоть тёмный, хоть светлый: стопчет и не заметит. Но если Квирреллу туда и дорога – он же детей хотел убить, сука! – то отважного балаболку мне будет жаль. И действительно редкий красавец: тёплый, золотой… Тьфу на вас, мистер Снейп, возьмите себя в руки!»

Изрядно смущённый неуместными мыслями, Северус презрительно цедил что-нибудь гадкое и стремительно вылетал из-за стола, благо неотложных дел хватало. При этом тяжелее всего было видеть не обиженные глаза Пятикратного, а удовлетворённые кивки коллег – мол, наконец-то дурной нрав желчного профессора служит благим целям и обращён в защиту порядочных людей.

Но были у Локхарта защитники и посмелее, чем тайный поклонник Снейп. Явно в пику своим гриффиндорским оппонентам слизеринские бойцы немедленно взяли великолепного враля под опеку.

– Много ты понимаешь в упокоении тёмных духов, чучело, – гудел Флинт и насмешливо скалился, глядя на медленно закипавшего от злости Кута. – Нужно быть великим магом, чтобы управиться с этой пакостью. Заброшенные дороги не место для хлюпиков, там за одну ночь можно половину вашего сраного аврората оставить.

– Кто, блядь, великий маг?! Ой, простите мадам Спраут, оговорился, – Вуд виновато вздыхал, но тут же распалялся вновь: – Этот наглый ряженый полукровный долбак?! Да он только на четвереньках хорош, кверху задом! Годрика ради, простите, мэм! Что-то я сегодня…

– Ничего, Реджи, мальчик, – усмехалась мадам Помфри, а Северус тихо ненавидел всех скопом, а себя – больше всех. – Грубовато по форме, но верно по сути.

– При всем уважении, мэм, – вкрадчивостью голоса Бэддок вполне мог посоперничать с Люцием, – мы с вами имеем честь лично знать ещё одного полукровку: не слишком скромного, одетого чуть ярче, чем это допускают приличия, и… гм… В общем, он тоже великий маг, хоть по его виду об этом нипочём не догадаться.

– Сравнил! – возмущался Хиллиард. – Мистер Дамблдор самого Гриндевальда победил и вашего проклятого хозяина гонял, как жмыра лишайного!

– А мистер Локхарт, – не сдавался Бэддок, – победил пяток упырей в одном бою и спас жителей маленькой лесной деревушки!

– А кто это видел?

– А кто видел, как сражается Дамблдор?

– Ну… В газетах писали… И вообще, профессор – учёный! Он двенадцать способов изобрёл!

– Я, – гордо выпрямился Флинт, – изобрёл больше двенадцати способов! Хочешь, покажу?

– Я про драконью кровь, уёбище неграмотное! Ой, прошу прощения, мэм.

– Ну читать-то я умею…

– По складам!

– А оттого мыслю, что профессор Локхарт нимало не хуже профессора Дамблдора, ведь написано про них одинаково: разумники и храбрецы!

– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, – Помона едва сдерживала смех. – Было бы из-за кого. Реджи, наткнёшься сегодня ночью на моих, разрешаю выдрать зачинщика ремнём. Чую, это будет мистер Диггори.

– Принято, мэм, – кивал Вуд и тут же с хитрым видом интересовался: – А что это ваш великий маг лишь по глухим деревушкам ошивается?

– А потому, – не выдерживал Деррек, дотоле хранящий молчание, – что в людных городках убивать упырей должен аврорат, долбоклюи!

– Мальчики!

– Всё-всё, мадам Спраут! Мы так, размяться. Бойцы, на охоту! Кут, доставай план. Где мы ещё не были? Деррек, ты остаёшься, понял?

– Да понял, понял, – Перси демонстративно потягивался и подмигивал Снейпу. – Пойду ещё один автограф попрошу. Вдруг даст?

Снейп бросал на шутника угрюмые взгляды и мысленно желал ему оконфузиться в самый ответственный момент. На полноценный сглаз это не тянуло, ибо Северусу не подфартило родиться чистокровной девицей, но слегка поднимало настроение.

***

Подобные разговоры с небольшими вариациями велись каждый вечер после ужина, когда оба великих мага торжественно покидали Большой зал и расходились по великим делам, а прочие преподаватели скромно удалялись в свои покои.

Бойцы же, не торопясь, допивали чай, а потом обсуждали детали предстоящего ночного рейда, ни один из которых так и не принёс результата. Подземелья были прочёсаны вдоль и поперёк, тщательнейшему обыску подверглись все семь нежилых башен и верхние этажи, тоже давным-давно заброшенные.

– Померещилось Поттеру, – вздыхал Кут.

– Ты сходи в Больничное крыло, – возражал Хиллиард, – и посмотри на памятник пацану. А потом расскажи его родителям, что Поттеру померещилось!

Авроры мрачнели и вновь утыкались в чертежи замка.

– Смотрите, вот воздуховоды, вот отводы от каминов, – Джонсон задумчиво водил пальцем по пергаментам. – Есть старые, есть действующие. Есть канализация, и она тоже сто раз переделывалась, – ползай не хочу. Везде тепло, и ни одна змея, даже самая тропическая, не издохнет. Но тварь выбирается наружу: мальчишку-то в коридоре нашли.

– Интересно, а что она жрёт?

– Тобой побрезгует, не ссы.

– Иди ты!

– В общем, – повышал голос Джонсон, – надо прикинуть точки выхода труб в помещения и обвешать их «сигналками».

– Это, считай, каждый толчок и вентиляционную решётку. Пока добежим, тварюка успеет соскучиться.

– Зато хотя бы примерно определим, где у неё логово. Сомневаюсь, что она по всему замку шарахается.

– Логично. Где именно Поттер её слышал, спрашивали?

– Подземелья, первый и третий этажи.

– Да, но пацана нашли на пятом.

– А кошку на третьем.

– Хрен на кошку. Кошку на третий и принести могли.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы пакость написать. Не забывайте, у нас тут ещё и шутник имеется. По слухам, Малфой.

– А пацана без надписи нашли?

– Ну, за такие шуточки Азкабан светит. Любой бы остерёгся, не только Малфой.

После восьмого безуспешного рейда Вуд решил опросить Поттера сам.

– Расскажи-ка, парень, – начал он решительно, – что ты об этом всём думаешь?

Поттер задумчиво потёр почти незаметный шрам и нервно пожал плечами.

– Уже ничего, – настороженно выдал он. – Сошлись на рунеспуре, и я не против. Пусть будет рунеспур.

Всю прошедшую неделю герой вёл себя настолько образцово, что Снейп пару раз незаметно проверил того на Империо. Гарри писал идеально-скучные эссе, смирно сидел на уроках, не задавая ни одного вопроса, и вообще почти ни с кем, кроме Малфоя и Пьюси, не разговаривал.

Он даже в гостиной не показывался: сразу после уроков шёл в спальню и выходил оттуда лишь на обед и ужин – тщательно одетый и причёсанный. Ел он немного и по-прежнему предпочитал сладости, но делал это настолько церемонно, что даже Монтегю не к чему было придраться. Библиотеку Гарри тоже не посещал, а в Больничное крыло явился всего один раз, и то по настоянию обеспокоенного Снейпа.

– Всё в порядке, Север, – облегчённо проворчала мадам Помфри. – Мальчик просто решил стать «нормальным» волшебником. Не мешай, вдруг получится.

Снейп скептически хмыкнул, но в душе возблагодарил Мерлина: тёмный герой наконец-то избрал единственно верный путь, чтобы унять нездоровое любопытство окружающих.

– Вы умница, мистер Поттер, – подумав, решился он на сомнительную похвалу: это извращение – поощрять ребёнка в бессовестной лжи! – Будет тяжело, обращайтесь. Что-нибудь сообразим.

– Спасибо, сэр, – вздохнул Гарри. – Можно я останусь в школе на каникулы?

Разумеется, шепотки за спиной у героя не смолкли, да и глупо было бы надеяться на мгновенный результат. «Ничего, – думал Снейп, – со временем угомонятся. Лишь бы у Гарри достало благоразумия и терпения довести дело до конца».

Однако сегодняшний допрос заставил героя занервничать. Гарри растерянно оглянулся на Снейпа и закусил губу.

– Рунеспур, – упрямо повторил он и вновь потёр шрам. – Я их, правда, в глаза никогда не видел, этих рунеспуров. За Барьером они не водятся.

Бывалый аврор и опытный наставник Вуд мигом почуял враньё.

– Слышишь, мелкий, не свисти. Думаешь, как в газетки попал, так уже и…

– Мистер Вуд, – процедил Снейп и отодвинул побледневшего Поттера себе за спину. – Настоятельно рекомендую вам сбавить тон и облечь свою просьбу в приемлемую форму. Мальчик и без того натерпелся от неумных и неблагодарных остряков. Нужна помощь? Просите о ней вежливо.

– Прости, парень, – после нескольких секунд тяжёлого молчания отозвался Вуд. – Моя вина, зарвался. И всё-таки ты думаешь по-другому.

– Я не знаю, что думать, мистер Вуд, – отозвался Гарри и осторожно выступил из-за спины Снейпа. – Тварь говорит на парселтанге, но, кроме меня, её никто не слышит. Мне кажется, что она очень большая и страшная. Создалось такое впечатление. Не спрашивайте, почему, я не смогу объяснить. Я просто чувствую, что она намного опаснее, чем прошлогодний дракон. Я её боюсь. Заставить бояться вас я не сумею. Прошу только, будьте осторожнее.

Поттер сложил руки в умоляющем жесте, явно подсмотренным у Забини, и жалобно захлопал глазами, а озадаченный Вуд оглядел своё недоумевающее воинство и помотал головой.

– Ты всерьёз думаешь, что это оживший монстр? – спросил он.

– Если я не буду верить себе, – грустно улыбнулся Поттер, – то кому мне верить?

– На плане сможешь показать, где ты его слышал?

Поттер долго рассматривал чертежи, а потом уверенно ткнул в несколько мест:  
– Здесь, здесь и здесь – издалека, а здесь и здесь – отчётливо, будто за стеной. Эти ходы рядом с коридором очень большие, видите? Я думаю, монстр тоже немаленький.

– Почему же он ограничился лишь одной жертвой?

– Откуда мне знать? В бестиариях описывается поведение здоровой особи на поле боя. Кто знает, цел ли этот монстр и всё ли у него в порядке?

– Ерунда, – подумав, постановил Вуд. – Шастай по замку монстр, кровища лилась бы рекой.

Поттер раздражённо дёрнул плечом:  
– Я предупредил. Но вам, конечно, виднее. Вы – боевые маги, а я так, нюня из газетки.

– Смотри-ка, вредный, – одобрительно усмехнулся Вуд и подмигнул обиженно поджавшему губы Поттеру.

– Благодарим вас, мистер Поттер, – мягко произнёс Бэддок и приятно улыбнулся. – Вы нам очень помогли. Сопроводить вас в гостиную?

– Нет, спасибо, – мотнул головой Поттер. – Всю эту неделю я не слышал монстра. Может быть, он вас испугался?

И пошёл по центральному проходу между столами, очень прямо держа спину.

– Не похож он на Джеймса, – покачал головой Керк. – В магловскую родню пошёл, что ли?

– В бабку, идиот. Блэк он, глаза разуй, – негромко сказал Флинт, провожая героя внимательным взглядом. – Я верю пацану. Древнейшие и благороднейшие всякую херню издалека чуяли. Сириуса вспомни. Сколько он наших засад пропалил, сучонок!

– А сам на ерунде попался, – буркнул Кут.

– Дело тёмное, – протянул Бэддок и нахмурился. – Ладно, народ, что делаем?

– Идём к Дамблдору, – Вуд хлопнул себя по колену и встал. – Похоже, ребята, мы и впрямь не с того конца зашли. Снейп, пойдём с нами. Твой подопечный – тебя тоже касается.

Дамблдор, по всей видимости, гостей не ждал. Он добродушно, но с нескрываемым удивлением указал на кресла и диванчики и предложил чаю. Впрочем, уважая личное время господина директора, Вуд ограничил число делегатов собой, Хиллиардом, Бэддоком и Снейпом. Остальные под командованием Кута продолжили нелёгкий труд по навешиванию следящих заклинаний на каждую подозрительную щель и выслеживанию мистера Диггори со товарищи.

Снейп уселся в любимое кресло в самом дальнем и тёмном углу и по давней традиции мысленно поздоровался с чучелом смеркута: «Как вы, Августус? Живы ли? Я скорблю».

– Слушаю вас, господа, – улыбнулся Альбус. – Джемы в этом году удались нашим эльфам как никогда. Угощайтесь, прошу вас.

– Да этот год у вас вообще весёлый, – бестактно ляпнул Вуд, и директор шутливо-страдальчески возвел глаза к резному потолку. – Поговорили мы тут с Поттером… – Реджинальд скривился и почесал в затылке. – Умнющий у нас герой, а по газеткам и не скажешь. Мы гоняемся сами не знаем за чем, профессор Дамблдор, и зазря убили кучу времени. Прошу простить, но вы нас переоценили.

– Насколько я могу судить, поиск ведётся весьма квалифицированно, – насторожился Дамблдор. – Гарри и впрямь могло почудиться, а бедный первокурсник и фамилиар мистера Филча пали жертвами злой шутки. Об этом, помнится, я вас тоже предупреждал.

– И я поверил вам, а не мальчишке, – кивнул Вуд со вздохом. – Но я аврор, дракклы меня дери, и обязан отработать даже самые бредовые версии. Короче, нам нужен монстролог!

– Кто? – Альбус в совершенном изумлении откинулся в кресле, а потом махнул рукой и засмеялся: – Увы, мистер Вуд, последний портрет монстролога в Хогвартсе замолчал ещё во времена моей учёбы. Время неумолимо, а холсту было без малого семьсот лет. Или у вас есть какой-нибудь на примете? Я распоряжусь, и его доставят сюда со всем бережением. Предок кого-то из Ковена, мистер Бэддок?

– Да какой портрет, профессор, – усмехнулся Бэддок. – Живой. Правда, под клятвой. Он должен посмотреть на окаменевшего мальчика и выслушать мистера Поттера. Есть хороший шанс, что он определит виновника. Мастер не из последних, о его предках до сих пор ходят страшные байки.

– Под какой клятвой? – Снейп едва не повторил вопрос вслух за директором, до того ему стало любопытно: в Лютном, что ли, какого-то дикаря откопали?

– Под той, какую кровные маги и прочие адепты запрещённых искусств дают: не практиковать для частных лиц, а использовать свой дар лишь во благо отчизны в самые лихие годы.

– Да, но у кого они учатся?

– Сами, в основном. Это врождённое, мистер Дамблдор, – Вуд вздохнул и поёрзал в кресле. – Ну, может, ещё книги какие от властей укрывают, не скажу точно. Не волнуйтесь, наш монстролог безопасен, только малость того… С головой он не особо дружит.

– Его можно понять, – перебил Вуда Бэддок. – Дар на редкость мощный, ищет выход, и маг слывёт тронутым. Жаль его, если честно.

– Вы меня заинтриговали. Кто же это?

– Ксенофилиус Лавгуд. И нет, он не балбес, просто под клятвой.

– Мистер Лавгуд? Редактор журнальчика о выдуманных животных? Как бишь его… «Придира»? Вы не шутите?!

– Знаете, профессор, – тяжко вздохнул Бэддок. – Всё, что монстролог выдумал, он легко сумеет воплотить. Ксено – редкий талант, и потому его журнальчик я стараюсь не читать, а то кошмары одолеют. Ну что, зовём?

Дамблдор потрясённо вытаращился на ходатаев, слабо кивнул и несколько раз дёрнул себя за бороду.

Переговоры с Лавгудом взял на себя Бэддок: «Ты и с Поттером-то облажался, Вудди, а ведь мальчик добрее Хельги. Ксено ты вообще заставишь в дикие земли сбежать: бедняга подумает, будто последних решили зачистить!»

На следующий день Снейп весь урок тайком разглядывал светловолосую улыбчивую девочку, что с отрешённым видом помешивала неизвестное ни одной науке варево, вяло пытавшееся увернуться от черпака.

– Довольно, мисс Лавгуд, – сказал он с лёгким вздохом и поспешно уничтожил содержимое котла. – Удовлетворительно.

«Кажется, это называется «биоинженерия», – вспомнилось наконец магловское словечко. – О, Салазар, мало мне Лонгботтома и Поттера!»

***

Северус прислушался, насторожился и погасил Люмос. Где-то неподалёку он вроде бы услышал голос, а потом наступила неестественная тишина.

«Заглушка! – мигом определил он. – Ну, паршивцы, год котлы мне драить будете!»

Сегодня охотники собирались прочёсывать те помещения, где недавно нашли бессознательного Поттера. С ними отправился Филиус Флитвик, приговаривая, что вспомнит молодость и оценит аврорскую выучку. Поэтому здесь, на третьем этаже, могли бродить только нерадивые студенты – предположительно, под предводительством так и не отведавшего ремня мистера Диггори.

Под ногами внезапно захлюпала вода. Северус ругнулся и заклинанием высушил обувь. Недавно Бэддок, вняв жалобам Филча, уже осушал этот коридор. «Вы, мистер Филч, не сердитесь, но получится ненадолго, – хмыкнул он. – В потопе не трубы виноваты, а привидение чокнутое из старого туалета. Это, зараза, целый полтергейст, а не привидение. Давайте я вам лучше башмаки заговорю, чтобы не мокли?»

Видимо, «чокнутое привидение» вновь расшалилось. Снейп перехватил палочку и прищурился. Насколько он помнил, здесь должны были гореть факелы, но сейчас царила темень. Заклинание Гоменум Ревелио результата не дало, и он попытался открыть дверь нерабочего туалета Алохоморой. Не тут-то было. Дверь не поддавалась, а на модифицированное заклинание отозвалась голосом Флинта: «Какого хрена? Занято!»

Тогда Северус попросту с силой двинул ногой в подмокшие снизу доски:  
– Квинт, это я! Что там у вас?

Туалетная комната оказалась неожиданно просторной, больше похожей на маленький дворец: высокие стрельчатые окна, вычурные кованые держатели для фонарей и зеркал, сводчатые расписные потолки, мраморные умывальники, опоясывающие центральную колонну, и ряд массивных туалетных кабинок из резного дерева чуть поодаль.

«Королевская роскошь, – хихикнул Северус про себя. – Бедняга Флинт не устоял».

Однако Флинт устроился вовсе не в кабинке, а на широком подоконнике в компании Деррека и хмурого Вуда.

– Добрый вечер, господа! – Снейп убрал палочку. – Вы взяли мистера Вуда в заложники?

– Мечтай! – буркнул Вуд. – Это я их выгуливаю. Флинт мне темя до мозгов проклевал – чем-то этот сортир ему глянулся. Хотелось ему непременно с Упырём здесь побывать. Теперь сижу и думаю, а не помешал ли я перепихону.

– И как? – вежливо осведомился Снейп, взглянул под ноги, взмыл над мокрым полом и картинно скрестил руки на груди.

– Чисто Купидон! – тут же восхитился Перси. – Симпатяжке показывал?

Вуд прыснул в кулак, а Флинт наградил Упыря тычком под рёбра:  
– Уймись, зубоскал! Сядь, Ворон, не маячь.

Северус примостился на соседнем подоконнике и вопросительно уставился на Флинта.

– Чую, что-то здесь не то, – поморщился Квинт с досадой. – А вот что… Перси, ты как думаешь?

– Ну, красиво, хоть и грязно, – пожал плечами Деррек. – Я с семьёй жил в лачугах много меньше этих хором. А так – ничего.

– Вон в той кабинке, – Вуд указал на самую дальнюю, – стоял котёл с основой под Веритасерум. Сойдёт за диковину?

– Что? – подскочил Снейп. – Где?

– Оставь, – махнул рукой Вуд. – Я уже вылил.

– Это не мои, точно, – Северус вновь уселся на место. – В их распоряжении две лаборатории и учебный класс.

– И профессор зельеварения, – покивал Реджинальд. – Вечно вы лучше всех устраиваетесь, аспиды. Ну что, насмотрелись?

– Всё равно херня здесь какая-то, – угрюмо прогудел Флинт и сполз с облюбованного подоконника. – Кстати, когда я учился, эта дверь была заколочена. Вудди, спроси у директора, сделай милость, а?

– У Златовласки своей спросите, – насмешливо посоветовал Вуд. – Она у вас всё на свете знает.

– Балда ты, краснопузый, – грустно вздохнул Квинтус. – Он же учитель!

– И что?

– Точно, балда. Учитель детей хорошему должен учить, а значит, нельзя ему в грязь окунаться. Вот скажешь ты: «Дети, убивать – это грех: душа в клочья рвётся». И сразу хочется тебе в рыло сунуть, потому как на твоей совести сотня похорон, не меньше. Кто тебе поверит? Не сможешь ты правильно сказать.

– А тебе? – зло оскалился Вуд и потащил палочку наружу. – А тебе, троллья рожа, кто поверит?

– Никто, – глухо обронил Флинт. – Никто. Да я и сам себе не верю. Вот потому лучшие учителя все блаженные. На Снейпа не смотри, ему тут тоже не место.

***

Разумеется, Флинт и Вуд зверски напились и, разумеется, не нашли для этого лучшего места, чем гостиная слизеринского декана. Само собой, Снейп в пьяном братании не участвовал. Он наконец-таки отправился спать, а присматривать за сентиментальными идиотами взялся Деррек.

– Я в Хоге не учился и в упор не помню «сладкую жабу Слагги». Об общих четвероюродных тётушках тоже не в курсе,– кривясь в невесёлой улыбке, выдал он. – В общем, пить с ними мне неинтересно. Иди дрыхни, а то напугаешь завтра симпатяжку: у тебя, похоже, нос от недосыпа растёт.

Снейп очень грубо послал доброхота к Мордреду, завернулся, как давно мечтал, в одеяло и провалился в долгожданный сон.

От усталости и переживаний снилось ему что-то невнятно-тревожное: он был крепко связан по рукам и ногам, кто-то – кто? – отчаянно торговался с пустотой за его «никчемную жизнь», а непроглядная тьма вокруг шептала гадости ненавистным голосом «жабы Слагги». Потом голоса смолкли, верёвки исчезли, и Снейп быстро поплыл неизвестно куда. Дышалось под водой сносно, вот только не видно было ни зги.

Проснулся Северус мгновенно, прямо во время очередного энергичного гребка, и долго лежал неподвижно, силясь понять, где это он и почему вдруг стало сухо. «Экая ерунда, – лениво зевнул он. – Надо думать, я превратился в лягушку. Целуйте меня все».

Темпус в виде магловских электронных часов показал девять двадцать семь, а на быстро сменяющиеся секунды Снейп внимания не обратил, – и так ясно, что завтрак он проспал, как и первую пару у четвёртого курса Рейвенкло.

«И вот-вот просплю вторую, – вставать не хотелось, но пришлось. – Странно, что Дамблдор меня не хватился и не послал штурм-группу домовиков».

Увиденное в гостиной заставило его фыркнуть от смеха. По всей вероятности, бойцы Вуда помчались на выручку своему командиру – теперь на ковре перед камином вповалку валялись похрапывающие Вуд, Керк и Джонсон. Флинта, видимо, увёл или утащил на себе Деррек.

«Конец репутации, – весело подумал Снейп и взмахом палочки очистил воздух. – Спился сам и споил цвет Гриффиндора. Зато ясно, почему нет переполоха. Господин директор счёл неправильным укорять господ авроров в неподобающем поведении. Как всегда».

Он посетил душ, вызвал престарелого домовика Вульфи и велел ему навести порядок в гостиной, не тревожа нечаянных гостей, позавтракал в компании неподвижных тел и в качестве подарка оставил на чайном столике графин с антипохмельным зельем.

«Каждый достоин второго шанса. Особенно непрошенного», – ухмыльнулся он и направился в учебный класс.

– Северус! – окликнул его Пятикратный, неизвестно с чего околачивающийся в подземельях: разряженный, надушенный и завитый. – Доброе утро! Вы не появились на завтраке, директор Дамблдор беспокоился, вот я и…

– Доброе, – сухо ответил Снейп и не смог удержаться от гримасы: духов было многовато для его носа. – Всё в порядке, профессор Локхарт. Незапланированные дела.

– Может быть, угостите меня чаем, – блеснул обворожительной улыбкой великолепный Гилдерой и подошёл поближе; Северус попятился и возмечтал о Заклятии головного пузыря. – До занятий ещё есть время.

– Извольте, – Снейп резко развернулся и вновь зашагал к своим покоям. Если «симпатяжка» настаивает, то отчего не напоить его чаем?

Непонятно чем обрадованный Локхарт поспешил следом, но на пороге встал как вкопанный и неверяще уставился на три тела перед камином.

– Что это? – напряжённо поинтересовался он.

Северус едва поймал себя за язык, чтобы не попросить помощи в избавлении от трупов: не с его украшением на левом предплечье шутить на подобные темы.

– Поклонники моего таланта, – усмехнулся он и хотел было указать на графин с антипохмельным, но не успел.

Пятикратный недобро прищурился, гордо вздёрнул подбородок и покинул гостиную, хлопнув дверью так, что все три аврора мигом вскочили с палочками наизготовку.

– Доброе утро, господа! – ехидно поприветствовал их Снейп. – Не угодно ли чаю?

Вуд уставился на малый штандарт Дома Слизерин над камином и протяжно застонал:  
– Чтоб я сдох!

– Когда-нибудь – всенепременно, – пообещал ему Снейп и вручил злополучный графин. – Завтрак. Я – на занятия. Дверь закрывается сама. До скорого, господа, не скучайте!


	26. Глава 25

– И что? – Невилл потерянно смотрел на опрокинутый и безнадёжно пустой котёл. – Что теперь делать?

Рональд сердито засопел и обернулся к Гермионе:  
– Говорил вам, умники, поганое это место! А теперь Малфоя фиг достанешь! Разве только спрятаться под Той-Вещью, Ступефаем гада приложить, отобрать палочку да поговорить по душам.

– А ты сумеешь после наложить на Малфоя Заклинание забвения? – невозмутимо поинтересовалась Гермиона. – Вот и я не сумею. И вообще, Ступефай – это негуманно.

– Браун, значит, гуманно на пол опрокинуть, а Малфоя – негуманно, – хохотнул Рон и пихнул Невилла в бок. – Девчонки!

– Браун вела себя как последняя… – Гермиона покраснела, но потом сразу нахмурилась и непримиримо вздёрнула подбородок. – У нас было очень важное дело! К тому же я потом извинилась! А насчёт Малфоя у нас одни лишь подозрения. Может быть, он вообще ни при чём!

– Грейнджер, – Рон дёрнул себя за вихор на лбу, небрежно отпихнул ногой котёл и плюхнулся на крышку унитаза, – не будь дурой. Напоим мы Малфоя зельем или двинем по сопатке – он всё равно побежит жаловаться папеньке. Помнишь папеньку?

Гермиона зябко передёрнула плечами и хмуро кивнула.

– Не знаю, как ты, а я сразу был готов к неприятностям, – серьёзно сказал Уизли. – Но дело того стоит. Перси говорил, будто старший Малфой опять мутит воду в министерстве. Мол, директор Дамблдор – старый дурак и уже ни на что не годен. Как-то подозрительно всё совпало, не находишь? Сынок здесь старается, папаша там веселится – одно к одному.

– Что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Невилл и стиснул кулаки, чтобы набраться решимости. Рон прав, дело того стоило. Никаких баллов не жалко, чтобы прищучить белобрысую гадину!

– Да то и предлагаю – подкараулить и врезать!

– Сейчас слизни только компанией ходят, – задумался Невилл. – Где ты его подкараулишь?

– На толчке, где ещё? – пожал плечами Рон. – Там даже слизни поодиночке сидят. Ургхарт, правда, додумался и в туалетах часовых ставить, но снаружи. Всего-то делов: проскользнули следом, «заглушка», Ступефай, Силенцио, дали пару раз под дых, задали вопрос, сняли Силенцио, выслушали ответ, приставили палочку к горлу и отчалили под мантией следом за тихим и послушным клиентом. А потом пусть рассказывает, что хочет, – свидетелей-то нет!

– Думосборы есть, – возразил Невилл и отмахнулся от встрепенувшейся Гермионы: – Артефакт такой, потом расскажу.

– Ой, подумаешь, пара отработок за нежную шкурку Хоря. Зато признание на блюдечке!

– Угу, а заодно сведения о Той-Самой-Вещи, – вздохнул Невилл. – Я уж не говорю о том, что Хорёк может заартачиться. Рональд, этот план не годится.

– Тогда думайте, – Рон покладисто покивал. – Я и не претендую, ребята, валяйте.

– Никого мы бить и проклинать не будем, – решительно сказала Гермиона, – вот ещё! Ты, Невилл, на бегу пыхтишь так, что тебя за милю слышно. А с твоей, Рон, палочкой я бы даже против флоббер-червя идти не рискнула.

Рональд печально вздохнул и ссутулился. Сломанную при падении в Дракучую иву палочку он перемотал магическим скотчем, но «ремонт» не особо помог. Домой Рон написать не посмел, а братьев и Джинни уговорил не выдавать его. Он безропотно снёс нешуточную трёпку от близнецов и длинную нотацию от Перси, но твёрдо решил помалкивать до конца года.

– Летом скажу, – бурчал он упрямо. – В июле отцу годовую премию дают. Лонгботтом, лорд ты драный, это же семь галлеонов, не меньше! И мама расстроится. Ничего, вполне управлюсь этой!

После неудавшейся драки с Малфоем на квиддичном поле, когда Рон почти сутки отрыгивал слизней, он стал намного осторожнее и без нужды не колдовал. Разумеется, время от времени, случались мелкие конфузы, особенно на трансфигурации, но профессора списывали их на лень и невнимательность шестого Уизли.

– Я уже меньше задыхаюсь, – промямлил Невилл, чувствуя, как полыхают щёки. По сравнению с лёгкой изящной Гермионой и сильным выносливым Роном собственное тело, пухленькое и рыхлое, казалось ужасно нелепым.

Настоящие боевые маги не хватают воздух ртом после пробежки и не визжат по-девчачьи под холодным душем. Рон, верный друг, страдальчески кривился и демонстративно ковырял мизинцем в ухе, но всё равно каждое утро силком запихивал трусишку Лонгботтома под ледяные струи: сам бы тот никогда не решился.

– Мы ещё сделаем из тебя егеря-герболога, – упрямо бормотал Рон, подпирая спиной хлипкую дверцу душевой кабинки, в которую отчаянно бился подвывавший от ужаса Невилл. – Вес у тебя правильный, хоть сейчас бери в загонщики. К нему только мышцы приладить – и порядок.

Увы, несмотря на ежеутренние страдания под душем и появившуюся у друзей гадкую привычку передвигаться исключительно рысцой, мышцы никак не прилаживались. Невилл тайком разглядывал себя в зеркало и тщетно пытался вообразить вместо печального толстячка массивного мускулистого детину, что одной рукой шутя выдёргивает из земли взрослую особь гремучего саговника. Но угрюмое старинное зеркало в душевой намекать на грядущие изменения отказывалось наотрез.

– Я ль на свете всех белее, – хрипело оно устало. – Иди спать, отрок, не свети окороками. Достали вы меня, красавцы, скоро трещинами пойду.

Невилл поспешно мотнул головой, выныривая из переживаний, и вновь вернулся к разговору.

– Веритасерум используется очень экономно. Для одной беседы достаточно трёх капель, – говорила Гермиона. – Поэтому я использовала лишь половину ингредиентов, ведь долго сыворотку хранить нельзя. Мы можем сварить новое зелье. Дело лишь за тем, где спрятать котёл.

– Замок обыскивают лучшие бойцы Гриффиндора, и у них есть карта, – вздохнул Рон. – Где ж я сыщу тебе такое место? Разве что в нашей спальне.

– Это идея! – обрадовалась Гермиона. – А Дину и Финнигану скажете, что Невилл варит удобрение для какого-нибудь фикуса!

– Парни тут же помчатся к декану, – засмеялся Рон. – Зелья Лонгботтома пострашнее какого-то там чудовища. Я и сам не рискну заснуть, если котёл будет к Пупсу ближе, чем на полмили.

– У меня в спальне тем более не получится, – погрустнела Гермиона. – Браун и Патил, сами понимаете.

– В теплице! – осенило Невилла. – Теплицы не обыскивают, а профессор Спраут разрешила мне бывать там во всякое время. Вот! – он торопливо нашарил на груди шнурок с бабушкиными оберегами и ключиками от первой и второй теплиц. – Смотрите! Мы сможем спрятать котёл под столами для рассады или в шкафу для горшков. До весны туда никто не заглянет.

– Далековато, – почесал затылок Рон. – Через весь двор.

– Мимо домика Хагрида, – с намёком произнесла Гермиона. – Всыпать очередную порцию ингредиентов и помешать зелье – дело пяти минут. А потом все спокойно пьют чай с травами, а ты, Рон, дрессируешь Клыка. Ура?

– Ура! – отсалютовал Рон и торжественно пожал руки Гермионе и Невиллу. – Можете, умники, когда хотите. Вот только я всё равно заехал бы Хорьку по морде. И быстрее, и приятнее.

***

Хорька, хранившего Ужасную Тайну, хотелось треснуть. Треснуть, потом наорать, а потом опять стукнуть и от души потрясти за грудки. Этот милый, вежливый и предупредительный мальчик был ни капельки не похож на всегдашнего Драко и раздражал до пятен перед глазами.

– Локоть немного выше, Гарри, – говорил он мягко и бережно приподнимал этот самый локоть, норовивший прижаться к боку, – тогда движение будет намного резче и быстрее. Попробуй, пожалуйста, ещё раз, и у тебя обязательно получится.

– Малфой, я тебя укушу сейчас, – не выдержал наконец тёмный маг и – тс-с! – некромант Поттер. – Что за балет? Где «Собери мозги в кучу, Поттер!» и «Сюда смотри, раззява!»?

За спиной тихо хмыкнул Ургхарт: бдит, зануда-убийца.

– Я подумал, что ты теряешься от окриков, – мило улыбнулся тип, непохожий на Малфоя. – Встань в позицию, Гарри, и мы продолжим.

– А вот хрен! – буркнул Гарри и вышел из начерченного на полу овала.

Сейчас в фехтовальном зале студентов было немного: большинство готовилось к занятиям. На скамеечке у стены полёживал Теодор, пялился в потолок и зевал: учился «очищать сознание». Судя по всему, успехи были не ах. Гарри уселся рядом и показал горе-окклюменту язык. Тео лениво вскинул отставленный средний палец и вновь уставился в потолок.

Поодаль Флинт гонял девчонок-младшекурсниц, подбадривая их воплями вроде: «Молодец, конопатая! Так их! Вперёд, курносая! Вырастешь, всех женихов распугаешь!»

Вместе с мелочью, стиснув зубы, занималась Трикси Деррек. На сочувственные расспросы Гарри она некоторое время отмалчивалась, а потом нехотя созналась: «Отец отругал, велел носить платья и вести себя, как порядочная девушка. А я – боец! Чтобы драться, как леди Беллс, нужно переучиваться. В юбках шаг другой и тактика иная. Вот и прыгаю тут, как дура».

Худая и высокая Трикси в старомодных клетчатых платьях с рюшками и впрямь выглядела смешно; прочие девицы обидно хихикали за её спиной. Гарри не рискнул встревать в дамские разборки, но в душе болел за мисс Деррек. Незадачливому герою Поттеру не нужно было объяснять, как тяжело плыть против течения.

Мистер же Деррек смотрел на дочь с откровенной гордостью, и ни у кого не возникало самоубийственного желания объяснить любящему отцу, что мода со времён его юности не только ушла вперёд, но и малость вильнула в сторону: узкие джинсы сделали бы Трикси богиней.

– Гарри, – Малфой встал рядом и вздохнул, – не сердись. Я просто хотел…

Поттер молча дёрнул его за руку, усаживая рядом, и преувеличенно заботливо пощупал лоб:  
– Ты не заболел? Может, клизму?

Теодор зафыркал.

– Я сейчас кому-то сознание очищу набело, – нормальным голосом пригрозил Хорёк. – Этот кто-то будет заново учиться ложку держать!

– Здоров, – улыбнулся Гарри, придвинулся к Драко поближе и прошептал на ухо: – Ты нас палишь, идиот. Ладно, я решил стать паинькой, а ты-то с чего?

– Заразное, – передёрнулся Хорёк и обнял его за плечи. – Мне в библиотеку надо. Побудешь с ребятами?

– С тобой пойду, – подумав, решил Гарри. – А то Снейп косится уже. Не дёргайся, никто меня не похитит. Можем Теодора взять, ему всё равно, где дрыхнуть.

– Ничего подобного, – отозвался Тео. – Там пылью воняет, и крыса эта очкастая верещит, едва только всхрапнёшь. А вы мне эссе напишете, лодыри?

Хорёк зарычал и попытался пнуть бессовестного лентяя, а тот проворно скатился со скамейки и вскочил в боевую стойку.

– Вот и смерть твоя пришла, Хорёчина! – важно заявил он. – Защищайся, ничтожный… э-э-э… Просто ничтожный, вот!

– Отравлю, – ласково пообещал Драко, не отпуская Гарри. – Идёшь, нет?

– Иду, – кивнул Тео и убрал палочку. – Поттер сам пойдёт или понесёшь?

– Трави! – разрешил Гарри и, не удержавшись, расхохотался – впервые с той самой проклятой ночи.

***

В прошлую пятницу новоиспечённый некромант Поттер долго продумывал хитрую и полную недомолвок речь, но все заготовленные увертки мигом выветрились из головы, стоило лишь увидеть сухие стены спальни.

– Как?!

В Больничном крыле он с содроганием ждал расспросов о замороженной спальне, но ни Снейп, ни мадам Помфри и словом не обмолвились о ледяном безобразии. Тогда он решил, что ребята ночуют в сырой и холодной комнате, лишь бы не сдавать балбеса Поттера, и преисполнился благодарности пополам с невнятными подозрениями: «Буду должен?» Но вот чего он никак не ожидал, так это полного уничтожения улик. Интересно, сами сумели или декан помог?

– Как у вас получилось?

Парни многозначительно переглянулись, а Нотт мечтательно вздохнул и одарил Драко влюблённым взглядом:  
– Очень быстро. Слышишь, Поттер, зачем тебе это чудовище? Отдай его мне, ладно? А ты найдёшь себе симпатичную маглокровочку, в библиотеку будешь с ней ходить. Грейнджер, например. Очень даже ничего девица, если её причесать. Ну, и дружков ещё грохнуть.

Гарри немедленно залился румянцем: «Они же чистокровки, блин! У них тут роман, что ли?!»

Потрясённый до глубины души, он принялся подбирать слова, чтобы успокоить Теодора и убедить в своей полной… гм… незаинтересованности в Малфое как в… эм-м… в возлюбленном: «О господи! Как это вслух-то сказать?!»

Однако ничего пристойного и деликатного кроме: «Да не психуй, мне Хорь для дела нужен!» – в голову не лезло, хоть убей. Гарри страдальчески вздохнул, яростно потёр шрам и наконец решился:  
– Если хочешь… В смысле, это… Я как бы не против… Только можно я с Драко поговорю сначала?

Грег с Винсом опять переглянулись, на сей раз весело, а Блейз всплеснул руками, закатил глаза и выдал что-то по-итальянски.

– Если моих дружков грохнуть, я буду не хуже Грейнджер, – ядовито процедил Драко, крепко ухватил смущённого Гарри за предплечье и поволок к кровати. – Пойдём, Поттер, поговорим.

Разговор состоялся под рекордным количеством «заглушек». Малфой накладывал их с таким угрюмо-сосредоточенным видом, что тёмный маг Поттер не на шутку струхнул – а ну как придётся принять в подарок непутёвую башку Добби?

Дурное воображение тут же подкинуло картинку: Люциус Малфой, брезгливо зажав нос двумя пальцами, коптит голову неверного домовика в камине, а потом увязывает её в льняную салфетку с монограммой и вручает «гостинец» охреневшей сове: «В Хогвартс, живо! Да не вырони по дороге!»

– Как ты заметил, спальню мы с Ноттом той же ночью привели в порядок, – сказал Драко, управившись с чарами, и несвойственным ему жестом рубанул ладонью воздух. – Не волнуйся.

– Я и не волнуюсь, – соврал Гарри и тоскливо добавил про себя: «Я просто в ужасе. Что мне делать? Что?!»

– Точно? – подозрительно прищурился Хорёк.

– Плохие сны бывают у всех, – выдал Поттер давно заготовленную фразу и вжался лопатками в массивную спинку кровати. – С чего мне волноваться?

Драко еле слышно вздохнул, но тут же улыбнулся:  
– Тоже верно. Честно сказать, новостей особых нет. Ты по-прежнему числишься в Наследниках Слизерина, но тебя вот-вот приструнят бравые гриффиндорские папаши. Знаешь, на твоём месте я особо не мелькал бы сейчас.

«На моём месте ты заперся бы в мэноре, – мрачно подумал Гарри. – Или нет?»

Деятельного Хорька невозможно было представить бесцельно слоняющимся по дому. Даже читал тот активно: оставлял закладки, помечал интересные или спорные места, делал заметки в блокноте, комментировал прочитанное вслух и постоянно лазал в словари и справочники. Мирная дрёма над книжкой? Ха!

Что уж говорить о прочих занятиях? Спрятанный любящим папой в мэноре, Некрохорёк наверняка уже поднял бы всё фамильное кладбище и сколотил две-три квиддичных команды из несчастных предков.

– Гарри?

Осторожный оклик отвлёк Поттера от мысленного любования скелетами в развевающихся саванах, носящихся на мётлах и размахивающих битами.

– Прости, задумался, – торопливо отозвался он. – Ты прав, не нужно мне сейчас отсвечивать.

– А ещё, – Драко слегка замялся, но упрямо продолжил: – Ещё тебе стоит возобновить упражнения в светлой магии и тренировки в зале.

– Я настолько сильно отличаюсь от нормальных магов? – рискнул поинтересоваться Гарри.

– Если знать, куда смотреть, – кивнул Малфой и невольно отвёл взгляд.

«Знает! – стукнуло Гарри под дых. – Всё знает! Что мне делать?!»

Голова закружилась, в горле мгновенно пересохло, и он едва удержался, чтобы не вскочить с места и не побежать куда глаза глядят. «Куда, идиот? Ты уже побегал недавно, кретин!»

Унять панику требовалось немедленно, и Гарри, не задумываясь, прибегнул к недавно обретённому способу разом поправить все свои дела. Он окликнул _Грань_ , и та немедленно появилась перед внутренним взором, будто только того и дожидалась. Привычный и даже желанный холод остудил закипающий мозг, под веками засияли мириады звёзд, а на балбеса-некроманта Поттера снизошло долгожданное спокойствие: ледяное, фиолетовое, безмятежное.

– Давно ты догадался? – равнодушно спросил Гарри: _Грани_ это было ничуть не интересно.

– Поттер, прекрати немедленно! – Драко шарахнулся в изножье кровати и вскинул руки в защитном жесте; изо рта у него шёл пар. – Перестань, прошу!

Умоляющие нотки в голосе наглого Хоря заставили Гарри слегка «подвинуть» _Грань_ в сторону и оторваться от созерцания звёздной круговерти. Только теперь он заметил, что под пологом стало очень холодно.

– Так лучше?

Напряжённый кивок в ответ.

– Ты ведь всё знаешь, верно?

Ещё один кивок, будто через силу.

– Твой отец тебе сказал?

– Н-нет. Я сам. Той ночью, – Драко помотал головой и слегка расслабился. – Лютый холод, жуткий свет, страх смерти – будто вокруг собралась тысяча привидений. Ты ходил на Изнанку во сне. Я прав?

– Да, – Гарри потихоньку соскользнул с _Грани_ и завозился, подтягивая одеяло повыше. – Что тебе от меня нужно?

– Дурацкий вопрос, Поттер, – криво ухмыльнулся Хорёк. – А тебе от меня что нужно?

У Гарри достало совести слегка покраснеть.

– Молчание, в основном, – сказал он сухо. – Жить, видишь ли, очень хочется.

– Вообще-то, я думал, что мы подружились, – Драко внезапно разозлился, повеяло горячим ветерком.

– Как ты это делаешь? – заинтересовался Гарри. – Тоже куда-нибудь «ходишь»?

– Я – стихийник, Поттер. Маг воздуха. Только это секрет.

– Почему?

– Жить хочется.

– На стихийных магов тоже охотятся?

– Не как на вашего брата, но приятного мало. К тому же Малфоев не любят. На опасных Малфоев ополчатся сразу. Нас с отцом всего-то двое, от штурмового отряда мы не отобьёмся.

Гарри закусил губу и задумался.

– Тебе пришлось открыть свою тайну ребятам?

– Да, – вздохнул Драко и понурился.

– Отвлёк от меня, да?

– Уж как получилось, – опять вспылил Драко. – Я, между прочим, и сам был в шоке. Ты хоть понимаешь, кто ты такой?!

– Откуда? – возмутился Гарри. – Я у маглов рос, если помнишь. Я мёртвых могу поднимать, да? А ещё что?

– Живых укладывать, – буркнул Хорёк и тяжко вздохнул. – Гарри, реши, пожалуйста, раз и навсегда: или я твой друг и мы вместе думаем, как быть, или ты меня допрашиваешь под клятву.

И тут Гарри стало стыдно по-настоящему. Это же Драко – тот, кто заботился о нём, словно о собственном брате: учил, подсказывал, за ручку водил и защищал от всех, даже от собственного отца. На глаза немедленно навернулись слёзы.

– Прости меня, – всхлипнул он. – Я совсем запутался, прости. Конечно, ты мой друг.

Малфой в секунду очутился рядом и тут же полез обниматься, липучий Хорь. Но, говоря откровенно, Гарри был совсем не против малфоевских объятий – он сразу успокоился и воспрянул духом. Не как от _Грани_ , а по-человечески.

Они проговорили почти всю ночь, перескакивая с одной темы на другую: о Люциусе и поганой каминной решётке, о Ноттах, Бэддоках и стихийной магии, о загадочном монстре и Тайной комнате, о Снейпе, Сметвике и «целительском заговоре». Под утро Гарри понял, что не рассказал Драко лишь о Квирреле и Твари, а ещё «забыл» поделиться тем, что его родители живы.

«И пусть, – думал он. – Будь что будет, а свихнуться в полном одиночестве я не хочу».

– Понимаешь, мой излишне одарённый друг, – Драко лежал, опёршись на локоть правой руки, а левой взмахивал в такт словам с таким важным видом, что Гарри тихонько прыснул. – Смейся-смейся, бессовестный. Так вот, согласно новейшим исследованиям, твой дар имеет, скорее, стихийную природу. А мы, стихийники, невольно тяготеем друг к другу. Неизвестно, отчего это происходит. Есть романтическая теория, будто дар повелевать стихиями един, но в слабом человечке не помещается, вот и приходится его дробить.

– А вы с Тео вроде как разные кусочки одной мозаики, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Он из-за этого тебя ревнует?

– Слушай больше этого балбеса, – с досадой нахмурился Малфой. – Он просто впечатлён работой в паре. Я, честно сказать, и сам такого эффекта не ожидал. Круто вышло. А Теодор пошутил. Ничуть он меня не ревнует, не бери в голову.

Гарри облегчённо выдохнул. Если верить Роберте с подружками, не было ничего хуже, чем таскаться третьим лишним за влюблённой парочкой. «Чувствуешь себя домовиком каким-то, – жаловались девчонки. – То шарфик подержи, то сладостей купи, то просто в сторону посмотри, пока они лижутся». Горький опыт был почерпнут из прогулок со старшими родственницами и их наречёнными. «Для приличия, – гневно щурилась мисс Лоэллот. – Тоже мне «приличия»! Для чего мне знать, что щипок за задницу делает из моей кузины глупую индюшку?»

Держать шарфики и смотреть в сторону, пока Драко и Тео «лижутся», Гарри не хотелось, как и наблюдать – спаси, Салазар! – щипки за задницу. Поэтому «отбой тревоги» был замечательной новостью. А Теодору он ещё припомнит дурацкую шуточку!

– В общем, Гарри, не переживай по поводу своей нормальности, – продолжал меж тем Малфой. – Это худшее, что может случиться с магом. Нельзя стыдиться своего дара, каким бы он ни был. Мироздание устроено мудро. Если дар есть – значит, он нужен.

– То-то твои сказочки по пятницам заставляют всех скулить от ужаса, – нервно усмехнулся Гарри и невольно поёжился. – Обладатели нужного мирозданию дара кончали скверно, и поделом им. Мне не хочется подобной судьбы, понимаешь?

– Были и другие. Только о них не расскажешь в пятницу: публика не этого ждёт, – Драко подскочил и уселся по-турецки. – Эммет Ушастый, начало шестнадцатого века. Бродил по всей Британии, лечил, кого встретит. Засыпался на исцелении парня, которого уже в гроб положили. Сожгли обоих. Жертв среди тупых жителей кретинского городишки не было. Анджей Кузнец, современник Рыцаря Смерти. Половина Силезии чуть не молилась на его охранные артефакты. Рыцарь его и сдал, скотина. Анджей сгорел в своей кузнице, не пожелал выходить. А ведь мог выйти и перебить кучу народа. Он был очень силён. Железо даже левитировать непросто, а уж работать с ним...

– И всё?

– Но ведь были же! – возразил Малфой и печально вздохнул. – Да почти за каждым толика добрых дел имелась, пока они не ожесточились и не взялись мстить всему миру. Времена были другими. Тогдашняя обыденная жестокость сейчас выглядит дико, согласись.

Гарри задумчиво покивал. Значит, был среди сотни маньяков один истинный целитель. Уже хорошо. Эммет Ушастый, надо же. Наверное, смешной был с виду, лопоухий.

– А где можно об Эммете прочитать?

– Нигде, – Драко развёл руками. – Упоминания о нём разбросаны по летописям того времени и кое-как сведены во «Взлёте и падении Тёмных искусств». Позднее писали, будто проходимец Ушастый приписал себе деяния святого Мунго Бонама. Враньё это: Мунго родился спустя тридцать лет после казни Эммета.

– Жаль, – огорчился Гарри. – Нужно будет хотя бы «Взлёт и падение» прочитать. Гермиона хвалила эту книгу.

– Ничего выдающегося, – презрительно наморщил нос Малфой. – Глава о тебе, кстати, самая приторная. Не научный труд, а дневник провинциальной барышни. Половина фактов переврана в угоду министерству. Нет никакого падения Тёмных искусств, есть их травля. Ещё лет двести назад тёмная магия была в небывалом почёте. Со временем общественное мнение понемногу менялось, и теперь даже упоминания о Тьме считаются неприличными. Но тёмные маги никуда не делись. Просто сидят тихо, пережидают плохие времена. Так уже было несколько раз за последнюю тысячу лет. Папа говорит – маятник.

– А стихийные маги считаются тёмными или светлыми?

– Хороший вопрос, – оживился Драко. – Споры между учёными мужами не утихают до сих пор. Однако большинство магов склонно выделять стихийников в так называемую природную, или нейтральную, магию. Видишь ли, этот дар неразборчив и непостоянен. Слабенькая способность к управлению стихией может достаться даже маглорождённому. Шаманы и заклинатели всех мастей по всему миру – именно такие колдуны. Наследуется природная магия далеко не всегда. Причём никто так и не выяснил, что именно нужно делать для сохранения этого дара в семье. Сейчас наследный дар существует лишь у Ноттов – необычайная мощь, небывалая! – у Бэддоков и у нас. Все остальные известные стихийники за последние триста лет обретали дар случайно и не могли передать его по наследству.

– Как некроманты, – вздохнул Гарри.

– Именно, – подтвердил Малфой. – К тому же стихийная магия легко комбинируется с исконными семейными талантами. Не будь у нас с Теодором этой способности, мы были бы просто сильными светлыми боевиками. Получи Флинт возможность управлять, скажем, землёй, он остался бы тёмным магом. С тобой сложнее. Неизвестно, уцелел дар Поттеров в тебе или нет. Брак Джеймса не был удачным, прости.

Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами. Поттеров-пространственников не осталось, но жалеть об их гибели почему-то не получалось. Он так и не смог смириться с идеей жертвовать роднёй ради сохранения уровня магии. Дичь какая-то. Папа Джеймс хотя бы был честен перед самим собой. Полюбил девушку – женился на ней. А вот якобы совестливый дед… Мерлин ему судья.

– И раз уж зашёл разговор о наследовании, – поколебавшись, продолжил Драко, – то вот тебе ещё один секрет. Малфои до проклятия считали себя избранными. Стихийный дар любил их. «Воздушниками» рождались почти все, не только наследники по прямой линии, как у Ноттов. Дядья, кузены, племянники, кто угодно. Огромный клан стихийных магов – можешь себе такое представить? После проклятия дар исчез. Взял и ушёл, будто обиделся на подлость моего предка. Папа говорит – разочаровался. А потом, почти полторы сотни лет спустя, вернулся к моему прапрадеду – к самому непрактичному и бестолковому из всех коварных Малфоев.

– Вот спасибо, – развеселился Гарри. – Бестолковость – непременное условие, да? Неудивительно, что вы сделали это тайной. Значит, я самый бестолковый из Поттеров?

Драко засмеялся:  
– Похоже, что так. Только помни: бестолковый Малфой – это чрезвычайно умный и ушлый Нотт. Аурелий Малфой был горем рода. Он влюбился не пойми в кого и был верен тому идиоту всю жизнь, он спустил изрядную часть собственных капиталов на благотворительность и дурацкие по тем временам прожекты. Кстати, большая часть неплохо «выстрелила» уже после его смерти. А ещё Аурелий полностью перестроил солидный семейный особняк во французский ужас с огромными окнами и зеркалами. Безутешный папа этого разгильдяя был вынужден оставить дела, переселиться в старую крепость и написать мемуары, полные боли, разочарования и гордости за сына одновременно.

– Бедный папа, – Гарри еле сдерживал смех. – И дар прижился вновь?

– Удивительно, но так и было. Ждали, что на мне он вновь исчезнет. Слава Мерлину, этого не произошло.

– А если… – Гарри запнулся, вспоминая возмущение Роберты Уилкис, но всё-таки спросил: – Если твой сын родится обычным магом, ты будешь ему рад?

– Поттер, заешь тебя мантикора, – глухо ответил помрачневший Драко, – дело дошло до того, что я буду безоглядно рад любому сыну. Возможно, что и приёмному. В Лютном полно младенцев нужной масти.

– Прости, – побледнел Гарри. – Я не знал. Проклятие, да?

– Проклятие и время. Где-то с тридцатого колена механизм передачи магических способностей начинает давать сбои. Большинство семей не доживает до такого срока, а потому почти никто об этом не знает. Я и Тео – худшие женихи в Британии. Панси – одна из немногих, кто может пережить роды первенца. А может и не пережить.

– Она знает об этом? – нахмурился Гарри.

– Ни она, ни её отец, – Малфой криво улыбнулся.

– Это подло!

– Рожать ей не сейчас, успокойся. Главный разговор будет позже, перед обручением. Таков обычай, не кипятись.

– Всё равно, это неправильно!

– Знания – не секрет. Если бы Паркинсонам не застило глаза родство со старейшим в Британии родом, они навели бы справки и посоветовались с нужными людьми.

– Вот тут согласен, – буркнул Гарри. – Да только у волшебников с логическим мышлением беда.

– Оглянись, умник, – повеселел Малфой. – Где ты в этом мире видел логику? Драконы, единороги, тентакула под осиной, три разумных и три полуразумных расы на территории одного лишь Запретного леса. Логик здесь обречён. Нужно чуять, а думать вовсе не обязательно.

– Ну-ну.

– Разве что самую малость, – Драко улёгся рядом и вновь обнял Гарри. – Успокойся. Я чувствую, всё будет замечательно.

Разумеется, завтрак они проспали. Проспали бы и обед, не возьмись Нотт по давней сволочной привычке пинать ножку кровати. От вибрации «заглушки» не спасали, и пришлось подниматься.

– Тео, друг мой, ты задрал, – заспанный, всклокоченный Малфой потёр глаза и широко зевнул. – Суббота же!

– Может быть, я скучал? Это… Томился в одиночестве!

Хорёк возмущённо засопел и в крайне непристойных выражениях послал его томиться в компании Мордреда. Теодор в долгу не остался, и минут пять приятели с видимым наслаждением переругивались, поминая друг другу давние промахи и обиды – Гарри даже заслушался.

Спальня была пуста, а кровати застелены: все уже давным-давно проснулись и отправились по своим делам. Гарри потянулся и принялся лениво собираться в душевые: халат, полотенце, мыло, зубная паста…

– Палочку, р-растяпа! – рявкнул Тео, оторвавшись от перебранки с Хорьком, и бестолковый тёмный маг Поттер обречённо застонал. – Как только проснулся, первым делом нужно хватать палочку! А уж потом чесать яйца и открывать глаза.

– Отлично, мистер Нотт, – скривился Драко. – Теперь мы знаем всё о ваших пробуждениях. Деяния, достойные баллад.

– Я и вправду опять забыл её на тумбочке, – повинился Гарри со вздохом. – Спасибо, Тео.

Дурацкая палочка по-прежнему оставалась самым вредным предметом из волшебных вещиц – все остальные, включая чернильницу-непроливайку, служили верой и правдой. И только «сестрица» всюду мешалась: неудобно торчала из сумки или кармана, выпирала из-под подушки, норовила выскользнуть из пальцев и ожесточённо плевалась фиолетовыми искрами в ответ на любые потуги прикинуться порядочным магом.

Чехол на предплечье для переноски зловредной деревяшки не годился, потому что Гарри совершенно не умел с ним управляться. Обманчивая лёгкость, с которой мелкие боевики выхватывали и убирали палочки, достигалась упорными тренировками. Сам же Гарри едва не пропорол себе руку в неудачной попытке быстро воткнуть палочку в чехол и навсегда зарёкся изображать ветерана Второй магической.

Некоторые студенты из старых семей, чьи отцы не были аврорами или Пожирателями, тоже носили палочки в чехлах, только на поясе. Эти чехольчики, изукрашенные вышивкой или резьбой, напоминали миниатюрные ножны. Гарри загорелся было купить себе такой же, но потом отказался от этой идеи: с «сестрицы» сталось бы путаться в складках мантии и цепляться за всё подряд. К тому же Малфой презрительно кривился: «Анахронизм, Поттер. Претенциозно, нелепо и неудобно. Лучше навесь на руку обычную петельку, как девчонки делают».

Девчачью петельку Гарри не хотел, вот ещё! Поэтому он продолжал таскать палочку в сумке или в кармане, как это делали все маглорождённые и чистокровные с происхождением попроще, чем у Монтегю. И, разумеется, раз через раз забывал её в спальне.

Вот и теперь забыл, а ведь твёрдо решил прикидываться обычным магом – те без палочки даже уборную не посещают. Он повертел злобную деревяшку в руках и решительно воткнул её в волосы, под резинку, увязывающую хвост. Затем покрутил головой, убедился, что палочка не мешает, подхватил полотенце и побрёл в душ.

Стоя под горячими струями, Гарри вспоминал ночной разговор и разрабатывал очередной вариант старого Почти-Коварного-Плана: быть паинькой, без нужды рот не открывать, на подначки не реагировать, а на уроках сидеть смирно и покорно внимать любой чуши.

«Палочку носить на виду, – размышлял он, – на петельке или в волосах. В волосах лучше – так я смотрюсь конченым придурком. От Малфоя не отлипать – гадкие слухи отлично скроют правду, а Хорёк скор на проклятия. Месяц-другой, и желающих связываться с нами не останется. Пупсик с компанией пусть геройствуют – мешать не буду. Монстром займутся папаши, а я постараюсь выследить Лорда, гори он в аду. Спать и есть стоит побольше, а то уже шатает на ходу. Что ещё? Там посмотрим».

И всю следующую неделю некромант Поттер педантично следовал Плану, да так добросовестно, что у Малфоя со Снейпом снесло крышу. Первый постепенно становился всё вежливее и вежливее, а второй внезапно ударился в заботу: подстраховывал на уроках, интересовался самочувствием и даже отволок в Больничное крыло.

Из роли Гарри вышел всего лишь раз, когда папаша Олли Вуда принялся расспрашивать его о монстре. Спасибо декану, дело не зашло далеко, но расстроившийся Поттер всё равно пилил себя полночи: «Тщеславная ты скотина, вечно тебе нужно на глаза лезть. Ты должен думать о жизнях родных, а не о своём дешёвом самолюбии, кретин!»

Старшие слизеринцы тоже присматривались к скандальному герою, что дружил с Малфоем и безнаказанно дерзил старшим, но помалкивали. «Они связаны контрактом, забей», – обронил как-то Драко, и Гарри забил. Никакой головы не хватит, чтобы беспокоиться обо всём происходящем вокруг него, а Сметвик нипочём не даст будущего ученика в обиду; до бестолочи Поттера наконец дошло, что целитель раскусил его сразу.

«Когда привыкну сам к себе, поговорю с ним, – решил Гарри и внезапно разозлился. – А если скажет, что в Мунго некросам не место, поселюсь в Лютном и открою там больницу! Стану святым Гарольдом, и пусть только попробует кто-нибудь пикнуть!»

Эта мысль заставила его черкнуть несколько строчек «Мистеру Чепмену, аптекарю»: «Как Ваши дела? Надеюсь, хорошо. Я часто вспоминаю нашу встречу».

К превеликому удивлению Гарри, Букля вернулась через пару часов с увесистым пакетом. Ночью, под пологом, он открыл свёрток и в полном обалдении присвистнул: две сотни галлеонов в бархатном мешочке, дюжина уменьшенных бутылок дорогого огневиски, блок магловского «Кента» и коробка отличнейшего горького шоколада.

«Конфеты – для Вас, мистер Поттер, – Бубонтюбер тоже предпочитал Прытко пишущие перья обычным. – Остальное советую презентовать Вашим чистокровным приятелям, чтобы отстали. Боюсь шокировать, но с такой внешностью Вам лучше покупать покровительство за деньги. С восхищением и уважением, Ваш преданный поклонник Кевин Б.».

– Ах ты, сволочь! – возмутился Малфой. – Да не ты, Гарри. Вот говнюк! Набор, кстати, азкабанский, сразу видно – в Хогвартсе этому грязнокровке неслабо доставалось. Нет, Поттер, возвращать подарки некрасиво. Лучше поблагодари за заботу. Папа говорил, что твой приятель умён и опасен, – пригодится.

– Как спиртное пропустили в Хогвартс?

Малфой закатил глаза и постучал пальцем по лбу:  
– Точно так же, как наши из Хогсмида проносят. Из магии здесь только чары уменьшения, а отнять посылку у чужой совы – значит на всю жизнь заработать репутацию вора. Твой приятель знал, что делал. Говорю же, говнюк!

В общем, постепенно Почти-Коварный-План обрастал деталями, как закономерными, так и неожиданными даже для самого автора.

Но если быть честным, то большую часть этой странной недели Гарри просто отдыхал. Всё-таки девять бравых бойцов между ним и монстром – грех не расслабиться. То, что чудище не желало высовываться из своей ухоронки, отчего-то совершенно не тревожило Поттера. Он даже позволил себе немножко помечтать: а вдруг у монстра и впрямь не всё в порядке? Перелинять, например, не смог, или зубы высыпались после долгой спячки. Хорошо бы!

Гарри теперь тоже спал почти всё свободное время, хоть собственные зубы пересчитывай, а Динки утомился таскать ему в постель печенье и пирожные.

– Смотри, Поттер, растолстеешь, – хихикал Блейз, выхватывал из рук надкусанный кусок сладкого пирога, проглатывал его не жуя и вновь убегал в учебную лабораторию.

– Что он там делает? – благодушно поинтересовался Гарри у хмурого Нотта.

– Верховодит толпой ополоумевших ведьм, – недовольно ответил Тео. – Страшный тип, оказывается. Вчера пытался намазать мне морду сывороткой для улучшения цвета кожи.

– Был послан? – предположил Гарри.

Нотт скорчил рожу и фыркнул:  
– Само собой. Нормальный у меня цвет. Малфоя пусть намажет.

Аномально милый Хорёк на это предложение лишь вежливо улыбнулся, а Тео застонал и гневно сообщил потолку спальни, что его окружают дураки ненормальные, терпение на исходе, а Салазар велик и всенепременно накажет засранцев.

Возможно даже, очень скоро.

Вполне может статься, что и руками своего давнего любимца Теодора Магнуса Нотта.

Гарри лопал пирожные и согласно кивал, а Малфой, почти свихнувшийся от переживаний, чинно утыкался в учебник трансфигурации и вздыхал кротко-кротко.

– Слышишь, Поттер, не знаю, чем ты его проклял, но верни как было! – к четвергу Тео потерял всякое терпение. – Это ж не Хорёк, а банка с мёдом! Липкий, сладкий и противный! Верни мне друга, погубитель!

– Чтобы я знал, как, – честно сознался Гарри. – Вообще-то, сходить с ума надо бы мне.

– Потрогай его, что ли.

– Чего?!

– Фу, развратник. Так, как меня трогал. Я мыслю, нашего Дракона дар догнал. Колдун-то Хорь не из последних, понимаешь? Только постарайся аккуратно, потихоньку, чтобы он не догадался. Поттер, сделай, я должен буду!

Хорька догнал не дар, а осознание себя в подельниках у некроманта – Гарри был уверен в этом. Дар у Малфоя случился радостный, лёгкий, и принимали они друг друга на ура, без всяких проблем – это чувствовалось в каждой жилочке, в каждой капельке крови Драко. Чтобы почуять такую гармонию, некроманту Поттеру даже _Грань_ не стоило звать на помощь – счастье слияния тела и стихии просто било в глаза. Воздух был Драко, и Драко был воздух – какое там сумасшествие? Сильф (1), да и только.

«Я не догадался только потому, что знать не знал о стихийной магии, – размышлял Поттер. – Надо лечить. Жалко же».

Поэтому он охотно отзывался на объятия и не стыдился держаться за руки, с максимальной осторожностью «поправляя настроение» съехавшему с катушек Хорю. Однако терапевтическое воздействие успеха не имело: видимо, Малфой беспокоился намного сильнее, чем желал показать.

К сегодняшнему дню это тихое и церемонное создание успело и самого Гарри достать до печёнок – ещё чуть-чуть, и оно начнёт лизаться с Гермионой.

На вчерашней трансфигурации бывший Хорь дошёл до того, что витиевато поблагодарил «драгоценную мисс Грейнджер» за «неоценимые сведения». Маккошка чуть не села мимо стула, а «драгоценная мисс Грейнджер» растерянно заморгала и пропищала что-то вроде: «Ты совсем не похож на отца».

«Похож-похож, – с непонятной злостью подумал Гарри. – И на отца, и на маменьку, и на всех их драккловых родичей скопом. Что бы ты понимала в генетике, зазнайка! Надо Хорька лечить. Быстро. К жмырам осторожность!»

***

Быстрого лечения не получилось. Всё-таки Малфой – это вам не какой-нибудь чахлый мажонок. Силищи в нём было столько, что Гарри рисковал надорваться не хуже, чем на первом курсе из-за Пьюси.

«Дуракам везёт, – вздыхал Гарри про себя. – Сейчас бы я не посмел сунуться к Эдриану просто так, без подготовки. И обязательно попросил бы Флинта зафиксировать пациента Ступефаем или чем похлеще».

Хорёк же пришёл в себя сам, почти без посторонней помощи. Сцена в фехтовальном зале внезапно поставила ему мозги на место – Гарри мог поклясться, что «услышал» громкий щелчок как раз на фразе: «Ты нас палишь, идиот!»

Означать это могло лишь одно: Драко подвёл итог своим нелёгким размышлениям и составил собственный план. Можно было не сомневаться, что тот продуман до мелочей на три хода вперёд.

«Вот только ни Лорда, ни Пророчества в его раскладе нет, – думал Гарри тоскливо. – Признаться, что ли?»

Соблазн был велик, но герой-некромант Поттер, крепко поразмыслив, твёрдо решил держать язык за зубами: не дело впутывать живых в разборки с нежитью. Повоевали на первом курсе – хватит! Гарри до смерти не забудет лежащего ничком Драко с неловко вывернутой рукой. Нет уж, к дракклам такие приключения!

«Сам управлюсь, – думал он, собирая сумку для похода в библиотеку, – не в первый раз. Другое дело, что первый раз я совсем не помню, к сожалению. Знать бы, чем именно я в мистера Риддла так удачно попал!»

– Поттер, долго ты будешь ковыряться? – исцелившийся Хорь нетерпеливо топтался на пороге спальни. – Мы в читальный зал идём, а не в дикие земли!

– Ещё неизвестно, что страшнее, – отмахнулся Гарри. – В прошлый раз, помнится, какая-то книженция тяпнула тебя за палец. Подожди, сейчас вспомню, куда я дел эссе по чарам. Ага, вот оно! Пойдём.

По дороге Драко и Теодор затеялись спорить о преимуществах и недостатках различных боевых стоек, а Гарри впервые за долгое время наслаждался прогулкой. В коридорах было многолюдно; по случаю прибытия в Хогвартс гостей барышни превратили традиционный субботний променад в совсем уж светское мероприятие.

Девушки, оживлённые и принарядившиеся, неторопливо прохаживались по освещённым факелами коридорам, а парни почтительно сопровождали их в некотором отдалении. Малышня передвигалась бегом, с криками и визгом, а дежурные префекты то и дело останавливали какого-нибудь расшалившегося сорванца и лениво грозились лишить того баллов.

– Обалдеть, – покачал головой Тео. – Все уже забыли про твоего монстра, Поттер. А шуму-то было, шуму!

– Не забыли, – возразил Малфой. – Заметь, с Гарри почти никто не здоровается.

– Мне всё равно, – Поттер упрямо вскинул подбородок и смерил проходящую мимо бестолковую кукушку Кристалл надменным взглядом. – Пусть не здороваются. Больно надо!

Нотт хмыкнул, а Драко взял Гарри за руку.

В библиотеке, наоборот, почти никого не было. За маленькими столиками занималось несколько старшекурсников, а в дальнем от мадам Пинс конце зала о чём-то оживлённо переговаривалась группа хаффлпаффцев-второкурсников.

– … всё Поттер! – донесся оттуда чей-то гневный голос, и Гарри споткнулся на полушаге.

На говорившего зашикали хором, а Малфой приложил палец к губам и потащил Поттера за стеллаж. Теодор бесшумно двинулся следом за ними.

– Не ори, а то сейчас мадам Пинс тебя быстренько выставит! – сердито прошептала Ханна Эббот и погрозила Эрни Макмиллану пальцем. – С чего ты взял, будто это Гарри?

– А кто? Сама посуди: он дружит с Малфоем и знает парселтанг! Виданное ли дело для честного человека?

– Гарри показался мне хорошим мальчиком, – жалобно сказала Ханна. – Врёте вы всё!

– Он показался тебе красивым мальчиком, подруга, – усмехнулась Меган Джонс. – Не зря ты его колдографии из газет собираешь. А красивый и хороший – это разные люди.

– Благодаря ему исчез Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, – не сдавалась мисс Эббот. – Значит, в Гарри есть что-то хорошее!

– Кто мог выжить после схватки с Неназываемым? – Макмиллан поднял указательный палец вверх и важно оглядел встревоженных слушателей. – Лишь природный тёмный маг! Тёмный-претёмный, Эббот, сильнее и злее Того-Самого!

Нотт толкнул Гарри локтем, скроил испуганную рожу и сделал вид, что вот-вот рухнет на колени. Малфой беззвучно выругался и достал палочку, явно намереваясь заткнуть оратора. Гарри же вцепился ему в руку и отчаянно помотал головой: что толку? Одного заткнёт, а остальных?

– Поэтому Джастин и прячется в нашей спальне, – продолжал меж тем Эрни Макмиллан. – Бедняга сам проболтался Поттеру, что он из маглорождённых. Угораздило его похвастаться об этом Наследнику Слизерина!

И тут Гарри не выдержал и вышел из-за стеллажа.

– Сплетничаем? – улыбнулся он. Видно, улыбка получилось неудачной, потому что хаффлпафцы побледнели и замерли. – Передайте, пожалуйста, Джастину, что бояться не стоит. Я вовсе не желаю ему зла.

– Ну да, как же, – у Макмиллана тряслись руки и дрожали губы. – Скажи ещё, Криви был твоим приятелем.

– Да, – Гарри перестал улыбаться. – Это правда.

– Врёшь! – выдохнул Эрни и задрожал ещё сильнее. – Все знают, что это ты его проклял! Криви снимал на колдокамеру тебя, лежащего в грязи на стадионе, за то и поплатился!

– Ты рехнулся, – Гарри стиснул кулаки, и девчонки испуганно ахнули.

Макмиллан отшатнулся и всхлипнул:  
– Ты не посмеешь! Я чистокровный маг в десятом колене, за меня будут мстить!

– Ах, как страшно, – за спиной раздался хрипловатый голос Нотта, а Эрни съёжился и закусил губу. – Десять колен горных баранов. Мме-е-е! – издевательски проблеял он и хлопнул Гарри по плечу. – Пойдём, Поттер, мне эссе писать. Здесь всё равно ничего умного не скажут. Хорёк, где ты там?

Малфой вышел из укрытия и, не глядя на перепуганных однокурсников, подхватил Гарри под руку и поволок к другому столу.

– Плюнь, – сказал он хмуро. – Дураки и трусы – не те люди, на которых стоит обращать внимание.

– Главное, чтобы они на тебя внимания не обратили, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Ты сам всё слышал, Поттер. За одну лишь дурную репутацию в Азкабан не сажают, но мой тебе совет: прекращай чудить. И ты, Хорь, язык придержи.

– Сам придержи!

– Оба хороши, – вздохнул Гарри. – Вечно нарываетесь, а я теперь злодей.

– Зато красивый, – утешил его Тео и ослепительно улыбнулся. – Прямо как Лорд. Гордись!

Поттер вспомнил уродливую морду Твари, торчавшую из затылка бедняги Квиррелла, нервно потёр шрам и промолчал.  
________________________________________  
(1) Сильфы — в средневековом фольклоре духи воздуха. Существо впервые описано алхимиком Парацельсом в качестве элементаля Воздуха.


	27. Глава 26

Очки профессора Флитвика – круглые, в тонкой золотой оправе – были особенными, старой гоблинской работы. Филиус вынимал их из инкрустированного дромароговой костью очешника лишь по самым серьёзным поводам. Сегодня, например, Флитвик собирался свести предварительный полугодовой баланс и отправить выстраданный результат в попечительский совет.

– Это высшая форма магии, уважаемые коллеги, куда там трансфигурации, чарам или даже алхимии, – с мрачным удовлетворением изрёк он, бережно сворачивая длиннющий свиток. – Я, конечно, не нажил горб за гринготтской конторкой, но кое-что могу.

Коллеги почтительно внимали, благоговея перед неведомой волшбой, а директор Дамблдор облегчённо вздохнул: впервые за много лет школьные траты не превысили смету, а совет не пенял на расточительство и небрежность в отчётах.

– Филиус, вы наш спаситель, – смиренно склонил он голову, а польщённый Флитвик довольно улыбнулся в не по-гоблински пышные усы.

Идиллию разрушил Снейп, злобным чёрным вихрем ворвавшийся в учительскую. Он стремительно пересёк просторную комнату и молча бросил на массивный директорский стол измятый лист пергамента.

– Это правда? – отрывисто поинтересовался он у Дамблдора.

– Что именно, Северус? – директор растерянно уставился на Снейпа, а потом перевёл взгляд на пергамент. – Ах, это. Боюсь, что так.

– Боитесь?! Тогда какого… Зачем вы это позволили?

– Куда мне было деваться? Профессор Локхарт может быть очень настойчив, тебе ли не знать?

– Что? – тихо спросил Снейп, и присутствующие в учительской разом побелели. – Что вы сказали?

– Северус, – умоляюще воскликнул директор, – я не понимаю, что на тебя нашло. Профессор по ЗОТИ взялся организовать дуэльный клуб, только и всего. Это же просто забава, как квиддич. Дети немного развлекутся и перестанут бояться чудовища.

– Профессор Локхарт и есть чудовище, – Снейп резко развернулся на каблуках и ожёг свирепым взглядом робко пискнувшую что-то Синистру, – и всем это ведомо!

– Но помилуй, Северус, что я мог поделать? – Дамблдор всплеснул руками, и широкие рукава его мантии взметнулись и опали, блеснув золотым шитьём.

– Запретить! – гневно рявкнул Снейп. – Запретить этот балаган! 

Директор вновь беспомощно взмахнул руками, на сей раз молча. Сонный феникс вытащил голову из-под крыла, обиженно курлыкнул и уставился на Снейпа с тем же горестным недоумением, что и хозяин.

– Почему балаган? – поинтересовался Флитвик, аккуратно снял очки и бережно уложил их в футляр. – В смысле, балаган, конечно, но мы же с вами сумеем позаботиться о безопасности детей.

– Кто разрешил этот цирк, тот пускай обо всём и заботится! – отчеканил Снейп и выскочил из учительской, от души грохнув тяжёлой дверью.

Столпившиеся в коридоре студенты дружно шарахнулись в разные стороны: очутиться на пути у разъярённого декана Слизерина не хотелось никому. Снейп взглянул на простенок между окнами и заскрежетал зубами: там висело ещё одно объявление об открытии дуэльного клуба и нахально подмигивало разноцветными искрами.

Северус выхватил палочку, молча испепелил проклятый пергамент и, не глядя на перепуганных студентов, поспешил в подземелья.

Дурацкий клуб открывался сегодня в восемь вечера. Нужно было успеть проинструктировать префектов, запастись лечебными зельями, предупредить мадам Помфри, переговорить с Бэддоком (из компании бывших УПСов тот был самым вменяемым) и велеть Поттеру не высовываться.

Однако не успел Снейп свернуть в нужный коридор, как навстречу ему в окружении жеманно хихикающих девиц выплыл виновник сегодняшнего дурного настроения. Гилдерой Локхарт, семь Редукто ему в задницу, напоказ сверкнул отрепетированной перед колдокамерами улыбкой и пропел:  
– Добрый день, уважаемый коллега!

Снейп вновь скрипнул зубами и напомнил сам себе, что тихие и миролюбивые профессора зельеварения не имеют обыкновения швыряться Авадами направо и налево. Особенно в присутствии детей, которые хоть и напялили под школьные мантии вызывающе короткие юбки и шёлковые чулки, но всё равно остались детьми.

– Мисс Брикман, – не ответив на приветствие Пятикратного, прошипел Снейп, – на дворе декабрь, и разгуливать в дезабилье вне спальни вредно для здоровья. Извольте проследовать в Больничное крыло за Бодроперцовым зельем!

Пунцовая от смущения семикурсница из Хаффлпаффа неловко одёрнула подол милого, но безнадёжно летнего платьица, отчаянно всхлипнула и бросилась бегом по коридору.

– Кто ещё имел глупость выйти неглиже? Одеться по сезону, живо!

Снейп проводил мрачным взглядом спешно удаляющихся девиц и подавил нестерпимое желание проредить Пятикратному его отвратительную улыбочку. Без всяких заклятий, по-магловски, кулаком в зубы.

Впрочем, тот уже не улыбался, а укоризненно смотрел на Северуса.

– Они же девушки, – сказал он тихо, без своего обычного апломба. – Желание нравиться естественно для всякого человека. Вовсе незачем было так грубо отчитывать бедняжек.

– Вы самовлюблённый болван, Локхарт, – с удовольствием сообщил ему Снейп. – Бедняжки пользовались согревающими чарами, а их поддержание утомительно даже для взрослых магов. Что бы вы делали, рухни ваш эскорт в обморок? В отчаянии заломили бы руки?

Пятикратный оскорблённо вздёрнул подбородок, но Северус перебил его, не дав заговорить:  
– Мыслю, сегодняшнее представление будет из этой же категории. Деканы запретят всем студентам, мало-мальски смыслящим в боевой магии, даже шевелиться, а мы с Филиусом будем страховать остальных. Зато вы вновь окажетесь в центре внимания, ведь желание выпендриться естественно для всякого идиота.

– Я ничуть не меньше вашего смыслю в магии, мистер Снейп! – Локхарт пошёл неровными красными пятнами. – А то, что в своё время я не участвовал в мясницких забавах ваших хамовитых приятелей, вовсе не говорит обо мне дурно!

– Вы чересчур молоды, мистер Локхарт, чтобы здраво оценивать происходившие тогда события, – Снейп передёрнул плечами, вспомнив стылые стены крохотной азкабанской камеры, и вся его злость разом куда-то подевалась.

– Отчего же, – Локхарт изящно стряхнул с рукава роскошной мантии несуществующую пылинку. – Несколько моих однокурсников сгинули ни за кнат в этой бойне. Я всего-то на четыре года моложе вас. Но кто из старших обращает внимание на малышню, верно?

Северусу понадобилось всё его самообладание, чтобы не выпучить в изумлении глаза.

– То есть все ваши путешествия…

– Бегство, – кивком подтвердил непривычно серьёзный Локхарт. – Ваши воинственные друзья не жаловали нейтралов, а обзаводиться родовитым покровителем я побрезговал. Впрочем, за Каналом тогда тоже было очень неспокойно.

Северус тяжко вздохнул и излюбленным малфоевским жестом потёр виски. 

– Не расстраивайтесь, коллега, – утешил его Локхарт и вновь заулыбался. – Спасибо мистеру Поттеру, этот ужас больше не вернётся. Британия заслужила немного красоты и счастья, верно? Пусть даже и в виде моей несовершенной персоны.

Снейп протяжно застонал и уронил лицо в ладони. Вот что с этим балбесом делать?

– Вы говорили, будто можете помочь мне с дуэльным клубом, Северус. Это правда?

– Зачем это вам? – спросил Снейп устало. – Все отпрыски боевых магов так или иначе обучены, а остальных тренировать нет смысла: к убийству себе подобных тоже нужен талант.

– Какие убийства?! – возмутился Пятикратный. – Вы бредите, Северус! Благородное искусство дуэлинга не имеет никакого отношения к убийствам! Это танец! Полёт! Радость честного поединка!

– Эм… – впервые в жизни Северус не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. – Ну, если так…

– Вы же хоть немного знаете дуэльный кодекс?

– Хм…

– Вот и славно! Будете мне ассистировать!

***

Причина никак не придумывалась. В смысле, она имелась, и очень-очень веская, но на пергаменте смотрелась сущим издевательством над родными. Даже буйная фантазия Драко Малфоя не могла облечь эту причину хоть во что-нибудь пристойное.

«Мама, папа, на Рождество я остаюсь в Хогвартсе, потому что…»

Потому что по замку ползает нечто и превращает в живые статуи кошек и первокурсников? Потому что на каникулы здесь остаётся весь рыжий помёт Уизлов? Потому что Рождество – семейный праздник? Потому что ты отчаянно скучаешь по родителям?

Нужно – и хочется! – ехать домой.

«Да карябай уже как есть, трусло!» – а вот и мистер Блэк очнулся, давно не виделись. Малфой пнул свою дурную половину, чтобы не воображала, вздохнул и решительно дописал: «…потому что Гарри тоже не едет домой».

Вот и всё. Как там папа говорил? Блэк злобный, недальновидный, одна особь.

«Сам ты особь! – тут же возмутился невидимый двойник. – Хорёчья и вонючая. Папа и мама могут за себя постоять, а Гарри – нет! В смысле, законными методами не может».

Драко опять вздохнул, запечатал письмо и сунул его во внутренний карман мантии. Гарри сидел в библиотеке под охраной Нотта, а Малфой решил привести в порядок личные дела. На удивление, их оказалось немного: отнести домовикам в чистку квиддичную мантию и ответить наконец на письмо из дома.

«Это потому что я умный и организованный, – похвалил Драко сам себя. – Успеваю всё и за всех. Слыхал, бестолочь? Вот поэтому тело у меня, а ты ютишься где-то на задворках».

«Пиздуй в совятню, тело, – лениво отозвался Блэк, проваливаясь в свою обычную дрёму, – ты и так ответ на трое суток задержал. Получишь от матери, и поделом».

– Куда собрался? – Теренс Ургхарт, как всегда, полулежал на диванчике в гостиной и неторопливо листал воскресный номер «Пророка».

– В совиную башню, – послушно доложил Драко и мысленно сплюнул: осадное положение достало до печёнок. Если не найдётся провожатого, из подземелий его не выпустят.

– Подожди немного, – Терри зевнул и тряхнул головой, прогоняя сонливость. – Флинт тоже туда идёт.

– Один? – не выдержал Драко и театрально воздел руки. – Как можно?

– Ну, с тобой-то ему и впрямь бояться нечего, – невозмутимо ответил Ургхарт и вновь зашуршал газетой. – Так что сделай милость, оборони бедолагу от вашего с Поттером питомца.

– Дубина, – буркнул себе под нос разочарованный Драко. Он-то надеялся развлечься нотацией, на которые префект в последнее время был необычайно щедр: «Если твоя дурацкая жопа окаменеет, никто не заплачет, кроме мандрагор. Но господин декан строго-настрого велел экономить его нервы, время и ингредиенты, так что сядь на эту самую жопу и жди оказии, еблан!»

– Засранец, – отозвался Теренс, перевалился на другой бок и ухватил со стола свежий «Ведьмополитен» с колдографией главы Департамента магического правопорядка на обложке: «Закон и стабильность – истинные ценности магической Британии».

Малфой поморщился. Задавака Сьюзи Боунс вот уж второй день не расставалась с этим номером и таскала его повсюду, даже на уроки. Шагу нельзя было ступить, чтобы не услышать её восторженные взвизги. На колдографии мадам заместитель министра выглядела посвежее, чем в жизни, а её знаменитый монокль был нацелен прямо на читателя.

– Внебрачная дочь Шизоглаза, – веселились в слизеринской гостиной. – Гляди-ка, прямо насквозь пронзает. Грозится навести порядок, ну надо же! Похоже, Фаджу всё. Народ, кто что слышал интересного?

В многочасовых обсуждениях британской политики Драко не участвовал: из дома шли очень странные письма, и Хорёк всей своей пронырливой сущностью чуял, что папенька поставил на джокера.

Мадам Боунс и её присных ждал немалый сюрприз на выборах, но какой именно, Драко даже предположить не мог. Лорд Нотт во главе министерства смотрелся бы так же весело, как и лорд Флинт в директорах Хогвартса; значит, дело было не в новой кандидатуре министра. Ковен явно готовился к войне, но с кем, догадаться тоже не получалось.

Что-то они знали, их с Теодором многогрешные папаши. Знали и готовились, по давней пожирательской традиции не брезгуя ничем. Папу едва не убили из магловского оружия, а лорд Нотт, не скрываясь, ходил по мэнору в джинсах. Что-то назревало, но Драко и Теодор после одного задушевного разговора решили не забивать себе голову.

– Надо будет, скажут, – бурчал Тео и подкидывал на ладони крохотный огненный шарик. – Хорошо, что молчат.

И Драко, повздыхав, согласился. Придурок Монтегю мог часами драть глотку, рассказывая всем и каждому, что бы он сказал и как поступил на месте своего деда, – на этом месте ему не светило очутиться никогда. Малфой и Нотт разговоров о политике, даже самых шутливых, избегали всеми способами. Они могли оказаться на месте своих отцов в любую секунду и истово молили всех магловских и магических святых о том, чтобы этого не случилось.

– Ну что, никто в совятню не собрался? – в гостиную ввалился Маркус Флинт, на ходу запахивая дуэльную мантию.

– Ловец твой, – Теренс оторвался от созерцания худосочных прелестей юной певички, опрометчиво замахнувшейся на монополию мадам Уорбек. – Отписал, небось, папеньке про ваше общее несчастье.

– Уебу, – грустно прогудел Флинт. – Терри, ну просил же, не насмехайся.

– А я что?

– А ты насмехаешься!

– Какое несчастье? – встревожился Драко. Общие дела между его отцом и старшим Флинтом плодились с невероятной скоростью: от дружбы с мистером Грейбеком до каких-то загадочных руин во Флинт-мэноре (подслушивать, конечно, некрасиво, но иногда очень полезно). А встрять в несчастье в компании с Флинтами – плёвое дело: благоразумия у тех ни на кнат.

– Да ладно, ты не слышал? – оживился Ургхарт, а Флинт набычился, гневно засопел и потопал к выходу. Драко бросился следом.

– Марк! Что случилось? Да говори же! Что-то с папой?

– Да что с ним сделается? И мой в целости, вон на днях с папаней Вуда нарезались в хлам. Это Терри шутит.

– Да?

– Да, – кивнул Флинт и нахмурился. – Паразит.

– Так что случилось?

– А то ты не знаешь. Папаня накидал мне плюх, велел вести себя прилично и на профессора Локхарта глаз не подымать. Мол, сопля я зелёная, жизни не нюхал, а настоящий учитель тем славен, что вовек на ученика не позарится. Невместно, короче, ни ему, ни мне.

Драко закусил щёку, чтобы не заржать вслух: с Маркуса сталось бы и подзатыльник выписать насмешнику. Терри по шее не получил – ну так Ургхарт с Флинтом и дружат с малолетства.

– Да клал я на приличия, – Марк упрямо выпятил челюсть и с силой пнул дверь в гостиную, – мне до выпуска полгода. Вот только профессор Локхарт за нашим деканом ухлёстывает вовсю, а тот и рад, сволочь немытая!

– Но-но! – по привычке вскинулся Малфой. – Ты о моём крёстном говоришь, троллья ты морда!

– Не только о крёстном, – мрачно ухмыльнулся Флинт. – Так что беда у нас и впрямь общая.

– Взрослые все, – Драко поморщился, – разберутся. Не нашего ума дело, понял?

– Да понял, – тяжко вздохнул Марк. – Только всё равно тошно. Что ж я, шелудивый какой, что меня никто и не…

Он стиснул челюсти и быстро зашагал по коридору; Малфою пришлось догонять его бегом.

– Не хнычь, капитан, всё будет, – пообещал он весело. – Вот увидишь.

– Обещаешь? – Флинт наконец улыбнулся.

– Обязательно. А ты потом проводишь меня в библиотеку?

– Вот же хорёк. Ладно, провожу, подлиза.

***

– Второй! Второй за полгода! – могучий рёв Хагрида разнёсся по просторному холлу, и Гарри вздрогнул.

– Чего второй-то? – слава Мерлину, мистер Вуд задал вопрос таким скучающим голосом, что Хагрид сразу сбавил тон.

– Петух же, – ответил он грустно и в доказательство потряс безжизненной тушкой; несколько перьев упало на мраморный пол. – Лиса повадилась, что ли? Хочу вот профессора Дамблдора попросить заколдовать курятник.

– Так проси, дубина, а то орёшь во всю глотку, детей пугаешь, – недовольно сказал мистер Хиллиард. – Петуха зачем приволок? Печку тоже лиса развалила?

– У меня камин только, – Хагрид растерянно почесал в затылке. – На вертел жалко. Я ж его ещё цыплёночком знал. Во-от такусеньким, – он свёл пальцы, показывая каким крохотным птенцом был безвременно усопший петух, и шмыгнул носом.

– Ты воскрешать его принёс? – хохотнул мистер Вуд. – Ну-ну.

Студенты, возвращавшиеся с обеда и остановившиеся понаблюдать за сценкой, тоже захихикали и с интересом уставились на возмущённого лесника.

Хагрид гневно свёл брови и торжественно воздел к потолку лапищу с зажатой в ней тушкой.

– Да как ты… Как язык у тебя повернулся клеветать на профессора Дамблдора, великого человека! Он к тёмной магии никогда…

– Что случилось, господа?

Заслышав голос Дамблдора, Гарри проворно огляделся и шмыгнул за спину Люциану Боулу. Малфой недовольно цокнул и встал рядом, скрестив руки на груди коронным жестом дражайшего декана.

– Думаешь, птичку тоже на тебя повесят? – шутливо предположил Боул.

– А то, – угрюмо подтвердил Гарри. – Кому ещё душить петухов, как не Наследнику Слизерина?

– И верно – некому, – усмехнулся Люк.

Драко скривился, но сказать ничего не успел: его прервал чей-то горестный всхлип. Гарри завертел головой, но тут же отвлёкся на директора, который уговаривал Хагрида не сердиться на неудачную шутку мистера Вуда.

– Никто и не думал поминать тёмную магию, друг мой, – ласково улыбался профессор Дамблдор. – Какая ерунда, право. Отдай петуха домовикам…

– Нет! – страдальчески воскликнул Хагрид и прижал тушку к груди. – Не отдам! Ведь цыплёночком… Сам похороню!

– Ага, рядом с Пушком, – проворчал Гарри себе под нос. – «Не забуду!»

Малфой тяжко вздохнул и виновато посмотрел на друга. Прошлогодний рейд в Запретный коридор он считал своим личным позором и страшно не любил вспоминать. Поттер, впрочем, тоже. Хорошо хоть, Квиррелл снился редко и в нормальном виде.

– Конечно, похоронишь, – продолжил увещевания Дамблдор. – И курятник мы с Минервой заколдуем от хищников. Только не волнуйся, прошу тебя.

– А я бы проверил домишко, – мистер Вуд отчего-то вдруг разозлился. – В прошлом году, помнится, там обретался дракон.

– Не дракон, а дракончик! – запальчиво возразил Хагрид и гневно засопел. – Вот такусенький! Он никому и ничего…

– Дракон выскочил из леса, мистер Вуд, – директор повелительным жестом оборвал лесника, поморщился и потёр висок. – Министерство провело расследование, вы же знаете, – он укоризненно взглянул на собеседника поверх очков.

– Ну да! Взял и выскочил! – зло фыркнул Вуд и внезапно вскинул палочку. – Признавайся, образина, опять какое-нибудь страхоёбище подобрал?

Хагрид растерянно кашлянул и попятился.

– Дык я… Да нет же, – забормотал он. – Я ни в жизнь… Профессор Дамблдор никогда…

– Мистер Вуд, успокойтесь, – негромко, но властно велел директор. – Рубеус ни при чём, я ручаюсь.

– Добряк вы, профессор, – криво улыбнулся Вуд и спрятал палочку. Мистер Хиллиард тоже заметно расслабился и отступил на шаг от лесника. – Замок пуст: никого и ничего. А пацан и кошка лежат неподвижно. Значит, что? Значит, неучтённый питомец вашего приятеля. По-хорошему прошу, признавайся, Хагрид. Профессор за тебя заступится и, может быть, опять без Азкабана обойдётся.

– Да я… – голос у великана задрожал, а на глазах показались слёзы. – Как ты… Я не виноват!

Студенты взволнованно загомонили, а профессор Дамблдор обернулся и нетерпеливо велел всем идти по своим делам. Холл мгновенно опустел, и лже-Наследник сбежал оттуда первым.

– Папаша Вуда неплохо соображает, – Хорёк с досадой прищурился, – и в бродячего дракона не поверил, оказывается. А я кретин.

– Не без того, – поддел Гарри и, хихикнув, увернулся от тычка.

– Надо отцу писать, – озабоченно сообщил Драко.

– Он знает, что ты кретин, – Боул уворачиваться не стал, просто подставил под костлявый малфоевский кулак крепкую ладонь. – Можешь не переводить пергамент.

– Ты Вуда хорошо слышал? Хагрид обзавёлся очередной жутью! Как я не подумал?! Вполне мог пойти в Запретный лес, подобрать что-нибудь выпавшее из гнезда и стать ему мамочкой. Это же Хагрид! Дракон, цербер – и это только в прошлом году!

– Клык ещё, – вздохнул Гарри. – Самый бестолковый и трусливый пёс на свете. Драко, Хагрид чересчур добрый. Умирающий от голода порченый цербер, обречённый на удушье в холодном яйце дракончик… Чувствуешь разницу? Он не стал бы потакать кровожадному чудищу.

– Я пишу отцу, – отрубил Малфой. – Если твой расчудесный лесник невиновен, это очень быстро выяснят.

– Он не виноват! – крикнул кто-то срывающимся голосом, и парни быстро обернулись.

Мисс Джиневра Уизли, бледная и заплаканная, стояла очень прямо, надменно, почти по-малфоевски задрав подбородок. Больше в коридоре никого не было.

– Слышишь, малахольная, ты почему бродишь одна в подземельях? – нахмурившись, поинтересовался Боул. – Не дай Мерлин, кто-то из наших недоумков обидит.

– Я Малфоя не боюсь! – дальше выпрямлять спину было некуда; Джинни привстала на цыпочки и яростно всхлипнула. – Пусть только попробует, Хорь вонючий!

– Я про наших богатеньких балбесов вообще-то, – вздохнул Люк. – Хорёк против них сопля соплёй, тут ты права. Где твои братцы придурочные, мисс Почти-Прюэтт?

– Ещё скажи, мисс Почти-Блэк, – лицо Малфоя перекосила кривая, невесёлая и очень взрослая ухмылка. – Что уставилась, рыжая? Я тебя тоже не боюсь, недоделанная.

– Драко, как тебе не стыдно! – рассердился Гарри. – Братцы – придурочные, не спорю, но Джинни – хорошая! – он подошёл к Джиневре и неловко сунул ей в руки вышитый мамой платочек. – Не обращай внимания. И про братьев я пошутил. Они вырастут и поймут, что такую храбрую и красивую девочку нужно беречь.

Джинни судорожно вздохнула, а потом вдруг крепко вцепилась в Гарри и с плачем уткнулась ему в плечо. Незадачливый некромант Поттер мгновенно забыл о собственных невесёлых делах, обнял бедняжку и принялся шептать что-то неразборчиво-утешительное.

Боул насмешливо присвистнул, а Малфой сказал несколько непечатных слов и порадовал слегка озябшего Гарри тёплым ветерком.

– Драко, не выделывайся, – сказал Поттер строго. – Лучше трансфигурируй ещё пару платков: одним не обойдёмся. Джинни, что случилось? Дома всё в порядке? Миссис Уизли здорова?

Джинни быстро закивала и заплакала ещё горше.

– Опять Рон накричал? Плюнь, он всегда орёт. Человек такой, ты же знаешь. Перси занудствует, или близнецы насмехаются? Тоже плюнь, нашла из-за чего рыдать. Напиши старшим братьям, и на каникулах этим поганцам придёт конец.

Джинни на миг улыбнулась сквозь слёзы, помотала головой и принялась вытирать глаза.

– К-колин, – выговорила она наконец. – Эт-то ужасно, Г-гарри! Ужасно! И п-петух!

Она опять заплакала, только тихо.

– Вот такусенький, – процедил Драко мрачно и раздражённо махнул палочкой, трансфигурируя из карточки от шоколадной лягушки носовой платок в серо-зелёную клетку. – Держи, припадочная. Больше места нет, чтобы петуха оплакать?

– Не петуха, а Колина, я думаю, – сухо отозвался Гарри. – Перестань язвить, сколько можно? Джинни, милая, ты хотела что-то рассказать?

От Малфоя дохнуло жаром, и Боул вновь присвистнул, на сей раз удивлённо.

– Точно кретин, – констатировал Гарри и погладил Джинни по голове. – Не бойся, если Снейп пообещал раскаменить Колина, то обязательно это сделает. Ну же, не плачь!

Он не был уверен, что Джиневра не заметит «поправку настроения», но отчаянно надеялся на лучшее. В конце концов, может он лечить людей неосознанно? Может! И лечит.

Ещё через пять минут Джинни отпустило окончательно.

– Спасибо, – сказала она и виновато улыбнулась, – я в порядке. Прости, я не хотела, честное слово. Я не капризная, не думай.

– Зашибись, как мы этому рады, – буркнул Хорёк. – Вали уже, Уизлетта.

– Сейчас я доведу Поттера до гостиной, а потом провожу тебя, – сказал Боул. – До первого грифиндорца, слышишь?

– Хорька проводи, – Джинни подбоченилась, совсем как миссис Уизли, и сверкнула заплаканными глазами. – Бледная немочь!

– Рыжее страшилище!

– Силенцио! Вот так-то лучше, – Боул спрятал палочку и вздохнул. – Бери, Поттер, своих обожателей и пойдём.

***

– Дуэльный клуб? Вот это круть! – Рональд ещё раз оббежал стол, размахивая снятым со стены объявлением. – Наконец-то! А то такая засада с этим ЗОТИ, прямо хоть сбегай из Хогвартса!

– Куда, интересно? – меланхолично спросила Гермиона, отнимая ладони от ушей: Рон вопил так, что морщились даже привычные ко всякому шуму портреты на стенах гостиной.

– А хоть и в дикие земли! – Уизли остановился и выхватил свою несчастную, перемотанную скотчем, палочку. – Ка-ак встречу пятинога – бац! – в лоб ему Бомбарду!

– Пятиноги встречаются лишь на острове Дрир у северного побережья Шотландии, – Гермиона аккуратно заложила недочитанную книгу и принялась неторопливо сворачивать свиток с домашним эссе по чарам. – Они свирепы, часто нападают на людей и не поддаются приручению.

– А на хрена приручать то, что не доится и не несёт яйца? – пожал плечами Рон и плюхнулся на соседний стул. – Вот крыса моя, к примеру. Только спит, жрёт и гадит – пользы от неё никакой.

– Именно поэтому, – Грейнджер, подражая декану Макгонагалл, подняла брови и укоризненно посмотрела на взмыленного и расхристанного Рональда, – остров пришлось скрывать под чарами ненаходимости. Вряд ли тебе понравится там жить.

– Остров Дрир существует только на нашей стороне, – неосторожно вякнул Лонгботтом и удостоился персонального «деканского» взгляда.

– Это чары, – железным голосом отчеканила Гермиона и раскрыла другую книгу. – Потому на современных картах этого острова нет.

Невилл и Рон переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, покачали головами. Почему-то мысль о разделении миров на магловский и магический вызывала у Гермионы бурный протест. «А на китах у вас Земля не покоится? – горячилась она и тыкала пальцем в громадный деревянный глобус, стоявший в дальнем углу читального зала. – Вот же всё указано: и магловские города, и магические. Так оно и было до введения Статута!»

Пример был самым неудачным. До введения Статута маги искренне полагали мир единым и щедро наносили на карты всё, что видели в обоих мирах. Недаром лучшими картографами и землемерами средневековья слыли именно маги: мётлы незаменимы для снятия планов местности. Понимание сути вещей пришло позднее.

Тогда же в ранг природных явлений попало и медленное, но неуклонное перемещение Барьера. Раньше миграция проходов считалась виной «бесталанных» хозяев земель: мол, не могут достойно поддерживать пресловутые «чары ненаходимости». Теперь-то маги точно знали, что целый остров чарами не накроешь – пупок развяжется даже у пяти Мерлинов разом. Антимагловские же чары в старинных смешанных поселениях имели совершенно иную природу и частенько пасовали перед техникой резко поумневших за последние сто лет соседей.

– Остынь, Гермиона, – устало вздыхал призванный в арбитры Поттер. – Да, это два мира, и ни фига они не параллельные. Например, путь в Америку открыт лишь с магловской стороны. Здешний океан так и остался непокорённым. И что, если из космоса видна одна планета? Можно подумать, тебе космонавты лично докладывают, видели они вторую или нет. Миры не обязательно в пространстве отстоят. Могут и во времени разниться. Запросто. Какой-нибудь наносекунды по уши хватит. Да не знаю я! Что слышал, то и рассказываю.

Грейнджер тут же объявила героя неучем: «Ты очень доверчивый, Гарри. Не нужно принимать на веру всё, что тебе наплетут чистокровные. Они существенно отстали от маглов в естественных науках!»

Гарри только отмахнулся и уткнулся в учебник, зато Забини препирался с «несносной маглой» битых два часа, пока всю их компанию не выставила из библиотеки разгневанная мадам Пинс.

Вот и сегодня спор о множественности миров увял, не начавшись: переспорить заупрямившуюся Гермиону не сумел бы и сам Годрик.

Поэтому слегка обескураженный Рон пару секунд помолчал, а потом вновь принялся расписывать прелести регулярных тренировок в Дуэльном клубе.

– Наверное, сам Флитвик будет вести. В молодости он, говорят, был мастером дуэлинга. Вот научусь, встречу Малфоя как-нибудь вечерком…

– И Бомбардой – бац! – в лоб, – продолжил Невилл с усмешкой. Сам он твёрдо решил обучаться бою несмотря ни на что. В конце концов, он сын и внук боевых магов. Ну да, ещё и гербологов, но травоведение лучше оставить до мирных времён – за маму с папой следовало отомстить.

– Да хрен там, – осклабился Рон. – От тупой хорёчьей башки обычная Бомбарда отскочит. Надеюсь, нас научат настоящим заклятиям, чтобы никому мало не показалось!

Невилл обрадованно закивал, а Гермиона лишь вздохнула: «Мальчишки!»

Дуэльный клуб открывался в восемь часов вечера в Большом зале. Ради эпохального события время ужина немного сократили. Изнывающий от предвкушений Рональд притащил Невилла и Гермиону на полчаса раньше. Он хотел посмотреть на приготовления, но домовики закрыли двери и никого не пускали.

Нетерпение Рона уже било через край, когда огромные створки распахнулись, и оживлённо переговаривающиеся студенты зашли в Большой зал. Вся мебель была убрана, а у одной из стен воздвигся высокий помост, отчего-то выкрашенный в золотой цвет.

– Овал, – Рон подпрыгнул, силясь разглядеть помост в подробностях. – Там овал начерчен? Я не вижу.

– Какой ещё овал? – Гермиона оторвала глаза от книги, в которую уткнулась сразу после выхода из гриффиндорской башни. – Ух ты, красивенько!

– Дуэльная площадка ограничена овалом с двумя поперечными чертами, обозначающими…

– Ах, дуэльная, – разом поскучнела Грейнджер и вновь уставилась в книгу. – Наверняка начерчен, не мельтеши.

Невилл глубоко вдохнул, набираясь храбрости, и посильнее стиснул волшебную палочку: «У меня всё получится!»

Собралась почти вся школа, даже слизеринцы прибыли в полном составе. Старшекурсники, снисходительно ухмыляясь, отошли к стенам и всем своим видом показывали, что они уже давным-давно бывалые бойцы, а в этот зал явились развлекаться. Девчонки перешёптывались и хихикали, а парни же помладше до хрипоты обсуждали животрепещущий вопрос: возьмут ли охотники на монстра в свой отряд победителя дуэльной серии или мистер Вуд просто даст счастливчику рекомендацию в аврорат.

Мистер Вуд, кстати, тоже пришёл. Он уселся прямо на пол, на возвышении, где обычно стоял преподавательский стол, так что весь зал был у него как на ладони. Прочие же бойцы наверняка патрулировали Хогвартс в безуспешных поисках придуманного Поттером чудовища.

– Ну и что здесь интересного? – раздался за спиной противный голос, мерзко растягивающий гласные. – Золотые доски, Мерлин трижды величайший! Что за дешёвый балаган?

– Не мешай, – судя по голосу, Поттер находился в превосходном настроении. – В жизни себе не прощу, если не увижу этого собственными глазами.

– Ша-пи-то!

– Отстань!

– Бля, точно цирк! – хриплый голос Нотта заставил Невилла поёжиться: а ну как придётся выйти один на один против этого бандита? – А клоун где? Времени уже девятый час – желаю насладиться представлением!

– Придурки! Это вы от зависти ядом плюётесь, спорим? – фыркнул Поттер, и Лонгботтом в кои веки согласился с газетным героем.

Он обернулся, чтобы поздороваться с Гарри, а тот мгновенно согнал с лица лукавую улыбку и равнодушно кивнул:  
– Вечер, Лонгботтом. Как жизнь?

– Спасибо, прекрасно, – сухо ответил Невилл и вновь отвернулся.

«А чего ты хотел? – обругал он сам себя. – Чтобы Поттер кинулся тебе на шею и со слезами признался, что встрял в дурную компанию? Да он наслаждается их обществом, ты только посмотри на него! Права была бабушка: ох и штучка этот наш герой!»

– Идёт, идёт! – заволновались вокруг; Лонгботтом охнул, получив от Рона тычок локтем в бок, и принялся высматривать декана Рейвенкло в полном дуэльном облачении.

Увы, по проходу, пританцовывая, шёл профессор Локхарт и раздавал воздушные поцелуи ахающим девчонкам. Его роскошная лиловая мантия сверкала и переливалась в свете тысяч свечей. Позади мрачной чёрной тенью скользил Северус Снейп в своём обыденном одеянии, будто только-только с урока. Гермиона оживилась и захлопнула книгу.

– Не дуэльные робы-то, – разочарование на лице Рона быстро сменялось надеждой. – Может, просто посмотреть пришли?

Увы, нет.

Блистающий ярче солнца Локхарт легко вспрыгнул на помост, шутливо шаркнул ножкой, обеими руками помахал задним рядам и изящным жестом сдвинул золочёную шляпу чуть набекрень. Снейп прыгать не стал. Он молча взмыл вверх, приземлился точно за спиной у Локхарта и застыл неподвижно.

– Брюс Уэйн не в духе, – обронил Поттер неизвестное имя. Гермиона захихикала, обернулась и показала Гарри большой палец.

– Такое впечатление, что Готэму сейчас не поздоровится, – ответила она не менее загадочной фразой, а Хорёк скривился и попытался задвинуть Поттера себе за спину.

– Уймись, мне так не видно ничего, – отмахнулся от непрошеной заботы герой и с интересом уставился на кривляющегося на помосте Локхарта.

Наконец тот взмахнул рукой, требуя тишины.

– Подойдите поближе! Еще! Меня всем видно? Всем слышно? Прекрасно! Профессор Дамблдор одобрил мое предложение создать в школе Дуэльный клуб. Посещая клуб, вы научитесь защищать себя, если вдруг потребуют обстоятельства. А мой жизненный опыт подсказывает – такие обстоятельства не редкость. Читайте об этом в моих книгах. Ассистировать мне будет профессор Снейп. Он немного разбирается в дуэлях, как он сам говорит, и любезно согласился помочь мне. Сейчас мы вам продемонстрируем, как дуэлянты дерутся на волшебных палочках. О, не беспокойтесь, мои юные друзья, я верну вам профессора зельеварения в целости и сохранности. (1)

– Да уж сделайте милость, – ехидно выплюнул Нотт, и слизеринцы глумливо захихикали.

– Хорошо бы они прикончили друг дружку, – угрюмо сказал Рональд.

– Не с нашим счастьем, – отозвался стоявший неподалёку Финниган.

Дуэлянты разошлись по разным сторонам помоста и застыли друг напротив друга. Локхарт присел в шутливом реверансе, а Снейп криво усмехнулся и просто кивнул.

– Они должны отсалютовать друг другу палочками и показать открытую ладонь второй руки, – сказал Нотт неодобрительно. – Херня какая-то. Поттер, говорил тебе, ничему ты тут не научишься.

– А вот посмотрим, – упрямо возразил герой. – Профессор Локхарт – парень не промах.

Лонгботтом фыркнул и уставился на помост. Даже ему было ясно, что разыгрывается очередной спектакль: Снейп неторопливо выставил ногу вперёд, медленно-медленно поднял палочку и едва не по слогам произнёс:  
– Экспеллиармус!

Блеснул луч заклятия, профессора Локхарта откинуло и с силой приложило к стене.

***

Чуда не случилось.

Северус его и не ждал, но теплилась крохотная надежда, что уникальное самодовольство Локхарта хоть на чём-нибудь основано. Мало ли, вдруг Пятикратный, подобно Поттеру, был способен на нечаянные подвиги в состоянии аффекта? Ничего подобного!

Студенты издали дружный разочарованный стон, студентки завизжали и заахали, и громче всех зазнайка Грейнджер: «Он жив?!»

– А хоть бы и нет! – хором рявкнули в ответ второкурсники-гриффиндорцы, пережившие атаку корнуэльских пикси.

«Прибить на глазах у детей почётного члена Лиги защиты от тёмных сил – Азкабан пожизненно. Братья Лестрейнджи будут гордиться учеником», – успел подумать Снейп, но тут оглушённый Локхарт ошалело тряхнул головой, кое-как встал на ноги, оправил полы измятой мантии и ослепительно улыбнулся:  
– Прекрасный посыл, коллега! Как видите, профессор Снейп применил заклятие разоружения. Его легко можно отбить щитовыми чарами: Протего или Протего Максима.

«Что ж не отбил, недоумок?» – озлился Северус.

– О, моя палочка! Благодарю вас, мисс Браун! – Локхарт принял у зардевшейся студентки палочку. – Я решил наглядно показать вам воздействие этого заклятия. Простое – не значит бесполезное, мои дорогие.

Снейп скрипнул зубами, убрал палочку и скрестил руки на груди. Салазар свидетель, следующим заклинанием, которое он наглядно продемонстрирует почтенной публике, будет Авада Кедавра.

Локхарт бросил на него чуть виноватый взгляд и жизнерадостно продолжил:  
– Разобьёмся на пары, друзья! Будем разучивать основные дуэльные заклинания: Экспеллиармус и Протего.

– А овал? – угрюмо поинтересовался младший сынок толстухи Молли. – Овал чертить будем?

– С твоей палочкой, Уизли, – неожиданно встрял Поттер, – даже пентаграмма не спасёт. Профессор, у него палочка сломана!

– Доносчик!

Герой высокомерно задрал нос и отвернулся.

– Мальчики, мальчики! – остановил начинающуюся ссору Локхарт. – Мистер Уизли, ради такого важного случая я готов одолжить вам свою запасную. Палочки континентальной работы менее чувствительны и не так сильны, как изумительные артефакты уважаемого мистера Олливандера, но зато легко подчиняются всякому. Вот, опробуйте, – и с этими словами златокудрый балбес вытащил из внутреннего кармана мантии дешёвую контрабандную «француженку», или попросту «шлюшку» – излюбленное орудие егерей, воров и налётчиков Лютного.

Уизли с радостью, перемешанной с недоверием, ухватился за палочку, а наблюдавший за сценкой Вуд изумлённо присвистнул.

– Овалы же пока чертить рано, – Локхарт ласково потрепал Гарри по голове. – Для начала нужно изучить основы. Итак, господа, выбирайте себе пары.

Младшие студенты устроили было лёгкую толчею, но квиддичные капитаны и префекты, не сговариваясь, взяли руководство процессом на себя. Через четверть часа все дуэлянты были разбиты на пары, все прочие отогнаны подальше, а старшие студенты, и даже некоторые студентки, с тяжкими вздохами обнажили палочки, готовясь страховать малышню.

– Думал, в Хоге отдохну от спиногрызов, – негромко проворчал хаффлпаффец Эпплби. – Как же!

– А ты, Гарри, отчего не встал с ребятами? – поинтересовался Локхарт. – Ты уже знаешь эти заклинания?

– Боюсь не рассчитать силу, профессор, – важно заявил паршивец Поттер. – Они же дети!

Нотт громко фыркнул и тут же схлопотал подзатыльник от Флинта. Малфой одобрительно улыбнулся и встал в идеальную дуэльную стойку.

– Видишь, мой неотёсанный друг, – обратился он к Нотту, – в какой позиции д _о_ лжно вершить справедливость? Учись, деревенщина!

Нотт гневно засопел, но взглянул на Маркуса и промолчал.

– И всё же, Гарри, может быть, попробуешь? – мягко улыбнулся Локхарт. – Можешь встать против меня. Я – крепкий, ты видел, – он подмигнул Снейпу, а тот развернулся на месте и зашагал к Вуду: компания бывшего врага была предпочтительней, чем общество этого… Этого…

– Нет, профессор, простите. Я просто посмотрю, хорошо?

– Он трус, вот он кто! – крикнул кто-то на весь зал звенящим голосом, и Северус мгновенно обернулся.

В зале наступила нехорошая тишина, а тёмный герой лениво пожал плечами.

– Ты уж определись, Джастин, – сказал он негромко, – трус я или Наследник Слизерина. Не я неделю в спальне прятался, трепло несчастное.

– Так его, Гарри! – крикнула младшая Уизли и погрозила побледневшему Финч-Флетчли зажатой в кулаке палочкой. – И ничего Гарри не Наследник! Он настоящий герой! Вот!

Она внезапно зарыдала и побежала к дверям. Близнецы Уизли перестали хихикать и припустили следом.

– Эм… – Локхарт на миг нахмурился и вновь заулыбался: – Приступим, господа! В позицию!

Через минуту младшекурсники с забавным усердием начали отрабатывать заклинания, зрители взялись подбадривать их криками и свистом, а Пятикратный усадил на золочёный помост Поттера и уселся рядом. Знаменитости обменялись заговорщицкими улыбками и принялись увлечённо наблюдать за поединками.

Реджинальд Вуд хмыкнул и похлопал рукой рядом с собой. Снейп раздражённо дёрнул плечом и неподвижно застыл чуть поодаль, чтобы успеть пресечь любое безобразие в зале.

– Редкий дурень этот твой симпатяжка, – задумчиво постановил Вуд. – Но хитрый, сволочь, и абсолютно бесстыжий. Слушай, может быть, это он Наследник? А?  
______________________________________  
(1) Дж. К. Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» (пер. изд-ва «РОСМЭН»)


	28. Глава 27

_«Окаменевшего Финч-Флетчли нашла профессор Синистра. Близнецы Уизли утверждали, будто при этом она вопила втрое громче баньши._

_– Профессор Флитвик чуть с кафедры не упал, когда услышал этот вой, – наперебой тараторили они, подпихивая друг друга локтями. – О, вон Кристалл с подружками плетётся. Давай-ка, Фордж! Охотно, Дред! – братцы делали замогильно-серьёзные рожи и гнусили противными голосами: – Дорогу Наследнику Слизерина! Падите ниц, ничтожные!_

_«Ничтожные» вздрагивали, шарахались в стороны и провожали нашу процессию нехорошими взглядами. Злющий как цербер Малфой ругался самыми чёрными словами и грозился оторвать близнецам яйца, но в ответ рыжие пакостники только ухмылялись и советовали поберечь собственные»,_ – волшебное перо на миг замерло, а Гарри зевнул и потёр глаза, прогоняя сон. В кои веки выдалась спокойная ночь: Драко так умотался на тренировке, что отрубился сразу, не заглянув ни в единую книжку. Во сне липучий Хорёк тут же полез обниматься, но Гарри был начеку и подсунул вместо своего плеча подушку.

 _«Похоже, я начинаю привыкать к неприятностям,_ – перо возобновило свой танец, а Гарри улёгся на спину и закинул руки за голову. _– При известии об очередном нападении у меня даже настроение не испортилось. Да и Джастин, пусть он меня простит, не тот человек, чьё нездоровье может лишить сна. Меня смутило другое: Финч-Флетчли трусоват, он не должен был бродить по коридорам в одиночку. Или он посчитал за компанию привидение? Призрак, кстати, тоже «окаменел», и наши девицы сочли это самым дурным знаком: «Убить немёртвого?! Ужас-ужас-ужас!» Паника, унявшаяся было совсем, возобновилась с новой силой, а тупые байки о Тайной комнате обросли душераздирающими подробностями. Дуэльный клуб закрыли. Вот это было особенно обидно: мне понравилось ассистировать профессору Локхарту. И дело не в бойцовских премудростях; из большинства маглокровок бойцов не получится даже при самой свирепой муштре. На занятии у Локхарта было весело, почти как дома. Маги чересчур серьёзны: шутки ни о чём или улыбки невзначай от них не дождёшься. Оказывается, я скучал по беззаботному времяпрепровождению, когда можно просто веселиться и не думать о последствиях»._

Гарри вздохнул и тут же хихикнул. Ему вспомнился Нотт с мрачной тоской в глазах: «Чего он ржёт, Поттер? Если его в настоящей драке так опрокинут, то этот клоун уже не встанет!» Хохочущий первокурсник барахтался на полу, запутавшись в мантии, а Гарри силился подобрать слова и объяснить, что в родном мире этого мальчишки само по себе падение на спину смертью не грозит.

Теодор был прав и не прав одновременно, но объяснить этого Гарри так и не смог. «Зато парень в арифмантике разбирается круче гоблина. Заработает денег и наймёт твоих ребят, – утешил он Тео. – Все будут при деле, не парься!»

Этот аргумент зашёл без проблем: «Счетовод, говоришь, хороший? Ну ладно».

Поттер отогнал лишние сейчас мысли и сосредоточился на записях в неправильном дневнике: _«Расследование случая с Финч-Флетчли началось немедленно. Мистер Вуд очень быстро выяснил, что после занятия в Дуэльном клубе Джастина не видели. Все думали, будто он опять спрятался за пологом кровати, и никто не поднял тревогу. Нашли его тело на следующий день, часов в одиннадцать. Рядом застыло привидение – тот самый Безголовый Ник, из-за смертенин которого на меня обиделось Недогеройское трио. Шли занятия, и на визг профессора Синистры немедленно собралась целая толпа. Само собой, уроки были сорваны, и весь обед я старательно не обращал внимания на испуганно-ненавидящие взгляды дражайших соучеников._

_Взрослые, впрочем, меня ни в чём не подозревали: по их мнению, человек не способен нанести вред привидению. Бойцы и профессора окончательно уверовали в монстра. Аллилуйя!_

_Однако студентов отчего-то не эвакуировали, а на мои робкие расспросы ответили обычным: «Хогвартс – самое безопасное место в Британии!» Охренеть! А опасные места тогда на что похожи? Что-то мне ещё больше захотелось домой»._

Гарри остановил перо и загрустил, представляя Рождество в Литтл Уингинге. Он вспомнил аккуратные маленькие домики с рождественскими венками на дверях, снежок, заботливо сметённый с тротуаров и дорожек, и симпатичную искусственную ёлочку в золочёных орехах и бантах. Представилось, как мама хлопочет на кухне, папа читает газету, Даддерс валяется на диванчике перед телевизором, а сам Гарри листает анатомический атлас и принюхивается к чудесному аромату домашнего пирога.

Глаза защипало, и Гарри сердито проморгался. Какое ещё Рождество? Дел невпроворот!

Для начала стоило отыскать портрет красавчика Неккера, вытащить из рамы и спрятать в кошель дедули Поттера. Гарри от души надеялся, что никто из взрослых не обратил внимания на злосчастный холст. Надо думать, тот по-прежнему валялся в пыльной комнатёнке и разговаривал сам с собой.

Ещё хорошо было бы выловить хоть какое-нибудь привидение и расспросить его о происходящих в замке событиях. Сейчас Гарри этого сделать не мог: героя ни на минуту не оставляли одного. Лорд Нотт честно отрабатывал контракт, и после окаменения Джастина к охране Гарри приставили мистера Деррека. Теперь даже в уборную нужно было отпрашиваться, и если папаша двойняшек не торчал под туалетной кабинкой, то обязательно навешивал «следилку».

«Целее будешь, твоё геройство, – улыбался он, играя ямочками на щеках. – А то вдруг чудище тебя в канализацию утащит?» Девчонки краснели и хихикали, а тёмный маг Поттер преувеличенно вежливо улыбался и старался не скрежетать зубами от злости.

«Пожалуй, на каникулах охрану не снимут, – размышлял Гарри мрачно. – Значит, нужен подельник».

Он взглянул на уютно сопящего Малфоя. Тот пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и потерся о подушку щекой. Гарри укрепился в мысли подарить Хорю на Рождество какую-нибудь плюшевую игрушку: мишку или единорога. В следующую субботу старших отпускали в Хогсмид, стоило попросить Роберту об услуге.

Осталось придумать, как взломать чары на заброшенных кабинетах за Большим залом, чтобы Драко мог пройти туда и разыскать портрет. А привидение можно вызвать и в подземелье.

«Говорят, у нас имеется собственный факультетский призрак, – напряжённо думал Гарри, – который отгоняет от подземелий прочих привидений. Его зовут Кровавый барон. Вот он-то мне и нужен. Заодно проверим слова Неккера. Могут ли немёртвые лгать мне? Надеюсь, нет. Можно проверить на Биннсе, но это будет очень заметно. Лучше не рисковать».

Гарри ещё немного подумал, свернул огрызок пергамента со свежей записью в тонкую трубочку, надписал дату и бросил в волшебный кошелёк. Потом он уложил волшебное перо в футляр, отобрал у недовольно заворчавшего Малфоя свою подушку и закрыл глаза. Через минуту Драко крепко вцепился в него и жарко засопел в затылок.

«Нет, не мишку, – мстительно перерешил Гарри и пару раз лягнул доставучего Хоря. – Куклу! В рюшах и бантах! И пусть попробует не принять подарок – зареву в голос!»

***

– Дорогу Наследнику Слизерина! Скажите, о ужаснейший из величайших колдунов, кого вы намерены ещё погубить?

– Если на обед будет сладкий пирог, то начну с него, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Парни, вам не надоело?

Мистер Деррек, шагавший чуть поодаль, тихо засмеялся.

– Не-а, – Фред (или Джордж?) мотнул головой и засиял улыбкой.

– Круто же, – согласился с ним Джордж (или Фред?) и в точности повторил улыбку.

– А если пирога не будет? – хором поинтересовались они.

– Буду копить злобу до ужина, а там отыграюсь на пирожных. Лучше скажите, как Джинни себя чувствует?

Близнецы мгновенно помрачнели и одинаково нахмурились.

– Опять заболела, – заговорили они, заканчивая друг за другом предложения. – Бодроперцовое зелье не помогает; мадам Помфри написала маме. И плачет всё время. Джинни, в смысле. Хотя мама наверняка тоже плачет. Сейчас сестрёнка в Больничном крыле, будут собирать консилиум.

– Может, это вы, паршивцы, свои адовы смеси ей подливаете?

– Чего?! – хором заорали близнецы. – А вот за такие слова, твоё темнейшество, можешь и в нос получить!

– Чистокровные, – удовлетворённо кивнул Гарри. – Четверть-Блэки. А вчерашнего первачка, значит, не жалко? У которого язык опух и уши выросли? Давайте-давайте, мучьте грязнокровок, пожиратели малолетние. Наследник Слизерина разрешает.

Мистер Деррек сбился с шага и закашлялся, а близнецы на пару секунд онемели – редкое зрелище.

– Да мы просто пошутили, – забубнили они. – Никакие мы не Блэки и ничего такого не думали, скажешь тоже. Это шутка!

– Ходят слухи, – холодно сказал Гарри и плотнее запахнул мантию, – что Неназываемый начинал с подобных шуточек. Опыты, эксперименты: здесь пошутил, там подурачился… Умный был и весёлый юноша.

– Ну знаешь! – гневно сощурился Фред (или Джордж?). – Это… Да у нас родные дядья…

– А у меня родители, – кивнул Гарри. – Но кормят маглорождённых всякой дрянью не Малфой, не Пьюси и даже не Флинт. Морсмордре сумеете наколдовать?

– Да пошёл ты! – заорал Джордж (или Фред?), и бедовые братцы припустили прочь.

– Дома тоже весело горят, попробуйте! – крикнул им Гарри вслед и зло выдохнул: – Суки! Ой, простите, мистер Деррек.

– Лихо ты их уел.

– Пацана было жалко до слёз. Он до сих пор спит под успокоительными зельями. Мадам Помфри Обливиэйт хотела наложить, мальчик не мог в себя прийти.

– И что?

– Из святого Мунго вызвали целителя Тики. Он умеет не стирать воспоминания, а делать их неважными.

– Н-да. Но маглокровки должны знать, что здесь небезопасно.

– Должны, но зверствовать зачем? Это всё равно что ваших детей вывести в магловский мир и под машину толкнуть. А что? В следующий раз, когда излечатся, будут внимательнее по сторонам смотреть.

– Так-то оно так, – согласился мистер Деррек и вздохнул: – Но врагов ты себе нажил.

– Нет, – невесело усмехнулся Гарри. – Пораскинут мозгами и придут мириться. Среди всех Уизли эти самые ушлые. И ведь очень неплохие парни. Но их розыгрыши… Не понимаю! А куда мы идем? Библиотека в другой стороне!

– В кабинет директора, – Деррек прибавил шаг. – Монстролог объявился, мистер Поттер. Я вас очень прошу, расскажите ему всё, что знаете. Беспокойно мне что-то в последнее время.

Гарри нахмурился и нервно потёр шрам. Монстролог? Драко ведь говорил, что монстрология запрещена. Но спрашивать у мистера Деррека не стал: не факт, что ответит.

Со дня последнего нападения взрослые стали нервными и неразговорчивыми. Если раньше бойцы шутили, беседовали на отвлечённые темы, спокойно воспринимали ночные вылазки старшекурсников и время от времени возились с малышнёй, то сейчас они патрулировали замок почти круглые сутки, прерываясь лишь на короткий сон днём. Шутки и разговоры, само собой, сошли на нет.

К деканам тоже нужно было подходить осторожно и лишь по самым важным вопросам. За малейший намёк на шалость или неповиновение студент, опрометчиво прогневавший профессоров, лишал свой дом целой кучи баллов, а потом подвергался нещадному гноблению на отработках. Ходили слухи, будто Седрик Диггори был выловлен в коридоре мистером Вудом и – кошмар какой! – якобы выпорот ремнём по слову декана Спраут. Состоялась ли порка на самом деле, так и осталось неизвестным, но тренировки хаффлпаффской команды были отменены, а игроки в полном составе третьи сутки таскали драконий навоз.

Девчонки фыркали и возмущались: «Как можно?! Дикость! Средневековье!», – но на гербологии все сидели тихо-тихо, ибо ремень у мистера Вуда был из отлично выделанной кожи, широкий, с металлическими вставками и массивной бляхой.

Даже мистер Флинт, самый страшный с виду и самый добрый на поверку, от вопросов и просьб научить «ужасному-преужасному заклятию, чтобы грифферы не цеплялись» только отмахивался: «Не до тебя, малец! Иди книжку лучше почитай!»

Лишь профессор Локхарт ухитрился сохранить всегдашнюю доброжелательность и солнечное настроение: «Ах, Гарри, я не понимаю, зачем столько шума! Одна облава – одна шкура! Вот уж не думал, что придётся учить взрослых бойцов!»

Гарри очень хотелось поверить в «одну облаву», но чутьё на неприятности, невероятно обострившееся за последний год, в голос орало: «Как бы не так!» Поэтому неизвестно где найденный монстролог утешал: наконец-то возобладал научный подход к проблеме!

Меж тем мистер Деррек довёл его до кабинета директора, и Поттер с интересом осмотрел охраняющую вход горгулью – действительно, очень реалистичная скульптура. Кажется, вот-вот зашипит, выпустит когти да ка-ак прыгнет!

«Тьфу ты!» – отмахнулся Гарри от мысленной картинки и произнёс пароль:  
– Лакричные тянучки!

Горгулья, повинуясь хитрому механизму, стремительно отпрыгнула в сторону, открывая наружную дверь и проход к винтовой лестнице.

– Иди, – велел мистер Деррек, – тебя ждут.

– А вы?

– А я рожей не вышел. Вперёд, герой! И не тушуйся там, расскажи всё как есть. Сделаешь?

– Обязательно. Спасибо, мистер Деррек!

Бывший УПС подмигнул Гарри и заскользил по коридору особой походкой, которой завидовали все мальчишки Слизерина без исключения: мягкой, текучей, стремительной и абсолютно бесшумной. Так ходить даже у Маркуса пока ещё не получалось.

Винтовая лестница-эскалатор бесшумно вознесла Поттера на этаж выше и замерла перед полукруглой резной дверью.

– Входи, Гарри! – раздался добродушный голос директора Дамблдора, и дверь сама собой открылась.

Поттер подобрался, вздёрнул подбородок и тайком вытер вспотевшие ладони о щегольскую мантию.

– Добрый вечер, господин директор! – негромко поздоровался он и удостоился лукавого взгляда не по-стариковски ярких глаз. – Добрый вечер, мистер Вуд, мистер Бэддок! Добрый вечер, мистер…

Гарри не поверил своим глазам: высокий рост, прямая спина, тяжёлая бархатная мантия и длинные белые волосы, небрежно перехваченные в низкий хвост тёмной лентой. «Малфой? Монстролог?!» – но маг обернулся, и морок рассеялся: нет, это был не Люциус, а совершенно незнакомый человек. Он тоже был красив, почти как Правая Рука, но на губах его играла слабая растерянная улыбка – и близко не малфоевская.

– Позвольте представить вам нашего героя, – начал было Дамблдор торжественно, но беловолосый маг по-птичьи склонил голову набок и негромко засмеялся.

– Нет! – сказал он, подошёл к Гарри, внезапно опустился перед ним на колени и уставился в глаза. Оторопевший Поттер моргнул и отшатнулся. – Это и мой герой тоже. Мистер Гарри Джеймс Поттер, полагаю? Ксенофилиус Лавгуд, очень приятно.

– Взаимно, – настороженно ответил Гарри, пытаясь запомнить мудрёное имя. Ксенофилиус, забавно. – Эм-м… Мне сказали, вы монстролог?

– Увы, – странный маг вскочил с колен и за руку поволок Гарри к двум глубоким гостевым креслам у громадного камина, – я монстролог, вы герой. Итак, герой, кто вам докучает по ночам?

«Хорёк!» – чуть было не ляпнул Гарри, но вовремя спохватился: – Василиск, мистер Лавгуд. Я думаю, что это всё-таки василиск.

Мистер Вуд поперхнулся чаем и торопливо замахал палочкой, творя осушающие чары. Директор Дамблдор в изумлении задрал седые брови высоко-высоко, а мистер Бэддок хмыкнул: «Однако!»

– О, вы так думаете? – оживился Лавгуд и вновь в упор уставился на Гарри. – Отчего же?

Тёмный маг Поттер глубоко вздохнул, на минутку прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и приступил к подробнейшему рассказу, особо подчёркивая спокойствие и незлобивость обычных змей.

– Парселтанг и окаменение, мистер Лавгуд! – закончил он и нервно потёр шрам. – Если верить бестиариям из нашей библиотеки, это василиск. Ещё подходит кокатрис, но он прыгает на двух лапах подобно воробью, а эта тварь именно что ползает.

– Ползает?

– Готов поклясться. Я чувствовал. Не смейтесь.

– Ни в коем случае!

– Все смеются.

– Василиск в состоянии унять любое веселье, мистер Поттер. Очаровательное, должно быть, создание, – Лавгуд мечтательно закатил глаза и вновь расплылся в своей слегка сумасшедшей улыбочке.

– Мистер Лавгуд, вы шутите, – опомнился наконец директор. – Василиск?! Какой василиск, откуда? Это невозможно!

– Я видел бедных мальчиков, – мистер Лавгуд развёл руками. – Оцепенение вызвано взглядом василиска.

– Взгляд василиска убивает, – сказал мистер Бэддок, – если верить древним сказкам.

– Прямой – убивает, – согласно кивнул монстролог. – Один мальчик смотрел на чудовище в глазок колдокамеры, а второй – сквозь тело привидения.

– А кошка пырилась на него в бинокль, – проворчал мистер Вуд и раздражённо дёрнул уголком рта.

– Глаза кошек по своему строению значительно отличаются от человеческих, – немного наставительно произнёс мистер Лавгуд. – Господа, вы вольны не верить, но Гарри прав. Это василиск.

– Абсурд! – не сдавался Дамблдор. – Чудовище такого размера просто не может остаться незамеченным! Между тем расспросы домовиков ни к чему не привели – никто из них ничего не видел.

– Их счастье, – пожал плечами улыбчивый монстролог.

– А какого оно, кстати, размера? – спросил хмурый мистер Вуд. – Хотя бы примерно.

– Футов пятьдесят, не меньше.

– Сколько?!

– Именно.

– Дракклы тебя дери, Лавгуд! Я и сам приврать люблю, особенно за бутылкой, но это…

– Пятьдесят?! – вступил в разговор потрясённый мистер Бэддок. – Ксено, побойся Мерлина! Мистер Дамблдор, нужно отправить детей по домам и связаться с министерством! Даже если тварь вдвое меньше, нам с нею не справиться. Василиск, настоящий василиск! Великие Основатели, но откуда он взялся?

– С министерством? – Дамблдор снял очки, крепко зажмурился, а потом устало потёр висок. – Чем нам поможет министерство?

– Там есть ядовитая девственница, – нервно усмехнулся мистер Вуд. – Если василиск сожрёт Боунс, то будет маяться несварением.

– Кто о чём, а Вуд о тех, кто ему не дал, – возмутился Бэддок. – Реджи, чучело, мир не вертится вокруг твоего… хм… Мистер Дамблдор, драконоборцы будут очень кстати. Парни сильны и привычны управляться с кошмарным зверьём.

Дамблдор задумчиво пожевал губами, опять дёрнул себя за бороду и тут же, спохватившись, степенно огладил её.

– Пожалуй, пришла пора поведать вам, господа, одну давнюю историю, – с душераздирающим вздохом сказал он. – Гарри, мой мальчик, ты можешь идти к себе.

– Не могу, – решительно сказал заинтригованный Поттер и поглубже забился в кресло. – В одиночку, по коридорам? Ни за что!

– Я открою камин в слизеринскую гостиную, – мягко улыбнулся Дамблдор.

– Профессор Дамблдор, сэр, – угрюмо насупился Гарри, – с места не сойду, пока не услышу про василиска всё. Я, видите ли, с некоторых пор Наследник Слизерина, а потому хотел бы знать, чего ждать от своей домашней зверушки.

– Позвольте, – оживился Лавгуд, – но Поттеры в доказанном родстве с Певереллами, а не со Слизеринами.

– Лично у меня даже с Поттерами родство не доказанное, – фыркнул Гарри раздражённо и дерзко уставился на Дамблдора. – Господин директор, меня подозревает в душегубстве вся школа. Я уже дозрел до мысли поселиться в вашем кабинете. Надеюсь, феникс уступит местечко на насесте.

– Но почему, Гарри?

– Алиби, – коротко ответил Поттер и растянул губы в невесёлой улыбке. – Я наслышан о порядках в Азкабане. Не хочу туда.

Директор растерянно моргнул и заполошно всплеснул руками.

– Но, Гарри, – обрёл он наконец дар речи, – тебя никто ни в чём не винит!

– Пока, – как мог хладнокровно ответил Поттер. Ему очень хотелось зареветь, но слёзы сослужили бы плохую службу. Зарёванных малолеток отправляют спать, а не делятся с ними секретами. – Пока все живы, жив и я. Случись же в замке хоть один труп… В общем, или вы мне всё рассказываете, или я к чертям сбегаю из Хога и прошу защиты в министерстве.

Гарри стоически выдержал потрясённые взгляды взрослых и мрачно добавил:  
– Я тёмный маг, если вы ещё не заметили. Британии повезло с героем, что и говорить.

– Гарри, это неправда, – Дамблдор, как и следовало ожидать, вышел из ступора первым. – Ты сын Лили, а…

– Не думаю, – невежливо перебил его Поттер и упрямо уставился директору в глаза. – Ментальный блок, парселтанг и облом за обломом на трансфигурации. Да, я послабее Флинта, но симптомы примерно те же. По глупости и незнанию скрыть свои странности у меня не получилось. Да и что можно скрыть в дортуарах? Профессор, сэр, я тёмный маг сомнительного происхождения и магловского воспитания. Слава Салазару, первым из вменяемых взрослых мне встретился целитель Сметвик, а не какой-нибудь Монтегю.

– Гарри, – вид у директора был непривычно беспомощным, – что ты такое говоришь? Ты сын Джеймса и Лили…

– С рожей записного Блэка, – вновь перебил его Гарри и невоспитанно ткнул пальцем в один из портретов бывших директоров; те старательно притворялись спящими. – Полюбуйтесь. В зрелости я буду очень похож на этого вот дядьку.

– Надеюсь, не характером, – простонал Дамблдор и с откровенной опаской покосился на «дядьку». Тот молчал, закрыв глаза, и не шевелился. – Гарри, не будь так категоричен, мальчик мой. Я уверен, есть разумное объяснение твоим нестандартным способностям.

– Я не хотел бы выслушивать это объяснение из речи своего адвоката перед жюри присяжных. Или кто у вас тут вместо них?

– Визенгамот. Судьи и присяжные в одном лице, – тихо подсказал Бэддок. – Но я согласен с профессором Дамблдором, мистер Поттер. Для мистера Блэка вы чересчур разумны.

– К дракклам генеалогию, – скрипнул зубами Гарри. – По всем возможным раскладам я круглый сирота, а в опекунах у меня маглы, то есть никого. Вот и приходится думать о своей безопасности самому.

– Гарри, Гарри, – покачал головой директор, глаза его увлажнились. – Тебе ничего не грозит, клянусь.

– Хорошо бы, – некромант Поттер облегчённо выдохнул, но мысленно всё равно показал всем средний палец. – Я чуть не свихнулся с этим невидимым василиском и гадостями в спину. Очень прошу вас, профессор Дамблдор, сэр, расскажите эту историю и мне. Я уверен, это важно.

***

Наверное, полог его кровати снаружи сейчас гудел, как трансформаторная будка. Невменяемый от злости Малфой навешал столько «заглушек», «сигналок» и «охранок», что тёмно-зелёная ткань вот-вот должна была осыпаться пеплом.

– Ты идиот, Поттер! – вопил он во всю силу могучих лёгких чистокровного мага, Мордред знает в каком колене. – Ты кретин! Долбоёб! Что ты наделал, осёл шрамоголовый? Убью!

Гарри устало вздохнул: поделиться с Драко новостями оказалось плохой идеей. Поттер ещё и половины не рассказал, а Хорёк внезапно обернулся Бешеным Хорём и взялся орать и хулить бедного замученного некроса гадкими словами.

– Удушу своими руками! – продолжал разоряться Малфой, а Гарри не удержался и сладко зевнул: даст он сегодня поспать или нет, убийца хренов? – Сюда смотри, дебил! Ты хоть понимаешь, какого свалял дурака? Ты с Дамблдором решил потягаться в интригах?! Твою ж Моргану, Поттер!

– Я ни с кем и ни в чём тягаться не собираюсь, – Гарри подтащил подушку повыше и улёгся удобнее. – Ни с Дамблдором в интригах, ни с тобой в воплях. Спать будем или ты на всю ночь завёлся?

– Я тебя сейчас точно убью, – подумав, спокойно сообщил Малфой. – Зверски.

– А потом будешь рыдать над трупом? – поинтересовался Гарри и вновь зевнул.

– Когда рыдать? – махнул рукой Драко и полез под одеяло. – Надо будет паковать тело и галопом мчаться в Запретный лес. Если свезёт, к утру и косточек твоих не останется.

– Психи вы ненормальные, – вздохнул Поттер. – Чего орал-то?

– Кто тебя за язык тянул? – опять заволновался Хорёк. – Отсушу я его, видит Салазар! И парселтанг сразу кончится, и разглагольствования всякие в неподходящем обществе, и невербалкой овладеешь влёт.

– Драко, все в школе и так знают, что я тёмный, – терпеливо напомнил Гарри. – Притворяться бесполезно, эта ерунда из меня просто прёт. Как бы осторожно я ни махал своей дурацкой палкой, всё равно прокалываюсь раз за разом. То мыши, то ананасы, то зелья эти сраные – всего не предусмотреть.

– Положим, знают не все.

– Зато все догадываются. Думаешь, хоть одна хаффлпаффская курица заподозрила в Наследнике Слизерина светлого мага? Одно дело – разоблачить притворщика, другое – поднять руку на того, кто не скрывает окраса магии. Да, я тёмный. Но я убил Неназываемого, и я герой. Живите с этим, лицемеры.

– Логично, – нехотя согласился Драко. – Только последнее не вслух, пожалуйста. Пожалей мои нервы, ведь я боюсь за тебя, придурок.

– Малфой, ты портишь аппетит всему Хогу, – развеселился Гарри, – и совершенно не опасаешься за свою жизнь. Я и подумал, а возьму-ка я пример со своего друга. Вот он, Хорёк: злобная ехидная скотина, невыносимый сноб и подлый гад. Кто в этой пакости заподозрит могучего стихийного мага? Если спрятать всё не получается, то нужно скрыть лишь самое важное.

– И кто ты теперь у нас? – улыбнулся Драко.

– Бедный маленький сирота, предположительно из Блэков. Тёмный, конечно. Всё семейство такое, деваться некуда. Но я хороший, очень хороший и хочу стать колдомедиком. Как тебе?

– Нормально. Вот только язык всё равно держи на привязи. Слишком умных не любят и опасаются.

– Да, сегодня я слегка перестарался. Но полным идиотом тоже нельзя притворяться. Мне ведь ещё в Академии учиться, людей лечить. Так что вариант Локхарта, увы, отпадает. Боевик и целитель – разные профессии, как ни крути.

– Локхарт не притворяется. Он чистый, беспримесный, классический балбес. Эталон дурака, хоть в Гринвич волоки.

– Клевещешь! – засмеялся Гарри. – Да, он не гений, но соображает неплохо. Вас бесит его самомнение, только и всего.

– Самомнение должно быть обоснованным, – проворчал Драко. – Быть, а не казаться.

– Н-да. Против маглов у вас, ребята, нет ни единого шанса. 

– Почему это?

– Тебе про василиска совсем неинтересно послушать?

– Интересно! – Драко встрепенулся, вскочил и уселся по-турецки. – Давай, Поттер, не томи!

Гарри неспешно потёр шрам и принялся пересказывать откровения Дамблдора. Честно сказать, он не знал, что о них и думать: вся история в целом выглядела довольно гнусной.

Пятьдесят лет назад, как поведал директор, в Хогвартсе произошло убийство маглорождённой студентки. Убили девочку в туалете, который с тех пор закрыли и до недавнего времени не открывали. «Тайная, блин, комната, – проворчал на это мистер Вуд и добавил непонятное: – Ну и нюх у Флинта, вот же сукин сын».

Тело несчастной выдали безутешным родителям в «пристойном виде», как выразился Дамблдор, хотя смерть её постигла страшная: ребёнка растерзал какой-то хищник.

– Нормального дознания считайте, что и не было, – сокрушался Дамблдор. – Шла война, и аврорат отрабатывал одну-единственную версию: Гриндевальд или не Гриндевальд. Наш случай на налёт штурм-группы не тянул. Авроры управились за четверть часа: проверили следы аппараций, на пробу зарядили в главные двери Бомбардой, пожали руку Диппету да поднесли Горацию бутылку отличной медовухи. А расследованием несчастного случая занялись клерки министерства.

После этих слов все взрослые разом скривились, особенно мистер Лавгуд. Чиновники, как подытожил потом мистер Вуд, подошли к делу с громарожьей деликатностью и фантазией флоббер-червя.

Они сразу решили, что животное пробралось из Запретного леса, и обвинили тогдашнего директора в халатности. Мол, Диппет пренебрёг своими обязанностями и не обновил защитные чары замка.

Это было ложью. Выражаясь по-магловски, в те времена Хогвартс был стратегическим объектом. Вероятность прорыва боевиков Гриндевальда учитывалась всегда: в Хогсмиде постоянно дежурили три тройки опытных бойцов, а штурмовые щиты школы были подняты. Внутри же школы порядок поддерживали сами профессора, которые вполне справлялись со своими обязанностями.

– Мы с Филиусом и Горацием были молоды и энергичны, – Дамблдор грустно улыбнулся и со вздохом огладил бороду, – а деканом Хаффлпаффа на время войны стал прославленный Уоррен Уитби. Отличный герболог, – пояснил он для Гарри, – и выдающийся боец.

В общем, вместо анализа ситуации получилась безобразная свара между министерством и директором Хогвартса. Чиновники пригрозили, что если виновный не отыщется, то школа будет закрыта.

Директор Диппет согласился взять обвинения на себя и приготовился к позорной отставке: закрыть школу означало подвергнуть немыслимой опасности всех детей.

– Ни один мэнор, как вы помните, нельзя было считать безопасным местом. Что уж говорить об обычных домах, – печально покачал головой директор. – На магловскую Британию сыпались бомбы, да в таком количестве, что Барьер в магических кварталах больших городов ходуном ходил. Распускать детей даже на каникулы было категорически нельзя!

Студентов в эти дрязги, естественно, не посвящали. Лишь предупредили, что, возможно, придётся разъехаться по домам. Мелкие боевики были вне себя от радости: наконец-то на настоящую войну!

– Сбегали, сбегали каждую ночь, – вздыхал Дамблдор. – Особенно мои. Кого мы сами перехватывали, кого родные возвращали. Ох, дети-дети.

Однако воевать стремились далеко не все. Один юноша, префект Слизерина, даже напросился на позднюю аудиенцию к директору, умоляя того не закрывать школу. Ситуация была сложной, и Диппет ничего не смог ему пообещать.

– Через пару часов в слизеринских подземельях поднялся переполох. Это была ночь моего дежурства по замку, поэтому я оказался на месте первым. Тот самый студент-слизеринец уличил своего гриффиндорского однокашника в неосторожном убийстве девочки, – Дамблдор задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. – По его версии, всё было наоборот. Хищник жил в замке и сбежал в Запретный лес, где, вероятно, обретается и поныне. Студент третьего курса Гриффиндора Рубеус Хагрид прикормил молодого акромантула и держал его в одном из заброшенных классов в подземельях.

– Ага, я знал! – мистер Вуд торжествующе выпрямился. – Это всё-таки Хагрид!

– Хагрид, – спокойно подтвердил Дамблдор. – А студента, разоблачившего его, сейчас не принято называть по имени. Префект пятого курса Слизерина Томас Риддл, будущий лорд Волдеморт.

При упоминании клички террориста все вздрогнули и во все глаза уставились на директора.

– Вы думаете, это Лорд убил девочку? – спросил Бэддок, помолчав.

– До сегодняшнего дня я был уверен в том, – согласно кивнул Дамблдор. – И не только я, господа. Видите ли, версия Риддла не выдерживала никакой критики. Акромантулы не рвут жертву. Хотя их шипы и жвалы производят устрашающее впечатление, убивают пауки вовсе не так. Они не едят добычу, они её пьют.

Гарри внимательно слушал объяснения директора и постепенно склонялся к его точке зрения. Порядочный паук, даже самый огромный и полуразумный, предпочёл бы замотать живую жертву в кокон, впрыснуть пищеварительный фермент и дождаться растворения мягких тканей. Крошечный беззубый рот этих созданий не приспособлен рвать добычу и глотать её кусками. Больше того, у пауков и желудков-то в человеческом понимании нет.

– Тело было почти разорвано пополам, прости, Гарри, за жуткие подробности на ночь, – Дамблдор был непривычно мрачен, и Поттер поёжился. – То ли огромная пасть, то ли одно из пыточных заклятий. Следы клыков и следы шипов очень похожи, но Диппет не дал исследовать останки и велел привести тело в порядок до его окоченения. Мы не возражали: чувства родителей студентки стоило пощадить. Возможность достойного погребения – никакое не утешение, но всё же…

Директор помолчал, засмотревшись на огонь в камине, а потом продолжил:  
– Хагрид был не прав, притащив существо класса «Пять икс» в школу, и заслуживал сурового наказания. Но в смерти девочки он был неповинен – это понимали все профессора. Рубеуса забрали в Азкабан и приговорили к Поцелую. Мы же решили добиться отмены приговора и попутно отыскать возможность не закрывать школу. Я говорю «мы», потому что в судьбе Хагрида приняли участие директор и все деканы без исключения. Мы писали бывшим ученикам, поднимали полезные знакомства и обивали пороги кабинетов. Но всё было бы впустую, не сумей профессор Слагхорн усовершенствовать Веритасерум, чтобы зелье подействовало на полувеликана. После серии допросов Рубеуса выпустили из тюрьмы, но разрешение на новую палочку взамен сломанной по приговору выдать отказались. Идти мальчику было некуда, и мы решили поселить его здесь, в Хогвартсе. Моим другом Хагрид стал намного позднее, мистер Вуд. Я по-прежнему не считаю защиту оступившегося ребёнка «выгораживанием», и сделал бы это вновь для любого из моих студентов.

– Да я не то чтобы… – смутился Вуд, но директор не дал ему договорить.

– А вот мистер Риддл с тех самых пор находился под нашим пристальнейшим наблюдением, – хмуро сказал он. – В Хогвартсе преподавали самые разные люди, и только дураков тут не было никогда. Мистер Риддл… Он был… Как бы вам объяснить? Самый положительный юноша: скромен и учтив, но не подобострастен; умён, но не заносчив; беден, но щедр и не завистлив. Деньги и вещи никогда его не интересовали. Помню, одну зиму Том ходил в лёгкой мантии, потому что всё, что у него было, отдал Лестрейнджам на выкуп из ломбарда какой-то фамильной побрякушки. Гораций пытался ссудить его деньгами, но тот лишь улыбался: «Я маг, господин декан, я не могу замёрзнуть».

– И как же из умненькой лапочки выросла такая мразь? – проворчал Вуд, и Гарри насторожился: его тоже интересовала эта загадочная метаморфоза.

– Дело в том, что не было никакой лапочки, – медленно произнёс Дамблдор. – При всех его положительных свойствах, светилось у Тома в глазах нечто такое, чему я тогда так и не сумел подобрать нужное слово.

– А потом сумели? – не выдержал Гарри и виновато втянул голову в плечи: уж очень грубым получился оклик.

– Я старше вас, мистер Поттер, на целый век, – улыбнулся директор. – В мои годы уже просто стыдно не найти верных слов.

– Простите, – пискнул проштрафившийся некрос и вмиг потупил взор: мало ли, вдруг и у него в глазах что-нибудь неприличное сияет или даже плещется.

– Лорд Волдеморт был фанатиком, Гарри. Рабом идеи, что подчинила его целиком и сожрала его душу.

– Да, конечно, – поспешно согласился тёмный маг Поттер и нерешительно добавил: – А василиск здесь при чём?

– Дойдём и до него, – директор легко взмахнул палочкой и осветил висящую над камином картину, на которую раньше Гарри никогда не обращал внимания. В директорском кабинете было собрано столько интересных и непонятных штучек, что до невзрачной картины внимание не доходило. Оказалось, это был свиток, развёрнутый и закреплённый в раме под стеклом.

– Статут об Убежище, одна тысяча сто пятьдесят первый год, – с благоговением произнёс Дамблдор. – Подлинный экземпляр не сохранился, это копия начала пятнадцатого века, скреплённая печатями Палаты лордов, тогдашнего директора Хогвартса Филлиды Споры и магловского короля Генриха Пятого. Гарантирует Хогвартсу юридическую и финансовую независимость, неприкосновенность в распрях и абсолютную власть директора на территории школы. После оправдания Хагрида пришлось напомнить об особом статусе Школы чародейства и волшебства, чтобы министерские чинуши оставили нас в покое. Внеочередная сессия Визенгамота подтвердила наши привилегии, дарованные Статутом, но с минимальным перевесом голосов.

– Я разумею, – хмуро произнёс мистер Вуд, – как только вы оставите пост Верховного чародея…

– Умрёт и Статут, – кивком подтвердил Дамблдор. – Анахронизм. Средневековые вольности ныне не к месту.

– Дурмштранг держится, – возразил Бэддок, – и лихо держится, я бы сказал. Но не будем уходить в сторону. Вы полагаете, что после ссоры с мадам Боунс помощи от министерства нам не дождаться?

– Я предпочёл бы не принимать эту помощь вовсе, – скривился директор. – Они вновь будут искать виновного и непременно найдут. Мистер Поттер – единственный человек в Британии, кто знает парселтанг. Прости, мой мальчик.

***

– Он угрожал тебе?! – прошипел Малфой и оскалился так жутко, что Гарри опасливо подтащил одеяло почти к самому носу. – Он посмел тебе угрожать?! Да я… – Драко скрипнул зубами и сжал кулаки. – Нет, убить не успею. Пока я в силу войду, он сам сдохнет от старости. Вот же засада!

– Тьфу на тебя, бешеный, – передёрнул плечами Гарри. – Права Гермиона. Вы, маги, просто каннибалы какие-то, ни на кнат цивилизованности!

– Он тебе угрожал!

– Дамблдор меня осенней ночью на крыльцо маглам подкинул, раненого в голову. Я без всяких угроз в курсе, что за человек наш дорогой директор. Они с Лордом друг друга стоят, мрази.

– Наш Лорд…

– Сделал меня сиротой. И тебя сделал бы, да только не успел. Молчи, Хорь, а то поссоримся!

Драко сердито посопел, но справился с собой и тяжко вздохнул:  
– Ладно, замяли. Так что решило высокое собрание? Эвакуация?

– Увы, нет. Я даже истерику хотел закатить, но потом передумал. Высокое собрание сошлось на том, что василиск древний и дряхлый, едва ли не на последнем издыхании. В общем, с молодым драконом ему не равняться, а свои пятьдесят футов он еле-еле таскает.

– Вот как?

Гарри вздохнул и неохотно признался:  
– Честно сказать, что-то в этом есть. Ты же сам мне говорил, что для правильного монстра эта тварь чересчур вялая.

– Говорил, да. А Лавгуд что сказал?

– Нам повезло, сказал. Монстр давно пережил свою силу, хотя по-прежнему ядовит и обладает смертоносным взглядом. Ещё мистер Лавгуд объяснил, что василиск – реликт той эпохи, когда самым страшным чудовищем считалось самое большое. Их перестали делать вовсе не потому, что очень сложно, а потому что дорого и неэффективно. Десяток грифонов справится с задачей быстрее и дешевле, чем один василиск. Он чересчур большой, хранить и транспортировать его – настоящая морока.

– А своим ходом? – Драко сосредоточенно уставился куда-то Гарри за спину и мотнул головой. – Стоп, снимается. У василиска смертоносный взгляд, а с закрытыми глазами не очень-то поползаешь.

– Я тоже так думал, – кивнул Гарри, – и ошибался. Умеючи, эту функцию можно отключить. Проблема именно в передвижении. Для наглядности мистер Лавгуд наколдовал небольшую змейку и объяснил, как она ползает. Оказывается, змеи буквально ходят на рёбрах. Чудовищный вес василиска делает его плохим ползуном. По сравнению с нормальными змеями тот передвигается крайне медленно и неуклюже. Сотню миль он хрен проползёт – надо везти оцепеневшего. К тому же в активной стадии эти пятьдесят футов на редкость прожорливы, но с питанием у василиска тоже всё непросто. Глотка у него не змеиная, почти не растягивается: пищу нужно давать небольшими кусками. Вдобавок пасть непропорционально огромная, а оттого нефункциональная. Самостоятельно охотиться ради пропитания эта тварь не умеет – ты не ошибся насчёт усечённых до минимума инстинктов. Содержание такой зверушки разорительно для любого кошелька. Мистер Лавгуд считает, что Слизерин попросту бросил его здесь. Задолбался возиться.

– Обалдеть, – помотал головой Драко. – Вот так умирают легенды. Я-то думал, василиск – король монстров, недостижимая мечта рядового монстролога. С ума сойти. То есть нашим бойцам нужно попросту добить издыхающую тварь, тупую и неуклюжую?

– Угу, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Слава Мерлину.

– Надеюсь, – подозрительно прищурился Малфой, – им не пришло в голову использовать твой парселтанг, чтобы выманить тварь.

– Не надейся, – Гарри проворно нырнул под одеяло, спасаясь от подзатыльника, и пробубнил оттуда: – Не дерись, я сам вызвался!

Хорёк зарычал и сдёрнул с него одеяло, и Поттеру пришлось обороняться. Дракклов Малфой оказался увёртлив и не по комплекции силён – через пару минут Гарри уткнулся носом в подушку с заломленной за спину рукой.

– Сдаюсь, – засмеялся он. – Пусти!

– Я тебя сам грохну, Поттер! – Хорёк, скотина, даже не запыхался. – Какого драного пикси ты полез со своей помощью? По подвигам соскучился, гер-рой?!

– Да пусти же! – Гарри попытался лягнуть гадского Малфоя, но тот без труда увернулся и вновь уселся по-турецки.

– Гарри, – сказал он серьёзно, – если ты пойдёшь на василиска, я увяжусь следом. Мне бы не хотелось, но…

– Не пойду я на василиска, угомонись, – проворчал Гарри и кое-как пригладил растрепавшиеся кудри. – После долгих споров решили, что я не Наследник Слизерина, а оттого монстр чихать на меня хотел. Я могу ему хоть на парселтанге команды отдавать, хоть на суахили – всё одно он меня не послушает.

– Поясни, – потребовал всё ещё хмурый Драко.

– В десятом веке не было гильдий. Мастера никому не отдавали права управления монстром – лишь себе и своим прямым потомкам. Кровным обрядом, кстати, потому что кодовые слова и прочие интересные штучки придумали намного позднее. Заодно мы выяснили, что настоящим Наследником был Лорд. Скорее всего, ту девчонку убил василиск.

– А труп почему не сожрал?

– Да кто ж теперь скажет? Я думаю, она случайно подвернулась. Знаешь, очень напоминает прошлогоднюю историю с троллем. Гермиона ревела в туалете, а потом туда явилось чудовище. Если бы не Уизли со своей Левиосой...

– Если бы не Уизли, никто бы нигде не ревел, – ощерился Хорёк, – и никуда не пошёл!

Гарри хмыкнул, но развивать тему не стал: при упоминании любого из рыжего семейства Малфой становился злым и невменяемым.

– Дамблдор припомнил, – сказал он, – что именно в это время авторитет Тома Риддла на факультете стал непререкаемым. У него появилась свита из отпрысков древнейших родов, а прочие слизеринцы перестали задевать Тома даже в мелочах. Скорее всего, он вытащил монстра для подтверждения прямого родства со Слизерином.

– Свидетели наверняка попадали в обморок. Я бы и сам охренел.

– Думаешь, были свидетели?

– Уверен. В происхождении Лорда никто из наших не сомневался. Никто, понимаешь? – Драко тяжко вздохнул и поморщился: – Кстати, из той его свиты в живых никого не осталось. Пожалуй, ты прав насчёт моего вероятного сиротства. Отец тоже об этом говорил. Больше ничего интересного не рассказали?

– Мистер Лавгуд рассказал очень много интересного, я монстрологией даже увлёкся слегка.

– Остынь, Поттер, умоляю! Тебе собственного дара мало?

– Нет-нет, вполне достаточно, спасибо, – буркнул Гарри и, позёвывая, продолжил: – Долго рядились насчёт василискова убежища. Решили, что Тайная комната – это, скорее всего, подземная часть ныне срытого донжона, и оттого её нет на картах. Осталось отыскать вход и надёжно его запечатать.

Малфой оживился. Он даже руки потёр в предвкушении:  
– Точно! Вот бы попасть туда! Ты только представь – сердце Хога! Камни, помнящие Основателей! Завтра бежим в библиотеку и выпрашиваем у мадам Синий Чулок самое старое издание Истории Хогвартса! Приготовься умильно улыбаться и хлопать глазками. Ты должен быть неотразим!

– Сам хлопай! – оскорбился Гарри. – Нашёл неотразимого! Всё, Хорёк, спать!


	29. Глава 28

– Ногти, ногти, превосходные ногти! Покупайте ногти! Вы умеете варить Амортенцию, милочка? А зря, моя дорогая, с вашим-то личиком навык не лишний. Ногти, ногти! Есть когти оборотня, досточтимый сэр! Порадуйте супругу, явите ей зверя! Ах, не супруга? Возьмите всё, мистер, я уступлю в цене!

– Добрый вечер, мадам Элеонора! – вкрадчиво произнёс Аженор и тихо рассмеялся, когда бойкая старушонка мерзкой наружности подпрыгнула от неожиданности и едва не выронила лоток с товаром.

– Блядь, егерь! – рявкнула она. – Кто так подкрадывается?! Ты меня заикой сделаешь!

– Я не подкрадываюсь, – пожал плечами Аженор, – это ты по сторонам не смотришь. Не помешал?

– Да нет. Стой, если не скучно, – старушка оглянулась и раздражённо махнула рукой угрюмому типу в драной мантии, подпиравшему стену поодаль. – Джонни, мудак! Меня чуть не заавадили, а ты, тварь слепошарая, не шевельнулся даже! Уволю, сука!

– Так это ж Скабиор, – зевнул Джонни, нимало не впечатлённый угрозой. – Вы с ним корешились вроде. Он тут давно ошивается, с четверть часа. Пялился и лыбился. Любовался вами, стало быть.

– Отравлю! – злобно посулила старуха, и проштрафившийся охранник озадаченно почесал в затылке.

– Так, это… – забубнил он. – Вы ж вроде справлялись, не сгинул ли? Сердились, опять же, что пропал, не сказавшись. Так вот он, приволокся. Чего замолк, блудня? – сердито окликнул он Аженора. – Винись теперь, преклоняй колено и говори, что скучал. А уж потом только денег проси.

– Скучал, – подтвердил Скабиор и, не выдержав, расхохотался.

Старушонка с присвистом втянула воздух сквозь кривые жёлтые зубы.

– Свихнусь я тут на хрен, – грустно сообщила она низким тёмным тучам, до горизонта заполонившим небо. – Кругом, блядь, идиоты! Живой, что ли? Ну так я рад, и не вздумай на коленки падать. Говори быстро, что за дело. Опять работа нужна?

– Долг отдать зашёл, – вежливо склонил голову Аженор. – Прошу прощения, если не ко времени.

– Сейчас с типом одним встречусь, а потом потолкуем, – проворчала ведьма. – Точно, блудня и есть!

Скабиор молча кивнул и отступил в тень старой кирпичной арки, ведущей в мешанину закоулков Лютного, а Бубонтюбер в облике мерзкой старушки вновь принялся приставать к шарахающимся от него прохожим.

Вечерело, и народу в этой части Косого переулка было немного. Лавки здесь стояли неказистые, торгующие подержанным тряпьём и прочей ерундой, зато на углу топтался аврорский патруль – тройка стриженных по-магловски юнцов, настороженно зыркавших по сторонам. Скверное казённое сукно багряных мантий грело плохо, и мальчишки, сдуру устроившиеся на самом сквозняке, то и дело передёргивали плечами и дышали в озябшие ладони. Старая нахальная ведьма их не интересовала, как и её сопровождающий-оборванец; ребятишки явно вышли в свой первый в жизни рейд.

«Какой недоумок загнал их сюда одних? – лениво размышлял Скабиор. – Вон тот, лопоухий, стучит зубами так, что выговорить «Экспеллиармус» у него не получится». Мимоходом он привычно присматривался к торопливо шагающим прохожим, страхуя увлекшегося лицедейством Бубонтюбера.

Левую щёку внезапно ожгло лёгким жалящим заклятьем, и Аженор напрягся: обалдуй Джонни что-то приметил и подал знак. Через мгновение Скабиор и сам увидел эту парочку. По середине мостовой, избегая стен, шли обманчиво расслабленный мордоворот с повадками бывалого бойца и – здрасте вам! – хромое уёбище Натан Гилберт собственной сучьей персоной.

Скабиор стряхнул в ладонь купленную с утра «шлюшку» и зажал короткое древко боевым хватом.

Гилберт слыл отъявленным мерзавцем из тех, кто в прошлую войну с удовольствием охотился на двуногую дичь и замарался в крови по самую макушку. Леса тот давным-давно покинул и после войны промышлял исключительно в городе, оставаясь егерем лишь по названию. Поговаривали, что ныне Хромец работал на самого Малфоя, и Скабиор строго-настрого наказал сам себе ни за какие коврижки не попадаться на глаза его шайке. Тёмный дикарь, он справедливо полагал, что заинтересует бандитов своими способностями, но повторять судьбу брата не желал ни в какую.

«И вообще, я – Томас Брюссо, – он прищурился, приноравливаясь к неверному свету ранних зимних сумерек, и раздул ноздри, втягивая запахи. – Блаженный полудурок, не вылезающий из лесов. Я вам не нужен, господа душегубы. Вот просто даром не сдался. Надеюсь, Кевин не перешёл им дорогу».

– Милая Элеонора, – Гилберт расплылся в неприятной ухмылке, – как я рад вас видеть, дорогуша. Принесли?

– Извольте, сударь! – Бубонтюбер раскрыл свой лоток и достал небольшой свёрток; жёлтые скорлупки ногтей посыпались на тротуар. – Как договаривались.

– Отлично, – Хромец опустил свёрток в карман и уже без улыбки продолжил: – Не боишься потроха обороткой спалить? Шёл бы к нам и зажил бы как человек. Зельевар ты вроде неплохой, работа всегда сыщется.

– Ах! – Бубонтюбер выпятил губы уточкой и кокетливо ковырнул мостовую разношенным башмаком. – Вы смущаете бедную девушку, шалун! Я люблю только душечку Люци, моё сердце принадлежит ему одному, – и без всякой улыбки добавил: – Потроха тоже. 

Мордоворота перекосило, а Гилберт усмехнулся:  
– Да уж, такая красотка лишь ему по карману. Бывай, дорогуша.

– И вам не хворать, ребятки, – старушка прикурила от палочки магловскую сигарету и с блаженством затянулась вонючим дымом.

– Нарывается? – с надеждой предположил мордоворот и толкнул Хромца локтем. – Слышь, Натан, поганый грязнокровка нарывается.

– Дебил, – равнодушно обронил Бубонтюбер и надменно взглянул на Гилберта. – Детка, забери кретина и сам иди, куда ты там собирался.

Хромец неприятно усмехнулся и направился вверх по переулку, сделав мордовороту знак идти следом.

– Ты там живой, егерь? – спустя пару минут поинтересовался Кевин, запрокинул голову и выпустил кольцо дыма в быстро темнеющее небо. – Плохие мальчики ушли, расслабься.

«Плохой мальчик – это я. Ты же связался с настоящими тварями», – вздохнул про себя Аженор и поморщился: – Маглы кладут в табак дёготь?

– Что бы ты понимал в удовольствиях, дитя природы, – фыркнул Бубонтюбер и с видимым сожалением испепелил окурок. – Жрать хочу. Джонни, мы идём жрать, просыпайся!

Охранник лениво угукнул и, позёвывая, поплелся следом.

В трактире их компанию ненормально вежливый вышибала сразу препроводил на второй этаж – в отдельный кабинет с крепкими дверями и массивными ставнями на окнах. Наверное, Бубонтюбера здесь знали и числили в важных клиентах. Джонни, впрочем, остался в общем зале: «Идите уж, милуйтесь! Я тут подожду. Да не тушуйтесь, хозяин, сэр, дело молодое!»

– Ну сука же! – простонал Кевин и расслабленно плюхнулся на массивный стул. – Вот что с ним делать? Тупой как пень, ругать бесполезно. Это всё ты!

– Я?! – изумился Аженор. – Я-то при чём?

– А кто над моей охраной насмехался? Я уши и развесил – нанял дикаря! А он идиот!

– Зато он заметил меня на подходе, – пожал плечами Скабиор, – и держал на прицеле, пока ты со мной не заговорил. Ни один из твоих недоделков на такое не был способен.

– Но ты-то не дурак!

– Да как сказать. Нянчусь вот с поганым грязнокровкой.

– Блядь, чему всегда завидовал, так это вашему непрошибаемому нахальству! Ведь явился в рванье, на морде – одни глаза, голодный, замученный, и нате вам – он со мной нянчится!

Скабиор вздохнул. Исхудал он вовсе не от голода. Причиной истощения стал чудесный учебник непутёвого предка. Аженор увлечённо махал палочкой с раннего утра и до поздней ночи, торопясь постичь суть своего странного дара. Плохо, что большая часть пояснений к формулам была написана по-французски: языка он не знал. Да что французский, Аженор и латынь разбирал с превеликим трудом.

Сегодняшняя вылазка разорила его почти на полсотни галлеонов: запасная палочка, аптечные зелья, соль, мука, кофе и два словаря – самые подробные, какие только сыскались в книжной лавчонке у входа в Лютный. До того Скабиор полчаса топтался под богатой витриной «Флориш и Блоттс», но войти так и не решился: приказчики наверняка посмеялись бы над ним.

– Что, совсем дела плохи? – нахмурился меж тем Бубонтюбер. – Тебя никакая тварь не покусала? Чего молчишь?

– Всё хорошо, – улыбнулся Аженор, – купил домишко, обживаюсь. Хлопот много, но они приятные.

Хлопоты по расчистке входа в фехтовальный зал приятными не были, он едва не надорвался. Зато теперь можно было заниматься во всякую погоду, не боясь случайно развалить свой дом.

– Слава Мерлину, – Кевин кликнул подавальщицу и велел накрывать к ужину. – Вино пьёшь?

Скабиор мотнул головой: пример покойного папеньки навеки отвратил от всего хмельного и дурманного.

– А что пьёшь?

– Молоко, если можно.

– Маугли, блин.

– Что?

– Неважно. Домишко в Лондоне?

– Нет, в лесу.

– В Шервудском? – засмеялся Бубонтюбер, вспомнив свое «похищение».

– Ах да! – спохватился Аженор и вынул десять золотых. – Долг я принёс. Прости, что задержал, но в город не хотелось.

– Тарзан, – произнёс Кевин ещё одно непонятное слово и запротестовал: – Не нужно, оставь себе. Оставь, говорю! Заработал, егерь. В борделе потратишь, если карман жгут.

Пока озадаченный Скабиор соображал, в каком это борделе за целую ночь удовольствуются всего-то десятью галлеонами, к Бубонтюберу наконец стал возвращаться нормальный облик. Корёжило его почти десять минут, и Аженор уже примерился наградить приятеля Энервейтом по рецепту из учебника предка.

– В последнее время всегда так крючит, – морщась, сообщил Кевин и с силой потёр лицо. – Прав хромая сволочь, печёнку я посадил неслабо. Теперь приходится перерывы делать в сутки или даже больше. Не хотелось бы морду каждому встречному-поперечному светить, да, видно, ничего не поделать.

– К целителю? – подумав, осторожно предложил Аженор. – К дорогому, хорошему?

– Был, – коротко ответил Кевин и прикрикнул негромко, но зло: – Да где там жратва, дракклы вас дери?

Со столовыми приборами Бубонтюбер управлялся так ловко и изящно, что Аженор вздохнул от огорчения: снова почувствовал себя оборванцем перед роскошной витриной богатой лавки.

«Великие Основатели, да кто же здесь потомственный лорд?» – с тоской подумал он и решительно воткнул охотничий нож в жареную курицу. Если Кевина восхищает непрошибаемое нахальство чистокровных, то пусть и дальше восторгается.

Нежное мясо, особенно вкусное после жёсткой дичины, слегка примирило Аженора с собственными застольными манерами, а Бубонтюбер лишь одобрительно хмыкнул:  
– Налегай, а то смотреть на тебя страшно. Дорого домик обошёлся?

В ответ Скабиор рассеянно пожал плечами. 

Домик достался даром, как и руины дворца неподалёку, а вот новая черепица на крышу потянула в триста галлеонов. Ещё сотню взял мастер за нелегальное подключение к дымолётной сети одного из уцелевших каминов Неккер-мэнора, а за молчание Аженор отдал ему два бушеля отборных дремоносных бобов – всё, что хранилось в кладовой на чёрный день. Без камина было не обойтись: как прикажете волочь проклятую черепицу в не находимый никакими заклятьями мэнор посреди дремучего леса?

Крышу следовало перекрыть до сильных дождей, и Скабиор, ругаясь непригожими словами, за две недели каторжного труда освоил ремесло кровельщика, а заодно до блеска отработал тёмные аналоги Левиосы и Репаро.

Слушая о приключениях егеря на крыше, Кевин хохотал до слёз. Скабиор признался, что пару раз исполнил финт Вронского безо всякой метлы.

– Ещё и черепицей сверху прилетело по темени, – сокрушённо поведал он. – Подумать только, а я ведь всерьёз считал свой заработок трудным и опасным.

– Что дальше собираешься делать? – отсмеявшись, спросил Кевин. – Почтенному домовладельцу грех шататься по лесам в одиночку.

– Женюсь, наверное, – вновь пожал плечами Аженор. – Нет, невесту не нашёл ещё. Чего ты ржёшь? Это тебе хорошо, а мне – целая морока. Нужна чистокровная, крепкая, работящая и не трусливая. Да чтобы ещё согласилась жить в глухомани.

– Пол-Лютного, – не согласился Бубонтюбер. – Бабы ваши – это нечто. Я их, блин, побаиваюсь, если честно. Точно, что ведьмы. Но жениться, бестолочь ты лесная, нужно лишь по любви. Любовь преодолеет всё, ясно тебе?

Скабиор открыл было рот, чтобы подробно поведать наивному грязнокровке, как опасно верить в сказки, но внезапно задумался. Как, интересно, сложилась бы жизнь, люби его хоть кто-нибудь?

«Брат, наверное, любил, – подумалось ему, – заботился. Правда, своим появлением на свет я лишил его матери. А мама любила Кристофа? Папашу – точно нет. Кристоф говорил, она его боялась и часто плакала».

– Не знаю, прав ли ты, – медленно произнёс он. – Но если так, для меня дело обстоит совсем плохо.

– Только не говори, что ты лишь по мальчикам, – Кевин слегка напрягся и невесело улыбнулся. – Я на тебе не женюсь, даже не рассчитывай.

– Почему только мальчики? – вновь озадачился Аженор. – Какая разница вообще? Главное, это люди, я же не какой-нибудь… Хотя от вейлы не отказался бы, врать не буду.

– Так, молчи, – Кевин едва не поперхнулся пирогом. – Молчи, ради Мерлина. На свадьбу жду приглашения, а остального знать не хочу.

– Любовь, говоришь, – потерянно сказал Аженор и неопределённо взмахнул рукой. – Я тёмный маг, мой ребёнок убьёт свою мать почти наверняка. Могу ли я обречь на смерть любимую?

– А нелюбимую, значит, можно? – мрачно поинтересовался Бубонтюбер.

– Нелюбимую можно выбрать. Такую, чтобы выжила несмотря ни на что.

– Не сердись и не принимай на свой счет, – Кевин вскинул руки вверх. – Я понять не могу: зачем плодить монстров? Зачем тебе такой ребёнок? Жене твоей супервыносливой это всё зачем?

– Пойди в лес прогуляйся! – Скабиор не рассердился, но слегка обиделся. – Посмотрим, много ли от тебя останется. А я в пятнадцать лет завалил своего первого акромантула, и паучище был ростом с человека.

– Насекомых не воюют врукопашную, дурень, – фыркнул Бубонтюбер. – Достаточно распылить над лесом галлон-другой отравы, чтобы издох любой паук, ростом даже со слона.

– Не бывает лесов с одними лишь пауками, – не сдавался Скабиор. – Заодно ты потравишь лукотрусов и прочую полезную живность. Один Мордред знает, что заведётся потом на этом месте.

– Вы же такие крутые маги, заставьте расти только то, что нужно вам!

– Если мы будем плодиться как попало, мы перестанем быть крутыми магами. За Барьером я, может быть, и чудище, а здесь – вполне обычный человек. Мне нравится этот мир, я хочу здесь жить. Нормально жить, понимаешь?

Кевин вздохнул:  
– Ладно, сойдёмся на том, что у нас разные представления о нормальном. Тяжело с вами, туземцы, у меня временами мозги кипят. Возьмём, скажем, сегодняшнего хромого урода. Думаешь, его башку посещают мысли, подобные твоим?

– Для того и существуют обычаи, – улыбнулся Аженор. – Кто не хочет думать, всё равно поступает как должно. У маглов не так?

– Ты где-то учился?

– Нет, – с сожалением вздохнул Аженор. – Брат научил грамоте, а остальное сам добирал где придётся. Тебе смешно, наверное, с семью-то курсами Хогвартса.

– Ни капельки, – Кевин пригубил вино. – К тому же кроме моего умника Джонни существуют и другие чистокровные. Душечка Люци, например. Что ты о нём знаешь?

– Не связывайся.

– Поздно.

– Беги и прячься, пока цел. Я серьёзно, Кевин. Малфой – это страшно.

***

– Нет же, Рон! Пла-авно, а потом коротко и резко вниз! – терпению мисс Грейнджер могла позавидовать мантикора в засаде. – Давай попробуем ещё раз.

– Сама и пробуй! – заорал Рон и до белых пальцев стиснул короткую светлую палочку, одолженную профессором Локхартом. – Сыскалась тут…

Невилл тяжко вздохнул и покачал головой: Рональд же терпением не отличался. Всего-то два часа упражняется со своей любимой Левиосой, а уже готов взорваться.

– Я не сумею, – кротко ответила Гермиона. – Слишком велико расстояние. Я пробовала, помнишь? И Невилл не сможет, он быстро теряет концентрацию. Остаёшься ты.

– Передохну малость, – проворчал Рон и уронил голову на скрещённые руки. – Умники, блин! Предлагал же просто Хорю в рыло насовать!

Теперь вздохнула Гермиона.

– Как скажешь, – сказала она грустно. – Насуй. И в рыло, и куда придётся. Правда, тут я тебе совсем не помощник. Да только избитый Малфой врать не разучится, спорим?

Она достала из сумки плитку хорошего дорогого шоколада и разломила её пополам. Одну половинку вручила Невиллу, а вторую – Рону.

– А ты? – Невилл шумно сглотнул слюну: обед был давным-давно, а до ужина ещё ждать и ждать. К тому же Гермиона наверняка опять отнимет пирог и заставит жевать холодное варёное мясо и заедать его зеленью. Тело же, измученное пробежками, холодным душем и навязанной диетой, настойчиво требовало жирного, жареного и сладкого. И побольше!

– Спасибо, я сыта, – улыбнулась Грейнджер и погрозила пальцем. – За ужином ни крошки мучного, помни!

Будущий егерь-герболог Лонгботтом страдальчески замычал и торопливо умял шоколад, пока не отобрали. Впрочем, за Уизли он всё равно не успел: Рон, казалось, просто вдохнул эту несчастную плитку и теперь облизывался с таким грустным видом, что Гермиона не удержалась и захихикала.

– Смейся, – ворчливо попенял ей Рональд, – бесстыжая. Волшба сил берёт столько, сколько тебе за три дня не съесть. Достать бы зелья укрепляющего.

Гермиона укоризненно закатила глаза:  
– Не достать, а сварить! Рон, оно же простенькое совсем!

– Кому простенькое, – хмыкнул Уизли и подмигнул смутившемуся Невиллу, – тому простенькое. А мы с мистером Лонгботтомом очень переживаем за замок – вдруг развалится? Нам как-то проще из Больничного крыла фиальчик-другой умыкнуть. Ладно, хватит болтать, давай ещё попробую. Наливай!

Гермиона кивнула и накапала в блюдце ровно три капли воды.

– Вингардиум Левиоса! – шепнул Рональд и взмахнул палочкой, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее.

Крохотная лужица воды собралась в шарик и неспешно поплыла над партой. Невилл и Гермиона затаили дыхание, чтобы не помешать Рону. Жидкости были на редкость капризны в левитации, и водяная сфера ещё ни разу не преодолевала нужное расстояние: рассыпалась по дороге.

Невилл с уважением взглянул на закусившего губу Рона, бледного, с испариной на лбу. Он сам разливал воду почти тотчас же, не в силах контролировать капризный груз. Рональд же Уизли творил чудеса своим любимым заклинанием – шарик послушно летел футов пять или даже больше. Но Грейнджер всё равно была недовольна.

– Очень медленно, – хмурилась она. – Причем доставить зелье по прямой не получится: его заметят. Нужно лавировать между блюдами, Рон. К тому же видно, что ты колдуешь. Симус обязательно крик поднимет, подумает, будто ты едой бросаться решил.

– Пускай подумает, – пожимал плечами Рон. – Мои братцы и Ли обязательно встрянут, получится свалка. Это даже хорошо, все отвлекутся на наш стол. Но лавировать! Мисс Заучка, я же не Мерлин! Над самым столом, огибая блюда, да Хорьку в кубок – ты понимаешь, что так и Дамблдор хрен сумеет?

– Надо будет, станешь Мерлином, – хладнокровно парировала Грейнджер. – У кого тут «могущество в крови»? Хвастаться каждый горазд, а ты докажи. Тогда я, может быть, и поверю в эти ваши байки о чистокровии. Вперёд, боец!

«Боец» в негодовании скрежетал зубами, но упорно ломил «вперёд». За оставшиеся две недели Рону предстояло наловчиться левитировать три капли воды незаметно для прочих на расстояние в полтора десятка футов по прямой. Ну а зигзагами и того больше.

С завтрашнего дня Гермиона планировала перенести тренировки из пустого класса в Большой зал.

– Там и прикинем, – сказала она озабоченно, – реальные трудности. Ронни, что тебе нужно, чтобы всё получилось?

– Работать до упаду и жрать до отвала, – пробурчал Рон. – Всё как всегда, дракклы его раздери. Ох, ты и настырная! Бедолага, что сдуру возьмёт тебя замуж, наплачется до икоты.

– Я серьёзно, – поморщилась Гермиона.

– Так и я шутник хреновый. Укрепляющее всё-таки нужно, чтобы я прямо в зале на пару суток в спячку не залёг. Сделаешь?

Грейнджер кивнула и торжественно пожала Рону руку. Её тоненькая изящная кисть так трогательно смотрелась в корявой веснушчатой лапище Уизли, что Невилл невольно улыбнулся.

– А мне что делать? – спросил он, страдая от собственной никчемности. Избранный, блин! Пользы от него никакой, а для ребят одни только хлопоты!

– Достать Ту-Самую-Вещь и держать наготове, – Гермиона вновь сосредоточенно нахмурилась. – Ты вырос, потренируйся в бесшумной ходьбе под Ней. И отработай Ступефай, пожалуйста. Вполне возможно, пригодится. Хорошо? Сегодня наведаемся в теплицу: пора бросать следующий ингредиент. Проводишь меня?

– Само собой, – расправил плечи Невилл. – И визгопёрок проведаю заодно, удобрю. Что смешного, Рональд?

– Нет-нет, нормально, – замахал руками Уизли, но не выдержал и шепнул ему на ухо так, чтобы не услышала Грейнджер: – А твой навоз не хуже драконьего, а, Пупсик?

– Иди к дракклам, похабник! – покраснел Невилл. – Тьфу ты, и как язык только не отсох! Не слушай, Гермиона, глупости это. 

– Пойдёмте уже, – покачала головой Гермиона. – Нам и без того влетит за прогулки по коридорам. Баллов десять точно снимут, завтра на уроках наверстать нужно будет.

– В библиотеку, что ль? – скривился Рон.

– Да. Мы уроки сделаем, ты выспишься.

– Ага, я высплюсь, ты на Малфоя попыришься, а Лонгботтом – на Поттера. Пойдём, чего уж время-то терять.

– Что ты говоришь такое, Рон? – Невилл сделался совсем пунцовым. – Ничего я…

– Ну да, ну да, – понимающе усмехнулся Рональд. – Заметил, какой у нас герой смазливый? Молодец.

– Рон! – топнула ногой Грейнджер. – Как тебе не стыдно! Никто ни на кого не… Не смотрит, вот! Придумал тоже! Просто Невилл беспокоится, что Гарри почти не разговаривает с нами. Правда, Невилл?

Лонгботтом, полыхая ушами, торопливо закивал. Проклятый Уизли оказался на редкость наблюдательным. И месяца не прошло, как Невилл проснулся в мокрой пижаме и порадовался тому, что знает Эванеско. Примерно тогда же он понял, что Гарри – самый красивый мальчик на курсе. Забини тоже был очень хорош, но чересчур шумный и злоязыкий. Из девчонок же самими красивыми были сёстры Патил с их оленьими глазами и тяжёлыми узлами чёрных кос.

И вовсе Невилл не думал ничего дурного и стыдного, просто смотреть на них было очень приятно. Особенно на Гарри.

Иногда герой ловил торопливые взгляды Лонгботтома, вопросительно поднимал аккуратные, почти девичьи брови; не дождавшись объяснений, равнодушно пожимал плечами и вновь утыкался в книгу. В такие минуты Невилл готов был сквозь землю провалиться: наверняка же выглядел дурак дураком.

Вот и сейчас он стоял как оплёванный и не смел поднять глаза. Наверное, стоило треснуть Рона по шее или проклясть его чем-нибудь из богатейшего бабушкиного арсенала, но тогда рыжий совершенно точно поймёт, что…

– Боёвка! – сказал он сиплым от волнения голосом. – Не обращай внимания, Гермиона, это Рон так шутит, идиот. Ведь шутишь?

Уизли издал душераздирающий вздох, посмотрел в потолок и скучным голосом ответил:  
– Получается, да. Вперёд, умники, уроки вас заждались.

***

Близилось Рождество, и в библиотеке сидели лишь законченные маньяки вроде Малфоя, Забини и десятка семикурсников, шатающихся от недосыпа.

Блейз штудировал продвинутое зельеварение, Хорь с головой закопался в историю магии; над столом весело порхал целый рой разномастных зачарованных закладок. Гарри же тосковал над пыльным фолиантом по чарам и изо всех сил старался не заснуть. Получалось плохо: он уже вовсю клевал носом и не понимал ни единого слова из прочитанного.

– Фигня какая-то, – наконец жалобно сказал Гарри и тряхнул головой, прогоняя дремоту. – Драко, что значит «противусолонь»?

– Против часовой стрелки, – рассеянно отозвался Хорёк и торопливо нацарапал что-то в своём свитке.

– А «поелику»?

– Поскольку, потому что.

– А «шуйцею»?

– Левой рукой. Поттер, что за хрень ты читаешь?

– «Поелику противусолонь шуйцею чаровать искони токмо малефики горазды», – послушно процитировал Гарри.

Малфой сначала сунул нос в толстенный том, а потом взглянул на обложку и в изумлении задрал брови:  
– Где ты это нашёл?

– На полке, в секции чар и заклятий. Где я, по-твоему, мог это найти? Похоже, отсюда эссе не содрать – только время зря теряю.

– Прикинь, Блейз, – усмехнулся Драко, – Поттер нашёл «Малефикорум» на английском.

– Да? – геройский сон как рукой сняло. – А что это?

– Ты правильно догадался, – меланхолично отозвался Забини, не отрываясь от чтения. – Это фигня. Стародавний сборник страшилок о тёмных магах, монстрах и прочей ерунде. Пятнадцатый век, да, Драко? Барышни в своё время писались от ужаса.

– Тысяча четыреста тридцать восьмой год, а авторство приписывают некоему Гиффорду Оллертону, охотнику на великанов. Чем ему великаны по черепушке стучали, неизвестно, но одной-единственной книжкой парень переплюнул Локхарта со всеми его томами. В отличие от нашего недоумка, тот не стал хвастать своими подвигами, а взялся врать о чужих. Популярность книга завоевала небывалую: второе издание опуса случилось ещё при жизни автора. Чудо по тем временам. Правда, написана она была на латыни: Оллертон полагал, что занимается наукой, а не сбором сплетен. На английский книгу перевели веком спустя, скромный тираж мигом разошёлся по частным библиотекам. Ты держишь в руках библиографическую редкость.

– А ты её читал?

– Есть книги, Гарри, – усмехнулся Забини, – которых никто не читал, но все о них знают. Эта муть три века вполне сходила за приключенческий роман. Тех, кто вырос из сказок барда Бидля, поджидал «Малефикорум». Многие из баек зажили собственной жизнью и превратились в суеверия. Ты сейчас зачитал отрывок, после которого у левшей началась развесёлая жизнь. Их с самого детства стали переучивать на правшей, чтобы из несчастных не получились малефики. Леворуких и сейчас опасаются, правда, никто уже толком не помнит, по какой причине. Надо переучивать, и всё.

– Кто такие малефики? У маглов так называют злых колдунов.

– У магов тоже, – кивнул Блейз. – Это тёмные спецы по проклятиям. Жуткие типы, хорошо, что встречаются редко.

– И в это верили?

Малфой закатил глаза:  
– Тебе повезло, герой, связаться с умными людьми. Большинство до сих пор верят Оллертону и Локхарту, а некоторые особо одаренные – даже Бидлю. Подружись ты с Уизелом, тоже полагал бы левшей исчадием зла и думал, будто василиски страшатся петушиного крика.

– Уизли читал «Малефикорум»?

– Говорю же тебе, – вздохнул Блейз, – его и читать не надо. Книга давно разошлась на суеверия. Но ты можешь насладиться первоисточником, если не застрянешь во всех этих «шуйцах» и «десницах».

– Нет уж, – содрогнулся Гарри и отодвинул кошмарный талмуд на край стола. – Я лучше эссе допишу.

Он повздыхал, достал из сумки обычный учебник, с тоской поглядел на свиток с не дописанным и до половины эссе и принялся бессовестно передирать заданный на дом параграф, время от времени переставляя слова.

«Сойдёт, – утешил он сам себя. – Профессор Флитвик добрый человек и не станет гнобить Наследника, который уже от собственной тени шарахается».

Удивительно, но беседа в кабинете директора так и не стала достоянием общественности. Взрослые хранили тайны куда лучше своих детей. Гарри даже от Нотта не выслушал нотацию, хотя мистер Бэддок должен был посвятить сына своего сюзерена в суть геройского взбрыка. Но нет, не посвятил. 

«Чего-то я про «сюзеренство» не понял, – размышлял недоразоблачённый тёмный маг Поттер. – Тео не считается важной птицей среди своих по малолетству? Или статус лорда Нотта с гордым званием папаши Теодора не соотносится? Но он же наследник! Или это не главное? Мерлин, чистокровные, как вы меня достали!»

Поэтому на людях Гарри по-прежнему старательно махал своей зловредной палочкой, бормотал вслух простенькие заклинания и впадал в ступор перед каждой закрытой дверью, силясь сообразить, зачарована та или нет.

Парни, наблюдая за потугами Поттера прикинуться порядочным полукровкой, качали головами и наперебой давали советы, по большей части бесполезные: для Гарри светлая магия, похоже, ограничивалась самыми простыми действиями.

Даже его гордость, беспалочковое Эванеско, усвоенное с перепугу под портретом Неккера, оказалось совсем не Эванеско. Гарри понял это на отработке у Филча, когда решил смухлевать и убрать сметённую в горку пыль заклинанием. Пыль убралась, но чародей Поттер не успел даже пот со лба вытереть, как из своего кабинета выскочила Маккошка и принялась возмущаться «гадкими шутниками». Оказывается, весь мусор внезапно очутился на её рабочем столе, и мадам декан немедленно возжелала пресечь безобразие.

Из подозреваемых налицо были только Поттер, растерянно застывший посреди коридора с веником в руках, и мистер Деррек, устроившийся на подоконнике. Папаня двойняшек и принял на себя основной удар праведного негодования профессора Макгонагалл.

– Чему вы учите детей? – шипела она. – Как вам не стыдно? Я немедленно доложу директору! Мало того, что по Хогвартсу разгуливают Пожи… – она осеклась, резко выдохнула сквозь зубы и рявкнула: – Не стойте столбом, мистер Поттер, займитесь делом!

– Слышишь, твоё геройство, – почесал затылок мистер Деррек, обеспокоенно глядя в спину стремительно удалявшейся Маккошке, – ты поаккуратнее, что ли. Кабинет-то наверняка был крепко зачарован. Парень ты одарённый, кто спорит, и возраст самый поганый, но постарайся сдерживаться. Ладно?

Гарри, сгорая от стыда, пообещал. В ответ на попытки извиниться за недоразумение, Деррек только рукой махнул:  
– Бывает. Не профессорша, а мантикора в юбке. Воевала?

– Нет, – вздохнул Гарри. – Просто слизеринцев не любит. Кто-то в гостиной рассказывал, будто её с метлы сшибли в школе или ещё что-то такое, не помню уже. Ужасно вредная и цепляется всё время, но я и правда не хотел.

– Зато коли захочешь, – развеселился мистер Деррек, – уже знаешь, что делать. А теперь ходу отсюда, пока её назад не принесло.

– Но я же не домёл коридор!

– Салазар свидетель, домёл! Бегом, герой, а то чую, меня эта тётка всё-таки заавадит.

Этим же вечером Поттер подошёл к Эдриану Пьюси и попросил возобновить тренировки по «подделке» светлой магии. 

– Охотно, Гарри, но многого не обещаю. Нужно дождаться твоего малого совершеннолетия. Магия успокоится, и со следующего года будет прибывать лишь сила, а все сюрпризы закончатся, – улыбнулся Эдриан и потрепал героя по голове. Малфой и Булстроуд, внимательно наблюдавшие за разговором, разом нахмурились. – У меня, например, эта проклятая дыра в башке заросла. Спасибо тебе.

– А могла не зарасти? – тяжело вздохнул Гарри и в отчаянии представил, как Сметвик, пряча глаза, отказывает ему в должности уборщика: «Пойми, шкет, нельзя сыпать мусор в кровати пациентам».

– Могла, – помявшись, сказал Пьюси. – Я, кажется, конкретно с ума сходил. Лето перед третьим курсом не помню вообще. У тёмных такое бывает, к сожалению. Не приживается дар, а носитель гибнет.

– Гибнет?!

– А ты как думал? Тело и магия должны быть едины. А если они воюют… Несчастные случаи, по большей части.

– Как таких детей в Хогвартс отпускают?

– Нестабильные на домашнем обучении, само собой. Это только меня, – Эдриан скрипнул зубами, – никто не спрашивал. Надеялись, сгину, суки.

Теперь к обязательным тренировкам у зануды Ургхарта добавились упражнения с Пьюси. Результаты там и там были мизерными. У Гарри только и получалось увернуться от прицельного заклятия, быстро метнуться за спину Боулу да изобразить что-нибудь незатейливое, вроде Акцио и Репаро.

– С Репаро осторожнее, – нахмурился Пьюси. – Вещи чини только себе и Хорьку под клятву.

– Что не так? – испугался Гарри.

– Всё не так, – Пьюси взял тарелку в руки и ещё раз внимательно её осмотрел. – Она новая, а не чиненная. Не отменяется твоё Репаро ни в какую, понял?

– Понял, – угрюмо кивнул Гарри. – Пойду в сапожники и разорю к хренам Паркинсонов.

Вот так и вышло, что бестолковый некрос потерял остатки интереса к учёбе. Теперь Поттер буквально силой заставлял себя готовиться к занятиям и таскался в библиотеку из чистого упрямства.

Впору было взвыть от тоски: нормальные заклинания не выходили, собственная магия была под запретом, придурки-студенты обзывали его Наследником и шептали в спину гадости, а по замку ползал василиск, явно подзуживаемый Лордом – пусть обе твари полудохлые, но всё-таки!

«Весёленькое будет Рождество, – мрачно подумал Гарри и присыпал готовое эссе мелким песком, чтобы подсохли чернила. – Одна радость: куклу Роберта купила роскошную и согласилась до отъезда домой спрятать у себя. Держись, Хорь, тебя ждёт незабываемый подарок!»

– Здравствуй, Гарри! – Поттер вздрогнул и выронил песочницу (1). – Что ты делаешь?

– Играет в квиддич, Грейнджер, неужто не видишь? – Малфой фыркнул и смерил Гермиону недобрым взглядом. – Зачем явилась?

– Здравствуй, Гермиона, – Гарри исподтишка показал наглому и невоспитанному Хорьку кулак. – Ты одна или с балбесами?

– Гарри, как не стыдно, – Грейнджер укоризненно покачала головой. – Мы с Роном и Невиллом сидим у окна. Если хочешь, пойдём к нам.

Малфоя и Забини она демонстративно не замечала, а те презрительно щурились и кривили губы.

– Я хочу в гостиную, – улыбнулся Гарри, – в кресло перед камином. Надоело мне тут до ужаса.

Гермиона возмущённо всплеснула руками, но замечания отчего-то делать не стала. 

– Что ты читаешь? – спросила она и взяла в руки «Малефикорум». – Ой, какая старая книга! О чём она?

– Немедленно положи на место, – прошипел Забини. – Древние знания не для таких как ты, выскочка.

– Блейз, что ты несёшь? – растерялся Гарри. – Не слушай его, это просто старые сказки. Я по ошибке схватил, подумал, трактат по чарам.

– Знания для всех! – отчеканила Гермиона и прижала книгу к груди. – Гарри, ты не возражаешь, если я её возьму?

– Не возражаю, но там нет ничего полезного, – Поттер от души пожалел, что не родился левшой: сейчас ка-ак проклял бы хитреца Забини! – Гермиона, не слушай, они мне сами только что отсоветовали её читать.

– Да, Грейнджер, – коварно ухмыльнулся проклятый Хорь, – нечего там читать. Не по твоим мозгам вещь, милочка.

– Драко, прекрати! Гермиона, ты же понимаешь, с кем говоришь!

– Большое спасибо, Гарри! – с ледяной вежливостью произнесла Гермиона. – Жаль, что ты не понимаешь, с кем дружишь!

Она развернулась и, гордо задрав нос, прошествовала к столу у окна, где сидели Уизли и Лонгботтом.

– Надеюсь, Невилл её переубедит, – пробормотал Гарри и вздохнул.

– Пупсик? – хихикнул Забини. – Как же! В этой компашке верховодит не он, если ты заметил.

– Зачем вы её разыграли, придурки? У неё же в голове этот кошмар осядет навечно!

– Мадам инквизитор, недурно звучит, – засмеялся Хорёк, и Гарри от души пнул его под столом. – Ай! Пожалей меня, мне больно!

– И меня пожалей, я сейчас лопну от смеха!

– Мордред вас пожалеет, идиоты!

***

Было около двух часов ночи, когда Аженор опомнился и принялся прощаться. В лесу было хорошо, только одиноко, а потому он заболтался и позабыл о времени.

– В твоём домишке точно безопасно? – серьёзно спросил Кевин. – Все эти твари, о которых ты рассказывал…

– Не сунутся, – улыбнулся Аженор. – Самая страшная тварь в этом местечке – я сам.

Бубонтюбер возвёл глаза к потолку:  
– Я в ужасе, ага.

– Это правильно, – Скабиор накинул свой потрёпанный кожаный плащ. – Ты насчёт Малфоя всё понял?

– Иди уж, нянька. Он умён и опасен почище Мордреда, я понял. Хоть кто-то из вас, дятлов, умён, а не просто опасен.

По-хорошему, Аженору стоило дойти до ближайшего перекрёстка и аппарировать домой. Но замечательное настроение после разговора с Кевином – «У меня появился настоящий приятель! Может быть, даже друг!» – никуда не делось и заставляло счастливо жмуриться, подставляя разгорячённое лицо под капли ледяного дождя, моросящего с унылых небес.

Вдобавок карман плаща приятно оттягивал прощённый долг. «Считай, рождественский подарок», – решил Аженор и крепко задумался. Последний в жизни подарок он получил от Кристофа на двенадцать лет: настоящий «взрослый» охотничий нож, тяжёлый и ухватистый. Он пришёлся Скабиору по руке лишь после совершеннолетия и верно служил до сих пор. А вот рождественскими подарками его не баловали: «Магловские выдумки!»

Выдумки или не выдумки, а Рождество ему нравилось, особенно если выпадал снежок. В канун праздника он частенько сбегал в Косой переулок и, забившись в узкую щель между лавками, с восторгом наблюдал за оживлённой толпой добротно и красиво одетых магов, принюхивался к восхитительным запахам выпечки, шоколада и горячего вина со специями. «Глинтвейн», – шептал он чудн _о_ е словечко и мечтал, что когда-нибудь сам отведает дивного напитка: непременно в чистой комнате с большими окнами в красивых занавесях, сидя в глубоком кресле у жарко полыхающего камина.

От дерзких мечтаний кружилась голова, заполошно стучало сердце и совсем-совсем не чувствовался мороз, пробиравшийся к телу через ветхую мантию и худые башмаки. Иногда, осмелев, он набивался в помощники к небогато одетым леди: придержать дверь лавки, поднести неуменьшаемую кладь или занять очередь к аппарационной площадке. Лишних кнатов у этих дам не было, и они, к неописуемому восторгу Аженора, благодарили за услуги дешёвыми конфетами. Иметь дело с деньгами он опасался: нищих оборванцев с голодными глазами в кондитерские лавки не пускали, а папаша вернее нюхлера чуял самую завалящую монетку и пропивал её немедля.

Скабиор невесело усмехнулся и поднял воротник мигом задубевшего на холоде плаща. Мерлин велик, но злопамятен, и скромные мечты имеют обыкновение сбываться самым издевательским образом: глинтвейн он и впрямь отведал в сравнительно чистой комнатёнке захолустного трактира, да ещё из рук самого близкого на тот момент человека.

Пара свирепых матёрых пятиногов, голодных по весеннему времени, загнала Аженора в подтаявшее болотце, на крохотный торфяной островок. Он почти сутки простоял по колено в талой воде, не смея выпустить из рук палочку. Проклятые твари глушили всякие попытки аппарировать и злобно рычали в ответ на любое движение. Лезть в болото они не стали – видно, боялись увязнуть – и с тупым упрямством сидели на кромке.

Аженор, только-только окрещённый Скабиором, многажды проклял день своего совершеннолетия, перепившуюся шайку егерей, устроивших ему «посвящение», и свою дурацкую доверчивость: он искренне полагал, что главарь шайки Клык Бэтфорд пожалеет юного любовника и убережёт от пьяных фантазий своего сброда. Ага, как же. Ещё и полгаллеона на него поставил, сука.

На счастье почти насмерть замёрзшего егеря, рядом пробежало стадо штырехвостов и отвлекло кровожадных чудовищ. Аженору этой заминки хватило с лихвой: он немедленно переместился в облюбованный егерями трактир, чуть не единственный на проклятом острове Дрир.

– Н-ну что, д-добыл клык? – пьяно икнул Бэтфорд и скривился: – Раз-зява! Н-ничего-то у тебя толком и не выходит. Хотя нет, – гнусно осклабился он, и шайка грянула хохотом, – кое в чём ты стара-а-ательный.

Скабиор устало выматерился, поднялся наверх и содрал мокрую одежду. Затем он стащил в кровать все одеяла и тряпки, включая единственную приличную мантию Клыка, в которую тот обряжался для встреч с заказчиками, завернулся в них и рухнул спать.

Протрезвевший Бэтфорд сумел растолкать его лишь через двое суток и тут же виновато забубнил:  
– Не серчай, малыш. Кругом я виноват, искуплю. Лихорадка у тебя, горишь почище камина, а Бодроперцовое у нас вышло давно: места-то гнилые.

– Так пошли кого, – Скабиор разлепил спёкшиеся губы и прикрыл воспалённые глаза: говорить и смотреть одновременно стало непосильным: – Или попроси хозяйку сварить.

– Хозяйка не станет, – конфузливо признался Клык. – Мы и так за трое суток задолжали. А парни перепились, как аппарировать с похмелья? Вот, винца я согрел, выпей. Травок туда накидал, должно помочь. Выпей, малыш, и прости дурака.

Скабиор, с трудом приподнявшись на локте, неторопливо тянул горячее пряное вино и мысленно давал себе зарок впредь выбирать добычу по силам, амантов – по душе, а мечту… А с мечтами завязать накрепко. Ну их к Мордреду.

За невесёлыми мыслями он не обращал внимания на то, как Бэтфорд оглаживал его, тёрся, громко сопел в затылок и шептал, постанывая: «Горячий, горячий, сладкий мой! Малыш!» 

Глинтвейн ли помог или немыслимо крепкое дикарское здоровье, но лихорадка отступила, и Аженор сумел оправиться задолго до настоящего тепла. Примерещившийся в бреду покойный Кристоф заставил его восстановить в памяти некогда затверженные координаты «лучшего места на земле», и Скабиор, не размениваясь больше на мечтания, принялся составлять планы.

«И в этом преуспел, – улыбнулся про себя Аженор. – Дом под новой крышей, учебник от предка и умник Бубонтюбер в приятелях. Я молодец. Решено: хорошему мальчику – подарок. Помнится, мадам Матильда приглашала заходить. Зайду, пожалуй. Загодя отпраздную магловскую выдумку Рождество».

Аженор мотнул головой, стряхивая капли дождя с волос, и направился в весёлый дом мадам Матильды.  
_____________________________  
(1) Песочницей в старину назывался прибор для хранения измельчённого песка, которым пользовались до изобретения промокательной бумаги. Песочница делалась в форме сосуда со множеством отверстий в крышке и по виду очень напоминала нынешние солонки и перечницы.


	30. Глава 29

Под высокими сводчатыми потолками главного холла стоял оживлённый гул – студенты и большинство профессоров отбывали на рождественские каникулы. Кареты, запряжённые фестралами, уже ждали седоков, чтобы отвезти их на станцию.

Уставшие от «осадного» положения и чудовищных слухов, студенты едва не подпрыгивали на месте, мечтая разъехаться по домам. Они надеялись, что оставшаяся в замке команда бойцов поймает наконец неведомого злыдня – монстра или рунеспура, а то и Снейпа с Малфоем. Недаром же Хорёк остался в Хогвартсе, наверняка что-то замыслил, папин сын!

Драко, всегда бывший в курсе всех сплетен, только загадочно ухмылялся и изводил несчастного Пупсика злобными взглядами.

– Что ты прицепился к Лонгботтому? – выговаривал ему Гарри. – Теперь случись что с этим недотёпой, в виновники запишут тебя!

– И не ошибутся, – сквозь зубы цедил Хорь и вновь награждал Пупса взглядом, обещавшим неисчислимые муки под пытками.

– Бессовестный ты, – сердился Поттер. – Он явно что-то хочет мне сказать, но боится тебя и опасается Гермиону. Может, послать ему записку? Вдруг у него что-то случилось?

– Случилось, а как же, – зловеще скалился Драко. – Пророчество, цербер и смертенины какого-то хмыря уже случались. Ещё хочешь?

– Нет! – вздрагивал герой-некромант и поспешно отводил глаза от Пупса. Умирающим тот не выглядел, а ввязываться в приключения отчаянной троицы совсем не хотелось: со своими разобраться бы.

По традиции, якобы установившейся с незапамятных времён, когда вместо Хогвартс-экспресса курсировали магические дилижансы, первыми на станцию Хогсмида отправлялись старшие студенты и преподаватели. Мол, именно они встречали и рассаживали малышню по экипажам, чтобы каждый отправился домой, а не на другой конец страны.

Сейчас промахнуться мимо Лондона было невозможно: промежуточных остановок поезд не делал. Поэтому традиции изменились, и профессора следили лишь за тем, чтобы у карет не возникло давки и все благополучно доехали до станции. Зануда Снейп ещё непременно бродил по платформе, наблюдая за посадкой в Хогвартс-экспресс. Мрачная чёрная тень, бесшумно скользившая по перрону, напрочь отбивала у старшекурсников мысль гульнуть напоследок в Хогсмиде, и они покорно занимали места в вагонах.

– Ну его к дракклам, – бурчал семикурсник Ванити, с опаской поглядывая на декана, – может, он давно мечтает закруциатить кого по старой памяти, а тут такой случай – пьяный и безнадзорный студент. Нафиг-нафиг.

– Да ладно, – возражал Диггори оторопело. – За вечерок-то в кабаке?

– Один раз он уже вернулся из Азкабана. Прямо, зараза, на профессорскую должность. Кто знает, может, ему за вторую ходку место в Визенгамоте пообещали?

Гарри, нечаянно подслушавший этот разговор, тихо рассмеялся в сложенные ладони. Что ни говори, а Снейп умел произвести нужное впечатление, и временами делал это не хуже Локхарта.

Профессор Локхарт, кстати, уже отбыл – с шумом и овациями. Расточавший солнечные улыбки, в великолепной бирюзовой мантии, отороченной белым, даже на вид дорогущим мехом, он сиял так ярко, что болели глаза. Вслед за ним, с визгом и писком, рванули старшекурсницы, а бедный Маркус Флинт молча смотрел в пол и стискивал челюсти. Просвещённый Малфоем, Гарри жалостливо вздыхал, но сунуться с утешениями не посмел: не тот случай.

Их компания тоже разъезжалась. Парни оставили Гарри и Драко кучу наставлений: с рыжими не цепляться, декана не злить, по замку не бродить – «Без нас никаких Запретных коридоров и Тайных комнат!» – и быть паиньками. Поттер кивал как заведённый и клялся, что ни в жизнь. Малфой утомлённо закатывал глаза и тихо рычал, свирепея от поучений.

И только Теодор взволнованно сопел и порывался остаться:  
– Встрянешь же, Хорь, непременно встрянешь!

– Пожалей отца, Тео, он ждёт. Это я… – Драко тяжко вздыхал и кривился: – В общем, поезжай, не совсем я без мозгов. Обойдётся всё.

– И то верно. Блин, Малфой, ты мне должен, паразит! Две недели летом в лесу, понял?! Чтобы вообще никого!

Гарри слушал их и слегка завидовал. Ему тоже хотелось в лес и на речку, да только никто не приглашал. «Ничего, мы с Даддерсом обязательно куда-нибудь поедем», – подумал он.

В общем, сегодня Малфой и Нотт прощались так, словно Теодор уходил на войну.

«Нет, – наблюдая, как они в который раз хлопают друг друга по плечам, решил Гарри, – похоже, что Тео наградили отпуском, а Драко остаётся на фронте».

– Тео, угомонись! Хорьком отравится любой монстр, гарантирую, – прошипел раздосадованный Ургхарт: он никак не мог выполнить поручение Роберты Уилкис и пересчитать радостно вопивших и носившихся туда-сюда первачков. – Раз, два, три... Нет, два: этот не наш. Брысь отсюда, краснопузый! Раз, два, три, четы... Да твою Моргану, а ну стоять!

Усиленный Сонорусом окрик разнёсся по просторному холлу: замерли и замолчали не только расшалившиеся первокурсники, но и все прочие.

– Так-то лучше, – проворчал префект и скомандовал: – Первый курс Слизерина, ко мне! Стали в ряд! Раз, два, три, четыре, пять...

Мадам Вектор подняла в воздух оброненный от неожиданности баул и неодобрительно фыркнула:  
– Казарма.

– Курятник, – буркнул Ургхарт себе под нос.

– Что вы сказали?!

– Прошу прощения, госпожа профессор, мэм! – лихо гаркнул префект, и многострадальный баул вновь шмякнулся на пол. – Не извольте беспокоиться, дисциплина восстановлена!

Мадам Вектор смерила нахала недобрым взглядом и прошествовала к дверям. Вслед за ней, хихикая и перешёптываясь, потянулись девчонки средних курсов.

– Мелочь, становись на выход! Марк, присмотри за ними! Куда, блин, Уилкис пропала? Боул, чего встал? Вали уже к каретам!

– Пока, герой! Счастливого Рождества, – Люциан улыбнулся и подмигнул, – хоть и не пойму, как это возможно, с Хорьком-то.

– До свидания, Люк! – засмеялся Гарри. – Я буду скучать!

– Отравлю! – пообещал Драко, погрозил Боулу кулаком и тут же взвился вновь: – Пьюси, шёл бы ты мимо! Миллисента, будь добра, оттащи своего наречённого от Поттера!

Булстроуд с независимым видом отвернулась и не стала смотреть, как Эдриан крепко обнял Гарри и вручил ему маленький свёрток, затейливо перевязанный золотистой тесьмой.

– С Рождеством! Завтра утром откроешь, хорошо?

– Спасибо! – Гарри просиял и с чувством пожал Пьюси руку. Он уже сделал Эдриану подарок – вручил пятьдесят галлеонов из тех, что прислал ему «Кевин Чепмен, аптекарь».

«Это не подарок, а ссуда, – решил после долгих раздумий Гарри. – Непременно верну, когда смогу. Целевая ссуда на подкуп чистокровных. Задобрить ментала такой мощи – это правильное вложение, вот. Так я Кевину и напишу. Зато Эдриан не будет чувствовать себя неловко в доме будущего тестя. Должен догадаться Милли сводить в кафе или куда там чистокровные девушек водят».

В принципе, отчёт по ссуде был почти готов. Одну бутылку виски он преподнёс профессору Локхарту, и ещё три бутылки ушли в подарок деканам. Маккошке он намеревался вручить магловскую открытку с кучей пухленьких ангелочков: от суровой ведьмы могло и прилететь за «аптекарское» подношение. Остальным Гарри, не таясь, сказал правду: «Поклонники шлют. Ну да, разные люди бывают».

Прочие уменьшенные бутылочки и сигареты по-прежнему прятались в сундуке с вещами. Совать их в кошель Гарри не рискнул: Малфой знал о подарке старушки-аптекаря, и незачем было дразнить хорёчье любопытство ненаходимым тайником.

«Флинту с Ургхартом потом отдам, – думал Гарри. – Они столько со мной возились без всякого подкупа. Будет им подарок на все праздники разом до следующей осени».

Полсотни галлеонов герой раздарил девочкам из своего кружка. Эти маленькие дамы тоже были чистокровными, и их очень хотелось подкупить: неистовая любовь к рукоделию, недорогие мантии и небогатые украшения наводили на мысль о таких же скромных запасах карманных денег.

Большой коробкой конфет Поттер одарил Паркинсон и Гринграсс, и вчера они торжественно слопали её на троих в знак примирения. Панси с Дафной остались довольны, и герой с чистой совестью поставил очередную галочку в отчёте по ссуде: высокомерные девицы, не спускавшие ему ни одной промашки, были нейтрализованы.

«Прощай, фигура, – беззлобно ворчала Панси, уминая шоколад. – Поттер, ты даже в подарках вредный». Гарри вспомнил о припрятанной кукле и покраснел: шутка над Хорьком день ото дня казалась всё менее удачной.

В общем, за вчерашний день Гарри выслушал множество благодарностей и вытерпел несчётное количество поцелуев в обе щеки. Это было необыкновенно приятно, несмотря на мрачную физиономию Драко и его едкие комментарии о «верных последователях кретина Локхарта». Нынешнее Рождество удалось на славу, и впервые за несколько последних месяцев Поттер был по-настоящему счастлив.

«Ещё бы домой съездить хоть на денёк», – подумал он, но загрустить не успел: Драко и Тео наконец вышли во двор, и Гарри немедленно увязался следом. Очень хотелось посмотреть на неведомых фестралов: какие они?

Поттер ожидал увидеть то, что ему описали: высокую в холке, худую-прехудую чёрную лошадь с кожистыми крыльями. Но впряжённое в карету создание, несмотря на гладкую шелковистую шкуру, гораздо больше напоминало дракона, чем лошадь. Гарри восхищённо ахнул, разглядывая длинную костистую шею, сильные ноги и огромные крылья, затейливо сложенные на спине.

– Можно погладить? – спросил он у Драко и зачем-то подёргал его за рукав. – Можно?

– Не трожь, – недовольно ответил Драко, – тяпнет ещё. Говорят, там клыки ого-го.

– Ого-го! – благоговейно подтвердил Поттер. – Ужасно красивые!

– Ты видишь фестралов? – изумился Теодор. – Как? Почему? Ты же совсем маленький был, когда… ну, это…

– В прошлом году я был не маленький, – нахмурился Гарри, – и целый час считал четвёрку неких придурков мёртвыми! Да и Квиррелл… – он огорчённо махнул рукой и направился к карете: тяпнет или не тяпнет, а рассмотреть чудесное существо поближе очень хотелось.

– Не бойся, он не кусается, – раздался за спиной чей-то нежный голосок, и герой резко обернулся.

Совсем мелкая девчонка в шарфе цветов Рейвенкло рассеянно улыбнулась слегка оторопевшему Гарри и заправила за ухо прядь белых волос. В ухе у неё болталась крупная яркая серьга в виде редиски. Гарри присмотрелся и недоумённо моргнул, потому что это и впрямь была редиска, со стёсанным бочком и немножко привявшая.

– Ну же, погладь, – девчонка уставила на него прозрачные серые глаза, отчего-то удивительно знакомые. – Посмотри, какой он славный! Твои мозгошмыги похожи на него. Тебя тоже можно гладить, ты ведь не кусаешься?

– Я кусаюсь, – полный негодования голос Хорька заставил Гарри закатить глаза и пропустить первые пять-шесть пришедших на ум выражений: негоже было учить первокурсницу непристойностям. – Давай, Лавгуд, топай отсюда.

– Лавгуд? Мистер Ксенофилиус Лавгуд твой…

– Папа, – девчонка мило улыбнулась, развела полы мантии и шутливо шаркнула ножкой. – Меня зовут Луна.

– Очень приятно, – чуть покраснел Гарри. Девчонка, похоже, накинула мантию прямо поверх ночной сорочки, пренебрегла чулками и обулась в непарные туфли, так что целитель Поттер сразу же вспомнил прошлогоднюю эпопею с Пьюси. – Тебе не холодно? Драко, ты сможешь трансфигурировать плед? Луна почти раздета.

– Салазар-заступник, за что? – простонал Малфой и достал палочку. – Поттер, ты всех здешних сумасшедших прикормишь, или я могу надеяться на спокойную жизнь?

– Как пойдёт, – хмыкнул Гарри и принялся кутать дочку замечательного мистера Лавгуда в пушистый плед. – Садись в карету, а то замерзнешь.

Луна покладисто кивнула и уселась на свободное место рядом с Теодором, а тот понятливо усмехнулся:  
– Присмотрю и усажу в вагон. Давайте, парни, с Рождеством! Приеду – напишу.

Гарри помахал вслед рукой и пошёл к следующей карете, чтобы всё-таки погладить фестрала. Драко побрёл следом, жалуясь Основателям на свою горькую судьбу «няньки балбеса Поттера».

– Не ворчи, – Гарри осторожно протянул руку к морде фестрала. Тот ткнулся в ладонь жёсткими чёрными губами и негромко фыркнул. – Ух ты!

– Что там? – забеспокоился Малфой. – Поттер, я-то этих тварей не вижу! Что происходит?

Гарри расплылся в блаженной улыбке и заглянул волшебному коню в глаза – странные, белые, без малейшего намёка на зрачок.

– Всё замечательно, – сказал он, ласково оглаживая угловатую фестралью морду. – Я ему нравлюсь.

– Меньшая из проблем, – вздохнул Драко и поёжился. – Холодно, пойдём в замок.

***

Пустая гостиная казалась огромной и мрачной от обилия тёмно-зелёного цвета в портьерах и обивке мебели. Домовики уже убрали следы поспешных сборов, а в фальшивых окнах печальные луны в разных фазах грустно взирали – Гарри чуть вздрогнул – на отливающий фиолетовым снег.

Даже пушистая ель, которую радостные девочки позавчера наряжали почти полдня, выглядела покинутой, и герой решительно потянул Драко в спальню.

– Пойдём к нам, тут как-то тоскливо.

– Всё бы тебе тосковать, Поттер, – упёрся Малфой. – Сочельник! Зови своего ушастого бездельника, пусть разожжёт камин!

– Одиннадцать утра, рановато вроде.

– Самое время для пирожных и книжек, – Драко взмахнул палочкой, и на ёлке затеплились разноцветные свечи. – Тащи свой Некрономикон, что-то ты совсем его забросил.

В итоге день получился замечательным: Гарри наконец одолел раздел несчастной «Физиологии» о соединительных тканях, объелся печеньем и вдоволь наслушался комментариев к заумному талмуду, повествующему о первых крестовых походах. Уютно потрескивали поленья в камине, Драко усердно скрипел пером по пергаменту и злобно сетовал на собственную тупость в ментальных науках: «Мне бы сейчас Прытко пишущее перо! Но нет! Жди, пока вырастешь и постигнешь-таки дракклову легилименцию!»

Шепчущая Тварь помалкивала, видно, и впрямь опасалась охотников. Декан заглянул к ним всего лишь раз: сухо поинтересовался делами и напомнил о праздничном ужине в Большом зале.

Малфой так же сухо поблагодарил своего впавшего в немилость крёстного, а потом скривился:  
– Моргана-мать, про ужин-то я и забыл. Вот горе так горе. Ладно, если ты не будешь лизаться со своей конопатой воздыхательницей, я как-нибудь сумею пережить этот кошмар.

– Да ты конец света переживёшь, не напрягаясь, – возмутился Гарри, покрасневший на слове «лизаться». – Тоже мне, трепетливый клобкопух!

«Трепетливого клобкопуха» он случайно вычитал, заглянув в книжку к Роберте Уилкис. Выражение ему понравилось, а сама книжка – нет: полураздетый юноша на обложке манерно поводил плечом и картинно падал на руки мускулистому мутанту с десятью кубиками пресса. «Не похоже, чтобы про спасателей», – Гарри смущённо ойкнул и спешно покинул «дамскую гостиную», напрочь забыв, зачем подошёл к увлекшейся чтивом Роберте.

– Я когда-нибудь твоим безголовым уткам под стол бомбу-вонючку подкину! – не по делу догадливый Малфой враз определил источник цитаты. – Что за девицы пошли, хуже боёвки! Похабные картинки показывали уже, или ты пока в подмастерьях?

Красный как помидор Гарри метнул в бессовестного Хоря несчастную «Физиологию» и молча пошёл в атаку. Он сумел подсечкой свалить хохочущего паразита на ковёр, но и только. Жилистый и увёртливый, Драко без особого труда ушёл из захвата и опрокинул Гарри на лопатки:  
– Сдаёшься?

– Ни за что!

– Как скажешь, – усмехнулся Малфой и внезапно чмокнул его в нос.

Гарри замер и захлопал глазами. Дальше краснеть уже было некуда, но он честно попытался.

– Не валяйся на полу, холодно, – Хорь легко вскочил на ноги и протянул руку. – Живей, Поттер, а то разлёгся тут.

– Д-да я т-тебя… – от злости и стыда вернулось заикание, изжитое, казалось бы, навсегда.

– Ты тоже мне нравишься, – прыснул белобрысый засранец, метнулся за массивное кресло и заголосил оттуда с подвыванием: – О, могучий тёмный маг! Не проклинай меня, ничтожного, ничем ужасным!

– Я с тобой не разговариваю, – мрачно изрёк Поттер и прижал ладони к пылающим щекам.

– И не сдаёшься, я понял, – отозвалась ехидная скотина из-за кресла. – Мир?

– Хрен тебе!

– Или разговариваешь?

Гарри застонал и в досаде сильно дёрнул себя за растрепавшийся хвост.

– Нет, не разговариваю! И лизаться буду, с кем захочу! И с Джинни, и с Гермионой! И с Луной, вот!

За креслом воцарилось нехорошее молчание. Гарри насторожился и приготовился драпать из гостиной.

– И с фестралами, – вздохнул наконец Хорёк и вылез из укрытия. – Ну что, Поттер, на ужин?

– Всё равно не разговариваю, – буркнул Гарри и поплёлся в спальню за парадной мантией.

***

«Струсил! Струсил, жмыров выкидыш! – в голове бесновался разъярённый Блэк, и Драко Малфой, морщась, выслушивал гневные тирады своей дурной половины. – В носик, кретинская ты рожа, собачек целуют! Комнатных! Поцеловал бы нормально!»

Хмурый Поттер некоторое время пялился в раскрытый настежь шкаф, а потом махнул рукой и вытащил одну из своих пижонских мантий от выскочки Малкин.

– Сгодится, – проворчал он.

– Ты же не разговариваешь, – не удержавшись, поддел его Драко и выслушал очередной залп ругательств полоумного Блэка: «Язык отсушу! Падай на колени, моли о прощении за дерзость!»

– Это я с тобой не разговариваю, – объяснил Поттер, не оборачиваясь, – а с собой – запросто.

– Горе мне! – дурашливо воскликнул Малфой и сменил надоевшее школьное убожество на серо-стальную мантию от «Твилфитт и Таттинг». Дорогое сукно было заклято на совесть, его даже разглаживать не пришлось.

Поттер тяжко вздохнул и потёр лоб на месте почти исчезнувшего шрама.

«Придурок! – припечатал Блэк. – Надо было нормально поцеловать! Хоть за дело огребли бы!»

«Да не умею я нормально! – взорвался в ответ Малфой. – И ты не умеешь, не ври мне, скотина!»

«В смысле, в нормальное место, – у Блэка достало совести убавить пыл. – Не в нос».

«У Поттера все места нормальные, – цинично усмехнулся Малфой, – не то что у нас с тобой. И почему мы не в отца пошли? Проблем бы не было. Ходили бы умные-красивые-холодные-великолепные, и все нас любили бы».

«Н-да? – скепсис в голосе Блэка можно было нарезать кусками и раздавать желающим. – Ну-ну».

Поттер меж тем молча направился к выходу, и Драко рванул за ним. Пароль на входной двери угрюмый герой, само собой, проигнорировал, и Малфой еле успел прошмыгнуть мимо тяжёлой закрывающейся створки.

– Куда? А декана с собой? Там вроде как монстр непойманный шляется.

– Плевать! – отрезал Поттер и решительно зашагал по коридору.

Драко моргнул и помотал головой: на миг ему показалось, что каменный пол вокруг Гарри встопорщился ледяными торосами.

Они молча дошагали до поворота к Большому залу. Поттер хмурился и молчал, а Драко озабоченно вспоминал, что он ел за обедом: где-то на периферии зрения маячили фиолетовые огоньки подозрительно знакомого оттенка.

– Поттер! – рявкнул он, сообразив наконец, откуда родом видения, и от души стукнул чокнутого некроса по спине. – А ну, прекрати!

Гарри сбился с шага и растерянно оглянулся:  
– Ой! Я задумался, прости. А… а почему мы одни?

– Той штуке, что внутри тебя, – помолчав, осторожно предположил Драко, – было плевать на монстра, декана и пароль от входа. Ты её позвал или она… – он осёкся от страшной догадки, но упрямо продолжил: – Или она является, когда ей вздумается?

– Я позвал, – прошептал Гарри и побледнел. – Хотел успокоиться.

– И как?

– Драко, – напряжённым голосом сказал вдруг Поттер и как-то хищно оглянулся. – Постой-ка здесь минуточку. Я быстро.

Не на шутку струхнувший Малфой схватился за палочку и грязно выругался: Поттер ломанулся прямо в стену и… И исчез.

– Блядь, – дрожащими руками Драко ощупал холодные камни. – Вот же блядь. Гарри, где ты? Поттер, что за шутки!

Дурное воображение, наверняка доставшееся от бестолковых Блэков, рисовало картины одна страшнее другой: окровавленный Гарри в зубах у монстра, одурманенный Гарри на тёмном жертвеннике, беспомощный Гарри в плену у шайки из Лютного…

«Наитемнейший маг Гарри в секретном проходе, – холодно вставил Блэк. – Это малфоевское воображение, осёл. Блэки сроду хернёй не страдали. Стой смирно, трусиха, и помалкивай, а то поломаешь Лорду всё дело».

«Какое?!»

«Захочет – скажет, – безразлично пожал плечами Блэк, властно выпихнул Малфоя из тела и взял палочку боевым хватом. – Пойми, недоумок, выбор у нас небогатый: встать у Повелителя за левым или за правым плечом. Чего позеленел? За всё нужно платить, избалованное дитя проклятого рода. Служи верно, умри с радостью».

Гарри вынырнул из стены пять минут спустя. За это время Драко успел накрутить себя до истерики и прикинуть, кого звать на помощь. По всему выходило, что с крёстным придётся мириться. Ну и ладно, давно пора было.

– Ты как? – виновато спросил Гарри. – Это зачарованный вход в какие-то старые кабинеты. Я в них случайно угодил той ночью, когда… В общем, ты понял. Нужно было кое-что проверить.

– Проверил?

– Да. Прости.

– Всё хорошо. Нужно, значит нужно. Идём, Гарри.

Поттер примирительно улыбнулся и сам – сам! – взял Драко за руку.

«Не спугни, долбак!» – велел грубиян Блэк и исчез в глубинах подсознания. Наверное, дрыхнуть завалился, лодырь.

На пороге Большого зала Гарри встал как вкопанный и издал тихий, но проникновенный стон:  
– О нет! Драко, ты не против, если мы поужинаем в гостиной?

– Я против, мистер Поттер, – за спиной раздался утомлённый голос крёстного. – Почему вы, господа, отправились на ужин в одиночку? Если вам претит моя компания, то в нескольких шагах от моего кабинета расположены покои наших гостей.

– Простите, господин декан, сэр, – с показной кротостью извинился Драко и потащил Гарри к столу, общему для всех оставшихся в замке. – Поттер, не пристало наиужаснейшему магу, что ходит сквозь стены и лижется с фестралами, бояться каких-то гриффиндорцев, пусть даже их и целая куча.

– Да не боюсь я их, – буркнул Поттер, – скажешь тоже. Просто… Ну, не в праздник же с ними ругаться!

Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, рыжие полудурки вели себя почти прилично, а недотёпа Лонгботтом и самая мелкая Уизли за весь вечер вообще не проронили ни слова, лишь якобы незаметно таращились на Поттера и грустно вздыхали.

Зато Грейнджер, не пойми зачем оставшаяся в замке, трещала без умолку. В суть её разглагольствований Драко не вникал: он старался даже глаз не поднимать от тарелки и ловил мало-мальски удачный момент смотаться из-за стола.

Гарри тоже держался настороженно, лишь тихо поинтересовался у одинаковых рыжих засранцев здоровьем Уизлетты. Те одновременно показали большие пальцы и расплылись в улыбках. 

Прошло всего три четверти часа мучений, когда преподаватели и бойцы перешли к десерту и пустились в воспоминания о собственных годах в Хогвартсе. Крёстный тотчас заявил, что его ждёт зелье раскаменения, а господ Поттера и Малфоя – крепкий сон по расписанию. Деррек увязался за беглецами, а Бэддок и Флинт остались в зале.

Драко с облегчением закрыл дверь гостиной и мысленно утёр пот со лба. На сегодня оставалось ещё одно трудное дело, к которому он долго готовился: вручить рождественский подарок Поттеру.

– Гарри, – сказал он как мог беззаботно, но не по делу чуткий Поттер застыл и напрягся. – Разговор есть.

***

Разговор с Малфоем пугал. За один-единственный день Гарри налажал на полсеместра; теперь он ясно это понимал и заранее страшился обвинений в тупости. Спалился с фестралами перед всем Хогвартсом, нечаянно признался в личном знакомстве с монстрологом Лавгудом, опять взломал многострадальную дверь в слизеринскую гостиную, подставился с зачарованным проходом в старые кабинеты и почти в открытую призвал _Грань_. Успокоиться он, видите ли, захотел! Из-за дурашливого чмока в нос! Принцесса на горошине, а не суровый некромант! Стыдобище, как есть стыдобище.

– Драко, – умоляюще сказал он. – Я больше не буду, честное слово. Не ругай меня, пожалуйста. Хотя бы в Рождество.

Малфой внезапно смутился. Во всяком случае, глаза опустил и недовольно наморщил нос.

– Вовсе не собираюсь я тебя ругать, – сказал он тихо. – Гарри, ты только не сердись и не обижайся.

Проштрафившийся некрос вздрогнул и на всякий случай вцепился в мягкие подлокотники кресла.

– Я не совсем дурак и понимаю, что подарки положено вручать рождественским утром, – Драко посмотрел куда-то вверх и вздохнул. – Сюрпризы и всё такое. Но… Короче, я заранее хочу сделать подарок. Потому как подозреваю, что на уговоры принять его уйдёт полночи. Вот, сказал, – выдохнул он и протянул Гарри крохотную коробочку в блестящей обёртке. – Счастливого Рождества, Гарри!

Поттер, изрядно напуганный предисловием, взял подарок – «Прах Слизерина там, что ли? Надеюсь, это не нужно развеять над трупами трёх собственноручно убитых гриффиндорцев!» – и с осторожностью бывалого сапёра распаковал его.

На ладонь упала… Брошка. С уже знакомыми Гарри камнями: крупный изумруд в окружении бриллиантов, тоже не слишком мелких. В отличие от памятной броши, загнавшей героя Поттера в Запретный коридор, эта гораздо больше походила на мужское украшение: большой камень был огранён квадратом, а бриллианты уложены аккуратным двойным пояском.

– Это щит, – сказал Драко. – Довольно мощный. Поттер, или ты принимаешь дар, или я завтра же выброшу его в озеро.

– Оно замёрзло, – механически ответил Гарри, растеряв последние мозги от внезапного облегчения. – Спасибо, Драко, но это очень дорого. Мне просто нечем отдариться, понимаешь?

– Есть, – Малфой наконец посмотрел на Гарри прямо. – Моё спокойствие дороже десяти таких безделушек. Клянусь.

– Драко, но…

– Поттер, прежде чем плестись впотьмах к озеру, я попробую упасть на колени, – пригрозил Хорёк, и Гарри сдался.

– Спасибо тебе большое, – улыбнулся он, пересел в кресло к Драко и слегка прикоснулся губами к его щеке. – Твоё спокойствие мне тоже очень дорого, честное слово.

Поздней ночью, когда умотавшийся Малфой уже видел десятый сон, Гарри наконец принял решение. Великолепная фарфоровая кукла за пятнадцать золотых могла катиться к чертям. Некромант Поттер никак не мог обидеть глупой шуточкой своего единственного защитника.

«Что подарить человеку, у которого всё есть? – размышлял он. – Драко живёт во дворце и не считает денег. Роскошью его не удивить. Значит, это должно быть что-то личное, памятное. Браслет я отдать не могу – это подарок Дадли. Украшений никаких не ношу и безделушки не собираю. Что же тогда?»

Гарри перебрал множество вариантов, один бредовее другого, пока наконец его не осенило. Он тихонько встал с кровати, шепнул «Люмос» и в неверном свете десятка фиолетовых огоньков, повисших в воздухе, отыскал на дне сундука свою прошлогоднюю мантию, пережившую столкновение с Запретным коридором и Тварью. Затем он, чертыхаясь, перочинным ножом спорол с неё слизеринский герб с потемневшим от колдовского огня серебряным шитьём.

Гарри долго и старательно водил по нему пальцами, «уговаривая» защитить Драко, уберечь того от опасности, ведомой и неведомой, и щедро вливал в тонкие посеребрённые нити вышивки свою дурную и непонятную силу. «Не знаю, что ты и зачем ты, – шептал он, обращаясь к _Грани_ , – но помоги мне, пожалуйста. Я отплачу, честное слово». «Будь другом, милая, – шипел Поттер на парселтанге и ласково оглаживал нашитую на герб змею, – присмотри за этим парнем. Уж очень он проворен, боюсь за ним не успеть».

Когда у некроманта Поттера задрожали руки и начали слипаться глаза, он сунул самодельный оберег под подушку и подвинулся поближе к мирно сопящему Драко. «Надеюсь, что-то получилось, – устало зевнул Гарри. – Хотя, конечно, маг из меня тот ещё. Ну и ладно – будет сувенир из Запретного коридора».

***

Из хорошо зачарованных окон весёлого дома мадам Матильды не доносилось ни звука, но толстенные, с огромными коваными петлями, ставни были закрыты лишь на первом этаже. В верхних же окнах двухэтажного особнячка мигали разноцветные сполохи – видимо, для клиентов уже нарядили праздничную ель.

Массивную входную дверь тоже украшал рождественский венок, а на каменных ступенях крыльца стоял, пошатываясь, крепко подвыпивший мужик и изливал душу скучающему вышибале: «Стерва, как есть стерва! Дыхнуть не моги на сторону – враз проклянёт! И кабы чем порядочным, а то чирьев насажает на залупу, и ходи враскоряку потом! Оттого и не встаёт, мил человек, а деньги у меня есть: вот они! Я ж только поглядеть! За людей, так сказать, порадоваться. Пусти, а?»

Вышибала – Вертлявый Джо, которого выперли из аврората за неистребимое пристрастие к мздоимству, – брезгливо морщился и, ленясь хвататься за палочку, вяло отпихивал мужика от себя: «Иди домой, горемыка. Поглядеть и стерва твоя даст, а за шесть-то сиклей – так даже потрогать. Иди себе с миром».

Скабиор бесшумно скользнул в тень от широкого козырька над крыльцом и неподвижно замер в размышлении. Если и стоило напрашиваться в гости, то непременно с чёрного хода. Респектабельным клиентом его назвать было нельзя, а заведение, по всему видать, было недешёвым.

Аженор подумал ещё немного и решил-таки попытать счастья. Откажут и откажут. Но если впустят, то ночь могла запомниться надолго. «Подарок, – подбодрил он сам себя. – Ты его заслужил, почтенный домовладелец. Травок ещё можно пообещать по весне, мадам наверняка не прочь сэкономить на аптекарях».

Задняя дверь борделя была освещена скупо: над колокольчиком с витым шнурком еле теплился крохотный фонарик. Скабиор подёргал за шнур и изобразил самую приятную улыбку, на которую был способен.

– Кто таков? – послышался из-за двери чей-то тонкий скрипучий голос.

– К мадам Матильде прислали с поручением.

– Кто прислал?

– Не твоё дело. Хозяйку зови, да поживей.

– Сказывай! – заупрямился голос. – Не станет наша хозяйка ножки бить за-ради всякой шелупони.

– Открывай, убогое, – ласково пропел Аженор и приготовился к долгому ожиданию: пока мадам доложат, пока та соизволит спуститься из нарядно украшенного зала, пока…

– Кого там Моргана принесла? Отвечай немедля!

– Это Скабиор, мадам Матильда, – Аженор вспомнил, что не представлялся ночной собеседнице, слегка помялся и добавил: – Егерь, что однажды ночью искал дом антиквара. Я один, не бойтесь.

– А, красотулька! – голос у мадам потеплел, но двери отворять она не торопилась. – На продажу что-нибудь принёс? Или, хвала Хельге, решил мордашкой подзаработать?

– Хочу воспользоваться вашим любезным приглашением, мэм, – церемонно ответил Скабиор, – и провести остаток ночи в этом дивном заведении.

– Засвербело, значит, – хохотнула мадам, – а я уж размечталась. Задаром не получится, егерь, не проси.

– И в мыслях не было, мэм.

Дверь бесшумно приоткрылась, и Скабиор несколько секунд постоял неподвижно, давая рассмотреть себя и взять на прицел.

– Можно? – спросил он негромко и вновь улыбнулся.

Из двери осторожно выглянул хмурый косматый детина, метнул подозрительный взгляд на Скабиора, внимательно оглядел тёмный переулок и коротким кивком пригласил нежданного гостя внутрь.

Аженор вошёл в тесный коридорчик и учтиво поклонился хозяйке заведения.

– Хор-рош! – цокнула языком мадам. – Эх, будь я годков на тридцать моложе! Ну да ладно. Выкладывай, егерь, что за нужда.

– Милостью Мерлина, мэм, – пошёл с козырей Скабиор, – у меня завелось лишних десять галлеонов.

– Рады услужить дорогому гостю, – засмеялась мадам Матильда, колыхая обширным бюстом. – Без оборотки и игрушек с ножами до утра должно хватить. Шампанское, так и быть, от заведения. Вдруг приохочу?

– К шампанскому? – уточнил Скабиор и вздохнул: – Это вряд ли.

– Тогда зачем тебе понадобилась именно я?

– Мне бы хотелось, – смущённо потупился он, – хотелось бы…

– Нелюдей не держим, – развела руками мадам. – С этим тебе, милый, точно не сюда. Но могу дать адресок, черкнуть рекомендацию и ссудить ещё десяток галлеонов.

– Да нет же, я хотел… Ну, чтобы не под зельями и не запуганных насмерть.

– Тогда ты по адресу, дружочек. Мама Матильда любит своих золотых деток. Девочку дам. Мальчишки заняты все. Идёт?

– Спасибо.

– Тебе непременно роковую красотку, шёлковые простыни и истолчённый рог единорога в вино?

– Нет-нет, мэм, – испугался Аженор, прикинув стоимость предложенного. – Только девушку. Я не обижу её, честное слово.

– Хороший мальчик, – усмехнулась мадам. – Самому, поди, доставалось от благодетелей? Пойдём-ка.

Она вперевалку двинулась по направлению к главному холлу и парадной лестнице, но, не дойдя до них, толкнула неприметную дверь. Это оказалась спальня, обставленная просто, но красиво и добротно: солидная дубовая кровать, пузатый комод с кружевной салфеточкой на крышке и глубокое кресло в углу.

– Гостевая, – пояснила мадам. – Случается, что серьёзные люди ночуют. Располагайся, егерь. Дверь в ванную за шторкой. Девицу я пришлю, но придётся с полчаса подождать. Важный гость обещался, нужно проверить, всё ли готово к приёму, – она протянула пухлую ладошку и добавила: – Пять монет – вперёд. Дом накрыт куполом, аппарировать не вздумай.

– Хорошо тут у вас, – сделал неловкий комплимент Скабиор и покраснел, некстати увидев своё отражение в зеркале.

– А то, – мадам Матильда вздохнула и покачала головой. – Да ты не тушуйся, дружочек. Я здесь тоже всего лишь на жалованье.

Она вышла, а Аженор поспешно разделся, затолкал свои лохмотья под кровать и с наслаждением вытянулся под невесомым одеялом. Мягкая перина и белоснежное бельё, тонко благоухающее лавандой, привели его в полный восторг.

«Словно на облаке лежишь, красота», – подумал он и мечтательно зажмурился. Ему отчего-то вспомнился непутёвый предок. Наверное, у избалованного мальчишки кровать была ещё лучше, хоть это и трудно представить. Шёлковые простыни – каково это?

Аженор лишь на секунду прикрыл глаза, замечтавшись, и внезапно проснулся от грохота за дверью и залпа отборного мата на два голоса. Он поспешно высветил Темпус и облегчённо выдохнул: его сморило минут на десять, не больше.

Меж тем скандал в коридоре набирал обороты. Суть его состояла в том, что ожидаемый важный гость желал спешно покинуть заведение, столкнувшись на входе с гостем нежданным, но тоже очень важным – таким, которого не долбануть Обливиэйтом и не выбросить за порог.

Незваный гость был пьян до изумления, а оттого обрадовался встрече и полез обниматься. Трезвый гость, застуканный за неблаговидным досугом, освободиться от настырных объятий не смог и нервно уговаривал пропойцу проявить здравомыслие:  
– Милорд! Милорд, позвольте же мне пройти, прошу вас!

С интересом прислушивающийся к сваре Скабиор невесело хмыкнул: о здравомыслии пьяниц он знал намного больше, чем этот наивный господин.

И точно, уговоры пропали даром.

– Мис-с-тр минс-с-стр! К-какая… Ик! К-какая вс… вс… встреча!

Орали же охранники обеих влиятельных персон. Один нецензурно возмущался наглостью пришлых, вломившихся в почтенное заведение без приглашения и не ко времени, а другой яростно оправдывался и тоже крыл своего нетрезвого подопечного на чём свет стоит:

– Блядь, а как его ты удержишь?! Захотел, сука, и пришёл! Удержать, ишь ты! Ну подержи, я посмотрю!

– Сам ты блядь, Эд! – надсаживался первый. – Немедля отцепи своего мудака от моего! Козлы меченые! Крауча на вас нет! Положили вышибал, напугали девок, раскрыли инкогнито!

– Чего?! – возмутился второй. – Это ты раскрыл свою пасть шире двери, а я никакую инкогниту и не видел даже!

– Тьфу ты, рожа необразованная! Это уёбище распознающими чарами шарахнуло? Шарахнуло! Теперь каждая шалава знает, кто сюда пришёл и зачем! Это и есть «раскрыть инкогнито»!

– Ох ты ж… Прощения просим, господин… кхм… сэр, – повинился тот, кого назвали Эдом. – А я-то гадаю, почему вы свой котелок не надели! Вы не серчайте, сэр, у нас такое нечасто, слава Салазару.

– Конечно-конечно, я всё понимаю, – рассыпался в неискренних заверениях трезвый гость. – Но всё же, не могли бы вы… эм… позаботиться о вашем… о вашем…

– О нашем клиенте, сэр. У нас контракт на его охрану, и чую, мы здорово продешевили. Давай-ка, поганец, отпусти их благородие.

– Нет! – встрепенулся пьяница. – Нет! Я ищ-щу люб-ви!

– Дементоры тебя полюбят, сука! – вновь завёлся охранник трезвого господина. – Вы, сэр, поосторожней. А ну как завтра «Пророк» с колдографиями выйдет, где вы в обнимку с этой мразотой?

– Да ладно, Майки, какие, нахуй, колдографии? – сказал охранник пьяницы. – Он назавтра мать родную не вспомнит. Сам погляди – еле стоит.

– Ясно, не вспомнит, – мрачно буркнул Майки. – Не было у него матери; его, тварюку, Мордред вытужил с похмелья. 

– Господа, – растерянно проблеял несчастный трезвый гость, – он, кажется… кажется…

– Да твою ж Моргану за ногу вперёд-назад три раза! – горестно простонал Эд. – Эванеско! Зато он отцепился, сэр, нет худа без добра. Эванеско!

– Тогда я сам в «Пророк» стукану! – устало пообещал охранник званого гостя. – Мол, поглядите, кто у нас попечительским советом заведует и чему он детей учит.

– Слушай, Майк, давай по-хорошему разойдёмся, а? – так же устало попросил Эд. – У тебя с инкогнитой полная лажа вышла, а у меня – так и вовсе позорище. Все молчат, всем хорошо. 

– Да-да, это будет правильно, – поспешно согласилась важная персона. – Майкл, я понимаю ваше негодование, но мне будет спокойнее, если вы никому не… Я могу на вас рассчитывать?

– Конечно, сэр, как велите, – пробурчал охранник. – Не вопрос. Идёмте отсюда. Бывайте, уроды. Мерлин даст, не скоро свидимся.

И важный гость под непрерывные причитания-извинения мадам Матильды отбыл.

Аженор облегчённо выдохнул: пока в холле творилось это непотребство, обещанная девушка никак не могла пройти в его комнату. Теперь страсти улеглись, пьяница угомонился и можно было ожидать…

– Эй, тётка! – раздался властный голос Эда.

– Да, ваша милость, – заискивающе пролепетала мадам Матильда, и Скабиор поморщился.

– Хочешь Обливиэйт? Я так и думал. Ищи свободную кровать, я его домой не доволоку в таком состоянии. Пит, иди сюда, вроде притих.

Аженор понял, что охранников было двое, и некий Пит страховал клиента с улицы: «Умно!»

– Пожалуйте наверх, господа. Лучшие покои к вашим услугам.

– Да ты, никак, рехнулась. Какое «наверх»? Палочку я достать не рискну, пока он пьяный. Тот кабак, поди, до сих пор не потушили. А ножками… Ну, сама видишь. Внизу есть что? Диван? Топчан?

– Н-нет, господин, н-ничего нет.

– Да ладно. А это что?

И дверь в комнату Аженора распахнулась от пинка ногой.

***

Помнится, Клык Бэтфорд, узнав о глупой смерти кого-нибудь из своих бедовых дружков, всегда говорил: «Приморозило». Хмурился, стягивал с кудлатой башки неизменную косынку, что носил «по-пиратски», и объяснял Аженору тусклым голосом: «Приморозило, вишь ты. Бывает. Вроде сто раз от смерти уходил, а однажды встал отчего-то столбом, и даже глаза прикрыть мочи не было».

Вслух Скабиор сочувственно хмыкал, а про себя честил «примороженных» недоумками. Кругом облажаться и тихо ждать конца? Туда им и дорога.

Сейчас же Аженора самого приморозило. Он заторможенно наблюдал за ввалившимися в комнату рослыми магами в дуэльных мантиях и не находил в себе сил пошевелиться, а из головы будто вымело все мысли, оставив лишь одну, самую дурацкую: о просевшей нижней ступеньке лестницы, которую не успел починить вчера и оставил на потом.

Нужно было незаметно вынуть палочку из-под подушки и попытаться проломить антиапаррационный барьер, не тратя времени и сил на бой с заведомо сильнейшим противником, но…

Он просто лежал и глупо таращился на то, как злющий до крайности Эдвард Ургхарт валит на кровать подножкой вусмерть пьяного Люциуса Малфоя, а Питер Боул лениво наставляет на самого Аженора палочку и говорит, усмехаясь:  
– Не пищи, куколка, не тронем.

– Ну надо же, какой ты, Люци, везунчик. И кровать тебе сразу чистую, и шлюху в неё роскошную, – пробурчал Ургхарт и придержал вяло трепыхающегося Малфоя, не давая ему подняться. – Тётка, забери свою шалаву, а то усрётся ещё с перепугу.

Мадам Матильда, потерянно мыкавшаяся на пороге, обрадованно закивала и молча поманила Аженора рукой. Тот так же заторможенно, путаясь в одеяле, принялся выбираться из постели.

– К-куда?! – Малфой неожиданно стремительным и точным движением сцапал Аженора за плечо и вновь опрокинул в подушки. –Т-ты мой!

– Твой, твой, – успокаивающе забормотал Ургхарт, – ляг только, сделай милость.

– Господа, – пролепетала мадам Матильда, – отпустите мальчика, пожалуйста.

– Ой, не трынди, – отмахнулся боевик, – принеси попить лучше чего-нибудь.

– Но этот молодой человек…

– Дорогой – я понял. Заплатим, уймись.

– Я т-тебя л-люблю, – деловито сообщил Малфой, с пьяной сосредоточенностью разглядывая Аженора, а потом сгрёб его в объятия и уткнулся носом в шею. Аженора тут же замутило от непередаваемо-отвратной смеси запахов копоти и перегара.

– Вы меня не поняли, господа, – не унималась храбрая мадам Матильда. – Этот юноша…

– Пить! Быстро! – властно гаркнул Ургхарт, и всхлипывающая мадам щёлкнула пальцами, вызывая домовика.

– Что это? – побагровел Ургхарт, заглянув в кубок.

– В-вино. А вы хотели…

– Попить дай, дура! Попить, а не напиться! Молока тащи или воды хотя бы. Блядь, да что за день такой сегодня?

– Повезло, ага, – зевнул Боул и внезапно взмолился: – Давай по башке его тюкнем и камином уйдём? Сил уже нет никаких.

Аженор, надёжно прижатый к перине навалившимся сверху Малфоем, сумел вынырнуть из дурацкого оцепенения, задёргался и едва не закричал вслух: «Да! Бейте, я подержу!»

– Всё б-будет х-р-шо! – пообещал ему Малфой, погладил по бедру и негромко всхрапнул, мгновенно провалившись в сон.

– Не-е-т, – помотал головой Ургхарт. – Объясняй потом урождённой Блэк, почему трезвящее зелье не действует.

– А мы потихоньку!

– Слушай, он уже один камин разнёс, до того ему домой не хотелось. Да и я не жажду.

– Почему?

– Кабак погорел, а Сам-Знаешь-Кто ушёл из борделя несолоно хлебавши: шлюху не дали, инкогнито расхреначили да ещё обблевали с ног до головы. Нет, нам пока домой не нужно, – Ургхарт допил молоко и отдал кружку мадам Матильде. – Иди-ка ты, Пит, в прихожей подремлешь, а я тут побуду.

– Но, господа, а как же…

– Так, мамаша, не нуди. Иди отдыхай. Видишь, выходной у вас внезапно образовался.

Боул, посмеиваясь, увёл мадам Матильду и на прощание ехидно посоветовал:  
– Куколку не заездите.

Ургхарт молча показал ему средний палец, неторопливо прошёлся по комнате, заглянул в ванную, взмахом палочки снял с посапывающего Малфоя обувь и устроился в кресле, вытянув ноги на низенькую скамеечку.

– Эй ты, куколка, – негромко сказал он Аженору. – Не приведи тебя Салазар разбудить их гадскую милость. Зааважу. Вник?

Аженор послушно кивнул, а про себя завыл что было мочи: до него наконец со всей очевидностью дошло, в какое дерьмо он вляпался.


	31. Глава 30

Утро Рождества было тихим и холодным. Невилл открыл глаза, откинул полог, но выбираться из-под одеяла не торопился. Хотелось ещё немножко понежиться в тепле, прежде чем лезть под ненавистный ледяной душ. «Может быть, у Рональда проснётся совесть, – с надеждой подумал он. – Грех пытать людей в рождественское утро».

Тут дверь распахнулась, и в спальню влетела оживлённая Гермиона.

– Подъём! – звонко скомандовала она и рывком раздвинула шторы, впуская в комнату белый-белый свет. – Умываемся, одеваемся, вот-вот начнётся завтрак. Рон, завтрак!

– Уймись, бесстыжая, – позёвывая, проворчал Рональд. – Порядочным девицам нельзя заходить в мужскую спальню.

– Мужскую! – насмешливо фыркнула Гермиона и бросила Рону на кровать нарядную коробочку с подарком. – С Рождеством! Я уже час как встала!

– Кто бы сомневался, – Рон опять зевнул, призвал с подоконника мантию, небрежно брошенную туда накануне и совершенно измявшуюся за ночь. – Отвернись.

– Ой, да пожалуйста, – вторая коробочка с золотым бантом плюхнулась в кровать Невилла, а мисс Грейнджер гордо задрала подбородок и отвернулась к двери.

– Большое спасибо, Гермиона, – Невилл тоже не удержался от зевка. – Что новенького?

– Зелье готово! – у подруги даже спина в форменной мантии излучала ликование. – Сегодняшний ужин – лучшее время для нашей затеи!

– Отличная новость! – Рон оживился. – Левитировать эти проклятые капли нужно будет не за соседний стол! Так, где вчера сидели Поттер с Хорьком?

– Они немного опоздали и сели с краю, – припомнил Невилл, натягивая мантию прямо поверх пижамы: всё равно ещё умываться идти. – Расстояние – ерунда, – он вздохнул и честно добавил: – Для тебя ерунда, само собой.

– С другой стороны, директор, декан и носатое чудище тоже не на другом конце зала, а рядышком, – резонно возразил Рональд и нахмурился. – Попытка будет только одна, я думаю.

– Как не стыдно! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Нехорошо обзывать преподавателей! И вообще, могу я повернуться? Вы одеваетесь дольше, чем Браун и Патил вместе взятые!

– Ох, Мерлин! – оживился Рон. – Точно, она же каждое утро видит, как одеваются Браун и Патил! А вечером – как раздеваются! Грейнджер, помнишь, мы тебе про думосборы рассказывали? Пупс, а ты говорил, будто у твоей бабки такая штука в кабинете стоит?

Невилл густо покраснел, подхватил полотенце и опрометью помчался в умывальни. Сейчас оздоровительный душ был очень кстати.

– Рональд Билиус Уизли! – негодующий голос Грейнджер обрёл силу и пронзительность фанатской квиддичной дуделки. – Немедленно прекрати думать гадости о девочках!

– Прости, Грейнджер, не могу, – заржал Рон и, судя по звуку, тотчас получил подушкой по голове.

Невилл рванул дверь умывальни, мигом скинул мантию и пижаму, заскочил в душевую кабинку и на полную открыл вентиль с холодной водой.

***

Ночка удалась на славу. Скабиор успел припомнить все свои бдения в засадах и решить, что худшего рейда у него ещё не случалось.

Мало того, что добыча была ему не по зубам, так она ещё ужасно воняла, жарко сопела в шею и весила под сотню стоунов, не меньше. Издали Малфой определённо выглядел намного изящнее.

Аженор тихонько вздохнул и тут же страдальчески скривился: разило от «гадской милости» так, что слёзы наворачивались.

– Мистер Ургхарт, – тихо прошептал он самым заискивающим тоном, на который был способен. – Я прошу прощения, но…

Ургхарт не спал, Скабиор знал это совершенно точно и уже успел оценить полную неподвижность своего надсмотрщика и его ровное неслышное дыхание. Пожалуй, тот мог бы поучить скрытности большинство егерей.

– Чего тебе? – неласково ответил Ургхарт.

– Я… Мне… Можно мне в уборную?

– Оборотка сходит, что ли? Терпи, чего уж теперь.

– Нет, мне… Мне очень нужно, сэр!

– Дуй в кровать, куколка. Так получилось, что Эванеско – моё любимое заклинание на сегодня.

Скабиор жалобно шмыгнул носом, а про себя досадливо выругался. С другой стороны, никто и не думал, что сбежать от бывших Пожирателей будет легко. «К тому же в ванную я, кретин, даже не заглянул и понятия не имею, какой ширины там оконце и есть ли оно вообще, – «утешил» он сам себя. – Думай дальше, сучёныш».

– Ну что, сходил?

– Сэр, прошу вас, очистите воздух, – взмолился Аженор вполне искренне. – Я умыться хотел.

– А я хотел учуять, чем он закинулся, – буркнул боевик. – Терпи.

– «Грёзы полуночи», – уверенно ответил Аженор, уже распознавший симптомы. – Модная штука, она без запаха.

– Н-да. Как-то я не подумал, что шлюхи больше моего в дурманных зельях волокут. Сам пробовал?

– Нет, господин, что вы.

– Чем выводится?

– Не знаю, сэр, торговцы держат это в секрете, – Аженор мысленно показал Ургхарту средний палец. Выводились «Грёзы» обычным безоаром, и именно оттого были так популярны. Правда, мешать их с огневиски и оставаться на ногах могли лишь оборотни.

«И Малфой, – подумал он в отчаянии. – Силён, сволочь, как же силён!»

– Ладно, значит, ждём, пока сам очухается, – подытожил Ургхарт, пробормотал заклинание и махнул палочкой.

– Большое спасибо, сэр!

– Заткнись и спи.

Скабиор послушно заткнулся и закрыл глаза, но засыпать, понятно, даже не подумал. Нашли дурака.

Он вновь принялся размышлять над планом побега – именно побега, а не мести. Будь в комнатке кто попроще, Аженор опробовал бы на них что-нибудь из милых шуточек из учебника «доброго некроманта». Неприятное, но забавное проклятие – лучшая награда за испорченный Сочельник.

«Вроде того мужика на крыльце, с чирьями на члене», – вспомнил он и мечтательно вздохнул, представив, как сиятельный лорд Малфой ходит «враскоряку».

Но клеймёные, увы, шуток не понимали. Никаких. После такого фортеля Скабиора примутся искать и непременно найдут: тому же Кевину распотрошат мозги и вызнают об Аженоре всё, включая координаты аппарации полянки в Шервудском лесу.

Поэтому оставалось лишь бегство, и бегство деликатное – чтобы слегка раздосадованные маги пожелали ему расщепиться по дороге, а потом дружно забили на его поимку.

«А ещё лучше дождаться утра, – напряжённо соображал Аженор. – Рождественского, мать его. И с извинениями сделать ручкой: мол, мадам велела занять другую койку. Мордред, а вот одежда у меня для дорогой проститутки неподходящая. Увидят – начнут задавать вопросы. И, сука, получать ответы, которые им не понравятся».

Получалось, что прощаться с «клиентом» придётся голышом. «Набраться нахальства и стрясти с фамильного ужаса денег? – горько усмехнулся Аженор. – Сколько берут за поспать рядом со смазливым шлюшонком?»

Больше никаких идей в голову не приходило, и Скабиор решил положиться на своё везение. Свалил же он тогда от пятиногов? И от этих тварей смоется.

И всё-таки рождественского утра было жаль. После визита в весёлый дом он собирался побродить по Косому переулку, поглазеть на причудливо украшенные витрины лавок, выпить кружечку эля в трактире, а вечером полюбоваться на ночную иллюминацию. Теперь из-за вонючей сволочи Малфоя нужно аппарировать в мэнор и отсиживаться там, пока история со странной шлюхой-не-шлюхой забудется.

Будто в ответ на мысли о себе Малфой заворочался, сначала пробубнил что-то невнятное, а потом с пьяным надрывом сообщил, что его никто не любит.

Аженор чудом удержался, чтобы со всей дури не лягнуть белобрысого гада: «Не любят?! Да тебя все ненавидят, сука!»

– Люци, – негромко позвал со своего места Ургхарт. – Люц, очнись.

– Домой не пойду! – сварливым голосом заявил Малфой, повозился немного и вновь уснул.

Ургхарт хмыкнул, высветил Темпус, показавший около четырёх пополуночи, и поинтересовался у Аженора:  
– Как думаешь, к рассвету проспится?

– Мне кажется, нет, сэр, – со всей возможной кротостью отозвался Аженор и, не выдержав, прибавил: – Удивительно, что ваш друг вообще жив.

– Этот друг нас всех переживёт, – Ургхарт отчётливо скрипнул зубами. – Ладно, ждём.

Через пару часов «друг» внезапно вскинулся, обвёл ошалелым взглядом полутёмную комнату и хрипло выдохнул:  
– Где я?

– В борделе, на шлюхе, – с издевательскими нотками в голосе просветил его Ургхарт, но тут же тон его сделался сух и деловит: – Люций, нам пора уходить. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Ты уже в уме или как?

– Погоди, – Малфой сел, потёр лицо, пошарил по карманам мятой, воняющей копотью мантии и вынул хрустальный фиал и резную табакерку.

Скабиор, набравшийся решимости попрощаться с любезными господами, с ужасом понял, что не чувствует правой руки: проклятый «клиент» отлежал её напрочь. Колдовать левой он не умел, а потому принялся поспешно растирать плечо, стараясь делать это как можно тише и незаметнее.

Малфой меж тем выудил из табакерки безоар, положил его в рот и скривился.

– Пакость какая, – невнятно проговорил он, откупорил фиал, одним глотком выпил содержимое и спросил: – Что за спешка?

Руку у Аженора немилосердно жгло вернувшейся в жилы кровью, но он молчал и потихоньку сдвигался на край кровати: трезвый Малфой пугал его куда больше пьяного.

– Ты познакомил мистера Фаджа со своим ужином, – буркнул Ургхарт. – Близко-близко. Они друг другу не понравились.

Скабиор замер. Нет, он подозревал, что незадачливая жертва «гадской милости» была важной шишкой, но чтобы самим министром! «Нахуй деликатность! Ухожу как придётся! Здесь вот-вот будут авроры, и угадайте, что они сделают!»

– Скоро заявятся авроры из доверенных, – Ургхарт тоже не был дураком. – Долиш со своими ублюдками, скорее всего. Зачистят память всем, кого застанут. Как минимум.

– Думаешь?

– Уверен. Фадж наверняка уже оклемался, обиделся и вспомнил, что он не жмыров хрен, а целый министр. Неохота встревать в свару с властью, не ко времени эта возня. Так что шевелись, Люци, Рождество – семейный праздник.

Лицо у Малфоя мгновенно закаменело, превращаясь в обычную ледяную маску.

– Умоюсь, – коротко сообщил он, встал и вдруг наткнулся взглядом на Аженора. – Кто ты?

Бедный Неккер понял, что ночные неприятности на самом деле не были неприятностями. Всё только начиналось. Он непроизвольно облизнул сухие губы и шарахнулся в сторону.

– Здешний, – ответил Ургхарт и вдруг понимающе усмехнулся: – Нет, не оборотка. А ты лежал бревно бревном, Люци.

– Буйному невменяемому посетителю выдали такого вот мальчика?!

– Потом расскажу, Люций. Приводи себя в порядок, и пойдём.

Малфой стремительно обошёл кровать и наклонился над замершим в панике егерем.

– Как тебя зовут, очаровательное создание? – Аженор, лишившись остатков самообладания, попытался быстро вскочить с постели и – позор! – тотчас запутался одной ногой в одеяле.

Малфой бережно поддержал его, не дав упасть, и окинул одобрительным взглядом:  
– Кажется, я идиот.

– Ещё какой, – подтвердил Ургхарт. – Отстань от куколки, он и так всю ночь дышал твоим перегаром. Придёшь завтра и снимешь заново. Ему как раз память о твоих сегодняшних подвигах сотрут. Люци, время не ждёт.

– Ждёт, – отмахнулся Малфой, шевельнул ноздрями, принюхиваясь к спёртому воздуху, и покачал головой: – Я очень виноват, милый.

– Люциус, – нахмурился Ургхарт, – я предупрежу Боула и скажу пару слов здешней мадам. Даю тебе пять минут: хоть умывайся, хоть трахайся. А потом мы уходим, понятно?

Дверь захлопнулась, и Аженор немедленно рванулся из рук Малфоя: от одного Пожирателя убегать проще, чем от двоих. Его отпустили, чтобы тотчас поймать вновь, и теперь Малфой прижимался сзади и вкрадчиво шептал на ухо:  
– Красивый и ловкий мальчик, любоваться и любоваться. И застенчивый – такая редкость. Недавно здесь? Как тебя зовут?

– Том, – слабо выдохнул Аженор и с тоской посмотрел на подушку, под которой лежала палочка. Пока имелась возможность сойти за проститутку, доставать её было нельзя.

«Что общего между весёлым домом и квиддичем? И там, и там играют без палочек», – это была очень старая шутка. Вот только шлюхам по окончании «игры» палочки не возвращали. Некоторые содержатели борделей даже ломали их, небезосновательно опасаясь мести отчаявшихся «игроков».

– Вот как? Не похож ты на Тома, милый, – Малфой неторопливо огладил ему грудь и живот. – Пойдёшь со мной. Обливиэйт от аврора-боевика – дело нехорошее, поверь. Эти неучи запросто могут запечь мозги. Где ванная?

«Никуда я с тобой не пойду! Отпусти меня, тварь! Отпусти!» – Аженор молча ткнул дрожащим пальцем в нужную драпировку на стене и бессильно обвис в чужих объятиях, потому что от страха не держали ноги.

– Потрёшь спинку, пока я буду угадывать твоё настоящее имя? – игриво мурлыкнул Малфой и зарылся носом в волосы близкой к обмороку «шлюхи». – Хотя нет, сейчас явится этот грубиян и испортит нам развлечение. Потерпишь четверть часа? У меня дома есть чудесная купальня.

Лёгкий шлепок по заднице мигом вернул Аженора в сознание: он согласно кивнул и даже сумел изобразить улыбку. Едва не умершая надежда на избавление воскресла и придала ему сил.

Как только Малфой скрылся за портьерой, Скабиор выхватил из-под подушки палочку и запечатал входную дверь тем самым заклинанием, которым непутёвый предок когда-то запер класс. Дешёвая деревяшка сбоила и сыпала искрами, а сам Аженор и близко не был некромантом, но за то, что дверь не откроют с полпинка, он мог ручаться смело.

Спустя две секунды дверь в ванную тоже была заклята, а егерь торопливо натянул штаны, сапоги и плащ, свернув остальную одежду в узелок. От обещанных Ургхартом пяти минут оставалось всего ничего, когда Скабиор распахнул окно, толкнул ногой ставни, запиравшиеся, слава Мерлину, изнутри, и выпрыгнул на улицу со стороны парадного входа. Не оглядываясь, он рванул на середину мостовой и стремительно аппарировал.

Очутившись во дворе дома, он торопливо оглядел себя – «Ура, не расщепился!» – и немного подышал, унимая сильную тошноту.

– Минус, – сказал он вслух и истерически хихикнул, – Рождество мантикоре под хвост. Я даже сладостей не купил. Плюс: я ушёл живым. Хрен с ними, со сластями.

***

Как и ожидалось, на завтрак Поттер с Малфоем не явились; они и в будни частенько дрыхли до самых занятий.

– Лежебоки, – нахмурилась Гермиона, метнув неодобрительный взгляд на свободные места за столом. – Сейчас быстро управились бы со всем и…

– И Рождество Хорёк праздновал бы в Азкабане, – прыснул Рональд. – Грейнджер, согласись: от лени бывает польза.

– Чушь!

– И польза немалая, – с важным видом покивал Рон. – К лентяям неприятности цепляются реже – факт.

– К лентяям и удача приходит реже, – отрезала Гермиона. – Точнее, никогда.

Невилл тяжело вздохнул, нехотя признавая правоту подруги, и с отвращением посмотрел в свою тарелку: бледный кусок варёного мяса без соли и специй и целая копна свежего шпината. Чуть поодаль стояла «праздничная» тарелочка с таким крохотным пирожным, что лучше бы его не было вовсе. От соблазнительных запахов запретных блюд кружилась голова, а под языком собиралась горьковатая слюна.

«Буду есть дурацкую зелень и воображать, будто это пирог с почками, – угрюмо подумал будущий егерь-герболог и решительно вонзил вилку в шпинатную гору. – Соли бы хоть чуточку!»

Рон, обгрызающий уже пятую куриную ножку, жаренную в сухарях, сочувственно и слегка виновато взглянул на друга:  
– Зато потом все девчонки и парни будут твои, вот увидишь.

Грейнджер завела глаза, но смолчала. К повальной «всеядности» чистокровных она привыкала труднее всего; даже идея о превосходстве чистой крови претила ей намного меньше.

По счастью, обе «новости» Гермионе преподнёс Поттер, и он же – герой, хоть и слизень! – принял на себя основной удар её негодования.

– Да возмущайся сколько хочешь, – сухо сказал он, оторвавшись от эссе по трансфигурации, – действительность от этого не меняется. Бисексуальность здесь норма, а генетика и за Барьером – вполне себе наука. Не будешь же ты отрицать, что предрасположенность к чему-либо можно закрепить в последующих поколениях путём скрещивания подходящих особей?

– Люди не овцы! – горячо возразила Гермиона. – Это гадко!

– Правильно, люди умнее, – кивнул Поттер. – В мире, где не взрывается порох, а с электричеством происходит какая-то фигня, добавить своему потомству шансов на выживание можно лишь таким путём.

– Здесь нет электричества!

– Какое-то есть: грозы гремят, а твоё сердце бьётся ритмично. Но вот что это за электричество и как оно связано с магией, не могу даже представить. Здесь с физикой и химией вообще чертовщина происходит.

– Здесь со всем чертовщина происходит! – в сердцах бросила Гермиона и нахмурилась. – Только не говори, что гомосексуализм – это не… не гормональный сбой, а норма! Так не бывает!

– Может, и бывает, – пожал плечами Поттер и добавил с маниакальным блеском в глазах: – Убил бы за учебник по магической биохимии! Да только боюсь, что напишут его лет через триста или даже пятьсот. Здесь идёт первоначальное накопление фактов, заметила? Как у нас до восемнадцатого века. Все науки прикладные, ни одной фундаментальной.

– Я же говорю – средневековье!

– Ты вообще очень много говоришь и очень мало думаешь, – герой скривил губы в малфоевской ухмылочке, а Грейнджер задохнулась от возмущения. – Ты не копишь факты, ты выбираешь понравившиеся. Это ненаучно.

– Да как ты… Гарри Джеймс Поттер, немедленно извинись!

– Нет мне прощения! – склонил голову герой. – Я завёл беседу с красивой девочкой о скучных вещах, о ужас! Но я исправлюсь. Как тебе новые серьги Лаванды Браун? Эта бирюза – такая прелесть!

Рон, набычившись, захлопнул учебник и проворчал:  
– Ты со своими змеюками так разговаривай, а Грейнджер – она нормальная. Понял?

Гарри примирительно вскинул руки и улыбнулся:  
– Прости, Гермиона. Но твои друзья – чистокровные, и стоило бы их понимать лучше. Они-то тебя приняли целиком, а ты их? Вот застукаешь Невилла с каким-нибудь мальчиком, и что будет? Скандал?

Невилла бросило в жар: он внезапно представил себя с «каким-нибудь мальчиком». Правда, у абстрактного мальчика были подозрительно знакомые чёрные кудри и зелёные глаза…

– Поттер, ты опять заговорил о серьёзных вещах, – хихикнул молчавший дотоле Забини. – Займись трансфигурацией, умник, а то будет тебе завтра… электричество.

Этот недавний разговор в библиотеке просто был последним, а вообще-то Поттер и Грейнджер спорили на эти темы довольно часто. После каждого такого спора Гермиона с удвоенным усердием зарывалась в книги, а потом долго хмурилась и задавала своим друзьям множество вопросов, один неудобнее другого.

Отвечая, Невилл беспрестанно краснел, мычал и заикался, и Рональду приходилось отдуваться за двоих:  
– Да откуда я знаю, почему Пупсу нравится именно Поттер? Ну, потому что смазливый, наверное. Как по мне, так чересчур. Грейнджер, ты в уме? На ком леди Августа велит, на той он и женится: единственный наследник, как-никак. Моих родителей не тронь: там совсем другая история. По любви, конечно. Маму её отец даже проклясть хотел. Нет, не проклял. Видно, подумал хорошенько и не стал. А вот если бы отцова мать женитьбе воспротивилась... Одним проклятием не обошлось бы, точно. Бабка Цедрелла у нас была – у-ух! – Бомбарда в юбке! Умерла давно, но Билл, говорят, очень на неё похож и лицом, и нравом. Остальные-то в отцову или мамину родню удались, а Персиваль и вовсе не пойми в кого – случаются осечки, спорить не буду. На ком я женюсь? Я вообще не женюсь, я аврором стану!

Если вопросы не вгоняли Невилла в краску и не вызывали нервного заикания, он старался рассказывать Гермионе о повседневной жизни магов как можно подробнее. Результаты просветительской деятельности пока были довольно скромными, но чуда Лонгботтом и не ждал. В конце концов, сам-то он в магловских обычаях почти не разбирался и уж точно никогда не смог бы жить за Барьером.

– Итак, разработаем план, – заявила меж тем Гермиона, а Рон чуть не подавился.

– Восьмой?! Грейнджер, имей совесть, – взмолился он. – Какая разница, по плану с нас десять тысяч баллов снимут или без плана?

– Не снимут! – упрямо тряхнула кудрями Гермиона. – Но для этого нужен план. Во-первых, Малфой остался в замке на каникулы, чего никто не ожидал. Во-вторых, зелье созрело немного раньше расчётного срока. Это меня беспокоит, и до ужина нужно будет его испытать.

– На Хорьке и испытаем, – потёр руки Рон. – Такой план мне по нраву!

Невилл побледнел.

– В-вы с ума сошли?! – прошептал он. – К-какое «испытать»?! Гермиона, если с Малфоем что-нибудь случится, его отец… Страшно подумать, что он с нами сделает!

– Ничего он с нами не сделает, потому что с его сыном ничего не случится. Я испытаю зелье на себе, – и Грейнджер гордо задрала подбородок в ответ на ошарашенные взгляды приятелей.

– Декабрь, – Рон оправился от изумления первым.

– И что?

– Земля мёрзлая, вот что. Простите, мисс Заучка, но вашу могилку я буду копать три дня. Потерпите?

Невилл бросил на подругу жалобный взгляд.

– Не волнуйтесь, мистер «Машу палочкой наудачу», – насмешливо ответила Гермиона. – У меня есть безоар.

– Давайте не будем, – Лонгботтом попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу своих бесстрашных приятелей. – Монстра обязательно выловят бойцы. Какая теперь разница, кто открыл эту дурацкую Тайную комнату?

Гермиона вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Все думают, будто комнату открыл Гарри и он же выпустил оттуда какое-то чудище. Это неправда. Гарри никогда не стал бы так делать: он добрый мальчик. Добрый и доверчивый. Правда откроет ему глаза на некоторые вещи. Вы сами говорили, что слизеринцы вовсю пользуются его простодушием.

– Пользуются, – хором подтвердили Невилл и Рон.

– Ну вот, – развела руками Грейнджер. – Значит, нужен план.

Разработка плана происходила в спальне второго курса. Почти сразу же стало ясно, что легко не будет.  
Для начала с кандидатурой испытателя зелья не согласились ни Рон, ни Невилл.

– Я сам его выпью, – настаивал Рон. – Если верить твоему Поттеру, потроха у чистокровных покрепче. Уймись, говорю, и дай сюда фиал!

После коротких, но громких препирательств Гермиона неохотно вняла голосу разума и отдала Уизли зелье.

Испытания прошли удовлетворительно. Три капли зелья не свалили Рона с ног, и безоар не пригодился. Единственный недостаток «тепличного» Веритасерума состоял в том, что действовал он с маленькой задержкой. Где-то с минуту Рональд с удовольствием плёл всякую чушь в ответ на вопрос «Как тебя зовут?», а потом сильно вздрогнул и заговорил деревянным голосом:  
– Меня зовут Рональд Билиус Уизли.

– Сколько тебе лет?

– Двенадцать.

– Надо что-нибудь эдакое спросить, – зашептал Невилл. – Врать в очевидных вещах никто не станет.

– Тебе нравятся мальчики? – чуть покраснев, спросила Гермиона.

Невилл и сам запунцовел, но помотал головой и погрозил ей пальцем:  
– Неправильный вопрос, неконкретный. Смотри, он растерялся и не знает, что сказать. Мальчиков много, а он один.

И верно, Рон замолчал, уставившись в одну точку, мышцы лица у него подёргивались в жутковатом тике.

– Тебе нравится Гарри Поттер?

– Нет.

– Почему?

Рон опять застыл, а Невилл постучал пальцем по лбу:  
– Чересчур сложно. Причин может быть целая сотня. Зелье рассчитано на простые и конкретные вопросы.

– Где лежит твоя сломанная палочка?

– В сундуке.

– Где в сундуке?

– На самом дне, в старом шарфе.

– Что ты делал сегодня утром?

– Сложно, Гермиона, – опять вмешался Невилл. – Описать последовательность различных действий слишком…

– Препирался с одной заучкой, Грейнджер, – Рон тряхнул головой и потёр лицо руками. – С некоторых пор я каждое утро это делаю.

– Четыре минуты, – вздохнула Гермиона. – Что-то слабенькое оно вышло совсем.

– Хоря может не пронять, – задумался Рон. – А если четыре капли? Или даже пять?

– Ты тренировался левитировать три капли.

– У нас полдня впереди.

– Нет, – решительно взмахнула рукой Гермиона. – Нам нужно уложиться в четыре минуты. Итак, Рональд, ты подливаешь зелье. Тыквенный сок Драко пьёт, но неохотно, и часто оставляет недопитым.

– В прошлое Рождество на столах был слабенький глинтвейн. Вина чуть-чуть, яблочный сок и много специй, – припомнил Рон. – Вкусный – я три кубка махнул.

– Не пойдёт, – поморщился Невилл. – Прямо за столом ему вопросы задавать? Там будут шесть авроров, три Пожирателя и один Снейп. Проще взять лодку и самим пойти на вёслах в Азкабан.

– Тогда нужно увести его из-за стола, – улыбнулась Гермиона. – Давайте устроим танцы! У нас будет маленький Рождественский бал. Я приглашу Драко, а Джинни попросим пригласить Гарри.

– А потом Хагрид пригласит Макгонагалл, а Дамблдор – Вуда, и пойдёт самое веселье, – проворчал Рон. – Мы никогда не рассчитаем время в этом бедламе.

– Я сумею! – топнула ногой Гермиона.

– Скажи уж честно, что Хорька захотелось потрогать, – насупился Рон. – Танцы ей! О деле думай, Грейнджер!

– Что за глупости? – порозовела Гермиона. – И вовсе я не…

– Сейчас я волью кому-то зелья и задам парочку вопросов, – пригрозил Рональд.

– Да?! Попробуй!

– Легко, но четыре минуты меня будет тошнить, – огрызнулся Рон, – пока ты будешь восхищаться хорёчьей задницей!

– Да уж не твоей, Уизли!

– Хватит! – с бабушкиными интонациями рявкнул Лонгботтом, сам испугался своего порыва и смущённо промямлил: – Вы так до самого вечера будете ругаться.

– Боец! – помолчав, одобрительно сказал Рон. – Чаще тренируйся, у тебя получается. Гермиона, танцы – это не то. Моё дело маленькое – подсластить Хорю питьё. А вот вам, умники, придётся постараться, чтобы разоблачить Хорька и не засыпаться самим. Думайте, и думайте крепко!

Результат раздумий вышел скромным: перечень коротких и точных вопросов для одурманенного Малфоя. Что до остального, то план действий составить не получилось.

– Завязывайте, – Рональд сдался первым. – Я подливаю Хорю зелье в конце вечера. Потом посмотрим. Даст Мерлин, всё получится.

***

Рождественское утро началось чудесно, даже сказочно. Во сне Гарри подкатился к Малфою под бок и теперь безмятежно сопел совсем рядышком. Драко улыбнулся и осторожно дотронулся губами до его щеки. Гарри сонно заворчал, повернулся на бок и уткнулся носом в шею Малфоя.

В голове у Драко придурок Блэк, едва не спятивший от неожиданной удачи, издал восторженный вопль, картинно схватился за сердце и повалился в счастливый обморок. Малфой лениво ругнул свою дурную половину и весь следующий час развлекался тем, что кончиками пальцев гладил чёрные кудри спящего Поттера.

Темпус высветил половину двенадцатого, когда Драко наконец осторожно потряс Гарри за плечо.

– Вставай! Гарри, подъём!

– Завтрак? – не открывая глаз, пробормотал Поттер. – Я не голоден. Честно.

– Завтрак давно закончился, – ответил Малфой и, не удержавшись, легонько пощекотал потягивающегося героя. – Но проспать всё Рождество было бы обидно. Вставай!

Поттер хихикнул, поёжившись от щекотки, сел в кровати, зевнул и только потом разлепил глаза.

– Точно, Рождество же! – сказал он, торопливо зашарил под подушкой и достал оттуда нашивку-герб на мантию. – Это подарок, – Гарри смущённо улыбнулся и протянул Драко лоскут вышитой ткани. – Сувенир, в общем. Эта змея побывала в Запретном коридоре и помнит, как я за тебя испугался.

– Большое спасибо, Гарри! – улыбнулся Драко, а про себя горько вздохнул. Сувенир из Запретного коридора у него уже был: «мёртвая» брошка с треснувшим изумрудом.

«Пора заводить шкатулку для свидетельств моих глупостей, – подумал он мрачно, – и регулярно туда заглядывать, чтобы предостеречь себя от новых. Не факт, что поможет, но вдруг!»

Гарри помялся, покусал губу и добавил:  
– Я, конечно, маг ещё тот… Короче, Драко, я немного поколдовал над подарком. Ну-у… Хотел сделать щит… Или… Нет, наверное, всё-таки щит. Я не знаю, вышло ли у меня что-нибудь толковое, но я старался. Ты такой… Такой… В общем, квиддич и Нотт – самое меньшее, что тебе грозит.

– Нотт? – глупо переспросил Драко, не веря собственным ушам, и потрясённо уставился на потрёпанную нашивку у себя на ладони.

– Ну да, – кивнул Гарри с самым несчастным видом, – осторожности у Тео ни на кнат, если честно. Я и попросил Её поберечь тебя.

– Кого?!

– Ты называешь Её Изнанкой.

У Малфоя перехватило дыхание, а его тёмная половина Блэк вновь рухнул как подкошенный – на сей раз на колени.

– Не сердись, пожалуйста, – прошептал Гарри и виновато потупился. – Я уже понял, что правильные амулеты делаются из драгоценных металлов и камней, но у меня их просто нет. Дешёвые самодельные подарки – магловский обычай, но...

– Поттер, ты в уме? – слабо простонал Малфой и тут же получил по голове от грубияна Блэка: «Что за непотребные речи, Мерлин всеблагой? Почтительнее, болван, почтительнее!»

Гарри замолчал, потянулся было потереть свой знаменитый шрам, но резко отдёрнул руку. На днях зануда Ургхарт лично взялся отучать младших учеников от вредных привычек и щедро раздавал оплеухи и проклятия за каждый лишний жест, не относящийся к сотворению чар. Бедному герою прилетало едва ли не чаще всех.

– В общем, забей, – не поднимая глаз, мрачно проговорил Поттер. – Дурацкая была идея, прости.

В ответ Драко крепко стиснул Гарри в объятиях:  
– Это невероятно! Почему, ну почему этим нельзя похвастаться?! Папе можно! Гарри, можно я покажу твой амулет отцу? Пожалуйста!

Поттер немного повеселел, но голос у него всё равно остался виноватым:  
– Неизвестно, получилось ли у меня хоть что-нибудь.

– Уверен – получилось! Так, сейчас в душ, а потом во двор! В Рождество положено как следует изваляться в снегу!

– Точно? – засмеялся Гарри и отдёрнул полог.

– Спрашиваешь!

В итоге день пролетел словно миг. Они славно подурачились, играя в снежки, а потом Драко взял два школьных «Чистомёта» и поволок раскрасневшегося Поттера на стадион. Усадить Гарри на «Нимбус» он не рискнул: не хватало ещё отпраздновать Рождество в Больничном крыле. Они до темноты носились над полем, и Драко с изумлением понял, что из Поттера вполне вышел бы отличный игрок: умный, расчётливый, прекрасно чувствующий скорость и расстояние.

– Тебе стоит пройти отбор в команду, Гарри. Ловец из тебя – загляденье!

Мокрые, уставшие и голодные, они брели через непривычно пустой холл.

– Ещё бы не загляденье, – невесело усмехнулся Гарри. – Подозреваю, через год-другой снитч сам будет за мной носиться. Жулик ты, Малфой. Побеждать нужно честно!

– А ты, Поттер, остолоп! Побеждать просто нужно, без всяких там дурацких условий.

– Зачем тогда существуют правила игры?

– Для имитации граничных условий реального мира. Якобы непреодолимых. Кстати, в правилах ничего не сказано о методах поимки снитча. Главное, палочкой не пользоваться.

– Кому я рассказываю о честной игре? – проворчал Гарри. – Хорёк – он хорёк и есть.

– Именно! – шутливо приосанился Драко. – Учись, святой младенец Поттер!

Поттер страдальчески возвёл глаза к потолку и громко вздохнул.

В спальне они привели себя в порядок, надели парадные мантии и поспешили на праздничный ужин в сопровождении позёвывающего мистера Деррека.

– Искали всю ночь? – сочувственно поинтересовался Гарри.

– Угум, – кивнул Деррек. – Не нашли.

– Я его давно не слышу, – герой-некромант зябко передёрнул плечами, – с самого вашего появления в замке. Не знаю, радоваться этому или нет.

– Сам уже не знаю, – Деррек скривился. – Сегодня ночью из гостиной ни ногой! Мы камином уйдём по домам, а завтра утром прибудем снова. Ясно?

Гарри сосредоточенно кивнул, а Драко вновь бросил недовольный взгляд на большой, пышно украшенный свёрток в его руках. Ясно, что это был подарок, но кому? С рыжими герой не разговаривал: Перси не удостаивал его вниманием, с близнецами Гарри поссорился, а тупица Шестой вечно нарывался и тоже был исключён из числа приятных собеседников. Мелкая же Уизлетта сама не смела заговорить в присутствии своего кумира. Неожиданный скандал из-за дохлого петуха был первым и последним – больше конопатое страшилище не выступало и выглядело больным и несчастным, будто нюхлер, запертый на дровяном складе.

В общем, по всему выходило, что подарок предназначался нахальной грязнокровке.

«Ну и пусть, – благодушно решил Драко и украдкой погладил спрятанный в нагрудный карман некро-амулет. – Гарри благоволит лохматому чучелу, что уж тут поделать. Но я верю в девицу Грейнджер: все беды она устраивает себе сама. Поругается и с Поттером – это дело времени. А я хладнокровный и терпеливый, вот. Ты слышал, Блэк?»

Придурок Блэк предсказуемо отозвался нецензурной тирадой, и Драко удовлетворённо кивнул: в его большой чистой душе царили мир и гармония.

***

Оказывается, подарков было два. Хитрец Поттер просто прятал уменьшенную коробочку со вторым в кармане мантии. В двух шагах от Большого зала Гарри вынул его и, слегка смущаясь, попросил мистера Деррека вернуть коробке и её содержимому прежний размер.

– Молодец, герой, – папаша двойняшек усмехнулся и повёл палочкой. – Две девчонки-то, и ни одну нельзя обидеть. А которая твоя?

– Обе, – улыбнулся бессовестный Поттер, а Драко Блэк угрюмо заворчал и произнёс две короткие фразы, точно и ёмко описывающие происхождение, внешность и характер обеих девиц.

– Передерутся, – тяжело вздохнул Деррек. – Ещё и тебе навешают за то, что вовремя не выбрал. Верь мне, парень.

Гарри засмеялся, а Малфой задумчиво хмыкнул, живо представив двух гриффиндорских дурочек, дерущихся за внимание героя. Отличный расклад, кстати, ведь сам Драко, милый и ничуть не ревнивый, будет ни при чём.

Он оживился, заткнул всё ещё бурчавшего непристойности Блэка и обаятельно улыбнулся всем присутствующим за столом:  
– Счастливого Рождества, дамы и господа!

Директор Дамблдор благожелательно кивнул и вернулся к запусканию фейерверков. Разноцветные сияющие искорки, сердечки и карточные масти взвивались вверх, к порхающим свечам и зачарованному потолку с ночным небом, на котором не было видно ни одного знакомого созвездия.

Большой зал был украшен необыкновенно пышно; Драко с трудом подавил изумлённый возглас. Множество нарядных елей, покрытых магическим инеем, стояли так густо, что не было видно стен, а пышные гирлянды из омелы и остролиста обрамляли каждую арку. Прямо из воздуха, чуть в стороне от празднично накрытого стола, шёл магический снег – сухой и тёплый.

«Зато папа умеет делать ледяные узоры на окнах и зеркалах, – утешил сам себя Малфой, – а лорд Нотт затевает такие фейерверки, какие директору и не снились!»

Гарри, как всегда, запрокинул голову и с восхищением уставился на потолок.

– Поздоровайся, звездочёт, – затормошил его Драко. – Простите, милые леди, наш герой вот-вот очнётся и непременно вспомнит о хороших манерах.

Он послал очаровательную улыбку лохматому бобру Грейнджер и с удовольствием понаблюдал, как та жарко краснеет и смущённо опускает глаза.

Конопатая же Уизли, затаив дыхание, разглядывала всё ещё не отмершего Гарри и не замечала ничего вокруг.

Тюфяк Лонгботтом тоже вовсю пялился на Поттера, да так откровенно, что бешеный Драко Блэк не стал размениваться на ругань, а металлическим голосом напомнил Малфою о тайнике с трофеями из Запретного коридора.

«Три фиала яда от Снейпа, – чеканил слова Блэк, – мигом вразумят любого… Любого…»

«Сладострастника?» – усмехнувшись, предположил Малфой.

«Дрочилу! – взорвался Блэк. – Чего ты скалишься, идиот? Убить жабьего выкормыша!»

«Ладно-ладно, – отмахнулся Драко от своей дурной половины, – когда я ещё в Нотт-мэноре окажусь. Давай мы просто с Пьюси поговорим после каникул?»

– Ой, простите, – очнулся наконец Гарри и захлопал ресницами. – Добрый вечер! Счастливого Рождества!

Братцы Уизелы с кислым видом посмотрели на свою невменяемую сестрицу и вразнобой уныло пожелали того же. Грейнджер всё ещё полыхала щеками, ей было не до героя.

«О Рождестве бедная дурочка тоже наверняка позабыла!» – гордый собой Драко взмахом руки отодвинул стулья, усадил Гарри, уселся сам и наскоро освежил в памяти все этапы возни с трижды никому не нужными вилками. Всё лето он спокойно управлялся охотничьим ножом и ложкой, а для повседневной трапезы в Хогвартсе использовался стандартный набор, без всяких изысков. Поэтому ровные ряды приборов по обе стороны от тарелки нагоняли на плотницкого подмастерья Малфоя тоску.

– Эта вилка – для рыбы, – тихо хихикнул Гарри. – Что ты на неё так смотришь? Заколдованная?

– Рыба прямо с вертела намного вкуснее, – заявил Драко. – Даже если она с одного бока подгорела из-за голодного кретина Нотта. Так, Поттер, не нуди! Ты подарки своим курицам вручать собираешься?

– Позже, – сказал герой. – Как только взрослые от нас отвлекутся. Не хочу устраивать цирк.

Драко огляделся и пожал плечами. По его мнению, взрослые уже отвлеклись и совершенно не замечали сидевших на дальнем конце стола детей. Дамблдор попивал медовуху и время от времени одобрительно кивал, внимая экспрессивному рассказу нетрезвого Хагрида о зимней охоте в Запретном лесу. Бойцы слушали старшего Кута, травившего какие-то аврорские байки, и дружно хохотали – даже мистер Бэддок, которого Драко никогда не заподозрил бы в пристрастии к казарменному юмору. Один лишь Деррек никого не слушал, а восхищённо рассматривал убранство Большого зала и расспрашивал хитро посмеивающегося Флитвика о применённых чарах. Маккошка цедила свой любимый яичный коктейль и время от времени стоически заводила глаза, заслышав особо солёную шутку. Декан же задумчиво и отстранённо разделывал шницель, нарезая его на крохотные кусочки, и тоже не обращал внимания ни на кого вокруг. Похоже, мыслями он был далеко отсюда.

«Пятикратный-то упорхнул, – злорадно выдал кретин Блэк. – Нашего дорогого Северуса ждут тоскливые ночки». Драко согласно кивнул и бросил на крёстного недобрый взгляд. Надо же, как легко тот утешился! И с кем! Бессовестный, взял и заменил великолепного лорда Малфоя, умницу и красавца, на первого попавшегося золочёного индюка! Да Снейп ещё три года должен пребывать в глубоком трауре и каждый день слать папе письма, полные неприкрытого обожания, искреннего раскаяния и неутолённой любовной тоски! Бездушный, злобный и мстительный развратник, вот он кто!

Малфой гневно фыркнул и с ожесточением принялся терзать кусок мясного пирога. Увы, со Снейпом придётся мириться, раз уж тот попал в деканы Слизерина и взялся защищать Гарри, но израненную душу отца Драко не простит крёстному никогда!

Веселье меж тем набирало обороты. В описание бойцовских подвигов включился старший Флинт, и хохот за столом стал громовым; даже Маккошка наконец захихикала, по-девчачьи прикрываясь ладошкой. Потом декан Флитвик вскочил на стул и завёлся исполнять рождественские гимны, дирижируя сам себе столовым ножом; все принялись ему подпевать. Могучий рёв Хагрида перекрыл было остальные звуки в зале, но лесничего быстро заткнули, пододвинув к нему блюдо с жаренным целиком кабанчиком.

Уизелы радостно уминали великолепно приготовленные яства, при этом близнецы ещё умудрились устроить метель из конфетти. Жабёныш Лонгботтом с несчастным видом смотрел то на Гарри, то в свою пустую тарелку, Уизлетта застыла неподвижно, а Грейнджер трещала как заведённая. С кем она разговаривает, Драко так и не понял, но на всякий случай пару раз поощрительно улыбнулся.

– Не похож совсем, – донеслось до него сквозь разноголосый гам.

– Что? – переспросил он у чокнутой подружки доверчивого Поттера.

– Не похож на своего отца, – пояснила та и вновь зарделась.

«Чего?! – взревел оскорблённый Блэк. – Ты на что это намекаешь, мантикорья отрыжка?! Удушу, мразь!»

– Я намного лучше, – тонко улыбнулся Малфой и пообещал своей дурной половине скормить нахальную грязнокровку фестралам. Живьём.

Наконец бойцы засобирались по домам, а Дамблдор поволокся лично сопровождать их к камину в конце зала. Остальные профессора присоединились к нему, и за столом остался лишь безучастный Снейп.

– Думал, оглохну, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Классно, правда? В прошлом году мне тоже очень понравилось, хоть людей и было поменьше.

– Великолепный вечер, – согласно склонил голову Малфой. – Верно, мисс Грейнджер?

Дракклова мисс Грейнджер смущённо заёрзала на стуле, а шестой Уизел смерил Драко угрюмым взглядом и вдруг злорадно ухмыльнулся. Драко высокомерно вздёрнул брови и отвернулся от рыжего уёбка.

– Вперёд, Поттер, пора облагодетельствовать твоих кукушек, – негромко скомандовал он и засмеялся, получив под рёбра тычок локтем.

Гарри встал, обошёл стол и вручил слегка обалдевшим девицам подарки, перед этим пошептав каждой что-то на ушко. Грейнджер радостно заверещала, вынула из кармана небольшую коробочку с бантом, отдала её Гарри и расцеловала его в обе щёки. Потом она бросилась распаковывать подарок и завопила совсем уж пронзительно:  
– Как ты угадал? Какая прелесть! Спасибо тебе, спасибо!

Под блестящей упаковкой скрывалось роскошное издание сборника хозяйственных заклинаний «В помощь юной ведьме», которое Грейнджер тут же принялась листать, взвизгивая на каждой странице. Драко недоумённо пожал плечами: всего годом назад изданная книга была хороша, но неужели старшекурсницы в Гриффиндоре не обучали мелочь бытовым чарам?

«Ебанутый дом», – проворчал Блэк.

«Воистину», – согласился Малфой.

Младшая Уизли с потрясённым видом сидела неподвижно, крепко вцепившись в свой подарок; у неё даже пальцы побелели.

– Что там? – засуетились близнецы. – Джинни, открывай!

Рыжая часто заморгала, очухиваясь, бережно развернула подарок и вновь впала в оцепенение: в коробке лежала красивая фарфоровая кукла в роскошном бальном платье с пышной юбкой. Она открывала и закрывала глаза, шевелила ручками и ножками и лепетала классическое: «Мама-папа-идём-гулять-кушай-хорошо».

– Гарри, Джин у нас взрослая девица, – снисходительно заулыбались близнецы. – Зачем ей игрушка для малышни?

– Я думала, это тоже книга, – встряла Грейнджер. – Миленько.

– Это мне?! – прошептала Уизлетта и уставилась на Поттера так, будто за плечом у того стоял Мерлин. – Мне?!

– С Рождеством, Джинни! – улыбнулся герой и аккуратно чмокнул рыжую в щёку; Драко передёрнуло.

Уизлетта вдруг заплакала: молча, не кривляясь – только слёзы побежали по бледным до зелени щекам.

– Тебе не понравилось? – всполошился герой, и Драко вздохнул: ну видно же, что у рыжей замарашки в жизни не было такой куклы. Хорошо хоть в обморок не хлопнулась от счастья.

Он вдруг вспомнил свою старую детскую, заваленную игрушками, и усмехнулся: сроду его не интересовало всякое барахло. Вот мётлы или лаборатория крёстного – это совсем другое дело.

Пока все хором утешали рыжую дурищу, вернулись директор и профессора, и веселье возобновилось. Гарри вернулся на место и облегчённо вздохнул:  
– Всё-таки понравилось. Слава Мерлину.

– Поттер, ты мог своей поклоннице кочергу преподнести, и она была бы счастлива не меньше.

– Хорёк, – буркнул Гарри, – какой же ты вредный, это что-то.

– Зато умный.

– Ну-ну.

Директор с загадочным видом трижды хлопнул в ладоши, и в центре стола возник золотой котёл с рождественским пуншем. Кубки взмыли в воздух, покружились немного под звуки рождественской песенки и разом нырнули в котёл. Затем они, полным-полнёхоньки, вынырнули, плавно опустились на стол и застыли неподвижно.

– Детям можно? – забеспокоилась Маккошка и принюхалась к содержимому своего кубка.

– О, Минерва, – добродушно-укоризненно улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Рождество – время чудес! Всё в порядке, не волнуйся. Дорогие друзья! Позвольте поздравить вас…

Пока директор толкал застольную речь, Драко сверлил нахала Лонгботтома угрожающим взглядом и мечтал о снятии запрета на применение Непростительных заклятий. Поэтому он пропустил момент окончания здравицы и очнулся от пинка ногой доброго мальчика Поттера:  
– Пей уже, Хорёк! Велено пить до дна, а потом валить в гостиные.

Малфой обрадовался и осушил кубок несколькими глотками. В голове немедленно зашумело: пунш был крепковат, но ведь Рождество – время чудес. Может быть, Гарри тоже разморит, и он согласится на дружеский поцелуй не в нос.

– Апельсиновый сок, – засмеялся Гарри. – А я уж было поверил!

– У меня – молочный коктейль! – завизжала Грейнджер. – Клубничный, мой любимый!

– У нас – просто молоко! Холодное! – хором выкрикнули близнецы и заржали, дебилы.

Драко напрягся. Его любимым напитком был крепкий чёрный чай – сладкий и горячий. Хмельным он никак не мог быть. Он заметил внимательный взгляд шестого Уизела и вспомнил его злорадную ухмылку.

«Опоили! – понял он. – Твою ж Моргану!»

– Вкусно, Драко? – поинтересовалась Грейнджер и натянуто улыбнулась, подлая сучка.

– Не разобрал, – с ужасом услышал он собственный голос, звучавший будто со стороны.

– Где находится Тайная комната?

– Не знаю, – ответил он и попытался стиснуть челюсти: «Веритасерум! Вот же бляди!»

– Твой отец знает, где Тайная комната?

– Не знаю.

– Ты знаешь, кто прячется в Тай…

– Что, блядь, здесь происходит? – раздался спасительный вопрос Поттера, и Драко поспешно кинулся ему в объятия.

– Меня опоили, – ответил он облегченно, – зельем правды.

Гарри на миг застыл, а потом – умница, умница, умница! – одной рукой крепко обнял Драко, другой закрыл ему левое ухо, а в правое шепнул:  
– Как тебя зовут?

– Драко Абраксас Малфой.

– Почему Абраксас, а не Люциус?

– В честь дедушки.

– Сколько тебе лет?

– Двенадцать.

– Сколько времени действует зелье?

– До получаса.

– Грейнджер, – громко и зло сказал Гарри. – Если хоть кто-нибудь из вас, суки, откроет рот – закопаю в Запретном лесу!

Грейнджер обиженно захлопала глазами, а шестой Уизел недобро нахмурился, но пасть прикрыл. Близнецы с весёлым интересом воззрились на Поттера, а Уизлетта испуганно прижала куклу к себе.

– Поттер, – возмутился Перси, – что ты себе позволя…

Кувшин с тыквенным соком неловко подпрыгнул и фонтаном выплеснул содержимое прямо в рыжую морду гриффиндорского префекта.

– Ох, прости, я такой неловкий! Хотел призвать кувшин к себе, – умильным голосом сказал Поттер и очаровательно улыбнулся.

– О, Гарри, пожалуйста, будь аккуратней! – директор Дамблдор шутливо погрозил пальцем. – Но ты делаешь успехи в чарах, молодец! Мистер Уизли, сейчас я помогу вам.

– Благодарю вас, я сам, – Перси прищурился и внимательно уставился на Гарри.

– Мистер Поттер, – раздался за спиной холодный голос Снейпа. – Проблемы?

– Да, – вякнул Драко, но его рот тут же накрыла тёплая узкая, без единой мозоли, ладошка.

– Мы идём в гостиную, профессор! Прямо сейчас!


	32. Глава 31

Сочельник начался в половину шестого утра и сразу же – Салазар-заступник! – со скандала.

– Удушу паршивца!

Спросонок Нотт соображал туго, а потому не сразу опознал в шипении разъярённой гадюки милый голосок своей возлюбленной феи:  
– Своими руками удушу! Обоих! Нет, всех троих! Поттера первым!

Хлопнула дверь, вспыхнули свечи в старом бронзовом канделябре, и что-то небольшое с силой ударило в стену, а потом свалилось на пол. Магнус встревоженно приоткрыл один глаз и полюбовался выцветшими розочками на обоях.

Удар в стену повторился. «Туфли, – определил Нотт и тут же услышал глухой шлепок: – И сумка».

– Магнус, ты не спишь, я знаю!

«Теперь и я знаю», – вздохнул Нотт и покорно разлепил второй глаз:   
– Доброе утро, любовь моя! Что случилось?

Накануне Нарцисса ушла камином в Малфой-мэнор, чтобы проследить за украшением хозяйских покоев к празднику: «Сын приедет, я открою часть комнат и библиотеку. Уверена, мальчики захотят наведаться и к нам тоже. Теодору понравился наш особняк, он сам мне сказал».

– Случилось?! – Цисси сорвала изящную меховую шляпку (на пол посыпались шпильки), швырнула её в кресло и лихо подбоченилась, совсем как Линда Флинт, учиняющая расправу своему непутёвому муженьку. – Поттер случился! Мой сын, видите ли, за него беспокоится!

– Наши парни что-то натворили? – встревожился Магнус. Судя по письмам Бэддока и Ургхарта-младшего, жмыров герой не просто притягивал неприятности: он их создавал одним лишь своим существованием.

– Драко не приедет на каникулы! – со слезами в голосе пожаловалась Цисси, сбросила тёплую мантию на пол и нервно стиснула кулачки. – А я узнаю об этом только сейчас! Мой драгоценный супруг, сожри его мантикора, не удосужился мне сообщить! Он не хотел меня расстраивать! Прокляну! Видит Салазар, терпение моё закончилось! Эти их тайны! Как же мне всё надоело!

Магнус поспешил обнять любимую и нежно сцеловать выступившие слёзки. В самом деле, что эти Малфои себе позволяют? Один чудит напропалую, второй ему потворствует, а ведь мистера Поттера охраняет боевой ковен. Разобрались бы с безопасностью героя и без белобрысых защитничков!

– А почему Люций не… 

– Не хочет повторять ошибок своего отца! Каково? Бедный Абраксас ошибся лишь один раз – мало порол своего несносного отпрыска! Какие ещё «нежные чувства»?! Драко всего двенадцать! О, Мерлин!

– Успокойся, моя фея. Силой здесь ничего не поделать: Драко на редкость упрям.

– Весь в папеньку! И вообрази, Магнус, этот престарелый купидон сам ужасно скучает по сыну, но стоит на своём!

– Почему престарелый? – оторопел Нотт, мигом вспомнивший, что Люц младше него самого почти на семь лет.

– Потому что! – отрезала Цисси. – Что делать? Рождество без Драко – это немыслимо! Ничего с Поттером не сделается, он же почти Блэк!

Магнус сочувственно улыбнулся и поцеловал свою несчастную возлюбленную.

– Я постараюсь уговорить Люция, обещаю. После полудня нам как раз нужно будет встретиться по поводу одного дельца. Не печалься, моя прекрасная фея, всё уладится.

Однако провидцем Магнус оказался паршивеньким: проблемы множились, что докси в заброшенном доме. Нотт минут пять усердно тёр связующее зеркало, но Люц так и не отозвался.

– Может быть, спит, – предположил он с сомнением. – Ещё и семи нет.

– Часа не прошло, – резонно возразила Нарцисса, – как он вещал мне про «открыть душу» и «почуять сердцем» и при этом был весьма бодр.

– Люциус? «Открыть душу»? – изумился Нотт. – Любовь моя, ты уверена, что говорила с супругом? Это точно был не боггарт?

Цисси нахмурилась и топнула ногой:  
– Вот это и бесит больше всего! Как самому куда-нибудь лезть, так сотню таблиц вычертит и галлон успокоительного выпьет. А единственному сыну советует «чуять сердцем»! Это за год-то до малого совершеннолетия! Тот сейчас такое почует, что вовек не расхлебать!

Нотт согласно вздохнул и вновь потёр зеркало. Проклятый Малфой молчал.

– Ладно, – процедил сквозь зубы Магнус, – пойдём искать твоего мужа. Где он может быть?

– Да хоть в Запретном лесу! Не желаю его видеть!

– А…

– Напишу Драко письмо. Как раз к завтраку получит. Надеюсь, одумается.

Через два часа стало известно, что Малфой-младший не одумался. Мало того, ответ паршивец прислал, накарябав его на обороте письма Цисси: «Мамочка, я тебя очень люблю! Но мне нужно остаться здесь, поверь! Счастливого Рождества, не скучай!»

Люциус, дракклов выкормыш, по-прежнему не отзывался.

Само собой, несчастная фея расплакалась у Магнуса на груди, и тот долго утешал её, уговаривая не сердиться на мужа и сына.

– Ты всегда говорила мне, будто твой супруг знает, что делает. Драко – умный парень, весь в отца. Если им обоим позарез понадобился Поттер, может быть, дело стоящее?

– Может быть, – всхлипывала Нарцисса, – а может быть и нет. Мерлин, ведь никаких нервов не хватит!

Нотт вспомнил, как отпаивал Цисси зельями после просмотра воспоминаний мальчишек об их злоключениях в Запретном коридоре, и скрипнул зубами. Помнится, опасный поход затеял именно Драко и тоже лишь затем, чтобы впечатлить Поттера. Впечатлил, ничего не скажешь. И Поттера, и его сокурсников, и их родителей, а ещё профессоров – одного так даже до смерти.

– Завтра к вечеру объявится Бэддок с ребятами, – сказал он и щёлкнул пальцами, вызывая домовика. – Сапоги и мантию, живо! Его и расспросим, что там у твоего сына с Поттером и насколько это серьёзно. Мне пора, любовь моя, дела. Ты не будешь плакать?

– Нет, – сквозь слёзы улыбнулась Цисси. – Буду бить посуду и швыряться проклятиями.

– Отличный план, – засмеялся Магнус и крепко обнял свою возлюбленную. – До встречи, милая!

***

Из кухни большого особняка тоже доносились гневные вопли, и Нотт быстренько закрыл дверь, решив разжиться молоком где-нибудь ещё: «Сговорились, что ли? Праздник же!»

Но улизнуть по-тихому ему не дали.

– Магнус! – жалобный крик Линды Флинт заставил Нотта поморщиться и обречённо вздохнуть.

– Добрый день, милые дамы! – заулыбался он и невольно повёл носом в сторону хлебной печи: пахло до одурения вкусно. – Добрый день, Линда, счастье моё! Что случилось?

– Вот! – леди Флинт ткнула пальцем в какого-то трясущегося от ужаса домовика с полотенцем на голове. – Вот, полюбуйся!

– Чудесная вышивка, – неуверенно сообщил Магнус, разглядывая полотенце. – У тебя золотые руки, дорогая.

«Дорогая» возмущенно топнула ногой и взмахнула зажатой в руке деревянной лопаткой:  
– Всё тебе смешки и шуточки! А он опять ко мне пристаёт!

– Кто?! – оторопел Нотт. Приставать к жене Квинтуса Флинта поостерегся бы и табун кентавров.

– Он! – Линда сдёрнула полотенце с головы домовика и хлестнула им по опущенным ушам, покрытым клочками седого пуха. – Вот же паразит! Ведь проходу никакого нет! Зачем ты его сюда приволок?

– Галахад, – узнал провинившегося домовика Нотт. – Что происходит? Ты разве не должен был помогать в прачечной?

– Выгнали, – вздохнула Алиса Бэддок. – Вот уж два дня как.

– Почему? Плохо работает?

– Невместно, чтобы ты знал, класть грязные портки благородных магов древних родов в один чан с точно такими же портками презренных грязнокровок, – Эмма Причард отряхнула руки от муки и упёрла их в бока. – Захожу как-то утречком в мыльню, а там чуть не сотня тазов расставлена. По ранжиру, значит. Твой, медный – на самой высокой лавке в окружении тазиков преданных вассалов.

Нотт кашлянул в кулак, скрывая смешок, а разгневанная Линда вновь махнула лопаткой:  
– Убить поганца мало! Ведь со всей крепости лохани стащил – насилу заставила отдать хозяйкам!

– На тазу Тильды-мельничихи герб Малфоев намалевал, – захихикала Алиса. – Будет теперь у малфоевских штанов младшая ветвь.

Домовик закрыл лицо руками и затрясся ещё пуще, а Нотт нахмурился:  
– Что мне с тобой делать? С самого лета одна морока: ни к одному делу не прикипел, ни одному магу не приглянулся. Ещё и нынешнюю хозяйку обижаешь. Что сейчас-то натворил?

– Бывшую хозяйку! – решительно возразила Линда. – Вот уж пятнадцать лет как бывшую! Да и раньше не мой это был домовик, а свекровушкин, земля ей пухом. Оба свихнулись на величии древней крови, а уж моей, невеликой, сколько выпили – ужас просто! Думала, наконец закончилось величие, – и нате вам! Ты его опять приволок да ещё ко мне же и приставил! Теперь опять ходит следом и нудит!

– Моя драгоценная, только не сердись! Галахад, убирайся с глаз! Жди меня за воротами!

Старый домовик тихо всхлипнул, низко поклонился и беззвучно исчез.

– Прости, милая, но ты же ничего мне не рассказывала. А домовиков у нас мало, и все заняты. Я и подумал…

Леди Флинт положила лопатку и повела палочкой, призывая с полки глиняный кувшин.

– Садись, молока налью. А вы беритесь за дело, сороки, нечего уши греть!

– Ну уж нет, – Эмили Блетчли потёрла ладошки и плюхнулась на ближайший табурет, – теперь не отвертишься. Рассказывай!

– Да что рассказывать, – погрустнела Линда. – Когда я замуж вышла, свекра в живых уже не было. А от свекрови и её домовика только и слышала: леди невместно то, леди невместно сё. А что от дома одни стены остались, леди беспокоить не должно – это дела мужские, грубые. Тесто руками замесить или веник взять – сразу крик на два голоса. Сиди, мол, читай про старые времена, учи благородные манеры да эскизы к вышивкам сочиняй – денег-то на нитки нет. Мы с Квинтом и сбежали сюда, в крепость, – леди Флинт горестно вздохнула. – Из Даркеров она, воистину древний был род. Да что толку?

– Никакого, – согласно кивнул Нотт. – Говорят, она из дома всего пару раз выходила. Я её вообще не помню.

– Жила как леди и померла как леди, не поспоришь, – буркнула Линда. – На драных простынях, в обнимку с книжкой, – она поправила чепец и хлопнула в ладоши: – Так, девоньки, за работу! Сочельник, а у нас пироги ещё не готовы! Дети приедут, некогда сидеть!

– Я тоже побегу, драгоценная! – Нотт допил молоко и чмокнул её в щёку. – Буду в Лондоне, ничего не нужно?

– Нужно, – кивнула Линда и достала из кошеля список покупок. – Прошу, забери ты этого Галахада куда-нибудь! Здесь его или Квинт прибьёт спьяну, или я – в сердцах. Хоть и вредная тварь, а всё-таки живая душа!

– Ладно, – с некоторой заминкой пообещал Нотт и задумчиво почесал в затылке.

За воротами Магнуса преданно ждал грустный сгорбившийся домовик. Он почтительно прижал седые уши и поклонился до земли. Его белоснежная, накрахмаленная наволочка благоухала лавандовой отдушкой, а в руках он держал небольшую котомку.

– В кухне полотенце на башку зачем нацепил? – поинтересовался Нотт.

– Леди гневаться, – шмыгнул носом Галахад. – Кричать: «Морду твою не могу видеть!» Я морду закрыть.

– Да ты соображать, – хмыкнул Нотт. – Что ж у Даркеров за домовики такие смекалистые были?

Галахад вновь затрясся, на сей раз без малейшего притворства.

– В общем, будет тебе наказание, – сказал Магнус, подумав. – Ты на своей шкуре узнаешь, как и откуда получается благородная кровь. Пойдёшь в услужение к Первому из рода. Малец чудесный, не вздумай обидеть. Всё понял? Можешь на досуге ему герб сочинить, доверяю.

Через десять минут он уже знакомил обалдевшее семейство Мейси с рождественским подарком от доброго покровителя.

– Гарри, это Галахад, домовой эльф. Теперь он будет твоим.

– Навсегда? – прошептал очарованный забавным существом малыш.

– Если не прогонишь, – усмехнулся Магнус и со значением посмотрел на домовика. Тот виновато вздохнул и покаянно опустил голову.

– Но, милорд, – слабым голосом возразил потрясённый мистер Мейси, – это же…

– Для работы в мастерской он дряхловат, уж не обессудьте, – развёл руками Нотт. – Но дом и детей можете доверить смело. Бедолага был нянькой у Квинтуса Флинта – лучшая рекомендация, как по мне. А уж как гостей умеет принимать! Лорд Малфой не даст соврать. Мистер Мейси, мне нужно бежать, простите. Жду вас завтра на празднике!

– Но, милорд…

Магнус засмеялся, выскочил за дверь и тут же аппарировал.

***

Люциус нашёлся в первом же трактире, куда заглянул Магнус. «Весёлый авгурей» был достаточно респектабельным местом для лорда Малфоя: кормили тут замечательно, огневиски подавали отменный, а у хозяина имелся Долг жизни перед Ноттом.

То, что трактир торчал посреди Лютного, ничуть не мешало его посетителям. Скорее, наоборот. Всякой швали вход был заказан, и столовались у папаши Джекобса лишь почтенные маги. Здесь назначались деловые встречи и заключались крупные сделки, зачастую не особо законные, так что «Весёлый авгурей» давно превратился в своеобразную биржу Лютного переулка. Магнус частенько сюда забегал, чтобы разжиться самыми свежими сплетнями и узнать об открытых контрактах.

Люциус сидел почти у самого камина, безучастно разглядывая тарелку с остывшими колбасками и уже ополовиненную бутыль «Старого Огдена».

Магнус приветливо улыбнулся засуетившемуся хозяину, мотнул головой, отказываясь от угощения, и уселся за стол к Малфою.

– Добрый день, ваша милость! Как поживаете?

– Благодарю вас, ваша милость, – отозвался Люций с еле заметным вздохом, – все замечательно.

Нотт навесил парочку «заглушек» и прошипел, не прекращая весело улыбаться:  
– Что ты устроил, придурок? Цисси плакала!

– Не лезь, – холодно отозвался Люций, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. – Это моя семья, и моё слово – закон.

– Конечно-конечно, – Магнус живо сдал назад, сообразив, что перегнул палку. – Жалко её, уж очень по сыну скучает.

– А ты на что? Утешай, – Люц наконец взглянул на него, и Нотта передёрнуло: давненько он не видел мёртвых рыбьих зенок лорда Малфоя.

– Люци?

Люциус не ответил, но взгляд, слава Салазару, отвёл и потянулся к бутылке.

– Мы ведь уговаривались сегодня навестить глав гильдий, – Магнус приобнял Люца за плечи, плюнув на неприкрыто таращившихся посетителей бара: слухи о его связи с обоими Малфоями и без того ходили самые непристойные. – Сам говорил, мы выходим на новый уровень и можем обещать не только деньги, но и перспекти…

– Иди сам, – глухо отозвался Малфой. – Ты нравишься людям, я там лишний.

– Но, Люци…

– Давай векселя только подпишу, а то без денег эти идиоты перспективу не углядят даже в подзорную трубу. Улыбайся им как следует, твоя милость. Договорились?

Люций вынул из кармана глухой бархатной мантии уменьшенный походный набор для письма и принялся за работу. Нужно сказать, с пером и пергаментами он управлялся куда ловчее Нотта, и через четверть часа стопка расписок была уложена в небольшую кожаную папку, а Люциус вновь ухватился за бутылку.

– Мне тоже налей, жадина, – буркнул Магнус виновато, потому что его внезапно принялась угрызать совесть. Вот он, Люций – умница и красавец, – сидит один-одинёшенек в канун Рождества, никому не нужный и не интересный, даже главам, мать их, гильдий.

– Тебе нельзя, у тебя важная встреча, – возразил Малфой и залпом махнул полстакана. – Ступай, твоя милость, мешаешь.

– Клал я на гильдии, – заупрямился Нотт. – Никуда не денутся, больше им никто чистых земель не пообещает. Люц, нехорошо оставаться одному в такой день. Давай плюнем на всё и…

– К тебе сегодня сын приедет, а ты решил напиться?

– Так. Погоди, я сейчас.

Магнус рванул к камину и через минуту уже нёсся к тренировочной площадке. По счастью, Ургхарт не успел уйти домой.

– Эдвард, дело есть!

Эд с невозмутимым лицом выслушал всё, что Нотт на него вывалил, и только при упоминании «брошенного» Малфоя скептически хмыкнул.

– Боула возьму, – коротко ответил он, дослушав пылкую речь своего побратима и сюзерена. – Так и быть, выгуляем нашего павлина.

Боул нашёлся неподалёку, и через четверть часа вся компания уже отряхивалась от сажи в «Весёлом авгурее».

Малфой удивлённо вскинул брови и с интересом уставился на Магнуса.

– Слушай, я всё понимаю, – торопливо заверил его Нотт, – тебе сейчас тяжко на душе.

Люциус задрал брови ещё выше.

– Погуляй, расслабься: кабак повеселее найди или в бордель наведайся, – продолжил Магнус, – а вечерком возвращайся. Парни за тобой присмотрят. Малость развеешься, ночью отоспишься и завтра будешь как новенький. Согласен?

Малфой пару секунд подумал и вылил в стакан остатки виски.

– И верно, отчего бы не расслабиться? – спросил Люц скорее сам у себя, чем у Нотта, и на лице его проявилась кривая долоховская ухмылка.

– Вот видишь, – обрадовался Магнус, но тут же погрозил пальцем: – Вечером жду домой!

– Да, маменька, – ехидным тоном отозвался слегка повеселевший Малфой, и Нотт с лёгкой душой и чистой совестью шагнул в камин: дома дел было невпроворот.

***

Рождественское утро началось вовсе не с нежного поцелуя любимой феи, как мечталось накануне, и даже не со стука в дверь спальни и торопливой скороговорки «Па, спи, не вставай, мы с ребятами за стены, с Рождеством, пока, до вечера», как это было в последние пять-шесть лет.

Увы, нет. Нотта разбудил громкий вопль Ургхарта: «Магнус, у нас тут полный пиздец! Скорее сюда! Заведение «Томная роза», камин открыт!»

Серебристый енот медленно растаял в воздухе, а Нотт подскочил с кровати, выругался сквозь зубы и взмахнул палочкой, призывая одежду.

– Что случилось? – сонная Нарцисса очаровательно нахмурилась в безуспешных попытках понять происходящее. – Куда так рано?

– Дела, любовь моя, – нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться Нотт. – Дела, прости.

Мантию он надевал на бегу, в панике гадая, какая заваруха в понимании Ургхарта могла потянуть на «пиздец». По всему выходило, что Мордред воскрес, собрал Дикую Охоту, и вся шайка припожаловала в…

Магнус застыл перед камином, лихорадочно вспоминая название треклятого заведения: «Роза? Точно, роза! Пьяная? Пошлая? Тошная? Да как же… Тёмная? Томная!»

– «Томная роза!» – выпалил он и прыгнул в зелёное пламя с палочкой наизготовку.

В заведении и впрямь было томно.

В одной из стен холла зияла обширная дыра, вероятно, на месте вынесенной вместе с косяком двери. Пол равномерно усеивали деревянные щепки, которые Магнус, поразмыслив, опознал как бывшую дверь. Посреди холла, заламывая руки, визгливо причитала немолодая толстуха в запорошённой извёсткой мантии, а у пролома злющий Боул переругивался с двумя угрюмыми мужиками – скорее всего, вышибалами.

Нотт опустил палочку и негромко поинтересовался:  
– Что случилось?

Тётка всхлипнула и затряслась в рыданиях, а из дыры в стене вышел Ургхарт и развёл руками:  
– Не выходит! Магнус, выжигать надо. Хотя бы пару филенок. Дубовая дверь-то. Ты сможешь поджечь её аккуратно?

Нотт хлопнул глазами и поискал подходящие к случаю слова. Слова на ум лезли почти сплошь нецензурные, но, уважая горе пожилой леди, Магнус решил придержать их на потом.

– Что стряслось, спрашиваю? – тихо повторил он. – Где обещанный пиздец?

– Один, – почти выплюнул Эдвард, – умотал через окно. Второй сидит, запертый в ванной, и требует, чтобы мы догнали первого и объяснили, как тот красив и, м-мать его, желанен. А если мы сейчас не придумаем, как вытащить второго из ванной, то нагрянет третий. Как-то так.

– Кто умотал? – вытаращился на друга Магнус. – Люций?

– Нет, шлюшонок. А Люц сидит в ванной и несёт всякую чушь о любви с первого взгляда. Эту дверь я вынес Бомбардой Максима. С третьего раза. Если жахнуть Бомбардой по двери в ванную, твоего дружка размажет по стенам. Думай, как его достать, потому что шлюха оказалась с сюрпризом и заперла дверь... Хрен его знает, чем. Не открывается ни в какую, ломать надо.

– Не слушайте их, ваша милость, – встряла заплаканная мадам и решительно утёрла слёзы. – Мальчик не хотел сделать ничего дурного. Ваши люди обознались, он просто ожидал заказанную девушку, а не… не вашего нетрезвого друга.

– Да нихуя не мальчик, а малефик, сука. Сильный, тварь, – буркнул Ургхарт. – Закройся, тётка! Закройся, Салазара ради, пока я сам к тебе работать не устроился. Магнус, давай быстрее, вот-вот авроры явятся.

– Авроры? Зачем?

– Память стирать, – хором ответили бойцы и синхронно вздохнули.

– Кому?!

– Да хрен на них, пускай стирают, – махнул рукой Боул и понурился. – Чур, мне первому.

Нотт почесал в затылке, вошёл в разгромленную взрывом комнату с широкой, засыпанной пылью и щепками кроватью и постучал по резной двери:  
– Люци, ляг в ванну с головой и накройся чем-нибудь. Может быть жарко.

– Доброе утро, Магнус!

– Ляг, говорю!

Огонь брал упрямое дерево неохотно, заколдованная «мальчиком» дверь упорно сопротивлялась жару и отчаянно дымила. Нотт психанул и наддал; Люц за дверью глухо выругался и закашлялся.

– Терпи, – процедил Магнус и поджёг-таки проклятые доски, а затем заставил их вспыхнуть и осыпаться пеплом.

Малфой вылетел из ванной, словно засидевшаяся в клетке сова, и сразу же накинулся на хмурого Ургхарта:  
– Упустили! Как ты мог? Я же просил! Где его теперь искать?!

Эдвард страдальчески скривился и нецензурно предположил, где мог бы обретаться мерзкий шлюшонок с неожиданными талантами в малефицизме. Толстуха вновь зарыдала и заголосила, вопрошая, кто будет платить за ущерб и просить прощения у «важного гостя и бедного мальчика». Боул поморщился, взглянул на Нотта и кивнул на камин, мол, пора и честь знать.

– Мадам! – возвысил голос Магнус и выдал самую очаровательную улыбку, на которую только был способен. – Урегулируем наши разногласия завтра. Сегодня праздник, и…

– Вот именно! – взвизгнула тётка. – У нас будут гости! Важные гости! А здесь будто Пожиратели резвились!

Вышибалы сделали страшные глаза и одновременно замахали на толстуху руками, а Нотт согнулся в приступе нервного хохота.

– Точно, – мрачно изрёк Ургхарт, – осталось только Морсмордре запустить. А, Пит?

– Да запросто, – пожал плечами Боул. – Важным гостям должно понравиться.

Мадам поперхнулась, побледнела и, охнув, схватилась за сердце.

– Не стоит так волноваться, мэм, – галантно подхватил её под пухлый локоток Люциус и заботливо, словно родную тётушку, усадил на останки кресла. – Они шутят. Ущерб я непременно компенсирую. С вашим патроном тоже объяснюсь: он мой хороший знакомый. Ну же, мадам, не плачьте. Сейчас я свяжусь с нужными людьми, они всё починят. Скажите только, кто этот юноша? Как его зовут? Он часто у вас бывает?

Тут в камине полыхнуло зелёное пламя, и на усыпанный щепками пол ступил аврор Джон Долиш – любимый ученичок ублюдка Шизоглаза и доверенный человек Фаджа. Вслед за ним ввалилась тройка мордоворотов в форменных мантиях.

– Какие люди, – осклабился Нотт и подбросил на руке огненный шарик. – Скучал по мне, Джонни, детка?

– Что вы здесь делаете? – нахмурился Долиш, огляделся и удивлённо присвистнул.

– Трахаемся. Не видно, что ли? – проворчал Ургхарт и плавно отступил за правое плечо Магнуса.

– Посторонним следует покинуть помещение, – подумав, заявил Долиш. – У аврората есть несколько вопросов к этой даме и её работникам. Вы же, господа, можете быть свободными.

– Минуточку, господа авроры, – холодно изрёк Малфой. Мятая мантия и распахнутый ворот рубашки не слишком гармонировали с его тоном, но служаки напряглись и невесело переглянулись.

– Полагаю, произошло недоразумение, каковое должно разрешиться между мною и вашим начальником. В противном же случае происшествие непременно получит огласку.

Долиш дёрнул уголком рта и неохотно кивнул.

– Будь по-твоему, Малфой, – сказал он и махнул рукой своим подчинённым. – Домой, ребята. Но адресок мы запомним!

***

– Малфой, сколько можно там торчать? Выходи! – Гарри постучал в закрытую дверь душевой кабинки и вздохнул. Бедного Драко было ужасно жаль, но тёмный маг Поттер старался не подавать виду. Хорёчье самолюбие следовало пощадить, ему и так сегодня здорово досталось. Поэтому Гарри прислушался к шуму льющейся воды, сочувственно покачал головой и заныл, как мог капризно: – Ну же, Драко! У меня ноги мёрзнут! Я спать хочу!

Спустя минуту Малфой вышел из кабинки, быстро закутался в тёплый халат и виновато посмотрел на Гарри.

– Прости, – сказал он. – Прости, я немного задумался.

– Как отомстить Грейнджер? – встревожился Гарри. – Только чтобы жива осталась, я тебя прошу. Бомба-вонючка будет в самый раз. Очень по-гриффиндорски.

– Фу, Поттер, как не стыдно! – Хорёк невесело улыбнулся. – В девочек навозными бомбами бросаться нельзя! Пойдём, а то простудишься.

В гостиной горел камин, мерцали огоньки на ёлке, а низенький столик перед камином был накрыт к позднему чаепитию. Небольшая горка заварных пирожных благоухала так, что у Гарри немедленно потекли слюнки.

«Молодец, Динки! – подумал он обрадованно. – Успел! Сокровище, а не домовик!»

– Что это? – проворчал Драко. – Кто-то вроде спать хотел.

– А ещё кто-то хотел нормально встретить Рождество, – ответил Гарри с улыбкой. – Тихо и спокойно, в кругу близких людей. Я попросил профессора Снейпа посидеть с нами, ничего?

Малфой слегка нахмурился и неохотно кивнул:  
– Буду рад. Спасибо тебе.

Однако, судя по его виду, он был совсем не рад ни Рождеству, ни Снейпу. Хорёк даже на свои любимые пирожные внимания не обратил, до того ему было худо. Гарри в очередной раз велел себе не думать о распроклятой троице – много им чести, поганцам! – усадил Драко в одно из двух массивных кресел и сам примостился рядышком.

– А как ты встречал Рождество дома? – вдруг спросил его Малфой и тут же выругал сам себя: – Ох, какой же я кретин! Прости, пожалуйста, что-то я сегодня совсем…

Тёмный маг Поттер пару секунд подумал и обнял своего друга за плечи:  
– Чудесно. Видишь ли, мои опекуны любят меня, а я готов на всё ради них. Это должно было быть секретом, понимаешь? Другое дело, что этим летом у нас в гостях побывал лорд Нотт, и я теперь ужасно боюсь за родных.

– Я догадывался, – помолчав, вздохнул Драко. – Нелюбимым подкидышам носовые платки не вышивают. Да и летом ты рвался домой так, будто этот дом тебе дорог.

– Так и есть, – Гарри грустно улыбнулся. – Интересно, все маги такие наблюдательные? Боюсь, я зря не последовал совету мистера Сметвика и не прикинулся слепоглухонемым идиотом.

– Я, пока с Пьюси не пообщался поближе, ни о чём не догадывался, – задумчиво сказал Драко. – Вон, Уизелы тоже идиоты, но идиоты домашние, избалованные. А Эдриан… Потерянный какой-то, неприкаянный. Такое не сыграть, по-моему, если дома тебя любят. Плюнь. Всего год остался, и ты сам сумеешь защитить свой дом.

– Как?

– Вот этого я пока не знаю, увы. Летом перетряхну библиотеку и напишу список всех известных артефактов, сделанных твоими…

– Собратьями по несчастью, – вздохнул Гарри, вспомнив приветствие красавчика Неккера.

– Коллегами, – наставительно произнёс Малфой и тут же возмутился: – Немыслимое могущество для него несчастье! Поттер, не смей даже думать так! Если и несчастье, то вовсе не твоё, понял?

Гарри хотел было возразить, но дверь в гостиную открылась, и на пороге показался декан в непривычном виде – без мантии и в расстёгнутом у горла чёрном сюртуке.

– Счастливого Рождества, – сказал он негромко, с интересом оглядел сидящих в обнимку мальчишек и уселся в кресло напротив. – Мистер Поттер, надеюсь, вы не воздействуете на мистера Малфоя ментально?

– Нет, что вы, – чуть покраснев, сказал Гарри. Вообще-то он был готов «поправить настроение» Малфою, ударься тот в истерику. Но Драко, слава Мерлину, вполне справлялся сам – счастьем не лучился, однако в уныние не впал. Похоже, все хорьки жизнерадостные от природы.

– Рад слышать, – Снейп взмахом палочки увеличил принесённую с собой коробку шоколадных конфет и бутылку тёмного стекла. – Вино презентовала леди Забини. Не боитесь?

– Нет, – слабо улыбнулся Драко. – Вы же не её муж.

– Логично, – усмехнулся декан и разлил вино по бокалам: себе – полный, а мальчикам досталось по половинке. – За Рождество, господа студенты!

Гарри пригубил вино и обрадовался: оно было очень сладким и пахло малиной. Не то что терпкая кислятина, бутылку которой родители покупали каждый год на годовщину свадьбы. Гарри и Дадли однажды попробовали по глоточку – ф-фу, ну и пакость!

– Вкусно! – одобрил напиток Драко. – Хотя папе не понравилось бы.

– Да, – согласился декан и тут же участливо поинтересовался: – Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Драко? Безоар подействовал как нужно?

– Отлично всё, – буркнул Малфой угрюмо и умоляюще посмотрел на Снейпа: – Крёстный, не пиши домой, пожалуйста. Иначе мне конец.

– Ну да, пусть конец будет мне, – кивнул Снейп. – Как скажешь, ребёнок.

– Я не ребёнок, – мотнул головой мигом повеселевший Хорёк. – Я просто дурак, но маме с папой об этом знать необязательно.

– Ничего не дурак! – вновь разозлился Гарри. – Можно подумать, это ты сам взял и влил в кубок эту гадость!

Он выпрямился и до боли стиснул кулаки. Два часа назад он был готов отвесить Гермионе оплеуху прямо на глазах у Маккошки и директора, а Уизелу с Пупсом и вовсе вцепиться в глотку. Да он бы и «ментальным воздействием» не побрезговал! Подлить отраву в рождественский напиток, под пожелания счастья на весь следующий год – какая подлость! Пусть тёмный маг Поттер и близко не тёмный маг Пьюси, но пару недель кошмаров он этой троице может обеспечить!

Если бы не беспомощный Драко, искавший защиты в его объятиях… Гарри зажмурился и резко выдохнул, унимая накатившее бешенство.

– Считай, что сам, – хмуро ответил Драко и поставил пустой бокал на стол. – Преспокойно выхлебать пойло, наколдованное Дамблдором, и напрочь забыть о безоаре в кармане! Мама меня проклянёт, выжжет с гобелена Блэков и будет в своём праве. На кой драккл ей растяпа-наследник?

– Молчи, – с каменным лицом сказал Гарри. – Ни слова про плохих наследников, ясно? Мой дед, он же… Так неправильно! Нельзя отказываться от родных только потому, что они… Короче, молчи!

– Согласен с мистером Поттером, – помрачнел Снейп. – К тому же твоя мать души в тебе не чает, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Скажи честно, что стыдишься своей беспечности.

– Ещё как! – Малфой скрипнул зубами и посмотрел на Снейпа совершенно больными глазами. – Крёстный, клянусь, я всё расскажу родителям сам, но дай хотя бы сутки. Мне… мне нужно… Мне нужно время.

– Я всё равно не понимаю, почему вы не вмешались, сэр! – упрямо продолжил Гарри. – Ладно, сегодня Рождество. Но завтра я снял бы с идиотов сто семьдесят баллов и допытался, где они взяли это чёртово зелье! Сыворотка правды, офигеть! У нас такой гадостью только преступников поят, и то не факт!

– Почему именно сто семьдесят? – Снейп как никогда был похож на инопланетянина, отдыхающего в рубке НЛО после сложного разведывательного рейса: тихий, расслабленный, он с любопытством моргнул нечеловечески-чёрными глазами.

– Столько им Дамблдор в прошлом году за фальшивый лабиринт начислил, – мстительно выдал тёмный маг Поттер. – Избранные, блин! Дети Пророчества! Ничего, я им такое напророчу, сама мадам Трелони обзавидуется!

– Остыньте, мистер Поттер, – Снейп отпил вина и довольно улыбнулся, а Гарри завис, заворожённо наблюдая за уникальным зрелищем. – Баллы уже сняты, а герои допрошены. Зелье сварено мисс Грейнджер самолично и испытано на мистере Уизли. Я впечатлён. Блестящий дебют, что и говорить. Ирония в том, что господа гриффиндорцы действовали в ваших интересах, защищали вас от дурного влияния мистера Малфоя и его приятелей. Примете как смягчающее обстоятельство?

– Нет! – отрезал Гарри. – Несопоставимо! Влияние влиянием, а отравление отравлением!

– Полно, Гарри, – Снейп вальяжно откинулся на спинку кресла и расстегнул ещё одну пуговку на сюртуке. – Чтобы отравить моего крестника, нужно скормить ему дюжину протухших флоббер-червей в соусе из гноя бубонтюбера. Поверьте мастеру, некогда специализировавшемуся на ядах и боевых зельях. Верно, Драко?

– Да ну, крёстный, ты меня переоцениваешь, – заулыбался Малфой и потянулся за пирожным. – Хватит и полудюжины. Гарри, вспомни, тут все друг друга «травят» и сами «травятся». Зелья настолько удобны для сведения счётов или добычи желаемого, что иногда невозможно удержаться. Ты же не против зелья от прыщей? Чем оно лучше Амортенции?

– Сравнил! Прыщи – это прыщи, а навязанная влюблённость – это подло!

– Зато, в отличие от сведения прыщей, честно. Мол, я настолько гадок, жалок и не уверен в себе, что не могу уломать понравившегося мне человека на ночку в ванной старост: очаровать, улестить, разжалобить или хотя бы подкупить.

– Мистер Малфой, – укоризненно покачал головой Снейп, – ай-яй-яй!

– Крёстный, разве не так?

– Именно так, но это не останавливает гадких, жалких и неуверенных в себе. Кроме того, Амортенцией частенько пользуются дамы, желающие устроить себе хорошую партию. Но об этом мы поговорим лет через пять, идёт?

– Не понимаю, – помотал головой Гарри. – Ведь существуют запрещённые зелья. Разве Веритасерум не в их числе?

– С чего бы? Он не ядовит, – пожал плечами Снейп, – не вызывает быстрого привыкания и снижения умственных способностей; мгновенно нейтрализуется безоаром. Что не так с этим зельем?

– Мало ли у людей секретов? Например, доступ к банковским счетам.

– Вор будет наказан за воровство, а не за применение зелья, мистер Поттер. Эти же сведения можно добыть с помощью легилименции, хитростью или силой. Веритасерум намного гуманнее пыток, согласитесь. Проще и безопаснее потратиться на зелье или ингредиенты к нему, чем ломиться человеку в сознание или отрезать пальцы.

Гарри передёрнулся: «Пытки, бог мой! Да они все сумасшедшие!»

– Я никогда не смогу здесь жить! – жалобно сказал он. – Ничего не понимаю!

– Люди в магическом мире намного свободнее, чем в магловском, Гарри, – декан вновь налил себе вина и отсалютовал бокалом. – Но не впадайте в распространённое у маглов заблуждение и не отождествляйте свободу со счастьем и справедливостью. 

Гарри скривился и потёр шрам.

– Тогда за что вы сняли с грифферов баллы?

– За колдовство вне учебного класса и гостиных, разумеется. На этот счёт имеется прямой и недвусмысленный запрет, действующий на территории Хогвартса.

– Да все колдуют где придётся!

– Не все попадаются, – Снейп покачал головой. – Сто баллов не сто семьдесят, но вот-вот приедет мадам Спраут и узнает, что зелье варили в её обожаемых теплицах. Разъярённый декан самого тихого факультета – это зрелище запомнится господам Избранным надолго, поверьте.

– А если бы Драко отравился неправильно сваренным зельем? – не сдавался Гарри. Идея свободы по-магически никак не желала укладываться у него в голове. – Вполне мог, между прочим.

– Я написал бы в Малфой-мэнор и не удивился бы, получив известие о загадочном исчезновении трёх студентов нынешним летом. Ничуть не удивился бы, – Снейп бросил задумчивый взгляд на смутившегося крестника и вздохнул: – Давайте не будем о грустном. Мы ведь празднуем Рождество. Хотите, я расскажу, как в юности ходил в гербологическую экспедицию?

Заинтригованные мальчишки с энтузиазмом закивали, а Гарри вдруг подумал, что крёстный-инопланетянин – это, наверное, круто.

Поздно ночью, когда осоловевшие от вина и переполненные впечатлениями мальчишки укладывались спать, Гарри вдруг вспомнил о своём дурацком подарке:  
– Блин, всё-таки не получился щит! Что-то я не так сделал.

– Сдурел?! – вытаращился Малфой. – Поттер, мы тебе три часа рассказывали, что Веритасерум не отрава! С чего бы включаться защите? Не-ет, мы твой артефакт ещё испытаем как следует!

– Слушай, а если безоар не в кармане носить?

– Во рту? – засмеялся Драко. – Дикция будет отвратительная, ничего толком не наколдуешь.

– В желудок вшить?

– Прощайте, Бодроперцовое, оборотка и огневиски. Безоару, видишь ли, один хрен. Спи, Гарри, спокойно. Ничего со мной не сделается. И с Грейнджер тоже, обещаю. Спи.

***

Имени проклятого шлюшонка, испортившего Нотту рождественское утро, так и не узнали. Зато кличку вызванный из Лондона Гилберт назвал сходу.

– Скабиор, – уверенно кивнул он, едва дослушав описание внешности. – Егерь. Дикарь. Очень себе на уме паренёк, хоть весь Лютный и считает его недоумком. Бордель? Впервые слышу, он по таким местам не ходок.

Боул присвистнул, а Ургхарт застонал и грязно выругался.

– Люций, – похолодев, взмолился Магнус, – зачем он тебе сдался? Хорошо, просто сбежал, а не проклятьем каким в спину зарядил. Дикари, они же сдвинутые все до одного. Отряды Басти Лестрейнджа помнишь? Что ни дикий, тот с огромной проёбиной в башке, куда там бедолаге Пьюси.

– Учитывая, что к бедолаге Пьюси ты всегда дышал неровно, размеров дыры в его голове ты просто не замечал, – выспавшийся, умытый, причёсанный и одетый в шёлковую домашнюю мантию Люц сиял, как свежеотчеканенный галлеон, и бесил Нотта блаженным видом и мечтательными улыбочками.

– Блядь, это ж надо было так облажаться! – расстроенный до крайности Эдвард подскочил с места и пробежался вокруг стола на манер своего сюзерена. – И ведь видел, что рожа непростая! Всё, сука, пенсия! Магнус, чего молчишь?

– Какая ещё пенсия? – послушно возмутился Нотт и добавил с искренним сочувствием: – После обдолбанного Малфоя, осквернённого министра и полыхающего кабака я и сам на голого мальчишку в борделе не обратил бы внимания. Кстати, с кабаком-то что? А, Люци? Чем тебе заведение не угодило? Кухня не французская?

– Там был камин, – негодующе фыркнул Люц, – и твои, с позволения сказать, соратники пытались меня в него запихнуть. А я ещё не развеялся и не поборол печаль! Камин взорвал, каюсь, а отчего трактир загорелся, даже не представляю.

– Оттого, что потушить камин никому не дал! – заорал Ургхарт и рявкнул на скромно топтавшегося в сторонке Гилберта: – Ищи этого блядского дикаря! Пусть он Малфою печали развеет, сука, раз и навсегда! К примеру, отчекрыжит что-нибудь важное! Очень надеюсь, что хрен!

– Лучше башку, – возразил хмурый Боул. – Хрен у нашего, с позволения сказать, союзника только поутру очнулся и в безобразиях почти не участвовал.

Люциус цокнул, по-снейповски скрестил руки на груди и с оскорблённым видом уставился на латаный потолок гостиной. Магнус крепко зажмурился, тряхнул головой, и сказал жалобно:  
– Малфой, будь хорошим мальчиком, я тебя умоляю. Рождество и без того насмарку с твоими драккловыми приключениями. Я так умаялся вчера, что даже не танцевал почти, и фейерверки какие-то дохлые получились.

Хлопот по разгребанию последствий эпического загула лорда Малфоя и впрямь случилось с избытком. Кроме сгоревшего трактирчика где-то в глубине Лютного, чей хозяин так и не объявился, нашлось множество потерпевших. Кому-то дали в морду, кого-то прокляли, кому-то испортили товар, а одна согбенная старушка, судя по виду – ровесница Морганы, лишилась любимой прогулочной клюки.

Претензии, само собой, были робкими, и в голосах просителей не слышалось надежды на благоприятный для них исход дела. Однако Нотт рассудил, что в таком непростом местечке, как Лютный, репутация славного парня лишней не будет, и оттого, не торгуясь, возместил ущерб. Он даже не поинтересовался у старушонки, отчего та прогуливалась перед трактиром далеко за полночь, а со всем почтением вручил ей золотой и пожелал здоровья.

Отсчитывая монеты, он утешал себя тем, что пара сотен галлеонов для возрождающегося мэнора всё равно что капля в море. Бумаги на гигантскую ссуду в Гринготтсе были уже готовы, и этот факт, откровенно говоря, ввергал Магнуса в дикий ужас.

«Лет за пять отобьём запросто!» – уверенно обещал Люций и в доказательство приводил аргументы, которые худо-бедно понимал лишь Паркинсон, да и тот тихо вздыхал и нервно тёр выцветшую Метку.

Без Малфоя затея со ссудой была обречена, а потому рисковать здоровьем благодетеля ужасно не хотелось. Непонятный же дикарь в постели у Люция – это был риск, и риск огромный.

Треклятый «бедный мальчик» полночи успешно дурачил осторожного Ургхарта и смотался с необыкновенной ловкостью, едва речь зашла о визите авроров. Настораживали и заклятия, в считанные секунды намертво запечатавшие двери. На памяти Магнуса подобные фокусы откалывал лишь Уильям Причард – могущественный малефик и тайная гордость Ковена. Получается, Билли-Чума внезапно заимел достойного конкурента, и это тоже не радовало.

– Одни проблемы от этого Лютного, – простонал Магнус вслух. – Малфой, жмыров гулёна, давай найдём тебе тихого, послушного и красивого мальчика, чтобы и попка, и губки, и кудри, и ни одной лишней мысли в голове.

– А давай, – вскинулся Люциус, – найдём тебе тихую, послушную и красивую девочку! Чтобы не училась у Флинта ругательствам, не тащила в спальню кусачие гримуары, не раздавала оплеухи, довольствовалась скромными мантиями и умела приготовить хотя бы овсянку.

Бэддок, молча сидевший в самом углу в обнимку с потрёпанным томиком Сервантеса, тихо засмеялся и похлопал в ладоши:  
– Так его, Малфой!

– Предатель! – обиделся Нотт.

– Реалист! – не согласился Бэддок. – Без толку разоряешься. На твоём месте я уже прикидывал бы, кого в караул под спальней ставить.

– Зачем? – нахмурился Люциус.

– Чтобы кое-кто внезапно не помер на «бедном мальчике»! – буркнул Магнус. – Видит Салазар, я уже скучаю по Снейпу.

– А я – нет! – зло рявкнул Люций. – Сам как-нибудь разберусь! Без караула!

Забытый спорщиками Гилберт предупредительно покашлял и заявил смущённо:  
– Прощения прошу, ваша милость, но караул лучше прямо вокруг кровати поставить, а Скабиора Ступефаем шарахнуть.

– Что?! – Малфой резко обернулся и гневно уставился на хромого егеря.

– Или Инкарцеро спеленать, – упрямо добавил тот, побледнев. – Дикарь – он дикарь и есть. Что в этой черепушке варится, один Мордред ведает.

– Ты что-то знаешь, – нехорошо прищурившись, процедил Люциус.

Хромец испуганно шарахнулся к двери, оступился, припав на покалеченную ногу, но устоял.

Магнус хотел было предложить Гилберту присесть, но наткнулся взглядом на настороженного Боула и промолчал. Что именно эти двое не поделили и отчего норовили вцепиться друг другу в глотки, он допытаться не смог, но старался не сводить их вместе.

Малфою на такие тонкости, понятно, было плевать. Ему вообще на всё было плевать – Люций с самого утра ни о чём, кроме обольщения гадского дикаря, не думал. Он, жмыр гулящий, даже не расспросил Магнуса о переговорах с главами гильдий, хотя тому ужасно хотелось похвастаться своими неожиданными талантами в дипломатии. Подумать только, старые хрычи посулили огромные скидки на свои товары, едва речь зашла о свободных землях.

Но нет! Дракклов Люц был озабочен лишь побегом шлюхи-малефика, а от робких попыток перевести разговор на действительно важные темы отмахивался с возмутительным пренебрежением.

Вот и сейчас, вместо того чтобы заняться делами, Малфой подозрительно уставился на жмущегося к стене Гилберта и неторопливо, напоказ достал из своей дурацкой трости палочку.

– Наедине, милорд, – взмолился Хромец. – Вдруг я, не приведи Мерлин, ляпну чего не того.

– А я бы послушал! – тут же встрял возмущённый Нотт. – Развели тут секреты! В моём же собственном доме…

– Тебе будет неинтересно, – нахально перебил его Люц и повелительно кивнул Гилберту в сторону камина. – Я домой!

– Да хоть в Запретный лес!

Ответом Магнусу был шум взметнувшегося в камине зелёного пламени.

– Прими же в соображение, Санчо, – вдруг нараспев произнёс Бэддок, назидательно воздев указательный палец, – что любовь ни с кем не считается, ни в чём меры не знает, и у нее тот же нрав и обычай, что и у смерти: она столь же властно вторгается в пышные королевские чертоги, как и в убогие хижины пастухов, и когда она всецело овладевает душой, то прежде всего изгоняет из нее страх и стыдливость. (1)

– Ты мне всякий раз это читаешь, когда кто-то из наших начинает чудить, – вздохнул Нотт и уселся в своё любимое кресло. – Написано красиво, не спорю. Делать-то что?

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Бэддок. – Сам разберётся.

– Как бы этот дикарь и впрямь его не грохнул.

– Значит, помрёт счастливым, – угрюмо проворчал Ургхарт и, подумав, добавил: – Мордред с ним. Давайте лучше выпьем!

__________________________________  
(1) Мигель де Сервантес Сааведра «Хитроумный идальго дон Кихот Ламанчский»


	33. Глава 32

_«Никогда не думал, что моё нежелание появляться в Большом зале будет воспринято как демонстрация, но именно так и случилось. Через пару дней после рождественского ужина директор не поленился пройти через камин в нашу гостиную, чтобы вразумить тёмного героя,_ – Гарри покосился на дрыхнувшего в обнимку с его подушкой Малфоя, смиренно вздохнул и закинул руки за голову. – _Давненько я не говорил с уважаемым профессором Дамблдором по душам и напрочь позабыл, как это славно! Беседа длилась всего-то четверть часа, а я уже готов был разреветься или вцепиться в директорскую бороду. Не будь Драко с его фирменными взглядами «Поттер-ты-кретин-захлопнись-немедля», я уже обживался бы в Запретном лесу. Ну или в Лютном переулке»._

Гарри действительно не собирался обедать в Большом зале: не хотел смотреть на довольные морды рыжих. Надо думать, унижение Малфоя они оценили намного дороже, чем какие-то жалкие сто баллов. Тёмный маг Поттер боялся сорваться и публично наговорить всяких гадостей в адрес Уизелов, Лонгботтома и Грейнджер. Особенно Грейнджер. Желание стукнуть её по шее никуда не делось, а это грозило откровенным скандалом.

Само собой, Малфой охотно составил компанию затворнику. Да и не затворничество это было, ведь Драко каждый день исправно вытаскивал Гарри на квиддичное поле, и они гоняли на стареньких «Чистомётах» до полного изнеможения. Будущий целитель Поттер лично убедился в пользе физических упражнений на свежем воздухе: все дурные мысли выдувало морозным ветерком, хотелось смеяться без причины, а по телу разливалась приятная усталость.

Вот и в этот вечер они налетались до одурения, выпросили у Динки тёплого молока с бутербродами и уселись перед камином с книгами. Гарри раскрыл многострадальную «Физиологию» и задремал над ней, а Драко разложил на чайном столике и притащенных из «дамской гостиной» стульях целую кучу толстенных фолиантов, выпустил в воздух стаю зачарованных закладок и принялся составлять какую-то сложную таблицу с именами и датами.

– История магии? – лениво поинтересовался позёвывающий Гарри.

– Угу, – кивнул Хорёк, не отрываясь от пергамента, и обмакнул перо в чернильницу. – Ты глаза открыл бы. Так намного удобнее читать, клянусь.

– Как хочу, так и читаю, – вяло огрызнулся Поттер, перелистывая страничку назад: похоже, пару абзацев он всё-таки проспал.

Камин внезапно вспыхнул зелёным, и в гостиную величественно ступил Альбус Дамблдор собственной персоной. Вернее, почти величественно, потому что пару стульев Хорь поставил у самого камина, и директору пришлось спешно убирать с пути неожиданное препятствие.

– Вингардиум Левиоса! Добрый вечер, мальчики!

– Добрый вечер, профессор, сэр! – невозмутимый Малфой склонил голову в почтительном приветствии, а Гарри всё никак не мог закрыть рот и встать с кресла.

– Вы позволите присоединиться к вашей компании? – Дамблдор лукаво улыбнулся и внимательно посмотрел на ошарашенного героя поверх очков.

– Профессор, сэр, – Драко одним движением палочки убрал со второго кресла книги со свитками. – Прошу вас.

– Ох, спасибо, мистер Малфой, – Дамблдор, покряхтывая, устроился в кресле. – Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Благодарю вас, сэр, – Хорёк мастерски изображал паиньку к вящей зависти растерянного Поттера. – Я чувствую себя превосходно.

– Я справлялся о вашем здоровье у профессора Снейпа. Он заверил меня, что вы с пониманием отнеслись к шалости ваших однокурсников.

– Разумеется, профессор, сэр, – Драко обозначил улыбку, приподняв уголки губ, и стал поразительно похож на своего папеньку; Гарри даже головой тряхнул, избавляясь от наваждения. – Какие пустяки!

– Весьма рад, что недоразумение разрешилось, – покивал директор. – Однако ты, Гарри, всё ещё обижен на своих друзей, я прав?

– Правы, профессор! Абсолютно правы, – заявил Поттер чуть громче и решительнее, чем собирался, и заработал первый предупредительный взгляд от Малфоя. – Не ожидал я от Гермионы, честно.

– Отчего же именно мисс Грейнджер тебя расстроила? – добродушно усмехнулся Дамблдор и выжидательно уставился в упор.

Гарри вновь растерялся и неопределённо пожал плечами. Супергерою Поттеру отчаянно хотелось встать в супергеройскую позу и вдохновенно поведать о том, где он видал своих «друзей» с их непревзойдённым чувством юмора, но за спиной у директора Малфой корчил зверские рожи и изображал зашитый намертво рот.

– Все-таки Гермиона наша, – выдал он наконец. – Магла, в смысле. За Барьером такие штуки считаются подлостью. Да ещё в Рождество!

– Ты считаешь себя маглом, Гарри?

– Я считаю себя порядочным человеком! – вновь разозлился Поттер. – Спросила бы по-хорошему, но нет! Не буду с ней разговаривать, вот!

Дамблдор покачал головой и печально вздохнул:  
– Грустно наблюдать, когда дружба подвергается таким испытаниям. Мисс Уизли выглядит несчастной, а ведь она не обижала мистера Малфоя. К тому же ты выказываешь неуважение к оставшимся в Хогвартсе профессорам, не являясь в Большой зал. Мне это кажется неправильным.

– Хорошо, – мрачно пообещал Гарри, – я буду приходить в Большой зал. Правда, могу проспать завтрак, сэр, простите.

– Прекрасно. Я знал, что ты добрый мальчик, – директор плавно поднялся из кресла, забыв, как подметил тёмный маг Поттер, закряхтеть и поохать.

Сам Гарри тоже нехотя встал, прощаясь, отчего забытая книга упала с его колен на пол.

– Что ты читаешь? – заинтересовался Дамблдор, невербальным заклинанием положив томик на стол. – Магловская книга? Роман?

– Нет, учебник по физиологии, – пояснил некромант Поттер, скопировав «любезную» улыбку Малфоя. – Изучаю устройство человеческого тела.

– Что ж, похвально, – сказал Дамблдор, но у самого камина резко обернулся. – Что же касается праздничных шуток, Гарри, то твои друзья квиты. Мистер Малфой пошутил в Хэллоуин, а мисс Грейнджер – в Рождество. Всегда следует помнить, что твоя шутка рано или поздно к тебе вернётся.

Гарри открыл было рот для ответа, но тут же закрыл: поганец Малфой хлестнул его по руке лёгким жалящим заклятьем.

– До свидания, сэр, – хором попрощались они, и Гарри вновь плюхнулся в кресло.

– Чтоб тебя горгулья сожрала, – в сердцах пожелал он директору и тяжко вздохнул.

 _«Потом Хорёк долго шипел на меня и стучал пальцем по лбу: «Он на целую сотню лет старше нас, идиот! Его даже мой дед опасался и всегда – всегда! – брал в расчёт! Нашёл с кем препираться!» Я и сам понимал, что повёл себя глупо и безрассудно: не с моим даром встревать в разборки с Величайшим светлым магом,_ – Гарри остановил волшебное перо и недовольно посмотрел на захапавшего обе подушки Малфоя.

Стоило встать и забрать с давным-давно необитаемой хорёчьей кровати ещё одну. Однако вылезать из-под тёплого одеяла отчаянно не хотелось: несмотря на ночи в обществе _Грани_ , холод он так и не полюбил.

«Анестезия, не более», – подумал Гарри, вспомнив сегодняшний сон. Во сне, как всегда наполненном лютой стужей и ощущением падения в никуда, некромант Поттер с отстранённым любопытством рассматривал собственное глазное яблоко – ледяное, замёрзшее, довольно жуткое на вид. Вернее, даже не само яблоко, а густую сетку сосудов в нём – _Грань_ намертво зациклилась на устройстве кровеносной системы, словно профессор Биннс на гоблинских восстаниях.

Вокруг кружились звёзды в торжественном беззвучном танце, а потом их заслонила сияющая серебристая фигня, в которой Гарри с изумлением опознал летающую тарелку. Тарелка была не тарелка, а супница: важная, пузатая, с прозрачной крышкой.

«Моего глаза вы не получите, Поттер! Его устройство – тайна!» – с мрачной решительностью заявила серебряная посудина голосом Снейпа и умотала прочь так же стремительно, как и появилась.

Ошеломлённый контактом с инопланетным разумом Гарри подскочил в кровати и зашипел от досады, потому что изо рта у него вырывался пар, а под пологом плавало несколько светящихся фиолетовых шариков. Спящий Малфой недовольно хмурился, беззвучно шевелил губами и зябко кутался в одеяло.

Темпус показал половину третьего ночи, и Гарри, вздохнув, потряс Драко за плечо. Тот проснулся, осмотрелся и заржал фестралом, папин сын:  
– Поттер, лучше бы ты писался в кровать, честное слово!

Потом он, нахально скалясь, вытерпел пару тычков под дых от возмущённого некроса, зевнул, небрежно махнул рукой, и от него повеяло горячим ветерком. Через пять минут под пологом вновь было тепло и уютно.

– Огоньки оставь, красиво, – велел Драко и, уже засыпая, озабоченно добавил: – Надо что-то делать с ночным недержанием, твоё темнейшество.

– Ах ты… Ты… Заморожу когда-нибудь на хрен! – пригрозил Гарри, но гадский Хорь уже дрых. Ещё через минуту наглое создание полезло обниматься, и пришлось пожертвовать подушкой.

Сон упорно не шёл, поэтому Поттер достал волшебный кошель и в свете фиолетовых Люмосов-не-Люмосов принялся за свои неправильные мемуары.

_«В общем, с завтрашнего… нет, с сегодняшнего дня придётся появляться в Большом зале на обедах и ужинах. Мерлин, что за несправедливость! Нормальные люди ждут рождественских каникул, а я второй год подряд считаю дни до их окончания! Хорошо, Драко рядом, а то ревел бы каждую ночь, как в прошлом году. Хотя за «недержание» Хоря надо бы проучить! Ничего, приедет Тео, попрошу его опробовать на Малфое все коронные заклинания потомственного огневика. Надо бы испытать свой дурацкий подарок, может быть, это и не щит вовсе._

_Хрен его знает, как маги зачаровывают вещи. По-моему, процесс должен быть сходен с программированием, но так ли это? Поди знай. Порт-ключ – это заклинание. Пространственные чары, приляпанные к предмету, так сказать. Пространственные чары – это… Будь мой предполагаемый папаша жив, он мне объяснил бы. Или нет. Может, я давно гнил бы, прикопанный в подвале»._

Некромант Поттер вздохнул, с силой потёр лицо и решительно выдернул из малфоевской хватки свою подушку. Драко вскинулся и непонимающе захлопал глазами:  
– Гарри?

– Хорь ты липучий! Я всё-таки куплю тебе плюшевого единорога!

Драко нахмурился в недоумении, а потом ухмыльнулся:  
– Плюшевого Поттера. Я видел такое в Косом. Три галлеона, и интересные сны на всю ночь!

Онемевший было от возмущения Гарри опомнился и принялся охаживать несчастной подушкой злоязыкого гада. Тот закрывался руками и ржал как ненормальный, скотина.

_«Что за жизнь у могущественных магов? Одни проблемы. Дамблдор, похоже, только притворяется крутым – уж очень безмятежная у него морда. Точно, за него Распределяющая шляпа думает. Наденет – победитель Гриндевальда и обидчик малфоевского деда, снимет – Дамблдор._

_Серьёзно, как контролировать себя во сне? Драко смеётся надо мной, а сам по ночам руками машет и бормочет что-то – за снитчем гоняется. Нормально это. Фаза быстрого сна называется._

_Если попросить мою жуткую подружку являться в глубоком сне, то я не буду помнить её посланий. Другого же учителя у меня нет. Правда, я так до конца и не понял, чему Она меня учит. А главное, зачем? Изнанке плевать на мои здешние занятия, я уже сообразил. Буду ли я целителем или заводчиком гиппогрифов, Ей всё равно. Значит, некромантия сама по себе связана с углублённым изучением человеческого организма. Или нет? Догадки, одни лишь догадки. Свихнуться можно._

_Нужно прекращать безделье, вот что. Отдохнул, и будет. В волшебном кошеле лежит скатанный в трубку холст с портретом красавчика Неккера. Ох, и глаза у него сделались, когда я достал перочинный нож: «За что, милорд? Я не сделал вам ничего дурного!» Мне же было не до объяснений: снаружи, под зачарованным проходом, торчал ошарашенный Хорёк, и в любую минуту мог появиться кто-нибудь из взрослых. Алиби-то я себе наскоро сочинил, но привлекать лишнего внимания не хотелось. Поэтому я быстро вырезал холст из рамы, пообещал, что всё будет хорошо, и сунул в кошель. Надо бы вынуть портрет и убедиться, что всё в порядке, но с тех пор я ни на минуту не оставался один._

_Вот, кстати, ещё одна задачка: где повесить портрет, чтобы поговорить без помех? Поневоле позавидуешь Слизерину с его Тайной комнатой!_

***

Обед в Большом зале торжественным не был, и потому Гарри махнул рукой на мантии и отправился в «домашнем»: в джинсах, кроссовках и свитере. Контраст магловской одежды с дорогущей мантией Драко был забавным, и белобрысый поганец тут же устроил представление. Он жалобно кривил губы и всю дорогу сокрушался о своей неразборчивости в знакомствах и об упадке «идей чистокровия». Мистер Деррек, сопровождавший их, ухмылялся и время от времени поддакивал: «За что только кровь проливали? Малфой, ты на гобелене значишься, пока я помалкиваю, чуешь?»

Насколько Гарри успел узнать, у Малфоев родового гобелена не было вот уже почти два века – «Сожгли, Поттер, в Адском пламени, после стольких-то похорон. А двух-трёх человек в роду и без гобелена посчитать можно», – но зато имя Драко было вышито на родовом гобелене Блэков. Правда, он признался, что никогда этой надписи не видел: «Мама дом запечатала. Сказала, живым в склепе делать нечего». Гарри потом долго думал о том, жалко ли ему бескомпромиссных Блэков, и с огорчением понял, что ничуть. Уж очень они были похожи на героев малфоевских сказочек: сбежать от них хотелось, а пожалеть – нет.

В Большой зал Поттер шёл в приподнятом настроении, потому что Снейп с утра заперся в лаборатории и остановить мстительного тёмного мага, надумавшего «помириться» с недогеройским трио, было некому. Директора же, как сказал мистер Деррек, вызвали в Лондон.

– За главную оставил ту психованную профессоршу, – пожаловался он. – С утра в подземельях отсиживаюсь. Ты, герой, чудища больше не слыхал?

– Нет, – мотнул головой Гарри. – Я сразу сказал бы вам. Надеюсь, оно сдохло.

– Боюсь, не с нашим счастьем, – серьёзно сказал Деррек. – Мордред, а я так надеялся, что поводырь не уехал на каникулы!

– Поводырь? – немедленно встрял Хорёк. – Вы всё-таки послушали Гарри!

– Мы послушали Лавгуда, – усмехнулся боевик. – Умный мужик, хоть и чудик. Сейчас мы по воздуховодам лазаем и канализационным тоннелям, тем, что наш герой на карте показал.

– И как?

– Снимаю шляпу, твоё геройство. Следы огромной змеюки – Вуд просто изошёлся на матюки. Но эвакуации пока не будет. Теперь вся надежда на твоего крёстного, Малфой. Если он сумеет раскаменить пацанов…

– Сумеет, – твёрдо сказал Драко. – Как раз по нему задачка.

За обеденным столом все уже были в сборе, и Макгонагалл бросила на слизеринцев и их провожатого неодобрительный взгляд.

Драко пожелал всем приятного аппетита, Гарри же обратился лишь к взрослым, начисто игнорируя притихших грифферов. За столом он придвинулся почти вплотную к Драко и демонстративно следил за каждым куском, оказавшемся у того на тарелке.

– Поттер, – прошипел Малфой тихо, – угомонись! Я себе несварение заработаю!

– Даже не подумаю!

– Чего ты добиваешься?

– Пробуждения знаменитой гриффиндорской совести, – громко ответил Гарри и полюбовался залившимся румянцем Лонгботтомом.

– Она, герой, тем и знаменита, – вздохнув, подыграл Малфой, – что все о ней слышали, но никто не видел. Что-то вроде белого фестрала.

Теперь побагровел Рональд – как Гарри подозревал, от злости.

– Гарри, не сердись, – хором попросили близнецы и скроили умильные морды. – Мы Ронни уже плюх накидали, честное слово. А уж что Джинни этим обалдуям устроила, ты даже не представляешь!

– Себе не забыли накидать? – против воли улыбнулся Гарри, ибо Мордред отсыпал паршивцам обаяния намного больше, чем те заслуживали. – Я злопамятный, парни. В чистокровного папу, наверное.

Братцы оживились и извлекли из-под стола изрядно потрёпанный свиток.

– Пакт, – важно сказали они. – Или даже Статут. Об испытаниях наичудеснейших зелий и наиполезнейших снадобий прославленных мистера Эф Уизли и мистера Джи Уизли. Обязуемся испытывать новые образцы на крысах! Если войдёшь в долю, будем делать копию рецепта тебе.

– Инвестиции – дело серьёзное. Сколько?

Братья переглянулись и выдохнули:  
– Двести! Пока, а там как пойдёт.

Персиваль негодующе фыркнул, но промолчал.

– Сейчас у меня столько нет, – Гарри хотел было призвать свиток к себе, но в последний момент спохватился и протянул руку: – Дайте посмотреть. Ага, нормально. Вот только испытания вы будете проводить в присутствии мадам Помфри, ясно? Летом я добуду двести галлеонов, и они ваши. Идёт?

– Ура! – во весь голос заорали бедовые братцы и загомонили наперебой: – Гарри, ты не пожалеешь! У нас знаешь, сколько идей?! Ух! И ингредиентов можно будет нормальных купить! И сарайчик к дому пристроить, а то папа в свой не пускает. А ещё можно…

– А ещё можно прилично вести себя за столом, – одёрнул их хмурый Перси. – Большое спасибо, Гарри. Я напишу нашему старшему брату Уильяму. Он будет рад, что его непутёвых братьев хоть кто-то сумел вразумить.

При упоминании наследника рода близнецы тут же затихли и даже головы в плечи вжали.

– Как-нибудь сочтёмся, – сухо ответил злопамятный Поттер, не забывший каникулы в Норе и пренебрежительные взгляды префекта Уизли. – Итак, Рональду достались плюхи, Фреду и Джорджу – пакт, а Персивалю – возможность написать длинное и подробное письмо. Кого я позабыл?

– Меня! – заплаканная Джинни гордо вскинула подбородок и выпрямила спину. – Гарри, я приношу извинения за проступок своего брата. И я… я… – голос у неё задрожал и наполнился слезами, но она справилась с собой и продолжила. – Я не могу принять твой подарок. Это будет нечестно.

– Джинни, что ты такое говоришь! – всполошился Гарри, разом позабывший о своих кровожадных планах. Он вскочил, подбежал к Джинни, уселся рядом и взял её за худенькую и бледную руку. – Не плачь, прошу тебя! И подарок я назад ни за что не приму, он твой.

«Ментальное воздействие» будто в чёрную дыру ухнуло: «Как она на ногах держится, бедная?!» Поттер озабоченно мотнул головой, обнял Джинни за плечи и принялся утирать слёзы, шепча что-то ласковое. Ему понадобилось немало сил, чтобы «поправить настроение» самой младшей Уизли и добиться от неё робкой улыбки.

– Ну вот, всё в порядке, – сказал Гарри и натянул рукава свитера на озябшие пальцы; мрачных взглядов Хорька он старался не замечать. – Джинни, ты мой друг, я не могу на тебя сердиться. Кушай хорошо, спать ложись пораньше, а вставай попозже – тебе нужно отдохнуть. А хочешь, полетаем завтра вместе? Мы с Драко будем рады, если ты составишь компанию.

Джинни опять улыбнулась и показала Малфою язык. Тот закатил глаза и негромко застонал:  
– О нет! Поттер, ты хорошо подумал?

– Драко, тебе не стыдно?!

– Ни капли! Ладно, конопатая, так и быть. Чур, не пищать на виражах, трусиха, а то у меня нежный слух.

– Вот как тресну по носу, Хорь, – воинственно вскинулась Джинни, – так и нюх станет нежный! И вообще, помалкивай. Ты расстраиваешь Гарри!

– Всё-всё, не ссорьтесь, – забормотал покрасневший по самую макушку Поттер и поспешил усесться на своё место.

– Так-то лучше, – тихо проворчал Драко и взял его за руку: – Колдовал, придурок?

– Завтра отволоку её к мадам Помфри, – зашептал Гарри ему на ухо. – Уговорю проведать Колина и сдам в Больничное крыло. Драко, там ужас!

– В смысле?

– Вообще сил никаких. Тень, а не девочка! Драко, она же чуть-чуть Блэк! Считай, твоя родня!

– Избави Мерлин! Ладно, целитель Поттер, уговорил – я её здоровую прибью.

Гарри улыбнулся и шутливо толкнул недовольного Драко плечом:  
– Не злись. Ты мой лучший друг, верно?

– Надеюсь, – совсем не по-малфоевски вздохнул Хорёк. – Руки о чашку с какао согрей.

Утомившийся целитель Поттер обрадованно ойкнул и потянулся к большому кофейнику. Каникулы ещё и тем были хороши, что к столу вместе с неизменным тыквенным соком подавали праздничное питьё: какао, имбирно-медовый чай или горячий шоколад.

Гарри от души насыпал сахара и, подумав, плюхнул побольше сливок. Он уже поднёс чашку ко рту, когда непривычно тихая и молчаливая Гермиона наконец решилась выяснить отношения.

– А мне ты ничего не скажешь?

Близнецы смерили её внимательными взглядами, Джинни фыркнула и поджала губы, а Рон угрожающе набычился, стиснул кулаки и подвинулся к подруге.

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Гарри. – Мне уже объяснили, что тайком подливать однокурсникам зелья – это нормально. Даже в Рождество. Лишь одного не пойму: отчего ты решила опоить именно Малфоя? Я, видишь ли, знаю намного больше. Только ничего не расскажу, потому как не твоего ума дело.

– Врёшь небось, – шестой Уизли, как всегда, пёр напролом. – Откуда тебе знать?

– Я герой магической Британии, недоумок. Забыл?

За столом стало тихо. Тёмный маг Поттер был уверен, что взрослые прислушиваются к их разговору, хоть и не подают виду, будто бы погружённые в собственную болтовню. Во всяком случае, мистер Бэддок и мистер Хиллиард совершенно точно наблюдали за происходящим.

– Мистер Поттер, – сухо и неприязненно сказала Маккошка, – не заноситесь. Вам были доверены конфиденциальные сведения, и это не повод для хвастовства.

– Прошу прощения, – кротко улыбнулся Гарри и принялся маленькими глоточками пить свой замечательный напиток. В конце концов, он обещал Дамблдору посещать обеды и ужины, а не мириться с зарвавшейся троицей.

Гермиона, нахмурившись, замолчала, а Рон принялся что-то шептать ей на ухо, то и дело решительно взмахивая рукой. Лонгботтом вновь покраснел и вперился в свою тарелку с какой-то отвратительной на вид размазнёй.

Гарри присмотрелся к печальному Невиллу и толкнул Малфоя в бок.

– Что с Пупсиком? – еле слышно прошептал он. – У него нездоровый вид, и питается он, похоже, помоями. Проспорил близнецам, что ли? Или с желудком что-то?

– У него что-то с мозгами, – Драко ощерился в довольной хорёчьей ухмылке. – Он повёлся на россказни твоей наглой лохматой подружки и морит себя голодом. Хочет стать красивым, идиот!

– Ах, диета! – облегчённо выдохнул Гарри. – Слава Мерлину, а то я уж собрался и его в Больничное крыло тащить. Тогда понятно всё. Хотя на диетах обычно девчонки сидят, а парню надо бы спортом заняться.

– Ну, думает-то за тупицу Пупса девчонка.

– Контроль веса – это правильно.

– Правильно – это поговорить с портретом собственного деда. Наедине.

– И что будет?

– Покойный Николас объяснит внучку, что тот может хоть единорожий помёт жрать, но вырастет из него ещё один Лонгботтом: здоровенный увалень с корявой рожей, с во-от такими кулачищами и с бзиком на растениях категории «Убейся об нас в муках».

– Да? – Гарри скептически посмотрел на «ещё одного Лонгботтома», пытавшегося затолкать в себя гадкую размазню. – Пока не похож.

– Погоди ещё. Сведения верные.

– Расскажешь?

– Не здесь.

Проклятый обед закончился, и Макгонагалл милостивым кивком благословила бойцов на труды по поиску неуловимого чудища, а студентов – на безделье в гостиных. Близнецы сорвались с места, не дождавшись разрешения, и куда-то умотали. Насколько Гарри знал, они постоянно нарушали запрет на прогулки по замку без взрослых, и это сходило им с рук. «Кто кого, – бурчал отчаянно завидовавший Маркус Флинт. – Монстр Уизелов, или Уизелы монстра, а всё людям счастье».

Сам же он выходить из-за стола не торопился, хоть Малфой чуть не подпрыгивал в нетерпении: «Живей, Поттер! Темнеет рано, не успеем полетать!» Ему не хотелось разговаривать с Гермионой, совсем не хотелось.

Однако как Гарри ни тянул время, а упрямая Грейнджер всё-таки дождалась его в коридоре. Оба её приятеля уныло топтались рядом, а сопровождающий – мистер Кут – укоризненно качал головой:   
– Недосуг мне, барышня, ждать. О, Деррек! Проведёшь мелочь в башню? Всё равно тебе делать нехрен.

– Временами я радуюсь, что сову с письмом из Хога папаша приласкал пинком под хвост, – задумчиво произнёс мистер Деррек, глядя вслед аврору. – Надивиться не могу на покрой мозгов у выпускников этой замечательной школы. Как по канализации за чудищем ползать, так сразу Пожиратель вонючий, а вот детишек доверить – запросто. Чего тебе, барышня?

– Вы Пожиратель?! – взвизгнула Гермиона.

– А почему приласкал? – заинтересовался Гарри.

Вопросы они задали одновременно, и Деррек невесело усмехнулся:  
– В сердцах, ясное дело. Денег у нас к тому времени не осталось вовсе, а в прошении Попечительский совет отказал. Пожиратель, мисс, к вашим услугам.

– Но как же…

– А маглы проигравших подчистую вырезают, что ли? Странная ты, барышня. Давайте, детки, вы по дороге потолкуете. Неохота столбом тут стоять.

– Не буду я ни о чём толковать! – вновь разозлился Гарри. – С этой беспринципной… С бесстыжей! Да ни за что! Предательница!

– Гарри… – Гермиона отшатнулась, а Драко предостерегающе подёргал его за рукав.

Поздно. Супергероя Поттера накрыло с головой.

– Предательница и есть! Ты ещё прокляни кого-нибудь за косой взгляд! А что? Тут все так делают! Лицемерка!

– Гарри…

– И этот человек возмущался дикими средневековыми нравами! Гуманизм, Грейнджер! Права человека! Где это всё? Ты же нормальная сюда приехала!

– Но я не хотела ничего плохого! Я думала, Драко знает, где мог укрыться монстр!

– А спросить?!

– Так он и ответил! – Гермиона притопнула ногой; от её виноватого вида вдруг не осталось и следа. – Он же всё время врёт!

Поттер грозно засопел и даже поддёрнул рукава свитера, готовясь объяснить Грейнджер, какая она бессовестная дурища, но вмешался мистер Деррек.

– Точно, странная, – кивнул он сам себе. – Девочка, знай Люциус Малфой о Тайной комнате хоть что-то, уже начертил бы план и пинками гнал нас в это место. У него же здесь единственный наследник учится!

– Драко чистокровный!

– Монстру похрен, поверь. Он людей от сов не отличает, а не то что… – бывший Пожиратель хмыкнул.

Дальнейший путь до подземелий проделали в молчании, но уже перед самой гостиной Драко вдруг попросил:  
– Грейнджер, пару слов наедине. Можно, мистер Деррек?

– Валяй, – Деррек махнул палочкой, вешая на Малфоя «заглушку», и придержал за плечо вскинувшегося Рональда. – Остынь, рыжий! Их дело, пусть поговорят.

Драко с серьёзным и даже чуть печальным лицом что-то сказал Гермионе, и та заметно растерялась. Она покраснела, захлопала глазами, затеребила прядку волос на виске и попыталась ответить, но Малфой вскинул ладони и решительно помотал головой.

– Что ты ей такого наплёл? – вцепился Гарри в Хорька, едва за ними закрылась дверь гостиной.

– Ну… Кое-что, – пожал плечами Драко. – Выгорит – расскажу. Так, Поттер! Одевайся потеплее, и бегом на стадион!

***

Последний раз Нотт чувствовал себя таким же идиотом ровно тридцать пять лет назад, когда сэр Магнус Пламенный, обороняя от полчищ врагов свой замок, нечаянно поджёг завалы старой мебели и тряпья и едва сам не угорел в вонючем чаду.

Тогда из каменной клетушки, наполненной удушливым дымом, его вытащил дедуля Джагсон, потому что доблестный, но не шибко умный рыцарь-маг самостоятельно выбраться не смог. Назло врагам Магнус старательно завалил входную дверь в верхнее помещение башни всякой рухлядью. Спасаясь от дыма, он вышиб доски, закрывавшие бойницу, и от притока воздуха огонь заполыхал с удвоенной силой. Бомбарда отняла последние силёнки: Магнус только и сумел, что выглянуть в эту дракклову бойницу, посмотреть вниз, прийти в ужас от страшной высоты башни и отчаянно заорать, зовя на помощь.

– Большой уже, – укоризненно качал головой дед, смазывая бадьяном его иссечённые розгами спину и задницу. – Через год в Хогвартс идти. Пора бы хоть чуть-чуть головой думать, твоя милость.

В отличие от сурового и вспыльчивого отца, дедуля Джагсон поощрял магнусовы выдумки и охотно участвовал в играх. То они брали штурмом старую, полуразвалившуюся кузню, на время ставшую твердыней гнусного некроса Эммета Красноголового, то пускались в дальнее плаванье на плоту-каравелле и завоевывали все крепости и башни, опрометчиво вставшие у них на пути.

– Мальчишка без того никчёмным уродился, – сердился отец на дедулю. – Что ни день, то новая блажь! А ты ему ещё и потакаешь! Кому я Ковен доверю? Шуту бестолковому?

– Должно быть в парне что-то ещё, кроме огня да полыхания, – кричал дедуля в ответ. – Ты же видишь, какая в нём силища! Чудовище вырастить вздумал? Сам первым и сгоришь, дурак!

Магнус, затаившись, сидел под столом и размышлял о том, что превратиться в огненное чудовище было бы интересно. В дракона! Не навсегда, конечно, только на время. Взлететь под облака, взмахивая громадными кожистыми крыльями, взреветь радостно и гордо, дохнуть огнём с небес и назад – к отцу и дедуле. Пусть знают, что никакой он не шут бестолковый, а смелый и весёлый лорд-дракон.

Увы, покамест будущий дракон лишь влипал во все неприятности и передряги, какие только мог измыслить проклятущий Мордред. До малого совершеннолетия Магнус не убился только чудом: он несколько раз тонул и задыхался, пару раз увязал в болотце, частенько падал с метёл и со стен, хватал случайные проклятия, разбивал фиалы с боевыми зельями, а однажды его до полусмерти зажалили громошершни, ибо мелкий Бэддок где-то вычитал, что самый вкусный мёд – это мёд, добытый в бою. «Какой у шершней, нахрен, мёд! – стонал дедуля в отчаянии. – Для боёвки, горе ты горькое, мёд бывает только в лавке!»

В общем, Магнусу было не привыкать к последствиям собственного героизма, но случай с пожаром накрепко отложился в памяти и заставил-таки шевелить мозгами. Едва не погибнуть от собственного пламени, родного и любимого до последней искорки – это был венец дурости.

Уже будучи взрослым, Нотт нарадоваться не мог на рассудительность собственного сына: «Элли, милая моя, расстаралась! Какой же он умница!» Дедуля же качал головой и вздыхал: «Что у тебя от сердца, то у Тео от головы. Опасно это, внучок. Не вздумай рано помирать, твоему сыну ещё долго пригляд будет нужен».

Годы шли, Магнус поневоле умнел и набирался хитрости, да только временами он вновь чувствовал себя нашкодившим десятилеткой со следами розог на заднице.

Вот как, например, сейчас.

– Внучок, зажри тебя мантикора! – по-старушечьи всплеснул руками дедуля Джагсон. – Какая у Малфоя, нахрен, любовь? Он и слово-то такое, поди, только в книжках видел! Для Люци любовь – это просто буквы, не более.

– Сына он любит, – упрямо возразил Магнус и вздохнул. В пересказе малфоевская рождественская эпопея выглядела сущим издевательством над здравым смыслом.

– Себя он любит в сыне, – буркнул дед, кряхтя, сполз с кресла и зашаркал к буфету. – Тут у меня вроде пироги с яблоками были. Погоди, чай поставлю.

– Да я сам, дедуля! – всполошился Магнус. – Сиди, отдыхай!

– Отдохнёшь с тобой! – фыркнул дедуля. – Только соберёшься помирать, уж и руки на груди правильно сложишь, так ты снова встрянешь куда-нибудь! Не будет мне покоя никогда! И в гробу изверчусь, видно, волчком.

Магнус засмеялся и усадил деда за стол.

– Люц умеет любить, я чувствую, – сказал он. – Я почему помогать кинулся? Человеком он краше, чем мороженым аспидом.

– Может, и умеет, – нехотя согласился дедуля. – Раз уж чуешь. Да только к чуйке, внучок, мозги прилагать надобно! Привык, лодырь, на других думы перекладывать! То Паркинсон, то Бэддок, то Ургхарт, то Люци… А сам? Сам-то когда начнёшь?

– Ладно, дед! – махнул рукой Магнус. – Сдаюсь! Где я опять налажал?

– Да пока нигде, слава Мерлину. Успокоился зря. Никакая это не любовь. Твой новый дружок опять что-то удумал, а тебе голову заморочил.

– Голым пацаном?

– Это же Малфой, внучок. Видать, непростой пацан ему встретился и для чего-то понадобился. Да ещё втайне от тебя. Вот и думай.

– Ну, малефик. Похоже, сильный. Ургхарт говорит, смазливый. Хитрый, раз уйти сумел.

– Не сумел. Отпустил его Малфой.

– Отпустил?

– Балбес ты, внучок. Маг в сорок восьмом колене сидит и ждёт, когда его из ванной вызволят? Ха! Уж Бомбарды у Малфоя никак не хуже ургхартовых выходят. Давал парню время уйти, пока вы вокруг прыгали. Изображал принцессу в беде, суету наводил, чтобы у вас, обалдуев, времени подумать не было.

Магнус сконфуженно вздохнул. В дедовом варианте дело смотрелось совсем по-другому. Дракклов сын Малфой проснулся, проглотил антидот, присмотрелся к парню в своей постели и… И, надо полагать, что-то замыслил.

Соображали Малфои необычайно быстро – хоть младший, хоть старший. За то время, пока Нотт чесал в затылке, приступая к тяжкому процессу сопоставления фактов, Люц успел бы соорудить шесть банковских афер и два заговора против министерства.

Придумал что-то, но никак не влюбился: в этом дедуля был совершенно прав. Душевные движения давались Малфоям намного труднее умственных. Люц полгода учился непринуждённо улыбаться в присутствии Нотта, а кое-как доверять начал лишь совсем недавно.

«Именно, что кое-как, – подумал Нотт, вновь вздохнул и внезапно обиделся. – А не поговорить ли мне с приятелем Люци по душам? Зажать его в углу и тряхнуть за грудки, павлина хитрожопого! Гад такой, испоганил мне Рождество!»

***

Назавтра никакой зимней прогулки на мётлах не получилось: у выхода из замка бледная и вялая Уизлетта коротко застонала, схватилась за виски и стала медленно оседать на пол. Когда папаша Деррек ловко подхватил её Мобиликорпусом, она уже была без сознания.

– В Больничное крыло! – резко скомандовал Гарри, сбросил тяжёлую зимнюю мантию и бегом рванул по вмиг остановившимся лестницам, перепрыгивая через две ступени. Деррек, не переча, побежал следом и со сноровкой бывалого колдомедика потащил за собой тело рыжей. «Интересно, скольких он вот так из боя вытащил?» – подумалось вдруг Драко Малфою, а Драко Блэк свирепо зарычал и велел перебирать ногами.

Пришлось припустить следом. Ни одну из половин его неординарной личности не волновало здоровье рыжей, но вскрывать чары дверей Больничного крыла Драко так и не научился, а без Поттера туда могли не пустить. Гадай потом, заходясь от ревности и злости, а не целовал ли Гарри дракклову деву в хладные уста.

Мадам Помфри встретила их компанию у дверей; Драко так и знал, что в коридоре наверняка имеются оповещающие чары.

– Ох, бедная девочка! – медиведьма не стала тратить время на обустройство пациентки в кровати, а велела Дерреку взять её на руки и принялась накладывать диагностические чары. – Истощение, очень сильное, но... Ничего не пойму! Дар шалит, что ли?

– Нужно в Мунго, мадам Помфри, – сказал Гарри, кусая губы.

– Знаю, милый, – слабо улыбнулась она. – Спасибо, господа, дальше я справлюсь сама.

Явно разочарованный Поттер издал грустный вздох, но послушно направился к выходу.

– На поле? – с надеждой спросил Драко, а злющий Блэк криво ухмыльнулся: «Ага, как же! Сейчас пойдём соболезновать родичам этой припадочной, напади на них парша!»

Как в воду глядел, прорицатель хренов.

Гарри потащил их с Дерреком ко входу в грифиндорскую башню. Дверь в гостиную была якобы замаскирована громадным портретом толстой тётки в псевдогреческом хитоне, подозрительно смахивавшем на ночную рубаху. Толстуха, завидев Поттера, поспешно плюхнулась на садовую скамейку в чахлых кустах то ли лавра, то ли мирта и сделала вид, будто уснула. Для достоверности она надвинула на глаза лавровый же венок, сложила руки на внушительном пузе и старательно засопела.

– Извините, мадам, но мне необходимо на пару минут попасть в гостиную вашего факультета, – вежливо сказал Гарри.

– Увы, милорд, – с вселенской скорбью в голосе ответила толстуха, не торопясь поправлять венок. – Моя миссия, видите ли… – она крепко зажмурилась и решительно выдохнула: – Вам нельзя в чужую гостиную!

– Совсем-совсем нельзя? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Поттер, а Драко предупреждающе ткнул его в бок: не хватало только спалиться перед Дерреком, да ещё по такому дурацкому поводу.

Полная Дама задрожала всем телом – занятное зрелище, кстати! – и душераздирающе всхлипнула. А потом внезапно подскочила со скамейки и заорала исступлённо, сверкая глазками из-под сбитого набекрень венка:  
– Нет! Нет! Нельзя! Лучше смерть! Смерть! Смерть, я иду к тебе!

Поттер отшатнулся и в изумлении захлопал глазами.

– Ох, и суровые мамки в этом бардаке! – восхитился Деррек-старший и добавил, подумав: – Живая круче. Пойдём, твоё геройство, доложимся по правилам. Кабинет лютой профессорши неподалёку.

Маккошка, как и ожидалось, была не рада видеть их компанию. Однако терпения выслушать обстоятельный доклад целителя Поттера ей хватило.

– Джинни нужно отправить в Мунго, мэм, – хмурясь, подытожил Гарри. – Одно за одним: потрясение от несчастья с Колином, частые простуды, да ещё проблемы с даром, похоже. Я знаю, недавно был консилиум, но его результаты, разумеется, остались для меня тайной. Да только мне кажется…

– Мне тоже так кажется, мистер Поттер, – согласно качнула головой Макгонагалл. – Сегодня же подпишу необходимые бумаги.

– Не сочтите за грубость, – осторожно проговорил Гарри и весь подобрался, будто перед дуэлью, – но я хотел просить вас срочно уведомить родителей Джинни.

– Мистер и миссис Уизли отправились в Египет, в гости к своему старшему сыну. Визит частный, поэтому связи с ними не будет ещё дней десять, – «лютая профессорша» призвала чернильницу с пером и метнула в сторону Деррека с Малфоем взгляд бывалого аврора: цепкий и подозрительный. – До их прибытия домой именно я отвечаю за девочку. Однако ты прав, Гарри, – голос у Маккошки внезапно смягчился. – Очень плохо, что с Джинни в такое тяжёлое время рядом не будет матери. К сожалению, не всё можно рассказать братьям.

«Шестеро братьев! – с отчётливой завистью в голосе ляпнул придурочный Блэк. – Родных братьев, смею заметить. Уж я нашёл бы, кому довериться. Чокнутая, как есть чокнутая!»

Гарри облегчённо выдохнул и виновато улыбнулся:  
– Простите, профессор, за плохие мысли. Я знаю, вы не терпите проявлений слабости, но Джинни… Для неё это чересчур. Для меня тоже. Колин и Джинни – мои друзья, понимаете?

Маккошка заметно растерялась, у неё даже рука с пером дрогнула.

– Я рада, – сказала она, помолчав, – что у тебя наконец появились настоящие друзья, Гарри.

***

– Кто извинился? Хорь?! – Рональд громко цокнул и закатил глаза под лоб. – Ага, как же! Три раза подряд и тыщу галлеонов отжалел для этой… Как бишь её… Ажиотации!

– Адаптации, – вздохнул Невилл и, проверяя сам себя, заглянул в изрядно пополнившийся с прошлого года блокнотик с мудрёными магловскими словечками. – Точно, адаптация. Глагол – адаптироваться. Означает процесс приспособления организма к новым условиям жизни. Привыкание, если по-человечески. При чем здесь тысяча галлеонов?

– Дай мне тысячу галлеонов, Лонгботтом, – проворчал рыжий, – и я к любой жизни привыкну тотчас же, хоть посреди Запретного леса.

Невилл подумал и вновь вздохнул:  
– В Запретном лесу не нужны галлеоны, а Гермиона к любой жизни приспособится даром, потому что умная и организованная. Но с Малфоем ей не тягаться, точно.

– Это почему же? – тотчас же возмутилась подруга, до того с мечтательным видом смотревшая на огонь в камине. – Я успеваю лучше Драко по всем предметам, исключая зельеварение! Но практика показала, что в последнем случае дело лишь в предвзятости профессора Снейпа, а вовсе не в моих знаниях.

– Дра-а-ко, – издевательски протянул Рон. – Слышал, друг? Мерзкая хорёчья морда у нас теперь «Дра-а-ко». Вот потому, Грейнджер, и не тягаться. Не в книжках дело, пойми. Этот гад тебе вновь что-то напел, а ты взяла и поверила.

– Ничего он мне не напел, – порозовела Гермиона. – Он, наверное, впервые в жизни правду сказал. Очень неприятную, между прочим.

– То-то ты вторые сутки в облаках витаешь, – буркнул Рон и обратился к Невиллу: – Бесполезно, друг. Девчонка, что с неё взять! Богатый белобрысый хмырь шаркнул ножкой, и всё – прощайте, друзья! То Джин молчит-молчит, а потом в больницу с магическим истощением попадает, то вот Гермиона теперь.

– Что я теперь? – разозлилась Грейнджер. – Договаривай!

– Ты истощением не отделаешься, – мрачно зыркнул на неё Рональд. – Тебя эта компашка просто прикончит.

– Что ты такое говоришь? – испугался Невилл. – Ты думаешь, это они Джинни отправили в Мунго?

Рональд страдальчески замычал и в досаде запустил обе руки в волосы.

– Скоро башка лопнет! – сказал он горько. – Из меня мыслитель сам знаешь какой, да только дело это непростое. Я мелкую сразу насчёт Поттера предупредил. Мол, герой у нас теперь слизняк, и в дружках у него дети Пожирателей. А она мне: «Ну и что, зато он добрый и красивый!» Красивый, блин! А, Пупсик? Красивый?

Невилл зарделся и опустил глаза. Умом он понимал, что красота и доброта не одно и то же, но перестать пялиться на Поттера не мог.

– Боюсь, Гермиона, что не одна ты интересные зелья варить умеешь, – продолжил меж тем Уизли. – Кто из гриффиндорцев за Поттером хвостом ходил и в рот заглядывал? Криви и моя сестра. Оба теперь полумёртвые. Колина чудовище окаменило, а Джинни чистокровная, её монстром не возьмёшь: опаивать пришлось. Так-то, народ. Хорь и его прихвостни ни за что не позволят Поттеру с нормальными магами подружиться. А теперь и ты туда же! «Ах, Гарри не виноват! Ой, его оклеветали! Ах, Драко сказал правду!» Да скажи Хорёк правду, его разорвало бы на части! Это же Малфой!

– Трус! – крикнула Гермиона и вскочила с кресла. – Значит, нужно бросить Гарри один на один с его проблемами? Хорошо дружить с героем из газеты, да? Чтоб профессор Дамблдор хвалил, а слизеринцы держались подальше. Зачем нам недоверчивый и упрямый мальчик, который в каждом встречном силится разглядеть что-то хорошее, верно, Рональд Уизли?

– Да, трус! – Рон тоже встал и одарил Гермиону угрюмым взглядом исподлобья. – Легко храбриться, когда твои близкие в безопасности. А я трус. Я как представлю, что одну вредную заучку подловят где-нибудь в коридоре и покалечат ни за кнат, сразу начинаю бояться. Ясно тебе?

Невилл захлопал глазами, а потом заулыбался. Вот оно что!

– Не ссорьтесь, – сказал он и взял обоих за руки. – Не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

Немного позже, когда Рон и Гермиона немного успокоились и вновь вернулись к обсуждению провала затеи с зельем правды, Невилл не выдержал и спросил:  
– И всё-таки, что тебе сказал Хорёк?

– Правду, – ответила Гермиона, поколебавшись, и смущённо потупила глаза. – Он сказал: «Пойми, Грейнджер, как бы я к тебе ни относился, мы всегда будем по разные стороны. Наш мир устроен совсем по-другому, и не нам с тобой его менять».

Парни озабоченно переглянулись, и Рон бессильно выдохнул:  
– Вот же…

– Он не соврал, Рональд, согласись!

Рон скрипнул зубами и хотел что-то сказать, но Невилл схватил его за руку и покачал головой.

– Наверное, твоё зелье всё-таки подействовало, – неуклюже пошутил он, чувствуя, как из глубины души поднимается вязкая волна холодного бешенства. – Мордред с ним, Гермиона, забудь.


	34. Глава 33

_«Обиженный Хорёк – самое забавное и одновременно самое утомительное существо на свете! Я не смог удержаться от смеха, когда насупленный Малфой выскочил из кабинета Макгонагалл и прямо в коридоре принялся вещать, что он станет следующим Тёмным лордом и изведёт факультет отважных до последнего первачка, а Шляпу доверху набьёт камнями разрушенной гриффиндорской башни и утопит в выгребной яме. «Настоящие друзья, Поттер? – шипел он и тряс меня за плечи. – Эти два мелких уродца? Убью обоих!»_

_Мистер Деррек вытаращил глаза и присвистнул, а я наконец отсмеялся и крепко обнял злобно сопевшего Хоря. «Угомонись, Дракон, – сказал я и заглянул ему в глаза. – Ты мне как брат. А друзей у меня будет много, смирись. Я ни с кем враждовать не собираюсь»._

_Думаете, помогло? Ничуть! До самого конца каникул Малфой фыркал, шипел, ныл, угрожал, язвил и насмешничал, укоряя меня в дурных знакомствах. Мерлин великий, он ревновал! Я веселился целых два часа, пока до меня не дошло. Хорь ревновал! Напоказ и по-глупому, как в маминых сериалах показывали._

_Ужас какой!_

_Вечером в душевой я долго пялился на себя и жалел, что пошёл не в папу Джеймса. Забини как-то сказал, что настоящее проклятие Малфоев – это тщеславие. Им непременно нужно заграбастать всё самое красивое и редкое, а оттого они вечно влипают в неприятности. Моя дурацкая морда отпетого Блэка в сочетании с проклятым даром… В общем, Драко нужно было чем-то отвлечь. Срочно!_

***

– «Удовлетворительно» и минус пять баллов, мисс Грейнджер! – почти пропел гадина Снейп, а у Гермионы глаза налились слезами. – Вы не старались! Я совершенно точно знаю, что вы способны на большее!

Дура Браун злорадно хихикнула, а Невилл сочувственно погладил подругу по руке. Мало того, что Снейп наградил умницу Грейнджер безнадёжным напарником, так ещё и насмехался теперь каждую пару, урод. Мол, у вас выявился очевидный талант к зельеварению, мисс Грейнджер, и отныне спрос будет втрое больше.

Бедная Гермиона извелась. Она поселилась в библиотеке и писала многомильные эссе, но носатый злыдень с самого Рождества не поставил ей ни одного «Выше ожидаемого», не говоря уж о «Превосходно».

Однажды Невилл не выдержал и пошёл жаловаться декану Макгонагалл. Та сухо велела следить за собственной успеваемостью, которая тоже далека от идеальной, но со своим драккловым коллегой наверняка переговорила. Во всяком случае, всю следующую неделю оба декана бросали друг на друга презрительные взгляды, а профессор Дамблдор укоризненно вздыхал, морщился и потирал висок.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – стонала Гермиона. – Будет только хуже!

– Куда уж хуже-то? – бурчал Рон. – Не хнычь, Грейнджер, зато ты теперь хоть Феликс Фелицис в заварочном чайнике сварганишь. Дело нужное, терпи.

Начало триместра никому не принесло радости. Через пару недель после каникул Джиневру Уизли выписали из Мунго, но колдовать на уроках ей запретили.

– Ведь обещала быть сильной ведьмой! – сокрушался Рон и, глядя на тихую и поникшую сестру, в ярости стискивал кулаки. – Узнаю, кто её опоил или проклял, убью!

– Лучше мы его превратим в крысу, – мрачно сулили близнецы. – О-очень живучую! Кстати, Рон! В замке не осталось крыс! Наверное, чудовища испугались и сбежали. Отдай нам Коросту! Ей всё равно скоро помирать, а у нас проект вот-вот накроется!

– Помогай Годрик, да вы одержимые! – сердился Рональд. – Короста заслужила смерть от старости, отцепитесь уже!

Кого именно крысы испугались, оставалось неясным: неведомого окаменяющего монстра так и не обнаружили. Угрюмые бойцы раз за разом прочёсывали замок, а префект Уизли сообщил, что Глава аврората мистер Скримджер своим особым распоряжением велел им продолжать «каникулы в Хогвартсе».

– Отпуска-то они ещё до Рождества выбрали, – Персиваль, важничая, задирал подбородок и ронял слова неторопливо и размеренно. – Отец написал, что в Министерстве очень встревожены и даже… – он понизил голос, настороженно огляделся и продолжил: – Поговаривают даже, что будут расследовать деятельность директора. Папа велел нам вести себя дисциплинированно и не подводить профессора Дамблдора. Все слышали?

Близнецы недовольно кривились и неохотно кивали, а Рон бурчал себе под нос ругательства и грозился удавить Хорька: «Это всё его папаша с интригами, точно вам говорю!»

– А Драко здесь при чём? – возмущалась Гермиона.

– При всём! Дела плохи? Значит, рядом проходил кто-то из Малфоев!

– Балбес ты, Уизли!

– Ой, Грейнджер, кто бы говорил!

Рон и Гермиона всё время переругивались, даже на отработках в теплицах. Отработки их неразлучной троице назначила профессор Спраут, и Невилл густо краснел всякий раз, когда вспоминал о разговоре в кабинете декана Хаффлпаффа. 

По итогам беседы он уяснил, что имеет не только редкий по силе дар в гербологии, но и обширное поражение головного мозга. Последнее мадам Спраут грозилась вылечить за три недели двухчасовых отработок:  
– Компост и драконий навоз, мистер Лонгботтом, творят чудеса!

Профессор знала, что говорила. Тяжёлая работа на свежем – чересчур свежем! – воздухе замечательно прочищала мозги. Ворочая мешки с готовым грунтом для рассады или толкая по непролазной грязи садовую тачку, Невилл непривычно много думал, и думы были сплошь невесёлыми. Например, о том, какого же они сваляли дурака, не разведав ситуацию как следует.

Для начала стоило расспросить мистера Кута. Во-первых, он был другом папы: «Мы с твоим отцом в Академии были лучшими на курсе!» Во-вторых, мистер Кут намного больше и охотнее общался с учениками, чем прочие бойцы. «Не иначе сам в профессора собрался», – подтрунивали над ним остальные, а тот лишь смущённо отмахивался.

Бойцы наверняка знали, за каким именно монстром они охотятся. В бывалых авроров, действующих наобум, совершенно не верилось. Значит, тайна чудища Хогвартса была тайной лишь для студентов.

«Нас не распустили по домам, – под монотонные ругательства Рона, волочившего неподъёмную никакой Левиосой глиняную кадку, думалось особенно хорошо. – Отсюда вывод: ситуация под контролем, и никакой смертельной опасности нет. Монстра не могут поймать, потому что ещё не нашли логова. Найдут – тут же убьют, дело ясное».

Насчёт отсутствия угрозы жизни, кстати, можно было справиться у Рональда. После истории с летучим автомобилем Рон рассказал об уникальном семейном артефакте: «Папа сделал, а бабка Цедрелла помогала! На эти часы ещё два десятка стрелок можно поставить – и нипочём не соврут!» Судя по письмам, старшие Уизли беспокоились лишь о Джинни, ведь именно её стрелка то и дело замирала на отметке «Смертельная опасность».

Было над чем поразмыслить, но проворные и деятельные друзья времени на раздумья не давали. Не люди, а «Нимбусы»! Соображать же в спешке Невилл не умел, а оттого получалось, что получалось.

Теперь он клял собственную бесхребетность и обещал сам себе, что впредь с места не сдвинется, пока тщательнейшим образом всё не обмозгует.

С героем Поттером тоже получилось неловко. Колдовские зелёные глаза заморочили Невиллу голову, и он совсем позабыл, насколько Гарри умён и как непринуждённо общается со взрослыми. Разумеется, тот прекрасно знал, что за монстр объявился в древнем замке. Достаточно было вспомнить историю с Пророчеством, которую Невилл тоже вообразил великой-превеликой тайной и ожидаемо сел в лужу со своими откровениями.

«Зазнался ты, Избранный, – корил себя он. – Тебе только предстоит стать героем, а Поттер уже герой. Его сам Скримджер опекает, да и слухи о контракте с Ковеном на его охрану, видно, совсем не слухи. Старший Деррек ходит следом за Гарри, а не за собственными детьми».

Честно сказать, тесное общение Гарри с бывшими Пожирателями и их отпрысками по-прежнему расстраивало Невилла едва не до слёз. И хотя некоторые из старшекурсников-гриффиндорцев одобрительно кивали, завидев, как Флинт или Ургхарт за шкирку тащат сонного героя на завтрак – «Кончилась война, прав папа!» – Лонгботтом стискивал кулаки и мечтал искромсать проклятую Шляпу садовыми ножницами. Распредели эта говорящая рухлядь Поттера на Гриффиндор, всё было бы иначе.

«А ещё, – эта мысль вгоняла Невилла в жаркое стыдное оцепенение, он гнал её из головы, но та вновь лезла поверх прочих, – а ещё Гарри ночевал бы в нашей спальне!»

***

– Итак, мистер Нотт, приступайте!

Гарри сочувственно вздохнул и послал бедолаге Тео ободряющий взгляд. Настырная Маккошка четверть часа выцарапывала из бедняги формулу преобразования кроликов в меховые тапочки, а тот стоял дурак дураком и угрюмо бурчал:   
– Какая ещё формула? Мясо – съесть, а шкурки отдать скорняку, и вся недолга!

– Это был бы прекрасный ответ, – Макгонагалл поджимала губы и хмурилась, – случись у нас занятия по магловедению. Но сейчас мы находимся на уроке трансфигурации, а потому будьте добры отвечать по существу!

По существу сказать было нечего, потому что Нотт и Гойл до самого отбоя торчали в фехтовальном зале, пытаясь если не свалить, то хотя бы утомить Флинта. Марк же только посмеивался и раз за разом отправлял незадачливых агрессоров на пол, а Гарри сидел на скамейке и люто завидовал всем троим: «У меня никогда так не получится!»

В общем, к занятиям Тео не подготовился. Он топтался у доски, злой и несчастный, и с помощью профессорских замечаний и подсказок Малфоя кое-как выдал дракклову формулу.

На этом его мытарства не закончились: Макгонагалл велела приступать к практическому заданию. Нотт и подопытный кролик одинаково обречённо уставились друг другу в глаза, и Гарри не выдержал:  
– Профессор Макгонагалл, пожалуйста, пожалейте животное!

– Которое? – фыркнул Драко, и все девчонки разом захихикали.

– Мистер Поттер, – тяжко вздохнула Маккошка, – вы закончили эссе?

Гарри ойкнул, замотал головой и склонился над пергаментом.

– Мне тоже кролика жальче, чем Нотта, – покраснев, прошептала его соседка по парте Сьюзи Боунс. – Бедненький!

Гарри недоверчиво покосился на неё. Со дня окаменения Финч-Флетчли из хаффлпаффцев с ним разговаривали лишь Седрик Диггори и ребята из квиддичной команды. «Мётлы им дороже человека!» – заявила как-то Ханна Эббот и тут же нарвалась на полную яда речь Хорька о хороших мётлах и никчёмных людях.

– Ты это мне? – уточнил Поттер шёпотом.

Боунс робко улыбнулась, показав ямочки на пухленьких щёчках, и закивала.

– Тео – отличный парень, – сказал Гарри хмуро, – и стоит целого стада кроликов. Он мой друг, Боунс, если ты не заметила.

Сьюзи перестала улыбаться и, помолчав, обронила:  
– Заметила. Они пользуются твоей добротой, Гарри.

– Я тоже пользуюсь их добротой, – спокойствие в голосе далось нелегко, – ко взаимному удовольствию.

– Да, но друзья твоих родителей…

– Бросили меня у маглов. А их дети после Распределения шарахались от меня как от чумного. Иди к чертям, Боунс, у меня эссе не дописано.

Сьюзан тихонько всхлипнула от обиды, но Гарри заставил себя не смотреть в её сторону. Наверное, не стоило быть таким грубым, но сил терпеть нотации уже не оставалось. Почему каждый встречный считал своим долгом объяснить ему, как и с кем он должен дружить?

Пока Гарри наживал себе очередного врага, Нотт и кролик отмучились. Кролика Макгонагал милосердно расколдовала из криво сшитого гигантского тапочка, а Теодора отправила на место, лишив змеиный факультет десяти баллов.

– Убью, Хорь! – обессиленно выдохнул Нотт, со стоном плюхнулся на стул и ткнул Драко кулаком в спину.

– Я-то при чём? – шёпотом возмутился Малфой. – Неуч!

– Ты всегда при чём! – убеждённо заявил Тео. – Зараза белобрысая!

Гарри улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурился: его бесили медлительность и неаккуратность обычных перьев. Угловатые, сильно заваленные вправо буквы собственного почерка тоже раздражали, поскольку смотрелись неряшливо по сравнению с ровными рядами строчек, идеально выписанных Прытко пишущим пером. Понятно, что пользуясь артефактом, никогда не научишься писать «по-человечески», но всё равно бесит! Гарри окинул недовольным взглядом чернильницу, песочницу и перочинный ножик и задумался над тем, почему маги не пользовались стальными перьями и не догадались «зарядить» их чернилами.

«Наверняка ведь видели авторучки у маглов! – сердито думал он. – Хотя Драко вроде говорил, что сталь плохо поддаётся чарам. Ну так и это перо обыкновенное, без капли магии. Или гуси здесь волшебные? Нужно будет расспросить профессора Флитвика».

Затем мысли предсказуемо перескочили на магловские легенды о «хладном железе» и обычай вешать старые подковы над входными дверями. Занятно, но железные вещи в магическом мире и впрямь редко зачаровывали. У Теодора, например, имелся охотничий нож. Тоже немагический, хоть и очень острый. Интересно, а паровоз Хогвартс-экспресса – это артефакт или самый обычный локомотив, угнанный из магловского депо?

Гарри представил себе операцию по угону паровоза – авроров в багряных мантиях, злых, уставших обливиаторов и огромную толпу сыплющих проклятиями магов, вручную заталкивающих громадную железную махину в колонну между девятой и десятой платформами, – и захихикал.

– Что смешного вы нашли в моей лекции, мистер Поттер? – суровый голос Маккошки над ухом заставил подпрыгнуть на месте и сделать огромную кляксу на несчастном эссе.

– Да твою ж Моргану! – взвыл Гарри, но тут же опомнился: – Прошу прощения, профессор Макгонагалл, мэм! Я нечаянно! – он виновато захлопал глазами, состроил жалобную физиономию и кротко пролепетал: – Я задумался о сути второго принципиального исключения Гампа, простите!

Ха! Прошлогоднего тролля проще было разжалобить! Профессор Макгонагалл непримиримо поджала губы, лёгким взмахом палочки переместила незаконченное, залитое чернилами эссе на свой стол и объявила, что факультет Слизерин лишается пяти баллов.

Гарри беззвучно выругался, припомнив как дракклов Лафингтон орал после прошлого урока трансфигурации: «Сколько-сколько?! Что вы с Маккошкой делали, придурки? За хвост её по классу таскали?!»

– Влетит от префектов? – сочувствие Сьюзан, похоже, было искренним, но Гарри чересчур разозлился, чтобы воспользоваться оказией и помириться с любимой племянницей мадам заместителя министра.

– Не твоё дело! – прошипел он и отодвинулся на самый край скамьи. – Оставь меня в покое наконец!

– Прости, – потерянным голосом сказала Боунс и вновь всхлипнула.

Тёмный маг Поттер лишь дёрнул плечом и фыркнул по-хорёчьи. Ему живо представились Ургхарт с палочкой наперевес: «А ну-ка в позицию, мелочь! Будем учиться терпению, смирению и умению помалкивать!» – и последующая трёпка за снятые баллы.

«Тварь полосатая, а не Маккошка! – ругнулся Гарри и привычно проверил блокировку браслета с черепами. – Опять из-за неё синяки полночи сводить!»

***  
Висок мерзко ныл той самой болью, что не унималась никакими зельями и превращала жизнь в существование. Не радовали ни тепло камина, ни аромат превосходного индийского чая, ни сладость медленно таявшего во рту леденца – ничего. А уж обличительные нотки в голосе любимой ученицы и вовсе вгоняли в тоску. Очень хотелось уйти к себе в спальню, задёрнуть плотные шторы на окнах и по-детски, с разбегу плюхнуться в кровать. Там, под одеялом, настырная боль наверняка притихнет и задремлет, заставляя путать безрадостную явь с зыбкими тревожными сновидениями.

«Старость, – поморщившись, Дамблдор в сотый раз потёр висок, – всё-таки это старость. Раньше неприятности заставляли меня собраться с мыслями, укрепляли мой дух и бодрили, как огонь саламандру. Ныне же больше всего хочется покоя. Уйду на пенсию и стану разводить… – он на миг задумался и мысленно махнул рукой, – что-нибудь. Розы! Или Дремоносные бобы, неважно. Главное, чтобы оно вело себя смирно и не умело разговаривать».

– Их поведение возмутительно! – Минерва даже рукой по столу пристукнула, хотя ранее за ней никогда не замечалось экспрессивных жестов. – Снятие баллов и назначение отработок не помогает!

– Воистину, уважаемые коллеги! Не могу не согласиться, – отозвался Северус. Негодник прекрасно знал цену своему голосу и старался вовсю: казалось, изо рта у него капал сладкий яд. – Предлагаю исправить давнее упущение и вновь узаконить субботние порки. Филиус? Помона?

– Я – за! – отозвалась мадам Спраут мрачно. – Пойду, пожалуй, высажу вдоль озера несколько кустов ивняка.

– Орешник лучше, – не согласился Снейп. – Прутья у него жёстче.

– Что за дикость?! – возмутилась Макгонагалл. – Они же дети!

– Вы уж определитесь, Минерва, дети или дисциплина, – Северус подпустил в голос вкрадчивости, и Дамблдор невольно улыбнулся: наверное, именно таким тоном бывалые инквизиторы уговаривали красивых ведьмочек сознаться в шашнях с дьяволом.

– С каких пор эти понятия перестали совмещаться?

– Мир, коллеги, мир! – Флитвик как всегда сумел вмешаться вовремя. – Дисциплинированные дети вовсе не миф, но, увы, не в нашей ситуации. Студенты устали, Минерва. Они целый месяц почти безвылазно провели запертыми в гостиных, это не всякому взрослому посильно. На исходе трудная, тревожная зима, по замку бродят нелепые слухи, налицо общая нервозность – удивительно, что Хогвартс ещё цел. Счастье, что наши старшие курсы ведут себя безупречно и замечательно присматривают за младшими.

– А вы знаете о вечеринках в ванной старост? – Макгонагалл гневно раздула ноздри. – Позавчера я разогнала группу студентов и сняла по двадцать баллов с каждого. Бутылки из-под виски и запах табака – безобразие! Они пили и курили обнажёнными! Даже девочки!

– Да, мы знаем об этих вечеринках, – усмехнулся Северус.

– Вот как?!

– Зато наутро нам помогают слегка заспанные, но разумные и вежливые молодые люди, – Помона с силой откинулась на спинку жалобно затрещавшего стула. – Дело молодое, Минерва, не верещи.

Дамблдор отнял пальцы от нывшего виска и всплеснул руками:  
– Мерлина ради, Помона, а вдруг что-нибудь случится?

– От выпивки и курева? Интересно, что?

Дамблдор замялся. Разумеется, он прекрасно знал, что к седьмому курсу девственников в Хоге практически не оставалось, а в дортуарах редко кто спал в одиночку. Во времена его собственной юности профессора тоже закрывали на это глаза, если секс не был насильственным или ситуация не становилась откровенно скандальной. Ему самому приходилось вмешиваться считанные разы – в основном, из-за грязных историй с навязанным покровительством. Но втихомолку поощряемые оргии – это уже перебор!

– Я полагаю, вечеринки нужно прекратить! – сказал он твёрдо, и Минерва согласно закивала. – Когда молодые люди нетрезвы и предоставлены самим себе, случиться может что угодно! Это безответственно с нашей стороны!

– Я согласен с Альбусом, – Флитвик укоризненно вздохнул. – Вседозволенность не выход.

– Тогда помогут только розги, – развёл руками Снейп, – или скорейшая поимка чудовища. Как, кстати, обстоят дела на монстроборческом фронте?

«Знаешь ведь, змей ты бессовестный, что никак! – устало подумал Альбус, и его рука сама потянулась к больному виску. – Можно подумать, будто я не в курсе о штабе в твоей гостиной. Вуд дошёл до того, что подозревает поводыря в каждом студенте. Видимо, все авроры рано или поздно поворачиваются на постоянной бдительности».

Однако остальные профессора смотрели выжидательно, и директор неохотно ответил вслух:  
– Следы чудовища обнаружены в канализации, я внимательно осмотрел их и удостоверился, что сделаны они недавно. Но чудище исчезло: то ли затаилось, то ли впало в спячку.

– Издохло? – с надеждой предположила Минерва. – Дай-то Годрик! У меня самой, сознаться, запасы терпения на исходе.

– Если не воняет на весь замок, значит, ещё живое, – печально вздохнула мадам Спраут и тут же оживилась: – Давайте выманим его на живца!

– Кто будет живцом? – задрал брови Флитвик и поспешно добавил: – Беру самоотвод!

– Я могу! – развеселилась Помона, подняла сцепленные в замок руки над головой и кокетливо встряхнула седыми кудрями. – Буду изображать жертвенную деву, прикованную к скале. Очень надеюсь, что под старость монстр сделался подслеповат и непривередлив!

Минерва закатила глаза и молитвенно сложила руки на груди:  
– Мерлин всеблагой, чего ждать от детей, когда профессора не в себе? Опомнись, мы говорим о серьёзных вещах!

Висок внезапно прострелило вспышкой острой боли, и Дамблдор поспешно прикрыл глаза, пережидая новую напасть. Через несколько секунд стало полегче, и он осторожно устроил затылок на высоком подголовнике. «В Мунго, что ли, наведаться?» – Альбус представил, как жалуется какому-нибудь юнцу в лимонной мантии на боли в седой и многомудрой голове, а тот рассеянно кивает и в душе клянёт несчастливое дежурство. Картинка получилась такой яркой, что Дамблдор издал тихий стон и мысленно сплюнул. Ноги его не будет ни в каком Мунго! Сейчас он тихонечко посидит на совещании, а потом наконец уйдёт к себе. Достаточно полежать в темноте под нежное курлыканье Фоукса вместо гомона дражайших коллег, чтобы боль притупилась или исчезла вовсе.

Альбус усилием воли отнял руку от виска и мимолётно порадовался тому, что при первых признаках недомогания отменил общий сбор преподавателей и пригласил лишь деканов. Послушай он сейчас вопли мадам Хуч, тарахтение Сибиллы или скрипучие жалобы Аргуса, уже пришлось бы заказывать гроб.

Деканы же, залюби их Мордред, словно почуяли, что директор страдает недостаточно, и вместо делового и короткого собрания устроили настоящий птичий базар. Минерва вновь сцепилась с Северусом, а Филиус с Помоной старательно подбрасывали дрова в этот незатухающий костёр.

– Довольно, коллеги! – не выдержал наконец Дамблдор. Окрик, правда, получился не властным, а жалобным, но для прекращения свары хватило и этого. – Сегодня вечером мистер Вуд намерен поведать мне о своих дальнейших планах, – слабым голосом продолжил он. – Честно говоря, он настаивает на эвакуации детей, и я уже склонен признать разумность его доводов.

– Считай, год насмарку, – покачал головой Флитвик. – Большая часть пятого и седьмого курсов не подготовится к экзаменам самостоятельно.

– Нападений не было давно, – поддержала его Помона. – Распускать детей с половины года не хотелось бы. А вдруг оно и впрямь впало в спячку, это гадское чудовище? Представьте только, что мы его не изловим до первого сентября!

Дамблдор опять застонал, но на сей раз не от боли. Он представил себе газетные заголовки и беспрерывную ругань с Фаджем.

– Просим помощи у министерства и терпим воцарившийся здесь бедлам? – он вздохнул и обвёл коллег страдальческим взором. – Обязательно ведь пришлют какого-нибудь инспектора с чрезвычайными полномочиями, и тот будет совать нос повсюду, кроме собственно канализации с монстром.

Деканы разом скривились: терпеть хозяйничающего в их вотчинах чиновника им хотелось ещё меньше, чем указкой отбиваться от древнего василиска.

– Нужно придумать, чем занять детей, – решительно произнесла Помона. – Квиддич – само собой. Мы и так, считай, слили чемпионат. Кроме той несчастливой игры, матчей не было. Самые буйные возобновят тренировки. Это раз. Что дальше?

– Вечерний променад девиц, – подумав, добавил Снейп. – В холле и коридоре перед Большим залом, например.

– Верно, – оживился Флитвик. – Перекроем все тайные ходы, установим определённое время и наберём отряды из старшекурсников для охраны юных прелестниц от монстра. Девочки будут блистать, мальчики – хвастать удалью. Все при деле.

– Два, – загнула пухлый палец мадам Спраут. – Младших чем займём?

– Что-то вроде прошлогодних соревнований, – поколебавшись, предложила Минерва и предупреждающе вскинула руку: – Знаю, хлопотно. Сделаем попроще. Например, открытая эстафета из нескольких этапов. День – чары, следующий – зельеварение, и так далее. Собрать команды, дать время на подготовку, сопровождать в библиотеку, а этот их тотализатор, прости Годрик, пока не замечать.

– Три, – подытожила мадам Спраут. – И всё-таки нужно что-нибудь масштабное, какой-нибудь праздник, который увлечёт всех.

– Вы сказали, праздник? – дверь в учительскую с грохотом распахнулась и на пороге возник Гилдерой Локхарт собственной несносной персоной. – Дамы и господа, прошу прощения за опоздание, я отвечал на письма поклонников. Ох уж эти поклонники! Ни минуты покоя!

Густо-бирюзовая мантия златокудрого профессора сияла блёстками, камешками и крохотными зеркальцами, щегольская шляпа была лихо сбита набекрень. Пятикратное злосчастье улыбалось до ушей и имело до того самодовольный вид, что вдобавок к голове у Альбуса заныл ещё и зуб.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Локхарт, – кисло поздоровался он. – Неужели вас никто не уведомил, что совещание отменено? Вы можете без помех продолжить общение с поклонниками.

– Кто-то сказал «праздник»! – золочёное чучело шутливо погрозило Альбусу пальцем. – Обожаю праздники! Итак?

– Пока ничего не решено, – угрюмо сообщила мадам Спраут и с силой нахлобучила на голову свою поношенную шляпу.

– Мы размышляли, чем отвлечь детей, – чересчур ровным голосом сказал Флитвик. – К сожалению, Рождество уже прошло, а другого повода устроить веселье я пока не вижу, но…

– О нет! – Локхарт театрально воздел холёные руки, унизанные крупными безвкусными перстнями, возвёл очи к потолку и вскричал: – Горе мне, горе!

– Никто и не против, – тихо буркнула Помона. Снейп согласно вздохнул и закрыл глаза ладонью.

– Горе! Прекрасный я окружён скучными людьми!

Минерва отчётливо скрежетнула зубами, а Филиус выбил нервную дробь по столешнице.

– Как же вы не нашли повода?! – не унимался Пятикратный, секунду подумал и выверенным жестом прижал руки к сердцу. – Скоро день всех влюблённых! Мой любимый праздник! Об этом, кстати, подробно изложено в моей автобиографии «Я – волшебник!». Вы наверняка её читали.

– Как-то не довелось, – процедила Спраут и нехорошо прищурилась.

– Досадное упущение с вашей стороны, коллега! – блеснул улыбкой Локхарт. – Валентинов день – прекрасный повод развлечься! Уважаемые профессора, Гилдерой Локхарт не из тех, кто страшится трудностей! Беру организацию празднования дня влюблённых на себя! Нет-нет, не благодарите!

Створки дверей с треском захлопнулись за сверкающим бирюзовым вихрем, а Дамблдор обессиленно обмяк и обречённо поинтересовался у застывших в ступоре коллег:  
– Всё-таки эвакуация, да?

– Как бы не так! – воинственно выпятил грудь профессор Флитвик, первым пришедший в себя. – Чтобы меня, мастера-чароплёта и чемпиона по дуэлингу, выгнал из Хогвартса какой-то фанфарон? Не дождётся!

– Сдаётся мне, – меланхолично изрёк Снейп, – это будет незабываемый праздник.

Дамы мрачно переглянулись и дружно вздохнули.

Альбус осторожно выпрямился, стараясь не шевелить головой, и с кряхтением поднялся на ноги. Вслед за ним засобирались и хмурые деканы. 

– Надеюсь, Северус, ты ошибаешься, – сказал директор и тяжело опёрся Снейпу на руку. – Проводи меня, будь добр, до кабинета. Боюсь, если я войду в камин, то выйду оттуда по частям.

– Вам нездоровится? – с тревогой заглянула ему в глаза Макгонагалл. – Может быть, пригласить целителя?

– Старость не лечится, Минни, – невесело улыбнулся Альбус. – Обойдётся, девочка моя, не переживай.

– У вас участились мигрени? – тихо поинтересовался Снейп немного погодя, когда они остались одни и неторопливо зашагали по коридору. – Нужно обследоваться в Мунго, чтобы я сумел подобрать рецепт зелья.

– Мало тебе возни с рецептами? – проворчал Дамблдор. – Мне сто двенадцать, Север, а из моих однокурсников жив лишь Элфиас Дож. Головная боль – ничтожная плата за подобное везение.

Северус неопределённо пожал плечами, но промолчал. С некоторых пор он вообще сделался необыкновенно спокойным, будто решил для себя что-то очень важное. Альбус частенько гадал о причинах такой перемены, но так ни до чего и не додумался. Разумеется, Северус по-прежнему тиранил студентов и злоупотреблял крепкими напитками в компании мадам Спраут, но теперь это не было своеобразным бунтом – лишь приятным досугом странноватого, но умного волшебника.

Взбесить Снейпа, чтобы тот взорвался, наговорил гадостей и тотчас помчался доказывать обидчику и всему миру свою состоятельность, стало невозможным. Разумеется, Дамблдор был осторожен и серьёзных поводов в своих проверках не использовал. Один Мерлин знает, что сотворит Снейп при малейшем намёке на угрозу жизни своему крестнику. Однако мелкие подначки не имели никакого результата. В ответ на них Снейп лишь пожимал плечами, а потом долго упражнялся в ехидстве – не зло и запальчиво как обычно, а будто развлекаясь.

Положа руку на сердце, такой Северус нравился Дамблдору намного больше. Угрюмый, злопамятный и вечно обиженный на весь свет мальчишка в одночасье вырос, оказавшись весьма симпатичным – для ценителей, конечно! – молодым человеком.

Кроме того, заброшенная было научная деятельность Снейпа вновь возобновилась. «Вестник зельеварения» недавно опубликовал две статьи, которые тотчас взбаламутили сонное дотоле болото гильдейских прихлебателей. Умница Северус походя выставил половину своих коллег ленивыми ремесленниками, а остальных заставил скрежетать зубами от зависти – изящные решения некоторых проблем будто лежали на поверхности.

Как учёный Альбус был необыкновенно горд своим коллегой – профессорский корпус Хогвартса всегда был славен пытливыми умами.

А вот как политик…

Успешные учёные не ввязываются в политические дрязги, во всяком случае, не делают это необдуманно, под влиянием момента. Не стоило также забывать о летних каникулах Снейпа в Лютном переулке. Альбус подозревал, что тому предложили укрытие и помощь в обмен на его зельеварческие таланты. «Неудивительно, что Северус успокоился, – думал директор с досадой. – Из Лютного нам с Аластором его не достать».

Дамблдор тоскливо вздохнул, и Снейп, поддерживающий его под руку, замедлил шаг и обеспокоенно предложил:  
– Альбус, я вызову домовиков. Пешие прогулки полезны, но не в самый же приступ!

– Скажи мне, Север, – внезапно решился Дамблдор, проигнорировав заботу, – когда ты понял, что Гарри – бастард Сириуса Блэка?

Снейп остановился, озадаченно нахмурился, оглянулся по сторонам и подвесил пару «заглушек».

– В первый раз слышу, – сказал он решительно. – Что, простите, за бред? Альбус, вы увлеклись дамскими романами?

***

– Признаюсь, вы ошеломили меня предположениями о неверности Лили, когда показали колдографии Гарри Поттера в модном журнальчике, – Снейп задумчиво вертел в руках чайную ложечку: нелепый и несвойственный ему жест. Северус, отличный дуэлянт и неплохой боец, раньше никогда не занимал руки попусту. – Да и внешность Гарри бросается в глаза всякому, знавшему хоть одного Блэка. Но пусть меня проклянут, если честная и гордая Лили согласилась бы на подобную аферу!

– Я исходил из известных мне фактов, – Дамблдор пригубил чай и ласково погладил устроившегося на подлокотнике феникса. – Я прекрасно помню, что Джеймс обратился ко мне за помощью в наложении Фиделиуса на дом сразу после своего изгнания из рода. Он был очень подавлен, Север, раньше я никогда не видел его таким. Говорил, что надеялся на здравомыслие отца, что не чаял оставить своего неродившегося сына беззащитным. Я посчитал, что родители отказались от Джеймса из-за женитьбы на маглорождённой, и больше никогда не спрашивал его о ссоре.

– Женитьба произошла годом раньше, – Северус положил ложечку на стол и потёр руки, будто они озябли. – Вероятно, случилось что-то ещё. Тогда я этого не знал, но Лили могла не пережить родов. Уверен, что Джеймс вдовствовал бы недолго, а младенца-полукровку выделили бы в младший род. Не было никакого видимого смысла в этом изгнании, совершенно никакого.

– Именно, – покивал Дамблдор. – Итак, дом в Годриковой лощине был спрятан. Хранителем Фиделиуса назначили Сириуса, его же взяли крёстным мальчику. Лили не показывалась на людях до самой своей гибели, а Джеймс не выглядел счастливым отцом. Тогда я списал это на войну и прочие потрясения. Сейчас я полагаю, что… – директор помялся, вздохнул и закончил: – Лили не доносила беременность, и неродившегося младенца заменили…

– Дамский роман! – Снейп поднял палец. – Для чего менять младенца? Где Блэк его взял?

– Сириус пользовался успехом у дам, помнится. Большим успехом.

– Чистокровные дамы были в курсе его проблем с семьёй и с головой одновременно, – фыркнул Снейп. – Как жених он был бесполезнее Люпина. Рожать ублюдка от идиота Блэка, заимевшего во врагах собственную маменьку? Не было в Британии такой дуры. Осчастливить же первую попавшуюся любовницу вряд ли удалось бы. При всем прочем, Блэк был и остаётся тёмным магом, а о сложностях с деторождением у тёмных чистокровных вы и без меня прекрасно знаете. О нынешней ветви Блэков известно где-то с тринадцатого века, это больше тридцати поколений.

– Но как-то же они…

– Размножаются, – лицо Северуса перекосила поистине дьявольская усмешка. – Вот только не с маглокровными. Большинство подобных связей остаётся бесплодными. Генетическая несовместимость – плата за уникальность.

– А ритуалы? Я знаю, что таким способом потомство можно получить и от…

– Хагридовой матушки, – вновь перебил его Снейп. – Лили и ритуальный секс с Блэком? Абсурд! Лили никогда не стала бы этого делать. Она ненавидела враньё и терпеть не могла тёмную магию.

– Нимфадора Тонкс, – выложил очередной козырь директор.

– Несомненно, ритуал, – согласился Северус. – Вот только эксперимент, по-моему, не удался.

– Она превосходно училась и была на хорошем счету у мадам Спраут.

– Это и о Локхарте можно сказать.

– Туше, – буркнул Дамблдор и задумался.

– А затем Блэк нарушает клятву Фиделиуса и наводит Лорда на собственного ребёнка, – Снейп вновь вцепился в несчастную ложечку. – Альбус, ваш дражайший ученичок был редкостным ублюдком, но даже его извращённая натура на такую подлость… Хотя нет, предсказать поведение колонии простейших в башке у Блэка я не умел никогда. Поэтому повторю прежний свой довод – Лили никогда не допустила бы ничего подобного.

– Гарри – тёмный маг и чрезвычайно похож… – Дамблдор покосился на портрет распроклятущего Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка; тот презрительно скривился и повернулся спиной. – Просто до оторопи похож.

– Ничего удивительного. Лицом Гарри пошёл в свою бабку, только и всего, – Северус подчёркнуто аккуратно уложил чайную ложку на блюдце с нетронутым пирожным. – Дети частенько больше похожи на дедов и бабок, чем на родителей.

– Но его удивительные способности наводят на невесёлые размышления.

– В чём же они удивительны?

– Ментальный блок. Парселтанг. Эксцессы на трансфигурации. Ну и… – Альбус горько вздохнул и нехотя выдавил: – Квиррелл. Без сомнения тот напал на Гарри и умер чересчур вовремя.

– Труп Квиррелла, – ничуть не смутился Снейп. – Он пил кровь единорогов, а потому последние пару часов бренного существования вполне мог быть не совсем живым. Предлагаю не возводить на сына Лили напраслину, а понаблюдать за ним ещё год. После малого совершеннолетия станет совершенно ясно, насколько мальчик талантлив магически и как на него повлияло проклятие Лорда.

«Грешным делом, я уже сомневаюсь, а было ли оно, это проклятие? – Дамблдор с наслаждением потёр притихший висок. – Смешно, но о Его визите в Годрикову лощину мы узнали лишь из показаний предателя Сириуса. Это уже потом, перебрав руины по камешку, авроры убедились, что Волдеморт там был. Странное дело, тела Джеймса и Лили уцелели, а Риддла буквально размазало по стенам. Гарри тоже остался цел, хоть и ранен. Версий сочинили целую сотню, и я выбрал самую романтичную и трогательную – об избранном младенце и силе материнской любви. О проклятии же впервые заговорил Сметвик. Целителю все поверили, да и с чего бы тому было врать? Очень загадочная история, на самом деле».

– Разумно. Так и поступим, – сказал Дамблдор вслух и додумал про себя: «Ты всё ещё под властью клятв, Северус Снейп, а потому защищаешь Гарри даже от меня. Ну, хоть что-то».

***

Не пялиться на декана совершенно не получалось, потому что Снейп тоже уставился на Гарри тем самым взглядом, который в маминых сериалах называли «гипнотическим взором». Стоило, конечно, уткнуться в пол и виновато мямлить, как Винсент вчера из-за разбитой на спор люстры в гостиной: «Я больше не буду, профессор, сэр, Мордред попутал, сэр, простите, профессор, сэр». Стоило, но не получалось. Гарри заворожённо таращился на недовольного Снейпа, хоть и понимал, что нарывается.

– Не понимаю, зачем вы устроили эту демонстрацию, мистер Поттер, – цедил меж тем декан сквозь зубы. – Вам не хватает хорошей славы, и вы решили разжиться дурной? Не стоит, уверяю. Целитель Сметвик придумал вам замечательную легенду, и вы должны её придерживаться! Уймитесь наконец, Поттер! Тёмная магия ныне не в чести. Вы навлечёте неприятности и на себя, и на тех, кто взялся вас защищать.

– Но, сэр, – рискнул он возразить, – я ведь действительно тёмный маг.

– И что же? Это непременно должно стать достоянием общественности?

– Ну-у-у… – Гарри машинально потянулся потереть лоб и тут же испуганно отдёрнул руку: за «цивильные» жесты садист Ургхарт раздавал тумаки и проклятия безо всякой жалости. После месяца такой жизни даже Забини научился разговаривать, держа руки по швам.

Снейп цокнул и закатил глаза:  
– Толпа обывателей одинакова во всех мирах – им можно внушить что угодно. И будет намного лучше, если они накрепко уверятся в вашей доброте и безобидности. Помните, мистер Поттер, что возможности ваших союзников не беспредельны. Идите же и подумайте хорошенько!

«Да думаю я! – заорал Гарри про себя. – Думаю! У меня голова скоро взорвётся!»

– Хорошо, профессор Снейп, сэр, – кротко пролепетал он вслух и удостоился милостивого кивка.

– Отлично, Гарри, вот он – правильный тон. И улыбайтесь чаще, у вас чудесная улыбка.

«Сам хоть раз улыбнись, упырь носатый!»

– Благодарю вас, профессор, сэр.

Разумеется, Малфой, обеспокоенный неожиданным вызовом Поттера в кабинет декана, торчал под дверью гостиной и накинулся на Гарри тотчас же, как только тот ступил на порог.

– Что случилось?

– Ничего, – буркнул Гарри. – Снейп в очередной раз любезно напомнил мне, какой я болван. Хорошо, папашу Джеймса как обычно не приплёл. Мне велено залечь на дно, молчать и улыбаться, поскольку Дамблдор принялся копаться в моей биографии.

Лицо у Малфоя тотчас стало хмурым и сосредоточенным, он сжал бледные губы в нитку и прищурился.

– Ясно, что болван, – сказал он наконец. – Я сотню раз просил тебя не мозолить глаза Дамблдору. Но если ты желаешь пожить в башне посреди диких земель, то можешь и дальше дразнить любопытство Светлого лорда.

– Да не трогал я ваших лордов! – шёпотом закричал на него Гарри. – Ни светлого, ни, мать его, тёмного! Пусть отстанут от меня оба, суки!

Драко цапнул его за руку и поволок в спальню.

– Ложись! – велел он, кивнув на застеленную кровать. – Я никого сюда не пущу, а ты срочно вернёшь мозги на место. Дыши, очищай сознание или… Что ты ещё делаешь, чтобы успокоиться?

– Хожу на Изнанку, – мстительно выдал Гарри, и с несвойственным ему злорадством полюбовался бледным оробевшим Хорьком.

– Ладно, иди, – с некоторой заминкой кивнул Малфой. – Только ненадолго и недалеко, а то опять заморозишь тут всё к Мордреду.

Он отошёл к двери, прислонился спиной к запертым створкам и решительным жестом скрестил руки на груди.

Тёмного мага Поттера внезапно накрыло раскаяние: Драко-то зачем пугать? Он виновато улыбнулся, вытянулся на кровати и размеренно задышал на счёт: «Раз-два-вдох. Раз-два-выдох. Раз-два-три-вдох. Раз-два-три-выдох. Что же меня так кидает-то? Раз-два-три-вдох. Я никогда не был злым. Раз-два-три-выдох. Раз-два-три-четыре-вдох. _Грань_ , это твои шуточки?»

Перед закрытыми глазами послушно развернулась огромная чёрная равнина, вдалеке засверкало лезвие ребра _Куба_.

«Да ты подросла, дорогая моя, – подумал Гарри, потрясённо обозревая гигантских размеров матовую гладь. – Или ты всегда такой была?»

И тут его осенило – он стоял! Стоял, а не лежал как обычно! Ноги его, конечно, были надёжно пришпилены к поверхности _Грани_ проросшими сквозь тело ледяными кристаллами, но руки двигались совершенно свободно. Гарри на пробу осторожно похлопал в ладоши и вытаращился на облачко сияющей фиолетовой пыли, взметнувшейся к звёздам. «Я фея!» – истерически хихикнул он и внимательно осмотрел руки: ледяные, полупрозрачные, с отчётливо виднеющимися костями и сосудами. Он свёл ладони вместе, но ничего, кроме ужасающего холода, не почувствовал.

Он оглянулся, до предела выворачивая шею: та же безмолвная гладь и блеск бритвенно-острого «горизонта». «Звёзды тоже на месте, – Гарри запрокинул голову и невольно улыбнулся таинственно мерцавшему великолепию. – Ты не изменилась. Изменился я, верно? А теперь отпусти меня, пожалуйста, там Драко ждёт. Он тебя боится, прости».

Звёздное сияние тотчас померкло, _Грань_ качнулась, уходя под зажмуренные веки, в ушах раздался призрачный звон осыпающихся льдинок и вполне реальные причитания:  
– Гарри! Гарри, очнись! Гарри, ну же!

– Что такое? – едва оттаявшие голосовые связки, как всегда, подвели, и Гарри с неудовольствием вслушался в свой хриплый шёпот. – Зачем ты кричишь?

Он медленно открыл глаза и понял, что перепуганный Драко трясёт его за плечи и…

– Ты плачешь?!

– Ты не дышал, придурок! – Малфой зло всхлипнул и влепил Гарри пощёчину. – Ты не дышал! Совсем!

– Долго? – Гарри задумчиво потёр щеку и слабо удивился тому, что ушиб почти не болит.

– Очень. Минут пять, точно, – Драко сердито утёр слёзы рукавом и, поколебавшись, поцеловал Гарри в другую щёку. – Не делай так больше, прошу.

– Да оно как-то само, – растерянно пожал плечами некромант Поттер и, не удержавшись, похвастался: – Прикинь, я научился стоять и двигать руками!

Драко быстро-быстро заморгал и отодвинулся.

– _Там?_ – голос его, обычно звонкий, мигом сел и осип. – Ты реально _там_ бываешь? Э-э-э… Целиком?

– Наверное, нет, – Гарри вновь задумался. – Это тело остаётся здесь, и там оно тоже есть, но какое-то… Малфой, перестань трястись и объясни мне, что опять не так!

Драко отчаянно замотал головой.

– Откуда мне знать?! Всё не так, и я очень за тебя боюсь! Я всегда думал, что это транс такой. Работа воображения. Но если твоя душа и впрямь уходит _туда_ … – он умолк, вздрогнул, спрыгнул с кровати и попятился, не отводя от Поттера испуганного взгляда. – Ты всё ещё Гарри или… Или?..


	35. Глава 34

_«В диком виде М.М. произрастает в Абиссинии. В 1956 году действительный член Британского гербологического общества мистер Николас Дж. Лонгботтом и старший мастер-наставник Гильдии зельеваров Англии и Уэльса мистер Эдвард П. Принц опубликовали результаты своей совместной работы по выращиванию М.М. в закрытом грунте с целью получения сока М.М. для нужд зельеварения. С тех пор ввоз дикой М.М. в Британию производится в ограниченных количествах»._

– Невилл, что ты делаешь?

Резкий окрик заставил Невилла вздрогнуть, поспешно захлопнуть книгу и оглянуться. В проходе между библиотечными стеллажами стояла Гермиона и укоризненно качала головой. В другое время она, подражая кривляке Локхарту, ещё погрозила бы пальцем, но сейчас обе руки её были заняты стопкой фолиантов – старых и потрёпанных.

– Фу, напугала, – выдохнул Невилл облегчённо и тут же виновато пробубнил: – Да я только на минуточку. Уж очень интересно.

– Что же там такого интересного?

Невилл смущённо улыбнулся и вновь раскрыл книгу, показывая Гермионе рисунок к статье.

– Это Мимбулус Мимблетония, – сказал он. – Посмотри, какая красавица! Роскошный экземпляр! Представляешь, её теперь можно выращивать в теплицах, а добился этого мой родной дед!

Гермиона без интереса взглянула на картинку и равнодушно пожала плечами:  
– Моя мама тоже кактусы разводит. На подоконнике.

– Никакой это не кактус, – возмутился Лонгботтом, – а молочай! На подоконнике её ни за что не… – он задумчиво нахмурился и вновь уставился в книгу. – Хотя, если попробовать ту подкормку...

– Невилл, мы договорились раскрыть наконец тайну чудовища! А ты опять думаешь то о кактусах, то о еде!

– Договорились, как же, – проворчал Невилл себе под нос и горько вздохнул, с отвращением разглядывая бестиарии в руках у Грейнджер. С прошлого воскресенья, когда Рона и Гермиону обуяла дикая идея опознать и выследить монстра, он был обречён каждый вечер перед ужином таскаться в библиотеку, рассматривать отвратительные морды разнообразных страшилищ и читать тошнотворные описания их «подвигов».

Переубедить друзей у мямли Лонгботтома не получилось. Разумные доводы просто отскакивали от их голов, как от Протего Максима.

– Зачем вам этот вонючий монстр? Для чего? – сдаваться Невилл не собирался и в который раз возобновил увещевания. – Объясните, Годрика ради!

– Поможем бойцам его поймать, – Гермиона уселась за стол, встряхнула волосами и уткнулась в очередную отвратительную книженцию.

– Как?!

– Вот заодно и подумаем, как, – невозмутимо ответила она.

– Это же круто! – Рональд воинственно выпятил подбородок и энергично потыкал воображаемым копьём в гипотетическое брюхо придуманного чудища. – Может, ещё и награду дадут.

– Ага, орден Мерлина, – буркнул Невилл, со стыдом и горечью вспоминая прошлогодний поход в Запретный коридор.

– Тоже не помешает, – расплылся в улыбке рыжий монстроборец и, хекнув, пригвоздил призрачное чудовище к паркету. – Так его, так!

– Почему не расспросить Поттера?

– Гарри наверняка поклялся хранить молчание, ты сам слышал профессора Макгонагалл, – не отрывая глаз от бестиария, отозвалась Грейнджер. – И потом, разве тебе не интересно самому разгадать эту загадку?

– Эту – нет! – решительно мотнул головой Невилл. – Слушайте, на тварь охотятся лучшие авроры. Вот как предъявят тушу, так и узнаем, что это такое было.

– Загадок даже две, – не слушая его, размышляла Гермиона вслух. – Что за монстр и где он скрывается. Ответа на вторую загадку не знает никто. Если мы, так сказать, установим личность монстра, то сможем делать предположения насчёт места его обитания. Подозреваю, что это гигантская змея.

– Это гусеница! – страшным голосом заявил Рон и многозначительно подвигал бровями. – На зиму она закуклилась, а весной из кокона вылупится огроменный ядовитый мотылёк с во-от такими жвалами и совьёт гнездо в Дракучей иве!

Гермиона в притворном негодовании возвела глаза к потолку:  
– Ну, о гнёздах в Дракучей иве вам с Невиллом, конечно, лучше знать. Хватит бездельничать, мальчики, живо за работу!

Рон тут же раскрыл ближайший пыльный том и восхищённо охнул:  
– Вот это штуковина! Глянь-ка, друг!

Невилла передёрнуло: оскаленная шипастая морда «штуковины», даже нарисованная, внушала ужас и отвращение.

– Класс! – без энтузиазма отозвался он, отгородился от бдительной Гермионы высокой стопой кошмарного чтива и открыл прихваченную тайком книжицу об экзотической флоре.

_«Анчар ядовитый (Antiaris toxicaria), или «Дерево зла», – род вечнозелёных магических деревьев и кустарников семейства тутовых, происходит из Ост-Индии. Листья – простые, окраска которых варьируется от собственно зелёной до чёрно-багряной. Последнее характерно для крайне ядовитых видов, произрастающих в зонах вулканической активности и колебаний магического фона. Цветы – мелкие, собраны в плотные соцветия. Плоды – сложные, соплодие представляет собой…»_

– Невилл, как тебе не стыдно!

– Прости-прости, – Невилл быстро перелистнул страницы ближайшего фолианта и ткнул пальцем в старинную гравюру. – О, смотри – василиск. Он тоже змея. Пойдёт?

– Ха, василиск! – снисходительно усмехнулся Рональд. – Зверюга что надо, да только их уже тыщу лет не делали. Как Слизерин помер, так больше никто и не брался.

– Он вроде петухов боялся? – припомнил Невилл полузабытые бабушкины сказки на ночь.

– Слизерин? – хлопнула глазами Гермиона.

– Василиск, – фыркнул Рон. – И не петухов, а петушиного крика.

– Почему?

– Орут противно, – Рональд почесал мизинцем в ухе. – Летом, бывает, с четырёх утра как заведутся друг перед другом кукарекать, хоть из дома беги. И Силенцио на них не действует, проверено.

– Змеи глухи, Рон!

– Точно, эти гадские петухи даже глухого достанут!

_«На международной гербологической конференции от 1924 года разведение А.Я. в оранжереях было признано бесперспективным, однако британские гербологи по сию пору…»_

– Ты только зацени, Лонгботтом, сколько тебе счастья разом обломилось! – Рональд толкнул локтем Невилла в бок и ехидно подмигнул. – Поттер в магловских штанах и без Хоря!

В дверь библиотеки действительно вошёл Гарри Поттер в сопровождении бывшего УПСа Деррека. Впрочем, Деррек лишь послал воздушный поцелуй возмущённо поджавшей губы мадам Пинс и смылся за дверь, а Гарри покачал головой и обвёл взглядом полупустой читальный зал.

Нужно было воспользоваться моментом и пригласить Гарри за их стол, но горло у растяпы Невилла перехватило судорогой, он залился густейшим румянцем и только и мог, что беспомощно открывать и закрывать рот.

Хорошо, что Гермиона тут же приветственно взмахнула рукой и указала на свободный стул.

– Сейчас скорчит нам коронную слизеринскую рожу и попрётся в компанию к Диггори и Пирсу. Те с ним ещё разговаривают, – тихо посулил Рон. – Кстати, что-то наш герой частенько в одиночку стал бродить. Разосрались, что ли, с Хорьком? Давно пора!

Поттер, секунду поколебавшись, всё-таки направился в их сторону, и Невилл вознёс короткую, но прочувствованную молитву Мерлину. Он был счастлив до разноцветных звёзд перед глазами, но если бы добрый маг-святой очнулся на минуточку от зачарованного сна на Авалоне и долбанул проклятого Малфоя молнией, счастье стало бы абсолютным.

– Г-гарри, зд-д-др-рав-в-в… – кое-как выдавил он, украдкой вытирая вспотевшие ладони о мантию. – К-как д-дела?

– Привет, нормально, – негромко и спокойно ответил Гарри. – Здравствуй, Гермиона, привет, Рон. Что вы опять затеяли?

– Тебе-то что? – ощетинился Рональд и заработал от Невилла пинок по ноге. – Чего это сразу затеяли? – он поморщился и понятливо сбавил тон: – Нормально всё. Сидим, к урокам готовимся.

– К монстрологии? – идеально выписанная геройская бровь чуть приподнялась, и Невилл понял, что вот-вот хлопнется в обморок. – Врёте вы, народ, как дышите.

– Мы хотим вычислить чудовище, – порозовев, созналась Гермиона. – Сами, без подсказок. Зарядка для ума, так сказать.

Гарри вздохнул и обернулся помахать Диггори. Невилл слабо засипел, пытаясь протолкнуть в горло горячий воздух: рубашки под тонким пуловером у героя не было, а грубые тёмно-синие штаны плотно облегали ноги и…

– Тебе плохо? Горишь весь, – Гарри наклонился, заглянул полуобморочному Лонгботтому в глаза и внезапно положил ему на лоб прохладную узкую ладонь. – Жара нет.

Невилл замер и в блаженстве прикрыл глаза.

– Ты себя уморишь дурацкой диетой, – герой убрал руку, и Лонгботтом едва не заскулил от разочарования. – От недостатка питательных веществ первым страдает мозг, чтоб ты знал. Завязывай со шпинатом!

– Не раньше, чем уйдет излишек жировой массы, – вступилась за Невилла Гермиона.

– Боец будет! – поддержал подругу Рональд.

– Из Тревора боец будет покруче, – поджал губы Поттер, и Лонгботтом внезапно обиделся до выступивших слёз: ещё посмотрим! – Ешь нормально, а то магическое истощение заработаешь. Или тебе девчонка какая понравилась? Так девчонки не на талию смотрят, поверь.

Предатель Уизли мерзко захихикал и шустро отодвинулся, опасаясь колотушек. Невилл сглотнул и шумно задышал, пытаясь войти в разум. Тщетно, разумеется.

– Ладно, – герой сел рядом с Гермионой и брезгливо потыкал пальцем в пыльную обложку потрёпанного тома. – Зарядка для ума, допустим. Тогда не пойму, что здесь делает Рон.

– Сижу с друзьями и объясняю, почему василиски боятся кукареканья, – буркнул Рон. – Будь у тебя друзья, ты не задавал бы тупых вопросов.

– Всё-таки догадались, – невесело усмехнулся Гарри, а Гермиона потрясённо на него вытаращилась и громко ойкнула. – Не боятся они ничего. У них мозгов нет, чтобы бояться. О монстре молчок, договорились? А то профессор Макгонагалл опять на меня всех собак повесит.

– Этого не может быть! – прохрипел Рон. – Поттер, ты не свистишь?

Гарри молча мотнул головой.

– Уверен?

Кивок.

– Охренеть! А как они собираются…

– Понятия не имею. И вы не лезьте.

– А если полезем, то что? – Рон в предвкушении очередного приключения азартно потёр руки, а Невилл застонал про себя. Вот же кретин, и что ему неймётся?

– Туда вам и дорога, – так же спокойно ответил Гарри. – Единственное, маму твою будет жаль.

– М-мы н-не п-полезем, – сумел выговорить Невилл и покраснел ещё гуще. – Ч-честно!

– Отлично, – герой встал (Невилл закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ головокружения) и направился к столику Диггори и Пирса. – До завтра, умники.

– Пупс, очнись! – Рональд осклабился и подмигнул багровому от смущения Невиллу. – На полог сегодня «заглушку» не забудь поставить,– затем он вновь воодушевлённо потёр руки: – Вот так новость! Что будем делать?

– Ничего, – Гермиона тряхнула головой, отбрасывая непослушные кудри. – Гарри прав, это верная смерть. Логово же теперь вычислить можно и без экскурсий по замку. Предлагаю подобрать литературу и заняться делом!

***

– Поттер, дело есть!

Гарри оторвался от скучнейшего параграфа по истории магии, путанно повествующего о «Великом замирении» с кланами вейл в 1644 году, и растерянно посмотрел на Панси Паркинсон.

– Здравствуй, – вежливо склонил он голову и поспешно «нырнул» в спасительную прохладу _Грани_. Наверное, не нужно было так часто прибегать к Её помощи, но Гарри ужасно боялся, что сорвётся и примется истерить по любому, самому пустячному поводу: в душе росла и крепла параноидальная уверенность в том, что его вот-вот разоблачат и…

О дальнейшей своей судьбе Гарри думать боялся: слетевшее с катушек воображение рисовало то зачарованные цепи в подвалах Отдела тайн, то огромный костёр во дворе Хогвартса, то недолгие блуждания по зимнему Запретному лесу в тщетных поисках укрытия. А ещё ему мнились дымящиеся развалины небольшого домика в Литтл Уингинге, заполошный вой сирен и три чёрных мешка на аккуратном газоне – жуткое видение, после которого долго тряслись руки и слёзы сами собой наворачивались на глаза.

– Здоровались уже, – нахмурилась меж тем Паркинсон. – Раз пять, не меньше. Поттер, ты в себе?

– Да, – привычно соврал Гарри и улыбнулся, как мог очаровательно. – Прости, я бываю рассеянным и…

– Пойдём, – Паркинсон ухватила его за руку и ойкнула: – Ты холодный, как ледышка! Надень мантию, дурачок, ведь простудишься! Хорёк таких подвигов не стоит!

– К-каких подвигов? – растерялся он.

В ответ Панси просто толкнула его на диванчик рядом со смутившейся Дафной Гринграсс, подвесила пару «заглушек» и решительно плюхнулась рядом.

– Панси, какая же ты… – укоризненно сказала Дафна. – Гарри, не сердись, это она у своего жениха набралась дурных манер. Глупости всё это, вот!

– Какие глупости? – напрягся Поттер. Неужели Малфой…

– Помощь нужна, Поттер! – деловито сообщила Паркинсон. – Дело серьёзное, и кроме тебя, помочь некому.

– Что случилось?

Дафна всплеснула руками, мученически завела глаза к потолку и сильно покраснела:  
– Ничего не случилось! Не слушай её!

– Мы хотели тебя попросить погулять с нами по холлу завтра вечером. Пройдёмся, посплетничаем и нечаянно… – Панси многозначительно подняла вверх указательный палец. – Это важно, Поттер! Нечаянно, то есть совершенно случайно, встретим Дэвиса. И если моя подруга-скромница не повалится в обморок, ты нас представишь.

– Дэвис? Роджер? Капитан команды Рэйвенкло? Я его почти не знаю, – засомневался Гарри. – Нет, я не против, конечно…

К этому моменту яркостью румянца Гринграсс могла посоперничать с любым из Уизли на выбор.  
– Нет-нет, Гарри! – пискнула она и закрыла лицо руками. – Не нужно, прости за беспокойство!

– Нужно, – отрезала Паркинсон. – Поттер, после истории с мётлами все игроки расчудесно к тебе относятся. Дело-то несложное, на самом деле. С меня конфеты. Идёт?

Поттер облегчённо кивнул, но убираться с _Грани_ не торопился. Во-первых, тогда ему опять захочется зареветь, а во-вторых, он не совсем прояснил вопрос о «подвигах» для Малфоя.

Хладнокровие, пусть и заёмное, наделяло поистине волшебным даром задавать верные вопросы и подбирать нужные слова: уже через четверть часа Гарри узнал, что «ходить голышом ради Хоря» – дело безнадёжное.

– Это же Малфой, – укоризненно выговаривала Панси. – Поиграл и бросил. В этих одёжках ты очень хорош, но Хорёк есть Хорёк. Убей Салазар, он только рад, что ты так… Переживаешь, вот.

«Унижаешься», – перевёл Гарри и с тяжким вздохом возразил: – Мы не ссорились! Просто тренировки по квиддичу возобновились, и …

– Разумеется, портить отношения с национальным героем ему не с руки, – Дафна немного успокоилась, и густой румянец сошёл с её щёк. – Внешне всё пристойно, не спорю. Но, Гарри, верить Малфою глупо. Не расстраивайся. Ты очень красив, и у тебя всё будет замечательно.

Гарри задумался. Версия была хороша. Настолько хороша, что в неё, похоже, уверовал весь Слизерин. «Клубок сентиментальных гадов, – фыркнул тёмный маг Поттер. – Что бы ни случилось, обязательно приплетут какую-нибудь «любовь»! И кто я такой, чтобы спорить с общественным мнением?»

– Наверное, вы правы, милые леди, – прошептал он и печально заморгал, отчего «милые леди» тотчас всполошились и наперебой принялись его утешать, кормить печеньем и поить чаем.

Коварный некрос покорно выслушал успокоительные речи, подчистую умял всё печенье из жестяной коробки и, само собой, умолчал об истинной причине ссоры с Малфоем.

Впрочем, ссоры действительно не было.

Тогда милая, умная, великодушная _Грань_ дала ему возможность, не изменившись в лице, согласно закивать:  
– Я действительно поступил безответственно. Нельзя было втягивать тебя в это. Ты мог пострадать. Прости меня, я поступил нехорошо. Не ходить Туда я не могу – меня никто не спрашивает, поверь. Поэтому будет намного лучше, если ты станешь держаться от меня подальше. Твой отец велел скрывать от тебя мой дар, и был прав. Он взрослый, он лучше знает. Один раз я уже чуть не убил вас всех. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал.

Пока потрясённый Драко силился подобрать ответ, Гарри прошмыгнул мимо и на остаток дня засел в «дамской гостиной».

С тех пор некромант Поттер не расслаблялся ни на минуту. Он старательно занимался повседневными делами, тщательно контролируя каждый жест и каждое слово: болтал о пустяках с парнями, выслушивал лекции-перепалки своих «гувернанток», на тренировках уворачивался от проклятий и проворно прятался за спину Люка Боула; виновато моргал в ответ на ругань Ургхарта, писал эссе и ходил на занятия; сидел в библиотеке и преувеличенно вежливо улыбался всякому встречному.

И каждую минуту, каждую секунду ждал, что Драко не выдержит и ткнёт в него пальцем: «Держите его! Эта тварь уже не Поттер!»

Той же ночью Гарри запечатал полог не пойми каким заклинанием – не факт, что вообще запечатал! – и уложил в кошель Карлуса Поттера всё, что могло понадобиться для внезапного бегства: деньги, одежду, шоколад и остатки огневиски. Тот факт, что в действительности бежать было некуда, его не смущал – в такой отчаянной ситуации радовала даже иллюзия выбора.

Тогда же он стал надевать мантии лишь на уроки. Магловская одежда странным образом утешала, в ней Гарри чувствовал себя немного уверенней.

Порой он ловил на себе странные взгляды студентов и преподавателей и от страха уходил на _Грань_ настолько далеко, что едва мог разглядеть окружающее: древние камни Хогвартса сминались ледяными фиолетовыми глыбами, а силуэты людей бесшумно вращались в звёздном вихре.

Единственным, с кем Гарри немного расслаблялся и на какие-то минуты приходил в себя, был Эдриан Пьюси.

– Потерпи ещё немного, – уговаривал тот. – Всё вот-вот наладится, странные сны уйдут и дар начнёт слушаться. Потерпишь?

Гарри послушно кивал и хватался за рождественский подарок Пьюси – подвешенный на потёртом кожаном шнурочке и оправленный в потемневшее серебро клык мантикоры.

– Младенческий оберег, – постановил Драко, рождественским утром рассматривая подарок. – Старый, разряженный. Такие вещи зачаровывают на всякие штучки для мелкоты: на хороший сон или от колик в животике. Правда, для этого берут симпатичные камешки, а не эдакую жуть. Видно, маменьку нашего мозголома и впрямь подобрали в Лютном, – наморщил он нос и добавил ехидно: – Поздравляю, Поттер, тебя усыновили!

Гарри долго уговаривал Пьюси принять подарок обратно, полагая, что это единственная память о «маменьке из Лютного», но Эдриан лишь улыбался и качал головой:  
– На счастье, Гарри. Это бывший порт-ключ. Когда убивали родителей, он выдернул меня из-под заклятий грязнокровок.

– Но…

– Это пустяк, просто знак внимания. Не обижай меня, прошу.

Пьюси наверняка давным-давно догадался о жутком даре Поттера, но никогда об этом не заговаривал. Медлил с откровенностью и Гарри: ему совсем не хотелось впутывать Эдриана ни в какую историю, особенно теперь, когда у того появился шанс на удачную женитьбу и достойную жизнь.

Драко несколько раз порывался заговорить с Поттером наедине, но не преуспел: отгородившись _Гранью_ , Гарри выдавал несколько вежливых фраз ни о чём и торопился сбежать. Умным это поведение было не назвать, но страх и обида – дурные советчики.

До сих пор бестолковый Поттер полагал, что на людях ведёт себя безупречно, но слова Паркинсон открыли ему глаза. Его дурацкие метания заметили, но, по счастью, списали на любовную – Мерлин, помоги! – ссору с Хорьком.

«Точно, что любовную, – тоскливо размышлял Гарри. – Любил-любил Дракон истории про некросов, да и разлюбил. Живые некроманты, видно, не так хороши, как казались».

***

– Нет, вот ты скажи, за что?! В чём мы провинились? Мать глаза уж выплакала! Мало я тебя порол, неблагодарный щенок!

«Вообще не порол, – Гиппократ Сметвик тяжко вздохнул и виновато потупился. – Очень зря, по-моему».

Гораций Сметвик действительно ни разу не поднял руку на младшего сына, предпочитая вызывать его к себе в кабинет и вести долгие обстоятельные беседы. Приходилось едва не по часу сидеть в кресле для посетителей и объяснять отцу, почему ворованные яблоки вкуснее или отчего у Джима Пиритса расквашен нос. Объяснения не всегда выходили внятными, и тогда отец не на шутку расстраивался и принимался убеждать его в несомненном преимуществе здравомыслия перед горячностью.

– Пойми, сынок, – говорил он с мягкой укоризной, – то, что любому другому сошло бы с рук, тебе аукнется стократно. Тёмные априори считаются злыми, а я не хочу, чтобы моего мальчика травили из-за обычных детских шалостей. Думай, Иппи, думай крепко перед тем, как что-то сделать. Спрос с тебя намного больше, малыш. Несправедливо, но это так.

«Несправедливо! – частенько укорял равнодушного Мерлина маленький Гиппократ Сметвик. – Это несправедливо – родиться тёмным магом в светлой семье целителей! И Шляпа тоже дура! Ну какой из меня слизеринец? Все в нашем роду – и папа, и мама, и братья, и дядья, и тётки, и кузены с кузинами – все учились в Рэйвенкло. А я? Урод какой-то!»

Несправедливость нельзя было терпеть, с ней нужно было бороться!

И Гиппократ боролся, насколько хватало сил. Он как мог держал в узде свой нрав, пытался подражать папе и дядьям: говорил тихо и мягко, ходил степенно, растягивал губы в понимающей доброжелательной улыбке. Он искренне хотел стать настоящим Сметвиком – домашним целителем респектабельных чистокровных родов. Почти вся практика в Лондоне принадлежала их семье, и Иппи прекрасно знал, каким должен быть правильный колдомедик: благообразный господин с дорогим аптекарским чемоданчиком, внушающий доверие и почтительность одновременно.

Когда сил не хватало и до чесотки под кожей хотелось гаркнуть на доставучего Эйвери, вздуть нахального Мальсибера или проклясть подлюку Селвина, Гиппократ частенько воображал себя таким господином.

Здорово, наверное, шутя справляться с тем, что не сможет сделать для себя обычный маг: развеять проклятие, полученное на дуэли, облегчить уход за грань дедуле с драконьей оспой, залечить ожог от опасного растения, исцелить отравление криво сваренным зельем или немного унять боль от Костероста. Торжественное облачение в целительскую мантию под перешёптывания обеспокоенных родичей больного, неспешные беседы с отцами семейств о наилучших зельях для восстановления мужской силы, деликатные советы смущённым донельзя девицам и увесистые кошели с гонораром – достойная жизнь, спокойствие и уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

Увы, мечты помогали не всегда: проклятая Шляпа определённо знала о непутёвом Сметвике что-то такое, чего не мог постичь он сам. Были и склоки, и свары, и драки, и даже – Ровена-заступница! – организация заговора. Заговор, кстати, удался, что ввергло Гиппократа в злую тоску. Он – паршивая овца в безупречном стаде честных целителей и аптекарей Сметвиков!

Уверенность в собственной никчемности росла, крепла и достигла апогея после жестокой, почти взрослой драки с ебанутым на всю голову гриффиндорским горлопаном Моуди. Тот обозвал Сметвика выродком и «посочувствовал» его матушке: «Что ж она тебя сразу подушкой не накрыла, тёмное отродье?»

Потом Моуди отлёживался в Больничном крыле, а злой и взъерошенный Гиппократ стоял, уткнув глаза в пол, и выслушивал ласковую нотацию декана Слагхорна.

– Такой способный юноша! Профессор Флитвик вас очень хвалит, да и миссис Ургхарт благоволит к вам за помощь в Больничном крыле. Нельзя же сразу бросаться в драку! Нужно как следует всё обдумать и взвесить! Конфликты д _о_ лжно разрешать мирно, с выгодой для себя и своей семьи! Драка – это крайний случай! Акт отчаяния, я бы сказал.

Отец, вызванный деканом через камин, горько вздохнул:  
– Природу не обманешь, профессор. Первый в роду тёмный – это почти всегда боевик. Иппи старается, я знаю, но… Простите, но у вас ещё будут с ним хлопоты.

Слагхорн, тогда ещё пухленький и кудрявый молодой человек, чрезвычайно похожий на херувима, только ручками всплеснул:  
– Полно вам, мистер Сметвик! Он большой умница, честное слово! Незачем его ругать! Мальчики все немного задиристы в таком возрасте. Иппи раскаивается, верно?

– Нет, – упрямо скрипнул зубами Гиппократ. – Ни капельки! Завтра же пройду отбор в квиддичную команду, вот! – он распрямился, задрал подбородок и дерзко уставился на отца в упор: – Боевик так боевик! Хоть кто-то будет вас защищать, цивилы несчастные!

Вот так паршивая овца обзавелась рогами и превратилась – сейчас Сметвик мог себе в этом признаться – в заурядного барана.

Потакать своей природе оказалось легко, но стыдно – много ли доблести в банальном мордобое? Отбор в команду он прошёл, однако играть в квиддич оказалось скучнее, чем ожидалось, и Гиппократ неожиданно для себя вновь стал проводить всё свободное время в Больничном крыле.

Новая подруга Поппи из Рэйвенкло вовсе не считала Гиппократа выродком. Наоборот, она восхищалась его способностями в чарах: «Иппи, это же… Ты даже не представляешь, насколько хорош, Гиппократ Сметвик!» – и постоянно отчитывала за «неподобающее будущему целителю поведение».

– Как домой вернулся, – криво усмехался Гиппократ в ответ. – Какой ещё целитель, Поппи? Кто по нашим временам пустит в приличный дом тёмного? Разве только в Лютном шарашку открыть – мол, снимаю любые проклятия. Анонимно, недорого, аврорским осведомителям просьба не беспокоиться!

– В Лютном тоже люди живут! – упрямо возражала Поппи. – Думаешь, Мунго Бонам о «приличных домах» мечтал, когда открывал свою лечебницу? Дорого, недорого… Да хоть задаром! Ты настоящий целитель, идиотина, ты просто не сможешь мимо пройти!

Тем временем его однокашник, малолетний гений и редкостный сукин сын Томми Риддл, уже собирал себе свиту. Он и к Иппи подходил, гадина, плёл какую-то высокопарную чушь о «могуществе в крови» и «древних знаниях».

– Древние знания – это основа знаний современных. Чего в них заново-то ковыряться? – огрызнулся Гиппократ и схватился за палочку: доходягу Риддла он мог и голыми руками придушить, но за спиной у того стояли Роули с Пиритсом. – А о «могуществе в крови» своих придурков Лестрейнджей расспроси!

– И что же я от них узнаю? – снисходительно улыбнулся Риддл.

– За всё нужно платить, – смиряя бешенство, спокойно ответил Сметвик. – За могущество тоже. Твои дружки платят мозгами и фертильностью. Что готов отдать ты?

– Всё, – так же спокойно признался чокнутый полукровка. – А тебе твоя плата кажется чрезмерной?

Гиппократ вспомнил огорчённого очередной проказой отца, шепотки за спиной на больших семейных праздниках, поджимающих губки кузин и троюродного дедулю, грозно потрясающего обезвреженной клюкой: «Мордредов сын, куда жалящие чары с моей палки подевались?»

– Не твоё дело, – ощетинился он. – Вали давай, а то не посмотрю, что дохляк.

– Ты мне угрожаешь? – вновь заулыбался Риддл. – Какой забавный мальчик. И всё же подумай, Сметвик. Жизни тебе не дадут. Люди злы на Гриндевальда, и после его поражения тёмным придётся прятаться. Вот увидишь. Нужно отстаивать свои права уже сейчас. Я – потомок самого Салазара…

– Иди нахуй, – набычился Гиппократ. – Знаю я, чей ты потомок. Вон, дядьку своего о могуществе поспрашивай. Может, и ответит, ежели людскую речь ещё не позабыл!

Пиритс выхватил было палочку, но Риддл отрицательно покачал головой и сделал знак уходить. – Подумай хорошенько, – не оборачиваясь, бросил он.

Сметвик подумал и на следующую же ночь сбежал из Хога на войну – помогать британским бойцам бить штурмовиков Тёмного лорда. «Я докажу, что тёмный – не значит злой, – думал он, пробираясь вдоль кромки Запретного леса. – Вон, Риддл вообще полукровка, а злобы в нём на трёх Мордредов! Дело же не в крови, верно?»

Поймали Иппи на следующий день в Лондоне, и усталые, задёрганные авроры тут же доставили его домой.

– Куда вас только несёт? – с досадой бормотал пожилой усач с непоправимо искалеченной рукой. – Ведь прихлопнут не глядя, квакнуть не успеешь! Сиди в Хоге, щенок, да учись! Хоть бы мать пожалел!

Через час впору было жалеть самого Гиппократа, потому что мать впервые в жизни взялась за розги. Спина и задница болели долго – «Ни капли бадьяна неслуху!», – но зато включились мозги, и следующий побег почти удался. Почти, поскольку вместо сборного пункта для новобранцев в Дувре Иппи угодил в Эйвери-мэнор: аппарировавший придурок, за которого он уцепился, решил для начала попрощаться со своей зазнобой.

– Шпион! – заорал придурок, перепуганный неожиданной парной аппарацией. – Шпион Гриндевальда!

Когда переполох унялся, мрачного Сметвика поставили пред очи самого Ричарда Эйвери, столетнего старичины, резкого, властного и доставучего, как все Эйвери.

– Вот, значит, какие ныне Сметвики пошли, – старик больно ухватил Гиппократа за подбородок и всмотрелся в глаза. – Опять сбежишь, – удовлетворённо констатировал он и щёлкнул Иппи по лбу. – Короче так, шкет. Воевать тебе рано, а вот за ранеными смотреть самое то.

– Я боевик! – вскинулся Сметвик и с вызовом добавил: – Тёмный!

– Я тоже, – невесело усмехнулся дед. – Да только там, пацан, бойцы нужны, а не самоубийцы. А наше дело стариковское да дитячье – ждать, верить и помогать по мере сил.

– Я уже не ребёнок! – упрямо замотал головой Иппи. – Мне пятнадцать вот-вот!

Эйвери ругнулся и наградил «не ребёнка» крепким подзатыльником:  
– Поговори мне!

Через десять лет выпускник парижской целительской академии Гиппократ Сметвик пил за упокой души старого лорда Эйвери и смаргивал не желавшие униматься слёзы. Дед до последнего не оставлял его грубоватой заботой: «Пока всю науку не превзойдёшь, хрен я тебе свои потроха доверю, шкет!» 

Лето сорок второго, горькое, страшное и прекрасное одновременно, сделало Гиппократа Сметвика таким, каков он был. Потом в жизни случалось всякое, плохое и хорошее, но уроки старого Ричарда запомнились накрепко: «Не перечь своей совести!» Говоря откровенно, никогда и не приходилось: уж с кем-кем счастливчик Иппи всегда пребывал в ладу, так это со своей совестью.

«До последнего времени», – уточнил он с горечью и осмелился поднять глаза на отца.

– Пап, так нужно было, – промямлил он и вновь ощутил, как задёргалась проклятущая совесть, раня и кровавя душу. – Маме скажи, не могу я пока с вами видеться: нужно, чтобы был скандал, понимаешь?

– А главный скандалист даже не знает, за что он выгнал сына с внуками и правнуками из дому, – дрожащим голосом сказал отец, и Сметвик вновь опустил голову. – Я, старый дурак, уже полгода хожу индюком и делаю малфоевскую рожу. Иппи, сынок, что же случилось?

– Ещё ничего, – Сметвик скрипнул зубами, – но вот-вот случится. Будет война. Больше ничего не могу сказать.

– О, Мерлин! Какая, с кем?! Нет, Гиппократ, ты шутишь. Этого просто не может быть! Только-только всё наладилось. Даже Нотт опамятовался и открыл мэнор, что уж толковать о других. Я на днях говорил с Алексом Монтегю. Его отец, лорд-канцлер, рвёт и мечет. Власть министерства крепка как никогда, Палату лордов игнорируют уже и сами лорды. Да и сколько их осталось, тех лордов?

– Немного, ты прав. И половина из них в Азкабане.

– Бедняги, но туда им и дорога, сын.

– Был, помнится, один парень, – вздохнул Сметвик, – что уничтожил крепкую власть министерства за пару лет.

– Был, – вздрогнул отец. – Но его больше нет, и незачем лишний раз поминать этого мерзавца.

– Он вернётся.

– Сынок?! Да нет же! Дамблдор просто старый кретин, не слушай ты его. Над этой байкой уже даже не смеются!

– Он вернётся, – спокойно проговорил Сметвик. – Дамблдор, мать его, вновь оказался умнее всех.

Отец немного помолчал, а потом спросил с невесёлой улыбкой:  
– Тогда почему ты нас бросил, сынок? Кто же будет защищать «несчастных цивилов»?

«В точку, папа! Что значит – опытный целитель!»

– Я не бросил. Это защита. Я защищаю вас, честное слово. Верь мне, пожалуйста!

– Я всегда тебе верил, Иппи. Верил тебе, верил в тебя. Верю и сейчас, – отец покивал, рассеянно оглядел просторный кабинет Главного целителя отделения «Недуги от заклятий». – На службе тебя не застать. Прятался?

– Ну да, – вымученно улыбнулся Сметвик. – Я хотел сам уйти, честно. Один. Но Алиса с парнями настояли…

– Как они? Мы с мамой скучаем.

– Они… Они в надёжном месте, папа.

– Я верю тебе, – Гораций Сметвик поднялся, неторопливо прошёлся по кабинету, усмехнулся, глядя на заваленный свитками стол, и вздохнул: – Верю, но не понимаю. Логичнее было бы переждать беду в нашем доме. Он хорошо защищён, да и ты наверняка сотворил парочку сюрпризов для нежданных гостей.

Сметвик подумал и решился:  
– Есть шанс – крохотный! – предотвратить это безумие. Я не могу его прохлопать, спрятавшись дома. В общем, случилось так, что я теперь в одной компании с мечеными. Если у нас не получится…

Отец молчал долго. Так долго, что Гиппократ решил было, что ссора с семьёй у него теперь самая настоящая. Неугомонная совесть издевательски щерилась и грызла сердце.

– Не самая лучшая компания, – сказал наконец Сметвик-старший и зябко передёрнул плечами. – Но ты, мой мальчик, никогда и никому не отказывал в помощи. Пусть так и будет, сын. Пусть так и будет.

Проводив отца к камину, Сметвик устало повалился в кресло и прочувствованно выругался. Сердце, терзаемое предательницей-совестью, ныть не перестало, зато откалиброванный на самые слабые воздействия вредноскоп вяло задёргался, тихо зажужжал и прогнал давящую тишину в кабинете.

– Допрыгался, ослиная рожа? – поинтересовался Гиппократ у своего размытого и рассеченного на квадраты отражения в стеклянном шкафу. – Ничего, это ещё цветочки.

– Иппи, ты разговариваешь сам с собой? Это хороший знак, друг мой, – отворившаяся дверь явила Януса Тики, и Сметвик страдальчески замычал: добрый мозгоправ обожал свою работу и мимо страждущего пройти не мог. – Значит, ты почувствовал, что назрела проблема и решать её необходимо незамедлительно.

– Иди к Мордреду!

– Пришёл, – улыбнулся Янус и неторопливо устроился в соседнем кресле. – Рычишь? Стыдно? Поделом тебе, бессовестный!

– Ты вроде должен меня утешать! – возмутился Сметвик и добавил горько: – Если бы бессовестный!

– Ты поговорил с отцом, – удовлетворённо кивнул Тики. – Слава Мерлину! А я предупреждал, что это дурацкая затея. Не знаю, какую аферу проворачивают твои новые приятели, но мне она не нравится!

Сметвик с силой выдохнул, сцепил руки за головой и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Янус, – сказал он задумчиво, – тут такое дело…

– Что опять? – встревожился Тики. – Гиппократ, не пугай меня!

– Нужен совет.

– Да хоть сотню! С чего начать? С лекции о недопустимости очертя голову…

– Никакого «очертя голову», зануда. Я всё продумал, – Гиппократ замялся, но продолжил: – Мне казалось, что продумал.

– Иппи, что случилось?

– Облом случился, – мрачно пророкотал Сметвик, поднялся из кресла и пересел за рабочий стол. – Тёмный лорд и после смерти делает нас, как слепых кутят. Я в тупике, нужна помощь.

– Чем же тебе досадил Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? – настороженно поинтересовался Янус.

– Да можно его называть! Например, больным на всю голову уёбком!

– Иппи? – Тики внимательно посмотрел на хмурого Сметвика, покачал головой и вздохнул: – Я могу дать клятву. Очередную.

– Не в клятве дело, – Гиппократ подумал ещё пару секунд и махнул рукой. – В общем, слушай. В канун прошлого Рождества всеблагой Мерлин взял да исполнил мою давнюю мечту – определил в пациенты некоего Люциуса Малфоя.

Тики молча вытаращил глаза, и Сметвик усмехнулся:  
– Милый и доверчивый Магнус Нотт слупил с меня Непреложный обет. Теперь освободил, жмыров сын, ибо деваться ему некуда.

Тики нахмурился и по давней своей привычке достал аккуратный блокнот, чтобы по ходу разговора делать пометки. Гиппократ не стал возражать: дешифровать янусову клинопись, которую тот гордо именовал стенографией, не смогла бы и сама мадам Рэйвенкло.

– Как я и предполагал, куколка Люци оказался живучее оборотня, налакавшегося Феликс Фелицис. Но не суть. Я, друг мой, попутно исполнил и вторую свою мечту – своими руками потрогал эту их страшную Метку…

Сметвик прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. Татуировка была сделана откровенно скверно – почему-то это поразило больше всего. По сравнению со сложными и тщательно выписанными рунными цепочками, которыми увлекалась едва не половина егерей, корявый рисунок черепа со змеёй выглядел насмешкой, а не могущественным артефактом. На ощупь блеклая картинка оказалась поинтереснее – бархатистая и в тоже время чуть скользкая. «Будто плесень», – подумал тогда Гиппократ и с несвойственной ему брезгливостью отдёрнул руку.

Самым странным – и жутким! – оказалось то, что Метка не воспринималась частью Малфоя, словно он налепил на предплечье лоскут чужой кожи. Снять же новообразование было невозможно, поскольку оно намертво приросло к руке, удивительным образом сохраняя свою автономность.

– Эдакий паразит, понимаешь? Только берёт, ничего не давая взамен. Плющ, короче. Я тогда чуть не свихнулся, пытаясь понять, где ещё я мог видеть такое – очень знакомые ощущения.

– В аврорате, на допросах? – предположил Янус. – Тебя, помнится, тогда тоже вызывали для консультаций.

– Нет, – мотнул головой Сметвик. – Кто бы мне дал присутствовать на допросах Пожирателей? Потом меня осенило – это же полудохлая хрень в знаменитом шраме Мальчика-Который-Выжил! Ну, не совсем она, – уточнил он в ответ на скептический взгляд Тики. – Я же по-своему смотрел, понимаешь? Будто от той хрени отщипнули крохотный кусочек и тонким слоем размазали Малфою по руке. Непонятно, да?

– Не слишком. Это что-то вещественное? Просто чары? Проклятие? Что-то ещё?

– Не знаю. Никто не знает. Но нужно узнать как можно скорее – Тёмный лорд скоро вернётся.

– Меньше общайся с Дамблдором! – Тики оторвался от своих записей и погрозил Сметвику пером. – Так называемый «возврат» возможен лишь в виде нежити, верно? А как справляться с нежитью…

– С неуправляемой нежитью, – перебил его Сметвик. – С нежитью сильной и, помогай Салазар, умной. Это тебе не Кровавый барон, друг мой. Мордредова нежить будет использовать свои Метки, а кто у нас сидит на другом конце поводка? То-то же.

«Сидящие на поводке» дураками не были и прекрасно осознавали, чем грозит возвращение неупокоенного господина.

Впервые о пожирательских проблемах со Сметвиком заговорил сам Малфой. Как-то осенью, во время очередного осмотра, когда Гиппократ настойчиво отговаривал белобрысого красавца от сведения шрамов на животе – «Люци, павлин ты безмозглый, осваивай коленно-локтевую, если стесняешься! Никаких магических манипуляций в ближайший год!», – тот внезапно зашатался и рухнул в кресло, закрыв лицо руками.

На всякий случай озадаченный Сметвик повторил диагностическое заклятие: Малфой, паразит, был здоровее кентавра и вовсю ломал комедию. Гиппократ уже приготовился разоблачить симулянта и пообещать ему несводимый шрам на всю морду, как Люциус с душераздирающим вздохом вынул из кармана потёртый конверт:  
– Это предсмертное письмо моего отца. Простите, но нам больше не к кому обратиться.

Тогда-то всё и завертелось: спектакль с уходом из-под власти отца, «вербовка» старого приятеля и единомышленника Фредерика Шафика, тайное укрепление щитов больницы и прочие предвоенные хлопоты.

В принципе, с организацией обороны меченые преспокойно справлялись сами. Сметвик им понадобился для медицинских консультаций по поводу Меток.

Считалось, что воздействию Метки невозможно противиться, но так ли это было на самом деле, никто из Пожирателей не проверял. «Из живых, во всяком случае, – вздыхал Бэддок. – Не нуди, умник, мы уже всё перепробовали – от зелий до проклятий. Ни огонь, ни нож поганую штуку тоже не берут. Я ещё подумывал отрубить себе руку, но оставил эту идею на крайний случай».

Проклятый гений Неназываемого на этих Метках развернулся во всю мощь. Сметвик, как ни бился, так и не сумел понять принцип их действия: там было намешано всего понемногу, от Протеевых чар до заговоров на крови. Кроме того, Гиппократ укрепился в подозрении, что держалось это непростое плетение на мощнейших ментальных закладках – всем был ведом главный талант мистера Риддла.

– Поэтому понадобился я, – Тики вновь отложил перо и поинтересовался: – А если я откажусь? Мне эти господа не внушают ни доверия, ни сочувствия.

– Тогда через некоторое время начнётся война, господа вновь наденут маски и пойдут убивать по велению нежити, окончательно свихнувшейся ещё при жизни, а в укреплённом загодя мэноре будут отсиживаться их сыновья и молить Основателей, чтобы папаши не смогли найти туда дорогу.

Янус хмыкнул и упрямо поджал губы.

– Есть и светлая идея, – помолчав, продолжил Сметвик. – Люциуса, кстати. Он предложил проверить, сколько человек разом может контролировать Неназываемый при открытом неповиновении. Кто выживет – вопрос, но героическая смерть искупит все их грехи.

– Иппи, ты неисправим! – Янус в досаде резко захлопнул блокнот. – Этот… Этот… Он же дурачит тебя! Да просто письмо показал бы, но нет! Упал, глазки закатил, ручками всплеснул! Это Малфой-то! А когда в рейды ходил, в обмороки не падал, нет? Героическая гибель, как же! Купил, купил он тебя за дырявый кнат!

– Ну-у-у… – Сметвик почувствовал, что краснеет, как мальчишка. Безутешная куколка Люци, доверчиво заглядывавший в глаза, был чудо как хорош – вали и гм… И выручай попавшую в беду принцессу. – Слушай, не совсем я дурак, – пробурчал он. – Просто цели у нас совпали, так сказать. Никому войны не хочется. Даже Малфою.

– В Азкабан ему не хочется!

Гиппократ вздохнул. Что и говорить, репутация у меченых была та ещё, и они вполне справедливо не рассчитывали на чью-либо помощь. Чересчур много горя и смертей на их совести, и далеко не все их грехи можно было оправдать воздействием Меток.

Насчёт воздействия, кстати, единого мнения не было даже у самих клеймёных. Бэддок уверял, что Метки снижали критичность мышления: «Мы прекрасно знали Лестрейнджей – отличные парни были до всего этого дерьма». Малфой же говорил, что критичность мышления у боевиков снижала вовсе не Метка, а безнаказанность. «Мой отец под конец войны уже вовсю собирал сторонников, а ведь Лорд никогда ему толком не доверял. Метка – это контроль. Верность же обеспечивалась клятвами».

С клятвами, слава Мерлину, было покончено со смертью Неназываемого. Вопреки распространённому мнению, эти клятвы вовсе не были вассальными. «Перед сюзереном опускаются на одно колено, – невесело скалился Нотт, – а мы на оба падали. Пленники, целитель. Кому как, а мне с первой же аудиенции всё стало ясно».

Сметвик в который раз подивился непомерному тщеславию и чудовищному самомнению гадёныша Риддла, но комментарии оставил при себе. Его гораздо больше интересовало, как подействует Метка, не подкреплённая магической клятвой. Ведь даже перед рабами у господина существовали какие-то минимальные обязательства, а Тварь не будет сдерживать ничего.

– Почему именно мы? – Тики встал с кресла и отошёл к зачарованному окну с картинкой залитого солнцем луга. – Силищи у них невпроворот, зачем им наша помощь?

Сметвик даже рассмеялся от такой наивности:  
– Друг мой, да они же неграмотные! Из всей компании семь курсов Хога только у четы Малфоев и у Паркинсона. У Нотта с Бэддоком по пять, а у остальных и того нет – мол, зачем боёвке науки? Причард с Блетчли и вовсе дома обучались. Читать-писать да Кроветворное сварганить. Делают невероятные вещи, ибо дар мощнейший, но объяснить же толком ничего не могут! «Так получается, целитель, не гневайтесь, не знаю», – передразнил он. – Умник Лорд до того их напугал, что детей они погнали учиться всех без разбору: старших и младших, законных и прижитых на стороне. Молодцы, конечно, но…

– Малфои неграмотные? – хлопнул глазами Тики. – Паркинсон?

– Домашнее образование, друг мой. Ключевое слово – «домашнее». Да они умны, но… Как бы это сказать? Ограниченны, вот. Их не подкусывали завистники, не клевали оппоненты, им не наступали на пятки молодые и талантливые – не было конкуренции. В любой профессии это очень важно. Вот ты у нас умница с огромным запасом знаний…

– Обычный полукровка.

– Ерунду сказал. Обладай ты силищей Пьюси, что изменилось бы?

Янус задумался и нерешительно пожал плечами:  
– Ну да, голая сила в моём деле… Уставал бы меньше, это факт! И старуха Лонгботтом вела бы себя повежливее!

– А вот это не факт, – хмыкнул Сметвик. – Янус, ты, общаясь со мной, впал в другую крайность. Да, результаты мутаций впечатляют, особенно у тёмных, но сила – это далеко не всё. Сказку о происхождении пятиногов знаешь? Так вот, может случиться и такое. Избыток силы погасит разум. Для выживания в природе, как известно, мозги не особо нужны. Я, например, с ходу не смогу тебе объяснить, чем дружище Квинтус Флинт отличается от той же мантикоры.

– Мантикора столько не выпьет, – засмеялся Тики и вновь посерьёзнел: – Но если уж твои приятели настроены так серьёзно, почему они не обратятся в Отдел тайн? И Метки уберут, и перед властью оправдаются.

– Я спрашивал.

– И что?

– Августус Руквуд. Слышал о таком? Действующий сотрудник Отдела тайн. И хрен бы кто о нём узнал, не вздумай Каркаров купить себе свободу. Малфой и Нотт боятся рябого говнюка больше, чем самого Лорда, и уверены, что невыразимцы чуть ли не через одного с Метками. В своё время их боёвку исправно снабжали зельями отменного качества и артефактами немалой силы. Где-то были лаборатории и умники, в них вкалывающие. Я вот тоже теперь призадумался – не мог один Снейп наварить зелий на такую орду.

– Ну не знаю, Иппи. Ты их пожалел, несчастных и неграмотных, а они нас пожалеют? Я в Азкабане не выживу. Я не Блэк и даже не Лестрейндж – год-другой, не больше.

– Куда они денутся? Текст клятвы мы продумаем вместе.

– Поверить не могу! – Тики несильно хлопнул ладонью по подоконнику. – Я помогаю клеймёным ублюдкам! Иппи, ты дурно на меня влияешь! Это все хорошие новости на сегодня, и я могу пойти поплакать в одиночестве?

– Увы, нет, – Сметвик достал из кармана измятый конверт и вручил его Янусу. – Это письмо от Гарри. Читай, а потом можешь дать мне по морде.


	36. Глава 35

В субботу Гарри проснулся ближе к вечеру, потому что полночи писал письма: для мамы с папой – бодрое и полное оптимизма, а для целителя Сметвика – бестолковое и путаное.

Он сам не знал, что хотел написать целителю. Обида мешалась с благодарностью, злость с симпатией, а ещё очень хотелось получить хоть сколько-нибудь дельный совет. «Сиди и не высовывайся!» – это очень здорово, и Гарри был бы совсем не прочь, знай он, как это сделать.

Он переписывал проклятое письмо раз шесть, не меньше; умаялся сам и загонял несчастное волшебное перо. Казалось, оно даже вздохнуло облегчённо, спрятавшись наконец в футляр. Вообще-то послание, написанное Прытко пишущим пером, в личной переписке с хорошо знакомым человеком считалось оскорбительным, и раньше Гарри не жалел сил и времени, чтобы собственноручно накарябать письма целителям Сметвику и Тики. Однако сейчас осторожность перевесила, и он махнул рукой на приличия. Зато тайна, попади она не в те руки, тайной и останется.

Намучившись с непослушными словами и противоречивыми чувствами, Гарри запечатал письма, вызвал сонного Динки и велел немедленно отправляться на совятню:  
– Только отнести, ответов не дожидаться. Хорошенько угостишь Буклю и вернёшься сюда. Будешь охранять мой сон. Как в первый день в школе, помнишь? 

Домовик важно кивнул и через четверть часа уже устраивался в изножье, тихонько бормоча: «Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, доверять Динки! Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, не пожалеть!»

Под охраной эльфийских чар бояться проявлений своей странной магии не приходилось – Динки разбудит, если что! – и утомлённый Гарри уснул тотчас же.

Чёрная гладь _Грани_ со сверкающим «горизонтом» обдала привычным холодом и сковала льдом. Какое-то время Гарри просто любовался звездным хороводом, гадая, так ли на самом деле красив открытый космос или это игры воображения, а потом занялся «зарядкой». Промёрзшие насквозь руки почти не слушались, но Гарри добросовестно сгибал и разгибал пальцы, хлопал в ладоши и пытался выписать пассы простейших заклинаний. 

Он так увлёкся, что не сразу заметил, как пребывание на _Грани_ сменилось обычным сном, в котором он перебирал блестящие бусины, раскладывая их в коробки по цветам.

– Лазурь! – громыхнуло за спиной густым контральто Марджори Дурсль, и Гарри обрадованно обернулся. Однако вместо любимой тётушки на спинке кресла сидел феникс Дамблдора и внимательно смотрел на ярко-голубую бусину в руках у Гарри. – Великодушие, честность и верность! Лазурь! Небо!

– Какое ещё небо?

– Серебряный дракон в лазурном поле! – феникс мигнул и потоптался по креслу, вспарывая острыми когтями обивку. – Шествующий дракон!

Гарри в недоумении вскинул брови, бросил голубую бусину в коробку и взял из кучи ещё одну – чёрную.

– Чернь! – немедленно сообщил феникс. – Печаль, благоразумие, смирение! – он склонил голову набок и внезапно каркнул по-вороньи.

Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся, чтобы тут же уставиться в нечеловечески чёрные глаза декана Снейпа.

– Вас не было на обеде, мистер Поттер. Вы здоровы?

– А… Д-да… С-спасибо.

Декан смерил его подозрительным взглядом и выплыл из спальни.

– Я его не звал, – сидящий на своей кровати Винсент примирительно вскинул руки. – Сам припёрся. Мы хотели тебя разбудить, но твой домовик не дал.

– Спасибо, – настороженно отозвался Гарри и счёл нужным объясниться. – Ночами мерещится всякая ерунда, я его и поставил будить меня. Ну, чтобы не случилось, как тогда.

– Понятно, – кивнул Винс и внезапно усмехнулся: – А что, Дракон уже не справляется?

– Я боюсь ему навредить, – принуждённо улыбнулся Гарри и поспешил сменить тему: – Кстати, о драконах. Ты знаешь, что такое «серебряный дракон в лазурном поле»?

– Да кто ж не знает? – пожал плечами Винсент. – Это герб Малфоев.

– Вот чёрт!

– Всё-таки поругались, – понимающе прищурился Крэбб. – Так я и знал. Помирить?

– Не стоит, – помрачнел Гарри: обида на предателя Хорька не утихла, даже наоборот. – Правда, не нужно. Где остальные?

– На тренировке, где ещё, – Винс достал из шкафа дуэльную мантию и принялся зашнуровывать сапоги. – А я у Филча задержался на отработке. Ты со мной?

– Нет, – мотнул головой Гарри. – Я в душ.

– Разбуди меня Снейп, я тоже первым делом помчался бы штаны замывать, – хохотнул подлый Крэбб и мгновенно выставил щит, отбивая запущенную в него подушку.

* * *

Потом Гарри, постанывая от наслаждения, долго стоял под горячими струями воды. Холод – это полезно, но ужасно неприятно. К тому же сегодня придётся справляться со своими страхами самому, поскольку спасаться в ледяных объятиях _Грани_ на глазах у всего Хогвартса было бы неумным.

Поттер задержался в душе почти на час. Блаженствуя в тепле, он упорно убеждал себя, что бояться разоблачения не стоит и целитель Сметвик обязательно что-нибудь придумает. «Он не сдал меня в Отдел тайн, хоть сразу понял, кто я. Нанял лучшую в Британии охрану, назвав меня своим будущим учеником. Встретился с родителями и успокоил их, когда Уизелы умыкнули меня из дома. На целителя Сметвика можно положиться, и я свалял огромного дурака, не написав ему после разговора с портретом Неккера. А Хорёк… – Гарри решительно закрыл вентиль и закутался в полотенце. – Хорёк – это просто хорёк. Наплевать и забыть».

Легко сказать.

Драко терпеливо подпирал стену в коридоре, не сменив даже дуэльную мантию на школьную.

– Гарри! – бросился он навстречу. – Гарри, послушай меня!

– Я уже не Гарри, – огрызнулся занервничавший Поттер. – Отвали!

Он заскочил в спальню, решительно утёр рукавом банного халата непонятно отчего выступившие слёзы и щёлкнул пальцами:  
– Динки! Найди, пожалуйста, зелёную мантию без вышивки. Не помню такую, но Паркинсон убеждена, что она у меня есть.

– Динки знает! Динки найдёт!

Мантия действительно отыскалась. Правда, на самом дне сундука – видно, Гарри не надевал её с прошлого года. В тёмно-зелёном бархате он выглядел немного старше и даже чуть-чуть выше.

– Отлично! – Поттер сноровисто стянул волосы в хвост, мимолётно порадовавшись тому, что большая часть дурацкой чёлки теперь убирается под резинку, воткнул в причёску палочку и вновь оглядел себя в зеркале:  
– Сойдёт. Надеюсь, и Панси останется довольна.

Наряд потребовался для дела. Именно на сегодняшний вечер Паркинсон назначила операцию «Охмурить Дэвиса».

– Никого я охмурять не собираюсь! – в панике взвизгнула несчастная Дафна. – Я просто… Ну, просто…

– Главное, чтобы его Поттер охмурить не решил, – отмахнулась Панси. – Это самое слабое место во всей комбинации. Поттер?

– Мерлин упаси! – выдохнул Гарри. – Могу поклясться!

– Мантию надень, а то из-за своих непристойных штанов можешь невзначай стать клятвопреступником!

– Надену! Какую? – мигом сориентировался Гарри и заработал одобрительный взгляд от будущей – теперь Поттер ничуть в этом не сомневался! – леди Нотт.

– У тебя была, помнится, бархатная зелёная. Без шитья. Скромно и очень тебе к лицу.

Гарри готов был хоть в мешок для мусора нарядиться, лишь бы как следует исполнить поручение. Честно сказать, он слегка трусил. Все эти дела со знакомствами, симпатиями и свиданиями… Вроде и бояться нечего – это же не казнь посреди Косого переулка и даже не столкновение с каминной решёткой в лавке Боргина, – а всё равно как-то не по себе.

Однако все планы Паркинсон, сколько их ни было, сразу же затрещали по швам, из чего Поттер сделал вывод: амурные дела планированию не поддаются в принципе.

Для начала Дафна Гринграсс наотрез отказалась покидать спальню.

– Сказала, что лучше умереть, – озабоченно сообщила Панси, – чем выглядеть дурой.

– Ни фига не лучше, – убеждённо заявил Гарри, официально подведя итог своим многомесячным размышлениям. – Потому что… Как там Хорёк вещал… – он наморщил лоб, припоминая: – Dum spiro, spero (1). Вот.

– Ну да, на латыни оно как-то внушительнее, – хихикнула Паркинсон и тут же нахмурилась: – Что будем делать?

– Не идти никуда, а спокойно почитать книжку? – с надеждой предложил Гарри.

– Даже не мечтай! Ага, придумала!

Паркинсон вскочила с диванчика, пересекла гостиную, о чём-то коротко переговорила с Теодором, подбоченилась, топнула ногой и требовательно протянула руку. Тео страдальчески скривился и молча отдал что-то похожее на аптечный фиал. Парни вокруг сделали серьёзные лица, избегая смотреть на парочку, и разразились смешками, только когда Панси выбежала за дверь.

«Успокоительное! – догадался Гарри. – Прощай, тихий вечер с книгой».

Через полчаса Паркинсон привела подругу в гостиную, и Поттер облегчённо вздохнул: похоже, порция успокоительного была вдвое больше рекомендованной. Дафна стала похожа на снежную королеву под дозой, а значит, «охмурять Дэвиса» они будут в другой раз.

– Заказывай хрустальный гроб, – ухмыльнулся он. – Или будем Гринграсс без упаковки по коридору левитировать?

– Ты помогать мне взялся, Поттер, или как? – возмутилась Панси. – Ничего страшного, отойдёт по дороге. Так, а это что?

– Где?

– На голове! Иди сюда, причешу нормально!

– Паркинсон, отстань!

– Ладно, не трону. Просто сними эту дурацкую резинку.

– Торчать же всё будет!

– Не торчать, а виться! Поттер, за такое «торчать» в цирюльнях Косого по два галлеона снимают, кровососы!

– А палочку куда? В зубы?

– В чехол, идиот!

Гарри резко выдохнул, скрестил руки на груди и гордо отвернулся: посвящать весь Слизерин в трудности обращения со своей волшебной – сожри её дракклы! – палочкой он не собирался.

– Гарри, – вкрадчиво пропела Панси после минуты непримиримого молчания. – Я аккуратно подберу волосы и пристрою палочку так, чтобы она тебе не мешала. Идёт? Сам дашься или велеть Маркусу придержать тебя?

Поттер покраснел, метнул затравленный взгляд на якобы занимающихся своими делами однокашников и с тяжким вздохом снял резинку: «Ведьма!»

– Блин, Поттер, тебя надо в башне держать, в лесу!

– В Запретном? – невесело улыбнулся Гарри, стараясь не смущаться. – За что?

– Обычно такая внешность уравновешивается дурным характером. Будь ты распоследней сволочью, как твой белобрысый дружок, получился бы нормальный Блэк. Но ты в этом плане безнадёжен.

– Никакой он мне не дружок! – буркнул он, заталкивая вглубь вновь всколыхнувшуюся обиду.

Панси хмыкнула, но промолчала. Она усадила Гарри на стул, шепнула какое-то заклинание, забрала его волосы в руки, и ловко скрутила из них узел, закрепив конструкцию распроклятой «сестрицей».

– Так, теперь бери Дафну под руку… Моя хорошая, ты меня слышишь? Вставай, держись крепко, это Гарри, наш герой. Нет, вот он. Держишься? Отлично!

– Паркинсон, как тебе не стыдно! Девочка на ногах еле стоит!

– Вот послушаешь причитания о «самом молодом капитане» пару ночей, так и тебе стыдно не будет. Мечту, Поттер, очень полезно потрогать руками. Верь мне, я знаю, что говорю.

– Тогда придерживай её с другой стороны!

– Нет, герой. Мне неприлично, у меня наречённый имеется. Дева в полном твоём распоряжении. Тео, живее! Мы сзади пойдём. Поможем, если что.

В другое время Гарри расхохотался бы, глядя на мрачную физиономию аккуратно причёсанного и принаряженного Теодора, но сейчас ему было не до смеха.

– Ты идти-то можешь? – вздохнув, поинтересовался он у Дафны.

Гринграсс медленно кивнула, уставившись куда-то выше и левее входной двери.

– Давай, герой! Я в тебя верю, – торжественно сказала Панси, и скорбная процессия двинулась к выходу из гостиной.

Они не дошли даже до первого поворота, как начались настоящие проблемы.

Навстречу им, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза, брела Луна Лавгуд. На её лице сияла нежная мечтательная улыбка, и Гарри тоже невольно улыбнулся.

– Привет, Луна! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Дочь мистера Лавгуда не ответила. Она даже не остановилась, будто рядом с ней никого не было.

– Луна!

– Понятно, – громко и напоказ вздохнул Теодор. – Панси, ты держи свою подругу, а ты, Поттер, лови свою.

– А ты что будешь делать? – возмутилась Паркинсон.

– Охмурять Дэвиса, – развеселился бессовестный Нотт. – Больше-то некому, все заняты.

Панси ткнула своего наречённого в бок; Тео принялся стенать так, словно его ножом пырнули, и, разумеется, удостоился ещё пары оплеух.

Гарри, извернувшись, сумел ухватить проходившую мимо Луну за мантию. Теперь обе руки были заняты, и он, слегка разозлившись на всё ещё выясняющую отношения парочку, негромко рявкнул:  
– Тео, держи Дафну! Панси, помоги мне! Да что за день такой!

– У тебя бывают другие дни? – насмешливо вскинул брови Теодор и заботливо придержал покачнувшуюся Гринграсс.

Гарри заскрипел зубами, чтобы не выругаться вслух, и развернул Луну лицом к себе. Казалось, девочка просто спала на ходу, и снилось ей что-то очень приятное.

– Посмотри на меня! – Гарри осторожно тряхнул её за плечи.

– Мелкая Лавгуд, – с нажимом произнёс Теодор. – Её не тормошить надо, а… Помнишь, мы в коридоре обнимались?

– Та-ак! – протянула Панси зловещим голосом и в сотый раз за вечер упёрла руки в бока. – Поттер, у тебя хоть какая-то совесть…

– Точно! – обрадованно перебил её Гарри. – Тео, ты гений!

Он взял Луну за руки и уже привычно сосредоточился на «поправке настроения». Хватило пяти секунд, чтобы девочка слегка вздрогнула и очнулась.

– Хороший вечер, – безмятежно сообщила она. – Новолуние. Здравствуй, Гарри.

– Здравствуй, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– А ты? Твои мозгошмыги носятся туда-сюда как угорелые!

– Толку-то, – погрустнел бестолковый некромант Поттер, – от их метаний. Пойдём гулять?

Луна кивнула, но теперь упёрлась Паркинсон, сварливо поинтересовавшись, что это такое она услышала.

– Не ревнуй, Цветочек, – подмигнул ей Тео, и Панси густо покраснела. – Поттер умеет усмирять пошедший вразнос дар. Я осенью тоже с ума сходил. Спасибо герою, недолго.

– Вот как, – помолчав, сказала Паркинсон. – Прости, пожалуйста, я была дурой.

– Всё в порядке, – смутился Гарри. – Мне… Ерунда, в общем. Мы идём?

В ответ Панси суетливо всплеснула руками и принялась поправлять Луне перекрутившуюся юбку и криво застёгнутую блузу.

– Стой смирно, малахольная, – строго велела она, и Луна покорно застыла. – Куда только ваши старосты смотрят, ума не приложу. Мантия в пыли, перья какие-то в волосах, на чулках петли спущены… – она достала палочку и забормотала неизвестные Поттеру заклинания. – Ну вот, теперь можно и гулять.

Холл и коридор к Большому залу по случаю субботы были ярко освещены огромными люстрами, а ниши в стенах обзавелись садовыми скамейками. Разряженные старшекурсники неторопливо прохаживались туда-сюда, ребята помладше возбужденно галдели, а из переносок то и дело раздавались панические вопли измученных прогулкой котов и книзлов.

Гарри секунду помедлил, а затем храбро переступил через порог. За правую его руку цеплялась Дафна, а левой Гарри придерживал бредущую наобум Луну. Тео с Панси отстали и шли немного позади.

– Смотрите, а герой у нас всё-таки по блондинкам! – насмешливо хихикнул кто-то за спиной; голоса Гарри не узнал, но оборачиваться не стал – вот ещё!

Вместо бесполезного выяснения отношений с неизвестным шутником он попытался завязать непринуждённую беседу хотя бы с одной из своих очаровательных спутниц.

– Чудная прогулка, – самым светским тоном заметил он и тихонько вздохнул, поняв, что ответа не дождётся: «Да где этого Дэвиса носит?»

Слегка пришедшая в себя Гринграсс лишь пискнула что-то невразумительное и ещё сильнее стиснула его локоть: она явно намеревалась рухнуть без чувств, как только закончится действие успокоительного зелья. Луна же Лавгуд была абсолютно спокойна, но мыслями пребывала не здесь. Гарри полюбовался её тихой рассеянной улыбкой и осторожно обнял за талию, направляя в нужную сторону:  
– Сейчас разочек пройдёмся туда-сюда, а потом присядем отдохнуть. Вы не против, милые леди?

Милые леди вновь дружно промолчали, и Гарри завертел головой, разыскивая укромный уголок, чтобы с комфортом разместить свою невменяемую компанию. Бегать по холлу в поисках Дэвиса он не собирался. В конце концов, затеяла это дело Паркинсон, пусть она и разыскивает «самого молодого капитана».

Увы, все скамейки были заняты щебечущими девицами, и Гарри решительно направился в сторону мужской компании, занявшей дальний угол холла рядом с огромным камином. Он рассудил, что старшекурсники не откажутся трансфигурировать какую-нибудь ерунду в табуреты и не станут зубоскалить в присутствии мелких девчонок.

«На ловца и снитч летит!» – обрадовался Гарри, подойдя поближе – компания оказалась квиддичными игроками из всех четырёх команд, оживлённо обсуждавшими недавний чемпионат Британской и Ирландской лиги. Девочки там тоже были: три гриффиндорские охотницы и Трикси Деррек.

– Добрый вечер! – звонко сказал он, стараясь не смущаться. – Мы вам не помешаем?

– Здорово, Поттер! – Энджи Джонсон помахала ему рукой, а парни заулыбались. – Выгуливаешь поклонниц? А рыжая где?

– Не знаю, – покраснел Гарри. – Ничего не поклонницы! Просто… Мы просто гуляем.

Маркус Флинт насмешливо осклабился и подвигал бровями, но выдавать заговорщиков не стал. Малфой тоже был здесь, он сидел на подоконнике и, нехорошо прищурившись, рассматривал Дафну и Луну.

Гарри кивнул ему небрежно и преувеличенно любезно принялся устраивать своих спутниц; Хорёк сник и отвернулся к окну.

* * *

Паркинсон определённо уродилась дурой. Драко и раньше в этом не сомневался, но теперь убедился накрепко. Операция «Охмурить Дэвиса» провалилась ещё на стадии планирования, но тупица Паркинсон до сих пор этого не поняла.

«Кухня и прачечная – вот твой потолок, – мстительно посулил Малфой, мрачно глядя на двух неадекватных девиц, которых бедный Гарри безуспешно пытался выдать за нормальных. – Леди, блин, Нотт!»

Возьмись за это дело Драко, всё было бы по-другому и мучить Поттера не пришлось бы. Уж он, наихитрейший Хорь, сумел бы ненавязчиво подсунуть Дэвису ломаку Гринграсс. Не сегодня, разумеется. Через годик-другой. Зато с гарантией.

А Паркинсон, бестолковая курица, наверняка понадеялась лишь на приятную внешность своей подружки. И просчиталась.

Во-первых, Дэвис был по-настоящему умным парнем. Истинный сын своего Дома, он видел все ухищрения квиддичных фанатов насквозь и, вынужденный терпеть их тупые подкаты, бесился, словно громарог, заполучивший камнем промеж ушей.

Во-вторых, в Рэйвенкло отношение к квиддичу было несколько иным, чем на прочих факультетах – спорт и спорт, ничего более. Рэйвы никогда не устраивали священных плясок вокруг процедуры отбора игроков в команду, легко переживали поражения и умеренно радовались победам. Дэвис относился к капитанству весьма прохладно – учёбе не мешает, и ладно. Гораздо больше он ценил свои успехи в Древних рунах, но за рунологами девицы и парни табунами не бегали и понравиться любой ценой не пытались. Получалось, что поклонники откровенно пренебрегали интеллектом своего кумира, и такого безобразия Роджер, естественно, терпеть не собирался.

Ну а в-третьих, Дэвис явно предпочитал девиц поярче и побойчее, чем блеклая тихоня Гринграсс. Пока Гарри, смущаясь, представлял ему своих спутниц, дракклов капитан строил глазки Кэти Белл. По Дафне он лишь мазнул чуть презрительным взглядом, небрежно кивнул Поттеру и вновь вернулся к разговору о поражении сборной Ирландии в чемпионате.

Гарри слегка растерялся, но тут же упрямо вздёрнул подбородок.

– Сейчас немного отдохнём и ещё пройдёмся, – пообещал он Дафне и ободряюще улыбнулся. – Прогулки – это полезно.

Драко горько вздохнул и наскоро прикинул шанс помириться, если он прямо сейчас бахнется перед Поттером на колени и взмолится о прощении. Вся компания будет сладко шокирована и обзаведётся темой для сплетен на месяц вперёд, а вот что сделает сам Гарри? Смутится? Разозлится и пошлёт мантикоре под хвост? Или, не приведи Салазар, расплачется от неловкости и обиды?

Скорее всего, разозлится. Драко и сам психанул бы, чего уж там. Значит, придётся набраться терпения. Он вновь отвернулся и уставился в окно, хоть из-за ослепительного света в зале тьма за холодным стеклом казалась непроглядной и даже немного зловещей. 

Не глядя на Гарри, Драко сполз с холодного подоконника и побрёл в подземелья. «Каково это? – его мысли привычно свернули на проторённую за последние две недели дорожку. – Каково это – оказаться _Там_?»

Книги упорно твердили, что вернуться из-за _Грани_ , оставшись человеком, невозможно. Но вот же он, Гарри: ходит в библиотеку, улыбается, ругает трансфигурацию, восхищённо разглядывает потолок Большого зала и обиженно отворачивается всякий раз, когда на глаза ему попадается трус и предатель Малфой.

«Может быть, мне тогда показалось? – в который раз спросил Драко сам себя и тут же сокрушённо покачал головой. – Нет, не показалось. Он не дышал, а десяток моих Энервейтов просто впитались в его тело бесследно, как вода в сухую землю. Нужно было срочно бежать за помощью, но я никак не находил в себе сил его бросить: отчего-то я был свято уверен, что поступаю правильно. А потом Гарри открыл глаза и...»

Малфой зябко повёл плечами. Тогда он едва не свихнулся от облегчения и ужаса одновременно. Поттер был жив, но... Но это же был не Поттер! Или Поттер? Гарри с нечеловеческим спокойствием объяснял, почему им стоит держаться подальше друг от друга, а Драко тщетно пытался унять противную дрожь: на миг ему почудилась жутковатая ледяная статуя, будто закованная в нагромождение фиолетовых кристаллов.

Несколько суток перепуганный Малфой внимательно наблюдал за Гарри-не-Гарри. Некромант Поттер – это вам не какой-нибудь рунолог Дэвис, и Драко понадобилось время, чтобы убедиться: Гарри остался прежним.

Книги уверяли, что Изнанка забирает человека навсегда, что взамен оттуда может прийти лишь чужак, нежить, но Гарри – непостижимо! – остался прежним. Мало того, Гарри было плохо: одиноко и тоже очень-очень страшно.

Полный раскаяния, Драко попытался помириться и покорно выслушал вежливую отповедь.

«А чего ты ждал? – угрюмо поинтересовался он сам у себя. – То дружишь, то не дружишь; то лезешь с поцелуями, то шарахаешься как от чумного. Веры тебе никакой, предатель!»

Неистовый Драко Блэк мог бы многое сказать трусишке Драко Малфою, да вот беда – от потрясения обе половины его личности слились в одну, настоящую, как это было после папиного ранения или в Запретном коридоре. Когда случалась нужда крепко подумать, было как-то не до дурачеств.

И Драко принялся думать.

Как ни странно, правильное направление его мыслям придал Теодор Нотт. Что бы там ни толковали о «тупой боёвке», чутьё на неприятности у этих ребят было отменным.

– Праздник на носу, – меланхолично заявил Тео как-то утром. – День влюблённых. Не хочешь валентинку намалевать?

От неожиданности Драко едва не подавился зубной щёткой и ошарашенно уставился на друга.

– Да не мне! – фыркнул Нотт. – Поттеру! 

Малфой неопределённо пожал плечами и поплескал в лицо холодной водой: учитывая обстоятельства, валентинка должна быть не меньше слизеринского штандарта в Большом зале, а сердечко – нарисовано кровью.

– Надо бы вам помириться, Хорь, – поскучнел Тео и отвёл глаза. – Едва ты гордо уебал в свою кровать, как меня взялись одолевать кошмары. Парней, кстати, тоже. Я спрашивал.

– Какие кошмары? Почему? – сам Драко не видел никаких снов: ни хороших, ни плохих. Зелья от бессонницы дарили несколько часов муторного забытья, а перед рассветом он открывал глаза и вновь гонял по кругу свои невесёлые мысли.

Нотт передёрнулся и, поколебавшись, сказал:  
– Каждую, сука, ночь я помираю нехорошей смертью. То задыхаюсь, то тону, то падаю. Падаю чаще всего. С обрыва. Или на колья. А сегодня и вообще... Того... Сгорел. Я – сгорел! Понимаешь?!

Драко захлопал глазами и не нашёлся, что ответить. 

– Я успеваю проснуться за мгновение до... – тихо добавил Теодор. – Ну, ты понял. Вот это чувство – самое паршивое, что со мной происходит. Успел, блядь! Вроде как и впрямь от смерти спасся. Я в первый раз чуть не обоссался. Мозгами понимаю, что это просто поганый сон, а трясёт, как...

Он обхватил себя руками за плечи и посмотрел на Драко едва не умоляюще:  
– Слушай, ты тогда такую речугу толкнул про любовь навек... Мы с ребятами подумали и решили не рыпаться, пока вы между собой не разберётесь. Да только сил уже никаких не осталось. Забини ко мне переполз ночевать, боится один. Хорь, ты же умный, придумай что-нибудь, а?

– Ты себя сейчас нормально чувствуешь? – выдавил Драко. – Потерпишь ещё пару дней?

Нотт подумал и вдруг выругался.

– Как магл! – сказал он с досадой. – Как, сука, самый вшивый магл. Точно! Помнишь, ты нам из какой-то старой книжки читал? Ну, письмо магловской деревушки отцам-инквизиторам? Мы еще ржали тогда. Мол, сны дурные, молоко скисло, всё наперекосяк, спасите-помогите, караул, тут ведьмы. Вот точно такое у меня сейчас настроение.

И тут Драко осенило. Точно! Он и сам ведёт себя, как распоследний магл, который до одури боится простых по сути вещей лишь оттого, что не способен постичь эту самую суть!

Наскоро успокоив Тео, он принялся размышлять. Итак, что он, якобы умный и начитанный Драко Малфой, знает о некросах? Да ничегошеньки! Предавали, пытали и убивали, за что бывали преданы, пытаны и убиты же. И всё.

Но если сравнить жизнеописания любого из некросов и какого-нибудь знаменитого колдуна с карточки от шоколадных лягушек, не сразу и поймёшь, кто из них исчадие Тьмы. Да что колдуны? Некоторые магловские владыки принесли горя вчетверо больше, чем сам Рыцарь Смерти за всю его долгую – для некроса долгую, конечно – и многогрешную жизнь.

Итак, недоумок Малфой увлёкся приключенческим чтением, искренне полагая, что знает о некромантии всё. Ха!

Что умели некроманты? Какие силы им подчинялись? Книги, скрупулёзно перечислявшие непригожие деяния некросов, о природе их дара помалкивали.

Драко задумался о собственных способностях. Можно ли сказать, что он подчиняет воздух? Со стороны, наверное, смотрелось именно так. И только сам Драко знал, что владычество иллюзорно. Состав воздуха ни один «владыка» изменить не смог, даже на долю секунды, а ведь пытались все без исключения: «смертоносное дыхание» – чересчур заманчивая штука, чтобы не попытаться.

«Если говорить об атмосферных явлениях, то мы всего лишь воздействуем на уже существующие воздушные потоки, причем кратковременно и локально, – объяснял папа, наблюдая за сыновними попытками сдуть со столика в беседке воскресный номер «Ежедневного пророка». – У тебя нет шансов создать собственный ветер, но ты можешь устроить короткий порыв ветерка, что веет сейчас от пруда. Для этой газеты достаточно секунды. И помни, что даже самый могучий из нас не способен унять или направить в противоположную сторону, скажем, морской бриз. С такой массой воздуха спорить невозможно. А вот извлечь недоступную прочим пользу – запросто, ведь никто из живущих не знает о воздухе больше, чем его любимцы. Запомни это накрепко».

Если провести аналогию с собственным даром, получается, что Гарри тоже ничем не повелевал, а лишь использовал силу своей стихии, чем бы та ни была и как бы ни называлась.

«Разумеется, Она его постепенно переделывает! – осенило взволнованного Драко на следующий же день. – Как воздух переделывает меня самого! Как говорил отец, внутри каждого человека помещается целая лаборатория: термометр, барометр, анемометр, гигрометр, кренометр, гироскоп и Мерлин знает, что ещё. Вот только точность и надёжность моих «приборов» намного выше, а со временем станет вообще запредельной. Тогда я наконец увижу небо во всей его красе, каким его описывает папа – тысячи тысяч потоков и вихрей в беспрерывном движении, настоящий воздушный океан».

Родная стихия Гарри наверняка отличалась от мирного, ласкового и такого привычного воздуха хотя бы тем, что была чужда всякому нормальному человеку – и магу, и маглу. Всем, кроме Поттера.

«Оттого он и остался прежним. А я-то, дурак, заметался! Спасите-помогите, ничего не понимаю и всего боюсь, – укорил себя Драко и хихикнул, вспоминая злого и раздосадованного Теодора. – Утешает, что накрыло не только меня, но и ещё одного размогучего колдуна. А не зазнавайтесь, властелины, блин, мироздания! Как там папа велел? Не выключать мозги ни на секунду! Понял, отец! Больше не буду!»

Вдохновлённый взбучкой самому себе Малфой подскочил с диванчика, где устроился с утра, «подцепил» тёплый поток воздуха, важно плывущий от камина, «дотянул» его до прохладной струи, неспешно стелющейся от двери, и образовавшимся микро-смерчем разметал пергаменты на столе у семикурсников – просто так, озорства ради.

– Да твою Моргану раком! – дубина Ванити подхватил эссе Левиосой и заботливо подул на непросохшие чернила. – Дверь плотнее прикрывайте, дебилы!

– Фу, невежа! – фыркнул Драко и чопорно поджал губы. – Здесь дамы! – Он небрежно кивнул на стайку поттеровых куриц и добавил с придыханием, погладив себя по голове: – И дети!

– Пиздуй, пока не огрёб, дитя! – огрызнулся Ванити, почесал в затылке и поставил на край свитка чернильницу.

Драко мстительно хлопнул дверью и бегом припустил в малую лабораторию. Косметический притон мэтра Забини процветал и грозил оставить лавки Косого без малолетних клиенток.

– Блейз, ты под зельями спишь? – без обиняков поинтересовался Малфой, в нетерпении притопывая ногой: планов была куча, очень хотелось раздвоиться и побежать в разные стороны.

– Пытался, – Забини выглядел непривычно хмурым, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. – Наплевать нашему герою на всякие там зелья, так что кроме кошмаров у меня теперь ещё и комплекс неполноценности.

– С чего бы? – развеселился Драко. – Об тихоню Поттера сам Лорд убился, так что стыдиться тебе нечего! Помощь нужна!

– Амортенцию? – слабо улыбнулся Блейз. – Галлона хватит?

– Нет!

– Не хватит?! – в притворном ужасе всплеснул руками негодяй Забини.

– Придурок! Проверить нужно один артефактик.

– Какой?

– Фамильный, – легко соврал Драко, достал из кармана старомодный кошель и вручил Блейзу. В кошеле с горловиной, накрепко стянутой кожаным шнуром, лежал рождественский подарок Гарри и тяжеленный золотой браслет. Золото Малфой положил для отвода глаз: бережёного и Мерлин сохраняет. – Положи под подушку, а утром расскажешь.

– Кисет не развязывать, – понятливо кивнул Забини и усмехнулся: – А если поможет, аренда во сколько потянет?

– Даст Мерлин, вообще не понадобится, – Драко не удержался и подпрыгнул на месте: ему не терпелось увидеться с Гарри.

Герой-некромант нашёлся в библиотеке, в компании с лохматым бобром Грейнджер и рыжим страшилищем Уизлеттой. Рыжая сидела молча, потупив глаза. Бледно-зелёная, тихая и какая-то заморенная, она теребила в руках измятый и перекрученный носовой платок. Заучка же, наоборот, едва не подпрыгивала на стуле от избытка дурной энергии и тараторила в своей излюбленной манере, не обращая внимания на реакцию собеседников. В ответ Гарри морщился, мотал головой, отвечал односложно и явно нехотя.

Заглушку никто из них повесить не догадался, и Драко навострил уши.

– Я перерыла кучу литературы и теперь абсолютно уверена, что вход в Тайную комнату расположен в туалете Плаксы Миртл!

– Потрясающе, – вяло отозвался Гарри и уткнулся в раскрытую книгу.

Уизлетта встрепенулась и, позеленев ещё больше, спросила прерывающимся голосом:  
– Откуда ты знаешь? Кто тебе сказал?

– Логика! – ответила Грейнджер важно и уставила указательный палец в потолок. – А также умение работать с источниками.

Гарри зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и перелистнул страницу.

– Откуда ты это знаешь? – с непонятной настойчивостью переспросила рыжая, и что-то в её голосе заставило Драко напрячься, скользнуть за ближайший стеллаж и замереть неподвижно.

– Говорю же, сама догадалась, – чуть обиженно ответила Грейнджер и вновь затараторила, то и дело оглядываясь на стол мадам Пинс: – Я сопоставила рассказ профессора Биннса с рассказами старшекурсников о давнем убийстве ученицы, сравнила несколько изданий «Истории Хогвартса» и нашла старые планы замка.

– Не тянет на кучу литературы, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Так и скажи: наслушалась сплетен в гостиной.

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер! – рассердилась покрасневшая заучка. – Я никогда не обращаю внимания на сплетни!

«Идиотка же, вот и не обращаешь!» – презрительно наморщил нос Драко.

Гарри вновь пожал плечами, закрыл книгу и подтащил к себе другую, поменьше.

– Три десятка бестиариев тянут на кучу литературы? – так же сердито осведомилась Грейнджер. – Монстр не может действовать в одиночку! Ему нужен... – она заговорщицки огляделась и прошептала с дурным надрывом провинциальной актрисульки: – Нужен человек!

– Сожрать, что ли? – равнодушно поинтересовался Гарри.

– Да нет же! – закатила глаза бобриха, не замечая, что её рыжая приятельница, похоже, приготовилась бахнуться в обморок. – Ему нужен шофёр!

– К-кто?! – икнула Уизлетта, вперившись в Грейнджер безумным взглядом.

– Поводырь, – пояснил Гарри. – Как машинист в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Без него поезд не поедет. – Он поднял глаза и тихо ахнул: – Джинни, что с тобой? 

– Ничего, Гарри, спасибо, – седьмая Уизли жалко улыбнулась трясущимися губами. – Я... Я уже в порядке.

– Ага, как же, – проворчал герой, пересел на соседний стул и – бесстыжее создание! – обнял рыжую уродину. – Посиди так немножко. А теперь дыши вместе со мной. Вдох! Вы-ыдох! Ещё разок. А теперь вдыхай быстро, а выдыхай медленно. Очень медленно. Умница, вот так. Легче?

«Нихуя не легче, Поттер! – раненным под хвост оборотнем взвыл Драко. Не вслух, разумеется. – Какая-то рыжая мымра возит по тебе сопливым носом, а мне должно стать легче?!»

– Д-да, Гарри, – пролепетала конопатая дрянь и – с-сука! – с блаженным вздохом устроила свою тупую башку у Гарри на плече.

Малфой коротко рыкнул и стряхнул палочку в ладонь. Какая-то вонючая тварь сейчас пожалеет, что...

– Вы меня вообще слушаете или нет? – недовольно скривилась Грейнджер.

Драко невероятным усилием воли сумел проглотить кипящее на губах заклинание и затолкать палочку в чехол: увечье болящей дуры Гарри ему не простит.

– Кто-то катается на монстре и окаменяет встречных, я понял, – нелюбезно ответил герой-некромант и насупился. – Есть версия, кстати, что у страшилища просто снесло настройки и никакого поводыря нет.

– В смысле?

– В прямом. У древней как мамонт змеюки полетел блок управления. 

– Может быть, – задумчиво протянула бобриха. – Отсюда нелогичность поведения и длительные перерывы в вылазках. Ты ведь больше не слышишь её?

– Нет, – Гарри – о, мой герой! – осторожно высвободился из объятий рыжей сколопендры и уселся на прежнее место. – Не слышу, и это настоящее счастье. Я осенью чуть с ума не сошёл от ужаса, и мне не стыдно в этом признаться.

– Конечно, – сочувственно кивнула Грейнджер, – ты ведь не гриффиндорец.

Поттер нехорошо прищурился, а Драко закрыл рукой рот, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.

– Гарри – гриффиндорец! – угрожающим тоном выдала Уизлетта и набычилась, став очень похожей на своего шестого братца. – Он настолько гриффиндорец, что Шляпа доверила ему присматривать за Слизерином! Ясно тебе?!

Грейнджер недовольно поджала губы, но вякнуть не осмелилась.

«Могущество в крови! – ухмыльнулся Малфой. – Ладно, порченая четвертушка Блэков, живи покуда».

– Проехали, – скрипнул зубами герой. – Гермиона, в том дурацком туалете нет входа в Тайную комнату. Бойцы раз двадцать его обыскали: и магически, и по-всякому. Ничегошеньки не нашли. Так своим обалдуям и передай.

– Не там искали, – Грейнджер задрала нос и напустила загадочный вид. – Но это же тебе неинтересно.

– Ни на вот столько, – согласился Поттер и опять взялся за чтение.

Уизлетта же вновь напряглась, и угрюмо уставилась на заучку.

– Врёшь, – деревянным голосом сказала она. – Ничего ты не знаешь.

– Не знаю, – с показной кротостью вздохнула Грейнджер и тут же добавила наставительным тоном: – Я предполагаю. Сама подумай, и придёшь к тем же выводам. Первая жертва монстра – кошка мистера Филча – была найдена рядом с туалетной комнатой.

Гарри, не поднимая глаз от книги, насмешливо хмыкнул.

– Надпись, несомненно, сделали позднее, – правильно истолковала его ухмылку гриффиндорская заучка. – Вначале я подозревала Малфоя, но потом выяснилось, что он весь вечер просидел рядом с тобой на пиру.

«А вот у тебя, грязнокровка, алиби нет! Ты-то где шлялась со своими дружками?» – злорадно подумал Драко.

Грейнджер меж тем деловито выкладывала свои аргументы, среди которых главными посчитала показания плаксивого привидения.

– Призрак Миртл Уоррен, той самой девочки, что погибла пятьдесят лет назад, считает домом место своей гибели, но довольно часто бродит по всему замку. На Хэллоуин Плакса Миртл была в гостях на смертенинах Безголового Ника и открытие Тайной комнаты не увидела. Прочие жертвы также пострадали во время её отлучек из туалета. Мне пришло в голову расспросить Миртл об обстоятельствах её смерти, и вчера разговор наконец состоялся.

– Сбежали от сопровождающих? – кротко поинтересовался Гарри. – Молодцы. Я от подозрений за окаменение Финч-Флетчли отмыться толком не могу, а ваши трупы, Гермиона, отправят меня прямиком в Азкабан. Ты знаешь, что в убийстве Миртл обвинили третьекурсника Рубеуса Хагрида?

Грейнджер покраснела и кивнула.

– Вашу гибель припишут мне. Хагрид отделался шестимесячной отсидкой и сломанной палочкой. Я не полувеликан. Меня дементоры выпьют за пару ночей, и наш директор не успеет ничего предпринять. Ясно тебе?

– Но, Гарри...

– Безответственные идиоты! – припечатал Поттер. – Что до разговоров с Миртл, то она наверняка поведала об огромных жёлтых глазах, разрыдалась и устроила потоп.

– Да, – растерянно кивнула Грейнджер. – Ты тоже говорил с ней?

– Я?! С ума я сошёл, что ли? Её расспрашивал мистер Флинт. Раз тридцать, наверное.

– И что?

– Одно и то же, теми же словами. Миртл умерла, не успев понять, кто на неё напал. Но ведь мы и без того знаем, кто это был.

– Знаете?! – прохрипела Уизлетта и вцепилась в стол. – И молчите?

– Взрослые знают, а Гермиона сама догадалась, – сказал Гарри и махнул рукой. – Я бы давно распустил студентов по домам, но директором сюда назначен храбрый профессор Дамблдор, а не трусливый герой Поттер.

– Гарри, как тебе не стыдно! – возмутилась Грейнджер. – Профессор...

– Ты сама Дамблдора ни в грош не ставишь! – перебил её Гарри с досадой. – Думаешь, он с Миртл не говорил? Да как только выяснили, что появился призрак Уоррен, тут же принялись расспрашивать, убил ли её Хагрид или кто другой. Историю про истерику в туалете и жёлтые глаза директор выслушал пятьдесят лет назад. Но ты-то у нас умнее Светлого лорда, верно?

У Грейнджер достало совести заткнуться и виновато заморгать повлажневшими глазами.

– Вход в Тайную комнату всё равно находится там, – тихо прошептала она спустя пару минут неловкого молчания. – Я убеждена в этом.

– Отлично, – буркнул Гарри, – но при чём здесь я? Мне это знать зачем?

– Мистер Вуд от нас отмахнулся и велел не лезть не в своё дело, – тяжко вздохнула Грейнджер. – А с тобой он разговаривает как со взрослым. Попроси его ещё раз обыскать туалет. Тайная комната потому и тайная, что в неё непросто войти. Должен быть какой-то секрет, понимаешь? Тёмные чары, заковыристый пароль, скрытый проход – что угодно. Я бы просидела там неделю, но...

– Гермиона, сделай милость, просиди неделю в своей гостиной! – психанул наконец Поттер. – Месяц. Год. Три. Позволь бойцам поймать монстра, а себе – набраться ума! Или ты хочешь, чтобы в этом туалете поселились два призрака?

Малфой был бы не против, но Грейнджер опасливо отодвинулась от разозлённого героя и поспешно замотала головой.

Гарри грозно засопел и собрался сказать что-то ещё, но его прервал противный голос Персиваля Уизли.

– Джиневра! – прошипел тот и тут же заискивающе улыбнулся мадам Пинс. – Ты уже четверть часа как должна быть в Больничном крыле! Идём немедленно!

Рыжая ойкнула, залилась пунцовым румянцем, сгребла со стола пару свитков, затолкала их в потрёпанную сумку и окинула Поттера щенячьим взглядом.

– Что говорит мадам Помфри? – встревожился Гарри.

– Не твоё дело, – рыжий болван поправил значок префекта и надулся, будто индюк. – Поторопись, Джинни!

– Никто не знает, – прошептала Уизлетта. – Подозревали тёмное проклятие, но ничего не смогли найти.

– Даже мистер Сметвик? – изумился герой.

– Он сказал, что это не проклятие, а... – она покраснела ещё гуще и опустила глаза. – Мне уже намного лучше, честное слово. Не стоит беспокоиться, Гарри.

Придурок Перси ухватил свою уродливую сестрицу за локоть и поволок к выходу, а Поттер покачал головой и уткнулся в книгу.

– Ты поговоришь с мистером Вудом? – вновь насела Грейнджер.

– Поговорю, – уступил вредной заучке Гарри. – Взамен ты пообещаешь мне не бродить по замку. Тролля помнишь? Бестиарии читала? Гермиона, это очень опасно.

– Помню. Читала. Обещаю, – Грейнджер поёжилась. – Странный мир.

– Странный, – мечтательно улыбнулся Гарри. – Но, кажется, он мне понравился.

– Мне, в принципе, тоже, – подумав, призналась грязнокровка, а Малфой едва удержался от ехидного возгласа. – Во всяком случае, в той его части, о которой я успела узнать.

Драко прикинул, можно ли выходить из засады, и уже почти решился, как вдруг услышал...

– ...Тетрадь. Абсолютно сухая тетрадь плавала посреди огромной лужи, – хмурясь, рассказывала Грейнджер, а Малфой снова насторожился. – Миртл ревела, то и дело ныряла в унитаз, и я ещё подумала, что завидую этой тетрадке: стоять по колено в ледяной воде невесело, знаешь ли!

– Какая тетрадь? – Драко уловил в голосе Поттера беспокойство и сам занервничал: неужели та самая?!

– По словам Плаксы Миртл, позавчера вечером кто-то приоткрыл дверь, швырнул тетрадку и был таков.

– Кто?

– Она, видите ли, не заметила! – возмущённо фыркнула Грейнджер. – Ныла только, что её все обижают даже после смерти. Невилл сказал, мол, что с бедной взять, она и василиска в своё время не заметила. В общем, подобрали мы эту тетрадь, – бобриха замялась, подёргала себя за прядь волос на виске и неожиданно спросила: – Как ты думаешь, Рон с Невиллом хорошо ко мне относятся?

Гарри прикрыл глаза и ровным голосом ответил:  
– Со стороны выглядит так, будто они замечательно к тебе относятся. Особенно Рональд. А что?

– Они мне соврали, – грустно сказала Грейнджер. – Опять. И я... Знаешь, мне стало так обидно, что я чуть не разревелась вместе с дурочкой Миртл. А потом такое зло взяло! Треснула этой тетрадкой Рона по лбу и пошла к себе! Надо было с ними поговорить, но... – заучка покусала губу и сердито замотала головой. – Не хочу! Не хочу и всё! Пусть носятся со своими чистокровными тайнами, бессовестные!

– Гермиона, расскажи толком, – Гарри побледнел, но голос его остался спокойным. – Я ничего не понял.

– Тетрадь, – то ли вздохнула, то ли всхлипнула Грейнджер, – обычный ежедневник в чёрном переплёте. Чистые страницы, лишь на задней стоит подпись владельца.

Гарри побледнел ещё сильнее и с силой потёр свой знаменитый шрам. Драко беззвучно выругался и взялся за палочку. Так, на всякий случай.

– Ти Эм Риддл, – потерянным голосом продолжила она. – Я от неожиданности едва в ту лужу не села, а Рон и говорит: «Имя вроде знакомое! Невилл, друг, не припомнишь такого?» Я думала, он пошутил. Лонгботтом же ответил, что нет, не помнит. 

– Что было потом? – глухо спросил Гарри.

– Потом я вспомнила историю с Фламелем, дала Рону по лбу и пошла реветь в спальню! – сердито сказала грязнокровка и печально зашмыгала носом.

Гарри деревянным жестом протянул ей свой носовой платок:  
– Где сейчас эта тетрадь? 

– В тумбочке, – Грейнджер промокнула глаза. – Бог с ней, с тетрадью. Я её проверила заклинанием Апарекиум: тайных записей там нет. Беда в другом, Гарри. Они не считают меня своим другом. Не узнай я от тебя настоящее имя Неназываемого, сейчас вновь рылась бы в библиотеке, а они хихикали бы за спиной. Я вчера уже собралась было с духом, чтобы хоть поссориться по-человечески, а Рональд опять принялся за своё: «Не дуйся, я вспомнил! Это имя парня на кубке, на который меня стошнило слизнями на отработке в Зале наград». Думала, прокляну идиота! Так обидно, Гарри! – она вновь утёрла слёзы и судорожно вздохнула, подавляя плач.

Гарри некоторое время размышлял, затем вновь потёр шрам и сказал:  
– Во-первых, твои друзья родились, когда Лорда уже никто не называл не только по имени, но и по его дурацкой кличке. Могут и не знать, зачем оно им? Во-вторых, тетрадь нужно отдать директору. Не факт, что это личная вещь Лорда, но поберечься стоит. Если не намокла в луже, значит, зачарована. Где имеются одни чары, могут быть и другие, не настолько безобидные. Кстати, что-то раньше я не замечал у тебя страсти к слезам и дракам.

– Накипело, – буркнула Грейнджер виновато. – Ты прав, следует держать себя в руках.

– И?

– Нужно отдать тетрадь профессору Дамблдору, – закивала она. – Хотя зачем ему старый незаполненный дневник?

– Гермиона!

– Ладно-ладно, завтра же отдам!

– Ещё расскажешь всю историю с Миртл.

– Баллы же снимут!

– Поделом. 

– Согласна, – поникла грязнокровка. 

– Вот и договорились, – Гарри медленно выдохнул и вновь потёр шрам. – Помирись с балбесами. Они тебя любят и берегут, как умеют.

– Вот только балбесы, – улыбнулась Грейнджер сквозь выступившие слёзы.

– Какие есть, – ответил Гарри. – Зато защитят и не бросят.

Драко крепко зажмурился, поморгал, подрагивающей рукой сунул палочку обратно в чехол и, стараясь остаться незамеченным, побрёл к выходу.   
________________________________   
(1) Dum spiro, spero (дум спиро, спэро) – (пер. с лат.) Пока дышу, надеюсь. Публий Овидий Назон, «Скорбные элегии».


	37. Глава 36

Сварить оборотку не получилось. То ли рецепт дали неверный, то ли двурожий рог попался дрянной, то ли вышел срок у сушёных златоглазок – один Мордред знает. Настоявшаяся основа вроде бы выглядела и пахла как нужно, а вот готовое зелье отдавало не перепревшей капустой, а болотными испарениями проклятущего острова Дрир.

Скабиор задумчиво оглядел стандартный оловянный котёл номер два с побулькивающим варевом и сморщил нос: за четверть часа в воображаемом болотце успели утонуть и протухнуть четыре пятинога. 

– С огня я эту пакость снял, а она всё ещё кипит и меняет запах, – сказал он, обращаясь к кукушке в кухонных часах. – Значит, что? Значит, идёт какая-то реакция. Предположительно, алхимическая.

Кукушка, не по-кукушиному яркая, равнодушно пялилась на Скабиора черными лаковыми точками глазок и делиться своими познаниями в зельеварении и алхимии не торопилась.

– Зараза, – попенял ей Скабиор. – Сидишь тут, насмехаешься.

Может быть, кукушка и рада была бы скрыться за резными дверцами, но хитрый магловский механизм недавно заело прямо посреди очередного «ку-ку». Часы, и раньше бессовестно вравшие, совсем остановились, но о починке он не думал. Денег на безделицу было жаль, время легко определялось Темпусом, симпатичный игрушечный домик безо всякого тиканья отлично смотрелся в простенке между окнами, а сам Скабиор внезапно обзавёлся понимающим собеседником.

– Вряд ли у меня вышел Философский камень, – проворчал Аженор, дождавшись, пока содержимое котла перестанет булькать. – Три галлеона за ингредиенты гиппогрифу под хвост. Три, сука, галлеона! Кому бы это скормить?

Кандидатов имелось несколько, но его вонючая милость Малфой лидировал с огромным отрывом. Скабиор немного помечтал, как выслеживает белобрысого гада в Лютном, валит со спины тёмным аналогом Ступефая, разжимает зубы ножом и вливает в смрадную пасть испорченное зелье.

– И на острове, мать его, Дрир заведутся белые пятиноги, – порадовал он кукушку злорадным оскалом. – Породистые, с во-от такими клычищами!

Кукушка неодобрительно промолчала: чем грезить о несбыточном, лучше бы прикинул, как побывать в Лондоне и благополучно оттуда убраться.

– Без оборотки? Сама слетай, я подожду, – буркнул Скабиор, подхватил котёл псевдо-Левиосой и поволок к руинам дворца, подальше от своего домика.

Потом он проветрил кухоньку, починил разболтавшуюся щеколду, состряпал немудрёный обед, заварил чай с травами и повалился на истертую медвежью шкуру перед камином.

«Не нужно мне в Лондон, – принялся уговаривать он сам себя. – Кофе и специй можно прикупить где-нибудь ещё. В Хогсмиде, например. Там и нормальная оборотка сыщется, да вот беда – я не знаю условий малфоевского контракта. Если сволочь не пожалел денег – а с чего ему их жалеть? – то меня ищут по всей Британии».

Но правильные мысли совсем не унимали угрызений совести. В проклятое Рождество напуганный Аженор, едва продышавшись, вновь аппарировал в Хогсмид, добежал до общественной совятни и отправил паническое письмо Бубонтюберу. Кругом облажавшийся Скабиор велел своему приятелю не геройствовать, а вывалить молодчикам Хромца Гилберта всю подноготную вплоть до пикника в Шервудском лесу.

«Моя драная шкура не стоит твоей головы, – дешёвое, плохо очинённое перо царапало пергамент и сажало кляксы. – Почуют враньё, вывернут наизнанку. У меня есть где отсидеться. Прощай!»

Праздник Скабиор провёл, мучимый тошнотой от трёх подряд дальних аппараций: купи он тогда сласти, они всё равно не пошли бы впрок. Потом пару недель переживал, снедаемый беспокойством за Кевина, и вспомнил о наскоро записанном рецепте оборотного зелья. За ингредиентами вновь пришлось аппарировать в Хогсмид, поскольку координат других городов Скабиор не знал. 

Там к нему прицепились два подвыпивших типа, из чего следовал неутешительный вывод: контракт. Сучья милость лорд Малфой, оскорблённый заточением в ванной, взялся за поимку подозрительной шлюхи. Типов пришлось оглушать какой-то дрянью из арсенала предка, ибо честный Ступефай на них не подействовал. Скандализированный короткой стычкой перед витриной аптекарь быстро собрал нужные снадобья, потребовал целых три галлеона и – мордредов сын! – наверняка подсунул испорченный рог двурога.

В общем, в Хогсмид теперь тоже без крайней нужды соваться не следовало.

«Кофе – не крайняя нужда! И Бубонтюбер сумеет вывернуться, – Аженор отхлебнул остывший отвар и уставился в огонь. – Весной уйду в леса, а там...»

А там бродят егеря, бывшие подельники, которые не преминут сдать Скабиора прямо в холёные ручки белобрысой твари.

Аженор вскочил, заметался по крохотной гостиной и наконец решился. Он проверил, легко ли ходит в ножнах подаренный братом нож, рассовал по карманам фиалы с кроветворным и заживляющим, оставил на продавленном кресле «родную» палочку, затянул на предплечье чехол со «шлюшкой», напялил кожаный плащ и невесело подмигнул подруге-кукушке:  
– Не скучай! 

Аппарация скрутила кишки в замысловатый узел, к горлу подкатила тошнота, и Скабиор очутился на огороженной площадке перед ступеньками Гринготтса.

Разумеется, он не ждал, что кто-нибудь сразу же заорёт: «Хватай его!» На это и был расчёт: посреди Косого переулка никого хватать не кинутся. В подобном месте швыряться заклинаниями было позволено лишь аврорам. Но даже те начинали дело с увещеваний, а уж затем выставляли щиты для сбережения зевак и пёрли напролом, надеясь на мощь служебных амулетов. Максимум, что в Косом могло случиться, – это незаметный переполох среди соглядатаев: метнутся, ввинчиваясь в толпу прохожих, побегут зарабатывать пяток-другой монет за сведения об объявившемся в городе егере.

Так и вышло: никто орать и тыкать пальцем не стал. Но Скабиор не обольщался. Если контракт существует, то уже через четверть часа все охотники за головами будут в курсе, что «терпила» любезно избавил их от утомительной беготни по чащобам. В Лютный при таком раскладе соваться не стоило – и понять не успеешь, откуда прилетели обездвиживающие чары.

«Надеюсь, меня велено взять худо-бедно целым, а не с ходу покалечить», – Скабиор дерзко подмигнул какой-то надменной старухе в подбитой мехом мантии и легко перепрыгнул через верёвочное ограждение аппарационной площадки. 

Небольшую фору во времени следовало использовать с толком, поэтому он резво припустил по тротуару в сторону «Дырявого котла» – самого непристойного кабака в богатой части магического Лондона. Хозяин паба старикашка Том был тем ещё прохиндеем и, пользуясь удачным расположением своей развалюхи, сделал из неё нейтральную территорию. В «Дырявый котёл» захаживали все: от профессоров Хогвартса до ребятишек Лютого Дика, промышлявших торговлей человеческими органами. 

Здесь даже маглов можно было встретить, обычно перепуганных и дезориентированных, но настоящих – без капли магии. Жуть непередаваемая, если честно. Вроде бы человек, выглядит и пахнет так же, а магии-то и нет! После таких встреч Скабиору даже гриндилоу казались своими в доску парнями, и он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, как можно жить, полагаясь лишь на скромные пять чувств, и на что должна быть похожа магловская – убереги Мерлин! – жизнь.

В «Котле» ничегошеньки не изменилось: все те же массивные столы и скамьи, древняя стойка, лысина бармена, сверкавшая едва не ярче освещавшего её светильника, и разномастная публика, увлечённо обменивающаяся сплетнями. Собственно, обилием и достоверностью сплетен паб и был славен, ибо своей выпивкой он мог прославиться лишь после воцарения на земле Мордреда.

Скабиор с порога углядел подходящего человечка и, не мешкая, плюхнулся на соседний с ним табурет.

– Доброго денька, Проныра! Как жизнь, что слышно?

Проныра Пит, щуплый мужичонка лет сорока, ощерил в счастливой улыбке уцелевшую дюжину не по-людски крупных и острых зубов и благоговейно произнёс неожиданным для своего сложения басом:  
– Вот и мне удача привалила! Мерлин великий, а ведь и не чаял даже! Порадуй меня, ты же Скабиор, а не хрен под обороткой, верно?

– Тебе зачем? – занервничал Аженор и похолодел: на них с Пронырой пырились все в пабе, включая почтовых сов на шестке под потолком.

– Посиди, мил человек, полчасика смирно, – взмолился Проныра. – Я тебе даже стаканчик поднесу, только не утекай никуда. Или поклянись, что не оборотное!

– Нет, не оборотное, – процедил Скабиор и мысленно проклял свой дурной порыв справиться, всё ли благополучно у Кевина. Вот сейчас и сам пропадёт ни за кнат, и о судьбе Бубонтюбера не узнает. Идиот!

– Все слышали? – ликующий бас Проныры заставил Аженора поморщиться от злости и досады на самого себя. – Сам пришёл, сам подсел, сам заговорил!

Скабиор с превеликим трудом разжал пальцы, стиснутые на рукояти ножа, и выдал негромкий, но длинный и заковыристый загиб: обживать ему теперь подвалы Малфой-мэнора, и хорошо, если всего пару-тройку ночей. С белёсой мрази вполне станется мучить его намного дольше.

– Не серчай! Вот, держи, – Проныра достал из-за пазухи мятый конверт дорогого пергамента с вычурной печатью. – Велено со всем почтением вручить прямо в руки, а потом бежать в одно местечко, слить об этом деле память да получить сто галлеонов тотчас, как удостоверятся, что не соврал.

Проныра впихнул конверт в руки опешившему Скабиору и вновь похвастал дырами на месте зубов, какие не успевал растить заново после пьяных драк:  
– Бывай, егерь! А я погрёб, значится, за денежкой! Только ты письмишко здесь не открывай, ладно? Вдруг проклятие какое или зелье? Хромец-то сам знаешь, на кого работает: как бы не случилось чего такого.

Скабиор оторопело кивнул, с опаской покосился на конверт, осторожно пристроил его в наружный карман плаща и, нервно озираясь, выскочил из паба. Свежий воздух слегка прочистил мозги, и по Косому переулку Аженор шёл не оглядываясь, лишь бормотал сквозь зубы ругательства, одно другого гаже и непристойнее.

По дороге к арке в Лютный переулок Скабиору встретилось ещё шестеро довольных донельзя оборванцев, каждый из которых вручал ему конверт, советовал вскрыть послание в безлюдном месте и вприпрыжку убегал «за денежкой».

***

«Мадам Элеонора» нашлась на прежнем месте. «Она» азартно уговаривала какую-то дородную тётку в небогатой мантии прикупить пару унций порошка из сушёной печени кентавра: «Разведёшь в молоке, выпьешь, и молодого любовника заездишь насмерть! Как нет любовника? С такой-то жопой, и нет любовника? Тогда возьми тёртые жвалы акромантула – от мозговой хвори!»

– А вот и блудня ваша, хозяин! – громко поприветствовал Аженора бдительный обалдуй Джонни, и Кевин завертел головой, высматривая приятеля. Пунцовая от смущения тётка, подгоняемая смешками прохожих, тут же кинулась прочь.

– Ага, явился-таки! – рявкнул Бубонтюбер гневно и шваркнул свой многострадальный лоток о землю. – А ну, пошёл за мной, живо! Джонни, смотри, чтоб не сбежал!

– Да не сбегу я, – виновато пробормотал Аженор. – Не сердись только!

Бубонтюбер зло сплюнул себе под ноги и зашагал по тротуару, на ходу раскуривая вонючую магловскую сигарету. Через пару затяжек его отпустило, и он обернулся к понуро плетущемуся позади егерю.

– Что хоть натворил-то? – ворчливо поинтересовался он. – И да, какие ты, паразит паршивый, цветы любишь? Я сказал, что зубастую герань, но мне не поверили, обозвали неприлично и посулили отрезать язык за ехидство.

– Кто? – не хуже герани заскрипел зубами Скабиор. Похоже, чутьё его не подвело и Кевин действительно огрёб неприятностей за свои же – пропади они пропадом! – десять галлеонов.

– Хромой Гилберт со своей кодлой, кто ещё? Ты, зараза, хоть бы намекнул, что у тебя с душкой Люци такие непростые амуры!

– Какие ещё амуры?! – застонал Аженор; голова шла кругом и соображать отказывалась напрочь.

Бубонтюбер только хмыкнул и прибавил шаг, направляясь к уже знакомому егерю трактиру. Там их вновь отвели в отдельные апартаменты, на сей раз побольше: с небольшой спаленкой и ванной.

– Я пока тут живу, – хмуро буркнул Кевин. – Не хочу свой дом засветить. Мало ли, как всё обернётся. 

Тут его стало выкручивать из-за сходящей оборотки, и Аженор не выдержал: наложил тёмный Энервейт, а потом ещё один, поняв, что первый подействовал во благо.

– Спасибо, – отдышавшись, хрипло выговорил Бубонтюбер. – Цени, блудня, ради тебя сегодня опять оборотного накушался и вышел встречать: доложили, что ты в Косом объявился. После твоего дурацкого письма я на улицах почти не появлялся: напугал ты меня до нервной икоты, паразит!

– Я очень тебе благодарен, – Аженор встал со стула, опустился на одно колено и церемонно склонил голову. – Вина моя неоспорима: приношу одни только хлопоты, а в ответ вижу лишь доброту. Мой долг неоплатен, и честь моя велит…

– Ебать! – вытаращился на него Кевин в очевидном восхищении. – Ты точно в Лютном вырос? Из всех магов на моей памяти нести чушь складно и с надрывом только у Малфоя и получалось!

– В Лютном, где же ещё, – покраснел Аженор и неловко примостился на стул. – Это я так… Вычитал… – он не стал сознаваться, что процитировал непутёвого предка, набросавшего на полях учебника покаянную речь за какую-то неведомую провинность. И без того было ужасно стыдно.

– Сначала дело, читатель хренов, – весело сказал Бубонтюбер и выложил на стол пачку дорогих конвертов. – Я, как твоё доверенное лицо, вытребовал десять штук оптом. Тысяча монет перекроет любые твои вины, реальные и мнимые. Ясно тебе, бестолочь?

Аженор кивнул и опустил голову.

– Теперь налегай на еду, а после всё расскажешь. А! Цветы-то какие любишь?

– Всякие, – вздохнул Аженор. – Они все хорошо пахнут, даже самые ядовитые. А тебе зачем?

– Это воспоминание я тоже предоставлю, – уставившись в потолок, мстительно пообещал Кевин. – Пусть знает, сукин сын, что зубастая герань вполне сгодилась бы. Ешь, говорю!

***

Увы, паршивец Локхарт не шутил. Накануне своего якобы любимого праздника он потребовал себе в помощь десяток домовиков, после ужина заперся с ними в Большом зале и…

Результаты трудов Пятикратного злосчастья инспектировать никто не рискнул. 

Флитвик с деланым безразличием обронил: «Да что там может испортить эта бездарь!» – и скрылся в своём учебном классе под предлогом наведения там порядка. Мадам Спраут нервно пожала плечами и выдала целый спич о том, что будущих магов сызмальства следует приучать к тяготам житья в диком мире, а разгромленный Большой зал – это ерунда, плюнуть и растереть. Даже директор, вдоволь надёргав себе бороду и натерев висок чуть не до волдыря, заявил заметно севшим голосом, что негоже подозревать кавалера ордена Мерлина в некомпетентности и легкомыслии, и шустро зашаркал по коридору прочь.

Северус глубоко вздохнул и вопросительно взглянул на Макгонагалл. Та, похоже, приняла вопросительный взгляд Снейпа за умоляющий, потому что в ответ упрямо поджала губы и рубанула:  
– Надо! Я – первая, ты – страхуешь! Вперёд, Гриффиндор!

С этим кличем она рванула тяжёлые створки огромных дверей на себя. Те не шелохнулись. Макгонагалл зашипела совершенно по-кошачьи и опять подёргала двери, на сей раз помогая себе магией. Безрезультатно.

Северус с изумлением воззрился на собственную волшебную палочку, намертво зажатую боевым хватом, и мысленно проклял придурков Лестрейнджей с их кретинской муштрой.

– Полагаю, – холодно сказал он, – нет нужды сомневаться в профессионализме специалиста, приглашенного самим профессором Дамблдором. Посему, Минерва, предлагаю оставить всё, как есть.

Макгонагалл, прищурившись, разглядывала дверь и явно мечтала хорошенько её пнуть. Потом достала палочку, самым кончиком легко коснулась дверной ручки и замерла в ожидании. Ничего не случилось.

– Болван! – едва слышно выдохнула она и возвысила голос: – Вы правы, Северус! Завтра и увидим, что тут за сюрпризы. Думаю, мистеру Локхарту пора научиться отвечать за свои поступки.

С тем и разошлись, старательно делая вид, что ничуть не беспокоятся ни за сохранность Большого зала, ни за мирное течение завтрашнего дня.

***

Дверь в Большой зал для преподавателей располагалась возле лестниц, поодаль от дверей главного входа, которым пользовались студенты. Удобство её состояло в близости к преподавательским столам, так что посетить и покинуть трапезу можно было не пересекая весь зал. После прошлогодней истории с троллем, когда Поттер и Уизли проскользнули через эту дверцу незамеченными и отправились воевать монстра, её стали запирать на старинный немагический замок, а хранить ключ доверили мадам Спраут как человеку пунктуальному и ответственному.

Сегодня же в предвкушении обещанного Локхартом праздника преподаватели явились на завтрак загодя, включая тех, кто предпочитал завтракать в своих покоях. Не утерпела даже мадам Помфри, покидавшая Больничное крыло лишь ради особых случаев.

Поэтому когда Северус поднялся по лестнице, на небольшой площадке перед дверцей столпились почти все профессора, дожидавшиеся мадам Спраут с её заветным ключиком.

– Доброе утро, доброе утро, – добродушно поприветствовала коллег Помона и пошутила: – Через главную дверь страшно, поди?

– Восемьсот валентинок совиной почтой кого хочешь научат здравомыслию, – усмехнулся профессор Кеттлберн и огладил короткую седую бородку. – Здравствуй, дорогая. Отворяй уж, а мы поглядим, как понимают любовь суровые борцы с нечистью.

Мадам Спраут хохотнула, прошла к двери, отперла её и заглянула в зал.

– Кор-рчевать мой корешок! – ахнула она и попятилась назад.

– Что там? – нетерпеливо поинтересовалась мадам Помфри и привстала на цыпочки, выглядывая из-за спины подруги. – Ух ты!

Она подтолкнула Помону и поманила прочих преподавателей. Те с опаской вошли в зал и замерли, открыв рты. Северус почти упал на свой стул и крепко зажмурился.

– Это… Это как… – нарушила наконец потрясённое молчание профессор Вектор и пощёлкала пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Это как…

– Это как если бы кафе дурынды Паддифут дало метастазы в Хогвартс, – выдала мадам Помфри и хихикнула. – Коллеги, теперь я видела всё!

– В принципе, довольно консервативно, – задумчиво промолвила профессор Синистра. – Только очень много. Очень.

Северус осторожно приоткрыл глаз и вновь поспешно закрыл его. Буйство розового в зале ошеломляло: воздушные розовые драпировки украшали окна, скамьи были застланы розовыми покрывалами, а столы – розовыми же скатертями. Стены зала густо оплетали пышные плети лиан в крупных розовых цветах, всюду порхали огромные розовые бабочки, крохотные розовые фонтанчики били из розовых чаш на столах, а камин превратился в таинственный розовый грот. В принципе, выползи сейчас оттуда розовый акромантул, чтобы сплести розовую паутину в форме сердца, Северус ничуть не удивился бы.

А ещё в зале царил душный аромат розового масла, и это было хуже всего. Позавтракать на ощупь можно было попытаться, а вот не дышать...

– Доброе ут… Ох! – слабый вскрик Дамблдора заставил Снейпа мстительно улыбнуться и открыть глаза.

Директор ошеломлённо разглядывал убранство зала, а потом перевёл потрясённый взор на своё монументальное кресло – розово-золотое, разумеется. Тут Северус сообразил, что и сам расселся на розовом стуле, поспешно вскочил и ткнул палочкой в несчастную мебель: «Финита!» Стул немедленно приобрёл свой прежний цвет, и Северус пару секунд умилённо разглядывал его слегка залоснившуюся обивку – серовато-зелёную, в мелкую полоску.

Директор громко вздохнул и, сказав: «Праздник же!» – отменять чужие чары не стал, а с некоторой опаской устроился на перекрашенном троне.

– Где дети? – забеспокоилась мадам Спраут. – Неужели этот фанфарон забыл снять чары с входа?

В этот самый миг главные двери распахнулись, невидимые колокольчики принялись вызванивать мелодию пошленького шлягера «Котёл, полный горячей и страстной любви», на столах появилась еда, а с потолка посыпались розовые сердечки-конфетти.

В зал потянулись растерянно озиравшиеся студенты, и Снейп, стараясь дышать через раз, принял свой обычный бесстрастный вид.

– О, Мерлин! – громко простонал кто-то из старшекурсников. – Чья свадьба-то?

Судя по оживлённым перешёптываниям и раздавшимся следом смешкам, в новобрачные определили кого-то из профессоров – как бы не самого Северуса. Снейп присмотрелся к шутникам и решил дать на днях шестому курсу контрольную.

Потолок, мигнув, внезапно сменил изображение тусклого февральского неба на густую тропическую синеву, солнце стремительно взмыло в зенит, а розовые занавеси на окнах сами собой задёрнулись, скрывая неяркое шотландское утро. Колокольчики зазвенели совсем уж невыносимо, и под восторженный девичий визг в зал впорхнул Гилдерой Локхарт.

Северус и сам едва не взвизгнул: Пятикратный додумался обрядиться в пронзительно-розовую мантию, чем окончательно посрамил Дамблдора как эксцентричного модника. Директор досадливо закряхтел и беспокойно поёрзал на своём троне, честно признавая поражение. Мадам Помфри захихикала: «Невозможная прелесть этот мальчишка!» – деканы Спраут и Флитвик переглянулись и издали дружный тоскливый стон, а у подозрительно тихой Макгонагалл вдруг задёргалась щека. 

Пока Локхарт раздавал воздушные поцелуи и расточал идиотские улыбки, Снейп силился понять, отчего он сам не сбежал поскорее в родные подземелья, чтобы в тишине и уюте съесть нормальный завтрак, не приправленный бумажными сердечками и не отдающий розовой эссенцией. Достойного ответа, увы, не находилось.

Меж тем Пятикратное недоразумение картинным жестом потребовало тишины.

– С Днём святого Валентина! – ликующе выдал Локхарт, сияя белоснежной улыбкой. – Для начала позвольте поблагодарить всех – а их сорок шесть человек! – кто прислал мне к этому дню поздравительные открытки!

– Флиртовать со студентами, – выдохнула Синистра. – Как непрофессионально!

– Милочка, мы сейчас с вами думаем о разных профессиях, – хохотнула мадам Хуч. – Хор-рош же, паршивец!

Локхарт же ещё пару минут разорялся о чудесном празднике «пламенеющих сердец», потом опорочил доброе имя профессора Флитвика, обозвав того старым проказником, а после предложил Снейпу помочь студентам в изготовлении любовных зелий. 

– Убью болвана! – несчастный Флитвик спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Будет ему, поганцу, дуэльный клуб!

– Не стоит, Филиус, – сказал Снейп и шевельнул палочкой, сметая конфетти из своей тарелки. – Нам с вами придётся замещать его на занятиях, а дел и без того невпроворот.

Розовым бедламом дело не ограничилось. Пятикратный громко хлопнул в ладоши, и в зал ввалилась мрачная процессия гномов, обряженных купидонами.

– Письмоносцы святого Валентина! – торжественно объявил Локхарт. – Сегодня эти милые создания будут ходить по школе и разносить валентинки!

– Как?! – казалось, Макгонагалл вот-вот выпустит когти и оскалит клыки. – Как он их…

– Всё просто, Минерва, – скрипнул зубами Флитвик. – За деньги! За деньги, ибо народца алчней не народилось ни в одном из миров. А вот кто пустил этих побирушек в Хогвартс – минуя мои чары, между прочим! – очень хотелось бы узнать!

Профессора вопросительно уставились на директора; тот прикинулся глухим от рождения и воодушевлённо захлопал в ладоши. Сиявший ярче новенького галлеона Локхарт отвесил шутливый поклон и танцующей походкой направился к преподавательскому столу.

– Добрый день, дорогие мои! – Пятикратный одарил коллег парочкой воздушных поцелуев и грациозно опустился на свой стул; Филиус гневно фыркнул в усы и отодвинулся как можно дальше. – С днём любви и влюблённых! Чудесное утро, не правда ли?

– Неправда, – ядовито-любезно ответила Макгонагалл и непримиримо поджала губы.

– Клевещешь, Минни, – мадам Хуч со смешком откинулась на спину стула. – Спасибо, Гилдерой, утро бесподобное. Даже жаль, что я ни в кого не влюблена. А вам, Северус?

– Мне тоже очень жаль, что вы ни в кого не влюблены, Роланда, – невозмутимо ответил Снейп и, поколебавшись, положил себе пирожное. Розовое, разумеется. 

– Предлагаю всем срочно полюбить работу и разойтись по классам. Уже почти девять, – Макгонагалл брезгливо стряхнула с полей шляпы конфетти и посмотрела на оживлённых студентов. – Дай Годрик терпения пережить этот день!

– Не даст! – мрачно выдала профессор Вектор. – Какая там учёба? Вы только посмотрите на них!

– Всё чудесно, – добродушно улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Дети счастливы, и это главное!

– Дарить счастье, – немедленно встрял Пятикратный, – моё призвание!

– Воистину, – буркнула Помона и решительно поднялась из-за стола. – Пойду и я кому-нибудь что-нибудь подарю. Седьмому курсу пару куч драконьего навоза, например.

Северус внимательно посмотрел на перемигивающихся старшекурсников, торопливо упаковывавших десерты, и согласно кивнул.

День обещал быть нескучным.

***

Розовое безумие в Большом зале оставило неудалого некроманта Поттера равнодушным: ему невыносимо хотелось спать. Треть ночи он ругался с бесстыжим Хорьком, треть ночи мирился со славным парнем Драко Малфоем, а оставшуюся треть позорно хлюпал носом в подушку из-за переживаний, будь они неладны. Уснул он лишь за какой-то час до подъема, когда дурацкие нервные слёзы иссякли, а мозг устало отключился.

Поэтому завтрак он наверняка проспал бы, не надели Мордред дубину Нотта ненормальной страстью вставать до зари. Будил Теодор не Гарри, а Драко, но Хорёк тоже не выспался, а потому вместо побудки получилась Третья магическая война. Как водится во всех войнах, больше всех пострадало мирное население. Ни в чём не повинный Поттер получил подушкой по голове, поймал парочку жалящих заклятий и стал убеждённым пацифистом ещё до того, как сумел разлепить глаза.

Подняться-то он поднялся, но проснуться толком не получилось. Даже после холодного душа Гарри зевал так, что за ушами что-то угрожающе похрустывало. На завтрак его тащил Винс, приговаривая: «Потерпи, Наследник, завтра суббота, отдохнём. Все разом и отдохнём».

Грег конвоировал не отошедшего от Конфундуса Теодора (спросонок Хорь слегка перестарался) и засыпающего на ходу Драко. Блейз шёл позади и участливо вздыхал.

В общем, второй курс Слизерина праздником влюблённых не проникся. Хорёк клевал носом над тарелкой, сплошь засыпанной розовым конфетти, Тео очумело тряс головой и раз за разом промахивался, целясь вилкой в бифштекс, а Блейз тихо причитал, уговаривая того и другого «покушать хоть капельку». Винсент с Грегом тоже жевали довольно вяло и по сторонам почти не смотрели, но вид у них был умиротворённый: «Первая ночь без кошмаров, твоё темнейшество. Ещё чуть-чуть, и мы тебе Дракона связанным в кровать подкинули бы».

Гарри порывался попросить у ребят прощения, но те оборвали его в самом начале покаянной речи: «Не нуди, Наследник. Ты же не виноват, что Салазар тебе силищи отсыпал на троих. Друзья мы или кто?» Гарри растрогался и вновь едва не разревелся. Думать связно пока не получалось, но на клятву самому себе соображения хватило: платить добром за добро, и с оплатой не мешкать.

Минувшей ночью он уже почти заснул, привычно подтащив _Грань_ поближе, но устроившийся в ногах Динки заволновался, замотал ушами, заверещал: «Тревога!» – и слабо захрипел, хватаясь за горло.

Гарри подскочил, лихорадочно соображая, с чего бы вдруг тревога, но о бегстве из спальни даже не подумал, потому что бедный Динки явно нуждался в помощи.

– Ух ты, всё-таки получилось! – Хорёк по-хозяйски отдёрнул полог и резко кивнул на домовика: – Вели ему помалкивать и убираться! Мне с тобой поговорить нужно. Наедине.

– А то что? – обманчиво спокойно поинтересовался Гарри и положил левую руку Динки на плечо. Невидимая удавка пропала, и домовик закашлялся, согнувшись пополам.

– Как ты это сделал? – озадаченно нахмурился Малфой и тут же нетерпеливо мотнул головой: – Неважно! Гарри, нам нужно поговорить!

Они препирались ещё некоторое время, пока Динки пытался отдышаться, и победил нахальный Хорь. Домовика отправили отдыхать, полог вновь задёрнули, Малфой навешал на него фирменных заглушек и, насупившись, начал скандал:  
– Я был прав, когда испугался, Поттер. Прав, ясно тебе?

Гарри возмутился и тут же вывалил все свои обиды, хотя ещё минуту назад намеревался гордо молчать, а потом забыть имя предателя навсегда. Но в итоге молчал Малфой и лишь однажды яростно выругался, когда Гарри признался, что ждёт разоблачения с минуты на минуту:  
– Сука, Поттер, совсем мозги приморозил? Ебать, как ты в меня веришь, сволочь!

– А что мне было думать? После твоих-то пятничных сказочек!

– Ты сам, засранец, сказочка! Тупая, но страшная!

Ссора разгорелась с новой силой, став совсем уж бестолковой, и Гарри устало махнул рукой:  
– Хватит. Я безмерно благодарен за сохранение моей тайны, Малфой. Клянусь, что...

– Заткнись! Поттер, ты идиот, но я тебя люблю.

Гарри открыл рот и растерянно захлопал глазами: «Когда Хорёк успел свихнуться?»

– Мне плохо без тебя, – продолжил тот хмуро. – Ты мой первый настоящий друг, и вообще… Я не хотел, чтоб было так, честно. Я думал, умру рядом, когда ты перестал дышать.

Под конец рассказа Гарри вовсю боролся с душившими его слезами. Драко не стал его щадить: подробно рассказал и о кошмарах по ночам у ребят, и о собственных размышлениях.

– Каким бы хорошим ни был ты сам, твой дар ужасен. Он чужд обоим мирам. Наверное, оттого вас так мало. В твоём случае скулёж светлых про «быть человеком» – первая заповедь. Ты непременно должен остаться тем Гарри, что пожал мне руку в ателье у Малкин. Иначе… Если коротко, то пятничные истории вовсе не сказки. Понял?

Гарри задумчиво покивал и неожиданно для самого себя полез обниматься.

Потом они долго разговаривали как прежде, по-дружески, но когда Драко уснул, Гарри не сумел удержаться от истерики. Он тихо ревел, стараясь не потревожить чужой сон, и вместе со слезами уходили страх, боль и обида.

Всё наконец уладилось: Драко был рядом, и _Грань_ была рядом, но они уже не рвали бедного некроманта на части. Жить стало не в пример легче.

Вот только выспаться не получилось.

По счастью, первым уроком была история магии, а это целых полтора часа спокойного сна под монотонное бормотание призрака профессора Биннса. Минут двадцать Гарри подремал на гербологии, пока мадам Спраут объясняла задание и раздавала инструменты. Ещё полчаса он «повторял пройденный параграф» на астрономии, сдав эссе раньше прочих.

Так что к обеду Гарри был вполне способен если не соображать, то достаточно чётко различать окружающее. За обедом густая мясная похлёбка вприкуску с пирожными окончательно поправили дело, а чашка горячего переслащённого какао добавила благодушия.

Утихомирить же ехидного Хоря мог только полный котёл доксицида: Драко злобно зыркал по сторонам, отмахивался от летящих с потолка сердечек и от души поносил «безвкусицу» в зале. Парни согласно кивали, а Теодор грозился подпалить бедному профессору Локхарту мантию.

Розовая мантия, по мнению Гарри, действительно не особо приличествовала мужчине и бойцу, но в остальном он не увидел ничего дурного.

– Нормальное оформление, – улыбнулся он, – как в магловских супермаркетах. Девочкам нравится, и это хорошо. 

Девчонки действительно выглядели довольными, даже Роберта Уилкис, грустная и поникшая с самого Рождества. Её подруги объяснили Гарри, что «смотрины» в доме жениха, видно, прошли не очень удачно, но это – тс-с! – большой секрет, и расспрашивать о таком неприлично. Сейчас же она лукаво улыбалась, вертя в руках чью-то валентинку, и выглядела спокойной и хорошо отдохнувшей. 

Гарри помахал ей ладошкой и легонько ткнул недовольного Малфоя в бок:  
– Тебе-то хоть одна открытка перепала?

– Понятия не имею, Поттер, какая из испепелённых на подлёте валентинок была моя, а какая – твоя.

– Думаю, что все – мои, Хорёк ты бесстыжий! – возмутился Гарри. – Когда ты успел?

– Что там успевать? – ухмыльнулся Малфой, шевельнул палочкой, зажатой в кулаке и скрытой широким рукавом мантии, и мимопролетающая открытка вспыхнула и мгновенно осыпалась пеплом. – Тео научил!

– Балбесы! А если именно её кто-то очень ждал?

– Ещё подождёт. Большое дело – анонимные сюсюкалки!

– Вот же Хорь! Всё, я с тобой не разговариваю!

– Опять?! Какой кошмар! – развеселился Малфой. – Давай мы твоего домовика не каждый день душить будем? Жаль тварюшку.

В немом возмущении Гарри возвёл глаза к потолку, а потом наградил нахала хор-рошим тычком под рёбра.

– Не смей трогать валентинки! – грозно сказал он. – А то заставлю написать сто штук!

– Кому?

– Да хоть и Флинту, неважно.

– Тебе напишу! – потёр ладони Драко и заголосил с подвыванием: – О, изумрудноокий и чернокудрый герой, снизойди же ко мне, несча…

Оказывается, коронное беспалочковое Эванеско годилось не только для мусора. Вода из розового фонтанчика внезапно исчезла, а потом материализовалась над головами и окатила веселящегося Хорька, самого Гарри – «Ой, промазал!» – и мирно жующих Винса с Грегом. Девчонки взвизгнули и захихикали.

– Кто там колдует не в классе? – рявкнул зануда Ургхарт. – Вычислю – помрёт в фехтовальном зале!

– Оно само! – развёл руками Винс. – Терри, честное слово, эта фигня сама взбесилась!

– Неудивительно, если розовый идиот заклинал эту дрянь самолично, – старший префект Лафингтон с подозрением покосился на ближайший фонтанчик. – Теренс, может быть, уберём их к дракклам?

– Сиди смирно, неженка, – пробурчал Ургхарт. – Сейчас опять наслушаемся о злобных чистокровных гадах, не уважающих магловские праздники. Мелочь осталась жива, значит, и ты не растаешь.

Следующие четверть часа слизеринцы наслаждались реакцией героических папаш на убранство Большого зала. Бойцы выспались после ночной вылазки в канализацию и в полном составе явились на обед, а точнее, на свой завтрак. Бравые авроры и не менее бравые Пожиратели потрясённо вертели головами и беззвучно разевали рты.

– Где тут в профессора записывают? – выдохнул наконец Хиллиард. – Или во второгодники хотя бы? Учиться стало много веселей, Годрик свидетель! Гленн, лапочка, хочешь валентинку?

Бэддок под гнусное хихиканье старших Флинта и Деррека молча показал шутнику средний палец и лёгким движением руки заставил розовые душистые струи фонтанчиков брызнуть во все стороны разом. Теперь заорали и завизжали все, не только девицы, и громче прочих – сам Пятикратный обладатель.

Мокрые насквозь студенты плюнули на запрет колдовать вне классов и замахали палочками, накладывая осушающие чары на себя и на малышню. Бэддок огрёб подзатыльник от Квинтуса Флинта и воздушный поцелуй от довольно скалящегося Хиллиарда.

– Они точно по ночам монстра ловят? – недовольно сморщила нос стервоза Пенни Кристалл. – Лучше драконоборцев позвали бы, честное слово!

Сразу после обеда у второго курса Слизерина был урок зельеварения, сдвоенный с Хаффлпаффом, и Гарри от души надеялся, что Снейп уже притомился злословить и снимать баллы. Вздремнуть на занятиях, понятное дело, не выйдет, но его вполне устроила бы контрольная, когда все молчат и занимаются делом.

Увы, декан был полон сил и с ходу принялся писать на доске рецепт нового зелья – Дыбоволосного.

– На хрена? – против воли вырвалось у несчастного некроса, который и без дурацкого зелья каждое утро начинал со сражения с непокорными патлами. – Ой, простите. Я хотел спросить, зачем оно нужно?

Против обыкновения Снейп не зашипел: «Не ваше дело, Поттер!» – а кротко возвёл очи горе, будто попенял Мерлину на тупость окружающих, и ответил:  
– Это учебное зелье, мистер Поттер. Как задачки про бассейны в магловских школах. Здесь присутствует очень необычное сочетание ингредиентов и наблюдаются нетипичные реакции при нагревании. Колдомедики тоже готовят это зелье, кстати, но уже с целью изучения работы гладких мышц в коже.

Гарри поблагодарил декана и с уважением посмотрел на записанный рецепт, ещё минуту назад казавшийся издевательством: «Точно! Крохотные мышцы в основании волос, я же об этом читал! Пилоэрекция, вот что это такое!»

Он обрядился в защитный фартук, надел нарукавники и в одиночку принялся резать, крошить и толочь ингредиенты. Отсутствие напарника, окаменевшего Финч-Флетчли, ему не мешало. Наоборот, одному работать было легче, и через какой-то час он получил свои желанные «удовлетворительно».

Определённо, в присутствии Гарри нетипичные реакции проходили ещё нетипичнее, и декан предусмотрительно поставил «малый щит» перед тем, как сунуть нос в котёл.

– Откуда бы этот перламутр? – задумчиво поинтересовался Снейп у зелья. В ответ зелье жизнерадостно булькнуло, но цвет и густоту, слава Мерлину, не изменило. Гарри облегчённо вздохнул: случалось, что и меняло. До объявления оценки за урок, как ни обидно.

– Он никогда не даёт мне заглянуть в твои зелья! – пожаловался Забини, когда они вышли из класса. – Но ведь интересно же! Перламутр – это неяркий блеск или известковые вкрапления?

– Блеск, – вздохнул Гарри и не стал расстраивать Блейза историями о неистребимости некоторых образцов и о тайном могильнике в Запретном лесу, где захороненные зелья упорно приближали конец света. Во всяком случае, Снейп был убеждён, что приближали.

– Дальше у нас чары, что ли? – зевнул Малфой. – С грифферами, блин. Побрели, народ. Отсидим, и спа-а-ать!

Они поднялись на седьмой этаж, где уже толпились второкурсники Гриффиндора.

Сосредоточенно молчавший всю дорогу Забини внезапно топнул ногой:  
– И всё же в наборе ингредиентов не было ничего, что привело бы к такому эффекту!

– Забей, – легкомысленно махнул рукой Драко. – Это же Поттер, ходячая аномалия!

– Привет, аномалия! – жизнерадостно окликнула Гарри Гермиона и холодно кивнула окружавшим его слизеринцам. Рон и Невилл повели себя по-разному: Рональд вяло махнул рукой и отчего-то тяжко вздохнул, а Невилл густо покраснел и проблеял что-то о празднике.

– Привет! – слегка натянуто улыбнулся Гарри и вопросительно вскинул брови: «Отдала?»

Грейнджер мотнула головой, а в ответ на недовольную гримасу героя удовлетворённо похлопала по клапану сумки и дёрнула плечом в сторону лестниц: мол, не переживай, всё здесь; как только закончится урок, сразу отнесу.

Из кабинета чар с визгом и писком высыпали первачки: они отчего-то задержались с урока. Впрочем, профессор Флитвик, когда увлекался, частенько забывал о времени, а уроки с малышами он любил.

– Здравствуй, Джинни! – улыбнулся Гарри, завидев понурую рыжеволосую фигурку. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Близка к удару, не видишь? Ведь рядом вожделенный предмет грёз, – встрял Малфой. – А, рыжая?

– Слышь ты, Хорёчина! – мигом набычился Рональд. – Щас получишь прямо в рыло!

– Драко, прекрати! – Поттер нахмурился. – Рон, отстань!

Джинни показала Хорьку худенький веснушчатый кулачок и застенчиво улыбнулась:  
– Здравствуй, Гарри! У меня всё хорошо…

Она вдруг сильно побледнела и попятилась назад, с ужасом глядя на что-то за спиной Гарри.

Гарри не испугался насмерть лишь потому, что рожи у Малфоя с Ноттом вдруг расплылись в гадких ухмылках – наверное, ничего опасного не наблюдалось. Но оборачивался он медленно и осторожно. Это чистокровных паразитов в сотом поколении и битой не добьёшь, а бедный некромант – существо нежное, впечатлительное и ранимое.

За спиной стоял один из локхартовых «письмоносцев», угрожающе стискивал позолоченную арфу и смотрел на Поттера, как киллер на жертву.

– Послание, – пророкотал он с чудовищным акцентом. – Музыкальное. Лично Гайи Поттею.

– Может, попозже? – Гарри опасливо попятился и наскоро прикинул, не садовые ли гномы Уизли решили отомстить ему за изгнание. Нашли родича покрупнее и… – У нас вот-вот урок начнётся.

– Сейчас! – отрезал гном и с силой провел корявыми пальцами по струнам; арфа жалобно затренькала. – Твои глаза…

Гарри оглянулся по сторонам: свидетелей гномьей мести было предостаточно, а вот защитников как-то не наблюдалось.

– Спасибо-спасибо, не стоит, – он попытался скрыться в толпе, но гном ломанулся за ним, расталкивая хихикавших студентов.

– Не трогайте Гарри! – Гермиона, храбрая девочка, заступила гному дорогу, но грубиян с бутафорскими крылышками оттолкнул и её. Гермиона упала, её сумка отлетела в сторону и раскрылась.

– Ах ты! – Гарри резко развернулся и прошипел на парселтанге: – Убью, тварь!

Дракклов гном был не родич садовым вредителям: заслышав злобное шипение, он лишь недоумённо скривился и вновь затренькал на арфе:  
– Послание! Слушай! Твои глаза…

– Убью! – пообещал Гарри уже по-человечески и поддёрнул рукава мантии.

Но тут на его плечо легла горячая рука, и раздался хрипловатый голос Нотта:  
– Остынь. По этим недоделкам всё равно что по троллям лупить: магия на них почти не действует. Твой разлюбимый профессор знал, кого нанимать – хрен отобьёшься, – он ободряюще приобнял Гарри и громким шёпотом добавил: – Намного проще вразумить тех, кто уши греет. Давай Фурункулус попробуем? Давно хотел.

Студенты мгновенно рассредоточились по коридору, а перед дверью в класс остались лишь потирающая ушибленный локоть Гермиона, Джинни, Рональд, Невилл и – сюрприз! – Малфой. Именно последний галантно предложил Гермионе опереться на его руку и участливо выспрашивал, не нужна ли ей помощь мадам Помфри. Пунцовый Невилл стоял столбом, потерянно всхлипывающая Джинни собирала рассыпавшиеся по полу учебники, а Рон помогал ей и бормотал что-то утешительное.

Гарри медленно выдохнул и вновь обернулся к гному:  
– Пой уже, письмоносец!

– Твои глаза хоть видят слабо, – немелодично заорал тот, – но зеленей, чем чаодея жаба!

– Какая экспрессия! – восхитился Хорёк. – Пупс, судя по жабе, это выкидыш твоего больного воображения!

Невилл покраснел ещё пуще и отчаянно затряс головой.

– А волосы его чейней тоски, – надсаживаясь, продолжил гном, – чейнее классной гьифельной доски!

– Изумрудноокий и чернокудрый! – заржал Нотт. – Это Хорёк! Ставлю пять сиклей!

– Я?! Сочинить такое убожество? Да никогда!

– Непохоже на Драко, – Забини запрыгнул на подоконник и сидел там, легкомысленно болтая ногами. – Не тот стиль. Пять сиклей мои!

– О, божество, хочу, чтоб сейдце мне отдал, – перекрикивая разговор, завопил гном, терзая арфу, – геой, что с Темным лойдом совладал!

– Точно! – хлопнул себя по лбу Драко. – Рыжая!

Джиневра заплакала и опрометью бросилась к лестницам.

– Джинни! – крикнул Гарри. – Всё хорошо, мне понравилось! Блин, Хорь! И что теперь делать?

– Идти на урок, – пожал плечами Малфой. – У рыжей идиотки шестеро братьев. Их забота. Позвольте вас проводить, мисс Грейнджер.

– Благодарю вас, мистер Малфой, – Гермиона порозовела и, игнорируя мрачные взгляды своих приятелей, зашла в кабинет под руку с вредным Хорьком.

– Предатель! – шепнул Гарри, проходя мимо его парты.

– Герой! – не согласился тот. – Твоей лохматой подружке обеспечены приятные сны на пару недель вперёд. Цени!

Гарри, не удержавшись, с силой потёр шрам и уселся на своё место. Спать и думать о постороннем у профессора Флитвика было некогда, и герой на время забыл обо всём, кроме контрольной по Чарам распознания.

Когда урок закончился, он с некоторым недоумением посмотрел на расстроенную до слёз Гермиону: «Неужели Малфой опять что-то ляпнул? Зачем тогда выпендривался?»

– Гарри, – прошептала она дрожащим голосом, – тетрадь исчезла. Та самая! Её нигде нет! Понимаешь, нигде!


	38. Глава 37

Смеялся Кевин так заразительно, что Аженор и сам пару раз улыбнулся, хоть не было в дурацком рождественском приключении ничего смешного. Особенно Бубонтюбера развеселил рассказ о бедном министре, которому сволочь Малфой походя испортил вечер, платье и репутацию:  
– Обожаю душку Люци! Такой затейник!

– Пьянь вонючая! – горько вздохнул Скабиор и с тоской посмотрел на стопку запечатанных конвертов. Семнадцать штук, и в каждом наверняка по парочке гнусных сюрпризов от затейника Люци.

– Открой да посмотри, – в который раз за вечер предложил Кевин. – Ты же страшный – у-у-у! – тёмный маг! Чего ты боишься?

– Всего, – ещё печальней промолвил Аженор. – Мало ли что это чудовище туда положило.

– Письмо там, страдалец.

– Заберу с собой, в болоте утоплю.

– В каком ещё болоте? Не выдумывай, открывай!

– На острове Дрир. Надеюсь, успею аппарировать до того, как поганый островок взорвётся и уйдёт под воду.

Кевин застонал и закрыл глаза ладонью:  
– Тогда всех писем дождись, чтобы наверняка потопить этот твой остров.

– А это не все?!

– Ещё тридцать три где-то гуляют. Полагаю, по лесам. Твои дружки-егеря за них чуть не передрались.

Скабиор содрогнулся и поклялся сам себе, что подохнет с голоду, а на промысел в ближайшее время не выйдет: «Огород разобью! Что я, какую-то паршивую тентакулу обиходить не сумею?» Он настолько крепко задумался над идеей устроить у себя в мэноре пару делянок с какой-нибудь дорогой и редкой дрянью (подальше от домика, разумеется), что не заметил, как Кевин взял одно из писем и попытался сломать печать.

– Ай! – раздался лёгкий треск, и Бубонтюбер, морщась, затряс правой рукой.

– Идиот! – перепугался Аженор. – Скорее в Мунго!

– Будто в розетку палец сунул, – нервно засмеялся Кевин. – Какой ещё Мунго? Успокойся! Сядь, говорю! – повысил он голос, видя, что приятель успокаиваться не собирается.

– В Хогвартсе не растолковывают, что пальцы надо беречь? – Аженор вновь опустился на стул, но палочку не спрятал. – Чего ты смеёшься, придурок? Я же неуч! Я понятия не имею, как тебя вытаскивать в случае чего!

– В том-то и беда с вами, размогучими чародеями, – проворчал Кевин. – К вашей силище, упрямству и себялюбию ещё капельку мозгов совсем не помешало бы. Включи голову, дитя Запретного леса! Нет там ничего опасного! Малфой отвалил пять тысяч галлеонов за один только шанс передать тебе какое-то послание. Толковый убийца возьмёт намного меньше, уверяю.

Аженор подумал и нехотя сознался:  
– Малфои извели мой род. Меня с детства папаша и брат предостерегали попадаться им на глаза. Пугали, и правильно делали.

– Род? А говорил, что в Лютном колен не считают. Врал?

– Не считают, – покраснел Аженор. – Я и сам не собирался: Кристоф умер, рода больше нет.

– А ты?

– А я недобиток. Не хочу, чтобы эта вражда отошла моим детям. Из Лютного только выберусь и заживу нормальным человеком. Уже почти выбрался, – Аженор ссутулился и еле слышно прошептал: – А тут такая хрень. Я уж думаю, может, пророчество какое, что мы никак разойтись с ними не можем?

– Ага, ещё пророчество сюда приплети. Мерлин тебе в видениях не являлся? Не вещал, что только твоя голая задница может спасти Британию от неисчислимых пакостей, сотворяемых Малфоями? – скривился Бубонтюбер и помотал головой. – Я шалею от вас, туземцы. Открой конверт, Маугли! Читать-то ты умеешь, пророк хренов?

– С тобой точно всё в порядке?

– Открывай!

Скабиор издал страдальческий стон; Бубонтюбер выругался, подскочил со стула, пошарил на полке в шкафу и бросил на стол пару дорогущих рукавиц из драконьей кожи:  
– Фартук ещё где-то есть. Найти?

Деваться было некуда. Аженор медленно напялил рукавицы, повздыхал, помянул Мордреда, набросил слегка корявый «малый щит», подсмотренный у самого Бубонтюбера, и сломал печать на первом из конвертов.

– Что там? – изнывал Кевин от любопытства, а Скабиор не мог поверить своим глазам.

Проклятый Малфой просил прощения за испорченный праздник, умолял не держать на него зла и каялся в неподобающем поведении. И всё. Ни угроз, ни приглашения завершить знакомство в купальнях.

– Это что же, – пробормотал Аженор растерянно, – и всё, что ли?

Кевин выдернул у него из рук пергамент – без перчаток, идиот! – и за секунду прочёл короткое послание.

– Ну вот, нормальный мужик. Налажал – извинился. А ты на человека напраслину возводишь.

Аженор коротко выдохнул и вскрыл второй конверт, предполагая копию первого, только с ожидаемым сюрпризом вроде зелья или заклинания.

Ничего. Лист пергамента с извинениями, дорогой и надушенный лавандой. Скабиор почесал в затылке и понюхал третье послание – миндаль. Четвёртое – ваниль и бирюзовые чернила. Пятое – розы и фиолетовый. Шестое…

– Он издевается, – жалобно сообщил Аженор, когда вскрыл все конверты, и вновь понюхал двенадцатое письмо: запах шоколада был умопомрачительным. – Для чего это всё?

– Будь ты девушкой, я не засомневался бы ни на миг, – помрачнел Кевин. – Эй, извращенец, ты уже представил себя в жемчугах на малфоевской перинке?

Аженор честно попытался и не смог. Жемчуга не представлялись ни в какую, а перинка мерещилась точь-в-точь как в борделе, только безо всякого Малфоя. Ибо незачем портить красоту вонью.

– Нет, – передёрнулся он и спросил, покуда не позабыл за хлопотами: – А перины дорогие? – и мечтательно прибавил: – Спать на них, наверное, здорово.

Кевин ответил ему странным взглядом и, помедлив, пообещал сводить в нужную лавку.

– Да какая теперь лавка? – махнул рукой бестолковый егерь Скабиор, вспомнивший, что ни в лесах, ни в городе ему проходу не дадут, пока не вручат ещё тридцать три письма. В утешение он понюхал девятое и пятнадцатое письма с приятными, но не опознанными ароматами. – Что это?

– Банан и манго, – обоняние у Кевина тоже было отменным, как у всякого хорошего зельевара. – Фрукты, растут в тропиках.

– Вкусные?

– На любителя. Я не любитель, – усмехнулся Бубонтюбер и вновь нахмурился: – По Лютному ходишь с оглядкой, договорились?

– Как всегда, – пожал плечами Скабиор. – Только это не поможет, ты ведь понимаешь.

***

Вопреки скептическим прогнозам старшекурсников – «Да он же полукровка, этот трепач!» – к ужину розовое великолепие в Большом зале никуда не делось. Всё так же журчали фонтанчики с душистой водой, всё так же загадочно мерцал розовый грот и благоухали пышные цветы на диковинных лианах. Вдобавок все свечи были перекрашены в розовый цвет, а потолок радовал шикарным изображением неведомой туманности, очертаниями напоминающей огромное, размытое космическими вихрями сердце.

Оживлённые студенты уже не стесняясь перебрасывались валентинками и гоняли «письмоносцев» почём зря, отчего последние уроки окончательно превратились в кошмар для профессоров. Не помогали ни суровые речи, ни снятые баллы, ни угрозы написать родителям: уставшие от осадного положения школяры как с цепи сорвались.

Гарри про себя даже пожалел профессора Вектор, которая выгнала из своего класса шестикурсников за час до звонка, пообещав на следующей неделе устроить им три контрольные подряд. Посмеивающийся Ургхарт рассказал, что конец терпению мадам нумеролога положил непристойный стишок, расписывающий её собственные неземные стати в дюймах, футах и градусах. Послание проорал один из ворвавшихся в класс крылатых хамов, а сочинитель, естественно, пожелал остаться неизвестным.

– Неясно кто, но с нумерологией там всё в порядке, – веселился Теренс. – «Персей манящий радиус», надо же!

– А нас-то за что? – ворчал с другого стола недовольный Хиллиард. – Я её окружности с диаметрами и через десять лет не потяну! Спорим, это кто-то из папаш розовой водицы налакался!

Преподаватели сидели за своим столом с невозмутимыми физиономиями, но что-то в их позах напоминало Гарри моряков с утонувшего корабля, выползших на берег после долгой борьбы с океанским прибоем. Лишь трое из профессоров сохранили обычный вид. Снейп поставил щит от сыплющихся с потолка розовых сердечек и точными движениями ножа препарировал жареную курицу. Дамблдор напялил золотую шляпу с зеркальцами и запускал свои фирменные фейерверки. Виновник же сегодняшнего безобразия Локхарт прохаживался между столами, шутил, улыбался, подписывал валентинки, целовал взвизгивающим от восторга старшекурсницам кончики пальцев и даже мимоходом потрепал мрачного Маркуса Флинта по плечу. Бедный Марк едва не подавился, отодвинул тарелку и остаток вечера провожал своего кумира жалобным щенячьим взглядом.

– Тупица! – оценил Хорёк флинтовы страдания. – Декану он не соперник.

– В смысле? – озадачился Гарри.

– В том самом, – бесстыжий Малфой сделал неприличный жест. – Этот индюк к моему крёстному с начала года клеится! Эй, Забини, давай отворотное сварим на выходных?

– Не-а, – мотнул аккуратными кудряшками Блейз. – Вдруг там всё серьёзно, а Снейп и сам не прочь? Накроется тогда моя лаборатория дырявым котлом. Терпи, Хорь.

– С чего это? – гневно фыркнул Драко. – Не хочу и не буду!

– Эгоист! – припечатал Забини. – Я же терплю! Шестой папенька у меня та ещё докука, но мамино счастье дороже. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы мастер Северус просыпался в дурном настроении?

Гарри изумлённо приоткрыл рот и медленно залился густейшим румянцем.

– Хватит выдумывать! – слабо возмутился он. Озвученное не укладывалось в голове. Клеиться к Снейпу?! Господи спаси и помилуй! Да проще накормить салатом всех оборотней Британии! Он с благоговейным ужасом посмотрел на Супермена в розовой мантии и гулко сглотнул: отчаянная храбрость и неукротимое либидо Пятикратного потрясали воображение.

– Чего там выдумывать, – гадко осклабился Нотт. – Папани вовсю об заклад бьются, кто кого и сколько раз. Только наши профессора, видно, каминами друг к другу ходят, никак не проследить.

Гарри честно попытался покраснеть ещё сильнее и смущённо зажмурился под ехидные смешки паршивцев-однокурсников.

– А цацу Синистру недавно застукали в Хогсмиде не с кем-нибудь, а с…

На счастье недотёпы Поттера, откровения Тео прервал старший Деррек, беззвучно скользнувший Гарри за спину.

– Пойдём, твоё геройство, – сказал он и деловито отвесил младшему Нотту крепкий подзатыльник. – Там мистер Сметвик по твою душу. Велено сопроводить немедленно. Всё в порядке? Ты вроде не тратился.

– Всё в порядке, – подтвердил Гарри и титаническим усилием воли не расплылся в наисчастливейшей улыбке. – Это обычный осмотр. Драко, подождёшь меня в гостиной?

***

– Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, – виновато прогудел мистер Сметвик вместо приветствия.

– Шкет, – договорил Гарри и засмеялся. – Здравствуйте, целитель!

Сметвик вяло помахал рукой и горько вздохнул.

Гарри подумал и решил наплевать на полезные инстинкты умелого бойца. Разговор назревал непростой, а потому герой-некромант Поттер энергично потёр свой почти исчезнувший шрам.

– Честное слово, – мягко сказал он, – у меня не снесло крышу от собственной крутизны.

– Иди-ка сюда, – целитель приглашающе махнул рукой и лёгким движением палочки запер дверь крохотного кабинетика мадам Помфри. Сама хозяйка по просьбе целителя оставила их наедине и унесла в смотровую несколько папок с документами: «Разберу, а то никак руки не доходят».

Гарри молча устроился на соседнем стуле и чинно сложил ладошки на коленях.

– Не буду врать, – сказал Сметвик глухо, – мысли на твой счёт у меня бродили самые разные. Не обижайся, пацан, но дурная слава твоих предшественников уж очень давит на мозги и совесть.

– И всё-таки вы опекали меня, – кивнул Гарри. – Спасибо, я никогда этого не забуду. Но если вы решите, что помощь обходится вам слишком дорого, не обижусь. Просто не выдавайте меня. Пожалуйста.

– Дожил, – пробормотал целитель. – А ведь Янус предупреждал.

– А он тоже обо мне знает?!

– Мой грех, шкет. Я в нашу первую встречу так обалдел, что едва за тобой закрылась дверь, тут же проболтался.

– И что мистер Тики?

– Мистер Тики в восторге, – хмыкнул Сметвик. – Полукровка, что с него взять. Никакого уважения к вековому опыту старых семей.

Гарри не удержался и захихикал.

– Ещё один! – притворно возмутился Сметвик. – Пацан, ты хоть понимаешь, насколько ты ужасен?

– Откровенно говоря, нет, – Гарри задумался. – В кого ни плюнь, тот быстрее и сильнее меня, – он вновь потёр шрам и мрачно добавил: – Зачастую ещё и умнее.

– Всему своё время, шкет.

– И что из меня вырастет? Вы не подумайте, – зачастил Гарри, заметив, что собеседник нахмурился, – не собираюсь я ничего такого делать. Просто не хочу, чтобы вышло как с этими проклятыми чарами на дверях. Ну не знал я, что нормальные маги сквозь них не ходят! Засветился тут же. Хорошо, сумел наплести про кусочек родового дара.

Сметвик опять вздохнул, почесал в затылке, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и откинулся на спинку жалобно скрипнувшего стула.

– Литературы по теме почти и нет, – неторопливо начал он. – Мы с Янусом перерыли всё, что сумели достать, а это сплошь описания кровавых войн с исчадиями тьмы. Сами исчадия о себе писали неохотно, и всё больше о том, как их достали окружающие и как было бы славно извести половину магов, а вторую половину выпихнуть к маглам и наглухо запечатать Барьер.

– Дамблдор – некромант, – буркнул Гарри. – Кто бы мог подумать.

Сметвик пару секунд обалдело молчал, а потом энергично замотал головой.

– Ты веришь своим приятелям, а те наслушались разговоров пьяненьких с горя папашек. Не забывай, меченые проиграли, и проиграли дважды. Сначала не на того поставили, а потом обломались с Дамблдором. Ясно, они злы до невозможности – на нейтралов, на Дамблдора, на министерство, на Лорда, на драккл знает кого ещё. Ждать от них объективных суждений глупо, – усмехнулся он и тут же скривился, будто хлебнул кислого: – К тому же Дамблдор круче любого некроса на выбор. Тем, чтобы добиться своего, приходилось убивать. Наш уважаемый Верховный чародей за сто с лишним лет не лишил жизни ни единого существа. Учись, шкет.

Гарри поёжился и спрятал руки в рукава мантии: «Учусь, куда деваться. «Правда – это прекраснейшая, но одновременно и опаснейшая вещь». Первый курс. Интересно, какой мудростью меня одарят по окончании второго?»

– Я просто пошутил, – сказал он. – Неудачно. Простите, целитель.

Сметвик помолчал, пристально вглядываясь во что-то неведомое за спиной у Гарри, а потом махнул рукой:  
– Ох, не с того я начал. Пацан, что ты знаешь о множественности миров?

– Их два, – изумлённый резкой сменой темы разговора, Гарри едва удержался от невежливого: «Чего-чего?» – Наш и магический. Ну, в смысле…

– Ну да, ваш, – покивал целитель. – Ваш и наш, стало быть. В общем, если есть два мира, то почему бы не быть десятку-другому? Скорее всего, так дело и обстоит. Только нашему и вашему малость не повезло – они столкнулись.

– Отчего?

– Хороший вопрос. Ныне учёные мужи в большинстве своём полагают, будто беднягам помогли. Какой-то третий мир – чужой, непонятный. Не из нашей Вселенной.

Гарри непроизвольно приоткрыл рот и невоспитанно вытаращился на целителя. Перед внутренним взором засверкало в звёздном свете острое ребро громадного _Куба_.

– От меня подробностей не жди, – целитель пожал плечами. – Это Янус любит потрепаться о «теории струн» и всё жаждет нарушить Статут и сводить какого-нибудь магловского умника на нашу сторону. Я же представляю это дело так: лежали себе яблочки кучкой и никого не трогали, пока вдруг в них не швырнули… – Сметвик запнулся и повертел пальцами, подыскивая сравнение. – Ну, скажем, ананасом. Понятно, что порядок на этом закончился: какие-то яблоки столкнулись, а какие-то откатились или вовсе упали со стола. Румяные бока побило: кому-то больше, кому-то меньше. Нашему магическому яблочку досталось не слабо. И ананас шипастым боком шкурку содрал, и прочие яблоки отметины оставили.

Гарри невольно представил крохотную столовую своего дома, неизвестно откуда свалившийся на стол ананас (большой, чешуйчатый, с ярким ценником на задорном хохолке жёстких листьев), опрокинутую вазу для фруктов и яблоки, раскатившиеся по всей комнате.

– Это, конечно, только догадки, – продолжил Сметвик. – На самом деле мы даже не знаем, завершилась ли катастрофа давным-давно или длится до сих пор. Но факт остаётся фактом: магический мир, бывший двойник нашей родной планеты, подвергся воздействию чего-то чуждого. Тысячи видов животных и растений, невозможных для этого мира, невероятные мутации местной флоры и фауны: нормальный ход эволюции здесь уже невозможен. Ну и самое главное – несколько видов разумных существ, явно попавших сюда с других «яблочек».

– Есть и другие Барьеры? Проходы в иные миры?! – Гарри даже со стула привстал, начисто позабыв о собственных невесёлых делах.

– Умный ты парень, – удовлетворённо потёр руки Сметвик. – Прибедняешься от скромности или чтобы меньше спрос был? На счастье человечества, проходов в родные миры кентавров, троллей и прочих разумных нет, либо они существуют в единичном числе и работают нерегулярно. Бедолаги оказались в положении терпящих бедствие и, похоже, сильно мутировали и здорово одичали на негостеприимной новой родине. Впору пожалеть, да только не получается, ибо нрав у этих народцев и в цивилизованном виде был отнюдь не кроткий. А вот с вейлами и гоблинами людям пришлось сражаться всерьёз, практически на уничтожение. Невыразимцы полагают, что проходы в их родные миры схлопнулись сравнительно недавно, и теперь этим видам приходится надеяться лишь на собственное воспроизводство и довольствоваться местными ресурсами. Отсюда же возникло их неожиданное миролюбие и готовность сосуществовать со здешним зоопарком.

– А наши проходы тоже могут исчезнуть? – забеспокоился Гарри. Разлучаться с семьёй не хотелось до истерики, хотя это само собой разрешило бы проблему Дурслей с подкинутым на порог некросом: «Я маменькин сынок. Рохля-некромант, ужас какой!»

– Соображаешь. Теоретически могут, но учитывая, что миры сцепились едва не намертво, вряд ли. Во всяком случае, за сотню-другую тысяч лет Отдел тайн ручается. Барьер огромен, хоть и постоянно смещается, и не особенно крепок. Магловских бомбёжек для его сдвигов оказалось вполне достаточно. Существует теория, будто магловский и магический мир сейчас «проходят» друг сквозь друга. Наш, побитый и израненный, и магловский, сравнительно благополучный, в данный момент практически едины. Для магов, разумеется.

– Магия – подарок чужого мира? Какое-то особое поле? Ну, вроде электромагнитного?

Сметвик несколько секунд пристально разглядывал Гарри и медленно кивнул:  
– Может быть, и поле. Отчего нет? Некоторые люди оказались восприимчивыми к нему и научились пользоваться своими новыми возможностями – так получились маги. Поле это существует в обоих мирах, но в магловском его воздействие непрямое, смягчённое. Большинство человечества обладает резистентностью к фоновой магии, но абсолютно все люди поддаются направленным на них чарам. Получается, что дело в концентрации воздействия, только и всего.

– То есть если магла регулярно зачаровывать, то со временем из него получится маг? Нечто вроде облучения, да?

– Какого облучения?

– Радиоактивного, – Гарри коротко объяснил, что это такое и как оно воздействует на человеческий организм. – Считается, будто радиация – мощный мутагенный фактор, вот только правильную дозу никто пока не рассчитал.

– Очень похоже, – задумался Сметвик. – Однако мутации – вещь не мгновенная. Магла нельзя превратить в мага, увы. Но в последнее время наблюдается всплеск рождаемости маглокровок: то ли воздействие усилилось, то ли жизнь маглов осложнилась, и этот твой мутагенный фактор срабатывает чаще. Я думаю, всего понемногу и ещё что-то, о чём мы пока не знаем.

– Обалдеть, – пробормотал Гарри. – Почему же об этом не рассказывают на уроках?

– Рассказывают, только старшекурсникам. Мелким это довольно трудно объяснить. К тому же им хватает иных потрясений: разлука с родными, магия, урождённые маги – успевай усваивать новости.

– Потрясением больше, – вздохнул Гарри, – потрясением меньше. Зато всё сразу становится понятным.

– Так уж и всё? – усмехнулся Сметвик. – Как влияет на твою жизнь знание того, что планета круглая? Практически?

– Никак, – вынужден был сознаться Гарри. – Круглая или плоская, а в школу ходить надо. Зато я знаю, что кругосветные путешествия не миф!

– Здесь – миф. У магов очень плохие отношения с большим количеством солёной воды. Пока магловская Британия правила морями, маги отсиживались на суше. Почти не колдуется в море, хоть плачь.

– А я думал, маг выберется из любой неприятности.

– Азкабан стоит на крохотном морском островке, а узников доставляют туда на обыкновенных лодках. Сломанные палочки, голод, дементоры и холодное море – побегов из этой тюрьмы ещё не было.

– Морские разумные существуют?

– Слава Мерлину, нет.

– А русалки?

– Только пресноводные. Суша вместе с её обитателями им даром не сдалась, но покушений на свою территорию не любят. Рыбалка и сбор водных растений считаются покушением, а потому русалочьи заводи в наше время – страшная редкость. Выбили хвостатых почти подчистую.

– Люди?

– Кто же ещё? Гоблинов и вейл в воду не загонишь.

– Получается, люди тоже одичали.

– Пацан, в твоём мире, – Сметвик особо выделил слово «твоём», – за последние сто вполне себе сытых лет в войнах угробили десятки миллионов людей. Людей, а никаких не русалок и даже не троллей.

Гарри понурился – крыть было нечем.

– Трудно сказать, кто первым сообразил, что миров на самом деле два, но в массовом сознании магов это закрепилось лет за сто до Статута. Тогда же стали поговаривать о необходимости отделения от маглов, благо такая возможность имелась. Не просто накрыть дом антимагловскими чарами и старательно прятаться, а просто уйти в места, куда маглам хода нет.

– Осознали свою исключительность?

– Всегда осознавали. Пацан, магия на самом деле здорово облегчает жизнь. Маги не могли умереть от голода и жажды или заполучить скверную болячку вроде чумы, тифа и проказы. Магов не заедали вши и не донимали крысы. Чистокровные маги поголовно были сыты, одеты, обуты, здоровы и обучены грамоте и ремеслу. Это как минимум. Прибавь сюда возможность быстро перемещаться и иметь целую кучу свободного времени для совершенствования. Впечатляет? Маги в ту пору значительно отличались от маглов, и маскироваться хотелось далеко не всем. Подумай, что стало бы с магловским обществом, не отступи мы тогда в сторону.

Гарри подумал и мысленно поблагодарил сторонников Статута. Это только в комиксах Человек-паук довольствовался скромными доходами внештатного фотографа, покорно терпел взбрыки придурковатого редактора и безропотно вытаскивал из неприятностей каждого встречного-поперечного. Будь на месте наивного супергероя какой-нибудь Монтегю… Ой, бедная газетка и бедные жители несчастного города!

Потом он вдруг вспомнил летний визит лорда Нотта: «Основатель рода числился среди рыцарей-магов Бастарда, но тогда в этом особо не сознавались, потому как опасались гнева Святого Престола».

– Неправда! – решительно возразил Гарри. – Магам было чего бояться, уверен. Были войны, мне Драко рассказывал. Тут и там, без перерыва. Ещё… Ещё охота на ведьм. Магов и ведьм боялись и ненавидели, а кому приятно жить в таком мире? Так что не отступили в сторону, а сбежали. Маглы выжили магов. Маги были не нужны человечеству, даже сытые и обученные ремеслу. Думаю, не случись поблизости проходов в другой мир, магов уже не осталось бы.

– Число маглокровок растёт год от года, – лукаво улыбнувшись, напомнил Сметвик. – Магия никуда не делась, даже окрепла.

– Маги сохранили общество, – спор давался нелегко; Гарри пришлось вовсю шевелить мозгами и вспоминать папины разговоры. – Ура, потому что маглокровных забирают в магическую школу, а не в магловскую лабораторию. Вот только всё равно забирают и не спрашивают. А потом дерут перед ними нос, будто лишайных котят подобрали из милости. Это мне совсем не нравится. Маглы теперь тоже чистые, здоровые и образованные – за что же маги их так не любят?

– Вот за это и не любят, – рассмеялся Сметвик. – Теперь всё наоборот: маглы – избалованные дети могучей цивилизации, а чистокровки – туземцы, упрямо цепляющиеся за стародавний уклад. Парадокс, верно?

– Мне надо подумать, – жалобно сказал Гарри. – Можно, я вам попозже напишу?

– Не забивай голову, шкет, – целитель шутливо взлохматил ему старательно приглаженные кудри. – В министры тебе всё равно не попасть. Это я тебе сейчас пытаюсь объяснить, что со времён жутких баек про твоих коллег жизнь немного изменилась. Начинали-то мы с Третьего мира, если помнишь. Так вот, лет сто назад чью-то светлую голову осенило, что некросы и есть те самые ребята, что черпают свою силу напрямую из него, проклятого. Оно бы и проверить, а никак: теория есть, а некроманты – тю-тю.

– Не хочу я ничего проверять! – шарахнулся Гарри, чуть не свалившись со стула. – Нет!

– Не хочешь – и не надо, – успокаивающе пророкотал Сметвик. – Но помни, есть у нас Отдел тайн, с которым можно славно поторговаться за свою или чужую жизнь. Это на самый-самый крайний случай, понял?

– Понял, – неохотно выдохнул некромант Поттер. – То есть, никогда. Зачем им Третий мир? Они и в этом-то ещё не разобрались.

– Первопричина. Охота узнать, как наша карусель устроена, вот и скупают все россказни о вашем брате. Нас с Тики отследили и вопросы задавали: с чего это такой странный интерес к некромагии?

Гарри настороженно замер.

– Сказали чистую правду, а как же. Очень нас интересует механизм реактивной регенерации. Колдомедики мы или кто?

– Поверили?

– Понятия не имею. Я даже не знаю, с кем говорил. Ты, главное, сам не засыпься, а уж мы не выдадим.

– Как не засыпаться? – Гарри со стоном вцепился в перепутанные целителем лохмы. – Как?! Чего мне нельзя делать ни в коем случае?

– Да ничего нельзя, в том и сложность, – с досадой бросил Сметвик. – Ничего нельзя, шкет. Ты у нас, герой, колдуешь наособицу. Ты – трансмутатор. Ходячий философский камень, если по-простому.

– Это как тот царь из мифа, что ли? – наморщил лоб Гарри. – Могу всё превратить в золото?

– Нет. Вернее, да. Пацан, ты плохо слушаешь Снейпа!

– Это он плохо рассказывает.

– Алхимия – это химия, физика и астрономия, помноженные на магию. Зельеварение – это часть алхимии. Для младших в Хоге комплектом к зельеварению идут соответствующие разделы нумерологии, астрологии, чар и предсказаний. На старших курсах читают основы собственно алхимии для преуспевших в прочей зубрёжке. Как это можно плохо рассказать?

– Оказывается, можно вообще не рассказывать. А почему просто физику не учат?

– Где ты тут видел «просто физику»?

– Булыжники и квиддичные игроки падают строго вниз.

– Кому интересны булыжники? А игроки, если в сознании, то стараются левитировать. С разной степенью успеха, но сам факт! Аппарацию ты в какую «просто физику» уложишь?

Гарри тяжко вздохнул и помотал тяжёлой от обилия информации головой:  
– Не знаю и знать не хочу. Я – транс-чего-то-там, а что это значит?

– Это значит, ты можешь преобразовывать одно вещество в другое на чистой магии. Без всяких там красных и белых тинктур, поглощения праны и без оглядки на гороскопы. Захотел – сделал. Минни Макгонагалл придаёт спичке видимость иголки на некоторое время. Ты же из спички делаешь иголку. Навсегда. Разница ясна?

– При чём здесь смерть? Я же маг смерти, так?

– Когда ты делал пуговицу из навозного жука…

– Не успел. Меня Макгонагалл из класса выперла за то, что я палочку на урок забыл. Все жуки живы, слава Мерлину. И мыши, и кролики – я на уроках эссе пишу вместо практических занятий. По слабости здоровья.

– Бедолажечка! – умилился Сметвик. – Тогда с меня ещё один доклад в министерство: побережём мышей. Насчёт смерти. Дело не совсем в ней, а опять-таки в тебе. Маглы твердят, что всё сущее состоит из мельчайших частиц. Они живые?

– Атомы? Нет, – уверенно ответил Гарри. В отличие от Даддерса, в младшей школе на уроках мистера Блумберга он не спал.

– Вот тебе и ответ. Ты меняешь природу вещей на уровне этих частиц. Во всяком случае, так уверяет тот хрен, что допрашивал нас с Янусом насчёт интереса к некромагии.

– Ерунда, – с той же уверенностью отмахнулся Поттер. – Это ядерные реакции. Они идут с колоссальным выделением энергии; после взрыва от Хога камня на камне бы не осталось.

– Вообще-то это алхимические реакции, – целитель подпёр голову рукой и посмотрел на Гарри, как на капризного больного. – Если алхимик не косорукий, то никаких взрывов. Тебе, твоё некромансерство, глубоко всё равно, был ли объект жив до встречи с тобой. Захочешь – лишишь жизни, а захочешь – наделишь. Смотря по тому ещё, что считать жизнью. Распределяющая шляпа жива?

– Ну-у-у…

– Алхимик сказал бы: наделена витальной энергией и псевдоразумом.

Гарри с остервенением потёр шрам. Орды ходячих мертвецов из фильмов-ужастиков слабо ассоциировались с идеей искусственного интеллекта.

– А привидения живы? Или портреты? – не отставал Сметвик.

«Точно, портреты! – мысленно стукнул себя по лбу Гарри. – Надеюсь, красавчик Неккер не лишился витальной энергии в дедовом кошеле. Завтра же запрусь с ним в туалете, а часовым поставлю воришку Хорька».

– Снитч ещё, – вслух добавил Гарри и полюбовался слегка опешившим целителем. – Или там другая энергия?

– Мячи для квиддича попросту зачарованы, – ответил тот с нервным смешком. – Шкет, ты мне не веришь?!

– Верю, – Гарри не утерпел, слез со стула, шагнул к Сметвику и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. – Из всех взрослых я только вам и верю. Просто никак понять не могу. Мне нужно подумать. Привыкнуть.

Целитель вздохнул и погладил Гарри по голове:  
– Привыкай, шкет. Слабость здоровья я обеспечу тебе до самого выпуска – успеешь понять и приспособиться. Только не колдуй ты на людях, ради Мерлина. Договорились?

Поттер неуверенно покивал и решился задать давно мучивший его вопрос:  
– Целитель, а что за ерунду вы вытащили у меня из головы? Что мне с ней делать?

– Чтобы я знал. По ощущениям, нечто гадкое, но почти издохшее. Не чары, чары я увидел бы. Вырастешь – разберёшься. Чую, эта хрень по твоей части.

Гарри вдруг понял, что сил у него не осталось никаких. Бессонная ночь, день Валентина и встреча со Сметвиком измотали почище похода в Запретный коридор. Он плюхнулся на стул, потёр глаза, с трудом подавил зевок и прикинул, разрешит ли мадам Помфри переночевать в Больничном крыле.

– Устал, – догадался Сметвик. – Давай-ка, шкет, я тебя в подземелья провожу.

– Может, я здесь останусь?

– Завтра суббота, а Поппи я знаю больше полувека. Ранний завтрак в виде какой-нибудь суперполезной размазни гарантирую. Ну как?

– Пойдёмте, – герой-некромант с мужественным стоном воздвигся на ноги и приготовился ковылять через ползамка, но целитель попросту подхватил его на руки, будто маленького. Надо было бы возразить, но Гарри хватило лишь на смущённый вздох.

Сметвик опустил его на пол прямо перед дверью в слизеринскую гостиную.

– Пароль знаешь?

– Да, но… Хотите посмотреть, как я умею?

– Валяй, – целитель заинтересованно прищурился. – Любопытное плетение, в моё время было попроще. Спорим, за минуту не упра…

Поттер фыркнул, гордо задрал нос, потянул несопротивляющуюся дверь на себя и, не удержавшись, захихикал над растерянным Сметвиком.

***

Спать хотелось просто зверски: день Валентина дался нелегко, да и предшествующая ему неделька случилась не самая спокойная.

Из купленных в Косом мандрагор Снейп наконец-таки сумел сварить удовлетворительный вариант раскаменяющего зелья – такой, что предположительно не загонит в гроб несчастных студентов. Однако на побочные эффекты зелье ещё не проверялось, к тому же было у Северуса подозрение, что изначально оно существовало в двух формах – ведь чтобы влить декокт в пациента, для начала следует избавиться от окоченения тела.

Снейп поразмыслил и решил, что второй формой снадобья, не упомянутой в средневековом фолианте, была мазь. Восстанавливать рецептуру мази времени не оставалось. Мандрагоры мадам Спраут уже лазали друг к другу в горшки, а потому с отладкой древнего зелья стоило поторопиться. Поэтому Северус в очередной раз плюнул на освящённые веками магические методы врачевания и обратился к опыту магловских лекарей.

Из подходящих средств наиболее перспективными выглядели инъекции и желудочный зонд. Промучившись несколько ночей с магловскими шприцами и тельцем миссис Норрис, Снейп от идеи уколов отказался: мягкие полые иглы ломались в твёрдых венах, а густое маслянистое зелье ни в какую не желало проталкиваться сквозь окаменевшую кровь. С зондом дело пошло веселее, но лишь у кошки, поскольку она застыла с оскаленной пастью. У Криви же и Финч-Флетчли рты были закрыты, и Северус на практике постиг пользу панических воплей во всю глотку. Догадайся мальчишки закричать, лечение намного упростилось бы.

После долгих раздумий Снейп зафиксировал пропитанную зельем повязку на нижней челюсти миссис Норрис и через десять минут убедился, что жевательные мышцы немного расслабились. Это радовало, но на всякий случай он заявился в кабинет директора и сварливо поинтересовался, кто тут, собственно, Великий светлый волшебник и любимый ученик, мать его, Фламеля. Дамблдор попытался увильнуть от участия в дальнейших опытах: «Я тебе всецело доверяю, Северус, ты настоящий мастер», – но Снейп на дешёвую лесть не купился.

– Тогда пусть лежат статуями до оформления современного патента на этот дракклов декокт, – сказал он и решительно скрестил руки на груди. – Не хочу гнить в Азкабане за непреднамеренное убийство двух маглорождённых. С моим украшением на предплечье амнистии могу и не дождаться.

Директор повздыхал, пожаловался на участившиеся мигрени и неприятный хруст в коленях, но покорно проследовал в лабораторию и внимательнейшим образом ознакомился с лабораторными журналами.

– Ты умница, Северус, и далеко пойдёшь, – сказал он серьёзно, без обычных своих ужимок, пристально взглянул на Снейпа поверх очков и грустно улыбнулся. – Счастье, что прежде мальчиков окаменела кошка, и жаль, что только одна.

Снейп поморщился:  
– Другой вид, другой вес, другой состав крови. Но да – это счастье. Иначе я не решился бы.

– Ты всё ещё настаиваешь на наших мандрагорах? Вчера в аптеке Малпеппера я видел прекрасные экземпляры.

– Наши растения я знаю, привык к ним и верю мадам Спраут больше, чем себе. Риск и без того сумасшедший, чтобы использовать непроверенные ингредиенты. Альбус, мы сотню раз это обсуждали!

Директор примирительно вскинул руки вверх:  
– Тогда осталось лишь верно рассчитать дозы для обоих мальчиков и дождаться благой вести от Помоны.

Стоило признать, что Фламель не промахнулся с учеником. Дамблдор обладал обширнейшими знаниями, помноженными на поистине уникальную научную интуицию. По его расчётам дозировок можно было слагать поэму или даже оду. Он учёл всё, вплоть до гороскопов мальчишек на неделю, когда предположительно должны были созреть мандрагоры.

«Всё равно сволочь!» – с откровенной завистью решил Снейп и сосредоточился на доводке зелья: Дамблдор опасался развития осложнений в виде сильных мышечных спазмов.

Немногое освободившееся время Северус теперь тратил не на сон, а на восстановление дисциплины у своих подопечных. Насидевшиеся взаперти студенты словно ополоумели, даже присутствие грозных папаш не спасало. То и дело вспыхивали какие-то дурацкие ссоры и склоки, поэтому магические дуэли и обычные драки случались едва не каждый день. Вдобавок старшекурсников накрыло волной идиотских влюблённостей со слезами, истериками, скандальными выяснениями отношений и бредовыми монологами посреди гостиной. Спору нет, весна всегда была трудным временем для подростков, но никогда ещё на памяти Снейпа она не начиналась в феврале и не проходила так бурно.

Префекты совершенно не справлялись со свихнувшимися слизеринцами, а Ургхарт и вовсе стал похож на тень: его напарница Уилкис сама слетела с нарезки и подолгу ревела в спальне из-за сущих пустяков.

На этом фоне тихая и даже чинная ссора неразлучных дотоле Малфоя и Поттера прошла почти незамеченной. «Это же Малфой, – шепнул девичий голосок за спиной у декана. – Поиграл и бросил». Намеревавшийся потолковать с крестником по душам, Северус задохнулся от внезапной боли в груди – «Что-то с лабораторией, Север?» – и решил повременить с разговором. Не до того было, ей-Мерлин, не до того.

Проверенные годами методы вроде мытья холла и чистки котлов уже не спасали. Снейп назначил общий сбор в гостиной, где долго увещевал и запугивал хмурых студентов. Тщетно. Скука и нервозность оказались сильнее «Ужаса Слизерина». Потерпев оглушительное фиаско в своей лучшей роли, Северус до того растерялся, что пошёл искать совета у Дамблдора, и напоролся на благодушное: «Скоро день всех влюблённых, а профессор Локхарт, помнится, обещал нам развлечь детей. Не волнуйся, всё наладится!»

Снейп едва удержался от горестного воя, смерил директора негодующим взглядом и удалился, не прощаясь. Скорбь его достигла таких размеров, что он молча сунул встретившейся по дороге Макгонагалл два фиала своего коронного успокоительного зелья и даже не обернулся на благодарный вздох: «Спасибо, Северус! Я всегда знала, что ты лучше, чем стараешься казаться!» Что сейчас творится в Гриффиндоре, он не знал и знать не хотел.

Праздник всех влюблённых мерещился эдаким судным днём, но прошёл на диво замечательно, несмотря на тошнотворный декор Большого зала.

Пятикратный балбес действительно сумел развлечь детей, и Снейп впервые за несколько месяцев облегчённо выдохнул. Непонятно, как это получилось, ведь ничего сверхъестественного Локхарт не сделал, но незримое напряжение отпустило. Над партами кружились яркие валентинки, в классы врывались «купидоны», декламируя чудовищные стишки неведомых остроумцев, а оживлённые студенты с розовыми конфетти в волосах пропускали мимо ушей лекции и с трудом досиживали до конца урока, чтобы на перемене от души посмеяться и пококетничать.

К обеду веселье достигло апогея, а на Снейпа внезапно снизошло вселенское спокойствие. Мнилось, что впредь всё будет хорошо: пострадавших мальчиков вылечат, монстра поймают, студенты угомонятся, а загостившиеся монстроборцы свалят наконец и перестанут использовать гостиную декана Слизерина для задумчивых попоек над чертежами замковой канализации.

Успокоившись, Северус снисходительно взирал на радостный бедлам, в кои веки попав на одну волну с Дамблдором. До баловства с фейерверками он, разумеется, не опустился, но отобедал и отужинал с отменным аппетитом, чего не случалось уже давно.

Зато коллеги неразумно гробили остатки нервов, пытаясь укротить розовое стихийное бедствие. К вечеру даже Помона растеряла своё неизменное добродушие и всё порывалась подкинуть в покои «золочёной задницы» горшок с Дьявольскими силками:   
– Призовые! Громамонта задушат!

– Не поможет, – обессиленно махнул рукой Флитвик. – Он и их победит. Науськает обкуренных докси или сбрызнет отваром свекольной ботвы, не знаю. Но верю, силкам не поздоровится. Альбус, он точно человек?

– Сид, – с удовольствием прицокнула Роланда Хуч, любуясь Пятикратным, неутомимо порхавшим по залу. – Горе из-под Холмов. Всё сходится, дамы. Оно самое и есть.

Мадам Вектор рассерженно зашипела, а Синистра возмущённо пискнула и шёпотом принялась утешать подругу. Макгонагалл молча сверлила Локхарта нехорошим взглядом и наверняка мечтала перекинуться не в кошку, а в нунду.

– Хороший мальчик, – сверкнул лукавой улыбкой Дамблдор и запустил очередной фейерверк.

Снейп неожиданно для себя кивнул, соглашаясь.

После ужина он благословил старшекурсников на небольшую вечеринку, отправил прочих студентов по спальням и наказал не беспокоить его до обеда. Отличное настроение плескалось в груди, будто Амортенция в хрустальном бокале – лёгкое, нежное, перламутровое, его жаль было потратить на бдение в лаборатории или проверку бестолковых эссе.

«Выходной, – постановил Северус. – Кресло, кофе, сладости и интересная книга. «Растительные яды» мэтра Кавалли подойдёт идеально».

Он зажёг парочку псевдомагловских летающих лампочек, велел своему домовику накрыть поздний ужин, сменил сюртук на бархатный халат и устроился в глубоком кресле у камина. Северус с удовольствием раскрыл роскошный том с чудесными иллюстрациями, неторопливо пригубил кофе и нацелился было на свежайший зефир, как в дверь постучали.

Открывать не хотелось, но настойчивый стук грозил испортить вечер. Снейп щёлкнул пальцами, вызывая домовика:  
– Кого бы Мордред не принёс, всех вон. Я не принимаю, я занят. Я болен!

Домовик мотнул ушами в поклоне, а спустя пару секунд жалобно доложил:  
– Это профессор Локхарт, профессор Снейп, сэр. Он тоже болен, сэр.

Снейп отложил невезучую зефирку и вопросительно вскинул брови. Ему почему-то представились разъярённая Макгонагалл в кошачьей ипостаси и Пятикратный в разодранной розовой мантии, исцарапанный с ног до головы.

– Проси, – старательно скрывая любопытство, велел он. – Второй прибор на стол, живо!

Вопреки ожиданиям, розовая мантия уцелела, да и смазливая физиономия осталось нетронутой, но выглядел Локхарт неважно. Он был бледен и в предложенное кресло не сел, а свалился, но улыбался по-прежнему ослепительно.

– Такая неприятность, Северус, – сказал он, трепыхнув ресницами. – Я немножко устал, а укрепляющее зелье у меня вышло. Не могли бы вы одолжить мне фиальчик-другой?

– Разумеется, – пожал плечами Снейп и лениво взмахнул рукой, призывая зелье из шкафчика над рабочим столом. – Я даже не буду интересоваться, чем вам не приглянулось Больничное крыло, которое намного ближе к вашим комнатам, чем подземелья.

– Там сейчас гостит мистер Поттер, – Локхарт вновь продемонстрировал безупречные белые зубы. – Два героя в одной больнице – чересчур большая уступка судьбе.

– Не в могиле, и ладно, – утешил его Северус, которого количество героев на квадратный фут не интересовало никогда. – Держите.

Локхарт протянул руку, и Снейп нахмурился: холёная рука Пятикратного не просто дрожала, а буквально ходила ходуном. Северус не раздумывая цапнул его за ледяную кисть, дёрнул к себе и внимательно всмотрелся в расширенные зрачки. Локхарт поспешно прикрыл глаза и слабым движением попытался освободиться. Его вдруг заколотило в ознобе.

– Что вы приняли? – сухо осведомился Снейп и потянулся за палочкой. На честный ответ он не рассчитывал, ибо любители дурманных зелий врут как дышат. Так и оказалось. Трясущийся, весь в холодной испарине, Локхарт принялся нести какую-то ерунду о лёгкой усталости и небольшом недомогании. Язык у него заплетался, а завитая чёлка жалко прилипла к мгновенно вспотевшему лбу.

– Замолчите! – резко скомандовал Снейп, быстро наложил диагностические чары и в удивлении откинулся на спинку кресла. – Как вы умудрились?

Локхарт закусил губу и зажмурился ещё крепче.

– Ерунда, – невнятно пробормотал он. – Сейчас выпью зелья, и всё…

– Стоп! – Снейп привстал, наклонился к златокудрому несчастью и шевельнул ноздрями, принюхиваясь к чужому дыханию. – Сколько вы уже выпили?

– Точно не помню, но…

– Сколько?!

– Четыре фиала, но…

– Ясно, – мрачно обронил Снейп. – Ещё и передозировка. Мистеру Поттеру придётся потесниться, а я сейчас вызову мадам Помфри.

– Прошу вас, не нужно, – умоляюще простонал Локхарт и распахнул глаза.

– Если вы умрёте у меня в гостиной…

– С чего мне умирать? Я просто посижу немножко – совсем немножко! – и пойду к себе. Вы же не выдадите меня, нет? Ведь у меня так славно всё получилось! Север, прошу!

Снейп медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы и нервным люцевым жестом схватился за виски. Золочёный идиот, устраивая свой дурацкий праздник, потратился в ноль, а затем вместо спокойного отдыха в Больничном крыле взялся хлебать укрепляющее зелье, чтобы остаться на ногах. Ну что же, зато все повеселились.

– Озноб, тошнота, головокружение?

Локхарт с усилием кивнул.

– Моя спальня вас устроит?

– Не сегодня, – усмешка получилась совсем не пятикратной, а кривой и виноватой. – Предпочту попасть в вашу спальню в более пристойном виде. Простите, немного не рассчитал. Думал, с помощью домовиков я сумею…

– Молчите! – прервал его Снейп, вновь вызвал эльфа и принялся отдавать короткие команды: горячий душ, чистая пижама и бельё, сладкий чай и грелки. Процедура была хорошо знакома ещё с юности: не раз и не два Люций являлся из рейдов в съёмную комнатёнку в Хогсмиде, где Северус квартировал до отсидки в Азкабане. Вот только домовиков тогда не было, и приходилось суетиться самому. Люцу хватало часа три-четыре, чтобы очухаться. Локхарт же проснётся не скоро. Хорошо, если к вечеру следующего дня.

– Мне, право, неловко…

– В ванную, быстро! – рявкнул Снейп на домовика; тот всхлипнул и заклинанием потащил Пятикратное недоразумение за собой.

Через четверть часа Локхарт, укутанный в пуховое одеяло, порозовевший от горячей воды и грелок под спиной и в ногах, неспешно пил чай и понуро вздыхал.

Северус устроился в кресле у кровати и подумал, что сидит в нём едва ли не впервые в жизни: обычно здесь ночевали книги и свитки.

– Сейчас вы уснёте, а я некоторое время за вами понаблюдаю. Злоупотребление стимуляторами на фоне магического истощения – это очень неприятно. Вам не следовало жалеть эльфов, они намного крепче и сильнее, чем кажутся.

– У них совсем нет воображения, – посетовал Локхарт, – пришлось многое делать самому и объяснять на примерах. В следующий раз буду осторожнее.

– Именно. Праздник получился занятным, но почему вы всё взвалили на себя? Обратись вы за помощью, вам не отказали бы. Например, профессор Дамблдор обожает такие вещи. К тому же он поистине великий маг и может устраивать подобные развлечения без всякого вреда для здоровья.

– Тогда почему не устраивает? – недобро прищурившись, поинтересовался Локхарт. – Детям в замке сейчас страшно и тоскливо. Мистер Флитвик, мадам Макгонагалл, прочие великие маги? Вы, наконец?

Снейп оторопело уставился на нечаянного пациента и не нашёлся, что ответить.

– Как сумел, так и устроил, – обиженно буркнул Пятикратный и совершенно по-детски надул губы.

– А гномы? – поинтересовался Снейп. – Они были зачем?

– Попущением ваших горластых приятелей, тоже как на подбор великих магов, по коридорам ползает василиск. Я решил, что пусть лучше с посланиями будут бегать нечувствительные к магии гномы, чем кто-то из студентов.

– Мне бы в голову не пришло, – честно признался Северус, проникаясь к златокудрой напасти совершенно необъяснимой симпатией.

– Кто же здесь по-настоящему великий маг? – солнечно улыбнулся Пятикратный.

– Вы, Гилдерой, – покорно склонил голову Снейп. – А теперь – спать. Соппоро.


	39. Глава 38

– Идём домой, хватит мёрзнуть, – Сивый осторожно снял с огня маленький закопченный котелок и подбросил в костёр пару веток; пламя неохотно облизнуло сырое дерево и брезгливо сплюнуло едким дымом. – Подержи флягу, перелью снадобье.

Люциус лениво повёл палочкой, удерживая горлышко фляжки под тонкой струйкой травяного отвара.

– Ручками надо держать, ручками, – проворчал Фенрир. – Эти мне маги, всё с подвывертом!

– Варево волшебное? – Люций шевельнул ноздрями, принюхиваясь, но почуял лишь солодку. Сердце привычно сжалось: Северус часто делал маленькому Драко зелья от кашля.

– Вот ещё! Обычные полезные травки. Нам ваши зелья ни к чему, знаешь ведь. Да и воняют они так, что безо всякой хвори шкура облезет, – Сивый наполнил флягу доверху и задумчиво почесал косматый затылок. – Мордред, не рассчитал, ещё немного осталось. Наколдуй посуду какую, что ли. Котелок хочу тут оставить, чтобы вдругорядь с ним не таскаться.

Люциус секунду подумал, достал из кармана мантии уменьшенный мешок с егерским снаряжением, вернул ему нормальный размер, дёрнул зачарованную тесьму на горловине и призвал два походных стакана. 

– Давай ещё немного посидим, – улыбнулся он просительно. – Не хочу домой.

– Гулёна.

– Правда, не хочу. Ты же добрый волк, Сивый, ты меня не прогонишь.

– И попрошайка.

– Грейбек!

Фенрир недовольно рыкнул, но разлил по стаканам остатки отвара и достал из кармана завёрнутые в льняную тряпицу сэндвичи. Люциус обрадованно засуетился: принял угощение, призвал ещё несколько веток, щелчком пальцев высушил их и подкинул в костёр. 

– В нормальном лесу посидеть у огня не вариант? – вздохнул Сивый и, передёрнув широченными плечами, тоскливо огляделся.

Чёрные голые ветви деревьев почти не скрывали руин клуатра. Остатки колонн и парапета торчали из-под серых подтаявших сугробов, а кусок стены раздражающе подмигивал блестящим ярко-синим кусочком давным-давно осыпавшейся мозаики. За спиной мрачно щерилось пустыми стрельчатыми проёмами здание бывшей трапезной. Серо-черное, высокое, с узкими полуколоннами порталов и хищными дугами аркбутанов, оно неприятно напоминало скелет громадной шипастой рыбины.

– Когда-то тут было очень красиво, – примирительно улыбнулся Люциус. – Как в Хогвартсе. Жаль, от резьбы почти ничего не осталось. Вон тот угол вообще, похоже, оплавлен. Не иначе, Адское пламя гуляло.

– Плохо гуляло, – скривился Фенрир и указал на чудом уцелевшую каменную фигуру отвратительной твари, державшей отрубленную человеческую голову: – Вот это красиво? Люди, вы идиоты. Нет бы цветочки изобразить, узорчики всякие или юную деву хотя бы.

– С мотыгой, – хмыкнул Люциус. – В известной позе. 

– А хоть бы и так. Юные девы – они в любых позах хороши.

– Да ты знаток! – засмеялся Малфой. – Хорошо здесь, не ворчи.

– Хорошо, ага. Только холодно, промозгло и завыть хочется. 

– Брось. Ты же тёмное существо, ты не должен бояться таких мест.

Грейбек одарил Люциуса угрюмым взглядом, подновил заклинание Импервиус, спасаясь от гадкой мороси – то ли мокрого снега, то ли ледяного дождя, – и молча отхлебнул из стакана.

– Если верить старинным сплетням, оборотней сотворили некроманты, – не унимался Люций. – Считай, ты здесь почти как дома.

– Не дома, а в тюрьме, – Сивый покачал головой. – Не думаю, что эти мордредовы творцы выпускали своих созданий из клеток чаще, чем раз в месяц. Пойдём-ка лучше в тепло. С рассвета по этим проклятым развалинам ползаешь, сколько можно.

– Интересно же, что здесь происходило.

– Вот это и происходило, – Фенрир опять ткнул пальцем в статую твари-головореза. – Хватит на сегодня, идём.

Обратный путь не занял много времени. Тропинка к Флинт-холлу была натоптана на совесть, а лес в бывших владениях Лудо Архангела не отличался от обычного магловского: магическая защита упокоившегося шесть столетий назад некроса нимало не потеряла в силе.

Горячее, только с огня, жаркое окончательно примирило Малфоя с жизнью. Кресел в гостиной у Флинта не водилось, поэтому Люций подтащил одну из лавок поближе к камину, разлёгся на ней и бездумно уставился в огонь.

– Может быть, расскажешь, что стряслось? – Фенрир, устроившись за обеденным столом, неспешно потягивал свой отвар. 

Малфой мысленно выругался: хорошее настроение тут же улетучилось, как и не было его.

– Не о чем рассказывать. Всё как всегда, – кисло сказал он и прибавил про себя: «Если не считать, что вдобавок к фамильному проклятию я, похоже, отхватил персональное».

Сивый оскалил жуткие зубищи в насмешливой ухмылке:  
– Макнейра ты расстроил своими похождениями в Лютном. Он чуть не плакал, когда рассказывал. Мол, что за напасть: на каких только уродов у Люци не встаёт, а ему, министерскому палачу и записному душегубу, всё никак не обломится. Я объяснил, что Скабиор хорош собой, но Уолли, балбес, не поверил.

– Ты знаешь Скабиора?

– Само собой. Волки знают почти всех егерей. Люц, каким бы милым ни был Скабиор с виду, он всё-таки сильный тёмный маг, – Фенрир согнал ухмылку. – Своим я запретил с ним общаться: сманит ещё кого, потом не расхлебаем.

– Настолько сильный, да? – пробормотал Малфой задумчиво. 

Сивый, недовольно скривившись, кивнул. Тяга оборотней к тёмным была совершенно необъяснимой. Схожим образом мужчины реагировали на вейл: в одночасье теряли разум, волю и рвались на подвиги. В Ставке оборотни появлялись нечасто, поскольку Лорд совершенно не желал подобных альянсов и общался со своими зубастыми союзниками сам, не доверяя посредникам. Регулярно туда наведывался лишь Грейбек, а о странностях в его поведении Люция однажды просветили братцы Лестрейнджи.

– Ишь зыркает, собака, – хохотнул задира Басти. – У-тю-тю, псинка, хочешь косточку? Не нравлюсь, надо же! Он будто и не оборотень.

Фенрир лениво оскалил страшенные нечеловеческие клыки и отставил средний палец с крепким и острым когтем.

– Ах, вот оно что! – обрадовался раздолбай Руди. – Смотри, Люци, как Лунный поцелуй уродует тёмных. Это ж кто тёмного мажонка додумался обратить? Обычным человеком этому чучелу нипочём не прикинуться. И с мозгами беда: хозяев не чует совсем. Эй, шавка, а как ты с такими когтями дрочишь?

– Снимай штаны, покажу, – широко зевнул Сивый. – И отсосать могу потом.

Люциус непритворно содрогнулся и в ту ночь был особенно нежен и ласков с Северусом.

– Очнись, Люц! – рявкнул Фенрир, выдёргивая Малфоя из воспоминаний. – Ты опять влез в неприятности?

– Я оттуда и не вылезал, – огрызнулся Люций.

– Да, Скабиор силён, хоть на всеобщее счастье совершенно не обучен, – Сивый отчего-то разозлился. – Ты попроще хахаля не мог отыскать?

Малфой вскочил с лавки, оббежал её пару раз и полез в буфет за бутылкой огневиски. Пожалуй, Грейбек был единственным, кого стоило посвятить в эту странную историю. За десять лет, прошедших с войны, из козыря в рукаве Фенрир незаметно превратился в близкого приятеля, пожалуй, что и друга. Кроме того, неправильный оборотень был умён и издалека распознавал неприятности – его советы сэкономили Люцию немало нервов, сил и денег.

– Под Рождество как-то всё разом навалилось, – начал Люциус и решительно сдёрнул с горлышка бутылки сургучную печать с оттиском винокурен Огдена. – Денег нет, гоблины хвостами крутят, гильдейцы в загривках чешут, на Нотта очередной приступ чистоплюйства напал, да ещё и сын отказался домой на каникулы ехать. Я немножко приуныл, каюсь.

Сивый досадливо рыкнул:  
– Мало тебя отец порол, мало. Уныние прошло, я надеюсь?

– Влёт, – поморщился Люц и приступил к рассказу.

***

Под Рождество дела действительно обстояли на редкость гнусно, намного хуже, чем он поведал Фенриру. Кредит они из гоблинов практически выбили, и проценты ожидались вполне терпимыми, но их, увы, следовало платить. От мэнора Ноттов ближайшие лет пять доходов можно было не ждать, да на них никто всерьёз и не рассчитывал. 

Люциус вообще не стал бы связываться с арендаторами, когда бы не жестокая необходимость обеспечить семьи провиантом на случай осады. К тому же он не учёл, что Магнус плевать хотел на «могущество в крови»: принимал под свою руку всех, кто того пожелал. Смотрелось это идиллически, прямо хоть устанавливай в атриуме министерства новую скульптурную группу, но Люций, резко поумневший после общения с магловскими бандитами, думал лишь о пресловутой «пятой колонне».

Отныне Нотт-мэнор совершенно не годился в качестве тайного малфоевского логова, и Люций решил обустроить таковое самостоятельно, подальше от Барьера. Юношеское увлечение поиском заброшенных поместий угасших родов наконец-таки пригодилось в сугубо практических целях.

Разрушенный почти до основания мэнор Соубриджей отпадал сразу. От магической защиты ничего не осталось, и остатки усадьбы заросли небезопасной гадостью.

Мэнор Олифантов сохранился намного лучше, но Люций сразу же после войны отдал его координаты Сивому – теперь там располагалась деревушка стаи. Чаща Нидвудского леса пришлась новым жильцам по вкусу, а руины замка интересовали исключительно детишек да самого Люциуса. 

Оставались лишь древняя сторожевая башня и развалины домишки у её подножья, что стояли на опушке посреди Пазлвуда. Бывшего хозяина вычислить не удалось, а крепкая защита и изощрённо-подлые ловушки там и сям позволяли предположить, что вряд ли тот удостоился чести красоваться на карточках от шоколадных лягушек. «Не иначе малефик или вообще некрос», – решил Малфой, выбрасывая растрескавшиеся камни своих лучших щитов-артефактов. 

Вопреки надеждам, башня была пуста, а подвал оказался маленьким и неглубоким, только-только для домашней лаборатории и кладовых. Люциус отчего-то вообразил некроманта, в редких перерывах между убийствами выбирающегося на пленэр понюхать цветочки, и решил, что сохранит координаты укромного местечка в тайне – вдруг пригодятся.

Координаты пригодились, но затевать обустройство тайного схрона с чьего-либо ведома не стоило. Люций попытался выскользнуть из-под плотной опеки драгоценной супруги и её не менее драгоценного аманта. Не тут-то было. Бешеная парочка и слышать ничего не желала о долгих отлучках в неизвестные места. Напрасно Люций пытался втолковать им, что не собирался ни во что впутываться: так, хлопоты по хозяйству.

– Какие? Где? – вскинулась Нарцисса. – Ты вывел монстра или открыл бордель?

– Почему бы и нет? Живые деньги в приятном количестве.

Шутка не удалась: Малфой удостоился оплеухи от жены и сочувственного, но непреклонного: «Люци, не бузи!» – от её любовника. 

Меж тем Нотта в очередной раз одолели муки совести за неправедную добычу галлеонов. Магнуса угнетала необходимость иметь дела с изнанкой обоих миров, улыбаться мошенникам и барыгам, лгать и изворачиваться. Добросовестный вояка старался себя пересилить, но чутьё у обитателей Лютного было отменным, и с трудом налаженные связи рвались одна за другой. Бедняга Гилберт замаялся обходить углы и сглаживать конфликты, но его усилия шли прахом: Нотта по-прежнему боялись до паралича и старались не иметь с ним никаких дел.

Малфой злобно шипел на виновато моргавшего Магнуса, тот покорно кивал и на пару дней унимался, а потом очередной барыга, не вынеся задушевного разговора с лордом-драконом, намертво залегал на дно.

Люций бесился, рвался самолично поправить дела, но упрямый Нотт не отпускал его без сопровождения, а сопровождение было под стать своему предводителю – Ургхарта или Блетчли боялись ничуть не меньше.

Подумав, Малфой решил не ссориться ни с кем из своих покусанных Мордредом союзников: ни с бойцами Ковена, ни с торгашами Лютного. Увы, друг без друга они стоили немного, а потому Люциус пару недель пил успокоительные зелья и ночи напролёт чертил таблицы, пока не утвердился в мысли найти компаньона. Не простого исполнителя, подобного Гилберту, а настоящего соратника под стать себе самому. Ещё неделю таблицы заполнялись именами и кличками, а под утро сгорали в камине: неглупых людей с широким кругозором и в Лютном было наперечёт.

Таблицы полыхали, пока на дорогом пергаменте, разлинованном превосходной тушью, не осталось одно единственное имя – Кевин Бубонтюбер. Он подходил идеально: умный и ушлый грязнокровка, до белых глаз ненавидевший Лорда и всё с Ним связанное. Кевин был одним из немногих (очень и очень немногих, по правде говоря), кто относился к Малфою с симпатией – необъяснимой, но вполне искренней. К слову, свой малопочтенный бизнес Бубонтюбер вёл жёстко, по-магловски, а Люциус с некоторых пор проникся уважением к деловой хватке людей из-за Барьера. 

Оставалось только озвучить результаты выбора самому Кевину. Люциус немедленно принялся за дело, и сразу же выяснилось, что быстро завоевать доверие битого жизнью грязнокровки – дело практически неосуществимое. Бубонтюбер легко шёл на контакт, но соглашаться на сотрудничество не торопился, юлил и набивал себе цену, а оттого Люциус медлил сообщать ему новость о предстоящем воскрешении лорда Волдеморта. Эти танцы продолжались вот уже пару месяцев и грозили затянуться надолго, доводя Малфоя до тихого бешенства.

Опрометчивое обещание устроить переполох в министерстве, данное Дамблдору на памятном квиддичном матче, тоже обернулось позором. Как бы не хихикали министерские над прогрессирующим маразмом Великого светлого волшебника, дальше шуточек и анекдотов дело не заходило. К великой своей досаде Люциус обнаружил, что в душе каждого чиновника теплится детская вера в доброго дедушку Дамблдора, который сидит себе в заколдованном замке, мудро усмехается в белоснежную бороду и походя отводит от Британии все горести и беды.

К Рождеству Малфой уже готов был колотить чинуш по головам своей тростью: при малейшем намёке на необходимость навести порядок в Хогвартсе собеседники суровели на глазах, окидывали Люция подозрительными взглядами и велели не забываться. Министр Фадж с неудовольствием наблюдал за визитами Люциуса в министерство, а однажды вызвал к себе и толкнул пространную речь о светочах магии, об их гнусных завистниках и об Азкабане, который стоит себе посреди Северного моря и рушиться не собирается. Малфой приподнимал уголки губ в улыбке, полной вежливого недоумения, и мысленно ругал себя самыми чёрными словами: это ж надо было так подставиться! Проклятый директор даже заочно делал его как щенка.

В другое время Люций смирился бы и отступил, но на фоне прочих неудач и жутких новостей о василиске натравить министерство на Дамблдора стало делом принципа. Плевать на Азкабан – Малфои всегда добивались своего!

Одни только проволочки в делах не вывели бы Малфоя из себя. Проколы случались и раньше, а уж после тяжёлого ранения в магловской перестрелке их и вовсе не стоило принимать в расчёт. Лишь одному себе Люций мог признаться, что подкосили его обычные сплетни. Бойцы Нотта в Хогвартсе с наслаждением делились соображениями, чем и как занимаются профессора Снейп и Локхарт в свободное от преподавательских хлопот время.

– Такой симпатяжка! – ехидно скалился в камине Деррек. – Умненький, храбрый, весёлый и золотой-золотой, как солнышко. Ясно, что Снейп с разбегу кинулся ухлёстывать за милашечкой.

Люциус старательно делал вид, что всецело занят бумагами, и тихо ненавидел ублюдка Деррека, паршивый камин в побитых изразцах, кретина Нотта, восседающего в своём дурацком кресле, и убогую гостиную с дырявым потолком. Ему до боли хотелось заявиться в Хогвартс с внезапной инспекцией и невзначай придушить мерзавца Локхарта, а потом отвесить пару пощёчин Снейпу и гордо удалиться.

«Впадаешь в детство, Люци, – пытался урезонить он сам себя. – Ещё заори, что никто тебя не любит, вышиби остатки стёкол в этой жалкой комнатёнке и забейся в рыданиях. Порадуй боёвку, чего же ты ждёшь?»

Ночью он вычерчивал очередную таблицу, из которой с очевидностью следовало, что никого душить не нужно, а Снейпа допускать к себе опасно, ибо тот опутан клятвами и наверняка смертельно обижен на Люциуса за внезапный разрыв отношений. 

«Аспид ядовитый, – злоба сменялась тоской, чтобы тут же обернуться истеричной жалостью к себе. – Ядовитый и неверный. Деррек врёт, не умеешь ты ни за кем ухлёстывать. Это златокудрый фанфарон всё затеял, а ты милостиво позволяешь обхаживать себя. Но ведь позволяешь, Север?»

Грех сознаваться, но в такие минуты Люций завидовал собственному сыну: уж тот не стал бы оправдывать трусость целесообразностью. Родство с Блэками непостижимым образом вернуло последнему из Малфоев фамильные черты характера, утраченные за столетия прозябания рода под проклятием. «Великие Основатели, пусть мой мальчик будет благополучен, ибо счастлив он будет всегда! – Люциус суеверно складывал ладони в магловском молитвенном жесте. – Это ли не счастье – жить в ладу с самим собой?»

Поэтому он совершенно не удивился и не слишком расстроился, когда Драко надумал остаться на каникулы в Хогвартсе. Умный и предприимчивый ребёнок наверняка уже распознал страшный дар мистера Поттера и решил идти до конца в своих замыслах, какими бы они ни были. Мешать ему Люций не собирался. Вставать на пути у истинного Малфоя? Ну уж нет!

В общем, рождественский загул Люциус не планировал. Всё получилось само собой.

До полуночи он честно забавлялся, выводя из себя многотерпеливую охрану: шатался из кабака в кабак, задирал тамошних завсегдатаев, отвешивал сальные комплименты шлюшкам посимпатичнее, а к парочке даже приценился. Ничего такого, чего боёвка Нотта не делала бы день через день, но зануда Ургхарт и флегматик Боул мрачнели на глазах, а на пятом или шестом трактире перестали прятать палочки, намертво зажав их боевым хватом.

– Это несправедливо! Вам, значит, можно, – оскорбился наконец Люциус и махнул очередную порцию, чтобы слегка унять обиду, – а я что же? С-совсем, что ли, кон… Ик! К-конченый?

– Не то слово, – выплюнул Ургхарт и попытался затолкать Малфоя в камин, приговаривая: – Полно, Люци, ночь на дворе, домой пора!

Нужное заклинание авторства самого Лорда за секунду превратило камин в груду полыхающих зелёным пламенем кирпичей, а немногочисленные пьяницы живо протрезвели и резво вымелись наружу. Наверное, кто-то из них опрокинул свечи или выдал стихийный выброс, потому что в следующую минуту загорелся и сам кабак. Сначала вспыхнули пыльные тряпки, изображающие занавеси на окнах, а затем огонь заплясал на ближайших к камину столах и лизнул сухое дерево балок. Люциус понял, что скоро здесь будет неуютно.

Бутылку он допивал на улице по-плебейски, из горла, любуясь отсветами пламени в косых каплях дождя, в лужах на булыжной мостовой и в струях воды из палочек. Неизвестно откуда набежавшая толпа магов дружно орала: «Агуаменти!» – и вразнобой поносила Мордреда. Не желая лишаться занятного зрелища, Люций незаметно раздувал и подзадоривал пламя, пока прогоревшие стропила не рухнули под тяжестью черепицы. 

– Малфой, сука, – тихо застонал Ургхарт, – ты что творишь?

– Я?! – изумился Люций и швырнул пустую бутылку в затухающий костёр. – Он сам. Само, в смысле. Оно. Да.

Лица у его горе-охраны вытянулись самым забавным образом, и счастливый Малфой зашагал куда-то вглубь Лютного: ночь только начиналась. За последствия пожара он не волновался. Насколько он помнил, хозяина пару дней назад повязали авроры за торговлю дурманными зельями, и Кевин Бубонтюбер очень радовался горю конкурента.

С этого момента количество виски в крови превысило критическую отметку, потому что следующая мысль показалась Малфою на диво удачной: а не устроить ли дегустацию самого модного ныне зелья, придуманного Бубонтюбером?

«Посмотрим, так ли уж талантлив мой будущий партнёр и насколько крепка его монополия, – размышлял Люциус, купив аптечный фиал у слегка придушенного невидимой удавкой уличного торговца. – Нет ничего надёжнее личного опыта. И да, у меня определённо стоит на зельеваров». По счастью, перед тем как глотнуть содержимое фиала, он догадался расспросить об антидоте. Обычный безоар, кто бы мог подумать.

Дальше воспоминаний просто не было.

Никаких. 

С рождественского утра до сегодняшнего дня при попытке хоть что-то вспомнить перед глазами колыхалась жуткая чёрная муть вроде призрачной вуали в Арке смерти.

Люциус очнулся следующим утром на чьём-то тёплом – слава Мерлину, тёплом! – обнажённом теле и испугался до судорог. Озабоченная рожа Ургхарта и дыра в голове размером в половину ночи спокойствия не добавили: «Что я делал? Чем я думал? Как я мог?! И вообще, где я?» Видимо, последний вопрос он задал вслух, потому что немедленно получил ответ: бордель и шлюха. Люциус протёр глаза, глотнул безоар, закинулся укрепляющим, осмотрелся и убедился, что бордель цел, а шлюха жива. Вернее, жив и потихоньку отползает к краю кровати.

Потом Ургхарт принялся торопить его с отбытием домой, пугая авроратом и почему-то министром. Впрочем, при известии об оскорблении министра Люций лишь облегчённо выдохнул: «И только-то?»

Приободрившись, Малфой понял, что у него люто трещит голова, адски дерёт пересохшее горло, трясутся руки и подламываются колени: «Грёзы, мать их, полуночи! Догрезился, кретин!» Запоздалая паника заставила его плести какую-то чушь и приставать к бордельному мальчишке: нужно было выгадать хоть четверть часа, чтобы собрать в кучу упрямо разбредавшиеся мысли и во всеоружии встретиться с последствиями своего загула.

Мальчишка был дико напуган, изъяснялся судорожными кивками и вымученными улыбками, а произнести сумел лишь своё имя – Том. Люциус на всякий случай ощупал его. В дурманном угаре чего только не случается, вдруг да покалечил беднягу. Шлюшонок был здоровее кентавра, а сложением напоминал борзую: тонкий и лёгкий костяк, облепленный сухими мышцами, мгновенно каменеющими под пальцами Люция. 

Сейчас Малфой задумался бы, в каких постельных игрищах можно было наработать эдакую красоту, но тогда его мысли упорно крутились вокруг пропавших воспоминаний. Что, кроме оскорбления министра, он успел сотворить? Вызвал смерч? Похвастался счетами во французском Гринготтсе? Сдал расклад с Ноттом? Что? Во имя Мерлина, что?!

Сил держать лицо не оставалось, и Люциус сбежал в ванную. Лицо, ха! Из зеркала на него посмотрела перекошенная похмельная рожа в серой щетине, и Малфой сразу понял, отчего испугался шлюшонок: мутные белёсые зенки рожи не сулили ничего приятного от встречи с их обладателем.

«А я ещё пообещал забрать мальчишку с собой в мэнор. Надеюсь, он не наделает в штаны – в обмороки эта шельма вряд ли обучена падать», – Люциус умылся, вновь посмотрел в зеркало и огорчённо выругался: страшная рожа превратилась в мокрую страшную рожу.

Зато план достойной ретирады из борделя сложился окончательно. Люциус действительно заберёт мальчишку с собой – пусть дражайшая супруга побегает перед запертыми дверями купален, покуда не остынет.

Допрос с пристрастием отсрочится на несколько часов, а уж за это время Люций всё вспомнит и придумает, что делать. Недурно, кстати, будет изобразить внезапно вспыхнувшую страсть к мальчишке – как его, бишь, зовут? – и получить легальный повод для визитов в Лютный. Если за десяток-другой золотых договориться со здешней мадам о комнате с подключённым камином, то дело сладится наилучшим образом: охрана завистливо топчется под дверью, мальчишка лопает сласти и отсыпается впрок, а сам Люциус тайно встречается с нужными людьми и убеждает их, что Нотт не уродился кретином и имеет неплохой шанс со временем поумнеть.

С этими замечательно умными мыслями Люциус и вписался носом в дверь, надёжно запечатанную с той стороны.

Шлюха оказалась не шлюхой. «И кого теперь брать в купальни?» – Люц с усилием напряг отчаянно трещавшую голову и решил, что охота за сбежавшей «любовью» развлечёт боёвку ничуть не хуже дежурств в борделе.

– Остановите его! – заорал он и, зевнув, устроился на резном табурете. – Томми, мальчик, не уходи!

Снаружи райской музыкой доносились грохот Бомбард, визгливые причитания какой-то тётки и матерные вопли Ургхарта. Через полчаса суеты и криков за дверью прибыл сам Магнус Нотт и вызволил из «плена» заскучавшего было Люция.

***

– Дальше было не так интересно, – Малфой со вздохом уставился в камин. – Ругань, оскорбления и уговоры забыть о шлюхе, которая не только егерь, но ещё и малефик. Нарцисса выпустила из меня галлон крови на эти свои ритуалы, а потом кричала, что мне незаслуженно повезло, но она это исправит.

– Леди права. Будь я перепуганным малефиком, проклял бы весь ваш сброд до седьмого колена.

– Отлично. Тёмный дикарь оказался добрее жены.

– Не добрее, а благоразумнее. Скорее всего, он не желал быть узнанным и хотел незаметно улизнуть. Скабиор до того осторожен, что большинство егерей считают его трусом.

– Мне сказали, он собирает растения. Для этого много храбрости не нужно.

Фенрир посмотрел на Люциуса, как, бывало, смотрел покойный отец: «И на это недоразумение я оставляю род?»

– Он один ходит, Люци. Не ватагой, как все «сенокосцы», а один. Поспрашивай у лондонских гербологов, легко ли рвать травку в Запретном лесу. Ноги-руки на месте, с голоду не помер – значит, достаточно смел. И очень, очень предусмотрителен.

– Насчёт последнего соглашусь, – с нервным смешком сказал Люций. – После Рождества он как в воду канул – где-то отсиживался. Я пока его «искал», какие только дела не провернул. Сразу всё наладилось – мальчишка оказался малефиком наоборот.

– Интересно, – ухмыльнулся Сивый. – Например?

– Например, застуканный в бардаке министр внезапно оказался милейшим человеком, искренне заинтересованным в улучшении качества образования. Нотт заработал несколько баллов за то, что не погнушался лично возместить убытки от моих похождений. Я думал, засмеют, но нет: «Рыцарь, настоящий лорд, как в романах!» Ну и по мелочи: контракты, поставки кое-чего на льготных условиях и пара стоящих секретиков за смешные деньги. Хороший мальчик – будто отворожил от неудач.

– Это просто ты – редкий выжига, – Фенрир покачал головой.

Люций отсалютовал ему стаканом и вновь засмотрелся на огонь. «Охота на дикаря» не только развлекла Ковен, но и помогла Малфою вычислить сеть осведомителей Лютного. Не всю, понятное дело, однако даже обрывки этих сведений были бесценными. По ночам таблицы вновь пополнялись именами и датами, и Люций азартно прикидывал, за какие ниточки стоило подёргать, а какие – постараться обрубить. Вполне может статься, что в будущем Драко сможет вести дела лишь в Лютном. Не приведи Мерлин, конечно, но учитывая предстоящую войну с Тварью и опасный дар мистера Поттера… Люциус старательно отгонял пораженческие мысли и на всякий случай готовил сыну пути отхода.

Но при всех своих достоинствах беглый «малефик наоборот» имел один существенный изъян – он оказался близким приятелем Бубонтюбера. Когда только успел?

Зато озабоченный нелёгкой судьбой дружка Кевин явил наконец свой истинный облик. Невысокий светловолосый парень с прозрачными зеленоватыми глазами отъявленного плута был хмур и как никогда церемонен.

– Я вручил письма Скабиору, ваша милость, – заявил он после обмена приветствиями. – Смею заметить, бедный егерь так упорно подозревал вас в душегубстве, что и я слегка струхнул. Были прецеденты, милорд?

– Разумеется, мэтр, но вашему другу бояться нечего. Мой интерес к нему не предполагает ничего дурного.

– Да как сказать, – нахальный грязнокровка одарил Малфоя подозрительным взглядом. – Лично я предпочел бы яд в письме, чем такой… гм… интерес.

– О нет, а как же ваши комплименты? – развеселился Люций. – Я-то мнил себя неотразимым, и всё вашими стараниями. 

– Старая чертовка Элеонора лет сто назад была горячей штучкой, – Бубонтюбер тоже улыбнулся, но глаза его остались настороженными. – Плетёт невесть что, не обращайте внимания.

– Я раздавлен, – горечь в голосе Малфоя была притворной лишь отчасти: он внезапно понял, что по годам вполне годится Бубонтюберу в отцы. В молодые и непутёвые, но всё же, всё же…

– Вы красивый мужчина, милорд, – чуть склонил голову Кевин с несвойственной ему вежливостью, – но я, безусловно, предпочитаю дам. Простите.

«Вроде умнющий, – припомнил Люций жалобы Хромца Гилберта, – но с такой придурью, что непонятно, как и жив до сих пор, собака бешеная. Ведь ни напугать, ни улестить – пришибить разве что». 

– Вам не за что просить прощения, – вслух сказал он. – Маги никогда не стыдятся своих предпочтений. Никаких.

– Это они зря, – кротким голосом ответил Бубонтюбер. – Кое-каких следует.

Малфой предпочёл пропустить фразу мимо ушей: пустое магловское морализаторство – бандит и убийца рассуждает о порочности тёмных искусств и однополой любви.

– Надеюсь, вы со всем тщанием обдумали моё предложение, мэтр, – перешёл к делу он. – Не буду врать, выгода для вас не очевидна. Но поверьте, она имеется.

– Придётся поверить, – невесело оскалился Кевин. – Вы обложили меня со всех сторон, милорд. Зря я не послушал Скабиора, когда тот советовал бежать от вас стремглав.

Люций в притворном изумлении вскинул брови.

– Торговля – чёрт с ней. Но уберите людей Хромца от моего дома за Барьером, – угрюмо потребовал Бубонтюбер. – Мои родители не имеют к здешним делам никакого отношения.

– Вы меня превратно поняли. Это охрана. Но я рад, мистер Чепмен, что вы согласились.

Бубонтюбер при упоминании своей настоящей фамилии зло дёрнул щекой, но тут же расплылся в дурашливой улыбочке и вскинул руки в шутливом жесте: «Сдаюсь!»

– Мистер Чепмен, – с нажимом повторил Люциус, – охрана всё-таки нужна. Если не доверяете Гилберту, то озаботьтесь ею сами. Хотя у моих людей боевого опыта не в пример больше, чем у вас. Ещё я переселил бы ваших родных поближе к Барьеру.

– Поближе к магам? Благодарю покорно.

– Поближе к вам, мэтр. Иногда счёт времени идёт на секунды, а эта ваша жилая башня, полная незнакомых маглов и уязвимых перед магами механизмов, даже по мирному времени выглядит смертельно опасной ловушкой. Купите вашим родителям милый домик где-нибудь в Годриковой лощине, обеспечьте ренту – они заслужили немного покоя. К тому же в смешанном поселении никого не удивить чарами на жилищах маглов. Можно поставить полноценную защиту – такую, что позволит им дождаться подмоги в целости. 

– Мне рассказывали, – улыбка Бубонтюбера оставалась кривой и невесёлой, – что ваши бывшие… кхм… коллеги во время войны запросто вскрывали любые чары на домах. Именно поэтому лучшей защитой я счёл анонимность.

Люций завёл глаза и нарочито громко вздохнул.

– Во-первых, – терпеливо разъяснил он, – специалистов, подобных моим коллегам, всегда было очень немного. Во-вторых, те из них, которые ещё живы, стали теперь вашими коллегами. В-третьих, я лишь слегка ускорил события, которые с неизбежностью произошли бы и без моего участия.

– Вот как?

– Мистер Чепмен, будем откровенны. Вы ведёте жизнь весьма далёкую от праведной и сумели задержаться на этом свете достаточно долго, чтобы обзавестись умными и сильными врагами. Возьмём ваше истинно магловское стремление к установлению монополии, помножим на дурную славу несговорчивого упрямца, добавим нешуточные проблемы со здоровьем… Анонимность, скажете тоже! Я просто успел первым, вот и всё.

– Тысячу благодарностей, милорд, – мерзким голосом отозвался паршивец, и Люциус счёл за благо распрощаться: Бубонтюберу следовало дать время свыкнуться с переменой статуса.

***

– Чего замолчал? – Сивый отхлебнул виски и насмешливо хмыкнул: – Вспоминаешь доброго малефика? Малый весьма недурён с виду; очень жаль, что ты на нём просто выспался, Люций.

– Я хочу познакомить тебя с одним человеком, – проигнорировав подначку, задумчиво сказал Люциус. – Присмотришься, принюхаешься. Неплохой парень, но отпетый… – он запнулся, подыскивая верное слово, и подбодрил себя очередным глотком: – Истый горожанин, вот. Грязнокровка. И тебе будет развлечение, и ему наука. Сделаешь?

– Напугать? – блеснул клыками Фенрир.

– Не нужно, он и без того напуган. Покажи ему настоящий лес. Руины эти. Что-нибудь, что не Лондон.

– А то у маглов своих лесов и руин мало.

– Лесов – мало. А оборотней и вовсе нет. Пусть поймёт, наконец, где очутился, нахал.

– Сделаю, – отмахнулся Сивый и нетерпеливо рыкнул: – Давай про Скабиора лучше. Интересно же, чем закончилось.

Люциус покраснел бы, умей он краснеть.

– Поди знай, – буркнул он неохотно. – Я слегка заигрался в принца и Золушку и напрочь позабыл, с кем имею дело. Увлёкся.

– Ага, он тебя всё-таки проклял, – удовлетворённо покивал Грейбек. – Давно пора.

– Сивый!

– Что?

Люций бросил на оборотня обиженный взгляд и молча наполнил стакан.

Следов свежих проклятий не было: разбуженный сегодня под утро Сметвик после торопливой проверки нецензурно диагностировал у Малфоя размягчение мозга, осложнённое обострением нарциссизма. Лечение он назначил долгое и сложное, с использованием множества предметов и чар, на взгляд непосвящённого не имеющих к целительству никакого отношения, а во избежание немедленного летального исхода пациенту предложено было покинуть гостиную.

Малфой так и сделал, решив отправиться в аббатство Архангела, чтобы подумать в одиночестве. 

«Лучше бы проклял», – размышлял он, вспоминая серые глаза, полные задавленного решимостью страха. На Люция ещё никто так не смотрел: без капли желания. Им восхищались, ему завидовали, его боялись и ненавидели, но любые чувства к нему всегда были щедро сдобрены вожделением. Даже Северус, его болезненно себялюбивый Северус никогда не мог устоять перед соблазном.

Ощущать же себя чудищем, которому из жестокой необходимости скармливают прикованную к скале деву, оказалось на редкость неприятным. Особенно если припомнить, что дева добровольно вызвалась в жертву.

Вчерашнее утро не предвещало беды. Люций вытерпел будничную истерику Нарциссы за завтраком:   
– Опомнись, это же дикарь, да ещё и тёмный маг! Зачем ты его разыскиваешь? Исчез, и славно! Люци, если собственная судьба тебе безразлична, подумай о нашем сыне!

Малфой привычно подавил нелюбезные мысли о дражайшей супруге: «Точь-в-точь леди Вальбурга! Милая, не перечесть, сколько глупостей мы с сыном сотворили из одного лишь желания избежать твоей удушающей заботы! Интересно, на сколько хватит Магнуса?»

Судя по блаженным взглядам на «возлюбленную фею», Нотта хватило бы до пробуждения Мерлина из заколдованного сна, но мозгов он не растерял и аргументы в битве за малфоевское здравомыслие подбирал вполне достойные:   
– Люц, ты обалденно красивый мужик. На тебя пускает слюни пол-Британии, так на кой тебе сдалась другая половина?

– Это которая же? 

– Та, что мечтает выпустить тебе кишки! Цисси права, чересчур много на твою блудливую персону завязано, ты не имеешь права рисковать!

В глубине души Люциус был согласен с обоими, но ему позарез нужна была свобода передвижений. Умница дикарь, благослови его Салазар, не казал носа из своего неведомого логова, чем обеспечил Люцу возможность появляться в любом уголке Лютного якобы в поисках своей «неземной любви».

Впрочем, убедить всех в том, что любовь неземная, стоило немалых трудов. Рассудочный и хладнокровный Люциус никогда не терял головы. Для него любовь была прежде всего желанием защитить любимого человека, отвести от него горести, а в таком деле промахи недопустимы. Любовные страдания он полагал именно что страданиями, старался избежать их сам и уберечь любимого. Видимо, именно поэтому они с Северусом фатально не совпали характерами: страдать тот умел и несомненно находил в этом особое удовольствие.

Увы, простого «люблю» для убеждения прочих в своём внезапном помешательстве на дикаре оказалось недостаточно. Скептические рожи боёвки заставили Люциуса вспомнить аттракцион феерического идиотизма, который он был вынужден терпеть от поклонников в Хогвартсе. Он старательно припомнил выходки особо невменяемых, свёл в таблицу и приступил к их планомерному претворению в жизнь.

«Сочинять» дурацкие стишата и время от времени радовать ими Нотта и Паркинсона оказалось легче всего: оказывается, в недрах памяти хранилась прорва той ерунды, которой когда-то одаривали его самого. «Лучистые взоры», «томные неги» и прочий вздор будто ждали своего часа быть использованными в настоящем деле. Люц с упоением декламировал это безобразие, Магнус исподтишка творил простенькие диагностические чары, а Паркинсон бледнел и сажал кляксы в приходных книгах – почему-то именно на дубину Паркинсона любовная лирика оказывала самое сокрушительное воздействие.

«Неутолимый огонь любви» также очень помогали поддерживать внезапные остановки посреди улицы и счастливые улыбки в небо, исходящее противной моросью. В такие моменты его охранники менялись в лице и торопились увести Люца куда-нибудь в трактир: «Посиди, Люци, охолонь. Войди в разум, ведь по делу идёшь!»

Заметив, что к стихам и улыбкам начинают привыкать, Люц повысил степень сумасшествия. Он впал в непреходящее уныние, часами таскался по закоулкам Лютного без всякой видимой цели, говорил сам с собой, время от времени «узнавал» своего дикаря в каком-нибудь пьянице, мирно спящем в канаве, и рвался притащить того в мэнор. Таким манером он сумел надолго отвратить от виски двух-трёх забулдыг: а ну-ка, после принудительного протрезвления увидеть хмурые рожи бывших Пожирателей из Ковена и услышать: «Сука, не тот!»

Затем Малфой открыл контракт на поиск Скабиора. Это было немного рискованно: идиотов хватало, и он вполне мог получить «возлюбленного» по частям. Зато нашлось дело Квинтусу Флинту. Тот настолько проникся судьбой несчастного малефика, что изругал Люция непотребными словами и взялся самолично разъяснять наёмникам условия контракта. Не прошло и недели, как весь Лютный понял, что на Скабиора нельзя даже глаз поднять во избежание долгой и мучительной смерти под пытками.

Дикарь всё не показывался. Душещипательные письма со стишками возвращались нераспечатанными, падать на колени и слезливо умолять о встрече было некого, потому этот гнусный этап ухаживаний Люциус с немалым облегчением пропустил.

Однако страдать бесцельно было затруднительно, и Люций пошёл ва-банк. Он припомнил трюк с надушенными записочками, которыми его в своё время изводила какая-то грязнокровая девица, мнившая себя воплощением Клеопатры. Малфой осознавал, что из него Клеопатра выйдет так себе, и подкрепил душистые послания вознаграждением в сто галлеонов за письмо.

Лютный переулок на пару недель выпал в алхимический осадок. Дельцы забросили дела, а бездельники обрели таковые: половина Лютного осуждала неслыханное мотовство, вторая половина торопилась воспользоваться помешательством Малфоя. Страсти вокруг конвертов для Скабиора кипели нешуточные, на «письмоносцев» началась охота: сотня галлеонов – неплохие деньги даже для удачливого наёмника.

Гилберт сбился с ног, отслеживая судьбу писем: Люций погрузился в детализацию таблиц со связями «охотников за головами» и крупных ватаг егерей. В эти дни жизнь Скабиора висела на волоске – пять тысяч монет за одни лишь послания вполне могли навести на мысль получить большой куш за самого егеря.

По счастью, обошлось. 

Письма попали в руки самых ушлых и сильных, а Скабиор так и не объявился. Люциус вздохнул с облегчением: егерь-малефик на рожон не лез и предпочитал решать дела миром, не пользуясь своими жутковатыми умениями. Впрочем, а были ли умения? Учить парня, судя по рассказам Гилберта, было некому. 

«Час от часу не легче», – на ум упорно лезли страшные истории о безголовых ублюдках из отрядов Лестрейнджей: могучих и безжалостных, но едва владеющих связной речью и азами палочковой магии. Какая латынь, они собственное имя могли накарябать с трудом! Как бы не пришлось держать «возлюбленного» в подвале мэнора, а самому придумывать новые способы тайно встречаться с воротилами Лютного. 

И вообще, похмельная идея с «любовью» казалась всё менее и менее удачной. Гораздо проще было бы втолковать Нотту принципы организации смуты, благо Люциуса этому непростому делу обучал лично Тони Долохов.

«Свержение тиранов – грязное дело, – Тони растягивал губы в знаменитой кривой ухмылке. – И очень, очень дорогое, Люци. Ты думаешь, Повелитель связался бы с твоим папашей без крайней нужды? На мою-то седую голову».

«А кого буду свергать я? – сердился юный Малфой, досадуя на сорванное свидание с настоящим – тс-с-с! – взрослым амантом. – Повелителя?»

«Да уж найдётся кого, – бурчал Тони. – Всегда находилось».

В общем, время шло, а Скабиор то ли прятался, то ли сгинул где-то в лесах, давая Люцу надежду выбраться из рождественского приключения с наименьшими потерями. Он уже почти уверовал в благополучное разрешение дурацкой ситуации, как в один несчастливый день к оплате было предъявлено семнадцать писем разом – малефик Скабиор абсолютно не таясь аппарировал в Лондон, прямо на площадку перед Гринготтсом.

Малфой при этом известии был вынужден разыграть приступ буйного помешательства, давая Нарциссе повод закатить стотысячную истерику:  
– Ни за что! Хватит с меня твоих распроклятых любовничков! Уж если я и стану вдовой, то лишь как эта выскочка Забини – своею волей!

«Убитый горем» Люций заперся в своей комнатенке в Нотт-мэноре, растянулся на постели, в которой год назад едва не отдал концы, и задумался над странным демаршем Скабиора. К счастью, егерь даже не подумал продолжить знакомство: он справился о самочувствии Бубонтюбера и вновь пропал бесследно. Осторожные расспросы Кевина результата не имели: тот сам не знал, где укрывается его дракклов приятель.

Малфой сократил визиты в Лютный до минимума – опасался напороться на свою «любовь», а перед Нарси разыгрывал смертельно обиженного, но постепенно обретающего здравомыслие мужа и отца.

Будь у Люца в запасе пара недель, тем дело бы и завершилось. «Любовь» исцелилась бы заботами, а рождественский загул забылся напрочь.

Увы, его удача закончилась.

Под вечер Люциус провёл весьма успешные переговоры с неким господином, имевшим давние связи с изготовителями «француженок» – дешёвых универсальных палочек. Речь шла об улучшении их свойств, и Люц обещал снабдить анонимных умельцев редкими ингредиентами по вменяемым ценам. В лесах, окружавших Нотт-мэнор, какой только дряни не водилось, а Малфои, в отличие от бестолковых вояк, никогда не разбрасывались ресурсами. Господин в суть дела вник моментально, прикинул собственный процент и от волнения едва не позабыл о «французском» акценте.

– Не пожалеете, ваша милость, – частил он, поминутно потирая руки. – Ей-ей, не пожалеете! Через годик-другой сам Григорович удавится от зависти, такие у нас будут… М-м-манифик!

– Универсальный «манифик», – строго напомнил Люций, – под любую руку. 

Господин рассыпался в заверениях, что новые «француженки» сгодятся и Мерлину, и Мордреду, а ещё всем Основателям разом.

Счастливый филигранно провёрнутым дельцем, Люциус торжествующе улыбнулся и тут же был ухвачен под локоть Питом Боулом:  
– А ну-ка, пойдём посидим чуток в кабаке. Остынешь малость, опамятуешься. Да и мы горло промочим, а то с души воротит шастать среди этой мрази насухую!

Трактир располагался неподалёку, с виду был неказист, но запахи оттуда разносились на зависть ресторациям Косого, и Малфой благосклонно кивнул.

Они уже заканчивали ужин, когда молчун Блетчли изумлённо присвистнул и схватился за палочку.

– О, пропажа наша заявилась. Не зашиби, а то их безутешная милость заругает, – мрачно обронил Боул и фыркнул насмешливо: – Здорово, пупсик! Соскучился, что ль?

– Добрый вечер, господа! – раздался за спиной негромкий голос, и Люций медленно обернулся, страшась поверить в очевидное. – Милорд, я…

Под взглядом Люциуса Скабиор оборвал фразу и шарахнулся назад, к чёрному входу.

– Здравствуйте, Том! – как мог любезно улыбнулся Люциус. – Рад вас видеть! Присаживайтесь, прошу вас!

– Чего там рассиживаться, – хохотнул Боул, – сразу ложись! Я так понимаю, этот кабак мы тоже разнесём в хлам, верно? Пойду маманю Хезер обрадую. Ключи от комнат брать или вы соблаговолите прямо тут свою зазнобу оприходовать? – слово «соблаговолите» он издевательски пропел по слогам.

– Брать, – неожиданно отозвался Скабиор и в упор уставился на Люция. – Не откажите в просьбе, милорд, всего два слова наедине.

Большую часть низкой комнатёнки на втором этаже занимала монументальная кровать с пышно взбитыми перинами и горой подушек под кружевной накидкой. Егерь метнул на неё косой взгляд, покраснел и с наигранной развязностью привалился спиной к стене. Люциус поискал глазами, где устроиться, чтобы не утонуть в перинах, не нашёл и трансфигурировал одну из подушек в стул.

– Итак? – любезности Люц решил оставить за дверью. По вине этого нахала он очутился в безвыходной ситуации: боевики наверняка уже бьются об заклад, в какой позе сейчас пребывает блудная «любовь» Малфоя. – Догадываюсь, что ты явился предложить себя вместо Кевина.

– Не такой уж я дурак и всё понимаю, – пожал плечами Скабиор. Он опять был чем-то напуган, хотя и меньше, чем во время их первой встречи. – Кто он, и кто я. Никакого повода для обмена.

– Тогда зачем ты здесь? – проницательность дикаря Люцу не понравилась.

– Ну как же, – расплылся тот в искусственной манерной улыбке, – весь Лютный толкует о вашей неземной страсти ко мне. Грех, думаю, бегать от своего счастья. Короче, я навеки ваш, милорд.

С этими словами он рывком сдёрнул с плеч потёртый кожаный плащ и остался в заношенном сюртуке невнятно-серого цвета и тёплых штанах из шотландки. «Наверняка огребает от каждого встречного горца за святотатство», – невпопад подумал Люций, ошарашенный внезапным предложением. Меж тем сюртук тоже полетел куда-то в сторону, и Скабиор уже взялся расстёгивать ремень штанов, когда Малфой наконец опомнился.

– Это лишнее, – холодно сказал он. – Ты и одетым можешь назначить цену за своё молчание. Сколько?

Скабиор с видимым облегчением прекратил раздеваться и вновь упёрся лопатками в стену, будто обороняясь.

– Растолкуйте, ваша милость, за что я собираюсь взять плату, – сказал он, кусая губы. – Молчать можно по-разному. Сегодня с утра, например, мне намекнули, что коли я не стану делиться сведениями, будучи у вас под боком, то замолчу навечно. Очень не хотелось бы, сказать по чести. Я только-только ноздри высунул из дерьма. Поэтому, милорд, мне нужна ваша защита. Мне и Кевину, раз уж вы сами о нём заговорили. Многое болтают о Малфоях, но подопечных они вроде сдавали лишь при самой крайней нужде.

Люциус внимательно оглядел Скабиора с ног до головы, особо задерживая взгляд на спутанных волосах, поношенной, явно с чужого плеча, одежде и множестве серебряных колец на худых длинных пальцах. Украшения тоже были бы дешёвенькими, не будь на них незнакомых Люцию чар.

Под оценивающим взглядом егерь опять передёрнулся, а потом внезапно упал на одно колено и склонил голову:  
– Милости, защиты и покровительства, – сдавленным голосом произнёс он, и, не поднимая головы, зло добавил: – Вы сами меня в это втянули, милорд. Моей вины нет никакой!

– Я подумаю, – Люц внезапно тоже разозлился: да что он о себе возомнил, этот оборванец?

– До утра, – Скабиор встал и нервно дёрнул уголком рта. – Раньше нам отсюда не выйти, я верно понимаю, милорд?

«Сучёныш!» – с бессильной злобой скрипнул зубами Люц и торжественно поклялся сам себе не затевать более никаких афер с участием «любви» и её производных. Пользы чуть, а хлопот… Да каких хлопот! Что прикажете делать с таким вот «любовничком»? Во что его не обряди – трущобная крыса, помогай Салазар!

– Ты читать-то хоть умеешь? – хмуро поинтересовался Люциус. Придушить сучёныша по-тихому не получится, это ясно. Значит, придётся покровительствовать.

– И даже писать, – шаркнул ножкой егерь, и Люца опять затрясло. – Только по-нашему, правда. С латынью же просто беда, милорд.

– Ладно, дракклы с тобой, – зло выдохнул Люциус. – Будет тебе покровительство. Станешь изображать моего аманта. Вкус у меня на них дурной, все это знают и никто не удивится.

– Профессор Снейп – он замечательный! – горячо запротестовал Скабиор, и Люц от удивления едва не разинул рот, будто хаффлпаффка в квиддичной раздевалке. – Умный и… И красивый, – добавил мальчишка, пряча взгляд.

– Не забывайся, – процедил Люций, – Томас… Как тебя там?

– Брюссо, милорд.

– Брюссо, Брюссо, – Люциус потёр виски. – Что-то слышал, но что? То ли влезли не туда, то ли не за того вступились… Нет, сейчас не вспомню. Итак, Томас Брюссо, ты теперь мой любовник. Скромный, молчаливый и неприхотливый, ясно?

– Главное, чтобы живой, – неприятно улыбнулся Скабиор. – А то мертвяка «любить» всяко легче и куда романтичнее. Соблаговолите принять мои клятвы, милорд?

Люциус поморщился от дурацкого «соблаговолите», произнесенного с интонациями Боула, и высокомерно кивнул. Егерь вновь преклонил колено и без запинки отбарабанил слова одаряемого покровительством, а потом молча, не изменяя позы, выслушал ответную клятву.

– Вот только есть одна заминка, милорд, – Скабиор осторожно присел на краешек постели. – Спать нам всё-таки придется. 

– С чего вдруг?

– Любовников всегда видать, милорд, как знаки с тела не своди. Движения, взгляды, – он еле заметно поморщился, – запах. Те ребята, что в зале остались, вычислят обман на раз, чуйка у них звериная.

– Прекрасно, – прошипел Люций, – только этого мне не хватало. 

В глазах у Скабиора вновь отразился страх, он торопливо подхватился с кровати и замер у стены.

– Воля ваша, милорд, я всего-то предостерёг, чтоб сразу не спалиться.

– Да, ты прав, пожалуй, – подумав, неохотно согласился Малфой. – Хотя бы месяц, а потом мы расстанемся. Доволен?

– Нет, но деваться мне некуда, – пробурчал наглец, под возмущённым взглядом Люция всё-таки разделся донага и нырнул в пуховые недра кровати. – Ух ты, мягонько!

Малфой подумал ещё пару минут, подавил тяжёлый вздох, неторопливо сбросил мантию и вернул своему «стулу» прежний вид.

– Заказать огневиски, что ли? – спросил он вслух. – Должен же я как-то тебя захотеть?

Скабиор прекратил проверять перину на мягкость, резво подался к самому краю кровати и замер неподвижно.

– Что не так?

– Не мне перечить, – отозвался наконец он тихо. – Как знаете.

– Ты что будешь пить?

– Ничего. Мне-то вас хотеть не нужно.

– Вот сучёныш! – не выдержал Малфой и едва не выругался вновь, когда увидел, как Скабиор побледнел и отчаянно вжался спиной в подушки. – Ну, будет, не бойся. Клятва, помнишь? Я не могу причинить тебе вред.

– Вразумление не есть вред, – прошелестело в ответ. – Не нужно виски, прошу.

Вот тогда-то Люций и почувствовал себя отвратным чудищем, позарившимся на юную деву.

– Давай сегодня просто ляжем спать, – сказал он устало. – Я, если честно, ног не чую, до того набегался. А потом разберёмся с постелью, запахами и прочим. Идёт?

Скабиор обрадованно кивнул, осторожно вытянулся на своей половине кровати и крепко, по-детски зажмурил глаза. Люциус, не торопясь, разделся, пожелал Томасу спокойной ночи и неожиданно для самого себя мгновенно провалился в крепкий сон.

***

– Ничем дело не закончилось, – сказал Малфой изнывающему от нетерпения Фенриру. – Егерь сбежал ещё до рассвета, а моя, с позволения сказать, охрана каким-то чудом прохлопала его побег. Не иначе, глаза отвёл, м-малефик! Записку мне оставил, наглец. Я, само собой, напросился на приём к Сметвику. Клятва клятвой, а как-то не по себе стало. Завтра, если не соврал, мальчишка ждёт меня в том самом борделе.

– В охрану возьми Причарда, – помрачнев, посоветовал Фенрир. – Пусть посмотрит, что за мальчишка. И выясни, кто ему угрожал. Я тоже поразнюхаю, где смогу.

Малфой согласно склонил голову и опять задумчиво уставился в огонь камина.


	40. Глава 39

_«Чёртова тетрадка опять исчезла бесследно. Расстроенная Гермиона клещом вцепилась в Уизела и Лонгботтома, но те клялись самыми страшными клятвами, уверяя в своей невиновности в пропаже. «На кой мне ещё одна тетрадь? – возмущался рыжий. – У меня и своих половина лишних! Грейнджер, драться-то зачем?»_

_Драко тоже непонимающе хлопал глазами и мотал головой: «Да не трогал я её! В смысле, Грейнджер трогал, тетрадь – нет! Зачем-зачем… Бесит меня твоя подружка, а я прикидываюсь милым, чтобы ты не расстраивался. А ещё ты расстраиваешься, когда я тебе вру, поэтому я признался про Грейнджер. Логично же?» Хорёчья логика, если честно, меня тоже расстроила. Малфой – это вообще какое-то сплошное расстройство!_

_Расследование по горячим следам утихло тем же вечером. Меня вызвали в Больничное крыло к Сметвику, а Джинни, заплаканная и несчастная, отказалась выходить из спальни для разговора с Гермионой. От меня Джиневра тоже пряталась – стеснялась гномьей выходки. Никакие уверения, что стихи получились неплохими и даже оригинальными, не помогали: она вновь онемела, будто в самом начале нашего знакомства._

_В конце концов я махнул рукой на дракклову тетрадку, а повеселевшая Гермиона, которой не пришлось признаваться Дамблдору в тайных прогулках по ночному замку, заявила, что всё это ерунда. Мол, кубок мистера Риддла тоже стоит в Зале наград полсотни лет и никого ещё не покусал._

_Я искренне надеюсь, что непотопляемый и неуловимый дневник Лорда – всего лишь манекен для отработки чар. Мистер Риддл, префект и вундеркинд, тренировался на ненужной тетрадке и сохранил её из сентиментальных соображений. Ура»._

– Монтегю, сзади, балда! – внезапно выдал Драко и, не открывая глаз, попытался войти в вираж на приснившейся ему метле.

Гарри подождал, пока тот угомонится, поправил ему сбившееся от возни одеяло и вернулся к своим неправильным мемуарам.

_«Гораздо больше меня беспокоит собственный дар. Скоро мне исполнится тринадцать, а я до сих пор ничего не знаю о собственных возможностях. Нет, я не хочу стать повелителем нежити, но быть беспомощным балбесом я тоже не хочу. Поэтому как-то вечером я незаметно вышел из гостиной, забрался в запертый кабинет зельеварения, убедился, что никто этого не заметил, и вынул из кошеля портрет Габриэля Неккера»._

Старый холст упорно пытался вновь свернуться в трубку, пришлось прижать его края к столу чернильницей и тремя учебниками. На первый взгляд портрет не пострадал, даже потрескавшиеся краски не осыпались, чего Гарри опасался больше всего. Красавчик Неккер вздрогнул и принуждённо улыбнулся:  
– Моё почтение, милорд! Чему обязан?

– Я не милорд, я Гарри, – Поттер помялся и смущённо забормотал: – Здравствуйте, мистер Неккер. Вы простите, что я так неудобно вас положил, но рама от портрета осталась в кладовой, а времени совсем нет – меня вот-вот хватятся. Скажите, пожалуйста, некроманта можно научить?

– Чему же? – почти прямые брови Неккера изумлённо взметнулись.

– Некромантии.

– Я полагаю, немилорд Гарри, вы прочите меня в свои учителя?

– Ну-у…

– Рама, место на стене, разрешение являться в другие картины и никаких больше ножей! – Неккер скрестил руки на груди и гордо задрал нос.

– С местом на стене хуже всего, – пробормотал Гарри, прикидывая, куда можно являться тайно и без сопровождения. Получалось, что никуда.

– Любое сойдёт, я ныне стал непривередлив, – позу Габриэль не изменил, но в голосе явно послышались умоляющие нотки.

– Хогвартс на осадном положении, я выбрался сюда тайком и вот-вот погорю.

– Идёт война? С кем?

– Василиск очнулся. Предположительно, Салазаров.

– Это вы его разбудили?

– Ещё один, – озлился Гарри. – Нет! Мистер Неккер, нет времени объяснять. Место я найду, но…

– Где мы? – перебил его портрет.

– В подземельях, в кабинете зельеварения.

– Фу, что за мерзкая и бесполезная наука! Я предпочёл бы кабинет…

– Истории магии! – осенило Гарри. – Там полно старинных портретов, на которые никто уже не смотрит.

– А как же будут проходить наши уроки?

– Займусь живописью. Хорёк будет в восторге. Простите, мне и впрямь некогда.

Гарри, игнорируя невнятные протесты Неккера, вновь скатал полотно и сунул его в зачарованный кошель.

Знай бестолковый некромант Поттер, чего ему будут стоить «уроки живописи», – предпочёл бы остаться необученным.

Как быстро извлечь картину из рамы, Гарри знал: телевизионные детективы об ограблениях музеев в один голос советовали просто вырезать холст. О том, как поместить картину обратно в раму, криминальные сериалы отчего-то помалкивали, и «музейный вор» вскоре понял отчего. Украдкой рассматривая портреты, развешанные в коридорах, он выяснил, что придётся либо посетить заброшенную кладовую ещё раз, либо оббегать весь Хогвартс в поисках рамы нужного размера.

Способы крепления полотен тоже оставались загадкой. Гарри не утерпел, под удивлёнными взглядами Драко и мистера Деррека забрался на подоконник и попытался взглянуть на «изнанку» картины, висящей в простенке между окнами. В результате портрет какого-то пожилого пузана в бархатном, залихватски сбитом набекрень берете сорвался с креплений и с грохотом обрушился на пол. Следом полетел бы и Поттер, оступившийся от неожиданности, не примени мистер Деррек Мобиликорпус.

– Твоё геройство, тайники за картинами обычно в кабинетах делают и ничего особо ценного туда не кладут. Так, глаза замазать всякой босоте, – невозмутимо сообщил он смущённому Гарри и лёгким взмахом палочки прислонил упавшую картину к стене. – Ещё и «сигналок» туда понатыкают, сволочи. В коридоре же ты и вовсе ничего не найдёшь, кроме паутины.

Малфой молча постучал пальцем по лбу, схватил Гарри за руку и поволок за собой. Пузан на портрете разлепил намертво зажмуренные глаза, со стоном облегчения сорвал с головы берет и вытер им красное вспотевшее лицо.

– Ты не знаешь, как крепятся картины в рамах? – спросил Гарри у Драко за ужином, запоздало вспомнив об огромных залежах самой разнообразной информации, хранящейся у того в голове.

Драко на секунду наморщил лоб, а потом равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– Вспоминается слово «подрамник», но что это такое – убей Мерлин, не скажу. Спроси у своих куриц, кто-то из них по осени таскался с этюдником на озеро.

– С чем?

– Переносной ящик со всяким хламом для рисования. Художники по идее должны знать, как запихать свою мазню в рамку. А тебе зачем?

– Картину хочу написать.

– Какую?!

– Красивую, – занервничал новоиспечённый живописец. – Отстань уже, а?

Хорёк одарил его озадаченно-подозрительным взглядом, но отстал.

Этой же ночью Гарри украдкой выскользнул из постели, незаметно покинул гостиную и со всех ног понёсся в заброшенные кабинеты за Большим залом. Рама от портрета Неккера лежала на прежнем месте; Гарри схватил её и помчался наверх, в кабинет истории магии.

Дверь кабинета еле слышно заскрипела, когда Гарри потянул массивную ручку на себя и протиснулся в образовавшую щель. Раму, довольно тонкую и лёгкую, он втащил за собой и слегка перевёл дух. Освещенный неверным лунным светом класс выглядел жутковато; призрак профессора Биннса понуро наматывал круги вокруг кафедры, а многочисленные портреты, за которыми почти не видно было стен, наблюдали за его передвижениями и негромко переговаривались.

– Доброй ночи, – шёпотом поздоровался Гарри и, спохватившись, добавил: – Всем стоять и заткнуться!

Фразочка из магловских боевиков не подвела: профессор Биннс остановился и закрыл глаза руками, а изображенные на портретах дамы и господа мигом вскочили с кресел, садовых скамеечек и прочей нарисованной дребедени и молча застыли по стойке смирно.

Гарри окинул немёртвых суровым взглядом, положил раму на пол, вытащил из кошеля холст, раскатал его, примерил и застонал от огорчения: вырезанное из рамы полотно стало меньше размером. Руки бы оторвать магловским похитителям картин!

Неккер завёл глаза и выразительно вздохнул.

– Репаро, – укоризненно сказал он.

Гарри подумал, согласно кивнул и вспомнил, что палочка лежит на тумбочке в спальне.

– Зараза, – буркнул он и задумчиво взлохматил и без того перепутанные насмерть волосы. – Ладно, попробую так. Только я на вашем месте ушёл бы из картины. Колдун из меня…

– Я нуждаюсь в вашем разрешении, – с недовольной гримасой напомнил Неккер.

– Разрешаю вам перемещаться по картинам, – отчеканил Гарри и поспешно уточнил: – В пределах Хогвартса!

Красавчик Габриэль обиженно поджал губы и молча исчез; в левом третьем от потолка портрете раздался придушенный писк, а хозяйка картины – тощая лупоглазая девица в бальном платье и высоком белом парике – с ужасом уставилась на гостя.

Гарри мысленно посочувствовал бедняжке, но отвлекаться не стал. Он как можно тщательнее совместил разрезанные края холста на картине и раме, вытянул указательный палец и сделал заученный на уроках жест:  
– Репаро!

Удивительно, но получилось с первого раза. Картина вновь стала целой, однако возвращаться Неккер не торопился: он увлечённо строил глазки перепуганному дядечке в блестящем металлическом нагруднике поверх тёмного камзола.

Теперь портрет следовало повесить так, чтобы на него не обращали внимания сонные школяры. Гарри прикинул свои магические возможности, вздохнул и взгромоздил на парту стул. Дотянувшись, он снял портрет какого-то лысого старичка и пристроил портрет Неккера.

– Готово, – сказал он, спрыгнув с парты и убрав стул.

Старичок горестно моргал подслеповатыми глазками, и Гарри стало неловко.

– Простите, – развёл руками он. – Я вынесу вас в коридор, и домовики найдут вам новое место. Большего я сделать не могу, простите.

– А я бы сжёг, – злорадно улыбнувшись, подал голос Неккер. – Это же профессор Клэгг, чары нам читал! Надо же, ведь пережил меня чуть не на целый век, старая селёдка!

– Профессор-то что вам сделал?

– Придирался, снимал баллы и розгами сёк, – наябедничал Габриэль. – Не хотите сжечь, велите замолчать навечно. Ещё не хватало, чтобы какой-то кусок мешковины, испачканный дешёвыми красками, выдал нас!

– Розги – это, конечно, нехорошо… – вздохнул Гарри, забрал портрет несчастного профессора и, осторожно оглядываясь, вышел из кабинета. Он пристроил картину на ближайшем подоконнике, еле слышно велел ей помалкивать о себе и Неккере и крадучись направился к подземельям. По счастью, по дороге он никого не встретил.

Что такое «подрамник», Гарри в подробностях узнал от девчонок уже на следующий вечер. На подрамник, оказывается, натягивали холст, перед тем как написать на нем картину. Дело оказалось муторным и заняло целых три вечера. Девочки посмеивались, но помогали. Наконец небольшой холст был натянут, загрунтован и готов к работе.

– Гарри, писать маслом без подготовки еще ни у кого не получалось, – втолковывала ему Анна Рейнолс. – Для начала тебе стоит взять уроки рисунка, и лишь потом…

– Некогда, – мотал головой Поттер. – Боюсь, вдохновение уйдет.

Он действительно спешил: нужна была такая картина, которую можно было бы повесить в спальне, и куда мог бы приходить Габриэль Неккер.

– И что ты хочешь изобразить?

– Драко, конечно. Кого же ещё?

Девчонки дружно прыснули и согласились, что для Хорька сойдёт и так – на одном лишь вдохновении. Всю субботу живописец Поттер, отчаянно сквернословя, размазывал вонючую краску по холсту. Результат превзошёл его собственные ожидания и надолго поверг в ступор поклонников таланта.

Картина изображала лаково-синее небо с белыми пятнами облаков, жёлтый шарик с растрёпанными крыльями на переднем плане и крохотную зелёную фигурку человечка на метле в правом верхнем углу.

– Счастье полёта, – объявил довольный художник ошарашенным зрителям. – Ловец Слизерина Драко Малфой ловит золотой снитч. Что там дальше с этой штукой делать?

– Спалить Адским пламенем! – в отчаянии взвыл натурщик. – Поттер, за что?!

– Дать хорошенько просохнуть и покрыть лаком, – Рейнолс и прочие девчонки обменялись довольными улыбками. – В гостиной повесишь?

– В Большом зале, – заржал Нотт и вскинул обе руки с поднятыми большими пальцами. – Браво, Поттер! У меня есть заказ на парадный портрет! Нет, на два! Или три!

– Обойдёшься, – отрезал Гарри и бережно потащил непросохший шедевр в спальню.

Через неделю ребята немного привыкли к ярко-синему пятну на стене и уже не хихикали при всяком взгляде на него, а Драко перестал дуться. Стоило Гарри, нахмурившись, произнести: «Нужно! Не спрашивай!» – Малфой мигом угомонился и перестал стенать о своей поруганной красоте. Удивительно, но Хорёк даже «извинительных» поцелуев в щёку требовать не стал. Гарри сам решил извиниться. Справедливости ради.

Нахальный красавчик-некромант тоже поначалу притих, очутившись в картине. Некоторое время он растерянно озирался, потом осторожно ткнул пальцем снитч и сказал севшим голосом:  
– Живопись вы недолюбливаете, верно?

– Некромантию тоже, – решил расставить точки над «и» Гарри. – Я целителем хочу стать.

– Благое дело, – чуть повеселел Неккер. – При небольшом везении вы сумеете закончить пятый курс, и через пару лет стажировки у практикующего лекаря вам доверят сводить мозоли и заговаривать бородавки. Достойная мечта, право слово! Милый домик, пухленькая жёнушка и пяток ребятишек, вечера в пабе с компанией соседей-лавочников – о, это чудесно! Вы правы, к Мордреду некромантию. Она вам не нужна.

– Почему бы и нет? – разозлился Поттер, сразу вспомнивший свой дом в Литтл Уингинге, маму с папой и Даддерса.

– По какому-то несусветному капризу Мерлина вам достался редчайший дар, и вы хотите разменять его на тусклое существование заштатного целителя? На возню с бедняками в Мунго? Вы бастард Блэков, для полукровки лучшего происхождения не сыскать – и вы мечтаете прозябать среди простолюдинов?

«И этот мою физиономию разглядел!» – огорчился Гарри, а вслух отчеканил тоном миссис Дурсль, осаживающей особо бестактных дам из попечительского совета: – Мои родители состояли в законном браке. Я – Поттер!

– Не припомню таких среди хоть сколько-нибудь почтенных семей, – небрежно пожал плечами Неккер. – Счастьем своего появления на свет вы обязаны миловидности вашей маменьки, я полагаю. А папенька живо сообразил, что полу-Блэк годится в наследники гораздо больше, чем его собственное отродье. Обычная история, вам нечего стыдиться.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, борясь с настойчивым желанием запереть спесивого паршивца в дурацкой картине, а потом торжественно сжечь её на радость Малфою. Останавливало его лишь то, что Неккер жил во времена, когда подобное отношение к людям было в порядке вещей.

– Я ничего не стыжусь, – сказал Гарри как мог спокойно. – Ни происхождения, ни воспитания, ни своей мечты. Меня даже мой художественный талант мало смущает, как видите.

Габриэль Неккер хотел было что-то сказать, но промолчал, вновь опасливо оглядевшись по сторонам.

– Юноша, спящий рядом с вами, ваш покровитель? – поинтересовался он спустя несколько секунд неловкого молчания.

Неправильный некромант Поттер покраснел и упрямо кивнул. С «покровителем» не всё было чисто.

Их непростая дружба с трудом тянула на отношения «покровитель-подопечный», поскольку невозможно было определить кто из них кто. Богатый чистокровный наследник рода опекал симпатичного полукровку, или национальный герой пожалел сынка военного преступника – это как посмотреть.

«То ли я тебя прикармливаю, то ли ты меня взял в свиту, – криво ухмылялся сам Хорёк. – Поттер, давай договоримся – мы просто нравимся друг другу. Иначе оба убьёмся. Очень быстро».

Непосвящённые же болтали всякое, и Гарри давным-давно перестал расстраиваться из-за гадостей, то и дело доходивших до его ушей. Болтают, и ладно. Видно, делать им больше нечего, придуркам.

Посвящать в такие тонкости Габриэля Поттер не собирался. Покровитель и покровитель. Пусть порадуется, что «бастард Блэков» хоть что-то сделал правильно.

– Какому же роду принадлежит ваш покровитель? – продолжил расспросы Неккер. – Не припомню таких черт лица ни у кого из известных мне семейств. Белые же волосы… Кто-то из Лавгудов? Может быть, Пиритс?

Гарри закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и замотал головой. Драко и впрямь совсем не был похож на своего папеньку – какое счастье! – но козырять Малфоем в покровителях ему не хотелось. Как рассказывал Хорёк, Малфои истово ненавидели некросов и отметились во всех некромантских войнах. Габриэль наверняка не оценит этого знакомства.

– За двести лет многое изменилось, – сказал он уклончиво, – некоторые семьи исчезли, и их место заняли другие. Семья моего друга весьма влиятельна, поверьте.

– И всё-таки вы хотите стать цирюльником?

– Целителем!

– Не вижу разницы.

– Зато я вижу!

– Не кричите, ваш друг проснется.

– Не проснётся, – буркнул Гарри и покраснел. – Я его усыпил.

– Поутру он обнаружит воздействие зелья и…

– Какое ещё зелье? Нет, я просто так… Ну, захотел, чтобы он спал крепко и правильно.

Неккер озадаченно нахмурился и хлопнул длиннющими ресницами:  
– Позвольте, но ведь… Соппоро – это светлое заклинание. Вы нашли аналог? В таком возрасте?

– На меня Соппоро действует, когда я сам хочу спать. А как это – найти аналог?

Габриэль несколько секунд помолчал, потом аккуратно отодвинул в сторону снитч и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри:  
– Пожалуй, мы опять не с того начали. Скажите, мистер Поттер, какие чары вам удаются хорошо?

– Почти никакие, – смутился Гарри. – Самые простые, вроде Люмоса и Темпуса, а всё остальное иногда работает как хочет, а чаще вообще не работает. То, что я называю Эванеско, не Эванеско вовсе, а что-то пространственное, наверное. Проверить бы, но страшно. Ещё у меня получается Репаро, но тоже как-то неправильно. Пьюси говорит, что я не чиню вещи, а делаю их новыми.

– Пьюси? – заметно встревожился Неккер. – Семья Пьюси осведомлена о вашем даре?

– У него нет семьи, он сирота. Хороший парень.

– Хороших Пьюси не бывает.

– Вы о нём ничего не знаете!

– Никто не в силах остаться хорошим, без помех проникая в людские мысли. Разве только Мерлин сумел, так на то он и святой.

– Эдриан хороший, и он меня учит.

– Чему же?

– Имитировать светлые чары. Мол, маши палочкой и произноси, что положено, а сам делай, как умеешь.

– Получается?

– Пока не слишком. Уровень среднего маглорождённого, – смущённо сказал Гарри и, заметив насмешливый взгляд Габриэля, зачастил: – Но я стараюсь, честное-пречестное слово, очень стараюсь!

– Не сомневаюсь в вашей старательности, – покачал головой Неккер, – но метода изначально нехороша. Вы тратитесь вдвойне, а то и втройне больше необходимого: преодолеваете себя и сражаетесь с артефактом. Всё это вы проделываете невербально и неприметно для постороннего глаза. Кабы не чудесная способность к восстановлению сил, вас бы уже похоронили. Может статься, на это и был расчёт. Кто опекает вашего, с позволения сказать, учителя?

– Не знаю, какая-то дальняя родня. Эдриан не любит об этом говорить. Они его в Мунго сдавали, когда у него дар выходил из-под контроля.

– О, Салазар! В вашем распоряжении библиотека Блэков, а вы обучаетесь у сумасшедшего Пьюси! Сколько ему лет?

– Четырнадцать, – насупился Гарри, – и он не сумасшедший. В смысле, раньше у него были проблемы, но я его немножко… Ну, не полечил, а… Стабилизировал, вот.

И тут Неккер совершенно неприлично вытаращился на Гарри и даже рот приоткрыл от удивления.

– Знаю, звучит смешно, – покраснел Гарри. – Наверное, этот метод тоже никуда не годится. Но меня воспитывали маглы, – при этих словах Габриэль открыл рот ещё шире, прямо-таки совершенно неприлично разинул. – Я о волшебниках узнал незадолго до письма из Хогвартса, а о своём даре – от вас. Мне негде и не у кого было учиться. Блэки же… Их нет. Последний в роду сидит в Азкабане с пожизненным сроком, а уж где сейчас их библиотека… Для меня доступны только книги Хогвартса, простите.

Неккер слегка опомнился и закрыл рот. Но глаза его всё ещё оставались круглыми.

– За что же пожизненный срок? – осторожно спросил он. – Он успел признать вас?

– За убийство двенадцати маглов и одного мага. Говорят, что Сириус Блэк был другом моего отца, но предал его и привёл в наш дом Тёмного лорда. Тогда я осиротел и выжил чудом.

– За что?! За убийство маглов? А как же штрафы? У вас отменили деньги? – Неккер нервно сплёл в замок худые пальцы в роскошных перстнях. – Блэк-предатель? Это немыслимо! Проще деньги отменить! Какой ещё Тёмный лорд? Мерлин всеблагой, что за времена!

– По слухам, дальний потомок Слизерина. Полукровка, сын Меропы Мракс и какого-то магла.

– Некромант, – подумав, мрачно заключил Неккер, – устранял конкурента.

– Кого?

– Вас, милый юноша. Как же вы до сих пор живы?

– В «Пророке» написали, что от меня отскочила Авада и развоплотила Лорда.

– Что за чушь? Что значит «развоплотила»?

– Мне было полтора года, я ничего не помню, – герой Поттер в задумчивости покусал губу и наконец решился: – Он что-то с собой сделал. Что-то, чтобы вернуться. Я уже встречался с Ним в прошлом году и, по-моему, встречусь в этом. Гадость невероятная. Вы случайно не знаете, как убивать таких типов?

– Погодите, – жалобным голосом сказал Неккер, и теперь уже Гарри в изумлении уставился на собеседника, отчего-то растерявшего всегдашнее нахальство. – Как вы встретились?

– Плохо, – тяжко вздохнул Гарри. – Он вселился в одного из профессоров и собирался убить меня, но я вцепился ему в лицо и пожелал сгинуть. Морда в затылке у профессора загорелась, и Он куда-то делся. Я сознание потерял. Профессор тоже умер, я не смог его спасти, – он вспомнил прерывистый шёпот Квиррелла и всхлипнул: – Сил не хватило. Я тогда ещё не умел держаться на _Грани_ , и вот…

Неккер молчал всё время, пока Гарри, стыдясь свой слабости, утирал слёзы и приводил в порядок лицо.

– Мы ещё не раз вернёмся к этой истории, – медленно сказал он. – Сейчас же вы должны мне рассказать... Целительство – это не блажь? Не тёплое местечко в Гильдии по протекции покровителя? Вы вытащили из безумия Пьюси и пытались спасти одержимого – что вы на самом деле умеете?

– Да как в чарах, – с досадой сказал Гарри, – почти ничего. Я могу исправить человеку настроение, как Пьюси. Усыпление – это тоже поправка настроения, на самом деле. Ещё я могу свести синяк и залечить порез. Но это я и до Хогвартса умел, правда, не так хорошо и быстро, как сейчас. Может быть, вы и правы насчёт бородавок, – он пригорюнился; подступившие слёзы вновь защекотали глаза. – _Грань_ показывает мне устройство кровеносной системы, очень-очень подробно. Но что с этим делать, я не знаю. А вы знаете?

– _Грань_?

– Кажется, у магов Она называется Изнанкой.

– Как Она вам является? – тихо спросил Габриэль.

– Обычно является. Во сне. Это грань огромного куба. Чёрная, холодная и скользкая. Куб летит в космосе, рёбра у него очень острые. Но там невероятно красиво – столько звёзд вокруг! Знать бы, вселенная действительно так выглядит или я её придумал такой? Я сижу там, замёрзший насмерть, и любуюсь звёздами, а потом смотрю Её глазами на себя же. Она показывает мне устройство моего тела, но дальше кровотока дело пока не движется. Это странно, но интересно.

– Космос?

– Ну да, пространство за пределами нашей планеты. Вселенная. Космос.

– После малого совершеннолетия мне стала сниться некая комната, в обстановке которой всегда царил хаос. Книги, яблоки, зеркала, гобелены, пироги, мантии, папенькин кинжал и маменькина табакерка – чего там только не было; оно валялось как попало, вперемешку, – Габриэль говорил медленно и не смотрел на Гарри. – Меня до того это раздражало, что я уподоблялся домовому эльфу и пытался разложить всё правильно, но тщетно. Никогда и ничего не находилось на прежнем месте – сущий кошмар для мыслящего существа. Я заходился от злости, но снова и снова пытался привнести порядок в эту безумную комнату. Через какое-то время у меня стало получаться. Во всяком случае, кровать стояла под балдахином, а не наоборот, и окна выстроились на стене, а не на полу, потолке или в котле с сырым мясом. В канун совершеннолетия я понял, что это место существует в действительности, и принялся разыскивать упоминания о нём.

– Комната? – растерянно переспросил Гарри. – Почему комната?

– Потому что внутри, – непонятно ответил Неккер. – Внутри, понимаете?

– Нет. Объясните, пожалуйста.

– Всем некромантам снились комнаты. Во всяком случае, тем, кто умел писать и догадался сохранить записи. Каждому – своя. Пещеры и оружейные залы, библиотеки и кладовые, трактиры и исповедальни. Лишь одному из нас Изнанка мстилась вовне. Едва не каждую ночь он возносился в рай, любовался земною твердью и прочими небесными телами, нежащимися в ладонях господних. «Иногда Создатель говорит со мной, снисходя к моему скудоумию, – писал он, – и тогда познания мои умножаются многократно». В обыденной жизни он прославился способностью исцелять любую телесную хворь и унимать любую душевную смуту.

– Я знаю, знаю! – обрадованно вскрикнул Гарри. – Это был Эммет Ушастый!

– Нет, – качнул головой Габриэль, и глаза у него потемнели. – Это был Лудо Флинт, ещё при жизни прозванный Архангелом.

***

_«Вот уж не знаю, как прозовут меня-некроманта в будущем. Наверное, Плаксой. Потому что сравнения с Флинтом я испугался и тут же закапал слезами свою дурацкую картину. Красавчик Габриэль состроил скорбно-озабоченную морду и принялся меня утешать. Оказалось, не всё потеряно: я ещё мал, не погряз в грехах, не имею излишне честолюбивых родичей и сам начисто лишён властолюбия и желания изменить людскую природу. «Хотя мечта стать цирюльником, милый Гарри, – это…» Он сказал какое-то французское словечко, и я на всякий случай расстроился ещё больше. Дались ему эти парикмахеры! Ни о чём подобном я никогда не мечтал, наоборот даже._

_Потом Неккер быстренько смылся из картины, заявив, что детям нужно «много спать, хорошо кушать и слушать старших». Я от его наглости даже реветь перестал – вот же некрос паршивый!_

_Спать совсем не хотелось, я вытер глаза и растолкал Хорька с требованием рассказать мне подробно, как Флинтам удалось уцелеть, имея такого родственника. Сонный Драко моргал, зевал и бурчал, что в Хоге разговоры об Архангеле – дело рискованное. Мол, Флинты отреклись от него давным-давно кровным обрядом и вгонят в гроб любого, кто посмеет приплести славный род честных боевиков к зверствам спятившего фанатика. «Проболтаешься Марку – он меня убьёт или выгонит из команды. Первое не так страшно, Поттер, потому что ты будешь обязан поднять меня на игру!»_

_В общем, испугался я не зря. По словам Драко, до часа «икс» Архангел был моей копией. Тихий, прилежный, начитанный и на редкость красивый мальчик – «Знаю, в это трудно поверить, но когда-то Флинты славились красавцами почище Блэков!» – звёзд с неба не хватал, но был добрым и сострадательным._

_Он стал священником, что для мага всегда было признанием бесталанности, и своё личное состояние целиком отдал на нужды церкви. Люди его любили – за кроткий нрав, за умение слушать и слышать. Но больше всего он прославился чудесными исцелениями: Смерть будто страшилась его молитв._

_– После того как он во славу господню на глазах у пары сотен молящихся поднял покойника, всем тут же всё стало понятно. Усопший преставился дня за три до того, а отец-настоятель увлёкся, – усмехнулся Драко. – Само собой, спалился вчистую. Правда, он так и не понял, что в этом плохого – разницы между живыми и мёртвыми он тогда уже не видел. В давке на ступенях церкви померло ещё несколько человек – они-то и стали его первыми слугами. Самое страшное, Гарри, что он почти не изменился – был всё так же тих, кроток, мудр и красив. И никому не отказывал в помощи. Никогда. Даже когда о ней не просили. После молитв Архангела люди тоже делались тихие и очень добрые. Мёртвые только, а так – воистину божьи создания. А потом, когда аббатство осадили в первый раз, выяснилось, что Архангел и подраться не дурак. Льстивое прозвище нечаянно попало в самую точку. Осаду он снял в три дня, собрал войско и двинул на Йорк. Многие считают самым страшным некросом Теодориха Силезского, Рыцаря Смерти. Щенок он был, я тебе скажу, против кроткого красавчика Лудо. Европе повезло, что наш Визенгамот вовремя тряхнул мошной и Лудо не пошёл на Ватикан, как собирался._

_– Ничего он на меня не похож! – возмутился я. – Я-то нормальный!_

_– Короля делает свита, – важно выдал Хорёк и приосанился, поправляя перекрученный ворот пижамы. – У тебя есть я, так что хана Ватикану._

_Я молча треснул его по лбу и лёг спать. Ну их всех, психов: живых, мёртвых и нарисованных. Я целителем буду, и пусть хоть камни с неба!_

***

– Вот бы зельеварение выкинуть к дракклам! – простонал Невилл и в досаде хватил кулаком по столу.

– Нельзя, знаешь ведь, – проворчал Рональд и скривился, разглядывая список дополнительных предметов третьего курса. – Тогда и я ЗОТИ тоже послал бы куда подальше вместе с его... – тут он опомнился и прикусил язык, потому что за нападки на Пятикратного Грейнджер вполне могла полезть в драку. Она даже свою любимую Макгонагалл так не защищала, как смазливого трепача Локхарта.

– Лентяи! – припечатала Гермиона и погрозила пальцем. – Дай вам волю, вы от всех предметов отказались бы.

– Полёты можно было бы оставить, – засмеялся Рон. – Не смотрите на меня так, мисс Заучка, а то окаменею не хуже наших бедолаг. Невилл, друг, уж тебе-то с выбором помогли, верно?

– Где там, – Лонгботтом с тоской оглядел гору писем от ближних и дальних родичей, которые наперебой советовали предметы, один бесполезней другого, ещё больше запутывая и без того растерянного егеря-герболога. – Понаписали всякого, хоть сбегай из Хога. На кой мне сдалась каббалистика? Или Древние руны?

Грейнджер возвела глаза к потолку:  
– Лишних знаний не бывает. Я взяла все предметы и тебе советую сделать то же самое. Кто знает, что тебе понадобится в сражении с Неназываемым?

– Чугунный лоб, как у Поттера, – Рональд горько вздохнул, а потом оживился: – Кстати, ты у героя не спрашивал, что он выбрал? Может быть, и нам пригодится?

Невилл густо покраснел и помотал головой. Он спросил бы, не отнимайся у него речь в присутствии Гарри. Всякая попытка поговорить оборачивалась лютым конфузом: недотёпа Лонгботтом во все глаза таращился на героя и мямлил что-то невразумительное. Невозможно ведь разговаривать с человеком, когда тот каждое утро снится тебе… Ну-у… Немного неодетым, вот.

– Я спрашивала, – Гермиона неодобрительно наморщила нос. – Прорицания, уход за магическими существами и магловедение.

– Магловедение-то ему зачем? – изумился Рон. – На той стороне он как рыба в воде, сам видел.

– Сказал, чтобы спокойно спать на уроке, – с негодованием фыркнула Грейнджер. – За историю магии он, видите ли, не высыпается.

Уизли захохотал, подняв большой палец вверх, и Невилл тоже заулыбался. Спящий Гарри был необыкновенно хорош: нежный румянец, длинные ресницы, выбившиеся из хвоста кудри… Пожалуй, магловедение – это очень интересный предмет. К тому же у Невилла имеется заветный блокнотик, куда он с первого курса записывал значение магловских словечек, услышанных от Грейнджер. Не пропадать же добру? А руны – к дракклам, пусть их дядя Элджи сам учит!

Лонгботтом решительно проставил галочки в списке против «геройских» предметов и скатал лист пергамента в трубку. Рон подмигнул Невиллу и немедленно сделал то же самое.

– Мальчишки! – покачала головой Гермиона и раскрыла какой-то потрёпанный пыльный том.

– Не пойму, – громким шёпотом сказал Рональд Невиллу якобы по секрету, – зачем ученье тем, кто всю оставшуюся жизнь переведёт на стряпню и возню с пелёнками? А ты понимаешь?

Ещё бы Невилл не понимал! Он сразу понял, что выскочить из «штаба» не получится. Лонгботтом успел лишь показать кулак придурку Уизли, вцепиться в стол и крепко зажмуриться. А потом грянула буря.

– Пелёнки? Пелёнки?! Рональд Билиус Уизли, ты – пещерный человек!

– Я живу не в пещере, а в Норе, – посмеиваясь, поддал жару Рон. – Приезжай летом в гости, моя мама научит тебя готовить. Ну, хоть кашу сварить.

– Ах, кашу тебе, сексист несчастный! – судя по звукам, Гермиона швырнула фолиант на стол и подскочила со стула. – Ты что же думаешь, что женщины дуры все поголовно? Да я тебе такую кашу сварю, вовек не расхлебаешь!

Невилл рискнул приоткрыть один глаз: Гермиона, побледнев от злости, грозно наступала на Уизли, а тот шустро пятился назад и улыбался, как идиот. Сейчас рыжий ни капельки не походил на несчастного – это был счастливый и очень довольный собой сексист.

Внезапно улыбка его увяла: Гермиона поддернула рукава мантии и выхватила палочку.

– Сдаюсь! – заорал Рон и замахал руками. – Пощады!

– Никакой пощады! – топнула ногой Гермиона. – Проси прощения!

Рональд рухнул на одно колено и прижал ладони к сердцу:  
– Я был неправ, учение тебе очень даже нужно. Прости.

– То-то же!

– Конечно, нужно, – покаянно забубнил Рон. – Ты вон даже кашу варить не умеешь, а туда же – колдовать взялась.

«Штаб» озарила белая вспышка, а Рон обзавелся носом-грушей и ослиными ушами – и это безо всякого раздувающего зелья! Гермиона прошипела: «Ненавижу, кретин!», – смахнула со стола в сумку свои учебники и убежала, грохнув напоследок дверью.

– Куда ты одна? – крикнул ей в спину Невилл, да где там – только эхо заметалось по коридорам.

Он скосил глаза на собственный нос и осторожно пощупал уши – вроде свои, родные.

Уизли махал палочкой Пятикратного и бормотал отменяющие заклинания. Само собой, они не подействовали.

– Зачем ты её дразнишь? – укоризненно сказал Невилл и достал свою палочку. – Как не стыдно? Фините Инкантатем! Не-а, ни в какую. Надо к мадам Помфри.

– Пойдём, – прогундосил Рон, придерживая огромный нос руками. – Похож я на Снейпа?

– На балбеса ты похож. Что врать будем? Колдовать вне классов запрещено.

– И бродить по коридорам тоже. Засада. Идём в башню – близнецов уломаем на доброе дело.

Однако незаметно проскочить в башню не удалось. Похоже, Гермиона не только прокляла насмешника Уизли, но ещё и сглазила: едва парни вывернули из коридора, как сразу напоролись на профессора Макгонагалл.

– Нужно было вас ещё в начале года отчислить, – холодно сказала Макгонагалл и взмахнула палочкой, снимая чары с Уизли. – Минус двадцать баллов и неделя отработок у мистера Филча по три часа каждый день. Идёмте, я проведу вас к нему немедленно.

– Сексист, – буркнул расстроенный Невилл и ткнул Рона локтем в бок. – Пасхальных каникул всего ничего, и те пропали.

– Она, когда злится, просто огонь, – заулыбался в ответ Уизли. – Я-то всегда думал, что папаша у меня с дурна ума на материны колотушки нарывается. А оно вот как, оказывается.

Невилл покраснел и не нашёлся с ответом. Похоже, не только он видел стыдные сны по утрам.

– Добрый день, Аргус! – Макгонагалл привела их в главный холл, где по полу уныло возили тряпками ещё с десяток проштрафившихся. Она стала объяснять угрюмому Филчу суть наказания для вновь прибывших, а тот привычно заскрипел о старых добрых временах, когда нерадивым студентам можно было быстренько всыпать розог, а не возиться с безобразниками днями напролёт в тщетных попытках разбудить их совесть.

Невилл их не слушал. Он во все глаза разглядывал невысокую гибкую фигуру Поттера в магловской одежде и облизывал разом пересохшие губы.

– В обморок не грохнись, – буркнул Уизли и от души пихнул друга в бок, немного приводя того в чувство. – Здорово, Поттер! Ты тут за что?

– Привет, – кивнул Гарри и принялся ловко отжимать тряпку. – За трансфигурацию, ясное дело. Не сдал до каникул два эссе.

– А что ж так?

– Задолбался, – коротко ответил герой и зашоркал шваброй по мраморным полам. – А вы какими судьбами?

– Да так, не повезло просто.

– Опять по коридорам без сопровождения шлялись?

– Ну-у…

– Дебилы.

– И всё? – хохотнул Рон. – А где речуга о безопасности?

– Пошёл к чёрту, Уизел, – ругнулся Поттер по-магловски. – У меня на это время алиби, так что могли оба хоть в Запретный лес прогуляться. Дураков не жалко. А где Гермиона?

Последующий свой промах Невилл мог оправдать только временным помутнением рассудка из-за близости Гарри.

– Н-не з-знаем, – проблеял он, заикаясь. – Она от нас уб-бежж…

– Что?!

Приступ красноречия закончился, но лучше бы и не начинался: Поттер, оказывается, успел научиться у слизеринцев плохому. Первый удар достался Уизли: герой, словно копьем, резко ткнул древком швабры Рону поддых. Рыжий изумлённо хекнул и согнулся пополам. «Вот сволочь, – сипел он потом, растирая грудь, – сначала самого сильного вырубил».

Следующим огрёб Невилл. Короткая перекладина с намотанной на неё тряпкой с размаху приложилась к его левому уху, да так, что загудело во всей голове.

В одночасье свихнувшийся герой уже примерялся к затылку Рональда, когда опомнилась Макгонагалл:  
– Мистер Поттер! Прекратите немедленно!

Она взмахнула палочкой, и швабра в руках Гарри превратилась в розу. Однако тот не растерялся и хлестнул шипастым стеблем кинувшегося на помощь гриффиндорцам Макмиллана. Удар пришелся по лицу, Эрни заорал и прижал руку к мгновенно вспухшим на щеке царапинам.

– Ах вы ж суки! – зашипел невменяемый Поттер. – Куда она пошла?!

Тут подоспели старшекурсники; Гарри не сопротивлялся, дал схватить себя за руки и стоял смирно.  
– Профессор Макгонагалл, мэм, – сказал спокойно, будто не дрался только что как бешеный. – Грейнджер где-то бродит одна. Судя по всему, в расстройстве. Её нужно найти, а то будет как с троллем.

– Ещё по неделе отработок всем троим! – гневно выдала декан и, не убирая палочки, скомандовала бывшему УПСу Дерреку: – Идёмте, время дорого.

Охранник Поттера лениво слез с подоконника (Невилл понял, что в драку тот вмешиваться даже не собирался) и кивнул на Гарри:  
– Так клиент же, мэм.

– Есть ещё десяток швабр, отобьётся, – фыркнула мадам декан. – За мной!

Она резко развернулась и быстро зашагала прочь по коридору. Деррек показал Гарри большой палец и, довольно ухмыляясь, бесшумно заскользил следом за деканом.

– Что на тебя нашло, Поттер? – зло поинтересовался хаффлпаффец Саммерс. – Хочешь поквитаться – бросай вызов. Развели тут грязнокровые порядочки!

– Я его вызову! – крикнул Макмиллан; щёку девчонки ему уже залечили. – Слышишь, сволочь слизеринская? Завтра в полдень, во дворе!

– Прости, пожалуйста, Макмиллан, я вообще-то хотел Уизелу врезать. Но если ты взял его под защиту, то позволь и за меня кому-нибудь вступиться. Буду Нотта просить, а что делать?

– Не имеешь права! Я тебя вызвал!

– Ладно, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Опрокинешь меня завтра первым же Ступефаем. Доволен?

– Эрни, не н-надо! – взмолился Невилл, представив Гарри, упавшего навзничь в грязное месиво из растаявшего снега и прошлогодней травы. – М-мы с-сами… С-сами в-виноваты!

– Да? – прохрипел Рональд и аккуратно вдохнул. – Дракклы тебя дери, Поттер, за что?

– За Гермиону! – насупился герой. – Она девочка, а вы её одну оставили! И не сказали никому, идиоты! А если она уже…

Девчонки заохали, загомонили и отвесили только что вылеченному ими Макмиллану пару-тройку плюх:  
– Какая ещё дуэль, совсем ополоумел?! Гарри, он пошутил!

Под грозными взглядами нескольких ведьм Эрни, густо покраснев, признал за собой тягу к внезапным шуткам и розыгрышам, а Гарри благодарно улыбнулся своим спасительницам и ещё раз попросил у Макмиллана прощения. Только после этого Филч сумел заставить всех вернуться к работе.

Ещё через полчаса Макгонагал и Деррек привели Гермиону. Она, слава Мерлину, была жива и здорова, но едва удерживалась от слёз.

– Аргус, принимайте ещё одну работницу, – холодно сказала Макгонагалл. – Три недели по три часа, мисс Грейнджер. Надеюсь, это заставит вас серьёзно относиться к моим распоряжениям.

Гермиона покаянно кивнула, пролепетала извинения и, демонстративно не глядя на Невилла и Рона, подошла к Гарри.

– С тобой я тоже не разговариваю, – сверкнул глазами Гарри. – Бесполезно. Ведь сотню раз объяснял!

– Да, но я пошла в То-Самое-Место и обнаружила там крохотный рисунок змеи! Прямо на кране! Такой, знаешь, наспех нацарапанный, – горячо зашептала Гермиона. – Это подсказка!

Она оттащила Гарри к окну, навесила «заглушку» и принялась с жаром что-то ему втолковывать. Поттер помрачнел и задал несколько коротких вопросов. Видимо, рассказ Грейнджер показался ему чушью, потому что он с утомлённым видом завёл глаза и постучал пальцем по лбу.

– Что-что она обнаружила? – спросил у Рона ничего не понявший Невилл.

– Потом, друг. Всё потом, когда одни останемся, – нахмурился Рональд и вздохнул: – Чую, мисс Заучка опять всех обставила. Не голова, а полный состав Визенгамота!


	41. Глава 40

_«Мадам Помфри как-то сказала мне, что режим дня – это насущная необходимость. Мол, любой мало-мальски жизнеспособный организм обожает скуку и рутину, охотно платит за это добром, и людские тела не исключение. Помню, я с ней спорил: уж очень не хотелось выбираться рано утром из-под одеяла и жевать невкусную кашу._

_Как думаете, с чего началось моё обучение некромагии? Нет, не с вызова духов, хотя я был бы не прочь потолковать с покойными папашей и дедулей Поттерами. Вместо этого я битый час объяснял Неккеру, почему я выгляжу «заморышем» и отчего не высыпаюсь._

_«Ваша небрежность в следовании заведённому порядку отправит вас в могилу куда раньше, чем старания недругов, – наморщив нос, заявил он мне. – Предсказуемость в поступках даёт отдых телу, а обыденность в мыслях утешает душу. Вы же каждый раз встаёте с постели разбитым, в полном умственном смятении, не ожидая от грядущего никаких благ»._

_Следующий час я доказывал, что в Хогвартсе о распорядке дня не может быть и речи. Обязательно случается какая-то неожиданная фигня: то коллективные бдения на Астрономической башне в ясную погоду, то отработка, то василиск, то внеплановое эссе на триста футов._

_«Чушь, – последовал ответ. – Ищите закономерности, а не оправдания, друг мой». Дракклов красавчик состроил высокомерную морду, велел мне сделать перечень дел на неделю вперёд и живенько умотал из «синего ада», не дожидаясь моего разрешения._

_Я с завистью посмотрел на безмятежно дрыхнувшего Хоря, высунулся за полог и повесил «Счастье полёта» на прежнее место – над тумбочкой. И тоже завалился спать. Режим – значит, режим._

_Планированием я занялся на следующий день. На свежую голову соображалось лучше, и я сразу вспомнил Даддерса с его ранними побудками, приёмом пищи по часам, тренировками, разминками и с непременной утренней песней в душе. Получалось, что спортсмены не хуже колдомедиков и некромантов знали о пользе «скуки и рутины»._

_Над списком пришлось попотеть: распорядок следовало составить не только на день, но и на ночь, учитывая мои свидания с Гранью, уроки Неккера, записи в этом дневнике и дракклову астрономию. Нет, предмет сам по себе интересный, но мадам Синистра бубнит настолько заунывно, что временами затмевает самого Биннса. В жизни не думал, что сумею заснуть стоя, уткнувшись одним глазом в окуляр телескопа. Ха! Да хоть сотню раз, и последний был позавчера._

_Поразмыслив над разлинованным куском пергамента, я понял, что наша сегодняшняя ссора с Гермионой в конечном итоге тоже касалась проклятущего режима._

_С её обалдуями я не разговаривал. Да и они, отведав швабры, не очень-то стремились со мной общаться – остерегались нарваться ещё разок. В кои веки Маккошка встала на мою сторону, и Лонгботтому с Уизли пришлось наслушаться всякого._

_Разбирательство проходило в кабинете гриффиндорского декана в присутствии недогеройской троицы, меня и Снейпа. Само собой, Макгонагалл заинтересовало, почему я полез в драку, а не поговорил начистоту. Я заявил, что разумные доводы у меня закончились ещё в прошлом году на цербере. «Я тогда чуть не на коленях просил не тащить Гермиону чудищу в пасть, – сказал я хмуро. – Уговоры, как видите, не действуют. В проклятиях я не силён. Пришлось бить»._

_Снейп скривился, повёл своим клювом, будто унюхал что-то гадкое, но смолчал. Зато Маккошка разорялась добрых полчаса. По её словам выходило, что Пупс с Уизелом вылетят из школы после следующего же проступка, причём она самолично запихнёт недоумков в камин и не пожалеет двойной порции летучего пороха для ускорения. Грейнджер тоже досталось по первое число, но из Хогвартса её исключить Макгонагалл не обещала. И то хлеб._

_В общем, с Гермионой я не то чтобы не разговаривал, но старался касаться лишь самых общих тем. Только чихать ей было на мои старания. Пока я махал веником (швабру в руки мне теперь не давали), мисс Грейнджер либо клепала мне мозги рисунком змейки на кране, либо стыдила за неудачный выбор предметов для третьего курса._

_Каюсь, в последнем случае она сумела довести меня до позорной истерики. До сих пор стыдно. Спесивец Неккер прав: мне стоит подлечить нервишки»._

Гарри мысленно скомандовал Прытко пишущему перу остановиться и высветил Темпус: полночь с четвертью. Он ругнулся, поспешно скатал пергамент в тонкую трубочку, надписал дату и бросил его в волшебный кошель. По расписанию он уже должен был мёрзнуть на _Грани_ , но опять увлёкся записями и пропустил время отбоя.

Зато Драко теперь высыпался всласть: один вечер в неделю Поттер отвёл для своих неправильных мемуаров и три – для общения с Габриэлем. Любопытный Хорь на это время принудительно отключался. Впрочем, близились весенние квиддичные матчи, и Флинт гонял команду нещадно: игроки почти не слезали с мётел. Чтобы угомонить вымотанного в ноль Дракона, требовалось ровно две секунды. Вопиющую бестактность такого поступка слегка искупала польза крепкого и здорового сна, но Гарри всё равно было ужасно неловко.

«Никто не заставляет его спать в чужой постели, – морщил нос Неккер. – Хочет отходить ко сну по собственной воле, пусть делает это в своей кровати. Покровительство не рабство, а вы зря поощряете эти вольности. Они вот-вот станут совершенно неприличными».

Поттер, краснея, соглашался, но выгонять Малфоя не торопился. Мирное хорёчье сопение над ухом странным образом успокаивало, а что до неприличий... Они друзья, и точка! Не станет же Драко… Да что этот ископаемый некрос может понимать хоть в дружбе, хоть в приличиях!

– Нокс! – одними губами шепнул Гарри, закутался в одеяло и дисциплинированно закрыл глаза. Однако сон приходить не торопился, и Поттер вновь принялся переживать о своей недавней несдержанности.

Сегодня во время отработки он сломался на очередной нотации Грейнджер.

– Гарри, как ты мог! – завела она надоевшую до тошноты песню. – Магловедение и прорицания! Самые бесполезные предметы из всего списка, а ты даже не скрываешь, что записался на них из лени.

– Тебе-то какое дело? – огрызнулся Гарри, смёл мусор в горку и поискал глазами совок. – Выбрал и выбрал.

– Гарри, ты герой, – строго сказала Гермиона. – С тебя берут пример младшие. Даже Рон и Невилл записались на те же занятия, потому что их выбрал ты!

– Вспомни любой магловский комикс о супергероях, – Поттер попытался свести дело к шутке. – Ни один из них не получил Нобелевскую премию. Мозги в героизме немного мешают, не находишь?

– Халк в нормальной ипостаси был видным учёным, – парировала Грейнджер, – а Человек-паук – одарённым студентом. Не увлекаюсь подобным чтением, но кажется, что умников среди супергероев хватало.

Гарри промолчал, поймав себя на внезапной зависти к Халку. Хорошо, наверное, время от времени превращаться в безмозглого монстра. Отвести душу, поломать что-нибудь, напугать всех до икоты, а потом снова стать видным учёным: «Прошу прощения у выживших, коллеги. А что, конференция уже закончилась?»

– Ещё не поздно записаться на посещение нормальных предметов, – нудила Гермиона. – Да, будет трудно, но если правильно составить график и следовать ему…

– Трудно?! – психанул Гарри. Воображаемый Халк рычал и ломился наружу. – Грейнджер, ты представляешь меня на древних рунах?

Гермиона ойкнула и попятилась, косясь на веник в руках у героя.

– Ты меня на трансфигурации видела? Как тебе?

– Но никто не заставляет тебя перенапрягаться, – пролепетала она. – Профессор Макгонагал помнит о твоём нездоровье, ты же просто пишешь эссе и…

– Идиотка! Тебе всего и надо разок взмахнуть палочкой! А я вместо этого два часа пишу дурацкие эссе! Зачем?! Ведь я всё равно не смогу сделать то, что написал! Эссе по трансфигурации, эссе по чарам, эссе по зельеварению, эссе-эссе-эссе! Ты вообще понимаешь, что мне уже спать некогда? Я только и делаю, что пишу! Это же легко, это ведь не колдовать! А теперь ты хочешь нагрузить меня очередной никому не нужной писаниной? Иди к чёрту, Грейнджер!

Он бросил веник под ноги Гермионе и зашагал по коридору. Сзади негромко зашептались студенты.

– Слышишь, твоё геройство, – мистер Деррек сочувственно положил ему руку на плечо. – Ты бы отпросился. Опять впаяют отработку.

– Плевать! – буркнул Гарри. – Достало!

***

Наутро по-прежнему было стыдно. «Устроил истерику на ровном месте, – корил себя Поттер. – Нет бы объясниться тихо, не посвящая в свои проблемы весь Хогвартс».

В качестве извинения Гарри решил поговорить-таки с мистером Вудом о змейке в старом туалете. Поэтому за завтраком он, проходя мимо сосредоточенно жующего Оливера Вуда, рискнул перебить тому аппетит.

– Доброе утро, капитан! У меня к тебе просьба.

– Здорово, герой! А что, в Слизерине капитаны уже закончились?

– Мечтай, уёбок, – проворчал хмурый с утра Маркус, сидевший неподалёку. – В Гриффиндоре они скорее закончатся.

Вуд, не оборачиваясь, вскинул руку с отставленным средним пальцем.

– Я хотел бы кое-что рассказать твоему отцу, – зашептал Гарри, торопясь вклиниться в обмен комплиментами: Олли и Марк могли препираться часами.

– Так расскажи, – хмыкнул Вуд. – Вон он, через два стула от Снейпа сидит, мадам Вектор что-то втирает, старый кобель.

– Я наедине хочу поговорить, – вздохнул Гарри. – Попросишь его о встрече со мной?

– Хорошо, – кивнул Оливер. – Тем более что папани день через день у вашего декана отираются.

– Зачем? – озадачился Гарри, искренне полагавший, что гриффиндорские монстроборцы появляются в подземельях лишь с одной-единственной целью – выследить василиска.

– Судя по перегару, – буркнул Оливер, – толкуют за жизнь с вашими недобитками. Хотя нет, – он внезапно расплылся в злорадной ухмылке и повысил голос, чтобы было слышно за соседним столом, – это у них засада такая. Вдруг да застукают Пятикратного у Снейпа в кроватке! Без портков!

Гарри покраснел и быстро шмыгнул на своё место. Старшекурсники заулыбались и зафыркали, а Маркус Флинт набычился и сжал кулаки.

– Допиздишься, краснопузый, – нехорошим тоном пообещал он. – Будет тебе засада.

– Сам захлопнись, троллья кочерыжка, – не испугался Вуд и добавил деловито: – Ребят, на игре надо будет плакат с Локхартом организовать. Побольше.

– Зачем? – хором поинтересовались близнецы Уизли.

– Спорим, Флинт с метлы наебнётся во время дрочки? – азартно потёр руки Вуд и тут же схлопотал крепкую оплеуху от Энджи Джонсон.

– Следи за языком! – рявкнула она. – За столом сидишь! Фу, придурок, меня стошнит сейчас!

Маркус взревел не хуже настоящего тролля и принялся подниматься, но Ургхарт повис у него на плече и заставил усесться на место:  
– Куда?! Вудди, курицын сын, специально тебя заводит! Сегодня жеребьёвка, забыл? Угомонись, сделай милость, а то Хуч додумается снять команду с матчей.

Марк резко выдохнул и под смешки и перешёптывания студентов сгорбился над тарелкой; Олли засиял нахальной улыбкой.

– Видит Салазар, отравлю! – зловеще прошептал Малфой Гарри на ухо. – Достал уже!

– Меня? Я?! – опешил Гарри и попытался отодвинуться от внезапно поехавшего мозгами Хорька. – За что?

– Да не тебя, а Локхарта! Куда ни плюнь, везде он! Как бы его монстру подсунуть? – Драко мечтательно зажмурился. – А статую потом подарим Флинту, пусть порадуется.

Гарри сердито ткнул бесстыжего Хоря локтем: Марка было жалко до слёз. Будь это кто попроще, целитель Поттер уже лез бы обниматься и «поправлять настроение». Но, наученный горьким опытом с Ноттами, он сидел смирно, понимая, что Флинт его воздействие вычислит на раз. Не приведи Мерлин, если дальний потомок Архангела опознает в самозваном колдомедике «коллегу» своего мордредова предка! Ничего, Марк сильный. Пострадает и забудет.

Старший Вуд к разговору с Поттером отнёсся крайне серьёзно. За обедом Макгонагалл передала недальновидному герою записку с паролем от кабинета директора, и Гарри, вздыхая и кляня всех гриффиндорских дятлов скопом, поплёлся на расправу: «Молчал бы в тряпочку! Сейчас опять будут обзываться!»

Винтовая лестница вознесла хмурого Наследника Слизерина в кабинет, где его ждали мистер Вуд, мистер Бэддок и сам директор. Поттер поздоровался и сразу же сдал подругу:  
– Это не я! Это Грейнджер со своими недоум… В смысле, с приятелями. Я из гостиной выхожу только по делу и в сопровождении мистера Деррека.

– Так себе алиби, – улыбнулся мистер Вуд, но Гарри шутку не поддержал.

– Значит, приставьте другого, если этому не доверяете. 

– Да доверяем, доверяем, – проворчал Вуд уже без всякой улыбки. – Здесь его дети, не совсем же он конченый. Ладно, герой, рассказывай, что твоя подружка накопала.

– На одном из кранов в старом женском туалете третьего этажа нацарапан рисунок змейки. Гермиона полагает, что вход в Тайную комнату расположен именно там, а змейка обозначает место двери, так сказать. У меня всё. Могу идти?

– Парень, я ей говорил сто раз и тебе скажу: нет там ничего. Мы это треклятое место облазили вдоль и поперек, изучили всё, что там нарисовано, нацарапано и намалёвано. Мы вручную и магией перещупали все выступы, впадины и завиточки на резьбе. Глухо.

– Отлично, – обрадовался Гарри. – Простите, что зря побеспокоил.

– Лучше нас побеспокоить, чем самому соваться, – помрачнел Вуд. – Говоришь, Грейнджер по ночам шастает? Да ещё с дружками? Как же мы их не поймали ни разу?

«Потому что мантия-невидимка, – подумал Гарри, – которую никто и не подумал вернуть в сейф Поттеров. Помнится, Пупс писал, что ему разрешили использовать её лишь в Хогвартсе. Но Дамблдор молчит, и я промолчу. Целее буду».

– Не думаю, что они часто бродят после отбоя, – сказал он вслух. – Гермиона обещала мне не рисковать, а для предположений ей достаточно библиотеки. Она умная. И упрямая.

– Это точно, – согласно кивнул Вуд. – Барышне прямая дорога в аврорат, дознаватель из неё почище Крауча получится. Вцепилась в меня что твой крап, а напрямик не вышло, так она через тебя зашла. Молодец.

– Вы недоговариваете, мистер Поттер, – сказал вдруг Бэддок. – Наверняка ваша подруга подбросила вам ещё одну версию. Нет?

Он мило улыбнулся, но Гарри на это не купился: крёстный Теодора слыл магом хитрым и на редкость проницательным. Обаятельные улыбки, тихая речь и приятные манеры расположили к Бэддоку почти весь Слизерин, но трусишка-некромант Поттер мигом учуял опасного противника и старался лишний раз с ним не пересекаться. И был тысячу раз прав! Вот скажите на милость, как чёртов Бэддок догадался?!

– Простите? – пролепетал Гарри, опуская глаза.

– Рискну предположить, что ваша подруга сделала ставку на парселтанг, мистер Поттер.

– Да, – буркнул Поттер, краснея. – Мол, если пароль есть, то он на парселтанге. Наследие Слизерина и всё такое.

– Почему же вы нам не сказали?

– Я в это не верю. Надоело выглядеть идиотом. Достало меня наследие Слизерина. Надеюсь, что тварь уже издохла. Страшно лезть монстру в пасть. Выбирайте любую причину, – разозлился Гарри, – не ошибётесь.

– Слушай, я уже готов ухватиться за любую возможность, – проворчал Вуд. – Парень, пойдём ты пошипишь на мордредову змейку, а? Глупости, понятно, ну а вдруг?

– Гриффиндор – это диагноз, – фыркнул Бэддок. – Простите, профессор Дамблдор, сэр, я помню, что есть исключения.

Дамблдор вздохнул и легонько дёрнул себя за бороду. Гарри напрягся: этот жест всегда предшествовал каким-то неприятностям, будь то разборки из-за зеркала Еиналеж или допрос после рейда в Запретный коридор.

– Ай, глупости, – отмахнулся Вуд. – Сколько лет после школы прошло, сколько дерьма выхлебать пришлось обоим, а ты до сих пор толкуешь о распределении. Где ныне тот Гриффиндор? Вышел весь.

– Ага, как же! – поддел его Бэддок. – Шрамы не заменяют мозги, Вудди. Уверен, примерь ты Шляпу, опять угодил бы на свой факультет.

– Ставлю бутылку, Шляпа прочтёт мне похабный стишок и отпустит с миром!

– «Особый старый» Огдена.

– Да легко! Профессор, засвидетельствуете?

Гарри перевёл глаза на Дамблдора и оторопел: директор смеялся, утирая повлажневшие глаза кончиком бороды.

– Ох, дети-дети, – сказал он. – Охотно, Реджинальд. Однако сдаётся мне, что мистер Бэддок не так уж и ошибается.

– Да хрен ему на всю морду, зануде, – буркнул мистер Вуд и сдёрнул с особой полки Распределяющую шляпу.

Гарри окинул артефакт ненавидящим взглядом: теперь он понимал, что треклятая рухлядь едва не сдала его прямо на распределении. Сука в заплатках! «Ничего, войду в силу – найду способ поквитаться! Готовься, дорогуша!»

Меж тем мистер Вуд уселся на стул, выпрямился, осторожно надел Шляпу на голову и тут же крикнул:  
– Блядь! Больно! Что это?!

Дамблдор и Бэддок вскочили, Гарри шарахнулся в сторону, а Шляпа истошно завопила:  
– Убей! Убей его! Убей, пока не поздно!

Вуд отшвырнул от себя Шляпу – по счастью, в тот же угол, куда отпрыгнул Поттер, – и изумлённо выругался:  
– Сука, что за херовина? Откуда?

Пока взрослые рассматривали меч, выпавший из артефакта и стукнувший Вуда по темечку, Гарри крепко ухватил трепыхавшуюся Шляпу и мысленно показал ей краешек _Грани_ : «Ни слова обо мне, ясно? Тебе ясно?»

– Да, милорд, – тихо прохрипела Шляпа и обмякла в его руках: – Пощады, милорд! Явите милость, не губите!

– Живи пока, – прошептал Гарри и положил Шляпу на директорский стол, – а там посмотрим. Это меч, да? – повысил он голос и постарался состроить восторженную физиономию. – Настоящий? Волшебный? Но как?

Судя по истерике Шляпы, меч явился по его душу, и Поттер предусмотрительно не стал тянуть к нему руки. Мало ли, вдруг эта железяка тоже зачарована портить жизнь мирным некромантам?

– О, это непростой меч, – благоговение в голосе директора было неподдельным. – По легендам, это меч самого Годрика Гриффиндора! Он является лишь истинным гриффиндорцам и лишь в самых отчаянных ситуациях, когда без его помощи не обойтись. Это чудо, Реджинальд, настоящее чудо!

– Ещё бы не чудо, – с явственной завистью произнёс Бэддок, любуясь изящной гравировкой на клинке. – Бутылка самого дорогого Огдена досталась мне задаром. Ведь ты проиграл, Вудди, детка! Скажите мне, мистер Поттер, отчего грифферы всегда, даже проигрывая, остаются в выигрыше?

«Мама говорила, что детям и дуракам господь благоволит особо», – подумал Гарри и вежливо пожал плечами: по его мнению, шишка на темени и здоровенный ножик на чудо не тянули.

– Тогда обязательно нужно попробовать парселтанг, – сказал он, отводя беду от себя. – Мистер Вуд, вы сказали, что готовы ухватиться за любую возможность поймать монстра, и из Шляпы тут же выпал меч. По-моему, это знак.

– Точно! – Вуд перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на Гарри. – Парень, ты прав! Идёмте сейчас же! Мистер Дамблдор, при всём уважении, это может быть опасно. Пацан хоть бегает быстро, а вы…

– А я могу аппарировать внутри Хогвартса, и у меня есть феникс, – усмехнулся Дамблдор. – Мистер Вуд, для вас я дряхлый старикашка, понимаю. Но пост директора Хогвартса даёт некоторые привилегии и налагает немало обязанностей. Мои подопечные в опасности, я не могу стоять в стороне.

– Тогда позаботьтесь о мальчике, раз уж мы тащим его в опасное место.

– Разумеется, Реджинальд, не волнуйтесь, – мягко произнёс Дамблдор. – Думаете, стоит известить остальных бойцов?

– Обязательно! Не факт, что на двери нет сигналки, завязанной на монстра. Не «цып-цып» же ему в своё время кричали.

– Дистанционное управление, – задумчиво пробормотал Гарри; раньше этот вариант ему в голову не приходил.

– Очень точная формулировка, мистер Поттер, – похвалил его Бэддок. – Если в туалете хоть доска или камешек шевельнётся, сразу за спину профессору Дамблдору и с ним бегом на выход. Вы поняли меня?

– Да, – кивнул Гарри; геройствовать он не собирался.

Подготовка к рейду заняла некоторое время, и Гарри ещё немного помаялся в кабинете, избегая смотреть на Шляпу и забрасывая директора вопросами об антикварном барахле, которым были завалены полки и завешаны стены. Всё что угодно, лишь бы избежать назидательных бесед о вражде с гриффиндорской троицей и дружбе с пожирательскими сынками. Однако вопреки ожиданиям, Дамблдор не вынимал душу и не лез с советами: видно, тоже страшился встречи с древним монстром.

Наконец сосредоточенные бойцы, Гарри и Дамблдор очутились в Том-Самом-Туалете.

– Вот здесь твоя змейка накарябана, – ткнул пальцем в центральный умывальник Вуд. – Давай, шипи, герой!

Поттер оглядел бойцов, замерших с палочками наизготовку, Дамблдора с нахохленным фениксом на плече, вознёс короткую молитву Основателям: «Заварили кашу, дебилы! Хоть теперь помогите. Пожалуйста!» – и громко зашипел:  
– Откройс-с-ся!

Мраморная тумба на кованых ножках не шелохнулась.

– Откройс-с-ся! – повторил Гарри, подождал секунд десять и сказал по-человечески: – Не работает. А других змеек тут нет?

– Твоё геройство, а у змей на все случаи жизни один и тот же пароль? – поинтересовался мистер Деррек, не опуская палочки. – Ежели один, то стоять на посту им чистое удовольствие. Я, помню, как-то с бодуна новый пароль позабыл, так Басти, сбереги его Салазар, облаял меня по матушке, съездил по роже и хрен на сутки отсушил. Что я за эти сутки передумал, страшно вспомнить.

– А потом привык? – хохотнул мистер Хиллиард.

– Хорош балаболить, – оборвал их мистер Вуд. – Парень, что ты по-змеиному сказал?

– Сказал «откройся».

– В кои веки в дырявой башке твоего охранника завелась неглупая мысль. Можно попробовать «отопри» и всё такое прочее.

– Змеи не люди, мистер Вуд, – вздохнул Гарри. На него внезапно навалилась усталость – запоздалая реакция на выходку Шляпы. Мелко подрагивали руки, подкашивались ноги, и очень хотелось остаться одному. – У них нет слова «откройся», это вольный перевод. И слова «дверь» нет. В их норах нет дверей и открывать нечего. Зато они видели человеческие жилища и говорят что-то вроде «сейчас туда можно проползти, а потом нельзя». Ни фига не «откройся», но аналога нет. К тому же, если пароль придуман наобум, то я раньше состарюсь, чем подберу нужное слово.

– Увы, Гарри прав, – Дамблдор тоже испустил горький вздох. – И я пытался открыть Тайную комнату паролем на парселтанге. Тщетно, как видите.

– Вы знаете парселтанг?

– Вход в Тайную комнату здесь?

Гарри и мистер Вуд задали вопросы одновременно, но директор отвечать не торопился. Он рассеянно погладил феникса и подошёл к окну, явно намереваясь задумчиво уставиться вдаль.

«Облом!» – злорадно подумал Поттер, поскольку преисполненный светлой грусти взор директора безнадёжно завяз в непрозрачном, рассечённом на ромбы стекле. Однако Дамблдор не растерялся, а чуть запрокинул голову и устало смежил веки. Бойцы обескураженно топтались вокруг, не решаясь спугнуть мудрые думы Великого светлого волшебника.

Через пару минут директору надоело кривляться, и он вздохнул ещё раз. «Вот только попробуй дёрнуть себя за бороду! – мысленно пригрозил ему Гарри. – После битвы со Шляпой я желаю слушать только хорошие новости!»

– Да, я знаю парселтанг, – с печальной улыбкой промолвил Дамблдор. – Не так хорошо, как ты, Гарри, но всё же. Видишь ли, не существует такого знания или умения, которого человеку упорному и любознательному невозможно было бы постичь. Как ни странно, это я понял, осмысливая жизнь собственного ученика – Того-Кого-Нельзя-Теперь-Называть. Ведь он не родился тёмным магом, но сумел им стать.

«Он не сумел стать тёмным магом, – пробурчал Гарри про себя, едва успев придержать язык, чтобы не высказаться вслух. – Он сумел стать злым магом, а в процессе ещё и свихнулся. Ты лучше расскажи, почему мы не ушли отсюда. Будем проверять меня на наследие Слизерина?»

– Я, как и мисс Грейнджер, полагаю, что вход в Тайную комнату находится именно здесь, – Дамблдор вновь стал собран и деловит. – Мы с Филиусом время от времени предпринимали попытки его обнаружить. Парселтанг был нашей последней надеждой, и она не оправдалась.

– А я тогда здесь зачем? – насупился Гарри. Поведение Дамблдора ему чем-то отчаянно не нравилось, но нарастающая усталость мешала понять, чем именно.

– Вдруг пароль подвластен лишь истинному змееусту, а не обычному магу, десять лет тренировавшемуся в произношении пары сотен слов? Согласись, Гарри, нельзя было упускать такую возможность.

Едва не разоблачённый некромант Поттер уже собрался было заявить, что он устал, голоден, напуган и хочет спать, но вспомнил вдруг окаменевшего Колина – «Гарри, привет! Как дела?» – и потёр лоб на месте почти исчезнувшего шрама.

– Прошу прощения, нет ли у кого плитки шоколада? – вместо этого спросил он. – Я свой запас извёл сегодня на чарах. Благодарю, мистер Хиллиард.

Он подошёл к самому чистому на вид подоконнику, взобрался на него и, болтая ногами, быстро слопал плитку шоколада.

– Значит, Гермиона права, – сказал он решительно. – Под умывальником со змейкой я вижу… – он помотал головой и уточнил: – Нет, не так. Не вижу, а чувствую огромный лаз, уходящий куда-то вниз. Но открыть я его не могу. Честное слово.

Бойцы вытаращились на него, как на привидение Мордреда, а директор нахмурился и пару раз дёрнул себя за бороду.

– Короче, я не Наследник Слизерина, – продолжил Гарри. – Точнее говоря, я не состою в родстве с Мраксами, как покойный Лорд, потому мой парселтанг и не годится.

– Почему ты думаешь… – начал директор, но злой и уставший Поттер непочтительно перебил Великого светлого мага.

– Потому что именно меня до сих пор подозревают в выгуле монстра, – огрызнулся он. – Вы сами сказали, что Хог перестраивался едва не каждую сотню лет. Значит, этот вход обустраивал не сам Слизерин, а кто-то из его потомков. Последний из Мраксов, учившийся в Хогвартсе, закончил его в начале этого века. Потом Мраксы обеднели настолько, что не сумели послать сюда ни одного своего ребёнка. Не знаю, встречался ли Лорд когда-нибудь со своей магической роднёй, но он был настоящим гением, а в библиотеке сидел побольше даже Гермионы. Риддл нашёл вход, разбудил василиска и, предположительно, показал его своим однокашникам. Вы говорили, что после убийства Миртл Лорд обзавёлся свитой из чистокровных. Значит, он сумел доказать своё родство со Слизерином. Никто из посвящённых в этом не усомнился. Живой василиск Салазара – идеальное доказательство. Да и дохлый бы сошёл, наверное. Больше он монстра не будил: зачем ему древнее чудище и пожизненный срок в Азкабане? Я не Мракс, хоть и змееуст. Мистер Лавгуд предположил, что василиск не будет мне подчиняться. Логично, что и вход в Тайную комнату зачарован так, чтобы никто, кроме потомков Слизерина, туда не вошёл.

– Ты хочешь сказать, – мрачно прогудел мистер Флинт, – сейчас здесь учится ещё один ублюдок Мраксов?

– Не знаю, – мотнул головой Гарри. – Мистер Лавгуд, если помните, допускал, что василиск «сломался» и ползает самостоятельно.

– А вход он как открывает? – Мистер Вуд убрал палочку и почесал в затылке.

– Ну, кого-кого, а василиска учить парселтангу не нужно, – улыбнулся Гарри. – А вообще, даже предположить не могу. Вход чую, поскольку кусочек родового дара мне всё-таки достался. Войти не могу, простите. У профессоров Дамблдора и Флитвика не получилось, куда уж мне.

Мистер Деррек хмыкнул, полез в карман, увеличил свёрток, одуряюще пахнувший копчёным мясом и протянул его Гарри.

– У тебя руки трясутся, твоё геройство, – спокойно сказал он. – Втихаря пробовал открыть эту штуку по-поттеровски?

Гарри с готовностью закивал и вгрызся в сэндвич. На самом деле, он потратился, унимая Шляпу, а вход открыть даже не пытался: он совершенно не представлял, как это сделать.

– Гарри! – директор суетливо всплеснул расшитыми рукавами мантии. – Зачем?!

– Колина жаль, – честно сознался Гарри. – Ну и страшно. Вдруг тварь опять выползет?

– Поставим пост, будем дежурить, – сказал мистер Джонсон. – Мистер Дамблдор, почему вы сразу не сказали о своих подозрениях?

– Это были всего лишь подозрения, которые до сих пор не подтвердились, – директор развёл руками, сгорбился и стал похож на старенького-престаренького дедушку. – Тайных проходов в Хогвартсе много. Не поселись здесь призрак Миртл, никто это место и не заподозрил бы.

– Погодите, – повысил голос мистер Вуд. – А меч? Зачем-то же он стукнул мне по черепушке?

Бойцы загомонили, гадая, что имела в виду Шляпа, явив легендарное оружие, и насторожившийся Гарри решил их отвлечь:  
– А нельзя эту штуку сломать? – спросил он. – Обыкновенно, по-магловски?

– Кто знает, что там за сюрпризы, – подумав, ответил мистер Бэддок. – Ни у кого знакомцев из Отдела тайн не имеется? Пространственники, разрушители проклятий, ещё какой народ толковый?

– Я напишу мистеру Диггори и мистеру Уизли, – пообещал Дамблдор.

– Как нам поможет Арчи? – изумился мистер Джонсон. – Он ни с чем страшнее кусачих кружек сроду дела не имел.

Гарри вспомнил летающий форд, удравший от авроров в Запретный лес, и драку с Правой Рукой: «Ну да, ну да. Это сын-то Цедреллы Блэк?»

Дамблдор тоже улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Я говорю о его старшем сыне, Уильяме, – сказал он. – Очень талантливый мальчик, работает в Гринготтсе именно что разрушителем проклятий.

– К Уизли вернулся родовой дар? – присвистнул мистер Вуд. – Ни хрена ж себе!

Директор вновь развёл руками: мол, знать ничего не знаю, – и предложил расходиться.

– Ты как, твоё геройство? – тихо спросил Деррек. – В больничку?

– Нет, я в порядке, спасибо. Спать только хочется.

В подземелья Поттера, несмотря на его вялые протесты, мистер Деррек притащил на руках, занёс в гостиную и сунул в кресло у камина:  
– Грейся и зови домовика со жратвой. Понял?

– Спасибо.

– Сейчас белобрысого твоего пришлю, пусть меня кликнет, если что.

Драко заявился через четверть часа: плескался в душе после тренировки. Увидев Гарри, стремительно уминавшего пирожные, он всполошился и принялся бегать вокруг, ругать бестолковых героев и расспрашивать о вызове к директору.

Гарри сначала отмахивался, а потом потянул Малфоя за руку, вынуждая сесть рядом:  
– Побудь со мной. Что-то я устал совсем.

Драко мигом угомонился, притянул Гарри к себе и обнял. Впору было дать приставучему Хорьку по шее, но от него так вкусно пахло летним лугом и немножко грозой, что Поттер махнул рукой на любопытных однокашников, глазевших исподтишка, и попросил:  
– Если засну, разбудишь. Мне ещё уроки нужно доделать.

– Да, мой лорд, – шепнул Драко и быстро чмокнул слабо соображающего от усталости Гарри прямо в губы.

***

– Короче, Снейп, дело есть, – Реджинальд Вуд был хмур и откровенно зол, а за его спиной толпились все монстроборцы в полном составе.

– Зелья от дурных болезней – в лавке Малпеппера, – хладнокровно отозвался Северус, не торопясь впускать незваных гостей в свои покои.

– Кончай балаган, дело серьёзное, – скривился бывший аврор.

– Я очень занят, – насторожился Снейп. – Не терпит ли ваше дело до полуночи?

– А что в полночь?

– Студенты, кроме самых буйных, отойдут ко сну, а я проверю эссе и погашу горелки под котлами в лаборатории, – послушно ответил Северус: тяжёлый взгляд бывшего аврора отчего-то напомнил допросы десятилетней давности. – Сегодня дежурит декан Флитвик, так что после полуночи я могу быть полностью в вашем распоряжении.

– Полчаса найдёшь и прямо сейчас, – отрубил Вуд и решительно шагнул вперёд; Снейпу только и осталось, что посторониться, пропуская его. Остальные бойцы потопали следом.

Бэддок шёл последним и, проходя мимо, на мгновение вопросительно вскинул брови: «Что случилось?» Снейп ответил ему пожатием плеч и, скрывая жест, широко повёл рукой:  
– Располагайтесь, господа. Чему обязан?

Господа гриффиндорцы молча устроились на стульях вокруг стола и на диване, а господа слизеринцы предусмотрительно заняли места в креслах у камина, причём Бэддок легкомысленно присел на подлокотник кресла Деррека.

«Если что, Флинт запросто снесёт блокировку камина, – правильно понял их Снейп. – Восхитительно, только этого мне ещё не хватало!»

Вуд тоже верно понял диспозицию; он неприятно усмехнулся, откинулся на спинку стула и демонстративно скрестил руки на груди:  
– Так спокойней? Отлично. Господа меченые, я прекрасно знаю, что Малфой-старший с некоторых пор отирается в Нотт-мэноре, а потому – слава Мерлину! – должен согласовывать хоть какие-то свои козни хоть с кем-нибудь из Ковена. Посему у меня вопрос.

– К нам? – изумление на лице Бэддока очень походило на настоящее.

– Мне похрен. Кто ответит, тот и молодец. Так вот, этот жмыр белобрысый, помнится, договаривался с мистером Дамблдором о маленьком конфликте с попечительским советом. Правду сказать, я очень рассчитывал на этот конфликт. Директор нам мешает, и сегодня в этом убедились все.

– Не помогает, во всяком случае, – осторожно произнёс Бэддок и метнул оценивающий взгляд на Северуса.

– Подставляет героя, – поддакнул Деррек и помрачнел. – Жалко пацана.

– Тебе-то что за печаль? – удивился Хиллиард.

Деррек дёрнул плечом и ничего не ответил.  
– Этот пацан и в Азкабане не пропадёт, – отмахнулся Вуд. – Ставлю три сикля, вы ещё успеете побывать на побегушках у мистера Поттера, сэра. Но вернёмся к Малфою. За ним должок, а я замаялся ждать.

– Обыски идут гораздо веселее в отсутствие хозяев, верно? – подначил его Бэддок.

– Верно, умник.

– Что и где будем искать?

– Поводыря. У монстра есть поводырь, и как бы мне не талдычили обратное, я его, суку... – Вуд сердито посопел и нетерпеливо хлопнул ладонью по столу: – Ну, давайте, соглашайтесь отправлять сову его траханой милости! Блядь, в жизни не чаял просить помощи у Малфоя!

– Считай, сову отправили, – прогудел Флинт. – Да только Люци вроде как обломался с этим делом. Зря только золотишко потратил.

– Вы издеваетесь? В попечительском совете всего-то дюжина цивилов! Мне вас учить, как напугать их до усрачки?

– Да ты охуел! – восхитился Деррек. – Блядь, одним махом и Дамблдора скинуть, и нас дементорам сдать!

– Одолжите маску, сам с вами пойду.

– Нет масок. Выбросили.

– Ага, как же!

– Вудди, детка, остынь! – замахал руками Бэддок. – Это сейчас не ты говоришь, а шишка твоя героическая на темени. Какие маски, сдурел? Да после визита меченых все попечители тут же запрутся в Хоге, василиск там или не василиск. Дай Малфою время, он попыток не оставил. Я это точно знаю. Потерпишь?

– Сколько?

– Пара недель, не больше.

– Ты сказал, – Вуд грозно наставил на Бэддока указательный палец, – я услышал. Через две недели вернёмся к раскладу с масками, понял?

– Понял, – печально вздохнул Бэддок. – А Скримджера попечители не боятся?

– Скримджера боюсь я. Уж очень он озабочен карьерой – хрен поймёшь, что в этой башке варится.

– Всё это очень интересно, – не выдержал Снейп, – но при чём здесь я?

Взгляд у Вуда вновь потяжелел.

– Шутишь? Догадываюсь, на каких условиях ты из тюрьмы угодил в профессора. Поэтому сам придумай клятву, которая тебя не убьёт, но не позволит сдать нашу компанию директору. Можешь приступать.

Северус опешил.

– Стукачей никто не любит, – чуть помягче сказал Вуд, – но в целом мужик ты неплохой. Лазейки в Непреложном – шанс поправить себе жизнь, не влезая в долги к благодетелю. Пользуйся.

Снейп скрипнул зубами и принялся думать.

Давать полноценный обет было нельзя. Поттер рос непростым магом, а снисхождение к его выходкам, раз от раза всё более дерзким, у дражайшего директора улетучивалось на глазах. Ранее данные Дамблдору клятвы вот-вот начнут конфликтовать: как уберечь мальчишку от того, кому ты сам обещал подчиняться?

Лазейки в одном из Непреложных обетов он уже использовал, когда полез в «целительский» заговор. Слава Мерлину, Поттер оказался Поттером, и Северус не скончался год назад, импульсивный осёл. Снейп, правда, предпочёл бы «сына Лили» «сыну Джеймса от неизвестной ведьмы», но мальчик не виноват в том, что его покойный папаша был редким уродом. Второй обет обходить не пришлось: колдомедики тоже защищали Гарри, и куда как эффективнее, чем это мог бы сделать Снейп.

Пока Дамблдор своей властью не злоупотреблял. Пожалуй, давний приказ вновь сблизиться с Люцем был единственным. Но кто знает, что случится потом? Мистер Поттер наверняка будет взрослеть трудно и со скандалами, а терпение Великого светлого волшебника уже на исходе.

Снейп вскинул было руки, чтобы по дурной Люцевой привычке потереть виски и вернуться к размышлениям, как вдруг почуял чьё-то азартное нетерпение, которое вспыхнуло и тут же погасло, придавленное напускным спокойствием. Северус насторожился. Наверняка все присутствующие озаботились амулетами, оберегающими от вторжения в разум, но эмоции... Эмоции – это не столько разум, сколько тело. Тело же гораздо честнее мозгов, и плох легилимент, пренебрегающий эмпатией и физиогномикой.

Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, сосредоточиваясь, и рассеянно уставился куда-то в угол: боковое зрение сейчас было надёжнее. Лиц своих визитёров он не видел, но отчётливо ощущал сжатые пальцы, стиснутые челюсти, напряжённые плечи… Ожидание. Ожидание, приправленное нетерпением. Чуть глубже… Да – предвкушение, беспокойство, азарт. Господа бойцы машут трещотками, с улюлюканьем и свистом гонят дичь в ловчую яму.

А что дичь? Дичь несётся, будто у неё репей под хвостом, а не должность декана Хогвартса и два котла основы для раскаменяющего зелья. Да что они ему сделают, эти хамы? Здороваться перестанут?

Северус всё-таки потёр виски, помедлил ещё минуту, прикидывая возможные последствия, а потом неторопливо скрестил руки на груди и оскалился в самой неприятной из своих усмешек:  
– Вам придётся уповать лишь на мою порядочность, господа.

– Это на какую? – удивился дубина Флинт.

«Заговор!» – мгновенно взбесился Снейп, но лицо удержать сумел: не в первый раз ему разочаровываться в людях.

– На всю имеющуюся в наличии, – холодно сообщил он вслух и со злобным удовольствием добавил: – Не буду уверять, что её запасы безграничны. Теперь, господа, вы позволите заняться моими прямыми обязанностями?

Ох, как хотелось опробовать-таки Сектумсемпру в реальном бою с нормальным светлым магом, а не на братцах Лестрейнджах, глумливо парирующих её какой-то фамильной пакостью! Но Северус понимал: дуэль с Вудом ничего, кроме неприятностей, не даст. Да, он славно погоняет зарвавшегося идиота по фехтовальному залу и, может быть, даже выйдет победителем, учитывая нынешнее состояние здоровья Вуда. И что?

– Слышишь, Ворон, – неожиданно встрял Деррек, – не сердись. Я их предупреждал, что впредь за водичкой придётся на озеро бегать и стряпать там же на костре. Авроры, ума ни на кнат.

Снейп многое мог бы сказать в ответ, но он лишь молча указал на дверь. Идея Упыря была хороша: пусть господа провокаторы удвоят бдительность и займут свои куцые мозги чем-нибудь полезным.

Ситуацию следовало тщательно обдумать, как учил в своё время Руквуд – беспристрастно, с учётом мельчайших деталей. Похоже, Северуса собирались лишить покровительства Дамблдора. Зачем? Он чуть тряхнул головой, отгоняя раздумья. Пока не время. Анализ стоило отложить до разрешения ещё одной крайне щекотливой проблемы.

Дождавшись ретирады хмурой и озадаченной боёвки, Северус ещё раз потёр виски, недовольно поморщился, вновь принял бесстрастный вид и снял запирающие чары со спальни.

– Можете выходить, мистер Локхарт, – сказал он самым безразличным тоном, на который был способен. – Я избавил вас от лицезрения ваших недругов. К сожалению, времени на чаепитие у нас не осталось, и поэтому…

Он осёкся на полуслове и неподвижно замер на пороге. Пятикратный обладатель, до того обряженный в голубую с золотом мантию, избавился от своего сверкающего одеяния и нахально разлёгся на кровати в одном лишь нижнем белье. Непристойный вид златокудрого несчастья в расстёгнутой кружевной рубахе и штанах тончайшего полотна заставил Снейпа прикрыть глаза: «О, Мерлин! Какой… Какая безвкусица!» – и сделать пару глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов.

– Я этого так не оставлю! – грозно сверкая синими очами, заявил Пятикратный, приподнялся на локте и воинственно погрозил пальцем. – Ввалились в гостиную декана Дома, будто в свою вонючую казарму! Северус, вы зря не позволили мне навсегда отвадить этих грубиянов от визитов в ваши покои!

Снейп вцепился обеими руками в косяк двери и прохрипел:  
– Что за… Немедленно наденьте…

– Да, у вас прохладно, – напоказ передёрнул плечами Локхарт и тут же блудливо ухмыльнулся: – Думаю, стоит растереть мне спину: как бы я не подхватил простуду. У вас имеются нужные зелья?

Нужные зелья имелись, а как же. Северус с тоской скосил глаза на прикроватную тумбочку: там стояли початая бутылка виски и почти нетронутый флакон с лубрикантом – свидетели одиноких ночей сурового декана Слизерина.

– Север, – неожиданно застенчиво произнёс Локхарт и слегка порозовел, – ну что же ты…

– Я… – горло вновь перехватило, пальцы свело судорогой, а сердце заколотилось где-то в висках. – Оставьте…

– Не оставлю! – Пятикратный капризно выпятил губы, и взгляд Снейпа немедленно залип на них. – Иди сюда!

Северус сделал пару деревянных шагов и рухнул в кресло. Следовало немедленно избавиться от Пятикратного в кровати и от похабных мыслей в голове.

«Не время, – уговаривал он сам себя. – Зачем тебе лишние проблемы? Золотые проблемы, солнечные, тёплые… Тьфу ты!»

В отчаянии Снейп прибегнул к упражнениям, очищающим сознание: уж они-то никогда не подводили. Упражнения сработали безупречно: все посторонние мысли будто вымело из головы. Не посторонние, увы, тоже.

Поэтому когда чужие руки обвили шею Северуса и с силой дёрнули на себя, звенящая пустота между ушами взорвалась с оглушительным грохотом и похоронила под собой остатки здравомыслия.

***

– На четверть часа уже опаздывает, – проворчал Теренс и в очередной раз высветил Темпус. – Говоришь, в покоях его нет?

– Не отзывается, – пожал плечами Диггори. – Но врать не буду: стучал я негромко и недолго. Давайте скажем нашему декану, что Снейпа сожрал монстр, и пойдём на отработки в теплицы? Уж если выбирать между драконьим навозом и Снейпом…

Небольшая группа старшекурсников одобрительно загомонила, а Ургхарт сунул Седрику под нос кулак.

– Придержи язык, чучело! – сердито прошипел он и обратился к сопровождавшим студентов бойцам: – Прошу прощения, может быть, стоит справиться о профессоре у…

– Не стоит, – тяжко вздохнул мистер Керк, ростом и статью почти не уступающий старшему Флинту. Он растерянно почесал в затылке и обеспокоенно уставился на мистера Джонсона. – Помогай Годрик, не иначе за котлы встал.

– Вполне мог, – поёжился тот. – И что теперь?

– Замуровать дверь лаборатории?

– Ты в своём уме? Блин, вот уж встряли так встряли, – проворчал Джонсон и громко сказал: – Диггори, веди всех к мадам Спраут. Вряд ли профессор Снейп сегодня будет вести ваши отработки, – он страдальчески скривился и тихо добавил: – Дела у него. Срочные.


	42. Глава 41

– Чары есть такие! – недовольный Рон хмурился и ерошил отросшие с начала года волосы. – На настоящем чемпионате, конечно, не прокатят, а у нас запросто! Это Флинт с Вудом опять втихаря договорились!

Гермиона безмолвно закатила глаза и вновь уткнулась в книгу. Невилл решил придержать её под локоток: увлечённая чтением мисс Грейнджер запросто могла не дойти до Большого зала, а устроиться с книжкой где-нибудь на подоконнике и остаться голодной.

– Что за привычка читать на ходу, – проворчал он, невольно копируя бабушкины интонации. – Ты когда-нибудь забредёшь на Астрономическую башню и свалишься оттуда.

– Глупости, – рассеянно отозвалась Гермиона.

– Ничего не глупости! – возмутился погружённый в свои невесёлые думы Рональд. – Сговорились, и всё тут! Мадам Хуч Флинту ни на кнат не доверяет, а вот Вудди мог глазками своими сделать «блым-блым»! Она и не проверила жребий на чары!

– Рон, что ты несёшь? – поморщилась Гермиона. – Жеребьёвку мадам Хуч не в первый раз проводит. Нам выпало играть с Хаффлпаффом. Где ты увидел заговор?

– Это должен быть Слизерин! И мы их должны сделать в первой же игре! А Вуд дружка своего Флинта пожалел!

– Слушай, они вчера так страшно дрались у раздевалок, – вздохнул Невилл. – Анджелина говорила, разнять не могли, пока профессор Флитвик не подоспел. Не похоже на дружбу ни капельки.

– Ясно, не похоже, – с готовностью согласился Рональд. – Потому что это не дружба, а… – он со значением подвигал бровями и, покосившись на Гермиону, добавил: – Осенью ты сам всё видел.

– Ерунда, – зарделся Невилл. – Тогда им точно драться незачем.

– Ну да! А кто тогда сверху будет, как узнать?

– Идиот! – Гермиона покраснела, резко захлопнула книгу, гордо вздёрнула подбородок и быстрым шагом ушла вперёд по коридору.

Лонгботтом тоже хотел было обозвать друга Рона как-нибудь пообиднее, но вовремя вспомнил, что у того пятеро старших братьев: наверняка ведь просветили младшенького, как всё происходит на самом деле.  
– А это обязательно? – шёпотом поинтересовался он. – Ну-у, драка, то есть. Мне бы не хотелось бить… Ну-у… Не хотелось бы, вот. Это же обидно, наверное, для… Ну, для того, второго.

– Не уломаешь на словах, придётся бить, – хмуро кивнул Рональд. Он огляделся, толкнул Невилла к ближайшему подоконнику, огляделся ещё раз и зашептал на ухо: – Я летом Билли застукал с его парнем за этим самым. Прямо в нашем саду, представляешь? Так вот, у парня синяков было больше, чем у вратаря «Пушек Педдл» после матча. Особенно на шее. А на заднице следы, будто Билл его ремнём отходил, чтобы не рыпался.

Лонгботтом издал тихий разочарованный стон. Шансов уговорить Гарри хотя бы на поцелуй не было: заикание в присутствии героя никуда не делось, даже усилилось. Что до драки, то Поттер орудовал шваброй с небывалой для примерного мальчика сноровкой. Тут как бы самого Невилла… Гм… Не уломали на всякое.

– Врёшь ты всё! – пунцовый от стыда за лавину непристойных мыслей, в которые отчего-то затесалась и треклятая швабра, прошипел Невилл. – А Флинт с Вудом дерутся, потому что терпеть друг друга не могут! Пойдём уже, придурок!

– Сам такой! – обиделся Рональд. – Вы оба без мозгов, а за дурака отчего-то меня держите!

Он сердито шмыгнул носом и присоединился к компании своих братцев, неспешно шествовавших в Большой зал. Близнецы перешучивались с Ли Джорданом, а Перси озабоченно оглядывался по сторонам и воспитывал первачков:  
– Соблюдайте порядок! Не орите! Смиттерс, с каких пор школьные галстуки носят в карманах, а не на шее? Увижу ещё раз, пожалеешь! Ронни, – заметил он брата, – что у тебя с волосами? И пятно на свитере, неряха! Мерлин великий, неужели так трудно выглядеть опрятно? Вынь руки из карманов, это неприлично!

Уизли ругнулся и попытался сбежать от чересчур заботливого братца, но не тут-то было. Персиваль ловко ухватил его за шиворот, щёлкнул по лбу и деловито ощупал:  
– Стоять! Что это?

– Ну, Пе-е-ерси! – заныл Рон. – Отстань, это не твоё!

– Навозная бомба, – зло сощурился Персиваль. – Вот так мы стараемся не вылететь из школы после первого же проступка. Верно, мелкий ты гадёныш?

Рональд виновато засопел и опустил глаза.

– Перси, оставь в покое нашу деточку, – противными голосами засюсюкали близнецы. – Пусть поиграет, будет весело!

– Ваша работа, поганцы? Вот напишу домой, будете знать! Та-ак, а это что?

– Хлопушка, Перси, просто хлопушка, – засуетился Рон. – Матч же сегодня!

– Не чесоточная, не блевательная, не вызывает инферналов и не насылает чуму?

– Какая чума, Перси? Просто хлопушка, чтобы весело было!

– Знаю я ваше веселье, дебилы! Не дай Годрик тебе провиниться, Рональд, не дай Годрик! Ты меня понял?

Рыжий усердно закивал и шарахнулся под ненадёжную защиту близнецов. Те немедленно выдали бедному Рону по паре плюх:  
– Балбес, спрятать не мог? Как тебе важное дело доверить, Ронни? Получи, недотёпа! И ещё, чтобы помнил!

– Хватит! – не выдержал Невилл и ухватил красного и взъерошенного Рональда за руку. – Не трогайте его!

– А то что? – кровожадно заулыбались бедовые братцы, а Перси неодобрительно поджал губы.

– А то… А то… А то я Гарри пожалуюсь! – осенило Лонгботтома. – Ему это не понравится, точно!

– Ронни не Джинни, – лукаво переглянулись Фред и Джордж, и Невиллу одновременно прилетело два подзатыльника. – Да хоть зажалуйся насмерть, ябеда!

«Козлы! – Невилл тряхнул загудевшей головой, смаргивая невольные слёзы: близнецы били, не жалеючи. – Двое на… Младших бить некрасиво!»

– Довольно! – властно прикрикнул Персиваль. – Фред, Джордж, Рональд! Немедленно на завтрак!

Близнецы зафыркали, продемонстрировали старшему брату по отставленному среднему пальцу, подхватили хихикавшего Ли под руки и рванули бегом.

– Ты как? – виновато поинтересовался Рон и достал палочку Локхарта. – Погоди, я сейчас, – он протарахтел что-то на латыни так быстро, что Невилл не сумел ничего разобрать. – Не болит?

– Нет, – удивлённо моргнул Лонгботтом. – А как ты…

– Обычно, – слабо улыбнулся Рональд. – Шишки, синяки, царапины, – он вздохнул. – Тумаки вот. Будешь смеяться, Вуд научил. Сказал, любому вратарю это смерть как нужно. Классно?

– Угу, – Невилл улыбнулся в ответ. – Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Мир?

– Мир! – торжественно протянул руку Рональд и добавил смущённо: – Хорошо, когда есть друзья, правда?

– Точно! – согласился Невилл. – Меня научишь?

– Легко! – загорелся Рон. – Егерю тоже пригодится! Вот как собьём ватагу после школы! Ты по редким травам, а я к тебе в охрану: денег заработаем – сто тысяч! Двести!

– А Гермиону куда? – засмеялся Лонгботтом.

– Куда-куда, – ухмыльнулся Рон. – Домой. Нечего ей в лесу делать. Занудство ещё ни одну мантикору не угробило.

– Ей только не ляпни. Гермионе, в смысле.

– Да уж понятно. Пусть думает, что командует… – Рон наморщил лоб, вспоминая подходящее магловское словечко из богатейшего словаря мисс Грейнджер. – Дис-тан-ци… Дистанционно, вот! Всё, пойдём каяться. Авось, она меньше трёх дней будет дуться.

Однако на обычном месте за гриффиндорским столом Гермионы не оказалось, и ребята обеспокоенно завертели головами.

– Своими глазами видел, как она по коридору почесала к дверям, – буркнул Рон. – Переходов здесь нет. Куда можно было деться по дороге в Большой зал? Эй, Симус, Грейнджер не видел?

– Видел. Стояла, нудила. А потом… – Финниган тоже огляделся вокруг и равнодушно пожал плечами. – Да и Мордред с ней.

– Браун?

– Отвяжись, Уизли! Сами пасите свою козу бешеную!

– Кто видел Грейнджер? – повысил голос Рон.

– Опять потеряли? – лениво зевнул Кормак Маклагген, рослый нахальный красавчик, которому Невилл втайне завидовал: вымахал, орясина, безо всякого шпината и холодного душа. – Вечно от вас, придурки, кто-то сбегает: то жабы, то бабы, – он треснул рукой по столу и громко захохотал: – То бабы, то жабы! Умора!

Сидящие рядом девчонки закатили глаза и хором застонали:   
– Заткнись, животное!

В ответ Маклагген гордо выпятил грудь и нижнюю челюсть одновременно:  
– Дуры вы, и шуток не понимаете!

Девочки немедленно накинулись на хама, и тот завопил:  
– Ай, больно! Патил, когти! Белл, придурочная, убери палочку! Сдаюсь-сдаюсь!

– Кэти! – заорал Вуд с другого конца стола. – Уймись! Грохнешь пиздюка после игры, а сейчас уселась на место и доела омлет! Быстро!

– Да, капитан Зануда, сэр, – Белл высоко задрала полы квиддичной мантии в издевательском реверансе. Парни, оценив туго обтянутые штанами тылы самой симпатичной охотницы Гриффиндора, засвистели и заулюлюкали.

В этом бедламе о Грейнджер все позабыли окончательно и с досадой отмахивались от расспросов Рона:  
– Ой, Уизли, отстань ты со своей Бобрихой! Под столом посмотри, может, там с книжкой залегла?

– Да где же она? – разволновался Рон. – Как мы её просмотрели?

– Пенни Кристалл собирала группу в библиотеку, – сказала Фэй Данбар, невзрачная тихоня, всегда державшаяся особняком. – Их сопровождал мистер Кут. Грейнджер не стала завтракать, а взяла сэндвич и ушла вместе с ними. Она в библиотеке.

– Какая библиотека?! Матч вот-вот начнётся! – взвыл Рон. – Не пойду!

– Да нас никто и не отпустит, – Невилл наконец уселся за стол и привычно сглотнул голодную слюну: не покушать, так хоть посмотреть на нормальную еду. В голове бродила подленькая мыслишка воспользоваться отлучкой Гермионы и набить брюхо, но будущий егерь-герболог Лонгботтом героически превозмог соблазн. Разок дашь себе волю, и всё – привет, лишних сто фунтов! А с пузом по дикой чаще не побегаешь.

«И не заработаешь сто тысяч», – невесело усмехнулся Невилл, медленно нарезая вареное мясо тончайшими ломтиками, чтобы жевать подольше.

Сто не сто, а от тысячи-другой он не отказался бы. Бабушка опять разругалась с дедовым душеприказчиком, истратив годовую ренту на какое-то иностранное светило колдомедицины. Светило надежд не оправдало, мама и папа по-прежнему ничего не помнили и никого не узнавали, но денежки за визит светила, естественно, не вернулись. Нынешнее лето обещало быть особенно грустным: на еду и житьё оставались сущие кнаты.

«Ничего, – подбодрил себя Невилл, – не пропадём. Уизли тоже каждую монетку считают, а посмотри, какие весёлые и хваткие. Испытания только закаляют, вот!»

По случаю субботы ещё полагался тост с яблочным джемом, но Невилл, подумав, решил оставить «десерт» на вечер, для хорошего завершения дня.

– Так, команда, дожевали и на выход! – громко скомандовал Вуд. – Надо успеть пару кругов сделать, привыкнуть к погоде.

– О, идут, идут, – оживился Рон и вскочил со скамьи, не забыв прихватить ломоть хлеба с мясом. – Дружище, пора!

– Рано, – попытался урезонить его Невилл. – Будем торчать там, как идиоты.

– Нет, мы как умные займём лучшие места! Побежали!

Побежать не получилось. В коридоре студентов строили по парам и группами, в сопровождении бойцов и профессоров отводили на квиддичное поле. В первую партию болельщиков Невилл и Рон не попали, потому что не успели, а во вторую Невилл не пошёл сам. Упёрся, как дромарог, мотал головой и мычал нечленораздельно.

Потому что к толпящимся в коридоре студентам подошёл Гарри. Позёвывающий и лениво потягивающийся Гарри с пакетом пирожных в руках.

– Да ни на кого я не сержусь, Дик, – улыбался он какому-то пухленькому хаффлпаффцу-маглорождённому, и Невилл ревниво скрипнул зубами. – Что за ерунда? Ладно, чистокровные, они в эти басни свято верят, но ты-то! Какой ещё наследник? Сам подумай, тысяча лет прошла. Целая тысяча!

– Да это не я так говорю, Гарри, – смутился его собеседник. – Это просто…

– Это просто Робу приспичило заиметь ещё один повод записаться в какую-нибудь армию, вот и плетёт всякую чушь, – Гарри огляделся, поискал кого-то глазами и возвысил голос: – Верно, Роберт? Надеешься на очередного спасителя из «Пророка»? Угомонись, нового пока не назначили.

Роберт – худой темноволосый парень со шрамом на брови и в хаффлпаффском шарфе – мрачно зыркнул на Поттера и молча отвернулся.

Невилл наморщил лоб, вспоминая его фамилию, но быстро сдался. Маглорождённый и маглорождённый, что там вспоминать. Среди них выделялись лишь самые умные и талантливые, вроде Гермионы. Ну, или самые нахальные, как окаменевший Финч-Флетчли, который был у маглов чуть ли не лордом.

– Это мои первые попутчики в Хогвартс-экспрессе, – внезапно обратился Гарри к Невиллу. – Привет! Помнишь, вы с Гермионой в купе вломились и с места в карьер взялись «дружить с героем»? Вашими стараниями парни со мной уже второй год не разговаривают. Кроме Дика. Дик – храбрый. И добрый. Он рискнул даже предположить, что чистокровные тоже люди.

Пухленький Дик залился румянцем и опасливо покосился на Невилла с Роном, а потом – на маячившего неподалёку Хорька.

– Они люди, – сказал Гарри, зевнул и сунул ему пирожное из пакета. – Просто живут на другой планете. Люди-инопланетяне, понял? Если не дурак, сумеешь договориться.

– Что-то они с нами не больно договариваются, – пробурчал Дик и покраснел ещё сильнее; пирожное он неловко вертел в руках.

– Видишь ли, это их планета. Какая ни есть, а родная. Ешь, тебе нужно, – Гарри вручил ему второе пирожное, а следующее проглотил сам. – Тебе никто не сказал, что у тебя склонность к магии разума? У маглокровок такое часто случается. Ты оттого и сомневаешься во всём, поскольку чуешь истинные мысли собеседника. Кушай-кушай, менталисты без сладкого болеют.

– Я менталист? – растерялся Дик. – Но я ничего такого…

– Ешь! Ну вот, через десять минут жизнь станет веселее, увидишь. Ты чуткий, хорошо чувствуешь чужое настроение и быстро устаёшь в толпе. Возьми в библиотеке книгу о ментальных науках, мадам Пинс поможет подобрать.

– А почему нас такому не учат?

– Мысли – это очень личное. Не представляю себе такого урока.

– Да, пожалуй, – задумчиво пробормотал Дик и вдруг застенчиво улыбнулся: – Знаешь, а ведь помогает! Ты тоже менталист?

Гарри протянул ему пакет и, улыбнувшись в ответ, помотал головой:  
– В менталке я абсолютная бездарь. Не поверишь, но большинство чистокровок тоже. Боевики – те вообще дубовые. Оно и правильно. Представляешь, чувствовать гнев и страх своего противника, как собственный? А глюкоза нужна многим, не только магам разума. Я, например, немножечко «пространственник». Это аппарация, порт-ключи и всякое такое.

– Камины? – теперь Дик улыбался вовсю, и Невилл преисполнился ревности: с ним Гарри никогда так мило не беседовал!

– Да, настройка каминов тоже. Но у меня сил не хватит работать в отделе магического транспорта. Я по мелочи магичу.

– Это из-за шрама, да?

Гарри кивнул, немного подумал и прибавил:  
– Мне кучу историй рассказывали про жизнь маглокровок после Хогвартса. Есть много случаев, когда парни и девчонки входили в чистокровные семьи – самые обычные, без мэноров и тридцати поколений спесивых предков. Так вот, новые родичи буквально носили их на руках. Умные, разносторонне развитые, необычно мыслящие – вы нужны этому миру.

– Осталось только, чтобы мир это понял, – вздохнул Дик.

– Интересный ты. А дома никого убеждать в своей уникальности не нужно? Твоим родителям само собой всё на голову валилось? – засмеялся Гарри и хлопнул Дика по плечу. – Нет уж, работай, лентяй!

– Уговорил, – Дик лукаво сморщил нос и тут же посерьёзнел: – А кто тогда Наследник Слизерина?

– Я думаю, это страшная сказочка, которой развлекается какой-то дебил, – Гарри тоже перестал улыбаться. – Слизерин жил в десятом веке, еще до Завоевателя. Теперь считай: у тебя самого два деда, четыре прадеда, восемь прапрадедов, шестнадцать прапрапрадедов – и это только за сотню прошедших лет. Теперь умножь… Чёрт, это прогрессия, а у меня калькулятора нет. Сам прикинь на досуге. Судя по числам, этот самый Слизерин в предках у каждого разумного, включая кентавров.

Прислушивавшиеся к разговору студенты загомонили: кто гневно, кто растерянно.

– Погоди, – озадачился Дик, – а как же чистокровки считают эти свои колена?

– Полагаю, как бог на душу положит, – хищно усмехнулся Гарри. – Пойми, они не людей считают, они закрепляют наследственные признаки. Выводят породу. Получается удачный потомок, что всех одной левой гнёт, – и он тут же включается в основную линию размножения. Например, троюродный племянник, а в хрониках запишут: магией дарованный сын. Поди разбери потом, кто он был и откуда взялся. Понял?

– Овцы-мериносы, – заявил явно потрясённый Дик. – Мамин дядька разводит. Один в один, как ты рассказываешь.

Невилл впал в ступор, на мгновение представив Рональда в виде рыжего барана, и отчаянно затряс головой: рассуждения маглокровок могли проесть дыру в любом мозге.

– Поттер, – простонал Хорёк, – что ты такое несёшь? Какие ещё линии размножения? Рождаются дети, их любят и желают им добра. Добро в этом мире – уровень магии, он позволяет выжить самому и защитить родных. Никакие мы не овцы!

– Это точно, – фыркнул Гарри. – Дикки, запомни, никакие они не овцы. Волки как минимум. А с тобой я не разговариваю! – обратился он к Малфою и тяжко вздохнул: – Пирожные от Фортескью?

– Наисвежайшие, – просиял Хорь умильной улыбкой. – Ты не разговаривай, ты кушай. Не завтракал ведь.

– Видел? Они и сами могут договориться с кем угодно: с гоблинами, с вейлами, с маглокровками. Да хоть с Мордредом, было бы о чём договариваться, – Гарри прожевал ещё одно пирожное и отчеканил металлическим голосом: – Совершенно бесстыжие типы, лично убеждаюсь раз за разом.

Дик неуверенно хихикнул и вновь внимательно посмотрел на Хорька. Тот скроил надменную рожу и по-снейповски скрестил руки на груди; Невилла передёрнуло.

По счастью, профессор Вектор громко хлопнула в ладоши и велела строиться по парам. Гарри остался с Диком, а Малфой схватил за руку какую-то мелкую девчонку, взвизгнувшую от неожиданности, и встал рядом. Невилл и Рон, не сговариваясь, отступили назад: общаться с Поттером, отчего-то взъевшимся на всех чистокровных скопом, им не хотелось. Вон, Хорёк есть, пусть его и шпыняет.

– Ну как, отпустило? – еле слышно поинтересовался Рон, кивнув на героя. – Говорю тебе, Шляпа его на раз просекла – слизняк и есть. То он с пожирательскими сынками хороводится, то маглов взялся обхаживать, а уж речугу толкнул – хоть сейчас в «Пророк». Скоро будет как Пятикратный, чтобы не хуже. Забей ты на него, а? Не будет у вас ладно.

Невилл замычал что-то невразумительное, не желая соглашаться. Гарри хороший! Это его мордредовы однокурснички с толку сбивают. Один Малфой чего стоит: «Кушай, Гарри! Пирожные, Гарри!» Хитрая и подлая тварь! Подлиза!

Тут Лонгботтом с раскаянием припомнил, что сам-то он ни разу не сделал Гарри даже самого пустячного подарка, не оказал ни единого знака внимания. На день влюблённых он целых три часа писал валентинку: «Гарри, ты мне очень нравишься! Давай будем…» – дальше напрашивалось слово «друзьями», но Невилл подозревал, что под дружбой они с Гарри подразумевают совершенно разные вещи, и в полном расстройстве сжёг картонное сердечко с незаконченной фразой. На том «правильные» ухаживания за предметом грёз и закончились.

«Вечно я мямлю! – сердился Невилл на себя. – Ведь знал, что Гарри сладкоежка, и мог бы сделать ему приятное, но нет! Всё раздумываю, прилично ли это, когда проклятый Хорёк уже развернулся вовсю!» Он некстати вспомнил, что до летних каникул у него осталось три галлеона с мелочью, и окончательно затосковал: лакомства от Фортескью дешёвыми не были. «Летом выращу какой-нибудь редкий цветок и подарю его Гарри! – вновь воодушевился Невилл, но тут же сник: – Ага, и будет он чахнуть в подземельях, а Гарри почувствует себя виноватым».

Невилл так крепко задумался, что не заметил, как их группу вывели на поле. Трескотню Рона о подходящем ветре и о том, какой Диггори долбак в квиддиче, он тоже пропустил. Мозги занимал лишь выбор безотказного способа привлечь внимание Гарри.

– Чего мы тут топчемся? – подпрыгнул от нетерпения Рон. – Пойдёмте уже на трибуны!

– Погоди, – озабоченно отозвался мистер Керк. – Там профессор Макгонагалл что-то…

И тут над полем раздался многократно усиленный Сонорусом голос гриффиндорского декана:  
– Внимание! Матч отменён! Всем немедленно разойтись по гостиным! Матч отменён!

***

– Чего?! Как отменён?

Негодующий вопль Уизела заставил Драко поморщиться: рыжее ничтожество орало громче и противнее любого вопиллера.

– Наверное, случилось что-то, – робко пискнула первокурсница из Рэйвенкло, которую Драко машинально продолжал держать за руку, и застенчиво потупилась.

«Грязнокровка. Страшненькая», – деловито констатировал придурок Блэк, а Малфой злобно шикнул на него и привстал на цыпочки, силясь разглядеть, что происходит.

У раздевалок Маккошка с рысцы, несолидной для дамы её возраста, перешла на быстрый шаг, миновала их группу и вышла на середину поля.

– Всем разойтись по гостиным, – повторила она, обращаясь к студентам, успевшим разместиться на трибунах. – Немедленно спускайтесь! Все вниз!

Студенты ответили озадаченно-недовольным гулом, а какой-то шутник издевательски дунул в крякалку. Спускаться на поле никто не торопился. Команды возмущённо завопили хором, а Вуд чуть ли не финтом Вронского рухнул вниз и заорал, явно проглатывая ругательства:  
– Да что за! Профессор, нельзя же! Какого, а?! А мётлы? Мётлы-то новые, а мы тут… Весь год как проклятые!

– Минерва, что стряслось? – мадам Хуч властным жестом заткнула негодующих игроков.

Вуд перестал орать и с несчастным видом уставился в хмурое небо. Драко его понимал: накрывшаяся игра ломала всё дальнейшее расписание, а грядущие экзамены и вовсе ставили крест на матчах. Очень похоже, что Кубка по квиддичу в этом году не видать никому.

– Все немедленно должны проследовать в гостиные своих домов! – вновь завела свою песню Маккошка, не желая объяснять причину переполоха. – Мистер Керк, мистер Хиллиард!

– Разбились в группы по факультетам! – рявкнул Хиллиард, достал из кармана связующее зеркальце и яростно его потёр. – Что там у вас? – спросил он у неизвестного собеседника, выслушал ответ и выругался: – С-сука! Дастин, хаффы первыми идут! Потом слизней проводим, а там посмотрим. Давай!

Недоумённо переглядывавшихся и недовольно ворчавших хаффлпаффцев, которых на поле было большинство, торопливо построили в колонну и едва не бегом погнали к замку. Их команде не дали даже переодеться и оставить мётлы в сарае. Для охраны остальных оставили мадам Хуч, а Маккошка, придерживая шляпу, порысила следом за студентами.

Толстяка Дика, что нагло украл внимание Гарри, прогнали вместе с прочими хаффами, и Драко рискнул приблизиться к герою.

– Интересно, что случилось? – пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но желая, чтобы ответил именно Гарри. В принципе, он догадывался о произошедшем. Наверняка монстр опять отличился, и кто-то сейчас стоит статуей. Интересно, кто? «Надеюсь, кто-то из грязнокровок. Иначе нас разгонят по домам, и экзамены мы будем сдавать в министерстве. Нет-нет-нет, мне нельзя домой! Как же я без Гарри?»

Поцелуй в гостиной до сих пор заставлял Драко улыбаться глупо и счастливо, а уж что творилось с несносным Блэком, и вовсе не поддавалось описанию: тот носился кругами, торжествующе вопил и громоздил в их общей голове мечты, одну непристойнее другой.

В ответ на поцелуй сонный Гарри всего лишь прошипел: «Убью, Хорь!» – вяло смазал холодной и расслабленной рукой Малфоя по уху – со стороны наверняка выглядело как ласка! – и крепко уснул. Целых два часа невменяемый от радости Драко боялся пошевелиться, чтобы его сокровище не проснулось и не решило идти в спальню. Слизеринцы с понимающими ухмылками смотрели, как Поттер сопит, устроившись на коленях у Драко, но помалкивали. Правильно делали, между прочим. Бешеный Блэк, вырвавшийся наружу, вполне мог сотворить нечто по-настоящему кровавое, помешай ему кто-нибудь любоваться растрёпанными чёрными кудрями героя у себя на плече.

Отдохнувший Поттер о малфоевской дерзости не забыл, но отреагировал и вполовину не так бурно, как Драко ожидал. Пара нелестных высказываний о спятивших извращенцах, несколько тычков в бок и лёгкая укоризна во взгляде – сущая ерунда! Мерлин, да Малфоя даже из геройской кровати не выгнали, а суровым голосом велели отвернуться к стене и держать руки подальше. Драко покорно выполнил все требования и строго соблюдал их, пока не заснул. Ну а во сне ни один человек себя контролировать не может, верно?

Наутро Драко неохотно позволил Гарри вывернуться из своих объятий и с лёгким сердцем поклялся вести себя «прилично». В доказательство свершившейся клятвы он звонко чмокнул героя в щёку – что может быть приличнее невинного поцелуя двух почти взрослых юношей?

Поттер на пару секунд онемел, а потом запустил в Драко подушкой – промазал! – и пообещал сделать из Малфоя зомби: тихого, послушного и прилежного, чтобы писал за героя эссе. Кто такие зомби, Драко не знал, но был заранее согласен на всё: рядом с Гарри – хоть личем! Во-от с такими зубищами! Эссе – само собой, а сожрать весь наглый выводок Уизелов и одного неудалого Лонгботтома будет не лишним.

Драко замечтался, представляя, как на его белоснежных двухдюймовых клыках сладко хрустят косточки рыжей замарашки Джиневры, и прозевал возвращение Маккошки в сопровождении хмурых бойцов.

– Теперь Слизерин! – скомандовал мистер Керк. – Шевелитесь, некогда!

Малфой попытался взять Гарри за руку, но не тут-то было. Бледный до зелени Поттер нетерпеливо отмахнулся и заступил дорогу Макгонагалл:  
– Кто?

Против ожидания, Маккошка не окрысилась, а молча пожевала губами и кивнула в сторону мадам Хуч:  
– Думаю, вы имеете право… Роланда, сейчас прибудут господа Вуд и Бэддок и проводят вас с Гарри в кабинет директора на совещание.

Тут Хиллиард-старший ухватил Малфоя за шкирку и сунул в небольшую группку слизеринцев:  
– Особое приглашение? Пошёл!

И их погнали в подземелья.

Гарри остался на поле. Грустный и потерянный. Совсем один, без Драко.

***

На этот раз окаменели два человека: староста Рэйвенкло Пенелопа Кристалл и – Гарри скрипнул зубами от злости – второкурсница Гермиона Грейнджер.

– А в прошлом году её едва не убил тролль, – вздохнула профессор Спраут и отхлебнула чаю. – Невезучая девчушка.

– Как посмотреть, – процедил мистер Вуд. – Моё везение закончилось бы ещё на тролле. А тут второе чудище за два года, и жива-живёхонька. Нормально у неё с везением, но с головой – беда.

Гарри согласно хмыкнул.

Злые, как разбуженные среди зимы шершни, бойцы провели молниеносное расследование очередного нападения, но монстра, к сожалению, вновь упустили. Судя по их выкладкам, мистер Кут и мистер Флинт, сопровождавшие злополучную группу умников в библиотеку, разминулись с тварью буквально на пару минут.

– Да я всего-то проводил мадам Пинс в хранилище и обратно, – разводил руками расстроенный Кут. – Квинт сидел в зале, за её столом, и встал один лишь раз – разнять двух придурков с седьмого курса.

– Знал бы, завалил бы их с места Ступефаем, – зарычал Флинт. – Сколько времени нужно, чтобы пройти десяток шагов и потрясти за шкирки двух сопляков? Минута или около того. Но к двери всю эту минуту я стоял спиной, факт.

Мистер Флинт не только стоял спиной к двери, но и вынужден был слушать перебранку двух гриффиндорцев, не поделивших внимание какой-то девчонки. Оба балбеса орали как резаные, так что хлопка двери он тоже не услышал.

В общем, бойцы были злы и раздосадованы, но вины не испытывали – девицы сознательно воспользовались переполохом в читальном зале, чтобы выйти наружу. Нашли их вернувшиеся из хранилища Кут и мадам Пинс. Обе девушки застыли статуями в нескольких шагах от библиотечной двери, перед поворотом в основной коридор. В одной руке Гермиона держала девчачье зеркальце, а в другой – вырванный из книги и сложенный в несколько раз листок с описанием василиска.

Мадам Пинс сидела тут же, в кресле рядом со столом директора, и продолжала горько всхлипывать, несмотря на поднесённое Снейпом успокоительное зелье:  
– Мерлин, как это страшно! Бедные, бедные девочки! Профессор Дамблдор, сэр, надо что-то делать!

– Надо слушать старших! – рявкнул Вуд. – Велено сидеть тихо, так сиди и не вякай! У маглов детей что, не порет никто?

– Бить детей неправильно и неприлично, – невольно улыбнулся Гарри. – Нужно находить верные слова, чтобы достучаться до их разума.

– Этот самый разум до женитьбы, а то и до рождения первенца как раз, прошу прощения, в жопе и пребывает, – хмыкнул Деррек и подмигнул сурово поджавшей губы Макгонагалл. – Без розог туда не достучаться, испытано на себе. Будь папаня жив, я за одни только мысли о штурмовых отрядах огрёб бы так...

Взгляд Маккошки немного смягчился, но она всё равно наставительно подняла палец вверх:  
– Пока я жива, никаких физических наказаний на моём факультете не будет! Дети намного умнее и предприимчивее, чем кажется их родителям. Конечно, хлопот с такими детьми намного больше, не спорю, но вырастают из них сильные и храбрые люди, – она вновь посмотрела на Деррека и добавила с некоторым сомнением в голосе: – Если, конечно, сразу наставить их на верный путь.

Снейп презрительно фыркнул и нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой.

– К дракклам педагогику! У нас ещё две скульптуры, каждая наособицу. Альбус, вас ждут бессонные ночи и два комплекта расчётов – для маглорождённой девочки и девушки-полукровки. Хорошо, что основу для зелья я сделал с большим запасом.

Дамблдор озабоченно закряхтел, открыл ящик стола и достал оттуда большой потрепанный блокнот.

– Формула универсальная, Север, сейчас покажу. А вот данные девушек значительно разнятся, нам стоит ещё раз прикинуть пропорции зелья. Помона, что с мандрагорами?

– Сплошь в прыщах, Альбус. Неделя-другая, точнее скажу дня через три. Можно было бы ускорить…

– Ни в коем случае! – отрезал Снейп. – Пусть всё идёт своим чередом, мне так спокойнее.

– Вы ведь сумеете вылечить детей, Северус? – всхлипнула мадам Пинс.

– Разумеется, – раздражённо отозвался декан и протянул ей очередной фиал. – Полагаю, вам стоит посетить мадам Помфри.

– Нет-нет, – замотала головой библиотекарь. – Там сейчас эти несчастные дети, а я… – она вновь утёрла слёзы и торопливо осушила склянку. – Я пойду к себе, можно?

– О, Ирма, прости, – ласково промолвил Дамблдор, лёгким взмахом палочки открыл камин и заботливо подхватил мадам Пинс под руку. – Отдохни, приди в себя. Если что-то понадобится, не стесняйся.

– Спасибо, профессор, – немного гундосым от плача голосом отозвалась мадам Пинс и ступила в зелёное пламя.

– В обморок бахнулась, – наябедничал Кут. – Девчонки стоят, она лежит, а я глазами лупаю, дурак-дураком. Вот монстр и ушёл, с-скотина.

– Радуйся, дурень, – буркнул Бэддок. – Что бы ты с ним делал один на один? Профессор Дамблдор, может быть, всё-таки отправим детей по домам?

Директор устало вздохнул и пожал плечами:  
– Как знаете, господа. Пожалуй, стоит. Рисковать чужими жизнями я, разумеется, не вправе.

– Ну уж нет! – мистер Вуд даже кулаком по столу стукнул. – Тварь водит поводырь, а без него мы чудище не поймаем! Поводырь есть, и не надо мне втирать про «слетевшие настройки»!

– Вы полагаете, это кто-то из студентов? – настороженно поинтересовался Дамблдор.

– Да, потому что преподавателей мы всех проверили, – неприятно улыбнулся Вуд, – особенно Хагрида. Увы, это не он.

– Почему же «увы»? – директор взглянул на Вуда поверх очков так, что Гарри непроизвольно поёжился.

– Удобный тип, – бывший аврор нимало не смутился. – Получеловек, живёт на отшибе, повёрнут на опасном зверье и уже имел проблемы с законом по этому поводу. Просто мечта, а не подозреваемый. Правду сказать, Фадж убеждён в его виновности, а я не тороплюсь разубеждать нашего проницательного министра.

– Мистер Вуд, – директор медленно выпрямился, а Гарри, наоборот, ссутулился и забился в кресло поглубже: такой Дамблдор его пугал. – Буду признателен, если вы проясните ситуацию.

– Провокация, – охотно отозвался Вуд. – Старая добрая провокация. Верный метод, работает без осечек. Поэтому я тоже буду признателен, профессор, сэр, если вы не станете посвящать посторонних в наши с вами маленькие хитрости.

– Иначе?

– Иначе я умываю руки. Зовите драконоборцев, Шизоглаза и Отдел тайн: я от души пожелаю ребятам удачи и отбуду, забрав Оливера домой.

Дамблдор страдальчески поморщился и помассировал висок.

– Хагрид – живой человек. Каково ему будет вновь оказаться несправедливо обвиненным?

– Почему же несправедливо? Несвоевременно – это да. За прошлогоднего дракона, например.

– Дракон выскочил из Запретного леса, а Хагрид…

– А Хагрид чересчур простодушен, чтобы ваша легенда осталась в целости. Его счастье, что никто не пострадал, но разведение драконов – само по себе преступление. Преступление, а никакая не шалость. Официально заявляю: ещё один «вот такусенький» питомец класса пять икс, и я лично помогу переселить мистера Хагрида в Азкабан.

Дамблдор с досадой взглянул на Гарри, и неправильный герой поспешил прикрыть тылы:  
– Я ещё с прошлого года всё знаю.

«Я вообще до хрена всего знаю. Точно, блин, Дитя пророчества: везде отметился», – Гарри на всякий случай состроил невинную физиономию а-ля «Хорёк чешет по ушам декану» и похлопал ресницами.

– Можно прямо сейчас выяснить, кто оставался в спальнях и гостиных, и вытрясти из бедняг душу, но я не стану издеваться над детьми, – продолжал меж тем Вуд. – Ведь большинство из них – девушки с ежемесячными недомоганиями или бедолаги с кучей несданных вовремя эссе. Выманить же поводыря, не тревожа прочих студентов, можно только хитростью. Пусть думает, подлец, что мы сочли виновным Хагрида. Доставайте карты, народ, будем смотреть, откуда и куда ползла тварь.

– А пост? – встрепенулся директор. – Пост в туалете? Получается, Тайная комната расположена в другом месте?

– Пост, – заскрипел зубами Вуд, а Джонсон успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. – Какой пост, когда нас девять рыл всего, а пришла суббота, и семьсот ополоумевших от радости студентов нужно за час проводить в Большой зал, на квиддичное поле, в библиотеку и ещё хрен знает куда? Я вчера на дверь «сигналок» навешал. Штук сто, наверное.

– И как?

– Нет ни одной. Сняли так, что я и не почуял. С-сука!

– Я говорил, мои надёжнее, – укоризненно прогудел мистер Флинт.

– Давай твои попробуем, уломал. Но зато можно считать доказанным, что вход там.

– Там-то там, – мистер Бэддок невесело улыбнулся, – да только как туда попасть? Пожалуй, нам действительно поможет лишь поимка поводыря. Мистер Поттер, у вас нет никаких идей?

– У меня?

– Вы студент, вам проще наблюдать за однокашниками.

– Такие дела пошли, мистер Бэддок, что я наблюдаю исключительно за собственным алиби. Я скоро даже при посещении туалета буду мисс Скитер приглашать с колдографом.

Деррек засмеялся, потрепал Гарри по голове и выудил из кармана шоколадку:  
– Гер-рой! И всё-таки?

– Не наши – это точно. Мы с Малфоем знали бы. Ну, в смысле, Малфой знал бы, а я так, за компанию. Да и пароль от входа в гостиную сейчас только префектам сообщают.

– Так обстоят дела на всех факультетах, – поддакнула Макгонагалл, а мадам Спраут согласно закивала. – Филиус тоже свою дверь сам зачаровывал, там штурм-группа не пройдёт. А где он, кстати?

– Дежурит, – ответил Дамблдор. – Я попросил подстраховать мистера Хиллиарда и мистера Керка. Префектов же с дежурств отныне снимаем, – он покачал головой. – Осадное положение, дамы и господа. Отмена отработок вне классов и ограничение любого передвижения. Ох, Мерлин!

– Вот радость-то, – угрюмо проворчала мадам Хуч, до того не участвовавшая в разговоре. – Тогда пишите и меня в эти ваши патрули, а то сопьюсь от безделья! Реджи, мальчик, примешь старушку в своё воинство?

– Почту за честь, мэм!

– Вот и славно. Кого ещё?

– Декана Флитвика. За остальных боязно, не бойцы совсем.

Снейп саркастически скривился, но промолчал.

– Это да, – мадам Хуч легко поднялась из кресла и шутливо отсалютовала Вуду. – С бойцами у нас хреново. Всё, пошли по делам, нечего пустой трёп разводить.

***

_«Никогда не любил детективы, а сейчас и вовсе ненавижу,_ – волшебное перо, подсвеченное парочкой фиолетовых Люмосов, легко порхало над пергаментом. – _Как ни сопоставляй известные мне факты, всё равно получается бредятина. Зачем Гермиона вышла из библиотеки? Зачем?!_

_Я голову сломал! Пока додумался лишь до того, что Шерлока Холмса из меня не выйдет._

_Грейнджер прекрасно знала, что за чудовище ползает по коридорам, и обещала мне не рисковать. Она честно держала слово с самой зимы, не давая ни единого повода усомниться в её здравомыслии, и, уверен, удерживала от глупостей своих дружков._

_Гермиона искала вовсе не монстра, а вход в Тайную комнату, нашла его и даже сумела убедить в своей правоте бойцов-чистокровных. Последнее, кстати, тянет на орден Мерлина и разворот в «Пророке»: типов упрямее и недоверчивее я до сих пор не встречал._

_Каюсь, я недооценил свою лохматую «пациентку». Она намного умнее, чем кажется. Недаром у Хорька на неё зуб. Если вспомнить самую важную магическую заповедь «Бей первым!», то неджентльменское поведение моего друга доказывает, что к умственным способностям Гермионы он относится вполне уважительно. Да и мне стоило бы: мисс Грейнджер варит недурные зелья, верховодит компанией чистокровок и умеет добиваться своего любым способом._

_Похоже, меня сбил с толку производимый ею шум: процесс познания у Гермионы идёт вслух, все ошибочные и промежуточные выводы тоже озвучиваются. Но чувствую, через десять-пятнадцать лет мало кто из коренных жителей будет знать об этом мире больше, чем Грейнджер._

_В общем так, уникум: чем меньше ты будешь открывать рот в её присутствии, тем лучше для тебя. А то умничаешь, машешь шваброй и вообще корчишь из себя магистра Йоду. Не нужно. Остынь.»_

Гарри остановил перо и недовольно цокнул, глядя на запись. Изложенный на пергаменте вывод можно было сделать намного раньше: «Сметвик прав. Магическая сила вовсе не подразумевает наличие ума. Дар у меня, предположительно, мощный, а мозгов как не было, так и нет».

Он повернулся на бок, приподнялся на локте, подтащил подушку повыше и привычно лягнул Драко, вновь полезшего обниматься во сне. Тот недовольно заворчал, завозился, привалился вплотную и жарко засопел между лопаток, Хорь липучий.

Гарри невольно улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурился, стараясь не сбиться с мысли. Есть у него детективные способности или нет, а понять произошедшее с Гермионой нужно обязательно. Поводырь впервые осмелился вытащить монстра средь бела дня – что бы это значило?

Не будь в истории с василиском замешан Лорд, Гарри без зазрения совести воспользовался бы помощью Драко. Уж тот вычислил бы подлеца влёт. Но некромант Поттер поклялся сам себе, что в дела с нежитью он живых впутывать не будет, а оттого мучился теперь в одиночку.

Итак, статуя Гермионы Грейнджер.

Само собой, результаты «теста на наследие Слизерина» Гермионе никто не сообщил. Она не знала наверняка, сработал ли пароль на парселтанге. Могла, конечно, догадаться по поведению бойцов и самого Гарри. Могла? Запросто. И наверняка сочла свою миссию проваленной: вход закрыт, а бестолковая боёвка снова тупо бродит по коридорам.

Если не сработал план «А», логично предположить, что она перешла к плану «Б». Что ещё могла придумать умненькая и целеустремлённая Гермиона? Гарри честно попытался догадаться и сразу же сдался: ход мыслей Грейнджер всегда был для него загадкой. Поэтому он решил разбить задачу на части. Чего добивалась Гермиона? Узнать, где Тайная комната. Узнала. Ещё она хотела узнать, как туда войти. Причём не самой войти, а помочь сделать это бойцам. Парселтанг не сработал. Что оставалось?

Гарри вновь завяз в тщетных попытках понять логику Грейнджер. «Если пароль не работает, можно попробовать выследить самого монстра, – решил наконец Гарри, отчаявшись найти не самоубийственный способ решения задачи. – То есть, не в глаза ему смотреть, а проследить за хвостом. Посмотреть, куда василиск поползёт и как станет открывать своё убежище. Да ну, бред. Такой фокус даже с мантией-невидимкой не провернуть, поскольку монстр не каждый день шастает. Нужно поселиться в этом туалете на пару с Миртл».

Герой и балбес Поттер сердито потряс головой: умные мысли отчего-то не торопились его посещать. Тогда он предположил, что Гермиона наткнулась на чудище случайно, и сам себя высмеял: ага, в сопровождении старосты, вооружённая зеркальцем и инструкцией. Не-ет, Грейнджер что-то знала и разом подготовилась к встрече с двумя чудовищами – с василиском и с дежурившим в тот день Снейпом. Первым ей встретился василиск. «А со Снейпом она встретится, когда откроет глаза, – мрачно усмехнулся Гарри. – Фиговый расклад для любой спящей красавицы».

Допустим, она знала, куда шла. Откуда знала? Неизвестно. Может, талант к прорицаниям проснулся. Высмотрела во сне и пошла, а Гарри ругала, что предмет бесполезный. Снова допустим, хотя допущений уже намного больше, чем фактов.

«Тогда вернёмся к фактам, – Гарри потёр едва ощутимый шрам. – Факты: префект, зеркальце и страница из книги».

С префектом более или менее понятно. Мисс Кристалл потребовалась для соблюдения приличий: мол, я охочусь на монстра законно, в сопровождении старшей ученицы, не нужно снимать миллион баллов, пары тысяч вполне хватит. Другое дело, как она смогла уговорить Пенелопу, но это уже не важно – уговорила.

Зеркальце наверняка было у кого-то одолжено. Гарри ничего подобного у Гермионы не помнил. Наоборот, при виде любующейся собой Браун мисс Грейнджер презрительно фыркала и демонстративно утыкалась в книгу. Была ли законная владелица зеркала связана с василиском? Вряд ли. Хотя поговорить с ней стоит – может быть, Гермиона что-то сказала или сделала такое, что прояснило бы её поступок. «А если хозяйка зеркала не объявится? Я бы остерёгся сознаваться в невольном соучастии, и не один я такой осторожный». Очередной тупик в расследовании.

Страничка, вырванная из книги. Книгу мадам Пинс опознала сразу: тот самый проклятый «Малефикорум» со сказками. Библиографическая редкость, которую бедной Гермионе хитростью впарили Малфой и Забини. Точно, все беды начинаются с Малфоев: то тетрадка, то книжка; кругом кавардак и страдания, а белобрысые интриганы вроде как и ни при чём. Гарри вновь лягнул спящего наколдованным сном Хорька и страдальчески вздохнул, почувствовав, как чужие горячие пальцы успокаивающе погладили его по животу: «Прокляну приставучую скотину! Когда-нибудь – обязательно!»

Итак, измятый листок вытащили из пальцев окаменевшей Гермионы, а сама книга преспокойно лежала в спальне на тумбочке. И да, страница была вырвана. Гарри попытался представить Грейнджер, портящую редкую старинную книгу, и не смог. Да и зачем ей было рвать страницу, которую она наверняка знала наизусть? Убедить в чём-то Кристалл? Или – ха-ха! – василиска?

«Поводыря!» – осенило Гарри, и он похолодел.

Грейнджер вычислила поводыря?!

Салазар-заступник, старшего Вуда и его компанию пора гнать из аврората.


	43. Глава 42

Вольно порхавшие по кабинету слизеринского декана лампочки отчего-то раздражали. Снейп немного подумал, а потом призвал из гостиной тяжеленный канделябр из тёмной бронзы и зажёг свечи. Стало намного лучше: ничего не носилось под потолком, а мягкий тёплый свет успокоил уставшие глаза.

Северус зевнул – ого, четверть второго! – и развернул очередное эссе. Мистер Вилсон, пятый курс. Русый вихор надо лбом и вечно испачканные чернилами руки. Нет, не от усердия, а от неистребимой неряшливости. Ну-с, что там? «Панцирь чизпурфла защищает его от хищников». Как мило. Кто бы хищников защитил от этой напасти. Разумеется, об использовании ингредиента в противоядиях не написано ни слова. Та-ак, дальше следовало корявое описание повадок обычной черепахи. И ведь невдомёк лентяю, что чизпурфл – это растение, а панцирем называют ороговевшие наросты в основании весьма ядовитого стебля, надёжно ограждающие прочую растительность от опасного соседа. Удивительное создание: яд и противоядие, нападение и защита в одном, но разве это интересно мистеру Вилсону? Снейп крест-накрест перечеркнул заляпанный кляксами бред и с удовольствием констатировал: «Вы болван!» Оценку ставить не стал: даже такой кретин, как Вилсон, догадается, что не «превосходно».

Идея давать индивидуальные задания по темам, не освещённым в учебнике, оправдала себя на все сто. Хлопотно, но эффективно. Списывать балбесам было не у кого, и неизбежно возникала нужда тащиться в библиотеку и демонстрировать недюжинные навыки в работе с каталогами. На ящиках с карточками обычно всё и заканчивалось: мало кто из студентов в них ориентировался, а мадам Пинс, как всякая нормальная ведьма, с непрошеной помощью не приставала. Попросят – да, поможет и расскажет. Ну а не просят… 

В общем, уже сейчас, до экзаменов Северус знал, кого из пятикурсников он пригласит на курс Высших зелий и алхимии.

«Это неправильно! – бушевала Макгонагалл на совещаниях у директора. – Мы должны обучать студентов, а не наблюдать, кто из них сумеет выкарабкаться!» Стоит признать, она истово блюла свои принципы. Лекции по трансфигурации были образцом учебной литературы для непрофессионалов: чётко, понятно, исчерпывающе. Минерва даже в таких безнадёжных учеников, как Пьюси, сумела вколотить основы. Зато и внезапных гениев в её предмете почти не случалось: всё же ясно, о чём тут думать?

Снейп вновь зевнул, взял следующее эссе, прочёл первые строчки, влепил «отвратительно» и решительно нахлобучил на чернильницу вычурную серебряную крышечку. Всё утром!

Однако сон ушёл, стоило укрыться одеялом и закрыть глаза. В голову тут же полезли беспокойные, тревожные мысли, и Северус, немного поворочавшись, засветил Люмос и устроился полулёжа. Читать? Писать статью? Поставить основу для заживляющего зелья? Проверить ещё кипу студенческих измышлений о тонкой науке зельеварения? Да что угодно, лишь бы не думать. А как тут не думать?

Он коротко застонал и проклял Дамблдора с его ночными дежурствами. Гилдерой сегодня занят на всю ночь, а дежурить вместе… Помилуй Мерлин, они уже как-то… гм… дежурили. Тогда в замке могли резвиться хоть двадцать василисков, а это было неправильно. Окаменеть во время «дежурства» тоже не хотелось бы: половина профессоров наверняка скончаются на месте от сердечного приступа, едва завидев эту дивную скульптурную группу.

Северус невольно улыбнулся, но тут же помрачнел. Что за судьба у него такая: влюбиться в одного человека, а спать – и очень недурно! – с другим? Люци, Люц, что же ты наделал?

«Что я наделал? – сердито поправил себя Северус. – И как теперь быть?»

Ответа не находилось, и Снейп вновь погрузился в невесёлые раздумья.

После неудачной попытки шантажа наглец Вуд и его безголовая команда появляться в покоях слизеринского декана не рисковали, а на людях старательно демонстрировали раскаяние: именовали исключительно «профессором» и на «вы», отвешивали льстивые комплименты за столом и приволокли из Запретного леса корзину прыгающих поганок – старых, перезимовавших, но вполне ещё годных в котлы, на порчу студентам.

Бэддок и Флинт сделали пару попыток вызвать Снейпа на откровенность и, разумеется, были посланы к Мордреду. Судя по рожам, исполненным ослиного упрямства, от них вскорости следовало ждать очередного «задушевного разговора», который вновь не увенчается успехом: Снейп не хотел нарушать старые клятвы и не намеревался давать новых.

Правду сказать, Северус не знал, что и думать. С одной стороны, реверансы боёвки ему льстили, с другой – он чувствовал немалый подвох. Обзаводиться очередным покровителем не хотелось, будь то Нотт, Вуд или даже сам Мерлин. Почти избавившись от прежнего ярма, глупо было бы влезать в новое. Снейпу понравилось быть «бесхозным», а до полной свободы оставались считанные годы.

Лорд пропал и, похоже, уже не вернётся, как бы мистер Дамблдор ни был убеждён в обратном. Снейпу всё чаще казалось, что директор выдумал грядущее возрождение Волдеморта, чтобы не лишиться репутации единственного защитника Британии от спятившего Тёмного лорда.

Сам Дамблдор тоже, по счастью, не обрёл бессмертия, если не считать портретов на карточках от дурацких шоколадок. К тому же старость оказалась немилостива к Великому светлому волшебнику: он на глазах слабел, терял хватку и откровенно не поспевал реагировать на козни, в изобилии чинимые молодыми и энергичными противниками. Снейп понимал, что терять осторожность не следует: старый интриган и полумёртвым мог натворить немало бед. Но всё же дни былой мощи и славы Светлого лорда остались далеко позади, и это внушало надежду выпутаться из сети обетов без особых проблем.

Обещание защищать Поттера тоже не доставляло никаких хлопот. С некоторых пор мальчишка, не похожий на идиота Джеймса Поттера, сам справлялся со своей защитой на зависть всякому. Золотого мальчика опекал Сметвик, охранял Ковен и носило на руках министерство. На самом деле Поттеру следовало опасаться лишь своего неумеренного пристрастия к сладкому и чересчур пылкого обожания младшего Малфоя.

Последнее, кстати, беспокоило Северуса намного больше, чем самого Поттера. Крестника с его искренней и самозабвенной влюблённостью было жаль: вряд ли герой удостоит того взаимностью. Уже сейчас Поттер вовсю помыкал Драко, не давая ни малейшего знака внимания в ответ. Что же будет дальше?

Снейп несколько раз пытался предостеречь Драко; последний разговор был самым тяжёлым и омрачился ссорой.

– Гарри совсем не такой! – упрямо твердил крестник. – Не нужно на него наговаривать! Он добрый и внимательный, он хорошо ко мне относится!

– Я тоже «хорошо относился» к твоему отцу, – отчаявшись пробудить в Драко здравый смысл, Северус прибегнул к нечестному приёму. – Много ли счастья это нам принесло?

Худое подвижное лицо Драко мгновенно застыло малфоевской надменной маской:  
– То есть ты был несчастен всё это время и ничего хорошего вспомнить не можешь?

О, Мерлин!

Снейп едва сумел убедить обиженного мальчишку в том, что хорошего было немало и уж точно больше, чем Северус заслужил. Просто чувство непременно должно быть взаимным, иначе оно начнёт тяготить и влюблённого, и позволившего себя любить.

– В последнее время случилось много… – Снейп вздохнул и нервным люцевым жестом потёр виски. – Много неожиданного, – нашёл нужное слово он. – Твой отец, он… Я, оказывается, совсем не знал его. Не стану скрывать, я вообще невнимателен к этому всему… – Северус вдруг разозлился на своё косноязычие и сказал прямо, без обиняков: – Я не люблю людей, а оттого не понимаю их. Но Люция мне хотелось бы узнать заново. Он…

– Он человеком становится только среди оборотней, – вдруг перебил его Драко и на мгновение оскалился в чьей-то незнакомой, чересчур зубастой улыбке. – Но он любит тебя, крёстный, честное слово. Ему было очень плохо без тебя. Очень, поверь.

– Мне тоже было плохо, – медленно произнёс Северус, гадая, почему крестник заговорил об оборотнях. Куда Люц опять встрял, да ещё так основательно, что об этом знает даже Драко? «Наверное, это цитата, – поспешил он себя утешить. – Точно, цитата из какой-нибудь исторической книжки. Уж очень смахивает на эпитафию».

– Ты больше не сердишься на папу? – Драко с беспокойством заглянул ему в глаза. – Может, ты и вправду узнаешь его получше, и вы опять… – он замялся и принуждённо улыбнулся: – Только сейчас у него кто-то появился. Мама тревожится и велит мне держаться подальше от «подозрительной твари». В доступе в мэнор этому человеку она отказала наотрез: сказала, у твоего папеньки очередная дурацкая блажь от скуки. Людям лорда Нотта она приказала не болтать лишнего и не расстраивать тебя. Не сердись, хорошо? Ты ведь тоже… Ну… У тебя тоже несерьёзно всё, верно? От скуки, да?

Краснеть негодный мальчишка не умел, но вид у него был непривычно смущённым. Северусу очень хотелось успокоить и обнадёжить крестника, но он пересилил себя и медленно покачал головой.

– Боюсь, что нет.

– Но он же идиот! – воскликнул Драко и от возмущения подпрыгнул в кресле. – Папа лучше, намного лучше!

– Вне всякого сомнения, – кивнул Северус. – Об этом я и говорю – никогда не знаешь, кто поселится в твоей душе.

– Ты влюбился в Локхарта? – мрачно поинтересовался Драко.

– Не уверен, – Снейп вовсю мечтал о завершении неудобного разговора, однако лгать крестнику не осмелился. – Но мне с ним спокойно и легко.

– Не понимаю! Ничего не понимаю! – пожаловался Драко потолку гостиной и продолжил сердито: – Я всё равно буду ждать, когда вы с отцом помиритесь! Не нужны мне ни «подозрительная тварь», ни золочёный индюк! Мне нужен ты!

– Я и так твой, ребёнок, – вздохнул Северус и ласково потрепал Драко по голове. – Иди-ка ты спать, уже поздно.

Недовольно бурчавший что-то о розовых мантиях и куцых мозгах крестник ушёл, а Северус немедленно вызвал домовика и велел разыскать мистера Деррека, чтобы передать тому приглашение на поздний ужин в покоях слизеринского декана.

Деррек явился через четверть часа, сходу вытребовал стакан виски – «А хоть бы и отравленный!» – и принялся жаловаться на кретина Вуда, который не желал разнести проклятый «змеиный» умывальник Бомбардами.

– Мол, ежели там пространственные чары, то получим только дырку в полу и затаившегося поводыря. Как по мне, то очень даже результат: змеюка сдохнет в «кармане» без выхода, а затихариться ублюдок Мраксов не сумеет – норов не тот. Обязательно что-то учудит, вот увидишь.

– Вырастет, сдаст все экзамены на «превосходно», устроится работать в Лютный и через десяток-другой лет примется клеймить чистокровок и громить аврораты, – меланхолично отозвался Снейп и призвал бутылку виски. – Яд, Амортенцию, слабительное?

– Разом! – не растерялся Деррек. – И будет у нас весёлый вечерок. Особенно у тебя. Чего позвал-то?

– Мой черёд издеваться над чужими клятвами, – сказал Снейп и полюбовался враз поникшим собеседником.

– Сглупили, Ворон, – покаянно вздохнул Деррек. – Я их отговаривал, честно. Негоже над людьми так измываться, и ты в своём праве. Мсти, чего уж.

– Люций и его нынешний любовник. Рассказывай, – холодно велел Северус, встал из кресла, отошёл к фальшивому окну с видом какого-то пасторального городишки и скрестил руки на груди. Очень полезный жест, ещё на третьем курсе подсмотренный у Розье-среднего, – и выглядит внушительно, и руки ходуном не ходят от желания выхватить палочку, разнести всё к Мордреду и заавадиться самому.

– Леди Малфой станет гневаться, – заюлил Деррек. – А кто я такой, чтобы перечить именно этой леди?

Снейп хотел было припугнуть хитрого Упыря, но вспомнил кипучую ненависть в ангельских голубых очах «настоящего Блэка» и передумал.

– Как знаешь, – устало сказал он. – Значит, буду пробавляться слухами.

Деррек поёрзал в кресле, отхлебнул виски, наморщил нос, будто унюхал что-то гадкое, и решительно выдохнул:  
– Север, никто ничего толком не понял! Так что именно слухами я тебя и порадую.

– Приступай.

– Ты садись, налей стаканчик, а то сиганёшь ещё из окошка.

Северус мысленно прикинул толщину замковой стены в этом месте и отрицательно мотнул головой. Нет, не сиганёт. И не сядет. Потому что тогда нужно будет расцепить намертво сведённые руки.

Деррек повздыхал ещё немного, на сей раз дурашливо, пытаясь свести всё к шутке, и поведал Снейпу нелепую и загадочную историю пьяного рождественского загула «чистюли Люци».

– Хочешь – верь, а хочешь – нет, – закончил Деррек, – но так всё и было. Вернее, виделось со стороны. А уж как оно на самом деле, спрашивай у Малфоя. Только, кажется мне, хрен он тебе ответит.

– Что?! Он с ума сошёл? – не выдержал Снейп.

– Ты, это, Ворон, – стакан виски Деррек из рук не выпустил, но улыбаться перестал и заметно напрягся, – не психуй только.

– Я не психую! – прошипел Снейп. – С чего бы?! Мне просто интересно, а в чём заключается охрана Ковена? Прошу прощения, но Поттера вы тоже вроде охраняете!

Деррек издал страдальческий вздох и беспомощно пожал плечами:  
– Мерлином клянусь, никто ничего не понял! Нормально-нормально, а потом – бац! – дикарь. Говорят, смазливый, но я сам не видел. Люц его в борделе подцепил. Ну как подцепил – заснул на нём, обдолбанный.

– Кто обдолбанный? Как?!

– Люциус. В сопли. Про дикаря не знаю, ребятам тогда не до него было, – пошёл по второму кругу Деррек.

– Ты издеваешься?

Деррек скривился и залпом допил виски.

– Малфой хотел развлечься, – терпеливо повторил он. – Расстроился очень, что сын на каникулы не приехал, и решил гульнуть.

– Люций? Гульнуть?!

– Сам удивляюсь. Но решил, да. И гульнул. Так что ребята не от дурманных зелий его охраняли, а от последствий.

Северус с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, а Деррек смущённо кашлянул:  
– Наши мозги вывихнули: неужто этот дикарь так ему запал? Потому как пользы от него ни на кнат. Ну, тёмный. Ну, сильный. Малефик, язви его. Причард испереживался, пока не поглядел. Сказал, дуб дубом, наглый и необученный. Одно слово – дикарь. Я сам таким был, пока Лестрейнджи за меня не взялись. Короче, непонятно, зачем он Малфою. Если поискать, то найдутся и темнее, и сильнее, и наглее. Может, вправду втрескался? Говорят, чудил, стишки бормотал.

– Люций? Стишки?

– Ну, на тебя-то ни у кого стишков не найдётся, уж прости. Как-то рожа твоя на стишки не вдохновляет. Вот пару проклятий в твою честь изобрести – это запросто.

Снейп угрожающе шевельнул плечом, а Деррек проворно стёк с кресла под стол и уже оттуда договорил:   
– В случае чего ими от тебя же и отмахаться можно будет.

– Не отмашешься, – буркнул Северус. – Я тоже много чего в честь кое-кого изобрёл. Вылезай, шут. Давно это тянется?

– Говорю же, с Рождества. Странно, что тебе не доложили: это теперь самая тема.

– Кто? Я с Хэллоуина даже в Хогсмид не выходил.

– Ну да, а переписка у тебя только по делу, верно?

– Именно.

– Наплюй, – неожиданно серьёзно сказал Деррек. – Тот дикарь поумнее многих оказался: он сразу сбежал и прятался, сколько мог. Только от Малфоя разве спрячешься? Бедный парень и сейчас особо счастливым не выглядит, а ты столько лет… Сколько? Дюжину?

Снейп, стиснув зубы, кивнул.

– Не начинай сызнова, пожалеешь. Старое проклятье живо, и ты это знаешь. Он родился проклятым, проклятым помрёт и многих за собой утянет.

– Я отвечаю за Драко.

– За мальца полу-Блэка отвечать легче, эти ребята нигде не пропадут. А Люция оставь. Оставь, говорю, иначе сгинешь, – Деррек невесело улыбнулся и прибавил: – Стишок на похоронах не обещаю, но горевать буду.

– А по дикарю не будешь?

– Ну, ему так и так до старости жить не светило. Сытым помрёт – уже счастье. Ладно, пошёл я дальше с Вудом собачиться, а ты займись симпатяжкой, – Деррек непристойно причмокнул и с хохотом выскочил за дверь, спасаясь от жалящего заклятья.

У Снейпа зудело отобрать у крестника связующее зеркало, вызвать Люциуса и…

И что? Что он скажет своему бывшему любовнику?

«Люци, что ты творишь?» Творит что хочет – он всегда так делал. Захотел, и подобрал нищего, озлобленного на весь свет полукровку. Захотел, и затащил в постель первого встречного дикаря. И никто ему не указ. Бедная-бедная «настоящий Блэк». Тут впору ритуальный нож из рук не выпускать, а она всего-то пару раз махнула им у Снейпа перед носом.

«Люци, подумай о сыне!»? Люций всегда думал о Драко, вот только думы его оставались тайной и для Северуса, и для Нарциссы. К чему он готовил мальчика? Почему разрешил увлечься опасным и неудобным Поттером? Зачем устроил ему дружбу с младшим Ноттом? Загадки, сплошные загадки.

«Люци, зачем тебе неграмотный и опасный дикарь?»

«За надом! А тебе симпатяжка зачем?» – голосом Деррека внезапно ответил Люций, и Северус с немалым облегчением понял, что наконец-таки сумел заснуть.

***

***

«Кажется, в маминых сериалах это называлось иронией судьбы, – Гарри тоскливо уставился на казавшиеся бесконечными стеллажи, пестревшие разномастными корешками книг. – Как только я осознал, что учиться нужно еле-еле на «удовлетворительно», библиотека сразу становится местом, где мне можно хоть немножечко побыть одному».

Он вздохнул и наугад выдернул с полки какую-то книжку побольше. Если сесть за дальний от мадам Пинс стол – «Плевать, что гриффиндорский! Я – герой, сижу где хочу!» – и поставить перед собой раскрытый талмуд, то можно было немного вздремнуть. Сидя, конечно, не так удобно, как в кровати, но гораздо лучше, чем стоя у телескопа на Астрономической башне.

За столом, слава Мерлину, никого не было: в пятницу даже отпетые зубрилы предпочитали отдыхать от уроков. Гарри тоже отдохнул бы после сдвоенной трансфигурации, но в запертых наглухо слизеринских покоях не осталось ни одного укромного уголка.

В спальне вдохновенно истерил Блейз, насильно разлучённый со своей лабораторией.

В гостиной старшекурсники организовали чемпионат по взрывающимся картам с тотализатором, а бесстыжий Хорёк публично осмеял новый любовный роман некоей мадам Демонессы и с наслаждением затеял по этому поводу свару со всей дамской гостиной разом.

В умывальной комнате Флинт и Лафингтон пили мировую, сойдясь на почве безответной влюблённости в бессердечных красавцев, а желающим принять душ нецензурно советовали освоить очищающие заклинания.

Гарри дозрел засесть с многострадальной «Физиологией» в одной из туалетных кабинок, но и там не нашёл покоя. В туалете шайка младшекурсников под предводительством Нотта – кто бы сомневался! – осваивали тонкости курения взатяг. Слушать надрывный кашель бедолаг было невыносимо, а читать лекции о вреде табака – бесполезно. Едва Гарри открыл рот, его обозвали «нюней», послали к Мордреду и предложили пожаловаться Снейпу.

Несчастный некрос ещё с полчаса неприкаянно тыкался по углам, но был ущипнут за щёку Эмили Оверклифф: «Какой же ты пусечка, Поттер, тискать тебя и тискать!» – и тут же обруган драккловым Ванити – просто так, чтобы не зазнавался.

Можно было бы посидеть в кресле в компании Пьюси, но Эдриан вот уже неделю жил в Больничном крыле: Снейп и мадам Помфри решили, что шум и скученность в покоях могут ухудшить его состояние. Гарри, в принципе, был согласен с ними. Он и сам уже с трудом сдерживался и уж точно не сумел бы удержать Пьюси.

Появление Снейпа с вопросом, не желает ли кто из господ студентов посетить библиотеку, в кои веки стало благословением. Желающих нашлось немного, и Поттер обрадовался ещё больше. Хоть где-то будет покой и тишина.

Гарри прищурившись, попробовал разобрать вычурные готические буквы заголовка, но не преуспел и махнул рукой. Книга и книга, для укрытия сгодится. Он разбросал учебники и свитки по столу, открыл чернильницу, воткнул перо в чернила и полюбовался на композицию «Усердный студент корпит над уроками». Затем раскрыл тяжеленный том, поставил стоймя и проверил, хорош ли тот для маскировки. Потом наконец уселся, стащил с шеи серо-зелёный шарф – «Нормальную бы подушечку сюда!» – и постарался устроиться поудобнее.

Он уже задремал, когда по полу заскрежетали ножки отодвигаемых стульев и кто-то уселся за стол напротив него. «Принесло же вас!» – с досадой подумал Гарри, но глаза открывать не стал и головы не поднял.

– Ты уже очень сильно отстала! – сердитым шёпотом сказал незваный сосед. – Хочешь опозориться на экзаменах? Надеюсь, твоё недомогание не влияет на умственные способности. Будь добра, прояви усердие!

– Отстань, зануда! – раздалось в ответ яростное шипение, явно девичье. – Сдам я твои дурацкие экзамены!

– Свои экзамены я сам осилю! А ты потрудись не завалить свои!

– Дос-стал!

– Джиневра! Манеры!

Гарри беззвучно вздохнул и, покоряясь судьбе, выглянул из своего укрытия.  
– Здравствуй, Персиваль. Привет, Джинни! Как дела?

– Х-хорошо, – пролепетала вспыхнувшая румянцем Джинни и опустила глаза.

– Отвратительно, – нахмурился Перси. – Джиневра вот-вот забудет, как перо в руке держать! Открой учебник, – скомандовал он сестре, – и займись делом! Если непонятно, спрашивай. Бери пример с Гарри. Его в библиотеку никто за шиворот не тащил, он умный мальчик и знает, как важно получить хорошее образование!

У Джинни жалко задрожали губы, она тихонько всхлипнула и, не поднимая глаз, дрожащими руками открыла учебник по зельям.

Гарри вновь вздохнул. Перси, по большому счёту, был неплохим парнем, уж куда лучше своих младших братцев. Выдержанный, неглупый и вещи говорил правильные, но всё равно почему-то хотелось дать ему по шее, а не поблагодарить за заботу. «Можно подумать, что его Маккошка родила и подкинула Уизли, – хихикнул Гарри про себя. – За-ну-да!»

– Она наверстает, уверен, – примирительно сказал он вслух. – К тому же болезнь всё-таки влияет на скорость и точность усвоения информации, это я тебе как будущий колдомедик говорю. Давай мы с Джинни вместе позанимаемся, а ты отсядешь, чтобы мы тебе не мешали, – Уизли нерешительно замер, и Гарри поспешил добавить: – У тебя самого экзамены вот-вот. Позволь нам помочь тебе хотя бы так.

– Большое спасибо, – церемонно кивнул Персиваль. – Джинни, без фокусов! У Гарри на ленивых девчонок времени тоже не избыток!

Он быстро собрал свои книги и пересел за большой стол в центре зала, к своим однокурсникам.

– Ну вот, теперь всё хорошо, успокойся, – мягко произнёс Гарри особым «целительским» голосом, которым с больными обычно говорил Янус Тики. – Подумаешь, отстала! Ерунда, сейчас мы немножко позанимаемся и… Джинни, только не плачь!

Она отчаянно замотала головой, вцепившись худенькими пальцами в край стола, но слёзы не унимались и упрямо катились по бледным веснушчатым щекам.

– О, Салазар, какая гадость! – раздался полный яда голос Хоря. – Мисс Замарашка, чтобы помыться, жидкости из твоих глаз не хватит. Для этого над тобой должен хором рыдать весь Гриффиндор.

Гарри хотел было возмутиться грубым вмешательством в терапию, но Малфой его опередил:   
– Ты почему ушёл без меня?

– Не посмел прервать литературный диспут, – огрызнулся Поттер. – Обсуждался любовный роман, как я мог помешать?

Джинни снова всхлипнула, но уже не так горько.

– Мне не понравилось, – сконфуженный Хорь смотрелся намного милее обычного. – Я просто доказывал этим курицам…

– Ты. Его. Прочёл, – злорадно выдал тёмный маг Поттер. – Мой мир никогда не станет прежним!

Джинни наконец улыбнулась и вытерла слёзы.

– По сравнению с твоими «жабьими» виршами, любой романчик – образец вкуса, – тут же съязвил Малфой, и Джинни опять виновато опустила голову.

– Хватит, – разозлился Гарри. – Нормальные стихи, успокойся, Джинни. Драко, угомонись. Я пообещал Перси, что позанимаюсь с его сестрой. Не мешай.

Драко гневно фыркнул, уселся на соседний стул и навешал вокруг «заглушек».

– Давай, нянчись. Ты читать-то умеешь, припадочная?

Поттер молча ткнул его локтем в бок и пересел на противоположную сторону, к Джинни.  
– С зельеварением проблемы? Ничего, сейчас мы…

Гарри машинально взял её руку, и тут его внезапно накрыло. _Грань_ будто стукнула его по макушке, щедро осыпав светящимися фиолетовыми искрами. Некромант Поттер ошарашенно тряхнул головой, не понимая, что происходит наяву, а что – лишь в его воображении. Библиотечный зал, студенты, мадам Пинс и даже Малфой внезапно подёрнулись мерцающей дымкой, а заплаканная Джинни Уизли вдруг раздвоилась. Одна Джиневра сидела рядом, вторая же медленно падала навзничь. На пол.

На чёрный, матовый, холодный и очень-очень скользкий пол.

От неожиданности Гарри отдёрнул руку, и видение поблекло, но не исчезло совсем: тень Джинни будто в замедленной съёмке опрокидывалась на спину: беспомощно раскинутые руки, застывшее лицо и широко раскрытые стеклянные глаза.

– Не хватайся за него! И подбери сопли, грязнуля! – недовольно прошипел Малфой, по-прежнему скрытый фиолетовой искрящейся дымкой, и Гарри выдохнул от облегчения: _там_ – или _здесь_? – Драко был в полной безопасности.

Что ответила реальная Джинни, Поттер не разобрал, потому что во все глаза разглядывал её двойника. Падение всё ещё продолжалось, затяжное и почти незаметное, но он откуда-то знал: Джиневра упадёт. Если не поймать – непременно упадёт.

Первый порыв подхватить её на руки _там_ Гарри безжалостно пресёк: достало ума сообразить, что собственного двойника у него нет и хватать нечем.

«Надо выходить на _Грань_ , – лихорадочно соображал он. – Здесь? Заморожу всё нафиг, выдам себя и попутно упеку в Азкабан Сметвика со старшим Малфоем. Последнему только на пользу, но Драко будет горевать».

К тому же Гарри не очень понимал, что нужно будет делать. Держать? Тащить? Как? Куда? Некстати вспомнился обманувший его Квиррелл: «Мне уже лучше. Отдохни, а потом мы уйдём отсюда». Ну что же, ушли. Правда, порознь и в разные места.

– Джинни, – осторожно спросил он, – как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Хорошо, – запнувшись, ответила она.

«Врёт», – огорчился Гарри и сказал вслух: – Бледная, руки холодные.

– Страшная, морда конопатая, – тут же влез Малфой и ойкнул, получив от Поттера пинок в колено.

– Не мешай, – холодно сказал Гарри.

Драко заткнулся и взгляд у него стал настороженным.

– «Заглушки» оставь, – продолжил Поттер, уповая на феноменальное хорёчье чутьё, – а сам прогуляйся. Невозможно заниматься, когда вы препираетесь.

Хорь не подвёл, умница.

– Как знаешь, Поттер. Если тебе приятнее сидеть с этим чучелом и вытирать ему сопли… – он фыркнул и, гордо задрав нос, отлевитировал стопку своих книг на соседний стол.

Попутно Драко обновил заглушающие заклятия и, похоже, накинул чары отвлечения внимания, потому что Перси перестал посматривать в их сторону и сосредоточенно уставился в книгу.

Гарри мысленно чмокнул Драко в щёку и заботливо «укутал» в фиолетовую дымку поплотнее: чем дальше от Изнанки, тем лучше.

– Джинни, ты давно была в Больничном крыле? – мягко спросил он.

– Совсем недавно, – принуждённо улыбнулась Уизли. – Всё в порядке. Мадам Помфри сказала, остаточные проявления. Нужно хорошо кушать, много спать…

– И много врать! – сердито перебил её Гарри. – После Валентинова дня ни разу, так?

Джинни вскочила со стула и метнулась в сторону так неожиданно, что Поттер и сам чуть не упал. Однако он тут же опомнился и сумел ухватить беглянку за подол мантии.

– Стоять! – рявкнул он и с силой дёрнул старенькую лоснящуюся ткань на себя. – Сидеть! – Джиневра испуганно пискнула и неловко плюхнулась на стул. – Выкладывай! Правду! Быстро!

– Я не хотела, Гарри! – Джинни со стоном вцепилась в растрепавшиеся волосы и отчаянно всхлипнула. – Это всё он! Он меня… Он… Я не хотела, я даже не помню ничего! Я… Я дура, да! Дура и дрянь, но я не хотела! И ты! Зачем ты его держал у себя? Зачем?!

– Кого? – оторопел Гарри. – Никого я не…

– Том! Том из дневника! Он обещал мне… Он…

– Твою же… – прошептал помертвевшими губами бестолковый некромант Поттер. – Твою же, сука драная, мать…

Джинни, зажав рот обеими руками, с ужасом смотрела на Гарри, а её двойник всё падал и падал на скользкую чёрную поверхность _Грани_.

***

В дверь негромко постучали, и Люциус со вздохом отложил перо, приготовившись к пыткам по расписанию: два раза в неделю он ходил на «свидания» с несносным дикарём.

Встречи назначались в одном из трактиров Лютного; хозяина порекомендовал Нотт: «Мужик – кремень, хоть и грязнокровка. Ни во что не мешается, дел с местными почти не водит, комнаты чистые, а работники не болтливые. Мы его уже лет десять охраняем, успели присмотреться».

Трактир Люцу понравился. Солидный особняк, ухоженный и толково обустроенный, гораздо уместнее смотрелся бы в Косом, чем в грязном проулке среди разномастных лачуг. Задний дворик хозяин огородил высоким забором и устроил там легальную аппарационную площадку. Прикинув размер взятки в отдел магического транспорта, Малфой проникся к угрюмому грязнокровке некоторым уважением: до рукопожатий не опустился, но кивал весьма благосклонно.

Трактир-то был хорош, а вот времяпрепровождение…

Стук повторился, и Люциус поморщился. Сейчас опять начнётся представление с «вашими милостями» и прочими «соблаговолите». С-сучёныш!

– Входи, – сухо сказал он и вновь скривился. От площадки до номера дикаря сопровождал кто-нибудь из бойцов, но сил изображать «любовь» уже не оставалось. Да что там любовь, он не сумел вызвать у проклятого юнца даже страсти: тот по-прежнему шарахался от Люца, а соития терпеливо пережидал лёжа ничком и спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя.

Зачем Малфой продолжал эти утомительные встречи, он уже и сам не знал. Сначала взыграл азарт «приручить» гадёныша, потом… Потом Люц просто тянул время и придумывал легенду для расставания: скоропалительное окончание «неземной любви» могло дорого встать Люциусу и ещё дороже – самому дикарю. Ноттова банда уже что-то подозревала: бойцы вовсю приглядывались и принюхивались, и рожи у них день ото дня делались всё недоверчивее.

Порой Люций был готов придушить паршивца: за страх во взгляде, за мерзкие шутовские ужимки, за дурацкий кожаный плащ, и особенно за «вашу милость» посреди постельных упражнений. Последнее бесило его до потери разума: в прошлый раз он едва не сорвался и сумел удержаться лишь чудом. В воздухе резко запахло озоном, а дикарь позеленел от страха и остаток вечера дрожал побитой собакой: что-что, а чутьё на неприятности у поганца было фантастическим, едва ли не лучше, чем у самого Малфоя.

По-хорошему, давно пора было сдаться, признать себя престарелым ловеласом, не способным удержать подле себя никого, кроме охотников за состоянием, вручить паршивцу мешок с галлеонами и выбросить эту историю из головы. Такому мудрому решению даже скоропалительно данная клятва ничуть не мешала: с подопечным вовсе не требовалось спать, а с защитой вполне справлялись наёмные бойцы.

Но что-то царапало, где-то там, на изнанке мозга, где не работала логика и сбоили чувства. Промучившись пару бессонных ночей, Люц сумел-таки внятно сформулировать свои – даже не мысли, нет! – ощущения.

Первое. В присутствии сучёныша у Малфоя напрочь отказывали мозги. Это было неожиданно, ужасно неприятно и даже стыдно. Хитроумный и многоопытный, скользкий Малфой лажал раз за разом. По сути, как начал в Рождество чудить, так по сию пору не прекращал.

Второе. С паршивцем под боком спалось крепко и сладко, будто младенцу. Никаких зелий от бессонницы и дурных снов про дементоров, никакого полуночного виски и расчерчивания таблиц перед рассветом: давно забытая радость. Второе, кстати, вполне могло быть следствием первого.

Ерунда, казалось бы, но эти два факта – фактика! – заставляли терпеть и надеяться непонятно на что. На любовь? Ха! Мерлин знает, на что он надеялся. Блажь от скуки, как сказала Цисси.

Люц потёр виски и, не скрывая раздражения, прикрикнул:  
– Да входи же!

Массивная дверь номера не заскрипела, лишь изменилось течение воздуха в комнате. Люц обернулся и недоумённо уставился на Боула, заглянувшего в приоткрывшуюся щель.

– Слушай, краля твоя что-то запаздывает. Сходить бы проверить. Нехорошо будет, ежели пришьют. Скажут, хахаля самого Малфоя не уберегли. Ты не знаешь, где он обычно обретается?

Люциус еле удержался, чтобы не выругаться. Он не знал даже, как поганца зовут. Не Том, точно. На своё имя обычно сразу отзываются, а не медлят, вспоминая. Фамилию тот тоже выдумал, вернее, заимствовал чужую: факт пресечения рода был засвидетельствован в Палате лордов с редкой для тех времён достоверностью. Последний Брюссо погиб на дуэли, не оставив ни законных детей, ни признанных бастардов. Состояние семьи было немаленьким, и имейся у покойного прямой наследник, он рано или поздно объявился бы.

«Не Том, не Брюссо, неизвестно, где живёт, и непонятно, зачем я с ним сплю!» – Люциус медленно вдохнул и преувеличенно спокойно произнёс: – Так уже бывало. Подожду ещё немного.

– Да? Ну как знаешь, – в сомнении нахмурился Боул и притворил дверь.

Люциус вернулся к проверке расходной книги мэнора, но дело не ладилось. В шестой раз перечитав строчку «Уголь каменный мелкий», он раздражённо захлопнул гроссбух и принялся размышлять, где «обретается» дикарь. Судя по редким обмолвкам, тот жил где-то в глухомани, как бы не в одном из заброшенных родовых поместий. «Тогда непонятно, почему именно Брюссо. Брюссо жили в Хогсмиде». Координатами аппарации паршивец, разумеется, не делился. В Лондоне он работал у Кевина. Послать Бубонтюберу сову? Малфой в задумчивости покрутил в руках перо, соображая, как бы справиться у Кевина о дикаре и не лишиться последних крох доверия. Пока он думал, в дверь опять постучали.

– Явился! – повеселевший Боул втолкнул в комнату промокшего под дождём не-Тома не-Брюссо. – Держи, лобызай!

С лобызаниями дикарь не торопился. Он тяжело привалился спиной к закрывшейся двери и криво ухмыльнулся:  
– Прощения прошу, ваша милость. Не рассчитал я малость.

Он попытался шагнуть вперёд, пошатнулся, ухватился левой рукой за косяк и шумно задышал. Взгляд у него был мутным и слегка расфокусированным.

– Что с тобой? – встревожился Люц. Будь это нормальный дикарь, всё было бы ясно: перебрал с огневиски или с весёлыми зельями. Но сучёныша буквально воротило от хмельного, значит… – Ты ранен?

– Лежать могу, ваша милость. Как под вами да не полежать.

– Ах ты…

Не-Том вдруг резко согнулся в приступе тошноты. Рвало его долго, но выделений было совсем немного: желчь, слюна. Видно, не в первый раз вывернуло.

– Отлично, – процедил Люц и поволок свою злосчастную «любовь» в ванную. Паршивца стоило избавить от мокрых тряпок и засунуть в горячую воду отогреться. Тот попытался вывернуться, но обычные скорость и ловкость ему изменили, и он бессильно повис у Люца на плече.

Дурацкий кожаный плащ полетел в угол, дикарь громко застонал, а Люциус выругался: правое плечо дикаря было проткнуто чем-то вроде кинжала, и тёмная кровь запеклась вокруг раны.

– Что? – отрывисто спросил Люц. – Нож? Отравлен?

– Коготь, – прохрипел дикарь и жалобно вскрикнул, потому что Малфой рывком содрал с раны ветхие камзол и нижнюю рубаху разом. Лохмотья упали на пол, а из раны вновь заструилась кровь.

– Акромантул, – определил Люциус, глядя на припухшие синюшные края раны.

– Он, сволочь, – вяло согласился дикарь.

Люциус облегчённо выдохнул. Акромантулы считались потенциальными союзниками Тёмного лорда, а потому все УПСы, кто не дурак, озаботились доподлинно разузнать, чем опасны разумные пауки и как от них следует спасаться.

– В ванну! – скомандовал он и призвал походную аптечку.

Сучёныш, растерявший всю свою наглость, попытался зажать рану рукой, но тут же схлопотал от Люца подзатыльник и безропотно полез в горячую воду.

– Там яд, – пояснил Люц в ответ на обиженный взгляд. – Пусть течёт. Ты что, никогда с пауками дела не имел?

– Да как-то проносило, – выдохнул дикарь. – Я противоядие выпил, но оно не подействовало. Старое, видно.

– Обычное не годится, – мотнул головой Люц и протянул один из фиалов. – Пей. Не бойся, это Северус варил.

– Ого, – невесело оскалился не-Том и глотнул зелье. – Минимум галлеон за унцию. Я с потрохами столько не стою, ваша милость.

– Придушу, – ласково пообещал Люциус и мстительно макнул дикаря с головой.

Вода мгновенно окрасилась розовым, а поганец забился под руками, пытаясь вынырнуть. Люц, шевеля губами, отсчитал десять секунд и позволил ему вытащить голову из воды. Дикарь жадно хватал воздух и возмущённо сипел.

– Так надо было, дурашка, – Люц всмотрелся в суженные зрачки не-Тома. – Зелье по крови расходится быстрее, когда движешься, а ты уже засыпал от яда.

– Точно, спать, – короткая паника окончательно обессилила раненого дикаря. – Спать я хочу. Можно здесь?

– Можно, – кивнул Люций, и сучёныш мгновенно провалился в сон, словно сознание потерял.

Спящий дикарь оказался милейшим существом. Он безропотно перенёс обработку раны и разрешил распустить нечёсаный хвост рыжевато-русых волос. Выяснилось, что голову егерь мыл, но щёткой для волос отчего-то пренебрегал: Люцу стоило немалых трудов продрать мокрые спутанные пряди, заплести их в толстую косу и лишь затем высушить.

Перетащенный Мобиликорпусом в кровать не-Том стал ещё милее. Он не прятался под одеялом, не вздрагивал от прикосновений и позволил наконец рассмотреть себя целиком, во всей своей дикарской красе. Люций с лёгкой завистью погладил его по стройному мускулистому бедру: «Хоть Гермеса с тебя рисуй, паршивец. Наверняка ведь бегаешь быстрее оборотня».

Будто в ответ, дикарь тихо застонал и свернулся калачиком, оберегая раненое плечо. Люциус хмыкнул и вспомнил уроки старенькой миссис Роули: «Повязка – это не магловские издевательства, а отличный способ защитить раневую поверхность от внешнего воздействия. Когда придумаешь другой, Пиритс, тогда и будешь умничать. Плечевые суставы бинтуем так: правый – справа налево, а левый – слева направо. Розье, кретин, где у тебя лево? Пару первых витков делаем вокруг плеча, затем ведём бинт на надплечье, затем на спину и через противоположную подмышку на грудь, потом опять оборачиваем раненое плечо, во-от так… Малфой, сделай рожу попроще! Затем смещаем бинт вверх на треть ширины и повторяем тур. Повязка должна быть наложена плотно, но не… Что ты творишь, идиот? Плотно, а не намертво! Ты ему сейчас руку передавишь к дракклам!»

Люц криво ухмыльнулся, старательно представил последовательность витков бинта и сделал сложный пасс палочкой:  
– Ферула!

Рана не-Тома мгновенно скрылась под аккуратной повязкой, а Люций горько вздохнул: тогда им, мальчишкам, война ещё казалась развлечением. Салазар-заступник, какими же самоуверенными сопляками они были. Вот точно такими, как этот поганец.

Он накрыл свою несуразную «любовь» одеялом и спустился вниз, чтобы отдать пару распоряжений трактирщику и предупредить охрану.

– Ох, да ты никак стареешь, Люци? – с притворным сочувствием поинтересовался Боул. – Всё, что ли? А я только-только у камина устроился, подумывал вздремнуть…

– Том ранен, – сухо ответил Люц, игнорируя подначку. – Я задержусь здесь.

Боул нахмурился и снял ноги с низенькой скамеечки.

– Ранен? Он сам сюда аппарировал и шёл нормально: не шатался и не стонал. Кто его?

– Говорит, акромантул когтем достал.

– Где он его нашёл?

– Егерь акромантула? Ума не приложу, это ведь такая редкость в наших скучных лесах!

– Не пойми меня неправильно, но будь я твоим амантом, хрен кто затащил бы меня в лес.

– Не твоё дело! – холодно обронил Люциус и мысленно вновь обругал строптивого егеря.

От денег на своё содержание не-Том отказался наотрез: «Любовь – чувство бескорыстное, ваша милость». Уговаривать паршивца Люц не стал, страшась вместо «вашей милости» услышать «ваша щедрая милость». Он надеялся исправить положение позже, когда дикарь хоть немного успокоится.

Боул дурашливо ухмыльнулся, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что Люций направился в кухню. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что дикарь проснётся ужасно голодным, а, значит, злым. И тогда прощай последний шанс выпутаться из «любовной» истории без скандала.

Повариха, сухопарая тётка сурового вида, выслушала лорда Малфоя, поставила на поднос глубокую миску с крепким бульоном, а потом, подумав, добавила кувшин с горячим молоком, щедро сдобренным мёдом.

– Не в один присест, а по чуть-чуть, – предостерегла она и крепко зажала в кулаке пожалованный за старания галлеон. – После отравы на еду шибко налегать не стоит.

Люций подхватил поднос заклинанием и понёс в комнату. Боул тихо присвистнул вслед, но, слава Мерлину, промолчал.

В номере Малфоя ждал сюрприз. Дикарь не спал. Он с ошалелым видом озирался по сторонам, недоверчиво косился на забинтованное плечо, а здоровой рукой щупал затылок, точнее, основание косы.

– Туго? Мешает? – негромко поинтересовался Люций, имея в виду и косу, и повязку разом. Кто знает, что именно так ошарашило поганца.

В ответ Малфой получил растерянный взгляд и непривычно робкое:  
– В-ваша милость?

– Наша, чья же ещё? – проворчал Люц, рассчитывавший, что не-Том проспит ещё часов шесть. Он и сам с удовольствием прикорнул бы рядом: тихое, незатейливое, подаренное акромантулом счастье. Но когда с этим дикарём бывало просто? Сучёныш!

– Я… – дикарь опять обвёл глазами комнату. – Как я здесь… Я же вроде…

– Ты аппарировал, – подсказал Люц, слегка обеспокоившись. – С какого места ты не помнишь происходившее?

– С кустика, – подумав, сказал не-Том. – Я аппарировал, выпил зелье и прилёг под кустиком. Отдохнуть. Очнулся, да?

– И аппарировал ещё раз. Сюда, на задний двор, – Люц отодвинул бумаги и поставил поднос на стол. – Я так понимаю, оба раза не расщепился только чудом. Тошнит, голова кружится? Рана сильно болит?

– Немного, – дикарь вновь зачем-то потрогал косу и кончиками пальцев провёл по повязке.

– Что именно?

– Всего понемногу, ерунда. Прошу прощения, ваша милость, что доставил столько хлопот. Я и вправду был не в себе, простите. Сейчас я малость отойду и… Сейчас, минуту-другую.

Дикарь попытался улечься в свою любимую позу, но правая рука была надёжно примотана к телу, и привычно уткнуть нос в сгиб локтя у него не получилось. Люциус хмуро понаблюдал за тем, как паршивец ойкает, шипит, меняет руку на здоровую, а потом приподнимается, пытается нашарить одеяло и тут же бросает, потому что вспоминает, зачем лёг.

«Гадёныш!» – Люц устало потёр виски и снял с бульонной миски согревающие чары.

– Очаровательный вид, но, думаю, начать всё-таки стоит с ужина. Или ты вновь решил отдохнуть? Приятно сознавать, что я не хуже кустика.

Дикарь медленно уселся, до самого носа завернувшись в одеяло, и порадовал Малфоя неярким румянцем на острых – чересчур острых! – скулах.

– Пей понемногу, не торопись. Понемногу, бестолковый!

Куда там! Миска опустела почти мгновенно, а нервный запал у дикаря внезапно иссяк. Он виновато заморгал враз осоловевшими глазами и вяло принялся выпутываться из одеяла. Люций хмыкнул, дождался, пока не-Том опять примет «рабочую» позу, укрыл его, старательно подоткнув края, и, не удержавшись, легонько щёлкнул по макушке:  
– Спи уж, соблазнитель!


	44. Глава 43

Приткнуться в переполненной гостиной было некуда, и Невилл просто встал у стены. Он не думал, что речь декана продлится дольше пяти минут: профессор Макгонагалл пустую риторику не жаловала. Сейчас расскажет, как важна дисциплина в непростых условиях сосуществования в одном замке с чудовищем, и можно будет вновь возвращаться в спальню – к недочитанному «Вестнику Гербологического общества».

Номер был старым, за декабрь прошлого года. Невилл выпросил его у Патил, заинтересовавшись большой и подробной статьей о выращивании хищных растений. В мыслях он уже высаживал укоренившийся черенок Непентеса Пупырчатого и прикидывал доходы от продажи его пищеварительного сока. Статья относила этот вид к одним из самых сложных в уходе, но Лонгботтом знал – он справится. Всего-то и нужно правильно подобрать субстрат да взять горшок с собой, в Хогвартс. Если верить дедовым записям, тот частенько выхаживал больные или капризные растения, просто переставив их в собственную спальню. Бабушка, наверное, ругалась страшно.

В любом случае, Непентес Пупырчатый вполне пережил бы зиму в гриффиндорской спальне. Подоконники здесь шириной с Косой переулок, устроить флорариум – плёвое дело, а кормить растение он станет живыми насекомыми и кусочками мяса.

Заодно можно будет вогнать ума зловредной Коросте, таскавшей сладости из запертых на дюжину заклинаний тумбочек. Из-за последнего такого налёта Симус Финниган опять крепко поругался с Роном: «Прибью паршивую тварь, видит Годрик! Какая, нахрен, бедненькая старенькая крыска?! Зенки протри, Уизел, это пасюк! У него яйца больше твоих!»

Рональд побагровел и ринулся в драку, Невилл и Дин повисли у него на плечах, а Финниган одним движением палочки испепелил изгрызенные обертки от конфет и молча ушёл в гостиную. Рон немного остыл, но только и сделал, что потряс крысу – или крысюка? – за шкирку и вяло обругал.

Невилл же, потерявший четыре из пяти тщательно приберегаемых до конца диеты шоколадок, затаил на Коросту нешуточную злобу. Теперь он предвкушал, как созерцание полудюжины зубастых кувшинчиков длиной в фут или даже больше, заполненных едким пищеварительным соком, напомнит Коросте о бренности всего сущего. В крайнем случае, крысюк туда и свалиться может. Сослепу, например. По частям.

Рональд утешится быстро, если вообще расстроится. Он никогда эту тварь не любил. Рону купят другого фамилиара: книзла или нормальную сову. Если же не купят, то можно будет подарить ему Тревора.

Невиллу животное ни к чему, а Рон будет рад заполучить знаменитую жабу. Тревор сейчас нежился в лучах славы после очередного побега. Сбежало дурное земноводное недалеко, в девчачьи душевые, и блаженствовало в тазу с тёплой водой, пока его не заметила Алисия Спиннет и не подняла визг. Следом отчаянно завизжали прочие девчонки, поднялся переполох, и кто-то умный заорал: «Монстр!» Толпа обнажённых и полуобнажённых девиц кинулась спасаться по спальням.

Парни-старшекурсники до сих пор глупо улыбались и причмокивали, вспоминая эвакуацию. Тогда же они, полюбовавшись зрелищем, выхватили палочки и помчались воевать монстра. Перепуганный «монстр», ни жив ни мёртв, пучил глаза и наверняка проклинал собственное свободолюбие. Отсмеявшись, парни торжественно пожали Тревору все четыре лапы и вернули Невиллу с суровым наказом холить и лелеять славное «чудовище».

Ничего не попишешь, пришлось холить. Кулаки у того же Маклаггена – ого-го: как не лелеять проклятую жабу? Сейчас Тревор, обожравшись, дремал в новой, просторной переноске, сделанной из старого аквариума. Тяжёлый шар толстого стекла семикурсники оплели верёвкой, а внутрь положили мох, который притащили с берега озера, и велели регулярно его увлажнять: «Увлажнять, понял? А не топить несчастную жабу!» Без парящих чар эту дракклову переноску было не поднять, но кого интересовали проблемы второкурсника Лонгботтома?

Невилл сердито нахмурился и дал себе зарок оставить Тревора дома. В следующем году – никаких фамилиаров. Ему вполне хватит уроков ухода за магическими существами. Уроки – то, что надо для будущего герболога-практика, ведь в природе среди растений всегда мешаются какие-то животные или насекомые. Иногда довольно опасные, кстати. Жизнеописания знаменитых гербологов изобиловали упоминаниями об увечьях или даже смертях, в которых были повинны представители фауны.

Невилл вздохнул. Не с его доходами отираться ассистентом при теплицах Гербологического общества за символическое жалованье, лишь бы быть поближе к корифеям и держать нос по ветру. Придётся выходить в леса – Рональд знал, что говорил! – и на выцарапанные у природы галлеоны постепенно приводить в порядок собственные земли, начиная с малой оранжереи, аптекарского огорода и домашнего парника с овощами. Так что уроки знакомства с магическими тварями нужны, как нужны и частные консультации профессора Кеттлберна.

В общем, не права была Гермиона, обвиняя Невилла и Рональда в лени и глупом подражании герою Поттеру. Хотя да, началось всё с подражания, но Гарри на то и герой, чтобы вести остальных по верной дороге, невзирая на тупость вольных и невольных подопечных.

Лонгботтом смущённо улыбнулся, вспоминая недавнюю перепалку Поттера с кем-то из маглорождённых за обедом в Большом зале. Возникла она на пустом месте, даже не из-за монстра или наследия Слизерина, что было бы некрасиво, но понятно. Нет, ссора разгорелась из-за выбора будущей профессии.

– Будешь якшаться со слизнями, в аврорат тебя не возьмут! – угрюмо выдал какой-то хаффлпаффец, показавшийся Невиллу смутно знакомым.

Начало спора Лонгботтом не застал, но длился тот уже достаточное время, чтобы успеть допечь Поттера до нутра.

– Даже не собирался, – отрубил Гарри, зло сузил глаза и властно задвинул Хоря за спину, коротко бросив: – Молчи!

– Я его и молча уделать могу, – презрительно скривился Малфой.

Гарри, не оборачиваясь, ткнул Хорька локтем. Тот послушно закрыл пасть и отступил на шаг.

– Может, – спокойно подтвердил Поттер, глядя в глаза зачинщику ссоры. – Этот – может.

– Я не боюсь! – гордо вздёрнул подбородок маглокровка, а Невилл задумался, почему хаффлпаффец кажется ему таким знакомым. Высокий, худой брюнет с приметным шрамом на брови: где они могли разговаривать? В библиотеке, что ли?

– Напрасно, Роберт, – сказал Гарри серьёзно. – Впрочем, сейчас речь о другом. Я не стану аврором, потому что буду колдомедиком. Я давно решил, и не тебе меня разубеждать.

– А кому?

– Никому. Это моя жизнь и моё решение.

– А как же твои родители? Они погибли, и нужно за них…

– Отомстить?

– Именно! А ты дружишь с сыновьями убийц!

– Не устаю поражаться, как мало нужно для того, чтобы забыть нормальный мир, – глядя в потолок, скучным голосом сказал Гарри. – Полиция, суды, личная ответственность, презумпция невиновности? Знакомые слова? Представь на минутку, что дело случилось у нас. В дом обычной семьи ворвался обдолбанный урод, убил хозяина, его жену и уже собрался прикончить их ребёнка, когда внезапно сдох от передоза. Ребенок вырос. Дальше что?

– Ну…

– Вот именно. Ребёнок вырос, но всё детство потратил на изучение биографии урода и выявление его знакомств. Ведь наверняка у наркомана были дружки, такие же уроды, а у тех – дети. Дети, может, и не уроды, но кого это волнует? Вместо учёбы несчастный сирота практиковался в стрельбе по воронам, бродячим кошкам, бездомным попрошайкам и прочим бесполезным тварям. Месть же! Нужно быть готовым. Потом выслеживал уродских дружков – тех, кто остался жив и не сгнил в тюряге, – и убивал их, шепча имена родителей. Молодец?

– Ты передёргиваешь.

– Да что ты! Месть только началась, не кривись. Полицейские не чешутся, чистоплюи, не хотят порадовать сироту. На очереди жёны и дети уродов. Ведь жили с уродом, любили урода, называли урода «папой»!

– Я вовсе не это имел в виду!

– Как думаешь, на каком по счёту трупе закончилась месть и началось безумие?

– Ты переврал мои слова!

– Хорошо, скажи своими словами. Итак, я не имею права стать колдомедиком, потому что…

– Суть не в медицине, – помедлив, сказал маглокровка. – После исчезновения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть остались его сторонники. Они непременно попытаются закончить дело.

– Какое же?

– Уничтожить маглорождённых и установить свои порядки!

– Твои предложения?

– Ну…

– Уничтожить чистокровных и установить свои порядки?

– Поттер, я не знаю, как у тебя получается, но ты всё умудряешься вывернуть наизнанку! Я не собираюсь никого убивать! Я хочу, чтобы война не повторилась. Не хочу быть убитым, не хочу бояться за родных. Дома безопасно, а здесь… Куда я пойду после Хогвартса?

– Ты из королевской семьи, что ли?

– Нет, при чём тут…

– Тогда ты пойдёшь работать. Мы все пойдём работать. В смысле, все, кроме Малфоя и Финч-Флетчли. Я хочу работать там, где мне нравится. Тебе хочется быть мракоборцем? Учи чары и зелья, сдавай экзамены. От меня же больше пользы будет в Мунго.

– Я не так лихо мету языком как ты, Поттер, – устало махнул рукой Роберт, – но ты понимаешь, о чём я.

– Понимаю. Только твой способ никуда не годится, прости. Будет ещё одна война, а я не хочу разбирать завалы и закрывать глаза погибшим однокашникам, на чьей бы стороне они ни сражались. Прости. Мир?

– Хрен с тобой, Поттер, – пробурчал Роберт и пожал Гарри руку. – Так и запишем – пацифист.

– Кто? – изумился Нотт. – Это у маглов так раззявы называются, да?

– Примерно, – ухмыльнулся маглокровка и направился к столу своего факультета.

– Ф-фу, до чего упрямый, – выдохнул Гарри. – О, Драко, смотри, сегодня твои любимые пирожные подают! Запасём на вечер дюжину?

– Великие Основатели, меня только что определили в бездельники! – оскорблённо поджал губы Хорь. – Я с тобой не разговариваю, Поттер!

– Свершилось! – засмеялся Гарри. – Ура!

– Ну вот, опять речуга для газетки, – проворчал Рональд тихо и потянул Невилла за рукав. – Отомри уже, горе ты горькое. Хочешь, я у Джинни его фотографию выпрошу? Под подушку положишь.

– Зачем? – покраснел Невилл, заранее зная ответ.

Рональд не подвёл. Он гадко причмокнул и сделал непристойный жест:  
– Затем. Для дела.

– Тьфу на тебя, придурок!

– Значит, просто поплачешь. Вон, как Джинни ревёт, днём и ночью без передыху. Что вы в Поттере нашли, ума не приложу.

– Он умный! – сказал Невилл, волнуясь. – Так всё рассказал понятно.

– Он пересказал то, – мрачно ответил Рон, – что ему Гермиона в прошлом году говорила. Помнишь, у Хагрида? Теперь она лежит в Больничном крыле, а Поттер умный. Приди в себя, дружище, ты меня пугаешь.

Невилл вздохнул и утешающе похлопал Рона по плечу:  
– Гермиону вылечат, обязательно.

– Дай-то Мерлин. Но заметь, нас никто и ни о чём не спросил. Значит, Гермиона разговаривала с Поттером. Что она ему рассказала? Блин, почему не нам?!

Гермиону было очень жаль, но весь оставшийся вечер и половину ночи Невилл думал не о ней, а о «пацифистах». Ряззявы, а также мямли, рохли, лопухи и прочие растяпы тоже люди, сказал Гарри. Они имеют полное право на нормальную человеческую жизнь несмотря ни на что. Пусть они летают на метле хуже гриндилоу, отчаянно тупят на зельеварении, не поспевают бегать за сильными, а думать – за умными, боятся перечить бабушке и плачут иногда по ночам втихомолку, никто и ничто не может отнять у них мечту.

«Гарри прав, нельзя всю жизнь потратить на месть, – размышлял последний из Лонгботтомов. – Ведь по сути, мама с папой отомщены: младший Крауч мёртв, а Лестрейнджи сидят в Азкабане и никогда оттуда не выйдут. Сомневаюсь, что я страшнее дементоров. Остались, конечно, их подельники… Н-да… Об этом Гарри и говорил».

Разумеется, Невилл не скоро осмелится заявить бабушке или дяде Элджи, что возня в теплицах ему милее карьеры в Департаменте правопорядка. Но в душе никаких сомнений не осталось. Гарри был тысячу раз прав. Что им, пацифистам, делать в аврорате? Помереть или покалечиться в первом же рейде? Невилл внезапно представил бессознательного окровавленного Гарри где-то в Лютном и протестующе замотал головой. Чушь! Гарри жука в пуговицу трансфигурировать не может, куда ему в Лютный? А целитель… Ну, иногда не обязательно колдовать, чтобы исцелить. Прошлым летом, например, когда Невилл выскочил из палаты родителей, глотая слёзы, какая-то милая ведьма с забавной магловской стрижкой напоила его какао и сказала, что терять надежду нельзя. Вроде ерунда, а разом полегчало. Гарри же ещё и не так утешить может.

Тут Лонгботтом некстати вспомнил прохладную ладошку героя на своём лбу, и умные мысли улетучились напрочь. Вслед за ладошкой примерещились капризно изломанные губы, зелёные-презелёные глаза и распроклятые синие штаны, будь они неладны. Бедный Невилл некоторое время ещё сопротивлялся, стараясь вернуть себе рассудок, но потом бесстыжие мечты одержали верх, и заснул он почти счастливым, успев, однако для себя решить, что героизм без пользы – одна сплошная дурость.

– Внимание! – раздался властный голос декана, и Лонгботтом вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминаний. – Отныне все передвижения по замку отменяются! Старосты, получите новое расписание! Теперь каждый курс будет находиться в одной и той же классной комнате весь учебный день.

– Как в одной? А в библиотеку? А Биннс?– раздалось со всех сторон.

Макгонагалл нервным жестом поправила очки:  
– История магии некоторое время будет изучаться вами самостоятельно. Группы, желающие посетить библиотеку… Подавайте списки старостам, мы постараемся решить этот вопрос.

– А, это… Ну-у… Носик припудрить? – Лаванда Браун и здесь умудрилась выпендриться.

Макгонагалл смерила её неодобрительным взглядом и сухо промолвила:  
– Мы подумали об этом. Классы будут с туалетными комнатами. Ваш нос, мисс Браун, не пострадает.

– Профессор, скажите, это надолго? – Персиваль Уизли, хмурый и какой-то отрешённый, зябко передёрнул плечами и тихо добавил: – Невозможно учиться, простите.

– Я не знаю, мистер Уизли, – помолчав, негромко ответила Макгонагалл. – Вполне возможно, школу вообще закроют. Если желаете, то через час можно будет посетить библиотеку. Мистер Вуд даст сопровождающих.

– Спасибо, профессор, – Перси церемонно склонил голову и обратился к сестре. – Джиневра, ты идёшь со мной. Не смей возражать!

– Бедная Джинни, – буркнул над ухом Рон, и Невилл опять вздрогнул: сколько можно подкрадываться! Порядочные люди сопят и топают, а не возникают ниоткуда, чтобы напугать до икоты! – Хорошо, обо мне не вспомнил. Дружище, я тут подумал…

– Погоди, – Невилл приложил палец к губам. – Дай послушать!

Макгонагалл ушла, и в гостиной тут же поднялся гвалт. Гомонили кто о чём, но громче всех надрывался Ли Джордан:  
– Давайте считать! Два гриффиндорца, если не считать сэра Николаса, один рейвенкловец и один хаффлпаффец! И ни одного слизня! Ясно же, кто воду мутит! Чудовище Слизерина, Наследник Слизерина… Это заговор против Гриффиндора!

– Тогда бери круче, – Олли Вуд вскочил с дивана и навис над Джорданом. – Это заговор против Уизелов! Двое из четырёх – подружки рыжих. Что ты несёшь, кретин? Башку надуло? Так пасть прикрывай, чтобы сквозняк не донимал!

Ли скорчил рожу и вскинул обе руки с отставленными средними пальцами. Студенты зашумели ещё сильнее, но ничего интересного никто не сказал. Версий происходящего по-прежнему было три: Поттер мстит за прошлогодние обиды, слизеринцы крутят Поттером как хотят, Поттер – лопух, а слизеринцы крутят Вудом. Нет-нет, обоими Вудами, поскольку этот хитрый УПС Бэддок смотрит на папаню нашего Олли та-акими глазами... Девчонки оживились и защебетали, лукаво переглядываясь, а Оливер зарычал и выскочил из гостиной, громко хлопнув дверью.

– Дуры, – скривился Рон. – Тут монстр ползает, школу вот-вот закроют, а они про любови свои дурацкие. Гермиона бы никогда… – он слабо махнул рукой и замолчал.

Невилл сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и вздохнул: Гермиона точно не стала бы подозревать бывалого аврора в шашнях с Пожирателем.

– Все сплетни послушал? – Рональд слегка успокоился, но вид у него по-прежнему был до крайности мрачным. – Теперь давай думай. Во всех этих делах есть что-то общее. Понял?

– Нет, – озадачился Лонгботомм. – В каких делах?

– Монстрячьих. Помнишь Пушка?

– Да, но хотел бы забыть! – передёрнулся Невилл.

– Во-от! Кто Пушка завёл?

– Хагрид. И дракона ещё. Думаешь, нынешний монстр тоже Хагридов воспитанник?

– Не знаю, что думать, – беспомощно пожал плечами Рон. – Он хороший мужик, но… Помнишь, я рассказывал, как мы Поттера летом потеряли в камине? Искали по всему Косому, а он нашёлся в Лютном. Хагрид его нашёл.

– И что?

– Хагрид не впервые в Лютном. Может, ещё какое яичко прикупил.

– Да? – Невил опасливо оглянулся и понизил голос до шёпота: – Тогда и меня подозревай. У меня жаба есть, да такая, что трёх василисков высидит, не напрягаясь. Кстати, хочешь, я тебе её подарю?

– Пойдёшь со мной? – Рональд отмахнулся от подначки. – К Хагриду? Поговорим.

– Как? Гостиная заперта.

– Через окно.

– С ума сошёл?

– Нашу команду прогнали прямо с поля. Стянем метлу у Фреда или Джорджа. Раз плюнуть, на самом деле. Возьмём Ту-Самую-Вещь, и никто нас во дворе не заметит.

Невилл прикрыл глаза, представляя спуск из окна на профессиональной квиддичной метле. Наверное, он побледнел, потому что Рон зашептал прямо на ухо:

– Не бойся, я справлюсь! Тебе и делать ничего не надо будет, я легко удержу нас обоих! Честное слово!

Невилл подумал и открыл глаза.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Только поговорим, и сразу же обратно. Никакого геройства!

– Да какое геройство? Туда-назад.

– Кексы, – содрогнулся Невилл.

– Про кексы-то я позабыл, – повеселел Рональд. – Тогда будет и геройство, не обессудь.

***

– Так, хватит реветь! Дай руку! – Гарри, не церемонясь, схватил Джиневру за руку и попытался представить, как её двойник на _Грани_ покрывается фиолетовым инеем и замирает в своём медленном падении. Через пару минут накатила знакомая слабость, к горлу подступила тошнота, и некромант Поттер решительно выдворил _Грань_ из своего сознания – не хватало только в обморок хлопнуться.

– Холодно! – жалобно всхлипнула Джинни.

– И голодно, – буркнул Гарри, доставая из своей сумки плитку шоколада. – Я ем, ты рассказываешь. Коротко, по делу и без слёз. Потом поплачем в обнимку, когда всё закончится. Приступай.

Подрагивающими руками он снял с шоколада обёртку и закинул в рот пару долек. Хорёк за своим столом замер и напрягся, а Гарри успокаивающе махнул рукой: мол, угомонись, я в сознании.

– Джиневра, я жду, – поторопил он и прикинул температуру воздуха. Да, похолодало, но терпимо. Можно списать на сквозняк.

– Я не знаю, зачем я это сделала, – прошептала Джинни, опустив голову. – Я никогда-никогда не брала чужого! Честное слово!

– Верю, – успокоил её Гарри. – Из сумки взяла? Или я сам где-то эту тетрадку бросил?

– Из сумки, – покраснела Джинни. – В Большом зале. Ты сидел совсем рядом, у меня за спиной. Сумка стояла открытая, не под скамьёй, а почти в проходе. Я увидела твою книгу, ту самую, магловскую. Ещё подумала, что же там такое, под обложкой? – она вновь всхлипнула и закрыла лицо руками.

– Что дальше? Джинни, времени почти нет, – Гарри устало потёр шрам, еле ощущавшийся под пальцами. – Нам ещё нужно успеть решить, что делать.

– Рядом с книгой лежала тетрадь, и я вдруг подумала, что хорошо было бы завести дневник. Бред, понимаю, но тогда я была уверена, что поступаю правильно. Не знаю, что на меня нашло!

– Заклинание, я полагаю. Простенькое, мне твои братцы показывали. Мол, как заставить человека подобрать бесхозную конфетку с адской начинкой. У маглокровок амулетов и оберегов нет, подбирают только так, – Гарри вздохнул.

– У меня есть, – Джинни обхватила себя руками за плечи, – но я всё равно её взяла. Дура. Папа ведь предупреждал, велел быть осторожной.

– Это как? – заинтересовался Гарри.

– Не думать вслух, держаться братьев. Слушать Перси, вести себя пристойно, – она зажмурилась, смаргивая слёзы. – Не брать чужого, в том числе.

– Разумно. Что было дальше?

– Гарри, откуда у тебя эта тетрадь?

– Сначала ты, – нахмурился Гарри, едва удержавшись от ругательств. Откуда-откуда… Оттуда!

– Я едва дождалась вечера, чтобы открыть тетрадь. Она была пустой, но я ничуть не удивилась. Я написала «Привет!» Чернила впитались в бумагу, и Том ответил мне. Какая же я дура!

– Вы переписывались? О чём? – Поттер опять потёр шрам, прикидывая, что за интерес мог быть у немолодого психопата к маленькой девочке. Судя по магловским детективным сериалам о маньяках, ничего хорошего.

– Обо всём на свете, – грустно улыбнулась Джинни. – У меня будто появился лучший в мире друг. Я писала о себе, о своей жизни, о своих мыслях и переживаниях…

– Не думай вслух, – не удержался Гарри, и у Джиневры вновь закапали слёзы. – Не реви, поздно уже. Когда ты заподозрила, что Том тебе вредит?

– Когда очнулась с мёртвым петухом в руках, – помолчав, сказала Джинни. – Ночь, курятник, всполошённые куры, перья вперемешку с помётом и я. Босая, в одной ночнушке.

Гарри всё-таки выругался. От гриффиндорской гостиной до птичника за хижиной Хагрида было не меньше четверти мили. Заставить полуголого ребёнка брести по осенней грязи в стылую ночь… Том, сука! Неудивительно, что Джинни всю зиму не вылезала из простуд.

– По замку ты тоже босиком бегала? – на всякий случай уточнил он, добавляя к списку прегрешений Лорда ещё пару пунктов.

– Ну да, – криво улыбнулась Джинни. – Одеваться – это шуметь и терять время. Нападений я не помню, но он всегда бросал меня перед входом в башню или когда думал, что вот-вот попадётся.

– Как ему удалось управлять тобой?

– Сама пустила. Он умеет… – Джинни замялась, подбирая слово: – Показывать, вот. Будто ты сам стоишь и наблюдаешь за чем-то, но тебя никто не видит.

– Как в думосборе?

– Я не знаю, у нас дома нет думосбора.

– Что же он тебе показывал?

– Ну, развлекал, что ли, – она покраснела. – Виды ночного Хогвартса, опушку в Запретном лесу, пасущихся единорогов или полёты на гиппогрифах. Красиво!

– Сначала хитростью получил доступ в твою голову, а потом уже лазил без спросу, так?

– Так, – Джиневра горько всхлипнула и крепко зажмурилась. – Гарри, я пыталась это прекратить! Но он умнее и сильнее меня.

– Однажды ты даже попыталась утопить тетрадь в унитазе, – кивнул Гарри, вспоминая рассказ Грейнджер.

– Да, я была уверена, что убила его! И вдруг увидела проклятую тетрадку у Гермионы! Чуть не умерла от страха. Ведь Гермиона перед ним совсем беззащитна!

– Однако её он почему-то не тронул, – задумался Гарри. – Ты совсем-совсем ничего не помнишь из его похождений?

– Кое-что и очень смутно. Василиска помню. На студентов нападает василиск, Гарри! Огромная, жуткая тварь!

– Почему ты никому не рассказала? – спросил он мрачно.

Гарри думал, что Джинни опять заплачет и приготовился к утешениям, но она стиснула кулаки и заговорила глухо, но без слёз:  
– Знаешь, как это называется? Одержимость. Я одержима. Я всё равно что мертва. Мне нужно умереть, Гарри!

– Что?! – опешил Поттер. – С ума сошла?! Надо в Мунго…

– Гарри, умоляю, никому не говори! Если узнают, нам конец! Одержимые Уизли! Выродки, мрази хуже Мраксов! Папу выгонят с работы, а мальчики никогда не смогут её найти. Никто не пойдёт за них замуж, никто не подаст им руки, никто вообще не посмотрит в их сторону! Мы только-только перестали быть изгоями, Гарри! Прошу тебя, молчи, умоляю!

Она внезапно сползла со стула, бухнулась на колени, согнулась в поклоне так низко, что рыжие кудри коснулись пола, и простонала:  
– Пощады и милосердия, Гарри!

***

Открывать глаза не хотелось. Откроешь, и нужно будет вставать, выбираться из мягкой тёплой постели, натягивать сырую и грязную одежду – «Плащ! Плащ цел?» – и с должной учтивостью благодарить их чокнутую милость за неожиданную и незаслуженную заботу.

«Поблагодаришь, не переломишься! – сердито одёрнул себя Аженор. – Без его помощи ты блевал бы ещё неделю, а то и вовсе загнулся бы от слабости: дома жрать почти и нечего».

Затем придётся спуститься вниз и рассказать Боулу, что паскуда Марк Болтон по прозвищу Огрызок допился до того, что вообразил себя конкурентом Ковена и решил похитить «шлюшку самого Малфоя». Подельников Огрызок подбирал под стать себе – ребяток подлых, но не слишком храбрых. Неправильная «шлюшка», без лишних разговоров пустившая в ход тёмные заклинания своего предка, вогнала их в оторопь. Увы, придурки растерялись не настолько, чтобы забыть об антиаппарационном куполе, так что убегать пришлось на своих двоих и очень быстро.

По всем приметам, акромантулье логово, куда вломился Скабиор, спасаясь от погони, было необитаемым. Но один акромантул там всё-таки сыскался. Видно, бедолага со дня на день собирался помереть от старости: раньше Аженор никогда не видел седых пауков. И пусть у дедули не было сил сплести новые ловчие сети, свой яд он, к сожалению, не изжил. Скабиор шарахнул его по левым лапам режущим заклятьем, пнул заваливающуюся набок тушу, освобождая запасной выход из логова, и рванул наружу. Проклятый паук оказался тварью мстительной и на прощание полоснул незваного гостя одним из уцелевших когтей.

Потом было так, как Аженор рассказывал Малфою: аппарация, противоядие, куст и провал в памяти. В какой момент и с какой радости он передумал возвращаться домой и решил отправиться на «свидание», так и осталось для него загадкой.

В этот раз обошлось, но пожаловаться Боулу придётся: свихнувшийся Огрызок мог и другим подать пример, а бегать от любителей лёгких денег Скабиор не нанимался. Кстати, неизвестно ещё, отдал бы Малфой за него выкуп, ведь красиво оплакать погибшую «любовь» проще, чем возиться с ней.

Итак, он поговорит с Боулом, выслушает сотню-другую насмешек по поводу своих боевых навыков и поплетётся на аппарационную площадку. Там он немного отдышится на свежем воздухе, попробует унять тошноту и пересилить боль в плече и как-нибудь повторит фокус со счастливой аппарацией. Даст Мерлин, если и расщепится, то не сильно. В любом случае, бадьян дома точно есть.

Аженор глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, открыл глаза и осмотрелся. В комнате было пусто. Наверное, Малфою надоело бессознательное тело под боком, и их милость отбыли по своим делам. Какая удача! Нет, Аженор был безмерно благодарен за помощь, но сил на выражение благодарности у него пока не находилось. Он решительно откинул одеяло и осторожно сел. Голова закружилась, тошнота усилилась, и Аженор поспешно прикрыл глаза. Плечо ныло и дёргало, под закрытыми веками плясали разноцветные пятна, и очень хотелось упасть назад, в подушки.

«Размечтался! Давай, вдох-выдох! Раз-два! И подумай, куда ты мог положить одежду. Интересно, плащ цел?»

Скрипа двери он не услышал, просто по босым ногам прошёлся сквозняк.

– Куда собрался? – вкрадчивый баритон едва не заставил Скабиора застонать вслух от разочарования: хотел же улизнуть по-тихому!

– Благодарю вас, ваша милость, – сумел протолкнуть он сквозь сухие губы, – за участие. Без вашей помощи, – а вот глаза открываться не хотели ни в какую, – мне пришлось бы худо. Прошу простить за хлопоты, я не хотел обременять вас…

– Тебе в уборную нужно?

Аженор сглотнул противную слюну и подумал, что да – нужно. И как можно скорее: мутило всё сильней. Он заставил себя кивнуть и попытался открыть глаза. Тут его внезапно подхватили под спину и коленки и понесли. На руках.

– Ваша милость! – вскрикнул Аженор испуганно и поспешно зажал рот ладонями. Это Малфою можно блевать хоть на министра, хоть на Верховного чародея, а простому егерю такое дело с рук не сойдёт.

– Да наша, наша, – с непонятной досадой отозвался лорд и пинком открыл дверь в ванную. – Помочь?

Аженор мотнул головой и задёргался в жалких попытках освободиться из чужих объятий. «Проклятые мечты, – подумал он устало, – как же не вовремя вы сбываетесь! Было бы мне сейчас лет десять…»

– Глаза-то открой, – не по-малфоевски вздохнул Малфой, осторожно поставил его на ноги и придержал за талию. – Или ты унитаз ментально чуешь?

В чистенькой ванной дорогого номера учуять унитаз не смог бы и сам Мерлин, ни ментально, ни как-нибудь ещё, а потому пришлось поднимать непослушные веки и осматриваться. Унитаз Аженор обнаружил прямо перед собой, по левую руку сияла белизной глубокая ванна на посеребрённых грифоньих лапах, а сзади застыл столбом «наша милость» и уходить, похоже, никуда не собирался.

Аженор страдальчески замычал, надеясь, что его догадаются оставить в покое. Лучше бы помалкивал.

– Настолько плохо? – с беспокойством, издевательски похожим на искреннее, осведомился лорд.

«Дракклы с тобой, любуйся!» – злобно рявкнул Аженор про себя, бессильно опустился на колени, и его немедленно стошнило какой-то зловонной дрянью.

– Отлично! – непонятно чему обрадовался Малфой и погладил его по спине. – Умница, попробуй ещё.

«Извращенец!» – вяло возмутился Аженор и «попробовал ещё». Получилось, Мордред подери всё на свете.

Вдруг в воздухе что-то тихо затрещало, запахло грозой, и он, как был на четвереньках, шарахнулся прочь из-под заклятия, чёрными словами кляня свою дурость, доверчивость и проклятую слабость: сил на взлом щита над трактиром не было ни капли.

– Твою… – Малфой проглотил ругательство и опять вздохнул: – Вылезай, бестолковое создание! Это было очищающее.

Аженор принюхался – ни следа запаха извергнутой вонючей пакости – и рискнул оглядеться. Он сидел, забившись в узкое пространство между умывальником и шкафчиком с полотенцами. Рефлексы не подвели, но прятаться от боевика-воздушника… «Идиот, – с усталой обречённостью постановил Аженор. – Воздух повсюду, бегать бесполезно. Смирись, кретин, и благодари его милость за заботу».

– Прошу прощения, милорд, – покаянно просипел он вслух: гадкая рвота натрудила горло. – Я не хотел…

– Заткнись, – мрачно повелел Малфой. – Лезь в ванну, живо!

В ванне, наполненной горячей и ароматной водой, Аженора разморило окончательно. Глаза опять закрылись сами собой, а мочалка, вручённая лордом, выскользнула из рук. Он откинулся на удобный подголовник и решил не обращать внимания на промокшую повязку: ерунда, рана уже должна была поджить немножко.

«Пару минут полежу просто так, – решил он. – Когда ещё доведётся?»

Очнулся Аженор уже в кровати от гадкого вкуса во рту. Он хотел было вскочить, но не сумел, надёжно спелёнатый какими-то незнакомыми чарами.

– Как говаривал достопочтенный Сметвик, – теперь вкрадчивый баритон Малфоя звучал на редкость самодовольно, – оглушённый пациент – счастье для целителя. Нужно будет извиниться перед ним. Некоторые истины постигаются исключительно на собственном опыте. Куда ты опять собрался? – спросил он у Аженора и, не дожидаясь ответа, прикрикнул: – Глотай!

Аженор глотнул и через несколько секунд почувствовал, как паника от беспомощного положения унимается.

– Это было успокоительное, – сказал Малфой. – А я свалял огромного дурака, дав вперёд укрепляющего. Так, антидот я уже тебе споил, теперь черёд кроветворного. Пей!

Затем лорд уложил Аженора набок и занялся раной. Он очистил её, намазал заживляющим бальзамом и перевязал Ферулой.

– Благодарю вас, милорд, – прошептал Аженор, – вы безмерно добры. Простите, я не хотел докучать вам.

– Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, – Малфой накрыл его одеялом и повёл рукой, снимая связывающие чары. – Спи.

– Ваша милость, мне уже лучше. Я пойду домой. Пожалуйста, – взмолился Аженор.

– Кто дома? Дети, жена?

– Нет, – слегка удивился Аженор.

– Малолетний кузен, престарелая тётушка, беспомощный прадед?

– Э-э… – завис Аженор, изумившись этому предположению. Кузен – ладно, но кто в Лютном дожил бы до правнуков? Разве что сам Слизерин, но и тому пришлось бы несладко.

– Голодный книзлл, больная сова? – напирал Малфой. – Ручные докси?

– Н-нет… – окончательно растерялся Аженор. – Как их приручишь-то?

– Тогда что? Горелки под котлами не погашены? Какого Мордреда тебе не лежится? Я мешаю? Могу уйти!

– Ваша милость, – помертвел Аженор, – простите! Простите, я не хотел…

– Хватит! – рыкнул лорд. – Ты мне уже второй месяц перечисляешь, чего ты не хотел, не хочешь и хотеть не будешь. Мерлин трижды величайший, я начинаю понимать акромантула! Его ты тоже допекал всю ночь?

– Н-нет, он сразу …

Малфой умолк, похлопал глазами не хуже Аженора и внезапно рассмеялся:  
– Разумность гигантских пауков можно считать окончательно доказанной. Лежи, умоляю, и лежи молча.

Аженор осторожно кивнул и затих, борясь с нестерпимым желанием залезть под кровать и там хорошенько поразмыслить над собственной безрассудной дерзостью. Видно, это желание отразилось на лице, потому что лорд опять вздохнул, легко погладил его по щеке и сказал:  
– Я не могу отпустить тебя в таком состоянии и не нарушить клятву. Я отвечаю за твою жизнь, помнишь? Если тебе так противна моя забота, зачем настоял на покровительстве?

«Затем, что идиот, и принял дурной совет за хороший, – мысленно повинился Аженор и покрепче стиснул челюсти, чтобы не проболтаться. – Встречу гада ещё раз – прокляну по-настоящему, как в учебнике предка велено проклинать!»

– Что молчишь? – лорд нервным жестом потёр виски. – Ах, ну да. Говори!

– Простите…

– Бестолочь, – буркнул Малфой. – Спи. Утром поговорим, как в разум войдёшь.

Аженор закрыл глаза и честно попытался уснуть, но гулявшее в крови укрепляющее зелье – от самого Снейпа! – прогнало сон. Он осторожно, стараясь не задеть прилегшего на краю постели Малфоя, свернулся калачиком и укутался в мягкое тёплое одеяло. Зелье зельем, а отдохнуть по-человечески стоило. В конце концов, дома его действительно никто не ждал. Не считать же питомцем деревянную кукушку из магловских часов. Хотя собеседник она неплохой. Понимающий.

«Надо было тебе сразу всё рассказать. Глядишь, и у самого в голове прояснилось бы, – мысленно покаялся он. Как собеседник, кукушка была хороша ещё и тем, что личного её присутствия не требовалось. Да и вслух можно было не разоряться. – С чего начать?»

«С начала, – отозвалась кукушка, и Аженор воочию представил немигающие чёрные точки лаковых глазок. – Ты вдоволь нанюхался писем за пять тысяч галлеонов, убедился, что Кевин находится не в большей опасности, чем всегда, и твёрдо решил не связываться с Малфоем ни за какие коврижки. Что было дальше?»

«Дальше, – Аженор не удержался и скрипнул зубами. – Дальше было обидно».

Заветная мечта стать обычным магом из-за дурацкого каприза его сволочной милости Малфоя в очередной раз помахала ручкой. «Не мечта! – гневно одёрнул он сам себя, и воображаемая кукушка согласно щёлкнула деревянным клювом. – Не мечта, а план!»

План был простым и сложился ещё в те времена, когда он тайком от отца и брата выбирался в Косой переулок и, цепенея от восхищения, любовался нарядными витринами и хорошо одетыми прохожими. Ему ужасно хотелось жить так же: размеренно, сытно и, самое главное, мирно. Гулять по Косому, с любезной улыбкой раскланиваться со знакомыми, покупать книги и сладости и держать за руку сына: весёлого, непоседливого, чистенького, в целых башмаках.

Казалось бы, чего уж проще? Несметные богатства ему, понятно, не светили, но Аженор свято верил в справедливое воздаяние за честный труд и мирные устремления. «До сих пор верю! – сердито буркнул он, вспоминая, как бессовестно потешался Бубонтюбер над его планами. – Подумаешь, воротила чёрного рынка! Чем плохо быть обычным лавочником?»

Увы, на поверку простой план оказался практически невыполнимым. Вырваться из Лютного не получилось до сих пор, несмотря даже на собственный – собственный! – мэнор. К тому же отчаянно не хватало вдохновляющих примеров для подражания. Как за пару поколений хиреют обедневшие семейства, попавшие в это поганое место, и как быстро звереют их дети, Аженор видел не раз. Обратного превращения на его памяти не случалось. Вернее, на слуху было лишь одно имя – сукин сын Деррек, отпрыск разорившегося мелкого торговца.

Наглый, жестокий и на редкость удачливый тип, Перси Деррек ухитрился не сгинуть на службе у Лорда, как множество рядовых УПСов, а попасть в фавор к самим Лестрейнджам и удостоиться личной Метки. Но ему было намного проще: он не успел прибиться ни к одной из местных шаек, не был тёмным магом и не скрывал фамилию, опасаясь мести кого-либо из старых семейств.

Надо думать, у Кристофа Неккера не было ни единого шанса повторить судьбу Деррека и «возродить род»: настоящих тёмных дикарей чистокровные не жаловали, использовали для самых грязных и опасных дел, с лёгкостью ими жертвовали и, случалось, убивали в спину.

В общем, для исполнения плана покровительство респектабельного семейства не годилось. Просто потому, что ни один уважающий себя маг не стал бы печься о судьбе изгоя. Но в детстве Аженор этого, разумеется, не понимал. Другое дело, что и Клык Бэтфорд, подобравший его на улице, показался спятившему под малое совершеннолетие мальчишке пятым Основателем.

«Нормальный мужик, – Аженор показал кулак мерзко ухмылявшейся кукушке. – Кормил, учил и не бил почти. А в штаны к Клыку я сам полез!»

«Чтобы не стать приманкой для мантикоры, – в ответ кукушка грозно встопорщила нарисованные пёрышки. – Или чтобы в болото не кинули старую гать проверить, как того беднягу».

«Ладно, – примирительно махнул рукой он. – Клык мной пользовался, а я – им. Всё честно».

«Только гадко!»

«Место такое, – пожал плечами Аженор. – Одно слово – Лютный. Вот выберемся к нормальным людям и заживём. Я даже часы твои починю, хочешь?»

– Часы?

Аженор вздрогнул и очнулся. Похоже, он всё-таки задремал, пригревшись под одеялом.

– К-какие часы? – испугался он.

– Ты хотел починить мои часы, – Малфой сел, зажёг Люмос и недоумённо нахмурился. – Ты спать собираешься или нет, часовщик? Если не собираешься, не буди меня хотя бы.

– Прошу прощения, ваша милость, – смущённо пробормотал Аженор. Быть застуканным за беседой с воображаемой кукушкой – это ли не позорище?

Малфой потёр виски и вновь вытянулся рядом, заложив руки за голову. Люмос он гасить не стал.

– Скажи, неугомонный, как тебя всё-таки зовут?

– Томас, – угрюмо буркнул Аженор, кляня себя последними словами. Вот, пожалуйста, сейчас лорд разгневается на его дурацкое враньё, и всё – прощай, безумная надежда повторить удачу Деррека. Однако если не врать, то родовое имя, необычное для Британии, гарантированно отправит его в могилу. За пару секунд, не больше.

«Отчего папаша не назвал меня Габриэлем? И обычай соблюдён, и я в безопасности. Габриэлей даже в Лютном штук пять, не меньше! Назваться этим именем сейчас? Тогда спросит, зачем врал. О, Мерлин, вот уж точно фамильное несчастье! В его присутствии у меня последний ум отшибает!»

– Кевин знает?

– А?

– Кевин знает твоё имя?

– Н-нет.

– Скажи. Иначе это очень плохо закончится. Я не буду выведывать у него твои тайны, клянусь.

– Спасибо, милорд. Я никогда не…

– Спи уж, паршивец, – пробормотал Малфой и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

Аженор с облегчением перевёл дух, покосился на жёлтый огонёк на кончике красивой палочки тёмного дерева, решительно изгнал из головы всех кукушек и задумался всерьёз.

Он не хотел иметь дел с Люциусом Малфоем. Никаких. Никогда. Ни за что. Проклятие Малфоев оказалось на редкость живучим – предок, добрый некромант, похоже, постарался от души. Аженору не хотелось проверять, ослабит ли дракклово проклятье его собственная мучительная гибель в подвалах Малфой-мэнора под ритуальным ножом последней из Блэков.

После разговора с Кевином дело казалось ясным. Нужно было написать Малфою учтивое письмо с отказом от любовной связи: мол, жалок, недостоин, трепещу и всё такое. Аженор не верил, что малфоевская блажь продлилась бы долго. С такими деньгами грех скучать хоть одну минуту в жизни.

Обдумывая ответное письмо, – «И чем бы его надушить? Навозом?» – Аженор забрёл в один из трактиров, рассеянно кивнул какому-то оборванцу, принимая тридцать четвёртый конверт, заказал кружку эля и уселся в самый дальний угол.

– Ох ты, никак сама мисс Недотрога припожаловала, – подвыпивший тип с гнусной рожей опёрся кулаками о стол и оскалился в щербатой ухмылке. – И верно, смазливенькая!

Аженор подобрался. Одно дело – предполагать, что статус малфоевской «любви» делает из него лёгкую добычу, и совсем другое – убедиться наверняка. Он настороженно уставился на типа и приготовился опробовать парочку приёмов из учебника предка.

– Тихо, Браун, не мельтеши.

Второго типа Аженор знал, но имел счастье никогда не попадаться тому на глаза. Одноногий Мо с егерями не якшался, поскольку занимался скупкой краденого. Под его началом ходили ребятишки покруче.

– Так выкуп же можно! – заискивающе проблеял щербатый. – Глянь, какая красотулька! Я б за такую… Ух! – он слюняво причмокнул и заткнулся, повинуясь властному жесту главаря.

– На мордашку хорош, ничего не скажу, – негромко усмехнулся Мо. – Но пойми, это не Снейп, а простая шлюшка. Люциус Малфой ценит людей необычных. Этого же дурачка ему хватит на пару ночей, не больше.

Одноногий грузно поднялся со стула, неторопливо подошёл к Аженору, еле слышно звякая металлическим протезом гоблинской работы, по-хозяйски ухватил его за подбородок и внимательно осмотрел «мордашку».

– Напрасный труд, – сказал он снисходительно. – Заберём сейчас – наживём врага. Похитим завтра – не получим ни кната. Шлюха – она шлюха и есть.

Мо отпустил Аженора, вынул из кармана дорогой бархатной мантии ещё три конверта и небрежно бросил на стол.

– Мало набить себе цену, котёночек, нужно суметь её удержать. Иди-ка ты отсюда, не вводи в соблазн моих недоумков.

– Премного благодарен за совет, – Скабиор встал и отвесил издевательский поклон. В груди кипела дурацкая, совершено непонятная обида.

– Тогда лови ещё один, – Мо вновь усмехнулся. – Проси у его милости покровительства. Жопка у тебя славная, авось и выпросишь.

Аженор в ответ лишь гадко ухмыльнулся.

В тот же день его взяли на прицел трое наёмников в масках с угрозами вывернуть кишками наружу, если он не найдёт способ аккуратно сунуть нос в бумаги «его проклятой милости» по какой-то сделке. Аженор не вник в задание, поскольку сосредоточился на сложном пассе одного из заклинаний предка-некроса. Одного ублюдка он сумел укокошить, а от остальных пришлось удирать. Спешная, а оттого особенно тошная аппарация радости тоже не добавила, и разозлённый Аженор понял: ответным письмом от Малфоя не отделаться. Но больше всего почему-то – почему, Мерлин милосердный? – бесила «шлюха» из уст старой сволочи Мо.

Дома он сумел немного успокоиться, спасибо терпеливой кукушке: «Ты ещё здесь?! Кыш из моей головы!» После сытного ужина последний совет Одноногого Мо внезапно показался толковым.

Это ведь шанс! Шанс заполучить высокое покровительство, которое выдернет Аженора из Лютного, как взрывчатый турнепс из грядки. Без настоящего имени подопечного клятва будет малость косой, но егерь Скабиор парень не промах, и на прочность её пробовать не станет. Опять же, капризов от него не дождаться, да и в койке он получше многих – его милости должно понравиться. Надоест лорду через пару ночей? Отлично!

Жестокая действительность с ходу опрокинула все хитрые планы. Малфою на хрен не сдалась «славная жопка» нищего дикаря. Его, Аженора, уже давно разменяли пешкой в какой-то неведомой игре, а досада на немыслимо красивом лице Малфоя была неподдельной. Скабиор растерялся и начал делать глупость за глупостью.

Покровительство он выпросил, но разгоревшаяся с новой силой обида из-за «шлюхи» не давала толком воспользоваться своим положением. Хотелось что-то сделать эдакое, заставить себя уважать или… Стать необычным, вот!

«Пока из меня получается лишь необычайный кретин, – с тоской подумал Аженор и скосил глаза на спящего Малфоя. – Испортил всё, что мог. Боюсь его до одури. Воздушный маг, спаси Салазар! Как и когда вернулся дар? Проклятие ослабело? Или Малфои опять всех обманули? Но меня он не обманывает. Не проклинает и даже не ударил ни разу. Заботится, блюдет клятву. А я?»

Аженор тяжело вздохнул и помотал головой. Он так старался не показаться шлюхой, что отбил у Малфоя ещё и всякий плотский интерес. Это тоже было обидно: о своей привлекательности Аженор знал, немало ею гордился и частенько пользовался. Конечно, до запредельной холёной красоты Малфоя ему было далеко, но…

«Спи! – велел он сам себе. – Завтра же падёшь на колени, поблагодаришь за заботу и испросишь позволения сгинуть с глаз долой. Не твоё это, котёночек. Ты не Снейп, а так…» Он яростно утёр неожиданные слёзы, завернулся в одеяло с головой и заснул тяжёлым, беспокойным сном.


	45. Глава 44

_«Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что хоть немного начал понимать этих гуманоидов…»_ – волшебное перо сердито скрипнуло по пергаменту, а Гарри привычно подышал на счёт, успокаиваясь. – _«На этот раз Уизли и Малфой превзошли себя. Такого чокнутого спектакля я ещё не видел. Королевская, блин, школа драматического искусства! Для начала Уизли упала на колени и попросила проявить милосердие и пощадить её. Можно подумать, сидя на стуле нельзя поговорить!_

_Не знаю, что за чары наложил Хорёк, но накала страстей они не выдержали: все в библиотеке уставились на нас, а Перси подорвался с места и помчался к нашему столу. Пришлось смахнуть на пол стопку учебников, встать на колени рядом с Джиневрой и прошипеть: «Притворись, что ты не свихнулась!» Персиваль застал нас ползающими под столом, сделал сестре замечание, строго напомнил мне, что я волшебник («Хоть и паршивый», – отчётливо читалось на его лице), извинился перед мадам Пинс, парой небрежных пассов навёл порядок и важно удалился. Образцовый, блин, префект!_

_Ещё через секунду рядом со мной материализовался Малфой, обновил «заглушки» и ожёг Джинни свирепым взглядом: «Что происходит, припадочная?!» Джиневра сидела молча, бессильно уронив руки на колени, с таким лицом, словно ей и впрямь отмерены последние минуты._

_Я же лихорадочно размышлял. Просьба Джинни сулила мне столько неприятностей, что впору было хватать вещички и мчаться в Запретный лес. Пожалуй, совет Забини обустроить там норку был самым ценным из всех, что я получил за жизнь. Пока я скрипел мозгами, Хорь бубнил, что все Уизли кретины, веры им никакой и связываться с рыжим семейством может только самоубийца. Хуже всего, что в нынешнем случае он был совершенно прав._

_Но! Всегда есть чёртово «но». Бросать Джинни одну было нельзя: недобитый Лорд – моё дело и моя ответственность. Не из-за Пророчества, пропади оно пропадом, а потому что я некромант. Нежити не место рядом с людьми, а избавиться от неё быстро и навсегда могу только я._

_Теоретически._

_Интересно, у некросов есть какая-нибудь клятва Гиппократа?»_

Гарри вздохнул, остановил перо и наколдовал Темпус: половина третьего ночи.

– Режим, – буркнул он с досадой, – опять мантикоре под хвост. Точно, нужна нора в лесу. Там и отосплюсь.

_«В общем, додумался я только до того, что без хитрого, изворотливого, беспринципного Хоря мне не обойтись. Насчёт беспринципного я маху дал, кстати. Обнаружились у Драко принципы. Правда, очень не ко времени и не те, какими стоит гордиться цивилизованным людям»._

– Кто-нибудь скажет, что здесь происходит? – злобно прошипел Малфой с самым равнодушным выражением лица.

«Ага, значит, чары отвлечения внимания у их могучей хорёчести получаются так себе», – подумал Гарри и сказал нарочито легкомысленно: – Конец света происходит. Тетрадочка нашлась. Та самая.

– Да? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Драко и отчего-то стал жутко похож на своего бессовестного папашу. – Сама нашлась или подобрал кто?

– Не начинай, – поморщился Гарри. – Нужно думать, что делать.

– Послать к Мордреду, – ответил Малфой и зло прищурился. – Считаю, поделом.

– Ага-ага, – покивал Гарри. – И первый же легилимент первым же делом выясняет, откуда Джинни её взяла.

– Гарри, я никогда…– вскинулась безучастная до того Джиневра.

– Пусть сбросится с Астрономической башни!

– Да, я могу! – с нездоровым воодушевлением согласилась Джинни.

– Я бы вас обоих сбросил, – разозлился Гарри, – и зажил бы спокойно! Да только теперь туда не пройти без охраны. – Он фыркнул и просюсюкал тоненьким голоском: – Ах, мистер Вуд, сэр, проводите меня, пожалуйста, в полночь на башню, я хочу убиться насмерть из-за тетради Лорда, а моего василиска вы поймаете сами, я в вас верю!

Драко и Джинни одинаково вытаращили глаза и спросили одновременно:  
– К-какого лорда?!

– Чьего василиска?!

– Надо спрятаться, – Гарри с тоской осмотрелся по сторонам. Вроде бы никто не обращал на них внимания, но… – Орёте как ненормальные, никакие чары не спасут. Пойдёмте за стеллажи. Сделаем вид, что книжки ищем. 

Местечко выбрали с умыслом: подальше от столов, так, чтобы проход просматривался издалека и никто не смог подобраться незамеченным. Гарри решительно выдернул с полки стопку фолиантов и силком усадил на них Джинни.

– Сейчас какой-нибудь талмуд Уизлетту за жопу укусит, и я засну счастливым, – ухмыльнулся Хорёк.

– Заткнись, – оборвал его Гарри, – иначе я сам тебя за жопу укушу. Короче, так. Тетрадка оказалась с сюрпризом. Там живёт Лорд.

– Что за лорд? – простонала Джинни. – Со мной разговаривал Том!

– Том Риддл – это лорд Волдеморт. Ты что, не знала?!

Джиневра не побледнела даже, а позеленела и молча хватала воздух ртом. Гарри прикинул, стоило ли её подлечить, и отказался от этой мысли. Ей так и так ночевать в Больничном крыле, а силы могли потребоваться.

– Врёт, – мрачно заявил Хорь. – Эй, замарашка, надоело в маглолюбцах ходить? Метку захотелось?

Джинни опять бухнулась на колени и принялась подметать пол волосами:  
– Я не знала… Я никогда… Гарри, пощады и милосер…

– Уизли, с ума сошла?! – некромант Поттер психанул окончательно. – Прекрати истерику! Немедленно сядь! И включи наконец мозги!

– Ха! – вякнул Малфой, но немедленно умолк под бешеным взглядом потерявшего всякое терпение Гарри.

– У нас мало времени, а дело серьезное и касается меня напрямую, – размеренно произнёс Поттер, унимая злость. – Мне нужна ваша помощь. Я могу рассчитывать на вас?

– Да, прости, – смиренно склонил голову Драко.

Джинни утёрла слёзы и торопливо закивала.

– Ура. В общем, что мы имеем. Летом, во время прогулки по Косому, мне кто-то подкинул эту тетрадку. Я не знаю, кто. Мы там полдня провели, и толпа была везде.

– Ой, – вскрикнула Джинни. – А ведь ты ещё и в Лютный попал случайно!

– С учётом нынешних дел, решат, что не случайно, – буркнул Гарри и не стал уточнять, что обитателям Лютного на всяких там лордов и в войну было начхать. – Я обнаружил её намного позже, когда собирался в Хог. Спрятать находку мне было негде, у меня нет собственной комнаты. Поэтому пришлось взять её в школу и всё время таскать с собой.

Джинни виновато вздохнула, а Хорь нервно потёр виски.

– Тетрадь показалась мне безобидной. Она никак на меня не реагировала. Не будь надписи с именем владельца, я вообще ничего не заподозрил бы, а подумал, что по ошибке прихватил чужую вещь. Но имя было, и я пытался понять, зачем мне эту тетрадку подбросили. Блин, стоило сразу к Дамблдору пойти, но мне не захотелось объясняться. Потом тетрадь взяла Джинни.

– Я не хотела!

– Как же!

– Драко, прекрати! Я знаю, Джинни, и верю тебе. Так вот, в тетради сидит Лорд.

– Не понял. Как сидит?

– Это я у тебя хотел спросить. Ты же у нас специалист по страшным сказочкам. Джинни написала в тетради, чернила исчезли, и появился ответ. Помнишь, у нас так старшекурсники переписываются? Зачаровывают пергаменты, а не записки журавликами друг другу шлют.

– Так и написал, что ли? Привет, я Томас Марволо Риддл, Тёмный лорд, трепещи, ничтожная?

– Нет, – грустно покачала головой Джинни. – Просто Том.

– Опять врёшь! Ты знала, кто это!

– Это ты, Хорёк, врешь всё! Да я никогда…

– Джиневра, помолчи! – строго сказал Гарри. – Драко, объясни, почему ты так подумал.

– Да ясно же всё. Полгода переписки с умным обаятельным Лордом, и готово – травим грязнокровок василиском. Весело было, Уизли? Пароль от Тайной комнаты ты как выклянчила? Пообещала памятник в атриуме министерства поставить?

У Джиневры затряслись губы и заходили ходуном руки. Она силилась что-то сказать и не могла – сбивалось дыхание.

– Спокойно, – Гарри обнял её за плечи и заглянул в глаза. – Спокойно, слышишь? Я знаю, что ты не виновата. Нужно подумать, как объяснить это остальным.

Ужасно хотелось «поправить» ей настроение, но некромант Поттер, скрепя сердце, оставил всё как есть. Джиневру непременно нужно было оставить сегодня в Больничном крыле.

Во-первых, она всё ещё падала там, на _Грани_. Мадам Помфри не могла этого увидеть, здесь требовался дар Сметвика. Нервное же расстройство – законный повод полежать денёк-другой в лазарете и попить полезных зелий.

Во-вторых, Джинни могла от отчаяния попытаться поговорить с братьями. Ну и что, если раньше не говорила? Вдруг захочет, а этого делать было нельзя. История с проклятой тетрадкой зашла настолько далеко, что помочь могли только взрослые.

Умные и сильные взрослые.

Плохо, конечно, что самые умные из них были ещё и самыми сволочными. Но Альбус Дамблдор искренне и бескорыстно благоволил к рыжему семейству, а Люциус Малфой ради сына вообще мог сделать что угодно. Только поэтому у Гарри появился шанс подтолкнуть этих гадов на действия в правильном направлении. Шанс был слабеньким и невнятным, но всё-таки был.

_«Задавака Неккер все уши мне прожужжал о редкостном везении любимцев Госпожи. Вот и проверю. Да, и вспоминать при этом, что «везунчик» Габи угробился в двадцать лет, я не буду. Мне-то не двадцать, авось и проскочу в этот раз. Короче, герой-некромант-пацифист, готовься к любимой роли: принц в истерике посреди заговора, непонятый и оклеветанный!_

_Господи, страшно-то как»._

– Что значит не виновата? – насупился Драко.

– И всё-таки, кто сидит в дневнике? – Гарри задумчиво подёргал себя за чёлку, вытащил ещё одну стопку книг и уселся рядом с Джинни. – Это реально – запихнуть человека в магловскую тетрадку?

– Никогда не слышал, – Малфой пожал плечами. – Но в тетрадке вовсе не человек. Человек погиб в твоём доме, а в тетрадке находится воспоминание о нём. Оригинально, но не практично. Обычно память о покойном оставляют в портрете. Точнее, накладывают нужные чары на холст. Так что вопрос о виновности рыжей для меня ясен.

– Да-да-да, витальная энергия, – вздохнул Гарри. – Это не то, Драко. В тетрадке определённо кто-то сидит. И этот кто-то может вселяться в людей. В Тайную комнату ходила вовсе не Джинни. Понимаешь?

– Да, – металлическим голосом произнёс Малфой и мгновенно выхватил палочку.

_«Спасибо Терри Ургхарту, Марку Флинту, Люку Боулу и узким проходам между стеллажами: каким-то чудом я успел схватить Малфоя за руку, и заклинание с громким треском ушло в пол. На старинном паркете остались подпалины, и я на долю секунды завис, разглядывая их. Малфой попытался освободиться, но я вцепился в него на совесть. Тогда подлючий Хорь просто перекинул палочку в левую руку. Левой он орудовал похуже переученного левши Нотта, но я всё равно не успевал. Пришлось прибегнуть к позорному девчачьему приемчику: я его укусил. Надеюсь, больно._

_Самое ужасное, что пока я грыз ополоумевшего Хорька, Джинни даже не шелохнулась. Она с мученическим видом вскинула голову и прикрыла глаза: приготовилась помереть красиво, дурища»._

– Что ты творишь? – заорал Гарри. Правда, с зубами, стиснутыми на запястье Драко, получилось неразборчиво, но Малфой его понял.

– Она одержима, – спокойно ответил спятивший Хорь и с силой уткнул палочку Джинни в гортань. – Оглушим и сдадим старшему Флинту. Надо бы убить, но у меня может не хватить сил. Гарри, не мешай. Дух внутри этого тела может озвереть в любой момент. Не стой, беги за помощью!

– Ебанулся? – Поттер сплюнул попавшую в рот нитку. – В тебя самого ничего не вселилось? Да опусти ты палочку, кретин!

– Гарри…

– Поверь мне, – Гарри особо выделил слово «мне» попытался встать между Драко и Джинни, – здесь нет одержимых. Успокойся, сядь. Салазар-заступник, связать мне вас, что ли?

– Ты уверен?

– На все сто.

– Как скажешь, – было видно, как Хорька корёжит от неправильности происходящего, у него даже испарина на висках выступила. Но руку с палочкой он опустил и, не сводя с Джиневры настороженного взгляда, поинтересовался: – Что же с ней делать?

Джинни сидела неподвижно, кукла куклой, только по щекам катились слёзы, а на шее наливалась краснотой точка, куда Драко ткнул палочкой.

– Спросить, где сейчас лежит этот чёртов дневник, – Джинни не шелохнулась, и Гарри сердито прикрикнул: – Джиневра Уизли, прекрати изображать мученицу и открой уже глаза! Где тетрадь?

– В сумке, – выдохнула она и вдруг вскочила: – Ой!

Малфой немедленно вскинул палочку, едва не выколов Джинни глаз.

– Стоять! – зашипел Гарри и стукнул Драко по руке. – Что опять?!

– Сумка там, на столе, – прошептала Джиневра. – А вдруг тетрадь кто-нибудь взял?

Гарри хотел было вернуться к столу, но передумал: оставлять этих двоих наедине было рискованно.

– Драко, принеси сумку Джинни, пожалуйста.

– А если она на тебя нападёт?

– Сумка?

– Уизлетта.

– Не нападёт, она мой друг. Да, Джинни?

Хорь окинул запунцовевшую Джиневру насмешливым взглядом, мерзко ухмыльнулся и молча пошёл к столу.

_«Дневник, слава Мерлину, никуда смыться не успел и смирненько лежал среди других тетрадок. Я рассеянно перелистнул чистые страницы и задумался. Почему проклятая тетрадка прицепилась именно к Джинни? Почему не к Люциусу Малфою, который держал её у себя больше десяти лет? Почему «Том» не тронул Гермиону?_

_Наверное, я ушёл в себя слишком глубоко, потому что Джинни испугалась и принялась меня тормошить. Ей показалось, что я общаюсь с «Томом». Я и рад был бы, но дневник старательно прикидывался обычной тетрадкой._

_Драко скроил каменную морду и помалкивал, но я чувствовал его нервозность. Малфой терпеть не мог ситуаций, которых он не понимал и в которых не красовался на первых ролях, Хорёчина тщеславная._

_Я представил себе переписку Драко с «Томом» и еле удержался, чтобы не захихикать вслух: я не поставил бы на Лорда и кната. С василиском тоже получилось бы намного интереснее. Хорь наверняка вытащил бы бедного сонного монстра наружу средь бела дня, промаршировал бы с ним по коридорам и обязательно сделал бы почётный круг по стадиону, по дороге громогласно и цветисто вещая, какой он умный и могучий и как достойно несёт бремя ума и могущества. Понятно, отчего Драко не любит Локхарта: зависть, обычная зависть. Талант к беллетристике у Малфоя есть, а возможности его реализовать – практически нулевые._

_Однако погодите, за простое владение монстром вроде Азкабан положен пожизненно, а за применение – и вовсе Поцелуй?_

_Мысли об Азкабане и дементорах прогнали истерическое веселье. А ведь верно, Джинни грозит суд. Я точно знал, что у маглов за особо тяжкие преступления несовершеннолетних наказывают с одиннадцати лет: нам в школе рассказывали. Думаю, у магов дела обстоят примерно так же, а возня с монстром определённо является тяжким преступлением. С магическим правом я не знаком, но ничего хорошего история с василиском не обещала ни Джинни, ни прочим участникам, вольным или невольным._

_Формально Джиневра виновна, но на самом деле её вина заключалась лишь в том, что несчастная девочка сразу же не помчалась к директору. Ну и что? Я вот тоже не помчался, и мчаться не собираюсь. Нет, в нынешнем случае собираюсь, но... «Правда – это прекраснейшая, но одновременно и опаснейшая вещь». Спасибо, мистер Дамблдор, я в очередной раз воспользуюсь вашим бесценным советом._

_Только мне всё равно страшно. До трясучки»._

– Не мне вам говорить, что дело серьёзное и его нужно сохранить в тайне, – сказал Гарри негромко. – К тому же Джинни больна, и больна тяжело. Боюсь, – он сочувственно погладил Джиневру по руке, – остаток года ты проведёшь в Мунго.

Она всхлипнула, а Хорёк тут же подложил язык:  
– Подбери сопли, замарашка, и радуйся доброте героя. Тебе в Азкабане самое место.

– У неё будут соседи, забыл? – холодно оборвал его Гарри. – Драко, добром прошу, уйми гонор и напряги мозг. Сумей я обойтись без твоей головы, обошёлся бы, не сомневайся.

Малфой побледнел, но упрямо стиснул челюсти до желваков. Похоже, он считал себя непоколебимо правым, а своего друга опять подозревал в некромантских гнусностях. Например, в заигрывании с одержимыми.

«Какое всё-таки счастье, что ни ты, ни ребята не видели Тварь в затылке у Квиррелла, – подумал Гарри. – Я-то боялся, что вы броситесь изъявлять преданность воскресшему Лорду, а вы кинулись бы его убивать. Не рассуждая и не считаясь с потерями. Болван, я всё время забываю, что пятничные сказочки нифига не сказочки».

– Драко, подумай хорошенько, – настойчиво повторил он. – Джинни уже лежала в Мунго. Её лечил сам Сметвик, и он ни за что не просмотрел бы признаки одержимости. Том был гением, а тетрадку создавал при жизни. Это точно не его дух. Что-то другое. Какой-то эксперимент, может быть. Псевдосущность на этой вашей витальной энергии, например. Или помнишь, ты рассказывал о «жидких заклятиях» Снейпа? Это ведь не совсем зелья, верно? Тетрадочка тоже может быть таким заклятьем: письменным, дистанционным. Есть у меня такое подозрение.

При упоминании Сметвика Драко ощутимо расслабился, а Гарри тихо вздохнул про себя: «Труп Квиррелла целитель тоже осматривал и понял, что ничего не понял. Но я-то чую, что Уизли не Квиррелл!»

– Джинни, расскажи нам всё, что ты помнишь, – сказал Гарри и опять уселся на стопку книг.

– Нет, – нахмурилась Джинни и вновь густо покраснела. – При этом гаде я говорить не буду!

– Гад хитрый, – заступился за Малфоя Гарри, – и соображает быстро. А ещё он – я не шучу, Джиневра! – мой друг. Уж прости, но я ему доверяю.

Джинни отчего-то торжествующе фыркнула и показала помрачневшему Хорьку язык:  
– Тогда пусть поклянётся…

– Ты ещё пять минут назад была готова умереть от его руки. Имей совесть.

Малфой повеселел и сказал невыносимо сладким голосом:  
– Друзья Поттера должны держаться вместе, рыжая. Не наглей, припадочная, дружи как положено!

– Достали! – взвыл Поттер, срочно возмечтавший остаться вовсе без друзей. – Малфой, заткнись! Уизли, говори!

– Да я тебе почти всё рассказала, – Джинни понуро свела плечи и уставилась в пол. – Сначала друг, потом враг – это больно. Когда поняла, что Колина именно я… Даже поплакать как следует не смогла, так мне было плохо.

– И всё равно писала в дневнике?

– Ну да. Сначала пыталась усовестить его, ругалась даже, строчки в ответ зачёркивала, идиотка, потом… Потом для отвода глаз всякие глупости калякала: какие у девчонок мантии новые, что на обед подавали. Но не писать не могла, веришь? Я ужасно виновата, Гарри. Я ведь и о тебе много писала поначалу. Вернее, о себе, – Джинни закусила губу и упрямо встряхнула кудрями. – О мечтах. Что я тоже необыкновенная, как ты. Или красивая, как Забини. Или хотя бы умная, как Грейнджер. Блин, да даже богатая, как Малфой! Потому что обычные девчонки… – она помотала головой, стряхивая текущие по щекам слёзы. – Том… Ну, он интересовался тобой очень сильно. Где вырос, как осиротел, как учишься, кто у тебя в друзьях. А мне и в радость, строчила страницами. Какая же я дрянь!

– Ну вот, а говоришь – дух, – обратился Гарри к Малфою. – На кой хрен духу мои оценки?

Драко пожал плечами:  
– Риддл был первым учеником. Всегда. Везде. Во всём. Надо думать, ты его своими «троллями» расстраиваешь больше, чем отскочившей Авадой. Погибнуть от руки будущего неуча, кошмар! Надеюсь, – с надменным видом обратился он к Уизли, – у тебя не хватило дерзости лгать нашему Повелителю, и ты в подробностях поведала о талантах героя магической Британии в трансфигурации?

Джинни неожиданно захихикала, всё ещё утирая слёзы, и посмотрела на Хоря с некоторой даже благодарностью. Тот презрительно скривился и гордо задрал нос.

– Расскажи про василиска, – попросил Гарри. – Всё-всё, что помнишь.

– Лучше всего помню, как открываю глаза в туалете Плаксы Миртл, а из огромной дыры в полу торчит во-о-от такой змеиный хвост, – вздохнула Джинни.

– Какой именно? Хотя бы примерно? – мигом оживился Хорь, у него даже глаза заблестели. – А какого цвета? Рисунок есть на чешуйках?

Джинни внимательно посмотрела на Малфоя и выразительно постучала пальцем по лбу:  
– Тогда – и мне не стыдно в этом признаться! – очень хотелось посетить одну из кабинок, а не любоваться всякой мерзостью. Нет, не угадал, Хорёк, меня стошнило. От страха и… Ну, гадкий он невыносимо даже со стороны хвоста, хотя обычных змей я не боюсь ни капли.

– Цвет, Уизли, дурища!

– Зелёный, Малфой, идиот! Как на нашивке у тебя, один в один! Годрик-спаситель, так вот откуда взялась ваша эмблема! Ф-фу!

– Драко, потом поругаетесь, хорошо? – Гарри с трудом подавил улыбку от вида возмущённого до глубины души Малфоя и спросил у Джинни: – Том не объяснял тебе, зачем он выгуливает монстра?

– Нет, – покачала головой. – По-моему, он просто проверял, на что способен в моём теле.

– Н-да… Теперь понять бы, случайные это жертвы или…

У Джинни вновь сделался несчастный вид:  
– Колин и Джастин, скорее всего, подвернулись случайно. Но Гермиона и Пенни пострадали именно из-за меня. Я виновата, очень сильно виновата.

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, – опять оживился Хорь, – вот мы и дошли до пожирательских подвигов!

– Придурок! – Джиневра опустила голову. – Я не оправдываюсь, нет. Просто в последнее время я живу в каком-то полусне. Всё нереальное, смазанное, и время то бежит, то тянется. Даже без Тома такая ерунда. Редко-редко мозги проясняются. Я так ждала, что монстра поймают и мне не придётся… Надеялась, сумею умереть спокойно, без скандала. Я не знала, что бойцы вычислили василиска. Я думала, никто не догадался. И тут Гермиона начала пилить Вуда – громко, на всю гостиную. Мол, туалет и змейка, пароль на парселтанге, проверяйте, чего сидите. И я подумала: она и так почти всё знает, она умная и настойчивая и в конце концов заставит их наведаться в Тайную комнату. Нужно было ей подсказать, только я не знала как. И думать долго об этом было нельзя, чтобы Том ничего не учуял. Повезло: мне не пришлось говорить лично или оставлять записку, по которой меня вычислить – раз плюнуть. В спальне было пусто, а на тумбочке лежал «Малефикорум».

– Это ты вырвала страницу! – хлопнул себя по лбу Гарри. – Теперь всё сходится!

– Да. Рядом положила билетик от тотализатора братцев – обозначила время. Потом пошла строчить в дневник про квиддичный матч и пустой замок: Том ни за что не удержался бы от прогулки. Я ждала, что Гермиона накинется на Вуда, а тот устроит засаду. Замок пуст – бейся, пока не победишь. Но Грейнджер отчего-то решила, что справится сама.

– Наверняка решила проверить наводку, а потом завизжать или что там девчонки делают, – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Не рассчитала и даже пикнуть не успела. Грейнджер у нас настолько умная, что временами просто редкая дура.

– Всё равно виновата лишь я. Трусиха!

– Ничего, зелье почти готово, – утешил её Гарри. – Всех вылечат, не переживай.

– Гарри, что мне делать? Если ты говоришь, что я не одержима…

Некромант-пацифист Поттер на минуту задумался, а потом неторопливо сказал:  
– Сейчас мы вернёмся в читальный зал, и ты сделаешь вид, что тебе плохо.

– Мне и вправду нехорошо, – грустно улыбнулась она. – С каждым днём всё хуже. Ужасная слабость.

– Да, я вижу, – скрипнул зубами Гарри. – Короче, свалишься в короткий обморок, и Перси отнесёт тебя в Больничное крыло. Только он непременно должен взять меня с собой. Драко, я тоже поною там немножко для вида, не волнуйся. Мне нужно переговорить с мадам Помфри. Дневник останется у меня.

– Но, Гарри!

– Мне он не опасен, сама видишь, – в доказательство Гарри пощёлкал ногтем по обложке. – Тебе дадут сонного зелья, отдохнёшь немного. А утром, как проснёшься, расплачешься и потребуешь в палату директора.

– Ой! – Джинни прижала ладони к щекам.

– Расскажешь ему всю правду и соврёшь только в одном: ты нашла дневник дома – в стопке подержанных учебников, которые лежали у тебя в котле, помнишь? Этим ты здорово меня выручишь и избавишь нас обоих от очень неудобных вопросов.

Джиневра подумала и сосредоточенно кивнула:  
– Да, ты прав. Я так и сделаю.

– Решат, что это месть папаше Уизли, – мрачно сказал Хорёк, – за летние обыски в домах меченых. Снимаю шляпу, Поттер.

– Хорошо бы, – вздохнул Гарри. – Надо намекнуть.

– Ты молчи, – возразил Драко так же мрачно. – Ты здесь вообще ни при чём. Отец сам намекнёт, не лезь.

Джиневра захлопала глазами, но задать вопрос не решилась, и Малфой, криво ухмыльнувшись, пояснил:  
– Наши папаши очень в тему подрались, грех не воспользоваться. Но ты будешь должна, замарашка.

– Скажи сразу, что именно, поганец.

– Наизнанку вывернись, но сделай так, чтобы на Гарри никто и ничего не подумал, – сказал Драко, тяжело вздохнул и внезапно добавил: – Пожалуйста.

– Вот гадина! – Джинни резким, откровенно мальчишеским жестом вскинула средний палец и сунула под нос Малфою. – Долг по-прежнему за мной. В пределах разумного, Хорь! Договорились?

– Так мне Поттер и дал проявить мой разум во всей красе, – тоскливо протянул Драко. – Идёт, рыжая. Руку жать не буду, не надейся.

– Избави Годрик!

– Ничего не забыли? – Гарри потёр шрам, встал сам и помог подняться Джинни. – Всё, пойдёмте падать в обморок.

_«Сцена с обмороком получилась на загляденье. Джиневра запнулась о ковёр и кулем свалилась на пол. Вышло настолько правдоподобно, что я струхнул по-настоящему и кинулся щупать ей пульс на запястье. «Поцелуй для верности, и замарашка от радости отъедет в настоящий обморок, – пробурчал Хорёк и громко позвал Персиваля: – Эй, тут твоя сестрица хочет разжалобить героя!»_

_Героя – запросто, но Перси она не разжалобила. «Джиневра Молли Уизли, хватит притворяться! – строго сказал он. – Ты здорова, просто не хочешь учиться!» Джинни не пошевелилась, и Перси, нахмурившись, применил Энервейт. Потом он понёс что-то про «обычные девичьи недомогания», и я не меньше пяти минут потратил на уговоры доставить бедную Джиневру в Больничное крыло. Дело решил Драко одной-единственной фразой: «Не переживай, сорная трава не чахнет!» Столпившиеся вокруг студенты и нервно ломавшая руки мадам Пинс одарили Хоря неприязненными взглядами и чуть не хором рявкнули на Уизела, велев закрыть рот и поторопиться._

_Ещё через минуту Персиваль тащил обе сумки, мистер Кут нёс на руках Джинни, я спешил следом, а мистер Деррек замыкал нашу процессию, бросая настороженные взгляды по сторонам. До больницы добрались быстро, и мадам Помфри, заохав, устроила пациентку на ближайшей к своему кабинетику кровати. Взрослых и Перси она спровадила в холл, я же сумел задержаться, чтобы попрощаться с Джинни. «Утром, – прошептал я ей. – Истерика и директор. Затем в Мунго, ясно?» Она кивнула и вымученно улыбнулась. Затем я, тоже шёпотом, попросил мадам Помфри с утра непременно связаться со Сметвиком, объяснил, что Джинни попала в крупные неприятности, и попросил дать ей переговорить с Дамблдором. «А ты? Тоже в неприятностях?» – забеспокоилась мадам Помфри. По самые уши, хотелось сказать мне, но я сделал честные глаза и помотал головой. Откуда у героев неприятности? Да зашибись, как всё чудесно!»_

– Во что опять вляпались? – Нотт устроился на кровати полулёжа и зевал над учебником трансфигурации.

– В смысле? – не понял Гарри.

– Примчался Хорёк, злющий как хорёк, обтявкал своего лучшего друга и залёг в засаду, – Теодор ткнул пальцем в задёрнутый полог на кровати Поттера. – Сидит, не высовывается. Что стряслось-то?

– Ничего, – махнул рукой Гарри. – Точнее, с ним – ничего. Сидели в библиотеке, и Джинни Уизли стало плохо.

– А ты прыгал вокруг и расстроил бедняжку Малфоя, – покивал Теодор с довольным видом. – Мириться сейчас будешь или после ужина?

– За ужином, – улыбнулся Гарри и отдёрнул полог. – Драко, мы ведь помиримся за ужином?

– Мы не ссорились, – угрюмо сообщил Малфой и показал Нотту средний палец.

– Тогда просто так поужинаем, – сказал Гарри как мог безмятежно, бросил сумку на тумбочку и открыл шкаф, выбирая мантию на вечер.

Честно сказать, ему было совсем не до мантий. Проклятая тетрадка скрылась в дедовом кошеле, но хлопоты, с ней связанные, никуда не делись. Ночь ожидалась бурная, а тут ещё Хорёк внезапно рехнулся. Ведь знает, что друг Теодор в любопытстве уступает ему самому совсем на чуть-чуть, но нет, всё равно ведёт себя как придурок! Тео даже на тренировку не пошёл: стерёг Хоря, отмазавшись подготовкой к экзаменам и сотней хвостов по трансфигурации. Но Гарри надевал свежую мантию на каждый ужин, следуя давнему плану косить под Локхарта, и нарушать заведённый распорядок остерёгся: Нотт и прочая боёвка обладали сверхъестественным чутьём на всяческие катавасии. Вот, полюбуйтесь-ка на Тео: только что не светится от желания встрять куда не просили!

– Зелёную, – решил он вслух. – Я в ней хорош.

Теодор хмыкнул и соскочил с кровати.

– Всё-таки, взревновал, – сказал он чуточку разочарованно. – Хорь, включи башку: эту деву не изгнаннику из рода будут сватать.

– А кому? – сделал круглые глаза Гарри. До сватовства девицы Уизли ему дела не было ни вообще, ни тем более сейчас: ей бы выжить для начала. Но Теодору требовалось качественно задурить голову, а ничто так не отвлекало слизеринцев от прочих дел, как сплетни и брачные расклады: «Хреновы селекционеры!»

– Светлому магу из хорошей старой семьи, само собой, – Теодор купился с потрохами. – Теперь уже всем ясно, что папаша Арчи решил сменить своему роду судьбу. Так что обычный босяк, хоть и герой, не годится.

– На ужин пора, – сказал Драко, взял Теодора за плечи и развернул к двери. – Топай!

Весь ужин Гарри старался не ёрзать от нетерпения и, не чувствуя вкуса, жевал сладости. Силы ему сегодня и завтра понадобятся, факт.

Временами он посматривал на Великого светлого волшебника, который безмятежно улыбался и развлекал профессоров порхающими салфетками в виде бабочек. Мадам Спраут фыркала и перекрашивала их в цвета своего факультета; Флитвик, усмехаясь, отращивал полосатым бабочкам то хоботы, то клешни, то жвалы, то скорпионьи хвосты, а Маккошка просто отмахивалась от летучей дребедени и внимательно наблюдала за своими взбудораженными неизвестно чем подопечными. И только до Снейпа ни один чёрно-желтый уродец не долетал – сгорал на подходе, бедняга.

«Насколько Лорд тебя боялся? – размышлял Гарри, наблюдая за веселящимся Дамблдором. – Если не родился дураком, то должен был бояться до трясучки. Это важно. И очень-очень важно, насколько добрый волшебник боялся тебя. Тебя, моего невольного убийцу, мою безвинную жертву. Господи, это я думаю, или у меня в башке сидит что-то не замеченное Сметвиком?»

Гарри тряхнул головой, отгоняя несвоевременные мысли. Кто бы в чём ни был виноват, это уже не имеет значения. Тварь гоняет маленькую девочку босиком по стылому замку и окаменяет студентов. Тварь – это не Лорд. Лорд умер в восемьдесят первом году на Хэллоуин. За дело, без дела – неважно. Умер. Навсегда. То, что вернулось, – не Он. Только поди объясни эту простую и непреложную истину ныне живущим. «Вот и не объясняй, – вкрадчиво шепнула _Грань_ голосом Люциуса Малфоя. – Целее будешь». «Тебе-то что?» – для порядка огрызнулся некромант Поттер. «Ни-че-го, – потусторонние созвездия мягко засияли отрешённой улыбкой Полумны Лавгуд. – Ты сам себе хозяин, мальчик».

– Поттер, здесь похолодало, – с намёком заметил Драко, и Гарри поспешно изгнал видения прочь. – Зря ты шарф не захватил. Одолжить?

– Ничего, это, наверное, сквозняк. Тут всегда такие промозглые вёсны?

– Нет тут никаких вёсен, издевательство одно, – простонал Блейз и высморкался, выпустив клубы дыма из ушей. – Только и греться, что над котлами, так ведь нет! Я в соплях, дамы недовольны – пусть разорвёт проклятого монстра на тысячу кусков! Скоро его поймают или я так и умру несчастным?

– Да тебя Бомбардой не убьёшь, – отмахнулся Нотт. – Не ной.

– Невежа и хам, – грустно сообщил Забини звёздному потолку Большого зала. – Отравлю его нахрен в приступе тоски по нормальному солнцу. Готовься, грубиян, к непростой кончине.

– Ха! – вскинулся Тео с дурашливой ухмылкой. – Да я…

– Почти все фамильные рецепты со слабительным эффектом, – злорадно обломал Хорёк своего не в меру отважного приятеля. – Оттого похороны проходят быстро и скромно, а родичи через неделю закатывают пир. Чего вылупился? По старым временам сходило за моровое поветрие. Вот остальные и радовались, что помер всего один. Труп сжигали, чтобы заразу не разнести, и Визенгамоту предъявить было нечего. Нет тела, нет дела.

– Фу, Хорь, – скривилась Паркинсон и отложила вилку. – Не за столом же!

– Так это давно было, – «успокоил» всех Блейз. – Сейчас такое не прокатит, и рецепты другие совсем.

– Тогда будем греть нашего неженку! – вновь воодушевился Теодор и приобнял Блейза за плечи. – Я, конечно, не солнце, но кое-что могу! Потеплело?

– Согрей на совесть, – процедила Панси, – чтобы начинка пропеклась.

– Да ладно, Цветочек, не злись, – ослепительно улыбнулся Нотт и другой рукой обнял её за талию.

– Отбеливающий крем с жемчужным сиянием, десять унций, – отчеканила Паркинсон.

– Чего? – не понял Тео.

– Замётано, – кивнул ей Блейз. – А ты не отвлекайся, грей.

– Видал? – ткнул Грег Винсента в бок. – А тут ни невесты, ни дружка, ни даже крема. Что-то мне прямо завидно.

– Тебе конкретно эти невеста, дружок и крем занадобились или всё-таки своих найти сподобишься? – Винс сосредоточенно глодал куриную ножку, а потому ответил слегка невнятно. – Забей и радуйся последним беспроблемным денькам. Летом папаши обязательно обрадуют какой-нибудь… В креме по маковку.

– Поттер! – крикнул Флинт со своего места. – Ты, говорят, сегодня в больничку забегал? Как там Пьюси, живой?

– Ой, – Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не постучаться головой о стол. Пьюси! Как он мог забыть?! – Прости, Марк, – забормотал он тихо и повысил голос, чтобы Флинт услышал за гомоном в Большом зале: – Не успел! Мадам Помфри очень быстро нас выставила! Я завтра с утра туда пойду. Что-то передать?

– Спроси у него пароль от общего шкафчика! – громыхнул Флинт. – Стащил туда, поганец, всю полироль для мётел, сменил пароль и усвистал!

– Драко, я кретин! – шёпотом повинился Гарри. – Я забыл о Пьюси!

– Как по мне, так молодец, – повеселел Хорёк. – Зачем он вообще нужен?

– Прикрыть Джинни завтра, разумеется! Слушай, ты вообще Малфой или Лонгботтом под обороткой?

– Вон твой Лонгботтом сидит собственной бестолковой персоной! А я просто переживаю, ясно? Не каждый день собираешься устроить собственному отцу кучу неприятностей, – Драко вздохнул и передёрнул плечами.

Гарри обернулся посмотреть на «своего» Лонгботтома и непонимающе нахмурился. Со дня окаменения Гермионы её балбесы выглядели грустными и потерянными; видно, и впрямь сильно переживали. Но сегодня видок у обоих был как у бывалых заговорщиков: они беспрестанно о чём-то шушукались, озирались по сторонам и очень напоминали самих себя перед походом к церберу в пасть.

«Маккошкина забота, не моя», – отмахнулся Гарри от Пупса с Уизелом и принялся размышлять, как уговорить Эдриана «создать помехи» в Больничном крыле во время беседы директора и Джинни и возможно ли это вообще. Ничего толкового в голову не приходило, и он решил положиться на удачу.

После ужина Гарри извинился перед своими «гувернантками» и сбежал с ежевечерних посиделок в гостиной, сославшись на усталость. Хорька он потащил за собой, следом увязался неугомонный Нотт, а за ним последовали Блейз с Винсом и Грегом.

– Умираю, спать хочу! – громко объявил Поттер, рассчитывавший, что парни хоть немного побудут в гостиной. – Любому, кто поставит мне лучшую «заглушку» на полог, обещаю добыть автограф Локхарта.

– «Добыть» – это очень громкое слово для каракулек золочённого чучела, – пропыхтел Винс, вручную расшнуровывая сапоги. – Он их сотнями рисует каждый день. И с каких пор тебя перестали устраивать малфоевские чары на пологе? Что я опять пропустил?

– Я подумал, что вы ещё посидеть захотите, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– Не, я тоже спать, – зевнул Крэбб. – И в душ как раз успею, пока там не сосётся никто.

Гарри покраснел. Запертые в гостиной старшекурсники потеряли всякий стыд и после отбоя вовсю развлекались обжиманиями и поцелуйчиками, не особо выбирая места. Несколько раз он и сам натыкался на полуодетые парочки, смущённо бормотал извинения и сбегал под бессовестное хихиканье виновников конфуза.

– Срам! – припечатал Грег и мечтательно улыбнулся. – Если в коридорах такое творится, то что же в спальнях делается?

– У грифов всё равно круче, – захихикал Блейз. – Ходят слухи, будто они по вечерам раздеваются и играют в догонялки.

– Да ладно! Что, все?

– Ага, вместе с папашей Вудом и Маккошкой, – хмыкнул Нотт и почесал в затылке. – Чую, брехня. Но идея интересная, я бы поиграл.

– Тоже наперегонки с деканом? – поддел его Гойл и с ехидным смешком увернулся от крохотного огненного шарика. – Я в душ, пока не началось. Бегун из меня неважный.

– Похабник, – проворчал Винс и перекинул через плечо полотенце. – Идём, Поттер, пока зубоскалы упражняются. Блин, надоело всё до зелёных пикси! Скорее бы его и вправду поймали, этого сраного монстра! Видеть уже подземелья не могу!

Гарри вздохнул, похлопал приунывшего Крэбба по плечу и взял умывальные принадлежности. Доставать поганый дневничок придётся под душем, но, судя по рассказу Гермионы, воды «просто Том» не боялся. А жаль! Утопила бы Джинни паршивца в унитазе, и вся недолга.

Мало-помалу спальня затихла, только у Блейза с Тео за пологом светился шарик Люмоса. Парни продолжали ночевать вдвоём, потому что Забини трусил спать в одиночку, а Нотт, заполучив образцового подопечного, перестал съезжать с катушек и пинтами лакать успокоительное.

Гарри на пробу выглянул из-за полога, прислушался, снял «Счастье полёта» с гвоздя и пристроил в изножье кровати.  
– Думаешь, самое время для споров о живописи? – нервно поинтересовался Малфой, так толком и не пришедший в себя.

– «Заглушки», чары отвлечения внимания и упражнения по очистке сознания, – строго велел Гарри. – Ты мне дееспособный нужен, долой истерику!

Пока Драко размеренно дышал, Гарри вынул из-за пазухи проклятую тетрадку, раскрыл её на первой странице, ткнул обычном пером в загодя припасённую чернильницу-непроливайку и написал: «Ответь мне!» Миндальничать с обидчиком Джинни он не собирался.

Малфой перестал сопеть и заинтересованно скосил глаза.

– Спокоен? – тихо спросил Гарри, дождался кивка и сказал: – Надеюсь, в неактивном состоянии он не воспринимает внешнюю действительность и о тебе не узнает. Писать буду я, а ты внимательно читай ответы и помогай с вопросами. Мозги вруби на полную!

«Я здесь, – проявилась надпись аккуратным круглым почерком с идеальным наклоном, а спустя секундное промедление медленно проступило: – Милорд».

– То-то же, – проворчал Гарри, стараясь не обращать внимания на ошарашенный вид Малфоя. – «Ты меня видишь?»

«Нет», – последовал ответ.

– Так мы полночи провозимся, – с досадой сказал Гарри и вновь обмакнул перо: «Отвечать быстро, точно, подробно! Ничего не утаивать! Кто ты?»

«Я Томас Марволо Риддл, маг. Я сирота, мне шестнадцать лет, я учусь на пятом курсе Хогвартса, дом Слизерин, милорд».

Драко молча закрыл рот рукой и растерянно заморгал. Похоже, помощи от него было не дождаться.

«Томас Риддл умер в восемьдесят первом году. Что ты такое?»

«Я хоркрукс, милорд».

– Что за хрень? – спросил Гарри у Малфоя. Тот, не отнимая руки, молча помотал головой. – Подумай, прошу тебя. Неохота у этой дряни спрашивать. Она мне не соврёт, но может умолчать о чём-то важном. Хоть я и приказал не таиться, это в категорию лжи не попадает, как мне тут недавно объяснили.

– Я не знаю, – хрипло прошептал Драко и с нескрываемым ужасом посмотрел на дневник. – Это… Это Он?

– Нет! – рявкнул Гарри. – Лорд мёртв! Это какая-то неведомая хрень, которая ничего не видит, не слышит и не чует. Она сильно уступает портретам по функционалу, ты был прав.

Малфой слегка приободрился, но до обычного хитрого и насмешливого Хоря этому перепуганному мальчишке было далеко. Гарри решительно захлопнул дневник, крепко обнял Драко и несколько раз поцеловал, куда пришлось: в щёку, в уголок глаза и даже в ухо.

– Драко, – прошептал он и потёрся носом о холодную и бледную щёку замершего от неожиданности Малфоя, – я не дам тебя в обиду, честное слово. Всё будет хорошо, только помоги мне немножко.

«Метод Нотта» сработал наилучшим образом. Драко отмер и кинулся с ответными поцелуями. Пара минут в обнимку окончательно поправила дело: Хорёк заулыбался и деловито потёр руки.

– Не знаю, что это такое, честно, – сказал он. – Могу у папы спросить.

– В совятню не добраться, – с сожалением вздохнул Гарри. – Придётся ждать завтрака, но лучше поздно, чем…

– Какая ещё совятня! – фыркнул Драко, пошарил под подушкой и вынул небольшое зеркало в оправе с ручкой. Обилие блестящих синих и прозрачных камушков на тыльной стороне наводило на мысль о его баснословной стоимости. – Вот! Связующее зеркало! Сейчас мы…

– Погоди, – прервал его Гарри. – Давай с хренью договорим, – он вновь открыл дневник и скривился: – Чисто. Никаких записей, никаких улик. Вот скотина! Ладно, запомним.

«Хоркрукс, зачем ты подчинял Джиневру Уизли?»

«Мне нужны были силы».

«Зачем?»

«Я хочу возродиться».

Драко охнул и опять побледнел. Гарри, не жалея, двинул его локтем под рёбра и ткнул пальцем в возникающие на разлинованной бумаге буквы.

«Я создан для обретения бессмертия. Я умею забирать чужую силу, чтобы воссоздать своё тело заново. Глупая девчонка подходила идеально».

– Кошмар, – еле слышно прошептал Малфой и откинулся на подушки. – Гарри, закрой его! Нет, спроси, как его уничтожить!

– Малфой, успокойся! – Гарри яростно потёр шрам. – Загадка решена. Гермиона слабее Джинни, но умнее. После первого же разговора она помчалась бы к директору. Силы воли ей не занимать. Наша хрень не такая уж и крутая, если ей сопротивлялась ослабленная по самое не могу несовершеннолетняя девочка. Про твоего папашу я вовсе молчу: он тетрадке точно был не по зубам. Видишь, как хрень свой идеал описывает? Глупый сильный ребёнок.

– Надеюсь, ты прав, – слабо улыбнулся Драко.

– Конечно, я прав. Маленький эксперимент, и узнаем, прав ли был твой папенька, – сказал Гарри и сунул раскрытую тетрадь Малфою под нос. – Оторви от листа уголок. Смелее!

Он понаблюдал за безуспешными попытками Драко оторвать, а затем и отрезать перочинным ножом кусочек бумаги.

– Так, в воде мы тоже не хотим тонуть, – задумчиво потёр шрам некромант Поттер. – Дай сюда, я попробую.

Рассчитывая на сопротивление, Гарри рванул лист изо всей силы и вскрикнул от неожиданности: лист оторвался целиком, дневник издал тоскливый вой, а из «раны» потекли чернила.

– Сукин сын! – выругался обескураженный некромант, глядя на безнадёжно испорченное постельное бельё. – Он и при жизни любил пакостить? Ну и Лорд! Как только ваших папаш не перевешали с таким-то предводителем?

– Поди повесь волшебника, – прошептал Драко и восторженно уставился на Гарри. – Ты можешь убить Его!

– «Его» я уже убил, – напомнил Гарри. – Давно. Подобные вещички, оказывается, тоже могу уничтожить. Спасибо… гм… специализации.

– Благословен будь твой дар! Порви эту дрянь!

– С ума сошёл? Она ещё нужна! – возмутился Гарри и торопливо написал на следующей странице: «Ты можешь говорить?»

«Да, милорд. Мне больно, милорд».

«Поделом. Ты умеешь запоминать написанное и воспроизводить его?»

«Да, милорд».

– Отлично! Драко Абраксас Малфой, пришёл твой звёздный час! Сейчас мы сочиним пьесу-диалог для Дамблдора и запишем её в поганый дневничок. Завтра утром хрень выдаст заготовленные ответы.

– А если нет?

– Изорву в негодовании.

_«Мы мучились с проклятой «пьесой» больше трёх часов, задёргали хоркрукс вопросами и исписали кучу черновиков, пока не удовлетворились ответами. История была почти правдивой, только мы заставили хрень «забыть», что она лежала на хранении у Малфоев, а также обо мне-некроманте._

_Историю с Джиневрой и василиском оставили в неприкосновенности: она была хороша и подтверждала, что Джинни всего лишь жертва. Как выяснилось, на дряхлом монстре «Том» тренировался в управлении чужим телом, поскольку обычные палочковые заклинания легко могли засечь преподаватели. Несчастные студенты попадались случайно, а у василиска не было приказа убивать. Дохлые петухи оказались очередной пакостью и должны были запугать бедную девочку. Засранец «Том» прекрасно знал о том, что на безмозглого монстра кукарекать бесполезно._

_Ещё я выбил из чёртовой тетрадки признание об истинном родстве Риддла со Слизеринами: вход в Тайную комнату действительно был заклят на крови, и тетрадочка каким-то неведомым мне способом тоже затесалась в родичи к Салазару. Я не знаю, как гений-кретин Риддл сумел это провернуть, но без Тома-в-чужом-теле в Комнату было не войти._

_Самый интересный вопрос, мучавший меня с прошлого года, я озвучить не осмелился, чтобы ненароком не натолкнуть Драко на ту же мысль: почему Тварь в Квиррелле и «Том» из тетради не имели власти над Метками? Почему?»_

– Вроде всё, – Гарри устало потянулся и, чертыхнувшись, принялся оттирать чернильные пятна с рук. Испачканные тетрадной «кровью» простыня и одеяло были выброшены за полог, а с постели Драко взяты свежие. – Ничего не забыли?

– Отец, – Драко показал зеркало.

– Точно. Он у тебя спросонок очень сердитый?

– Нет, что ты. Я зову?

– Зови, куда деваться.

Драко потёр зеркальце, оно помутнело и через пару минут явило заспанный глаз старшего Малфоя. Похоже, правый.

– Что случилось, сынок?

– Пап, у нас неприятности! В смысле, пока нет, но…

– Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой! – встрял Поттер и тут же вспомнил, что не «мистер», но решил не исправляться. В этой кровати хватит и одного «милорда». – Тетрадь, что вы мне подкинули, попала в чужие руки и натворила бед. Мы рискуем серьёзно вляпаться.

Люциус поморгал и отодвинул зеркало от себя. Теперь видно было оба глаза: хмурых и настороженных.

– Что случилось?

Гарри коротко объяснил суть проблемы.

– Почему вы решили, что это я…

– Я сейчас разозлюсь, – кротко предупредил некромант Поттер. – Это были вы, и Прытко пишущим пером меня не обманешь. К тому же вы обещали ответную услугу. Выходит, врали?

– Нет, конечно, – изображение в зеркале дёрнулось и показало пальцы, массирующие белобрысый висок. – Простите, Гарри, я почти не спал последние сутки и немного не в себе. Да, это мой… – Люциус тяжело вздохнул и продолжил: – Мой подарок. Ещё раз прошу прощения, но почему вы не спрятали его?

– Куда? Под кровать в доме у маглов?

– У вас наверняка есть сейф в Гринготтсе.

– Ключ от этого сейфа находится у профессора Дамблдора.

Люциус еле слышно выругался.

– Пострадала лишь младшая Уизли, верно?

– И ещё четыре студента. Уповают на зелье от профессора Снейпа, но как всё пройдёт, неизвестно.

– О василиске я знал, – Малфой был бледен и казался расстроенным, но Гарри не был склонен ему доверять. – Но я и подумать не мог, что монстр в школе связан с дневником Лорда. Прошу вас, Гарри, поверьте!

– Если оставить всё как есть, Уизли пропали, – сказал Гарри хмуро. – Они ни в чём не виноваты.

– Если спасать Уизли, то пропали мы, – нехотя возразил Люциус. – Наша же вина состоит лишь в неосторожности. Кто бы мог подумать? Тетрадь неоднократно проверяли сильные и опытные маги, клянусь вам!

– Что такое хоркрукс? – Гарри решил зайти с другой стороны.

Лицо Малфоя закаменело.

– Откуда вы знаете об этой гадости? – спросил он неприятным голосом. – Кто вам рассказал о ней?

– Тетрадь – хоркрукс, – коротко ответил Гарри. – Сама призналась, но я решил не уточнять. Мало ли.

Изображение в зеркале заметалось, а потом исчезло.

– Папа? – вскрикнул Драко испуганно, и Гарри погладил его по руке.

– Вы уверены? – голос Малфоя явственно задрожал, и Гарри вновь увидел его глаза.

– Тетрадка уверена, а я по-прежнему ничего не знаю. Что это?

– Запрещённое знание, – вздохнул Люциус, – о том, как разделить свою душу и привязать к этому миру, чтобы не покинуть его в случае смерти. Хоркрукс – это якорь. Мой отец был прав, Лорд собирался вернуться, – он опять нахмурился, но тут же воспрянул духом и сказал обрадованно: – Его можно уничтожить в Адском пламени! Утром я прибуду, и мы…

– Уничтожить я его могу просто так, в любое время, без всякого пламени, – скучным голосом ответил Гарри. – Он ещё понадобится, чтобы всё исправить.

– Вы уверены?

– Нужно сделать, как в прошлом году, – Поттер не удержался и с силой потёр шрам. – Никто и ничего не знает, монстр мёртв, бойцы счастливы. Драко говорил, что вы видели покойного профессора в думосборе.

– Да, но…

– Как в прошлом году, – с нажимом повторил Гарри. – Я пока всего лишь ребёнок и очень рассчитываю на вашу помощь.

_«Драко быстро и чётко изложил план, наизусть отбарабанил «пьесу», мимоходом похвастался моей магической силой и попросил «не волновать маму». Люциус слушал очень внимательно, вставлял дельные замечания, дал пару очень ценных советов и пообещал следующим же вечером загрузить директора делами, чтобы не оставить тому времени на ненужные раздумья. «Дамблдор хитёр, дико умён и наделён отменной интуицией, но соображает он медленно. Если не давать ему опамятоваться, можно загнать ситуацию в нужный угол»._

_Я только кивал и запоминал советы накрепко, в душе завидуя хладнокровию и изворотливости старшего Малфоя. Я сожалел, что мне далеко до хитреца Люциуса, и радовался, что Драко на него не похож. Ну, почти не похож._

_Мы почти закончили, как зеркало опять дрогнуло и на долю секунды высветило что-то похожее на человеческую фигуру. Я насторожился: наш разговор не предполагал свидетелей. Потом до меня дошло, что на дворе ночь и старший Малфой тоже находился в постели. Не один. И, похоже, дама не была Нарциссой Малфой._

_Наверное, я сильно покраснел, потому что Люциус замолчал и вопросительно уставился на меня. Стыдно было ужасно, но что поделать. Голова всяко дороже»._

– Кто нас слушал? – отрывисто поинтересовался Гарри. – Я имею право знать.

– Простите, я не подумал, что вас это взволнует, – в сотый, наверное, раз извинился Малфой. – Это мой друг. Он нездоров и спит.

Крохотная заминка перед словом «друг» заставила Гарри залиться густейшим румянцем до мизинцев на ногах. Вероятная причина «нездоровья» душевного равновесия тоже не добавляла.

– Так-так, – капризным голосом сказал Драко, но тут же затих под строгим взглядом отца.

– Разбудите! – кое-как справившись со смущением, потребовал Гарри. – Покажите его и возьмите клятву!

– Только-только угомонил, – с непонятной тоской произнёс Люциус, а Драко возмущённо закашлялся. – Что ж, вы в своём праве. Извольте, мистер Поттер.

Изображение в зеркале затряслось, замельтешило, а через две секунды Гарри едва не заорал, потрясённый: из зеркала на него, растрёпанный и недоумевающий, сонно моргал умерший двести с лишним лет назад Габриэль Неккер.


	46. Глава 45

«Годрик, помоги!» – мысленно взвыл Лонгботтом и изо всей силы вцепился в мантию Рона. Покровитель факультета трусишек не жаловал, а потому в ответ на молитву ветер, и до того неслабый, усилился. Метлу закрутило в совершенно немыслимом финте и швырнуло куда-то в сторону. Куда именно, Невилл не разобрал: глаза он зажмурил ещё на первом круге самоубийственной спирали.

«Мамочки!» – пискнул он в отчаянии; уж если святой не помог, то больше и просить-то некого. Очередной порыв злого холодного ветра ударил с другой стороны, метла выровнялась, сбавила ход, и через пару секунд ребята свалились в грязь.

– Твою Моргану! – Рон потащил метлу из-под Невилла, так и не рискнувшего открыть глаза. – Как её теперь отмыть? Джордж и Фред меня убьют!

– Как нам самим отмываться? – Лонгботтом поморгал, утёр грязное лицо испачканной полой мантии и огляделся. Их порядком отнесло от гриффиндорской башни, протащило через луг перед замком и приземлило прямо в огороде Хагрида, на раскисшую за зиму землю. «Хорошо, не в озеро и не в Запретный лес», – подумал он и, оскальзываясь, встал на ноги.

– Меня обмоют перед похоронами, – пробурчал Рональд. – С тобой дело проще: пойдёшь в душ. Ладно, хватит рассиживаться. Доставай мантию.

Окошки Хагридовой хижины сияли неярко, поодаль высилась подсвеченная фонарями громада замка, а больше ничего было не видать: тяжёлые низкие тучи закрывали луну.

– Да ну, – устало махнул рукой Невилл. – Тьма кромешная. Пойдём. Что спрашивать станем?

– Уговаривались же! Откуда взялся монстр и нет ли какого секрета, чтобы его поймать. Вдруг ему тоже песню спеть надо, как Пушку?

– Не успеешь, – вздохнул Лонгботтом, подозревавший, что Гермиона окаменела как раз во время реализации похожего плана. 

– Вот и спросим, можно ли успеть, – Рон закинул метлу на плечо и потопал к хижине. Невилл поплёлся следом; идея ночного интервью уже не казалась ему удачной.

Лететь к Хагриду собирались ещё вчера вечером, но близнецы поломали все планы. Они, дурея со скуки, взялись полировать мётлы прямо в гостиной и попутно втянули половину факультета в ожесточённый спор о шансах национальной сборной в предстоящем чемпионате мира. Спорщики были разогнаны деканом по спальням далеко за полночь, так что шанса по-тихому одолжить метлу не осталось.

С утра братьев Уизли ошарашили известием о тяжёлой болезни Джиневры и о её переводе в больницу Святого Мунго. Все уроки Рон просидел молча, только хмурился и отмахивался от попыток Невилла его приободрить. Перед обедом братцев пригласили в кабинет директора на беседу. Вернулся Рональд не просто хмурым, а злым до невозможности и порядком озадаченным.

– Родителей вызвал, вопросы непонятные задавал, – поделился он с Невиллом. – Не жаловалась ли Джинни на кого, не вела ли себя странно? Как по мне, так вздохи по Поттеру и тисканья с дурацкой куклой – уже очень странно. Она эту куклу с Рождества из рук не выпускала, и на занятия носила бы, не запрети ей Перси дурью маяться.

– Красивая дорогая кукла, – пожал плечами Невилл, не видевший в игрушке ничего плохого. – Девочкам такие вроде нравятся. Гарри просто угадал с подарком, вот и всё.

– Ты ещё слюни распусти, – огрызнулся Рональд в ответ. – Взрослая девица, зачем ей куклы? Она же нормальная была: в квиддич с нами играла, подушками дралась, чешуйки собирала драконьи, которые ей Чарли в подарок присылал. А с лета, как Поттера увидела… Да что тебе говорить, ты и сам последние мозги теряешь, если герой рядом.

– Н-ничего не теряю! – соврал Невилл и вспыхнул румянцем. – Кукла тут при чём?!

– Да прокляли её, как ты не поймёшь!

– Куклу?

– Джинни!

– Кто?

– То-то и оно, – поник Рон. – Не знаю я, кто. Подозреваю только, но кто бы меня выслушал. Даже директор сегодня отмахнулся. Мол, колдомедики так не считают, уймитесь, юноша, дело серьёзное, не до сведения ваших детских счётов. Я бы с папой сам поговорил, но в кабинете только Перси остался, а нас с близнецами расспросили и выставили.

– И что?

– Ничего хорошего. Мама плакала.

– Нет, я о проклятии.

– Пупс, я тебе сто раз говорил. Выбивают нормальных людей, с кем Поттер мог бы подружиться. Криви, Джинни, Гермиону. Угадай, кому это выгодно.

– Малфою с компанией, – помрачнел Невилл. – А нас почему не прокляли ещё?

– Меня – кишка тонка, – грозно насупился Рональд. – Меня тролль не взял, уж куда этим дохлякам. А тебя и проклинать не надо, всё равно с Поттером не разговариваешь, а мычишь только и глазами лупаешь. Ещё дневничок заведи и стишки про любовь туда переписывай!

Лонгботтом зажмурился, борясь с желанием стукнуть рыжего по шее: «Он не со зла, просто неприятностей много на него навалилось».

– Точно, дневник! – оживился Рон. – Дневник бы почитать. Знаю, что некрасиво, но сама она нипочём не расскажет. 

– Какой дневник? 

– Тетрадка её, куда она строчила без передыху. Ну, помнишь? Там наверняка всё написано, но ведь не отдаст никому.

– Правильно, – кивнул Невилл. – На то он и дневник.

Рон только рукой махнул, но к вечеру слегка оправился от горя и принялся готовиться к побегу из башни. Близнецы развлекались игрой во взрыв-карты, так что стащить одну из их мётел оказалось несложным: они даже «следилки» на древко никакой не повесили.

Очень скоро Невилл понял, почему.

Управлять «Нимбусом-2000» могли только ненормальные из квиддичных команд. Проклятая метла просто рвалась из-под седока, и малейшее шевеление древка заставляло её выделывать немыслимые кульбиты. Рональд загодя предупредил, что спускаться будет аккуратно, по спирали, а потому Невилл спокойно влез на подоконник и бестрепетно уселся позади Рона, предполагая комфортную прогулку. Что тут лететь-то? И четверти мили не будет.

Как бы не так. Для начала метла взвилась свечой, а Невилл получил по ноге захлопнувшейся под порывом ветра створкой. Рон выругался и попытался взять проклятый «Нимбус» под контроль. В результате спираль получилась та ещё: они будто попали в водоворот. Невилл уж и не чаял остаться в живых, когда сильный ветер всё-таки воткнул горе-летунов в мокрые грядки на огороде Хагрида.

Пошли через поле напрямик, ориентируясь на свет в оконце хижины. По дороге Невилл пару раз споткнулся о кочки, а разок даже упал, поскользнувшись. Рон ворчал, проклиная сырую и холодную весну, и сокрушался о пострадавшей метле: «Только вчера полиролью натёрли, эх!»

До крыльца добрались мокрыми и грязными, будто болотная нежить. На торопливый стук никто не отозвался, и Рон, подумав, заколотил в дверь ногами: «Если бренди своего дёрнул, Бомбардой не разбудишь!»

Дверь едва приоткрылась, и Невилл почуял неладное: обычно Хагрид радушно распахивал её так, что едва с петель не сносил. 

– Кто там?

Голос был Хагридов, а вот тон – нет: тихий и настороженный, словно полувеликан, всегда без опаски бродивший по Запретному лесу, чего-то испугался.

– Мы это, открывай, – растерянно промолвил Рон. – Что случилось?

– А, ребятки, – безрадостно отозвался Хагрид. – Ну заходите, коли дело есть. Ведь есть дело-то? А то мне малость недосуг.

– Да ты никак очередного дракона прячешь, – заявил Рональд, заходя в хижину и оглядываясь по сторонам. Невилл робко протиснулся следом и тихо поздоровался. Признаков «очередного дракона» не наблюдалось: камин еле теплился, чайник стоял холодный, а трусоватый Клык забился под лежанку и слабо поскуливал.

– Кабы дракон, – с горечью отозвался Хагрид, ответив на приветствие. – А то… Э-эх!

– Что стряслось-то?!

– Дела это взрослые, Ронни, скучные да гадкие, – полувеликан засуетился, накрывая стол к чаепитию. – Вроде как гостей мне ждать велено. Да только припозднились они, может, и обойдётся.

Невилл потрогал связки трав, развешанные по стенам, разглядел душицу и зверобой, отщипнул пару веточек и бросил в пузатый заварочный чайник. Хагрид возился с камином и подвешивал на крюк котелок с водой. Рон ухватил со стола кусок чего-то съестного и полез доставать упиравшегося Клыка:  
– Мы ещё сделаем из тебя гриффиндорца, трусишка! Фьють, вот колбаска! Возьми колбаску!

– Дык, какое дело у вас, ребятки? – поинтересовался Хагрид, разлив чай по разномастным кружкам. Невиллу досталась его любимая, в мелкую алую розочку.

– Одно у нас сейчас дело – монстра поймать! – Рональд пристукнул кулаком по столу.

– А я чего? Нешто я тут помогу? – забормотал Хагрид торопливо и испуганно оглянулся. – Да и вам оно незачем, ребятки. Идите, идите к себе, поздно уж совсем.

– Ты что-то знаешь, – уставился на него Рон. – Как его поймать?

Лесничий опять посмотрел по сторонам и зашептал:  
– Ох, не нужно это вам… Но если проследить за пауками…

– Нет уж в замке ни крыс, ни пауков, – вздохнул Невилл. – Крыс близнецы ищут, они им для опытов нужны, а из-за пауков профессор Спраут ругается. Говорит, они полезные.

– Это чем же? – передёрнулся Рон.

– Вредителей ловят. Без них мушек расплодится туча, и пропали наши теплицы, – Невилл отхлебнул из чашки и сказал рассудительно: – Если ты намекаешь, что пауки василиска боятся, то мы уже всё знаем.

Хагрид едва не поперхнулся чаем и раскашлялся.

– Нам Поттер сказал, – Рон неодобрительно скривился. – Кто ему сказал, не знаю. Может, сам догадался, он же змееуст. Будь я змееустом, уже давно попытался бы выманить василиска в засаду, но Поттер у нас… Короче, ручки пачкать ему неохота.

– Что ты такое говоришь? – возмутился Невилл. – Гарри умный и храбрый. Будь у него возможность управлять василиском, он обязательно помог бы бойцам!

– Вот оно как, – отчего-то погрустнел Хагрид. – Выходит, знают. И всё равно мне не верят, Арагога поминают.

– Кого?! – хором вскрикнули ребята, но тут в дверь громко и требовательно постучали.

– Прячьтесь! – скомандовал Хагрид и потянулся к арбалету, но вдруг понурился и опустил руку. – Куда-нибудь… Под лежанку, что ли.

– Доставай Ту-Вещь, – Рон дёрнул Невилла за рукав. – Живо! Хагрид свой, не сдаст! Быстрее!

Невилл выдернул из-за пазухи мантию-невидимку, торопливо накинул её и отступил в угол, за поленницу. Рональд встал рядом, поправил расходящиеся полы мантии и замер неподвижно.

Стук повторился.

– Иду! – отозвался Хагрид, посмотрел в угол и одобрительно кивнул. Затем он торопливо убрал лишние кружки и прикрикнул на скулившего Клыка. – Да замолчи ты! Иду уже!

Дверь распахнулась, и в хижину вошли профессор Дамблдор и – Невилл не поверил своим глазам – министр Фадж.

– Гости, значит, – тоскливо протянул Хагрид. – Милости просим, чего уж.

Министр выглядел как на собственных колдографиях в «Пророке»: невысокий, но осанистый, в знаменитом волшебном котелке. Котелок, впрочем, министр тут же снял и принялся нервно вертеть в руках.

– Здравствуй, Хагрид, – неловко улыбаясь, сказал он. – Ты, верно, понял, зачем я здесь. Но дело зашло слишком далеко. Четыре нападения. Прости, но…

– Ещё раз повторяю, – звучно и внушительно произнёс Дамблдор. – Рубеус пользуется полным моим доверием. Он не виновен в нападениях!

– Профессор Дамблдор, – Фадж посмотрел на директора не как министр, а как студент, схлопотавший три года отработок у Макгонагалл, – вы же понимаете! На меня оказывают давление! Что я могу поделать? Этот департамент не учётом пикси занимается, от его главы просто так не отмахнёшься. Я и без того тянул с этим, сколько мог, сэр.

– Удаление Хагрида ничего не даст, поверьте мне! – Дамблдор стоял очень прямо и выглядел рассерженным. Очень рассерженным.

– Да, но прошлое вашего друга говорит громче, чем наши с вами доводы, – заюлил министр. – К тому же внезапно всплыли прошлогодние… Ну-у, скажем, инциденты. Те, что с драконом. Поговаривают, дело обстояло не совсем так, как это было преподнесено министерству. А слухи о цербере? Это же уму непостижимо!

– Мистер Стамп, ваш сотрудник, занимался инцидентом с драконом и немедленно предоставил вам исчерпывающий доклад, – директор сурово посмотрел на министра. – Слухи же о цербере – просто выдумка. Вы полагаете, мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как опровержением чужой болтовни? Займите подчинённых делом, и им станет некогда плодить нелепые сплетни!

– Профессор Дамблдор, – Фадж выхватил платок и утёр блестевший испариной лоб, – я тоже не верю слухам. Если будет доказано, что Хагрид не виновен в нападениях, то его отпустят немедленно, с подобающими извинениями! Я должен забрать его, вы же понимаете!

– Забрать? – горько промолвил Хагрид. – В Азкабан?

– Всё очень быстро выяснится, я уверен, – министр надел котелок, затем снова его снял. – Вы же видите, я прибыл лично, без отряда авроров, в надежде на ваше здравомыслие и готовность оказать содействие. Рубеус, прошу, помогите нам.

– Отряд тоже недалече, – сгорбился Хагрид. – В замке. Это вам Вуд наплёл, да?

– Мистер Хагрид, – голосом уставшей насмерть няньки сказал министр, – пожалуйста…

Возмущённый Невилл хотел было скинуть мантию и объяснить этому трусливому министру, что невиновных не сажают в тюрьмы! Вина Хагрида не доказана! Что значит «подобающие извинения»? Вот если Фаджа самого засадить ни за что, а потом выпустить с извинениями? Годика через три? Что он на это скажет? Но Уизли сдавил ему плечи каменной хваткой и выдохнул в ухо: «Спалишь Вещь, подставишь бабку! Молчи!» Невилл умолк, в душе умоляя Дамблдора не сдаваться.

Внезапно в дверь вновь постучали: громко, по-хозяйски.

– Вот и отряд, – буркнул Хагрид. – Ничего, профессор, я не пропаду. Я всегда…

Дверь распахнулась, и Невилл ахнул от неожиданности. Закутанный в дорожную чёрную мантию, в хижину вошёл Люциус Малфой.

– Ах, и вы здесь, мистер Фадж, – не поздоровавшись, сказал папаша Хорька. – Что ж, прекрасно.

– Ты?! – взревел Хагрид. – Да как ты… Вон! Вон из моего дома!

Малфой брезгливо окинул взглядом каменные стены, грубый стол, накрытый домотканой скатертью, огромный камин, лежанку с волчьими шкурами и сказал с гадкой усмешкой:  
– По своей воле я никогда не переступил бы порог этого, с позволения сказать, жилища. Я искал профессора Дамблдора. Мадам Макгонагалл была крайне нелюбезна, но направила меня сюда.

– Зачем же вы меня искали, Люциус? – Дамблдор был вежлив, но ничем не напоминал всегдашнего доброго чудаковатого волшебника.

– Я пришёл объявить решение Попечительского совета Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, – проклятый Малфой лопался от самодовольства, – о вашем временном отстранении с поста директора. Вот приказ, – он развернул короткий свиток официального вида, усаженный печатями, – на нём все двенадцать подписей.

– Отстранить?! – министр вновь нахлобучил котелок и всплеснул руками. – Люциус, как можно? В школе такая сложная ситуация…

– Сложившаяся исключительно попустительством мистера Дамблдора, – перебил его Малфой. – Нынешний директор не смог пресечь преступные нападения на студентов. Итог закономерен.

– Я не согласен! – нахмурился Фадж.

– Вашего согласия и не требуется, – гадина Малфой отвесил издевательский полупоклон. – Это внутреннее дело школы. Статут об Убежище, министр Фадж!

– Абсурд! Анахронизм!

– Это ты их запугал! Ты! Люди испугались!

Фадж и Хагрид заговорили одновременно, но директор Дамблдор лёгким взмахом руки призвал их к молчанию и пристально посмотрел на Хорька-старшего.

– Если Попечительский совет принял такое решение, я вынужден подчиниться, – медленно сказал он.

– Да, но… – растерянно пробормотал министр.

– Нет! – взревел Хагрид, а из-под лежанки визгливо залаял Клык.

– Да, – прервал их Дамблдор и вновь уставился на Малфоя. – Но знайте, я никогда не уйду из школы, пока…

– Да-да-да, – Малфой гадко осклабился и крутнул трость со змеиной головой в навершии. – «И всякий попросивший помощи в Хогвартсе найдёт её здесь». Я знаю текст Статута, благодарю. Оставьте программные речи для «Пророка».

Проклятый гад подошёл к двери, открыл её и с повторным поклоном указал директору на выход. Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел в угол, где прятались Невилл и Рон, и еле заметно подмигнул. Затем он вышел, а растерянный Фадж заторопил Хагрида.

– Кому-нибудь, – громко сказал лесничий, надевая кротовье пальто, – нужно будет кормить мою собаку, пока я… Пока я не вернусь. Да.

Фадж заверил, что о псе непременно позаботятся, и они ушли. На хлопок двери из-под лежанки вылез Клык и тоскливо завыл.

Ребята выждали ещё несколько минут и сняли мантию-невидимку. Рон бросился утешать собаку, а Невилл без сил опустился на лавку и всхлипнул:  
– Как же это? Что теперь с нами будет?

– Да уж ничего хорошего, – угрюмо отозвался Рональд. – Сейчас идём прямо к декану. Так надо, не трусь!

– Я не трушу! – обиделся Невилл. – Я ещё бабушке напишу. И нашим всё расскажем! Пусть знают, что министр у нас трус и подлец!

– С рассказами обождём, пока не переговорим с профессором Макгонагалл, – возразил Рон. – Папа говорит, директор Дамблдор умнее всего министерства. У него наверняка уже всё просчитано: видал, какой он был спокойный?

– Бабушке всё равно напишу! – упёрся Невилл.

– Само собой, – кивнул Рон. – Идём.

Взбираться на метлу было сущим самоубийством, а потому ребята добрели до главного входа и постучали в надежде, что простоят под дверью не дольше, чем полночи. Однако открыли им на удивление быстро: сама декан в сопровождении профессоров Флитвика и Хуч.

– Директора Дамблдора отстранили! – выпалил Рон, едва войдя в холл. – Хагрида забрали в Азкабан! Мы спрятались в хижине и сами всё видели!

– Я знаю, мистер Уизли, – с каменным спокойствием произнесла Макгонагалл, а мадам Хуч выбранилась сквозь зубы. Невилл втянул голову в плечи и приготовился к годовой отработке и снятию ста тысяч баллов, но декан лишь вздохнула: – Что за беспокойные дети! Ступайте в башню, приведите себя в порядок и не болтайте.

– Да, профессор Макгонагалл, мэм! – хором выдали «беспокойные дети» и рванули наверх.

После душа и колотушек близнецов парни устроились в кровати Невилла и навешали на полог все известные им «заглушки».

– Нужен план, – сказал Рональд, и Невилл согласно кивнул. – Яснее ясного, Хагрид не виноват, а директор делал всё, что мог. Зато Вуд мог бы ушами не хлопать! Всё бережётся, всё осторожничает. Снюхался с Пожирателями, не иначе. Сейчас вообще из замка свинтит на радостях: как же, преступника поймали!

– Ага, а потом – ба-бах! – нападение! – вздрогнул Невилл. – Охраны нет, целую толпу студентов можно окаменить! Тогда-то все забегают и поймут, что не тех обвиняли, но будет поздно!

– О том и речь! – Рон хлопнул Невилла по плечу. – Значит, монстр должен напасть завтра!

– Завтра?!

– Ну да, пока бойцы по домам не смылись!

– А… – Невилл озадаченно покрутил головой. – Как ты его выманишь? Вдруг он завтра не захочет нападать?

– Пупс, ты балда! Мы просто сделаем вид, будто напал.

– Это как? Гипсом меня обмажем, что ли?

– Здоровская идея, – засмеялся Рон, – но мимо. Нападения всегда были похожи, верно? Нашли статую, поорали, побегали и забыли. Привыкли, понимаешь? Окаменел, и хрен с ним – Снейп вылечит. Про кошку разговоров больше было, чем про Гермиону.

– Ну да, – вынужден был согласиться Невилл.

– Нужно сделать такое нападение, чтобы шуму было до небес! Чтобы Вуд не отнекивался, а залез уже в эту Тайную комнату, убил василиска и разгромил там всё к мантикорам! Заодно все поймут, что Хагрид ни при чём, и директор вернётся на пост.

– Не статуя, а растерзанный труп? – задумался Лонгботтом. – Где возьмём?

– Почему сразу труп? – возмутился Рон. – Пупс, убийца, я тебя временами побаиваюсь!

– Трансфигурируем что-нибудь, – смутился «убийца». – Потренироваться надо.

Рональд молча покрутил пальцем у виска.

– Ну прости, – промямлил Невилл. – Я пожирательские рейды как-то никогда не планировал.

– Слава Мерлину! – напоказ содрогнулся Рон и тут же стал серьёзным. – Нападали на маглорождённых, верно? Сомневаюсь, что их родителей уведомили. Потом окаменела Кристалл. Она уже полукровка, но папенька её здесь никто: от него просто отмахнулись. Мол, ждите, папаша, добрых вестей. Теперь представь, что монстр нападёт на меня или тебя.

– Не хочу! Бабушку удар хватит!

– Перед ударом она успеет всю Британию взбаламутить, но согласен – грех волновать пожилую леди. Я отпадаю по той же причине: мама ещё от несчастья с Джинни не оправилась. Поэтому нужен подельник. И банка красной краски.

– Да объясни ты толком!

– Объясняю. Загадочное исчезновение! Студент утащен в недра Тайной комнаты! И жуткое послание от Наследника кровавыми буквами. Ух, что будет! После такого ломанутся спасать даже Пивза, согласен?

Лонгботтом подумал и вынужден был признать, что Рональд прав. Пока инициатива в руках, так сказать, у монстра, обнаглевшие донельзя слизеринцы под шумок сводят старые счёты. Это дело непременно нужно было поломать, пусть и с помощью обмана. В смысле, небольшой мистификации.

– Кто исчезнет? – спросил он спокойно. – Чистокровного брать нельзя. Во-первых, на чистокровок нападений не было. Во-вторых, бедолагу потом прибьют родители за дурацкий розыгрыш.

– Дин Томас, – поразмыслив, предложил Рон. – Он отличный парень: храбрый, но спокойный. Маглокровка, так что его родителям ни слова не скажут. А шум поднимем мы с тобой, идёт?

– Согласен, – сосредоточенно кивнул Лонгботтом. – Осталось уговорить Томаса. И Финнигана, без него ничего не выйдет.

– Уверен, они согласятся. Вперёд, Гриффиндор!

***

_«По недавней, но поганой традиции конец учебного года обещает кучу хлопот и неприятностей для героя Поттера. В следующем году не буду тупить, а воспользуюсь полезными знакомствами. За пару месяцев до летних экзаменов залягу на самую удобную койку в Мунго, а потом – сразу домой, для окончательного излечения»,_ – Гарри душераздирающе зевнул и полюбовался на бессмысленные загогулины, которые выдало оставшееся без управления волшебное перо. Измученный вынужденной бессонницей, он прикрыл глаза и немного подышал на счёт в очередной попытке вернуть мыслям ясность.

Через пару минут замершее перо резко дёрнулось и вывело печатными буквами: _«Не спать, слабак!»_

Ещё через минуту запись возобновилась: _«Малфой меня беспокоит. Драко, в смысле, поскольку его папеньке даже электрический стул не поможет – абсолютно бесстыжий тип. Остаётся только пожалеть того парня, что так похож на Габриэля. Как беднягу угораздило связаться с Люциусом?»_

Гарри потёр свои несчастные глаза и горько вздохнул.

Вчера ночью они с парнем не меньше минуты в полном охренении таращились друг на друга через переговорное зеркальце. Некромант Поттер на полном серьёзе прикидывал свои возможности в нечаянной материализации портрета: «Не может быть! Как?!» О чём думал «живой портрет», осталось загадкой, а потом раздался вкрадчивый голос Люциуса:  
– Прости за прерванный сон, но этот молодой человек полагает, что ты услышал нечто, не предназначенное для твоих ушей. С тебя клятва, мой хороший.

Парня явственно передёрнуло на «моём хорошем», сонная муть ушла из его глаз, и он обронил глухо:  
– Моё почтение, мистер Блэк, но я и впрямь ничего не слышал. Я спал, честно.

И тут Гарри словно очнулся: его собеседник и близко не был задавакой Габриэлем, у настоящего Неккера просто не могло быть такого затравленного взгляда. Похож, невероятно похож, но всё-таки не оживший некрос.

– Нет, что вы, – забормотал он смущённо. – Никакой я не Блэк, четвертушка в лучшем случае. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Простите, мне показалось. Не нужно никакой клятвы, простите. А как вас зовут?

– Томас Брюссо, ваша милость, – ответил псевдо-Габриэль и опасливо покосился в сторону.

Опасался Томас не зря, потому что проклятый Люциус тут же его сдал:  
– Имя не настоящее, мистер Поттер. Настоящее я поленился разузнать, каюсь. В Лютном этого юношу знают под кличкой Скабиор. Он егерь, промышляет продажей редких растений. Рекомендую всё-таки взять клятву.

Теперь всё окончательно встало на свои места: парень наверняка был дальним потомком красавчика-некроманта. В отличие от Флинтов, родичей Лудо Архангела, которые нашли защиту от преследования, Неккерам не повезло. Они по-прежнему прятались.

– Не нужно клятвы, мистер Брюссо не врёт, – твёрдо сказал Гарри. Бедного егеря было ужасно жалко. Поттер на минутку представил, как его собственный прапраправнук живёт в Лютном, отзывается на отвратительную кличку, проводит ночи с каким-нибудь скользким сукиным сыном, не смея тому отказать, и решил, что настоящую фамилию Томаса Люциус не узнает никогда. Во всяком случае, не от Гарри.

– Вы уверены, мистер Поттер?

– Уверен. Я чую ложь.

У старшего Малфоя достало совести заткнуться и убрать зеркало от физиономии своего... «Любовника, Поттер, любовника! Когда ты уже привыкнешь к странностям бесстыжих чистокровных? Вон, Хорёк сидит и не…» Гарри обернулся и вздохнул: Драко выглядел настолько несчастным, что хотелось немедленно его обнять и зашептать на ухо что-нибудь ободряющее. «Не папенька, а наказание, – сердито подумал Поттер. – Постыдился бы, родитель хренов!»

Видимо, блудливый папаша окончательно добил своего сына: на Драко просто лица не было. Поэтому Гарри торопливо попрощался и, сам не зная как, погасил изображение в проклятом зеркале.

– Хорёк, отомри, – занервничал он. – На тебя смотреть страшно.

Драко неловко улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Просто я не был готов, – он растерянно взмахнул рукой, – ко всему этому. Ты, рыжая твоя, бумажный Лорд, папа ещё…Что-то я потерялся, извини.

– Значит, укладываемся спать. Я тоже очень устал, – сказал Гарри и скомандовал: – Под одеяло, живо! Всё завтра!

Драко с немалым, как показалось Поттеру, облегчением закрыл глаза и почти мгновенно заснул. Для верности Гарри выждал ещё минут десять, осторожно высвободился из цепких хорёчьих объятий и подтащил картину со «Счастьем полёта» поближе.

Настал черёд разговора с Габриэлем Неккером.

_«Теоретически я могу призвать на любой зачарованный холст обитателя любого портрета: от самого Габриэля до психованной Полной Дамы, охраняющей «секретный» вход в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Практически же я общаюсь только с Габриэлем, потому что остальные «немёртвые» откровенно тупые. Их мнимая сообразительность процентов на восемьдесят зависит от фантазии и магической силы живого собеседника._

_Грубо говоря, обычный портрет – это слабенькое подобие проклятого зеркала Еиналеж. Сильные маги на недостаток воображения никогда не жаловались, а потому тот же Драко, болтая с каким-нибудь портретом, на самом деле разговаривал с самим собой. Точнее, со своим подсознанием. Магические зеркала устроены примерно по тому же принципу, только в них не «записывается» биография прототипа. Портрет или зеркало – это обманка. Псевдоличность плюс пресловутая «витальная энергия», природы которой я ещё не понимаю, но уже ненавижу._

_Другое дело, что на холстах, зачарованных некромантами, игрушки стали пугающе правдоподобными. Габриэль извёлся в тщетных попытках убедить глупого меня в своей давней и бесповоротной кончине._

_«От меня осталась только память, – твердил он, манерным жестом хватаясь за виски. – Юноша, поймите, лишённое души живым быть не может! Говорящая книга, так вам понятнее? Автор умер, а мысли, записанные им, остались. Пока книга умнее вас, но вы живы, растёте, совершенствуетесь, и только от вас зависит, превзойдёте ли вы почившего автора. Я мёртв! Книга дописана, и больше там не появится ни строчки. Я – предмет, упрямое вы создание! О, Мерлин, как же вам объяснить?»_

_Объясняй, не объясняй, да только оторопь берёт, настолько разумным кажется чёртов предмет. Короче, я до сих пор не уверен, что некросы мимоходом не изобрели искусственный интеллект, и на всякий случай общаюсь с покойным Неккером, как с живым. Он бесится и обзывает меня всякими нехорошими словами._

_Вредный предмет, злит невыносимо._

_Но вчера я готов был расцеловать его в обе щёки»._

Гарри чувствовал, что Драко крепко спит, но на всякий случай положил руку ему на лоб и слегка «поправил настроение», чтобы сны не были дурными. Растерянность Хоря вносила сумятицу и отвлекала от главного, а позволить себе отвлечься некромант Поттер не мог.

Затем он постучал пальцами по ярко-синему холсту и позвал Габриэля.

Задавака Неккер объявился немедля, и Гарри в очередной раз изумился: физическое сходство предка с несчастным потомком было запредельным, но как же различались жесты, мимика и манера речи!

– Доброй ночи, мистер Поттер! – надменно кивнул Габриэль. – Предваряя очередную сотню вопросов, напомню, что излишние знания детям вредны, а вам по-прежнему двенадцать лет.

– Предваряя очередную порцию сладких сказочек для недоразвитых детишек, – сварливо отозвался Гарри, – сообщаю, что мой враг вернулся и лишние знания мне не помешают.

Неккер заметно встревожился и вопросительно уставился на Гарри:  
– Почему вы так решили? Вам встретился одержимый? Он напал на вас?

Некромант Поттер помолчал пару секунд, собираясь с мыслями, а потом коротко пересказал последние события и в доказательство продемонстрировал чёрную тетрадку.

– Хрень какая-то! – подытожил он. – Мне нужно срочно во всём этом разобраться, потому что дневник Лорда завтра придётся отдать директору. Не хочу, но придётся, и это не обсуждается. Расскажите о хоркруксах, прошу.

Неккер молчал куда дольше двух секунд. Он хмурился, покусывал нижнюю губу и теребил самый массивный из своих перстней на указательном пальце левой руки.

– Действительно нелепица, – выдал он наконец, когда Гарри уже готов был приказать ему говорить. – Покажите, как вы общаетесь с этой вещью.

После наблюдений за упражнениями в чистописании Неккер задумался ещё крепче, а Гарри принялся дышать на счёт, стараясь сохранить хладнокровие. Проклятый портрет исправно портил ему жизнь. Вместо ожидаемых лекций о некромантии Габриэль пичкал своего ученика всякой ерундой: сплетнями двухсотлетней давности и пространными рассуждениями о возмутительном непокорстве современных грязнокровок. Иногда, правда, Неккер был в настроении и учил Гарри колдовать без лишней растраты сил, но особо не усердствовал: «Всё одно переучивать. Вот подрастёте немного, войдёте в силу, окрепнете, а уж тогда…»

До «тогда» ещё надо было дожить, а для этого отчаянно требовались хоть какие-то навыки в волшбе, но Гарри, стиснув зубы, терпел: Драко говорил то же самое. Хороший маг – взрослый маг. «Дети не аппарируют и не крошат брёвна в стружку не потому, что им не хочется, Поттер!»

Единственное, что Неккер вбивал в ученика с настойчивостью _Грани_ , зацикленной на кровообращении, – это постулат о невозможности жизни без души.

В отличие от маглов, волшебники щедро наделяли душами всё сущее вплоть до червяков, а самые креативные – ещё и некоторые географические локации. Именно из веры в последнее рождались легенды о «местах силы». Неккер же только смеялся: «Где вы, юноша, там и сила. Зачаруйте от скуки пару камней рядом с родником, и туда сбегутся людишки со всей округи: трепетать и бить поклоны незнамо чему. Магия и душа – разные вещи. Многие путают, некроманты – никогда».

Наверное, Гарри был плохим некромантом: он совершенно не чуял разницы между Макгонагалл и пустыми доспехами в коридорах. «Не вижу я в ней никакой души, – бурчал он. – Доспехи душевнее, они меня отработками не задолбали». В ответ Неккер снисходительно посмеивался: «Доброта и душа тоже не имеют между собой ничего общего, кроме носителя. Вы ещё малы, Гарри. Не пытайтесь понять, просто запомните».

Запомнить, причём накрепко, требовалось ещё одну аксиому: уйдя за _Грань_ , душа не возвращалась. Никогда.

«Ваш враг умер, – воздев палец, строго говорил Габриэль. – Взамен вернулось Нечто. Судя по вашим описаниям, дух».

Кто такие духи и чего они хотят от людей, Неккер не рассказывал. Отговаривался малолетством Поттера. Гарри злился, уговаривал, даже плакал, но приказать Габриэлю не смел. Некрос на портрете всё-таки был интеллектом, пусть и искусственным, а неволить разумных – последнее дело. Хотя, наверное, разум тоже не особо соотносился с душой.

Однако последние сутки заставили Поттера поколебаться в своих убеждениях. Неведомая хрень с дурацким названием ужасно его напрягала. Если Габриэль откажется говорить…

– Это не хоркрукс, – решительно заявил Неккер и сплёл пальцы, царапая перстни друг о друга. – Забавная поделка, но с какими бы гнусными замыслами её не делали, она не хоркрукс.

– Хорошо, – Гарри растянул губы в невесёлой улыбке; тревога почему-то только возросла. – На этот раз мне, видимо, повезло. Но что это такое, хоркрукс?

– Зачем вам это знать?

– Затем, что мистер Риддл был на диво упорен. Есть у него этот проклятый хоркрукс, нюхом чую.

Габриэль опять надолго задумался, а потом раздражённо махнул рукой, передвинул изображение снитча в нижний угол картины и пристально уставился на Гарри:  
– Оборони вас Мерлин опробовать это знание на себе.

– Что я, дурак, что ли? Я уже понял, что это какая-то особо гадкая гадость.

– Вы малы, смерть вас ещё не пугает.

– А вас? – разозлился Гарри. Завтра он собирался провернуть самую рискованную авантюру в своей жизни, времени хорошо подготовиться не хватало, а тут задавака в перстеньках решил показать норов!

– Уже нет, – поджал губы Неккер.

– Простите, – стушевался Гарри; собственное нетерпение показалось вдруг гадким. Да, Габриэль умер давно, но смерть его вряд ли была лёгкой. Собственно, Поттер никогда не расспрашивал портрет о гибели Габриэля Неккера. Боялся. Да и так всё было понятно: некромант, сожженные портреты, отрекшаяся невеста… Засветился, дал себя рассекретить, и вот результат. – Простите, пожалуйста, – повторил он и, неловко улыбаясь, процитировал Дамблдора: – Для высокоорганизованного разума смерть – это очередное приключение.

– Как верно замечено, – сухо ответил Габриэль. – Смерть – это избавление высокоорганизованного разума от души. Высокоорганизованный же разум, склонный к приключениям, называется нежитью или, точнее, умертвием, мистер Поттер. Спешу обрадовать, вы рождены лишь для того, чтобы подобных приключений в этом мире было меньше.

Гарри немедленно вообразил себя угрюмым небритым типом со связкой чеснока на шее и осиновым колом вместо посоха, бредущим под полной луной к ближайшему кладбищу: стеречь неугомонных мертвяков.

– Ужас какой, – искренне расстроился он. – А целителем совсем быть нельзя? Или хотя бы цирюльником?

Габриэль на секунду-другую недоумённо свёл брови, а потом расхохотался.

– Это вы меня простите, Гарри, – отсмеявшись, сказал он. – Будьте хоть золотарём, кто же вам запретит? Я говорю о мироустройстве в целом. Миры за _Гранью_ чужды нам, и их порождениям здесь не место. Никто доподлинно не знает, что происходит там, но смешение миров означает хаос.

– Третий мир, – вспомнил Поттер лекцию Сметвика. – То есть, умершие уходят туда?

– Умершие остаются здесь и служат пищей для новой жизни, – вздохнул Неккер. – В отрочестве я никогда не находил в этом утешения. Меня влекли мечты о бесконечно переходящей из мира в мир бессмертной душе. Приключение, говорите вы? Я искал подтверждения, что отряхнув земной прах, я уйду в сияющие дали навстречу истинному счастью.

– Нашли?

– Нет, – улыбнулся Габриэль, – но я умер с верой в новую жизнь не здесь. Умер счастливым. Поверьте, в моих обстоятельствах смерть была избавлением и для меня, и для прочих, – он помрачнел. – Выживи я тогда, непременно превратился бы в чудовище. Не все готовы достойно принять выпавшие на их долю испытания, и я, увы, был слаб, изнежен, себялюбив и успел сотворить ужасный поступок.

Гарри неловко пожал плечами, не зная, как утешить бедного Неккера и перевести разговор на чёртовы хоркруксы. Но Габриэль, справившись с печалью, заговорил сам.

– Может статься, вам мои представления о посмертии кажутся архаичными. Не вы первый, мой юный друг, отождествляете существо лишь с его разумом, но не душой. Полагаю, слушать подробную лекцию вам недосуг, посему перейду к выводу: единственным способом не дать душе уйти навсегда является создание хоркрукса. Разум, каким бы высокоорганизованным он ни был, угасает вместе с телом, и лишь душа удерживает нас в этом мире. Ритуал создания хоркрукса предполагает человеческое жертвоприношение. Грубо говоря, чужая душа идёт в обмен на возможность разорвать свою душу и поместить отделённую часть в некий предмет. Ритуал, обманывающий Смерть.

– Жертвоприношение?! – Гарри сжал кулаки и негромко выругался: умный и обаятельный Лорд теперь уверенно тянул на маньяка.

– Именно, – подтвердил Неккер. – Учитывая, что с уничтожением предмета уходит и заключённая в нём душа, вместилище должно быть прочным. Усовершенствованный со временем ритуал предполагает ещё и наделение хоркрукса защитой. Извести эту, как вы верно выразились, гадость довольно сложно. Не всякий маг может распознать проклятый предмет и вызвать Адское пламя.

– То есть, тетрадь хокруксом быть не может?

– Лишь Мерлин ведает, о чём думал ваш враг, создавая этот дневник. Спросите у него сами.

Гарри кивнул и достал перо, но был остановлен Неккером.

– Полагаю, он выпил достаточно чужой силы, – сказал Габриэль. – Велите ему появиться воочию.

– А… А вы? – слегка струхнул некромант Поттер.

– Я не маг, – терпеливо напомнил Неккер, – а портрет мага. В тетради же не ваш враг, лишь недобрая память о нём. Не бойтесь, зовите.

– Ладно, – Гарри потыкал в дневник пальцем. – Выходи, Риддл, покажись мне.

Воздух над тетрадкой заметно сгустился, формируясь в человеческую фигуру, а Поттер в последний момент успел накрыть одеялом безмятежно спящего Драко. С головой. На всякий случай.

– Милорд, – полупрозрачный Том Риддл уселся в изножье кровати и с учтивой улыбкой склонил голову в приветствии.

– Ты врешь мне, – Гарри вновь не стал утруждать себя вежливостью, – ты не хоркрукс. Что же ты такое?

– Очень похоже на призрака, мистер Поттер, – ответил Неккер вместо заметно встревожившегося Риддла. – След, отпечаток. Его создатель был юн, неопытен, но полагал себя умнее прочих. Думаю, он возник в момент гибели оригина…

– Я – хоркрукс! – перебил его Том и нехорошо прищурился. – Я всё сделал правильно! Я не собирался делать это в школе, но девчонка умирала, и я…

– Заткнись, – процедил Гарри; его затошнило. – Теперь понятно, – обратился он к Габриэлю, – почему василиск не сожрал девочку. Позови этот урод на помощь, она могла бы выжить.

– Не думаю, что наш молодчик согласился бы на Азкабан, – Неккер скривился. – Зачем он вообще разбудил монстра?

– Хвастал родством со Слизерином. Показал василиска своим дружкам, а на обратном пути наткнулся на бедную Миртл и не сумел удержать чудище от нападения. Или не захотел, скотина. Потом затолкал монстра в Тайную комнату, оговорил невиновного и сумел избежать тюрьмы. Впечатлённые василиском полудурки составили его первую свиту, а потом… Не думаю, что мистер Риддл в дальнейшем преисполнился мудрости и благородства. Во всяком случае, именно он сделал меня сиротой: испугался пророчества. Почему все мерзавцы так боятся за свою жизнь?

– Если бы только мерзавцы, – грустно улыбнулся Неккер. – Можете отпускать его, Гарри. Ничего интересного эта поделка не расскажет. Себя он помнит лишь на момент создания дневника, и в уме с тех пор не прибавил. Телесность таким способом не обрести, ваша подруга пострадала зря.

– Почему? – хором спросили Гарри и призрак Риддла: Гарри – устало, а Том – с нескрываемым возмущением.

– Нет души, – коротко пояснил Неккер. – Стал бы телесным призраком, как этот ваш коротышка-пакостник Пивз, не больше.

– Класс! – восхитился Гарри. – При первом же его явлении факультет Слизерин во главе с деканом дружно испачкал бы штаны. Может, попробовать? Очень хочу поглядеть, каюсь. За поганцами остался должок за бойкот на первом курсе.

Риддл с оскорблённым видом принялся поправлять школьный галстук, а Неккер рассмеялся:  
– Ай-яй-яй, мистер Поттер, как мелочно! Однако сомневаюсь, что ваш несовершеннолетний злодей испугает хоть кого-нибудь. Года через два вы сможете поймать какое-нибудь привидение и придать ему любой облик. Например, мистера Риддла в расцвете сил. Я помогу вам в этом, обещаю.

Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза, представляя переполох в подземельях, и, не удержавшись, злорадно потёр ладони.

– Договорились! – сказал он весело и вновь обратился к Риддлу: – Завтра я отдам дневник Дамблдору. Ты будешь отвечать так, как я тебя учил. Повезёт – уцелеешь. Но от меня советую прятаться ещё лет тридцать. Уходи!

_«Заснул я, будто умер. Хорошо, одеяло с Драко успел сдёрнуть, чтобы тот не задохнулся._

_Разбудил нас Нотт пинками по ножке кровати и взялся издеваться, глядя на наши заспанные морды: «Сосались полночи, что ли?» «Да, было дело», – ответил я в надежде, что дракклов шутник угомонится и отстанет. Он и отстал, зардевшись не хуже Джинни, а потом всё порывался спросить о чём-то Малфоя, но тут же затыкался и опять краснел. Зато Хорь моментально ожил и стал похож на себя всегдашнего: воображала и бесстыжий врун, папенькин сынок! Жаль, мне было некогда, а то обязательно треснул бы его по лбу!_

_За завтраком я извертелся от нетерпения. Дамблдора в Большом зале не было. Это могло означать, что Джинни уже покаялась в своей «одержимости», а могло… Да мало ли у пожилого человека причин поспать подольше?»_

Джинни не подвела. Гарри уже встал из-за стола, когда к нему подошла Макгонагалл, с многозначительным видом вручила затейливо свёрнутую записку и молча удалилась.

– Это ваше оригами, – пробурчал герой, соображая, с какой стороны вскрыть послание. – «Сахарные перья». Слушай, по-моему, этот пароль уже был.

– Тебе виднее, ты у директора частый гость, – отозвался Драко, тоже сунувший нос в записку. – Пойдёшь?

– Нет, блин, вежливо откажусь. Малфой, ты Малфой или Пупс под обороткой? Мы зачем план сочиняли? Давай, Хорь, молись Основателям, а я пошёл.

Напускной лихости хватило ненадолго, лишь до выхода из Большого зала. От предвкушения непростой беседы с директором свело пальцы и гадко заныло под ложечкой. На ходу дышать на счёт было непросто, и вскоре он бросил это дурацкое занятие: «Я живой человек и имею право нервничать!»

Мистер Деррек, неслышно скользивший за спиной, внезапно положил ему руку на плечо и спросил озабоченно:  
– Опять встрял, твоё геройство? Куда на этот раз?

– Надеюсь, никуда, – принуждённо улыбнулся Гарри и, подумав, снял блокировку со своего браслета. На то, что директор впадёт в панику, он не рассчитывал, но поломать неизменное снисходительное благодушие очень хотелось.

– Парнишка ты, конечно, умный, – с сомнением нахмурился Деррек, – но и не такие в одиночку пропадали. Может, чем помочь сумеем?

Гарри представил себе «помощь» бывших Пожирателей в упокоении неугомонного Лорда и решительно замотал головой:  
– Нет, спасибо. Я просто за подругу очень волнуюсь. Целый год болеет – это неправильно. Как вы думаете, – решил он отвлечь не ко времени обеспокоившегося Деррека, – её могли проклясть так, что этого даже мистер Сметвик не смог учуять?

– Легко, – пожал плечами тот. – Сметвик не Мерлин. И у него люди мёрли, как я слышал. Думаешь, прокляли твою подружку? Грешишь на своих?

– У Уизли много недоброжелателей, – осторожно сказал Гарри: разговор вновь свернул куда-то не туда. – Я смотрю, их не очень любят.

Мистер Деррек вновь пожал плечами и кивком указал на горгулью у директорского кабинета:  
– Пришли. Удачи, твоё геройство, что бы ты там ни затеял.

– Ничего не затеял, – выдохнул Гарри сквозь разом пересохшие губы, – но благодарю. Сахарные перья!

Каменное страшилище у кабинета резво освободило проход, и через минуту Поттер уже здоровался с профессором Дамблдором.

_«Я ужасно перетрусил, но старался себя не накручивать, чтобы вдруг не разреветься. Убеждал сам себя, что всё получится. И ведь получилось! Я молодец! Всё, что мог, я сделал, и сделал хорошо. Вот допишу сейчас историю до конца и буду спать все выходные. С чистой совестью и лёгкой душой»._


	47. Глава 46

_«С браслетиком я затупил, признаюсь честно. И ведь постоянно Драко меня ругает, чтобы не смел даже дышать в сторону Великого светлого волшебника, но нет! Мне же обязательно нужно треснуться о стену башкой и самолично убедиться, что она, зараза, каменная. Стена, в смысле. Башка, как выяснилось, тоже._

_Едва я вошёл в кабинет и поздоровался, как вокруг что-то громко завыло, засвистело и зажужжало: я даже присел с перепугу. Чудесный подарочек Дадли на радостях поднажал, какофония усилилась, а я сразу понял, что чувствует воришка, когда врубается охранная сигнализация._

_Как я не подумал, что в директорских завалах антикварного барахла мог заваляться пяток превосходных вредноскопов? Никак не подумал, кретин. От неожиданности у меня отнялся дар речи и отшибло всякое соображение. Стоял дурак дураком, разевал рот и таращился на Дамблдора. Хорошо, в штаны не наделал, придурок._

_Дамблдор что-то спросил, но за воем и свистом я его не расслышал. Портреты почивших директоров в панике покидали рамы, гадская Шляпа от радости подпрыгивала на своей полке, а я по-прежнему не мог очухаться и отчего-то вспоминал нотацию Роберты Уилкис кому-то из девчонок: «Оплошала – хлопай глазками и извиняйся тоненьким голоском. Потом обязательно прилетит, даже не сомневайся, но и вполовину не так, как могло бы. Ясно?»_

_Мне теперь всё было совершенно ясно, но воспользоваться добрым советом я не смог. Глазками хлопал, а вот с голоском появились проблемы: отнялся голосок, хоть плачь. Ну, я и заплакал»._

– Гарри! – Дамблдор торопливо хлопнул ладонью по серебряному волчку вредноскопа, с мерзким свистом кружившемуся на столе, и быстрыми взмахами палочки унял остальные. – О, Гарри! Успокойся, ничего страшного! Прошу прощения, я вовсе не хотел тебя пугать! Это обычные приборы, они шумные, но абсолютно безвредные.

Директор очень живо для его возраста выскочил из-за стола и мигом очутился рядом с застуканным на горячем тупицей Поттером.

– Ну же, успокойся, всё хорошо!

Он погладил Гарри по голове и легонько потянул за руку в сторону гостевого диванчика. Поттер безропотно уселся, в руку ему ткнулся стакан воды, а на плечи улёгся мягкий плед. Директор сел рядом и помог напиться, придерживая стакан: руки у Поттера тряслись, как у припадочного.

– Это приборы, – повторил Дамблдор и достал белоснежный носовой платок со скромной монограммой в уголке.

– З-знаю, – всхлипнул бестолковый герой. – Вр… Вредноск-копы. Я такие у мистера Сметвика вид-дел.

«И слышал, – добавил он про себя, торопливо утирая слёзы. – Но вам, профессор, об этом знать необязательно. И браслет я не отдам!»

– О, чудесно! Тогда ты должен знать, что они реагируют на опасность. На магическую опасность, если быть точным.

«Что-то на вас не реагируют, хотя должны, – сердито подумал Гарри и украдкой показал Шляпе кулак. Та мигом прекратила елозить по полке и застыла неподвижно. – Поганые приборы!»

– Из чего я заключаю, что у тебя с собой есть некий нехороший предмет, – продолжил директор с доброй улыбкой, а Гарри напрягся, лихорадочно собирая в кончики пальцев всю свою «экстрасенсорную» силу.

Убивать директора он не собирался, как и устраивать сердечный приступ: «Что ж я, совсем конченый, что ли?» Но одной минуты директорского беспамятства ему вполне хватило бы спрятать браслет в кошель Карлуса Поттера.

– Какой же? – дрожащим голосом поинтересовался он, надеясь потянуть время и набраться решимости. Кто знает, хватит ли его сил на величайшего светлого волшебника современности?

– Чёрная тетрадь, – Дамблдор внимательно взглянул на него поверх очков, и Гарри облегчённо обмяк: проба сил откладывалась на неопределённое время.

– Так это она такой переполох устроила? – слабым голосом простонал облажавшийся некромант Поттер и ткнулся лбом в плечо директора, мысленно благодаря того за своевременную подсказку: «Воистину добрый волшебник! Хоть и сволочь».

– Мисс Уизли всё мне рассказала, – тихо вздохнул Дамблдор и вновь погладил Гарри по голове. – Ты очень умный и храбрый мальчик, Гарри. Ты всё сделал правильно.

– Это же дневник Лорда, верно? – Гарри отстранился, распахнул мантию, задрал свитер и вытащил из-за пояса штанов проклятую тетрадку. – Вот, возьмите, пожалуйста. Меня эта штука пугает, не смейтесь.

Дамблдор взял тетрадь и внимательно её перелистал, на миг задержавшись взглядом на подписи.

– Верно, – задумчиво сказал он. – Это именно его имя. Ты, конечно, мало знаешь о нём…

– Не так уж и мало, – пожал плечами Гарри и высморкался в чужой платок. – Слизерин есть Слизерин: они не могли не просветить меня в подробностях. Говорят даже, что мы похожи.

– Ничуть, – решительно возразил директор. Настолько решительно, что Гарри сразу почуял: врёт! – Сходная биография не делает людей одинаковыми. Всё зависит от самого человека, а не от обстоятельств его жизни.

– Хорошо, если так, – робко улыбнулся Гарри и добавил серьёзно: – Я забрал у Джинни эту тетрадь, потому что… Ну… Не знаю, как у магов это называется, но в магловских фильмах говорят «завладела душой». Зависимость образовалась, в общем. Джинни сказала, что не могла не писать там. Я хотел мистеру Сметвику тетрадку показать, чтобы он понял, как лечить Джинни. Вы же подскажете ему?

– Непременно, – склонил голову Дамблдор, и Гарри с изумлением понял, что директор на сей раз был искренен.

Внезапно воткнувшийся в голову «детектор лжи» порадовал, но, увы, некромант Поттер не знал, насколько точно он откалиброван: «Опять Хоря в подопытные брать, что ли? Не пойдёт, на этом вруне любой прибор заклинит!»

– Ты писал в тетради? – несколько напряжённым голосом спросил директор.

– Нет, – замотал головой Поттер и потупился, изображая смущение. – Испугался. Джинни говорила, что Он интересовался мной.

– Думаю, это так, – кивнул Дамблдор, неторопливо огладил бороду и хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Гарри его перебил.

– То есть, Пророчество не выдумка? – спросил он и полюбовался опешившим директором.

Тот пару раз дёрнул себя за бороду и суетливо поправил очки:  
– Откуда ты… Неужели Северус…

– Невилл рассказал, – Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил оговорку. Снейп, конечно, гад ползучий, но по-своему печётся о тупице Поттере, так что незачем его подставлять. – Он узнал от своей бабушки. Я, дурак, ещё посмеялся над ним. Посмеялся и забыл на время. У маглов предсказания считаются чушью, простите.

Дамблдор справился с собой, чуть виновато улыбнулся и развёл руками:  
– Не стану скрывать, ты меня удивил. Но под условия Пророчества подходит и мистер Лонгботтом, поэтому тебе не стоит слишком волноваться. Я полагаю даже – не обижайся, Гарри! – Невилл подходит намного больше и…

– На самом деле Лорд думал по-другому, – не удержался Гарри, в душе кляня себя за дурацкую ревность к недогерою Лонгботтому. – Так что опасность грозит только мне. Убить-то Он меня хотел, а не вы. Ваше мнение Его вряд ли остановит, прошу прощения. Короче, не писал я в тетрадке. Страшно стало.

Он с вызовом вскинул голову и сделал вид, что изо всех сил старается сдержать слёзы.

– Не бойся, Гарри, мы сумеем тебя защитить!

«Врёте! Ладно, Поттер, завязывай с откровениями, а то нарвёшься на ровном месте».

– И всё равно это чушь! – сказал он упрямо «тоненьким голоском». – Даже если и было это дурацкое Пророчество, то оно уже исполнилось! Я отбил Аваду, Лорд погиб, а эта тетрадка – какой-то магический фокус! Джинни вылечат, и всё будет хорошо! Дайте тетрадь, пожалуйста, я что-нибудь там напишу!

– Уже не боишься? – лукаво улыбнулся директор.

– С вами – нет. Попробуем?

– Попробуем, – согласился Дамблдор, встал и поманил Гарри за собой к резному ящику на высоких гнутых ножках: точно такие же показывали в исторических фильмах и называли «бюро». – Пиши!

Гарри повздыхал, потеребил вручённое перо и вывел: «Привет, кто ты?»

«Меня зовут Том, – был ответ. – А кто ты?»

«Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, и я тебя не боюсь!» – последнее утверждение было слегка подпорчено кляксой: Гарри чересчур резко повёл непривычным пером.

«Меня и не нужно бояться, – миролюбиво отозвался Том. – Я долго спал. Какой сейчас год?»

«199…» – вывел Гарри и отложил перо.

– Простите, – сказал он утомлённо. – Я… Я не могу. Мне плохо.

– Конечно-конечно, – засуетился Дамблдор и вновь наколдовал воды. – Сейчас я вызову мадам Помфри.

– Не нужно, – «тоненький голосок» давался всё лучше и лучше. – Хотя, может быть, я проведаю Джинни?

– Она уже в Мунго, – директор, прищурившись, смотрел на впитывающиеся в бумагу чернила. – Мистер Сметвик передавал тебе привет, хвалил за чутьё. В самом деле, если бы ты не настоял на госпитализации мисс Уизли, дело могло закончиться печально. Спасибо, Гарри!

– Не за что, – зарделся герой и двинулся к выходу. – Ещё бы монстра поймать, студентов вылечить, и станет совсем хорошо!

– Так и будет, Гарри! – добродушно улыбнулся директор на прощание. – Так и будет!

_«Надеюсь, эта занятная вещица развлечёт директора. Полагаю, остаток дня оба Лорда, светлый и тёмный, будут усердно переписываться. Дамблдор любопытен, а нашими с Хорьком стараниями у бумажного Риддла есть список обязательных ответов на определённые вопросы._

_Самое главное, Томми должен сознаться, что он хоркрукс. Обязан, мордредов сын. Я раз десять велел ему это сделать. Неважно, каким именно будет вопрос: «Кто ты?», «Что ты?», «Что это за тетрадь?», «Как ты там оказался?» – любой! Пусть на самом деле дневник никакой не хоркрукс, впечатление он производит ошеломительное. Всё-таки при жизни Риддл был невообразимо талантлив. Жаль только, что подлец._

_Ещё мы с Драко придумали десятка три вопросов-крючков, после которых Лорд «захочет» проявиться во плоти и похвастаться секретами укрощения древних монстров._

_Даст Мерлин, Дамблдор на время забудет о собственном величии и уступит сцену призрачному Томми. Без тетрадки в руках соваться в Тайную комнату бесполезно: вход слушается лишь потомка Слизеринов-Мраксов, а нелепую фразочку на парселтанге: «Говори со мной, Слизерин, величайший из хогвартской четвёрки!» – и прирождённому змееусту тяжеловато выговорить. Я, например, два раза язык прикусил, Дамблдор же и вовсе челюсть вывихнет, без вариантов._

_В общем, мы с Малфоем сделали всё возможное, чтобы Том Риддл, якобы понуждаемый могучей волей Великого светлого волшебника, провёл бойцов в Тайную комнату и велел змеюке зажмуриться и выползти на открытое место. Дальше дело будет за папаней Вудом и его банд…гм…отрядом. В кого, в кого, а в этих дядек я верю._

_Разумеется, слабых мест в моём плане полно. Случиться может, что угодно. Например, директор может спалить дневничок Адским пламенем сразу после слова «хоркрукс», а старший Флинт – без памяти втрескаться в юного Лорда._

_Но от меня это уже не зависит._

_С другой стороны, если проклятая тетрадка развеется пеплом, а василиск издохнет взаперти, тоже ничего страшного не произойдёт._

_Короче, на занятия я пошёл в расчудесном настроении и половину уроков благополучно проспал. Спросонок же схлопотал минус пять баллов на трансфигурации и двухчасовую отработку у Синистры. Да и плевать._

_Завтра суббота, ура._

_Из кровати не вылезу, даже если подземелья завалит обломками гриффиндорской башни»._

***

– Прямо сейчас, что ли?

– А чего тянуть? – Рон рывком раздвинул полог и соскочил с кровати. – Дело к полуночи, а нам ещё краску искать.

– Красную, – печально кивнул Невилл, соглашаясь. – У меня есть немножко акварельной.

Рональд закатил глаза, совсем как Гермиона, и потопал в гостиную. В Гриффиндоре теперь рано спать не ложились, и декан давно махнула на это рукой. Лонгботтом повздыхал и поплёлся следом.

Ребята нашлись у камина: Томас занял кресло, а Финниган валялся на ковре и уныло пялился в огонь.

– Парни, дело есть! – Рон был необыкновенно деловит и едва не подпрыгивал от распиравшей его жажды деятельности.

Дин молча поднял глаза от книги, а Симус встрепенулся и сказал с угрозой:  
– Только не говори, что твой проклятый крысюк опять сожрал наши сладости! Видит Годрик, я долго терпел!

– Ничего не сожрал! – оскорбился Рон. – Вон, сидит себе в клетке, можешь полюбоваться!

– Было бы на что! – фыркнул Финниган, и глаза его загорелись любопытством. – Вы из окошка на метле спустились, что ли? Зачем? А почему назад припёрлись через дверь? Грохнулись? Так вам и надо! Небось, на пару сотен баллов налетали! Перси вас загрызёт!

Невилл скривился и аккуратно потрогал синяк на скуле: рассерженные близнецы на щелбаны размениваться не стали и вломили осквернителям квиддичных мётел без всякой жалости.

– О том и речь, парни, – важно сказал Рональд. – Баллы с нас не сняли, потому как слетали мы не зря. Пойдём к нам, чтобы никто лишний не слышал.

В спальне Рон в красках рассказал об их вечернем приключении. Известие об аресте Хагрида и отставке Дамблдора заставило Симуса вскочить с кровати и забегать по комнате.

– Да как они посмели! – твердил он, краснея и сжимая кулаки. – Ладно, Малфой, сволочь недобитая. Но министр Фадж! – Финниган цветисто выругался и вновь плюхнулся на кровать. – Конец, теперь нас точно сожрут! Буду маме писать, пусть меня отсюда забирает!

– Это каждого так могут? – негромко поинтересовался хмурый Дин. – Без суда, без ордера? И сам Верховный чародей Визенгамота будет стоять рядом и ничего не сделает?

– Ну-у… – смутился Невилл, сразу вспомнивший Гермиону с её лекциями о «дикости» магов. – Обычно какие-то обвинения всё-таки выдвигают. А тут… Наверное, потому что Хагрид… Это… Ну-у… Не совсем человек…

Ребята помолчали, и даже Короста в своей клетке перестала грызть морковку и притихла.

– Зашибись, – буркнул наконец Дин и вздохнул, обращаясь к Симусу: – Тебе хорошо, а меня забрать некому. Своей совы у меня нет. Да и была бы, родителей она не послушается и ответ не принесёт. Твоя мама не рассердится, если…

– О чём речь, дружище! – хлопнул его по плечу Финниган. – У нас дома кавардак и переждём. Твоих-то смысла нет тревожить, прости. Только издёргаются зря. Ты когда-нибудь в старых деревушках бывал? Ну, где маги вперемешку с маглами живут? У нас клёво, вот увидишь!

– Погодите, парни, – Рон вскинул руку. – У нас к вам просьба. Симус, ты не мог бы подождать с письмом домой?

– До утра – запросто! – пожал плечами тот. – А тебе зачем?

Рональд помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом принялся излагать свою идею о грандиозном переполохе с исчезновением студента в Тайной комнате. Невилл помогал ему как мог: сопел, вздыхал, кивал и поддакивал.

– Блин, Уизли! – восхитился в конце рассказа Финниган. – Скажи своим братцам, чтобы больше не били тебя по голове. Это ж надо придумать!

– А воскресать я буду как? – чересчур спокойно поинтересовался Дин. – С вылетом из Хога?

– С чего это? – озлился Рон. – Томас, ты же не Слизерин, чтобы вылететь из школы!

– Последним исключили Хагрида, – робко напомнил Невилл историю, услышанную от Поттера. – Пятьдесят лет назад. По подозрению в убийстве.

– Круто! – оценил Симус. – Мужику не привыкать, как я погляжу. – Он в задумчивости провёл рукой по светлым вихрам и добавил: – О, Уизли, а давай Наследник меня уволочёт!

– Могут не поверить, – с сожалением вздохнул Невилл. – Ты полукровка, а Дин…

– Я тоже полукровка, – усмехнулся Томас. – Мой отец был магом. Его убили Пожиратели. Сейчас я живу с отчимом. Он, само собой, магл, но мужик классный.

– Кристалл тоже полукровка, – Рон почесал в затылке. – Финниган, твоей матери сообщат тут же, и она примчится убивать монстра. Родителям же Дина ничего не скажут.

– С чего ты взял?

– Ты сам сказал: нет смысла их тревожить, изведутся. Родителям Криви тоже ничего не сказали, а пацан с осени лежит статуей. Ну как, Дин?

– Если за выходные ничего не произойдёт, к утру понедельника я объявлюсь. Неохота отрабатывать пропуски вдобавок к прочим неприятностям. Идёт?

– Идёт! – обрадовался Рональд и торжественно пожал Томасу руку. – Рисуем! Где бы взять красную краску?

– У Филча должна быть, – Финниган с завистью посмотрел на Дина. – Даже если красной нет, какая-нибудь обязательно сыщется. Чёрная тоже ничего. Зловещее послание, у-у-у!!!

– Розовая, – буркнул Дин. – Смотрите, ослы, не опозорьте меня! Если краски порядочного цвета не будет, операция отменяется. Ясно?

– Я пригляжу, – потёр руки Симус.

– Один пойду, – мотнул головой Рональд. – Мне Фред с Джорджем пару тайных проходов сдали. Должен проскочить.

– А я? – обиделся Невилл. Не то чтобы ему хотелось красться по ночному замку, полному монстров и бывших Пожирателей, но становиться обузой Рональду Доблестному… «Избранный я или нет?»

– Прости, – развёл руками Рон. – Двоих засечь проще. Вдобавок, я бегаю намного быстрее. Просто дай мне Ту-Вещь, а сам продумай с парнями, что и как будем завтра делать.

– Какую вещь? – заинтересовался любопытный Симус.

– Оберег, – соврал Рон. – Невиллу бабушка подарила летом. Классная штука. Всё, народ, я в гостиную. Буду ждать, пока угомонятся.

– Стоп, – Дин потряс головой. – Дверь же на ночь запирается на пароль! Как ты выйдешь?

– Перси, – подмигнул Рональд, – записывает пароли в книжечку. Образцовый староста.

***

Утром невыспавшийся Невилл с трудом заставил себя подняться с кровати, а потом взялся будить Рона. Он ожидал, что на это придётся потратить кучу времени, но рыжий вскочил после первого же тычка в плечо: на удивление бодрый и энергичный, будто вчерашних приключений вовсе не было.

– Пупс, умываться! – весело скомандовал Рон и первым помчался в душевые, на бегу шутливо хлестнув приятеля полотенцем пониже спины.

Невилл вздохнул и тяжело потрусил следом: впереди ждали ненавистный холодный душ и унылая горка склизкой каши на завтрак.

Ещё его душила некрасивая зависть к настоящим гриффиндорцам, рыцарям без страха и упрёка, что орут сейчас в соседней кабинке победную песнь. Ощущать собственную ущербность было стыдно. Если бы не Ронова тяга к приключениям, сидел бы мямля Лонгботтом все семь лет в гостиной и носа никуда не казал. Вся его «избранность» свелась бы к роли первой жертвы возродившегося чудовища.

«Тренировка, – думал Невилл, намыливаясь. – Во всем нужен навык, и в героизме тоже. Ни один великий маг не родился великим. Хоть тысячу знамений на человека опрокинь, от них одних толку не будет. Нужно тренироваться. Колдовать, думать, разговаривать. Да просто бегать быстро и без одышки. Что это за герой, не поспевший на подвиг? Не просить же Рона подержать Того-Самого за шкирку, пока я дух перевожу?»

Герой Лонгботтом представил себя: красного, потного, упёршегося руками в колени и хватающего ртом воздух. Потом вообразил ехидную ухмылку Неназываемого и осуждение в глазах Гарри: «Лучше бы я был Избранным!» – и решительно завернул кран с горячей водой.

От злости на себя позорный девчачий визг удалось сдержать. Ледяная вода лупила в макушку, жалила плечи и спину, но он, стиснув зубы, терпел. Сколько можно прятаться за друзей? Ведь не может быть, чтобы он сам ни на что не годился.

Отмучившись положенное время, Невилл вернулся в спальню. Дин и Симус уже встали и вместе обустраивали ухоронку в огромном платяном шкафу.

– Давай этот сундук задвинем за кровать!

– Зачем? Места достаточно.

– Достаточно, чтобы скрючиться. А так ты спокойно вытянешь ноги. Эти мантии долой в сундуки! Лонгботтом, что стоишь столбом? Собирай барахло!

Через четверть часа секретное лежбище было готово. Ещё вчера его решено было делать в спальне: рисковать жизнью Дина, выселяя того из гриффиндорской башни, никто не собирался. К тому же вряд ли поиск утащенного монстром студента начали бы со шкафа в спальне.

– Под факелом темнее всего! – ухмыляясь, потирал руки Симус, очень довольный грядущим переполохом. – Еда – не проблема, притащим. Проблема – это… Сами знаете, что.

В общем, большая часть обсуждения была посвящена визитам «похищенного» в туалет. От пелёнок с вплетенными в ткань очищающими заклинаниями Дин отказался наотрез даже после рассказа Невилла о многосуточных аврорских засадах. Портрет сообразительного мракоборца, первым додумавшегося использовать детскую вещичку для взрослых дел, на карточках от шоколадных лягушек почему-то не напечатали, но изобретением пользовались часто: это Невилл доподлинно знал из рассказов мистера Кута об отце. На Дина же героические будни аврората впечатления не произвели.

– Памперс?! – заорал он и с несвойственным ему темпераментом забегал по комнате, потрясая кулаками. – Блядь, там сейчас Уизел неизвестно что про меня пишет краской непонятного цвета! Ещё и памперс?! Да мне в понедельник ещё до завтрака придётся сброситься с Астрономической башни, придурки!

Из этой речи Невилл понял, что магловские авроры тоже сидят в засадах, а магловские молодые мамочки не полощут пелёнки в корытах днями напролёт, но записывать прикольное слово «памперс» в свою книжечку не стал. Как-то нелепо оно смотрелось рядом с «шовинизмом» и «глобализацией».

В итоге сошлись на том, что Дин прямо сейчас идёт в душ, моется со всем возможным тщанием и делает прочие дела. Аврорскую же пелёнку, которую по чистой случайности старенькая и всё на свете путающая Августа Лонгботтом положила внуку в сундук, запланировали поместить в трансфигурированное из кружки ведёрко.

– Не всё же время я буду в шкафу сидеть, – пожимал плечами Дин. – Макгонагалл заглянет разок-другой в спальню, да и всё. Главное, не выходить отсюда и никому не показываться на глаза, верно?

Через некоторое время вернулся Рон и порадовал заговорщиков хорошими вестями:  
– Сделано! У Филча в кладовке и впрямь нашлась краска. Сотня банок на выбор. Наверное, для летнего ремонта заказали.

– Какую выбрал?

– Красную! А тебе какую хотелось? Голубенькую в цветочек?

– Ой, заткнись! Что написал?

– «Его скелет будет пребывать в Тайной комнате вечно»!

– Уизела надо срочно разучить писать! «Его» – это чей, дебил?

– В том и соль! – осклабился Рональд. – Я подумал, а пусть поищут! Так будет намного веселее!

На завтрак шли как на бой: плечом к плечу, в одинаковом радостно-тревожном настроении. Симус насвистывал какой-то магловский марш.

Но против ожиданий в Большом зале было тихо. Нет, ясно, что студенты гомонили будь здоров, но шум этот был мирным: разговоры, смешки и обмен «любезностями» между факультетами. Лонгботтом высматривал Гарри, но того в зале не было. Ничего необычного, по субботам Поттер редко бывал на завтраках, но Невилл всё равно расстроился.

Уизли с Финниганом тоже хмурились и поминутно оглядывались по сторонам.

– Не прочитали? Ты точно всё написал? – шёпотом забеспокоился Симус. – Рыжий, ты не свистишь?

– Нет, – нахмурился Рон. – Я написал, – он вновь окинул зал внимательным взглядом и кивнул сам себе. – Я написал, и они прочитали. Деканов нет, а остальные профессора вертятся так, будто стулья их кусают. Сидим, ждём, чем закончится. Еду Дину не забудьте захватить.

Невилл с отвращением тыкал ложкой в серую блямбу из овсянки без единой капли молока, крошки масла и крупицы сахара, когда в Большом зале объявилась профессор Макгонагалл.

– Внимание, – напряжённым голосом сказала она. – У профессора Дамблдора возникли некие разногласия с попечительским советом школы. Поэтому с сегодняшнего дня обязанности директора временно исполняю я. Сообщаю также, что по подозрению в нападениях на студентов арестован Рубеус Хагрид, – студенты зашумели, кое-кто вскочил с мест, и декан вскинула руку, требуя тишины. – Сообщу также, что обвинение мне кажется надуманным, а арест – преждевременным. Поэтому режим занятий и досуга останется прежним. На этом всё. Префектов жду сегодня после обеда на собрание в своём кабинете.

– Всё? А… А остальное? – с обидой спросил Симус.

– Не ори, – шикнул на него Рон. – Секрет как бы. 

Беспокоился он зря: в зале поднялся такой гвалт, что собственных мыслей было не слыхать. Новость об отставке Дамблдора взбудоражила студентов, завтрак был забыт. Кто-то гадал об истинных причинах «неких разногласий», кто-то возмущался наглостью министерских, а некоторые мелкие девчонки даже заплакали.

Невилл с радостью отпихнул от себя тарелку с недоеденной кашей и выразительно посмотрел на Рона.

– Рано, – подумав, ответил тот. – Может, и вправду не прочитали ещё.

Вызволенный из шкафа Дин торопливо слопал завтрак и сердито фыркнул в ответ на неутешительное известие о невнимательности профессоров:  
– Да всё они видели! Рядом с этим туалетом и Филч трётся сутками, и бойцы. Просто не хотят всполошить наш курятник окончательно. Из гостиных нас ведь не выпустили, так?

Рон и Симус почесали в затылках и, повеселев, закивали.

– Может, и не объявят никогда, – продолжил Дин. – Во избежание паники и всего такого.

– Э, нет, – возразил Рон, – так не годится! Нам как раз нужна паника!

– Тогда иди к братцу-префекту и «сознайся» в моей пропаже. Посмотрим, что будет.

Выслушав брата, Перси побледнел и схватился за голову.

– Почему вы раньше не сказали, ослы! – закричал он так, что все в гостиной смолкли и уставились в его сторону. – Я уже подал сведения профессору Макгонагалл! Все же были на месте! Вы хорошо смотрели?

– Дина не было на завтраке, ты ошибся, – вступил в беседу Финниган. – В спальне его тоже нет. И в туалете.

Перси ругнулся сквозь зубы и велел обыскать башню. Само собой, Невилл с парнями собственную спальню обыскивали сами, а потому пропавшего в шкафу Дина Томаса так и не обнаружили. Встревоженные студенты вновь собрались в гостиной; кто-то из старшекурсников отправил Патронус профессору Макгонагалл.

Через четверть часа троица второкурсников уже стояла в кабинете декана и послушно докладывала: да, вчера был, а сегодня исчез. Совсем. Как сквозь землю провалился.

Профессор Макгонагалл поджала губы, поправила шляпу и молча указала на выход. Она сама сопроводила мальчишек в гостиную, и при них же принялась допрашивать Полную Даму. Ребята напряглись, а Невилл так и вовсе приготовился бахнуться в обморок, но Та-Вещь оказалась по-настоящему могучим артефактом: портрет твердил, что из гостиной никто не выходил. При этом Полная Дама сердилась, топала ногами и потрясала сорванным с головы венком.

– Терпению моему пришёл конец! – вопила она. – Никто не ценит моё усердие! Ни на кнат благодарности! Как можно во мне сомневаться, когда я даже на порог не пустила это чудищ… – Дама внезапно осеклась, побледнела и сама себе зажала рот ладонью.

– Какое же чудище вы не пустили, уважаемая? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Макгонагалл, а мальчишки навострили уши: портрет видел монстра и прогнал его от дверей!

– Во даёт, толстуха! – не удержался Симус. – А он большой?

– Б-благодарение Мерлину, нет, – трясясь всем телом, вымолвила храбрая Дама. – С-совсем д-дитя! Но берегитесь! Берегитесь Его! – заорала она во всю глотку, швырнула венок на землю, зарыдала в голос, подобрала полы хитона и резво метнулась в заросли кустов на картине.

– Ага, всё-таки трусиха, – злорадно хихикнул Финниган. – Вылезайте, мадам! Уж вам-то бояться нечего!

– Имеет право, – вступился за бедняжку Невилл. – Безголового Ника чудище окаменило. Значит, и портретам может быть худо. А наша Дама молодец: плачет, а пост не покинула.

Он ткнул локтем Рона, чтобы друг его поддержал. Но Уизли застыл, нахмурившись и озадаченно произнёс:  
– Монстр? Дитя? Детёныш вылупился, что ли? Ну, дела!

– Идёмте, – глухо скомандовала Макгонагалл. – Оставайтесь в гостиной, никуда не лезьте! Особенно вас касается, мистер Уизли! Не думайте, что шалости будут вечно сходить вам с рук!

– Да, профессор Макгонагалл, мэм, – хором проблеяли заговорщики и проворно шмыгнули в открывшиеся двери гостиной.

***

У Нотта достало совести не будить никого в субботу, и Гарри спокойно продрых до полудня. Радость неспешного пробуждения не подпортило даже то, что бесстыжий Хорёк опять облапал его во сне и щекотно сопел в ухо.

– Разлёгся тут, – отдохнувший герой сладко потянулся и привычно въехал локтем Малфою под дых: – Пусти, а то досыпать будешь в луже!

– Фу, Поттер, – не открывая глаз, зевнул Драко и разжал горячие объятия. – Беги, пошляк, куда ты там собирался. Хотя можешь меня подождать. Я тоже, пожалуй…

Он опять зевнул, медленно сполз с постели и побрёл на выход из спальни. С закрытыми глазами, придурок. Гарри хмыкнул, взял оба полотенца и двинулся следом, гадая про себя, сколько углов сшибёт сонный Хорь по дороге в умывальни. Оказалось, ни одного. «Эхолот. Или боковая линия (1), – завистливо предположил естествоиспытатель Поттер. – Мутанты хреновы!»

Горячий душ вернул ему бодрость и добавил хорошего настроения. Безумный план по стравливанию Тёмного и Светлого лордов был близок к успешному завершению, Малфой-папенька накрепко усёк, что врать герою-некроманту себе дороже, а Джинни Уизли лежала в больнице и выздоравливала со всей возможной скоростью. Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась, и Гарри даже робко помечтал о скором возвращении домой: «Всего-то пару месяцев осталось!»

В общем, в спальню он шёл в прекрасном настроении и от полноты чувств принялся напевать себе под нос что-то бравурное. Видно, получалось не лучше, чем у Шляпы, потому что Монтегю, встретившийся в коридоре, скривился и прошипел:   
– Заткнись немедля!

– Доброе утро, Грэхем! – Гарри по-малфоевски шаркнул ножкой и порадовал Монтегю малфоевской же улыбочкой. – Чудесно выглядишь!

Того вновь перекосило:  
– Последние мозги вытекли, шрамоголовый? Начать с того, что уже давно не утро!

– И выглядишь ты хреново, – подхватил Гарри. – Теперь угодил? В кого ты такой вредный?

– Иди к дракклам! Посмотрим, как ты без своего Дамблдора теперь управишься!

– В смысле? – опешил Гарри. Он внезапно вспомнил, что директору было уже больше ста лет, и спросил севшим голосом: – Он умер?

– Если бы! Нет, его папаша Малфоя с поста снял. Сегодня за завтраком объявили, – радостным Монтегю отчего-то не выглядел, но Поттеру было недосуг вникать в переживания вечно недовольного придурка.

«Люциус обещал добавить директору проблем, а не выгонять того из школы! – лихорадочно размышлял он. – Дамблдора нет, тетрадки нет, монстр… Монстр есть, но как его выманить? Или не надо никого выманивать, а спокойно жить дальше? Ничего не пойму!»

– Мой дед, лорд-канцлер, – кислым тоном сказал Монтегю, – велел намекнуть тебе, что мы не прочь одарить тебя, несчастный полукровка, покровительством нашего рода. Так вот, намекаю, – он опять поморщился и добавил нехотя: – Советую соглашаться. Малфои со своим-то проклятьем совладать не могут, куда им тебя защитить.

Гарри усилием воли подавил дикое желание показать в ответ оба средних пальца, а потом выдать благодарственную речь, целиком состоящую из избранных перлов от Марка Флинта.

– Намекни своему деду, Лорду-канцлеру, – скрипнув зубами, ответил он, – что я конченый идиот и не оценил его щедрого и великодушного предложения.

Поттер ожидал чего угодно, только не облегчённого вздоха и благодарной улыбки.

– Спасибо, – с чувством сказал Монтегю и, поколебавшись, протянул ему руку. – Что бы там ни было, а семью я люблю. От тебя же, чую, будут одни только неприятности.

– Вот и славно, – ответил Гарри, осторожно отвечая на рукопожатие. – Не обзывайся только больше, хорошо?

– Посмотрим, – надменно фыркнул Монтегю, выдернул руку и зашагал в гостиную.

– Говнюк, – пробормотал Поттер ему вслед.

– Болван, – ответил тот, не оборачиваясь.

Хорёк нашёлся в спальне; всё ещё сонный, он торчал перед шкафом и выбирал мантию.

– У тебя в предках гриндилоу не было? – проворчал он. – Сколько можно плескаться? Как думаешь, серую или синюю?

– В горошек! – огрызнулся Гарри. – Доставай зеркало и зови папашу!

– Что случилось? – встревожился Драко.

– Доставай, говорю!

Выглядел Люциус порядком разозлённым, но на Гарри кричать не стал. Наоборот, начал с извинений.

– Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер, но я сам не ожидал, – сказал он и сжал губы так, что они почти исчезли с лица. – Каюсь, размяк и потерял хватку.

– Что произошло? – белобрысого гада внезапно стало жаль. Драко взволнованно сопел в ухо, но влезть в беседу не решился.

– Сделали меня в очередной раз как мальчика, – зло выдохнул Люциус. – Я добивался отставки Дамблдора с осени, по его же, кстати, просьбе. Тщетно! Вчера же я просто завёл речь о комиссии для проверки деятельности. Но мне сразу вручили готовый приказ об отставке! Учитывая, что девять из двенадцати попечителей принадлежат нейтральным семьям…

– Монтегю предложил мне покровительство, – перебил его Гарри. – Я отказался.

– Спасибо, мистер Поттер, – Малфой усмехнулся криво и невесело. – Значит, Монтегю. Я так и думал. Решил стравить нас с Дамблдором. Сын, – обратился он к Драко, и Гарри послушно развернул зеркало, – меня вот-вот выкинут из совета попечителей. Будь осторожен, умоляю. Никаких подвигов, никаких историй. Сидите тихо, мальчики!

– Тетрадка? – угрюмо поинтересовался Гарри. – Монстр? Наш план?

– К мантикорам планы! – решительно взмахнул рукой Люциус. – У меня всего один сын! Хотя да, тетрадь… Вы уже успели её отдать?

– Да, – кивнул Гарри и тут же поспешил утешить побледневшего Малфоя: – Это не хоркрукс. Я узнавал у специалиста по таким вещам.

– Привидение? – всё-таки Люциус соображал непозволительно быстро.

– Портрет, – криво, как папенька, усмехнулся Хорёк и ткнул пальцем в «Счастье полёта». Гарри взглянул на свою мазню и выругался. Снитч так и остался висеть в левом нижнем углу: уходя, Габриэль забыл вернуть его на место.

– Прошу меня простить, – озлился некромант Поттер, – но не ваше это дело. Не людское, в смысле. Не для живых, ясно?

– Абсолютно, – Люциус примирительно вскинул левую руку; в правой он держал зеркальце. – Не сердитесь, Гарри. Никто не покушается на ваши секреты, клянусь. Прошу только, поддерживайте переписку с мистером Чепменом. Он самого дьявола сумеет спрятать в церкви. На меня пока надежды мало: после скандала с отставкой Дамблдора моя репутация будет дешевле фальшивого кната. Мальчики, берегите себя.

– Хорошо, – хором пообещали они и, не сговариваясь, взялись за руки.

Так и пошли на обед, держась друг за друга. Драко был хмур и бледен, а Гарри бодрился и старательно отгонял дурные предчувствия. Получалось плохо.

Собравшиеся в Большом зале студенты не столько обедали, сколько обсуждали новости. Одни радовались тому, что преступник пойман, и настаивали на снятии «осадного положения», другие им возражали: мол, Хагрида оговорили и ничего ещё не закончилось. Само собой, нашлось множество проницательных личностей, которые «всегда подозревали» и «давно обо всём догадывались». Открыть свои тайны до конца эти умники не соглашались, а сидели с многозначительным видом и несли чушь о «расстановке сил в Визенгамоте» и «заговоре властей». Большинство же студентов гадали, чем аукнется смена директора и не будет ли каких послаблений на экзаменах. Особенно всех беспокоило последнее, ведь нечастые рейды в библиотеку под конвоем нормальной подготовкой было не назвать, и выпускники уже извелись от беспокойства.

Второкурсники Слизерина уселись тесной группкой и старательно вертели головами, пытаясь в окружающем гвалте выловить худо-бедно достоверные сведения или хотя бы интересные сплетни. Первым сдался Винсент.

– Помню как-то стащил я у матери палочку, – неторопливо произнёс он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Решил поиграть в Мерлина, а без палочки какой я Мерлин? Дождался, пока маменька за вышивкой задремлет, да и умыкнул чехольчик у неё с пояса. Вышел на задний двор и взялся учить уму-разуму Мордреда.

– Кого в Мордреды определил? – заинтересовался Теодор.

– Петуха, скотину рыжую. До того был драчливый, просто караул. Шпоры – во! Кокатрис, а не петух. Беру я, значит, палочку боевым хватом и вызываю эту падаль на честный бой. За слёзы матерей и во имя прекрасных дев, всё как полагается.

– Вызов он принял? – заулыбался Забини.

– Какое там! Мордред же, и чести рыцарской у него отродясь не водилось. Вот со спины подскочить и в темя клюнуть – это пожалуйста. А на бой не вышел, поганец, заперся в замке. Ну и ладно, думаю. Будет осада. Так даже интереснее. Примерился я да ка-а-ак шарахнул по крыше курятника Бомбардой!

Грег и Драко засмеялись, остальные зашикали на них, желая дослушать продолжение.

– Чего ржёте? Мерлин – великий маг и жахнул будь здоров. Что там началось! Крыша горит, куры орут, маменька визжит, пух, перья, помёт во все стороны – вот точно как сейчас, один в один.

Ребята огляделись и захохотали: Большой зал и впрямь напоминал разорённый курятник.

– А петух? – спросил Гарри, отсмеявшись.

– Злее прежнего стал, дракклово отродье, – Винсент вздохнул. – Надо было его молча из засады бить, без вызовов и прочей ерунды.

– Так вот почему ты не в Гриффиндоре! – Тео утёр выступившие от смеха слёзы и хлопнул Крэбба по плечу. – Кончился герой!

– Под розгами не один герой кончился, – грустно согласился Винс. – Завидуют люди чужой доблести, злобствуют почём зря…

Тут шум в зале внезапно стих, и Гарри обернулся к преподавательскому столу.

За кафедрой, прямая и строгая, стояла Макгонагалл.

– Господа студенты! – её голос, усиленный Сонорусом, заметался под зачарованными сводами. – Сегодня произошло ещё одно нападение на студента.

Притихшие было студенты взволнованно зашумели, заговорив друг с другом, кто-то из девчонок заплакал, а кто-то из парней крикнул: «Так ведь поймали уже Хагрида!»

– Спокойствие! – строго прикрикнула Макгонагалл. – Мною принято решение о роспуске студентов по домам, – она подняла руку, призывая к тишине, и продолжила: – Сегодня и завтра даю время на сборы. Утром в понедельник вас будет ждать Хогвартс-экспресс. Письма вашим родным уже разосланы. У меня всё.

– Как это всё? – заорал Ванити и привстал с места. – А экзамены? У нас выпуск!

– Вам сообщат дополнительно, – ответила Макгонагалл. – Готовьтесь самостоятельно, учебный материал у вас имеется.

– У кого имеется, – крикнул кто-то из маглорожденных гриффиндорцев, – а у кого только учебники и запрет на колдовство дома! Завалим же всё на хрен, профессор!

– Мы обо всём позаботимся! – не сдавалась Маккошка. – Успокойтесь!

До спокойствия было далеко: студенты орали, вопили, топали ногами и, перебивая друг друга, задавали кучу вопросов – как дельных, так и дурацких. Но Гарри никого не слушал. Он сидел, уставившись в одну точку, и пытался переварить известие об очередном нападении: «Как?! Джинни сбежала из больницы? Директор попал под влияние Тома? Что происходит, чёрт побери?!»

– Гарри! – встревоженный Малфой подёргал его за рукав. – Гарри, мы ведь… Как такое возможно?

– Откуда мне знать? – разозлился некромант Поттер. – Блин, как это всё меня достало!

– По-моему, Вуд сейчас Маккошку сожрёт, – сказал Теодор и пихнул Гойла локтем в бок. – Вы только посмотрите на него!

Гарри вновь обернулся и прищурился, всматриваясь. Папаня Олли Вуда действительно казался разозлённым: на щеках вспухли желваки, глаза были недобро прищурены. Мистер Кут придерживал его за плечо и что-то шептал на ухо.

– Как бы узнать, о чём они толкуют? – Гойл нахмурился. – Нам, я так понял, никто и ничего объяснять не собирается.

Гарри прикинул, что будет, если он подойдёт к Вуду и попытается расспросить о произошедшем, и с сожалением махнул рукой. Ничего не будет, Вуд его просто пошлёт. Хорошо, если домой. Взрослые и раньше особо не делились сведениями, а сейчас из них клещами ничего не вытащить.

Он бросил рассеянный взгляд на гриффиндорцев, небрежно махнул рукой Лонгботтому…

«Лонгботтом! – осенило Гарри. – Лонгботтом и мантия-невидимка!»

Поттер едва досидел до окончания обеда, вскочил с места и подбежал к Пупсу.  
– Дело есть! – выпалил он, забыв поздороваться. – Мне нужна Та-Вещь! Помнишь, ты писал, что можешь одолжить её мне? Очень нужно!

– Д-да, конечно… – промямлил Невилл, но его тут же оттолкнул хмурый Уизел.

– Зачем она тебе? – подозрительно прищурившись, спросил он.

– Не твоё дело! – огрызнулся Гарри.

– Ошибаешься. Невилл мой друг, значит, и дело моё.

– Лонгботтом, ты обещал! – отчеканил Гарри. – Не заставляй меня жалеть о прошлогоднем поступке!

Пупсик густо покраснел, метнул панический взгляд на своего дружка, виновато посмотрел на Гарри и проблеял:  
– Т-только если вм-месте…

– Ты мне не веришь, что ли? – напоказ изумился герой Поттер.

Пупс затрясся и принялся, заикаясь, нести какую-то ерунду про «использовать с толком».

– Да или нет, мямля несчастный?! – рявкнул Гарри, копируя Сметвика.

– Не ори, – набычился Рон. – Или объясняй, зачем, или вали отсюда!

– Вместе п-пойдём, – дрожащими губами кое-как вымолвил Пупс. – Б-будем т-тебя ох-хранять!

– Втроём не поместимся, – сбавил обороты Гарри; ругаться с рыжим полудурком было некогда. – Ты и я: два героя, двое Избранных. Рыжий нам даром не сдался. Сами справимся, верно?

Он положил Пупсу руки на плечи, приподнялся на цыпочках и заглянул в глаза:  
– Соглашайся, не пожалеешь.

Лонгботтом пошатнулся, задрожал пуще прежнего и закивал так, что у него чуть голова не оторвалась:  
– Д-да… Г-гарри, я… Д-да, я… Обязательно!

– Поттер, бесстыжее создание! – раздался из-за спины возмущённый голос Малфоя. – А ну убери от него руки!

– У нас с Невиллом важное дело, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Гарри. – Прикроешь меня, чтобы не хватились. А ты, Уизел, подстрахуешь Невилла. На что-то же ты должен сгодиться?

– К-когда п-пойдём? У м-меня с… – Пупсик запнулся, опять взглянул на потерявшего дар речи Уизли и закончил решительно: – С собой. Вещь у меня с собой.

– Отлично! Сейчас быстро прячемся под стол. Потом выйдем, когда все уйдут.

– Пупс! – заорал отмерший Уизли. – Да ты... – он осёкся и скосил глаза на палочку Нотта, уткнувшуюся ему в бок.

– Тебе герой велел помочь? Вот и помогай, – Тео ухмыльнулся и убрал палочку.

– Пока не узнаю, что он затеял…

– Ты кто, директор? Нет? Ну и сиди себе тихонечко. Всё, парни, прячьтесь.  
_________________________________________  
1) Боковая линия – органы чувств, расположенные на боках тела и голове у рыб и некоторых земноводных. Воспринимают направление и скорость движения воды, служат для ориентации.


	48. Глава 47

Пятнадцать помешиваний по часовой стрелке, и зелье послушно изменило цвет на буро-зелёный. Снейп погасил огонь под горелкой, подхватил котёл Левиосой и переставил на широкий подоконник фальшивого окна. Год удался таким, что универсальное успокоительное уходило галлонами, а мадам Помфри в шутку предлагала поставить котёл с черпаком в Большом зале: мол, меньше возни с фиалами и никакой суеты в Больничном крыле. Профессора невесело усмехались и обещали ей, что вот-вот так и сделают.

Шутки шутками, а дела в Хогвартсе становились всё хуже и закономерно завершились арестом Хагрида и отставкой Дамблдора.

Прошлой ночью, на спешно собранном совещании деканов и бойцов, Макгонагалл усталым голосом сообщила, что попечителей в полном составе пора лечить от слабоумия, и церемонно осведомилась у Вуда, намерен ли тот оставаться в замке.

– Несомненно, профессор, мэм, – предсказуемо оскорбился Вуд. – Может, с виду я осёл, но сложить два и два как-нибудь сумею.

Пока сконфуженная Макгонагалл объясняла, что никоим образом не желала усомниться в интеллекте бравого аврора, Снейп соображал, как бы поскорее покинуть высокое собрание и заняться по-настоящему важным делом. Ему позарез нужно было выгнать из Хогвартса профессора Локхарта.

Дамблдора удалили настолько быстро, что тот не успел даже словом ни с кем перекинуться. Поэтому директор взялся строчить письма. Судя по неровным, прыгающим буквам, Дамблдор торопился. Однако даже такая отчаянная ситуация, как собственная отставка, не сподвигла старого интригана изъясняться внятно. Из адресованного ему письма Северус понял только одно: Дамблдор буквально накануне нашёл ключ от Тайной комнаты и, следовательно, обогатился секретом извлечения оттуда василиска.

Дальше пошла какая-то невнятица о невинных жертвах и горячих головах, о недопустимости травли кого бы то ни было, о грустных недоразумениях и фатальных совпадениях. Снейп дочитывал письмо на ходу, торопясь на ночное совещание, и клял Великого светлого волшебника самыми чёрными словами: письменность изобрели вовсе не для того, чтобы делать запутанное совсем непонятным! Если Макгонагалл оставили такие же «разумные» распоряжения, то её нынешнее тихое бешенство вполне объяснимо.

Северус с чистой совестью выкинул бы дурацкое послание из головы, не знай он, кто его написал. Дамблдор никогда ничего не делал и не говорил просто так: у каждого слова и жеста имелся второй, зачастую неявный, смысл. Кретинской любовью к шарадам старый клоун щедро делился с окружающими, начисто игнорируя мнение последних. Казалось бы, напиши просто, как оно есть, и сиди спокойно в своей отставке, зная, что совет оценят и непременно им воспользуются. Но нет, надо извести на пустое словоблудие два фута превосходного пергамента, чтобы вконец замороченный адресат не знал, в какую сторону бежать и кого спасать первым.

«Гилдероя, кого же ещё! – заволновался Снейп. – События пошли гаже прошлогодних, письмо директора напичкано загадочными предостережениями, и, уверен, не я один ломаю голову, разгадывая директорские намёки».

Северус наивно полагал, что за десять лет он уже попривык к финтам Дамблдора, но минувшая ночь показала: ничего подобного! Сопоставляя известные ему факты, он сообразил, что бездарно пропустил очередную грандиозную интригу.

Итак, Вуд убедился, что директор ведёт собственную игру, а директор понял, что бывалого аврора – пусть и штурмовика, а не дознавателя – долго водить за нос не получится. Дамблдор сдал министерству своего вернейшего сторонника Хагрида в надежде, что это заставит Скримджера отозвать бойцов из школы: ведь преступник найден. Именно в день, когда директор – какое совпадение! – нашёл путь в Тайную комнату. Надо думать, Дамблдор каким-то образом намеревался справиться с древним чудищем самостоятельно. Решил забрать себе всю славу или переподчинить монстра? Один лишь Мерлин ведает.

По счастью (или к сожалению: Северус ещё не понял), Дамблдора догнала собственная интрига, затеянная им во время памятного квиддичного матча. Люциус всё-таки сумел запугать (или подкупить?) членов попечительского совета, отстранил директора от должности, и тем, похоже, нанёс сокрушительный удар по текущим планам Великого светлого волшебника. Жертва пешки-Хагрида получилась напрасной, поскольку Вуда с бойцами теперь из замка доксицидом не выкурить, а бедный министр предстал перед школярами и преподавателями совершеннейшей сволочью. В общем, за Люция теперь тоже было беспокойно: демарш был не по-малфоевски наглым и сулил множество проблем.

«Однако за Малфоя есть кому заступиться. Магнус Нотт, будь он проклят, по-прежнему не по зубам ни Дамблдору, ни министерству. А вот Гил…» – Северус вздохнул и поставил на огонь ещё один котёл. Костероста в Больничном крыле было хоть залейся, но работа помогала держать себя в руках.

Сразу после прочтения письма Снейп решил, что директор просто напомнил ему о клятве защищать Поттера. Какой-то резон в этом был: мальчишка уродился змееустом и умел ходить сквозь запертые двери. Некие «горячие головы» (не иначе, Вуд с бойцами!) вполне могли додуматься использовать Поттера как отмычку. Но покрутив эту мысль так и сяк, Северус от неё отказался. Знай Гарри, как выманить василиска, он уже давно сделал бы это.

«С привлечением прессы и наблюдателей из министерства. Ещё и по ордену Мерлина для каждого бойца выторговал бы у Фаджа, – хмыкнул Снейп про себя. – Поттер растёт профессиональным героем: умным, хитрым и хватким. Он умеет подать себя в самом выгодном свете и с лёгкостью находит союзников. Не зря директор его опасается, хоть мальчишке всего двенадцать лет. Спаси Салазар, каким же он будет в тридцать?»

Но Гарри Поттер не обнаруживал никакого желания очутиться в центре событий. Он почти не выходил из спальни, был тих и задумчив. Слегка засуетился Гарри позавчера, когда случайно обнаружил недомогание у младшей Уизли. Но после отправки девочки в Мунго вновь успокоился и залёг в свою обычную спячку – благословение для развивающегося ментального дара.

«Если честно, – мрачно резюмировал Снейп, – сыну придурка Джеймса и неизвестной матери ничего не грозит. Спасибо ханже Петунии, нравом мальчишка больше напоминает крокодила, чем человека, а оттого недосягаем для здешних интриг, рассчитанных на «горячие головы» вроде моей. Когда – «когда», а не «если»! – эта пасть захлопнется на Дамблдоре, я напьюсь вусмерть и сделаю анонимный перевод на счёт Поттера в Гринготтсе».

Меж тем ночное совещание продолжилось неожиданным заявлением Макгонагалл:  
– Я принимаю решение об эвакуации студентов и преподавателей.

– Куда?! – возмутился Вуд.

– По домам. Здесь стало опасно. Профессор Дамблдор далеко и не сможет обеспечить детям защиту.

– Так он и раньше как-то не особо, – недоумённо пробасил Флинт и заработал неприязненный взгляд от Макгонагалл.

Бэддок и Деррек мудро промолчали, а Вуд поморщился, вздохнул и нарочито спокойным голосом принялся объяснять, что василиск без поводыря – просто кусок холодного камня.

– Это кто-то из здешних веселится. Если поводырь поедет домой, мы ничего не найдём.

– Вы и раньше как-то не особо, – вернула издёвку Макгонагалл.

Вуд зло прищурился, и Снейп поспешил разбавить пустую гриффиндорскую перепалку чем-нибудь конструктивным.

– Пострадавших тоже по домам доставим? – поинтересовался он самым светским тоном.

– Переправим в Мунго, – подумав, ответила Макгонагалл.

– Совиной почтой? Что станет с окаменевшим телом в камине, я просто не берусь предсказать.

На сей раз Макгонагалл думала намного дольше.

– Погрузим в Хогвартс-экспресс, – наконец выдала она, – а в Лондоне вызовем автомобиль министерства.

– Давай сразу Ночным рыцарем из Хогсмида! – рявкнула, не выдержав, мадам Спраут. – Пусть их Сметвик столярным клеем потом пользует! Реджи прав! Нам нельзя уходить из Хогвартса! Зелье раскаменения! Шестнадцать пробных образцов! Непатентованных, между прочим! Мало нам Хагрида, ты и Северуса в Азкабан решила спровадить?! Мандрагоры зреют! Кто их собирать и обрабатывать будет? Лукотрусы?! Аргуса ты куда отправишь? Он здесь живёт вообще-то!

– Тогда мы останемся с пострадавшими, а студенты отправятся по домам! – Макгонагалл нервно поправила шляпу.

– Поводырь – кто-то из студентов, – снова встрял Вуд. – Отпустим его, и в следующем году всё повторится! Если в школу вообще кто-нибудь рискнёт вернуться!

– За лето прочешем замок как следует! – Макгонагалл тоже повысила голос и даже ногой топнула.

– Ага, а мы полгода дурака валяли! – возмутился Аллен Кут. – Да я тут каждую каменюку в рожу знаю!

– Коллеги, господа авроры, – укоризненно покачал головой Флитвик.

– И господа Пожиратели, – вякнул Деррек; Макгонагалл передёрнуло.

– Удивительно, но господа Пожиратели пока ведут себя прилично, – фыркнул Флитвик в усы и продолжил серьёзно: – Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, Реджинальд, но сил справляться со студентами лично у меня уже не осталось. Старшие ещё ничего, а вот младшие… Дети поголовно в истерическом состоянии. Мерлин с ним, с карательным рейдом. Летом, не торопясь и не отвлекаясь, мы с вами перетряхнём дракклов замок до последнего камешка. Привлечём всех, кто соображает в пространственной магии, и отыщем монстра.

– Оцепеневшего! Практически неуязвимого!

– Тем лучше. Утопим в озере, и оттуда его ни один поводырь не достанет. Реджинальд, вы же умный мальчик!

– Выходит, не очень, – буркнул раздосадованный Вуд. – Ладно, убедили. Как помочь с эвакуацией?

– За обедом я сделаю объявление, – Макгонагалл облегчённо вздохнула. – За выходные студенты успеют собраться. Сейчас займусь оповещением родителей.

Ночное совещание завершилось обещанием следующего собрания.

– Днём, – постановила Макгонагалл. – Мы немного придём в себя, и появятся какие-то новости.

Профессора согласно закивали, а бойцы дружно пожали плечами: в себе они пребывали круглосуточно, независимо от новостей.

Огорчённый бесславным завершением своей миссии, Вуд высказал то, что Снейп твердил сам себе непрестанно после прочтения директорского письма:  
– Всё равно херня получается! Такая буча, а виноватых нет?! Херня!

«А то, – мысленно заскрипел зубами Снейп. – Знаю я вас, гриффиндорцы! Если виноватых нет, вы их непременно найдёте! Назначите первого попавшегося!»

Перед глазами вновь встало измождённое, со страдальческими морщинками, лицо Квиррелла. Покойный был идиотом, а под конец жизни – злобным идиотом, поднявшим руку на детей. Однако по-настоящему Квиррелл был виноват лишь в небрежном отношении к своему здоровью. На него же свалили вину за всё, что происходило в Хогвартсе в прошлом году: тролля, цербера, кошмарный лабиринт и проклятое зеркало Еиналеж. Просто потому, что понадобился козёл отпущения.

Нынешняя «буча» усилиями всех без исключения причастных получилась куда масштабнее. По-хорошему, все её ключевые участники заслужили годик-другой Азкабана: от Дамблдора и Вуда с их попытками нейтрализовать монстра в школе, полной детей, до самого Снейпа, намеревающегося лечить окаменевших студентов сомнительным зельем по древнему рецепту. Значит, установление истины опять было крайне невыгодно для всех, а без виноватого…

«Без виноватого никуда, – в отчаянии размышлял Снейп. – Я знаю только одну кандидатуру, которая устроит всех без исключения – это горе-профессор Локхарт, занявший проклятую должность. Враль, болтун, выпендрёжник. Солнечный, золотой, тёплый… Ведь убьют симпатяжку и свалят на него все наши грехи! Гнать, гнать его из Хогвартса!»

Сразу после совещания Северус едва не бегом понёсся в покои своего золотого наваждения. Сонный Гилдерой открыл дверь и захлопал синими-пресиними глазами:  
– Ой, ты уже освободился? Как хорошо! Погоди, я сейчас.

Он торопливо сорвал с головы смешную сеточку, удерживающую аккуратные завитые кудри, и начал расстёгивать пуговицы голубой шёлковой пижамы.

– Погоди, – остановил его Снейп. – Есть разговор.

С разговора он начал зря. Нужно было сразу бросить Ступефай, поскольку Гилдерой бежать из Хогвартса не захотел.

– Я боевой маг и кавалер ордена Мерлина, – цедил он, презрительно кривя губы, и тут же заламывал руки и всхлипывал: – Ты… Ты… Как тебе не стыдно!

Снейпу не было стыдно, ни капельки. Ему было страшно. В отчаянии он сделал то, что у него всегда получалось наилучшим образом: смертельно обидел любимого человека.

– Боевой маг? Не смеши меня, – холодно сказал он и запахнул мантию. – Не знаю, кому ты отсосал за орден Мерлина…

Снейп резко повёл рукой, ставя щит, потому что в голову ему полетела тяжёлая хрустальная ваза с огромным букетом багровых роз. Он тихо вздохнул: симпатяжка швырнул вазу руками, напрочь позабыв о палочке, кавалер несчастный.

– Я не хочу тебя потерять, – мягко сказал Северус. – Уезжай.

– Уже потерял! – гордо вздёрнул покрасневший нос Гилдерой. – Вон! Вон отсюда!

После этого оставалось лишь надеяться, что оскорблённый Локхарт если не покинет Хогвартс, то наотрез откажется идти на монстра в одной компании с «аврорскими хамами». Сердце изнылось, горюя, но Снейп ни о чём не жалел.

«Следилки» на дверь я поставил, – думал он, помешивая основу для Костероста. – В крайнем случае, усыплю и запру у себя. Лишь бы жив остался».

Темпус показал половину четвёртого утра, но сон, разумеется, не шёл. До одури хотелось завыть в голос на луну в фальшивом окне.

На завтрак Локхарт не явился, и Снейп слегка воспрянул духом. Может быть, Гилдерой хорошенько поразмыслил и теперь собирает вещи. Из покоев он, если верить следящим заклинаниям, не выходил.

«Уезжай, уезжай, – твердил Северус мысленно. – Я боюсь, что не сумею тебя защитить! Мандрагоры вот-вот созреют, я переселюсь в лабораторию, а ты останешься совсем один. Уезжай, пока не поздно, уезжай!»

Макгонагалл, должно быть, имела скрытый талант в прорицаниях. Эвакуация была затеяна вовсе не зря. После завтрака обнаружилось, что той же проклятой ночью (или утром: установить так и не удалось) пропал студент-гриффиндорец, а стена рядом с входом в Тайную комнату украсилась зловещей надписью: «Его скелет будет пребывать в Тайной комнате вечно»!

Радостный вопль Вуда наверняка был слышен даже в Норфолке.

– Это поводырь! – заорал он ликующе и ткнул куда-то в потолок отставленным средним пальцем. – Вылез-таки, сука! Ну, погоди у меня, тварь!

– Лето отменяется, – дрогнувшим голосом сказал Флитвик. – Надеюсь, мальчик ещё жив.

– Жив, – напряжённо ответила Макгонагалл, – иначе смысла в надписи нет. Господа, вас гонят в Тайную комнату. Полагаю, стоит подготовиться.

– Чего там готовиться? – повёл плечами Флинт и зловеще ухмыльнулся.

– Время дорого, мэм, – Вуд взял себя в руки и согнал с лица довольную ухмылку. – Народ, на сборы полчаса. Выдвигаемся…

– Мистер Вуд! – отчеканила Макгонагалл. – Эта надпись – провокация! Включите голову! Если Томас мёртв, торопиться некуда. Но полагаю, что вас будут шантажировать заложником. Знакомая ситуация?

– Профессор Макгонагалл права, – негромко сказал Бэддок. – Реджи, охолонь. Пойдём после обеда. Студенты будут заняты сборами, и деканам стоит незаметно пересчитать их по головам. Лично, не доверяя префектам. После этого гостиные нужно запереть намертво.

– В Тайную комнату ещё нужно суметь попасть, – напомнил Кут. – Кто у нас сечёт в пространственных чарах?

– Я и Роланда. По верхам, само собой, – вздохнул Флитвик. – Надеюсь, этого хватит. Север, ты остаёшься. Кроме тебя, зелье доделать некому. Вы, Минерва и Помона, тоже. Не спорьте! На вас, дорогие мои, дети. Ну что, господа монстроборцы, на приступ?

* * *

Последним из Большого зала бойцы выгнали Седрика Диггори: тот зачитался за столом. Дурной пример Гермионы оказался заразительным. Теперь даже чистокровные предпочитали готовиться к занятиям «методом Грейнджер», повторяя задания за едой.

Гарри, как будущий колдомедик, новую моду считал вредной для здоровья придурью: ни уму, ни желудку. Он время от времени отбирал книги то у Блейза, то у Драко и страшным шёпотом делал им суровые внушения, попутно излагая всё, что знал о правильной работе пищеварительного тракта. Шёпотом потому, что первая же публичная лекция имела поистине сокрушительный успех. Даже Флинт, побледнев, отодвинул тарелку с недогрызенными свиными рёбрышками и поклялся во веки веков ничего не читать, «раз уж от книжек потроха гниют». Девчонки и вовсе подняли визг, устроив целое представление: страдальчески кривились, зажимали носы двумя пальчиками, обмахивались платочками и наперебой пищали: «Фу, Поттер! Фу, как можно!»

Гарри сидел под столом и мысленно торопил студентов, изо всех сил напрягая свой несуществующий ментальный дар, а потом не выдержал и разблокировал браслет. Через полминуты примостившийся рядом Пупс всхлипнул, затрясся и застучал зубами, а мистер Хиллиард со свирепым рыком: «Да твою ж Моргану, а ну, быстро на выход!» – с грохотом захлопнул двери зала.

Поттер угомонил браслет, утешающе похлопал скорчившегося Лонгботтома по плечу, выждал для верности ещё полминутки и выбрался из-под стола.

– Вылезай! – скомандовал он Невиллу. – Доставай мантию.

Пупс жалобно угукнул и неловко полез наружу: запутался в скатерти, треснулся макушкой о край стола, жалобно ойкнул и споткнулся о тяжёлую скамью.

– Осторожнее, а то убьёшься, – вздохнул Гарри. Немедленная погоня за Вудом со товарищи откладывалась: с таким напарником о молниеносном рейде и мечтать не стоило. – Садись, – он уселся сам и приглашающе похлопал ладонью по скамье.

Невилл послушно присел и замер. Губы у него ещё подрагивали.

– Сейчас идём в учительскую, – сказал Гарри и взял Пупса за руку: тому следовало срочно «поправить настроение». – Находим укромный уголок и принимаемся подслушивать.

– А в-василиск? Мы н-не в Т-тайную комнату п-пойдём?

– Я не идиот, – с достоинством произнёс Гарри. – Я в драке даже с тобой не справлюсь, а уж с василиском и подавно. И вообще, что навело тебя на эту дикую мысль?

– Ну-у… – Лонгботтом задумался, а Гарри мысленно утёр пот: дракклов недотёпа всё-таки был довольно одарён, и пробиться к его мозгу с насильственной «поправкой» оказалось нелегко.

– Чего «ну»? – Поттер разозлился на незапланированный расход сил, а не на самого Пупса, но получилось довольно злобно. – Давай уже, не тушуйся и расскажи, какой я трус!

– Ты не трус, нет! – замотал головой осмелевший Лонгботтом и неожиданно обнял Гарри за плечи. – Ты просто осторожный. Я всегда Рону так говорю.

– Вот спасибо, – кисло отозвался Гарри. – Короче, сначала добываем достоверные сведения, а потом думаем, что делать дальше. Доставай мантию!

Невилл со вздохом снял с Гарри руку и пошарил за пазухой. Через секунду герой Поттер увидел знакомую лёгкую серебристую ткань и поморщился. Ему сразу вспомнился прошлогодний «поход», а в ушах раздался призрачный звон разбитого зеркала Еиналеж.

– Вдвоём поместимся? – спросил он, отгоняя несвоевременные воспоминания.

– С Роном вдвоём помещаемся, а уж с тобой-то – запросто, – Пупс уже не заикался и вёл себя непривычно уверенно, а Гарри недовольно хмыкнул: похоже, переборщил с воздействием. Потом до него дошёл смысл сказанного.

– То есть, – прищурился он, – вы всё-таки шляетесь по замку, да? Козлы, ведь я просил сидеть в гостиной! Я объяснял, почему!

– Не сердись, мы по делу, – покровительственно усмехнулся «храбрый» Пупс, и некромант Поттер злобно засопел. Ну всё, блин! Мантии пришла пора бесследно исчезнуть! Смерть подарила, Смерть забрала. Пусть ищут, гер-рои!

Лонгботтом встал за спиной, и невесомая, прохладная на ощупь ткань надёжно укутала «разведчиков».

– Только тихонько, – предупредил Пупс. – Из-под мантии громкие звуки слышны. И запах можно почуять.

Гарри скептически скривился. Зачем Пупс врёт? Даже такой недоволшебник, как полукровка Поттер, чует, что под этой мантией можно хоть из пулемёта палить, и никто ничего не услышит.

– Идём, – сказал он, не желая спорить. – И так задержались.

Двери Большого зала были заперты снаружи, но Гарри не стал сообщать об этом Невиллу, а просто по-хозяйски толкнул огромную створку. Та не рискнула перечить разозлённому некросу и послушно отворилась.

Дверь учительской тоже была заперта, только изнутри, и тоже открылась без малейшего сопротивления, совершенно беззвучно.

Впрочем, герой с недогероем могли бы войти без всякой мантии под барабанный бой. Взрослые всё равно ничего не заметили бы: столпившись вокруг стола профессора Макгонагалл, они самозабвенно ругались.

* * *

– Бомбарда ничего не даст!

– Ну почему же? Дыра в полу будет что надо!

– Нам нужен проход в Тайную комнату, а не дыра в полу!

– Реджи, мы тысячу раз это обсуждали! Две тысячи!

– Нужен странник! Блин, хоть хватай Диггори и…

– А если пацан покалечится?

– При чём здесь пацан? Я про папашу!

– Папаша без разрешения министра шагу не сделает. Тебе охота комиссию из министерских развлекать?

Гарри вытянул шею, стараясь сквозь дымчатую ткань разглядеть всех участников собрания и не упустить ни единого слова. Это было нелегко: место они с Пупсом выбрали не очень удачное, за шкафом. К тому же Лонгботтом громко сопел за спиной, жарко выдыхая в макушку. Разведчик Поттер коротко ругнулся и раздражённо ткнул напарника локтем; тот растерянно ойкнул и замер, стараясь не дышать.

– Господа! Господа! – Макгонагалл вскинула руку, добиваясь тишины. – Я правильно понимаю, что у вас имеются серьёзные сомнения в действенности обычных методов? Филиус?

– Увы, Минерва, всё верно.

– Вы все возможности испробовали? Напоминаю, там сейчас находится студент Томас, и мальчик нуждается в нашей помощи!

– Или уже не нуждается, – мрачно проворчал мистер Хиллиард, а Гарри опять выругался шёпотом.

– Предлагаю не биться башкой в проклятый умывальник, а быстренько допросить студентов, начиная со старших, – папаша Вуд плюхнулся на стул и устало сгорбился. – Найдём поводыря и вытрясем ответы на вопросы.

– Быстренько – это с применением легилименции, я полагаю? – неодобрительно поморщился профессор Флитвик. Невилл отчего-то затрясся и заработал от Поттера ещё один тычок.

– Реджинальд, намного умнее и безопаснее воевать с умывальником, – продолжил Флитвик, укоризненно качая головой. – За Бомбарды в Азкабан не сажают. Господа, я разделяю ваше негодование, но подумайте о собственных детях.

– Да тут думать не передумать, – сказал мистер Бэддок. – Сплошные вопросы и ни единого ответа. Но если поводырю припекла охота загнать нас в Тайную комнату, так тому и быть. Боёвке думать вообще не положено. Верно, Квинт?

– Наконец-то! – мистер Флинт торжествующе осклабился. – Пойдём и разнесём всё к Мордреду!

– А чары? – возмутился мистер Кут. – Там же пространственные чары!

– Я аккуратно, – пообещал Флинт и подмигнул Макгонагалл; та тяжко вздохнула и возвела глаза к потолку.

– Помогай вам Хельга, ребятки. Берегите себя, – профессор Спраут выглядела встревоженной; она нервно потёрла пухлые ладошки и сердито обратилась к Снейпу: – Что застыл? Ты в подземелья пойдёшь, своих и моих пересчитаешь. По головам, как велено. Каждому в глазки заглянешь, ясно? А я башни навещу. Реджи, если кого не досчитаемся, сразу отправим тебе Патронус с фамилией.

– Принято, мэм.

– Филиус, Роланда, не геройствуйте там!

– Не кудахтай, – усмехнулась мадам Хуч и легонько похлопала по плечу напряжённо выпрямившуюся Макгонагалл: – Всё обойдётся, дорогая, вот увидишь!

– Дай-то Годрик! – выдохнула та. – Идёмте же, покончим с этим наконец.

Гарри едва удержался от возмущённого вопля: он-то рассчитывал выйти из опустевшей учительской! Намерения деканов лично пересчитать студентов, вернувшихся с обеда, перечеркнули его планы. Ещё и Лонгботтом опять принялся сопеть в ухо!

– Блядь, Пупс! – прошипел Гарри сердито. – Сейчас мы погорим к чертям! А ну, ходу отсюда!

Они осторожно отступили к выходу, и Гарри уже взялся за ручку, молясь, чтобы саму собой приоткрывшуюся дверь списали на сквозняки – они и замки отпирают запросто, ага! – как вдруг створки резко распахнулись.

Крепко приложенный дверью, Поттер взвыл и затряс ушибленной рукой. Тупица Пупс, пошатнувшийся от толчка, сцапал героя в крепкие объятия, а потом зажал Гарри рот горячей – и потной, дракклы его дери! – ладошкой: «Тихо, тихо!». Поттер свирепо замычал, а Пупс, окончательно сдурев с перепугу, чмокнул его в затылок и погладил по животу. В другое время Гарри прибил бы придурка на месте, но сейчас послушно затих и во все глаза уставился на неожиданного визитёра, едва не покалечившего его проклятой дверью.

– Добрый день, господа! – мелодично пропел Пятикратный обладатель того и сего, одарил всех лучезарной улыбкой и отвесил картинный поклон, взметнув полы золотистой дуэльной мантии. – Погода нынче дивная, не правда ли?

– Неправда! – проскрипел Снейп, метнув кислый взгляд в мокрое от дождя окно. – Чему обязаны?

– Как хорошо, что вы пришли! – громко и радостно сказал Флитвик. – Нам без вас не справиться, мой мальчик! Вы возглавите наш отряд, и мы уничтожим чудовище!

Улыбка у Локхарта слегка поблекла:  
– Возглавлю? Я бы с удовольствием, но ведь преступник пойман. Пойман?

– Хагрид не преступник! – резко сказала Макгонагалл и упрямо задрала подбородок. – Монстр ещё в замке! Мы это докажем! Сегодня же! Вперёд!

– Прямо сейчас? – растерялся Пятикратный. – Разве нам не нужно… э-э… подготовиться?

– Легко, – отозвалась профессор Спраут. – Сейчас велим домовикам принести листья салата, и вы накормите им василиска. Кажется, вы именно так приручаете чудищ? Мешка хватит?

– Вы смеётесь надо мной, – облегчённо улыбнулся Локхарт и укоризненно погрозил пальцем. – Но шутки в сторону. Что за отряд? Ещё один? А эти? – он небрежно ткнул в сторону боевиков. – Опозорились, как я и предсказывал?

Папаша Вуд обозвал Пятикратного очень нехорошим словом и шагнул было вперёд, но его перехватил мистер Бэддок и небрежно отпихнул в сторону.

– Простите нас, Гилдерой, – сказал он покаянно. – Откровенно говоря, нам пока не до монстра. Мы затеяли заговор против министерства. Хотим вернуть директора Дамблдора и освободить Хагрида. Направили ультиматум, ждём ответа. Вы, как честный человек, обязаны нас поддержать.

– Чудовище – тьфу, – прогудел мистер Флинт. – А вот авроры… Спорим, шиш нам, а не директора обратно? Видит Салазар, замок штурмовать будут!

– Ничего, отобьёмся, – бодро заявила мадам Хуч. – Поднимем щиты на стенах, разбудим големов. Да, Минерва? Тряхнём стариной! Ты, милый мой, в осаде сидел когда-нибудь? Не страшно, научим! Не всё же тебе по глухим деревушкам шляться, пора и в настоящей смуте поучаствовать!

– Возглавить! – поддержал её Флитвик с самым серьёзным видом. – Вы, как почетный член лиги… Лиги, в общем. Власти должны к вам прислушаться!

Локхарт в изумлении приоткрыл рот и захлопал глазами.  
– Заговор? – жалобно переспросил он. – Здесь же дети! Нельзя ведь…

– Детей мы отправим по домам, – холодно произнесла Макгонагалл. – Вы не присутствовали на обеде и пропустили моё объявление. Хогвартс-экспресс прибудет на станцию утром понедельника.

– Надеюсь, вы не сбежите вместе с прочими трусами, прикрываясь заботой о студентах? – строго вопросил Флитвик и воинственно пошевелил усами.

– Я не сторонник конфронтации с властью, – осторожно сообщил Локхарт, с опаской разглядывая явно спятивших коллег.

– Трусло! – фыркнул мистер Деррек и решительно поддёрнул рукава своей неизменной куртки, открывая выцветшую татуировку на левом предплечье. – А ведь служил в обливиаторах! Казалось бы, наш парень!

Пятикратный побледнел, от негодования не находя слов, и машинально отступил назад к двери.

Гарри прижал к груди пострадавшую руку и горько вздохнул: жестоко обманутый Локхарт намертво перекрыл выход из учительской. Бедняга вцепился в ручку двери и, похоже, лихорадочно соображал, как бы поскорее известить больницу святого Мунго о случае массового помешательства.

«За что они его так?» – Пятикратного было жаль, но сбросить мантию и разоблачить шутников означало подставить всех и вся.

Герой Поттер уже прикидывал, стоит ли врубить браслет на полную, выгоняя взрослых к Мордреду из учительской, и не грохнется ли замертво впечатлительный Пупс, как Локхарт наконец решился получить более внятные объяснения.

Он ещё раз обвел неверящим взглядом «заговорщиков», отцепился от двери, подошёл к Снейпу почти вплотную и в упор уставился тому в глаза:  
– Север, что происходит? Это же розыгрыш, да? Не смешно!

Кто-то из папаш весело присвистнул, мадам Спраут горестно охнула, а Макгонагалл хлопнула глазами и молча опустилась на стул.

– Ступайте, Локхарт, – звучно выдал Снейп и искривил губы в презрительной усмешке. – Ступайте к себе, иначе вы не успеете собрать все свои чемоданы.

Гарри ужасно хотелось досмотреть представление, но упускать представившийся шанс было нельзя. Он схватил Пупса за руку и потащил за собой на выход, надеясь попасть в гостиную до переклички.

Бежать вдвоём под одной мантией было неудобно, и за первым же поворотом Поттер резко остановился. Лонгботтом от неожиданности споткнулся, но устоял. Гарри стащил мантию, однако возвращать её не торопился.

– Здесь разделимся, – сказал он и быстро огляделся. – Ты идёшь к себе, я – к себе. Мантию я заберу, – Пупс издал невнятный хрип, и Гарри поспешил его успокоить: – На время, потом верну. Честное слово!

– Но как же…

– Невилл, мне бежать по подземельям! Там нет ни штор, ни ниш, ни статуй, вообще ни черта! Если меня кто-нибудь увидит, то труп Томаса точно повесят на меня! Ты что, не понимаешь?

– П-почему труп?

– Блядь, а что? Если нет статуи, значит, василиск его сожрал! Жалко парня, но я не виноват и не хочу в Азкабан! Некогда, Пупс, некогда! Побежали!

Лонгботтом не сдвинулся с места, и Гарри заскрипел зубами:  
– Я верну! Я же пообещал!

Пухлая физиономия Пупса приобрела какое-то странное выражение, и герой насторожился. От гриффиндорских дятлов, перелетевших в голубеньком гробу через всю Англию, можно было ожидать чего угодно.

– Только не говори, что вы сами Дина грохнули и свалили на монстра!

– Н-нет, что ты…Нет! П-просто…

– Просто что?

– Не думаю, – сказал Невилл и густо покраснел.

– Чего ты не думаешь? Пупс, колись!

– Д-да нет же, Гарри, я...

– Как меня всё достало! – простонал Поттер. По-хорошему, сейчас нужно было вытрясти из недотёпы подробности мутной истории с Томасом, но в учительской вот-вот должны были разобраться с Пятикратным и… Он мотнул головой, напоминая себе, что свой подвиг он уже совершил: обезвредил тетрадь Риддла и отправил Джинни в Мунго. Всё остальное – не его ума дело.

Гарри потёр почти уже незаметный шрам и, невольно копируя Снейпа, грозно зашипел на Пупса:  
– Не знаю, что творится в ваших идиотских мозгах, но профессор Дамблдор знает способ разобраться со всем этим гадством! Не лезьте никуда, кретины! Дамблдор вернётся и всё будет в порядке! Сидите в гостиной, герои хреновы! Иначе я не знаю, что с вами сделаю! Ясно? Всё, я пошёл!

Он накинул мантию и со всех ног понёсся в подземелья. Время поджимало, а нужно было ещё успеть проскользнуть в спальню, успокоить Хорька, поблагодарить Тео и в утешение дать парням поиграться с третьим Даром смерти: заработали, паршивцы.

* * *

– Вернуть?! Да ты свихнулся, Поттер! – Гойл благоговейно держал на вытянутых руках невесомую серебристую ткань и сверлил Гарри сердитым взглядом.

– Ты хоть представляешь, что это такое?! – поддержал его Малфой.

Поттер равнодушно пожал плечами.

– В сказках говорится, под ней можно спрятаться от Смерти, – Винс погладил мантию-невидимку кончиками пальцев и вздохнул.

– Смотря от какой, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Не думаю, что накрывшись мантией, ты остановишь артериальное кровотечение.

– Тьфу на тебя, магл! Никакой веры в чудеса, – обиделся Теодор и тут же азартно потёр ладони. – Давай, Грег, надевай! Ну как?

Серебристые складки мантии окутали фигуру Гойла, и через миг тот пропал из виду. Крэбб осторожно вытянул руку и потрогал воздух перед собой.

– На ощупь что-то гладкое и прохладное, – доложил он и вытянул вторую руку. – Контуры тела ощущаются, но сказать с уверенностью, что это Грег, я не могу.

– Похоже на мантии УПСов, – Малфой тоже поводил руками перед собой. – Правда, те видимые, но опознать человека по фигуре и походке невозможно.

– Хватит меня лапать! – голос Гойла раздался глухо и как будто издалека.

– Давай я ещё пощупаю, – хихикнул Блейз и ойкнул, подпрыгнув: – За задницу щипаться нечестно!

– Зато весело! – хохотнул Тео и тоже наградил Забини щипком пониже спины. Блейз зашипел, пнул обидчика в колено, отскочил и уселся рядом с Гарри на кровать.

– Придурки! – пожаловался он герою и с интересом принюхался. – От тебя несёт Пупсом. Обжимались, что ли?

– Почти, – буркнул Гарри, извернулся и понюхал своё плечо. – Я ничего не чую. Не врёшь?

– Перепревшая трава и малость драконьего навоза. Огородник Лонгботтом встретил весну, – засмеялся Блейз. – Никак не могу привыкнуть, и толком не ем вот уже месяц. Люди чем только не воняют, кошмар какой-то. Мама предупреждала, но тогда я её не понял.

– Так вот почему ты на Паркинсон вчера наорал.

– Не духи, а катастрофа, – согласно кивнул Блейз. – Летом мы с мамой будем во Франции, куплю Панси что-нибудь пристойное.

– По-моему, ты ей всякое желание прихорашиваться отбил. Вопил, как ненормальный, девочка испугалась.

– Признаю, идиот, – пригорюнился Блейз. – Чуть остынет, пойду просить прощения. Мол, дар приходит, башню снесло, смилуйтесь, моя королева. Отдушку бы сварить простенькую, но лаборатория моя тю-тю…– он совсем поник и даже тихо всхлипнул.

Гарри сосредоточенно нахмурился, не обращая внимания на возню с мантией.

– Тебе Панси нравится? – сообразил наконец он. – А Тео как же?

– Балбес, – опять развеселился Забини. – Мне нравится Теодор, а потому я должен уважать, защищать и баловать Паркинсон. Семья есть семья. Понял, дурашка?

– Нет, – содрогнулся Гарри, – и не жажду. Извращенцы.

– Сам извращенец. Слушай, а целоваться классно?

– Понятия не имею.

– Да ладно! Соврал тогда, что ли?

– Пошутил.

– Соврал-соврал! А хотел бы?

– Забини, пойди мантию примерь, а? Третий дар Смерти, сказки барда Бидля, наследие Певереллов, у-у-у! Нормальный маг описаться должен от счастья.

– Меня намного больше интересуют дары Жизни, Поттер. Поцелуи в том числе. Ну же, признавайся, хочется?

– Отстань!

– Ага, хочется!

– Забини!

– Что? Говорят, особые умельцы могут черенок вишни языком завязать в узел. Без заклинаний, просто так.

– Фу!

– Не «фу», а круто! Слушай, а Хорь должен быть в этом деле неплох. У него же в языке мускулов больше, чем у Флинта в обеих руках. Вон, опять что-то парням втирает и не поперхнётся.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, который деловито обряжал Теодора в мантию-невидимку и попутно излагал гипотезы о происхождении и свойствах легендарного артефакта, и в который раз пожалел, что историю магии преподаёт не Хорёк. Не преподаватель был бы, а сокровище. Правда, такое же вредное, придирчивое и злоязыкое, как обожаемый декан.

«Надеюсь, Пятикратный отбился без потерь, – вспомнил Гарри разговоры в учительской и улыбнулся, представив яркую обложку очередного шедевра от мэтра Локхарта. – «Школьные кошмары». Нет, «Вурдалаки в Хогвартсе»! Если напишет, обязательно напрошусь на презентацию».

– Интересный он, да? – вкрадчиво прошептал Забини на ухо.

– А? Кто? – очнулся Гарри от мечтаний, где красавцу-профессору уже вручали орден Мерлина за укрощение Маккошки.

– Ты так на Драко смотришь, что даже завидно!

– Слушай, тебя Браун в ипостаси Лав-Лав не покусала случайно? Сейчас как раз полнолуние, запросто мог заразиться.

Блейз задрал нос и царственно простёр руку:  
– Прощаю тебя, маленький зануда! И даже зелий сварю для храбрости и обретения истинного «я»!

– А что, есть такие зелья? – изумился Винс, услыхавший последнюю фразу. – Что-то вроде Феликс Фелицис?

– Есть, а как же! – повисшая в воздухе голова Нотта, откинувшего капюшон мантии, расплылась в ехидной ухмылке. – У Флинта этих зелий целый тайник!

Гарри досадливо цокнул:  
– Обойдусь без вашей отравы. Всё, я в душ – отмоюсь от Лонгботтома.

– Чего? От кого?! – возмущённо заорал вслед Малфой, но Гарри даже не обернулся. Вот ещё, объясняй тут всяким про рейд, весну и драконий навоз!

Горячая вода привычно угомонила сумятицу в голове, но унять зудящую совесть оказалась не способна. В таких делах очень помогала _Грань_ , но призывать свою жуткую подружку из-за всякой ерунды вроде «души не на месте» Гарри остерегался. С некоторых пор он чувствовал, что Изнанка не прочь сделать его похожим на себя: не просто холодным и бесстрастным, а… _Чуждым_ , вот. Не со зла, конечно, нет. Для облегчения коммуникации.

Некромант Поттер пока не считал себя готовым к обретению нечеловеческого разума, а потому решил от мелких неприятностей спасаться кипятком вместо того, чтобы пользоваться ледяным радушием _Грани_.

Душевая кабинка наполнилась густым паром так, что стало трудно дышать, но бессовестная совесть даже не подумала успокоиться. «Нам какое дело, – увещевал её Гарри, – до приятного досуга господ боевиков? Побродят по Тайной комнате, полюбуются на статую Слизерина да пойдут себе восвояси. Потом директор восстановится в должности и придумает, как быть с василиском».

Он вновь напомнил сам себе, что Джинни никак не могла сбежать из Мунго, выкрасть чёрную тетрадь у Дамблдора, вернуться в Хогвартс, натравить василиска на Томаса и засесть в Тайной комнате в ожидании неизбежного штурма. Скорее всего, последнее нападение инсценировано, и Томас преспокойно сидит себе... Где?

«Где бы он ни сидел, ты сидишь в подземельях и совершенно не собираешься лезть в чужие дела!»

Самовнушение помогало плохо. «Дело о монстре», и до того не слишком логичное, за считанные часы превратилось в откровенный бред. Бестолковый герой Поттер уже жалел, что отдал дневник Дамблдору. В пылу спасения принцессы Джиневры он как-то не подумал, что директор мог иметь собственные планы и на Лорда, и монстра.

Гарри очень надеялся, что ситуация прояснится после сеанса подслушивания в учительской. Например, обнаружится, что провокацию устроил Вуд в надежде вычислить поводыря. Бравый аврор знать не знал о младшей Уизли и, кажется, подозревал кого-то из старшекурсников. Недаром же он настаивал на допросах с применением легилименции. Или, скажем, Макгонагалл не придумала ничего лучшего и решила помочь Дамблдору оправдаться. Мол, как только директора сместили, сразу же исчез и, возможно, погиб студент. Не бог весть какая версия, но вдруг?

Однако разведка под мантией-невидимкой ничего не дала. Если верить неожиданно обретённой способности чуять ложь, то все взрослые были неподдельно озадачены. И очень-очень злы.

Из всех явно и неявно присутствовавших в учительской врал один лишь Лонгботтом. Недогерой определённо что-то знал о судьбе «похищенного» Наследником студента.

«Не твоё дело, – строго одёрнул себя Гарри. – Если это задумка Рона и Невилла, то пусть разбираются сами. Не важно, в чём их план заключается и чем это дело для них закончится. Герои – значит, герои. Джинни и Гермиона в безопасности, их здоровьем занимаются умные и компетентные люди, а остальное тебя не касается».

Но совесть продолжала вредничать, подкидывая своему измученному хозяину совсем уж хитрые сценарии.

Вдруг Дамблдор решил воспользоваться оказией и возродить Лорда, слишком молодого и глупого, чтобы оказать серьёзное сопротивление? Он-то не знает, что Бумажный Том – подделка, а не хоркрукс. Битва должна получиться на загляденье: тут тебе и Тайная комната, и Неназываемый, и василиск, и целая толпа свидетелей.

Гарри зажмурился, представляя сражение, и сердито замотал головой. «Ерунду городишь! – сердито попенял он совести. – Белобородый старец с доброй, понимающей улыбкой на глазах у родителей учеников убивает мальчишку в слизеринской мантии?»

«Тьфу на тебя, магл! – ответила совесть голосом Нотта. – Когда это у нас делали скидку на сопливый возраст? Папаня Вуд, по-твоему, что собрался с поводырём сделать? Уж точно не нотацию прочитать! Дамблдор – цивил, добрый и жалостливый. Он прикончит Тома сразу, без допросов и дементоров. А вот папаши… Помнишь, что причитается за выгул монстра? По-це-луй».

Поттер грустно вздохнул и показал совести средний палец. Гадай не гадай, а всё одно не угадаешь, что и как сделает Великий светлый волшебник. Даже Люциус попал впросак, а уж он-то много хитрее несовершеннолетнего героя-некроманта.

– Сто лет! – сказал Гарри вслух в надежде напугать бунтовщицу-совесть. – На целый век старше и опытнее. Поттер, сиди тихо!

Но всё равно образ Дамблдора совершенно не вязался с драками, дуэлями и прочими незатейливыми радостями настоящих магов. Он, наверное, и Гриндевальда в тюрьму сманил уговорами, а не проклятиями.

«Ещё того лучше! – обрадовалась совесть. – Значит, Чернильного Лорда будут убивать герои помоложе и поглупей. Расправиться с Томом, фактически обречённым на уничтожение твоими приказами, будет несложно. Как раз по силам пацанам-чистокровкам. Спешите видеть, Ронни и Пупс – наши новые знаменитости!».

В задумчивости Гарри намылился по третьему разу. Вполне возможно, Дамблдор, выслушав рассказ Джинни, решил воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией и провернуть несколько дел разом: выгнать Малфоя из попечителей, облагодетельствовать Уизли спасением младшей дочери и сделать из гриффиндорцев настоящих, правильных героев.

Цель понятна, а способ? Бейся Дамблдор сам, бойцы наверняка почтительно отступили бы в сторону и придержали бы василиска за хвост, чтобы тупая скотина не мешала разборкам бывших предводителей. А мальчишеская драка как будет ими воспринята? Или бойцы к тому времени должны торчать статуями по углам Тайной комнаты? Снейп наверняка сварит зелье с запасом, но хватит ли на всех?

– Ненавижу детективы! – яростно зашипел Гарри шёпотом и левым кулаком двинул в мокрую стенку кабинки. Получилось намного хуже, чем у Даддерса, но помогло сбросить излишнюю злость. Он повернул вентиль и остудил хлещущий из лейки душа кипяток.

Простой и понятный план Поттера по поимке монстра погорел, и с этим ничего не поделать. Соваться в игру Дамблдора однозначно не стоило, что бы там распроклятой совести ни приснилось. Гарри пока никому не соперник, его особые умения не давали никаких преимуществ в отношениях с живыми людьми. Кроме новообретённого умения распознавать враньё, но даже это сулило больше проблем, чем пользы. Люди врут постоянно, с умыслом и без него, а дар лишь определял ложь, а не сообщал о целях лжеца. Гарри и сам врал на каждом шагу, что уж греха таить, но упорно считал себя неплохим человеком.

Итак, сегодня бойцы разнесут вдребезги туалет плаксы Миртл, прогуляются по канализации и ничего не найдут. Скорее всего, уже не нашли и сейчас кроют неуловимого монстра гадкими словами, а Маккошка вздыхает над письмом родителям Томаса. В понедельник студенты должны поехать по домам, но подвигов без благодарной публики не бывает.

Значит, представление (если оно запланировано, что не факт!) состоится завтра. Точнее, сегодня ночью. Ночью героизм получается загадочным, романтичным, и народа под ногами меньше путается. А днём будет праздничный пир, торжественное восстановление Дамблдора в должности и явление миру резервного дитяти Пророчества.

В принципе, Гарри был не против. Он так устал, что его устраивало любое развитие событий, лишь бы никто не умер, не покалечился и не объявил бывшего героя Поттера злодеем и предателем. Последнее не на шутку беспокоило. Как бы после победы над Лордом не взялись за его сторонников – повод появится весомый.

Гарри поморщился и вздохнул. Весь его геройско-злодейский опыт вопил, что планы придумываются для того, чтобы рухнуть в самый неподходящий момент. Дамблдор, увы, не исключение: взять хоть его фиаско с самим Гарри. Это ж надо было так облажаться – воткнуть во всенародные герои некроманта!

Ночной концерт тоже вполне мог превратиться во что-нибудь непотребное, грозящее слизеринцам неприятностями, а Гарри – разоблачением. По всему выходило, за подвигом придётся понаблюдать. Издалека, ни во что не вмешиваясь. Исключительно для того, чтобы знать, кто и что делал.

Сама по себе задачка была та ещё, но с мантией-невидимкой… Получается, сегодня Пупс свою мантию назад не получит. За ужином придётся врать и оправдываться, но дело того стоит. Мантия вернётся к Невиллу в понедельник, бонусом к славе победителя Неназываемого.

Приняв решение, Гарри повеселел и вышел наконец из душа. У входа в умывальни, само собой, отирался Хорёк.

– Час, – сказал Драко, подозрительно прищурившись. – Что ты такое отмывал, позволь спросить?

– Угадай, – буркнул чистый до хруста Поттер. С купанием он и впрямь перестарался: от горячей воды клонило в сон, а спать сегодня было нельзя. Зато Малфой и прочие выспятся на славу, чтобы не увязались следом и заполучили железное алиби – на завтрак их придётся будить долго-долго.

На ужин почти-бывший-герой Поттер собирался под душераздирающие вздохи приятелей, не наигравшихся с мантией-невидимкой. Нотт попытался отговорить его от «дурацкого решения», но нарвался на совет не лезть не в свои дела, и теперь вздыхал громче всех.

Однако в Большой зал они так и не попали. Декан объявил, что домовики накроют столы в гостиной, и поспешно удалился, не ответив ни на один вопрос. Гарри ожидал светопреставления, но слизеринцы, наоборот, притихли, быстро поужинали и, разбившись по группкам, принялись озабоченно шушукаться под защитой заглушающих заклятий. Обычные вечерние посиделки тоже не задались, и Поттер довольно потёр руки: выскользнуть из подземелий будет намного легче, чем он ожидал.

Ещё пару часов он старательно делал вид, что увлечен многострадальной «Физиологией», и стойко игнорировал расспросы, шуточки и подначки приятелей. Ещё через два часа, самых длинных в жизни Гарри, все наконец угомонились и разбрелись по спальням. Сил на усыпление парней, против ожидания, ушло немного, и он принялся готовиться к вылазке.

Гарри надел джинсы и кроссовки, увязал волосы в тугой хвост, накинул мантию-невидимку и, подумав, оставил свою вредную палочку на тумбочке. Затем он пару минут подышал на счёт, унимая суматошно колотящееся сердце, и решительно зашагал к выходу. Дверь послушно отворилась, и Гарри, вдохнув и выдохнув ещё разок, потрусил по слабо освещённому коридору.

«Знать бы наверняка, – думал Гарри на бегу, – издох ли Том-Тварь в прошлом году после драки со мной, или сумел уцелеть и где-то затаился. Вот будет фокус, если Тома-из-Дневника пришибут на радость «Ежедневному пророку», а через пару-тройку лет Он снова заявится! А потом ещё разок, если хоркрукс не один! Дамблдор замается пророчества сочинять!»


	49. Глава 48

Заговор открылся по-глупому.

Запыхавшийся Невилл успел в башню вовремя и даже сумел попасть в гостиную, не выдав себя: Толстая Дама зыркнула неодобрительно, но отчего-то промолчала. В гостиной же царил такой бедлам, что туда, не привлекая внимания, мог ворваться штурмовой отряд авроров. Старшекурсники сдвинули всю мебель к стенам, заколдовали граммофон на усиление звука, поставили пластинку «Ведуний» и затеяли танцы по-магловски. Непристойные вихляния, как сказала бы бабушка и щёлкнула бы по похабникам Таранталлегрой – танцевать так танцевать.

С полминуты Невилл, раскрыв рот, пялился на вихляния – особенно у Энджи Джонсон забойно получалось! – а потом опомнился и кинулся пробиваться к спальням сквозь толпу разгорячённых тел. По дороге его несколько раз толкнули, пару – обругали, разок ущипнули за филей – «Фу, блин, это Пупс!» – и начисто оттоптали ноги.

Поэтому когда он, прихрамывая и держась за задницу, с ошалелым видом ввалился в спальню, в шкаф опрометью кинулся не только Дин, но и Симус.

– Поздно, спалили, – проворчал Рон и неторопливо убрал нацеленную на Невилла палочку. – Что, и в сортир не зайдёшь?

– З-зачем? – опешил Невилл.

– Известно зачем, – фыркнул Рон. – Больше часа рядом с Поттером. На тебя сейчас котёл можно ставить, закипит вмиг.

Невилл покраснел ещё пуще, вспомнив пушистые кудри, щекотавшие нос и… Ой! Сортир не сортир, а душ не помешал бы.

Дин и Симус, бурча ругательства и потирая ушибленные места, вновь уселись на кровать к Рону и взяли в руки брошенные было взрыв-карты. Из гостиной, несмотря на плотно прикрытую дверь, доносилось гулкое ритмичное «бух-бух», вопли «Ведуний» и задорный девчачий визг.

– Ну, и чего выведали? – недовольно поинтересовался Симус, очевидно, просвещённый Роном о внезапном разведывательном рейде. – Из зала хоть сумели выйти?

– Блин, Томас, быстро в шкаф! – опомнился Невилл и решительно тряхнул головой, отгоняя смутительные воспоминания. – Сейчас Спраут придёт с инспекцией! Мы в учительскую пробрались, – пояснил он, пока Дин устраивался в шкафу. – Дверцу оставь приоткрытой, чтобы хорошо всё слышать. Да не эту, не скрипучую, другую!

Он тоже уселся на кровать, наколдовал воды и, смочив пересохшую от беготни и впечатлений глотку, принялся пересказывать подслушанные разговоры.

– Где вы прятались-то? – нахмурился Финниган. – Дверь там ого-го, через неё хрен чего услышишь, а ты чешешь так, будто у Снейпа под мантией сидел.

Невилл метнул быстрый взгляд на Рона, и тот отрицательно повёл глазами: мол, о Той-Вещи парни не знают.

– Мы не под дверью торчали, а проползли под вешалку, – он припомнил обстановку учительской и одобрительно кивнул сам себе. – Там зимних шмоток навешана просто гора, полфакультета спрятать можно. Так что да, сидел под мантией. Возможно, что и Снейповой.

Ребята засмеялись, и Симус хлопнул Невилла по плечу:  
– Тебя почаще в рисковые дела надо отряжать! Гляди, нормальный же пацан, и не заикается ничуть!

– Я говорил, но кто бы меня слушал, – довольно проворчал Рональд, но тут же сдвинул брови: – Однако маху мы дали. Завтра Дина нужно правильно достать из шкафа. По-умному, чтобы из школы не вылететь.

– Ты же клялся, что за розыгрыш ничего не будет! – возмущённо завопил из шкафа Томас. – Нас же убьют на хрен!

– Не клялся – это раз, – принялся загибать пальцы Рон. – Клятвы, полумагл, просто так не даются. Точно не убьют – два. Отличный, кстати, расклад в любой магической заварухе, чтобы ты знал. Тебя самого из школы не выгонят – три.

– Тебе-то почём знать, выгонят или не выгонят?

– Все знают, что маглокровок из школы можно только в Азкабан выгнать. Тебя к дементорам совать не за что, успокойся. Баллов стрясут немерено, и всё. Ах да, Перси ещё речугу толкнёт.

– Тогда просто выйду и помашу ручкой, – заявил Дин.

– Спросят, кто надоумил. А у нас с Пупсом предупреждение за летучую машину. Вот нас-то могут и турнуть.

– Так я про вас не скажу. Мол, сам такой загадочный. В депрессии был, вот!

– Где ты был?!

– В крайнем расстройстве, идиот. В таком, что в шкаф решил забиться и там помереть.

– А потом передумал?

– Имею право.

Рональд задумался, а Невилл вздохнул:  
– Надпись. На стене.

– Блядь, точно, – Рон посопел, прищурившись, а потом резко махнул рукой. – Да и хрен с ней, со школой! Короче, Дин, ты очень расстроился, даже спать не смог. И я тебе предложил вот эту штуку, – он покопался в ящике тумбочки и вынул аптечный фиал с полусодранной этикеткой.

Дин высунул нос из шкафа и приподнял брови:  
– Что за фигня? Я наркоту пробовать не буду!

– Ты по-английски говорить умеешь? Это Сон-без-Сновидений.

– На самом деле у меня нет кошмаров, помнишь?

Рон побагровел, а Невилл поспешил объяснить:  
– Это сонное зелье, только очень сильное.

– Лекарства без рецепта тем более не буду жрать! Откуда оно у тебя вообще?

– Джинни давали, она и поделилась. Дорогая штука, между прочим. Не всякий сварит, – слегка остыл Рон, вспомнив, что Дин не только воспитан маглами, но и в Больничном крыле ещё ни разу не бывал. – Спишь так, что ногу оттяпают, и не заметишь.

– Точно, наркота! Не буду я это пить! – от возмущения Дин распахнул дверцу и выскочил из убежища.

– Зато все поверят, что ты забился в шкаф, выпил, и срубило тебя аж на двое суток. Ничего не слышал…

– И ходил, сука, под себя! Что за бред?

– Под этим зельем в туалет не ходят, – вновь объяснил Невилл. – Это особый сон, как… Ну, как змеи зимой засыпают. Цепенеешь.

Томас тяжело вздохнул и почесал затылок. Остальные сидели, не смея вздохнуть, чтобы ненароком не спугнуть раздумья и без того нервного Дина. Внезапно «бух-бух» из гостиной стихло, зато загомонили танцоры, и Невилл отчаянно замахал руками:  
– Давай-давай! В шкаф! Это Спраут!

– Что-то не торопилась, – фыркнул Симус.

– Наверное, в Рейвенкло сначала ходила, – пожал плечами Невилл и плотно прикрыл шкаф. – Будет в глаза смотреть, вспоминайте что-нибудь… Ну, такое…

– Легилименция без ордера запрещена вообще-то! – возмутился Финниган. – Мне мама говорила!

– Легилименция – это когда палочкой в лоб тычут, заклинание «Легилименс» говорят и в башку чуть не с ногами лезут, – Рон сгрёб карты с кровати и бросил колоду на подоконник, поверх чьей-то мятой мантии. – Когда же по верхам читают, без палочки и прочего, хрен докажешь. Поэтому не будь болваном и делай, что велят. Думай про магловский квиддич, как бишь его?

– Футбол, тупица!

– Во-во! Или про сиськи Патил.

– Почему именно Патил? У Браун больше, – смешливо наморщил нос Финниган.

– По размеру больше у Браун, – согласился Рон, ухмыляясь. – Но по количеству больше у Патил – целых четыре!

– Дураки! – раздалось из шкафа. – Вы по мне скорбеть должны, идиоты!

– Да замолчи ты! – шикнул Невилл. – Уже скорбим!

В гостиной было тихо, и Лонгботтом устроился на своей кровати, для виду уткнувшись в первый попавшийся учебник: «По зельям, тьфу!» Он попытался «пожалеть» Дина, и пару минут у него даже получалось, а потом мысли, само собой, соскочили на прогулку под мантией. Невилл вспомнил чужие, слегка обветренные – самые красивые! – губы у себя под ладонью и заулыбался с таким блаженным видом, что Рон страдальчески замычал и посоветовал задёрнуть полог.

Наконец мадам Спраут заглянула и в их спальню. Она поздоровалась, прошлась по комнате и выглянула в окно.

– Хороший обзор, – одобрила она и в упор уставилась на Рональда. – Взгляни-ка на меня, милый!

Наверное, Рональд думал о чём-то правильном, потому что профессор Спраут кивнула и занялась Симусом, а потом и самим Невиллом. Как на грех, «скорбные» мысли окончательно покинули голову своего непутёвого хозяина, и перед глазами мелькали чёрные кудри и зелёные глаза. Если профессора это и позабавило, то виду Спраут не подала. Тоже кивнула и вышла из спальни.

Ещё через четверть часа напряжённого ожидания из гостиной вновь донеслась музыка. На сей раз надрывалась Селестина Уорлок: вечерело, и старшекурсники перешли от вихляний к обжиманиям.

– Ушла! – облегчённо выдохнул Симус, вскочил и долбанул ногой в дверцу шкафа: – Вылезай, ушла!

– Очень кстати, – шкаф распахнулся, и Дин заторопился в укромный угол за собственной кроватью, к ведерку с волшебной пелёнкой: – Блин, сейчас лопну. Хорош пялиться, извращенцы!

Входная дверь открылась в тот момент, когда Томас застегнул штаны и повернулся.

– Ах вы, поганцы! – медленно сказала профессор Спраут и уставила руки в бока. – Бедные, думаю, мальчики! Переживают, не танцуют, грустят! Дай, думаю, зайду, утешу! Утешила, твою Моргану! Мистер Томас!

– Д-да, м-мэм…

– Минус пятьдесят баллов! Сидеть здесь, ждать профессора Макгонагалл! Вам ясно?!

Дин судорожно кивнул и, побледнев, присел на кровать.

Входная дверь грохнула, музыка в гостиной заткнулась, и через полминуты в спальню вошёл Персиваль Уизли.

– Так-так, – зловеще произнёс он, покачал головой и вышел.

– Пиздец, – вздохнул Симус.

– Полный, – тоскливо согласился Рон.

* * *

При всей своей уникальности, по размеру мантия-невидимка не подгонялась. Гарри велел ей сделаться покороче мысленно и вслух, вежливо и с угрозами, даже на парселтанге пошипел на всякий случай, но упрямый артефакт начисто игнорировал его приказы. Похоже, Третий дар знать ничего не знал о любви вещей к некромантам.

– Тебя надо с моей палочкой познакомить, – с досадой буркнул Гарри, – и сбагрить вас обеих Пупсу – купировать приступы героизма.

Он прикинул, что длинный подол придётся придерживать и шествовать к Тайной комнате, словно дебютантка на первый бал. Хорошего настроения это не добавило, поскольку Флинт и Ургхарт всё-таки сумели вколотить в цивила Поттера третью магическую заповедь: «Руки – для чар!».

Однако делать было нечего, и Гарри принялся успокаивать себя тем, что ни в какие драки он встревать не собирается: «Чародей из меня аховый, даже восемь рук не спасут».

После этого он закономерно задумался, можно ли четырьмя правыми руками одновременно сотворить четыре разных заклинания и справится ли с такой нагрузкой один-единственный мозг. По всему выходило, что должен: мозги магловских жонглёров-эквилибристов, например, и не такие фокусы проворачивали, а многорукость индийских божеств...

Гарри шёпотом выругался и вздохнул. На самом деле он отчаянно боялся идти в Тайную комнату, а потому вот уже четверть часа тупил в пыльном закутке коридора, ведущего на третий этаж: беседовал с мантией-невидимкой и размышлял о всяких глупостях.

«Не хочешь идти к василиску – иди назад, в спальню! – сурово сказал он сам себе. – Трясись всю ночь, хнычь и моли всех святых, чтобы никого не убили! Будут трупы – будет расследование. Будет расследование – будут допросы. Если среди дознавателей окажется тип вроде мистера Сметвика, то тебе кранты, Поттер. Намного умнее проследить за поимкой чудища самому. Случись что, успеешь хотя бы поднять по тревоге Люциуса, а сам помчишься в Запретный лес – рыть нору».

Итак, умненький и предусмотрительный некромант Поттер решил разведать обстановку, а там, по обстановке глядя, хорошенько подумать, куда бежать и что делать. Решил? Решил! И нечего трусить! Вперёд, Почти-Гриффиндор-кабы-не-чёртов-дар-и-не-проклятая-Шляпа!

Гарри поправил сползший на нос капюшон мантии-невидимки, подхватил путающиеся в ногах полы и побрёл по коридору. Вскоре он очутился в том самом месте, где началась эта поганая история, и самолично полюбовался второй, свеженькой надписью, сделанной чуть ниже первой. Первую, кстати, уже стёрли. Или скрыли? Гарри чуть-чуть сдвинул капюшон и сильно прищурился в надежде, что при должной концентрации сумеет посмотреть сквозь иллюзию. Ага, как же!

Правда, портрет Неккера обещал появление этой опции годам к шестнадцати, не раньше: «Вы и так, смею заметить, ненормально быстро развиваетесь! Побойтесь Мерлина, вам сейчас полагается пугать родных нелогичным поведением и хаотичными магическими всплесками. Всё придёт в свою пору. Не стоит прыгать выше головы – надорвётесь!»

Но Гарри предпочитал думать, что он не торопыга, а вундеркинд, и в своих холодных снах на _Грани_ старательно осваивал простейшие движения: двигал руками и головой, шевелил негнущимися пальцами. Как утренняя разминка, только под звёздами и с промороженным насквозь телом.

 _Грань_ , кстати, вовсю поощряла упражнения: тошнота не мучила, страх не одолевал, а фиолетовые кристаллы не сковывали его выше диафрагмы. В своих мечтах Гарри уже вовсю бродил по черной матовой глади, вплотную подходил к бритвенно-острому ребру _Куба_ , заглядывал за _Грань_ , а там…

«В Тайную комнату загляни сначала, придурок!» – вновь обругал себя Гарри, повздыхал, осторожно прошёлся по вечной луже и тихонько толкнул Ту-Самую-Дверь.

Трусил он зря. В туалете, больше похожем на маленький дворец, никого не было.

Почти никого: на резной перегородке ближайшей кабинки сидело привидение очкастой девчонки, болтало ногами и уныло бубнило себе под нос. Гарри разобрал что-то вроде «никто не любит» и «ещё пожалеют». Он подумал и откинул капюшон мантии:  
– Привет!

Призрак пронзительно завизжал, слетел со своего насеста и, судя по плеску воды, нырнул в унитаз.

– Стой! – крикнул Гарри. Он всего-то и хотел – спросить, не наведывался ли сюда кто-нибудь; не нырять же за дурочкой следом?

В кабинке вновь плеснуло, привидение вышло сквозь дверцу и робко пропищало:  
– Доброй ночи, милорд!

– Ночи. Скажи, сегодня сюда кто-нибудь приходил?

– О да, милорд! – голос у девчонки был противный: визгливый и какой-то сюсюкающий, как в мультиках про капризных принцесс. – Здесь постоянно кто-то шляется, но сегодня… – она заломила руки и выдала с мрачной торжественностью: – Просто столпотворение!

– Ты ведь Миртл? – Гарри припомнил дискуссии в гостиной о монстре. – Умерла, увидев жёлтые глаза, да?

– Да, я Миртл! – с той же торжественностью продолжил призрак. – Миртл Элизабет Уоррен! И я умерла прямо тут! Ужасная смерть! Ужасная!

– Не поспоришь, – вздохнул Гарри. – Кто сегодня сюда приходил? И что они при этом делали?

– Говорили плохие слова, – неодобрительно сморщила нос Миртл. – После каждого нормального – сразу плохое! Это были те гадкие дядьки, что захватили мой туалет! Их было девять: Вуд, Хиллиард, Кут, Флинт… Флинт страшный, но хороший! У него такой сынок, у-у-у! Лапочка просто, мохнатенький-мохнатенький! Я видела его в ванной старост, – она тоненько захихикала, – с другими мальчиками. Они делали всякие такие штуки, фу-у!

Гарри не удержался и тоже сказал плохое слово; кажется, девчонка и при жизни была дура дурой.

– Как тебе не стыдно! А ещё милорд! – тут же завелась Миртл и внезапно прыснула в ладошки: – Милорд! Какое смешное слово! «Милорд»!

Гарри не успел даже рта открыть, как малахольное привидение озадаченно нахмурилось и поправило круглые очки:  
– Странно: откуда я узнала, что ты повелитель? Милорд, надо же! Ты ведь обычный мальчик! Хорошенький мальчик! Хочешь побывать в ванной старост? Там интересно!

– Никогда! – содрогнулся Гарри.

– Но почему ты повелитель?

– Везение, – скривился Гарри.

– О, ты у нас счастливчик?

– Как ты примерно, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Тысячи девчонок рыдали и рыдают в туалетах, и только тебя угораздило напороться на василиска. Вот и я такой, блин, повелитель.

– У меня раньше никогда не было повелителя! – топнула ногой Миртл. Вернее, плюхнула, потому что из кабинки по-прежнему текла вода, заливая пол и просачиваясь в коридор.

Гарри пошевелил пальцами в насквозь промокших кроссовках и буркнул:  
– Теперь есть, привыкай. Кто, кроме бойцов, ещё здесь был?

– Наш декан и гадкая тётка.

– Наш – это чей? И что за тётка?

– Декан Флитвик, конечно. Тётка с жёлтыми глазами. Она заведует мётлами и тоже говорит плохие слова. Постоянно.

– Мадам Хуч? – в глубине души Гарри был согласен с призраком. Уроки полётов не снились ему в кошмарах только из-за того, что с прошлого года в герои дурных сновидений выбились Тварь и бедный профессор Квиррелл.

– Да. Ещё приходила эта… – Миртл покрутила пальцами в воздухе. – Женщина-кошка.

– А Бэтмен не приходил? – усмехнулся Гарри.

– Не знаю такого, – замотала головой Миртл. – Ещё являлся противный старик. Ну, тот, что день-деньской скребёт полы, ворчит и ругается с Пивзом. Кричал, обзывался дурой и говорил, что заставит меня выхлебать эту лужу! Хам!

– Отличная идея, – повеселел Гарри. – Сумеешь?

– Привидения не пьют! – возразила Миртл, но попятилась, до половины скрывшись в дверце кабинки. – Я же страдаю! Это мои слёзы! Целая лужа слёз!

– Что делали бойцы? – Гарри решил не заострять внимания на канализационных «страданиях».

– Спорили, гадко ругались и сломали умывальник. Вот этот, – призрак ткнул пальцем в абсолютно целое мраморное чудовище. – Ба-бах! На кусочки! О, как я рыдала! Место моей смерти оскверняют все, кому не лень! Курят здесь табак! Варят вонючие зелья! Пишут на стенах плохие слова! Ломают умывальники! – Миртл гневно подбоченилась, а потом вдруг противно захихикала. – Иногда делают штуки, которые нужно делать в ванной старост. Но я не против.

– Всё цело, – Гарри прошлёпал к умывальнику и потрогал нацарапанную на кране змейку. – Вход открылся?

– Декан починил. Он меня помнит, жалеет. Он даже плакал над моим телом, представляешь? Один-единственный из всех! О, наш декан – такой лапочка! Какой вход? Ах, эта дыра под умывальником? Нет, конечно! Это же тайная дыра! Туда даже я не могу попасть, хотя никогда не говорю плохих слов. Это несправедливо!

– Зато ты смотришь на плохие штуки, – не удержался Гарри. – Фу!

Миртл надулась, вновь взмыла вверх и уселась на перегородке.

– Что ещё здесь происходило? Сегодня, – поспешно уточнил Поттер, не желая слушать про «штуки», случившиеся здесь за последние пятьдесят лет.

– Ввалились, обругали, осушили лужу, обругали, разбили умывальник, опять обругали меня и друг друга, – с деланным равнодушием пожала плечами Миртл. – Всё как обычно. Меня никто не любит!

– Что потом? – терпение Гарри было на исходе: проклятая девчонка бесила своей дуростью. Нехорошо, конечно, злиться на трагически погибшую студентку… Он прикрыл глаза и постарался успокоиться: Миртл не виновата. Она такая, какая есть. Была. – Ты мне очень поможешь, если всё расскажешь.

– Потом возник светящийся зверь, какого я никогда не видела: маленький медведь, похожий на собаку. Он сказал голосом толстой тётки, от которой несёт навозом: «Ребята, бегом в учительскую. Томас жив. Реджи, готовь ремень».

– Патронус. Профессор Спраут, – подумав, заключил Гарри. – Росомаха, по-моему. Надо же, а с виду вполне безобидная тётка. Правда, и я с виду ничего так. Для ванной старост – в самый раз.

Миртл оживилась, но промолчала, повинуясь короткому жесту Поттера.

– Идиот, – сказал Гарри и постучал себя кулаком по лбу. – Я же, блядь, повелитель. Только ноги зря промочил. Позови сюда Кровавого барона! Живо!

Плакса Миртл испуганно пискнула и с громким всплеском нырнула в унитаз.

И пары минут не прошло, как из глухой стены без окон выплыл призрак худого высокого человека с пустыми глазницами. Допотопная глухая мантия из грубой, напоминающей мешковину ткани была густо заляпана серебристыми пятнами: надо думать, когда-то они были кровавыми.

– Милорд, – Барон поклонился и застыл, не желая выпрямляться.

– Добрый вечер, – неуверенно начал Гарри. Церемонность Кровавого барона смущала. Поклониться ему в ответ, что ли? Ножкой шаркнуть? Каблуками щёлкнуть? Мокрыми кроссовками поди щёлкни, хлюпнуть разве что. – Прошу прощения, не могли бы вы встать прямо? Спасибо. Не уверен, что вы сумеете мне помочь…

– Всё, что в моих силах, милорд.

– А что в ваших силах, Барон?

– Увы, немногое. Я всего лишь призрак, милорд. Не изойди мой меч на ржавчину ещё полтысячелетия назад, я всё равно не смог бы его поднять.

– Миртл умеет лить воду.

Барон брезгливо оглядел грязную лужу (Гарри поёжился, прогоняя жуть от безглазого _взгляда_ ) и промолчал.

– Немногое – это что? – Поттер ощутил себя каким-то бракованным повелителем. Его предполагаемые подданные – «Подопечные? Поднадзорные?» – не обнаруживали никакого восторга при виде своего владыки. Чувствовалось, что они охотно избежали бы общения, как виртуозно проделывали это до сих пор.

– Разговоры, – коротко ответил Барон. – Запоминать и передавать. Я могу быть посланцем. Вестником. Ещё я охраняю покой подземелий – и ваш покой, мой лорд! – от прочих призрачных сущностей.

– Далеко ли вас можно… – Гарри запнулся, подбирая синоним слову «послать»: уж очень двусмысленно прозвучало бы. – Можно отправить?

– В пределах границ Хогвартса, причём в некоторые места мне хода нет. Я не могу появляться в покоях директора и деканов, не могу пройти в закрытые директором помещения.

Гарри разочарованно вдохнул и ткнул пальцем в умывальник:  
– А сюда?

– Вход зачарован Наследником Слизерина, а Салазар Слизерин был моим сюзереном. Нет, милорд, не могу.

– Вы можете узнать, чем сейчас заняты охотники на монстра? Они вроде бы направлялись в учительскую.

Кровавый барон кивнул и ушёл в стену. Гарри взгромоздился на подоконник и приготовился к долгому ожиданию, но через пять минут призрак вернулся.

– Охотники на монстра идут сюда, мой лорд. Они очень злы и намерены во что бы то ни стало попасть в Тайную комнату. Смею посоветовать вам укрыться.

– Скажите, меня можно обнаружить под этой мантией?

– Вас – нет, милорд. Третий дар Смерти благоволит вам и как потомку Певереллов, и как любимцу Госпожи. Под этой мантией вы невидимы даже для привидений.

– Угу. А под ногами она у меня путается, потому что заботится, – пробурчал злопамятный некромант Поттер. – Мол, не ходи далеко, ножки устанут.

– Поторопитесь, они близко, – Барон плавно скользнул к ближайшей стене, явно намереваясь раствориться там.

Гарри понял намёк:  
– Благодарю вас, вы свободны. Но держитесь неподалёку, вы можете мне понадобиться.

Призрак вновь поклонился и исчез.

Гарри набросил капюшон, запахнул полы мантии, отошёл к самому дальнему окну и замер.

Через минуту входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в туалет вошли бойцы в сопровождении Флитвика и Хуч.

* * *

– Сука! – Томас крепко зажмурился, сокрушённо помотал головой и застонал тоскливо: – Сука, как же не повезло! Точно теперь выгонят!

– А я говорю, не выгонят! – упрямо набычился Рон.

– Не выгонят, – виновато улыбнулся Невилл. – Вас – точно. Да и нас не должны. Не знаю, как мама Рона, а моя бабушка такой шум поднимет!

– Смотря по тому, что директор решит, – вздохнул Рональд. – С Дамблдором цепляться – у любого шумелка отпадёт. Даже у моей матери и у твоей бабки.

– Он добрый, – робко возразил Невилл, от всей души надеясь, что бабушкины таланты к мирным переговорам не ввергнут профессора Дамблдора сначала во Тьму, а затем в соседнюю с Гриндевальдом камеру. Дедов душеприказчик, мистер Гамп, по слухам, тоже когда-то был милейшим дедулькой, неспособным и оборотня проклясть ничем серьёзней почесухи. – Вдруг пожалеет?

– Может, и пожалеет, а что толку? Он Верховный чародей Визенгамота и директор Хогвартса, – с несчастным видом пожал плечами Рон. – Хагрида ему, небось, куда жальче нас было. И что? Погрёб Хагрид в Азкабан.

– Власть – такое дело, – поддакнул Симус. – Нельзя делать как хочется, а надо как надо. Точно не выгонят?

– Да точно, успокойся. Особенно если монстра всё-таки убьют. Мы же не для себя, а для дела старались.

– Ну если так… – Симус постарался небрежно усмехнуться, но получилось не очень.

– Зато приключение, – Томас слегка отошёл и тоже пытался хорохориться. – Не всякого декан Макгонагалл самолично пинает под зад с крыльца Хогвартса. Считай, подвиг.

Дверь в спальню снова распахнулась, вошёл Персиваль Уизли и скроил начальственно-недовольную рожу.

– Идёмте, – скомандовал он. – Декан желает получить от вас объяснения.

Невилл вздрогнул и суетливо оправил мантию. Остатки храбрости мигом покинули его, и в голову полезли мысли одна мрачнее другой.

Короткого коридорчика между спальней и гостиной хватило, чтобы вообразить грустную историю житья дома: с бабушкой, с визитами мистера Гампа и дурацкими шуточками дяди Элджи. После года-другого такой жизни побег в Лютный представлялся неизбежным, хоть и с вариантами: на пару с Роном или в одиночку. Без пяти минут бывший студент Хогвартса Лонгботтом исподтишка посмотрел на мрачную физиономию друга, понял, что один не останется, и немножко приободрился.

Однако в мыслях о предстоящей выволочке от декана шутники-заговорщики напрочь позабыли о бешеных придурках из квиддичной команды, и совершенно зря. Не успел Томас показаться в гостиной, как был крепко ухвачен за шкирку Олли Вудом. Девчонки-охотницы и ловец Ричи Кут встали рядом, не давая никому приблизиться.

– Ты погляди-ка, живой! – кровожадно улыбнулся Вуд и так встряхнул несчастного Дина, что тот громко клацнул зубами и замычал, больно прикусив язык. – С чудесным спасением, сука!

– Оставь его! – Перси поправил значок старосты и нахмурил брови. – Дай пройти! Профессор Макгонагалл велела мне…

Вуд оборвал его длинной и сплошь нецензурной фразой, закончившейся пожеланием перелюбиться со всеми кентаврами, сколько тех ни есть в Запретном лесу.

Персиваль побагровел и вновь поправил значок.

– Минус пять баллов за сквернословие в гостиной, – сказал он нервно. – Вуд, ты испытываешь моё терпение. Отпусти студента Томаса! Ему надлежит прибыть…

Окончательно взбесившийся Вуд зарычал свирепее оборотня, вновь потряс Дина и громко объяснил, куда надлежит прибыть студенту Томасу и какие части тела подготовить для похабной экзекуции.

– Ещё пять баллов! – озлился Перси.

– Да ладно! – возмутился кто-то из близнецов; паникующий Невилл не разобрал, кто именно. – Перси, имей совесть! Хорошо же сказано, баллов на тридцать!

– Нет у тебя тяги к прекрасному! – поддакнул второй и умильно улыбнулся Вуду: – Олли, отдай ты ему недоумка. Первым Томаса декан должен оттрахать. Ты же целый капитан и должен знать слово «субординация»!

Выходка близнецов слегка разрядила обстановку в гостиной, и гриффиндорцы хором загомонили. Кто-то засмеялся, кто-то недовольно заворчал, а девчонки заойкали, заахали и потребовали отпустить «бедного мальчика».

– Я отпущу, – не унимался Вуд, – с Астрономической башни и отпущу!

Дин трепыхнулся, попытавшись выкрутиться из капитанской хватки, но не преуспел. Невилл сочувственно вздохнул: чтобы разжать пальцы человеку, способному без проблем удержаться на трижды проклятом «Нимбусе», стоило воспользоваться кочергой. Желательно раскалённой.

– Не трожь его! – не выдержал Симус и, сжав кулаки, кинулся на помощь другу.

Как бы не так. Мелкий Кут заступил ему дорогу, а когда тот замахнулся, без раздумий двинул Симусу в челюсть с удивительной для такого тщедушного создания силой: Финнигана даже развернуло.

Девчонки завизжали. В смысле, нормальные девчонки, потому что Джонсон, Белл и Спиннет хором выругались не хуже Вуда и выхватили палочки.

– Тихо! – заорал Перси Уизли так, что на шее у него вспухли жилы, а потом помог себе Сонорусом: – Заткнулись все! Палочки убрать! Охренели вконец!

– Мы охренели?! – завёлся Кут. – Так это, значит, его отец сейчас ломает Салазаровы чары, чтобы выйти против древней твари? – он яростно ткнул пальцем в пошатывающегося полуоглушённого Симуса. – Или его? Или твой папаша, Уизел?

– Не сипи, мелочь, – нахмурились близнецы. – Наш пошёл бы, ты знаешь. Только его не взяли. Твой папаня, Вуд, сказал, что ему бойцы нужны, а не укротители сбрендивших чайников. Так и сказал! Но мы-то тебя, Вудди, не гнобим, потому что понимаем: не со зла сказано, а шутки у боёвки такие.

– Ваши отцы сами вызвались, – холодно сказал Персиваль и нетерпеливо указал на дверь. – Заканчивайте спектакль, нас действительно ждут.

– Они не вызывались переться наобум, спасая жопу, которой триста раз было велено сидеть смирно, – мрачно сказал Вуд, но Томаса отпустил. – Блядь! Убил бы!

Дин шарахнулся в сторону, но его опять схватили: на сей раз обеими руками и за горло.

– Если с моим отцом что-нибудь случится, – прошипела Энджи Джонсон и стиснула пальцы, отчего Томас захрипел и задёргался, – буду ломать ноги каждый день, пока ты ссать не начнёшь Костеростом. Понял?

Смотреть на парней, пострадавших из-за их с Роном дурости, было невыносимо, и Невилл, холодея от ужаса, шагнул вперёд:  
– Эт-то я всё п-придумал, – сказал он, пряча в рукавах мантии трясущиеся руки. – Это я п-парней п-подговорил. Не бейте их, эт-то я!

Рядом с ним встал Рональд и гордо вскинул голову, явно собираясь толкнуть героическую речь, но Невилл пихнул его локтем:  
– Н-нет, Рон, н-не стоит. Я виноват, не з-заступайся.

– Ро-онни? – хором протянули близнецы и Перси и, одинаково прищурившись, уставились на младшего брата.

– Это я! – с отчаянием повторил Невилл. – Ребята п-просто… ну… п-послушались меня.

– Да ладно! – после нескольких томительных секунд ошеломлённого молчания сказала Алисия Спиннет – самая спокойная и самая умная из игроков. – Лонгботтом, на тебя даже жаба твоя чихать хотела. Кто бы тебя послушал?

– Он Избранный! – злобно огрызнулся Рональд.

– Кто?!

– Тот, кто избран! Тот, кто победит Зло!

– Пупс? – фыркнул Вуд, скептически оглядев пунцового от страха и смущения Невилла. – Зло само подохнет со смеху.

– Профессор Дамблдор считает Пупс… э… Невилла избранным!

– Хватит! – Персиваль скрипнул зубами. – Всё бы вам языками чесать. Идёмте, живо! Нас ждут!

* * *

Хорошо, что туалет Малахольной Миртл был просторным, иначе ввалившиеся туда бойцы затоптали бы невидимку Поттера. «Подозрительно роскошный сортир, – думал Гарри, вжимаясь лопатками в холодную стену. – Белый мрамор, фигурная ковка и резного дерева туалетные кабинки. И потолок. Скажите на милость, зачем здесь потолок, как в Вестминстерском аббатстве? Помнится, тролль громил намного более скромное заведение. Наверное, раньше это тоже был какой-нибудь Туалет старост».

Между тем бойцы и преподаватели перестали сверлить угрюмыми взглядами Тот-Самый-Умывальник и перешли к планированию.

– Дьявольщина, – убеждённо сказал мистер Хиллиард и открыл кран. – Вот! Вода течёт?

– Течёт, – со вздохом согласился профессор Флитвик. Судя по вздоху, он не в первый раз отвечал на этот вопрос.

– Вода уходит?

– Несомненно.

– Тогда где труба?! Мы разнесли эту хреновину в крошки! В полу должна была остаться дыра для трубы! Нету! И чар никаких не видно и не слышно! Никому!

– Никому из нас, юноша, – мягко поправил Хиллиарда Флитвик. – Помните, в один из рейдов я провёл вас в старые кабинеты гильдий за Большим залом? За тридцать лет никто не догадался об их существовании, поскольку я и профессор Дамблдор очень серьёзно подошли к этому вопросу и вложили в чары сокрытия немало сил. Волшебник, заколдовавший этот проход, превосходил нас в силе и умениях, только и всего.

– Только и всего! – фыркнула мадам Хуч.

– Для разрушений талант не нужен, – улыбнулся Флитвик. – Лишь упрямство.

– Я бы поспорил, – мистер Бэддок сел чересчур близко, на соседний подоконник, и Гарри пожалел, что не умеет зависать в воздухе на манер призраков. – Упрямей Вуда только бешеные мулы. Но вот поди ж ты, не хватило.

– Хорошо, что пацан живой, – мистер Кут уселся рядом и достал потёртый серебряный портсигар. – Прямо камень с души. Хотя, конечно, выпороть стоит.

Бэддок недовольно поморщился и взмахнул палочкой, отводя сигаретный дым.

– Детей нельзя пороть, дубина. На то ты и взрослый, чтобы правильно объяснить нужными словами. К тому же это не помогает. Вон, Магнуса отец порол-порол, но вырос всё равно Магнус, а не образцовый Нотт.

– Как интересно! – мистер Керк курил не сигареты, а что-то вроде сигар, но потоньше, с приятным травяным запахом. – Я-то думал, что образцовей Нотта ещё не было – на редкость наглый и упёртый хрен.

– Но-но! – угрожающе пробасил мистер Флинт. – Поговори мне, и я тебя остатков дыхалки лишу! Магнус хороший!

– Вот видите, не помнят уже прежних Ноттов, – обратился мистер Бэддок к профессору Флитвику.

– Вы знаете, я рад этому, – Флитвик коротко пробормотал что-то на гоббледуке, взмахнул палочкой и устроился на высоком табурете, будто возникшем из воздуха.

Гарри завистливо цокнул: комбинировать чары с трансфигурацией ему не светило никогда.

– Мистер Нотт-старший, не в обиду будь сказано, был человеком… Очень сложным. Непоколебимая правильность – это страшно.

– Угу, – буркнул Флинт. – Всё по нитке: дети смирные, бабы скромные, бойцы на тренировке. Ни пошутить, ни кулаки размять, ни на сеновал зазвать кого. Тоска. А Магнус всегда выдумщиком был, – он улыбнулся с нежностью, которая дико смотрелась на его разбойничьей роже. – То мы крепость из хвороста делали и осаду держали, то плоты вязали, будто флот на мавров собираем. Кто такие мавры, кстати?

– Вот эти, – хохотнул мистер Кут и указал сигаретой на мистера Джонсона. – Кингсли у нас ещё в маврах.

– Так они же вроде наши? – простодушно удивился мистер Флинт, и Гарри захихикал вместе с бойцами.

– Пленные расплодились, – рассмеялась мадам Хуч. – Где там вашего предводителя носит?

– Когда я выходил из учительской, он стоял на четвереньках и собачился с Диггори по камину и с вашей лютой профессоршей без камина, – зевнул мистер Деррек и тоже присел на один из широких мраморных подоконников. – Надо думать, ещё не закончил. Может, до завтра отложим?

– Сам видел, как он завёлся, – усмехнулся мистер Слоупер. – И вход не открылся, и монстр не выполз, и пацана отпороть не дали, и Диггори упёрся: всё к тому идёт, что мы тут поселимся. Чур, моя кабинка крайняя.

Бойцы посмеялись, а Гарри подумал, что впредь сведения Кровавого барона придётся делить на дюжину: из всех взрослых по-настоящему разозлился только мистер Вуд. Остальные откровенно радовались хорошим новостям и зла на придурка Томаса не держали.

С четверть часа взрослые лениво трепались о том и о сём, а потом внезапно взялись перемывать кости профессорам Локхарту и Снейпу, отчего Гарри краснел, бледнел и изо всех сил пытался отключить воображение.

– Симпатяжка – настоящий герой, – горячился мистер Деррек. – И это носатое чудище он обязательно укротит, вот увидите!

– Салатом накормит! Завьёт ему патлы! Отцедит чайным ситечком яд! Обрядит в розовую мантию и польёт розовой водой! – посыпалось со всех сторон; мадам Хуч захохотала и показала большой палец, а профессор Флитвик смешливо фыркнул в усы.

– Дураки! – укоризненно прогудел мистер Флинт. – Хороший же мальчишка, и даже брешет по-доброму: никого не убил, никому не напакостил. Жирно Снейпу, как по мне.

– Ага, а тебе так в самый раз!

– Нельзя, – с сожалением покачал головой Флинт. – Марк мой втюхался, бедный, опамятоваться не может. Ему бы такого парня годков через десять, когда ума наберётся и с силой управляться наловчится.

– Ну ты и досель ума не набрался, – поддел его мистер Кут. – Чего ж бордели стороной не обходишь?

– То я, а то Марк, – с гордостью сказал Флинт. – Он другой совсем. Даст Мерлин, настоящих Флинтов тоже позабудут.

– Да что плохого в том, чтобы сын в отца пошёл? – слегка рассердился мистер Джонсон. – У меня старшая вообще девка, но и та вылитая.

– До поры, – помрачнел мистер Флинт. – Прибавит твой род пару десятков колен, тогда поймёшь.

– Гипертрофия, – сказал мистер Бэддок. – Знаешь такое слово? Честность до дури, храбрость до безумия, сила… Сила прибывает, да. Но что толку в голой силе? Статуя Джонсона из Джонсонов – вот таким будет твой потомок. На Малфоя посмотри и устрашись. Так что нечего Хиллиарда цеплять – отличный у него мальчишка, и умнее папани раза в три.

– Очень талантливый мальчик, – подтвердил профессор Флитвик. – Умение командовать тоже никуда не делось. Лучший мой префект за последний десяток лет. Не хуже Ургхарта, уверяю.

Мистер Хиллиард приосанился, а Гарри припомнил префекта шестого курса Рейвенкло – на редкость уравновешенного черноволосого парня с ироничной полуулыбкой. Действительно, не в папеньку пошёл.

Вдруг из коридора донёсся грохот и лязг, и Гарри насторожился.

– Доспехи, – вздохнул профессор Флитвик. – Что-то у мистера Вуда не задалось, наверное. Бедный юноша, зачем так расстраиваться?

Дверь распахнулась, и в туалет вбежал, спотыкаясь, невысокий полный мужчина в очках.

– Да что же это такое? – вскричал он жалобно, поправил перекосившиеся очки и шумно перевёл дух. – Добрый вечер, господа! Точнее, ночь. Прошу простить мой вид, – он сконфуженно запахнул мантию, надетую поверх тёплой пижамы. – Этот бешеный жмыр не дал мне и минуты привести себя в порядок!

– Ты никогда не будешь в порядке, дурачина! – рявкнул вошедший следом мистер Вуд. – От обычной прогулки хрипишь, как дохлая кляча!

– Ты меня бежать заставил через весь замок! Невежа! Дуб аврорский!

– Мерин министерский! – не остался в долгу мистер Вуд. – Брюхо отрастил, не обхватишь!

– Здравствуйте, мистер Диггори, – прервал обмен любезностями профессор Флитвик. – Я очень рад, что вы согласились нам помочь. Это так любезно с вашей стороны.

– Согласился, – тоскливо повторил мистер Диггори и покосился на мистера Вуда. – Невозможно было отказаться. Всё-таки дети в опасности.

Гарри улыбнулся: судя по виду и настроению мистера Диггори – это папа Седрика? Ничуть не похож! – отказаться он пробовал, но не сумел.

– Вот! – мистер Вуд ткнул пальцем в умывальник. – Здесь вход в Тайную комнату Слизерина. Открывай!

– Зачем?

– Там Салазарово чудовище. Будем его убивать.

– Не будем! – замотал головой мистер Диггори и спешно попятился прочь. – Я не уверен, что мои боевые навыки… Давно не тренировался.

– Хорошо, сами справимся, – великодушно согласился Вуд. – Открой только!

– А вдруг оно оттуда выскочит?

– Ну, бегать ты тренировался недавно. Если выскочит – разворачиваешься, и ходу! Давай!

Мистер Диггори осторожно приблизился к мраморной раковине, достал палочку и сделал несколько пассов, бормоча при этом на латыни.

– Действительно, вход, – сказал он удивлённо. – А ну-ка!

Его палочка вдруг плюнула ало-золотыми искрами; Диггори нахмурился и забормотал ещё невнятней.

– Кровная магия! – наконец сказал он с отвращением. – Какая гадость! Нет, никак не открыть!

– Ты не старался, дорогуша, – с фальшивой ласковостью улыбнулся мистер Вуд. – Будь умницей, попробуй ещё раз.

– Я порядочный светлый маг! – возмутился мистер Диггори. – Что скажет министр?

– Понятия не имею.

– Это безобразие!

– Вот как? Теперь буду знать, что говорит министр, когда его подчиненные лажают.

– Прямо завидно, – хмыкнул мистер Кут, – ибо сволочь Скримджер выражается куда крепче и обиднее.

Мистер Диггори закатил глаза и наверняка решил последовать примеру Скримджера, но декан Флитвик вновь сумел предотвратить конфликт.

– Дорогой Амос, позвольте предложить вам свою помощь. Я, конечно, не так хорош, как вы…

– Что вы, профессор, – польщённо заулыбался мистер Диггори. – Вы великолепны. Ваша статья в позапрошлом номере «Высших чар» произвела фурор в нашем отделе. Я даже взял на себя смелость попытаться развить некоторые из ваших тезисов применительно к своей области. Понимаю, моя работа носит прикладной характер, но…

– Хорош трындеть! – гаркнул Вуд. – Уши вянут слушать твой трёп, каплун ты траханый! Принимай помощь и работай, болтун!

– Безбрежное невежество и вопиющая невоспитанность, – оскорблённо поджал губы Диггори. – И с таких вот типов берёт пример наша молодёжь!

– Увы, – скорбно покивал декан Флитвик и подмигнул побагровевшему Вуду. – Увы, времена ныне нелёгкие. Вы готовы, коллега?

– Да. Попробуем связку... – мистер Диггори быстро заговорил на латыни, а профессор Флитвик заинтересованно вскинул брови. – Метод хорош тем, что основные чары трогать мы не будем. Я опасаюсь того, что проход внезапно схлопнется. В старину о безопасности посторонних людей не заботились совершенно.

– Очень интересно, давайте приступим.

Теперь они бормотали и махали палочками над умывальником вдвоём, а остальные встали под стенами и помалкивали, опасаясь помешать незнакомой волшбе. К сожалению, интересный метод результатов не дал, и умывальник не шелохнулся. Мистер Диггори пару секунд подумал и вновь заговорил, уже не утруждая себя английским. Насколько Гарри сумел понять, предлагал ещё какой-то способ.

Через час с лишним оба чародея заметно выдохлись, а боевики поскучнели. Поганый умывальник не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, а Гарри от души обругал Люциуса Малфоя с его непредсказуемой помощью. Зачем он выгнал Дамблдора в тот самый день, когда директор был нужен?!

К группе «взломщиков» присоединилась мадам Хуч, и в ход пошли методы много грубее: центральная колонна с опоясывающими её умывальниками тряслась, со стен сыпалась штукатурка, делая полустёртую роспись совсем уж невнятной, поскрипывало дерево кабинок, но чёртов вход держался насмерть.

«Кровная магия, – принялся размышлять Гарри. – Кто открывал вход, Том или Джинни? Том, разумеется, но тело-то было самое что ни на есть Уизлевское. Сомневаюсь, что Уизли в родстве с Салазаром. Значит, хватило воспоминания о Томе, чтобы чары сработали как надо. Блин, знал бы, хоть пару страниц вырвал бы. Кусочек Томми, так сказать».

Внезапно его осенило. Была у него вещица Лорда, была! Та неопознанная фигня, которую Сметвик вытащил у него из головы! Может быть, это был побочный эффект от гипотетического ритуала с участием Сириуса Блэка – нечто вроде магической опухоли. Но вероятнее всего, этой штукой Гарри наградил Лорд, случайно или намеренно.

«Побрататься с Лордом. Я идиот», – сказал Гарри сам себе, сгорбился, делая мантию «шалашиком», и вызвал дедов кошель. Он быстро отыскал аптечный фиал с неведомой «хренью», ломая ногти и помогая себе зубами, отодрал прикипевший намертво скотч и вынул пробку.

Ещё пару минут он раздумывал и чуть было не пропустил последний шанс остаться незамеченным.

– Всё! – выдохнул мистер Диггори. – Всё! Не знаю, что тут ещё можно сделать. И не вздумай орать, Вуд, я действительно не могу это открыть!

– Сломать сможешь? Навсегда. Хоть так обезопаситься.

– Не могу, прости. С утра доложу министру, пусть даёт добро на привлечение невыразимцев. Детей с понедельника увозят? Вот и отлично.

– Ладно, для верности ещё раз попробуем, – сказала мадам Хуч. – Предпоследнюю связку чуть усилим. Мне тогда показалось, что чары вроде реагируют слегка.

– Извольте, – устало согласился мистер Диггори и вновь взмахнул палочкой. – Итак, я начинаю, вы подхватываете, а вы усиливаете. Готовы? Давайте!

Он вновь заговорил по латыни, мадам Хуч вторила ему, Флитвик затянул гортанный речитатив на гоббледуке, и Гарри наконец решился. Он сунул в фиал мизинец (указательный палец не вошёл в узкое горлышко), убедился, что никто не смотрит в его сторону, другой рукой сдвинул капюшон, чтобы голос был слышен, и прошипел на парселтанге: «Откройся!»

Массивный умывальник задрожал и медленно отъехал в сторону, открывая черный провал широкого лаза в полу.

– Ура, – прохрипел мистер Диггори и сел прямо на мокрый грязный пол.

– Ебать! – восхитился мистер Флинт.

– Деррек, проводишь мистера Диггори в учительскую, к камину, – скомандовал Вуд. – Спасибо, Амос, выручил. С меня услуга.

– Почему я провожать должен?

– Разговорчики! Профессор Флитвик, профессор Хуч?

– Мы с тобой, Реджи.

– Отлично. Вперёд!


	50. Глава 49

– Итак, господа, чем вы объясните свой поступок? – декан сложила пальцы домиком в излюбленном жесте профессора Дамблдора и устало посмотрела на Рона и Невилла.

Господа, не сговариваясь, виновато вздохнули и опустили глаза.

Позади был грандиозный скандал в учительской, когда трясущийся от злости Вуд-старший орал и грозился отходить их ремнём, а мадам Хуч ему поддакивала. Невилл едва не сомлел от испуга и на ногах стоял лишь потому, что Рон крепко держал его за руку.

Удивительно, но конец разбирательству положили Дин и Симус. Они ничуть не устрашились и с ходу принялись огрызаться. Вуд бранил их «непочтительными щенками, позабывшими отцовскую руку» и заметно опешил, когда те гордо заявили, что на детей нельзя кричать и, тем более, бить их: «Конец двадцатого века на дворе, а не ваше долбаное средневековье!»

– Знакомься, Вудди, это маглы, – ехидно ухмыльнулся бывший УПС Бэддок и с насмешливым сочувствием похлопал Вуда по плечу. Тот задохнулся от негодования, и дальше взрослые принялись ругаться между собой, уже не обращая никакого внимания на виновников переполоха.

Декан Макгонагалл послушала-послушала и повелительным жестом велела студентам покинуть помещение.

– Персиваль, вы меня очень обяжете, если останетесь в учительской, – сказала она в коридоре. – Послушаете, до чего они договорились, и расскажете мне. Справитесь?

Префект Уизли встрепенулся и одним коротким почтительным поклоном сумел показать, как он горд оказанным доверием, как жаждет оказаться полезным и как ценит обращение по имени.

– Финниган и Томас, идите в гостиную.

– Почему без сопровождения? – возмутился Симус. – Вдруг мы монстра встретим?

– Надеюсь, – обронила Макгонагалл, круто развернулась и зашагала к своему кабинету.

– А мы? – растерялся Рон. – Куда мы должны идти?

– Куда хотите, – последовал ответ, и у Невилла упало сердце: всё-таки выгонят!

– Мадам, – умоляюще окликнул её Перси. – Прошу вас, поговорите с недоумками. Они не со зла, уверен. Просто идиоты.

– Если вы настаиваете, – Макгонагалл остановилась и неохотно обернулась: – Только из уважения к вашему старшему брату, Уизли. Ступайте за мной.

Рон и Невилл уныло поплелись следом, тревожно переглядываясь и гадая, далеко ли простирается «уважение к брату».

Оказалось, что не слишком. В кабинете Макгонагалл первым делом написала короткое письмо, привязала его к лапке скучавшей в клетке совы и распахнула окно.

– Хоть до утра вокруг порхай, но дождись ответа, – сказала она сове и погрозила ей пальцем. Сова сердито ухнула и улетела прочь.

Затем декан принялась наводить порядок на рабочем столе: разобрала почту, налила в бронзовую чернильницу свежих чернил, тщательно очинила несколько новеньких перьев, сложила чистые свитки в специальную корзину и зачем-то несколько раз переставила с места на место пресс-папье с навершием в виде кошки, застывшей в прыжке.

Рон и Невилл растерянно топтались посреди кабинета, пока Макгонагалл наконец не обратила на них внимание. Она сложила пальцы домиком и устало поинтересовалась:  
– Итак, господа, чем вы объясните свой поступок?

Не дождавшись ответа, Макгонагалл немного помолчала, а потом обратилась к одному лишь Невиллу:  
– Мистер Лонгботтом, вы выгораживаете своих друзей или эта дикая шутка действительно пришла в голову именно вам?

– Почему дикая-то? – обиделся Рон. – Все живы, а…

Декан, чуть прищурившись, уставилась на Уизли, и Невилл понял, что сейчас рыжего точно выставят из школы. Может, и без пинков с крыльца, как предсказывал Дин, но зато навсегда.

– Это я виноват! – выпалил он; Невилла просто колотило от ужаса, да так, что даже обычное заикание куда-то пропало. – Простите, я не подумал!

– Вот как. И о чём же вы не подумали?

«Я не подумал, что среди взрослых полно кретинов!» – на смену ужасу внезапно пришла злость. Какого драккла их с ребятами сделали виноватыми во всём происходящем?! Но говорить об этом было нельзя, как нельзя было и озвучивать действительные мотивы жестокого розыгрыша: мол, хотели заставить вас пошевелить мозгами и задницами. И ведь заставили, Мордред побери всё на свете!

– Я это…Чтобы как в п-прошлом году… – теперь Невилл мямлил и заикался обдуманно, с расчётом отвести беду от Рональда, явно вознамерившегося выложить Макгонагалл своё честное мнение об уме и расторопности команды бойцов. – С д-драконом…

– Не обольщайтесь, мистер Лонгботтом, – неприязненно проскрипела Макгонагалл. – Спасали не вас лично, что бы вы там ни думали. И если вы полагаете, что вправе рассчитывать на особое отношение…

– Я не про это, – торопливо перебил её Невилл, понимая, что «особого отношения» они и впрямь пока не заслужили. – В смысле, мы знаем, что по гроб обязаны, и очень благодарны, честное слово! Только… Понимаете, тогда сразу пригласили драконоборцев! Они же умеют ловить опасных животных. Опаснее драконов точно никого нет! Я и подумал, что мистер Вуд… Ну, он крутой, конечно, только ловить пожирателей – это совсем не то.

– Мистер Лонгботтом, поверьте, – со вздохом сказала декан, – лет двенадцать назад я была бы рада увидеть перед собой разъярённого дракона, а не убийцу в серебряной маске и чёрной мантии. Видите ли, против дракона у меня был бы шанс. Мистер Вуд справится с любым чудовищем не хуже заносчивых мальчишек в штанах из драконьей кожи. Вот только охотился он не за монстром, а за его поводырём. Вы ведь читали бестиарии? Или мисс Грейнджер пожалела ваши нежные мозги?

Рон шёпотом выругался, а Невилл отчаянно покраснел.

– Монстром кто-то управлял, господа, и вы только что похоронили последнюю возможность разоблачить подонка. Теперь мистер Вуд вынужден оставить мерзавца безнаказанным: в таком бедламе тот ни за что не рискнёт высунуться. Тщательно подготовленная операция сорвана, Хагрид и профессор Дамблдор зря пожертвовали своими добрыми именами, а мистер Вуд и его отряд наверняка пойдут против трижды никому не нужного монстра, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать нас всех перед министерством.

– Но монстра-то убьют, – тихо проблеял совершено уничтоженный новостями Рональд.

– Тысячу лет он спал, незамеченный, и издох бы во сне, никого не тревожа! – Макгонагалл сердито хлопнула ладонью по столу. – Ваш, с позволения сказать, «розыгрыш» позволил некоему потомку Слизерина выйти сухим из воды и остаться неизвестным. Кстати, последний известный потомок звался лордом Волдемортом, если вы этого не знали.

– Поч-чему п-потомок С-с… – беспомощно запнулся Невилл; его заикание вновь стало самым натуральным.

– Потому что вход в Тайную комнату заклят на кровь Слизерина, – чересчур ровным голосом пояснила Макгонагалл. – Если лет через десять в небе над горящими домами вновь вспыхнут какие-нибудь метки, а на улицах станут убивать мирных людей, надеюсь, вы вспомните этот день со стыдом. Можете идти, господа.

– В г-гостиную? – пискнул Невилл.

– Да хоть в Запретный лес, – сухо ответила Макгонагалл. – Там как раз дожидается ваш автомобиль. Ступайте.

– Но как же…

– Формально наказывать вас не за что, успокойтесь, – фыркнула Макгонагалл совершенно по-кошачьи. – Детская шалость. Розыгрыш. Это мы виноваты, сделав план настолько хлипким и непродуманным. Свободны, господа.

– А…

– Вон! – декан резко указала на дверь, и горе-шутников в мгновение ока вымело из кабинета.

* * *

Первым в дыру под умывальником полез мистер Флинт. Он сам настоял на этой сомнительной чести, наговорив всем остальным множество нехороших слов. Гарри, несмотря на серьёзность и даже некоторую трагичность ситуации, не смог удержаться от смеха: уж очень мистер Флинт точно подмечал недостатки оппонентов и складно формулировал результаты наблюдений.

Последней жертвой фамильного обаяния Флинтов стал сам мистер Вуд.

– Вудди, калечь ты задохлая, займись чем-нить… Ну, чем там инвалиды занимаются? Например, подумай, как эту херовину заклинить, чтобы она сама собой не закрылась и над нами потом невыразимцы не потешались.

– Кто инвалид?! – тихо и страшно поинтересовался мистер Вуд, яростно глядя Флинту в глаза; для этого ему пришлось до хруста выпрямить спину и задрать голову чуть выше, чем это требовалось для «гордо вскинутого подбородка».

– Ты, – пожал плечами мистер Флинт. – Зря тебя из штурмовиков турнули, что ли? Перед девочками выпендривайся, индюк гриффиндорский, а мне вот этого всего не надо. Сзади пойдёшь, с Бэддоком. И умывальник, ради Салазара, подоприте чем-нибудь, а? Я ещё посоветовал бы часового оставить, но до этого даже такой кретин, как бывший аврор, докумекает. Всё, я пошёл!

– К дракклам! – хмуро напутствовал его мистер Вуд. – Ори погромче, если что.

Мистер Флинт ухмыльнулся и необыкновенно ловко для своего сложения спрыгнул в отверстие на полу. После нескольких минут напряжённой тишины раздался его голос, усиленный Сонорусом:  
– Пусто. Темно и… Бля, это остатки здоровенной трубы. Вроде как жёлоб получился. Лучше по одному спускаться. Ноги только не переломайте, здесь очень скользко и уклон большой.

– Жёлоб, твою мать, – проворчал мистер Вуд и велел бойцам лезть следом.

Пока те по очереди исчезали в дыре, профессор Флитвик нараспев зачитал какое-то сложное заклинание на гоббледуке и зачем-то пнул умывальник ногой.

– Может, снова его сломать? – предложил мистер Бэддок.

– Часов за шесть ручаюсь, – ответил профессор устало. – Сломать всегда успеем, а я эту дверцу хотел бы тщательно исследовать на досуге. Уж очень занятные плетения.

– Начинай свой досуг, – усмехнулась мадам Хуч. – Вижу, что вымотался. Реджи, оставь его часовым. Посидит, передохнёт.

– Был бы рад, – сказал мистер Вуд, – но не смею настаивать. Кут, если профессор не согласится, за часового остаёшься ты.

– Профессор согласится, – вздохнул декан Флитвик. – Что-то я и впрямь потратился сильнее, чем рассчитывал.

Гарри скривился: мимо декана Рейвенкло не проскочишь.

С одной стороны, это радовало. Можно было с чистой совестью возвращаться в подземелья. Вход открыт, спины бойцов прикрывает умный и могущественный маг, а древнее чудище, несомненно, доживает последние часы.

С другой стороны, за последнюю пару дней некромант Поттер окончательно уверовал в свою непростую судьбу.

– Будет сюрприз, – мрачно пробормотал он себе под нос. – Нет, я ничего такого не чувствую и не ощущаю, но сюрприз будет. Просто потому, что без него никогда не обходилось. Статистика.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как леденеют ступни в мокрых кроссовках, и нецензурно обругал идиотку Миртл. Регулярные визиты на _Грань_ должны были бы закалить его, но холод земной и холод потусторонний разительно отличались. Потусторонний отчего-то легко было игнорировать, а вот земной… Гарри прикинул, нельзя ли снять носки и обувь, и с сожалением помотал головой. Он же не зулус какой-нибудь, чтобы бегать босиком быстрее ветра.

Меж тем все бойцы и мадам Хуч уже успели скрыться в тайном лазе, а мистер Вуд отдал профессору Флитвику связующее зеркало и поспешил следом. Профессор вновь трансфигурировал себе высокий стул, взгромоздился на него, сложил руки на груди и, казалось, задремал.

Гарри решил не обманываться нарочитой неподвижностью часового и, держась под стеной, потихоньку, шаг за шагом принялся обходить Флитвика. Он надеялся, что если подберётся ко входу в Тайную комнату со стороны отодвинувшегося умывальника и будет двигаться медленно, то сумеет проскользнуть незаметно. Имелось опасение, что нелюдская магия профессора распознает Поттера даже под Третьим даром, а потому Гарри старался не дать Флитвику ни малейшего повода достать палочку. Он минут двадцать, обмирая от каждого намёка на шорох, на цыпочках крался от «своего» окна к умывальнику и устал так, словно пробежал десять миль.

Добравшись наконец до цели, Гарри осторожно перевёл дух и присел под массивной мраморной раковиной. Отсюда до дыры в полу было футов пять, не больше, но ему хотелось немного отдохнуть и набраться решимости нырнуть в тёмный и страшный лаз. О том, что его там ждёт, Гарри старался не думать. Всё равно ведь нипочём не догадаться, а потому не стоило зря трепать себе нервы. Он замер неподвижно, чуть запрокинул голову и, не рискуя закрывать глаза, принялся дышать на счёт.

Заполошно колотящееся сердце понемногу унялось, наглухо заблокированный браслет с черепами мирно спал, профессор сидел молча и не шевелился, и Гарри совсем уж было набрался смелости прыгать, как вдруг за дверью кабинки громко захлюпало, загрохотала цепь старинного сливного бачка и на перегородку вознеслась Плакса Миртл.

– О, профессор Флитвик, сэр! – жеманно заверещала она. – Как я рада видеть вас у себя! Вы всё ещё скорбите о моей гибели?

– Здравствуйте, мисс Уоррен, – вежливо склонил голову Флитвик, и Гарри с изумлением понял, что профессор не на шутку расстроен. – Разумеется, мне очень горько видеть вас.

– Как это мило! – Миртл расплылась в польщённой улыбке. – О, это было ужасно! Огромные жёлтые глаза и – бац! – я умерла! Ужасно!

Профессор тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой:  
– Бедное дитя.

«Бедное дитя – это я!» – разозлился некромант Поттер, обнаружив, что из-за проклятого привидения воды на полу прибыло и джинсы теперь тоже мокрые. Вместе с трусами. Он мысленно выругался и осторожно, следя, чтобы полы мантии не распахнулись, спустил ноги в дыру: Флитвик отвлёкся, и этим следовало немедленно воспользоваться.

– Вы всё-таки открыли эту дверь, – неодобрительно сказала Миртл. – Нехорошее место; мне нельзя туда ходить. Запрещено!

– Кем же? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Флитвик.

– Кровавый барон не велел! – надулась Миртл и заныла противным голосом: – Грубиян, ужасный грубиян! Меня никто не любит, даже наш лорд, а ведь он такой симпатичный!

Гарри замер.

– Кто? – насторожился Флитвик.

– Милорд! В смысле, лорд! Ну как же! – рассердилась Плакса на непонятливого профессора. – Наш повелитель!

– Чей повелитель? – осипшим голосом спросил Флитвик.

– Наш! Такой милый! Но мне нельзя о нём говорить! Это тайна! – Миртл приложила палец к губам и внезапно взвизгнула: – Ой! А куда он ушёл? Он же был здесь совсем недавно!

* * *

Даже если у Невилла не отнялась бы речь от стыда, разочарования и обиды, то сказать всё равно было нечего. Они с Рональдом, самоуверенные недоумки, сорвали разведывательную операцию аврората. Теперь всё стало понятным: и нарочитая тупость боевиков, и демонстративные братания с бывшими Пожирателями (о, как, должно быть, бесился неведомый Наследник!), и неторопливые поиски неведомо чего неведомо где.

Рон тоже молчал, только хмурился, зябко поводил плечами и стискивал кулаки до белых костяшек. Не сговариваясь, друзья побрели к заброшенному в последнее время «штабу»: идти в гостиную не хотелось до визга.

Рон, правда, на полдороге одумался.

– Дину и Симусу нелегко придётся. Надо в башню идти.

– Дин и Симус в учительской выступили круче василиска, – проворчал Невилл, с неудовольствием поймав себя на интонациях бабушкиного притеснителя мистера Гампа. – Я думал, штаны испачкаю, а они – ух! – с самим Вудом взялись спорить! Справятся и без нас.

– Не справятся, – сквозь зубы возразил Уизли. – Это я их втянул в историю, мне и исправлять.

– Их твои братья не поколотят, а вот тебя – запросто. Прямо сейчас.

– Всё одно поколотят, – пожал плечами Рон. – Какая разница, когда?

Невилл не смог удержаться от душераздирающего вздоха, но послушно поплёлся вслед за другом. «Мне тоже отлетит наверняка, – грустно подумал он и потрогал только-только поджившую скулу. – Дикость и средневековье, правильно маглы говорят! Нет, мы заработали, конечно, но не от близнецов, точно!»

– Явились, голубчики! – злорадно поприветствовала их Полная Дама и плюхнулась на садовую скамейку. – А остальные сорванцы где? Задницы бадьяном мажут?

– Какие ещё остальные? – спросил Рон, а Невилл озадаченно похлопал глазами.

Полная Дама нахмурилась, поправила лавровый венок и погрозила пальцем:  
– Арифмантику я не забыла! Уходили пятеро, вернулись двое. Где остальные?

– Положим, Перси греет уши в учительской, – медленно произнёс Рональд и вновь сжал кулаки. – Но ведь Дина и Симуса отпустили сразу! Они уже должны были прийти в башню!

– Спорим, им тоже не хотелось возвращаться, – пробормотал Невилл, изо всех сил отгоняя дурные предчувствия. – Сидят где-нибудь, пережидают, пока всё уляжется.

– Где?! Ночь на дворе!

– Мало классов и коридоров? Да где угодно!

– Ты уверен?

– Нет, – вынужден был сознаться Невилл. – Идём искать?

Рональд пару секунд подумал, потом зажмурился и резко махнул рукой:  
– Да пошло оно… Идём! Как думаешь, куда их могло занести?

– Вопрос. Куда мы сами пошли бы?

– Я – в Тайную комнату!

– Не ври. Там василиск и Вуд с ремнём.

– Ну-у… У парней штаба нет.

– Значит, заглядываем в каждый класс по дороге от учительской до башни.

– Может, сразу в Тайную комнату?

– На Дина не похоже.

– Зато на Симуса похоже.

– Не найдём в коридоре… – Невилл вздрогнул и замотал головой. – Да ну, не идиоты же они!

* * *

– Простите своего старого учителя, мисс Уоррен, – профессор Флитвик совладал с голосом и прижал руку к сердцу, – но я никак не пойму, о каком человеке вы говорите. Он посмел напугать вас?

Гарри подозревал, что даже инъекция адреналина внутривенно не смогла бы заставить его соображать и действовать быстрее, чем заговорщицки хихикнувшая предательница Миртл.

Во-первых, некромант Поттер сразу и без подсказок допёр, что мантия-невидимка не только его укрывает от призраков, но и призраков оберегает от его гнева. Ни крикнуть, ни заклинанием жахнуть, ни даже свирепую рожу скорчить, поскольку тут же будешь обнаружен. Обнаруживаться не хотелось: жирно будет невыразимцам за одну-то ночь задаром получить шкуры двух баснословно редких зверушек.

Во-вторых, сволочь Миртл была не такая уж и сволочь. Не-мёртвые – порождения _Грани_ , как втолковывал ему Неккер, и человеческие мерки к ним неприменимы. «Госпожа бережно хранит немногих, чудом Ей доставшихся одушевлённых собеседников, и требует того же от своих подданных, – грустно улыбаясь, говорил Габриэль. – Абсолютное послушание и запрет на причинение прямого вреда – не есть любовь, мой юный господин, и тем паче не сулит уважения. Вспомните, что и живые всяк противятся любому владычеству, даже самому разумному и милосердному». В общем, Плакса попросту пыталась нейтрализовать навязанного ей «милорда». Как и проклятая Шляпа, кстати. «Почувствуй себя деспотом, – мелькнуло в голове у Гарри. – Кругом враги!»

Из этих двух посылок с неизбежностью следовал единственный вывод, и сделал его Поттер в долю секунды: «Сам я не справлюсь, надо звать на помощь!»

 _Грань_ откликнулась охотно, даже радостно: ласково дохнула неземной стужей, заботливо пронзила тело гроздью ледяных кристаллов, нежно укутала фиолетовым инеем, решительно размазала по Вселенной обшарпанную роскошь туалета, оставив лишь смутные контуры на изнанке век, и явила оскандалившуюся Миртл.

Малахольное привидение панически завизжало, поскользнулось на холодной чёрной глади и грохнулось навзничь. Гарри дёрнулся её придержать, но, надёжно пришпиленный к поверхности, не смог сделать и шагу.

– Боже! – растерянно выдохнул он. Сейчас Миртл выглядела обычной девчонкой: очкастой, прыщавой, с волосами, стянутыми в два небрежных хвостика. Никакой воздушности и полупрозрачности: на руке синяк, на мантии подпалина, а левый чулок перекручен. Гарри совсем уж было собрался с силой выдраться из ледяного плена, чтобы спасти несчастную от неизбежного падения за _Грань_ , как Миртл тоненько заскулила и без всякого труда поднялась, потирая задницу.

– За что, милорд?! – всхлипнула она и утёрла тыльной стороной кисти таинственным образом не замёрзшие слёзы.

– Живая! – облегчённо простонал Гарри. – Тьфу ты, мёртвая! – и тут же зашипел по-малфоевски, тяпнутой за хвост гадюкой. – Ты что творишь, полоумная?!

– Какой вы красивый, повелитель! – немедленно заюлила гадкая ябеда. – Такой, такой…

Некромант Поттер представил себя со стороны – блестящее фиолетовое чучело, щедро нашпигованное льдом – и мысленно сплюнул.

– Заткнись, – мрачно приказал он. – Скажи профессору, что никакой я не человек, а этот… как его… Дух! Поняла? Иначе конец тебе!

На самом деле Гарри представления не имел, как наказать негодницу. Чего вообще боятся не-мёртвые? Ясно только, что не подзатыльников.

Однако Плакса чего-то боялась, потому что она затряслась как припадочная и заверещала противным голосом:  
– Пощадите! Я скажу, скажу! Пощадите!

– Не смей больше приближаться ко мне! Идиотка! – рявкнул Гарри и задумался, уходить ли с Изнанки немедленно или погостить ещё чуть-чуть.

– Спасибо! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, милорд! – затараторила Миртл, раскорячилась в нелепой пародии на реверанс и... Исчезла!

Гарри растерянно похлопал пушистыми от инея ресницами и огляделся, насколько позволяла промороженная до костей шея. Никого и ничего: чёрная матовая гладь, сверкающий «горизонт» вдали и мириады звёзд, кружащиеся в торжественном безмолвном танце.

– Сучка! – буркнул он и торопливо извинился перед _Гранью_ : – Это я не тебе. Ты классная! Верни меня, а?

 _Грань_ шаловливо мигнула звёздами, качнулась, и Гарри вновь очутился в старом туалете под мантией-невидимкой.

– Мисс Уоррен! – тревожно сказал Флитвик. – Девочка моя, что с вами?!

Призрак Миртл, заметно истончившись, покачивался в воздухе. Лицо её было запрокинуто вверх, глаза закрыты, а руки безвольно висели вдоль тела.

«Ага! – злорадно подумал Гарри. – Опыт первый: одно сознание, каким бы условным оно ни было, не может занимать два тела разом! Магофизика! Или физика магии. Ну, я надеюсь, что какая-то физика у магов существует. Потому учти, недоумок: пока ты находишься там, впадаешь в ступор здесь. Интересно, время Третьего мира синхронно с нашим? Долго ли я тут просидел балда балдой?»

– Мисс Уоррен! – вновь позвал Флитвик, быстро огляделся и выхватил палочку.

Гарри вновь напрягся и замер. Проклятая Плакса, сколько можно издеваться?

– О, простите меня, я задумалась, – Миртл томным, явно подсмотренным у кого-то жестом коснулась пальцами висков. – Что вы хотели узнать, профессор?

– Ваш лорд, кто он? – нарочито небрежно спросил Флитвик и зажал палочку боевым хватом. – Как его зовут?

Гарри страдальчески замычал и обругал себя недоумком: почему он не велел Миртл назвать себя именем…Ну-у, скажем…

– Его зовут Повелитель, – безмятежно сообщила Плакса и вновь уселась верхом на перегородку туалетной кабинки. – Он очень красивый: и тут, и там. Он запретил мне болтать.

– Миртл, деточка, умоляю, – Флитвик нервно дёрнул узел галстука, будто задыхался. – Кто он? Где он?

– Он дух! – торжественно воздела прозрачный палец Миртл.

– Дух? – растерялся профессор. – Чей?

– Не знаю, он не сказал, – Плакса пожала плечами. – Спросите сами, он сейчас здесь, с нами.

Профессор резво отпрыгнул к стене, Гарри грязно выругался, а вконец охреневшее привидение пронзительно заверещало и плюхнулось в унитаз.

«Ходу!» – решил Гарри, дёрнулся, опустил глаза и ахнул: он сидел в глубокой луже, спустив ноги в лаз, как и до визита на Изнанку.

Вот только лужа замёрзла.

Вся. 

Целиком. 

Тупица-некромант Поттер вмёрз в неё вместе с мантией-невидимкой и застрял, как корабль в торосах. 

Флитвик выдохнул облачко густого пара, подобрался, внимательно осмотрелся, ловко и бесшумно скользнул вперёд и взмахнул палочкой:  
– Гоменум Ревелио!

* * *

Первые пять-шесть кабинетов Рональд Доблестный увлечённо изображал аврора на смертельно опасном задании. Он со свирепым видом вскидывал палочку, пинком распахивал очередную дверь и под встревоженное перешёптывание портретов всматривался в пыльные завалы рухляди, пока Невилл его не угомонил:  
– Ты стоишь в освещённом проёме. Считай, угробился. Помнишь, мистер Кут рассказывал? Давай мы после поиграем в Шизоглаза, а?

Рон покраснел и смущённо пробурчал, что ни во что не играет, а просто решил потренироваться, раз уж случилась такая оказия.

«Ну да, как же!» – чуть было не ляпнул Невилл, но вовремя прикусил язык. Он же не Хорёк какой-нибудь, чтобы издеваться над слегка увлёкшимся другом.

– Парней напугаешь, – примирительно улыбнувшись, сказал он. – Решат, будто кого-то из бойцов по их душу отправили.

Рон, повеселев, согласно кивнул, и дальше они попросту открывали двери заброшенных классов и негромко окликали Дина и Симуса. Перед поворотом к учительской Рон придержал Невилла за плечо.

– Всё, больше прятаться негде. Или они туда вернулись ремня выпрашивать?

– Хорошо бы, но вряд ли, – тоскливо вздохнул Невилл и в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд пояснил: – Не ремень хорошо, а то, что ребята под охраной.

– Мечтай, – хмыкнул Рональд. – Куда же они могли пойти?

– К декану.

– Ха! Под Империо разве что!

– Нам нужно идти к декану, – окончательно затосковал Невилл. – Говорить, что ребята пропали и… О, Мерлин! Она же нам не поверит!

– Точно, – Рон с досадой почесал в затылке. – Не поверит. Мол, все у вас пропадают, идите к Мордреду, ненормальные. Думай, друг! Куда они могли пойти?

– Не знаю. Может, старших попросим их поискать?

– Ага, как же! У Вуда или у Джонсон просить будешь?

Невилл представил железные пальцы лучшей охотницы Гриффиндора у себя на горле и непроизвольно вздрогнул.

– Может быть, они в библиотеке? – робко предположил он.

– Ну да, ну да, – фыркнул Рон. – Скажи ещё, в кабинете зельеварения!

– Что же делать?

– Поисковые заклинания учить, – понурился рыжий. – Дракклы меня дери, хоть сам иди в библиотеку и…

Он внезапно осёкся и впал в глубокую задумчивость. Невилл затаил дыхание, не желая сбить друга с мысли. Сам он совершенно не представлял, куда могли податься магловоспитанные Дин и Симус после взбучки в учительской.

– Надо бы обойти замок, – медленно сказал Рон. – Негоже парней бросать, ведь они крепко нам помогли и неприятностей огребли тоже из-за нас. Только бойцы сейчас заняты, а декану мы нужны, как прищепка на хвосте.

– Пойдём куда-нибудь без взрослых – нас совершенно точно выставят из школы, – опасливо сказал Невилл. – Давай Персиваля попросим?

– Чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь слушать, какой он крутой, а я никчёмный? Спасибо, друг! – буркнул Рон, а потом, подумав, предложил: – Иди-ка ты в спальню, а я сам тут поброжу. Всё одно по шее получать, так хоть за дело теперь. И школа мне ни на что не упёрлась. Вот зачем боёвке учёные премудрости?

– Незачем, – обиделся Невилл. – Настоящему боевику ничего такого не нужно. Ему в Академию авроров поступать не надо. Он не собирается ухаживать за умной и начитанной девушкой. Ему даже друзья не нужны, а потому он их запросто посылает к Мордреду!

Рональд покраснел и виновато потупился:  
– Прости. Я дурак.

– Идём в учительскую, – как мог решительно распорядился Невилл. – Поверят, не поверят, а сказать обязаны!

Рон тяжело вздохнул, но не возразил ни словом и покорно поплёлся вслед за другом. Вот только учительская была закрыта. Лонгботтом постучал, однако приглашения войти не дождался. Он растерянно подёргал ручку и приложил ухо к замочной скважине.

– Хочешь сказать, и Перси сгинул? – в голосе Рона послышалось беспокойство, а затем и хорошо различимая зависть: – Небось, бойцы нашего паиньку с собой взяли. Чтобы все подвиги учёл, запомнил и записал красивыми буковками.

– Тс-с! – шикнул на него Невилл и вновь прислушался: ему вдруг показалось, что за запертой дверью послышался чей-то голос и – да, да, точно! – рев каминного пламени.

– Что там? – оживился Рон. 

Лонгботтом только отмахнулся: если заработал камин, а Макгонагалл осталась в кабинете… Неужели профессор Дамблдор вернулся? Он торопливо поделился своим наблюдением с другом, и тот счастливо заулыбался.

– Здорово было бы! Профессор, он и умник, и боец, а уж добряк какой! Ему-то всегда можно всё рассказать!

– Только давай от двери отойдём. Подслушивать некрасиво, вдруг там секреты какие?

Рон кивнул, и они отошли к окну, спрятавшись за тяжёлую штору. На прятках настоял рыжий, справедливо заметив, что их желание увидеть в Хогвартсе директора ещё не означает, что тот и впрямь сумел вернуть себе должность. Мало ли кому дали доступ к камину? Уж студентам такие вещи никогда не докладывали!

Лонгботтом как раз проговаривал про себя покаянную речь – да, виноваты, но ведь не со зла! – когда дверь наконец открылась. Неправильно открылась, и Невилл, не задумываясь, вынул палочку. За Рональдом Отважным он, впрочем, не успел. Короткая светлая «француженка», одолженная Пятикратным, уже была нацелена на медленно и неуверенно приоткрывавшуюся створку.

В образовавшуюся щель по-воровски выскользнул невысокий белобрысый тип, и Невилл чуть не задохнулся от страха пополам с бешенством: да это же Деррек, ученичок тварей Лестрейнджей!

Бабушка писала, что в особых списках мистера Крауча этот тип значился в первой десятке, и велела держаться от него подальше. Известие о Дерреке как о личном охраннике Гарри бабушку почему-то обрадовало, хотя сам Невилл очень переживал: бедного героя будто специально окружали всякой мразью!

На его плече предостерегающе сомкнулись пальцы Рона, но Невилл и не собирался обнаруживать себя. Только сейчас он понял смысл высказывания профессора Макгонагалл о драконах и Пожирателях, и твёрдо решил для себя, что ночное свидание с василиском куда предпочтительнее встречи с задумавшим недоброе убийцей.

А сука Деррек определённо задумал что-то недоброе! Честные люди не напускают на себя нарочито беззаботный вид и не чешут по коридору, словно по Косому прогуливаются. И уж точно не насвистывают песенку, очутившись в поле зрения бдительных портретов! Не иначе, алиби себе готовит! И почему он один? Бывший Пожиратель Деррек по кличке Упырь всегда – всегда! – находился под прицелом кого-то из бойцов-гриффиндорцев. Что происходит?!

– Куда это он? – выдохнул Рон на ухо. – За ним!

Невилл без раздумий согласился: за мерзавцем стоило проследить. К тому же Предположительно-Избранного Лонгботтома внезапно осенило: поводырь древней твари вовсе не был студентом! Деррек уже бывал в Хоге в прошлом году, вполне мог обтяпать свои делишки с монстром ещё тогда. А теперь прикидывается добреньким, прикрывается заботой о несчастном Гарри, водит за нос Вуда и прочих, а помогают ему в этом его дружки Флинт и Бэддок. Тоже Пожиратели, между прочим! Вот ведь как удобно устроился! Гарри – первый подозреваемый из-за парселтанга и воплей Шляпы, и спихнуть на него все истории с нападениями легче лёгкого! Скажет, мол, просто сзади шёл, а Поттер вдруг ка-ак начал шипеть, ка-ак начал монстром повелевать, ка-ак взялся наследовать Слизерину!

Невилл без всякого удивления почувствовал прилив уже знакомой расчётливой ярости, мигом потушившей все сомнения и колебания. Он бесшумно стёк с подоконника и властно отстранил Рона за спину. Затем они на цыпочках, прячась в тенях, последовали за Дерреком.

* * *

– Гоменум Ревелио!

В ответ Гарри смог лишь зажмуриться в ожидании неминуемого разоблачения.

– Да я вроде не прятался, – раздался озадаченный голос мистера Деррека; Гарри едва не закричал от радости и поспешно открыл глаза. – Профессор, сэр, что здесь стряслось? Откуда лёд?

– Как вы называете профессора Локхарта? – Флитвик наставил на Деррека палочку и не сводил с него тяжелого взгляда.

– Вслух – симпатяжкой, – ухмыльнулся мистер Деррек и вытянул руки ладонями вперёд. – А вот про тайные прозвища не спрашивайте, профессор. Уж очень я стеснительный.

– Это вы, Персиваль? – с некоторым облегчением спросил Флитвик, но палочку не опустил.

– Увы, я, – дурашливо вздохнул Деррек. – И что-то никто мне сегодня не рад.

Флитвик шумно выдохнул и опустил палочку.

– Что вы знаете о духах, Персиваль? Простите, мистер Деррек.

– Профессор, вы можете называть меня, как вам заблагорассудится, – Деррек перестал дурачиться и аккуратно потыкал носком сапога в замёрзшую лужу. – Дух? Блядь, похоже, он. Вот же хуйня! Простите, сэр.

– Вы… – встрепенулся профессор и выжидательно уставился на него.

– Сталкивался, – скривившись, сказал Деррек. – Именно тогда я понял, что без тёмной магии нам крышка. Откуда в Хоге дух? И как вы уцелели?

– Вынужден признаться, что просто разминулся.

– Свезло.

– Возможно, что и нет. Я беседовал с Миртл, а потом…Она застыла, а в воздухе разлился жуткий холод. Потом бедная девочка очнулась и сказала, что _Он_ ещё здесь.

– Трижды свезло, профессор. Мимо прошёл. Мне лет четырнадцать было, когда в нашем квартале авроры брали какую-то блядину, вообразившую себя некромантом. Сучонок исхитрился выпустить духа. Семь замороженных трупов, три дюжины нервических припадков, ледяные лужи в июле и моя страстная влюблённость во вменяемых тёмных. Тяжёлое детство, так-то. Но я рос в Лютном, а здесь кто балуется?

Гарри покраснел и тяжело вздохнул. Сучонок и есть. Сколько раз ему говорили об опасности его проклятого дара? Но нет, мистер Поттер у нас самый умный, а потому сидит тут с примёрзшими к полу яйцами!

– Я не знаю, – в отчаянии помотал головой Флитвик. – Что нам делать? Кстати, Локхарт, кажется, тоже…

– Симпатяжка наш – врун, каких поискать. За сюжет книги «Духи на дорогах» он должен был затейливо переспать с типом навроде Квинта Флинта.

– А Квинтус…

– Прикончит! Наверное. Нам нужно догнать и предупредить отряд!

– Но я оставлен часовым!

– «Следилки» справятся не хуже! Колдуйте, и идёмте!

* * *

Деррек слегка пританцовывал на ходу, и Невилл едва удерживался, чтобы не запулить в него Ватноножным заклятьем. С кем меченый разговаривал по камину? Как он вообще получил доступ к каминной связи Хогвартса? Похоже, Вуд давным-давно потерял хватку, кто бы там что ни говорил. Учить курсантов – это не в рейды ходить. Ясно, что расслабился.

Меж тем стало ясно, что вальсирует упиванец прямиком в Тайную комнату. Рональд, так и оставшийся за правым плечом, засопел злобно, но тут же усмирил дыхание и прижался к стене; Невилл последовал его примеру. Впереди был открытый и хорошо освещённый участок коридора. Следовало подождать, пока Деррек свернёт и поднимется по лестнице, ведущей к туалету Плаксы Миртл, а потом уже нагнать ублюдка. Обезвредить Пожирателя, хотя бы и болтавшегося без дела больше десяти лет, они, само собой, не могли. Но проследить за негодяем, вовремя поднять шум и уберечь бойцов, не ожидающих удара в спину, – запросто.

Звонкое цоканье подковок на сапогах Деррека стихло: мерзавец поднялся по лестнице. Невилл жестом велел Рону следовать за собой и быстро пробежал под факелами. «Не топать и не запыхаться! – мелькнуло у него в голове. – Только бы не запыхаться!» Рон бежал чуть позади совершенно бесшумно, чётко контролируя дистанцию, и Невилл, подстёгиваемый завистью, поклялся себе не жрать ничего, кроме сырого шпината и пустой овсянки, пока не станет тощим, жилистым и проворным, как всякий порядочный боевик.

Перед лестницей они на миг притормозили, выяснили, что преследуемый и впрямь ушёл, а не сидит на верхней ступени с ехидной рожей и палочкой наизготовку, и рванули вдогонку.

Увы, недалеко.

Истёртая почти до основы ковровая дорожка внезапно вывернулась из-под ног резвей проклятого «Нимбуса», Невилл позорно, по-девчачьи шлёпнулся на задницу и уронил палочку. Рон на ногах устоял и даже сумел спрыгнуть с коварной тряпки, но тут же грохнулся навзничь, опрокинутый запущенным незнамо откуда Петрификусом.

Невилл открыл было рот, чтобы издать знаменитый «героический» вопль, доселе используемый лишь под холодным душем, но натренированные связки – пресс бы так тренировался! – завибрировали беззвучно: неизвестный враг не поскупился на Силенцио.

Хотя почему же неизвестный? На фоне абсолютно пустой и безопасной стены стремительно обрела явь знакомая невысокая фигура. Деррек, сука, твою мать!

«Дезиллюминационное заклятье!» – похолодев, понял Лонгботтом и приготовился к бесславной смерти. Интересно, бабушка поплачет хоть немного или сунет гроб с истерзанным телом неудалого внука на свободную полку в фамильном склепе, да и забудет навсегда?

– Так-так, – мерзко ухмыльнулся Пожиратель. – Это кто у нас такой умный, храбрый и могучий?

Невилл заскрипел зубами, а Рон с присвистом втянул воздух.

– Лонгботтом и Уизли-не-помню-какой-по-счёту, – хмыкнул упиванец, повёл палочкой, и Невилла рывком вздёрнуло на ноги. – Дети, какого хуя? Будь я симпатичной девицей, не удивился бы нисколько, но ночь в моей компании? Вы, часом, на башку не скорбные оба? Вроде их геройство что-то такое про вас говорил.

Мерзавец выписал палочкой затейливый вензель, и рядом, поднимаясь, тяжело заворочался Рон. Невилл на пробу выругался: голос осип, но вернулся.

– Молчим? Ну-ну. Ладно, некогда с вами валандаться.

В этот момент Рон поднял палочку и заорал изо всей мочи:  
– Ступефай!

Невилл рухнул на колени и зашарил вокруг, разыскивая свою оброненную палочку и замер, заслышав ехидный смешок Пожирателя.

– Громко, малец, не значит метко и сильно. Дай-ка сюда! Ого, «шлюшка»! Парень, да ты вырос в моих глазах. На дело со своей палочкой не ходят, это верно. Эй, пухлик, чего ты там возишься? Твоя деревяшка тоже у меня.

Невилл поднял глаза и понял, что готов разрыдаться. Его – папина! – палочка действительно была зажата в левом кулаке проклятого упиванца.

– Пошли, балбесы, – скомандовал Деррек. Никуда идти друзья, понятно, не собирались, но мерзавец поволок их заклинанием.

Рональд зарычал, упираясь, но тщетно. Невилл лихорадочно прикидывал, как подороже продать свою жизнь, однако без палочки подвиг никак не получался. Сожрёт их василиск, и вся недолга. Будут вместе с Миртл в унитазы нырять и доводить Филча до истерик.

Невилл, как ни крепился, всё-таки всхлипнул, но тут Деррек остановился перед дверью с золочёной табличкой «Профессор Локхарт» и постучал.

– Доброй ночи, прекрасный профессор! – умильным голосом сказал Пожиратель, поклонился, а потом и ножкой шаркнул. – Не откажите в любезности, приютите ещё парочку героев. Недосуг волочь их в башню. Вас не затруднит?

Он подтащил Невилла и Рона поближе и заискивающе улыбнулся.

– Нет, но… – нерешительно пожал плечами Пятикратный.

– Это поводырь! – закричал окончательно распрощавшийся с жизнью Невилл. – Он управляет василиском!

Деррек и Локхарт с одинаково ошарашенными лицами уставились на него.

– По голове вроде не стучал, – пробормотал упиванец. – Хотя врать не буду, руки так и чесались.

– Детей бить нельзя! Ступайте! – сердито сказал Локхарт и по очереди втащил друзей в свои покои: сначала Невилла, а следом и Рона.

– Пожалуйте ручку поцеловать, ваша прекрасная милость! – заблажил Деррек, но Пятикратный с грохотом захлопнул перед ним дверь.

– Наглец! – сердито фыркнул Локхарт и нервно поправил сеточку на волосах. – Располагайтесь, мальчики. Полагаю, вам будет не скучно.

Друзья переглянулись и хором помянули Мордреда: в профессорской гостиной, сонные и мрачные, сидели Перси, Дин и Симус.

* * *

– Да, но у нас полный замок детей! Дух намного опаснее василиска! Немедленная эвакуация! – воскликнул Флитвик. – Нужно возвращать… – он достал зеркальце и принялся энергично его тереть. – Мистер Вуд! Что у вас?

– Темно, пусто и руины какие-то кругом, – раздалось из зеркала. – Тут сутки надо бродить, чтобы всё обша… Бля!

– Реджи! – схватился за сердце профессор. – Что?!

– Вы не поверите, – отозвался Вуд. – Двери. Здоровенные. Прямо ворота, а не двери. Аллен, посвети поближе. Ага, похоже, нам сюда. Сплошь в змеях, и Алохомора их не берёт.

Флитвик и нависший над ним Деррек напряжённо всматривались в зеркало, а Гарри энергично ёрзал на месте, пытаясь незаметно освободить вмёрзшие складки мантии. Мысли при этом приходили на ум на редкость неконструктивные и сплошь нецензурные. Очень хотелось демонстративно сбросить мантию, завопить: «Чего, блядь, вылупились?!» – и пойти в крестовый поход против призраков, привидений и прочих полтергейстов. Развоплощать каждого! Без жалости! У-у, твари! Доносчики! А Кровавый барон…

«Кровавый барон!» – хлопнул себя по лбу Гарри.

– Бросайте всё, возвращайтесь! – напряжённо проговорил Флитвик. – У нас тут новая беда. Дух! Боюсь, своей вознёй с проклятым умывальником мы нечаянно освободили духа. Двери не троньте! Кто знает, что мы уже наворотили!

– Да твою ж Моргану, а! – простонал мистер Вуд, а потом из зеркальца раздался густой бас мистера Флинта: – Дух?! Сэр, вы не ранены? Бля, народ, бегом назад! Бегом!

Тупица-некромант понял, что доживает последние минуты своей бестолковой жизни, и с такой скоростью рванул на Изнанку, что его затошнило. Всполошённые звёзды брызнули врассыпную, _Грань_ торопливо пронзила тело парой ледяных пик, и Гарри чуть не задохнулся от боли в развороченной груди.

– Кровавый барон! Явитесь! – то ли подумал, то ли закричал он, и тут же перед ним возник хмурый черноволосый мужчина с кинжалом в сердце и в испятнанной кровью мантии.

– Милорд, – глухо обронил Барон и поклонился.

– Вы сейчас немедленно появитесь перед Флитвиком и объясните, что дух, приставленный охранять Тайную комнату, намертво к ней привязан. Мол, Слизерин – пакостник, но Основатель, и не желал зла невиновным.

– И это правда, милорд, – вновь поклонился призрак.

– Плевать! Отвлеките профессора и бойцов от меня! Как угодно!

– Я попытаюсь, повелитель.

– Если у вас не получится или ваш способ мне не понравится… – Гарри некогда было гадать, чего всё-таки боятся не-мёртвые, и он ограничился грозным взглядом. Правильно сделал: Кровавый барон побледнел и резко отшатнулся. – Ступайте!

Уходить с _Грани_ , несмотря на усилившиеся тошноту и боль, было страшно.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он, уговаривая и себя, и свою жуткую подружку. _Грань_ опрокинулась в пустоту куда быстрее, чем обычно, и Гарри едва не расстался с ужином.

Пока он боролся с рвотными спазмами, в туалет торжественно вплыл Кровавый барон и заговорил замогильным голосом:  
– Горе вам! Вы дерзнули вторгнуться…

– Да поняли уже! – непочтительно огрызнулся мистер Деррек. – А ты что за хрен?

– Это призрак, покровитель Дома Слизерин, – торопливо пояснил Флитвик и недоумённо поморгал: – Вы что же, не знаете Кровавого барона?

– Даже не одного, – заверил его Деррек. – Так именуется тип, который время от времени пытается сколотить из наёмных убийц гильдию и возглавить её. Тамошние ребята казёнщину не очень любят, но на пару-тройку дней действительно объединяются, чтобы грохнуть очередного барона и его присных. Воображаемый титул становится горькой правдой, однако через несколько лет обязательно находится новый барон. Дело-то сулит некислую прибыль, ежели выгорит. Некоторые пытаются обмануть судьбу и взять другое прозвище, например, Чёрный герцог или Граф Безжалостный, но помирает бедолага всё равно Кровавым бароном: даже в Лютном иногда чтят древние традиции. Этот, надо думать, просто был первым?

– Эм-м… Насколько я в курсе, нет, – озадаченно помотал головой Флитвик. – Его история скорее романтического толка. Простите, я всё время забываю, что вы не учились в Хогвартсе. Что вы хотели нам сообщить, уважаемый Барон? – обратился он к привидению.

– Вы посмели вторгнуться в покои моего сюзерена, – скривившись совсем по-человечески, ответил Барон. Видно, наличие множества неучтенных тёзок его раздосадовало. – Дух, охраняющий Тайную комнату, покарает вас!

– Пусть догонит сначала, – буркнул Деррек и тревожно огляделся.

– На ваше счастье, дерзецы, дух привязан к покоям. Мой господин был суров к врагам, но милостив к подопечным.

Гарри же во время этой занимательной беседы пытался восстановить навыки поджигателя и растопить лёд. Получалось плохо, будто и не было всех этих сожжённых и расплавленных вещей, а огнетушители в каждой комнате родного дома появились ни с того ни с сего. Снизу раздался шорох, усиленный гулким эхом, кто-то коротко ругнулся, и Поттер, плюнув на конспирацию, кое-как встал на четвереньки и отполз за умывальник. Теперь он благословлял пришедшийся не по росту Третий дар: будь мантия впору, он не сумел бы перевернуться внутри неё.

Барон вещал торжественно-мрачным голосом о том, как не желал покойный Слизерин, чтобы в его секреты совали нос непосвящённые, Флитвик внимал, не отвлекаясь, а Деррек беспокойно озирался и стискивал палочку боевым хватом. Хруст крошащегося льда он, безусловно, расслышал и наверняка заметил следы ретирады незадачливого шпиона, но с этим Гарри ничего не мог поделать. До заикания пугало то, что обнародовать свои наблюдения Деррек не торопился: может быть, дожидался возвращения остальных бойцов, не рискуя вступать в схватку с невидимым противником?

Так или иначе, следовало немедленно рвать когти из туалета. Не пойман – не вор. Пусть докажут!

Гарри так же, на четвереньках, пополз в обход высокого собрания. На ноги ему подняться не давали воспоминания о фиаско недогеройского трио в прошлом году. Если у Деррека не выдержат нервы и он начнёт лупить заклинаниями наугад, шансов уцелеть у… гм… пресмыкающегося будет побольше.

Ему не хватило каких-то секунд: из лаза на полу споро вылезали бойцы, шустро отпрыгивали в сторону и замирали в боевой стойке. Путь к двери был надёжно перекрыт, пришлось ползти к любимой кабинке сучки Миртл и прятаться за приоткрытой резной дверью: какое-никакое, а укрытие от Ступефаев. Дрожащими руками Гарри пошарил в дедовом кошеле, отыскал коробочку с рождественским подарком Драко – вспомнил, ура! – и торопливо нацепил изумрудную брошку на свитер. Пару отражённых ударов Хорь вроде бы обещал: и то хлеб.

Одно хорошо – бойцы сплошь истоптали лёд, а вместе с ним и следы бегства одной безрассудной задницы. Гарри перевёл дух и вновь напрягся.

– Бля, точно дух, – мистер Флинт как-то по-собачьи повёл носом, передёрнулся и, нахмурившись, уставился на ледяное крошево у себя под ногами. – Не тает, – отрывисто сказал он. – Тут ещё, что ли?

– Навечно прикован к Тайной комнате! – возвысил голос Кровавый барон. – Бегите! Бегите, дерзнувшие…

– Ага! Бежим уже! Аж пятки в жопу залипают! – злой, как пикси с оборванными крыльями, мистер Вуд швырнул в призрака какой-то тряпкой. – На хуй пошёл! В жизни у меня не было такого ебанутого рейда! Где там этот дух?! Где василиск?! Я их на клочки сейчас порву обоих! Зубами!

Бойцы поддержали своего предводителя свирепым рыком и залпом отборных ругательств. Барон пошёл волнами и замерцал, как изображение в сломанном телевизоре, явно мечтая поскорее смыться от невменяемого воинства.

– Что это? – декан Флитвик поправил очки и заинтересованно пнул тряпку ногой. – О, благая Ровена, чешуя!

– Кусок выползка, – мистер Бэддок сделал странный жест, и лёд растаял. – Прощения прошу за дурные вести, но Лавгуд не соврал с размерами твари. – Он вновь взмахнул руками, после чего с пола исчезла и вода. – Давай, Вудди, командуй, что делать.

– Ждать, – скомандовал вместо Вуда Деррек, отбросив свой обычный дурашливый тон. – Кавалерия на подходе. Я связался с лордом Ноттом, а тот – с директором Дамблдором. Велено сохранять бдительность, не лезть на рожон и дожидаться командиров. Простите, профессор, запамятовал вам доложиться.

– Ну слава Мерлину, Магнус идёт! – выдохнул мистер Кут и покраснел под изумлённо-насмешливыми взглядами. – Чего? Огневик же! Круто! Всегда хотел посмотреть, как он работает!

Гарри горько застонал и треснулся лбом о мраморный унитаз.


	51. Глава 50

– В-вы что тут д-делаете? – удивлённо заморгал Невилл и тут же покраснел от смущения пополам со злостью. Вот только свидетелей позора им не хватало! Мерлин, стыд-то какой: будущий победитель Того-Кого-И-Так-Далее запросто пленён бывшим Пожирателем и сдан под опеку полоумному, повёрнутому на своей красе обманщику!

– Сидим, не видишь? – буркнул Симус. – Как идиоты.

Дин зевнул, прикрываясь ладошкой, и слегка ткнул своего приятеля в бок.

– Не начинай, – сказал он и хмуро. – Хватит на сегодня приключений.

Рон хотел было возразить, но наткнулся на предостерегающий взгляд своего братца и промолчал.

– Вы сами говорили, что монстр ещё не пойман, – продолжил Томас. – Мы дождались…

– Ты дождался! – обиженно фыркнул Симус.

– Я дождался, пока собрание в учительской закончится, и попросил мистера Вуда дать сопровождающих. Мистер Вуд сказал, что ему некогда бегать туда-сюда по замку и охранять наши задницы ему неохота, ибо дураки должны вымирать естественным путём, – Дин зло прищурился. – Кто-то из бойцов вспомнил, что ближайшие к Тайной комнате профессорские покои принадлежат Локхарту, и нас притащили сюда. А вы откуда?

– Мы сначала вас искали, а потом следили за Дерреком, – Рон расправил плечи. – Мы думаем, что он и есть поводырь!

– Вечно суётесь куда не просят, и бред несёте такой, что уши вянут, – раздражённо проговорил Перси. – Никакого сладу нет! Сидите тихо!

– Тебя не спросили! – расхрабрился Невилл. Он ужасно переживал, что хитрый УПС застанет бойцов врасплох и… – Там сейчас, может быть, такое творится! А мы тут…

– Леди Лонгботтом будет не рада получить моё письмо, – елейным голосом сказал Персиваль, но взгляд у него стал колючим. – Без вас, придурков, разберутся. Или ты, безмозглое недоразумение, всерьёз полагаешь себя великим магом и бойцом?

У Невилла против воли задрожали губы, и Рон кинулся на выручку другу:  
– Хватит обзываться! Он вам всем ещё покажет! Ух! Вот ка-ак вырастет и…

Префект Уизли больно ухватил будущего героя Лонгботтома за ухо, развернул его голову в сторону ближайшего зеркала, указал пальцем на отражение и сказал неприязненно:  
– Знакомься, это Пупс. Закормленный и избалованный бабкин внучок.

– Внешность обманчива! – Рон зыркнул на брата исподлобья и обнял за плечи совершенно потерявшегося от обиды и унижения Невилла. – Так Гермиона говорит, а уж она умнее тебя в триста раз!

– Внешность обманывает лишь своего владельца, – едко отозвался Перси. – Сравнить только тебя и Билла.

Рон дёрнулся как от удара, стиснул пальцы на плече у Невилла и замолчал.

– Если следовать твоей логике, Уизли, – светским тоном сказал Томас, – то Локхарт – самый умный и могучий во всей магической Британии. Он, кстати, и сам так считает.

Пятикратный оказался лёгок на помине. Он вышел из кабинета, уже без сеточки на волосах и в своей любимой бирюзовой мантии.

– Вы звали меня, мальчики? Может быть, чаю? Сэндвичи? Я кликну домовика.

– Не стоит, – с холодной вежливостью отказался Персиваль. – Не смеем отвлекать вас от описания ваших подвигов и переписки с поклонниками.

– Как вам будет угодно, – поджал губы Локхарт и принялся сгребать со стола и с каминной полки заполнявшую их ерунду: какие-то свитки, перевязанные кокетливыми ленточками, вычурные конверты, золотые статуэтки, картинки в затейливых рамочках и прочий хлам, на редкость неуместный в покоях бойца и героя. Огромные, превосходно отпечатанные колдографии самого Локхарта, занимавшие почти все стены гостиной, суетливо забегали из рамы в раму и тревожно зашептались друг с другом. Локхарт не обращал на них внимания, занятый какими-то невесёлыми мыслями, и как попало швырял дурацкие вещички в роскошный дорожный саквояж.

Персиваль вопросительно поднял брови, Дин и Симус тоже переглянулись в недоумении, но вопросов задавать не стали: если золочёному чучелу прискучило выпендриваться перед студентами и оно пожелало покинуть Хог, пусть валит не оглядываясь. Год занятий ЗОТИ и так, считай, пропал. Даже от вонючего заики Квиррелла было больше толку.

Рональд вдруг толкнул Невилла, заговорщицки подмигнул и кивком указал на Пятикратного. Невилл равнодушно пожал плечами: он разделял мнение парней и не собирался горевать по отсутствию придурочных спектаклей на уроках.

Рональд не угомонился и с намёком подвигал бровями. Невилл растерянно помотал головой: он ничего не понял. Рональд с досадой махнул рукой и сказал громко:  
– Жалко, что вас не взяли в рейд на василиска. Вы же кавалер ордена Мерлина! А вдруг монстр их всех убьёт?

– Не думаю, – напрягся Пятикратный лгун. – Мистер Вуд был весьма в себе уверен. Я не собираюсь навязывать свою помощь.

– Они вас просто в деле не видели и книг ваших не читали, – льстиво произнёс Рон. – Как вы того упыря сделали! Р-раз, и готово!

Обычно Локхарт обожал упоминания о своих книжных подвигах и охотно включался в восхваления себя самого. Но сейчас он лишь раздражённо дёрнул плечом и буркнул что-то невразумительное.

– Гермиона всегда говорила, что с вас нужно брать пример всякому магу, – не унимался Рональд и напоказ пригорюнился: – Только лежит она сейчас… Эх! Надо было сразу вам это дело поручить. Глядишь, уже сушили бы шкуру твари!

– Мисс Грейнджер очень умна, – Локхарт принялся собирать барахло с удвоенной скоростью. Руками, без магии.

Парни непонимающе пялились на Рональда, а Невилл даже за бок его ущипнул: мол, что ты такое несёшь? Зачем?!

– Вы же поможете им? – умоляюще произнёс Рон. – Да, они дураки, но ведь… Помогите, пожалуйста!

– Мне нужно присмотреть за вами, – почти не разжимая губ, процедил Локхарт.

– Мы сами за собой присмотрим! – заверил его Рон. – Ваши покои защищены, здесь нам ничего не грозит. Помогите им! Им нужнее!

Локхарт бросил саквояж, покусал нижнюю губу и молча ушёл в кабинет.

– Ты чего? – прошептал Невилл. – Нафиг им такая помощь?

– Приманка, – ухмыльнулся Рональд. – Охота на живца, так сказать. Ой, да ладно! Никуда он не сунется. Пролежит всю драку в обмороке, а потом давай очередную книжонку клепать! Мол, накормил чудовище шпинатом, оно и крякнуло от поноса!

Симус захихикал, а Невилл озабоченно потрогал живот и решил исключить шпинат из меню. Для похудения хватит и овсянки.

Локхарт вновь вышел из кабинета, завитый и надушенный, одетый в золотую дуэльную мантию. Палочку он нервно повертел в руках и вложил в богато изукрашенный чехол на поясе.

– Мистер Уизли, – обратился он к Персивалю, и тот нехотя поднялся из кресла. – Перепоручаю вам заботу о детях. – Парни, не сговариваясь, саркастически скривились. – Надеюсь, всё окончится до рассвета. Прощайте.

– Удачи, профессор! – буркнул Перси и с щелчком закрывшейся двери вновь плюхнулся в кресло. – Сумасшедший дом, – пожаловался он колдографии Пятикратного над камином.

– Та-ак, – Рональд потёр руки. – Соглядатая сплавили. Сейчас дождёмся, пока отойдёт подальше, и…

– Далеко собрались? – поинтересовался Перси.

– Вот что ты вечно вредничаешь? – заныл Рон. – Такой случай подвернулся хоть одним глазком поглядеть на Тайную комнату, а? Пусти, пожалуйста! Или айда с нами!

– Сел на место, – процедил Персиваль, – и закрыл рот. Нечего тебе там делать, ясно? – он холодно посмотрел на остальных и добавил: – Вы можете идти. Слова не скажу.

Невилл поёжился и виновато уткнулся в пол.

– Нашёл дураков, – возмутился Дин, забрался в кресло с ногами и прикрыл глаза. – Спокойной ночи!

* * *

– Мордред и Моргана! – мадам Хуч уселась на подоконник и по-девчоночьи поболтала ногами.

– Вы устали? – встревожился мистер Вуд. – Позвольте, мэм, проводить вас в ваши покои.

– Ни за что! Не после того, как я своими глазами увидела сброшенные шкуры василиска!

– Понимаю, но…

– Реджи, ты с ума сошёл! Никуда я не пойду! Просто теперь вся слава достанется Альбусу и этому вашему огненному прощелыге. Хреново, оказывается, быть загонщиком на охоте для важных гостей!

Декан Флитвик всплеснул руками:  
– Роланда! Слава нужна живым, а мёртвым, дорогая, она ни к че…

– Что ты такое говоришь? Девять наилучших бойцов и мы с тобой, старый друг! Да такая команда сама уложит в гроб кого пожелаешь!

– Это Гриффиндор, – вздохнул Флитвик, и Гарри согласно закивал. – Я бы в эти катакомбы загнал весь аврорат, Ковен и наёмников в придачу, и плевать на бесславную победу. Главное, чтобы она была гарантированной.

– Тьфу!

– И бескровной!

– Цивил!

– Забияка!

В другое время Гарри вдоволь повеселился бы, наблюдая за перепалкой профессоров, но сейчас ему было не до смеха. «Важные гости», черти бы их драли, запросто могли испортить жизнь трём василискам.

И одному некроманту, маленькому и безобидному.

Гарри не удержался от горького всхлипа и тут же сердито ущипнул себя за онемевшее от холода бедро. Нашёл время разнюниться! «Вот убьют, потом поплачешь вволю!» – пообещал он себе и против воли представил полёт за _Грань_ : неудержимое скольжение по чёрной холодной глади, острое-преострое ребро _Куба_ , отсекающее душу от тела, и… И всё. Неизвестность.

«Не дождётесь!» – разозлился Гарри и стал прикидывать пути отхода. Пока ничего не получалось: бойцы рассаживаться по подоконникам не желали, их переполняла жажда деятельности, и они бессистемно бродили по туалету туда-сюда.

Когда вконец закоченевший невидимый герой дозрел до почётной капитуляции – «Живой я намного дороже! Продайте меня в Лютный, мистеру Бубонтюберу, будьте добры!», – входная дверь тихо отворилась.

– Добрый вечер, господа и милая дама, – лукаво усмехнулся Дамблдор, демонстративно не замечая нацеленных на него палочек. – О, Роланда, я знал, что ты не утерпишь!

Мадам Хуч громко фыркнула и не ответила на приветствие.

– Здравствуйте, Альбус! – декан Флитвик, наоборот, обрадовался. – А мистер Нотт…

– Любовался надписью перед входом, – раздался весёлый, чуть хрипловатый голос папаши Нотта. – Красиво вас пацанята сделали, что и говорить. Доброй ночи нам всем!

Мистер Вуд тихо зарычал и показал средний палец, но скандала затевать не стал. Он коротко и сухо ввёл «важных гостей» в курс дела, особо подчёркивая, что само по себе усекновение монстра – ерунда по сравнению с настоятельной необходимостью вычислить его поводыря и обезвредить случайно «разбуженного» духа.

– Причём о духах я толком ничего и не знаю, – подытожил он. – Так, страшные сказки из детства и пара бестолковых лекций по тёмной магии в академии. Потому особо уповаю на вашу мудрость, профессор Дамблдор, сэр.

Во время доклада директор перестал благодушно улыбаться, а потом легонько подёргал себя за бороду. «А ты думал, всё под контролем, да? – злорадно хихикнул Гарри про себя, пытаясь отрешиться от боли в отнимающихся от холода ногах. – Добро пожаловать в мир некромагии и вечных обломов!»

– Судя по воротам внизу, зачарованным по самое не могу, – проворчал мистер Хиллиард, – за ними вполне может оказаться целый зверинец. Во времена Основателей использование монстров предосудительным не считалось.

Бойцы напряглись, а профессор Флитвик горестно охнул.

– Нет-нет, – торопливо развеял их опасения Дамблдор. – Монстр только один. Василиск. Это я выяснил совершенно точно. А вот о духе, охраняющем вход в Тайную комнату, я никогда не слышал. Вы говорите, он «привязан» к этому месту?

– Кровавый барон так говорит, – уточнил Флитвик. – Не знаю, насколько ему можно верить.

– Не-мёртвые не лгут, – мрачно пророкотал мистер Флинт. – Духа нужно развоплотить. Он где-то рядом. Я что-то такое… – он пожевал губами, передёрнул широченными плечами и выдохнул: – Чую. Он близко.

Гарри на всякий случай отполз к унитазу и постарался даже не дышать. Это что же получается? Никогда не чуял, хотя некромант Поттер раз по сорок на дню дефилировал туда-сюда перед этим «чутким» господином, а теперь – нате вам! Чует он!

«Настолько нахально на Изнанку я никогда ещё не шастал, – подумав, решил Гарри. – Вполне возможно, почувствовал он не меня, а Её». Слегка успокоившись, он вновь приник глазом к неширокой щели между стенкой кабинки и приоткрывшейся дверцей. Собрание бурно спорило об очередности «тактических целей» и в конце концов сошлось на том, что господа Флинт и Нотт займутся охотой на духа, остальные же вернутся вниз, к запертым воротам.

– Амоса нужно возвращать, рано отпустили, – посетовал декан Флитвик. – Бедный, он совсем выложился, и я даже не представляю...

– Не будем тревожить уважаемого мистера Диггори, – загадочно улыбнулся Дамблдор. – По счастливому случаю я стал обладателем весьма занятной вещи.

Он с таинственным видом сунул руку в карман расшитой звёздами мантии и достал невзрачную чёрную тетрадь.

– Сейчас я продемонстрирую вам нечто, повинное во всех наших несчастьях за последний год.

– Так уж и во всех? – еле слышно хмыкнул мистер Деррек. – Фестралов на скачках тоже оно тормозит?

Директор наградил святотатца внимательным взглядом поверх очков, затем щёлкнул пальцами, превращая какой-то из своих камешков на мантии в перо, открыл тетрадь на первой странице и что-то написал. Чернила впитались в бумагу, а в воздухе соткалась призрачная тень, которая принялась стремительно густеть, обретая телесность.

Бойцы отступили и застыли с палочками наизготовку.

Сгусток мрака окончательно оформился в человеческую фигуру, и перед бойцами предстал симпатичный молодой человек в слизеринской мантии.

– Позвольте представить, – сказал Дамблдор с дурной торжественностью, и Гарри немедленно захотелось швырнуть в него чем-нибудь вонючим, – студент пятого курса Слизерина Томас Марволо Риддл.

* * *

Только сейчас Гарри понял, насколько бестолковым и непродуманным был его план по использованию Чернильного лорда в охоте на василиска. Бойцы! Вот кого он не учёл, когда прикидывал, как половчее подсунуть директору тетрадь-отмычку.

Гарри даже о холоде позабыл, увидев, как лорд Нотт переменился в лице: из улыбчивого молодого мужчины он внезапно превратился в Ужасно Злого и Крайне Опасного Типа. Бестолочь Поттер в отчаянии вцепился в подаренную брошку и приготовился удирать на _Грань_. Понятно, что от земного тела в этой заварушке и пепла не останется, но может быть, он сумеет уцелеть хотя бы в виде призрака? С Драко попрощаться…

Гарри всхлипнул, но, против ожидания, бой отчего-то не начался. Гриффиндорцы даже палочки не вскинули, только напряглись, будто в ожидании удара. Мистер Бэддок с непонятной досадой выругался, а мистер Флинт положил тяжёлую ручищу на плечо своему сюзерену и проворчал негромко:  
– Магнус, мы в школе. Чего ты вскинулся, это же…

– Мистер Нотт, – предостерегающе вскинул руку Дамблдор; стены озарила вспышка, и на плече директора возник феникс. – Помните, вы не всесильны. А этот юноша…

– Этот портрет, – уточнил мистер Флинт. – Игрушка. Зачем вы её нам показали? Думали подловить?

Гарри ойкнул, поспешно открыл зажмуренные глаза и полюбовался одинаково ошарашенными физиономиями Нотта и Дамблдора.

– Игрушка?! – воскликнули они хором. При этом директор гневно свёл брови, а Нотт озадаченно почесал в затылке.

– Это изощрённо-злобное колдовство для вас просто игрушка? – спустя пару мгновений тяжёлого молчания спросил Дамблдор у Флинта.

Мистер Флинт заметно растерялся и неуверенно пожал плечами.

– Злобнее видали, – пробормотал он, оглянувшись по сторонам. – Чего таращитесь? Бывало в старину, что память об усопшем не в портреты загоняли, а в ерунду всякую. Ну-у… В табакерку, к примеру. Открываешь, а там предок тебе пальцем грозит. Куда, мол, в маменькину заначку немытыми перстами? Папаня говорил, у нас такое зеркало было, пока его дед спьяну не грохнул. А что?

Лорд Нотт и мистер Бэддок переглянулись, а директор немедленно сделал охотничью стойку:  
– Вы видели эту вещь раньше? Где?

– Известно где – у Боргина, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся лорд Нотт и снова превратился в Приятного Парня. – Старый пройдоха мне эту тетрадку пытался втюхать. Свистел, что в ней заклинания Лорда тайнописью записаны. Мы с Гленном посмотрели, пощупали и отказались. Точно, надо было вещицу Квинту показать и прищучить жмыра поганого за обман. Не допёрли, полудурки. А у вас она откуда, профессор? – Нотт ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. – Тоже в Лютный наведываетесь по делам?

– Почему же отказались? – Дамблдор на подначку не повёлся и сверлил Нотта подозрительным взглядом.

– Потому что не было там никакой тайнописи. Точнее, мы её не нашли. Чернила впитывались в бумагу, и всё.

– Здесь, – директор вновь раскрыл тетрадь, – стоит хорошо знакомое вам имя. Неужели…

– И что? – перебил его Нотт и смешливо наморщил нос. – «Его кости останутся здесь навечно!» Хотите, и я что-нибудь где-нибудь накарябаю?

Директор помолчал и задумчиво огладил бороду:  
– Значит, вы полагаете, что это просто безделка?

– Уже не полагаем, – заверил его мистер Флинт. – Уж больно вы смурной.

– Теперь и мне интересно, – буркнул мистер Вуд, – из-за чего я чуть не обделался, спешно прощаясь с белым светом? Нотт, ты сдурел такие рожи корчить?

– Прости, психанул, – развёл руками папаня Теодора и вновь засиял мальчишеской улыбкой. – Подумал, вроде же договорились обо всём, я мэнор открыл для арендаторов и каюсь в грехах юности который год без передыху, а мне опять Лордом в нос тычут. Простите, господа, обиделся сгоряча.

– С ума сойти. Сейчас он такой же, каким я его помню, – тихо сказал декан Флитвик и осторожно протянул руку к Бумажному Тому. Разумеется, пальцы профессора прошли сквозь призрачную фигуру будущего Лорда. – Что это, Альбус?

– Мне стоило немало трудов разговорить эту тетрадь, – печально улыбнулся директор, – и принудить её к повиновению. Но сомнений у меня не осталось: этот артефакт был изготовлен Волдемортом. Не знаю, как тетрадь оказалась в Хогвартсе, – Дамблдор чуть задержал взгляд на бойцах-слизеринцах, – но она одурманивала детей и питалась их жизненными силами. Поводырей было несколько, господа. И почти никто из них не помнит, где был и что делал. Верно, мистер Риддл?

Чернильный лорд искривил губы в саркастической улыбке и промолчал. Гарри удовлетворённо кивнул: пока Том вёл себя как следует и рот не по делу не открывал. Но на всякий случай он всё-таки подтащил _Грань_ поближе, готовясь к непредвиденным фокусам дневника.

– Сволочь! – нахмурился мистер Кут. – Детвора-то при чём? Как же вы его поймали, профессор?

– Задумался над жалобами мадам Помфри, – не моргнув глазом соврал директор. – Кое-что меня озадачило, я провёл небольшое исследование и добыл, так сказать, трофей, – он величаво повёл рукой в сторону Тома. – Думаю, мистер Риддл не откажется познакомить нас со своим жутким питомцем.

– А что он знает про духа? – мистер Флинт, прищурившись, рассматривал призрак Тома и недоверчиво кривился. – Не-а, ни хрена не похож! Тот умный был и такой… гм… Ну-у…Такой! А этот…Сопляк и сопляк, только что галстук нормального цвета.

После короткого допроса выяснилось, что ни о каком духе призрак Риддла ничего не знал, и бойцы решили продолжить рейд. Бойцы снова по одному скрывались в проходе, а Гарри размышлял, нужно ли ему понаблюдать за эпической битвой. Наверное, стоило бы, но отчаянно не хотелось.

«Я ужасно замёрз и страшно устал. Блудный Дамблдор вернулся, а Томми не взбунтовался. Всё в порядке, и василиску придёт конец. Можно брести в спальню. «Духа» я им потом предъявлю, когда высплюсь и посоветуюсь с Габриэлем», – цепляясь за унитаз, Гарри неловко встал; ног он уже почти не чувствовал.

На сей раз часовых монстроборцы не оставили: поскольку по Тайной комнате шлялся невидимый, но злобный дух-охранник, то решено было не разделяться. Лорд Нотт и мистер Флинт следовали в арьергарде, прикрывая прочих, готовые биться и с духом, и с василиском – смотря по тому, кто выскочит первым.

Через несколько минут туалет Плаксы Миртл опустел, и Гарри на негнущихся ногах поковылял на выход. Он надеялся немного согреться на ходу и мечтал о горячем душе и тёплом одеяле. «Ещё молока надо будет попросить у Динки. Ой, нет! Тот сразу догадается, что я где-то бродил. И одежда у меня мокрая и грязная. Так в гостиной не испачкаться. Что с ней делать?»

Ломая голову над уничтожением улик, Поттер добрёл до лестницы, посмотрел вниз и бессильно выругался: в развевающейся золотой мантии и с палочкой наизготовку по коридору шествовал Пятикратный обладатель приза «Магического еженедельника» за самую обаятельную улыбку Гилдерой Локхарт.

* * *

«Уважаемый Мерлин! – в иерархии и компетенции магических святых Гарри ничего не смыслил и к тому же очень сомневался в их святости. Однако прямо сейчас ничем, кроме молитв, он не мог помочь ни себе, ни золочёному идиоту, упрямо прущему по коридору. – Сделайте, пожалуйста, так, чтобы у профессора Локхарта случился приступ лунатизма, а свою лучшую дуэльную мантию он нацепил спросонок. Ну что вам стоит? Пожалуйста!»

Однако святой не помог – кто бы сомневался! – и придурочный Пятикратный целеустремлённо двинул вверх по лестнице к туалету Плаксы Миртл.

– Что ты там забыл, ненормальный? – тихо простонал Гарри и, приспустив капюшон мантии, позвал Кровавого барона.

– К вашим услугам, милорд, – вид у призрака был понурым, и даже пустые глазницы выражали обречённую покорность судьбе.

Локхарт вздрогнул, завертел головой и, завидев Барона, сурово погрозил пальцем.

– Извольте помолчать, сэр! – возмущённо потребовал он. – Вы мне мешаете!

И вновь продолжил путь, балбес.

Гарри ругнулся, развернулся спиной к Пятикратному и вновь приоткрыл капюшон.

– Как выглядит и на что способен дух? – сердитым шёпотом поинтересовался он у призрака. – И не орите на весь коридор!

– Это всё Госпожа, – прошелестел Барон еле слышно. – Её глаза и руки здесь. Она любопытна.

– То есть это не душа умершего человека?

– Нет. Это Нечто, приходящее в наш мир. Оно… Оно непонятное. Выглядит как… Как облако, будто Патронус не получился. Только не серебристое, а…

– Фиолетовое, – мрачно закончил Гарри.

– Иногда. Обычно цвета грозовой тучи, но может быть и невидимым.

– Тогда как узнают, что это дух?

– Дыхание Госпожи. Его ни с чем не спутать, – Барон задумался и добавил: – Хотя многие живые, конечно, путают.

– Духи могут убивать людей?

– Могут. И убивают. Прикосновение духа смертоносно.

– Они это специально делают?

– Никто доподлинно не знает. Может быть, случайно, хотя с уверенностью этого утверждать нельзя.

– Как ими можно управлять?

– Только Повелители, – призрак отвесил нарочито почтительный поклон, – могут заставить повиноваться духа. Прочие платят жизнями, своими и чужими, за самонадеянность.

Гарри крепко зажмурился, спеша обдумать услышанное. Итак, дух – это, грубо говоря, кусочек Изнанки. Прорыв другой формы жизни в этот мир. Получается, обманывая Флитвика, он не соврал? Пока Гарри был на _Грани_ , Она была здесь? В туалете Миртл действительно побывал дух? Нет, не сходится. Профессор остался жив. Лужа замёрзла, но и только. Между прочим, некромант Поттер довольно часто бывал на Изнанке, и никто из окружающих не чихнул даже.

Дальше думать было некогда, и Гарри пообещал себе, что вытрясет из портрета Неккера всё-всё-всё. Или сожжёт упрямый кусок холста в камине гостиной. Если выживет сегодня, конечно.

– Барон, вы умеете… – он оглянулся и тоскливо выругался: Локхарт, герой и кретин, крадучись вошёл в туалет Плаксы Миртл. – Даже если не умеете, придётся научиться. Прямо сейчас!

Призрак и до того не казался счастливым, но сейчас вовсе скис. Он печально замерцал и покорно кивнул:  
– Как будет угодно Повелителю. Что мне делать?

– Прикинуться фиолетовым облаком и пойти в Тайную комнату, – обрадовал его Гарри.

– Но как же…

– Ваш сюзерен давно мёртв. Вы, кстати, тоже, – разозлился Поттер. – Конец всем клятвам, и вы можете бывать где угодно, а не только там, где вам нравится. Я жду!

– Простите, милорд, но там есть тот, кто легко распознает обман. Дыхание Госпожи…

– Обеспечу, – буркнул Гарри. – В любом, мать его, количестве. Идём!

Он неуклюже зашаркал вслед за призраком; кровь в его ногах будто перестала двигаться, мышцы сводило. Вдобавок Гарри стал колотить озноб: дело пахло как минимум жестокой простудой. «К чертям! – дойдя до туалета, решил он и принялся разуваться. – Зато меня теперь сам Мордред из мантии-невидимки не вытряхнет!»

Мокрые шнурки на кроссовках развязались с трудом, и Гарри, монотонно матерясь, стащил мокрые, задубевшие от холода носки и джинсы и прямо на себе кое-как отжал трусы. Затем он вновь влез в кроссовки – бр-р! – и попрыгал, пытаясь разогнать кровь. Мокрый комок одежды в дедов кошель не вместился бы, и Гарри затолкал его в любимый бачок Плаксы Миртл. Даст Салазар, потом сумеет забрать.

– П-покажите, что п-получилось, – лязгая зубами, велел он Барону, полюбовался полупрозрачным облаком буро-фиолетового оттенка, одобрительно кивнул, полез в дыру рядом с умывальником и...

И со сдавленным воплем ухнул вниз, в пустоту.

Неожиданный полёт завершился секунды через две. Горе-герой приземлился удачно, в густую грязь, ощутимо приложившись спиной, но без переломов, и тут же заскользил вниз, словно с ледяной горки. Только сейчас до него дошло, почему бойцы лезли в дыру поодиночке – они не прыгали, а левитировали. Поттер уже устал сквернословить, поэтому молча и яростно заскрёб руками и ногами по грязным камням, чтобы остановиться. Скольжение замедлилось, а потом и вовсе прекратилось.

По ощущениям, Гарри был исцарапан и перепачкан с головы до ног, но в кромешной тьме этого было не разглядеть. «Мантии-невидимке наверняка конец!» – решил он и попытался придумать уважительную причину, по которой в Тайную комнату мог среди ночи попасть герой магический Британии. Причина не придумывалась. «Без штанов, но в изумрудной броши», – уточнил Поттер условия задачи, истерически захихикал и решил не перегружать и без того кипевшие мозги.

Гарри хотел было зажечь на кончике пальца свой коронный фиолетовый Люмос, чтобы сориентироваться, но вовремя услышал стон и негромкую брань неподалёку. Он замер и навострил уши. Ругательства стихли, захлюпала грязь, и внизу загорелся огонёк Люмоса: самый обычный, жёлтенький. Он осветил растерянно озиравшегося Пятикратного. Вероятно, Локхарт, будучи тяжелее Гарри, скатился по жёлобу до конца спуска, приложился обо что-нибудь и только сейчас пришёл в себя. Иначе его нерасторопность было не объяснить.

На подвиги прекрасный и предположительно ушибленный профессор не торопился. После огорчённого восклицания последовала скороговорка на латыни: оставив шарик света плавать неподалёку, Локхарт энергично замахал палочкой, очищая себя от грязи.

«Меня тоже, пожалуйста, – грустно подумал Гарри, не торопясь, однако, обнаруживать своё присутствие. – Ещё меня можно высушить, обогреть, дать тёплого молока с печеньем и пообещать, что всё завершится благополучно».

Закончив прихорашиваться, Пятикратный зажёг ещё один огонёк и запустил его повыше. Мрак немного рассеялся, и Гарри с изумлением увидел свои перепачканные ноги и абсолютно чистую и невредимую мантию-невидимку. Поттер осторожно встал, одёрнул задравшиеся полы, вновь становясь невидимым, и боком, по шажочку стал спускаться вниз. «Зато немного согрелся», – утешил он сам себя и, обернувшись, убедился, что Кровавый барон в виде «духа» послушно плывёт следом.

Идти было нелегко. Под ноги подворачивались камни, и гадко чавкала скрывающая их густая грязь. Только очутившись у конца спуска, он рискнул оглядеться. Локхарт уже скрылся из виду за каким-то поворотом, поэтому Гарри распахнул мантию и зажёг Люмос. Неверный фиолетовый свет позволил рассмотреть остатки некогда круглого тоннеля. Было очень сыро, сквозь камни сочилась вода, и грязь имела отчётливый зеленоватый оттенок.

«Под озером мы, что ли?» – Гарри тоскливо вздохнул. Если подняться по жёлобу без посторонней помощи ещё можно было, то как допрыгнуть до лаза, он не представлял. Вероятно, придётся просить помощи. Знать бы только, у кого. «У Снейпа, – поразмыслив, успокоил себя герой-некромант. – Пошлю Барона с весточкой, и декан меня вытащит. Он под клятвой, не разболтает».

Внизу тоннель (или труба, как выразился мистер Флинт) сохранился немного лучше, хотя выщербленная кладка и выглядела древнее Стоунхенджа. О состоянии потолочных сводов Гарри предпочёл не задумываться и рысцой припустил за Локхартом. Тот вышагивал, словно по подиуму, а не в логове легендарной пятидесятифутовой твари, время от времени отвлекаясь на разглядывание старых сброшенных шкур. Гарри же старался не смотреть на выползки, иначе приходилось воображать зубастую змеюку толщиной с машину, и от этого заранее становилось дурно.

Наконец Пятикратный дошёл до огромных дверей и восхищённо присвистнул. Вырезанные на них змеи казались живыми: они угрожающе свились в кольца и недобро поблёскивали изумрудными глазками. Одна из створок была приоткрыта и зафиксирована в таком положении кучкой камней. Гарри облегчённо выдохнул: Чернильный Лорд не выделывался и послушно вёл бойцов к василиску.

Локхарт приосанился, встряхнул кудрями, взялся за вычурную ручку двери и внезапно рухнул на пол.

* * *

Гарри ойкнул от неожиданности, а потом бросился к Пятикратному. Вдруг инфаркт? Инсульт? Нервный припадок? Не то чтобы он умел всё это лечить, но не оставлять же человека без помощи…

– Твою Моргану! – расстроенно пробасил кто-то. – Профессор?

Поттер мигом шарахнулся в сторону, вжался лопатками в осклизлую стену и замер. Очень хотелось ущипнуть себя, но он не посмел даже шевельнуться. Перед дверями совершенно точно никого не было. Но тело Локхарта само собой взмыло в воздух, и Гарри ошеломлённо захлопал глазами, гадая, сошёл ли он с ума от переживаний или на свете существует второй Третий дар.

– Какого ж тебя сюда-то принесло, неугомонный? – сокрушённо вздохнула пустота голосом мистера Флинта. – Фините Инкантатем!

Пятикратный слабо застонал, трепыхая ресницами, а из воздуха медленно проявилась массивная фигура, бережно державшая его на руках.

– Извиняйте, профессор, сэр, – виновато прогудел Флинт. – Вы так топали… Ну, по-хозяйски. Я и это… Ступефай это. Только, как бы это сказать… Мой. Ну, Ступефай, в смысле.

Гарри сочувственно охнул. Что такое Ступефай от Флинта, он прекрасно знал. На тренировках Маркус на них не скупился. Правда, жалея малышню, он бил в четверть силы и вербально, чтобы особо проворные успели шмыгнуть в сторону: ставить какие-никакие щиты от этой пакости пока получалось только у Крэбба. Гарри и сам пару-тройку сотен раз успел познакомить свой нос с полом фехтовального зала, покуда не наловчился резво отскакивать и прятаться за широкую спину Боула.

Локхарт вновь застонал и слабым голосом велел:  
– Немедленно отпустите меня, невежа! О-ох! Безобразие! Вы что же, дуэльный кодекс вообще не знаете?!

Флинт оторопел и умолк, а Пятикратный сердито заёрзал:  
– Отпустите! Как не стыдно ни с того ни с сего бросаться в людей заклятиями!

– Виноват, профессор, сэр! Позвольте, проведу вас.

– Куда это?

– В ваши покои. Здесь опасно.

– Никуда я не пойду! Где там этот василиск? Ведите!

– Мы его не отыскали ещё, ваша прекрасная милость, – мистер Деррек, как всегда, подошёл абсолютно бесшумно и отвесил дурашливый поклон. – Прячется. Видно, почуял, что по его душу вы самолично заявитесь. Дайте бедолаге шанс помереть в равном бою, сэр. Ступайте к себе.

Профессор Локхарт оскорблённо поджал губы и требовательно протянул руку. Мистер Флинт виновато вздохнул и безропотно отдал ему палочку. Когда папаша Маркуса успел разоружить профессора, Гарри не заметил.

Пятикратный вновь принялся наводить красоту, а мистер Флинт ткнул мистера Деррека в бок и вопросительно вскинул брови. Тот скривился, указал большим пальцем на дверь, из которой вышел, и очень похоже передразнил Дамблдора, подёргав себя за воображаемую бороду.

Гарри насторожился: наверное, директор всё-таки взял командование на себя. Теперь Локхарту точно не жить: похороны Гилдероя Великолепного, любимчика дам и девиц, павшего в бою против Салазарова монстра, надёжно отвлекут всю Британию от расследования этого кошмара.

Пора было выпускать «духа», а под шумок постараться усыпить златокудрого профессора. Зачем Локхарт вообще сюда явился, идиот? Всерьёз, что ли, собрался воевать чудовище?

Некромант Поттер глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, решаясь, а затем плавно скользнул на _Грань_. Кровавый барон появился секундой спустя и замер, ожидая распоряжений.

– Пора, Барон, – сказал Гарри. – Помните, если они не поверят в «духа», я рассержусь.

Тот скорбно вздохнул, низко поклонился и исчез.

Гарри закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Он попытался представить себя и тут и _Там_ одновременно. Некоторый опыт имелся: во время той дурацкой ссоры с Драко Гарри частенько искал утешения на Изнанке средь бела дня. Но тогда он просто прятался, а сейчас хотел напасть – большая разница.

«Мы просто шутим, – строго предупредил он свою жуткую приятельницу. – Розыгрыш, понимаешь?»

 _Грань_ не понимала. Распознавание человеческих чувств ей не давалось, и Гарри не обольщался своими преподавательскими талантами. Любимцы Госпожи, если верить пятничным сказочкам Малфоя, были как на подбор ребятами бойкими и темпераментными. Но уж если Кимбол Изувер ничему Её не научил, то тихоне Поттеру на этом поприще славы точно не снискать. Поэтому Гарри просто поставил знак равенства между «шутить» и «минимальный ущерб», и дело пошло намного веселее.

Ледяные пики в груди стали призрачными, а старый тоннель обрёл материальность. Всё живое подёрнулось сверкающей фиолетовой дымкой (так Гарри понял, что половина грязи вовсе не грязь, а мох или что-то вроде того); ощутимо похолодало.

Первым неладное почуял мистер Флинт.

– Перси, хватай красавчика и беги отсюда, – сказал он негромко. – Дух близко.

– Какой дух? – заинтересованно склонил голову набок Пятикратный. – Вы вызвали духа? Зачем?

Фиолетовая завеса не давала рассмотреть выражения лиц, но Гарри заподозрил, что Локхарт вот-вот отхватит ещё один Ступефай: груз охранять куда проще, чем самонадеянного и непредсказуемого цивила.

Разумеется, мистер Деррек не стал переспрашивать и задавать глупых вопросов. Он ухватил Пятикратного под локоть и поволок к двери:  
– Извольте, мой прекрасный профессор, проследовать сюда. Вот умничка!

– Что вы себе позволяете, нахал?

– Со всем почтением препровождаю вас к месту грядущей битвы, сэр. Негоже великому бойцу размениваться на всякую ерунду, – Деррек деловито запихал Пятикратного в приоткрытую дверь, но сам, похоже, прятаться не собирался. – Квинт?

– Валите!

Именно этот момент Кровавый барон выбрал для своего появления в виде духа. Он издал леденящий душу вопль: громкий и тоскливый. _Потусторонний_. Гарри даже вздрогнул, а потом понял намёк и подтащил _Грань_ ещё ближе. «Дыхание Госпожи» мигом выстудило сырое помещение, по полу и стенам побежали дорожки льда, а грязь и не-грязь покрылись инеем.

Мистер Флинт вскинул палочку и прорычал что-то непонятное: вроде бы на латыни, а вроде и нет. Гарри со страхом и изумлением понял, что его загадочным образом «выбросило» из родного мира на Изнанку. Под ногами проявилась чёрная гладь, над головой засияли звёзды, а некромант Поттер озадаченно хлопал заиндевевшими ресницами: «Что это было?!» Он вновь попытался совместить оба мира в своей голове, но теперь это выходило трудно, как будто с той стороны кто-то всем телом навалился на «дверь».

«Кто-то, тупица! – психанул оконфузившийся некромант. – Флинт же! Как он это делает?!»

– Прошу прощения, милорд, – Кровавый барон поклонился и, поморщившись, потёр грудь чуть повыше воткнутого в неё ножа. – Я не могу приблизиться к нему. Этот живой слишком силён, он может убить меня.

– Так не приближайтесь! – сатанея от собственной беспомощности, прошипел Гарри. – Разве я велел приближаться? Я велел изобразить духа! Дождитесь, пока появится хоть один гриффиндорец, и сыграйте гибель духа! Что они там делают? Испаряются? Взрываются? С конфетти или без?

– Исчезают, милорд, – обиженно насупился Барон. – Иногда с громким хлопком.

– Сумеете хлопнуть? Или это тоже должен сделать я?

Барон испустил страдальческий вздох, поправил нож в ране, поклонился и ушёл.

Гарри выругался, закусил губу, сосредоточился и вновь увидел замороженный тоннель, завывающее гнусным голосом облако «духа», сгорбившегося в низкой стойке Флинта, замершего в дверном проёме Локхарта и – твою Моргану! – Деррека, энергично откидывающего камни, подпиравшие дверь.

«Куда? Зачем?!» – возмутился Поттер. Если бойцы закроются в соседнем помещении, то он пропал. Проклятая дверь выглядела намного солиднее, чем умывальник: мизинца в фиале с хренью могло не хватить. Он поспешно «дунул» холодом на створки, и мистер Деррек с руганью отдёрнул руки, отпрыгнул сам и пнул за дверь Пятикратного.

– Пошли, пошли отсюда! Кому сказал?! – зарычал Флинт, одновременно пытаясь «вытолкнуть» Гарри на Изнанку.

– Ага! – мистер Деррек вскинул средний палец. – Я ещё не спятил, чтобы из-за спины Архангелова потомка дёрнуть хер знает куда! Скажи лучше, чем помочь? Может, Патронуса зафигачить?

Папаша Маркуса страшно оскалился и вновь завёл свой речитатив, но некромант Поттер чересчур разозлился, чтобы брать в расчёт чьё-то бормотание хоть на латыни, хоть на хинди. Он стиснул промороженные насквозь кулаки и усилием воли приблизил _Грань_ насколько смог. Стены и пол вмиг покрылись ледяными шипами; «дух» снова завыл.

Вдруг мистер Флинт, обессилев, упал на колени. Деррек, шикнув на обалдевшего Локхарта, бросился на помощь, а Гарри опамятовался, устыдился и мысленно рявкнул на Барона: «Хватит!»

Раздался громкий хлопок; Поттер спешно покинул Изнанку и осторожно сполз по стеночке рядом с дверью: ноги его не держали. Кровавый барон, рассеяв «облако», поторопился свалить. Надо думать, решил смыться от греха, пока ненормальному Повелителю ничего не взбрело на ум.

Было жаль, что Вуд и его люди не увидели воочию подвиг «адекватного тёмного мага», но мучить мистера Флинта Гарри не собирался. Шутка получилась жутенькая, и некроманта Поттера поедом ела совесть: «Хуже Уизелов с их пакостями! Стыдобище!»

Меж тем Флинт вяло отмахивался от Деррека и норовил улечься прямо на пол.

– Погоди, отдохну малость, – невнятно бормотал он. – Минутку-другую, хорошо? И пойдём.

– Яйца отморозишь! – не унимался Деррек. – Не засыпай! Ты точно его грохнул?

Мистер Флинт встрепенулся, поднял голову и замер.

– Холодает? – спустя пару секунд тревожно поинтересовался он. – Вроде отбился, но вдруг…

Теперь замер Деррек, а потом хищно огляделся, подошёл к стене – Гарри едва успел отдёрнуть ногу – и приложил растопыренную пятерню к покрытому инеем камню.

– Нет, нормально, – заявил он. – Видишь, подтаяло и не замерзает больше.

Мистер Флинт посмотрел на мокрый тёмный отпечаток ладони и облегчённо выдохнул:  
– Слава Салазару!

– Тебе слава, – проворчал мистер Деррек и достал из кармана пару шоколадных плиток. – Ешь, и идём.

От запаха шоколада у Гарри закружилась голова, а во рту собралась горькая вязкая слюна. Есть – нет, жрать! – хотелось до звёздочек перед глазами. «Идиот, ведь собирался в опасный рейд! Почему не взял хоть сахару кусочек?» Думать о сахаре тоже не стоило, потому что желудок тут же скрутило от голода.

– Бог мой, что это? – отмер наконец Пятикратный и зачем-то достал свою палочку из шитого золотом чехольчика.

– Дух, – просветил его мистер Деррек. – Один из тех, про кого вы книжку написали. «Духи на дорогах», помните?

Локхарт открыл рот и похлопал глазами, а потом перескочил через порог и с самым решительным видом встал в классическую дуэльную стойку:   
– Уведите мистера Флинта, а я разделаюсь с нежитью! Я знаю редкое заклятие!

Бойцы переглянулись и с опаской уставились на чокнутого профессора.

– Ты его ничем не зацепил случайно? – тихо поинтересовался Деррек. – А, Квинт?

– Не-а, – помотал головой Флинт и тяжело поднялся на ноги. – Но приятно, дракклы меня дери, когда тебя в бою за спину задвигают. Со мной вообще такое в первый раз! Спасибо, профессор, век не забуду!

– Благодарим, прекрасный профессор, сэр! – с лукавой улыбочкой склонил голову Деррек. – Окажите милость, постойте здесь на страже. Чую, этот дух намерен напасть вновь. Василиск – всего лишь большая змеюка, а вот эта хрень…

– Не беспокойтесь! – Локхарт сурово свёл брови и наставил палочку на ему одному ведомую цель. – Я вас прикрою!

«Оглушить было бы вернее, – Гарри подавил страдальческий стон и кое-как встал на ноги. – Не факт, что он не соскучится и не пойдёт помогать с василиском».

Придерживаясь за постепенно оттаивавшую стену, он добрёл до двери и задумался. Здравый смысл велел оставаться рядом с Пятикратным, а потом каким-то образом суметь вернуться в спальню. Любопытство же гнало посмотреть хоть одним глазком на Большую охоту, а заодно – на Великого светлого волшебника в деле.

Однако подумать ему не дали. Сначала мистер Кёрк явился проверить, отчего задержались бойцы, и с одинаковым ужасом осмотрел обледеневший коридор, измученного Флинта и несущего дозор Пятикратного. Потом на его невнятный вопль прибежал лорд Нотт с огненным шаром наготове. Папаня Теодора ужасаться не стал, а длинно присвистнул и сказал, что у мистера Флинта и у профессора Локхарта мозгов примерно поровну и он не знает, посадить ли их обоих в подвал для вразумления или одарить землями за исключительную храбрость.

– В подвал! – азартно потёр ладони повеселевший Флинт и окинул Локхарта похабным взглядом. – Только чтобы в одну камеру!

Пятикратный заполыхал ушами, упрямо стиснул челюсти и, не прерывая героического бдения за тонущим во тьме тоннелем, сделал вид, что ничего такого не слышал.

Гарри покачал головой, тихонько прокрался за дверь, но тут же остановился и присел под закрытой створкой, пережидая накатившую слабость.

– Похоже, тварь сидит в статуе, – сказал Нотт и пояснил: – Мы там на статую наткнулись. Громадная. Судя по роже, ваяли кого-то из родичей Квинта, но профессор Дамблдор настаивает, что позировал сам Слизерин. Вот откуда ему знать?

– Профессор Дамблдор знает всё, – мрачно усмехнулся мистер Кёрк. – Даже то, чего не знает. Идёмте. Мистер Локхарт, прикройте нас и не дайте духу войти в этот зал!

– А василиску – выйти, – ехидно хмыкнул лорд Нотт.

Гарри собирался с духом и пытался встать, когда всё случилось. Наверное, Пятикратному что-то примерещилось во тьме, поскольку он вдруг заорал: «Бегите!» – и тут же выдал редкое заклятье.

Бомбарду.

Бойцы застыли в изумлении; само собой, никто и никуда бежать не стал.

– Вы это чего? – только и успел поинтересоваться лорд Нотт, как с потолка со страшным грохотом посыпались огромные камни.


	52. Глава 51

Висок кольнуло уже привычной болью, и Альбус, стоически вздохнув, прижал прохладные пальцы к пульсирующей жилке. События последних недель совсем его вымотали, заставляя чаще обычного вспоминать о своём возрасте, весьма почтенном для полукровки.

«Старость, – в тысячный раз подумал он. – Я устал, я уже не хочу этого всего. Покоя хочу».

Альбус с досадой подумал, как он был бы счастлив очутиться в этом зале ещё лет десять назад. Теперь же огромное, еле освещённое чем-то фосфорическим помещение, чьи истинные размеры скрадывали густо натыканные колонны, наводило только тоску. Куда ни кинь взгляд, везде лишь только грязь и никакой романтики.

И змеи. Эти мордредовы змеи были повсюду: обвивали колонны, свешивались с пилястр, извивались по стенам, и у каждой вместо глазок были вставлены крохотные блестящие камешки. В неверном свете дюжины Люмосов эти глазки недобро светились, заставляя крепче обычного стискивать рукоять палочки. Наверное, по задумке сумасшедшего архитектора на потолке тоже свивались змеи, но туда свет, слава Годрику, не попадал.

Дамблдор с лёгкой завистью покосился на бегавшего от колонны к колонне Флитвика. Тот радовался как ребёнок, гадая вслух, какие здесь могут быть скрыты сюрпризы.

– Может быть, древняя библиотека? – усы у Филиуса топорщились, словно у увлечённого охотой книзла. – Времён Римской империи, например?

– Которой из? – мадам Хуч саркастически скривилась и возвела глаза к невидимому во тьме потолку. – Сыровато тут для библиотеки, я тебе и сотни лет гарантии не дам. Даже если что-то и прятали, то оно давно уж сгнило.

– А чары? Чары?!

– Вот расскажи мне, на кой драккл в зверинце делать библиотеку?

– Ох уж эти прагматики! Ну хоть тайничок какой-нибудь?

– Запасная сбруя для монстра разве что. Парадная. В самоцветах.

– Жестокая! – всплеснул руками Филиус и под тихие смешки боёвки умчался восхищаться гигантской статуей древнего старца. Дневник Волдеморта свято верил, что это прижизненное изображение Слизерина, и Альбус, узрев монумент воочию, с удовольствием с ним согласился – каменный старичок был безобразен даже по меркам не особо требовательных к внешности магов. Дамблдор и сам полагал, что человека красит ум, а не облик, но поддеть слизеринцев уродством их кумира оказалось неожиданно приятно.

– Итак, профессор Дамблдор? – Магнус Нотт нетерпеливо повёл плечом, будто разминаясь перед дракой. Хотя, собственно, так оно и было. – Чего мы ждём?

– Я размышляю, мистер Нотт, – кротко вздохнул Альбус и напоказ огладил бороду. – Ситуация такова, что мы должны продумать каждый свой шаг.

– И какова же ситуация? – блеснул улыбкой Нотт. – Просветите честных рубак.

Дамблдор опять вздохнул: на сей раз горько и без малейшего притворства. Ситуация была не ситуация, а сплошное расстройство. Даже он, со своей неизменной привычкой по сотне раз мысленно переигрывать события в разных вариантах и обдумывать их с различных точек зрения, не мог с уверенностью сказать, когда именно всё пошло наперекосяк. Но факт оставался фактом: в последний месяц дела его стали чрезвычайно плохи.

Пожалуй, самую главную ошибку Альбус сделал по неведению. Кто мог предполагать, что виной всему был дневник Неназываемого, подкинутый Малфоем дочери своего давнего врага? Тёмный артефакт чудовищной силы в руках у маленькой девочки: Люциус заслуживал Поцелуя.

Но настоящий подарок негодяю Дамблдор сделал сам, когда предложил тому комбинацию со своей отставкой. Страшно подумать, что случилось бы с бедной Джиневрой и её семьёй, доведи Малфой свой коварный план до конца.

А Хагрид? Мерлин всеблагой, ведь Альбус своими руками сдал Рубеуса министерству! Заигрался, старый осёл, в поимку поводыря! Догадайся Фадж прислать сюда кого-то из своих холуев, лесник окончил бы жизнь в Азкабане. Счастье, что Минерва ни на миг не усомнилась в своём учителе, и отставной директор сохранил доступ в Хогвартс и какой-никакой контроль над ситуацией.

В общем, они искали затаившегося потомка Слизерина и на этом строили свои планы, а нашли… Джинни, милая, почему же ты не доверилась кому-то из взрослых?

Нотт, сияя улыбкой, дожидался ответа, а Дамблдор всё оглаживал бороду, не давая прорваться наружу ненависти: ведь проклятый убийца наверняка был осведомлён о намерениях Малфоя. Как он сегодня взбесился, увидев дневник в руках Альбуса! Понял, подлец, что их гнусная афера не удалась.

Ну да ничего. Уж теперь-то завеса тайны рассеялась, дневник Волдеморта укрощён, Джинни Уизли выведена из-под удара, а компания недобитков уберётся отсюда несолоно хлебавши. Осталось всего ничего: сладить с монстром, упокоить невзначай разбуженного духа, отвадить всех желающих присвоить подвиг себе и представить Британии нового героя – мистера Невилла Лонгботтома.

Кстати, герой и его верный оруженосец отчего-то запаздывают. Правда, путь сюда оказался труднее, чем Альбус предполагал. Нужно дать мальчикам ещё немного времени.

– Ситуация, мистер Нотт, довольно сложная, – размеренно заговорил Дамблдор. – Для начала вспомним, что наше министерство не преминет выставить нас…

Он многословно, в лучших традициях записных болтунов из Визенгамота – будь проклято это сборище спесивых трусов! – живописал грядущие неприятности, не слишком кривя при этом душой: их и в самом деле предвиделось множество. Опыта в подобных речах Альбусу было не занимать, слова падали с губ привычно легко, почти не требуя участия мозга. Он говорил и говорил, а сам размышлял, куда мог запропаститься новый герой и не перемудрил ли он сам, ненавязчиво подталкивая неугомонных мальчишек Лонгботтома и Уизли к очередному подвигу. Вдруг он не дожал, и мальчики не придут?

Квинтус Флинт, от директорских речей начавший было сонно жмуриться и позёвывать, внезапно напрягся и неуловимым глазу движением перетёк в боевую стойку. Альбус даже осёкся, до того неожиданно это произошло.

– Что там? – встревожился Нотт. Точнее, директору хотелось думать, что встревожился, ибо огненный убийца сохранил самый безмятежный вид и смешливо наморщил нос.

– Кто-то идёт, – рыкнул Флинт. – Не прячется.

– Ага-ага, – закатил глаза Вуд. – Вот прямо услышал, да?

– Почуял, тупица.

– Трепло!

– Дундук!

– Иди, проверь, – Нотт легонько, двумя пальцами подтолкнул своего дружка в спину. – Господа отставные авроры сомневаются, и это как-то обидно.

– Сам пойду, – подхватился Вуд, но огневик властно заступил ему дорогу.

– С такого расстояния, – сказал он негромко, – Квинт мог учуять только нежить. Не хочу объясняться с твоей вдовой, а потому сбавь-ка гонор, Реджи.

Вуд недовольно заворчал, Филиус встревоженно охнул, а Альбуса бросило в холодный пот.

Дух!

Мальчики!!!

Старый идиот!

Он уверенным движением выхватил палочку и поспешил следом за Флинтом.

– Директор, сэр! – заволновались бойцы.

– Альбус! – грозно окликнул Флитвик.

– Всем стоять! – скомандовал Нотт. – Перси, разведай, что там, – добавил он спокойно.

Деррек, хам и зубоскал, немедленно пристроился за правым плечом у директора. Молча, слава Основателям. Перед дверью Флинт обернулся, властно махнул рукой, приказывая им остановиться, и применил Дезиллюминационное заклятие.

– Там человек, – чуточку разочарованно заметил Деррек.

– С чего вы взяли? – нелюбезно осведомился директор; этот тип его раздражал.

– От духа так просто не спрятаться, – пожал плечами Деррек. – «Хамелеон» рассчитан лишь на человеческие глаза, под ним и от кошки не скроешься.

«Мальчики! – облегчённо выдохнул Альбус. – Всё-таки пришли».

Он встал рядом с ближайшей от входной двери колонной и постарался унять волнение, густо замешанное на страхе за ребят. До сих пор Невилл и Рональд действовали на зависть всем монстроборцам Британии, да ещё и практически без единой подсказки. Уже одно то, что они догадались отправиться к Хагриду в Ту-Самую-Ночь и сумели уведомить Минерву о неприятностях быстрее всякого Патронуса, заставляло их уважать. Совершенно замечательные сорванцы! Альбус улыбнулся, вспоминая, какой переполох устроила шалость с мнимой пропажей Дина Томаса. Даже Нотт, чтоб ему пусто было, оценил.

В своё время Дамблдор долго размышлял, побеседовать ли с мальчиками начистоту или оставить всё на откуп судьбе, и в итоге решил – будь что будет. Герой, поставленный перед фактом, у него уже был. И надо признать, герой блистательно победил этот несчастный факт.

Колоссальное, воистину эпическое упрямство Гарри Поттера, не желавшего делать то, что от него хотели, могло бы послужить ко всеобщей пользе, не наделай Альбус ошибок. Поттер оказался Блэком, а значит – бунтарём. Его не устроили ни предсказанные подвиги, ни навязанные друзья, и он сам выбрал свой путь. Путь этот, скорее всего, вёл в никуда: Гарри с его славой победителя Неназываемого не дадут остаться в стороне. Ему придётся выбирать между Скримджером, Монтегю и, не приведи Мерлин, Малфоем, а это был очень-очень плохой выбор.

Раздумья директора нахально прервал внезапно развеселившийся Деррек:  
– Да это же симпатяжка! Не утерпел-таки, герой, явился! Так, а мелких говнюков он запереть догадался?

– Что? – не понял директор.

– Прекрасный профессор Локхарт изволил снизойти к нашим бедам, – играя ямочками на щеках, пояснил бывший Пожиратель и тут же досадливо скривился: – Уй, Флинт, дубина! Не узнал, что ли? Пойду, погляжу.

Деррек выскользнул за дверь, а Дамблдор озадаченно дёрнул себя за бороду: что здесь делает золочёное несчастье? У проклятого зазнайки Локхарта определённо имелся талант вносить грандиозную сумятицу в любое дело. Пожалуй, им даже василиск подавится.

За дверью оба Пожирателя сначала приводили Пятикратного в чувство после Ступефая, затем уговаривали отправиться восвояси, а Альбус наконец сумел понять, почему задержались Невилл и Рон. Они наверняка встретили Локхарта и были вынуждены идти следом под мантией-невидимкой. Значит, ребята затаились где-то неподалёку и не могут пройти, пока под дверью продолжается это представление.

Дух напал, когда Альбус потерял всякое терпение и прикидывал, как прогнать Локхарта из Тайной комнаты. Нет, из Хогвартса вообще. Навсегда. С позором.

Свирепый рык Флинта заставил Дамблдора вздрогнуть и схватиться за палочку: где-то там, в тёмном тоннеле, прятались отважные мальчишки. Только бы им достало соображения не высовывать нос из-под мантии!

Третий дар Смерти, как успел убедиться Альбус, давал своему владельцу укрытие не столько от людей, сколько от потусторонних существ. Они с Аластором потратили немало времени и сил, испытывая артефакт. Мантия-невидимка пасовала не только перед волшебным глазом Моуди и Бузинной палочкой самого Альбуса, но и перед обычными поисковыми заклятиями. К тому же, находясь под мантией, нельзя было шуметь. Звуки – да что звуки? запахи! – без труда пробивались наружу, а снабдить мантию дополнительными заклинаниями вроде «заглушек» или «следилок» не выходило даже Бузинной палочкой: они пропадали бесследно, словно впитывались в тонкую серебристую ткань.

Зато портреты, замковые привидения и полтергейст Пивз слепли и глохли начисто. Случайно обнаружив этот факт, Дамблдор несколько месяцев кряду изводил вопросами профессора Биннса, пусть земля ему будет пухом, пока тот не сорвался в натуральную истерику.

– Да не знаю я! – визжал призрак, потрясая сухонькими старческими кулачками. – Откуда взяться знаниям, ведь доселе Третий дар не уходил из рук потомков Игнотуса. Биддль писал – нет, не в сказках, невежда! – будто Дары были созданы Госпожой, дабы сберечь угодных ей смертных от Неё же самой. Понимайте как хотите! Но я всегда больше склонялся к мнению Годелота, полагавшего, что это коронационные регалии, – и на изумлённое восклицание Альбуса снисходительно цедил: – Ну же, юноша, аллегория проста. Плащ, палочка и камень – сиречь мантия, скипетр и держава, древнейшие знаки власти. Корона? Полагаю, в короне нужно родиться. Собери вы все три Дара, ничего особенного не произойдёт. Прятаться? Ну, прячьтесь, ежели хотите. Этот плащ убережёт вас даже от Дикой Охоты. Кому нужно укрываться от нежити? – призрак сокрушённо вздыхал и бурчал неохотно: – Почему же именно укрываться? Может быть, отдыхать. Кому-кому. Догадайтесь.

Итак, по мнению призрака Биннса, Дары Смерти предназначались для некромантов. Дамблдор и сам так полагал, но шёл в своих умозаключениях дальше. Прирождённые некросы не слишком-то нуждались в этих артефактах. Потому, полагал он, Дары, собранные воедино на определённых условиях, должны были _сделать_ своего владельца магом Смерти, кем бы тот дотоле ни был. Условия оставались неясными. Бузинную палочку, например, следовало непременно взять в бою; о правилах же добычи других Даров достоверных сведений не имелось.

Как бы то ни было, но и по отдельности мантия-невидимка и Бузинная палочка гораздо лучше служили против не-мёртвых, чем против живых. Экспериментируя с палочкой, Альбус походя развоплотил парочку особо противных привидений, хотя обычно для этого требовался отряд специалистов из Отдела тайн, вооружённых специальными артефактами.

Надо думать, мантия Игнотуса Певерелла скроет от любого, сколь угодно сильного духа. Лишь бы Рон и Невилл догадались затаиться. Альбус духов тоже не боялся: Первый дар легко сладит с любой нежитью.

Поэтому он не мешкая направился к двери, но был перехвачен незаметно подкравшимся Ноттом:  
– Уверен, Квинт справится. Не мешайте ему, прошу.

– Откуда вы знаете?

– Лорд иногда посещал очень опасные места. Нам не впервой воевать с подобной пакостью.

– Вдруг в тоннеле ещё кто-то есть?

– Кто?

– Локхарта мы прозевали.

– Вы прозевали. Вход в Тайную комнату обвешан «следилками» Флинта и профессора Флитвика. Локхарт вошёл один. Больше никого не было.

– А…

– А Вуда мы просто дразнили. Его-то чары слетели почти сразу: что-то сильно не так с этим проклятым умывальником, – Нотт сокрушённо вздохнул и, криво улыбаясь, признался: – Мои заклинания тоже не удались. Поганое местечко, надо бы потом его запереть покрепче.

Альбус незаметно выдохнул и опустил напряжённо подрагивающую руку. Ребята не пришли, но оно и к лучшему. Чересчур опасным вышло приключение; из тиши кабинета усекновение василиска героем-гриффиндорцем представлялось намного проще. Дамблдор тщательно продумал бой: потолковал со Шляпой о явлении меча Гриффиндора, запугал Тома-из-дневника Бузинной палочкой, чтобы тот согласился притормозить свою тварь, ну а Фоукс и так всегда был наготове. Увы, сложностей пути и бедлама, сотворённого бойцами, Альбус не учёл.

«Ничего, вперёд наука, – подумал он, наблюдая, как Деррек запихивает паршивца Пятикратного в зал, а тот рвётся назад, недоумок. – Подвиг – дело одинокое, и большой компании, оказывается, не терпит. За лето ребята подрастут, отпразднуют малое совершеннолетие, а там и…»  
Из тоннеля раздался громкий звук, похожий на взрыв петарды.

– Всё, что ли? – нахмурился Нотт. – Как-то долго на этот раз.

– Пойду посмотрю, – занервничал Бэддок. – Вдруг…

– Стой. У меня. За спиной, – раздельно произнёс Нотт, а на попытку возразить рявкнул: – Молча! Керк, проверь, ежели не трусишь.

Дастин Керк, молчаливый и серьёзный здоровяк, вскинул средний палец и ушёл, а через некоторое время из-за двери донёсся его изумлённый вопль. Нотт тут же шикнул на Вуда, подкинул на ладони огненный шар и побежал к дверям.

– Почему поодиночке? – нахмурился Альбус.

– Проход узкий, – пояснил Вуд, не спуская глаз с двери. – Мешать будем друг другу, – он властно повёл рукой, и бойцы отступили за колонны, скрываясь из виду.

Несколько минут ничего не происходило, только из-за дверей раздавался невнятный бубнёж: наверняка Пожиратели уговаривали Пятикратного угомониться и идти спать. Альбус вздохнул с досадой и принялся вспоминать условия контракта с горе-профессором: можно ли выгнать Локхарта наутро или снова придётся ругаться с министром. Правда, в обоих случаях войны с Вопиллерами от домохозяек всей Британии было не избежать, и Дамблдор опять вздохнул: на сей раз горько.

– Бегите! – раздался звонкий крик из тоннеля.

– Да блядь, сколько можно! – возмутилась ближайшая колонна голосом Вуда. – Хрен тебе!

– Бомбарда Максима! – донеслось из-за дверей.

– Что там такое… – пробормотал Альбус и вздрогнул, услышав грохот обрушившегося потолка.

* * *

Камни ещё грохотали, а бойцы уже ввалились в дверь; Гарри едва успел отползти в сторону. Лорд Нотт сначала втолкнул мистера Флинта, а потом заскочил сам. Мистер Флинт, упав, так и остался лежать: на спине, широко раскинув руки. Лорд гадко выругался и потряс его за грудки:  
– Что?! Ударило? Куда?

– Не шуми, малец, – сказал Флинт тихим, не своим голосом. – Устал просто.

– Гленн! – заорал Нотт. – Бегом!

Пятикратного в зал втащил мистер Деррек, а того, в свою очередь, подталкивал в спину мистер Керк. Локхарт был без сознания, золотые кудри слиплись от крови.

Гарри запоздало испугался, представив себя размазанным в лепёшку горой старых камней; слёзы навернулись на глаза, и он больно прикусил губу, чтобы не заорать и не разреветься навзрыд, как девчонка. Из-за колонн показались прочие бойцы; первым добежал мистер Бэддок и упал на колени рядом с Флинтом.

– Дубина! – выплюнул он зло и принялся водить руками. – Ты этого духа трахнул, что ли? Магнус, он же холодный совсем!

– И грелка скопытилась, – хмыкнул мистер Деррек, аккуратно уложил Пятикратного на пол и пощупал пульс на шее.

– Что, сдох? – буркнул мистер Керк и, зашипев, потёр плечо.

– В отключке.

– Добей!

– Но-но! Я желаю почитать героическую книжку о сегодняшнем позорище! Надо же, череп целёхонек.

– Не сомневался даже, – мистер Вуд, похоже, едва сдерживался, чтобы не пнуть бессознательного Пятикратного. – Что там, блядь, произошло?

– Народ, кто умеет Ферулу на башке делать?

– Дай-ка, – мадам Хуч достала палочку и несколькими взмахами палочки соорудила аккуратный чепец из бинтов, сам собой завязавшийся у Локхарта под подбородком. На макушке тут же проступило кровавое пятно, которое профессор, покачав головой, удалила. – Видно, по волосам камень скользнул. Повезло. Квинт, ты живой?

– Живой, – тот слабо улыбнулся, – но и только. Кладите красавчика рядышком, я вроде как заработал.

– Этот ваш идиот, – Нотт вскочил на ноги и гневно уставился на Дамблдора, – ни с того ни с сего запулил Бомбардой в своды!

– Почему мой? – опешил директор.

– «Пророк» писал, что вы это чучело лично зазывали в Хогвартсе преподавать!

Дамблдор тут же сгорбился и заохал по-стариковски:  
– Увы, как и все в Британии, я обманулся мнимой славой и…

– Ну да, а в дружках у вас не Шизоглаз, и боевика от цивила вы навскидку отличить не можете, – отмахнулся Нотт. – Давайте не будем, профессор, сэр. Кстати, кого вы ещё ждёте?

– Жду? Никого, – недоумённо пожал плечами Дамблдор, а Гарри мигом перестал себя жалеть и насторожился: директор врал. Кого он мог ждать? Министерского инспектора? Риту Скитер с её поганым пером? Экзорциста из Отдела тайн?

Нотт тоже не сводил с Дамблдора испытующего взгляда, а тот безмятежно улыбался, разводя руками. В этом безмолвном поединке победил директор: Нотт нервно пожал плечами и отвернулся.

– Значит, предварительную подготовку к бою можно считать оконченной, – сухо сказал он. – Идёмте к статуе, пора выпускать василиска.

– Отчего вы решили, что василиск спрятан именно в статуе? – заинтересованно поднял брови Дамблдор. Интерес был искренним: директору действительно хотелось знать, как Нотт об этом догадался, не беседуя с тетрадкой.

– Единственная полая хрень во всем этом треклятом зале, – не стал запираться лорд Нотт. – Мы идём или ещё часок-другой побеседуем?

– Да-да, конечно, – Дамблдор изобразил немощного дедушку, подгоняемого нетерпеливыми правнуками, и Гарри скрипнул зубами, подавляя нестерпимое желание исподтишка отвесить пинка Великому светлому волшебнику.

– Квинт, лежишь здесь и сторожишь придурка, – распорядился Нотт. – Вдруг очнётся и полезет помогать. Тогда нам точно каюк.

Локхарт будто ожидал, когда внимание присутствующих обратится на него, красивого. Он издал душераздирающий стон, зашевелился, схватился руками за голову и застонал ещё громче и беспомощней.

– Надо же, какая прочная конструкция, – неприязненно фыркнул профессор Флитвик в усы. – И не скажешь, что служит защитой крохотному мозгу.

Гарри жалостливо вздохнул: всякая злость на Пятикратного отчего-то пропала. «Наверное, нас роднит крохотный мозг при общей прочности конструкции», – мрачно подумал он и тоже решил прилечь. Его сильно мутило, и вновь донимал озноб, так что никакого желания полюбоваться на василисковы страдания не возникло. Он обнял себя за плечи руками, скорчился на сыром холодном полу и устало прикрыл глаза. Думать о пути назад не хотелось: обвалившийся тоннель надёжно перекрыл выход, и что с этим делать, Гарри не представлял.

– Готовы, бойцы? – негромко спросил лорд Нотт.

– Я командую! – спохватился мистер Вуд.

– Да на здоровье, – ухмыльнулся Нотт.

– Рассредоточиться, – велел Вуд. – Бэддок и господа преподаватели следуют сзади поодаль и грудью на тварь не кидаются. Вперёд!

Гарри нехотя разлепил глаза и увидел, как маленькое войско в свете Люмосов двинулось через огромный зал с бесчисленными колоннами. Локхарт вновь зашевелился и, постанывая, сел.

– Это вы зря, профессор, сэр, – пророкотал мистер Флинт и с усилием перевалился на бок. – Прилягте, отдохните.

– Профессор? Где? – Локхарт растерянно оглянулся, схватился за голову и ойкнул: – Больно! Где я?

– В Тайной комнате, – терпеливо пояснил Флинт. – Вы ранены.

– Кто же меня ранил?

– Хороший вопрос. Ложитесь.

– А… – Пятикратный заморгал и жалобно посмотрел на Флинта. – Кто вы?

– Э-э… Профессор?

– Простите меня, профессор, но я, кажется… Кажется, я… Как я сюда попал?

Флинт вытаращился на Локхарта и пробормотал обречённо:  
– Носатый нас всех перетравит к Мордреду!

– Простите?

– Соппоро! Спи, болезный, потом разберёмся.

* * *

«Как там говорил Аластор? – Дамблдор не по-стариковки резво юркнул за ближайшую колонну, которую тут же сотряс мощный удар огромного хвоста. – Безнадёжный цивил? Или это Вуд говорил?»

Хвост чудовища ещё раз хлестнул по колонне, и Альбус зажмурился и прикрыл лицо широким рукавом мантии, спасаясь от летящих во все стороны ошметков грязи.

– Назад, сэр! – громовой голос Вуда заставил вздрогнуть и крепко задуматься: «назад» – это куда? Проклятый монстр петлял меж колонн с проворством бешеной гадюки и совершенно не давал времени собраться с силами, с мыслями и с духом. А уж понять в таких условиях, где «зад» или «перед», и вовсе…

– Назад, вашу мать!

Альбуса внезапно дёрнуло за ногу, и он несолидно шмякнулся оземь и больно стукнулся затылком. Перед глазами стремительно пронеслось чешуйчатое бревно – буквально в паре ладоней от носа; не случись падения, «сэра», не сообразившего отскочить «назад», крепко приложило бы о колонну.

«Не приложило бы, а размазало», – самокритично поправил себя Альбус и приподнялся на локтях, намереваясь встать и покончить с этим балага…

Его опять дёрнуло за ногу и быстро поволокло по грязным – и совсем не гладким! – каменным плитам. Расшитая золотом мантия безобразно задралась до груди, брюки позорно намокли сзади, а колокольчики в бороде суматошно зазвенели. Видно, кто-то из бойцов решил оттащить его от опасного места, а применение Мобиликорпуса посчитал ненужной растратой сил: ловчая (или егерская, как её называл друг Аластор) петля, подсечка и бесславная ретирада с поля боя вперёд ногами. Дамблдор удручённо вздохнул, покрепче стиснул палочку и попытался сгруппироваться: драккл с ним, с достоинством, теперь хоть бы спину уберечь.

Препятствовать неведомому доброхоту он не стал. Чего уж ерепениться. Безнадёжных цивилов сам Мерлин велел избавлять от самонадеянности методами грубыми и крайне унизительными. Помнится, Геллерт, обучая его дуэльным премудростям, никогда не скупился на мелкие пакости и обидные нравоучения. «Красуешься, индюк!» – и в лужу носом. Или в крапиву задом. Или...

Стремительное путешествие закончилось рядом с разрушенной в незапамятные времена перегородкой: куча камней между исполинскими колоннами успела слежаться и покрыться густым слоем грязи и мха. Здесь, в этом эфемерном укрытии, уже находилась мадам Хуч. Она-то, оказывается, и уберегла своего директора от незавидной участи погибнуть под хвостом у василиска.

– Спасибо, Роланда! – с чувством сказал Альбус, встал и поспешно одёрнул мантию.

– Сидим здесь! – кивнула Хуч. – Скорость у нас... Мешаем только мальчишкам.

– Да уж, – заставил себя усмехнуться он. – Мне теперь только и осталось, что из засады воевать.

– Мне, оказывается, тоже, – пожала плечами Роланда и безжалостно добавила: – Без регулярных тренировок наработанные рефлексы дохнут первыми, очень быстро. А после шестидесяти-семидесяти и вовсе исчезают навсегда – здравствуй, жизнь из засады.

Дамблдор поморщился: увы, это было правдой. С возрастом знания и опыт из головы никуда не девались, но тело… Бессовестное тело рано или поздно обязательно предавало своего хозяина.

– Нет, вы только поглядите, что творят, паршивцы! – не унималась мадам Хуч. – А Филиус-то, Филиус!

Альбус поглядел и с лёгкой завистью покачал головой. «Паршивцы» и впрямь впечатляли. Вопреки ожиданиям, никто не играл с василиском в жмурки. Перед лицом у каждого бойца висел зеркальный щит, и Дамблдору до зуда в кончиках пальцев захотелось узнать это заклинание и выяснить, кто его придумал. Остальные чары были знакомыми – обычные боевые, но творились с необыкновенной скоростью и слаженностью. Флитвик, несмотря на немалые года, тоже – ух! – летал орёл орлом, и лёгкая зависть на миг превратилась в тяжёлую и душную: а хорошо быть полугоблином!

Впрочем, Альбус сразу же подавил это недостойное чувство: ничего не даётся даром. Он прекрасно помнил молодого коротышку со злыми стариковскими глазами на собеседовании у ныне покойного Диппета: «Нет, родных у меня нет. Никогда не было. Нет, только чары или трансфигурация. Да хоть счетоводство. Навоевался, простите». И ребром ладони по горлу, украшенному ожерельем из зубов мантикор и пятиногов. Интересно, куда оно потом девалось? Больше Альбус никогда этого жуткого ошейника не видел.

Вдруг василиск издал глухой рёв и вскинулся, встав вертикально в добрую половину своей длины.

– Достал кто-то? – заволновалась Роланда. – Кто? Чем? Вы заметили?

– Похоже, Нотт, – ответил Альбус и поправил съехавшие на кончик носа очки. – Чем, не заметил.

Достать-то достал, но только разозлил. Монстр разинул огромную пасть, вновь заревел и протаранил тупой треугольной башкой колонну, за которой Нотт укрывался. Посыпались камни, огневик отскочил и помчался в обход твари, чтобы вновь заставить её крутиться на месте и хоть немного сбавить скорость.

Теперь, когда не нужно было бегать, скакать, уворачиваться и, перемежая заклинания молитвами, лупить убойной магией во все стороны, Альбус прекрасно видел расклад на поле брани.

Пат.

Колоссальная мощь монстра, почти неуязвимого для чар, пока пасовала перед храбростью и опытом команды, но долго так продолжаться не могло. Василиск метался по залу в поисках выхода, бойцы пытались его убить, а возле статуи заходился в безумном хохоте хоркрукс Волдеморта.

Сущий кошмар.

Альбус уже сотню раз успел поблагодарить Мерлина за свои сорвавшиеся планы: попади мальчики сюда, были бы уже мертвы либо они сами, либо прикрывшие их взрослые. Ещё – будь честным, гриффиндорец Дамблдор! – следовало сказать спасибо Пятикратному за удачно обваленный тоннель, иначе василиск уже ворвался бы в замок.

Коротко выдохнув, Альбус высветил Темпус и изумлённо поморгал: с момента, когда всё пошло наперекосяк, прошло едва-едва четверть часа. Пора исправлять ошибки: бойцы теряют силы, а он, старый дурак, мало и плохо думал. Расслабился, успокоился, забронзовел. «Соберись! – гневно приказал себе Дамблдор. – Просыпайся, Альбус, это война!»

– Здравствуй, жизнь из засады, – процедил он вслух, несколькими небрежными взмахами палочки придал себе пристойный вид, расчесал многострадальную бороду и отправил мысленный зов Фоуксу. Вероятно, зов получился жалобным, ибо феникс появился во всём своём грозном блеске и с боевой песней…

«Допустим, на устах», – лукаво улыбнулся Дамблдор, любуясь фамилиаром. Фоукс сиял, разгоняя мрак, а в золотых когтях сжимал недовольно скривившуюся Шляпу.

– Что это? – охнула Роланда и зажала уши ладонями.

– Песнь феникса, дорогая. Чистых духом воодушевляет и придаёт им мужества, а недостойных повергает в ужас.

– Это я-то недостойная?!

Василиску песня тоже не понравилась. Оставив в покое бойцов, он опять поднялся и широко разинул ужасную пасть, полную совсем не змеиных зубов, в безуспешных попытках поймать Фоукса.

– Осторожней! – охнул Альбус, когда огромные челюсти клацнули совсем рядом с фениксом.

Отважный питомец задорно курлыкнул и без труда увернулся. Подлетать к хозяину он медлил, и Дамблдор в волнении дёрнул себя за бороду, сообразив, отчего. Умница Фоукс опасался привести чудовище к ненадёжному убежищу, где прятался Альбус.

Дамблдор поспешно сосредоточился на мыслях о Вуде, отдавая фениксу новый приказ. Вообще-то договорённость со Шляпой была о Невилле Лонгботтоме, но поскольку обстоятельства изменились, стоило попробовать вручить меч Гриффиндора Реджинальду. Тем более что однажды Вуд уже удостоился этой милости от Шляпы.

Меж тем василиск, окончательно рассвирепев, сменил тактику. Он опустился на пол и свернулся для броска. Фоукс забил крыльями, зависнув почти над головой монстра, и запел ещё громче.

– Мерлин всемогущий! – простонала мадам Хуч. – Заткните его кто-нибудь!

– Наплюй на птицу и беги! – крикнул Том-из-тетради и, спохватившись, повторил приказ на парселтанге.

Василиск всё-таки бросился, но, промахнувшись, не стал преследовать феникса, а послушно направил своё грузное тулово между колонн к выходу, будто несколько минут назад яростно не бился мордой в заваленную камнями дверь.

«Хоть в чём-то Лавгуд оказался прав, – пронеслось в голове у Альбуса. – Умом эта тварь не блещет».

– Утихомирь чудовище, – нарочито спокойно и благожелательно обратился он к недовоплотившемуся Риддлу. – Ты же видишь, мы сильнее. Путь в замок завален. Вспомни, что когда-то ты был...

– Нет! – Том опять рассмеялся; вид у него был абсолютно безумным. – Глупцы, вы своими руками убили того, кто мог повелевать мною! Он мёртв! Теперь я свободен! Вам со мной не совладать!

Из глубин растреклятого зала раздались глухой удар, грохот осыпающихся камней и разочарованный рёв монстра. Следом последовал ещё удар, и Альбусу на миг показалось, что все колонны разом зашатались и вот-вот упадут. Да он и сам готов был упасть – новость о том, что у Тома имелся хозяин, валила с ног не хуже «егерской петли».

В голове с неимоверной скоростью скакали сумбурные мысли. Убили? Кого же они убили? Дух?! Дух не был хранителем Тайной комнаты? Чей это был дух? Неужели самого Волдеморта?! Да-да, это был он! Кто же ещё мог повелевать хоркруксом?

Альбус на миг представил беспрепятственную встречу зрелой порочной души Волдеморта с его же юным телом-из-тетради и похолодел.

Томас Марволо Риддл едва не возродился. Молодой, полный сил и неукротимой злобы, с ручным василиском на поводке. Ему достаточно было пройти по Хогвартсу, чтобы поставить министерство и Визенгамот на колени. Окаменевшие заложники и управляемый Меткой зельевар – единственный, кто мог изготовить и успешно применить раскаменяющее зелье.

Британию вновь спасло чудо. Тупица Флинт, сам того не подозревая, упокоил своего Лорда. Подвиг тянул как минимум на дюжину орденов Мерлина, но обнародовать свои выводы Дамблдор не собирался. Не в этот раз, и в качестве героя-младенца главный мордоворот Ковена был чересчур… Э-э… Чересчур.

Его лихорадочные раздумья прервал залп отборной ругани: Фоукс выполнил приказ, нашёл укрывшегося за одной из колонн Реджинальда и бросил к его ногам Распределяющую шляпу. Но ругался вовсе не Вуд. Шляпе, этому склочному куску фетра, не понравилось, что её доставили и вручили кандидату в герои без должного пиетета.

– Меня! – надрывалась Шляпа. – Старейший и мудрейший артефакт Европы! Как какую-то ветошь!

– Простите, уважаемая, – Альбус воспользовался Сонорусом и постарался подпустить в голос подобострастия. Не хватало только в последний момент остаться без оружия, способного остановить бешеного монстра. – Сейчас идёт бой, как вы могли заметить. После него мы обставим всё с подобающей торжественностью и непременно...

Следующий удар вновь сотряс стены, и где-то там, возле двери, опять посыпались камни.

– Глупый старик! – с истерической надменностью выкрикнул Том. – Певчая птичка и древняя рухлядь – ничего лучше ты не смог раздобыть?

– Я бы сейчас раздобыл какого-никакого малефика.

Дамблдор не подпрыгнул на месте только от того, что спина ещё ныла после феерического отступления: мерзавец Нотт подкрался абсолютно незаметно.

– Малефика?

– На худой конец, разрушителя проклятий. Квинт уработался в хлам, а мы эту грёбаную сволочь заткнуть не можем. Блядь, почему я не прихватил с собой Чуму?

– Э?

– Неважно. Мистер Дамблдор, просто на будущее. Союзники – это те, с кем можно и нужно делиться важной информацией. Зная, что нам предстоит разбираться не с сонным безмозглым монстром, а с двумя умертвиями, я бы подготовился намного лучше.

– Безмозглый монстр никуда не делся, – огрызнулся Альбус. – Разбирайтесь!

– О нет, теперь у него есть мозги. Во-он те! – Нотт ткнул перепачканным в грязи и копоти пальцем в сторону хоркрукса. – И если они сейчас остервенеют и решат не бегать, а атаковать…

– Вы же огненный маг!

Удар. Василиск всё ещё пытался пробиться сквозь завал.

– Шкуру ничем не взять, и от магии тварь защищена. Хоть от огненной, хоть от какой – мы всю доступную испробовали. Шляпу вы зачем приволокли?

– В ней укрыт меч Гриффиндора. В Запретной секции хранится несколько трудов по монстрологии, я изучил их.

– И?

– Зачарованная сталь в уязвимое место. Вы нашли уязвимое место?

– Чего там искать? Глаза, ноздри, пасть, анальное отверстие – всё, что не прикрыто чешуёй.

– Туда нужно воткнуть меч.

– Всего-то и делов, ага. Кто смертник?

– Эм… – Дамблдор замялся. До него внезапно дошло, что план, казавшийся безукоризненным в тиши кабинета, провалился вчистую. Внезапный бунт Тома-из-тетради, неожиданная резвость и смышлёность монстра, неучтённый дух Волдеморта и – кто бы мог подумать! – недостаточная длина меча. – Я рассчитывал на усмирённого монстра, простите. Конечно, я не вправе просить…

– Его можно левитировать?

Дамблдор всё-таки подпрыгнул: Вуд тоже возник из ниоткуда. Только что скрывался где-то в зале за колонной, и вот, пожалуйста – стоит рядом и вертит в руках недовольно бубнящую Шляпу.

– Кого? – Альбус непроизвольно схватился за пострадавшую поясницу. – Монстра?

– Меч.

– Не знаю.

– Ладно, попробуем, – сказал Реджинальд и небрежно нахлобучил Шляпу себе на голову.

– Хаффлпафф, – мстительно изрёк вредный артефакт. – Пожизненно.

– Я сейчас в тебя нагажу, – ласково пообещал Вуд, снимая Шляпу; Нотт громко заржал.

– Хорошо-хорошо! Надень меня ещё раз, истинный гриффиндорец!

– А вот хрен! Так давай, – Вуд засунул руку в Шляпу и через мгновение вытащил уже знакомый Альбусу меч. – Блин, и вправду короткий.

– В те времена двуручники не ковали. Обычный каролингский, – Нотт присвистнул, любуясь гравировкой на клинке, – но сталь отменная, и работа хороша. Гоблины сладили?

– Я не знаю, – растерянно пожал плечами Дамблдор. – О его происхождении нет никаких упоминаний.

– Хорошо бы, если они. Попробуй чарами поднять.

Вуд пихнул Шляпу в руки Дамблдору, ловко перекинул меч в левую руку и вынул палочку:  
– Вингардиум Левиоса!

Меч послушно заплясал в воздухе, тыча в фигурки змей на ближайшей колонне.

– Гоблины! – хором сказали Вуд и Нотт, с восторгом глядя на посыпавшуюся каменную крошку, и торжествующе переглянулись.

– Что мне делать? – поинтересовался Альбус, смиренно признавая за собой полное отсутствие командирских талантов.

– Попросите птичку раздразнить и отвлечь тварь, – распорядился Нотт. – Ещё хорошо бы заткнуть говорящую тетрадку.

– Последнего не обещаю, – развёл руками Дамблдор и горько вздохнул: проклятый хоркрукс жестоко обманул его мнимой покорностью.

– Адское пламя?

– Когда василиск на нас набросился, я выронил тетрадь. Она где-то там, в зале.

– Ладно, потом поищем. Сначала уделаем чудище. Готов, Реджи?

– Нет. Идём.

Альбус бессильно опустился на камни, кивком поблагодарив Роланду за наколдованную воду.

– Не волнуйтесь, – сказала она утешающе. – Мальчики справятся. Они хорошие бойцы. Наилучшие.

– В следующем году, – тихо прошипела Шляпа, – все первачки пойдут на Слизерин!

Дамблдор только рукой махнул – тоже ещё, горе.

* * *

Кто придумал назвать василиска «королём змей», тот уродился идиотом и в жизни не видел ни одной змеи. Змеи были милыми, изящными и удивительно красивыми; с василиском их роднило только отсутствие лап. Гарри едва не стошнило, когда он увидел слизеринову тварь, и сразу стало понятным выражение ужаса и отвращения на каменных лицах жертв. Громадная непропорционально толстая туша с коротким, резко сужавшимся к концу хвостом, бронированная треугольная башка с роговыми выростами над глазницами и похожая на ковш экскаватора пасть с несколькими десятками длинных, чуть загнутых внутрь зубов вызывала лишь страх и гадливость. Даже жизнерадостно-зелёный цвет толстой и грубой на вид чешуи не делал чудище хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательным. Не знай Гарри, что василиск «сконструирован», он решил бы, что бульварные статейки о чудом доживших до нынешних времен мезозойских страшилищах – чистая правда.

Поттер, придурок, всё-таки не выдержал и поплёлся посмотреть на усекновение монстра. Идти было трудно: ноги подгибались, озноб не унимался, и сильно кружилась голова. Но его подгоняли опасения оставить Дамблдора без присмотра: вдруг тот решит под шумок разделаться с папашами Тео, Марка и близняшек Дерреков? Обезглавить Ковен и одновременно урвать порцию славы за спасение Хога от василиска (нет, от Чудовища Слизерина, оба слова с большой буквы) – это было очень в духе Великого светлого волшебника.

Кроме того, Чернильному лорду Гарри тоже не слишком-то доверял, вернее, не верил в свои способности держать изворотливую нежить в узде. Мелкого некроса даже Плакса Миртл не воспринимала всерьёз, что уж говорить о сволочи Риддле.

Само собой, объективно ничего беды не предвещало.

Разумеется, его страхи сбылись.

Естественно, всё случилось настолько быстро, что самонадеянный герой только и успел выкрикнуть нехорошее слово, получить от монстра хвостом под дых, отлететь куда-то в сторону и потерять сознание в полёте.

Приземлился он уже без чувств, а очнулся непонятно сколько времени спустя от звука голосов неподалёку: папаня Вуд скандалил с Распределяющей шляпой (эта-то пакость как здесь очутилась?), а лорд Нотт веселился.

«По крайней мере, хоть кто-то жив», – подумал Гарри и завертел головой, пытаясь понять, где он и что с ним. Левую руку плотно спеленала мантия, правая была относительно свободной. Под спиной ощущались… Кирпичи? Да, что-то вроде кирпичей, только намного больше. Похоже, его отбросило на кучу каменных блоков между двумя колоннами; Гарри лежал на её вершине и глядел на утопающий во тьме потолок. Ноги… Ноги шевелились, кроссовки не слетели. Мантия не распахнулась. По счастью? Пусть так, но счастье всё равно получалось сомнительное: а сломай он позвоночник? Так и умер бы, никем не замеченный.

«Да, Поттер, ты – сомнительный счастливчик, это всей Британии известно, – сердито одёрнул он сам себя. – Хватит нюни разводить, мистер Всё-Хреново-Но-Могло-Быть-Хуже! Быстро ищи укрытие и выясняй, что стряслось, пока ты был в отключке!»

Где-то в отдалении, у входа в зал, раздавались сокрушительные удары – как будто кто-то пытался пробить стену, – треск и вспышки заклинаний. «Кто-то, идиот! Монстр, конечно. Том, сука, велел ему бежать, и тот бежит!»

Поттер, тихо постанывая от боли в отбитых спине и груди, кое-как повернулся на бок и обнаружил две вещи. Во-первых, укрытие уже нашлось. Если не считать разверстого рта гигантской статуи, откуда выполз василиск, то единственным худо-бедно защищённым местом во всём огромном зале была эта самая куча. Оставалось только спуститься к её основанию, не переломав ног. Во-вторых, у него была компания. Мадам Хуч отпаивала директора Дамблдора водой и сочувственно объясняла, что «мальчики» уже не мальчики и обязательно прибьют монстра. Гарри согласно прикрыл глаза. Папаши у парней – просто супермены. Даже завидно чуть-чуть.

– Ты проиграл, старик! – раздался вдруг чей-то торжествующий вопль. – Я буду смотреть, как ты умираешь!

Гарри с усилием повернул необыкновенно тяжёлую голову: между громадных ступней статуи приплясывал от злобного нетерпения Чернильный Лорд.

– Ах ты, сука! – выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы Гарри; всколыхнувшаяся в душе лютая злоба необъяснимым образом придала ему сил. – Ну, погоди у меня!

Псевдохоркрукс оказался тем ещё гадом. Когда Гарри доплёлся до статуи, Дамблдор уже успел вызвать Риддла из тетради и важно объяснял бойцам, как легко и просто будет прикончить покорного монстра.

Том скромненько стоял в сторонке, тихий и понурый, а потом, повинуясь властному жесту директора, выдал на парселтанге:   
– Говори со мной, Слизерин, величайший из хогвартской четвёрки!

Статуя задрожала, рот у неё открылся широко-широко (отчего страхолюдный старец и вовсе перестал походить на человека) и оттуда показался василиск. Гарри понадеялся, что тварь грохнется с огромной высоты и сломает себе хребет, но нет – неуклюжее с виду туловище ловко спустилось вниз. Глаза твари были закрыты, и выглядела она вялой, но Гарри слегка насторожился. Уж очень не вязались рассказы мистера Лавгуда о дряхлом, изначально косо сотворённом монстре с акробатическими трюками на почти отвесной поверхности. Напряглись и бойцы, но Дамблдор оставался спокоен.

– Мистер Вуд, прошу, – сказал он с лёгкой усмешкой и величаво указал на неподвижно лежащее чудовище. – Полагаю, пару режущих заклятий положат конец…

Бумажный Том поднял голову, тревожно нахмурился и повёл носом, словно что-то вынюхивал:  
– Я Его не чую. Он был здесь, готов поклясться, но теперь Его нет. Исчез. Он ведь исчез? Его нет?

– Вообще-то, вот он, – опасливым шёпотом сказал мистер Деррек и кончиком палочки, накрепко зажатой боевым хватом, ткнул в сторону монстра. – Лежит – ф-фу, гадость какая! – и намекает, чтобы я подумал о завещании. Или ваша призрачная милость изволит толковать не о зверушке?

– Неужели вы убили его? – Том проигнорировал вопрос и выжидательно уставился на директора.

– Да, мы упокоили сторожевого духа, – неспешно огладил бороду Дамблдор, – так что твой план не удался. Я думаю…

О чём думал Великий светлый волшебник так никто и не узнал, поскольку Риддл злобно оскалился и прошипел:  
– Убей их всех!

Гарри знал змеиный язык, бойцы – нет. Но они каким-то чудом поняли, о чём речь, и дружно отпрыгнули в разные стороны, а Гарри успел лишь хлопнуть глазами. В следующий миг уже кипела битва: василиск бросался на людей, а те уклонялись, прятались за колоннами и отвечали проклятиями. Вместо лиц у бойцов сверкали зеркала, и Гарри запоздало вспомнил, что нельзя смотреть чудищу в глаза. Он в панике ощупал себя, проверяя на окаменение, и только потом сообразил, что от смертоносного взгляда его укрывает мантия-невидимка.

Меж тем в морду василиску прилетел огненный шар, следом ещё парочка, и монстр недовольно заревел, отступая.

– Ага, не нравится! – крикнул кто-то из бойцов; Гарри не понял, кто. – Давай, прикончи эту тварь!

Риддл засуетился, беспокойно завертел головой и сменил приказ:  
– Беги отсюда! Иди в замок, жди меня!

«Вот чёрт!» – Гарри вспомнил, что идти монстру некуда – вход завален. С одной стороны, это было замечательно, а с другой обещало кучу проблем: пока ничего из богатейшего арсенала бывших авроров и Пожирателей не нанесло чудовищу ощутимого вреда.

Некромант Поттер подумал и решил действовать. Унять монстра можно было только обезвредив его хозяина. Гарри намеревался подойти к Тому поближе, чтобы никто ничего не увидел, но не учёл скорость и проворство василиска. Не успел балбес Поттер сделать и пары шагов, как бросившийся к выходу монстр хлестнул его хвостом и отправил в недолгий и бесславный полёт, завершившийся на куче камней.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и принялся осторожно сползать вниз, шипя и ругаясь. Теперь у него болело всё, даже ногти на мизинцах. Хуже всего ощущались головокружение и тошнота: «Похоже, я заработал сотряс». На середине спуска он понял, что может не дойти до Риддла, и молча заплакал от бессилия. У выхода василиск по-прежнему таранил дверь и ревел, как заведённый.

– О, Мерлин! – воскликнула мадам Хуч. – Почему они не скормили его монстру?

По залу, пошатываясь, брёл мистер Флинт, а на плече у него висел спящий Пятикратный. Гарри счастливо всхлипнул: он боялся, что оба погибли, не имея сил противостоять разъярённому чудищу. Мистер Флинт дошёл до каменной кучи, бережно уложил Локхарта и погрозил кулаком Риддлу:  
– Уйми тварь, сучонок!

Риддл надменно задрал подбородок и сделал вид, что не расслышал.

– Ну ладно, – спокойно сказал мистер Флинт, рывком задрал рукав куртки и полоснул кинжалом по предплечью. Заструилась кровь, отец Маркуса окунул в неё кончик своей палочки и нараспев зачитал заклинание, очень похожее на то, каким выгнал Гарри на Изнанку.

Чернильный лорд вскрикнул и исчез. Грохот у дверей стих.

– Квинт, что там? – усиленный Сонорусом голос лорда Нотта заметался под тёмными сводами Тайной комнаты.

– Тетрадь надо уничтожить, – прохрипел мистер Флинт, обращаясь к Дамблдору, и грузно свалился на пол.

– Жив! – крикнула мадам Хуч, проверив пульс. – Обморок. Ищите тетрадь!

Гарри снова заплакал, кляня себя за дурацкое представление с «духом», но тут же утёр слёзы и замер, прислушиваясь.

В зале раздалась странная музыка, меж колонн замелькали отсветы, словно где-то развели костёр, а потом оставшийся без поводыря василиск рванул в своё логово. Никем не управляемый монстр передвигался едва не вполовину медленнее, чем раньше, но не потерял ни в массе, ни в силе. Над головой твари вился феникс, наседал, бил сияющими крыльями и когтил бронированный нос твари. Бойцы держались довольно близко, осыпая чудище заклятиями. Монстр остановился, встал на хвосте и издал устрашающий рык.

– Так его, птичка! – крикнул лорд Нотт и швырнул очередной горящий шар.

Василиск отвлёкся на помеху, и феникс сумел клюнуть его в глаз. Монстр забился, завертел башкой, кто-то из бойцов выругался, и не успел Гарри охнуть, как Фоукс выклевал твари оба глаза.

Бойцы тут же убрали зеркальные забрала и подступили ближе. Василиск заметался между колонн, то и дело с грохотом в них врезаясь, забил хвостом и жалобно взревел, широко разинув пасть. Сверкнуло что-то серебристое и воткнулось чудовищу в глотку. Василиск вскинулся, а потом припал к земле, пару раз дёрнулся и замер с раскрытой пастью.

На зал обрушилась пронзительная тишина.

– Сдох, что ли? – спустя пару секунд неуверенно поинтересовался кто-то. Судя по голосу, это был мистер Кут.

– Так пойди пощупай, – немедленно отозвался мистер Деррек.

– Я сейчас тебя пощупаю, кретин! Авадой!

Из-за колонны вылетел огненный шарик и угодил прямо в вываленный на пол раздвоенный язык. Монстр не шелохнулся.

– Похоже, готов, – лорд Нотт осторожно выступил из-за колонны. – Реджи, малыш, дай чмокну в щёчку!

– Отъебись, – вяло огрызнулся мистер Вуд и сполз спиной по колонне. – Ребят, я всё. Завал вам без меня, похоже, разбирать.

Мистер Керк медленно подошёл к твари и потыкал в одну из чешуек пальцем.

– Блядь, настоящий. До сих пор не верится.

– Не знаю зелья, чтобы эдакий кошмар примерещился, – мистер Бэддок присел рядом с Вудом и положил тому руку на лоб. – Вудди, детка, не засыпай. Народ, все целы?

– Относительно, – вздохнул мистер Джонсон. – Давайте выбираться, а то я тоже сейчас срублюсь.

Дамблдор, непритворно закряхтев, с усилием воздвигся на ноги, сунул возмущённо затрепыхавшуюся Шляпу под мышку и подошёл к бойцам.

– У меня нет слов, – сказал он с искренним восхищением и тут же нахмурился. – Где Филиус?  
– Здесь я, – слабым голосом отозвался Флитвик. – Нашёл тетрадь. Возьми её, после разберёмся.

– О, Мерлин! Фоукс, помоги нам ещё немножко.

Старательно чистивший пёрышки феникс согласно курлыкнул и вновь засиял огненными всполохами.

– Годрик с ним, с завалом, – сказал директор и тяжело вздохнул. – Нужно собраться вокруг меня и крепко взяться за руки. Фоукс нас перенесёт. Куда?

– Туда, где есть пинта-другая укрепляющего зелья, – буркнул мистер Бэддок.

– В Больничное крыло, – постановил директор и жестом велел становиться в круг.

Гарри, почуяв шанс на спасение, даже о боли и тошноте позабыл. Он сполз вниз и на четвереньках обогнул кучу камней, собираясь в последний момент за кого-нибудь ухватиться.

Так и вышло. Феникс закричал, забил крыльями и вспыхнул пламенем. Гарри подкрался к бойцам, вцепился в бессознательного мистера Флинта и закрыл глаза. Через секунду вся компания очутилась в холле Больничного крыла.

Из дверей выскочила мадам Помфри – не сонная, в своём неизменном переднике. Значит, ждала. Гарри устало улыбнулся: осталось лишь прокрасться в кабинетик медиведьмы и немного отдохнуть. А утром декан его вытащит. Изругает, конечно, в пух и прах, но вытащит и никому не сдаст. Ура.

– Все живы? – строго спросила мадам Помфри. – Мне связаться с Мунго?

– Да, мэм. Нет, мэм, – лорд Нотт подавил зевок и ошалело помотал головой. – Обошлось. Зелий и спать.

– Прошу, господа, – она повела рукой в сторону кроватей. – Располагайтесь. Филиус, Роланда, куда? Никаких «моих комнат»! Живо все сюда! Профессор Дамблдор, сэр, вас тоже касается! Не перечьте, вы пока даже не директор!

– Поппи, милая, это такая ерун…

– Бегом!

– Сдаюсь! – директор шутливо вскинул руки и поковылял к кровати.

Гарри, пользуясь возникшей суматохой, добрёл до кабинетика, скользнул в приоткрытую дверь и дрожащими руками принялся снимать и уминать в плотный комок мантию-невидимку. Затем он снял мокрые, изгвазданные в грязи кроссовки, завернулся в оставленную мадам Помфри шаль, забрался с ногами в гостевое кресло и мгновенно отключился.


	53. Глава 52

– Блин, мне вообще-то ссать охота!

Возмущённый вопль Симуса вырвал Лонгботтома из путанного невнятного сна, в котором он то палил Ступефаями по огромным колдографиям Хорька, невесть с чего развешанным по стенам бабушкиной спальни, то ловил проклятущего Тревора в каком-то болоте, сплошь заросшем молодым шпинатом, и старался ступать как можно аккуратнее, чтобы не повредить хрупкие зелёные розетки.

«Семейство амарантовых», – вяло подумал Невилл и наклонился, увидев кустик необычного медного цвета. Он озадаченно похлопал глазами в попытках сообразить, отчего шпинат перекрасился так радикально, и понял, что спит, скорчившись в кресле и уткнувшись носом в макушку Рональда.

– Вход в уборную наверняка в спальне Пятикратного, – зевнул Персиваль Уизли. – Хочешь лицезреть розовые простыни, кружевное исподнее и три сотни бутылочек с лосьоном для волос?

– Ф-фу! – передёрнулся Финниган. – Но наделать в штаны мне тоже не хочется! Пошли отсюда!

Невилл невольно застонал, распрямляясь, и кое-как разлепил глаза.

– Доброе утро, – кивнул Дин Томас. Потом он достал из кармана платок, смочил наколдованной из палочки водой и протёр лицо.

– Доброе, – просипел Невилл и потряс за плечо мирно сопевшего Рона.

– А? Что? Опаздываем? – встрепенулся тот и ошалело огляделся. – Мордред меня дери, – сказал он спустя пару секунд. – Мы всё проспали!

– До завтрака почти час, – сухо отозвался Перси. – Как раз успеем зайти в башню и привести себя в порядок.

– Я про охоту на монстра, – Рональд выглядел совсем несчастным.

Накануне они всё-таки попытались улизнуть из гостиной Локхарта, понадеявшись на крепкий сон префекта Уизли, но не тут-то было. Мерзко забренчала навешенная на входную дверь «сигналка», и злющий спросонок Персиваль надавал им тумаков, а потом и вовсе спеленал Инкарцеро и бросил в кресла. Дин и Симус, гады, сделали вид, будто спят и ничего не слышат. Рон и Невилл пытались возмущаться, но огребли сверху по Силенцио и подзатыльнику на брата. Невилл вознамерился гордо и мужественно не спать всю ночь – в смысле, остаток ночи, – но не выдержал и задремал. Теперь он в глубине души был благодарен Перси: тот мог исполнить свою угрозу и отпустить героя-недотёпу Лонгботтома на все четыре стороны. И что бы Невилл делал один в жуткой Тайной комнате? Даже представить страшно.

– Без тебя поохотятся, – неодобрительно скривился Перси. – Нашёлся тут егерь. Всё собрали? Ничего не оставили? Идёмте!

– Ага, а вдруг у них опять ничего не вышло и по коридорам ползает монстр? – Дин упрямо сложил руки на груди и нахмурился.

– Я на него нассу! – притопывая, пообещал Симус. – Прямо в рожу! Будет знать! – и первым рванул к двери.

– Финниган заставит монстра пожалеть о встрече с нами, – невозмутимо подтвердил Персиваль, отпирая замок Алохоморой.

Рон и Невилл скорбно, чуть-чуть рисуясь друг перед другом, переглянулись и с тяжкими вздохами направились на выход.

– Надеюсь, чудище Локхарта сожрало, – пробурчал Рон, уже шагая по коридору, – и тот не напишет хвастливую книжку.

– Не надейся, – усмехнулся Персиваль. – Даже если монстр им не отравится, то примчится Скитер и сама напишет книжку про Локхарта. Уж не знаю, что хуже.

– Хуже, когда вообще не пишут книжек, – окончательно расстроился Рон. – Вот про нас с Лонгботтомом, например, не напишут. Где, спросят, вы были во время великой битвы, дети пророчества? А у братца за пазухой, ответим мы.

– Какие ещё, к дракклам, дети? Какое пророчество? – простонал Перси, затем остановился, ухватил Рона за подбородок и пристально всмотрелся в глаза. – Тебя близнецы ничем не поили, а? Другие старшекурсники? Третьи сутки хрень несёшь всякую! Смотри, Ронни, начинают с травок и грибочков, а потом такие зелья лакают, что сам Мордред загнётся!

– Ничего я не пил! – оскорбился Рон.

– Курил?

– Иди ты!

– Я немедленно пишу родителям, – со зловещим видом пообещал Перси; Рон вздохнул и понурился.

Невилл хотел шикнуть на Рона, ведь пророчество – это тайна для непосвящённых, но тут Симус со счастливым воплем: «Горшок! Ура!» – забежал во встретившийся на пути туалет. Женский вообще-то, хотя Финнигана эти глупые условности наверняка уже не волновали.

Парни постояли рядом, ожидая страдальца и надеясь, что ранним-ранним утром ни одну девицу не понесёт в отдалённую уборную, иначе быть Симусу битым и проклятым. Слава Годрику, обошлось.

Дин всё время озирался, опасаясь встретить подзакусившего бойцами монстра, и тихо бубнил, что «больше никогда» и «ну его к чертям, доверять идиотам». Невилл бормотание про идиотов предпочёл не услышать, а вот Персиваль почему-то отреагировал неоправданно агрессивно.

– Ты сам идиот, Томас, – сказал он холодно. – Причём худший из идиотов – трусливый. Давай-давай, расскажи, как тебя «втянули» и «спровоцировали». Славы хочется, а огребать за неё – нет. Верно?

Дин вспыхнул, но промолчал, и вновь завертел головой.

– Не крутись, – посоветовал Симус, хлопнув приятеля по плечу. – Окаменевают от взгляда твари, и так ты только увеличиваешь вероятность встретиться с ней глазами. И префекта нашего не слушай. Нормально всё – помогли парням, сами развлеклись. Хотя ночь в покоях Локхарта была лишней.

– Конец репутации, – грустно подтвердил Рональд и даже носом шмыгнул от огорчения. – Вообще хрень получается: это чучело было в Тайной комнате, а мы – нет!

– Ты знаешь, – не удержавшись, признался Невилл и запунцовел, – мне кажется, мы только мешали бы бойцам.

Рон насупился, остановился и упёр руки в бока; Невилл непроизвольно хихикнул – ну точь-в-точь миссис Уизли в гневе!

– Чего это! Да мы с тобой чуть того паршивого упиванца не сделали! Если бы не дурацкий коврик…

– Заткнись! – рявкнул Персиваль. – Паршивый упиванец подозревался в гибели чуть не десятка авроров, но доказать ничего не смогли – тел не нашли! Его свои же Упырём прозвали! Ты совсем ебанутый? Точно, дрянь какую-то глотаешь. Биллу тоже напишу, не только родителям.

Рональд мигом сдулся.

– Да ладно, Перси, чего ты? – заныл он. – Ничего я не глотаю, честно! Зачем Билла тревожить? Он же далеко, и работает, и учится, и занят всё время, и вообще…

Голову он опускал всё ниже и ниже, и голос его становился всё тише и тише, пока совсем не умолк.

– Прибавим шагу, – помолчав, сказал Персиваль. – Из-за ночного приключения мы не успели собраться, а ведь на сегодня назначен отъезд из Хогвартса.

– А вдруг монстра победили?

– Ты определись, Томас, в своих сложных отношениях с монстром. Сегодня эвакуация, и других указаний не было.

Невилл тоскливо вздохнул. Эвакуация – это подготовка к экзаменам в министерстве под присмотром бабушки и дяди Элджи. Кажется, к третьему курсу он в совершенстве освоит левитацию со второго этажа и будет заикаться втрое сильнее. Надо было всё-таки не пытаться обезвредить Деррека, а затаиться и скрытно двинуться за ним следом. Глядишь, и поглазели бы на битву. Интересно, чем она закончилась? Понятно, что чудищу несдобровать, но вдруг кто-то из бойцов-гриффиндорцев ранен? Хотя нет, вряд ли – всё-таки штурмовики, хоть и бывшие. Может, и не будет никакой эвакуации. Да, точно не будет. Это префект Уизли важничает просто.

Рон наверняка тоже успел представить собственную жизнь дома, особенно после письма Уильяму, и еле слышно прошептал:  
– Зря ты Поттеру Ту-Вещь отдал, уж нам она пригодилась бы намного больше.

Невилл упрямо мотнул головой: не отдай он мантию... Рон ему лучший друг, для Рона ничего не жалко, за Рона хоть в огонь, но Гарри… Гарри – это совсем другое.

– Та-Вещь, – сказал он, не желая обижать Рональда, – служит для защиты. Мы же с тобой и просто так молодцы, а со временем сделаемся ещё сильнее.

– Понятно, – вздохнул Рон и вскинул руки вверх. – Молчу.

Невилл лишь виновато улыбнулся.

В гостиной, как и ожидалось, на них тут же набросились психованные старшекурсники. Хорошо, с вопросами, а не с кулаками. Персиваль не растерялся, напустил на себя неприступный вид и объявил, что «мелочь» ничего не знает, а сам он секретные сведения разглашать не уполномочен.

– Во даёт! – громко восхитился Симус, но сдавать Перси не посмел – от ночёвки в покоях Локхарта и Мерлин не сумел бы отмыться.

– Тогда где вас носило? – раздражённо поинтересовался Вуд. Видок у него был тот ещё: видно, капитан провёл бессонную ночь.

– Не твоё дело, – высокомерно поджал губы Перси.

– Макгонагалл не заходила, и в кабинете её нет, – пожаловалась Элизабет Коул, староста седьмого курса. – Мы тут с Олли вылазку делали, хоть с самой себя баллы снимай. Надо бы идти на завтрак, но как? Кто нас будет сопровождать? Что вообще происходит, кто-нибудь знает?

– Полагаю, стоит дождаться распоряжений, – важно выдал Персиваль и направился в умывальни.

Распоряжения не заставили себя ждать. Не прошло и четверти часа, как объявилась Макгонагалл и сухо, без подробностей поведала о «ликвидации угрозы» и отмене эвакуации.

– С сегодняшнего дня всё идёт обычным порядком, а с завтрашнего – возобновляются занятия по расписанию. Поздравляю, господа! – она перевела взгляд на бледную и напряжённую Энджи Джонсон и внезапно улыбнулась. – Никто не пострадал. Ваши родители отсыпаются в Больничном крыле и к вечеру, я полагаю, придут в себя. Как раз к праздничному пиру.

Макгонагалл не мешкая удалилась, а студенты заорали, завопили и заулюлюкали. Несгибаемая Энджи Джонсон кинулась в объятия Вуда и расплакалась у него на груди.

– Ну, детка, будет, – засмеялся Оливер и закружил её, ухватив за талию. – Эх, а выпивки ни капли не осталось! Опять у слизней клянчить.

– Осталось, – Джонсон всхлипнула и решительно вытерла слёзы. – Это только ты, железный лоб, не догадаешься заначек наделать. Но пить в гостиной не будем! Достало тут торчать! Ура!

Все заорали с утроенной силой, лишь Персиваль страдальчески скривился и покачал головой.

На завтраке творилось не пойми что, но угомонить студентов было некому: присутствовавшие в зале профессора имели слегка ошалелый вид и, казалось, совершенно не понимали, куда подевались деканы факультетов, что произошло и что со всем этим делать.

Невилл радовался бы вместе со всеми, но вот незадача – Гарри Поттера в Большом зале не было.

– К обеду объявится, – махнул рукой Рон. – Их геройство по выходным раньше не встают. Лишь бы Ту-Вещь не позабыл вернуть.

Невилл успокоился и повеселел, но зря – на обед Гарри тоже не пришёл.

* * *

Пробуждение было ужасным. Болело всё: руки, ноги, спина, грудь, живот и даже задница. Ещё распух прикушенный неведомо когда язык, и жутко саднил затылок. Гарри, не открывая глаз, издал душераздирающий стон, чтобы бессовестный Даддерс проникся его страданиями и больше никогда-никогда не смел устраивать дурацкие «спарринги». Вон, пусть грушу свою колотит, а люди разумные для разрешения любого конфликта обязаны обойтись словами.

– Как ты… Гарри! Как ты здесь оказался? – тихо ахнули над его головой. Голос был женским, очень знакомым.

– Мама? – предположил он и проснулся окончательно.

«Я в Хогвартсе, очнулся в Больничном крыле после своего идиотского похода в Тайную комнату, – в одну секунду вспомнил Гарри. – Мамы и Дадли тут нет и быть не может. Сколько я проспал? Что врать?»

Он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и увидел склонившуюся над ним мадам Помфри. Гарри вздохнул-застонал и понял, что всё ещё сидит в кресле и кутается в чужую шаль. Значит, времени прошло совсем немного.

– Добрый вечер, – невнятно пробормотал он и скривился: проклятый язык еле ворочался.

– Вообще-то утро. Светает, – сказал кто-то озабоченно.

Гарри вскинулся, завертев головой, и горько об этом пожалел: виски сковало болью, вернулась тошнота. Он поспешно зажал ладонью рот и попытался продышаться. Тщетно, его немедленно вывернуло. Тошнило мучительно, какой-то горькой гадостью. Видимо, желчью.

– О, Мерлин! – вскрикнула мадам Помфри и забормотала на латыни.

Вокруг него замелькали разноцветные всполохи, кожу овеял лёгкий, теплый ветерок знакомой магии, и Гарри вновь застонал, на сей раз от блаженства. В голове немного прояснилось, и стало легче дышать.

– Молока бы ему, – сочувственно заметил тот же голос, и Гарри едва удержался от проклятий: к ноющей боли в висках прибавились спазмы выворачивающегося наизнанку желудка.

– Бетти! – не мешкая скомандовала мадам Помфри, и в руках у Гарри очутился стакан замечательного тёплого молока. Некромант Поттер зарычал – вдруг да кто-то вздумает отнять! – и намертво присосался к стакану. Молока хватило на пару секунд, а потом в руках – спасибо, Бетти, кто бы ты ни была! – появился второй стакан, побольше. С этим Гарри общался дольше: секунд пять. Третий унял тошноту, а четвёртый – о боже! С мёдом! – заставил включиться голову.

Гарри поднял глаза и увидел мадам Помфри, её помощницу-домовушку с королевским именем и непритворно обеспокоенного Эдриана Пьюси.

– Здравствуй, – улыбнулся Гарри и зачем-то ляпнул: – Ты боишься за меня.

Эдриан дёрнулся, бросив подозрительный взгляд на мадам Помфри, и деланно равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Ерунда, – сказал он. – Я так увлёкся, наблюдая за бойцами, что пропустил твой приход. Опять на спор взломал пароль на входе? Делать тебе нечего!

Гарри завис в безуспешной попытке вспомнить, когда это он спорил по такому дурацкому поводу – «Опять?» – и с кем. Взломать, ха! Просто открываешь дверь и идёшь по своим делам. Тут и спорить-то не о чем.

Мадам Помфри покачала головой, отобрала у него пустой стакан и вручила чашку с курящимся над ней ароматным парком. Гарри снова секунд на десять выпал из реального мира, хлебая горячий, необыкновенно вкусный бульон, щедро сдобренный тёртым сыром.

– Ложка, сэр! – возмутилась домовуха и ойкнула, получив назад пустую, вылизанную дочиста чашку.

– Простите, – запоздало повинился Гарри в дурных застольных манерах. Впрочем, плевать на манеры: его неумолимо клонило в сон.

Домовуха поджала губы и с тихим хлопком исчезла.

– Погоди-ка с извинениями, – мадам Помфри сурово сдвинула брови. – Два вопроса. Где ты так потратился и кто тебя избил?

– Избил? – Гарри потянулся почесать в затылке и зашипел, ощутив под пальцами подсохшую ссадину. – Нет, это я сам.

– Ты без брюк, весь исцарапан и сплошь в синяках! Кто посмел?

Гарри даже рот открыл от дикой догадки: он что, похож на жертву изнасилования?

– Да нет же, – попытался он успокоить мадам Помфри, – я не вовсе не…

– Ты вырвался, это я вижу. Но негодяй – или негодяи? – должен получить по заслугам!

– Уже получил, – нервно хихикнул Гарри. – Сполна и за всё. Он мёртв.

– Ох, Гарри! – всплеснула руками медиведьма.

– Стоп, – Эдриан встал со стула, опустился на колени перед Гарри и взял его за руки. – Не хочешь, не говори. Я сотру ей память.

– Нет! – хором сказали Гарри и мадам Помфри. Медиведьма схватилась за палочку, а Гарри вырвал правую руку и залепил чокнутому Пьюси звонкий щелбан.

– Угомонись! – грозно велел Поттер. – Здесь я в безопасности, а мадам Помфри давно знала о моих… гм… странностях.

– Она знала, что ты некромант? – напоказ удивился Пьюси и заработал второй щелбан.

– Скажем так, догадывалась, – фыркнула мадам Помфри. – Но спасибо, ты разом прояснил все нестыковки. Гарри, кто мёртв?

– Василиск, – вздохнув, сознался в очередной раз разоблачённый некромант Поттер. – Я был в Тайной комнате. Только это секрет.

* * *

Часам к двум ночи Снейп готов был взорвать котёл с очередной модификацией раскаменяющего зелья и изрезать малым алхимическим ножом свиток с журналом сегодняшнего опыта. Первая пробная партия из созревших мандрагор от мадам Спраут была сварена безупречно – идеально! – но кошка Филча как стояла на лабораторном столе на негнущихся лапах, так и осталась стоять. Из мёртво оскаленной пасти капало: ни слизистая желудка, ни пищевод идеальному зелью не поддались, и Снейп, шесть раз перепроверив все расчёты, не сумел понять, отчего оно не сработало.

По-хорошему, стоило завершить опыт, запечатать журнал сегодняшней датой, сунуть чучело кошки в шкаф и идти спать, но сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Ни сна, ни покоя, поскольку следящие чары на двери покоев профессора, мать его, Локхарта незадолго до полуночи словно взбесились. Когда бронзовый колокольчик, приспособленный для приёма сигнала, звякнул в первый раз, Северус собрался бежать наверх, догнать сволочное золотко, оглушить, связать и запереть в кладовке с ингредиентами. Заботами старого скопидома Слагхорна низенькая дверца кладовки была заколдована не хуже любого из гринготтских сейфов и могла противостоять налёту банды троллей.

От позорного пленения Пятикратного спасла завопившая во всю глотку мандрагора, что некстати очнулась на разделочной доске. Снейп поневоле отвлёкся на жестокое убийство с последующим расчленением, а потом колокольчик – «Слава Салазару, одумался! Вернулся!» – прозвенел ещё разок.

Северус так обрадовался неожиданному здравомыслию симпатяжки, что во время сложнейшего процесса отжима мандрагорового сока то и дело одобрительно поглядывал на колокольчик и в мыслях своих дошёл до идеи выспросить у студента Забини рецепт какого-нибудь косметического снадобья. Крема для лица, например. Или для задницы, неважно. Суть в том, что он собственноручно сварит проклятый крем, красиво упакует и с подобающими извинениями преподнесёт в дар обиженному Локхарту. У Малпеппера, кстати, продавались фарфоровые баночки с хрустальными крышками. Пошлость, конечно, и дурновкусие этот хрусталь, но Гилдерою с его нюхлерскими замашками должно понра…

Колокольчик заполошно затренькал, и Снейп, выругавшись, треснул ни в чём не повинную кошку лопаткой по лбу. Такое впечатление, будто к Пятикратному вломился весь монстроборческий отряд. Зачем? За благословением на подвиг, что ли? Северус представил, как золочёный балбес осеняет орденом Мерлина третьей степени коленопреклонённых бойцов, швырнул лопатку в камин и размеренно задышал в простейшем окклюментивном упражнении.

Крем он, конечно, сварит, и даже баночку купит. Вот только крем совершенно точно будет для задницы. Для безмозглой, заносчивой, самонадеянной задницы, которой нипочём не отвертеться от заслуженного наказания! Ведь велено было убираться из Хога! Интересно, как парфюмерные штучки сочетаются, скажем, с бадьяновой настойкой? Пожалуй, утром стоит порыться в прошлогодней подшивке «Вестника зельеварения». Что-то такое он видел, но, недальновидный болван, счёл ерундой и даже закладку не сделал.

Колокольчик зловеще безмолвствовал, и Северус забеспокоился всерьёз. Как бы эти боевые ослы и впрямь не сманили Пятикратного в рейд. Кто же потом признается, что василиска ловили на живца? Объявят, что умер мистер Локхарт как жил – героически, соорудят золотой памятник на пожертвования домохозяек, и всё. Наверняка даже расследования никакого не будет. Что там расследовать? Несчастный случай.

Снейп недрогнувшей рукой потушил горелку, отставил котёл и снял рабочую мантию.

Колокольчик ожил: несколько поредевшая толпа покинула покои профессора ЗОТИ.

Северус надел мантию и наказал себе не паниковать. Комнаты Локхарта ближе прочих к Тайной комнате. Прошлогоднюю историю с кошкой, кстати, расследовали именно в гостиной Гилдероя, тот сам предложил не удаляться далеко от «места происшествия».

– Ничего ему не сделается, – уверенным голосом сказал Снейп, строго глядя на своё отражение в стекле лабораторного шкафа. – Просто эти пропойцы обожают отираться по чужим гостиным. У тебя они гостили полгода, а после облома с шантажом раскладывали чертежи канализации то у Помоны, то у Филиуса. Теперь оккупировали покои симпатяжки, только и всего. Флинт и Деррек без ума от этого болвана и никуда его не пустят. Не о чем волноваться.

Он вновь зажёг горелку и принялся за зелье.

Свиток с рецептом пестрел заметками и исправлениями, и парочка правок была откровенно нецензурной. Снейп в который раз подумал, что всё это – жуткая авантюра, что с подачи ненавидящей его Гильдии он закончит жизнь в Азкабане, и Дамблдор не сумеет его вытащить, даже если захочет. Зачем он согласился?!

«Затем, что тщеславный мудак! – грубо оборвал Северус собственные размышления. – И не тебе попрекать безобидного симпатяжку, хвастающего выдуманными подвигами! Он хотя бы вреда никому не принёс».

Он взглянул на наколдованный секундомер и тщательно перемешал горячее варево: двенадцать раз по часовой стрелке и семь – против. В восстановленном рецепте только количество и направленность помешиваний не вызывали сомнений, всё же остальное… Начать с того, что рецепт не был оригинальным. Его явно переписали из какого-то более старого трактата и, скорее всего, перевели с арабского: мавританские маги в монстрологии были сильны, как никто. Пожалуй, именно с падения Гранадского эмирата начались гонения на монстрологов по всей Европе, и к шестнадцатому веку сотворение чудовищ и владение ими стало тяжким преступлением.

Однако история магии Снейпа не интересовала. Гораздо больше его заботило, не наврали ли при переводе и насколько за полтысячелетия изменились свойства ингредиентов. Поди угадай, какие делать допущения! К тому же нынешние унции и кварты не равны тем, что были в древности, а само зелье изначально предназначалось для снятия оцепенения с жертв кокатрисов – тварей, хоть и родственных василиску, но всё же не идентичных.

Короче говоря, большую часть работы пришлось проделать с нуля: урывками, по ночам, без единой подсказки, на голой интуиции. Если быть честным, то очень помогало искреннее восхищение Дамблдора и – неожиданно! – Сметвика, который время от времени забегал проверить состояние живых статуй. Читая журналы опытов, оба мэтра потрясённо качали головами и смотрели на Снейпа так, что хотелось вновь встать у горелок и сотворить что-нибудь такое… Такое… Философский камень сварить, не меньше! Северус, само собой, в ответ на похвалы своему уму и таланту хмурился, бурчал и огрызался, но… «Точно, тщеславный! Принц, сука, полукровка!»

То, что раскаменяющее зелье никогда не будет запатентовано, Снейпа не смущало. Он мог навскидку назвать ещё пяток областей, где весьма пригодились бы его наработки: от лечения судорожных состояний (да-да, и после применения Круцио тоже!) до создания его любимых «жидких заклятий» – на сей раз парализующих. Но это только если древний декокт будет сварен и применён удачно. Четыре детских трупа не простят даже Мерлину.

Северус коротко выдохнул и решил завершить сегодняшний эксперимент во что бы то ни стало. Проклятый колокольчик звонил ещё несколько раз: кто-то шлялся туда-сюда поодиночке и в компании, и было очень похоже, что в покоях Локхарта действительно устроили командный пункт. Где-то после полуночи взревело пламя камина, и Снейп немедля ринулся в гостиную, не сняв даже защитных перчаток.

Вопреки надеждам, в зелёном огне появилось не лицо раскаявшегося симпатяжки, а озабоченное чело гриффиндорского декана.

– Прости, если разбудила, – сухо молвила Макгонагалл, а Северус в ответ зло прищурился: ну конечно, лабораторная роба со вставками из драконьей кожи так похожа на ночную сорочку! – Альбус прибыл в Хогвартс. Тайно, разумеется.

– И?

– Тайная комната открыта, а к отряду присоединился Нотт. Бойцы, Альбус, Филиус и Роланда отправились туда. Будь наготове, если вдруг что, – Макгонагалл вдруг сделала магловский жест, отвращающий несчастья, будто была не профессором магии, а неотёсанной деревенской тёткой. – Поппи я уже предупредила.   
– Всё-то у нас тайное, – процедил Снейп. – Комнаты, визиты. Зелья.

– Север…

– Хорошо, Минерва, спасибо. Даст Салазар, обойдётся, – невесело усмехнулся он и неожиданно для себя повторил дурацкий магловский жест.

Колокольчик ещё разочек тренькнул – кто-то вышел! – и затих. Снейп доварил образец и с горечью убедился в его бесполезности.

Стоило бы вздремнуть, но сон не шёл: из пасти каменной кошки раздражающе капало, Локхарт был где-то там, в окружении безмозглой боёвки, да ещё и это «Будь наготове!»

Северус педантично убрал рабочее место, надписал фиал с неудавшимся зельем, запечатал свиток с журналом опыта, погладил кошку, подумав, плеснул себе виски и повалился в кресло перед камином.

Он ждал вестей.

Ну или хотя бы утра.

* * *

Уходить из Больничного крыла решено было за час-другой до завтрака, и Гарри успел поспать ещё немного. Совсем немного: когда Пьюси его растормошил, он с трудом понимал, где находится и что делать.

– Гарри, вставай!

– А?

– Вставай, нам пора!

– К-куда?

– Ох, вставай же! Идём! Где твоя мантия?

– Какая? Всё болит…

– Бедный мой! Просто открой глаза и скажи, где мантия.

Эдриан сунул в руку стакан с тёплым молоком. Гарри торопливо выпил его, протёр глаза и принялся выбираться из кресла, трансфигурированного мадам Помфри в кровать. Выпутываться из тёплого пледа ужасно не хотелось, а ещё отчаянно ныли и тянули все до одной мышцы, больно было вдыхать, трещала голова. Гарри, морщась, взглянул на ноги и тяжко вздохнул. Наверное, когда Гарри отрубился, мадам Помфри наскоро очистила его от грязи, но ощущения всё равно остались такими, будто он не мылся сотню лет.

– Мантия… – задумчиво пробормотал Поттер и потёр тонюсенькую нитку шрама.

– Ты говорил, будто у тебя есть мантия-невидимка, – терпеливо напомнил Пьюси, и Гарри обрадованно кивнул. – Надевай, и идём. Декану ничего не говорим, мы так решили. Помнишь?

Побитый и сонный некромант Поттер вновь озадаченно нахмурился: что-то такое он помнил… Да, точно! Он коротко, опуская историю с Джинни, Лордом и наскоро сотворённым «духом», поведал мадам Помфри и Пьюси о своих дебильных приключениях в Тайной комнате, заверил, что под мантией-невидимкой его никто не видел, и отключился очень вовремя: когда его стали ругать и обзывать «безответственным». Потом Гарри вновь растолкали, вручили шоколадку и спросили, что с ним делать. Первым делом Поттер сгрыз шоколад и лишь затем ответил на вопрос. Ему надо было очутиться в собственной кровати, и чтобы никто из непосвящённых о походе не знал. Как? Наверное, просто встать и идти. Только поспать ещё немножко, и сразу же идти.

– Не дойдёшь, – вздохнул Эдриан. – Ты жутко потратился, неужели не чувствуешь?

– Дойду, – упрямо насупился Гарри. – Должен.

Он ожидал, что мадам Помфри станет возражать, но та отчего-то промолчала.

– Тогда я тебя провожу, – сказал Эдриан. – Чудище прикончили, в гостиной должны угомониться. Теперь нет смысла меня здесь держать, верно?

Медиведьма молча склонила голову. Выражение лица у неё было какое-то странное, но Гарри слишком устал, чтобы присматриваться и задумываться.

– Отдохни ещё немного. Я тебя разбужу до завтрака, хорошо? Не будем Снейпа радовать чужими тайнами, – Эдриан с вызовом посмотрел на мадам Помфри. – Я ему не верю.

Гарри напрягся, страшась стать свидетелем очень неприятного спора, но мадам Помфри вновь не сказала ни слова. Удивительно, но факт. А потом Гарри закрыл глаза и тотчас же уснул.

– Где мантия? Нам пора.

– А? – Гарри вздрогнул и открыл глаза. – Здесь. Сейчас.

Он вытащил из-за пазухи скомканную как попало невидимку и отдал её Эдриану. Затем нашарил ногой кроссовки – сухие! Боже, какое счастье! – и медленно, шёпотом ругая непослушные шнурки, обулся.

Мадам Помфри зашла в кабинетик, поздоровалась и поинтересовалась самочувствием.

– Терпимо, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Спасибо вам. А мистер Локхарт как? Ему, бедному, больше всех досталось.

– Уже отправила в Мунго, – ответила она. – Эдриан, будь добр, оставь нас. Пара слов наедине.

Пьюси замер, но, помедлив, исполнил просьбу.

– Подслушивает, паршивец, – без улыбки констатировала мадам Помфри. – Гарри, не обижайся, но этот поход меня напугал. Твоё безрассудство могло встать очень дорого нам всем. Я полагала, что прошлогодняя история послужит…

– Я понимаю, – перебил её Гарри. Наверное, не будь этой проклятой усталости, он заплакал бы от обиды. – Вы можете пострадать лишь оттого, что пожалели неприкаянного сиротку. Обидно, но мне даже делать ничего не нужно: ни хорошего, ни плохого. Достаточно узнать, кто я такой, и всё – переполох и трупы. Так?

– Гарри…

– Это несправедливо, вы правы. Я не должен тащить вас за собой и заставлять покрывать свои… Свои дела. Я немного отдохну и освобожу вас от клятвы. Честное слово.

– Гарри!

– Я пока не могу об этом говорить, простите.

Не помня себя, он выскочил бы из кабинетика, не прегради Пьюси путь.

– Не нужно, чтобы тебя видели, – Эдриан набросил на Гарри серебристую ткань. – Не сердись, пожалуйста. Сильных магов боятся все. Это нормально. Мадам Помфри хотела не обидеть тебя, а напомнить об ответственности. Рейд на самом деле получился дурацкий, но ты уже это понял. Я прав?

– Прав, – Гарри всё-таки не удержался и всхлипнул. – Рейд дурацкий, и я дурак, и в следующий раз палец о палец не ударю, что бы ни стряслось. Конец-то всё равно один.

– Ох, милый, – мадам Помфри обняла его и попыталась заглянуть в глаза. – Всё совсем не так!

– Я отосплюсь, – Гарри, злясь на себя, утёр слёзы, – и мы поговорим. Сейчас не могу, простите.

Он накинул капюшон, одёрнул полы и, постанывая, заковылял к выходу.

* * *

_«В гостиную мы попали без приключений, если не считать встречу со Снейпом. Тот несся по подземельям с такой скоростью, что за ним и василиск не угнался бы. Но Эдриана Снейп заметил и даже удостоил беседы, а невидимый я привалился к стеночке, чтобы передохнуть и полюбоваться дражайшим деканом. Только что он летел по своим злодейским делам, полы чёрной мантии демонически развевались, и вдруг – бац! – застыл недвижно со скрещёнными на груди руками. Вылитый Дракула!»_

Гарри остановил волшебное перо, подтащил подушку повыше и пошевелил лопатками, устраиваясь. Рядом мёртвым сном дрых Хорёк: накануне он накувыркался на своей обожаемой метле до одури, пугая зрителей на трибунах смертоубийственными финтами, а в ответ на мягкий дружеский упрёк в неоправданном риске только надменно выпятил подбородок: «Кто бы говорил!»

Крыть было нечем, и в ту же ночь окончательно очухавшийся некромант Поттер взялся за свои неправильные мемуары. Гарри уже второй час красочно живописал поход в Тайную комнату: вдруг литературная обработка выявит в его поступках толику здравого смысла?

_«Для начала Снейп отчитал Эдриана за самоуправство, а Пьюси с самым безмятежным видом выложил новости о победе над василиском и большом пополнении в Больничном крыле. «Все живы, но заработали истощение. Профессор на проклятой должности ранен и совсем плох, – сказал он. – Вот меня оттуда и выставили: кому нужен подозрительный мозголом среди занемогших важных господ?»_

_Я подумал, что при известии о ранении Локхарта декан забеспокоится или хотя бы рожу сделает не такой противной. В конце концов, бедняжка Пятикратный очень обиделся на него тогда в учительской, и наверняка помчался на подвиг из принципа. На месте Снейпа я почувствовал бы себя виноватым, но нет, наш декан не таков. Он досадливо скривил губы: «Директор Дамблдор тоже? Как не вовремя!»_

_Затем Снейп велел Эдриану сообщить новости префектам и ждать дальнейших распоряжений, не покидая гостиную._

_Меня это устраивало. Я охотно подождал бы распоряжений ещё пару суток, не вылезая из кровати, и гонял бы Динки за сладостями. Дамблдор к концу битвы выглядел потрёпанным и всё время держался за поясницу. Я надеялся, что ему прилетело не меньше, чем мне, и он проспит достаточно времени, чтобы я пришёл в себя._

_Ага, как же._

_Уже вечером Дамблдор был свеж, энергичен, восстановлен в должности и облачён в расшитую астрологическими символами мантию. Директор толкал речь на праздничном ужине в честь героического усекновения монстра, а я сидел, бессильно привалившись к Драко, лопал пирожные и люто завидовал – мне бы дожить до ста таким бодрячком»._

– Во языком метёт, аж завидно, – процедил Нотт. – Полчаса распинается, а я ещё не услышал слов «ебучий василиск», «чуть не обосрались», «умотались в хлам» и «по ходу угробили цивила». Вроде как не чудом они оттуда выбрались, а милосердно упокоили изнемогшую под бременем лет тварюшку.

– Угу, а та сама их попросила, заплющила зенки и легла кверху брюхом, сука, – угрюмо пророкотал Флинт.

Гарри виновато поморгал и в сотый раз за день поклялся себе, что никогда-никогда больше не заставит живых воевать с _Гранью_. Мистер Флинт после обеда тоже был отправлен в Мунго. Восстанавливался он плохо, во сне его одолевали кошмары, и спешно вызванный в Хог целитель Сметвик в категоричных выражениях потребовал перепоручить пациента ему. Третий после Пятикратного по невезучести, мистер Хиллиард, отделался вливанием Костероста и принудительным усыплением на сутки: бестолочь Поттер оказался не единственным, кому прилетело хвостом по рёбрам.

– Ну, план был именно таким, – горько вздохнул Гарри. – Мистер Лавгуд говорил…

– Мистер Лавгуд и все его предки до двадцатого колена включительно, – злобно прошипел Ургхарт, – в глаза не видели ни одного монстра, не говоря уж о том, чтобы самим сотворить хоть землеройку себе на клумбу! Нашли, кому довериться!

– Другого-то монстроведа нет, – пожал плечами Роберт Хиллиард. Он сидел между Теренсом и Марком, а до этого успел погостить за гриффиндорским столом и потолковать с Олли Вудом; судя по некоторым обмолвкам, старшекурсники решили затеять не санкционированную деканами вечеринку. – Ладно, пошёл я к своим. Не кисни, – на прощание он хлопнул Маркуса по плечу. – Слава Основателям, всё обошлось.

Флинт хмуро угукнул и вновь сгорбился над тарелкой. Парни понимающе переглянулись: Дамблдор уже успел объявить о ранении профессора Локхарта и о том, что до конца года уроки ЗОТИ будут замещаться другими преподавателями.

Гарри цапнул с блюда очередное пирожное, на сей раз с ванильным кремом, и запил переслащённым чаем с молоком, а Хорь молча подсунул ему вазочку с каким-то фруктовым десертом, залитым взбитыми сливками.

Драко молчал с самого утра, отчего нечистая совесть Поттера жалобно поскуливала и склоняла хозяина ко всяким гнусностям вроде прилюдных покаянно-утешительных поцелуев: «Хорёк любит лизаться и быть в центре внимания. Порадуй Хорька, авось отойдёт!» Однако Гарри своей совести воли не давал. Вот ещё! Достаточно и того, что он честно предупредил Люциуса о грозящих тому неприятностях.

Едва Гарри зашёл в спальню, он быстренько переоделся в банный халат, растолкал Драко и потребовал связаться со старшим Малфоем. Заспанный Хорёк до того опешил, что без всяких возражений достал связующее зеркало. Люциус откликнулся тотчас же. Судя по злобному взгляду Хорька, его папенька опять ночевал не дома.

– Доброе утро, мистер Поттер! – шёпотом сказал Люциус и, не дожидаясь вопросов, объяснился: – Том спит, слава Мерлину.

Драко прикрыл глаза и беззвучно зашевелил губами – наверняка цитировал мастера нецензурных сентенций Флинта-младшего.

– Что случилось? – спросил Люциус.

– Я только что из Тайной комнаты, – шёпотом же просветил его Гарри.

Хорь вскинулся, но умолк, созерцая плохо вымытый указательный палец некроманта Поттера у себя перед носом.

– Что?! Да вы хоть понимаете…

– Я был под мантией-невидимкой, – успокоил Гарри Люциуса. – Пару раз пришлось вмешаться, но меня, кажется, никто не заметил.

– Кажется?!

– Кажется. Но совершенно точно никто не заподозрил именно меня.

– Но зачем?

– Затем! – хамски огрызнулся Гарри, и тут же сбавил тон. – Мистер Малфой, Нотт и Бэддок узнали тетрадь. У Дамблдора хватило ума показать её всему отряду, и Нотт сказал, что видел её в той лавчонке, где мы с вами встретились летом.

– Мордред и Моргана!

– Я тоже так подумал, – Гарри потёр лоб. – Василиска укокошили, но это было трудно – чёртова тетрадка устроила бунт. В общем, Флинт сумел загнать Тома назад, но дневник не уничтожен. Сейчас он вновь у Дамблдора. Не знаю, что делать, и сил придумать план у меня уже не осталось. Нужно торопиться, пока бойцы и Дамблдор отсыпаются.

– Ничего не делайте, – Люциус задумчиво прищурился. – Отдыхайте. Завтра с утра я наведаюсь в Хог и всё улажу.

– Это не опасно?

– Нет, это забавно. Драко!

– Да, папа, – кисло отозвался Хорёк.

– Я оставлю это зеркало маме. Ты старательно готовишься к экзаменам и ничего не знаешь, понял?

– Как угодно, ваша милость.

– Будешь язвить, не покажу руины аббатства Архангела.

Гарри хлопнул глазами и открыл рот, а Драко подпрыгнул и издал сдавленный вопль:  
– Папа, ты лучший!

– Всегда помни об этом. Итак, мальчики, вы сидите тихо и самостоятельно ничего не предпринимаете. Мистер Поттер, встретимся завтра. До свидания, сын. Будь благоразумен.

Зеркало погасло. Драко ещё секунды две невидяще пялился в серебристую гладь, а потом перевёл взгляд на Гарри.

– А ты, Поттер, будешь рассказывать или тоже покажешь мне какие-нибудь руины?

– Могу показать руины на месте Хога на магловской стороне, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Только летом. Сейчас – в душ и спать. Прости, я еле на ногах стою. Вечером расскажу, ладно? Если не хочешь ждать, расспроси Эдриана, он кое-что знает. А, ребят ещё расколдовать надо, а то я их вечером усыпил немного.

– Поттер!

– Умираю от усталости.

– Ладно, идём в душ. Обопрись на меня. Ты ел?

– Немного. Финита, Финита, Финита, Фини… Нотта тоже? Он такой классный, когда спит. Тихий, вежливый. Ладно, не кривись. Финита!

Ребята под пологами заворочались, просыпаясь, и Гарри поспешно уковылял в умывальни. Он молился всем магловским и магическим святым, чтобы студенты не заметили его плачевного состояния.

Обошлось. Сонные парни были сосредоточены лишь на том, чтобы не опоздать на завтрак, а старшие ещё и на том, чтобы не сбрить себе что-нибудь лишнее. Брови, например.

Гарри закрылся в душевой кабинке, врубил горячую воду на полную и, постанывая от блаженства, замер. Холод потихоньку уходил из тела, и от этого появились силы намылить голову и повозить мочалкой по распаренной коже.

– Ты в порядке? – регулярно окликал его мывшийся через стенку Драко, и Поттер вяло угукал. Он уже был чист до хруста, но уходить из заполненной паром кабинки не хотелось.

– Ты там поселиться решил? Вылезай! Пропустим завтрак!

– Пропустим, – согласно зевнул Гарри, вывалившись из душевой. – Ты иди, а я что-то никак проснуться не могу. Принеси пирожных, а?

– Чтобы проснуться, Поттер, нужно купаться в прохладной воде, – наставительно сказал семикурсник Ванити и недовольно помахал ладонью, разгоняя вырвавшийся в общую умывальную пар. – Как не сварился только! Неженка!

– Да! – опять зевнул Гарри. – И красавец. И герой. Завидуй.

– Договоришься, Поттер! Что за наглые мальки пошли? Ургхарт, твой герой хамит!

– Герой, не хами! Дракклы вас сожри с вашими картами, кретины! Рубит, блядь, на ходу. Марк, не спи! Ванити, принеси пожрать, раз уж я тебя от героя оборонил.

– Перетопчешься!

– Герой, куси его!

Гарри только рукой махнул, вцепился в Драко и поплёлся на выход. Спать хотелось так, что в голове звенело.

Хорь бережно довёл его до спальни и стоически выслушал смешки Теодора и Грега:  
– Опять сосались полночи? Как наш милашка на ощупь?

– Фу, пошляки! – хихикнул Винсент. – Они хорошие мальчики. Книжки читали, верно?

– О, какие же вы кретины! – возмутился Блейз. – Заткнитесь, идиоты, а то амортенцию вам подолью! Гарри, Драко, не слушайте их!

– Не будем! – с чистой совестью пообещал Гарри, рухнул на кровать прямо в халате и тотчас отключился.

Очнулся Поттер перед обедом, слопал принесённый Драко завтрак и, кряхтя не хуже Дамблдора, оделся.

– Куда собрался? – поинтересовался Малфой скептически. Судя по хмуро-сосредоточенному виду, с Пьюси он уже переговорил, а с Поттером, наоборот, разговаривать расхотел.

– В гостиную, – виновато вздохнул Гарри и со стоном взялся за щётку, чтобы разодрать проклятые кудри.

– Зачем?

– Для конспирации. Возьму книжку и тихо посижу в кресле. Мол, лень одолела в Большой зал идти.

– Дай сюда, – Драко отобрал щётку, забрал в руку порядком уже отросшие волосы и ахнул: – Откуда это?

– На камни упал, головой приложился. Наверное. Что, не зажило ещё?

– Струп чистый. Но хвост завязать нельзя, сразу видно рану.

– Блин. Ну, оставь так. Побуду Белоснежкой, – Гарри скрипнул зубами и проклял всю дохлятину на свете: от гадского василиска до сволочи Лорда и сучки Миртл. – Как там Эдриан?

– Уж получше, чем ты, – буркнул Малфой и ревниво добавил: – С самого утра распинается про битву в Тайной комнате. Парни завидуют, девчонки пищат и строят глазки. Хвастун!

Гарри с трудом сдержал ухмылку и постарался изобразить сочувствие: в кои-то веки Трепливый Хорь топчется за кулисами, бедолажка.

В гостиной Поттер с положенными ахами и охами выслушал «новости», уселся в кресло у камина, открыл несчастную «Физиологию» и через пару минут конспиративно отрубился до самого ужина. Проснулся он в объятиях Малфоя, но скандала затевать не стал. Спалиться на нежных чувствах к Хорьку было куда предпочтительнее, чем на неизвестно откуда взявшемся магическом истощении.

Ужин пропускать было нельзя: ожидались праздничный пир и чествование героев. Гарри достал из шкафа самую нарядную мантию и покрутился перед зеркалом.

– А почему не траур? – поддел его Забини. – Ты в одночасье лишился наследия Слизерина!

– Погоди ещё, – мрачно буркнул Нотт; визит к отцу в Больничное крыло поубавил ему весёлости, а Гарри вновь принялась угрызать совесть – отоспавшаяся, а потому на редкость настырная. – Расследования никакого не было, рано радоваться. Сейчас заявятся министерские, и давай искать крайнего!

– Эдриан сказал, никого не пустят, – мотнул кудряшками Блейз. – Статут об Убежище, и идите к Мордреду.

– А он откуда знает?

– Сказал, что подслушал Хуч – у неё амулет паршивый.

– Мозголом, сука, – восхитился повеселевший Нотт. – Это хорошо, что всё шито-крыто.

– Почему? – удивился Гарри. Чистокровные, конечно, те ещё любители секретности, но всему же есть предел! Не будь в этом деле замешана несчастная Джинни, он первым бы потребовал официального расследования.

– Потому что Азкабан! – отрубил Грег. – Изувеченные грязнокровки, неучтённая нежить, древний монстр, кровная магия, папаши с Метками в ловчем отряде… Салазар ведает, как это всё будет истолковано. Дамблдор, может, и уцелеет, а наши? Да ещё Вуд орал на всех углах, что у василиска был поводырь.

– Я тоже думаю, был, – кивнул Нотт. – Интересно, кто?

– Да ясно, что отсюда. Не в Хаффлпаффе же его искать. Но интересно, ага.

– Я, наверное, – буркнул Гарри, не отлипая от зеркала. – Змееуст же.

– Не примазывайся, – хохотнул Винсент. – Ты запалившийся змееуст. Считай, клеймо. Пользы от тебя в настоящем деле никакой, только вонь одна и Скитер по следу.

– Не вонь, а слава, – высокомерно поправил его Гарри, демонстративно заколол мантию малфоевской изумрудной брошью и снова оглядел себя в зеркале.

Парни дружно прыснули, а Драко внимательно посмотрел на брошку и выдохнул: он почему-то не поверил, что Гарри падал сам, а не схлопотал пару-тройку шальных заклятий. Про василисков хвост тупица-некромант Поттер, естественно, распространяться не стал.

По дороге в Большой зал он вновь шествовал под ручку с Малфоем, ловя лукавые взгляды невесть чем обрадованных девчонок. Только Роберта Уилкис недовольно поджала губы и укоризненно покачала головой, на что Гарри решил не обращать внимания. Он-то не просватанная девица, с кем хочет, с тем и обнимается.

К тому же подозрительное смирение необыкновенно молчаливого Хоря нервировало всё сильней. Может, и вправду его поцеловать на глазах у всех? Даст Мерлин, очухается и выйдет из ступора.

_«По счастью, на эту дурость я так и не решился,_ – волшебное перо изводило уже шестой кусок пергамента, и Гарри всё сильнее клонило в сон. – _Кто-то из хаффлпаффцев поддел Драко «бездарным интриганом-папашей», и всем сразу стало понятно, отчего Малфой такой понурый, а Поттер такой покладистый. Последним камнем на могилку моего героизма стала речуга шестого Уизела. Мол, поглядите, наш газетный герой выбрал не того покровителя, и поделом. Предатель Пупс краснел и дёргал своего дружка за рукав, но в глаза мне не смотрел и ни словом не вступился. Поэтому я молча бросил свёрток с мантией-невидимкой перед ним на стол и сделал лицо, как у Снейпа. Да пошли они! Вместе с «пропавшим» Томасом, козлы!_

_К тому же ничего ещё не кончилось. Я, как выражались в маминых сериалах, с замиранием сердца ждал утра и разборок Люциуса с Дамблдором. Если честно, вместе с сердцем начисто замерли и мозги, а потому вместо анализа ситуации я отчаянно мечтал о лопате. Уж очень хотелось вырыть нору в Запретном лесу»._


	54. Глава 53

Обычно третий сектор пятой теплицы освещался какими-то мудрёными светильниками, имитирующими солнечный свет в субтропиках, но для дружеских посиделок Помона велела зажечь обычные свечи и расставить их «поуютнее». Снейп пару минут ломал голову, силясь представить себе уютно расположенную свечу, затем счёл задачу невыполнимой и решил заменить неведомый «уют» привычной рациональностью. Повинуясь взмахам палочки, три плошки со свечами встали на столике для рассады правильным треугольником, а оставшиеся три выстроились в идеальную линию на балке над низенькой дверцей в соседний сектор.

Северус полюбовался результатом и собрался усесться, но вдруг уловил интересный запах. Он шевельнул ноздрями, вбирая тёплый влажный воздух теплицы, и потрясённо застыл. Если нюх его не обманывал, пахло полутора сотнями галлеонов за унцию, ибо именно столько яд анчара стоил в аптеке кровопийцы Малпеппера. Снейп поспешно призвал одну из свечей и с благоговением уставился на изрядно подросшее с прошлой встречи дерево.

– Ничего себе, – пробормотал Северус, подавляя желание невоспитанно присвистнуть, и обернулся к хлопотавшей у столика мадам Спраут. – Журнал ведёте?

– Зачем? – мрачно отозвалась она. – Пациент как бы ещё в прошлом году того… Скончался. Похоронить только рука не поднимается. Эх!

– Эх, – согласно кивнул Снейп, рассматривая рассечённую глубокими трещинами кору, агрессивно встопорщенные черно-красные листочки и огромные острые шипы, бодро сочившиеся бесценным ядом. – Кадка ему не маловата?

– Вымахал, да? – с законной гордостью поинтересовалась Помона. – Это твой Флинт повадился сюда приходить и страдать по... Ну, будем считать, не знаю я, по кому этот славный юноша страдал. Думай теперь, куда пересаживать нашего красавца, чтобы его никогда-никогда не увидел Лонгботтом.

– В восьмую? – рассеянно пожал плечами Снейп, имея в виду знаменитую «опасную теплицу» мадам Спраут, зайдя в которую все без исключения министерские проверяющие падали в восхищённо-негодующий обморок, а потом дрожащими голосами требовали от Дамблдора гарантий того, что обитатели восьмой не вырвутся на волю и не превратят Запретный лес в Смертельные кущи.

– Коллеги, прошу к столу, – мадам Помфри взмахнула палочкой, и нарезанный ломтиками торт от Фортескью, покинув коробку, устроился на блюде. – Гостинец из Лондона! Надеюсь, он поправит нам настроение.

– Виски с кремом и бисквитом? – скривилась Помона. – Дорогая, наши методы поправки настроения вступили в неразрешимый конфликт.

– Ох, не преувеличивай! Всё хорошо в меру и по очереди: вначале аперитив, затем десерт, а после дижестив.

– А ничего, что аперитив и дижестив обретаются в одной и той же бутылке?

– Ничего, – благодушно улыбнулась Поппи. – Ужин не торжественный. Север?

– Иду, – Северус наконец оторвал взгляд от анчара и поспешил занять своё обычное место за «пеленальным» столиком. – Дамы, я очень рад вас видеть.

– Да уж, давненько мы не собирались, – покивала мадам Спраут. – Как хорошо, что этот кошмар наконец закончился!

– Этот закончился, – угрюмо проворчал Снейп, – и начался следующий.

Вообще-то он имел в виду осаду Хогвартса министерством, но Поппи и Помона, разумеется, поняли его неправильно.

– Север, успокойся, – мягко сказала медиведьма и утешающе притронулась к его руке. – Янус даёт благоприятный прогноз, а он мальчик осторожный и любит придержать хорошие новости. Ещё неделя-другая, и твой милый врунишка будет здоров.

– Милый, как же! – фыркнула Помона. – Перебил женитьбу такому парню!

– Кому это? – ревниво вскинулся Снейп.

– Тебе, балбес! Благая Хельга, что ты в нём нашёл? Или каждый неглупый мужик просто обязан споткнуться на ебанутой блондинке?

– На двух, – невесело усмехнулся Северус, вспомнив подначки Перси Деррека. – И я вовсе не собирался жениться! Никогда!

Дамы со значением переглянулись и хором вздохнули.

Северус вспомнил безжалостно остриженные локоны Пятикратного и в стотысячный раз мысленно обругал ослов из Мунго варварами.

– Локхарт легко отделался, – суховато сказал он. – Небольшая рана на макушке, сотрясение и амнезия, причём весьма показательная. Забыл он только последний год, начиная со дня приглашения в Хогвартс, – Снейп замялся, думая, сообщать ли Поппи и Помоне о своих подозрениях, и решил промолчать. Поди докажи, что Альбус приголубил неугодного преподавателя Обливиэйтом с расчётом не платить неустойку за беспричинное расторжение контракта. Не пришиб походя, и то счастье: повезло милому врунишке. – Из сонма воздыхателей по техническим причинам выпали только Поттер и наши ненормальные девицы вроде Грейнджер. Все остальные поклонники осчастливлены колдографиями выздоравливающего кумира. Заметьте, адреса диктовались исключительно по памяти, ведь записи остались здесь.

– Н-да, должен выздороветь. А откуда колдографии? Ты притащил?

– Нет, новые. На фоне заваленной цветами койки, в эксклюзивном больничном халате от «Твилфитт и Таттинг».

– В каком-каком?

– В эксклюзивном, – вздохнул в свою очередь Снейп. – Как мне было поведано, ткань имитирует чешую василиска.

– Так по Мунго и ходит? Зелёный и блестящий? – всплеснула руками мадам Спраут и посмотрела на Северуса с откровенной жалостью.

– Синий и блестящий, – хихикнув, уточнила мадам Помфри. – Зелёный дисгармонирует с небесно-голубыми очами их пятикратности. Что смотришь? Весь госпиталь и полминистерства теперь в курсе модных страданий нашего злосчастья. Иппи чуть удар не хватил, пока он приказчика с образцами нарядов обратно в камин запихивал.

– Хватит о грустном! – решительно сказала Помона и отсалютовала стаканом. – Север, я верю в твоё здравомыслие!

– Оптимистка, – Поппи осторожно пригубила и скривилась: – Как вы это пьёте?

– Вот так! – мадам Спраут лихо опрокинула свою порцию и потянулась к мясной нарезке. – Не кокетничай, подруга. Повадки юных дев у старых клюшек воспринимаются однозначно: как предвестники маразма. Давай, вдох-выдох – и р-раз! Умничка!

– Ф-фу!

Северус рассеянно глотнул огневиски, а закусить предпочёл тортом: изображать Ужас подземелий было не перед кем. Восхитительный аромат свежей выпечки снова заставил вспоминать симпатяжку. Впрочем, теперь Локхарт мерещился во всякое время, и суровому декану Снейпу стоило немалых трудов сохранять свой обычный вид, не улыбаясь глупо и растерянно.

Пока дамы перебрасывались шуточками, Северус вспоминал визит в больницу святого Мунго наутро после ночи охоты на монстра. Предупреждённый мадам Помфри о заработанной Гилом амнезии, Снейп явился в госпиталь с твёрдой решимостью не напоминать об их безумном романе. Забыто и забыто.

Просто долг более серьёзного и ответственного партнёра требовал позаботиться о здоровье горе-воителя, сдуру сунувшегося куда не прошено. У Снейпа-то амнезии не было, и он прекрасно помнил, какими непригожими словами отзывался Сметвик о работе штатного зельевара. Болван или не болван, а Гилдерой был достоин наилучшего ухода хотя бы за неожиданно обнаружившийся характер.

«Справлюсь о самочувствии и спрошу Тики, какие нужны зелья», – подумал Северус и, пользуясь временной недееспособностью Дамблдора, самовольно отправился камином в Лондон.

Обычно тихий холл больницы встретил его скандалом. Главный целитель Шафик пытался выставить Риту Скитер, а ушлая дамочка покидать «место сенсации» отказывалась наотрез, да ещё и успевала надоедать привет-ведьме: «Правда ли, что Гилдерой Локхарт был растерзан неизвестным чудовищем и ему ампутировали обе конечности?»

– Кому? – растерялась несчастная. – Чудовищу?

– Чудовище тоже доставили в Мунго?

– Уходите немедленно! – в бешенстве возопил Шафик. – Иначе я и вам что-нибудь ампутирую!

– И мне? Значит, вы подтверждаете слухи о потере мистером Локхартом…

– Вон! Вон отсюда!

– Никогда! – патетически взвыла Скитер, вдохновенно пялясь в потолок, и ядовито-зелёное Прытко пишущее перо заплясало на порхавшем поодаль пергаменте. – Никогда-никогда не увидим мы больше ни одного автографа, собственноручно начертанного златокудрым героем! Мускулистые, но изящные руки – или ноги, целитель? – Гилдероя Локхарта навсегда исчезли в смрадной пасти…

– Подите вон, вы, нахалка!

Снейп вдруг представил, как в «смрадной пасти» исчез весь симпатяжка, и содрогнулся. Он решительно достал палочку и бросил в негодяйку Скитер невербальное Силенцио. Однако волшебное перо не остановилось, и Северус не стал прятать палочку: значит, Рита только притворялась клоунессой.

«Развелось шутов на мою голову, – мрачно подумал он. – Кто им всем мантии шьёт, интересно?»

– Доброе утро! – лучшим своим голосом произнёс он вслух, и привет-ведьма, схватившись за сердце, медленно осела на стул.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп, – напрягся Шафик. – Чему обязаны?

Рита замахала руками и состроила грозное лицо.

– Мисс Скитер, настоятельно рекомендую вам покинуть госпиталь, – размеренно процедил Северус, нарочито медленно взял палочку боевым хватом и добавил вкрадчиво: – Но если вы желаете продолжить интервью...

Дурой мадам Скитер определённо не была и, оказывается, умела трезво оценивать свои шансы на поле боя. Она мгновенно подобралась, чётким жестом загнала перо в футляр и скользящим шагом бывалого егеря – это на громадных-то каблуках! – отступила к дверям, ни на мгновение не выпуская Снейпа из виду.

– Какая бесцеремонная дамочка, – устало возмутился Шафик, едва створки дверей беззвучно сомкнулись за Ритой, и рукавом лимонной мантии утёр вспотевший лоб. – Благодарю вас, мистер Снейп! Однако боюсь, что в следующем же «Пророке» мы прочитаем какую-нибудь гадость о вас.

– Никогда, пока я жив, – усмехнулся Снейп и убрал палочку. – Господин Главный целитель, сэр, я к вам с нижайшей просьбой. Я хотел бы проведать наших пострадавших и справиться у вас, какая им нужна помощь. Зелья, ингредиенты, чары?

– Бросайте Хог, переходите к нам, – оживился Шафик. – И Флитвика уломайте на то же самое. Много-много тяжёлой, скудно оплачиваемой работы и шеф-самодур – всё, что вам нравится.

– Увы, пока никак, – пожал плечами Северус. – Однако благодарю за предложение. Мне позволено будет обсудить его с вами позже?

– Когда? – потёр руки Шафик.

– Не могу сказать определённо. Через несколько лет, я надеюсь.

– Договорились! Идёмте!

Через четверть часа Снейп с ужасом и жалостью разглядывал неровно остриженные золотые кудри Гилдероя и его громадные синяки под глазами.

– Северус? – неловко улыбаясь, прошелестел Пятикратный и попытался приподняться на узкой больничной кровати. – А я, вообразите себе, ничего не помню о Хогвартсе. Скажите, у меня получилось?

Снейп лишь вопросительно вскинул брови, потому что побоялся не совладать с голосом.

– У меня получилось подружиться с вами?

– Подружиться? – хрипло каркнул изумлённый Снейп. – Со мной?!

– Не получилось, – поник Локхарт. – Простите, я… Вы всегда мне нравились, ещё со школы. Вряд ли меня примут обратно преподавать. Не понимаю даже, как у меня и в этот раз вышло-то… Поэтому знайте: вы мне очень нравитесь и я буду донимать вас ухаживаниями! Теперь я тоже богат, знаменит и могу… Всё могу! Вот!

Северус прикрыл глаза и схватился за спинку кровати. На него будто разом обрушился Хогвартс – весь, целиком, со всеми стенами, башнями, галереями и потолком Большого зала. Великие Основатели, какой же он болван! Много лет совсем рядом был кто-то, кто не считал его уродом, Нюниусом, гнусным Пожирателем, забавной игрушкой, предателем и Мерлин знает кем ещё. Достаточно было просто оглянуться вокруг! Не может быть, чтобы жизнерадостный и открытый Гилдерой ни разу не дал понять… «А ведь я даже его не помню! – следом за потрясением хлынуло раскаяние. – Ни единого воспоминания до того самого дня, когда он явился, надушенный и разряженный, в Хогвартс и сходу понёс какую-то чушь о своих подвигах».

Он открыл глаза, дёрнулся было потереть виски, но остановился, чувствуя неуместность чужого жеста. «Люци, Люц… – застучало в груди. – Люци, что мне делать?» «Что-то с лабораторией, Север?» – отозвалось эхом, и Снейп, наконец, решился.

– Я не назвал бы наши отношения дружбой, – сказал он, присел на краешек кровати и осторожно погладил руку замершего Локхарта. – Но если ты желаешь, то я совершенно не против. Друзей у меня, видишь ли, ещё меньше, чем возлюбленных.

С тех пор Снейп мотался в Мунго по два-три раза в сутки, начисто игнорируя подколки коллег и недовольство Дамблдора. Удивляясь самому себе, он вникал в тонкости кроя мантий и сопереживал страданиям по напрочь испорченной причёске, без малейших душевных усилий хвалил «василисковый» халат и легко терпел бесконечные истории о многочисленных поклонниках.

Яркий, блестящий и шумный, как погремушка, Локхарт был нужен именно таким: без сумасшедшей родни, без гнусных и кровавых тайн, без памяти о смертях и предательстве. С ним Снейп будто бы помолодел лет на десять и снова научился смеяться. Глубоко в душе, разумеется: не хватало ещё скалиться на людях.

– Милосердная Хельга, да он улыбается!

Снейп вздрогнул, тряхнул головой и непонимающе уставился на мадам Спраут.

– Пожалуй, за эту улыбку я готова простить Пятикратного негодника, – торжественно воздев палец, заявила Помона. – Обычно, когда ты задумчив, то хмуришься. А тут улыбка, да какая! Север, милый, тебе всего-то чуть больше тридцати. Обещай, что переболеешь этой золочёной чумой и обязательно женишься!

– Отстань, подруга, – махнула рукой Поппи и добавила грустно: – Тут уж как Мерлин даст: переболеет – не переболеет, женится – не женится… Жизнь, она все наши обещания не особо-то в расчёт берёт.

* * *

«С благодарностью, Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор». Раньше он от души полюбовался бы аккуратными завитушками подписи и вспомнил бы, сколько сил и терпения ушло на обучение Прытко пишущего пера собственному почерку, но теперь лишь торопливо махнул рукой, отправляя очередное послание в конверт, и щелчком пальцев призвал к себе новый лист пергамента.

«Уважаемый мистер Экинбад», – верное перо внезапно запнулось и сделало кляксу, а Альбус огорчённо цокнул.

– Ну вот, дожил, – сказал он вслух, обращаясь к дремлющему на своём насесте фениксу. – Сто лет я таких промашек не допускал!

Фоукс приоткрыл один глаз и недовольно курлыкнул.

– Шёл бы ты спать, старый пень, – перевёл Дамблдор и укоризненно вздохнул: – Знаешь ведь, что не время! Письмо Экинбаду надо дописать, ибо этот старый пень только прикидывается пеньком. На самом деле он крокодил, и готов съесть на завтрак любого зазевавшегося.

Феникс шумно встряхнулся и вновь курлыкнул, на сей раз недоверчиво.

– Крокодил-крокодил, – заверил его Альбус. – Довелось нам как-то полюбоваться аниформой старины Бабайди. В Уагаду – это африканская школа магии, ежели ты запамятовал – анимагом достоин считаться лишь тот, кто обращается во что-нибудь хищное и страшное. Прочих они даже не регистрируют. Мол, кому нужны мартышки или землеройки.

Фоукс нахохлился и вновь закрыл глаза: вопросы анимагической дискриминации нисколько его не волновали.

– И вот такого типа, – не унимался Альбус, – прочат мне в преемники. Стоит только оступиться и дать слабину, как президентом Конфедерации магов станет мистер Бабайди Экинбад. Он, конечно, умён и чрезвычайно одарён, но его идей об окончательном разрыве с магловским миром я не разделяю. В его года – а он младше меня всего-то на десяток лет – стыдно бояться нового. Это молодёжь может позволить себе роскошь консерватизма: жизнь кажется бесконечной, а мир – понятным до последнего облачка. И только старики знают доподлинно, как быстро всё меняется и как важно успеть перемениться самому, чтобы не сделать своё существование крайне невесёлым и абсолютно бессмысленным.

Феникс потоптался на жёрдочке и сунул голову под крыло, будто утомлённая беготнёй за цыплятами наседка, а не грозное волшебное создание.

– Лентяй, – попенял ему Дамблдор. – Я же не прошу тебя помочь мне написать всем этим…– он покряхтел в раздумье и нашёл нужные слова: – Уважаемым господам, вот. Но неужто так трудно открыть глаза и подбодрить меня сочувственным молчанием?

Фоукс вынул голову из-под крыла, склонил её набок и смерил своего беспокойного патрона отнюдь не сочувственным взглядом.

– Ты прав, – поспешил согласиться Альбус. – Отдохнуть стоит. Мысли путаются, перо спотыкается, и полночь давно уж минула. Но нам с тобой, друг мой, нужно успеть потушить несколько скандалов, иначе придётся переехать в Годрикову лощину и заняться разведением зубастой герани. Или что там разводят на пенсии? Так что спать пока нельзя. Но можно подбодрить себя чаем.

Он осторожно потянулся, потому что проклятая поясница всё ещё пребывала под впечатлением от посещения Тайной комнаты, призвал из буфета чайный сервиз и, подумав, устроил его на круглом столике для посетителей.

– Не хочу трогать бумаги, – объяснил он Фоуксу, выбираясь из кресла. – Да и размяться не помешает.

Альбус прошёлся по кабинету, подбросил пару поленьев в камин, скорчил рожу пустующему портрету Блэка, подхватил заклинанием чашку с горячим ароматным чаем и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

– Итак, – обратился он к фениксу, сделав первый глоток, – что мы имеем? Во-первых, рухнувшие своды старой канализации, из-за которых пройти в Тайную комнату стало… э-э… затруднительно. Разумеется, уважаемые господа из министерства сочли это сокрытием улик и тут же помчались докладывать Скримджеру. По счастью, новообретённый друг Руфус не разучился отличать злонамеренные деяния от непроходимого идиотизма и действия мистера Пятикратного уверенно квалифицировал как последнее. Во-вторых...

Дамблдор задумался. Описание текущих неприятностей он намеревался изложить по возрастанию, но сбился уже на втором пункте. В самом деле, что хуже: шайка невыразимцев, агрессивно претендовавшая на тушу василиска, или свора министерских, с непристойным азартом рвавшаяся инспектировать всё подряд? Причём обе банды лицемерно прикрывались заботой о его здоровье, якобы безвозвратно загубленном в битве с салазаровой тварью.

Ну да, спина до сих пор ещё побаливает и издаёт мерзкий хруст при всяком неосторожном движении, но хоронить-то заживо зачем? Поппи клялась, что при должном лечении к началу нового учебного года Альбус и думать забудет о недомоганиях, включая ненавистную мигрень.

– Лелеете болячки? Давите на жалость? – ядовито интересовалась она, размахивая палочкой над седой головой пристыжённого директора. – Когда вы в последний раз обращались к колдомедику? Ох уж эти мужчины!

Наслушался он тогда предостаточно, но после короткого курса лечения приступы мигрени и впрямь случались реже и проходили куда легче. Альбус вновь удовлетворённо потрогал утихший пару часов назад висок и улыбнулся.

– Во-вторых, – энергично продолжил он, и задремавший было феникс заполошно подпрыгнул, – пришлось дать согласие на изъятие василисковой туши. Во славу британской науки, так сказать, и во исполнение запрета на содержание монстров. Как, во имя Мерлина, можно содержать труп, да ещё и нарушать этим закон? Ну да ладно. Теперь Отдел тайн занят разбором завалов и поиском здравого смысла в показаниях Квинтуса Флинта.

Дамблдор не удержался и злорадно хихикнул, вспомнив два огромных кукиша перед непроницаемой маской кого-то из «тайнюков».

– Хуй тебе, умник, а не легилименция, – забияка Флинт и перед ликом Салазара наверняка не оробел бы нисколечко. – И без того рассказываю как на духу, что видел и чуял, ясно? Сами же клятву свидетеля взяли, паразиты. Срать мне, где там тебе «не похоже на духа». Уж Изнанку я завсегда распознаю.

– Но описываемые вами явления совершенно не походят на типичные признаки…

– Бля, да ты у нас чисто некрос, детка! Духи у него типичные, – слово «типичные» Флинт произнёс по слогам. – Что, много духов повидал, а?

– Нет, но…

– Заебись! Давай, чучело, запиши всё в точности да покажи старшим! Авось среди вас кто поумнее сыщется.

– Позвольте! – возмутился невыразимец, безликий, но, судя по поведению, бессовестно молодой.

– Зови старшего! – громыхнул Флинт. – А то занавесил морду и несёт херню! Рожу прятать невелика наука, я и получше могу, – он мгновенно сотворил уже знакомое Дамблдору зеркальное забрало и гулко захохотал: – Руквуд научил! Рябой хрен вроде у вас когда-то числился?

Невыразимец отшатнулся, подхватил записи и резво покинул директорский кабинет. Видно, в Отделе тайн «рябого хрена» Руквуда наряду с Волдемортом тоже не называли по имени.

Больше бывших Пожирателей не допрашивали, и Дамблдор с превеликой радостью спровадил их компанию из Хогвартса. Расстались они с Ноттом как добрые союзники, но про себя Альбус решил никогда больше в жизни к помощи этих бандитов не прибегать. Себе дороже.

– В-третьих, – Альбус подумал и налил ещё чашечку чаю, – Малфой удивительно точно подгадал момент, чтобы навестить министерство и как следует потоптаться по моей репутации.

Это ещё было мягко сказано. Белоглазая сволочь, так долго прятавшаяся под маской недалёкого красавчика и пакостившая исподтишка, наконец осмелилась на бой в открытую.

Дамблдор досадливо фыркнул: ещё бы не осмелиться! С Ноттом-то за спиной! За спиной и, скорее всего, в постели. Других точек… гм… соприкосновения между этими типами Альбус по-прежнему не видел, как ни пытался.

Бесхитростный и простецки обаятельный Нотт не стремился к владычеству. Он и своими-то молодчиками командовал как первый среди равных: чуть более ответственный, чуть более взрослый – только и всего. В этом Альбус не сомневался. Амулеты амулетами, а скрыть жажду власти невозможно. Это же не мысли, не образ жизни даже, а… Как там вещал нахалюга Сметвик? Физиология, вот.

В корыстолюбии Нотт тоже никогда не был замечен: он зарабатывал гнусными способами, это верно, но лишь на прокорм и самый немудрёный комфорт для своих людей. Такого бы облачить в багряную мантию да отправить в рейд по Лютному, и бывший-будущий друг Скримджер нарадоваться не смог бы на храброго и усердного подчинённого.

Однако имелось «но», перечёркивающее все явные и скрытые достоинства улыбчивого парня Нотта.

Сила. Его непостижимая и ужасающая магическая сила.

– Нет, не так, – сказал Альбус вслух и внимательно посмотрел на феникса. – Не сила. Не сила, я неправильно выразился. Ты тоже запредельно силён, друг мой.

Фоукс приосанился и горделиво курлыкнул.

– В этом вы с Ноттом похожи, да, – улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Вот только наш дорогой огневик умнее тебя. Ненамного, но всё же. Неконтролируемая сила влечёт безнаказанность – это он прекрасно осознаёт. И вполне обдуманно пользуется. Я не против тёмной магии как таковой, ты знаешь. Я борюсь с безнаказанностью. С попытками поставить себя выше прочих, выше закона. А уж на чём они основаны, эти попытки, – дело десятое. Тёмная магия Флинта, стихийная магия Нотта, кошмарное властолюбие Риддла, дурно понятое чувство долга Крауча, идиотское тщеславие Локхарта... Я борюсь не с магией, я сражаюсь с людской природой. Безнадёжное дело, скажешь ты? Прости, но я с тобой не согласен. При чём здесь маглы? При том, что это нагляднейший пример удачного использования самых скромных возможностей. Коллективного использования, если быть точным. Столкнись мы сейчас в войне…

Альбус вновь уселся за стол, отхлебнул чаю и задумался. Фоукс настороженно склонил голову, но не дождавшись от патрона ни слова, завозился на жёрдочке и, притихнув, закрыл глаза.

– Возвращаясь к Малфою, – произнёс Дамблдор медленно и вновь умолк.

За хлопотами с монстром он проморгал очередной заговор. Непосвящённому дурные перемены в министерстве наверняка были незаметны, но Дамблдор мигом почуял неладное. Ничего такого, что можно было бы изложить письменно, но переглядки и шепотки за спиной были далеки от всякого почтения. Невыносимо дрянное ощущение грязи в мозгах заставляло вспомнить военное время, когда каждый второй клерк был либо под Империо, либо запуган до смерти, либо… Либо подкуплен. Похоже, золото проклятых недобитков вновь сумело просочиться сквозь хвалёную министерскую защиту из «долга и чести».

Встревоженный Альбус поспешил в приёмную министра, молясь Основателям, чтобы Фадж выслушал его со всей серьёзностью и не счёл маразматиком, но споткнулся в коридоре на полушаге: господин министр покинул свой кабинет, чтобы лично проводить дорогого гостя. Гость вертел в руках пижонскую трость с рукояткой в форме змеиной головы и улыбался до того нагло, что у Дамблдора на миг в голове помутилось.

– Убил бы суку! – раздался за спиной мрачный голос.

Альбус сначала согласно кивнул и лишь потом, спохватившись, обернулся. Бывший друг Руфус угрюмо катал желваки и, нехорошо прищурившись, наблюдал за расставанием Фаджа и Малфоя.

– Виски у меня похуже вашего, профессор, – негромко сказал он, не отрывая глаз от суетившегося министра. – Но, может, не побрезгуете отведать?

– Чаю достаточно, – скривился Дамблдор и потёр поясницу. – Мадам Помфри строго-настрого запретила мне нарушать план лечения.

– Болтали, будто вы едва не при смерти, – покивал Скримджер. – Где-то там, в завалах вашей почты, болтается и моё короткое письмишко с парочкой вопросов. Насколько всё плохо?

– В молодости и не заметил бы, – махнул рукой Альбус. – Но на послания и впрямь сейчас отвечаю избирательно. Некогда, простите.

– Да что уж теперь. Чаю?

– Не откажусь. Ведите, господин Главный аврор.

Спустя четверть часа Дамблдор озабоченно хмурился, выслушивая плохие новости.

– Больше всего в Департаменте транспорта, – Руфус развернул очередной свиток и ткнул палочкой, снимая чары неразличимости. – Не Диггори, нет. Молодые, непуганые. Новые побрякушки, модные мантии, мётлы дорогущие. Смекаете, что это значит?

– И что же? – вздохнул Альбус, заранее зная ответ.

– Незарегистрированные камины, левые проходы в Барьере и всякие разные прочие крысиные норы, – пожал плечами Руфус. – Полный бардак, бесит страшно.

– Министр Фадж? – задал Дамблдор очередной ненужный вопрос.

– Сука, – исчерпывающе ответил Скримджер. – Сначала мне было интересно, на чём склизкая гнида его прихватила, а потом… Какая разница? Нахуя нам министр, которого можно хоть на чём-то прихватить, да ещё так крепко? Верите, я уже тоскую по старой занудной кочерге Багнолд.

– А уж я-то, – буркнул Альбус и пару раз дёрнул себя за бороду. – Почему вы не пресекаете незаконную деятельность? Полагаете, что в отместку Фадж снимет вас с должности?

– Пять минут, и вся шушера гребёт на веслах по Северному морю, – нехорошо ухмыльнувшись, заверил Скримджер. – И срал я на Фаджа с Дракучей ивы! Но! – он поднял указательный палец и пожевал губами, замолчав в нерешительности.

– Но? – подбодрил его Альбус и отхлебнул остывшего чаю, жиденького и отдававшего прелым сеном.

– Вы думаете, у меченых нет своих умельцев? – хмыкнул Руфус. – Есть, уверяю. В их гадючниках ещё и не то можно сыскать. Обманка, профессор. Суету наводят, что-то прячут, с-суки! – он треснул кулаком по столу так, что Дамблдор невольно вздрогнул. – Пока мы заняты своими засранцами, неведомые нам гады обделывают свои блядские делишки! – он внезапно умолк, крепко зажмурился, а потом сказал тихо: – Не Фаджа я боюсь, а того, что моих мальчишек вновь примутся авадить из-за угла. Усилил патрули, лично переговорил с осведомителями. Сэр, в Лютном тоже напуганы. Тамошний народец не шибко в политике разбирается, но пиздец чует издалека. Неужто вы были правы?

– Прав, – твёрдо ответил Дамблдор и допил невкусный чай. – Но доказать никому ничего не могу. Вот точно так же, как вы сейчас. Руфус, вы сердиты на меня, я понимаю, но не время лелеять старые обиды.

– Вы первый, кто в отношении меня употребил слово «лелеять», – фыркнул Скримджер насмешливо. – Я польщён, профессор. Мир?

– Мир! – улыбнулся Альбус и как мог крепко пожал протянутую ему ладонь.

Дальнейший разговор со Скримджером был недолгим: Дамблдор торопился в Отдел тайн, чтобы подписать бумаги на передачу туши василиска, а заодно вручить этим странным и недоверчивым людям остатки – или останки? – дневника Тома Риддла для изучения. Правда, изучать там было нечего: после знакомства с клыком василиска опасная вещица пришла в совершенную негодность.

Способ избавиться от дневника нашёл не кто-нибудь, а Гарри Поттер, и Альбус до сих пор не мог надивиться практической сметкой двенадцатилетнего мальчишки. Будто гоблины того растили, а не люди. Вообще-то он вызвал Поттера к себе в кабинет совсем не для бесед о грамотном уничтожении улик, а на… «На допрос, будь честен!» – прикрикнул Альбус сам на себя и опасливо потрогал висок. Но нет, боль, слава Мерлину, ушла ещё до полуночи и не возвращалась.

Наутро после битвы он отдыхал в Больничном крыле совсем недолго, часов пять. Бойцы ещё спали, когда он, кряхтя и стеная, сполз с койки и зашаркал к выходу.

– Куда?! – страшным шёпотом закричала Поппи, и ещё полчаса ушли на диагностику, лекцию по геронтологии и заверения, что когда бедлам закончится, директор непременно приползёт назад, слепой, парализованный и полусумасшедший.

– Приползу! – пообещал Дамблдор и молитвенно сложил руки. – И раскаюсь публично! Только отпусти, дел ведь невпроворот!

Суровая медиведьма нехотя кивнула, вручила ящичек с зельями, кои следовало пить по схеме, и погрозила пальцем. Альбус понятливо закивал и был таков.

Первым делом он позвал к себе Минерву, и та, не тратя времени даром, выложила главное:  
– Рональд Уизли и Невилл Лонгботтом не дошли до Тайной комнаты.

– Слава Мерлину!

– Слава Персивалю Уизли, – сухо поправила его Макгонагалл. – Альбус, давайте наши герои будут закаляться в строго отведенных для этого местах? А то я скончаюсь до срока от нервного расстройства.

– Но…

– Вы их провоцируете! И не спорьте, я же вижу! Прошлогодний лабиринт – без цербера и без Квиррелла, конечно! – был идеальным вариантом. А это просто кошмар какой-то! Да вы сами чуть не погибли!

– Локхарт, – кисло сознался директор, – страшнее цербера и Квиррелла вместе взятых. Это он своды обрушил, негодяй. Как только сил хватило?

– Наверняка они только и ждали повода, чтобы обрушиться, – проворчала Минерва. – Что там случилось?

Альбус выдал короткий и лишённый эмоций рассказ об охоте на василиска, продемонстрировал Минерве чёрную тетрадь и покорно выслушал все полагающиеся нотации о легкомыслии и авантюризме. Однако план по спасению Джинни Уизли Макгонагалл всецело одобрила.

– Годрик свидетель, узнай я это хотя бы вчера, – сказала она, гневно раздувая ноздри, – то сегодня прокляла бы Люциуса Малфоя чем-нибудь… Чем-нибудь с летальным исходом! Каков подлец!

– Он здесь был? – изумился директор. – Когда?

– Незадолго до полудня! – по-кошачьи фыркнула Минерва. – Явился, дементорова отрыжка, требовал встречи с вами. Домовика зачем-то приволок. Чужие домовики могут здесь появляться?

– Это не чужой домовик. Это домовик главного попечителя, – рассеянно ответил Дамблдор, соображая, кто мог сообщить Малфою результаты битвы: все меченые вроде были на виду. Потом его осенило: уж не за тетрадкой ли своего Лорда Малфой явился? Тогда и домовик понятен: дневник нужно было найти в вещах бедной Джинни, не сам же Малфой собирался этим заняться?

– Зачем нам такой попечитель? – не сдавалась Минерва. – В аврорат его!

– Увы, пока нельзя, – сквозь зубы сказал Альбус. – Но в попечителях нам этот мерзавец совершенно точно не нужен.

И не мешкая вызвал по камину Макмиллана, чья подпись была первой на свитке об отстранении Дамблдора. Хитрый шотландец, вопреки обыкновению, не юлил и не отнекивался:  
– Передали, что отары мои падут от неведомой хвори, – мрачно сказал он. – У меня в роду тридцать две души. Куда их прикажете? По миру отправить?

– Я ещё и Верховный чародей Визенгамота, мистер Макмиллан, – Альбус поморщился от боли, заколотившей в висок. – Уцелеют ваши отары.

После недолгой торговли Макмиллан согласился дать показания официально и посодействовать в уговорах прочих попечителей. Как оказалось, всем им угрожали, и ещё до обеда Дамблдор был восстановлен в должности директора. Затем сконфуженный Совет попечителей так же дружно лишил полномочий Малфоя, наплевав на неэтичность заочной процедуры. Главой Совета, не поскандалив и получаса, назначили Фергуса Огдена, а тот, не будь дурак, тут же потребовал предъявить все приходно-расходные книги. Обрадованный отсутствием проволочек, Альбус лично сопроводил свежеиспечённого главу в покои профессора Флитвика и на том счёл дело законченным. Подлинник решения об отстранении Малфоя остался лежать в директорском кабинете; никто из попечителей его не хватился.

Затем были письма, груды писем, из которых Альбус успевал выхватывать лишь самые важные: из министерства, Отдела тайн и Международной конфедерации магов, чьи дела он, честно сказать, слегка забросил.

– Вот ползай у вас василиск по коридорам, – бухтел Альбус неприязненно, – то посмотрел бы я, как часто вы на сессии собирались бы и что там обсуждали.

Прочей перепиской вкупе с утешением родителей, взволнованных статейками в «Пророке», занимались деканы. Все, кроме Снейпа: его подопечные сидели подозрительно тихо, а сам он то и дело молча, не испрашивая ничьего позволения, сбегал в Лондон проведать контуженного Пятикратного.

– Вот человек, который все беды устраивает себе сам, – хмуро постановила Макгонагалл, неодобрительно глядя на зелёное пламя камина, молниеносно пожравшее заблудшего коллегу. – Даже не посочувствуешь толком.

– Да он, я смотрю, весь извёлся без вашего сочувствия, – буркнула профессор Вектор так же хмуро. – Надеюсь, контракт не будет продлён?

– С Северусом? – изумился Альбус. – Помилуйте, Септима, одно неудачное увлечение ещё не делает человека…

– С Локхартом! – непочтительно перебила его Вектор. – Со Снейпом всё и всем давно уже понятно, – и пока директор ошалело соображал, что именно всем «понятно», злорадно добавила: – Кстати, не припомню у вашего любимчика ни одного удачного увлечения.

– Вы все мои любимчики, лучшие из лучших, – примирительно вскинул руки Дамблдор. – Но да, приглашение мистера Локхарта в Хогвартс было ошибкой, каюсь. Что поделать, старею и теряю чутьё на людей, – он сгорбился и, скривившись, потёр больную поясницу. – Мне казалось, детям будет полезно пообщаться с человеком, который добился богатства и славы одним лишь трудом.

– Трудом, как же!

– Трудом-трудом, – ухмыльнулась мадам Хуч. – Стольким мозги перетра… хм… Стольких убедить в своей исключительности – это, знаешь ли, тот ещё труд. Хороший мальчишка, что ты взъелась? Ну подумаешь, приврал чуток. Все так делают, какую книжку ни открой.

– Но не в учебниках же! – возмутилась Септима.

– Скажите это мадам Бэгшот, – хохотнул профессор Кеттлберн. – Вы молоды и не помните, какие гремели битвы между ней и покойным Биннсом. Два лучших историка Британии друг друга на дух не переносили, и при каждом удобном и неудобном случае швырялись взаимными обвинениями в пристрастности и чересчур вольной трактовке событий.

– История не наука!

– А ЗОТИ прямо наука из наук!

– Дамы! – взмолился Дамблдор. – Сильванус! Не ссорьтесь! Давайте лучше я покажу вам Тайную комнату и василиска!

Из-за завала на экскурсию пришлось отправляться милостью Фоукса. Впечатлений профессорам хватило надолго, и директор похвалил себя за находчивость: больше никто не сомневался в серьёзности угрозы и доблести монстроборцев. Праздничный пир получился воистину праздничным, и Дамблдор даже намеревался отложить неприятную беседу с бывшим и будущими героями, но увы, времени до нашествия из министерства было чуть. Пришлось поспешить.

Для начала он переговорил с Невиллом и Рональдом. Мальчики, смущаясь, признались в жажде подвигов и излишнем рвении префекта Уизли.

– Мы под ногами у бойцов не собирались путаться! – уверял директора красный и взъерошенный Рон. – Просто одно к одному: и Хагрида в Азкабан ни за что, и вас… того… этого… Да ещё Деррек! А случись вдруг что? Мы бы хоть на помощь позвали!

– Похвальные устремления, – благодарно кивнул Альбус. – Но всё-таки стоило сделать это правильно: не пугать взрослых фальшивым исчезновением и переговорить с профессором Макгонагалл.

– Простите, – пролепетал Лонгботтом и заморгал полными слёз глазами. Рональд виновато сопел, уставившись в пол. – Не сообразили, простите. Правильно Гарри говорил, идиоты мы.

– Да ладно! – вскинулся Рон. – Сам он такой! Говорил тебе, не нужно было ему мантию отдавать! Была бы у нас мантия… – он заметил внимательный взгляд директора и осёкся: – Ой! Ну, то есть…

– Мантия-невидимка сейчас у Гарри? – спросил Альбус мягко.

– Пупс, говорил же тебе, – опасливо пробормотал Рональд, бледнея. – Незачем Поттеру было её брать! Да ему даже знать о ней не надо!

– Имеет право! Это вещь его отца! – отрубил Невилл решительно и, вздохнув, достал из школьной сумки неприметный свёрток. – Гарри отдал мне её за ужином. Отдал бы и раньше, он честный, только вчера ужин отменили, а сегодня днём Гарри плохо себя чувствовал.

– Вот как? Отчего же? – забеспокоился Дамблдор. Видимо, Северус со своей дурацкой влюблённостью прозевал очередное магическое истощение героя. Годрик-заступник, не хватало только к нынешним хлопотам заполучить скандал со Сметвиком и истерику от Боунс! – Что случилось?

Мальчики переглянулись и пожали плечами.

– Он не сказал, – порозовел Невилл. – Но при мне Гарри не колдовал. Мы только в учительскую незаметно пробрались, вот и всё. А потом он сказал, что в подземельях негде прятаться и мантия ему пока нужнее. И убежал. Встретились мы только недавно, на праздничном пиру, – он насупился и ткнул Рона в бок. – Ты его обидел, грубиян! Ничего Гарри не трус! Малфоя зачем-то приплёл! Зачем?!

Рональд стиснул кулаки и набрал воздуха для достойного ответа, но директор его остановил.

– Я приглашу сюда Гарри, вы не против? – улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Заодно и помиритесь, верно?

Рон нахохлился и отвернулся, а Невилл обрадованно закивал.

Пока Альбус вручал Фоуксу приглашение с паролем от кабинета для Гарри, мальчишки мерили друг друга неодобрительными взглядами, а когда герой Поттер явился, то Лонгботтом залился таким румянцем, что Альбус едва не застонал вслух. Ну всё, началось!

– Добрый вечер, профессор, сэр! – церемонно склонил голову Поттер, демонстративно не замечая однокурсников.

– Привет, Гарри! – заикаясь, робко вымолвил Невилл.

– Виделись, – сузив глаза, прошипел герой и по-малфоевски задрал подбородок.

Альбус покачал головой: невнятные подозрения окончательно оформились. Почти сутки мантия-невидимка была в полном распоряжении Поттера, а значит, и младшего Малфоя. И хорошо, если только младшего.

– Скажи, пожалуйста, Гарри, – без обиняков начал он, – ты никому не давал мантию, которую тебе одолжил Невилл?

– Вы говорите о Драко, – мистер Поттер дураком не был. – Нет, не давал. Во-первых, на вещь есть контракт в Лютном, а во-вторых, я своих друзей не подставляю. Ну, и в-третьих, Драко умён, – поколебавшись, добавил он. – Он её сам нипочём в руки не взял бы. Я тоже успел трижды раскаяться. Проще кучи баллов лишиться, чем на ночь глядя угодить на допрос по такому скверному делу. Всё из-за тебя, Пупс!

Бедный Лонгботтом задрожал и собрался упасть в обморок, а Дамблдор заполошно всплеснул руками.

– Что ты такое говоришь, Гарри? – воскликнул он укоризненно. – Какой допрос? Драко никто и ни в чём не винит! И почему ты так груб с Невиллом?

– Потому что Рональд был сегодня груб со мной, – огрызнулся Гарри и удивительно знакомым жестом резко скрестил руки на груди. – А Невилл сидел и мычал вместо того, чтобы вступиться! Про розыгрыш с Томасом я вообще молчу! Блин, да я чуть не подох от ужаса! Я в учительскую попёрся за новостями под вашей дурацкой мантией, а этот! – он резко выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и продолжил чуть тише: – А этот гад сидел рядом, чуял, как меня колотит, и хоть бы словечком намекнул, что меня не поволокут в Азкабан за убийство студента! С-скотина!

– Азкабан, Гарри? – вполне искренне опешил Альбус. – Откуда такие мысли?

– Оттуда! – рявкнул герой Поттер и ткнул пальцем в съёжившихся гриффиндорцев. – Ещё вчера я засыпал Наследником Слизерина! Да я вам сотню раз объяснял, чего я боюсь и почему! Давайте расскажу в сто первый! Я – змееуст! Со мной, блин, в Лютном здоровались всякие страшные типы, и я только недавно понял, отчего! Я же без очков ни фига не Поттер! У меня морда Блэка из Блэков! Вылитая, блин, мадам Беллатрикс! Хагрид, бедный, за меньшее к дементорам попал! И до сих пор сидит!

По-хорошему, Поттера немедленно следовало осадить: мальчишка отчего-то вообразил себя главным героем истории с василиском, хотя все его заслуги сводились лишь к знанию змеиного языка. Ах да, ещё он сумел разговорить безоглядно увлечённую им Джинни Уизли. Но Альбусу внезапно стало интересно, насколько далеко может зайти отставной герой, если его не придержать.

Поэтому он не стал ничего говорить, а лишь наколдовал стакан воды и замешкался, не решив, кому его вручить: то ли трясущемуся от злости Поттеру, то ли побелевшему как мел Лонгботтому. Его колебания разрешил Гарри. Он выхватил стакан и плеснул в лицо Невиллу.

– Глаза открыл! Я – не она!

– Я… – задыхаясь, выгнулся Невилл, и Альбус немедленно применил Энервейт. – Я знаю… Знаю, Гарри. Я тоже только недавно понял, почему бабушка…

Альбус мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу: ах, вот оно что! Августа видела в Гарри лишь одного из ненавистных Блэков! До ста лет дожил, но так и не привык к тому, что упёртые чистокровные определяли характер человека по внешности. Особенно, если эта внешность на памяти нескольких поколений магов успела засветиться в сотне-другой неблаговидных делишек... Во всяком случае, внезапную снисходительность слизеринцев к бывшему герою оказалось очень легко объяснить: Блэки имели репутацию опасных сумасбродов (конченых психов, как сказал бы Северус), и ссориться с ними считалось занятием рискованным и пугающе бесперспективным. Дальнейшая жизнь мистера Поттера внезапно предстала в очень интересном свете, и над этим стоило хорошенько поразмыслить.

Невилл меж тем закрыл лицо руками и затрясся в беззвучных рыданиях, и Альбус проникся к нему искренним сочувствием. Бедный мальчик полностью осознавал, насколько неудачна его сердечная привязанность, но всё равно пытался защитить Поттера и оправдать того в глазах своих друзей и родных. Гарри же воспринимает это как должное: что за тщеславный мальчишка!

– Друг, ты чего? – испугался Рон и неловко потрепал Лонгботтома по плечу. – Да кого ты слушаешь? Он специально тебя заводит, чтобы про слизней своих не рассказывать! Дружище, ну что ты?

– Это жестоко, Гарри, – попенял Альбус; жалость к несчастному влюблённому мешалась с убеждением, что прагматик Уизли не так уж далёк от истины. – За что ты обидел Невилла?

– За дело, – отрезал Поттер, плюхнулся рядом с плачущим Невиллом и обнял его за плечи. – Дыши! Дыши, а не задыхайся, придурок! Тебя учили, я знаю. Глубокий вдох, резкий выдох, давай! Молодец. Теперь посмотри на меня и скажи: «Гарри, я никогда больше не буду шутить чужими жизнями!»

– Г-гар-ри… – прохрипел Невилл и опять зажмурился: – К-клян-нусь…

– Всё, – прошептал герой и внезапно чмокнул его в мокрую щёку. – Всё, квиты. Не реви! Ты же будущий аврор!

– Г-герб-б… – отчаянно замотал головой Невилл и снова всхлипнул: – Г-герб-болог!

– Боевой герболог, – ворчливо поправил его Рон и тоже обнял. – Дать бы тебе, Поттер, промеж рогов за такие шуточки!

– Себе дай, – холодно посоветовал ему Гарри. – Уверен, фокус с Томасом и новой надписью ты придумал. Чувствуется почерк.

– Гарри! – укоризненно ахнул Дамблдор. Представление начало его утомлять, а гадкий мальчишка словно задался целью устроить скандал вместо мирного и откровенного разговора.

– Что? – сверкнул бесстыжими зелёными глазищами Поттер. – Он, кстати, тоже четверть-Блэк, только рожей слегка не вышел.

– Гарри, прекрати! – рассердился Альбус. – Что за гадость, судить о человеке по его предкам!

– Точно, гадость, – кивнул Поттер. – Согласен. Прости, Рон. Теперь можно поговорить о Малфоях. Так вот, Драко – вовсе не его папаша. Хорёк и без всяких там монстров за дружбу со мной огребает со всех сторон, и я его в обиду нипочём не дам, ясно? Никому!

Альбус вздохнул. Все ясно: герой-слизеринец покрывает своих, и толковой беседы не выходит, да и выйти не могло. У него не осталось никаких сомнений, что Люциус Малфой подбросил проклятый дневник девочке Уизли и поручил своему сыну наблюдать за происходящим в Хогвартсе. Однако никаких доказательств у него не было, а помощи от Поттера, увы, не дождаться. Поэтому он с показным раскаянием развёл руками и склонил голову:  
– Ты уверен?

– В Драко – уверен! У меня в голове блок, меня можно только ножом на правду уломать…

– Гарри! – опешил Альбус.

– …Но остальные слизеринцы вполне поддаются легилименции. Проверяйте, Драко всегда был у кого-то на глазах. Каждую минуту!

– Гарри! – а вот это уже было прямым оскорблением. Поттер что же, полагает, что Верховный чародей и директор Хогвартса настолько не уважает закон?

– А по ночам? – подозрительно прищурился Рон.

– По ночам, Уизли, безнаказанно шляетесь только вы. Но я предвидел этот вопрос. По ночам Хорь спит рядом со мной, под охраной здешнего домовика. Зовут Динки, его мне Снейп с первого же дня навязал. Спрашивайте, вам он не соврёт.

– К-как, рядом? – горько охнул Невилл. – Зачем, Гарри?

– За надом, – буркнул герой и с тяжёлым вздохом потёр шрам. – Я бы свихнулся один ночевать, пока там василиск ползал. Я же слышал эту тварь, а мне никто не верил, помнишь? Ну вот.

Распоясавшийся Поттер вызывал неприятные чувства. Альбус почувствовал, как заломил многострадальный висок, и наколдовал ещё воды.

– Рональд, будь добр, подай вон тот ящичек. Да, тот. Спасибо. Ну-с, юноши, мне требуется зелье от мигрени. Кому успокоительного? Держи, Невилл. Рон, Гарри?

Оба одинаково фыркнули и отказались. Невилл дрожащими руками поднёс фиал ко рту и выпил залпом. Зелье подействовало почти сразу, он сонно заморгал и зевнул.

– Сейчас свалится, – спокойно сказал Поттер. – Перепсиховал.

– Угадай, почему? – зло буркнул Рональд.

– Потому что ты кретин и в конце концов сведёшь в могилу их обоих, – так же зло ответил Гарри. – Я думал, тебе хватит Гермионы, так нет, ты и Невилла туда поволок! Что в слове «василиск» тебе было непонятно? А в слове «цербер»? В слове «тролль»? «Дракон»? Сука, Уизел, да ты…

– Гарри! – повысил голос Дамблдор, осознавая, что устраивать совместную беседу не стоило. Поттер оказался на диво изворотлив, когда только и научился? Вроде бы выгораживал Малфоев, а на выходе получается, что скандал затеян им исключительно из беспокойства за судьбу не по возрасту храбрых гриффиндорцев. И ведь взрослеет стремительно – за весь вечер ни слезинки! Помилуйте, да Гарри ли это? – Прекрати, пожалуйста. Да, мальчики сглупили, но ведь они не хотели ничего дурного. Пожалуй, нам всем пора спать. Вот завтра, на свежую голову…

– Позвольте, я останусь договорить, – тихо попросил Поттер и улыбнулся, удерживая Невилла от падения с диванчика. – Так, боевой герболог готов! Уизли, я знаю, ты меня и в грош не ставишь, но прошу тебя за Невилла и Гермиону. Они чудесные, береги их. Они не заслужили быть покалеченными или убитыми какой-нибудь тварью, на которую тебе вздумалось поглазеть. Сдохни один, хорошо?

– Да пошёл ты!

– Мальчики! – простонал утомлённый сварой Альбус: «Боевой алхимик тоже готов! О, Мерлин!»

Он камином переправил Рона и сонного Невилла в гриффиндорскую гостиную, сдав на руки Персивалю Уизли, и на пару минут застыл посреди кабинета, собираясь с мыслями. Герой угрюмо уставился на Распределяющую шляпу и кривил губы, будто хотел сказать какую-то гадость, но сдерживался.

– Чем тебе не угодил почтенный артефакт? – поинтересовался Дамблдор устало.

– Кроме переполоха на распределении и дурной славы на семь лет вперёд? – хмыкнул Гарри. – В принципе, ничем. Во всяком случае, мечом по темени я не получил, как мистер Вуд.

– Если верить легендам, такой чести удостаиваются только истинные гриффиндорцы, – ответил Дамблдор, осторожно присаживаясь в кресло. – Подобное чудо случилось впервые за много-много лет. Дважды, Гарри! Сейчас меч Гриффиндора торчит в пасти убитого василиска. Мистер Вуд сумел извлечь его из Шляпы ещё раз. Удивительный человек!

– А легенды не упоминают, чтобы кто-то удостоился подобного чуда не рукоятью, а острием? Распределение получится ещё веселее, чем моё!

Шляпа молча задёргалась на полке, явно норовя оттуда слезть и уползти куда подальше. Альбус её понимал: Мальчик-Который-Выжил оказался тем ещё… мальчиком.

– Не понимаю, что с тобой происходит, – сухо сказал он. – Прости, но мне было очень неприятно тебя слушать. Хотелось бы знать, за что такие немилости.

– Прошу прощения, – вздохнул Поттер. Безо всякого раскаяния, впрочем. – Наше дитя Пророчества чересчур в это самое Пророчество уверовало. Так нельзя. Надо его было чуть-чуть напугать, а вас он не боится. Вы же добрый волшебник, детей не обижаете. Ни пророческих, ни обычных.

– С чего же ты решил, что имеешь на это право?

– Я герой, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Спас всю Британию, помните? Невилл мне нравится, – добавил он серьёзно. – Я не хочу, чтобы он умер. Ни в детстве, ни в юности, ни в зрелости, и уж точно не по такому идиотскому поводу, как чей-то пророческий бред. Война закончилась, пора бы зажить мирно.

– Увы, не закончилась, – веско обронил Дамблдор. – Тетрадь, что ты мне принёс, определённо это доказывает.

– Да? Не знал. Скажите, пожалуйста, маги различают войны и террористические акты?

– Какие, прости?

– Ясно. Не затеять войну, а навредить какому-нибудь делу, опорочить его лидера и запугать сторонников. У маглов это практикуется, и очень часто.

Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на задумчивого героя, а тот уставился в потолок и скучным голосом поинтересовался:  
– Что вы сделали с тетрадью?

– Гарри, извини, но мне кажется, это не твоё дело, – Альбус решил, что хватит с него на сегодня геройских эскапад. Довольно он наслушался гадостей. К тому же имелось у него подозрение, что Поттер ухватил, так сказать, мантикору за хвост. Может быть, герою и мерещится, что он контролирует младшего Малфоя и стойко игнорирует старшего, но в действительности всё наверняка совсем не так. 

– Уничтожьте её немедленно. Это компромат.

– Что, прости?

– Порочащие вас и ваше дело сведения.

– Поясни, будь добр, – Альбус насторожился и незаметно дотронулся до палочки. Террористические акты и компромат – незнакомыми были только термины. На практике же маги столкнулись с этой подлой тактикой благодаря мистеру Тому Марволо Риддлу. Откуда Гарри, двенадцатилетнему мальчишке, выросшему в скучной обывательской семье, знать такие вещи?

Вопреки молчавшим вредноскопам – не разложенным на виду раритетным, а вполне современным, хитро вмурованным там и сям – у Дамблдора крепло подозрение, что вместо занудного тихони и плаксы Поттера, с ним разговаривает кто-то другой. 

– Ненавижу детективы, но всё время приходится в них участвовать, – сказал Поттер и нервно передёрнул плечами. – Ну, предположим, тетрадку Джинни подбросил старший Малфой. Зачем? Чтобы навредить. Кому? Маленькой девочке? Ерунда. Конфликт-то между папашами: обыски, ещё что-то, не знаю. Значит, и вещица предназначалась – кому? – мистеру Уизли. Как вы думаете, Лорд мог завладеть телом Артура Уизли?

– Думаю, мог, – медленно произнёс Альбус. Сам он не допускал такого варианта, поскольку Артур был сильным и опытным магом, едва ли не лучшим артефактором Британии, но ему стало любопытно, до чего мог додуматься отставной герой.

– Будь у Уизли поменьше детей и те не были бы настолько самостоятельными, эта тетрадь непременно обнаружилась бы ещё в Норе. Увидев подпись владельца, мистер Уизли мчится… Куда? На работу?

«Куда же ещё? Мистер Уизли, маленький ты зазнайка, ежедневно сталкивается с плодами больной фантазии всяких недоумков, и в его отделе есть все условия для уничтожения опасной дряни!» – сердито подумал Дамблдор и поощрительно улыбнулся: – Полагаю, ко мне.

– А вы куда?

– К министру и в Отдел тайн, разумеется, – Альбус решил прикидываться идиотом до последнего. Дневник Неназываемого – не та вещь, что будет преспокойно валяться в завалах артефактов в ожидании, пока у кого-то из невыразимцев дойдут руки до его изучения. Хоркрукс следовало уничтожить. Призрачный Том, без колебаний натравивший смертельно опасное чудище на живых людей, должен остаться лишь в воспоминаниях бойцов.

– А если они скажут, что дух Лорда хранился у вас и на этом основании вы десять лет запугивали всю Британию его возрождением? Ведь не отмоетесь потом.

«Итак, мистер Поттер, с вами уже побеседовали умные и предусмотрительные люди, знающие толк в политических скандалах. Интересно, кто и когда? Бэддок? Или же сам Люциус? У отпрыска наверняка имеется связующее зеркало», – Дамблдор со вздохом потёр висок и медленно произнёс: – Пожалуй, ты прав. – Нахальный мальчишка важно закивал, и Альбус решил сбить с него спесь: – Прости, но я должен проверить тебя на оборотное зелье. Ты не похож на Гарри! 

Он взмахнул палочкой, а Поттер не по-геройски зажмурился и вжался в спинку диванчика. Заклинание результата не дало, и Альбус якобы сконфуженно покашлял.

– Уже? – не открывая глаз, спросил не на шутку струхнувший Поттер и облегчённо обмяк: – Я думал, вы меня… Думал, будет больно. Ф-фух!

– Прошу меня простить за недоверие, но ты очень изменился.

– Конечно, изменился. Ни единой ночи с самого Хэллоуина я не спал нормально. Боялся всего: вас, Азкабана, бойцов, монстра, Шляпы этой, дракклы её дери… Чуть не свихнулся и ужасно устал. Еле хожу и экзамены, похоже, не сдам вовсе. Уничтожьте тетрадь, прошу. Никому вы ничего не докажете, кроме вашей связи с Неназываемым. Адское пламя её возьмёт?

– Гарри, её видели все бойцы. И тетрадь, и призрак Тома, повелевавший василиском.

– У-у-у… Попали вы, профессор, сэр. В думосборе, если я правильно понимаю, не различить, кто именно и кем повелевал, верно? 

Альбус испустил тяжкий вздох: мальчишка определённо подпал под дурное влияние небезызвестного господина, предпочитавшего устраивать подлости чужими руками.

– Это теракт. Не война, – настойчиво гнул своё Поттер. – Вас хотят скомпрометировать. Зачем гробить бойцов и разорять страну, если получится добиться нужных перемен малой кровью? Надо как-то извернуться и… А можно убить Тома, не уничтожая тетрадь? Кому надо, увидят, что ничего у них не вышло, а кому не надо, ничего не поймут!

– Дай-ка подумать! – Альбус решил свернуть неприятный разговор. Сказано было много, и сказанное надлежало обдумать со всем тщанием. – Феникс? Нет, сожжёт целиком. Дракон – тоже, да и где его взять? Есть ещё заклинания, но они…

– Кислота? Или зелье? Лонгботтом, кстати, такое может сварить, ух! Или… Ну, не знаю, яд какой-нибудь!

– Яд! Яд василиска убивает всё! – осенило Дамблдора, и он взглянул на Поттера с некоторой даже благодарностью. Действительно, такой вариант был наилучшим. – Идём, посмотришь, как я…

– Нет-нет-нет! – отшатнулся бывший герой и схватился за грудь. – Нет! Вы хотите, чтобы мне не только голос снился, но и чудище целиком?! Да ни за что! Сэр, зачем вы меня сегодня пугаете весь вечер?

– Клянусь, Гарри, монстр мёртв! – Альбус слегка удивился такой бурной реакции, но не подал вида. – Он не причинит тебе никакого вреда, но я не настаиваю. Переправить тебя в гостиную?

– Было бы здорово, сэр. И… – Гарри потупился, но затем упрямо уставился Альбусу в глаза. – Драко – мой друг. Он неплохой парень, честно. А если его заранее записать в негодяи… Дайте ему шанс, прошу!

– Я верю тебе. Но завтра явится его отец, и…

– Отец не василиск, дневничок могу и я ему показать. Я же патентованный герой, убиваю Тёмных лордов лбом. Тогда он точно не сумеет ничего сделать, да и за сына побоится. Как вам?

– Договорились, мистер Поттер! – согласно склонил голову Альбус.

– Рад буду оказаться полезным, профессор Дамблдор!


	55. Глава 54

_«Однако повидаться с Дамблдором мне «посчастливилось» тем же вечером,_ – Гарри остановил волшебное перо, помотал головой и с силой растёр лицо, чтобы прогнать сонливость. Давно стоило бы угомониться и лечь спать, но тёмный маг Поттер упёрся и решил заняться своими неправильными мемуарами, пока впечатления были свежи. – _Выражаясь деликатно, я был не рад приглашению»._

Честно сказать, он так надеялся на предстоящий бенефис Люциуса Малфоя, что решил даже, будто сумеет избежать утреннего вызова к директору. А что? Монстр мёртв, вина Чернильного Лорда доказана, Джиневра под присмотром колдомедиков, бойцы довольны двойной победой – дух наверняка получился не ахти, но пусть найдут лучшего! – сам директор на коне: всё прекрасно! Зачем победителям салазарова чудища разговаривать с трусишкой Поттером? Совершенно незачем.

Избавившись от мантии-невидимки, он слегка успокоился и, зевая, понаблюдал, как за ужином Макгонагалл вручает Уизелу и Пупсу некую записку. Недогерои, забив на десерт, деловитой рысью умчались из Большого зала. На доклад, понятное дело. Наверняка будут объяснять, зачем прятали Томаса и где шлялись прошлой ночью.

Внезапное появление феникса под потолком мрачного подземельного коридора напугало не только Гарри, но и прочих слизеринцев, неторопливо бредших в гостиную. Девчонки завизжали и шарахнулись к стенам, а ребята… Ну, кое-кто тоже взвизгнул. Слегка. Например, отважный некромант Поттер. Остальные парни с руганью опустили палочки и вопросительно уставились на Гарри, а точнее, на клочок слегка обгоревшего по краям пергамента в его руках.

– Пароль от директорского кабинета: «Мятные тянучки!» – срывающимся от испуга и злости голосом громко сообщил он. – Есть желающие?

– Охуеть приглашеньице! – рявкнул Флинт, выразив, судя по лицам окружающих, общее мнение, и погрозил кулаком в потолок. – Бля, я чуть концы не отдал!

– Поттер, требуй виру за испуг, – сказал Ургхарт хмуро, – и на меньше чем полсотни не соглашайся! Тебя проводить?

– Терри! – заволновались старшекурсники. – Какое проводить? Дела у нас! Пусть сам чешет, замок теперь безопасен!

– Поттер?

Гарри тупо смотрел на пергамент и никак не мог сообразить, что ему делать. Зачем он понадобился Дамблдору на ночь глядя? Что такого случилось? О чём врать? Господи, да что делать-то?

– Я провожу, – сказал Малфой, ухватил Гарри за руку и поволок к гостиной.

– Куда? – Теренс возвёл очи горе и тяжко вздохнул. – Кабинет директора в другой стороне!

– Мантию сменить, невежда! Вечерний визит к высокопоставленному лицу обязывает, знаешь ли!

– Ну пиздец, ещё хорьки меня жить не учили!

Но Малфой его уже не слушал, перейдя на бег. Через пару минут он втолкнул пребывавшего в ступоре Гарри в спальню, распахнул шкаф, быстренько осмотрел мантии героя, схватил зелёную с серебряным шитьём и бросил на кровать.

Понятно, что переполох не остался незамеченным. Заинтригованные однокурсники тут же столпились рядом и потребовали объяснений.

– Некогда! – отмахнулся Хорёк. – У нас тут внезапная аудиенция по невыясненному поводу! Директор сначала мямлю с Уизелом к себе дёрнул, а потом Поттера позвал. Блин, что же эти придурки ему наплели, а?

– Дракон, ты рехнулся, – Крэбб недоверчиво посмотрел на приятеля. – Даже мне понятно, что из-за Третьего дара. Мол, зачем брал и показал ли кому. Так вот, Поттер, имеешь право!

– Эта вещь принадлежит твоему роду! – подхватил Гойл.

– Ага, да только сам Поттер своему роду не принадлежит, – проворчал Блейз. – Говорил вам, гадкая эта вещица, и незачем к ней вообще прикасаться! Гарри, хлопай глазами и прикидывайся маглом. Невидимка и невидимка, что такого? Прикольная штука за девчонками подглядывать! Было интересно, вот и взял поиграть ненадолго!

– Насчёт девчонок я как-то не подумал, – растерянно признался Теодор. – Моя промашка, парни! Забини, а где ты раньше был, такой умный? Как насчёт экзамена по трансфигурации зудеть, так днями напролёт, а по-настоящему дельный совет дать… – он задумчиво посопел и внезапно прикрикнул на Гарри: – Чего трясёшься? Ты герой или кто? Да будь у меня твоя слава, уж я бы!

– Ты бы что? – прищурил глаза Блейз. – Гарри, не слушай их! Эти ослы одни-одинешеньки не то что не жили, но даже в Косом переулке не показывались!

– Чего это он один? Мы же рядом! Поттер, тебя Ковен охраняет! Поэтому не тупи и не трусь, а покажи им всем!

Взбудораженная боёвка засыпала Гарри советами, большую часть которых он от волнения просто не запомнил. К счастью, надо полагать. В памяти остались лишь пожелания «не распускать нюни», «напомнить гадам про швабру» и «не оправдываться, потому что ни в чём не виноват». А ещё он расслышал замечание Грега о ментальном блоке в своей голове:  
– Хорошо тебе! Никакой легилименции, и до правды разве только ножом доковыряться можно. Класс!

Тогда-то Гарри струхнул окончательно, решил выключить голову и положиться на сомнительную некромантскую удачу. Прожил же как-то Неккер целых двадцать лет? Вот и он, Поттер, проживёт. Наверное.

Малфой в дискуссии не участвовал. Он, стиснув зубы, натягивал на Гарри мантию и о чём-то сосредоточенно размышлял. Так же молча он протащил Гарри по непривычно людным коридорам и внезапно остановился перед последним поворотом, ведущим к кабинету директора.

– Не волнуйся ни о чём, – сказал Драко напряжённо. – Говори что хочешь. Единственное, о чём прошу, – не играй с Дамблдором. Неси любую чушь, но будь искренен. Без всяких задних мыслей, понял? Он почует твои потуги влёт и сделает свои выводы, один Мерлин ведает какие. Не рискуй, хорошо?

Каким бы бестолковым некромантом ни был Поттер, но рисковать он и впрямь не собирался. До тех самых пор, пока Дамблдор не взялся подозревать Драко в ночных прогулках. Но Гарри-то знал, что Хорёк честно продрых всю битву: чёрт подери, да он сам Малфоя усыплял!

«Я бы и тебя усыпил, хрен бородатый! – злился тёмный маг Поттер. – На пару лет, как Спящую красавицу!» Впрочем, поразмыслив немного, он вынужден был признать, что уложить взрослого мага в кому – дело практически непосильное. Как бы рядом не улечься на те же пару лет.

 _«Внезапно мне захотелось сбить Дамблдора с толку и как-то отвлечь от Малфоев. Понятно, что за аферу с дневником Люциус задолжал Азкабану пару месяцев, но именно попущением директора Лорд и его ручное чудище почти год безнаказанно резвились в самом безопасном месте Британии,_ – перо ожесточённо царапнуло пергамент, брызнуло чернилами, и Гарри медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. – _Оба интригана хороши и честно заслужили ничью!»_

Поэтому Гарри чуть из кожи не вылез в попытках внушить директору, что по сравнению с полоумным героем Поттером все прочие слизеринские студенты – и Драко Малфой, да! – просто невинные цветочки. Не то чтобы Дамблдор не поверил, но насмерть потрясённым не выглядел, и Гарри отчего-то обиделся: «Чем это я хуже – тьфу ты, лучше! – юного мистера Риддла?»

 _«Сошлись мы на том, что Бумажного лорда стоит уничтожить,_ – на добросовестное описание безумной беседы с Дамблдором ушло ещё два куска пергамента, тут же накрепко скрученных в трубочки, и Гарри со вздохом взялся за следующий. – _То ли директор счёл мою идею стоящей, то ли решил поиздеваться над памятью врага в своей манере, но погиб Чернильный Том от яда василиска. Реально погиб: наутро я взял в руки пробитую клыком тетрадь и лично в этом убедился._

_Жуткая поделка сломалась, но где-то всё ещё слонялся неупокоенный дух, привязанный к нашему миру хоркруксом. Дамблдор опять оказался прав. Он кругом прав, наш мудрый Великий волшебник, и мне стоило бы затаиться, но не хочу. Надоело._

_Одно хорошо – в гостиную меня отправили камином. Пешком я не дошёл бы. Ужасно устал»._

– Живой?

Как Малфой ни корчил равнодушную морду, Гарри было не провести: тот волновался. Поменьше, чем в ночь откровений от своего блудливого папеньки, но всё-таки сильно.

– Чудом, – передёрнулся Гарри и, застонав, ничком рухнул поперёк кровати; Драко еле успел убрать ноги. – Парни, кажется, вы надавали мне дурных советов. Думал, он меня заавадит.

– Да ладно, – Тео отпихнул Хорька и примостился с краю. – Что, вот прямо достал палочку, сказал: «Ава…», – а потом почесал в затылке и добавил: «Да хрен с тобой, живи, убогий»?

– Палочку достал, – умирающим голосом пробубнил Гарри и, скосив глаза, полюбовался ошарашенными парнями. – На оборотное зелье проверил. Как я только в штаны не наделал, сам не понимаю.

– Зашибись! – голос Грегори раздался откуда-то сбоку. – Тебе всего-то и велено было не реветь, не лепетать про «конец войне» и всехнее замирение, а малость поорать на Уизела с Пупсом! Мол, специально мантию отобрал, потому что мозгов у них нет, швабра не помогает, а вообще ты всегда хотел в Гриффиндор, но теперь уже как-то сомневаешься. Так?

– Так! – хором подтвердили ребята, и кто-то из них – Блейз, конечно, не Винсент же или Грег! – даже ногой топнул. Гарри вновь посмотрел на Драко: его голоса он не услышал. Малфой стиснул зубы до желваков и, не мигая, уставился на него в упор. «Интриговать взялся? Доиграешься, тупица!» – отчётливо читалось в жутковатых белых гляделках, и Гарри поспешно зажмурился и уткнулся носом в складки одеяла.

– А ну колись, герой, что там устроил? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Теодор и легонько подёргал его за капюшон мантии.

– Я не ревел, – послушно сообщил герой в одеяло. Разговаривать не хотелось. Хотелось встать под горячий душ, раствориться в кипятке и просочиться куда-нибудь глубоко под землю, где тихо, темно и не болят затылок и рёбра.

– Что ты там бормочешь? – возмутился Блейз и снова топнул ногой. – Поттер, ты первый студент, на которого директор поднял палочку не в бою! Ну-ка рассказывай немедленно!

– Я не ревел, – Гарри, постанывая, кое-как перекатился на спину и раскинул руки крестом. Рёбра притихли, зато с новой силой заныла голова. – Пупс разревелся. Блин, мне теперь его жалко!

– Было бы кого! – прошипел Драко. – Почему ты жмуришься? Голова болит?

– Угу. Переволновался.

– Пересрал, так и скажи. Пальчики-то подрагивают, – Тео пощекотал Гарри раскрытую ладошку.

– Я и сказал, что чуть не обделался, – спасаясь от щекотки, Гарри вяло отмахнулся и заложил руки за голову, – Спать хочу.

– Выкладывай! – потребовал Грег. – С чего это вдруг наши советы оказались дурными?

– Лучше бы я разревелся, – вздохнул Гарри. – И мне привычней, и директору приятней. А так получилось, что я…

– Что?!

– По-дурацки получилось, вот что, – Гарри вновь прикрыл глаза и внезапно заснул – в одну секунду, будто выключился.

_«Наутро нас, как всегда, разбудили пинки Нотта по ножке кровати, а злой спросонок Хорь выхватил из-под подушки палочку, резко отдёрнул полог и, не размениваясь на всякую ерунду, пульнул в Тео Ступефаем. Тот грохнулся оземь и лежал в офигении, пока Драко не продрал глаза и не отменил заклятие.»_

– В следующий раз это будет Бомбарда! – свирепо посулил Малфой, соскочил с постели и помог Теодору подняться. – Достал ты уже своими побудками! Ты же видел, как Гарри устал вчера! Гарри?

Поттер сонно угукнул и поморгал, прицеливаясь спикировать на покинутую впопыхах подушку.

– Да я много чего видел, – буркнул Тео и потёр ушибленный копчик. – Синяки, например. Откуда синяки, Поттер? А? Молчишь?

– Какие синяки? – мигом проснулся Гарри и торопливо себя ощупал. Оказывается, он спал одетым, в штанах и рубашке. Драко только мантию и туфли с него снял.

– На руках, на ногах, на спине, на груди! Сплошняком!

– Тебе померещилось, – равнодушно зевнул Хорёк. – Откуда бы?

– Я не дурак, – насупился Тео. – Третий дар, синяки, вызов к директору и один подслушанный разговор. Ты ходил в Тайную комнату?

Гарри открыл рот, не в силах ничего сказать, и панически огляделся. Спальня была пуста.

– Все на завтраке, не озирайся. Поттер, я жду!

– Какой ещё разговор? – недовольно зевнул Драко. – У тебя видения, что ли? Так это к Трелони, не к нам.

– Папаша Деррек убеждён, что кто-то был рядом. Невидимый. Деррек его засёк, но решил, что это директорский соглядатай, и не стал поднимать шум. Сознавайся, это был ты?

– С ума сошёл? – пролепетал Гарри. – Я? Туда? Сам?

– Покажи руки, – скомандовал Драко.

Гарри кое-как расстегнул мелкие пуговки на манжетах и, зажмурившись, поочерёдно подтащил рукава к локтям.

– Ну? – злобно поинтересовался Хорь и дёрнул Гарри на себя, задирая ему рубашку почти до шеи. – Где синяки?

Услышав озадаченный свист, Гарри рискнул открыть глаза. Тео недоуменно разглядывал его живот и хлопал глазами.

– Были! – жалобным голосом сказал Нотт. – Вчера ты двигался так, будто тебя всемером колошматили, и синячище был на полруки! Я заметил, когда ты на ужине за кубком потянулся! Были же? Тебя что, Хорь всю ночь в бадьяновую настойку макал?

– Высыпаться надо, придурок, чтобы поутру не мерещилось всякое, – Драко вновь зевнул и потянулся. – Бадьян, скажешь тоже. Гематомы бадьяном кто лечит, умник? Только заклинанием, а оно болючее.

– А что лечат бадьяном? – заинтересовался Гарри, горячо поблагодарив Салазара за свою сумасшедшую регенерацию, а Малфоя – за ум и находчивость.

– Кровотечения, открытые раны, – пожал плечами Драко. – Ну и такое… Следы от ремня, кнута, розог. Тогда шрамов не остаётся. А синяки – это другое.

– Там тоже кровь, – запротестовал Гарри. – Только внутри, под кожей. Тогда почему…

– Не знаю! У Снейпа спроси.

– Но ходил ты, как утка! – рубанул рукой Теодор. – И это мне точно не мерещилось!

– Не мой секрет, и хватит с тебя! – отрезал Драко.

– Поттер? – Теодор решил не отступать и выжидательно уставился на Гарри.

Ссориться с ним было не с руки, а признаться… Нет, невозможно.

– Скажи ему, – вздохнул Гарри, понятия не имевший, о чём и как Хорёк собрался врать. – Мне неловко.

– Магия шалит, – скорбно поджал губы Хорёк. – Из-за шрама этого проклятого. Судороги хватают почти каждую ночь, а магические выбросы, наоборот, прекратились. Кажется, дело идёт к… Короче, никто не знает, чем это кончится. Даже сам Сметвик.

Гарри от неожиданности икнул и горько пожалел сам себя, будущего сквиба.

– Бля, я же не знал, – виновато забормотал Тео и вдруг кинулся обниматься. – Да ладно, всё наладится! Вот день рождения пройдёт, и будешь круче Пьюси! Хотя… Может, в Мунго попросишься, а? Пока не это… Совсем не…

– Помалкивай! Накликаешь ещё, – тихо прошипел Малфой, ткнув приятеля в бок, и бодро продолжил: – Всё в порядке, Гарри. Не бери в голову, твой Сметвик и не таких вытаскивал!

– Идёмте лучше завтракать, – сказал Гарри, аккуратно выворачиваясь из горячих – мутант хренов! – объятий. – Раз уж поспать не получилось…

_«За завтраком я делал вид, что в упор не замечаю Уизела, хотя и поздоровался с бледным и понурым Пупсом. Впрочем, как только наш боевой герболог увидел Малфоя, куда печаль и подевалась! Сразу глаза заблестели, и осанка появилась такая… Бойцовская, вот. Влюбился, что ли? С таким видом Нотт обычно перед девчонками рисуется. В ответ Драко смерил недогероя презрительным взглядом, скривился, будто тухлятину учуял, и выдал неприличный жест. Н-да, втрескаться в Хорька – та ещё морока, и по силам только гриффиндорцам._

_Тут я вспомнил бедную Гермиону, тоже слегка повёрнутую на идее сделать из Хоря человека, и загрустил. Василиска-то убили, ладно. А жертвы? Что с ними будет, если у Снейпа не получится зелье?»_

– Мистер Поттер, прошу!

Суровый голос Макгонагалл заставил Гарри вздрогнуть и растерянно захлопать глазами. Она протягивала ему затейливо свёрнутый кусочек пергамента, несомненно, с сегодняшним паролем от директорского кабинета.

– Я так надеялся, что идти не придётся и твой отец справится сам, – прошептал он Драко на ухо, когда Макгонагалл отошла подальше.

– Ни о чём не волнуйся. Он справится сам, – убеждённо ответил Малфой и, поколебавшись, добавил: – Старшекурсники говорят, папа вчера здесь был. Сцепился с Маккошкой прямо в холле. Наверное, сразу после вашего разговора рванул сюда на разведку.

Гарри вздохнул, поковырял вилкой кусок пирога и отодвинул тарелку.

_«Представление получилось на славу. Обе звезды выступили так, что чертям в аду тошно стало. Мерлин всемогущий, когда я уже так научусь? Дамблдор веско ронял слова, степенно оглаживал бороду и сурово сверкал очами и очочками. Малфой задирал подбородок, шипел зло и страшно, до белых пальцев стискивал змее-трость и каждым взглядом едва не укладывал меня и своего долбанутого домовика в обморок. Да, он притащил домовика. Того самого, что чуть не искалечил меня бладжером._

_Ушастый придурок – Добби, зараза! – опять напоминал пациента в неотложном состоянии, весь в бинтах и в синяках там, где не забинтовано. Я срывающимся голосом потребовал отправить его в Больничное крыло, на что папенька Хоря только зловеще оскалился. Дамблдор предпочёл меня не услышать: кажется, не хотел, чтобы чужой домовик болтался по Хогу без присмотра. Это он молодец, я на месте директора купился бы непременно._

_Потом последовало торжественное вручение Малфою свитка с распоряжением об отставке, и уж тут сукин сын Люциус развернулся вовсю. Я затих на своём диванчике и даже ладошки под задницу сунул, чтобы не зааплодировать. Столько завуалированных угроз и оскорблений Дамблдор наверняка не слышал ни от кого и никогда; на пару секунд он растерялся. Образовалась очень подходящая пауза для патетического вопля, и я наконец решился»._

– Это вы подсунули Джинни Уизли заколдованную тетрадь! – крикнул Гарри, вскочил с места и потряс мёртвым дневником с огромной рваной дырой посередине. – Тогда, во «Флориш и Блоттс»! Там жил Том Риддл! Что, будете отрицать?

– Да откуда мне знать, где эта паршивка его взяла?! – очень натурально возмутился Малфой, а герой Поттер с чувством выполненного долга вновь плюхнулся на диван.

Дамблдор опамятовался, поправил шляпу и красиво сложил пальцы домиком.

– Если бы Гарри и его друзья, Невилл и Рон, не нашли эту книжицу, – тихо, с мудрой печалью в голосе промолвил он, – даже я считал бы виновной во всём Джинни Уизли. Теперь вообразите размеры скандала, когда все узнали бы, что дочь Артура Уизли… – Дамблдор со значением уставился на Люциуса, и тот понятливо принял оскорблённо-недоумевающий вид.

– Попробуйте это доказать! – прошипел он и попытался запахнуть и без того наглухо застёгнутую чёрную мантию.

Гарри громко вздохнул. От зависти.

– Разумеется, доказать ничего невозможно, – важно покивал Дамблдор. – Дневник погиб безвозвратно, и это большая удача, что Том Риддл исчез. Но не надейтесь, что я и Артур Уизли забудем это!

– Да уж, большая удача! – криво ухмыльнулся Люциус и с видом лиса, отгрызшего себе лапу, чтобы вырваться из капкана, направился к выходу. У самых дверей он остановился и, не оборачиваясь, щёлкнул пальцами: – Добби, идём!

Домовик тихонько заскулил и, прихрамывая, потрусил следом. Малфой открыл дверь и от души наподдал несчастному; судя по жалобным воплям, тот пересчитал все ступени винтовой лестницы.

Гарри некоторое время молча ломал пальцы: думал, зачем Люциус показал ему домовика.

– Я так не могу! – наконец сказал он и поспешно зашарил по карманам.

– Что с тобой? – встревожился Дамблдор. – Воды?

– Платок, – ответил Гарри, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Драко вечно суёт мне свои платки, потому что я забываю… Нашёл! – закричал он радостно и выудил из заднего брючного кармана платок с вышитой монограммой. – Вот! Погодите, я сейчас!

Догнал он живописную парочку недалеко от кабинета, перед широкой лестницей. Проклятый Малфой гнал домовика пинками, а тот скулил и всхлипывал.

– Погодите!

– Что ещё, гадкий вы мальчишка?

«Сам такой!» – обиделся Гарри и силком пихнул Люциусу в руку скомканный платок. – Вот, ваше!

Малфой еле заметно кивнул, а потом скривился и с крайне брезгливым видом отбросил мятый комок ткани прямо в лапки Добби.

– Вы! – грозно зашипел он, и Гарри даже залюбовался паразитом: до чего же хорош! – Запомните, вы кончите так же плохо, как и ваши родители! Они тоже были глупцами и вечно совали нос не в свои дела!

Судя по всему, Люциус из образа выходить не собирался: подозревал слежку. Гарри отступил на пару шагов, непримиримо скрестил руки на груди и приготовился к ответной речи, когда до Добби наконец дошло.

– Хозяин дал Добби свободу! – заверещал он ликующе, размахивая платком с вышитой «М» в витиеватых завитушках. – Добби свободен!

– Ты отнял у меня слугу! – крикнул Малфой и наставил на Гарри трость; группа студентов, походившая к лестнице этажом ниже, испуганно замерла на месте.

– Не смей трогать Гарри Поттера! – завопил домовик. В воздухе что-то затрещало, и Малфоя внезапно отшвырнуло назад – он покатился вниз по лестнице. Гарри ахнул, но рефлексы не подвели бывшего УПСа: в падении тот сумел сгруппироваться и сразу ловко вскочил на ноги. Студенты живо рассредоточились по холлу и круглыми глазами наблюдали за скандалом.

– Уходи прочь! – Добби насупился и погрозил тонким узловатым пальцем. – Ты не тронешь Гарри Поттера!

Люциус бросил на Гарри последний злобный взгляд и стремительно покинул коридор. Гарри осторожно взял домовика за руку и повёл его к директору.

– Примите, пожалуйста, Добби на службу. Будь у меня дом, я приютил бы его, но… Пожалуйста!

– Конечно, пусть остаётся, – с отчётливым сомнением в голосе сказал Дамблдор.

Гарри его понимал. Гадай теперь, пожалел ли герой несчастное создание и отбил его у злобного хозяина, или подлецы-слизеринцы сговорились и внедрили в Хогвартс шпиона.

– Пообещай только, что больше не будешь спасать мне жизнь! – с улыбкой обратился Гарри к невменяемому от счастья домовику, вежливо попрощался с директором и пошёл в гостиную.

По дороге у него созрел гениальный план: сейчас он пойдёт в душ и постоит немного в кипятке, а потом выпьет кувшин молока и завалится спать на трое суток. Любой же, кто посмеет его разбудить – Нотт, Дамблдор, оба Малфоя, василиск, Кровавый барон, стадо кентавров из Запретного леса, – выслушает назидательную речь о пользе режима дня, а потом будет показательно скормлен Изнанке!

 _«Само собой, продрыхнуть сколько хотелось у меня не вышло. Начались занятия, и утром пришлось-таки вставать. На истории магии я украдкой полюбовался пустующей рамой портрета Неккера, вкратце рассказал Драко о спектакле – или не спектакле? – с нашим чудесным папенькой в главной роли, предупредил, что где-то в Хоге обретается его бывший домовик с дырой в ушастой башке, и показал язык Сьюзи Боунс. Та покраснела, а Хорь нахмурился и замолчал. Совсем. Ну, всякие там «ешь, а не спи», «смотри под ноги» и «не стой на сквозняке» не считаются: он выдавал это машинально, с отсутствующим выражением лица. А после занятий влез на свой бешеный «Нимбус» и носился как сумасшедший до самой ночи»,_ – Гарри виновато вздохнул и погладил спящего Драко по руке. – _«Надеюсь, завтра он отомрёт и станет прежним Хорьком, а то я уже беспокоюсь»._

Волшебное перо упорхнуло в футляр, Гарри скрутил в трубочку последний кусок пергамента, надписал дату, погасил три фиолетовых Люмоса, лениво плававших под пологом, зевнул и закрыл глаза. Потом беспокойно поёрзал, подкатился под бок Малфою и уснул.

* * *  
– Как пропал? Куда?! – Нотт почувствовал, как горят кончики пальцев, и сделал глубокий вдох, унимая гнев и досаду.

– Знай мы, куда, – рассудительно заметил Питер Боул, и молчун Блетчли согласно закивал, – то не говорили бы, что пропал. Так и сказали бы: рванул туда-то, не спросясь.

– А дикарь? – спросила Нарцисса подчёркнуто спокойно. – Где дикарь?

Блетчли беспомощно развёл руками, а Боул помрачнел:  
– Тоже пропал. Тогда же. Полагаю, мэм, они вместе смотались. Камином или порт-ключом прямо из… гм… гнёздышка.

– Гнёздышка? – ещё спокойнее поинтересовалась Нарцисса, и оба бойца, проморгавшие ретираду Малфоя из охраняемого номера в трактире, в котором поганец напоказ миловался со своим проклятым дикарём, напряглись и непроизвольно попятились.

– Парни не виноваты, милая, – Магнус улыбнулся и поцеловал возлюбленную. – На счастье или на беду, но за твоим талантливым супругом заведомо невозможно поспеть ни в мыслях, ни в делах. Лично у меня мозги спеклись ещё на Той-Самой-Тетрадке в руках у Дамблдора.

Нарцисса молча махнула рукой, совсем как Линда Флинт, когда той сообщали об очередной драке с оборотнями, затеянной Квинтом. Магнус для очистки совести пару раз оббежал вокруг стола, но так ничего и не надумал.

– Люциус не может прятаться вечно, – сказал он, уселся на свой трон и неодобрительно посмотрел на шествующих по спинке кресла пилигримов. – Вот явится, тут-то мы его и расспросим.

– Он явится, когда мы будем готовы простить всё и даже больше, лишь бы явился, – проворчала Нарцисса. – Не в первый раз мой драгоценный муж такой фокус откалывает. Даже покойного свёкра пронимало, что уж говорить обо мне.

– Последнее его появление мне не понравилось, – встревожился Магнус, вспоминая залитое кровью тело Люциуса, скорчившееся на полу этой самой гостиной. – Кто из наших видел Люция последним и где это бы…

– В Хогвартсе, – Эдвард Ургхарт, мрачный словно докси в новёхонькой портьере, бросил на середину стола письмо, которое ему с четверть часа назад вручила сова. – Сын пишет, что сегодня утром Люций засветился в непонятной сваре с Поттером. Вроде бы Поттер сманил у Малфоя домовика, а тот на радостях спустил его с лестницы.

– Кто кого? – встрепенулся помалкивавший дотоле Бэддок.

– А что, не понятно?

– Шесть комбинаций, дурачина.

– Реальная – одна, умник. Домовик спустил с лестницы Малфоя на глазах у кучи студентов, – Ургхарт посопел и добавил: – Правильно сделал. Прошу прощения, мэм.

– Что он забыл в Хоге? – Магнуса опять подкинуло с кресла, и он потёр ушибленный о пилигримов локоть. – Ах да, попечитель! Хорошо, но что они не поделили с Поттером? Только домовика или ещё что-нибудь?

– Не знаю, – мотнул головой Ургхарт. – Никто не знает, а Поттер молчит. Сам Терри стычку не видел, но слухи среди студентов ходят один интереснее другого.

– Например? – обречённо вздохнула Нарцисса.

– Например, что неизвестная тёмная ведьма, давшая жизнь сыну покойного Джеймса Поттера и осчастливившая рыжую грязнокровку заботой о байстрюке, вы самая и есть, – ухмыльнулся Эдвард и тут же напустил на себя покаянный вид. – Ещё раз прошу прощения, мэм.

Магнус мысленно вздрогнул и приготовился разнимать драку, но Нарцисса даже за палочку не схватилась.

– Отлично, – кисло заметила она. – Моё замужество, и без того весёлое, заиграло новыми красками. Однако наглые дети правы: другой возможности «сманить домовика» просто не существует. Чего я не знаю о рейдах и малфоевском проклятии?

Бойцы дружно пожали плечами и переглянулись.

– Всякое бывало, – помолчав, сказал Бэддок. – Но Люций и грязнокровка? Не верю.

– Тогда что это было?

– Подарок? Как вариант. Подарок, замаскированный под скандал.

– Мы можем гадать вечность, и ни до чего не догадаемся, – подытожил Магнус. – Ждём Люция. Надеюсь, он соизволит вернуться до того, пока я умом тронусь от беспокойства.

* * *

Миссис Норрис оживили ещё позавчера, но сообщать хорошие вести её хозяину не торопились: ждали неучтённых побочных явлений. Через сутки стало ясно, что «кошачий» вариант зелья сработал наилучшим образом, и Дамблдор облегчённо выдохнул:  
– Север, ты гений! Теперь всё ясно – пятьдесят шестой образец.

– После доводки, – вяло отозвался Снейп и, не удержавшись, зевнул: за последние трое суток он спал всего-то часов десять, не больше. При этом в его коротких и ярких снах, какие бывают только от недосыпа, бедная миссис Норрис успела сдохнуть тихо и сдохнуть в муках, сбросить шерсть и покрыться паршой, взбеситься и стать овощем, а ещё – лишиться конечностей и с грозным мяуканьем уползти в Тайную комнату.

– Доводка, да, – задумался Дамблдор, поправил очки и полез в свою тетрадь с расчётами: – Часа через два я дам тебе расклад по мисс Кристалл. Может быть, отдохнёшь?

– Потом, когда всё закончится, – малодушно отказался Снейп, не желая заполучить сновидение о четырёх «василисках», бывших когда-то студентами. – Хлебну укрепляющего перед варкой, а пока подготовлю ванную.

В ванну, заполненную раствором зелья, предполагалось помещать окаменевшие тела, начиная с тела мисс Кристалл: она была старше и физически крепче Грейнджер, Финч-Флетчли и Криви. Кошку, кстати, «отмачивали» в лохани для стирки, позаимствованной в прачечной. По прошествии времени, необходимого для снятия оцепенения, пациентов необходимо было вынуть из раствора, обтереть насухо, поместить в постель и через зонд влить основную дозу раскаменяющего зелья. Потом, глядя по ситуации, добавить несколько порций лечебных снадобий – от успокоительного до укрепляющего.

Разумеется, всё это в одиночку было не потянуть. Как только Северус получил первые обнадёживающие образцы дракклова зелья, он безо всякого стеснения поставил Дамблдора перед фактом: или знающие волшебники в помощь, или явка с повинной в Отдел тайн. Директор окинул скорбным взором груду свитков с печатями министерства на столе и с отчаянной лихостью махнул рукой:  
– Плевать! Дети дороже, а Минерве пора научиться осаживать этих гиен самостоятельно. Участь Биннса меня не прельщает, пора и смену готовить. Верно?

Северус пожал плечами: что там готовить? Судя по сволочи Каркарову, малахольной мадам Максим и самому Альбусу, директором волшебной школы можно было и Трелони назначить: порядок всё равно держался на деканах и толковых префектах. А вот алхимиком мистер Дамблдор был непревзойдённым, и стал бы легендарным, не полезь он в директоры и председатели. Наука, как известно, конкуренции не терпит.

Декан Снейп досадливо поморщился, вспомнив позаброшенные в очередной раз черновики статей, и сухо поинтересовался:  
– Могу я пригласить сюда Сметвика? Не факт, что процесс исцеления пойдёт гладко.

– Приглашай, кого посчитаешь нужным. Я и сам в полном твоём распоряжении, вот только закончу с освобождением Хагрида.

– Разве не всё улажено?

– Мистер Фадж, – гневно насупился Дамблдор, – полагает, что не всё. Ему мнится, будто правосудие не ошибается и Рубеус был-таки поводырём василиска.

– Что за чушь?

– Я уже посоветовал невыразимцам проверить на вредоносные чары котелок нашего дорогого министра, если уж им так припекло изучить какой-нибудь волшебный головной убор!

– Простите?

– Им потребовалась наша Шляпа! Они, видите ли, не представляют, как оттуда может появиться меч! Обещали вернуть к сентябрю, но я отказал. Вот ещё! Знаю я эту братию! Опять возьмутся выяснять, был ли Годрик некромантом и для чего Шляпа предназначена на самом деле. Меч я, кстати, на время расследования поместил на видное место, – директор повёл рукой и гордо улыбнулся, а Северус заметил, что обстановка кабинета пополнилась ещё одной конторкой, громоздкой и бестолковой, как и всё прочее здесь. Меч лежал на столешнице, поблескивая серебристым клинком. – Хорош, да?

– Я не мечник, – вновь пожал плечами Снейп, – и не кузнец. Когда вы приступите к расчётам и сможете ассистировать мне при проверке образцов?

– Завтра с утра, как только вернусь из Лондона. С Хагридом!

– Без сомнения, – усмехнулся Снейп. Он чересчур хорошо помнил собственное стремительное освобождение, чтобы усомниться в способности Дамблдора вытащить из Азкабана кого угодно.

Так и вышло. Хагрид вернулся в свою хижину, а Альбус засел за расчёты дозировок и гороскопы пострадавших. Спустя сутки всё было готово, и группа «раскаменителей», старательно отгоняя панические мыслишки, наблюдала за погружением миссис Норрис в раствор.

Состав группы подобрался сам собой. Помимо Дамблдора и самого Снейпа в авантюре вызвались поучаствовать мадам Спраут, декан Флитвик, мадам Помфри и её нахальный приятель Сметвик. Северус был доволен: чем меньше народу со стороны, тем лучше. К тому же в профессионализме своих коллег он был уверен, а кого бы им подсунул Отдел тайн – большой вопрос.

Кошка ожила как по учебнику, если не считать короткой паники при пробуждении. Зато Филч едва не заполучил сердечный приступ, когда увидел свою любимицу живой и невредимой. Он бормотал благодарности, смаргивал мелкие старческие слёзы и причитал, что давно уж отчаялся и потерял надежду. Миссис Норрис злобно шипела и порывалась оцарапать кого-нибудь из спасителей: характер вздорной животины тоже остался прежним.

Наконец наступил час «икс» – тело Кристалл погрузили в раствор.

– Надеюсь, все помолились святым, – мрачно бурчал Сметвик, вновь и вновь перечитывавший журналы многочисленных опытов.

– Каким, например? – заинтересовался Флитвик. – Не припомню компетентных в монстрологии.

– Всем, кого вспомните. Магловским тоже можно, чем Мордред не шутит.

– Гиппократ, вы же образованный человек! – вяло возмутился Альбус.

– Я – практик, сэр, – с достоинством приосанился целитель, – и совершенно точно знаю, что всего предусмотреть невозможно. Нужна удача, а выпросить её можно только молитвами.

– Да молились, успокойся. Не единожды и о-очень старательно, – сказала Поппи и независимо фыркнула в ответ на укоризненный взгляд Дамблдора: – Что? Я тоже практик.

Молитвы ли помогли, или что другое, но многочисленные опасения не оправдались. Дети очнулись благополучно, сохранив память и здоровье, и лишь Финч-Флетчли пришлось на пару часов посетить Мунго: излишне впечатлительному от природы мальчику досталась самая страшная встреча с чудовищем. Они столкнулись практически нос к носу, и только отчаянная храбрость гриффиндорского привидения спасла Финч-Флетчли жизнь.

– Ж-жуть, т-такая ж-жуть! – трясся несчастный студент и хватал за руки пытающегося успокоить его Альбуса. – Вы же уб-били эт-ту т-тварь? Уб-били?!

– Ну, конечно, мальчик мой. Выследили и убили.

– Соппоро, – буркнул Сметвик и подхватил обмякшее тело. – Этого – к Тики. Парень от магла недалеко ушёл, рискует заполучить какую-нибудь фобию.

– А я не понял, что это чудовище. Я его не разглядел даже. Смотрю, чьи-то огромные глаза во тьме. Я и схватился за камеру. Хотел ребятам показать и расспросить, что это, – печально вздохнул первокурсник Криви. – Фотографии хоть получились?

– Увы, – покачал головой Альбус. – Плёнка расплавилась, но твоё увлечение уберегло тебя от смерти.

Девицы тоже почти ничего не смогли рассказать, причём разгневанная префект Кристалл то и дело порывалась снять с Грейнджер баллы «за враньё и самонадеянность».

– Зачем ты меня туда потащила, если точно знала, что там будет монстр? – бушевала Кристалл. – Убийца!

– Я не знала точно, – Грейнджер дамской истерикой было не смутить. – Я лишь предполагала. Причём допускала, что это может быть шуточкой слизеринцев. Прошу прощения, профессор Дамблдор, сэр, – она покаянно опустила голову. – И ведь говорил мне Гарри, что нужно было с вами поговорить. Простите, я действительно повела себя самонадеянно, но мне хотелось для начала представить доказательства.

– Мой труп?! – взвилась Кристалл. – Ну ни хрена себе доказательство!

– Пенелопа, успокойтесь, – Флитвик погрозил ей пальцем. – Тщательно обдумайте эту ситуацию, как надлежит истинным детям нашего Дома, и подойдите ко мне, когда будете готовы. Идёт?

– Да, сэр, – мгновенно подобралась Кристалл, но внезапно всхлипнула и кинулась на шею своему декану: – Я такая дура, простите! Почему я не дала вам знать? Вам или Робу Хиллиарду. Уж он-то обязательно сказал бы своему отцу. Я больше никогда-никогда никуда не полезу, очертя голову!

– Я тоже, – добавила Грейнджер, хотя её никто не спрашивал. – Всегда буду просчитывать все варианты, независимо от того, нравятся мне они или нет. Честное слово!

– Аминь, – хмыкнул Сметвик, подхватил спящего Финч-Флетчли и шагнул в камин: – Я быстро. Больница святого Мунго!

– Жаль камеры нет, – пригорюнился Криви. – Я бы нас сфотографировал. Такой момент упущен!

– Маньяк, – фыркнула Грейнджер.

– Истинный маг, – не согласился Филиус. – Мы все малость одержимы своим делом, мисс, привыкайте. Впрочем, вы, кажется, тоже. Готовьтесь, милочка. Учитывая вашу недавнюю клятву, со следующего года поблажек не будет. Договорились?

– Да, сэр! – просияла несносная заучка и бросила преданный взгляд на самого Снейпа. – Я поняла, отчего вы были так строги со мной, сэр. Спасибо!

– Пожалуйста, – хмыкнул Снейп, чувствуя, что «плывёт» не столько от недосыпа, сколько от небывалого облегчения. – Всё, дети и коллеги. Я – спать!

И отключился сразу, как только выпал из камина в своей гостиной и добрёл до кровати.

* * *

Палатку их милость поставили на удивление ловко, и Аженор, заботливо уложенный в тенёк под кустом, только брови задирал всё выше и выше, наблюдая за энергичными взмахами малфоевской палочки.

Сам он волшебной палатки никогда не имел. Новая стоила примерно как домишко в респектабельной части Лютного, а с сильно подержанными рисковали связываться лишь маги, хоть что-то сведущие в пространственных чарах. Да и не доверял бывалый егерь Скабиор куску заколдованной парусины: видел пару раз на опушках Пазлвуда смятые и разодранные комки ткани в бурых пятнах.

Он уселся, скрестив ноги, и отхлебнул из выданной Малфоем фляги горячего молока с мёдом. Их милость как раз закончили рыть канавку вокруг днища палатки: заклинанием, разумеется, так что холёные руки, унизанные перстнями, не испачкались.

– Ну как? – горделиво поинтересовался Малфой.

– Я впечатлён, – чуть запнувшись на проглоченной «вашей милости», честно ответил Аженор. – Даже не на муравейнике, хоть и видел, что примерялись, – он кивнул на кучку палой хвои в стороне от палатки.

– Я рад, что сумел произвести впечатление на человека опытного, – усмехнулся лорд и принялся неторопливо расстёгивать глухую чёрную мантию. – Давненько не выбирался отдохнуть на пленэре. Наверное, с тех самых пор, как сын родился.

«Повезло», – хмыкнул про себя Скабиор, порой месяцами не вылезавший из лесов и имевший из снаряжения лишь нож, дешёвенькую аптечку и две палочки: «шлюшку» для дела и собственную, точнее отцовскую, на самый крайний случай.

Зато теперь «пленэр» ему обеспечен роскошный – знай полёживай в теньке, попивай молоко, подслащённое мёдом, да прикидывай, сколько осталось жить. По самым смелым подсчётам получалось, что не больше пары лет.

«Зато любовь у нас с лордом будет как в сказках, – истерика выливалась в злое, бесшабашное веселье. – Помрём в один день, и даже закопают в одной яме. Хотя нет, откуда яма? Растащат нас вороны по кусочкам!»

Одноногая сволочь Мо дал по-настоящему плохой совет: теперь Аженор был накрепко связан с человеком, опекавшим самого настоящего некроманта.

«Зачем это ему? – он внимательно оглядел Малфоя, вальяжно разлёгшегося на расстеленной мантии. – Богат, красив, счастлив. Да на его месте я и от Метки бегал бы, как от Адского пламени!»

Их милость, само собой, понял его неправильно.

– Что, нехорош? Стар, вздорен? – с кривой ухмылкой спросил он. – Уж потерпи до осени, будь добр.

– Что будет осенью? – заинтересовался Аженор.

– Осенью будет осень, – лорд потянулся и перекатился на бок, подперев голову рукой. – Вижу, ты тяготишься моим обществом. Прости, но устроить твою судьбу мне пока что не по силам. Ныне я кругом злодей, и задолжал кучу объяснений союзникам.

– Тогда ещё одно вас не обременит, – пробормотал Аженор, запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза, набираясь храбрости. – Этот мальчик, Гарри Поттер, он… Он в самом деле некромант?

Последний Неккер ни капли не удивился, ощутив, как в горло ему упёрся кончик малфоевской палочки.

– Мне не почудилось, – пробормотал он тихо, не шевелясь и не открывая глаз.

– Как ты догадался? – палочка требовательно уколола его под кадыком.

– Не знаю. Почуял. 

– Через переговорное зеркальце?

Аженор замешкался и заработал ещё один укол.

– В следующий раз это будет Круцио! Говори!

– Мне трудно это объяснить, милорд.

– Уж постарайся!

– Я вижу... Много лишнего вижу. Через мороки вижу и под обороткой, а ещё… Ещё я вижу… Не знаю, как сказать. Мальчик очень силён и… За плечом у него стоит Госпожа. Смотрит его глазами. Мне кажется… Кажется, она узнала меня.

Палочка от его горла никуда не делась, но Малфой отчего-то молчал.

– Спрячьте палочку, ваша милость. Воздух повсюду, и живым я не уйду.

– Что?!

– Давно ли стихия вернулась к Малфоям?

Их милость выругался сквозь зубы, убрал ненужную ему палочку и промолвил хрипло:  
– Выспался, называется, на шлюшонке! Да кто же ты такой, дракклы тебя дери?! О нет, не объясняй, поскольку я поклялся не выведывать…

Аженор зажмурился ещё крепче и выдохнул:  
– Меня зовут Аженор.

– Очень красиво, но…

– Аженор Батист Неккер.

Глаза открыть он так и не рискнул, а потому не увидел выражения благоговейного ужаса на обычно невозмутимом лице лорда Малфоя.

* * *

Наутро Северус уже торчал в Мунго, с умилением наблюдая, как Гил упоённо что-то строчит в своём роскошном блокноте.

– Живописуешь усекновение василиска?

– Нет, что ты! Я же всю битву пролежал в отключке! Ужасно жаль!

– Хочешь сказать, описанные тобой подвиги…

– Да. Правда, совершил их не я.

– А кто?

– Маги. Страшные дикие маги. Впервые я наткнулся на них в глухом уголке Трансильвании. Совершенно случайно. Тот парень спас меня от верной гибели, голыми руками повалив оборотня на землю. Клыкастое чудище скулило и извивалось в железной хватке, а Гойко пихал ему в пасть траву и приговаривал что-то нравоучительное. Не знаю, что. Я так и не постиг тамошний язык – совершенная дичь.

– Но…

– Мы объяснялись на латыни. Правда, латынь он тоже почти не знал: мычал, размахивал руками. Невиданное могущество и такое же невежество – это страшно. Оказывается, я забрёл в деревушку тёмных магов, давным-давно потерявших связь с цивилизацией из-за гонений. Бедные, голодные, неграмотные. Просто кошмар! Я отдал им все деньги, что у меня были. Принимать милостыню они отказались наотрез, и я попросил продать воспоминания. День за днём я сидел над думосбором, пытаясь верно описать их странную волшбу. Я решил, что такие умения не должны пропасть, и так появилась моя первая книга. Разумеется, главным героем я сделал себя. Порядочные волшебники никогда не стали бы читать о приключениях простого дикаря.

– О, Мерлин!

– Да. И я теперь уже вполне сознательно разыскивал дикарей по всей Европе. Слава им ни к чему, а вот деньги от продажи книг совершенно не лишние.

– Почему же ты не посетил Лютный? Там этого добра тоже предостаточно.

– В Лютном меня просто убили бы или пристроили в бордель. Дикари, вовлечённые в преступную деятельность, далеко не так безобидны, как их невинные собратья в глухомани. Не смотри так, толика ума и у меня имеется.

– Имеется, – пробормотал ошарашенный Снейп и потряс головой, чтобы уложить рассказ Локхарта в мозгах. Так просто? – А что ты описываешь теперь? Дикие нравы Хога?

– Почти, – засмеялся Пятикратный, довольный произведённым впечатлением. – Мне пришло в голову, что взрослых людей перевоспитать невозможно. Начинать нужно с детей. Вот я и пишу роман о том, как на каникулах два студента Хогвартса случайно попали в Лютный переулок и встретили маленького дикаря. Мальчики – или одного из школьников сделать девочкой? Да, пожалуй, лучше девочка! – подружились.

– Не представляю себе такого.

– Не сразу, конечно. Грядёт множество приключений, которые сблизят их и сделают настоящими друзьями. Один из ребят будет многообещающим зельеваром, так что с тебя воспоминания, мой дорогой.

– Даром, – уточнил развеселившийся Снейп.

– Ну почему же, – мурлыкнул Гил, бросил перо и принялся нарочито медленно развязывать пояс на ярко-синем «чешуйчатом» халате. – Я заплачу, и заплачу щедро. Запри-ка дверь.

– Слушаюсь, мэтр, – смиренно склонил голову Северус и едва не вынес несчастную дверь излишне сильным Коллопортусом.

* * *

Завтрак прошёл как обычно. Винс с Грегом методично уничтожали мясной пирог, а Блейз на манер Пятикратного расточал улыбки девицам и заверял их, что парфюмерная лаборатория вот-вот откроется вновь. Девицы (нормальные, а не такие, как дубина Джонсон, пацанка Деррек и блаженная Лавгуд) восторженно ахали и умоляли маэстро Забини поторопиться. Снятие осады с гостиных означало непременный вечерний променад по коридорам, и дамы Хогвартса вновь озаботились своей красотой.

Сам Драко взялся препираться с Теодором, отстаивая исконное право всякого волшебника свернуть себе шею в сшибке у квиддичных колец. Спор был затеян исключительно для пользы дела: бестолковый трёп необъяснимым образом успокаивал Гарри; тот перестал тревожно всматриваться Малфою в глаза и задремал над десертом.

Драко с важным видом процитировал начинавшему закипать Тео пару пафосных фразочек из «Квиддича сквозь века», незаметно пнул его под столом и произнёс одними губами: «Надо поговорить». Нотт облегчённо выдохнул и кивнул. Поговорить стоило давно: количество недомолвок и откровенного вранья превысило разумное, а дружбу с Теодором Драко ценил и терять не хотел ни в коем случае. Разумеется, все тайны Поттера останутся в неприкосновенности, а сознаваться он собирался в мимолётном знакомстве с нынешним отцовским амантом – «Настоящий дикарь, представляешь?! Темнее тёмного!» – и в доказанном существовании руин аббатства Лудо Архангела. Мечты о летней вылазке в логово древнего некроманта гарантированно отвлекут Нотта от всех несуразностей в поведении Драко и Гарри.

Малфой уже закончил с завтраком и завернул в салфетку пару сэндвичей про запас, когда директор прошествовал к кафедре и простёр руки, намереваясь произнести речь. Префекты торопливо зашикали на гомонящих студентов; Поттер приоткрыл один глаз и заметно насторожился.

– Счастлив сообщить, – сказал Дамблдор, улыбаясь, – что мандрагоры созрели и профессор Снейп изготовил раскаменяющее зелье. Уже сегодня вечером пострадавшие студенты смогут вернуться в свои гостиные. А посему – пир!

Все радостно завопили, кто-то за гриффиндорским столом залихватски свистнул, а счастливый Оливер Вуд заорал во всё горло:  
– Ура! Криви очнётся! Будут колдографии, как мы слизней делаем вчистую!

– Чего?! – тут же возмутился Флинт. – Это кого ты там сделать собрался, немочь краснопузая?

– Тебя, троллья рожа, и сучат твоих сопливых!

– Бля, Вудди, уебу! – взревел Марк и вскочил с лавки. Девчонки по соседству дружно завизжали.

– Вуд! Флинт! – раздался усиленный Сонорусом голос Макгонагалл. – По пять баллов с обоих за сквернословие! К тому же чемпионат по квиддичу в этом году отменяется!

– Что?! Как?! Почему? Мётлы же! Мётлы новые! – немедленно всполошились команды и самые ярые болельщики; Нотт счастливо захохотал и – негодяй! – бросил полный ехидства взгляд на Драко.

– Тренировки в этом году проводились нерегулярно, отборочных матчей не было, – Дамблдор удручённо развёл руками, будто и вправду сожалел, упырь бородатый. – Мы с профессором Хуч решили, что нескольких товарищеских встреч вполне достаточно.

Студенты снова завопили, на сей раз разочарованно. Драко в великой досаде треснул кулаком по столу: а он-то рассчитывал побить стародавний рекорд по количеству снитчей, пойманных ловцом-второкурсником!

– Я думаю, – сказал директор и одарил всех лукавой улыбкой, – известия об отмене экзаменов вас утешат.

На Большой зал упала тишина; все озадаченно переглядывались, стараясь постичь небывалую новость. Дамблдор несколько опешил, и улыбка его поблекла.

– Из-за недавних неприятностей экзамены решено отменить, – сказал он и, опёршись локтями о кафедру, сложил пальцы домиком. – Вам многое пришлось пережить…

– Тренировки проводились нерегулярно, – вякнул кто-то из хаффлпаффцев, и по залу разнеслись нервные смешки. Потом младшекурсники нестройным хором грянули: «Ура!», и громче всех орали Нотт и Уизел; старшие же курсы веселиться не торопились. Драко в полном обалдении таращился на директора, безуспешно силясь припомнить хоть один подобный случай в истории Хогвартса.

– Нет выпускных экзаменов – нет диплома, – негромко застонал Ванити. – Ещё целый год прикажете тут париться?

– Нормально, – обрадованно пробасил Флинт. – Я не против! Дома-то сразу в работу впрягут!

– Выпускники пятого и седьмого курсов будут сдавать экзамены в министерстве, – пояснил Дамблдор, жестом унимая недовольный гул в зале. – Увы, заниматься самостоятельно должным образом было невозможно, поэтому для выпускников с завтрашнего дня будут проводиться особые уроки. Мадам Марчбэнкс любезно согласилась собирать комиссию всякий раз, когда тот или иной студент будет сочтён нами подготовленным к выпуску.

– Да! – ликующе воскликнул Гарри; глаза его сияли, и Драко замер не дыша. – Мне не послышалось! К дракклам ананасы!

Занятия в этот день, понятно, не задались, и профессора махнули на это рукой. Студенты перешёптывались, хихикали, обменивались записочками, и для памятной атмосферы валентинова дня не хватало только врывающихся в классы гномов с бутафорскими крыльями.

За обедом образовался штаб по организации вечеринки, собравшийся за хаффлпаффским столом. Префекты и капитаны команд отнеслись к этому делу неожиданно серьёзно: прогнали младших, навешали кучу «заглушек», да таких, что профессор Флитвик, заинтересованно поводив палочкой, расхохотался и захлопал в ладоши.

– Напьются! – с завистливым вздохом сказал Грег, понаблюдав, как Диггори что-то азартно объясняет Флинту, а тот согласно кивает и щиплет за задницу примостившуюся к нему на колени Джонсон.

– Щас въебёт, – потёр руки Нотт и тут же разочарованно присвистнул: бешеная Энджи не только не стукнула непрошеного ухажёра, но и ласково потрепала его по загривку.

– Напьются и перетрахаются, – мрачно заключил Винсент и кивнул на Ургхарта, приобнявшего Роба Хиллиарда из Рейвенкло. – А нас погонят спать, паразиты.

– Погодите! – Гарри, увлечённо таскавший с блюда пирожные, внезапно подскочил с места и рванул по проходу. Драко тихо ругнулся, бросил вилку с ножом и поспешил следом, чуя очередную неприятность.

Так и есть! Гарри-Беды-Ничему-Не-Учат-Поттер вломился под «заглушки» префектов и, само собой, начисто их снёс; Терри Ургхарт в молчаливом отчаянии прикрыл глаза рукой, свободной от задницы Хиллиарда.

– Чего тебе, горе ты нашего Дома? – обречённо поинтересовался Корвин Лафингтон.

– У меня… Ой, а теперь слышно всё? – Гарри захлопал глазами и отмахнулся от Драко, пытавшегося его оттащить и развернуть в обратную сторону: – Да погоди ты! Терри, я по секрету хотел сказать…

– Если ты притащил в Хог ещё одного монстра, то я тебя убью, Поттер! – пригрозила Джонсон и всё-таки треснула Флинта по нахальной лапище.

Ургхарт цапнул героя-самоубийцу за мантию, подтащил к себе и жестом велел говорить на ухо. Гарри зашептал, прикрываясь ладошкой, а у Теренса сделалось такое лицо, будто приконченный бойцами василиск ожил.

– Ты серьёзно, что ли? – спросил он и обалдело потряс головой.

Гарри кивнул и смущённо улыбнулся.

– Эм… Мелкий, у меня нет слов. В смысле, спасибо.

– Что случилось? – занервничал Лафингтон. – Поттер, что? Стая грифонов? Восстание гоблинов? Третья магическая?

– Сюрприз от Наследника Слизерина, – торжественно выдал Ургхарт, отцепился от Хиллиарда и поднялся с лавки. – Подробности вечером, – он пожал Гарри руку, потом потрепал его по голове и снова пригладил растрёпанные кудри: – Ох, и сокровище кому-то достанется!

Драко гневно фыркнул, одарил придурочного префекта презрительным взглядом, схватил героя за руку и потащил на место.

– С ума сошёл! – принялся выговаривать он сердитым шёпотом. – Что ты ему сказал?

– Помнишь, мне один тип виски прислал и сигареты? Я их Теренсу пообещал. Подарок на вечеринку.

– За что?

– Ну, они с Марком классные. И Вуд хороший, и Роб, и остальные ребята. Даже Лафингтон наш очень даже ничего по сравнению с полудурками, которые меня в Наследники записали. Я им за одну только подставную дуэль крупно должен.

– Ты ничего никому не должен! А ещё ты не должен ходить сквозь чужие чары, бестолочь!

– Блин!

– Не то слово! Сядь! Ешь! И моли Салазара, своего предка – теперь и у меня нет никаких сомнений! – чтобы к твоим фокусам привыкли и не обращали внимания!

«Повежливее, сукин ты сын, с Повелителем!» – взревел во всю глотку наконец-таки очухавшийся Драко Блэк, и Драко Малфой счастливо улыбнулся.

Жизнь продолжалась, и она была хороша.


	56. Эпилог

Колин угомонился лишь после того, как закончилась плёнка – все шесть катушек по тридцать шесть кадров. Вставать в «героические» позы, как того желал Теодор, Криви не разрешил.

– Ерунда получится, поверь, – смущённо улыбаясь, пояснил он. – Давным-давно уже так не снимают, чтобы нога на туше льва, глаза суровые и усы подкрученные. Ценится естественность.

– А льва-то за что? – оторопел Тео. – За одну только колдофотку с усами?

– Я для примера сказал. Раньше, когда фотографии были редкостью, запечатлевали только особенные моменты. Ну-у… Вся семья собралась на праздник, или вот – охотник убил на сафари льва и хвалится победой.

– Поди не смеркут, чего выхваляться-то?

– Не скажи, лев – опасный хищник, но сейчас, кажется, охота на них запрещена.

– Я тоже мечтаю в Африку попасть, – вздохнула Гринграсс, – и вообще путешествовать. Чтобы как Ньют Скамандер!

– ЗОТИ подтяни, – хмыкнул Грегори. – А то первое же твоё путешествие закончится во-он за той тропкой, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону утоптанной тропинки, служившей границей охранных чар вокруг Запретного леса.

– Не, – мотнул головой Винс. – Оно закончится в первом же трактире с егерями, и ЗОТИ тут ни при чём. С такой мордашкой далеко ты не уедешь!

– Придурок! – обиделась Дафна.

– А если оценки по ЗОТИ как у Беллатрикс Лестрейндж будут? – заинтересовалась Булстроуд и достала из корзины завёрнутый в полотенце пирог.

– Не знаю, что там были за оценки, но муж с деверем от неё ни на шаг не отходили, – проворчала Паркинсон и тут же прикрикнула на Блейза: – Положи на место! Не готово ещё!

– Кусочек хлеба! – Забини молитвенно сложил руки. – Не оставь заботой, милосердная!

– Проспал завтрак – терпи! – сурово сдвинула брови Панси и снова взялась нарезать холодное мясо на сэндвичи. – Бери пример с Поттера: сидит себе тихонечко и не клянчит.

На самом деле Гарри не сидел, а лежал на расстеленной мантии и думал, что идея с праздничным пикником была самой лучшей, что приходила в голову Малфою за последние дни.

* * *

Неожиданная вольница из-за отменённых экзаменов превратила хорошего мальчика Драко в одержимого пакостями бешеного Хоря; Гарри нажил мозоль на языке, пытаясь пристыдить заведомо бесстыжего. За неполный месяц Хорёк успел устроить такую кутерьму, что некромант Поттер всерьёз задумался о способах хранения слетевших с нарезки друзей в каком-нибудь стазисе где-нибудь на Изнанке. Ну, раз уж подвал так и не выкопан.

Для начала папин сын Малфой спровоцировал безобразную драку между поклонницами Седрика Диггори. Расследование выявило, что дюжина или около того девиц получили поддельные любовные послания от Диггори с приглашением на свидание: разумеется, в полночь и, само собой, на седьмом, заброшенном этаже. Когда префекты и декан Спраут, дежурившие в эту ночь, прибежали на шум, сражение было в самом разгаре. В свете полной луны нежные девы, разряженные, накрашенные и затейливо причёсанные, с воем размахивали кулаками и палочками; под потолком, зловеще хохоча, носился Пивз, а сам Седрик в это время мирно спал в собственной кровати.

Наутро недоумевающего Диггори уволокли на допрос, не дав толком позавтракать, а вернулся он только через полчаса, сразу же подсел к Марку Флинту и поведал эту грустную историю, попутно обещая придушить неизвестного сочинителя писем, не оставившего профессорам ни единой зацепки для установления своей подлой личности.

– Девочки неправы, – грустно вздыхал Седрик, – я ведь никому из них не давал повода.

– Можно подумать, в таком деле нужен повод, – развеселился Флинт. – Я про любовь. Хотя нет, про бабскую драку тоже. Чего пришёл-то?

Диггори с решительным видом сотворил «заглушку», а на следующее утро он и ещё десяток старшекурсников, мучимых жестоким похмельем, драили мраморные полы главного холла.

Поттер, как и все прочие, остался бы в неведении об авторстве гадкой шутки, не сознайся Малфой сам.

– Зачем?! – только и смог охнуть Гарри, от души жалевший всех участников этой странной истории.

– С Ноттом поспорил, – послушно ответил Хорёк. – На галлеон, – он подкинул на ладони потёртую золотую монету.

– На драку?!

– Драку я не предвидел. Что я, Мерлин, что ли? Мы поспорили, вычислят меня по письмам или нет. Не вычислили.

– Балбесы, – постановил Поттер и демонстративно дулся на Хоря до самого ужина.

Дальше последовала какая-то мутная афера с квиддичным тотализатором (серия матчей только в воображении профессоров оставалась товарищеской). Ради сбережения нервов Гарри не стал выспрашивать подробности, но фанатов неслабо трясло: они делали всё новые ставки, занимали и перезанимали друг у друга деньги, на людях вели себя как ненормальные и чудом не спалились перед Маккошкой. Хорёк опять нигде не засветился, но после матча Слизерин-Рейвенкло, к изумлению всего Хогвартса, ярый противник квиддича Нотт внезапно разбогател на полсотни золотых.

Затем Малфой притих и начал пропадать то в библиотеке, то в лаборатории у Забини. Гарри успокоился, решив, что Драко угомонился и вернулся к своей любимой истории магии и чуть менее любимому зельеварению. Ага, как же!

Дня через три к Гарри подошла Гермиона и, подозрительно оглядываясь по сторонам, поманила его за собой.

– Говори здесь! – упёрся Поттер, мигом вспомнивший тролля, цербера и василиска. – Ты опасную живность притягиваешь, я с тобой никуда не пойду!

Гермиона возмущённо вскинулась, но сразу же сникла.

– И верно, – невесело засмеялась она, – притягиваю. Давай хотя бы к окну отойдём, не хочу, чтобы нас слышали.

У окна Гарри услышал невероятную историю о кладе в Запретном лесу.

– Карта, забытая в книге, – еле слышно шептала Грейнджер. – Обе семнадцатого века. Оказывается, в старину граница леса пролегала намного дальше. Я сверилась по старым изданиям «Истории Хогвартса» – да, так и было, и найденная карта полностью соответствует…

– Ты не пойдёшь в Запретный лес! – отчеканил Поттер. – Зачем тебе клад? Твои родители обеспеченные люди!

– Мои – да, – горько вздохнула Гермиона.

– Тогда иди к Маккош… к вашему декану. Меня твои балбесы не послушают.

– К профессору Макгонагалл, Гарри! – погрозила она пальцем и понурилась. – Там близко совсем от границы. Мы говорили с Хагридом, в том месте нет ничего опасного.

– Для Хагрида во всём лесу нет ничего опасного! Его же только банда троллей прикончить может! Если тебе неловко сдавать дружков, то забудь в какой-нибудь книжке записку для меня о дате и времени операции. Придурков примут на выходе и нежно перенесут в кроватки. Идёт?

Грейнджер закусила губу и задумалась.

– Зачем ты мне это рассказала? – занервничал Гарри. – Я тогда сам пойду вас сдавать! Снейпу!

– «Малефикорум», – прошептала Гермиона и покраснела.

– Я тебе говорил – сказочки. Убедилась?

Она покраснела ещё сильнее и кивнула:  
– Я у профессора Вектор спросила. Получается, что Малфой и Забини разыграли меня.

– Я говорил. Ты не поверила.

– Зачем они так сделали?

– Понятия не имею.

– Зачем ты с ними дружишь?

– Меня они не разыгрывают.

– Уверен?

– Я знал о Фламеле. И о «Малефикоруме» тоже всё знал, включая дату первого издания и краткую биографию автора. Сейчас, правда, не вспомню ни того, ни другого. Ты не увиливай, рассказывай о кладе.

– Мне кажется, что карта – это подделка. Как-то… Как-то подозрительно всё совпало: книга старая-престарая в секции современных учебников, сама карта с незашифрованными пометками и списком сокровищ на обороте.

– Что, прямо на карте?

– Да, но в скрытом состоянии. Я проверила её заклинанием Апарекиум, и надписи проявились.

– В чём ты видишь подвох?

– Конкретно – ни в чём. Но такое ощущение, что… Не знаю, как объяснить.

– Славься Салазар, наконец-то! Раз чувствуешь, то верь своему чувству. Сами аборигены, кстати, логикой пользуются редко и не с того конца. Отдай карту декану и отлупи придурков, раз слова им непонятны.

Сам Гарри размышлял недолго. С кого начинаются все неприятности с книжками и тетрадками? Известно с кого! Припёртый к стене Малфой не таился ни секунды: карта – искусственно состаренная фальшивка, исполненная, впрочем, со всем тщанием.

– Зачем?!

Хорёк пожал плечами:  
– Хотели подшутить.

– Что на самом деле находится на том месте в Запретном лесу?

– Откуда мне знать? Я там не был. Тентакула какая-нибудь.

Гарри не удержался и залепил Малфою в лоб щелбан:  
– А если бы они покалечились?

– Как? Дежурные префекты – раз! Декан – два! Зачарованные запоры на входной двери – три! И оповещающие чары на границе, хотя до них ослы не добрались бы никогда.

– Мантия-невидимка имела в виду и префектов, и декана. Двери – не единственный выход. Ты сам мне рассказывал о подземных ходах. Ну и чары на границе оповещающие, а не парализующие. Драко, как тебе не стыдно? Что на тебя нашло?

– Не сердись! – заюлил бессовестный Хорёк. – Твоя подружка раскусила мои хитрости, и теперь всё в порядке.

Как бы не так.

Пупс и Уизел не стали дожидаться, пока Гермиона заложит их Макгонагалл. Сразу после разговора с ней «кладоискатели» напялили Третий дар и рванули в Запретный лес, воспользовавшись секретной лазейкой в пограничных чарах, оставленной для Хагрида. Видно, провидческие способности подруги их не впечатлили.

В месте, отмеченном на карте красным крестом, никакой тентакулы не оказалось. Там была нора гигантского акромантула, и придурки навечно в ней остались бы, не катайся поблизости голубой фордик «Англия».

Храбрая машинка отбила незадачливых приключенцев от огромного стада пауков. Затем она вывезла Рона с Невиллом из леса, выбросила посреди газона перед крыльцом, дождалась, пока на вой вредноскопов в холле замка выбегут преподаватели и директор с фениксом на плече, и умотала обратно – к недовольным паукам, так и не отведавшим нежного гриффиндорского мясца.

Недогерои огребли нотацию от директора, отработку от декана и колотушек от Гермионы. Гарри ей не помогал. Он был занят – мутузил Малфоя и шипел на него на парселтанге. Нотт горько вздыхал, но вступиться за дружка не решился; Забини же трусливо заперся в лаборатории.

Разозлённый до крайности тёмный маг Поттер устроил всем весёлую ночку с кошмарами, и наутро невыспавшегося Хорька осенило.

– Слушайте, у меня ведь послезавтра день рождения!

– Извиняться даже не подумаю! – рявкнул Гарри.

– Не нужно, Гарри, я сам виноват! – умильно улыбнулся белобрысый паршивец и продолжил: – Нам всем по тринадцать в этом году исполнится! Малое совершеннолетие, не шутки! Предлагаю отпраздновать!

– В Запретном лесу? – не унимался злопамятный Поттер.

– Рядышком, – ничуть не смутился Малфой. – Найдём хорошее местечко и организуем пикник.

Девчонки приняли идею на ура и тут же нагрузили парней поручениями: выбрать место, совершить налёт на кухню и найти пледы и покрывала. Гостей второй курс Слизерина на свой пикник не приглашал, но в последний момент к ним прибился Колин Криви с шестью катушками плёнки. Ребята не стали возражать: забавный воробышек Криви был им симпатичен.

Так что теперь Гарри, подстелив мантию, валялся на травке, бездумно наблюдал, как ловко Милли и Панси делают сэндвичи и разрезают пироги, и жмурился, млея под лучами ласкового летнего солнышка.

* * *

Разнежившийся Поттер совсем было задремал, но тут дракклы принесли Хорька. Видно, тому надоело швырять камни в озеро и допекать Большого кальмара требованиями высунуть хоть одно щупальце. Кальмар дураком не был и связываться с Малфоем не пожелал. Неугомонный папин сын плюхнулся рядом и тут же принялся тормошить Гарри:  
– Не спи на солнце, голову напечёт. Пойдём в тенёк.

Гарри лениво дрыгнул ногой, улёгся на спину и раскинул руки. Второй год под землёй, вот-вот в садового гнома превратишься – какой ещё тенёк? Кстати, интересно, почему при таком количестве больших башен в замке два факультета из четырёх заперты в подземельях? Он уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить у Драко, но вспомнил, что ни одна малфоевская лекция не длилась меньше получаса, и промолчал. Какими бы интересными и поучительными ни были эти рассказы, ничего такого слушать не хотелось. Хотелось лежать и ни о чём не думать.

– Гарри!

– Уймись, не напечёт.

– Поттер, не спи, пока не поешь! – скомандовала Панси, и Гарри со стоном приподнялся на локтях, чтобы сообщить всем не по делу заботливым типам, что он не голодный и не перегревшийся, но очень сонный и вот-вот станет злым.

– Кушай, Гарри, – Колин протянул сэндвич и улыбнулся так, что у тёмного мага Поттера все гадкие словечки тотчас примёрзли к языку.

– Спасибо большое, – Гарри уселся, скрестив ноги, попробовал угощение. Ничего мясо, вкусное. Правда, посыпанное сахаром, оно было бы ещё вкуснее.

– Чай. Сладкий, – угадал его мысли Драко. – Осторожно, горячий!

– И мне, – потребовал Винс и, пригубив, возмутился: – Это не чай! Это сироп! Дракон, твоя работа?

– Моя, – самодовольно улыбнулся Малфой. – Молоком разбавь, где-то в той корзине была бутылка.

Гарри с радостью выхлебал свою порцию и протянул кружку за добавкой.

– Интересно, а мёд ты давать сумеешь? – развеселился Грег. – А, Поттер? Покажи жало!

– Непременно, – зловещим голосом пообещал Гарри и коварно подтолкнул локтем Теодора, задумчиво катавшего меж пальцев крохотный огненный шарик. Нотт предсказуемо дёрнулся – «Вали из-под прицела!» – шарик с треском рассыпался на злые горячие искры, девчонки взвизгнули, а парни захохотали.

– Чую, это жало ковали Малфои, – наморщил нос в лукавой усмешке Блейз. – Гарри, как не стыдно пугать магловскими тычками могучего боевого мага? А если бы он выброс выдал?

– Чего?! – возмутился Теодор. – Я?! Да ты… – он свирепо засопел и вновь сотворил огонёк на ладони. – Дождёшься, Забини, язык тебе запеку и сожру без соли!

– Какой выброс? – заинтересованно склонил голову Колин. – Я не понял.

– Обыкновенный, магический, – пожала плечами Дафна. – Ты и сам так делал.

– Я? – растерялся Криви.

– Как-то же твои родители узнали, что ты маг.

– Письмо из Хогвартса пришло, а потом профессор Макгонагалл подтвердила. Мама с папой не знали, что и думать, – улыбнулся Колин, а потом нахмурился. – Но в полицию не позвонили почему-то.

Пока озадаченные однокурсники выясняли, что такое полиция, почему она отзывается исключительно на звон и на кой драккл магловским аврорам сдалась возня с детской магией, из-за которой им наверняка потрут память обливиэйторы министерства, Гарри опять успел задремать. Спалось на свежем воздухе просто замечательно, поэтому красочные рассказы о самых разных выбросах он прослушал и очнулся лишь от звонкого оклика Колина.

– Гарри, а у тебя были выбросы?

– Хм?

– Выбросы у тебя были? У меня целых два! Один раз в парке на меня бросилась чужая собака, и я как-то сумел отшвырнуть её в пруд. А второй раз я уронил камеру прямо на асфальт и зажмурился от огорчения. Открываю глаза, а она висит в паре дюймов над землёй. Было странно. А у тебя?

– Были, конечно, – зевнул Гарри, прикрываясь ладошкой, – только я большую их часть не помню.

– Почему? – удивился Колин.

– Потому что магичить начал раньше, чем ходить, – вместо Гарри ответил Винс. – Готов поспорить.

– Наверное, – пожал плечами Поттер.

– Поэтому твои маглы злы на тебя? – тихо поинтересовалась Милисента, и Гарри даже слегка проснулся, потому что Булстроуд обычно с ним не разговаривала.

– Думаю, да, – осторожно ответил он. – Но точно не знаю.

– И… и как же ты проведёшь каникулы?

– Как всегда. У маглов довольно уютный мир. Во всяком случае, в Британии.

– Милли, хватит кудахтать, – оборвал её Драко. – Если Пьюси наплёл тебе слезливых историек о стр-рашной жизни тёмных мажат и ты теперь чувствуешь себя дурой, то сама виновата. В людях нужно видеть людей, а не хромых котяток.

Грег с Винсом синхронно вздохнули и смерили свою подругу странными взглядами, укоризненными и сочувственными одновременно.

– У маленьких тёмных магов страшная жизнь? – спросил Колин, тут же ойкнул и сам ответил на свой вопрос: – Ну да, наверное.

– С чего ты взял? – удивился Нотт. – Всякая у них жизнь. У светлых тоже очень по-разному дела обстоят.

Криви страдальчески скривился, почесал в затылке, помялся и наконец выдал:  
– Я специально с вами пошёл. Чтобы посмотреть.

– Стоило предупредить. Я надела бы парадную мантию, – буркнула Паркинсон. – И как смотрины?

– Мне хотелось посмотреть, как тёмные маги себя ведут… ну… между собой.

– Хвастают друг перед другом пыточным инструментом, – хихикнул Забини.

– Не, – мотнул головой Гойл. – Собираются толпой – жопой кверху, мордой в думосбор – и смакуют предсмертные страдания жертв.

– Фу, Грегори, – сморщила носик Дафна. – Надо говорить «изящно склонившись»!

– Вы – обычные! – чуть ли не обвиняюще сказал Криви и добавил жалобно: – Не понимаю!

– Поверь, – насмешливо сказал Хорь, – тёмных магов здесь почти что и нет.

– А ты?

– Светлый, конечно.

– Врёшь! Все знают, что Малфои…

– Гады, – вновь зевнул Гарри. – Но светлые. Колин, это как блондины и брюнеты. Масть на характер не влияет, но отчего-то принято считать, что светлые волосы – это первый признак ангельского характера.

Все, не сговариваясь, уставились на Хорька с исследовательским любопытством, а тот важно задрал нос и скрестил руки на груди жестом обожаемого декана.

– Брехня! – решительно сказал Нотт и поспешно добавил: – Насчёт блондинов, в смысле. А как маг Малфой и вправду светлый. И я, и ребята, и девчонки – почти все.

– А тёмный кто? – изумился Криви.

– Я, – Панси кокетливо выпятила губы и подмигнула.

– И всё?!

– Я ещё, – признался Гарри и бестрепетно встретил потрясённый взгляд Колина. – Шляпа не соврала. Что, страшно?

– Нет, – опомнился Колин. – Ты же герой, Гарри! Значит, тёмные маги действительно могут быть хорошими!

– Аминь! – зубасто ухмыльнулся Хорь. – Кто со мной ловить гриндилоу?

– На дохлых ворон! – потёр руки Тео. – Давай!

– Идиоты! – припечатала Панси. – Утащат – туда вам и дорога!

– Точно, – поддержал её Гарри, героически подавил очередной зевок и завалился спать.

До отъезда из Хога оставалось целых две недели, и некромант-пацифист Поттер твёрдо намеревался провести их в полубессознательном состоянии: уж кто-кто, а он заслужил отдых!

* * *

Сказано – сделано. Во время пикника Гарри просыпался дважды: выслушать тост в честь своего «геройского» взросления и поддержать гневное выступление Панси, требовавшей немедленно прекратить пальбу по воронам.

Строго говоря, Гарри вовсе не судьба несчастных птиц интересовала. Он боялся, что спевшиеся стихийники (один воздушной петлёй тормозил суматошно бившую крыльями ворону, а второй прицельно лупил в неё огненным шаром) вызовут нездоровое любопытство шатавшихся туда-сюда студентов. Колин громко тосковал по истраченной фотоплёнке, свято уверенный, что паршивцы просто виртуозно пользуются заклинаниями школьной программы, но поблизости вполне могли гулять не настолько доверчивые типы.

– Дома наиграетесь, кретины! – рявкнул Поттер, подражая Сметвику. – Мозги включить, задницы приземлить вот сюда, – он хлопнул рукой по пледу и подмигнул подбоченившейся Паркинсон, – и сосредоточиться на комплиментах девочкам!

– А ворон куда? – возмутился Тео, и Гарри с жалостью взглянул на парочку неестественно раскинувших крылья тушек.

– В озеро! Ну или сами сожрите, раз добыли, – велел он, отгоняя некстати подступившую дурноту: к здешнему обыденному живодёрству ещё привыкать и привыкать. Со следующего курса в зельеварении будут использоваться не только сушёные и перемолотые ингредиенты, а вообразить, к примеру, улыбчивого красавца Забини, споро разделывающего на запчасти летучую мышь, разум отказывался наотрез.

Два идиота с громкими вздохами побросали тушки в воду и принялись сокрушаться об утрате глупыми цивилами здоровых охотничьих инстинктов. Гарри в бессильном негодовании закатил глаза, но уже через минуту снова отрубился. Всё остальное: посиделки, сборы в гостиную и прощание с Колином на развилке коридоров – прошло мимо его сознания. Должно быть, он подобно мелкой Лавгуд стал лунатиком. Вдобавок к прочим своим проблемам.

Следующую неделю Поттер только и делал, что спал, дремал и ел. Малфой со стоическим терпением перетаскивал его невменяемую персону с места на место и никогда не забывал подсунуть что-нибудь вкусненькое при редких пробуждениях. Где-то глубоко внутри мозга изредка шевелилась мыслишка о том, что такое поведение не может быть нормальным и давно пора сдаваться в Мунго, но Гарри было откровенно влом.

Тревогу подняла Грейнджер, пару раз заметившая, как он засыпает прямо за столом в Большом зале. Завязку и кульминацию скандала Поттер бездарно продрых, но очнулся как раз к его окончанию.

– …его опаиваете чем-то! – пронзительный голос Гермионы настырно ввинтился в уши, заставляя судорожно вскинуться и непонимающе захлопать глазами.

– Мозги так и не раскаменились, да? – с издевательским участием пропел в ответ Хорёк. – Не лезь не в своё дело!

– Гарри – мой друг!

– Докажи!

– Хватит орать, – недовольно зевнул Поттер. – Что случилось-то?

– У твоей подружки приступ слабоумия, – злорадно доложил Малфой. – Острый.

– Прекрати! Гарри, ты меня слышишь?

– Грейнджер, твои вопли слышит весь Хог и половина Хогсмида.

– Слышу, – неохотно разлепил губы Поттер. – Зачем ты кричишь?

– Ты выглядишь очень странно. Ты здоров, Гарри?

– Вполне. Я просто отдыхаю.

– Отдыхаешь? От чего?

– От всего. Не кричи.

– Идём! – громкость Гермиона убавила, но решимость из её голоса никуда не делась. – Тебе нужно в Больничное крыло!

Гарри прикинул расстояние от Большого зала до Больничного крыла и утомлённо помотал головой: на такие подвиги он пока готов не был.

Настырная Грейнджер не угомонилась и наябедничала Маккошке, а та подняла по тревоге остальных. Через три часа Гарри лежал на больничной койке в окружении деканов и директора и изумлённо таращился на хмурого Сметвика, впервые на его памяти нацепившего лимонную мантию.

– Ну что же, всё ясно, – пророкотал тот. – Давай-ка, шкет, Соппоро!

«Соппоро – это не ругательство. Услышал – заснул!» – вспомнил Гарри, послушно закрыл глаза и размеренно задышал.

– Считаю, обошлось, – так же хмуро постановил Сметвик. – Мозги у пацана не переклинило, и какая-никакая магия осталась. Не сквиб, и ладно. Попади он мне в руки сразу же после… – в палате установилась неловкая тишина, разбавленная тихим звоном крохотных колокольчиков в директорской бороде. – Десять лет под проклятием – это десять лет под проклятием. Другой бы помер сразу или чуть погодя, а Гарри даже способности к парселтангу сохранил. 

– Чем же объяснить это оцепенение? – в голосе директора послышалось непритворное беспокойство. – Неужели мисс Грейнджер права, и Гарри действительно опаивают?

– Нет, конечно. Эта апатия – реакция организма на избавление от огромного напряжения. Похоже, для нашего героя все беды закончились разом: и магия нашла свои берега, и в школе наконец-таки навели порядок, – Сметвик виновато хмыкнул. – Василиск, надо же. И ведь я сам, старый дурак, разубеждал пацана в существовании монстра, – он немного помолчал, а потом продолжил с несколько наигранной бодростью: – Каникулы пришлись очень кстати. Колдовать у маглов нельзя, и Гарри отдохнёт, отоспится и осознает, что магические способности пришли в норму и уже не причиняют беспокойства.

– Насколько я знаю, у него несколько напряжённые отношения с опекунами, – холодно изрёк Снейп, и Гарри занервничал: с дражайшего декана вполне станется сплавить проблемного героя под присмотр папаши Нотта или – о, ужас! – под свой собственный.

– Дом Гарри под кровной защитой его матери, – с фальшивым благоговением выдал директор, и теперь Поттер не знал, вцепиться ли старому вралю в бороду или расцеловать доброго волшебника за своевременное заступничество.

– Значит, за лето Гарри окрепнет, и в следующем году сможет обучаться наравне с прочими, – помолчав, уточнила Макгонагалл.

– Не жди, что из пацана тут же получится отличник по всем предметам, – ответил Сметвик. – Уровень не шибко одарённого маглокровки – его максимум.

– Даже самые скромные возможности можно развить усердными занятиями!

– Минни, ты в уме? Ещё Кеттлберну вашему скажи, что ему надо развиваться: авось оттяпанная нога заново отрастёт!

– Минерва, успокойся, – негромко, но властно велел Дамблдор. – Большое вам спасибо, мистер Сметвик, за консультацию.

– Бедный мальчик, – расстроился декан Флитвик. – Я так надеялся на благоприятный исход!

– Этот исход – благоприятный, поверьте, профессор.

– Понимаю, но Гарри мечтал работать в Мунго!

– Будет, – твёрдо сказал Сметвик. – В Мунго полно самой разной работы, у нас каждый маг на счету. В общем, предлагаю не устраивать плач по герою, а радоваться тому, что есть. Мальчишка умненький и симпатичный – не пропадёт.

Гарри дождался, пока профессора покинут палату, и открыл глаза.

– Значит, рецепт прежний: мне нужно сидеть на заднице ровно и не чудить, – сказал он Сметвику и мадам Помфри утвердительно.

Колдомедики невесело переглянулись, а затем синхронно кивнули.

– Не подведи нас, шкет. Силищи у тебя море, очень легко забыться.

– Нет-нет, я буду вести себя тихо, – с лёгкой душой пообещал Гарри и, не выдержав, полез обниматься со Сметвиком.

* * *

Наконец настал долгожданный день отъезда. Пятый и седьмой курсы оставались мыкать горе с подготовкой к экзаменам, остальных же студентов держать в Хогвартсе больше не имело смысла.

Слегка ошалевший от радости Гарри с утра развил бешеную деятельность: выстоял полчаса под кипятком в душе, растолкал Малфоя, проворно собрал рюкзак с самым необходимым, а потом утрамбовал в сундук, остававшийся в Хоге, всю магическую дребедень, включая свою дурацкую палочку. Её, паршивую сестрицу, он мстительно затолкал на самое дно.

– Красота! – сообщил он сам себе и помчался в гостиную, чтобы побыстрее попасть на завтрак.

Спустя час он прощался в холле с Ноттом, Боулом, Ургхартом и прочими парнями из Ковена: тех под присмотром Макгонагалл уводили камином прямо из Хогвартса. Вместе с ними утащили Паркинсон и недовольно бубнившего Хоря.

– Лучше бы ты со мной пошёл, – выговаривал ему Драко, прощаясь. – Маглы маглами, но ты нуждаешься…

– Папенька нашёлся? – кротко поинтересовался Гарри.

– Нет, – горько вздохнул Драко. – Но мама…

– Вот и порадуешь свою маму хоть одним послушным Малфоем. Да и кто меня с тобой отпустит? – он еле заметным кивком указал на Маккошку, бдительно сверявшуюся со списком. – Драко, мы сотню раз об этом говорили. Дайте же вы мне, размогучие, хоть дух перевести.

– Понятно, – помрачнел Драко. – Я буду скучать, хоть и вижу, что не взаимно.

– Дурак, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Я ужасно буду скучать, ужасно.

Они крепко обнялись, а через минуту огромный камин потух.

Потом Гарри нетерпеливо подпрыгивал в ожидании, пока к крыльцу подведут упряжки с фестралами, влез в повозку одним из первых и потащил за собой Винса, Грега и Блейза.

В поезде ехали, не запирая купе, потому что Забини носился по вагонам ошпаренным книзлом и прощался со всеми так, словно уезжал не домой, а колонизировать другую планету. Винс и Грег засели за карты, а потом пришёл Пьюси, устроился рядом с Гарри и молча улыбался, задумавшись о чём-то своём.

Поттер же, выяснив, что Эдриан рассеян и невпопад отвечает на вопросы, решил прибегнуть к проверенному способу убивать время и сокращать расстояния: он вновь завалился спать и проснулся почти перед самым Лондоном.

– Заходили твои гриффиндорские недоумки, – обстоятельный Винсент аккуратно складывал остатки снеди в корзину. – Увидели тебя в обнимку с нашим мозголомом, скривили рожи и почесали дальше.

– Эдриан? – Гарри слегка обеспокоился. – Ты их не трогал? «Шепталки», «бормоталки», прочая дрянь?

– Нет, не трогал, – усмехнулся Пьюси. – Не волнуйся, я обещал мистеру Булстроуду не встревать в истории.

– Отлично, – Гарри скинул мантию, оставшись в джинсах и футболке, и прильнул к окну.

– Скоро будем, – Грегори снял свой сундук с багажной полки. – Тебя проводить?

– Не стоит. Вас встречают?

– А то! Это ж целое событие: потолкаться на вокзале, а потом сплетничать всё лето. Ну что, давай здесь попрощаемся, что ли? А то из-за родичей толком и рукой помахать не успеваешь.

Паровоз дал длинный гудок, и поезд стал тормозить; в окнах мелькали разномастные домики и купы деревьев. Гарри пожал руки парням, пожелал хороших каникул, подхватил рюкзак и заторопился к выходу: ему хотелось первым выскочить из вагона и побыстрее очутиться на магловской стороне.

– Гарри!

– Привет, Гермиона! Здорово, балбесы!

– Чего обзываешься? – набычился Рон, а Пупс проблеял что-то невразумительное.

– Потому что всё ещё злюсь, – вежливо объяснил ему тёмный маг Поттер. – Хотя, наверное, просто трачу нервы зря. Гермиона, ты со мной?

– Если ты не против.

– Не против, только нам нужно очень быстро выскочить из поезда.

– Зачем?

– Опоздаю – останусь ночевать на вокзале. Дядя не любит ждать.

– Мои родители тебя отвезут домой.

– Нет, не нужно. Неохота потом выслушивать. Гермиона, ты можешь хоть раз в жизни молча сделать то, о чём тебя просят?

– Хорошо-хорошо, не сердись! Невилл, Рон, я буду скучать! Не забывайте писать!

Поезд остановился, дверь вагона сама собой отворилась, и с грохотом откинулась допотопная подножка. Гарри, не мешкая, спрыгнул на перрон и подал руку Гермионе.

– Ходу! – велел он и побежал к знаменитой колонне, разделяющей два мира.

– Дети! Дети, постойте! – дежуривший у Барьера маг замахал руками. – Нужно посмотреть, нет ли на той стороне…

– Спасибо, всё в порядке, – на бегу улыбнулся Гарри, схватил Гермиону за руку и потащил её за собой в колонну. Выскочив на ту сторону, он по инерции пробежал ещё пару шагов по магловскому перрону, а потом остановился, огляделся и засмеялся.

– Поздравляю, мисс Грейнджер, мы в нормальном мире!

– И я вас поздравляю, мистер Поттер!

– Так, теперь идём на площадь. Увидишь толстого мужика с усами, делай вид, что не знаешь меня.

– Гарри, может быть, ты поживёшь у нас? Это же ненормально, когда ребёнок…

– На доме кровная защита моей матери. Мне нужно хотя бы месяц прожить там. Не веришь, спроси у Дамблдора.

– У профессора Дамблдора!

– О, мисс Зануда, вы… – тут Гарри увидел папу и умолк, не в силах произнести ни слова. Он даже не подозревал, что настолько сильно соскучился.

– Гарри, что случилось?

– Всё, Гермиона, пока. Звони. Я пошёл.

– Гарри!

Гарольд Дурсль, не оборачиваясь, помахал рукой и побежал навстречу отцу.

– Папа, привет, пойдём отсюда! – затараторил он.

– Здравствуй, сынок! Я опять тебе не рад?

– Нисколечки! Пап, поехали отсюда поскорей!

Всю дорогу до дома Гарри мужественно старался не зареветь, а оттого даже толком сказать ничего не мог. Сидел, как дурак, и моргал повлажневшими глазами. Папа сосредоточенно вёл машину, изредка посматривал на него и тоже молчал. Лишь обнявшись с мамой, Гарри всё-таки заплакал: тихо-тихо, чтобы никого не напугать своей дурацкой истерикой.

Зато при виде Дадли слёзы высохли мгновенно. Гарри, невольно подражая декану, выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди.

– Даддерс! – сказал он грозно. – Если я ещё раз получу письмо в две строчки: «Не знаю, что писать, Поттер, давай при встрече поговорим», – то я тебя прокляну! Понял?

– Понял, – засмеялся Дадли и сжал его в сокрушительных объятиях. – Привет, братишка! Наконец-то ты дома!


End file.
